Dance With the Devil
by Nanya
Summary: Jedah Dohma, one of the three rulers of Makai, was always scheming and planning. Even when things don't go the way he expects, he can work with it. If the end result is amusing and gives him information, then he doesn't care about the fallout. Even if the fallout affects Earth, Makai, Heaven, Hell and everywhere in-between. Co-written with Innortal
1. Prologue

Dance With the Devil

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

This story is what happens when you talk to Innortal for months about ideas while listening to Breaking Benjamin's "Dance With the Devil" song on repeat and an idea sticks.

This is your only warning! There is high amounts of violence, naked boobs, sexual themes, gore, bare breasts, bad jokes and did I mention boobies? Anyway, if any of that offends you, too bad, I don't care.

Stealth Edit: For those of you who came here after I changed the crossover to High School DxD, note that this is a multi-crossover that started with Ranma 1/2 and Darkstalkers, and yes, there's a character named Lilith in Darkstalkers and in High School DxD. Go figure!

* * *

Eight years ago, Makai

"At last!" Jedah, the blue-skinned Devil grinned at his latest masterwork. "I knew that I could easily convert that wandering soul into a physical body." He looked at the naked body on the table in front of him. A slender, petite female with short, purple hair was laying on her back, her eyes closed. "Time to wake up... Lilith." He didn't know why, but the name felt... Appropriate.

Blinking her red eyes, the naked girl sat up and turned to face Jedah. "Huh?" She looked at him, around the weird room she was in, there wasn't much there, just walls all around them and then down at herself. "...Where are my breasts?" She patted her chest and found to her annoyance that she was flat as a ten year old boy.

"Really? That's the first thing you ask about?" Jedah was amused as she used her power to call up a red leotard, red boots and blue leggings, on her back popped out two bat-like wings with a smaller pair attaching themselves to the side of her head. He knew they were just magical bats that she made out of thin air with her magic.

"Succubus, duh!" Lilith huffed and leaned forward. "So why did you make me flat-chested and... Why am I so short?"

"Well, for one, some guys like lolis with big butts."

"My butt isn't..." Lilith trailed off as mirrors formed around her, letting her see her butt from all sorts of angles. "Okay, so maybe my butt is big, but I still want big boobs!" She glared at him as the mirrors disappeared.

"Secondly, the body is your ideal form."

"Then where are my boobs?!"

Jedah rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe because your current soul is young and you might be child-like? Or maybe the lack of breasts means that you're free of expectations. I do not know. Besides, you could easily be a man if you wanted to."

Lilith blinked and tapped her chin. "Maybe, but I figure it wouldn't be that easy."

"Of course not, I'd have to help regulate the energy."

Lilith giggled as a thought came to her. "You make it sound like you'd be shoving your dick up my ass to help me become a guy."

Jedah stroked his chin. "Hmm, tempting as it is to take your anal virginity," and really, what kind of Demon WOULDN'T want to take a succubus's virginity? It was a pretty rare thing indeed! "I'm not really too interested in that right now."

Lilith stretched and sat back down on the table. "So..." She trailed off realizing something. "You never told me your name."

The Demon grinned at her. "My name is Jedah, future ruler of the universe."

"Sure, sure, whatever." She waved him off. "Listen, is there a way out of here? I want to go exploring."

"Makai?" He shrugged and was about to point to the door behind her.

"No, the human world, I want to see what's going on there."

"First thing you want to do after getting out of Belial's seal is see the human world, huh?" He shrugged and pulled out a scythe, slicing the air next to the table. "That should send you to the human world. Don't blame me if you die up there."

Lilith grinned and got up. "Thanks! Bye bye!" She waved before skipping into the hole in space and time.

As she disappeared, Jedah frowned to himself. "I don't think my portals flashed like that." Oh well, at the very least he'd have something new to research. After all, he wasn't going to let a research project as powerful and valuable as Lilith run free without some sort of surveillance on her at all times.

*Meanwhile on Earth*

Eight year old Ranma Saotome sat in the middle of a circle his father was drawing with chalk. "Are you sure this will work, pops?"

"Quiet boy! I know what I'm doing!"

"Did you make sure to see if there was a third page full of warnings this time?"

"Of course!" Genma said as he held up the book in question. "See? Just a single page of text, three pages of images and no warnings." He rolled his eyes as Ranma snatched the book from his hands. "Sit still, I'm almost done, just need to finish the symbol here and... Done!"

"Hey, pops, it looks like there's a page that's missing." Ranma said as he held the book open.

"Bah, don't worry. If this works then you'll be able to get a lot stronger with no worries."

Ranma nodded and threw the book over his shoulder. "Can you even do magic?"

"No." Genma admitted, causing Ranma to fall over to his side. "But that doesn't mean this won't work. I figure I can cheat if I use Ki." Energy was energy after all, what was the worst that could happen?

Ranma shrugged, it couldn't be worse than the Nekoken after all.

Genma's first warning that something was wrong was when the circle started to flash different colors, had he used magic it would have been a single color. His next warning was that black lightning crashed down out of the clear sky, crashing down on the edges of the circle and blowing him back. "BOY!" Genma quickly got to his feet and gasped as a black pillar of energy surrounded his son. "Hang on, I'm OOF!" Genma groaned as he slammed into the pillar and bounced back. "...I made a terrible mistake."

Inside the pillar, Ranma stood up and looked around nervously. He wasn't scared, not him, no siree! Just because every part of his body was tingling and crackling with energy didn't mean that he was scared.

"Hi!" A pair of red eyes and a smiling face said as a person with purple hair and wings appeared next to him.

"H...HUH?!" Ranma yelled and fell on his butt, just in time for the energy pillar to dissipate.

"Boy! Are you... What?" Genma stared at the person that wasn't there before. "Who are..."

"Ahhahahahaha!" The person yelled and stretched. "I wasn't aiming anywhere specifically, guess you summoned me for some reason, huh? Name's Lilith Aensland, Succubus of Makai and I guess I'm here to grant you a wish."

"Succubus?" Genma gulped, he had summoned a Demon? And a high-tiered one at that? His dreaded Master, may he forever rot, had mentioned that Succubus Demons were among the most powerful of supernatural beings and that they ate men's souls and lots of stuff that was so perverted that Genma blocked it out.

Right now he wished he had paid more attention to what his dreaded Master, may he forever rot, had said about the supernatural.

"You summoned me?" She pointed at Genma before looking at Ranma and licking her lips. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Sorry boy, no offense, but you're the sacrifice."

"What?"

"Get away from, OOF!" Genma grunted as the Succubus kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into a tree before a bunch of bats came out of nowhere and pinned him to it.

"Sit down!" Lilith glared at him as the wings on her back transformed into large hands and held Ranma up. "Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with him, I'll grant you whatever wish I can that's within my power." Looking at the struggling boy, she licked her lips and hovered up to him. "Now then, time to dine."

Ranma shook his head, his eyes tearing up as she kissed him. He could feel his life being drained away by the kiss. "NNNGGGG!"

Suddenly Lilith stopped and broke the kiss, tilting her head. "What the..?" She frowned and looked at Ranma a little closer before turning to Genma. "What the hell? Why would you summon me and offer him as a sacrifice?" She pointed at Ranma. "Seriously, I'm confused."

"I didn't know it would do that! I was trying to make him stronger!"

Lilith scratched her head and looked at Ranma before nodding. "Alright then." She dropped Ranma and recalled the bats back to her body before sitting down next to him. "Sorry about that, if I had known, I wouldn't have done that."

Ranma scooted back. "But you tried to..."

"Yeah, you're really tasty, but wow, I've never met someone as young as you with that much life force and magic before!" Lilith got up, bouncing in excitement. Granted, they were the first humans she had ever met-second and third beings aside from Jedah, but that was all semantics, and they didn't need to know that-helped make her more mysterious. "Usually everyone like you is at least an adult or a Darkstalker and has natural abilities! You're human!" At least she thought he was human.

She pouted as Genma grabbed Ranma and ran off. "Well then, guess it's hide and seek, huh?" She tapped her chin and decided to follow them invisibly. This could be a lot of fun!

A week later, as Genma was sparring with Ranma, the two stopped as they heard a giggling.

"So that's what you're doing! You're fighters!" Lilith said as she formed out of Ranma's shadow, causing the boy to jump in shock and surprise. "Can I join too?"

"Uh... What?" Genma was dumbfounded, he had thought the Demon had went home after he didn't see her for a week.

Lilith grinned at Genma. "I might be a succubus, but I do love a good fight. I need to get stronger too! Help me get stronger and I'll teach your son how to use magic to help his fighting."

"But you..."

"Misunderstanding." Lilith waved Genma off. "Don't worry, I can hide in your son's shadow when you move."

Genma looked at Ranma, who was understandably worried. "You're just going to drain my son again, aren't you?"

Lilith shook her head. "Nope, I thought you wanted a wish and were sacrificing someone as payment." She shrugged at the looks she was getting. "That's how it worked in the old days."

At least that's what the information Jedah had shoved into her brain when he made her body was telling her.

"Besides, I'm bored!" She whined. "Think of it like this, if I'm too busy training him to use magic and getting stronger than I'm too busy to drain him. Otherwise..."

Genma was concerned, the girl was a powerful Demon and had already demonstrated that if she wanted to she could have drained him and Ranma dry and they couldn't do much to stop it. On the other hand, she could sense Ranma had magic of some sort. "...Boy, this is your choice."

"...I can do magic?"

Lilith shrugged. "Some people, even if they have the aptitude for it, can't use it. I can at least teach you how to tap into it."

"No more draining kiss thing?"

"No more Drain Kiss, I promise!" Lilith nodded. No way she was going to give this up, this kid had enough potential that he might one day be able to challenge Jedah, unless that fool got himself killed before hand.

Besides, she mentally grinned, it would be *FUN* to sculpt him into a lover that had the size to satisfy her and any woman he bedded and the skill to back it up.

* * *

Notes: Well, this isn't something you expect every day, huh? I should note that there will be more crossovers in the future.

I should mention that Blood That Flows is on indefinite hiatus. I can't get anything going with that story right now, so I'll put it off, my muse is burning hot on this story, so I'll write on this one.


	2. Chapter 1

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

Eight years later...

A short, busty redheaded girl walked through the rain, giving the panda next to her an annoyed glare. "You SERIOUSLY couldn't have told me about this before we got back?"

"GROWF!"

"No, seriously, go ahead, don't let me know that you chose someone for me to marry before I was born. Don't you think you should have told me at some point in the past, I dunno, six or so years?"

"Come on, Master Ranma!" Lilith's voice spoke from the redhead's shadow. "I told you not to go near those springs."

The redhead nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I had a bad feeling too." Undoing curses was beyond his ability. At least she was human. Had it been something like a pig or those furry little devils that try to eat you, she would have killed her old man for taking her to those cursed springs.

"Besides, you got awesome boobs to play with now!"

"...Lilith, no."

"Aww..."

"GROWF!" The panda growled and pointed at the door.

"Well, shall we?" Lilith asked as she got out of Ranma's shadow. The girl hadn't changed much, except that to everyone looking at her they saw her in a pair of tight pants and a loose shirt. She was as tall as Ranma was in her female form. Her succubus wings that she had on her back and on her head were nowhere to be seen.

Rolling her eyes, she knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later a tall man with long black hair and a moustache answered the door. "Genma, old... friend?"

"Daddy, who's..." A girl that looked to be about Ranma's age in a kimono stood behind the man and stared at the three, going a little pale. "There's a panda here."

Lilith tilted her head as she looked at the girl behind the man. Something about her was a bit off.

A few minutes later, Lilith sighed as she listened to the man, who apparently had three daughters, cry about Genma lying to him. "Master, can I throw him in the rain? His crying is making me embarrassed."

"You certainly have some interesting friends, father." The tallest of the three smiled kindly. "My name is Kasumi, this is my younger sister, Nabiki" she gestured towards the girl in the kimono, "and my youngest sister, Akane" she gestured to the girl in a yellow gi. "Please forgive father, today was a bit of a shock to all of us."

Ranma shrugged, "No problem." She said and stood up before looking at Akane. "You practice martial arts?"

Akane nodded and smiled. "Yep. Not to brag but I'm the best in the district."

"Neat!" Ranma grinned, it had been awhile since she face an actual martial artist who wanted to spar that she wasn't traveling with. Facing people who wanted to kill you for one reason or another wasn't very fun. Hell, she had a notebook full of names of people who vowed to kill her for one reason or another stashed away.

It was too hard to remember all the names.

"Here, let me show you to the Dojo." Akane smiled as Ranma followed after her.

Lilith, meanwhile decided to look around the house and had to admit that it wasn't bad.

"Excuse me, little girl..." Kasumi spoke. "Um, I never caught your name."

"Lilith Aensland, I've been traveling with Ranma for the past eight years."

Kasumi blinked and looked Lilith over. "...You must have been a toddler... Oh no, don't tell me that that poor dear is mother at her age!" That had to be hard, Ranma couldn't be any older than Nabiki, and this girl looked like she could be anywhere from ten to fourteen years old.

Lilith's eyes widened before she fell over laughing. "Oh my! Don't tell Master that! Besides, Master was eight when I met her."

"Anyway, would you like to take a bath and get cleaned up?"

Lilith was about to disagree, but something about Kasumi's smile and aura just made it hard to disagree with her. "I suppose so, it's been awhile since I took a bath."

After getting inside, Lilith willed her outfit away and stopped in front of the mirror, sighing. Even after eight years she was still as petite, tiny and flat-chested as ever. Her butt and legs were more muscular than they were in the past, as was her arms, but that was the only thing noticeable. "Oh well." She shrugged and started to wash herself off. Genma and Ranma had been kind enough to teach her how to wash off in Japanese baths at least.

After rinsing off, she looked to the side as the door opened. "Master, done already?"

"Hmm?" Ranma said as she walked in naked. "Yeah, I'd say she's decent for someone with no real training. I don't think she has any magic aptitude and her aura's really unfocused." Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a couple of months of serious training. "Anyway, I need to wash off." She sat on the seat and started washing herself off, blinking as Lilith started washing her back. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Master." Lilith giggled as she gave Ranma's butt a squeeze.

"Hey!" Ranma pouted at her giggle.

"Don't worry, Master, I won't make you do anything in your girl form." Not yet anyway, but Lilith wasn't going to tell Ranma that she planned on slowly corrupting her Master even more than she already did. She didn't know if she could convince her Master to let a man bed her, but at least she could try to get the lesbian lover option available in her Master's mind.

"All clean!"

"Good, now I can..." Ranma blinked as a stream of hot water hit her in the face. "Thanks." The now male Ranma sighed in relief. "I hate being in female form."

"Now now, Master, I don't care." Lilith grinned as she walked over to Ranma and pushed him onto the seat. "To me, right now..." She whispered as she knelt down between his legs. "I need a little something extra."

Ranma didn't fight as Lilith used her mouth to lick, kiss and suckle on his crotch. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations. "We can't go..."

"I gno." Lilith said with her mouth full of his dick.

"Just get me off once then, I'll take care of you more fully later."

"Mmmm!" Lilith bobbed her head more enthusiastically.

(-)

"Hey sis." Nabiki looked at Akane who was walking back from the kitchen. "You look happy."

"I just got beaten in a sparring match by that Ranma girl." Akane couldn't believe it! A girl that was better than her? And living in the same house? This was just what she needed, a bit of training and sparring and she'd be ready for the city-wide martial arts tournaments in the future!

"Uh huh..." Nabiki trailed off. "You should be thankful she's a girl then, huh?" She said, half-joking. "By the way, have you seen that purple-haired girl?"

"No." Akane shook her head. "Ah!" She yelped as a towel hit her in the face. "Kasumi?!"

"Ranma and miss Lilith are taking a bath, you should join them, Akane."

Akane nodded and walked off, leaving Nabiki to cup her chin and narrow her eyes. 'So that's that Devil's name, huh?'

"Say, Nabiki..."

"Yes?" The middle Tendo sister looked at her elder sister curiously. "What is it?"

"Do you know who that man with father is?"

Nabiki shook her head as she looked out to the engawa. "Not sure."

(-)

"Nnngh..." Ranma's eyes were screwed shut as he felt himself getting close to release. "Lilith..." This only encouraged the Succubus as she doubled her efforts. "Gunna..."

"Hey, Ranma, Lilith, I was..." Akane trailed off, not noticed by either Ranma or Lilith, and stared so hard her eyes practically popped out of her skull.

"PAH!" Lilith pulled her head off of Ranma's dick and grinned as she opened her mouth showing off some milky white fluid before closing her mouth and swallowing. "Mmm... Still good, hmm?" She noticed that there was a third person in the room. Turning her attention to Akane, who was staring at the two of them in shock, Lilith looked her up and down. "A little plain, but that's fun too. Want to join us, Akane?"

Hearing her name caused the girl to stiffly turn around and walk out quietly.

"Huh, her butt isn't really that great to look at, huh?" Ranma commented casually.

"No, oh well." Lilith sighed. "So, shall we..."

A glass-shattering scream filled the house at that moment.

"...Seriously?" sighed Lilith, knowing their time was up. "It's not like we broke into her house to do this."

Ranma shrugged, working on beating his time for quickest bath. Like Lilith said, they didn't break in ... anymore.

But public baths really frowned on this sort of thing ... no matter how many guys or girls clapped and egged them on.

"Oh well, at least that was enjoyable." Lilith grinned at her Master. "Hey, if they don't kick us out over this at least we'll have a place to stay."

"Remind me to set up some boundary fields." Ranma muttered as he finished washing up. "No need to make ourselves easy targets for Devil Hunters, huh?"

"I think there is one in place, but I can't tell." Lilith shrugged as she willed her outfit back on her. "Should I have my wings out?"

"Might as well, it would be easier for them to understand that you're a Succubus that way."

"Then shouldn't I wait to unleash them?" she asked. "Otherwise, they'll think I'm a cosplayer."

"True, but you only do it after you say some sexualized phrase, like, "let me show you my ... bountiful power", or something like that."

"... It is called, 'presentation', and some of us take joy in our style of expressing ourselves."

"Your last expression had us paying a public nudity fine."

"The one time a gay cop stops us!" Lilith growled. "Just let it go!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and got dressed. "Well, shall we go face the music?" Lilith nodded and walked out, still with her wings hidden.

(-)

"PERVERTS! PERVERTS!" Akane was yelling and babbling about something being too big and gross and there was no way and how Lilith was a bad girl and... "GAH! PERVERTS!"

"I think she broke." Nabiki muttered, thankful that Kasumi had gotten her a big robe to wrap up in, seeing as Akane didn't have enough comprehension to put panties on. "Oh?" She blinked as Lilith and some black-haired guy came down the stairs. "So you're..."

"Ranma Saotome and Akane walked in on Lilith and I..."

"PERVERTS!"

"Doing that stuff, yes."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, the fact that he didn't deny it, wasn't flustered and wasn't blushing told her that this wasn't the first time those two had done...

"PERVERTS!"

"Thank you, Akane." She muttered.

"Now, now, we should calm down." The tall man with the moustache said as he walked into the room. "You must be Ranma." He smiled. "My name is Soun Tendo, you've already met my daughters."

"PERVERTS!"

Kasumi sighed and pulled out a small mallet from somewhere and bonked her sister on the head. "Dear sister, please calm down."

Akane was panting hard and blushing hard. "R...Right." She looked at the floor, there was no way she could stand to look at those PERVERTS! What were they doing even?! Why would she have her mouth on his oversized... "GAH!"

"Anyway," Soun cleared his throat and mentioned for everyone to sit at the table, this is my old training partner Genma Saotome and his son, Ranma, and..."

"Lilith Aensland." The purple haired girl was still in her human disguise. "They picked me up eight years ago."

Soun looked at Genma, who sighed. "It's complicated, leave it at that." He didn't like the distractions from the art that the girl provided, but he couldn't deny Ranma was far better than he would have been otherwise. Of course, part of him wondered if it was because of that incident that happened four years ago.

"Anyway, near the end of our training, Genma and I made a pledge to have our children marry and unite the two schools of Anything Goes." He looked rather proud of the fact that his dream was going to finally come to fruition. "These are my daughters, Kasumi age nineteen, Nabiki age seventeen and Akane age sixteen, choose one and she'll be your fiancee."

Ranma groaned as the girls got upset at hearing that. "You didn't tell them either?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, I saw this game show, Master!" chirped Lilith. "One of them is a Zonk!"

"I'm not marrying this pervert!" Akane yelled and pointed at Ranma, seething in anger. "Not after what he and she and..."

"Found the Zonk!" Lilith grinned before rolling her eyes. "I was sucking his dick in the bathroom, and it was delicious."

"BWAH?!" Soun, Akane and Kasumi said at the same time.

"What?" Ranma shrugged, confused as he looked at Nabiki, who was trying to hold back her laughter. "She's been my partner in those matters for years."

"Unfortunately." Genma muttered, not denying it.

"Hey! You can't complain!" Lilith glared at Genma and poked him in the chest. "Didn't you say your wife wanted a son who would sleep with lots of women? And he's got THAT experience down pat!"

Genma thought about it before nodding. Even if Nodoka hated the curse the fact that Ranma had so much experience with women would surely off-set any anger.

Right?

Ranma shook his head and stood up. "We haven't even explained the curses yet and this happens."

"Curses?" Nabiki asked, curious as to what he was talking about.

"This!" Lilith giggled as she pulled a glass out from behind her back and poured cold water on Genma. "He turns into a panda and Master turns into a cute redhead when splashed with cool water." A second glass with steam coming out of it appeared in her hand. "And hot water..."

"YEOWWW!" Genma yelled as the water was splashed on his face. "WHY DID YOU USE BOILING WATER?!"

"My bad. Anyway, warm to hot water turns them back to normal."

"Wow!" Nabiki was honestly surprised, she had never seen stuff like this before.

"Oh! So he's a pervert who can play with his own girl body then!" Akane yelled in anger, twitching horribly. This was a nightmare, it had to be a bad dream.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to when I have a willing woman next to me? Plus there's probably at least a couple dozen women across Japan and China who would vouch for what I can do in the bedroom."

"Oh my." Kasumi's ears were steaming, sure this was... HIGHLY inappropriate, but this spoke to a lover with a lot of experience. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"You, you..."

"Besides, why would he want your average ass when he has my glorious booty?" Lilith huffed in annoyance.

"THAT'S IT!" Akane yelled before picking up the table and slamming Ranma under it, she had wanted to get them both, but Ranma was closer.

The next thing she knew she was slammed into the wall as a giant hand attached to Lilith's back held her in place and squeezed her with enough force to knock the wind out of her. "Listen up," the purple haired girl hissed, her eyes glowing brightly, "I'll let you off with a warning since this has to be a shock to your system and you have no idea of the hell we've been through for the past few years, but if you ever, and I mean *EVER* try to hurt Master outside of sparring, you won't live to regret it."

"...Wings?" Nabiki asked, gulping, this was bad, very, very bad.

Lilith let Akane drop to the ground and sighed as she formed the other wing on her back and the two on her head. "I should have said this sooner, but I'm a Succubus, not a human and it's all Genma's fault that I'm here."

Genma sighed at the looks he was getting. "Well, I told you it was complicated Tendo."

Ranma groaned as he got out from under the table. "Okay, that's a new one." He made a mental note to watch out for things that could be lifted off the ground and used as a makeshift weapon from now on.

"I thought you only blamed the Boy for your problems," Genma pondered.

"I blame him if I'm horny or want a fight and he doesn't put out," Lilith declared.

"A hospital or a classroom DURING CLASS is not time for that!" Ranma yelled.

"Hey, that class was the perfect time for it!"

"Sexual positions are not used for geometry!"

"Yes they are! Angles of attack are important!"

Nabiki reached under the table and grabbed a small box of snacks. "I just love floor shows," she muttered, thankful Ranma had put the table back after Lilith removed Akane from it.

Of course, judging by the looks the part-time panda was giving the box, she was going to have to hide her supplies ... again. He reminded her too much of her last ... employer.

Hopefully, with 100% less wandering hands.

"That's good and all, but would someone..." Soun started slowly, an aura of menace forming around him before his head suddenly grew many sizes larger, his eyes slitted, his tongue slithered out and his hair went in all directions, "EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Ranma, Lilith and Genma immediately jumped back, their eyes widening, it was so unexpected that the younger two had no idea how to react and in Genma's case he had forgotten just how scary his friend could be when he was mad.

"C, calm down, Tendo! I'll explain! Ranma, Lilith, why don't you two go outside and let me try to calm everyone down?" Genma was sweating, Soun's Demon Head was so terrifying that you had to be some sort of inhuman monster, like his dreaded Master, may he forever rot, or that scary guy with the glasses and red fedora they met a few years ago.

"F, fine..." Ranma twitched and walked out, he didn't know WHAT kind of attack that was, but it was obviously some sort of fear-based attack that mixed in some paralyzing force. Had Soun used it and had someone firing poison, explosive arrows or some sort of other attack he could probably have killed a lot of people with ease.

Grabbing Lilith, the two vacated the house in a flash causing Soun to dissipate his Demon Head Attack. "Well, Saotome-kun? What is this?"

"Too many details, but I can give you the basic rundown. After accidentally causing Lilith to come to this world, she began following us and even helped as a training partner for the boy."

Meanwhile outside Ranma and Lilith were quietly walking around the back yard, pointing out various places and discussing things between them. "This'll be a good spot." Ranma muttered as he put his hand on the back wall, a small, complicated looking glowing yellow circle appeared under his hand on the wall before disappearing. "Okay, only a couple dozen more to go."

"And then we do it again, Master." Lilith sighed, she hated setting these things up, they were always so time consuming.

"It's not like we have any of the tools to make this go faster." Ranma rolled his eyes as the two continued to work.

Twenty minutes later Kasumi came out to the back yard as the two were back at the place they started. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"A bounded field." Lilith answered as a blue circle appeared under her hand. "We got enough people after us that we're trying to keep any potential attackers to a minimum."

"So you're using the wall?"

"Hell no!" Ranma shook his head. "All it takes is a tree or some idiot with too much strength crashing through it to disrupt everything then. This is just the edge of the field."

"Okay, so what kind of field is this?"

"This is the final layer," Ranma answered, "we set up two other layers already, the first was a "nothing to see here, move along" field to keep people from snooping around."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "What he means is that it keeps people who might be looking for us but don't know what this place looks like or where it is exactly from even seeing this place, it makes them see this place and go "there is nothing there, no reason to even look into it", so they go away, it doesn't keep people who know the place from finding it, but it'll keep most bad people out.

"The second one keeps people from using crystal balls from seeing us." Ranma stretched as he finished the last bit. "Basically if they use something like familiars or crystal balls or something to see this area magically all they'll see if they look at the outside is just an empty yard, maybe you or your father walking around."

"Yep!" Lilith grinned at that. "Master and I could be having bed breaking sex in the middle of the yard and none of them would see it." Of course those who were really good with foresight and scrying would see through it anyway, but most weren't that good.

"Final one's simply an alarm, we'll need to expand it later for a few blocks to prevent anyone who has bad intentions from catching us off guard."

"Is it that important?" Kasumi was blushing at the thought of the two of them having bed-breaking sex.

"This is the most basic stuff," Lilith said as she stretched and yawned, "anyone who has any amount of real training can do this. So, anyway, how much did he tell you?"

"That you two have been training partners for eight years and that you entered some sort of contract?" Genma had been vague about that, saying that he didn't know all the details to it. "That Lilith is basically your slave?"

"It's more complicated than that." Lilith muttered, making a note to beat Genma up the next time they had to spar. "But that's the basic gist of it. Master is my Master and I'm his servant."

"I can't order her to do something that she truly wouldn't do, order her to die or anything really cruel. There's other things to it, but, no offense Kasumi, we can't really let you know."

"No, I understand, everyone has secrets." Kasumi wasn't offended, but she was curious. "You just met me, how can you trust me with secrets?"

Both of them blinked and looked at Kasumi, who smiled gently at them. "I'm sure that you'll tell me in the future when it's important, but for now it's late, will you be sleeping in the guest room or..?"

"Probably not." Ranma muttered and looked at the Dojo. "If it's okay, we'll make that into our room." Kasumi looked at him in surprise and Ranma shook his head. "It's not your house or anything, but we'd like privacy."

"Oh!" Kasumi blushed as she realized what he was saying.

"I don't care. I'll do it the middle of an amusement park!" Lilith grinned as Kasumi's blush intensified.

"And that's how we got banned from Disneyland."

Still blushing, Kasumi nodded and turned to leave. "I'll get you a futon and blankets, but please, clean up."

"Don't worry, we will." Ranma said as he grabbed Lilith and made his way to the dojo.

In the house, Akane twitched as she watched the two head to the dojo. "What are those perverts going to..." She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, unless you want to join them in becoming a pervert, I suggest you just leave them be." Genma sighed, he still had a few more hours of arguing with Soun left before things would be settled.

Akane twitched and spun around to go up to her room. "If you'll need me, some of us non-perverts have things to do!"

Nabiki sighed, she understood better than most the dislike of perverts, but so long as those two didn't try anything with her, she didn't care.

Well, Ranma wasn't too bad looking, maybe if she needed to relieve some stress, but right now she wanted to avoid the two as much as she could. "Of course that won't be easy." She whispered to herself, just WHY did there have to be a Devil like Lilith here? "I think I'll go to bed." She was pretty tired after everything, maybe it would make sense in the morning.

"You usually stay up much later than this, Nabiki, are you okay?" Kasumi asked, concerned, getting a nod from her younger sister.

"Mentally worn out, I could stay up all night if I needed to, but my brain needs to recharge." Nabiki waved her off.

"Alright." Kasumi nodded and went to get Futons and blankets for Ranma and Lilith. It certainly wasn't... Appropriate for the two be doing what they were doing, but Lilith was apparently a Succubus and they needed to do that constantly.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Standard meet the Tendos, yadda yadda.

Yes, there will be more sexy fun scenes like that through-out the fic.

I'll update every 2-3 days, cuz the chapters are long and that's how long it took me to write them.


	3. Chapter 2

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

 _"RANMA!" Lilith yelled as she stared in shock at the young boy. "Why?!" Blood ran down her face from a shallow cut on her forehead._

 _"Heh heh, can't call myself a man if I let you get hurt." Ranma groaned and looked up. "Think those Devil Hunters wil be here soon?"_

 _"Don't talk! Don't talk!" Lilith yelled at him and tried to think. "Listen, you can't, just don't, stop bleeding okay?!"_

 _"I don't heal that fast." Ranma groaned and coughed in pain. "You should..."_

 _"NO!" She screamed and squeezed his hand, tears forming in her eyes. "I know it's not proper and I know that if any of the other Darkstalkers saw me they'd be laughing, but..." She blinked and gave him a determined look. "I'm not letting you die."_

 _A circle formed under them and Lilith bit her lips. "I know you won't forgive me for what I'm doing, I'm being selfish, but I won't let you just die." A black ring formed on her right finger before she took it off. "A Devil's pledge," why it was called that when she was a Demon she had no clue, "with this..." She picked up Ranma's right hand and slid it on his finger._

 _Black lightning surrounded the two and Lilith let out a painful scream as she felt the energies swirling, mixing and transferring from herself to Ranma._

 _As the energy faded, Lilith stayed on her knees, but slumped, barely breathing._

 _"Lilith?" Ranma stared at her and shook her. "Hey! Are you..."_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." She wasn't, she was drained pretty badly. Looking up at him tiredly, she smiled softly. "Good, it worked."_

 _"What worked?"_

 _"I gave up half my life to save you, Master." She slumped forward._

 _"Master?! What? Lilith?!" He grabbed her as she flopped onto him. "Come on, what do you mean?"_

 _"You're my Master, I'm your servant." She yawned. "Don't worry, it's not bad, I'll explain more when I wake up, Imma nap in your shadow now." Her body turned black before slipping through Ranma's hands and disappearing into his shadow._

 _"What the heck?" It wasn't the first time she had done that, but what did she do?_

(-)

Lilith cracked an eye open and blinked. "Huh, haven't thought of that in awhile." She yawned and looked around before getting up and stretching. "Morning, Master!" She smiled at Ranma, who looked at her from the open door and waved. "Sun's not up yet?"

"Not for another ten minutes." He shrugged at her. "So what was that dream you were having?"

"Oh you know, the day you became my Master."

"Oh, you mean when you..."

She clapped her hands and blushed hard. "And I'm sorry about that, Master! If you weren't dying I wouldn't have done that. But hey, at least you don't wear out when we have sex, that's always good, right?"

Ranma had to admit, it was nice, but the fact was that by using the Devil's Pledge to become his servant and heal him, Lilith had accidentally flooded him with so much Youki that Devil Hunters and Magical Girls thought he was a Demon even though he was still human. "Maybe, but you gave up..."

"Oh hush!" Lilith sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. "I'd do it again in a heart-beat, besides, I have over a century before I'll die of old age even now. Who knows what will happen? Besides, I'd rather be bound to you than with the other half of my soul."

"Are you.." Ranma was stopped as Lilith kissed him on the lips, it wasn't passionate, just a simple chaste kiss. "Lilith?"

"I've told you a thousand times before, yes." It was easy to forget that despite looking like she was only thirteen or fourteen the girl in front of him wasn't a normal girl. "Master, no matter what happens, even if I die from old age way too soon for my race, I don't have any regrets."

"That's good."

"Wanna get a bath?" Ranma gave her an amused look. "We both know that you put up bounded fields to clean up the mess after we leave and shut out the noise so long as the doors are closed, but that won't work on us."

"I'm more concerned that we'll need to change the water in the furo when we're done."

"Don't worry, I'll control myself! I won't have sex in the furo with you."

"Good, because others need to use it too."

(-)

A few hours later...

Kasumi hummed to herself, preparing the food for the morning's meals, when...

"PERVERTS!"

She blinked at that. Had they been...

"You're the one who ignored the sign and came into the furo!" Ranma yelled.

"Do you always do that?" Lilith stated, her voice seeming to carry throughout the entire how, despite her normal tone. "Were you hoping to see someone else naked? Sister? Father?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Oh no!" cried Lilith. "SHE WANTED GENMA!"

"DIE, SAOTOME!" Soun cried from the dining area, tossing the shogi board aside as he launched himself at the man who he now saw as trying to seduce his baby!

"YOU WERE DOING PERVERTED THINGS!"

"Out of the furo and we were even being quiet and no one was awake when we went in." Lilith huffed, it wasn't THAT perverted, she wasn't using her wings or anything for crying out loud!

"Please no naughty things in the furo, others need to use it as well." Kasumi pouted, if she had to clean up the furo, why, she would be a bit upset.

"We didn't!" Lilith protested. "I swear! We sat in there for like thirty minutes before I got out! I was hungry!"

"SO YOU WERE DOING THAT?!" Akane screeched, causing Lilith to sigh.

"Succubus, girlie, what do you think we eat? Food is tasty but doesn't work that well for feeding my kind." It was a lie, she could get by without sex, but it required finding something entertaining to do otherwise she'd die in three days.

Nabiki walked down, disheveled and grumbling about the sun being too bright and glaring at everyone. "Okay, some of us like to sleep until noon if we can help it, so you early birds need to keep it down."

"Now, now, it's almost time for breakfast." Kasumi smiled at her younger sister. "Nabiki, go get washed up."

"Don't worry, the furo's clean." Ranma mentioned to her, we cleaned up before we left.

"Fine, but if I find anything sticky in weird places I'm chopping your balls off." Nabiki grumbled and walked to the furo to get cleaned up before school.

"...I like her." Lilith muttered, getting a look from Ranma. "What? I do."

"I'm not making a harem."

"Not yet." Lilith muttered, getting a glare from Ranma, who was the only one who heard that.

"Hmph! At least the pervert has one redeeming value." Akane grumbled as she sat at the table. She couldn't believe it, who did stuff like that?! It was so... "BLAH!"

"Are you okay, Akane?"

"I'll be fine." Akane grumbled as Ranma and Lilith sat on the other side of the table and started talking about things she didn't understand.

It was nearly twenty minutes later as Nabiki, freshly showered and changed, was walking down the stairs. "Ah, that was good, smells nice in here, Kasumi."

"Almost done with breakfast."

"So where's Genma?" Lilith asked, looking around and not seeing him. "I meant what I said as a joke."

"I don't think daddy took it as one."

(-)

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE!"

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S A MISTAKE!"

"ONE I CAN EASILY FIX!"

Spectators wondered why that nice Mr. Tendo person was chasing a portly man across the rooftops so early in the morning before shrugging and going about their business.

(-)

"Oh, Ranma, your father told me to tell you that you were already registered to Furinkan High School and that you and Lilith would have to go."

"Fine." Ranma huffed, not seeing the purpose of school, but unless his father was here there was no point in arguing.

"Considering that the perverted hussy looks like she's fourteen, maybe she should go to the middle school?" Akane suggested, not wanting to deal with the flat-chested floozy.

"I already graduated from middle school." Lilith stuck her tongue out, giggling at Akane's expression.

"Figures." Akane muttered as they ate their breakfast in relative peace.

"Hmm? Ah shoot, I gotta get going." Nabiki muttered as she took a look at the time. "Thanks for the food, Kasumi."

"Aren't you going to leave with us?" Ranma asked, getting a shake from Nabiki.

"No, I gotta go do some stuff early in the morning at school."

"I'll come with you!" Akane stood up, only for Nabiki to shake her head. "But..."

"Someone's got to show them to the school."

Twenty minutes later, Akane, Ranma and Lilith were making their way to the high school, and other than an incident with an old lady who splashed Ranma with cold water, it had been mostly peaceful, even if Akane thought it was stupid for the two to be walking on the fence, and where did Lilith get a Furinkan uniform from anyway?

"I just copied what you and Nabiki were wearing." Lilith said as if it answered everything. "So you were saying something about this doctor?"

"Ah!" Akane said as they turned the corner and came across a Chiropractor clinic. "Right here, lemme just run inside and get you some hot water."

The two shrugged and waited around. "So, Master, what do you, EEEK!" Lilith jumped up so high that she landed on top of a power line as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was bones.

"Ha ha ha, sorry, I was just using Betty to introduce myself." A man wearing a black Gi who had to be in his twenties laughed softly before adjusting the glasses on his face. "I'm Doctor Tofu Ono, and this is my skeleton Betty. It's not often that a Demon and a Hanyou stop by."

The two stared in shock and Lilith quickly climbed down the pole. "Master, how does..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you a Devil instead? I'm not as well versed in the differences between a Devil and a Demon as Hunters are."

"...How do you know I'm a Demon?!" Lilith hissed, looking around to make sure that there wasn't any others in the area that would jump in and make the situation messy.

Doctor Tofu held his hands up to try and calm the two down. "Please calm down, I'm a Doctor, not a Hunter, I treat all manner of people, from humans to the supernatural, so long as you're at my clinic, you're safe."

Ranma relaxed a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"My clinic is officially recognized as a neutral ground for all supernatural beings and humans." He smiled and waved his hand. "So a Demon and a Hanyou, and the Hanyou is the Master? I'm surprised, most Demons wouldn't dare let a half-breed be their Master."

"I'm human."

"Oh?" Tofu tilted his head in confusion. "But the young lady is radiating Youki similar to other Hanyou's I've met in my life." He said, gesturing towards Ranma.

"Master's human though!" Lilith insisted, sure Ranma's Ki was replaced by Youki, but he was still human!

Ranma shrugged. "Youki's easier to get."

"By contract?"

"Nah, more primal so easier to draw on," Ranma replied. "I'm still a bit away from drawing out reiki."

Tofu slowly nodded. The fact the teen was still trying to even reach higher domains of energy to use... "But won't that affect her?" he asked, pointing to Lilith.

"Nah, probably kinky though," the succubus offered. There had to be a reason so many realms put angels and devils sleeping together in a bad light.

Tofu shrugged, it wasn't important. "Well, if you say so, oh, Akane." He smiled as the youngest Tendo daughter came out of the clinic. "What are you here so early for? Did you hurt yourself again?"

"No!" Akane blushed and smiled. "Just getting some hot water for Ranma."

"Oh?" He blinked as the redhead took the water and splashed herself, becoming male in an instant. "What DID you run into?"

"Ever hear of Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked, half sarcastically.

"Ah, that old place. Heard of it, but I've never seen anyone who visited it before." This could be interesting, even if the two weren't here long, he still needed to know more about them, both for their sake and for the sake of the people in this district. "I know that you three have school soon, so, if you two could, I'd like you both to show up some time when you don't have school to talk."

"Doctor Tofu?" Akane asked, confused. Why would he want to talk to these two deviant perverts?

"It's okay, Akane, I know a bit about occult stuff, I'd like to update information about Jusenkyo for my colleagues who study this stuff more thoroughly is all."

Akane nodded while Lilith and Ranma looked at each other and then back at Tofu, who was smiling pleasantly. Neither of them thought he wanted to talk about Jusenkyo.

"Sure, maybe after school or something, we'll let you know." Ranma nodded and looked at Akane. "Shouldn't we get to school?"

"AHH! We'll be late!"

Tofu chuckled as he watched the three run off. "Well, this should be interesting at least."

(-)

"Listen, could you two perverts not act like you know me at school?"

The two shrugged, they didn't have a problem with that. "Sure, I guess, Akane?" Lilith blinked as Akane started muttering that she hated boys. "...She's going to be thirty, single and have a couple of cats." The Succubus muttered softly.

Ranma just watched as Akane ran off screaming about hating boys. "I wonder if we're not the first people she's walked in on before." The two shared a laugh as they turned the corner and watched in bemusement as a large crowd of people in various sports outfits charged Akane yelling out... "...This is the weirdest dating ritual I've ever seen."

Lilith felt like laughing, these boys were barely trained and they felt they had to face off against someone who actually had a little bit of skill to prove themselves? "Man, they should be thankful my other half isn't here." Morrigan would trounce the whole lot in three seconds, get disappointed, then drain all of them dry for being such a bore.

While it was amusing to watch Akane trounce such boring opponents, the two quickly got bored.

"Honestly! Every day!" Akane huffed as she finished the last of the opponents off. She threw her hand up and grabbed a red rose as it fell at her. "Kuno-sempai."

"Ah, the Firey Tigress, how you shine with such beauty while defeating those who hope to date you. Yes none of them are worthy of you, only I," a tall boy with shaggy brown hair in a deep royal blue Dogi shirt with black pleated hakama pants. Interestingly enough, the shirt remained closed even in the absence of the obi belt; likely due to being tucked in but still... made one wonder if the man wasn't just a serial flasher in disguise. "Takewaki Kuno am worthy of dating you. Have at thee!"

While the new boy had a level of skill far beyond the other boys, like them, he didn't last long before being punched into the outer wall of the school and knocked out.

"That was... Really sad, huh?" Lilith asked as the two walked over the fallen bodies.

"Almost as sad as you were in junior high school." Ranma quipped, getting a pout from Lilith.

"I swear, if I had more control I could have been a boy and slipped into your school with you."

"How DID you graduate anyway?" Ranma had been meaning to ask, but had forgotten until today.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets, Master." Lilith giggled as they walked inside.

"Lovely..." The wall painting formerly known as Tatewaki Kuno muttered as he saw Lilith walk past him. "Truly..." He groaned as he peeled himself off of the wall. "Is she an angel?"

He would need to find out more about her and if there was one person who knew, it would have to be...

(-)

"Nabiki Tendo!"

Said Tendo gave the taller boy an annoyed look. "You know you don't need to yell." She always hated the mornings, it was worse when someone was yelling. "What do you want anyway?"

"Today, as I was recovering from the love and affection your sister showed me, I saw the most beautiful Angel walk into the school, a lass with purple hair and red eyes! Surely you must have some information on her."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Sure, Lilith was interesting, but she was the farthest thing to an Angel that she knew. "I wouldn't call her an Angel, you'll anger actual Angels you know." Seeing Kuno's annoyed look, she grinned and held out her hand. "Come on, you know the drill, if you want information, I need money."

"I hate you."

"I'm so glad." Nabiki smirked as he handed over the cash. "Her name is Lilith Aensland, she's staying over at my house for awhile."

"Ah, the Gods have blessed me, to be able to court such a lovely Angel and the Fierce Tigress from the same house, truly this can only be described as bliss!"

Nabiki twitched as he spoke, "I can almost guarantee that no one from Heaven would bless our house," she muttered before clearing her throat. "Be that as it may, Kuno-baby, there's a small problem."

"What?" He looked at her in seriousness. "For my Angel, nothing is too severe to overcome!"

"Yeah, see, she's got someone else to herself." He blinked in confusion. "Kind of complicated, but she's bound to a Ranma Saotome and it would kind of get in the way of you trying to court her." Sure, Lilith might not mind, but Ranma was the Master in their relationship and who knew how he would feel about it.

"I see, I see. And who is this Ranma Saotome?"

"He's staying with us as well and..."

"WHAT?! In the same house as the Angel of my Dreams and the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo?! I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall not allow this!"

As he ran out of the room, Nabiki sighed, she had tried to warn Kuno, oh well, now maybe her headache could subside a bit more.

(-)

Just after introducing themselves to the class and sitting down, the door burst open and Tatewaki Kuno burst in. "Ranma Saotome!"

"Yo!" Ranma raised a hand lazily. "What can I do for you?"

"I shall not allow it! To live under the same roof as the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo and the Angel of my dreams!"

"...Who?"

"I believe her name is Lilith Aensland!"

Ranma twitched and stood up. "First of all, even if her element is light, don't call her an Angel, you'll make actual Angels mad, secondly, Lilith follows me and lastly," the next thing any of them knew a burst of wind filled the room and Ranma's elbow was in Kuno's gut, causing him to gasp in pain and his eyes to bug out, "you're bothering my class. I got no love for school but others want to learn. You want to fight, I'll fight you after school, not a moment sooner, got it?"

Kuno nodded and Ranma smiled before pulling his elbow out of Kuno's stomach and allowing him to collapse to the floor, gasping in pain.

As Ranma walked back to his seat, he looked at Lilith, who was looking a little bored. "Well?"

"He doesn't smell good." Lilith wasn't talking about his physical scent, that wasn't too bad, but his sexual scent was something that put her off badly. He may not have been a bad lover for a human girl, but he would be way below her standards. If it was an orgy of some sort, she wouldn't mind, but he didn't excite her at all in that regard.

Ranma nodded and sat down.

It took ten minutes of the teacher droning on for Ranma to promptly fall asleep.

(-)

Ranma stretched as he and Lilith walked out of the school, other than that Kuno person and the people of his class asking about him and how far he had gotten with Akane, which he had shot down several times over, it was pretty peaceful.

"Halt!" Ranma raised an eyebrow as that Kuno person stood in front of the gates. "Ranma Saotome, I heard how you have the Angel of my dreams bound to you by foul magics, you sorcerer!" He pointed a wooden sword at Ranma for emphasis.

"Don't call me a sorcerer, you'll make actual sorcerers upset." Seriously, magic users tended to get pissy if you got what they were wrong.

"Enough talk, I strike!" Kuno launched himself with far greater speed than anyone had ever seen him move as he slashed down at where Ranma was.

"Oww, that would have hurt if I was standing there." Ranma said from behind Kuno, the boy spun around and swung his wooden sword at where Ranma's head was. "Nice try, my turn then." His hands glowed and crackled with blue electricity. Reaching up, he touched Kuno in the chest and sent him flying with lightning crackling all over his body, causing the kendoist to spasm and twitch as a loud crackling sound filled the air.

"WOAH!" Several people yelled in shock as they stared at Ranma, who rolled his eyes at them. "Kuno was right about something!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Ranma sweat-dropped heavily. "I never said I couldn't use magic, I'm not a sorcerer though."

"I... Fight... On!" Kuno stood up, spasming and twitching as lightning continued to crackle around him. "F..Fool! The judgement of the Heavens is on my side! The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High shall smite you!"

"You know, I REALLY wouldn't say Heaven's name in vain if I was you, that tends to..." Ranma trailed off as lightning from the skies crashed down on Kuno, causing him to glow like a Christmas Tree before falling over and breathing out smoke. "Yeah, Heaven doesn't like people doing that."

"Master, what are you talking about? That was me. You know only Devils get punished for that, not humans." Lilith whispered to him

Ranma looked at Lilith with a flat expression. "Just once, just ONCE I would like Heaven to smite my enemies for me!" He whispered back to her and walked off, a giggling Lilith following after him.

The courtyard was silent for several minutes as people stared at the charred body of Kuno. Someone finally got the courage to go over to the crater he was in and poked him, causing him to groan and struggle to stand up. His wooden sword was nothing but ashes in his hand. "I... Am... Not... Done."

He groaned as his legs gave out on him and he flopped forward.

"He's okay!" The student who poked Kuno said and the others nodded before leaving.

(-)

It was hours later with the sun getting low in the sky and the color of said sky slowly turning from blue to orange and Ranma and Lilith found themselves on a bridge overlooking a canal with a small river that ran through it, well, Ranma was, Lilith was sitting on the railing with her back to the river. "So..." Lilith began after awhile. "Who do you think finds us first? The magical girls, the Devil Hunters or one of the people after you specifically?"

Ranma tapped his fingers on the railing and grumbled before reaching into a pocket of his and pulling out a small, but thick notebook and flipped through several pages. "Have we seen..."

"A week before we left for China."

"How about..."

"A year ago."

"Then..."

"I can't even remember on that one." She slid off the railing and floated in mid-air to peer over his shoulder. "I'm betting this one."

Ranma blinked and looked at the name. "That cosplayer? Are you sure?"

"Only reason we got out of there was because she ran out of bullets, remember? I did a bit of research, once she finds a target she won't give up."

Of course the reason that none of the people in the book had been successful in tracking them down was because Genma kept them on the move constantly. Neither thought it would be that simple this time. "Should we go see the doctor?"

"Wanna try the shadow walking ability?" Lilith grinned as Ranma nodded and the two walked behind a tree before finding themselves in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic. "So useful!"

"Only for you, I can't do it, and how do you do it?"

"The old man who taught you how to harness your magic and Youki taught me how to do that."

Ranma shivered, that old man had called himself a sorcerer and had such power that Ranma never wanted to try and challenge him, even if he lived a thousand years he doubted he could match that guy. "Good thing he found us interesting and decided to help rather than the alternative."

Lilith's eyes widened as she nodded emphatically, she had no doubt that even with her power she would have been crushed with ease, that old man reminded her of Jedah in terms of sheer power.

"Ah! Welcome." Tofu Ono smiled as the Succubus and her Master walked into his clinic. "I'm open for the night, am I to assume you just need to talk?"

The two nodded and Tofu motioned for them to go around back to the room. "Let me just lock up then, we'll need some privacy for this."

After nearly a half an hour, the older man came back with some tea. "I don't have much, but I hope this works."

The two waved him off. "So what did you want to talk about, doc?"

The man smiled as he pulled up a chair. "Oh just general stuff, things like the differences between Devils and Demons and information about Jusenkyo."

The two blinked in surprise and he laughed. "What? Did you think I was lying to Akane when I told her that? No, I really am curious and this will help others like me who treat the supernatural."

"Is there a lot of you?" Ranma asked, curious, getting a shake from Tofu.

"No, sadly in the modern age people think the supernatural is just stories by unenlightened people to explain things they didn't understand." He sighed, wishing that it was a requirement, there were so many doctors that had tremendous skill but were wasting it by limiting themselves to just humans. "Oh, one thing, before I forget, have you told Akane much about what you are?"

Lilith blinked and shook her head. "She knows that I'm a succubus and what I feed on, though..."

"She screams about it." Ranma rolled his eyes.

Tofu nodded in understanding. "She's a good girl, just sheltered. If possible I'd like to keep her out of the loop as much as I can."

"The loop? Oh! You mean you don't want her knowing much about the Moonlit World?" Lilith asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Tofu. "That's the general term to describe anyone with supernatural powers." Funny enough, martial artists that could use high level Ki arts were not considered to be part of the Moonlit World, she wasn't sure why and the old man hadn't bothered to explain it either.

"Hmm, never heard of it like that, but that works, I'll have to get that passed around in the community. But yes, I suspect that her father has some passing knowledge of it and I have no clue about her older sisters, but I know she doesn't know much about it."

Lilith frowned as she thought about it. "I dunno, maybe they know more than you think?"

Tofu nodded, it was possible that the older sisters knew about the Moonlit World in passing. "No offense to Akane, but she has never been able to keep a secret and not letting the fact that there are things that go bump in the night exist allows for a peaceful world. Imagine if someone with malicious intent found out about the Moonlit World and used the information to manipulate politicians around the world even if that person was never elected and pretended to be doing stuff as a humanitarian but he was doing all he could to destroy countries with reckless policies that he used to trick gullible politicians."

The two grimaced, they didn't want to think of something like that.

"Anyway, do try to keep anyone who doesn't know out of the loop, you can get away with doing some of the crazier things in Tokyo, there's too much weirdness to cover it up, but if you leave Tokyo..." He trailed off, causing them to nod. "Okay then, now that we got that out of the way, let's chat." He smiled and pulled out a notebook and pen.

Ranma laughed softly as he picked up a tea cup. "You really do want information, huh?"

"Like I said, people who can heal and know about the Moonlit World are rare, so any information we can pass along to each other is really important."

Ranma nodded, he could understand, after all, serious martial artists were a dying breed in the modern world.

* * *

Notes: Kuno was right about something, it *IS* the end of world and we're all going to die now!

As for that opening part? Well, more information will come out later about it.


	4. Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Okay, I'll answer some questions I saw in the reviews for the last chapter here.

To Sagitaro V: The Devil's Pact comes from the Light Novel "Himekishi Ga Classmate" (Warning, lots of sex involved, that series never misses a chance for sexy time). To put it simply, it's a mark of absolute obedience from the Devil/Demon in question. The series is quite enjoyable, even if it ended early (no, seriously, it gears up for an awesome showdown and then never updates again, oh well, lots of sex at least). It's also a manga, but that's way behind. I won't lie, that series influenced the writing in this story a bit.

And yes, I know that Lilith, in Darkstalkers is 5'6" and Ranma is only 5'5" with his female form being 4'9" or so. Lilith, here, actually makes her human form small for a reason, so that she doesn't accidentally kill people. (Seriously, her species is known for causing heart attacks via over-stimulation by accident)

* * *

Nabiki groaned as she woke up to the sounds of fighting outside. "Don't those three ever take a freaking BREAK?!" She screamed into her pillow as she got out of bed and looked out her window to the back yard. She grimaced, hating how they had to be early risers. "Too early for this shit." She grumbled and turned away from the window as Genma threw Lilith away from him only to catch a kick to the side of his head from his son.

(-)

Kasumi smiled as Nabiki came downstairs. "I should thank Uncle Genma for moving in, you're up early enough to get cleaned up and join us for breakfast."

Nabiki gave her a bleary-eyed stare and shook her head in dismay. "If I had my way, the sun wouldn't rise until noon and I wouldn't go to school." She muttered, thankful when Kasumi handed her some coffee.

"Now, now, I know that you've had jobs when not in school, but you need to at least interact with people if you want to get into college."

"I've already got some job prospects lined up." Nabiki yawned and sat down at the table, drinking the black drink. "Nectar of heaven, oww!" Kasumi turned and looked at her in concern. "Stubbed my toe." She grimaced in pain, getting a nod from Kasumi.

"Be careful." Kasumi said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Nabiki groaned and rubbed the top of her head in annoyance.

Ranma came in dripping wet, slightly singed and her shirt in tatters and sighing in annoyance. "Invisible land mines, really?!" She glared at Lilith, who was giggling. "Seriously, it was just a spar for unarmed combat!"

"I don't use my wings in the morning and I thought you could handle a little explosion, Master."

"A little one, sure, not one that destroys my shirts." At least it was just a tank top, even if it was white and now see through. "Oh, hey Nabiki."

"..." Nabiki blinked a few times and looked away. "You shouldn't wear white shirts if you're going to take a dip into the pond."

Ranma shrugged, doing interesting things to her chest before she peeled the damaged shirt off and walked upstairs topless. "It's not like I don't have anything you haven't seen before."

"BWAH!"

Ranma blinked as she looked up at Soun, who was openly gawking at her large breasts. "Oh yeah, forgot about you." Shrugging, she walked past him and into the bathroom.

"And now Daddy's broken for the day," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink again.

"What does that mean?" asked Lilith, entering in after Ranma, her clothes also soaked ... and made extra revealing because she wanted them to.

"Not a damned thing will change for the next few hours ... so no change to how things go here," she replied.

"Won't he question himself that he was solely focused on the ripe breasts of a cursed teen male?" Lilith didn't mind, her Master needed to stop worrying about that stuff, but she still had to find a guy suitable enough if her Master ever decided to test her female form out like that.

"I think the guys who would worry about that are in a very small minority."

"Fine," Lilith started counting down softly, "two, one, z..."

"PERVERT!"

"You're off today." Nabiki grimaced at the noise. "Sheesh, he's walked in on her in the bathroom more than once and she still reacts like this?"

Lilith shrugged as she heard Akane storm out of the bathroom before heading up there. "You'd think after a couple of weeks she would have gotten used to it. It's not like Master's even touched her." Lilith really thought that Akane needed to get laid. When it became known that Ranma wasn't dating Akane, the boys at school doubled their efforts against Akane, apparently they thought if they didn't hurry that Ranma was going to steal her away from them.

"Maybe that's why she's so cranky?" Nabiki joked, getting a sharp look from Lilith, though Nabiki didn't notice as she was looking away from the succubus. "God, oww!" She groaned as the table jumped. "Dang it, banged my knee on the table!"

"Be careful with that!" Kasumi called out from the kitchen.

"Right, as I was saying, I know I'd be cranky as hell if I was her."

"Oh?" Lilith walked over and sniffed at Nabiki, who gave her a weird look. "You're still a virgin though." She tilted her head in confusion. "But you smell a little off, almost like..."

"Ah! Kasumi! I just remembered I needed to take care of something this morning! I got a call last night about a job." Nabiki stood up, banging her knee on the table again and running out of the room.

"... Strange girl," Lilith muttered, making a mental note to get her Master to plow said girl. Maybe getting sex regularly would make her less accident-prone.

"Well, time for a bath!" she chirped, letting her clothes dissolve away, and leaving the room.

Soun just sat there, barely breathing, as all the images kept cycling through his mind, what he had just seen in the last few minutes ... and became very thankful none of them were his baby girls!

(-)

Meanwhile, somewhere South of Tokyo...

"Excuse me!" A young man wearing a green shirt, brown pants and a bandanna on his forehead waved at a random person. "Can you point me to Furinkan High School?"

"Hmm?" The person in question, a short blonde with blue eyes and a red dress with a hood on her head and a basket in her arms looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want to know where that is, Mister?"

"I'm not that old." The boy muttered before clearing his throat. "I'm looking for someone. I was supposed to have an honorable duel of martial arts combat, but when I arrived I found that he had already left."

"Oh wow, how horrible!" The girl frowned as she heard that. "What a coward!"

"Exactly! So I decided to try and track him down, but when I found out where he went, he apparently left the country and spent a year in China!"

The girl blinked and muttered something that sounded like 'that's weird', but the boy ignored it.

"I tracked him across China, but I never found him. So I returned home and, low and behold, I heard that he was back and going to school at Furinkan High School."

"Uh huh, so who are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Ranma Saotome." For some reason the name caused the girl's eyes to light up in surprise.

"Really? Golly gee, Mister! I'm looking for him too! What's your name?"

"Ah! Ryoga Hibki. And why are you looking for him?"

She smiled at him and winked. "You can call me Bulleta Hood and I owe him and his traveling partner. They did something really nice for me and I need to pay them back."

Ryoga blinked, but he shrugged at that. "Okay. So, do you know where it is?"

"Jenkins!"

"Yes, Mistress?" An older man in a suit said as he seemed to come out of nowhere and bow to her. "I already took the liberty to find out where it is and I already have a route to it. Should we hurry we can make it by noon."

"Very well!" Bulleta grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Onwards!" She pointed to the North. "Hey!" She yelled at Ryoga. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Oh, sorry." Ryoga blushed and walked in another random direction.

"Jenkins," Bulleta stared as Ryoga walked away the wrong away again.

"Yes, M'lady?" He asked, pulling out a cell phone and preparing to make a call.

"Why do we keep running into idiots?"

"No clue, excuse me, I'll call for a rental limo, please go fetch Mr Hibiki."

"Yeah."

(-)

Lilith laughed as she finished gym class. Who knew that Akane couldn't swim worth a damn? The mere fact that they had given her a life jacket and she STILL almost drowned was absolutely hilarious. "Did she eat some sort of cursed fruit or something?"

These school swimsuits were amazing too! Sure, they were one pieces and they were designed for functionality, but damn the one she had really clung to her ass and drew eyes. If she wasn't a succubus she'd be embarrassed at how nearly everyone was openly staring at her butt.

It was too bad gym was the final class of the day, she wanted to really bathe in the sexual energy everyone was putting off. Shivering, she had to fight the urge to use her magic to enhance it and start an impromptu orgy right then and there.

Although, if Master was ever depressed...

And it was a gender-segregated gym class...

"Well, one present in reserve," she said to herself, hitting the showers. It would give her time to scope out the local talents ... before the school nurse let Akane off the oxygen tank, and she came in here, spoiling Lilith's view.

Oh well, it was time to get cleaned up anyway. While it would be easy for her to clean herself with her powers, she had another reason for taking a shower.

Scoping everyone out for potential partners, rivals and who knows what else! After all, some of them might be Hunters or Magical Girls and it never hurt to keep an eye on them just in case.

Lilith's interest to see if people were Hunters or Magical Girls wasn't just to make sure that they weren't enemies, but people who ended up as either also ended up with really crappy love lives, and if she could turn a potential enemy into a lover for her Master, it was win-win in her book.

It wouldn't be the first time that her Master had to sex up a Hunter after all.

(-)

"Master!" Lilith called out, waving at Ranma as she ran out of school. "Oh, did Kuno bother you again?" She asked as she saw the crumpled body on the ground.

"Yeah, but at least he's a good practice dummy. He never seems to take permanent damage!" Ranma grinned as he looked at Kuno's smoking body. "Man, you are really durable." He gently kicked the charred and smoking body.

"Nnnnrgh..." The charred pile once named Tatewaki Kuno growled out.

Ranma chuckled and stepped over Kuno. "So now that the annoyance is dealt with, do you..." He trailed off as the two jumped back from a dive-bombing body. "What the hell?" It wasn't often he found someone who could make a crater by crashing down and kicking up dust as a result.

"Finally found you, you coward!" A male voice stood up, growling as the dust cleared away to reveal a boy around the same age as Ranma. "You ready to finally face punishment?"

He twitched as Ranma looked at him in confusion. "Don't tell me that you forgot who I am! It's me, Ryoga!"

"Ryoga Hibiki?" Ranma's eyes lit up. "Oh man! I remember now! Sorry about not making it to the duel, but we had to skip out of town after one day."

"Someone you know, Saotome?" Nabiki asked as she and Akane made their way through the crowd.

Ranma nodded and grinned. "Yeah, his name's Ryoga Hibiki, he was a pretty good fighter back in middle school, people always said that he was the best fighter of the school until I showed up, since I kept beating him to lunch every day."

"Huh?" The two Tendos looked at Ranma in confusion. What did lunch have to do with it?

"What Master means is that the middle school was run by someone insane and there wasn't enough to feed a bunch of growing teenage boys, so lunch often devolved into a brawl for things like bread, pudding or even cartons of milk." Lilith thought it was amusing, until she saw it in action, then she thought it was just insane.

"Enough!" Ryoga yelled, glaring at Ranma. "How dare you just up and leave?! It only took me three days to get to the duel!"

"I told you, Lilith would have been happy to show you the way so you would make it on time."

Lilith grinned as Ryoga paled. "Are you still traumatized by the leather outfit?" Ranma, Akane and Nabiki looked at her and she just grinned.

"What did you do to him?"

"Ranma! Because of your slut I've seen Hell!" Ryoga pulled the bamboo umbrella off of his backpack and pointed it at Ranma.

"Hey!" Lilith pouted at hearing that. "I never took you to Hell or Makai, okay?!"

"Not denying the slut part?" Nabiki asked, amused.

"I'm a succubus, by definition I'm a slut."

Akane just buried her face into her hands and moaned about perverts all around her.

Ranma dodged as Ryoga swung his umbrella down, cracking the asphalt as his umbrella smashed down and causing everyone to bolt from the area. Growling, he used the tip that was embedded into the ground as an impromptu springboard and slammed his foot into Ranma, who grunted and slid across the ground, seemingly taking Ryoga with him. "Good one!" Ranma grinned and Ryoga paled as he realized Ranma had his leg, "now, how about you take a trip?"

Ryoga groaned as Ranma spun around three times and threw him straight into the air. "RANMA! WHEN I GET DOWN I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

Smirking, Ranma jumped up after him. "Well then, how about I give you a HAND?" He emphasized before slamming his fist into Ryoga's solar plexus, driving the wind out of him and sending him barreling into the ground while Ranma landed gracefully near him. "Come on, Ryoga, that can't be all you got."

The next thing Ranma knew, he was falling to his side as Ryoga's umbrella hit him in the leg, causing him to lose his balance.

"I got more than you can handle!" Ryoga growled and punched Ranma across the yard.

"I don't get it!" Akane yelled as she looked at Lilith, "if he's mad at you, why is he attacking Ranma?"

"Because he's super shy." Lilith grinned at them. "All I need to do is show a little skin and he blushes and can't focus." It was really cute, but it really limited any sort of potential partner he could have in the future.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "I would think he wouldn't be affected by someone with a flat chest like you."

Lilith glared at Nabiki. "I'll have you know that even as flat as I am I ooze more sexuality than most porn stars." She tilted her head and sniffed at Nabiki. "I swear, you smell off, like you're..."

"Hey, watch out!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed the umbrella out of mid-air casually before dropping it to the ground where it landed with a heavy thump. "There isn't a lot of room here and there's a lot of people around, don't you look before you fight?"

"Shut up!" Ryoga yelled, his hands glowing a neon green and Ranma staring in shock as he grinned. "I found some Chi masters while hunting for you, they helped me out." Punching forward, a green wave of energy flashed out and slammed into Ranma with enough force to send him crashing through the courtyard tree and into the school building. "I told you I was going to beat that stupid energy trick of yours!"

Ranma simply looked up and grinned as he kicked out of the hole he made. "Awesome! Now I can actually stop holding back."

"...What?" Ryoga gulped as Ranma seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of him. To his credit, Ryoga did manage to dodge and block the attacks before Ranma slammed his foot down and a wave of yellow energy sent Ryoga flying across the street and over a hill.

"Man, didn't think he'd get so far so fast." Ranma grinned, that had been fun. "The guy needs some speed training and energy defenses, but man, it'll be fun to see how far he can go."

"Aren't you concerned he's going to just come back right away?" Nabiki asked, looking at the craters that he had caused by his attacks. Considering that Ranma didn't seem the least bit worried about them, she wondered just what kind of training he had gone through.

"Nah, Ryoga's got the world's worst sense of direction, he's probably halfway across the district by now." It was kind of sad, but what could he do about it?

"So it was just over lunch?" Akane asked, wondering why that would cause so much problems.

"Master also has a big ego and says he's the best fighter his age and Ryoga took exception to that and said he would prove he was better." Lilith giggled at Akane's look. "So they set up a date to fight and Ryo...ga..." She trailed off and gulped as she saw the person standing by the street with her arms crossed over her chest grinning. "Um, Master..."

"...You were right." Ranma sweated nervously at the look he was getting. "Hi, Bulleta..."

"Don't you hi me!" She yelled as she adjusted her picnic basket. "After what you did to me... NO MERCY!" Reaching in, she pulled out an Uzi and pointed it at Ranma, who immediately bolted.

"SWEET JESUS! IT'S AN AMERICAN FROM TEXAS!"

"RUN!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"AHHHH!"

"DIE, SAOTOME!" Bulleta screamed as she pulled the trigger and ran after him.

"HEY!" Lilith yelled as she hit Bulleta with a flying kick. "Knock it off, Baby Bonnie Hood!"

Rolling with the kick, she grinned at the succubus as she got to her feet, her legs spread to give her a wide base and her arms curled upwards. "Don't worry, slut! I got something special for you too!" Pulling off the cover of her picnic basket, several apples, bananas and pears came flying out at Lilith at high speeds.

"Oh shit!" Lilith screamed and backpedaled as the fruits all grew boosters on their bottoms and accelerated after her. "To hell with secrecy!" She grumbled as she willed her outfit into her normal fighting leotard and wings to sprout on her back while she took to the air to avoid the attack.

"Don't fly too far!" Bulleta grinned as Lilith took off. "And don't call me Baby Bonnie Hood!" She teared up and pouted as she looked around for Ranma. "After what your master did to me, slut, I'm no baby anymore!"

Looking around, she couldn't see him, but then grinned as an idea came to her. "Ranma, if you don't come out this instant I'm going to blow up all the buildings in the area!"

"Incoming!" Lilith yelled as she flew past Bulleta at high speeds, the fruit still chasing after her.

Falling on her butt, Bulleta could only stare in shock as her own attack was turned against her. "You all suck!" A moment later, the fruit crashed into where she was, exploding messily.

Flapping her wings in an attempt to catch her breath, Lilith winced as the fruit exploded all over the poor girl. "I mean, I know she's a Hunter who wants me dead for being a Darkstalker, but I still feel a little bit of pity for her." Landing, she willed her wings away and looked around. "Master! Where are you?"

Ranma popped his head out from a bush and she stared at him. "She would think to look behind something more substantial, not in a bush."

"What the hell!?" Akane yelled as she and Nabiki ran over to them and tried to avoid the smoking hole in the street. "Who was that? What the hell was that? What's going on!?"

"That's Bulleta, she's known as B.B. Hood to some." Ranma chuckled nervously, "as for why she's after me, well..."

"Master popped all of her cherries a few years ago and we had to leave before she woke up, so she's been hunting after us ever since to get back at him."

"Wait!" Nabiki looked at Ranma, then at Lilith, then back at the smoking crater. "You," she pointed at Ranma, "slept with the American gun nut?!"

"She's British actually."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Nabiki and Akane yelled at the same time.

"Well, yeah, I did sleep with her, it was..."

"RANMA SAOTOME!" Bulleta's voice came out from the smoke and the girl walked out of the smoke... Nearly butt naked, except for a pair of plain white panties covering her. "For taking my chastity and then running off, I will kill you!"

"It's not my fault that you thought it was more than just a one time thing!"

"...Ranma, you lolicon pervert!" Akane yelled, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. "First you bring this... This..." She pointed at Lilith. "Flat chested pervert who looks like she's thirteen into our home and now I find out that you slept with this little girl.." She pointed at Bulleta, who screeched about being old enough to drink alcohol anywhere in Europe, "I see now! You're just a perverted Lolicon!"

Lilith blinked and tilted her head. "You know, Master, she's not wrong, you do tend to sleep with under-developed girls a lot."

"I blame you for that! Besides, I never sleep with girls more than three years younger than me!"

"And you're sixteen." Nabiki smirked at Ranma. "So you DO sleep with thirteen year olds!"

"...I lost my virginity when I was twelve, give me a break."

"So you've slept with nine-year-olds?" Nabiki looked at Bulleta and nodded. "That explains why you went after her. I'm suddenly glad I have boobs, you won't be coming after me then."

"Hmm, I guess I've been aiming at the wrong crowd then, I'll have to try younger girls if I want Master to sleep with more than just me more often."

Bulleta was trembling and blue in the face. "You mean the only reason you had sex with me was because I looked like a little girl?! I even let you use my butt! You JERK!"

Before Ranma could say anything more, Bulleta let out a yell and touched a watch on her right wrist that they hadn't noticed until now. "Meet my newest weapon!" Her voice echoed as the area glowed around her, blinding everyone looking at it temporarily. "Courtesy of Mishima Heavy Industries!"

It was... Rather big, at least seven feet in height, standing on two legs that were bent at the knees and where the calf muscles would be if it was flesh and blood, the upper body had a dome on top with an open-air cock-pit where Bulleta sat. On the sides of the top were two, Ranma wasn't sure how to describe them, but he guessed they looked like the sidecars motorcycles had, just with wings to the side and thrusters attached to the back. Bulleta grinned as she leaned forward and a harness that doubled as a chest protector slapped over her chest and a green-colored windshield appeared in front of her. In fact, the only parts Ranma could see of her that was vulnerable were her arms, which were gripping flight sticks.

"Oh, she has gun arms..." Nabiki muttered as she looked at the two Gattling-like guns that would be in place of where arms would be on the suit.

"It looks like a T-Rex with no head or tail." Akane pointed out, getting a look from the others. "What? Dinosaurs are cool!"

"Well, I don't care how cool it is!" Lilith yelled as she punched at it and a large bat-like creature made of white light flew forward at the suit.

Bulleta grinned as a barrier appeared in front of the suit, nullifying the attack. "You think I didn't prepare for stuff like that?" She yelled and squeezed the trigger, the hands on the mech revving up and spinning before energy blasts came out, exploding on the ground and scattering the group as they moved out of the way.

Reforming her wings, Lilith flew into the sky and grinned as she got behind the mech. "Yeah, but let's see you..." The top of the wing pods opened up, revealing missile pods. "Oh, you can defend from this side." She yelped as tons of missiles were fired at her. Flapping her wings, she got above the missiles and turned to see them chasing her. "Well, it's a good thing that, OWW!" Lilith yelled as her back exploded in pain. "What?" She gasped as she lost altitude and the missiles converged on her. "...This is going to suck!"

Bulleta grinned as all the missiles converged onto Lilith, exploding violently in mid-air. "I am *SO* glad I told them to put a homing laser on the top of this thing!" She turned the mech and snarled as she saw Ranma and fired blasts at him again. "Come on come on come on come on come on!" She yelled in rapid succession. "Can't you fight back?"

Ranma jumped high into the sky and Bulleta grinned and hit the thrusters, causing her suit to take to the sky too. "You think I didn't prepare for you? Huh?! I've been preparing for years! You'll pay for what you did to me!"

Down below, Akane gulped as she watched the battle unfold. "Sheesh! She needs to get a hold of her temper." She ignored the look Nabiki gave her.

"I told you." Ranma seemed to stop in mid-air and crouched before launching himself forward. "It's your fault for thinking it was more than a one-time thing." His fists slammed into the barrier in front of the mech and Bulleta smirked and pulled the trigger.

"Too bad! You were my first! Now fry!"

"Frozen flame!"

Bulleta blinked before shivering and sweating at the same time as her mech suit was surrounded by blue fire that was both cold and hot at the same time. How this worked, she had no clue, but it had to be that blasted magic stuff. Kind of reminded her of Donovan for some reason. 'Bloody half-vampire.' She mentally grumbled as she felt the engines stalling. 'Hmm, I'll need to report that this thing can't take rapidly changing temperatures.' Rubbing her forehead, she realized that neither could she. "YOU JERK!" She yelled and had the mech punch out, missing Ranma but dissipating the attack completely. She screamed in anger as she landed roughly, but still on her feet.

"HEY! BABY BONNIE HOOD!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde loli yelled as she and the mech spun around to see an injured Lilith standing there, her wings in tattered and her right hand in the air.

"You need a time out." The air above her hand flashed and exploded brightly, flooding the area with super intense light.

"AHHH!" Bulleta screamed, covering her eyes. "OH FUCK! THIS BURNS!"

Nabiki would have agreed with her, if she was capable of thinking straight. "IT HURTS! OH DAMN IT FUCKING HURRRRTTTSS!" She screamed and thrashed on the ground, covering her eyes and trying to block out the light. "TURN OFF THE EVIL LIGHT!"

Akane was kneeling next to Nabiki and trying to help her, but it was hard as she couldn't see much either as the light was drowning out everything and making it impossible to see.

The next thing Bulleta knew, her mech rocked to the side and slid back before falling to its knees.

Ranma grimaced and rubbed his shin. "Shit that hurt!" Whatever that mech was made out of, the fact that it took a kick to the glass and only had a few cracks on it was testament to its durability. "Whoever made this better not be working for the military." He could just see some country using these things and causing massacres.

Thankfully for him and everyone else Lilith canceled the light show and everything slowly returned to normal, with the shapes of buildings, cars, plants and each other coming back into view, along with their shadows as the intense light faded. Sighing, Ranma walked forward, preparing to tear Bulleta out of the suit, he knew she was a bit insane, but she wasn't a bad person, just...

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Bulleta screamed as it looked like she tried to tear her eyes out. "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Missile pods popped out from everywhere on the mech and started firing at random locations. The gun arms started swinging from side to side, firing Gatling-like laser blasts in a sweeping motion.

"Ah fuck!" Ranma jumped away and grabbed Akane and Nabiki before throwing Akane under his arm and Nabiki over his shoulder and running as several missiles crashed into where they were a moment ago.

Lilith blasted missiles and grunted as several strong laser blasts hammered her in the back and legs, causing her to tumble and crash into the ground. "Holy fuck!" Screaming, she rolled and moved as best she could as a wall of missiles seemed to be heading her way. "Doesn't that thing run out!?"

Unseen to anyone, a figure stood on top of the school, watching the scene play out.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Bulleta was fully pissed as she tried to force the mech to move. She made a mental note to ask for mini-thrusters in the legs to get the thing standing when it was forced onto its knees for some reason, it should have been easier to get up than this.

"...uku..."

Bulleta blinked as she heard a soft voice picking up in strength coming from behind. "What the?"

"NUKU PUNCH!"

"WHAT?!" Bulleta yelled as her suit was rocked and she lurched forward, landing face-first and breaking the windshield completely.

"Bad Eimi!" The voice said as Bulleta found the mech being lifted up and flipped onto its back with a loud crash.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Bulleta's eyes widened as she heard that. "Ah crapbask..."

Ranma, Lilith and Akane all stared as Bulleta was rocked forward by someone from behind before being lifted and suplexed into the ground behind her and exploding violently. Thankfully the missiles that were fired weren't of the homing variety and missed them.

The hills, walls, school, buildings around the school, the streets and cars in the area weren't so lucky.

"Who was that?!" Lilith gasped out as the person in question walked out of the ball of fire, pulling a body with her.

"AH! You're not Eimi! Nuku Nuku is sorry!" The girl, about average height, with long dark red hair, green eyes and wearing a school outfit bowed as she dropped Bulleta down outside of the fire. "Nuku saw Mama-san's newest toy and thought Eimi wanted to play, but then Eimi wasn't playing with Nuku and played with others and Nuku really is sorry!"

"Excuse me." An older man stepped out from somewhere and bowed to the girl. "Miss... Nuku was it?"

"Atsuko Natsume, but you can call me Nuku Nuku!" The girl grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, well, I apologize, but I need to collect my mistress." He turned to look at Ranma and Lilith. "I shall try to calm her down, but Mr. Saotome, you must realize that this is all your fault."

"She didn't need to bring a freaking mech after me!"

"Indeed, but you could have stayed and told her that you had to go, the young miss doesn't have many people who aren't terrified of her." He then turned away from Ranma, as his business with him was done "May I please have the young lady you are dragging behind you?" he asked.

The android catgirl blinked. "Huh?" She looked down and smiled. "Oh yes, the Not-Eimi! She is yours?"

"Yes, I am under her employ." the man said.

"Nuku-Nuku is sorry for destroying her machine," she replied, handing over the barely clothed and smoking figure. "But if you tell Mama-san that Nuku-Nuku broke it, she'll give you another one. I heard after I break five, you get a free yogurt!"

"I shall keep that in mind." The man bowed, took Bulleta and disappeared into the night.

Which was really impressive, seeing as the sun was still up.

"HI!" Nuku ran up to the four and smiled. "Sorry I didn't come earlier, but I was pretty far away trying to find some good food for Ryuunosuke-chan and Papa-san but then I saw that and thought Eimi wanted to play so I had to come over here and I didn't have my bike so it took me longer than I thought and then it got super bright and I had to wait until my eyes adjusted and..."

"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" Ranma waved her down, smiling at her exuberance. "Thanks for the save, ah, Atsuko?"

"You can call me Nuku Nuku if you want, ah..." She tilted her head. "What are your names again?"

"Ah! I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, this is my Servant, Lilith Aensland" he gestured towards the slightly injured Succubs, "and these two are..."

"Akane Tendo and this is my sister, Nabiki," said girl waved weakly while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah!" Nuku smiled and grabbed Ranma's hands, shaking them. "You're all now Nuku Nuku's friends!"

Ranma sweat-dropped, that was the fastest anyone ever declared him to be a friend. "Ah, thanks?"

"No problem, Friend Ranma!" She tilted her head in confusion and took a sniff of Ranma. "Nuku doesn't know why, but Friend Ranma reminds her of a cat, a big alpha cat."

Lilith chuckled and winced as her body flared up in pain. "That's fine, Nuku Nuku, but we need to go home and rest."

"Oh! Don't worry, Nuku Nuku will help her new friends get home." She wasn't worried, Ryuunosuke and her papa were safe from her mama and just seeing her friends home wouldn't take too long if they didn't live too far from here.

"Why not? I've got a headache, all I want to do is curl up and sleep for a week." Nabiki grumbled as the new girl exclaimed joy and asked Ranma to lead them away.

After walking a couple of blocks, Akane frowned as something came to her. "You know, I feel like we forgot something."

(-)

Back at the school, a piece of rubble shifted and moved as various chunks of debris moved and slid around as a body stood up and stumbled forward.

"That... Did... Not... Urgh." The person said as they fell flat on their face, revealing Tatewaki Kuno as he slowly crawled away from the fire.

(-)

"It probably wasn't important," waved off Lilith. "But Master needs to train now, even harder than before!"

"... Ryoga is that strong?" Akane asked.

"Well, physically yes, mentally ... meh," Lilith stated. "But that isn't what he challenges Master for!"

"... Is this a loli-thing?"

"IT IS NOT A LOLI-THING!" Lilith yelled. "Ryoga seeks to take the title of Loli Master from Master! And that girl ... DD? CB?"

"Bulleta," Akane muttered.

"Right, her!" Lilith declared. "Surely she seeks to supplant me as the Loli-Prime to Master, and this, I shall not allow!"

"... You all need serious help." Akane muttered before changing the subject. "Okay, so why is that guy attacking Ranma if he was so mad at you?"

"You remembered that?" Lilith asked, looking back at Akane, slightly tired. "Well, I suppose I could tell all of you, even Master doesn't know."

*Flash...*

 _"So I heard you challenged my Master to a fight." Lilith grinned at the 14-year-old boy._

 _"That's right!" He squeezed a fist and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders. "Saying he's the best, just because he beat me a few times for food."_

 _"Every time."_

 _"WHATEVER!" Ryoga yelled and then blushed as he looked at the cute girl in front of him. "Sorry, but he makes me so mad."_

 _"Master tends to do that. He also told me you have a really bad sense of direction."_

 _Ryoga grumbled, he couldn't deny it, but it sucked when others pointed it out. "So?"_

 _"I can lead you to the fight so you can prove you're the best fighter in middle school."_

 _Ryoga's eyes lit up in joy. To think that this cute girl would show up in the middle of Okinawa, offer to lead him to the lot behind his house and to the fight, surely she had to be an angel of some sort._

 _Meanwhile actual angels felt a twinge of anger and they weren't sure why._

 _Ten minutes later..._

 _Lilith rubbed her forehead and twitched. "Okay, Master clearly understated how bad your sense of direction is. HOW DO YOU GET LOST IN AN ALLEY WITH ONLY ONE WAY IN AND OUT?!"_

 _"I don't know! I swear! The door gremlins stole all the doors after dropping me off here!"_

 _Lilith was a little concerned, not for his sanity, but the fact was that she had followed him into a coffee shop for some cold water and followed him back out and somehow ended up in this alley. Which was really impressive, seeing as there were three other businesses before the alley and she couldn't remember passing any of them. "Hold on a second."_

 _"What?" Ryoga asked as he spun around and stared at Lilith, his eyes bugging out in shock as he saw her outfit._

 _Lilith giggled as she stood there in fishnet stockings, black panties and nothing on her top, other than nipple tassels. "You need someone to get you there, so hold still."_

 _"Wh, wha, wha?" Ryoga stuttered as she walked up to him and put a collar around his neck and attached a leash to it._

 _"There, now you have to follow me." She grinned and tugged on it. "Come on, we'll take the fast route!"_

 _"Fast Route?" Ryoga blinked and blushed more as he got a look at her back, the black panties she was wearing only covered the front, the back was completely exposed! "Bu, buh, buh..."_

 _That was the last thing he said as Lilith pulled him into a shadow and disappeared._

*End Flash*

"That's it?" Akane asked, getting an annoyed look from Lilith.

"I'm not done yet! Sheesh!"

"...Nipple tassels?" Ranma asked, looking at Lilith and wondering what that would look like on her.

*Flash*

 _"Where the hell are we now?!" Ryoga asked as he looked around a store he knew for a fact he was too young to enter into._

 _Lilith looked around the store and had to admit, at least it had good tastes. "Some sort of sex shop." She picked up a magazine. "That uses English as a primary language, I have no clue how we got here." She put the magazine down and pulled on the leash. "Well, anyway, we'll have to..." She trailed off as she realized the leash was slack and Ryoga was missing. "...Well, where could he..."_

 _"AHHHHHH!"_

 _"There he is!" Lilith giggled as she went to the back rooms and stared in shock as Ryoga ran out of the room he was in. "Oh."_

*End flash*

"...I hate to ask, but what room was it?" Nabiki asked, genuinely curious.

"A multiple glory hole room, he walked in and was greeted by ten..."

"What's a glory hole?" Nuku asked, innocently, blinking as her internal internet search was blocked by firewalls that she didn't know where there to begin with.

Ranma slapped his hand over Lilith's mouth and coughed softly. "Don't worry about it. At least now I know why he was so mad at you. How'd you get back?" He asked and removed his hand from Lilith's mouth.

"Same way I got there, got lucky we didn't end up in Antarctica or one of the famous Hong Kong brothels by accident." Lilith giggled as Ranma rolled his eyes.

"What's a brothel?"

"Ask your father." Nabiki muttered, wondering how anyone could be this sheltered.

"OKAY!" Nuku Nuku smiled widely as they continued to walk.

(-)

"Thanks for seeing us home, Nuku Nuku." Akane bowed to the bubbly girl. It was hard to stay mad around her, she was just so... Energetic.

"No problem, friend Akane!" Nuku was confused as she looked around, up until the moment she walked onto the property, she could have sworn that there was nothing here, her sensors were picking up something there, but her eyes weren't seeing it. "Friend Ranma! Nuku will come over to play sometime!"

Ranma waved and bopped Lilith on the head. "She means sparring."

"I know!" Lilith pouted in annoyance. She wasn't THAT sex-crazed! Hell, she looked forward to sparring with Nuku Nuku more than the thought of having her Master screw her to Makai and back for crying out loud!

Some people would be surprised if they knew that, but they would also be surprised to know that neither Lilith nor Morrigan needed sex to survive, but they did need to stay entertained and combat was always a fun time for them.

"But, Master..." She pouted and pawed at him. "Please?"

Ranma picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked off to the dojo, getting squeals of delight from the needy succubus.

"Honestly!" Akane huffed and marched up to her room.

Nabiki didn't care, with the school in the shape it was, it would take at least a few days to repair it. She could finally sleep when the evil sun was out!

(-)

"Nuku Nuku's home!" The girl grinned as she walked into the hidden home that her father and brother were in. "Nuku brought pizza!"

"Ah, good." Ryuunosuke stuck his tongue out at his dad. "Dad was so worried about you."

"Hai!" Nuku smiled as she put the pizza down at the table and sat down at it. "Oh, Papa-san."

"Hmm?" Kyusaku Natsume looked at her through the shaggy hair covering his eyes. "What is it, Nuku?"

"Nuku heard two terms she never heard before and couldn't find them on an internet search." Nuku pouted and Kyusaku nodded while taking a drink, motioning her to continue. "What is a glory hole and a brothel?"

Nuku blinked in confusion as her papa-san spat out his drink in shock.

Kyusaku looked at the honest curiosity of his android daughter with a cat's brain and sighed, this was going to be a LOOOONG discussion with her. "I knew those firewalls would cause more trouble than they're worth." He muttered as he prepared to explain things to Nuku Nuku.

* * *

So yes, this has officially crossed over with All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku.

If you're trying to figure out what Bulleta's mech looks like, think D'Va's mech from Overwatch, that's where I got the idea from.

There's another crossover coming, can you figure it out?

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"So you think this concert will be good?" A tall, brown haired girl in a long brown skirt asked her shorter, blue-haired friend.

"I heard that a long-retired rock star was doing a one last ride tour." The blue-haired girl said.

"Shh! It's starting!" The blonde girl with twin ponytails said next to her.

Walking out on stage, everyone stared at the person with the guitar that stood up in front of them. "OH YEAH!" screamed Lord Raptor, looking at all the school girls staring at him.

Damn, he still had it! They were stuck speechless by how awesome he was!

"GET HIM!" one of them cried out. "We saw High School of the Dead! We all know what it'll mean if a zombie is here!"

"... Bloody shit!" the zombie rocker screamed and fled. These were not fans wanting an autograph or wanting to listen to his concert. Where the HELL did all of these girls get katanas from anyway?!


	5. Chapter 4

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Just to answer a review from Vandenbz, if you recall, Ranma talked about the Neko-ken in the prologue, so he's already gone through it.

* * *

Ranma smiled as he walked through Nerima, it had been over two weeks since Bulleta had appeared and the school had just gotten repaired enough that they could start classes again tomorrow. Two weeks of sparring with Lilith, screwing Lilith, sparring with Nuku Nuku, and sparring with Genma. He still couldn't believe his old man had tricks up his sleeve after all this time, but then again, new techniques were fun to learn.

Privately Ranma wondered if Genma had anything substantial, a neat trick or two only went so far and Ranma was pretty sure he could beat his father for the right to be recognized as a Master of Anything Goes by now.

One thing he was disappointed in was how Akane had refused to train with him, saying something about not needing the training he was doing. "I wonder why, she's not that good." He muttered to himself.

If Ranma knew Akane thought that he was talking about sex training, he would have understood.

Deciding he wanted to get back in time for some of Kasumi's cooking, he jumped over a fence and was prepared to run home quickly when he saw a girl with black hair in a ponytail and a dress surrounded by what looked like three guys covered in bandages. "Wait, no, they're girls." He muttered, thankful Lilith had shown him how male and female auras differed from each other.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't take long for the three girls to attack the one they surrounded. The fact that they used things like short clubs, a rod and a hoop left him confused, but he was rather impressed when the girl they were attacking used a ribbon to trip them up and then beat the hapless girls while laughing.

"Huh, reminds me of that ghost we ran into awhile back." Shrugging, Ranma seemingly disappeared from the top of the fence in a swirl of wind.

"And now the finish!" The black-haired girl yelled as she swung her ribbon at her downed opponents.

The three heavily bandaged girls all winced and prepared for the final strike, when it didn't happen, they opened their eyes to see someone in a Chinese Maoist uniform, complete with a cap, standing between them and their opponent.

"Hey now, I don't care that you beat them, but surely you can see that they can't fight back anymore."

"Hmph!" The girl flicked her ponytail back and smirked at him. "If you get challenged to a fight, is it not foolish to let your opponents off easy?"

Ranma chuckled at that. "Depending on the opponent, sometimes it's best to just barely defeat them and make them think that if things had been slightly different that they could have won so they'll challenge you again later." He let go of the ribbon and the girl put her hand in front of her face.

"Ohohohohohoho! It's so rare to see that someone gets it. Truly, finding someone who doesn't go," the girl cleared her throat and started speaking in a lower tone, "Kodachi, you can't do that, it's not fair to attack your opponents before a match."

Ranma nodded as she cleared her throat. "Hmm, to most people that is true, but there's plenty of scoundrels out there who have no problem attacking at any time and any place."

"I agree, why look at those three, attacking poor innocent me before our big match. If I were any less skilled I would have been in trouble." She huffed and pulled out a black rose. "May I have your name, good sir?"

"Ranma Saotome... Kodachi, was it?"

"Yes, but you can call me the Black Rose of St. Herbereke School for Girls. But, alas, I must go and prepare for the match between my school and Furinkan High." She winked at Ranma and jumped away, laughing.

'Hmm, nice legs and a tight butt.' Ranma admitted to himself, there was something a little off-putting about the girl, but most people would say the same thing about Lilith if they knew her true nature.

Sighing, he turned to look at the three girls. "So... Anyone want to explain what that was about?"

(-)

Later at the Tendo Dojo...

Ranma rubbed his forehead as he listened to the girls explain what happened with Kodachi and how she unfairly attacked them ahead of their match. "So she does this constantly, huh?"

"Yes!" The lead girl sniffled and looked at Akane. "Please! The honor of our high school is on the line! You need to take our spot in the Rhythmic Gymnastic meet up in four days!"

"Excuse me." Lilith raised a hand with an annoyed look on her face. "Why didn't you come here sooner if you're so unskilled that even a three-on-one match-up was no good for you?"

"The better question is, why didn't you train to get better after she beat you the first time?" Ranma asked, getting an angry look from Akane. "What?"

"You think we had time to train?" The lead girl sniffled in dismay. "She attacked us just yesterday."

Both Lilith and Ranma gave them a flat stare in disgust.

"...What?" The lead girl sniffled.

"You... Seriously didn't train?" Lilith asked, twitching, seeing them shake their heads she got up and stormed up to them. "YOU IDIOTS!"

"Hey!" Akane yelled at Lilith and grabbed her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Think about it, Akane." Ranma looked at the girls with barely contained contempt. "At their best they couldn't fight her off, then they just bandaged themselves up and went after her again with no training to improve their skills."

"So what? Not everyone is like you are." She had seen the sparring matches Ranma had been in, she didn't want any part of that. Plus the way that he asked her to get some training, "lolicon pervert" she muttered, glaring at him. There was no way she would join for THOSE training sessions either!

Ranma rolled his eyes and left the dojo, Lilith following after.

"...Maybe the lolicon is right?" The girl in the back said softly. "We could have trained more."

"As if we could have raised our skill high enough." The lead girl muttered and grabbed Akane's hand. "Please? Help us! Prove that lolicon wrong and help us!"

"Leave it to me!" Akane smiled and shook their hands.

(-)

"Master?" Lilith looked at Ranma in worry. "What are you going to..?"

"I'm going to go for a walk."

Lilith sighed heavily. "Please don't bring any bodies back home."

"No promises."

With a gust of wind, he was gone.

Sighing, Lilith turned around and walked back to the dojo, throwing open the doors, she looked at the four girls and snapped her fingers. "You three, out. Tendo, you're my bitch for the rest of the day." The three girls immediately fled the building.

"What?!" Akane yelled and gulped at the way Lilith's eyes hardened. For some reason she felt like her life was in danger.

"Master's mad, he took a walk, I'm not going to get laid tonight and if I can't have sex, I'm going to work off my frustration in fighting, and since you need to know how to fight in this style..." She trailed off and grabbed the rules book and quickly read it. "Okay, got it."

"...You learned that fast?" Akane yelped as Lilith pulled out a whip. "Uh..."

"I've got four days to make you somewhat skilled in some martial art." Lilith gave her an evil grin. "And just so you know, I like fighting more than fucking."

Akane suddenly paled as she realized just how screwed she was.

"Now then!" Lilith whipped her arm back and snapped it forward, cracking on Akane's ankles and getting the girl to jump back in pain. "Learn to dodge the whip or you're going to have welts all over your body!"

Akane jumped to the side and grabbed the hoop and threw it at Lilith, who batted it aside with her weapon. A loud crack filled the air and Akane yelled in pain as her arm was struck. "That's not fair!"

"Nothing in the rules against using whips, weighted weapons or unusual weapons, so long as I don't touch you with my body or touch the mat with anything other than my feet. Now dance!"

Akane cried out in pain as her upper leg was struck.

"We're not stopping until you dodge effectively, Kasumi calls us for food or you pass out as one big welt." Lilith's grin transcended evil and became flat-out terrifying as Akane started moving frantically to avoid the whip. "Oh, and you'll miss school tomorrow."

"What? Why? OWW!" Akane yelped as her butt was struck.

"Because you'll be too sore to sit down." Lilith swung the whip around, cracking the air and getting screams of pain out of the youngest Tendo. "Now," Lilith called out, making her ribbon snap like a whip. "Do a back-flip for your Mistress!"

"I ... wha-"

*CRACK!*

"YEOWTCH!"

"I SAID BACK-FLIP!"

(-)

It was hours later when Ranma returned to the dojo, looking a bit scuffed up and tired, but he was a lot calmer. Walking in, he blinked as he heard the crack of the whip and Lilith yelling about how Akane needed to learn to dodge when she was tired or her enemy would crush her with ease. "Well, looks like she'll be busy." He muttered and walked into the house. "Hello, Kasumi."

"Ah! Ranma, how are you? Lilith said you were going for a walk."

"Feeling better, ran into Nuku Nuku, had fun thrashing some helicopters together." He yawned and shook his head. "Hey, is the guest room open?"

"Yes, your father..." Kasumi trailed off and looked at the living room, where a panda was passed out. "I'm not certain."

"...How much booze has he been drinking today?"

"None as far as I know." Kasumi almost frowned, "he doesn't smell like alcohol, but I can't get him to wake up."

"Hmm, well, if he's not up in the morning, I'll be worried." Ranma trudged upstairs. "So I think I'll just get some sleep tonight."

"Okay, goodnight."

Rolling out a futon, Ranma didn't even bothering getting under any covers as he just flopped down on it and passed out, enjoying a full night's sleep for the first time in a long time.

(-)

"Ranma..." A female voice spoke up and Ranma cracked his eye open.

"Huh?" He started to ask who it was, but was stopped by a finger on his lips. Blinking a few times, he wondered why Nabiki was standing in front of him wearing nothing at all before mentally shrugging it off as a dream. It wasn't the first time Lilith entered his dreams and disguised herself as someone else after all.

When she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and pressed her body against his, he decided to just go with it. After all, if his dreams were going to be like this, he wouldn't complain. His hands went to Nabiki's ass and squeezed, getting a moan out of the dream figure in front of him.

"Don't..." She whispered as she reached down and freed his penis from his clothes. "Don't bring this up tomorrow." She whispered and shifted her hips down.

Ranma grunted as he felt a warm, wet and tight sensation around his dick. Lilith had really outdone herself in this dream. Of course he didn't think that Nabiki would be like this in person. He put his hand on her back and pressed her against him tightly as she sank down onto him more fully. "So tight..." He muttered and kissed at her neck, causing the dream figure to let out a moan and yelp. He sighed as his hips met hers. "Do this often?"

"Not... ngh... Really." She grunted as shivered. "Just feeling really stressed out and my vibrator's out of battery life."

Ranma snorted, that was so plausible that he almost woke up laughing.

The dream girl sighed and rolled her hips, bouncing up and down on his lap and hugged him tightly, mashing her decent-sized breasts against his chest. "Fuck... You're... Bigger than my toy."

Ranma wasn't complaining about the compliment, even if he wasn't bigger than it, he was confident in his lovemaking skills.

Her eyes widened as he squeezed a section on her ass, causing her toes to curl and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Ranma sure didn't complain as she tightened up tremendously as a result. "Amazing what old temples have in regards to sexual pressure points." He whispered before shifting and putting her on her back. "Roll over." He commanded as he pulled out.

Nabiki did so and groaned as he slid back in when she was on all fours. "You..." She whimpered as he bent over and grabbed her breasts from behind. "So good."

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" Ranma said as he slid in. "Bent over and begging for my dick like a dog, what would your sisters say if they saw you like this?"

She grunted as he tweaked and fondled her nipples and breasts. "Akane would, ooh, say we were perverts and Kasumi would sit and watch."

Ranma laughed and licked the dream girl's neck. "I doubt she would."

"Ooooh! Nnngh! Youuuu... Don't know her..." Nabiki grunted as Ranma picked up the pace with his thrusts. "She...She's got a huge stack of porn in...Oooooh!" She shuddered as she felt another orgasm building up. "In the dresser under her bed!" She put her head down and bit into the futon as Ranma slammed in hard, cumming deeply into the dream version of Nabiki.

Grunting, Ranma grinned and pulled out of Nabiki, letting his cum leak out of her. "I bet..." He crawled up to her and put his dick by her panting face. "Clean it."

She gave him a bit of a dirty look, but did as he asked, licking and slurping at his penis, which was covered in both of their fluids. Looking up at him, she smirked slightly and waved her hand as she finished cleaning him up.

"Yeah, this has to be a dream..." Ranma muttered as he slumped down. "I don't wear out this fast."

"Sorry, Ranma..." The dream Nabiki said softly as she faded away from his vision.

(-)

The next morning, Ranma walked downstairs rubbing his eyes and found his father, in his normal form, sitting at the table and twitching. "Hey pops!"

"Ngh, hey." He waved and grimaced. "Got a stiff spot in the middle of my back, could you..." He let out a yell as Ranma pushed the middle of his back with his foot, causing a loud cracking sound to be heard. "WOAH!" Genma crumpled down and sighed in relief. "Thanks! Feels good."

"You should stretch before bed if your back's stiffening up." Ranma smirked at him, Genma could only nod in agreement.

"Good idea! I'm sure I've got some Tai Chi scrolls in the backpack, there's bound to be some good stretch exercises to use."

Ranma smirked and looked at the rest of the room. "Huh, only you?"

"Ah! Ranma!" Kasumi said as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Could you go check on Lilith and Akane, they're still in the dojo." She blinked as Ranma disappeared. "Oh my! Where did he go?" Shrugging, she went to the stairs. "Mr. Saotome, please don't sneak any food while I'm away." She gave him a bit of a frown. "It wouldn't be right to eat before the rest of us do. And I would hate to have to feed the family bamboo before I restocked the pantry fully if I have to cook another meal."

Genma sweated and nodded, no way he would tick off the person who made them such delicious meals!

(-)

"Nnngh!" Nabiki groaned as she sat up in bed and stretched. "Oh wow..." She sighed in delight. "First time in a long time I've not been tired when I woke up." She'd have to do what he did last night again. Rolling her shoulders, she blinked as she felt something on her back. "Huh?" She looked back and blanched. "Ah shit!"

"Nabiki." A knock was heard on her door. "Time to get up, breakfast is almost ready."

"Don't come in! I'm naked!"

"Nabiki, unless you're doing naughty things in there, there's nothing you have that I haven't seen before."

"Just give me a second here to get a top on, sheesh!" Nabiki grumbled as she grabbed at a top. "Gah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I tried putting my panties on my head."

Kasumi's laughter was heard through the door. "Well, in that case I guess you're okay. Just hurry up or I'll send Ranma in here next."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Nabiki muttered under her breath as she dropped the panties off and got out of bed. "As for you..." She grumbled and rolled her shoulders, before sighing in relief. "Gotta be more careful." She muttered as she found a sports bra and slipped it on.

(-)

"Hey! Lilith!" Ranma rushed into the Dojo and blinked as he saw Lilith sleeping next to Akane, both were still clothed, though Lilith was spooning Akane. That was unusual, but the green bubble that surrounded them was the most unusual thing. Walking over, he put his hand into it and sighed as he realized it was some sort of healing bubble. "Okay, time to wake up."

"Nnngh." Lilith muttered in her sleep as he squeezed and shook her shoulder. "I got a cuddly girl."

There was a loud slap and Lilith jumped up, crying out in pain and rubbing her butt as she glared at Ranma.

"No fair!" She whined and stood up. "You disappear for hours and I don't get laid and the first thing you do when you get home is spank my glorious loli booty?!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and looked at Akane, who was just waking up. "So... How badly did she hurt you?"

The next thing he knew, Akane was behind him, trembling. "She's a monster! She wouldn't even let me go get supper last night and had Kasumi bring it here!"

Lilith gave her an evil grin. "I bet you can dodge a wrench now!"

Ranma face-palmed, sure, that training worked, but it was still painful and often lead to concussions. "You trying to bash her brains in?"

"No, just trying to teach her to dodge."

"She's evil!"

Ranma sighed and looked around. "So... Where's the blood then?"

"Oh, that was dream training." Lilith giggled as Ranma face-faulted. "I wasn't going to risk her body getting horribly hurt, so I let her body rest and entered her dreams and taught her full-on in there."

"I still say it doesn't help me dodge!" Akane yelled and yelped as Lilith pointed a finger at her. "YEEP!" She jumped up and moved as a green energy blast hit where she was a moment ago.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Lilith cracked out the whip and smirked as Akane twisted and bent in all sorts of directions to avoid it. "BALL!" She screamed and kicked it at Akane, who snarled and headbutted it back at the succubus.

Ranma was impressed, sure Lilith was going slow with the whip, ball and random energy blasts, but she was dodging each and every single one. "Wow! Akane, that's pretty good."

"Huh?" Akane blinked, a confused look on her face as Lilith made the whip disappear. "What?"

"You dodged over twenty attacks, sure they're slow, but that's still impressive." Ranma hadn't seen much agility in Akane over the past few weeks when she asked to spar with him or Lilith, but this was a remarkable improvement. "Good job, Akane."

She blushed and looked away. "Um, thanks." It was nice hearing someone praise her for martial arts skill instead of other reasons.

"So, Master..."

"Keep training her. You've got a few more days."

Lilith grinned as Akane paled and gulped. "Oh the fun I'm going to have with her cute little butt."

"Putting me in clothes that tear apart from a sneeze is unfair!" Akane pouted, she thought the clothes looked pretty good, but they tore so easily!

"Sounds fun, anyway, almost time for breakfast."

"Okay!" Akane rushed off.

"Hey, Lilith..."

"Yes?" She looked at him in confusion. "What is it, Master?"

"Thanks for the dream last night, felt really good." Ranma smiled as he walked off, leaving Lilith to look at him in confusion.

"But I didn't enter his dreams last night." Did her Master have naughty dreams without her?! That would not do!

After all, if he could have naughty dreams without her help, then what use was she?

(-)

Akane sighed, thankful that Kasumi, her father and Genma, of all people, had convinced Ranma and Lilith to let her to go to school, stating that she needed her education and that time to relax was important too. She was irritated when Genma said that most people couldn't handle what the two of them could for training, basically hinting that Akane was pretty weak, but she couldn't deny she looked forward to school today.

A moment later and she found herself jumping back several steps to avoid a mallet the passed through where she was a moment ago.

"Hmm, nice dodge." Lilith commented, wondering if maybe she could do surprise attacks at school.

"Hey, Kodachi." Ranma waved at the girl holding the mallet. "I thought you didn't go to school here."

"Of course I don't." Kodachi flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and smirked at him. "How are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow as she saw Lilith and Akane near him. "Oh? You know my soon-to-be opponent?"

"Hey! Why'd you attack me like that?!" Akane yelled at Kodachi. "Our match is in a few days!"

"Indeed, but I believe in the beauty of a fair fight before and during a match." She grinned as Akane glared in anger.

"While I can appreciate the sentiment of attacking an opponent before they're ready, can I ask you to wait until the match?" Ranma asked, causing Kodachi to look at him in confusion. "I have no problem with it, but it seems like you're afraid of competition."

Kodachi crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Don't tell me that you're a goody-too-shoes like so many others are."

"Hardly." Ranma scoffed at that. "But most people are, besides," he grinned at her. "Don't you think it's more fun to beat them when they're ready, slowly sending them into despair as they realize that they're no match for you and force them to go all out, only to realize that you're holding back and then you see the little bit of hope they had in their eyes die out?"

Kodachi blinked, stared and turned bright red. "Oh...Yes, yes, you're right. Well, I must be off." She jumped away.

"You're scary!" Akane yelled as she backed up from Ranma after Kodachi left.

"What?" Ranma blinked innocently.

"Master, I think she's not used to seeing you do stuff like that." Lilith rolled her eyes as Akane nodded. "Well, whatever, that was kind of fun to watch."

Akane shook her head and muttered something about monsters as she looked at the mallet before picking it up and giving it a couple of test swings. "I kind of like this."

"...It fits you for some reason." Lilith nodded. "Well, we can find a way to work that into your move-set."

Akane shrugged, this could be a lot of fun.

(-)

Days later, on the night of the gymnastics match.

Nabiki looked around and shook her head, it looked like most of the school had shown up for this little match-up. "This should be interesting." She muttered as she walked to the school building with Ranma, Genma, Kasumi and her father. "And why are you two here?"

"Lilith's my servant, I need to make sure she did a good job training Akane."

"I needed to get out of the house." Being in a house by yourself was never fun, even if there was stuff to watch on television.

"Friend Ranma!" A familiar voice spoke up and Nabiki stared as Nuku came barreling through the crowd to greet them. "Thanks for inviting Nuku Nuku." She turned and waved at a man in a lab coat and shaggy hair and a young boy. "Papa-san! Ryuunosuke-chan! This is friend Ranma that Nuku Nuku told you about!"

"I see that." The man gave her a wry smile as he made his way over to Ranma. "Well, I suppose you could do worse for friends."

Ranma half-saluted the older man. "Well, I guess we sit together, huh?"

"Yay!" Nuku Nuku threw her hands up in the air doing interesting things to her large chest.

"Ah! You're miss Nuku?" Kasumi smiled at the energetic girl. "I heard you helped my younger sisters out, thank you."

"No problem! Nuku is happy to help!" She grinned and chatted with Kasumi as the group made their way to an area in the gym large enough for all of them.

"Hey dad, there's some spots really close to the ring."

"That's for the team." Nabiki pointed out, "however..." She grinned and made her way towards them. "There's no team here, so..."

"We're cheerleaders?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Nabiki. "So..." He pulled out some outfits. "Anyone got cold water?"

(-)

"Well, you ready?" Lilith asked Akane in the visitor's locker room.

"No, but I feel like if I lose you'll do worse to me than what Kodachi could ever do." Akane shivered as she recalled that week when Tatewaki Kuno had admitted that Kodachi was his younger sister. The fact that he had a sister was a shock to everyone.

Adjusting her pink leotard, she looked at Lilith and sighed. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?" Lilith asked as she looked down at herself. "Nothing naughty is showing."

"But a tube top that only covers your chest and short shorts?" Granted, Lilith made it work, but with her wide hips and large rear end, well, large compared to the rest of her, the shorts were riding up the crack of her butt, showing off an indecent amount of bottom butt flesh.

"So? We're at an all girls school. I figure there's more than a few lesbians in the school." Akane gave her a weird look and Lilith sighed. "I'm a succubus, you know, demon that lives on sex? I have no problem with lovers of any gender, but I'm just trying to get reactions, that's all." Akane didn't need to know that people letting out a ton of sexual energy made her giddy.

"Well, it's time." Akane took a deep breath and grabbed a gymnastics ribbon. "I'm honestly surprised Kodachi hasn't tried anything sneaky. Oh, you're sure that the equipment I need is ready?"

"Of course." Lilith rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers as a shopping cart with miniature clubs, a hoop, a large ball and a rod of some sort appeared. "Now, let's go out there and show them what I taught you!"

"How to dodge?" Akane muttered, getting a giggle from Lilith.

"You'll be fine, my whip has more range and twists more than a ribbon ever could."

Akane sighed as they walked out of the locker room and towards the gym. Thankfully it wasn't too far of a walk, but for some reason they were hearing a lot of groans and moans of pain. "What the heck?!" Akane yelled as she and Lilith ran forward only to stop and stare in shock.

Even Lilith couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Seeing Ranma, in his girl form, Nabiki, Kasumi and Nuku Nuku in matching cheerleader outfits and pompoms, that was kind of sexy, the skirts were just long enough to cover their butts and all four were doing their best to get the crowd excited for the match. Seeing a little kid in the same outfit was weird, but cute, even if he was a boy, he seemed to really be into it.

No, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was seeing Soun, Genma and a man neither of them had met before in the same cheerleader outfits, complete with make-up and in Genma's case hair, dancing and cheering and trying to get the crowd into the match. "Genma! Natsume-san!" Soun smiled as he shook his pom-poms from side to side. "Let's give our all for Akane!" Tears ran down from his eyes comically. "Also, Genma, I have to say, your boy sure knows how to pretty everyone up."

Genma nodded and fluffed the glorious locks of burgundy colored hair on his shoulders. "I agree! I haven't had this much hair since that time when I was fifteen and I tried to grow it out."

"Well, I doubt a bald guy would be very good, pops!" Ranma, in her girl form grinned as she bounced up and down.

"This wig is excellent." Genma nodded in agreement.

"I don't care, this is actually a lot of fun." Kyusaku grinned as the group bounced up and down, kicking their legs into the air and causing some people to scream in terror.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT PORN AGAIN!"

"SOMEONE KILL ME!"

"IF I HAVE TO SUFFER, YOU ALL HAVE TO SUFFER! TO THE INTERNET WITH THESE PICTURES!"

Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement, he could see why so many girls grew up and became cheerleaders. This was awesome!

"Saotome, I'm going to kill you." Nabiki growled under her breath, there was no way she could show her face at school after this! As she spun around, she and the others bent over and flipped their skirts up, causing more fresh screams from the crowd. "And why are they screaming in terror so much?"

"I never got to do this in school, I'm so glad I came tonight!" Kasumi gushed in happiness. "Thank you, Ranma."

"Nuku Nuku thinks they're screaming because of our papas!" Nuku said as they got into an upright position and did little hops up and down while shaking their pom-poms.

"Oh my god." Akane's face was bright red as she buried her face into her hands. "This is so..."

"Hilarious!" Lilith giggled, getting a weird look from Akane. "I mean it! This has to be Master's doing, though how he knew everyone's measurements, I have no clue." She slapped Akane's back a few times. "Well, whatever, get into the ring."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice was heard over the loudspeakers. "If you can all stop screaming for a few moments, we can proceed."

"MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

"SOMEONE SET ME ON FIRE!"

"WHERE'S THE JANITOR'S CLOSET?! I NEED BLEACH!"

"ANYONE GOT A BLUNT OBJECT?! I NEED TO GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Okay, now that the over-reactions are over, shall we begin?" The announcer asked before clearing their throat. "Welcome to the St. Herbereke vs Furinkan match-up! I'm your announcer for this matchup and..."

The announcer got drowned out as music filled the arena.

"I guess my introduction will have to wait, but in from the home entrance, it's the Black Rose of St. Herbereke, Kodachi Kuno!"

Black flower petals filled the air before spinning around violently and obscuring the vision of everyone for a moment. When the pedals stopped falling, a girl in a black leotard stood in the middle of a pile of rose pedals.

"And there she is! The top rhythmic gymnastics user in the district! What an entrance! Though you have to wonder if anyone in the stands has a pollen allergy, I swear that's got to be at least fifty centimeters of flower pedals piled up."

"Fifty-three centimeters and sixty-nine millimeters." A new voice spoke up. "Hello, everyone! This is the announcer's partner and my name is..."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kodachi's laugh over-powered the name introduction as she jumped onto the ring. "As per my agreement with Ranma Saotome, I have restrained myself for the past few days." She gave Akane a nasty grin. "However, I shall not hold back, I have several days of pent up aggression to work out."

"What did you do?" Nabiki whispered to Ranma, who grinned at her. "...Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"It wasn't sex," she replied.

"..."

"With me or Lilith," she added, seeing her disbelieving face ... though for some reason, she swore she'd seen more pleasurable visages on her face. "I don't know who she might have gone to afterwards."

"Then what do you think is making her act that way?" she grumbled.

"...Her family name is Kuno?"

"...Besides that."

Huffing, Ranma looked at Kodachi. "She's the type who burns out hormones through physical activity, domination of opponents, in place of relationships and even just sexual relief. Without that option, for the last few days at least ... she's got blue balls."

"..."

"Blue ovaries?" she asked. "I'm not sure what it is for women, like what is the female equivalent of cock-blocking?" she pondered.

"Dad, what are they talking about?" Ryuunosuke asked his father, who told him that he'd understand when he was older.

Akane climbed into the ring and grinned at Kodachi. "Well, I'm glad you held yourself back, I'm going to vent some frustration on you over this as well."

"Alright! The rules are simple! No using your body on your opponent, only the tools around you, your feet are the only things allowed to touch the mat, if you land outside of the ring, it's considered a loss! Anything else goes! Ready, FIGHT!"

A bell went off and Kodachi twirled her ribbon in front of her. "Let's start with something simple." Snapping her arm forward, the ribbon lashed out like the whip Lilith had used on Akane the past few days. "Oh ho?" Kodachi raised an eyebrow as Akane dodged away faster than she thought the girl could move. "Impressive." Kodachi grinned and twirled a small club in her left hand. "How about this then?!" With that, she leaped forward, a massive grin on her face as she closed the distance in the ring.

Akane slid into a martial arts stance automatically to defend. "Come on, I'll..."

"Akane! You can't use your hands or feet, remember?!" Lilith called out from the side, causing Akane to falter as she realized what she was doing. "Move! She's too close!"

Akane jumped back just as Kodachi swung her mace forward. "Too slow!" Akane yelled as she got out of range.

"Am I?" Kodachi gave her a bored look.

Akane was wondering what Kodachi was talking about when she felt something unusual happening to her outfit. "What the?" Her eyes widened dramatically as she looked down.

*RIIIIIIP*

The fabric on her outfit tore from the bottom and in-between her breasts down to just above her crotch, revealing her toned stomach, ribs and a little bit of her under-boobs to everyone.

"WOAH!" Everyone in the crowd yelled in delight.

"OH THANK GOD!"

"MY EYES HAVE STOPPED BLEEDING!"

"HALLELUJAH AND PRAISE EVERY DEITY!"

Nabiki twitched in annoyance. "Will they stop saying that?" She growled and turned to look at her father. "Now daddy, calm down..."

"I am calm, Nabiki." Soun stood there, completely stoic as he looked at the crowd, his eyes narrowing. "I refuse to put on a spectacle in front of everyone."

Both Nabiki and Kasumi sighed in relief.

"I plan on tracking down every single one of these boys later and showing them my displeasure personally."

Both Nabiki and Kasumi sweat-dropped and Kasumi prayed for the boys continued safety in her mind.

"Come on, Friend Akane!" Nuku Nuku was bouncing and jumping with Ryuunosuke and Ranma. "Don't give up! Rawr rawr!"

Lilith sighed, well, it wasn't like she hadn't prepared for this. If that tear had gone any further down, Akane's panties would have been exposed!

Or rather, fact that Akane wasn't wearing any panties would have been exposed to everyone.

"You!" Akane growled as she stood up, her hands twitching in annoyance. "Why am I surrounded by such perverts?!"

"Oh please!" Kodachi giggled as she twirled her ribbon around in the air. "It's not my fault that your clothes are made of papermache and tear so easily, but enough! Hoop!" She called out and someone in a dark outfit threw a hoop up at her. "Take this!"

"Ball!"

Lilith threw it up at Akane and raised an eyebrow as Akane used her knee to knock it into the air. "I mean, I guess... AH!" She grinned as Akane jumped up after it, dodging the hoop as it sliced through where she was a moment ago, literally. "Wait, is that thing bladed?!"

"PERFECTLY LEGAL!" The referee yelled from the stands.

Kodachi looked up and grinned as Akane spiked the ball down at her. "Oh my, such a powerful blow, I might get hurt." She jumped back and blinked as the ball hit the mat and spun a few time before rocketing itself at her and drilling her in the stomach at speeds far greater than she could have anticipated.

"Is that..?" Soun stood up, gasping as he saw what happened. "It is! The Tendo Style Missile Strike! It's a trick shot meant to be used with arrows fired from a high distance, but seeing Akane use it with her bare hands? So inspiring!" He literally cried out, doing all he could to avoid bawling loudly as tears fell out of his eyes comically.

As she landed, Akane took the chance to look at her father. "Wait, what? I did that by accident!" She was suddenly annoyed with her father for hiding something like that on her. She was going to need to have words with her father.

"Oww!" Kodachi huffed as she landed on the ropes at the edge of the ring.

"Hey! She's touching part of the ring with something other than her feet!" Lilith called out.

"Perfectly legal!"

"WHAT?!" Lilith turned and glared at the referee. "What do you mean?!"

"She didn't touch the mat with anything else!"

"Fine! Akane! Volley fire!" Lilith threw dozens of clubs at Akane, who grabbed and threw them at Kodachi, who was rubbing her stomach from that attack.

"Ohohohohohoh! Such an easy attack." She twirled her ribbon quickly and smirked as the clubs that were flying her way were sliced into pieces and flew off in random directions. "Now, allow me!" She threw her ribbon back and grinned as she saw what it snagged onto. "Why thank you, brother dear! I knew I could count on," with a heave, she swung her ribbon back, pulling not only it, but Tatewaki Kuno into the ring, "you to help me out!"

"Hey! That's outside help!"

"Perfectly legal!"

"Ah, the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo! I apologize, but I must support my sister, as twisted and demented as she is, even though I love you, the most I can do is sit here and..."

There was a crack as Akane uppercutted Kuno out of the ring and through the roof.

"That's legal, yes?" Lilith had to ask.

"Perfectly legal! Contestant Tendo's hands did not come into contact with her opponent's body."

"You're not bad, Akane Tendo. I can see why my brother is so enamored with you." Kodachi grinned as Akane panted and glared at her. "I must admit, this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be, now then... Rod!"

A metal pole flew into the ring and Kodachi grabbed it before pushing a button, causing it to light up and crackle.

"Oh! And contestant Kodachi has some sort of cattle prod! Surely this can't be..."

"Perfectly legal!"

Even Ranma gave the referee a weird look when that was announced. "I'm all for doing anything to win unless the rules state otherwise, but this seems to be too much."

"Ohohohohohoho! Don't worry, I'm not so stupid as to try and hit you with this, I know that I'd never hit you with it, but..." Kodachi grinned as she snapped her ribbon out several times, dodging to the side when Akane almost wrapped her ribbon around Kodachi's feet to pull her down. "This is the end!"

There was a snap and Akane's eyes widened as the ribbon wrapped around her right wrist and squeezed tight. "So now what? A test of strength? I can win that easy!"

"Ohohohohohoho! Of course not!" Kodachi touched the end of her cattle prod to the ribbon and grinned as it quickly became obvious what she was planning. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"AHHHH!" Akane screamed as electricity charged through her arm and into the rest of her body, causing her to spasm and twitch in sheer pain.

"MY BABY!" Soun tried to jump forward to save Akane, but he was being held back by Nuku Nuku, Genma and Ranma. "LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Tendo!" Genma yelled at him. "She needs to win this on her own! You don't want to dishonor your daughter, do you?!"

"But my baby girl!"

"Nuku Nuku understands! It hurts to see Friend Akane like that, but Nuku knows that she'll be fine!"

"Besides!" Ranma grunted as Soun slowly calmed down. "You need to believe in her. If you can't believe in her, believe in Lilith who believes in her!"

"...Yes, yes you're right. Come on, Akane!"

Kodachi was laughing as Akane spasmed and twitched while stumbling backward. "Come on! All you need to do is fall and this will stop!"

"Y...You're right!" Akane gritted her teeth and turned to grab the ropes at the edge of the ring.

"Hey, what are you?" Kodachi's pupils shrank as she realized what was happening. "Oh, I just need to..." She looked down and gulped as she realized something. "The rod's fused with the ribbon..."

"AAAAAH! SUCKS! OWWW!" Akane's hair was starting to smoke as the ropes and corner posts glowed blue and started crackling.

"And contestant Akane has turned contestant Kodachi's own plan against her as the cattle prod is..."

"A big lightning rod!"

There was a flash and an explosion a moment later and by the time everything cleared, everyone looked at the ring anxiously and saw several new bodies that weren't there before.

"What the?!" Lilith yelled in shock. "I thought I felt some extra auras! Were they under the ring the whole time?!"

"Wait, where are the contestants?!" The announcer yelled as they looked around.

There was a groan a few feet from where the ring was. Running over, Ranma blinked as she saw Kodachi twitching and spasming. "Found Kodachi!" She yelled out to everyone. "I think she's unable to fight."

"Plus she's on the ground! Kodachi Kuno is out!" The referee yelled and looked around. "Now where is..."

"Friend Akane!" Nuku Nuku yelled as she pointed up. Looking up, everyone gasped as they saw Akane, still spasming and jerking around, suspended in mid-air by Kodachi's ribbon as it was wrapped around the rafters in the air.

"Contestant Akane Tendo is still in the match and thus, I, the referee declare that she is the winner and thus Furinkan High School wins the match!"

"YES!"

"THANK YOU AKANE!"

"HOLY DAMN, I THINK SHE'S NAKED UP THERE!"

"QUICK! SOMEONE PUT SOME LIGHTS UP THERE SO WE CAN CONFIRM!"

Nabiki grabbed a bullhorn and turned it on. "IF ANY OF YOU DO THAT I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL AT SCHOOL!"

That immediately shut up all the perverts.

"So... How do we get her down?" Kasumi asked, concerned as her baby sister was still spasming and not reacting much.

Nuku Nuku looked up and crouched before launching herself up, grabbing Akane and pulling herself up to the rafters. "Nuku Nuku has friend Akane! But she's got no clothes on!"

"WHOO HOO!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET THE CAMERA!"

"SOMEONE TURN ON SOME LIGHTS SO WE CAN SEE!"

"Nuku!" Nabiki yelled up at the other girl. "Get Akane out of here!"

"On it!"

Ranma blinked as Nuku took off at such high speeds that even she would be hard pressed to keep up with her. "What kind of training did that girl go through?"

"She's an android." Ryuunosuke said, getting a confused look from the redhead. "See, Nuku was my cat," he wondered why Ranma twitched when she heard that word, "but she got shot and was dying, but I couldn't let her do that, so we put her brain into an android's body."

"Huh... That makes more sense than I thought it would." Ranma nodded. "Well, thanks for playing along, come on, let's go back to the locker room."

"Do I have to?"

Ranma looked back at the young boy and smirked at him. "Only if you want to stay in a miniskirt all night."

"Oh."

(-)

"Well, she's alive." A female voice that she couldn't recognize right away was saying. "She should be, ah, yep, she's waking up."

"Ngh..." Akane blinked a few times as she saw Lilith, Nuku Nuku and Kasumi all, all back in normal clothes and all standing above her. "What happened?"

"You turned the ring into a giant electric coil!" Lilith shook her head. "That has to be the most insane, stupid, brain-dead thing I have ever had the displeasure to witness!"

"Lilith, that's not very nice." Kasumi gave her a disappointed look.

"However!" Lilith grinned at Akane. "That was pretty awesome. But don't do it again."

"No worries." Akane groaned as she tried to sit up. "I can't even move, it feels like all my muscles have locked up and won't move."

"Ah, that's just the over-stimulation from the electricity." Nuku Nuku added helpfully. "It should return to normal after a day."

"Lovely..." Akane groaned.

"WHAT?!" She heard her father's voice a moment before she was glomped by Soun, who was bawling. "MY BABY GIRL IS PARALYZED! WAAAAAHHH!"

"Friend Akane is paralyzed?! Nuku thought her muscles were just cramped!" Nuku Nuku looked at Akane in a panic. "Papa-san! Help! Get friend Akane a robot body!"

"Even if I did, it would have to be four meters tall." Kyusaku, back in his normal clothes sighed. "So if she is paralyzed, there isn't much I can do."

"WAAAAH!"

"Friend Ranma! Can you help?! I don't want friend Akane to be stuck in a wheelchair forever! ...Unless she gets psychic powers, then she can run a school and teach others with super powers how to protect everyone and..."

"Nuku!" Ryuunosuke yelled, getting the android to quiet down. "One, you need to stop reading American manga."

Nodding, Nuku responded with an enthusiastic "YES!" as she grinned widely at her little brother.

"And two, she's not paralyzed, her voluntary muscles are just cramped up really badly, she should come back to normal, like you said, in a day. Faster if she has someone give her a massage."

"And that's my cue to step in." A familiar male voice spoke up, causing everyone in the room, except for Ranma to turn and see Dr. Tofu walking into the locker room. "Good evening."

"Why are you here?" Akane asked, though she was grateful.

"Ah, a young lady calling herself Ranma gave me a call and asked me to show up." Tofu looked at Ranma and then back at Akane. "Now, if you'll all move away."

It was a good thing that Tofu was focusing on Akane completely, because otherwise he would have noticed Kasumi in the room and things would have gotten worse.

"Oh dear, this might be... Hold on." He knelt down next to Akane and pressed several points on her thighs, calf muscles, ankles and feet, before going up to her arms and repeating the motions. "There, that should help your limbs out."

Akane blinked and moved her arms and legs. "Yeah, but I can't seem to move the rest of my body."

"Hold on, you, miss with the burgundy hair, can you help me turn Akane on her side and hold her please?"

"Nuku Nuku can do that!" She grabbed Akane and helped turn her to her side. She watched in interest as Dr. Tofu pressed several points from her neck down to the girl's hip before standing up. "What did you do to friend Akane?"

"It's alright." Dr. Tofu smiled as he stood up. "I just tapped some pressure points that caused her muscles to relax, under most circumstances, that would cause her to lose all feeling in her muscles and she'd fall to the ground like she had no bones, but in this case..."

"With the amount of cramping in her muscles, Akane would relax enough to be able to move freely." A female voice spoke up and Dr. Tofu's glasses immediately fogged over.

"Ah hah ha hah... K-k-k-kasumi?! What are you doing here?"

"I was supporting my sister."

"Ah, yes, of course! Far be it from me to think you were back at school in gym clothes."

"Are you okay?" Kyusaku looked at the trembling man and touched his shoulder.

"Ah, yes! I'm fine, thank you for noticing Soun." Tofu said as he grabbed Kyusaku and everyone winced as they saw the reason for the Hippocratic oath in action as Kyusaku was twisted and bent in all sorts of directions.

"Um, doctor, I don't think the human body is supposed to bend that way?" Nabiki pointed out, sweat-dropping as Tofu looked at her and grinned.

"What are you talking about, Betty? This is fine, now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear dance music."

Ranma, Lilith and Nuku Nuku stared, wide-eyed as Tofu hugged a locker, ripped out out of the wall and then proceeded to dance with it... Through another wall and out into the night. "Well... That just happened." Ranma said after several moments, wondering what kind of monster Dr. Tofu really was.

"He's such a silly man." Kasumi giggled, causing everyone but Akane and Kyusaku to face-fault.

"So..." Lilith looked at Kyusaku. "Should we just head back to the dojo?"

Ranma nodded at that. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure it's not permanent." He patted the former human turned pretzel gently.

"What about the car that Papa-san drove us here in?"

Ryuunosuke shrugged at that. "Well, I'm sure that it'll be fine for awhile."

"Oh, it's fine." Soun smiled as he recovered from his face-fault. "You're friends with Akane, you can spend the night at our place, I mean, it's the least we can do." After all, Kasumi was the reason Tofu had acted like that.

"Ah, okay, but how do we..?" Ryuunosuke started to ask.

"You have two legs, we can walk." Akane said as she stood up and wobbled a little bit. "I'll be okay, my muscles are moving at least." At least she was changed into gym shorts and a white t-shirt. Sure it wasn't the best, but it was better than that paper-mache leotard outfit.

"That's good." Nabiki nodded as Nuku picked up her father. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Nuku said as she followed Nabiki out of the hole, followed by Kasumi and Akane, who was gingerly moving.

After a few minutes, a Panda came running through the locker room. "GROWF!" The panda yelled, trying to get them to stop and wait. 'Blasted water pipes bursting on me when I'm in the stalls, those things aren't designed for Pandas! I'm going to write a letter and complain about it!' The sign at the end of a pole held in the beast's right hand stated in big bold block kanji.

(-)

It was about twenty minutes later when the group got to the Tendo Dojo. "I'm hungry." Akane muttered, wondering if they could get a meal at this time.

"Well, it is late, I could cook something up quick." Kasumi looked at Akane's hair and bit her lower lip, it was just the worst right now! She'd have to cut and trim it up later.

"Nah, don't bother." Nabiki said, as she went inside. "Let's just order a pizza or something."

Ranma looked at Lilith and whispered to her. "Go weaken the boundary fields so that the delivery guy can find this place, okay?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, Ms Nuku, you can put your father on the couch. Dr. Tofu's accidents always wear off after awhile."

"Okay!"

"Well, let's get ready to eat then." The panda said via hand signs, not caring what they got, but that they got enough, he was hungry, darn it!

Unknown to the group, a figure watched them enter the house and nodded. "Found you," a female voice said as the girl stood to her full height, her figure cast in shadow as her hair fluttered in the wind. "Soon." She whispered before jumping away and disappearing into the night.

* * *

That was fun, though not for Akane and not for the crowd. Seriously, Soun and Genma in cheerleader outfits doing the cancan. Ewww.

But, hey, it fits in Ranma 1/2, after all, everyone crossdresses at one point or another in that series.


	6. Chapter 5

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Nabiki grumbled as she waited in a park after dark. "Will you hurry it up? I want to get home before they send someone out to find me." She grumbled. When she heard a noise from the bushes, she stood up and grimaced as she saw who it was. "Took your time, huh?"

"Don't be like that," the figure was tall and wore a dark trench coat and a dark fedora on its head, clouding the features in shadow, "there's been an uptick in interested persons looking at this district lately." The figure's voice was deep, hinting that it was male.

Nabiki scoffed at him. "Oh gee, you think? There's a succubus living here, not to mention that there's that android catgirl on the other side of Nerima, the damn aliens up North and random ghosts and other spirits that live here."

"Not to mention you." The figure chuckled at her glare.

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep that a secret from everyone." Oh how she hated this guy, but there was a need to work with him.

"Indeed, do try to keep things under control, would you?" He turned to leave. "We'll be setting up a base soon, not near here, but we have the lead of an interesting human close to a Devil's territory. Are you sure that he..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he lacks one." And even if he had one, there was no way she'd let this guy know. "You know this district has a history of weird and unusual things that happen to it."

He chuckled and adjusted his hat. "Indeed. Farewell, Nabiki Tendo, the next time it will be a different one of us."

Nabiki glared as the man disappeared in a flurry of black feathers before sighing heavily. "Fuck me, what am I going to do?"

(-)

"Akane!" Kasumi called upstairs. "You have a letter!"

A few minutes later, Akane came downstairs, confused. "I wasn't expecting anything." Taking the letter, she looked at the envelope and was rather impressed by what looked like an embroidered black rose on the envelope. "I wonder who sent it." Opening it up, she took the letter out and blinked, several times, at the contents.

 _"Dear Akane Tendo,_  
 _I hope this finds you in good health._  
 _I was wondering if perhaps you wished to meet up this Saturday._  
 _If so, please meet me at the local ice skating rink between 2 and 4._  
 _I wish to speak with you._  
 _Signed,_  
 _Kodachi "The Black Rose" Kuno_

"I didn't expect this." Akane wondered what Kodachi wanted, it had been a while since that match and Akane had long since recovered from it. "Maybe she wants a rematch?"

"It wasn't a challenge letter, was it? So maybe not." Kasumi looked at her in concern. "Maybe you should go?"

"Hmm..." Akane looked at the clock. "Well, it's only one, I guess I could go." She just hoped Kasumi was right and that Kodachi just wanted to talk.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" She asked no one in particular as she got ready to leave.

(-)

Watching his daughter leave, Soun looked back at the shouji board. "Shouldn't your son go with his fiancee?"

"We agreed, Tendo, to let the kids make their own decision on this. Whomever the boy chooses will have to share with that succubus."

"If only we could get rid of her."

"Old friend," Genma looked at Soun seriously, "that succubus saved my boy's life. Things got weirder after that, but there's no way that you could get them to split apart at this time." Ranma wouldn't allow it and would fight with all his might to stop it and Lilith couldn't leave even if she wanted to for the most part.

"She's getting in the way of our dream!"

Genma shook his head. He understood Soun's position, he had been there himself, but he couldn't do it, not because he had sentimentality towards Lilith, but rather because as much as it galled him to admit it, the succubus was good for his son.

'Besides, Nodoka can't call Ranma unmanly, even with the curse, if he's slept with more women than a porn star.'

"Soun, with how things have gone, I think it would be best to wait a bit longer before bringing it up again."

Soun frowned softly. "But..."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you think it is." Genma smirked as he put a piece down. "Just give it some time."

"But they'd have to share?"

Genma nodded to him. "Yes, my boy will have what every single man wants and what every married man dreads."

Soun chuckled as he heard that. "Well, I suppose I can wait a little more then." That didn't mean he wouldn't try to push things in the direction he wanted though.

(-)

Kasumi was humming as she swept up the hallway towards the dojo and knocked on the door. "Is there anyone in there? I'm coming in, if you're doing naughty things, please let me know."

Of course, Kasumi couldn't have known that even if there were naughty things going on inside, she wouldn't be able to hear them unless the door was opened.

Sliding open the door, she was surprised to see Lilith, wearing a tube top and short shorts, laying on her stomach and kicking her legs randomly while reading something. "Huh? Oh! Hi, Kasumi." She smiled as she saw the other girl. "Did you need something?"

"I was going to clean the dojo, but it looks like it's spotless."

"To be fair, Master and I haven't been having sex much the past couple of days." Lilith sighed as she rolled onto her butt and pouted. "I don't blame him though, we've been putting up some really high level bounded fields around the area, but I'm getting worried."

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion. "Are you worried that Ranma is seeing other women?"

"Heck no! In fact, I encourage him to get as much booty as possible." Lilith grinned as Kasumi blushed. "Heck, if you want, I'll send him your way to warm your bed and have sex with you if you want."

"N, no, that... That's fine." Kasumi looked away, steam coming from her ears as she imagined Ranma, naked, in bed with her, doing such... "No, no, it's fine, I shouldn't..."

"Why not? You're engaged to him too, shouldn't you sample the goods before marriage?" Lilith tilted her head in confusion. "Or is this one of those weird human hangups that I don't really get because Genma isn't the best teacher?"

"Well, it's just... Not proper." Kasumi couldn't look at Lilith, who sighed. "Lilith?" She was still blushing, but managed to look at the succubus.

"Darn, I was kind of hoping you'd help."

"Huh?"

"Because if Master doesn't get laid in the next couple of days, he's going to be so pent up that I won't be able to fully satisfy him." She sighed at Kasumi's started look. "A few years ago, when Master and I made the Devil's Pact, he was flooded with Youki and now he can't produce regular Ki, okay?" Kasumi nodded, knowing what Ki was, she did practice Martial Arts when she was younger after all. "Well, that Devil's Pact was mine, and I'm a succubus, so even if it wasn't intentional..."

"He's got some of your characteristics?"

"Namely an increased libido, stamina and a sex drive to make anyone who's ever been at the Playboy Mansion look like a celibate monk."

"Um, oh my..." Kasumi felt her legs wobble and she leaned up against the wall before sliding to the ground.

"Hey, Kasumi..." Lilith crawled over, her eyes practically shining. "You really should give my Master a go."

"I mean... It's tempting, but... Would he want an old maid like me?"

Lilith blinked, her eyes stopped glowing for a moment before she started laughing and fell on her face. "You... Hahahahahaha! You're not an old maid, not yet. You've got... Ten to sixteen years yet."

Kasumi pouted, she didn't want to think about that. "But I..." She sighed and placed her forehead on the palms of her hands as she held them up. "I never got to date anyone, I had to be home when I was in middle school, I had to take care of the house, father was a mess and, I love my sisters, but neither Nabiki nor Akane were up to the challenge at the time. I had to..."

Lilith tilted her head and crawled up towards Kasumi. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lilith, I just... What would I do, even if I married your Master?"

Lilith shrugged at her question. "Hey, think of it this way, at least he wouldn't disappoint in bed."

Kasumi laughed and leaned back against the wall, putting her hands down. "Sometimes..." She looked up and gave a sad smile. "I wish mom was still around."

Before Lilith could say anything, Kasumi's eyes widened and she lunged at the smaller girl, causing Lilith to get tackled with Kasumi on top of her. "Lilith! You're a succubus, so you must know what happens after someone dies, right?"

"Huh?" Lilith blinked at Kasumi, who was looking at her with a somewhat desperate look on her face. "I'm no expert, if I could get ahold of Jedah, he might know." The guy did make her this body after all, and he was extremely good at soul manipulation as well. "But I can answer as best I can, why?"

"What happens when a person dies?" Kasumi asked her again.

"Hard to say, there's lots of destinations, all things considered. I mean, there's Heaven, Hell, Makai, but the most likely destination is the Realm of the Dead."

"That..."

"I don't know, sorry, it's one of those "one way only" realms that once you go in, you can't get out of. I can't really tell you what's there. Other than those that go there typically get put away for the rest of time."

"So it's..."

Lilith shrugged at her look. "I don't know, I've never been there. It could be a place where everyone's put in a little box, a retirement home or the greatest frat party reality has ever seen."

"Oh..."

Lilith smirked at Kasumi and leaned up, her eyes practically glowing. "In fact, just think of it where everyone goes to have an eternity of fun. Life is hard, so the afterlife is really fun."

Kasumi giggled and nodded. "That makes me feel better, thank you." Her eyes widened as Lilith suddenly wrapped her arms around Kasumi's back, put her hand on the back of Kasumi's head and smirked. "Lilith?"

The next thing Kasumi knew, Lilith's lips were on her own. Kasumi's eyes widened as Lilith kissed her for what seemed like several minutes. After breaking the kiss, Lilith giggled at Kasumi's expression. "I'll take that as thanks, okay?"

Kasumi nodded mechanically, got up and walked out of the dojo.

Lilith pouted as she crossed her arms behind her head. "Maaaaaaster..." She whined. "Where are you? Your Servant needs a recharge!"

(-)

Meanwhile, not too far from the Tendo Dojo...

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?!" Ryoga yelled as he looked around, confused. He could have sworn he was at the Narita International Airport just a few minutes ago. Or was that Atlanta? He could never tell, since so many of those places looked the same to him. 'Seriously, why do all the global airports look and feel the same?' It was kind of annoying and if someone spent a lot of time flying around the world, they might think that every country was identical or something.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" His traveling partner yelled at him. "How the hell did you get lost in a freaking linen closet?!"

"Sorry, Bulleta, I told you, it's a curse."

"Yeah, and I didn't think it was THAT bad!" She yelled, clearly annoyed. "Have you gone to an exorcist?" Maybe she could convince Donovan to have a look at this idiot? She wasn't on bad terms with the half-breed, even if he didn't like her that much. 'Then again, do any of those bozos like me much?' Bulleta thought to herself irritably. 'Then again, no way I'm trusting a bunch of Darkstalkers with anything other than dying.' Heck, she couldn't even count on that, how many times had she shot Felicia in the butt or Talbain with silver bullets and the two had somehow managed to survive?

That reminded her, she would need to find some of the Catholic Church's executioners, she was going to need some more blessed bullets soon. "Hmm, I wonder how the old woman is doing with those two, they got pretty skilled when I saw them last year."

"Who are you talking about?"

Bulleta just waved off Ryoga's concerns. "Oh, just a couple of young nuns that have Holy swords and hunt things that go bump in the night. Their master and I are old friends, she gives me blessed silver for my bullets when I go Darkstalker hunting."

She doubted they would come to Japan anytime soon, unless one of those failed wannabe Holy Swords somehow ended up in Japan.

"You!" Both Ryoga and Bulleta turned around to see Tatewaki Kuno pointing his wooden sword at them. "To see the dishonorable ones who destroyed the school return, I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder," lightning crackled behind him, "shall not abate you."

"Really?" Bulleta put her hands on her hips and scoffed at him. "You're going to fight me with a twig? If you're going to fight me you better have something like, I dunno, the Demonic Sword Gram or something."

"Isn't that from Norse Mythology?" Ryoga asked, getting a shocked look from Bulleta. "I have plenty of time to read when I'm traveling."

"Surprised you knew that. You'll be surprised to know that all myths and legends are true, but probably not to the extent that the stories make them out to be."

"Enough!" Kuno yelled as he pulled his sword back and rushed forward. "I strike!"

"Feh!" Ryoga stepped in front of Bulleta and pulled out his umbrella and swung it upwards, knocking the sword out of Kuno's hands. "Kendo? Please, I mastered that when I was five." Well, as much as he could, his instructor had given him scrolls on forms to practice when he wasn't around.

"Truly, you know the art of the sword it seems."

Ryoga grinned, revealing fangs in his mouth. "There are things you can't touch with your hands, so knowing how to swing a stick or umbrella helps keep you alive."

"With all your skill in unarmed combat?" Bulleta asked, getting an annoyed snort from Ryoga.

"That came later, obviously."

"Alas, my skill is only in the way of the sword." Kuno shook his head. "But against that foul sorcerer, Saotome, my skill is useless."

"Don't call him a sorcerer, you'll make real sorcerers upset." Both Ryoga and Bulleta said at the same time, causing Kuno to jerk backwards in surprise.

"I... He says that as well, what do you mean?"

"Just trust me." Ryoga shook his head.

Kuno blinked, before coughing and clearing his throat. "I see. However, he is a Demon, or will real Demons get upset about that?"

"Nope. There are humans that even Demons fear." Bulleta grinned and jerked a thumb at herself. "I can make Werewolves and catgirls run in terror just from being near them and I've killed my fair share of Vampires too."

"Well then, I would like to find some way to defeat him, but I am at an impasse, so to speak, for the foul Demon has abilities that I, an honorable human, cannot replicate."

"That's because you're too slow." Ryoga muttered, getting a blink of surprise from Kuno. "Your speed, you're too slow to have a chance to hit him, he can move so fast that even I can't keep up with him."

"I see. Then perhaps I should undertake some serious training, however, leaving that cur to run freely is..."

"Don't worry," Bulleta sneered. "I will take him out, lay him on the ground, and pound him until he breaks!"

"Ah, your promise of service is simply too much not to purchase. Though ... your nose is bleeding."

"Ah, excuse me," she replied quickly. "More of his ... magic he dabbles in."

"Ah, then I shall hire you to protect the city while I train, but alas, I have no idea where to start."

"Here." Ryoga reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. "I've already made three copies of this, in case one of them gets lost or something." If he ever had kids, he was planning on teaching them from the notebooks in his backpack, as well as the scrolls he had in there. "It's some basic to intermediate strength and speed training. Just follow the instructions and in days you'll see improvements."

"Forsooth!" Kuno smiled as he took the notebook. "Hmm, yes, this is very doable indeed. I shall go at once to find a river and attempt to swim against the current like a salmon!"

"Wait, what?" Ryoga asked as Kuno slapped him on his back. "What do you..?"

"Good luck against the foul Demon Saotome, I have work to do!" Kuno ran off, grabbing his wooden sword along the way.

"What's wrong?"

"Those are the advanced training methods for increasing your strength, speed and endurance."

She shrugged. "So if he screws up he'll cripple himself, you do have copies right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then there's no problem!"

Ryoga sweat-dropped, but supposed that was true. "So..." He looked around. "Where are we?"

Bulleta blinked and looked around, wondering how they ended up in a rice field. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS?!"

(-)

Standing in front of a museum on the far end of Nerima, Ranma, in a gray Chinese Mao outfit, frowned softly as he looked at the building. Sure, it was in the middle of the day, but there was something in the building that was bothering him.

"Now, what could it be?" He wondered aloud as he walked into the building. According to the sign outside, the place was full of replicas of famous Japanese swords throughout history. "Obviously can't have real swords, some idiot would end up stealing them and use them in crimes."

There was always a weirdo who thought he was the reincarnation of a famous Samurai or something. "Case in point." Ranma said as he got inside and saw someone dressed in a red Samurai armor, a Katana sheathed at its side and... "Okay, so you're not some random crazy if you've got a couple of lesser spirits hovering around you, who are you?" What unnerved him was that the armor had pale blue arms, legs and a featureless face.

 **"HuH?"** The armor turned to look at Ranma and he grimaced as he saw what looked to be two eyes on the chest and the mid-section of the armor was jagged enough that it looked like teeth. **"So ThErE wAs SoMeOnE WhO cOuLd GeT iN, hUh?"** The armor said while the mid-section moved slightly and the ghosts around it started to move around erratically.

"Now, now, Hannya..." A female voice spoke up, quieting down the spirits. "We agreed that I would give you and Kien all the bodies you wanted so long as you let me have complete control."

 **"YeS, hOw FoOlIsH oF mE tO fOrGet."**

Ranma stared as the armor's head, arms and legs seemed to solidify and turn into skin. "Who are you?"

"Who I used to be is no matter, but I guess you call the three of us Bishamon." The woman said and bowed. "But no offense," she said as she stood tall, "a half-breed Darkstalker has no chance against us."

"Okay, fine, let's just assume you're right, why are you here?" He frowned as Bishamon turned and walked away from him. "Hey!"

"Ah! Here it is! The Murasame! The cursed blade said to get stronger the more it kills." Bishamon smashed the display cabient around the sword and Ranma stopped, his eyes widening as he felt raw power coming from that sword.

"What the hell? I thought these were replicas!"

Grabbing the sword and unsheathing it, Bishamon giggled. "Dear boy, don't you think that letting people know "hey, powerful weapons are here, come get them" is a bad idea?" Unsheathing the sword, the person in the armor nodded and turned to Ranma. "In fact, you should know, this sword has anti-Holy properties. Very useful against Holy Swords, Angels and other annoying pests that want to destroy beings like you and me."

"You aren't leaving with that sword."

"Oh, come on, please? I promise that I won't kill you."

 **"HeY!"**

"Calm down, Hannya, he's not worth it, besides, we need to do other things first."

"Sorry, I might not be a nice person, but I can't let you get away with whatever you want."

Bishamon sighed and unsheathed its other sword. "Kien, Murasame, let's go."

Seeing the new sword glowing blue and the Murasame glowing black, Ranma narrowed his eyes as a yellow aura surrounded him.

"Ooooh! Both magic and Youki?! Maybe this will be fun."

 **"ToO bAd He DoEs NoT hAvE fUlL cOnTrOl."**

"Indeed." The person in the armor nodded and grinned at Ranma. "Oh, don't worry, you can start at any time."

"I usually wait for people like you, but I think I can be forgiven for making the first move." Ranma seemingly disappeared from sight.

"Too slow." Bishamon said as it took a step back and slashed upward, cutting across Ranma's shirt and slicing the boy in half. "Too, huh?" The image of Ranma disappeared and Bishamon had only a moment's warning before being kicked in the head, sending the armor crashing through a few display cases.

Touching down, Ranma rushed forward, his hand glowing a bright yellow. He twisted at the last second to avoid a slash upwards, only to gasp out in pain as the Masamune clipped the underside of his arm.

"Not bad, boy." Bishamon said and stood to its full height. "If I had more time to play with you, I would, but you're hurt and, Aiyayayayayayayayayayayah!" The armor danced around and spasmed as a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the swords directly.

Ranma grinned as his good hand had sparks flowing from it. "I agree, not bad, but I think I'll have to end you." Rushing forward, a complex array appeared on each of his hands. Exorcism wasn't something he was good at, as it wasn't a form of magic that appealed to him, but he could do it. The problem was...

He had to be close to the body to do it.

"Oh dear, if you would have just let me go, you would have been able to live a long life." The next thing Ranma knew was pain as Murasame stabbed him deep in the gut while Kien left a deep cut on his back.

Gasping in pain, Ranma fell to his knees and staring in shock as Bishamon sheathed its swords. "See, Hannya, I told you he wasn't worth it."

"W," Ranma coughed as blood came out of his mouth, "wait..."

"No." The armor faded away. "If you survive, pray we never meet again."

"Flame," Ranma whispered and put his hand on his stomach, igniting the wound and stopping the blood there. "I won't die... Not..." His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he flopped onto his face, passing out. "Yet..."

(-)

"Master!" Lilith's eyes widened and she felt a chill cross her body. Not even questioning it, she ran out of the dojo and found a shadow to jump into. "What happened?!"

A moment later, she came out of a shadow on a wall and gasped as she saw Ranma in a pool of blood. "Master!" She tore his shirt off and put her hands on his back, pouring magic and Youki into him and sighing when the wound closed rather quickly. Rolling over and putting his head on her lap, she did the same to his stomach and noticed that he had already did some healing to it. "At least it's not too serious, huh?"

"Nnngh, gah."

"Good." Lilith gave her Master a smile as he opened an eye. "You know how to worry a girl, Master."

"Sorry."

She smiled at him and poked him on the nose. "For making me worry, you owe me."

"Well... Can we go back to the Dojo first? I'm feeling light-headed." Lilith nodded and helped Ranma stand up before the two of them disappeared into a shadow.

(-)

"OH MY!" Kasumi gasped as she saw the two come out of a shadow. "What happened?! You're covered in blood!" And topless, but she wasn't concerned about that.

Ranma chuckled at Kasumi's concerned look. "I'll be fine in a couple of hours." He sighed as she dragged him into the kitchen. "I said I'd be fine."

"I don't care, we need to wash you off and get your wounds cleaned!"

"What wounds? I already healed them." Lilith muttered and stepped aside as Genma charged into the room. "Here we go."

"Boy?! What the hell happened?!"

"Was taking a walk, found a museum with a nasty aura, checked it out, found a living armor walking around and stealing a magical sword, got into a fight and this happened."

"Master..." Lilith frowned softly. "Didn't you..."

"Remind me to practice exorcism more." Ranma sighed and let Kasumi wash his back and stomach areas. "Anyway, I'm gunna go to sleep in the dojo now."

Kasumi looked at him in concern. "Ranma, if you're still hurting..."

"Nah, don't worry, so long as I don't die I can heal from anything with some sleep." Ranma smiled at her and looked at Lilith, who was looking at him in concern. "But have some food ready to go when I wake up, I'll be hungry."

Kasumi nodded as Ranma got up and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Boy," Genma put his hand on Ranma's shoulder, "you said you fought a living armor?"

"Red Samurai Armor with a couple ghosts around it. Couldn't sense anyone alive in it, but there was some sort of woman controlling it. Dunno who she was, but she was definitely a spirit of some sort."

Genma nodded and let Ranma go before heading to the stairs.

"Uncle Saotome?" Kasumi asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing, Kasumi, I have something I need to look up." He passed Nabiki on the way up stairs.

"What happened?" She asked Lilith, who was walking behind Ranma quietly. "Kasumi?"

Her elder sister shook her head. "Nabiki, I'll tell you later, okay?"

Nabiki nodded but looked at the Dojo and bit her lower lip. 'Then why do I sense some spirit magic?'

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Ah! You did come!" Kodachi Kuno smiled as she saw Akane Tendo. Her smile soon faded as she saw Akane's concerned look. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't heard good things about you, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to show up today."

"Ah, no doubt my brother told you the most awful things about me." She sighed and looked at the cup in front of her. "I do admit that I am, shall we say, not the easiest person to get along with."

"You did attack me at school and electrocuted me at the ring." Akane sighed and was thankful Lilith knew how to fix her hair. "So excuse me if I think that Kuno-sempai isn't wrong on this issue."

"An... Understandable anger." Kodachi nodded and looked at the ice rink. "However, I must admit, other than the outcome, that match was the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Really?" Akane raised an eyebrow as Kodachi nodded. "That's fine and all, but I don't see what..."

"I was wondering, would you care to have a... Oh what is the term that people use when they don't wish to fight seriously?"

"A friendly match? A spar?"

"Yes, that." Kodachi snapped her fingers. "I admit, I find you to be interesting. Enough that I understand why my brother goes on and on about you, despite your looks being..." She trailed off, not sure how to put it. "Not quite up to the standards that I would assume he would go for."

"Well excuse me for being plain!" Akane yelled and stood up. "Really, if you're going to insult me, you don't need to bother asking me to show up and talk then."

"Please wait, I did not mean it as an insult, my initial impression of you was a girl who was not bad looking, but rather plain, however, after seeing you in action, I can see why my brother would become enamoured with you." Akane blinked at hearing that. "Your passion, your tenacity and your drive actually is impressive, even more so seeing you in action."

"Please don't tell me that you're in love with me."

Kodachi blinked before throwing her head back in amusement. "Ohohohohohohoho! Oh goodness no. While amusing, I would rather spend the night in that delicious Ranma's arms."

Akane snorted at that. "You can have him." Kodachi blinked in surprise. "He's a big pervert, he's got a loli that he's doing perverted things with practically every night, another loli blew up our school because she wanted him or something and with my luck there's probably a loli catgirl out there that will show up within the year and make a move on him or something."

"Oh dear, I had no idea he was... Into young girls." It saddened Kodachi that such a prime example of manliness would be into young-looking girls, but to each their own, she supposed.

"Yeah." Akane said as she sat back down, "So, why did you call me out here?"

"Would you believe that I would just like to... What is it that people do when they are on good terms with each other?"

"Hang out?" Akane blinked slowly and Kodachi snapped her fingers and nodded. "You don't hang out with your friends?"

"I... Have never had friends before. I was kind of hoping..."

Akane smiled at the other girl. "Well, that's okay. But if you wanted to be friends, all you needed to do was ask." She held her hand in front of her. "Hi, my name's Akane Tendo, I practice the Tendo Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, I have a bit of a bad temper and hate perverts. Do you want to be friends?"

Kodachi looked at the hand offered in front of her and shook it. "My name is Kodachi Kuno, one of the best gymnasts of my age group, I have a pet named Mr. Green Turtle, I live with my brother at the Kuno Mansion and I have no idea what I am doing. I would love to be friends."

Akane smiled as they shook hands. "So, you said you wanted to hang out, what would you like to do then?"

"Since we're here, would you care to go ice skating?"

"Sure." Akane nodded at her.

(-)

Hours later, Akane smiled as she walked in. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Akane." Kasumi said from the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kodachi was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. There was a pervert that tried kissing me though." Akane was thankful that Kodachi had pulled him off and offered him a black rose that caused him to fall onto the ice, paralyzed. "He'll be getting out of the hospital in a month."

"Oh dear." Kasumi sighed, causing Akane to look at her in confusion. "After Ranma came back hurt, I'd rather not think of others getting hurt, even if they deserve it."

"Huh? Where is he?" Sure, Akane didn't like Ranma, but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt.

"The dojo but you..." Kasumi trailed off as Akane rushed off. "Wait! Akane!" She ran after her little sister. "You may want to wait!"

"Why? I'm just checking to make sure that he's okay!" Akane yelled as she grabbed the door to the dojo and flung it open.

She stopped and stared at the scene in front of her, her eyes wide.

"Yes! Master! Ooooh!" Lilith moaned as Ranma drove into her from behind. "Right, nnngh, there! Ooh yes!"

"I'd say he's doing well." Nabiki smirked as she pulled out a camera and started recording while Kasumi stood there, her face red and buried into her hands while she peeked through her open fingers.

Ranma groaned, his fingers squeezing Lilith's ass as he came inside of her again. "Again."

"Hehehehhehe... Knew you'd be like this." Lilith giggled as he picked her up and spun around. "Oooh! We have guests!"

Ranma stared as he stood there, balls deep in Lilith, her legs spread due to his right arm under her right leg, his left arm on her bare chest and exposing the two of them completely to the three sisters. "...Could you close the door? I'd rather not have the whole neighborhood know."

"PERVERTS!" Akane screamed, her face bright red as she slammed the door closed.

* * *

Why, oh, WHY did I make Bishamon talk like that?!

Before anyone complains, it's a standard trope. MC shows up, finds new enemy, new enemy beats MC and leaves. Besides, it plays into the plot later.

So, anyone care to take a guess as to what the next crossover is?


	7. Chapter 6

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

Nabiki chuckled as she and Akane walked to school in the morning.

"It's not funny!" Akane muttered, her face red.

"Sure it is! Your attempt at making waffles somehow summoned a tentacle demon from somewhere." She laughed as Akane buried her face in her hands. "Too bad you nearly killed it."

"Mooooou! How was I supposed to know that he was going to hug me for getting him out of the Abyss?! He was a tentacle demon!"

Nabiki started laughing as she remembered the creature flattened by Akane's mallet, the screaming and then when everything had calmed down, the creature had said he would have left to explore the world but had decided that it was safer in the Abyss. "I'm still not sure how you did it."

"I blame the cookbook! I followed the instructions!"

"And all because Kasumi had to leave early to restock the pantry." Nabiki shook her head in amusement. "Well, at least the kitchen is still in one piece. That's an improvement from your usual attempts."

Akane groaned in dismay.

"But, seriously, Akane," Nabiki stopped laughing and gave her sister a soft smile, "even Kasumi was impressed with the fact that everything, other than the cracked floor where you hit the Tentacle Demon, was in one piece. Good job."

"Thanks." She sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki looked at her sister in concern.

"Just thinking about that lolicon pervert."

"You mean Ranma?"

"Who else?" She snorted, "can't believe father lets him live with us."

"Well, if he's a true lolicon at least we don't have to worry about him trying to sneak into our rooms to do perverted things with us."

Akane blinked and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so." She couldn't argue against that. "Still, it would be better if he wasn't..." She trailed off as the two got to the school and a party was being held outside. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Akane!" One of her friends came up to her, smiling. "It's wonderful! Kuno-sempai is taking a leave of absence!"

"Wait, so that means..."

"No more bad poetry!"

"No more daily challenges!" Akane's eyes sparkled in happiness.

"No more easy money, drat." Nabiki muttered under her breath. "So, anyone know why or where he is?"

"Something about training to defeat a foul Demon or something."

Akane and Nabiki looked at each other in surprise. "But I thought he liked Lilith?"

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" Nabiki shrugged and walked inside. "Well, either way, maybe things will be quiet for awhile."

The loud sound of thunder had everyone looking around and wondering why there was thunder on a clear day.

(-)

"So Master, why are we skipping school?" Lilith asked as they moved in the opposite direction of the school. "Don't tell me that you found a new plaything and want to get rid of me."

Ranma rolled his eyes as the two jumped from the building they were on to the top of a light pole and across the street. "As if I'd get rid of you."

"You're right! I must get you a harem!"

"I told you, I'm not interested."

Lilith sighed as they ran across rooftops. 'Maybe you aren't, Master, but at your current growth rate, I won't be able to keep up with you for much longer.' She thought to herself. It was kind of humiliating, whoever heard of a succubus unable to keep up with their partner anyway? "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just follow me."

It was ten minutes later when they touched down in an alley and Ranma looked around. "Okay, there should be..." He trailed off and jumped away as an arrow hit where he had been a moment ago. "Thought so."

"Well, now I see why you didn't want to be the dojo or the school." Lilith muttered as she saw who had fired the arrow. "How did you know?"

"I didn't know it was her specifically, but someone was trying really hard to get through the anti-scrying field last night." Ranma narrowed his eyes. "So, Shampoo... I didn't know you were that good with magic."

Standing on top of a tree, a teenager with long purple hair was holding a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. "Nihao!" She smiled and jumped off the tree and into the alley. "Shampoo happy to see Demons again, get new chance, yes?"

"You can speak Chinese, I can understand you." Lilith said to her. "So why are you trying to kill us? I thought this was settled in China?"

"Oh, it was." A new voice spoke up and Ranma and Lilith spun around to see a figure with long white hair, a staff that was taller than either of them, and green robes over its two-foot tall body. "Heh heh, long time no see, boy."

"And you are?"

"Ah, that's right, we didn't meet properly, did we? I am Cologne of the Jokenzuko." She cackled at him. "After being run out of the village, did you really think that we wouldn't come after you?"

"I was kind of hoping, those weapons you had hurt."

The small figure grinned at Ranma. "Well, that's what happens when you have weapons designed for fighting Devils and anyone with Youki."

"So what? You're going to try and kill us?" Lilith could escape in an instant through the shadows and escape back to the dojo. Sure it wouldn't stop the old woman, but at least it would give them enough time to flee the city before they were found.

"Of course not." Cologne laughed as the two face-faulted. "If we're being honest, we've been in Nerima for some time observing you."

"Shampoo was chasing across China." The girl grimaced and hated how she couldn't speak Japanese very well. 'If only grandmother hadn't told me to speak this language.'

"Yeah, I know." Ranma grumbled. "So what was with all the probes?"

"Merely testing you, nothing more, boy." She cackled at his disbelieving stare.

"Really? I would think you had a law stating "all demons, devils and monsters must be killed on sight."

"We do." Cologne nodded, causing the two to tense up. "Oh please, if we were going to kill you there would be three Elders, a hundred elite warriors and we would have magic users casting a spell blanketing the city to eliminate you in case the warriors and Elders failed."

"Great-Grandmother, Shampoo thinks they should..." Shampoo trailed off, not sure how to say what she wanted to say in Japanese.

"So, what is your purpose here then?" Lilith asked the old woman. 'If you could call that thing a woman.'

"Think of us as your social workers." Cologne answered her. "I'm also impressed that you lead us across the city, but like I said, we had been observing you for some time, so we know where you live. Impressive bounded fields I admit. I couldn't sneak in there even if I wanted to."

"When Devil Hunters and Magical Girls keep coming for your life, you need to learn some sort of defense."

"Indeed, girl, indeed." Cologne nodded at Lilith's answer and pointed at Shampoo. "Come, grand-daughter, we need to finish the store in time for its grand opening."

"Huh?"

Cologne gave Ranma a grin. "We're just your social workers, nothing more." Of course, if the two ever did become a threat, Cologne had several wards, talismans and other magical items that could seriously injure or even kill either of them if it came down to it.

The two jumped away and Lilith looked at Ranma, who was frowning at where Cologne was. "Master?"

"I... Am not sure what to think about this."

"You could always try sleeping with Shampoo and getting her pregnant, that would probably stop all threats against us from them." She giggled at his look.

"Are you kidding?! I'd probably have MORE people trying to kill me then! Besides," he sobered up and looked at where Cologne had been, "you felt it too, right?"

"Of course, it's faint, but it's there."

"Lilith..."

"Master?" She moaned as he grabbed her and kissed her in the alley. "Feeling frisky?"

"Right now I'm spoiling for a fight, but since the only one around is you..."

Lilith moaned as his hands went down her back and down to her ass. "Well, I wouldn't mind a spar, but I agree, this is better."

(-)

As they moved across the rooftops, Shampoo looked at Cologne curiously. "Great-grandmother," she spoke in Chinese, "why would you let them go with just a warning? The council..."

"Is not here, Shampoo." Cologne replied as they jumped across the street. "Surely you have felt it, haven't you?"

Shampoo frowned as they moved through the air. "I have felt plenty of things since coming here. If I did not know better, I would swear there are several powerful Demons in the city somewhere."

"Exactly. Using anything to harm a lowly Hanyou and a succubus may attract the attention of more powerful enemies, ones we're not equipped to deal with."

"Should we?"

"No." Cologne shook her head. "Calling for allies should not be done lightly, if we did, you know that the council would be here within three days with enough warriors that the local government and military would take notice." As much as the Jokenzuko prided themselves on being warriors, there was no need for agitating the world governments. "Unless it's a serious matter where those two become a threat to the world, I see no problem letting them live."

"But we'll keep an eye on them, right?"

"Of course." She grinned as she saw Shampoo blush. "Tis a good thing that the succubus explained about the Jusenkyo curse before you made a fool of yourself, huh?"

Shampoo nodded as she thought back to that day.

 _*Flash*_

 _"Hey! What's going on?" Ranma, in female form and a white Gi asked as she was kissed on the cheek._

 _"Oh no! Honored customer! The village champion gave you the Kiss of Death. You must run if you do not wish to die."_

 _"Oh, is that all?" Lilith, in a similar outfit to Ranma, said as she grinned. "So if anyone beats them they have to hunt them down and kill them, huh?"_

 _"Only if female."_

 _Lilith blinked and sighed. "Hey! You!" She yelled in Chinese to someone._

 _"What is it, outsider?"_

 _"Could you bring me hot water?"_

 _"Why? Have you been to Jusenkyo or something?"_

 _"Yes." Lilith nodded and pointed at the redhead. "She is under a curse. She's actually a guy." A moment later, hot water was splashed over both Ranma and her. "I didn't ask for any myself!"_

 _Shampoo stared at Ranma's male form and blushed. 'Holy cow! He's hot! Why'd I try to kill him again? I should be tying him up and pinning him to the bed!'_

 _Lilith grinned as she felt raw lust forming up from Shampoo before she turned her head sharply as she felt a strong surge of hostility coming her way. "What the, YIPE!" She yelled and jumped as an arrow struck where her feet were. "What the?"_

 _"Shoot!" A young woman in her twenties frowned. "Missed the Demon."_

 _Lilith grimaced at the looks she was getting. "Master!" She called out in Japanese. "Panda! We need to go, now! They know what I am!"_

 _Shampoo blinked as Ranma, the panda and the girl all disappeared in a cloud of dust._

 _*End Flash*_

"If only Lotion hadn't interfered! I could have bedded the stud!"

"Unlikely," Cologne sighed heavily, "now that I've had a chance to meet him personally I can tell that he's as much of a Demon as the succubus is."

"But he's only part Demon." Not that it made much of a difference to the people of the village. "Pretty damn hypocritical of the village to hate part Demons when we want strong bloodlines."

"Yes, but we can't go against Athena's rules."

"Bah! It's stupid!"

"I agree, anyway, enough, you must practice your Japanese more and we have to finish setting up the Neko Haten."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother." Shampoo sighed in Japanese.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Nabiki frowned softly as she didn't see Ranma or Lilith at school. "Now where are they?" She knew they could handle themselves, but after that injury that Ranma sustained the other day, she wanted to keep a closer tab on the two of them. She had ways to do it, but she was certain that the two would notice.

"Hey boss, got some juicy info for you." One of her subordinates grinned. "Looks like we got a new teacher starting school tomorrow."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Anything special about this one?"

"Apparently she was raised in an orphanage and, get this, she tried to be a dancer to get famous, but apparently there was something that kept her from getting her big breakout."

"Huh, interesting." Nabiki knew the world had discrimination going on in it, it really got in the way of letting the best get to where they should go. "So, what's her name?"

"Ah! Her name's a miss..."

(-)

"Felicia!" A nun looked up from watering the flowers outside the church as a bunch of young children ran up to her. "Are you really going?"

The nun knelt down and reached out with large, fur-covered hands to rub the child's head. "Yes, unfortunately. The orphanage needs money and I do have the ability to teach, so I'll be gone for awhile."

"AWWW!" The children pouted.

"Now, now..." Another nun came forward, smiling, she was an older woman who was slightly large, "don't be like that, if you are it will be hard for Felicia to leave. So let's wish her well and keep our spirits up."

"Don't worry." Felicia smiled at the children. "I'll be back every weekend."

"Okay!" The children cheered and Felicia smiled at them.

(-)

Later that night...

"What happened to you?!" Nabiki and Akane yelled as they saw Ranma and Lilith walking home, dirt everywhere, scuff marks and several cuts all over their bodies.

"Rough outdoor sex followed by sparring followed by breaking helicopters that tried to shoot us." Ranma yawned and winced. "Explosive helicopters."

"At least they were unmanned." Lilith added and stretched. "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Both Nabiki and Akane face-faulted.

(-)

The next day...

"You know, you'd think that they wouldn't be so irritated with us." Ranma groused as he and Lilith ran across the fences towards the school. "Didn't even get us for breakfast, sheesh!"

"I know, first time we sleep all night and no one comes to get us, honestly!" Lilith huffed as they stuck out their hands to grab a light post and use it to help them take a corner. "You think they were mad about something."

"Yeah, I... Huh, what's going on here?" He blinked as the two touched down outside the school yard. "What's..."

"Nihao!" Shampoo, wearing a Furinkan School outfit, waved at the two of them. "Shampoo here for school, yes."

"...Huh?" Ranma gawked at her. "Um, okay, but..."

Shampoo smiled and walked up to them. "Great-grandmother say Shampoo need learn Japanese." She mentally sighed, hating how speaking Japanese made her sound like a moron. "Shampoo need learn outside world if be next leader."

"Ah." Ranma nodded, that made some sense.

"Also," Shampoo leaned in, whispering in Chinese to the two of them, "she wants me to keep an eye on you two."

Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fair enough, I suppose, guess I can't blame you." To be fair, it would be stupid not to.

"Good, Shampoo is..." She trailed off and sighed. "Shampoo sound stupid, no?"

Ranma chuckled and walked in, wondering what else was going to happen today.

(-)

As second period ended, Ranma blinked as a new person walked in. "When did this happen?"

"Dude, there was an announcement yesterday, you missed it." A boy with brown hair said to him.

Near the window, Lilith frowned, unexpected things always seemed to turn out badly. "Why a nun though?"

"Hello, everyone!" The nun smiled as she held her hands in front of her, her baggy robes concealing her hands. "My name is Felicia." She looked at Lilith, her eyes narrowing slightly. "As of today, I'll be your English teacher, now then..." She turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Will everyone..."

"Sensei!" A girl raised her hand. "Your hands!"

"Huh?" Felicia looked down and sighed. "Well, the cat's out of the bag, literally." Turning and smiling, she rolled her sleeves up, revealing hands that were much larger than a normal person's, furry and with sharp nails. Flipping her hat off, a large mane of blue hair came flowing down and two white cat ears on top of her head. "Well, as you can see, I'm a catwoman, if that's going to be a problem, you can always..."

"COOL!"

"A real catgirl!"

"I no longer need to look on the internet for images of it."

"GYAAAAH!" Everyone stopped and looked at Ranma as he stood up and bolted out of the room...

...Through the wall...

...And outside of the school.

Lilith was trembling in her chair uncontrollably, rocking back and forth as she tried to fight off the uncontrollable sensations that her Master was sending her.

"How rude!" Felicia pouted, "I haven't even done anything yet."

Akane and Shampoo looked at each other in confusion before looking at Lilith, who, after getting her trembling under control, stood up. "Sensei, I need to go."

"Miss, can you tell me what's going on?"

"No time, excuse me!" Lilith bowed and ran out the hole Ranma made. "This is great." She muttered sarcastically as she went to hunt her Master down before he did something stupid.

Seeing the trail of destruction left in his wake, she let out a deep sigh, this qualified as stupid.

(-)

"So..." Felicia said and mentally sighed, she knew that her kind wasn't always well-received in the world, but to find someone this racist against her? It kind of hurt. "Class, let's begin with our lessons."

Shampoo mentally frowned, why would the school hire a catwoman? And why would Ranma react so badly to her? And how the hell was she supposed to pronounce 'rubber baby buggy bumpers' anyway?

'Stupid English language.' She mentally groused, she could barely speak Japanese, how was she supposed to learn English too? Sure, her grandmother could speak English, Japanese, Spanish and French, but she had a couple of centuries to learn!

(-)

It took Lilith about twenty minutes to find Ranma.

In the middle of a crater...

...By the river...

...In cursed form.

"Master!" She yelled and jumped down to the redhead, who was panting hard. "Master, I'm so sorry! I knew she was a Darkstalker from her aura, but I had no idea that she was a catwoman, please forgive me."

"Lilith..." Ranma turned and took a few deep breaths. "It's not... Your fault. I already had this problem before we met, you know that."

"It's my job to protect you though." She sighed and looked down, "not that I've done a very..." She trailed off as Ranma hugged her into the redhead's breasts. "Master?"

"It's okay," she smiled and rubbed Lilith's back. "You didn't know that she was a cat. I'm going to need you to go back to her and explain the situation, okay?"

Lilith nodded and sighed as she nuzzled her face into Ranma's breasts. 'Wish that she'd be willing to experiment with this form.' But even if her Master would be willing to experiment in her female form, Lilith would only accept the best of the best to play with her Master.

"OWW!" She yelped as she felt her butt being pinched. "That hurt, Master!"

"You were starting to giggle like a pervert." Ranma gave her Servant a flat stare. "No I'm not doing what you want me to do with this form."

"Oh come on! You know how many guys would *KILL* to have the chance to play with their own female body?" She wilted under the redhead's intense stare. "I can still fantasize about it, right?"

"No, because you'll invade my dreams and I'll start dreaming about it and I don't want that, got it?"

Lilith pouted, she had only done that one time when her Master was fourteen and she never heard the end of it.

"Anyway, why don't you head back and I'll catch up after I get changed back?"

"Sure." Lilith stood up. "But, Master, should I tell the class or..?"

"If the class pesters you, just say that we got attacked by a bunch of werecreatures or something and I had a bad flashback, but tell the teacher the truth." There was no way Ranma could even face that teacher.

"If only I knew how to help you overcome your trauma."

Ranma threw his hands up. "You tried giving me a dream where I was surrounded by catwomen and that didn't turn out well."

Lilith grimaced, that had been a big mistake on her part. One of the few times that they had been in a motel and she had tried to help her Master out.

The motel did not survive the subsequent Neko-Ken outburst.

That hadn't even been the first time that she had tried to help her Master out either. She had tried using sex and hypnosis in his dreams to help out.

She vowed to *NEVER* do that again. The concussion and destruction of the forest they were in was not worth it, even though the orgasms were the most intense she had ever had up to that point.

And the less said about the American manga about some werecat girl, the better.

That ... there were no words to describe how that turned out.

Though last she heard, the convention in the town it had occurred in now took the catgirl theme to extremes, and was probably more popular than Pokemon.

(-)

It was later in the day when Felicia heard a knock on the teacher's room. "Come in!" With the exception of that rude Ranma boy, the rest of the day had gone pretty well, the rest of the student body was rather happy to have a catwoman as a teacher. It was too bad that outside of a fight she would have to leave her nun outfit on, but she doubted anyone would appreciate her fighting in the nude with fur covering strategic spots.

Well, she was certain the teenage boys would, but no one else would.

"Hello." Lilith stuck her head in and smiled softly. "Can I come in?"

"Certainly." Felicia smiled and turned to face Lilith. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about this morning in English class." Not that Lilith needed the class, she and her Master were fluent in nearly every language, barring some of the more unusual ones that existed. "But Ma, ah, Ranma," she rarely called her Master by his real name anymore, "has an extreme case of ailurophobia."

"...What?"

"Extreme fear of cats."

"I know what ailurophobia is, I'm just... shocked to find someone with a reason to dislike me outside of being racist towards me for being a catwoman."

Lilith scoffed at that. "He's not like that. And believe me, he's so scared of cats that one time he saw a newborn cat that couldn't even open its eyes yet and he ran off screaming."

"...What happened?"

"Not something that he likes to talk about..." Lilith sighed and began to explain the horrors of the Neko-ken to Felicia.

(-)

Students were enjoying their lunch when they all ducked for cover upon hearing a loud scream shatter more than a few windows.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Nabiki blinked and looked around in mild shock. "That was in English even."

A few of the students wrote it down. Teachers rarely-if ever-taught them how to cuss in a foreign language.

You seriously needed to know that when you traveled.

(-)

Lilith uncovered her ears and blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think they heard you in Juuban."

Felicia let off several dark curses as she started pacing around the room. "So, why would anyone... GAH!"

Lilith sighed and shook her head. "Ma, ah, Ranma's father trained him in martial arts and was looking for an invincible technique."

"SO HE PUT HIS OWN SON THROUGH TORTURE?!" Felicia's fur was standing on end and her eyes were slitted. "SERIOUSLY! Morrigan, I don't know what your deal with that Ranma kid is, but even for you, not dealing with..." Felicia trailed off as Lilith started to glow and tremble. "Morrigan?"

"Don't." Lilith's form shifted slightly, revealing her succubus outfit. "Call." Her eyes glowed as her hands crackled with Magic and Youki. "Me." She started to hover off the ground as the air around her started to warp. "By." Her wings grabbed Felicia and lifted her up. "That." The next thing Felicia knew she was thrown to the ground. "Name AGAIN!"

"ACK! I'm SORRY!" Lilith glared, her eyes blazing as Felicia coughed. "You just felt so much like Morrigan that I thought you were here playing a game or something."

"HMPH!" Lilith returned to her human disguise, her wings disappearing in a flash. "Sorry, but whenever I hear that name I just get really pissed off."

Felicia nodded and stood up. "My apologies then... Lilith, was it?"

"Yes."

Standing up, Felicia dusted herself off and sat back down. "Well, this has been awkward, huh?" Lilith nodded and Felicia was honestly surprised to see an embarrassed look on the succubus's face. "Alright, so, why do you feel like Morrigan and what is your deal with that Ranma boy?"

Lilith looked at her in surprise. "You expect me to tell you when we just met?"

"Well, either that or we can fight and if I win you tell me everything, but I figure such a fight will destroy most of the school and I need this job."

Lilith sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I've been in the human world too long. Fine, I'll give you a brief run-down. Do you know who Jedah is?"

"One of the rulers of Makai, creepy bastard?" Felicia asked, getting a nod from Lilith. "Okay, I know about him."

"Let's just say that he's responsible for me being on Earth, okay?" Felicia nodded at that. "As for my "deal" with my Master? I entered into a Master-Servant pact with him." Felicia stared at that. "What?"

"Okay, so, that's impressive, he must have left an impression on you if you did that."

Lilith shrugged and stood up. "Yes, well, Master is pretty unique. Anyway, is that all?"

"So, what should we do about your Master then?"

Lilith shrugged as she walked to the door. "Let him leave before you show up for class so he doesn't cause a distraction? Stay in your nun outfit? I dunno."

"I'd talk to the principal, but apparently he's not around." She stood up as Lilith grabbed the door handle. "Maybe there's something I can do, you know, offset the horrible memories with good ones."

"No." Lilith shook her head. "I've already tried that. Believe me, you don't want to be around him if he freaks out too much." She paused before opening the door. "Unless you know a cat goddess or something."

Felicia sighed and flopped back into her chair. "Well... Fuck." How was she supposed to be a teacher when there was a student who was so afraid of her that he would barrel out of the room at the mere sight of her?

(-)

Later in the day, Ranma was walking home with Lilith, Akane and Shampoo following him.

"Shampoo want to know."

"Ever hear of the Neko-ken?" Ranma asked, getting a shake from Shampoo. "Forbidden training technique that made me scared of cats."

"Scared he says." Akane scoffed. "That wasn't scared, that was pure fear."

"Yeah, for all of you!" Ranma snapped and walked off, getting a sigh from Lilith, who turned to face them.

"I'm sorry, if you want to know, ask Genma, and don't fall for his dramatics." She turned and ran after Ranma. "Master! Wait for me!"

"Shampoo not sure what to think."

"I agree." Akane bit her lip. "So... Want to find out?"

"Yes." Shampoo nodded and followed Akane to the Tendo Dojo. After all, this could be very important information that her grandmother would need to know.

The two walked in relative silence back to the dojo. Entering, Shampoo had to admit that it was a nice place, the layers of protection on it that Cologne said were on it made sense. Walking into the living room, she and Akane saw Genma and Soun playing some game on a table over-looking the back yard. "Hey dad!"

"Ah, Akane, how was school?"

"Just fine, Shampoo here joined our class today." Soun nodded as he saw the purple-haired girl wave at them. "And we had a new English teacher today."

"Must have been interesting." Soun idly commented as he focused on the game board.

"Yeah, but something weird happened. Mr. Saotome, would you know why Ranma would freak out when a catwoman appeared in class?" Seeing Genma stiffen and slowly look at her, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Shampoo think that Neko-ken might ring cows loose." Shampoo frowned at the older man. "Shampoo also think that we is having panda for dinner, yes?"

"Saotome, what is this Neko-ken that they're talking about?" Soun narrowed his eyes. "Surely you didn't do something reckless, did you?"

Genma sighed and hung his head. "Old friend, I shall not lie to you about this. When Ranma was six, shortly after we left for our long training journey, I found a martial arts manual that described a powerful technique, one that could not be defeated."

"An unbeatable technique? Surely it must have been complex?" Such techniques were hard to pull off and were closely guarded by everyone who knew them.

"You would think that, but the manual was only a couple of pages long, and it's a very simple method, but only works so long as the trainee is under the age of ten. And thankfully Ranma was the right age." Everyone nodded, following along so far. "The training was deceptively simple. All one had to do was dig a hole that the trainee could not jump out of, then fill it full of cats and starve them for three days." Genma sighed as he remembered the next part. "Then you tie up the trainee and attach fish sausage to them and throw them into the pit and close the top. The training manual states that it takes a few days, but the trainee will gain strength, speed, agility and the presence of a cat."

"...What?" Akane and Shampoo asked at the same time, staring at Genma like he was a moron.

"Alas, the training was a farce! A folly! It was only after Ranma had completed the training that I discovered the true horror of the technique! While it did make Ranma an unstoppable force when using it, it came with a terrible, horrible downside."

"So it succeeded then? I'm not seeing the problem." Soun said, getting a shocked look from Akane and Shampoo over it.

"Bah! The technique is useless! Ranma became a berserker, unstoppable and lashing out at everyone! I ended up severely injured and only then discovered the truth! Hidden on the third page of the manual was a warning stating that the Neko-ken is something only an idiot would attempt and that it had been banned since the 1930s!"

"Shampoo agrees, you is an idiot."

"Akane agrees too." Akane nodded, wondering why she spoke in third person. "So the training left him with a severe fear of cats?"

"Oh woe is me! To have a weak son that can't stand looking at a newborn kitten without crying in fear! On the plus side, I've taken the time to read all training manuals fully to see if there were downsides."

"The path of the martial artist is fraught with peril indeed."

The next thing that Soun and Genma knew, they had a mallet and bounbori slammed into their heads, knocking them through the game board.

"Honestly! Any moron should have known that was a bad idea!"

"Moron maybe, but not idiot." Shampoo nodded.

(-)

Ducking under a kick, Ranma grabbed Lilith's leg and spun, throwing her across the room. "Either you're going slower than usual, Lilith or I've gotten better, I'm willing to bet that you're going slower."

Flipping and landing on her feet, though sliding across the floor, Lilith looked up, her eyes gleaming. "Oh, so we're getting serious, huh?" Her hands glowed and she snapped her arms forward. "Shining... BEAM!" A lance of energy snaked out and passed through where Ranma was a moment ago.

Reappearing in mid-air, Ranma smirked as energy formed in his hands and he launched two energy blasts towards Lilith, the strength of which sent him back into the air.

Grimacing, Lilith realized she was still off balance from launching that last attack. "Ah crap..." She grimaced as the energy balls slammed into her, sending her flying across the room. "Oww, that hurt." Since it was a spar, even if one throwing energy beams around that seriously hurt, she was staying in her human guise. Still, she may have lacked wings and some of her abilities that she could only do in her true form, but that didn't mean she was helpless.

"Dark pulse!" Lilith snapped her hand up and black rings shot out.

Ranma snorted from his spot on the ceiling of the Dojo and swung his arm in an arc, sending a curved lance of energy into the rings, causing them to detonate. "Come on, Lilith, that's too..." He trailed off as an emerald ball of energy came through the smoke and slammed him in the stomach, causing him to bounce off the ceiling and fall to the floor.

"Obvious, Master?" Lilith said as she seemingly materialized below him with a nasty smirk on her face. Before Ranma could react, her legs shot up, slamming him in the gut and launching him back into the air. "Of course, but so is this." As she was propelled back down, she snapped her wrists up and energy tendrils wrapped around Ranma's wrists before going tight. "Got you." She grinned and flipped in mid air in an attempt to slam him onto the ground.

Ranma was heard chuckling as he felt the energy tendrils pulling him down. "Nope, got you." The next thing Lilith knew, Ranma used the force of her pull to slam his foot into the middle of her back, causing her to gasp as she crashed into the ground, a pillar of energy exploding upwards upon contact with the ground. As the energy tendrils disappeared, Ranma rubbed his wrists and smirked at Lilith's twitching form. "You would have had me if you had made sure that I was fully bound when you did that."

"N...Noted..." Lilith moaned, her feet, fingers and butt all spasming from that last attack.

(-)

Up in her room, Nabiki panted and looked at herself in the mirror, naked, sighing and wondering if maybe she would have to take the engagement after all. "He might be willing to help, at my current rate I probably don't have more than a year without him."

The thought of what would happen if she didn't get it taken care of actually terrified her.

Turning away, Nabiki looked out her window, placing her hands upon the opening, as she looked out onto the small balcony, the clouds in the nighttime sky, with the moon slowly starting to peak out into an opening.

"Well, times are a-changing," she murmured. "Maybe it is time for me to change with them ... again."

"Nabiki?"

(-)

"Nabiki?" asked Akane, as she opened the door, but saw... "Huh? I thought I heard her in here," she muttered, before shutting the door. "Just like her to be all mysterious when we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 7

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was dark outside, lightning crashing and rain falling in sheets so heavy that one would be lucky if they could see more than a couple of feet in any direction.

"Been a long time since there was rain like this." An old male voice said from inside a small building. "Oh well, it's nice to see things like this from time to..." A knocking at his door, caused the man to turn and give an angry look at the door. "Whatever you want, go away, I'm in no mood to do anything today."

Another knock came at the door and the man grumbled as he stood up and walked to the door. "What do you want? I don't imagine you need any...thing?" He trailed off as he opened the door in time to see lightning flash across the sky, revealing a two pair of glowing eyes and a red armor.

 **"ArE yOu GoInG tO jUsT sTaNd ThErE lIkE aN iDiOt Or CaN wE cOmE iN?"** A distorted male voice spoke.

"...Hannya."

 **"It HaS bEeN a LoNg TiMe."** The armor said as it walked in when the old man let him in.

"What do you want? I'm retired now."

"Let me speak, Hannya." A female voice came from the mouth of the armor.

"A new host? And one that's not consumed yet?"

"I'm a special circumstance." The woman giggled softly before pulling out a small lasso. "Do you know what this is?"

"A rope?" The man answered, before narrowing his eyes. "But what's with the power I'm feeling from it?"

"It's a Pasha. I collected it today from India." Bishamon pulled out a sword that had an unsettling feeling in it. "This is the Murasame."

"Lovely, that cursed thing again." He sighed and cupped his chin. "Hannya, or should I say, Bishamon, I don't know what you want from me, I've long since retired."

"You still have your skills, do you not?" The old man snorted as if it was an insult to him. "Then I wish for you to turn the Pasha into a sword similar to the Murasame."

"...A rope into a sword?" He could do it, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. "Is there a reason for it?"

"This is a holy artifact used by Hindu gods themselves." The voice giggled softly. "I wish to use its powers and properties in a sword, that's all."

"Bah! I'm a spirit blacksmith, not a holy blacksmith, I don't get why you'd come to me."

"Because you're not watched like the holy blacksmiths are."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "That may be true, which is also why I was asked by that blasted Devil Jedah Dohma to make this armor in the first place." He sneered at the Murasame. "A foolish amateur who had no idea what he was making when he made this thing."

"Was there anything else you needed besides the sword? That alone will take me some time to do, unless you just want a new sword that emulates whatever this Pasha can do?"

"No, I need the Pasha itself as a sword, oh, you made this armor, huh?"

"It was supposed to be a living armor that could be used as a guard, but Jedah took it and twisted it." The man narrowed his eyes. "Even if I wanted to, the armor itself no longer can be restored to its original state."

 **"ToO bAd, I lIkE mYsElF lIkE tHiS."**

Lightning and thunder crashed across the sky, temporarily lighting everything up. "In addition, I need you to do some work on Hannya here." The female voice said.

 **"If YoU rEmOvE mE, yOu WiLl DiSaPpEaR."**

"Only if I remove you completely, if I leave part of you on, I'll remain in this world."

"True, what do you need done?" He raised an eyebrow as she told him. "Well, fine, I guess, but can you..?" He blinked as the armor, except for the helmet, fell to the ground in a heap, leaving a naked female ghost in front of him. "I guess so." Grabbing the armor, he tilted his head as he looked at her. "If I was a couple of centuries younger and you weren't a ghost I would do so much to you."

She giggled and sat in mid-air, hovering with her legs crossed and spread. "I imagine that I could have fun with you, but for now..."

"Of course." It was a real shame she was dead, the woman was a real looker. It was another shame that being a ghost made it impossible for any sort of naughty fun even if he was a couple of centuries younger. "This might take a few months, for everything you want done."

"Don't worry, I'm dead, all I've got is time."

Sighing, the man wondered why he had to be the best spirit blacksmith in the world. If only his ancestor hadn't been the personal blacksmith of the great Demon of the Western Lands so many centuries ago, he might have not had to do this.

"Oh well, I do love a challenge." Still, what was the purpose of a Pasha anyway?

(-)

Months later...

Ranma looked at the calendar and blinked a few times. "Huh, interesting." He was honestly surprised when he saw that he had been living at the Tendo Dojo for two months now. "Surprised we've been here so long."

Other than Ryoga's challenges and Bulleta's attempts to kill him, which was fine, since she agreed to not attack at the school anymore, though why, he wasn't sure, it was pretty peaceful in Nerima.

Peaceful in that morning sparring matches were used by the neighbors as alarm clocks, crashing helicopters all over the district was often used by scavengers looking to get scrap metal for one reason or another, the random martial arts fight that happened all the time. "Seriously, Martial Arts Takeout and that stupid Parley De Fois Gras technique." He honestly was more embarrassed by the fact that he had nearly gotten engaged to Picolette Chardin.

Thankfully Lilith helped him cheat in that last one. She had been disgusted by those bozos and she knew ACTUAL demons!

"Speaking of, where is she?" He hadn't seen her in a few hours and he wasn't feeling that she was in danger, mentally shrugging, he decided to just ignore it.

(-)

"I knew there was something unusual about you, Nabiki." Lilith, in the living room, narrowed her eyes at the middle Tendo girl.

"...What?" Nabiki had a cool face as she looked at the succubus. "What did you find out?"

"It took me some time, but I finally discovered why things felt off with you!" Lilith slammed her hand on the table and pulled something out from behind her. "How the heck did you get these limited edition manga signed by the authors?!"

Nabiki face-faulted as she saw some of her rarest manga spread across the table. "That's what you found out?!" Honestly, she was more surprised that Lilith hadn't found out something more serious than that.

"Oh, and those pictures of me." Lilith giggled as Nabiki twitched. "If you wanted to get a few naughty pictures of me, you could just ask." A naughty grin came over her face and her eyes started to shine. "Or maybe you want a naughty dream? If you're interested in Master, I can give you a dream that won't disappoint."

"No, that's fine, I've already..." Nabiki slapped her hands on her mouth and Lilith's eyes started to glow as her grin widened.

"Oh! Been sneaking in on Master when I'm not around, huh?"

Nabiki sweat-dropped heavily. "Well, I've spied on you two having sex a few times, so I had a toy made and..." Nabiki hoped that the succubus bought it, because getting things special ordered to this house was a near impossibility.

"Bah!" Lilith snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not as much fun. Tell you what, you can sleep with Master tonight."

Nabiki's face turned red at hearing that. "Well, I can't say that I'm against it, but if I did that, daddy would say that I'm engaged to him in an instant and we just went through that whole..."

"BLEAH!" Lilith shuddered. "That was horrible, and I've met Zombies that tried to seduce Master."

"...Eww..."

"Very eww!" Lilith nodded in agreement.

(-)

Munching on a cookie, Cologne narrowed her eyes at the fool in front of her. "So, you actually managed to come all the way here, huh, Mousse?"

The long-haired boy with baggy robes stood in front of her, his eyes narrowed. "You know that nothing will stop me from being with my Shampoo, you old bat."

There was a cracking sound and Mousse found himself on his back, rubbing his head.

"Show me some respect, boy. I let you get away with a lot, if I was more of a hardliner I would have had you tied up in the central square of the village, naked so everyone could watch as we castrate you." She rolled her eyes as Mousse turned blue and grabbed his crotch in an attempt to shield it. "Fool, we haven't done that since I was your age." Cologne was honestly glad for it, a little spirit among the men of the village made for a stronger village.

"And dinosaurs roamed the lands too." Mousse muttered as he got up, only to get smacked on the top of his head by Cologne's staff again. "GAH!"

"Mind your manners, dinosaurs existed when my great-great grandmother was your age, obviously." Cologne cackled, remembering the bruises she had gotten in her youth for saying that same line to her great-great grandmother.

"So..." Mousse stood up and pulled out an envelope from his sleeve. "The other elders actually asked me to deliver this to you."

"Hmm?" She took the letter and opened it up, reading it. "Interesting."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Cologne shook her head. "Anyway, if you're going to be living here, you're going to work here, and I can't trust your eyesight boy." She pointed to the back. "So you'll be dishwasher and stocker, you don't need very good eyesight for that."

"Fine fine," Mousse grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. "...Are you worried about that Hanyou?"

"Hmm, the half-breed may be an interesting person, but so far he's been rather restrained." She would need to test him some time. "Anyway, get to work!"

"Sure, sure." He muttered and rolled up his sleeves.

Privately Cologne was worried, if the letter that she got was true and those with power were moving, she wondered what was going to happen to her village in the future.

(-)

The next morning Ranma was heading to school with Lilith, Akane and Shampoo, the latter two were talking about various things. Ranma looked back and smiled softly, for some reason seeing the two of them being friendly with each other felt off, no matter how much he saw them. "Oh, Akane!" Ranma just remembered something. "Didn't you have a date with Kodachi today or something?"

"It's not a date!" Akane yelled, her face turning red before she coughed and cleared her throat. "We're going to hang out and see that new magical girl movie that came out."

"Totally a date." Lilith muttered, mentally laughing as Akane glared at the two of them. "Well, whatever floats your boat, I encourage you to get out there and experiment while you're young!"

Akane scoffed at that. "Look, Kodachi's actually changed a lot since that match. She's not attacking people before the match anymore and isn't doing anything lethal." She had seen a few of Kodachi's matches over the past couple of months, the girl was still sneaky, dirty and twisted as they came, but at least she fought fair. Well, as fair as anyone with a ribbon that could be used to slice boulders apart could fight at least.

"Shampoo agrees, is not a date, if was a date, Akane would do kissy dinner."

"Your Japanese has gotten a lot better." Lilith commented, making Shampoo blush.

"Thank you, Shampoo trying but still get wrong answers." Shampoo frowned, that sounded wrong even to her.

"I think you mean you still get it wrong sometimes." Akane smiled at the Chinese girl. The girl was fairly nice and bubbly, though she could admit that the Amazon was far more skilled than she was in combat, since she had actually had the chance to spar against Shampoo once.

It had been so one-sided that she didn't last more than a few seconds.

"Shampoo would love to go, but has work and training with great-grandmother tonight."

Akane nodded, she knew Shampoo had her own circumstances and even staying in Japan seemed to be a tricky thing for her.

"Well, Master, I wonder if we'll see Kuno, Ryoga or Bulleta today."

Ranma rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Sure, Ryoga was actually a bit of a challenge these days, he could take a few blasts without going down and Kuno had gotten a lot better after his training trip but Bulleta...

"I hate fighting her." He grumbled, not because he didn't like to hit women or fighting women in general, but because Bulleta honestly didn't feel like a bad person to him.

Of course Ranma had no idea that if any of the other Darkstalkers heard him say that they would have beaten him stupid for even thinking that.

"What the heck?" Ranma stared in surprise as he saw the school coming up. "What's with the crowd?"

"Yahoo!" A female voice screamed from the middle and jumped out of the crowd and landed in front of the group. Before the dust settled, a figure ran up and hugged Ranma tightly. "Friend Ranma! Nuku Nuku is now a student here too!"

"ACK! Nuku!" Ranma gasped and kicked his legs wildly as she lifted him up in the hug. "GRK!"

"Nuku, please put Master down before I zap you with enough lightning to overload your circuits." Lilith twitched, causing Nuku Nuku to drop Ranma into a heap. "Thank you."

"Nuku Nuku sorry, but Nuku is so happy!"

Shampoo sweat-dropped as she listened to the excitable girl. "Shampoo wonder if that what Shampoo sounds like."

"What about your family? Aren't you worried about your mother coming for your brother?"

Nuku Nuku grinned at Akane. "Mama-san and Papa-san worked that out finally!"

Everyone blinked in surprise.

*Flash*

 _"Seriously!" Kyusaku yelled at his estranged wife, who, for some reason, had come down to try and capture their son personally. "Do you have ANY idea how stupid this was?!"_

 _"Not like you to get upset." Akiko coughed, her short brown hair dirty and her business suit in tatters._

 _"Of course not! I don't care what you do normally." He walked up to her and pulled her from the wreckage of the helicopter she and her minions were in and held her up. "But what makes you think I want you to do something that could get you killed?!"_

 _"You dare talk to me like that after stealing the NK-1124 prototype and kidnapping our son?!"_

 _"I didn't kidnap him." Kyusaku sighed and put his wife down. "He came with me willingly. Don't you think that you're being too demanding?"_

 _"I'm not being demanding wanting the best for my son! I'll stop at nothing for that!" She threw her arm back. "I want him to have the best education, the best foods, the best future, everything!"_

 _"But are you willing to let him be a kid?" Kyusaku asked her sharply, getting a gasp from his wife. "Look, Akiko, Ryuunosuke's smart, really smart, if he wanted, he could take over your company tomorrow and there wouldn't be a problem." He turned and looked at Ryuunosuke and Nuku Nuku, the latter of whom was pulling out a small girl and Akiko's two personal secretaries from being buried under some nearby rubble. "Don't you think it's time to stop?"_

 _"...What do you know about what our son wants?"_

 _Kyusaku shrugged and helped his wife get to the street, clear of the debris. "Have you ever asked him?"_

 _"No, but beyond that, I can't forgive you for stealing the NK-1124 prototype!"_

 _"I told you! I made that for saving people, not for war!" He yelled, before sighing. "What would it take for you to NOT turn her into a weapon of war?"_

 _"Do you know how much money can be made by making weapons?!" She screamed as he sighed and shook his head. "The only people who make more are those who manipulate governments or work for the largest of large banks!"_

 _"Akiko..." Kyusaku shook his head. "The world is becoming more peaceful. All you're doing is creating weapons that will lead to slaughters."_

 _"So what? When the fighting's over you just discard the weapons, they're just tools."_

 _Kyusaku growled and did something he never thought he'd ever do in his life._

 _He slapped his wife so hard she fell onto her butt, staring up at him in shock._

 _"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" He yelled, his temper finally lost. "LOOK AT THOSE TWO!" He pointed at Nuku and the little girl who were both staring in shock. "They're androids and both have their own personalities, feelings and lives!"_

 _"That's just the A.I., they aren't..."_

 _"Aren't real?! What determines if something's real or not? If it was created naturally?" He snorted at her. "Whether or not you were born naturally or created artificially, experiences and memories that you make are unique to you! Don't you ever think of the ethical ramifications of what you do!?"_

 _"So what?!" The little girl yelled at him, her short, bushy orange hair swaying in the wind as her tattered outfit was barely holding itself together. "Who cares about that?! I might be an android, but I know that I'm not going to last much longer!"_

 _"Eimi-chan..." Nuku frowned softly as the girl spun on her and glared at her._

 _"You! Miss perfect android, if I had your body I wouldn't have to worry about blowing up because of overheating!"_

 _"Oh, is that all?" Kyusaku asked, scratching his head. "I could fix your body up no problem, fix all the problems you have."_

 _"You can?!" Eimi spun around, her eyes wide. "HOW?!"_

 _"It's simple, but I need to have access to my lab again." He turned to look at his wife, who was still looking up at him in shock. "Of course, that depends if someone's going to be trying to make more weapons of war, I won't come back."_

 _"But..." Akiko looked at him. "The company needs to make money or it will cease to exist!"_

 _"Hey mom," Ryuunosuke spoke up and tapped his fingers together, "there's another way to make money."_

 _Akiko blinked in surprise. When her son explained the ideas to her, she cupped her chin. "Using Mishima Heavy Industries to make figures, robo maids, collectibles and other stuff? I'm not sure."_

 _"There are plenty of lonely people out there." Kyusaku mused, "I'm sure that the thought of coming home to a lonely apartment isn't fun, but if someone was there to greet them warmly every day..."_

 _Akiko sighed and stood up. "Fine... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but what am I going to do about my weapons division?"_

 _"I can help you with that!" A new voice spoke up and the group blinked as they saw Bulleta walking forward with a grin on her face. "Let's just say that while wars may be dying down, there's always things to deal with in the world, I could use more fun toys."_

*End Flash*

"So now Papa-san and Mama-san are back together, Mama-san is only making weapons to hunt things that go bump in the night, Eimi-chan's getting fixed up and Nuku Nuku is going to school here!" Nuku summarized, grinning wildly. "Yay! I get to go to school with friend Ranma and Ryuunosuke won't get attacked anymore!"

Everyone blinked several times as they tried to absorb everything that she said.

"So... Everything's good then?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Nuku Nuku. "So, no more breaking helicopters then?" That actually made him sad, it was a lot of fun to break those things.

"Nope! Nuku Nuku wonders what to do now."

"Well..." Akane smiled at her. "How about just try to be a normal girl? Or you could turn into a lunk-head like the lolicon."

"Who's a lolicon?" Ranma muttered before grinning. "Well, either way, we'll support you, Nuku."

"YAY!" Nuku Nuku jumped and threw her arms up in the air, causing an interesting reaction to happen to her chest. "I can't wait!"

Lilith sweat-dropped heavily. "I wonder if she speaks in first person just out of habit and doesn't really need to."

"Nyu?" Nuku tilted her head to the side in confusion.

(-)

Hours later...

"Ah! Akane!" Kodachi smiled as she saw her friend walking up to greet her. "You're right on time!"

Akane, dressed in casual pants and top, smiled at Kodachi, who was, much to her surprise, wearing form-fitting jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "I'm surprised you're not wearing your school uniform or a leotard."

"Ohohohohohoho!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Perish the thought, I do have other outfits after all."

"Well, shall we?" Akane smiled as they walked towards the theater to see the movie. As they got close, they were surprised to see a girl of average height, wearing a magical girl outfit with her long black hair done up in twin pigtails looking somewhat sad.

"Oh, pooh! I had hoped my sister and her friend would come with, but 'no, I'm sorry, I'm busy', and I worked *SO* hard to get today off too! And finding a theater that sold the figurines was even harder! What am I supposed to do now? I have three tickets and I don't want to go alone, but going home would be so boring and too much work!" She crouched down and scratched her head. "ARRRGH! If only little Sona had decided to come here! I could have had so much fun and we could watch the movie and just forget about our duties for a few hours!"

"Um..." Akane spoke up, getting the girl to look up at her and Akane was surprised by the bright pink colored eyes that the girl had. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes!" The girl immediately hopped to her feet. "I'm just so sad," she pouted and looked down like a small child, "I finally get a day off from work and I wanted to spend it with my baby sister and her best friend but they said no. I sometimes think that my little sister is embarrassed to be with me."

"Nonsense!" Kodachi snapped, causing the girl and Akane to look at her in surprise. "Even though siblings may argue, fight and sometimes be at each other's throats, you are still family and I'm sure that your younger sister loves you deeply but is at a stage where she wants to be her own person!"

The girl's eyes sparkled in delight. "You mean it?!" Her naturally high pitched voice squealed in delight. "You think that my little sister loves me?"

"Of course!" Kodachi nodded at the girl. "Why, my father and brother, as much as I disagree and argue with them on various things, are still my family and I still care about the two of them." After all, without her brother, she wouldn't have anyone to test some of her powders on and her father... Well, he was a loon and she was glad he was out of the country.

"I'm so glad I heard that. My name is Serafall Leviathan and I was wondering, are you going to see the magical girl movie too?"

"Well, yes." Akane smiled at her. "You just looked so sad that I had to see if you were okay."

Taking a pose, Serafall winked and Akane swore she saw a heart come out of the girl's eye. "I'm fine now! Come on! Let's go in! I want to get those limited edition magical girl figures before they sell out!" She wanted to hurry, after all, everywhere else in Japan had already sold out their stock of figurines and only this theater had extras.

Serafall wasn't sure why and she wasn't going to complain! If there were extras maybe she could get the whole set with one ticket?

(-)

Meanwhile at the Neko-Haten...

"So..." Ranma looked up from his spot at the counter and out to the city. "You felt that, right?"

"Of course, Master." Lilith muttered as she took a bite of her meal. "To make it worse, that's a Devil, a really high ranking one."

"What would a Devil want in Nerima, I wonder?"

"I hope you two aren't thinking of facing that Devil in a fight." Cologne said to them, thankful that there was no dinner rush yet. "From what I can tell this one's power far exceeds the two of you together."

"Yeah, that much is obvious." Ranma muttered as he turned to look at the old woman. "This feels way stronger than anything I've felt before, but..."

"It's not active." Cologne nodded to him. "In fact, none of us would know about this Devil if not for those wards you two put up across Nerima."

"We'll have to keep an eye on it, but this one doesn't seem hostile." Of course, if this one became hostile there was nothing any of them could do.

"Mousse..." Cologne turned to look at the boy. "How many sacred weapons do you have?"

"Around fifteen." He answered and Cologne nodded to him.

"Sacred weapons?" Ranma asked. "What are those?"

"Weapons that were gifted to humans by the gods to protect us." Cologne narrowed her eyes. "In terms of classification, they're weaker than Holy Weapons but stronger than Spirit Weapons."

"Spirit Weapons are mostly useless pieces of junk, except against spirit creatures such as Ghosts, Lesser Vampires or Zombies." Lilith supplied. "They can be useful for warding off low to mid-level magical attacks, but aren't really effective against Demons, Hanyou, Devils or the like."

"Sacred Weapons were made to protect humanity from Monsters and Demons," Cologne offered to him, "perhaps you've heard of the legend of Medusa?"

"Wasn't she turned to stone by looking at her own reflection?" Lilith asked, getting a nod from Cologne.

"The truth is, the shield used to turn her into stone had special properties to reflect magic, and that's why she was turned to stone." Cologne smiled, glad that they weren't totally ignorant of the legends of the world.

"And I guess Holy Weapons are the strongest of all?"

"Yes and no." Cologne admitted to him. "They're extremely effective against the likes of Devils, Demons and Fallen Angels, but are just powerful magical weapons against anything else." Of course, that was a very simplistic answer, but explaining everything would require an actual Holy Weapon or Longinus and she didn't have either one laying around.

"I take it even if you had a Holy Weapon you probably wouldn't take this one on, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a laugh from Cologne.

"Only if I was insane. No, I would need at least a hundred warriors with Holy Weapons to try and face this one down."

"Good to know."

"So we're just going to sit here and wait, huh?" Lilith sighed and went back to eating. "Well then, what did you want from us anyway?"

"I was wondering something, in all your travels, have you ever met a group of warriors with skill and power far beyond that of yourselves?"

"Other than the occasional Magical Girl or Devil Hunter, not really." Ranma shook his head. "None of them would be what I would call very skilled either. Why?"

"No real reason, just curious. There are fighters out there far stronger than I am after all." Cologne chuckled, causing Ranma to raise an eyebrow. "You seem unimpressed."

"Not really that, but I've been curious about how skilled you really are. Your aura's pretty compact."

"I, unfortunately, have to use my aura to keep myself going, so using high level techniques like crazy isn't something that's available to me like it was when I was in my prime." Cologne shook her head and sighed. "Oh well, if you wanted to challenge me, sonny, feel free to do so at any time."

Ranma gave her a grin and stood up. "Well, if you're free..."

Lilith rolled her eyes as Ranma and Cologne went outside. She knew her Master was strong, but she wondered just how good Cologne really was. Oh well, she'd find out later.

Still, something had been bothering her for some time and she really needed to get a handle on it sooner or later.

"We're going to have to have a talk sooner or later..."

(-)

Sitting in the dojo at his mansion, Tatewaki Kuno was in deep thought. "Hmm, original recipe or extra crispy? Which would be best to order for tonight?"

Or not.

"Ugh, really?" A female voice groused, causing Kuno to look up in surprise. Adjusting her hood, Bulleta's had a severe eye-twitch. "Couldn't you order something that isn't so greasy that I'd rather wash my hands in a river of blood than eat it."

"But it is delicious."

"Not denying it! Now where is that idiot, Ryoga?" She blinked as Kuno jerked a thumb into the corner and saw Ryoga looking at the wall in confusion. "HEY! RYOGA!"

"Huh?" The Lost Boy turned and blinked in surprise. "Kuno? Bulleta? Why are you two in Hiroshima?"

"He walked in a few minutes ago." Kuno supplied for Bulleta.

"Well, that explains why the crazy girl in the power armor and that redhead aren't fighting over that blonde loli anymore." Ryoga scratched the back of his head and laughed softly.

"Lovely, well I'm glad you're both here. I actually got a hold of one of my Devil Hunter contacts and he should..." She trailed off as she felt a presence enter the building. "Be here right now actually."

Walking in, both Ryoga and Kuno stared at the tall, dark skinned man in a robe with one arm exposed, as he walked in. The sense of power coming from the man was intense, as was his focus. But what really drew their attention was the large sword on his back.

Or maybe the little girl on his shoulder, they weren't sure which.

"These are the two you wanted me to look at, B.B. Hood?"

"Yeah, Donovan, they're the ones."

"Interesting," he looked them over as Kuno stood up. "They're far too weak to do anything."

"And that's why I called you."

Popping his neck, Donovan took a stance in front of them. "Both of you, attack me at once. We'll go until I say stop, or if you make me use this Sacred Sword on my back." The girl on his shoulder jumped off and ran off to the side. "Now come, let's see what I've got to work with."

The two charged him, Ryoga reaching him first. Throwing a punch at Donovan's mid-section, he was shocked when the man grabbed it with his right hand and squeezed, spinning around and throwing his left hand up to grab Kuno's wooden sword between his index and middle finger. "Is this really all you two have?"

"Not even close!" Ryoga didn't even bother pulling his hand back, he jumped at Donovan and sent a kick towards the taller man's head, but Donovan let go of his hand and moved his suddenly free hand up and redirected the blow away from him, sending Ryoga sailing off to the side.

As he tumbled through the air, Ryoga let out a yell and fired a Chi blast at the man, catching him by surprise.

Kuno was even more surprised when Donovan swung him in front of the blast and used him to stop the attack. Letting go of his sword, he fell to the ground with a thud, whimpering out a pained "owwie".

Flipping Kuno's sword around, Donovan held it by the hilt as he watched Ryoga flip in mid-air, land on the wall and bound right back at him. Seeing the sword in Donovan's hands, Ryoga snorted and pulled off a bandanna, and another, and another, before spinning them around and throwing them at the man. "Take this!"

"Interesting, so you can use Chi for more than just energy blasts, I'm impressed." Donovan could admit that much at least. "However!" A blue glow covered the wooden sword, much to Ryoga's shock and with a quick flick of his wrists, the bandannas turned into scraps of cloth. "The weakness of powering anything with Chi or other energy is that someone who knows how to do the same can counter it with a touch." It was useless against a living body as the energy flows were chaotic and always moving, but in any non-living object, such as a belt, sword or even bandanna, the amount of energy they could hold was limited and set for what the user wanted out of it.

"Good to know!" Ryoga grabbed at the back of his bandanna with both hands and pulled to the side, revealing a bandanna between each of his fingers, eight in total. "Now eat this!"

"Fool." Donovan muttered and stiffened as he felt something wrap around his legs. Looking down, he was surprised Kuno was looking up at him.

"That... Did... Not... Hurt!"

"Feh!" Donovan threw his arm in an arc, slicing through the bandannas with ease. "What was..." He let out a grunt as Ryoga barreled into him, both feet extended and sending him crashing into the floor and across the dojo.

"Did we get him?"

"Impressive teamwork." Donovan stood up, dusting himself off. "You two have more potential than I thought." He gave them a small grin. "This might be somewhat fun." He tossed the sword back to Kuno and turned his back on them. "Very well, I shall help you two realize your real potential."

This could be... Fun.

(-)

"Master?" Lilith, completely naked, asked as she rubbed his back down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ranma groaned as she found a tense spot. "That old ghoul's pretty good. That punching technique was kind of neat." He'd have to practice, but he already figured out the basics just from having it used on him, besides, he was pretty fast already, he'd just have to find a training method to increase his speed. "But that tornado attack. She punched my aura, I have no clue how, but it was like they clashed and the tornado was just a by-product of it."

"And you said it felt like she turned your aura against you?" Lilith asked, getting a nod from her Master. "Hmm, not something I know much about, you're probably going to need to get hit by it again."

"Yeah... Right."

"Master?" Lilith pouted as she realized he was asleep. "Well, if he's asleep, he can't say no, and I'm a bit hungry right now." She grinned, got off of him and rolled him over. "Time to eat!" She cheered as she undid his pants.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"It's finished." The old blacksmith looked at Bishamon. The armor had been finished for over a month now, but the Pasha sword he had been working on had taken some time. "I still have no idea what you can use this for. There are plenty of cursed swords that can cut a person's soul instead of their body out there."

The woman spirit in the armor giggled as she took the sword. It was a firangi in design, with a three foot double-edged blade. People who didn't know better would confuse it with European or American Calvary swords.

"Excellent." Bishamon took the sheath that was offered and put the sword away. "I would have liked a smaller sword, but this will work for what I need for now." Turning and walking to the door, the armor stopped and turned to look back at the old man. "Just one question, do you know where one might find a sword that can cut anything?"

"Not at all, if there was one, it's probably being held by the Church."

"Very well, thank you anyway." Walking out the door, the armor disappeared into the morning mists.

Shivering, the old man wondered just what the armor was doing gathering up swords. "Oh well, it's not my place to know."

* * *

Serafall Leviathan comes from the anime High School DxD.

Yes, that's the next crossover.

Give yourself a pat on the back if you figured it out before getting here.

As for the blacksmith... Distantly related to but completely distinct from a certain blacksmith that served a certain dog Demon and his two sons.


	9. Chapter 8

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

There are things in the world that should never be tampered with. Things in the world that people would be better off not knowing existed. And things in the world that were put away that should never be brought out again.

Not far from Tokyo there was a cave with a boulder over the entrance and sealing wards that read "Demon Seal" over the boulder as a warning to keep people away from the cave.

One problem with seals was that whatever it was meant to contain usually was a danger to the world at large and was so dangerous that it couldn't be killed, merely defeated and sealed away. Of course, someone, somewhere would stupidly try to release the seal, unleashing the horrors of whatever was sealed back onto the world.

Or nature would destroy both the seal and the boulder as demonstrated by a powerful lightning bolt that broke through both in one go.

Either way, the evil that had been contained was finally free. As it got out of the cave, the evil stood tall and muttered one word, signifying its terrible return to the world.

Soon all would despair as this foul creature would soon wreak havoc not only on Tokyo, but all of Japan and beyond.

"Panties."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Lilith grinned, her eyes gleaming as she sat outside Nabiki's window. 'She finally fell asleep, huh?' It was close to two in the morning and she wondered just what Nabiki did to stay up all night. 'Well, it does explain why she likes to sleep in every day then.'

Lilith smirked and opened the window silently, glad that Nabiki didn't have it locked. 'Now then...' Her eyes glowed in the dark and she slipped up to the bed. 'I wonder just how nice your boobs are.' Reaching forward, she planted her hands on Nabiki's chest, getting a soft moan from the girl. Squeezing, bouncing and fondling Nabiki's breasts, Lilith was pleasantly surprised, they were a lot bigger than she thought and not a hint of sag on them.

"Mng, no boss, no pervy stuff." Nabiki muttered in her sleep and Lilith tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, I did say I'd give her a nice dream, but I wonder what she's thinking of." Lilith grinned as she put her forehead on Nabiki's. "How about I find out?"

(-)

Lilith found herself walking through mists that made even her vibrant color go dull. It was fairly common, even her master's dream-scape was like this.

"Well, well, well!" A male voice spoke up and Lilith found the landscape spinning and forming into...

"EWWW!" Lilith couldn't help but let out as she saw the hideous blob of... Whatever this was, in front of her. If she had to compare, she'd say that Jabba the Hutt had gained three tons of fat and was then beaten with an ugly stick.

And even then she didn't think that was accurate.

"Why is Nabiki dreaming about this guy?" Lilith muttered and stared as she saw Nabiki, who was four to five years younger than she was now, standing in front of him. "Wait, this isn't a dream, but a memory?"

"You know what will happen if you accept then?" The fatty wheezed out, getting a nod from the younger Nabiki.

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt daddy or my sisters." The younger Nabiki said to the thing. "So I'll work for you, but no pervy stuff!"

"Heh heh heh, of course, no pervy stuff. You're lucky that you had a wish card, that accident..."

"I know, I'll accept your terms then."

Lilith tuned out the rest of the conversation and wondered why the guy was suddenly becoming hazy. When a memory came to an end the whole thing faded out, not just part of it. "Let's find out." Flying up, she shuddered but tapped the fatty and the scene changed, Nabiki, who looked to be about the age she was now, stood in front of the fat thing.

"We agreed on no perverted things."

"Heh heh heh, but you've become so... I must have..."

"NO!" Lilith stared, cheering as Nabiki launched a kick straight up... And in between the guy's legs, causing him to go cross-eyed and fall over, whimpering.

"You might be my... Uh..." Nabiki tilted her head. "...Oh fuck, I killed him!"

"By kicking him in the dick?" Lilith tilted her head and grimaced. "Oh, you didn't kick him in the dick sister, you crushed his balls with that kick." The shock of that could kill anyone.

The scene shifted and Lilith blinked as the fatty was replaced by a pretty good looking guy who seemed to be at or approaching middle age with short dark hair with blonde bangs and a scruffy beard. "I'm surprised you would come to me for protection."

"Not by choice, I assure you." Nabiki said as she stood in front of him, her fists clenched and looking down. "But after what I did, what choice do I have?"

The man burst out laughing as he heard that. "You're the first one I've ever heard of killing her master like that. I suppose I could offer you my magnanimous protection, but you're going to need to give me information when I request it."

Nabiki gulped and nodded as the man's eyes seemed to glint. "O...Of course."

"Now, now, don't be like that, after all, we're friends now."

Lilith closed her eyes and faded out of the memory.

(-)

As she regained consciousness, Lilith sighed, she had seen something she wasn't supposed to, she knew it. Standing up, she left the room through the window and went one room to the right and knocked on that window.

"Lilith?" Kasumi asked as she opened the window. "Why are you here?" One thing that surprised the eldest Tendo was the somber look on Lilith's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Kasumi nodded and Lilith hopped into the room. "What's wrong? I know you aren't adverse to just hopping into a person's room without notice."

"Did something happen to Nabiki about four or five years ago?" Lilith suddenly asked, getting a gasp from Kasumi. "Thought so."

"How did..."

"It doesn't matter, what happened after that?" Lilith turned to Kasumi. "Please, it's important for me to know."

"Well... There was a bad accident, Nabiki and others who were caught in it were rushed to the hospital, I didn't get to the hospital until hours later. Some people didn't make it, and the doctors were talking to father and were saying something as they led us to Nabiki's room, but when we got there, she was sitting up in bed, looking mostly fine."

"Mostly?" Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she had bandages on her forehead, and her right arm and left leg were broken, but other than that, she was fine. She recovered really fast too."

"...Interesting." Lilith nodded and stood up. "Thanks." She walked over to Kasumi, who smiled at her.

"Anytime, but why would you ask?"

"I have my reasons." Lilith shrugged and walked to the window. "Oh, Kasumi..."

"Yes?"

Turning back, she grinned at the eldest Tendo. "If you ever want a good dream, just ask, I'll give you one that will blow your mind."

Lilith jumped out, laughing as Kasumi's face turned redder than a tomato.

As she landed in the back yard, Lilith looked up at Nabiki's room. "So that's why you smell so weird to me." She would need to talk to Nabiki in private over this and soon.

(-)

It was later in the morning when Lilith, in a short sleeved shirt and shorts, walked into the dining room. Everything seemed normal, though there was a weird tension in the air. Kasumi was making breakfast, Soun was sweating at the table, Genma, of all people, was trembling at the table, Nabiki and Akane were both there and there was some sort of garden gnome sitting in front of a giant sack of stuff.

"...Wait, that thing's alive?" Lilith asked, causing people to look up at her.

"Ah, good morning, Lilith!" Kasumi smiled at her. "This new guest is apparently Grandfather Happosai." She gestured to the old man who was mostly bald, save for a couple of tufts of white hair on the side of his head.

"Oh, and who's this cute little thing?" The old man stood up and she could see he was wearing a black Gi. "She seems a little young to me."

"That's Lilith, grandfather, you're so silly." Kasumi giggled and went back to the kitchen.

"So..." Lilith ignored him and looked at Genma. "Could you tell me why you look like you're about to shit your pants?"

"Heh heh, this man is the man who taught Soun and myself in martial arts."

Lilith looked at the little man and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting." After meeting Cologne, she wasn't surprised someone like this was a powerful martial artist. "Where's Master?"

"Master? Are you someone's slave?" Happosai looked at her in concern. "Do you need help?"

"Slave? No, I'm Master's Servant."

"Oh, like a maid? Then you need a cute little maid outfit!" He jumped into his bag and came out with a rather... Interesting maid outfit. Lilith was certain that it wouldn't cover her butt and with her chest being as small as it was it would hang loose on her chest. "And look! It comes complete with super cute panties!"

Lilith giggled, a sweat-drop on her forehead. "That's cute and all, but it wouldn't fit my big butt. Plus my chest is really flat."

"Oh nonsense! Your butt isn't..." Happosai trailed off as Lilith turned to the side and lifted her shirt up. "Well, maybe your butt is a little bit on the large side, but still, I'm sure that you could..."

"Hmm, maybe dressing as a loli maid wouldn't be bad." Lilith tapped her chin and started grinning and panting. "Oh yeah, I could so get Master to take me with a tiny skirt that barely..."

"Ugh!" Akane groaned. "I dunno who's worse! You or that lolicon pervert!"

"Who's a lolicon?" Ranma asked as he came into the room.

"The guy who does perverted things to the loli in the house." Akane retorted and huffed.

"Really?" Happosai looked at the boy and shook his head in disappointment. "My boy, if you're going to walk the path of the pervert you should choose women who are ripe. If you pluck them too early you could get into a lot of trouble."

Lilith giggled and stepped back, snuggling up to Ranma. "But I like it when Master plucks me too early."

"Oh?" Happosai raised an eyebrow. "My boy, you need some serious pervert training if you're going to be walking down this path."

"Ah! Master! That's fine!" Genma grinned nervously at Happosai. "Ranma doesn't need help in that department, Lilith is actually the same age as Ranma."

"Technically I'm only eight years old."

"Quiet, girl!"

Happosai shook his head from side to side in disappointment. "Boy, you need to seriously get it together! Women should be nurtured and treated well. When they become of age, that's when you should be doing perverted things to them. Like Akane here!"

The next thing that anyone knew, Happosai was attached to Akane's chest, causing the girl to stiffen up and squeal in disgust. "Hmm... Kind of small."

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SMALL!" Akane yelled and tried punching him, only to stiffen as she felt him on her butt, fondling her there. "HEY!"

"Hmm, not bad, the speed is quite good." Lilith nodded, impressed that the old man could move so fast.

Ranma rubbed his forehead, this was going to be one of those days wasn't it?

After a few more moments of making Akane angry, Happosai jumped off of her and landed on the table, coughing softly. "Well, with that out of the way, I'd like to announce why I'm here."

"It's not for revenge is it?" Soun asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" Happosai waved him off. "No, I'm here for something much more important. I've decided to find my heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." He gave Soun and Genma, both of whom were gibbering balls of fear, a dirty look before shaking his head. "You two, you two are failures! Neither of you embraced the true essence of Anything Goes!" He looked at Nabiki and Akane before shaking his head. Both of them had potential, but for him to teach a woman? He couldn't do it.

Not because he didn't think women were capable fighters or anything stupid like that. He had taken on female students in the past, but they were generally young and he only taught them a little bit. No, the real reason Happosai wouldn't teach women was simple.

It was because he'd spend all of his time fondling and groping them and never teaching them, and that would be no good.

Looking at Lilith, who had gotten off of Ranma and was looking at him seriously, he was seriously tempted to try and break his rule with her, after all, with her lack of breasts, he might be able to do it. Tilting his head to the side, he mentally sighed as he looked at her deliciously wide hips, thick thighs and big butt and realized that he wouldn't be able to do it.

Pointing at Ranma, Happosai grinned at him. "My boy, I choose you to be the heir to Anything Goes."

Ranma blinked and smirked at him. "Well, this will be fun."

"Yes, yes, I won't begin training you for some time, I need to do some errands." Happosai jumped off the table and grabbed the sack. "It's time to liberate some silky darlings!" Tying it around his neck, he bounded away with a loud "SWEETO!"

"What are silky darlings?" Lilith asked after a few moments.

"Probably whatever that is." Nabiki pointed at a piece of cloth that fell onto the table. Picking it up, she and everyone else turned red.

Whatever kind of lingerie this was, everyone in the room could agree on one thing...

There was more material in shoe strings than what this pair of underwear was made up of.

(-)

It was around noon when Happosai came bouncing over the wall, his knapsack full of liberated silky darlings. "Ah, what a haul, what a haul!" He chuckled as he landed on the grass. "Such a good..." He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Oh... Oh my!" Dropping the knapsack he couldn't help but ogle the pair of extremely large, perfectly shaped breasts exposed to the air as the owner of those melons, a short redhead he noticed, was wringing her shirt out.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Happosai ran up and launched himself at the exposed orbs of flesh. "SWEETO!" The redhead was startled and turned to face him slowly. It was too late, soon he'd be deep in the valley of those wonderful bosoms, soon he would be squeezing and fondling to his heart's content, soon he would...

Be blasted across the yard as a powerful kick slammed into him from the side.

"You BASTARD!" Lilith yelled, her aura exploding outwards, causing Happosai to stare at her in shock.

Nabiki had been looking out of the living room at that moment and watched in interest as Lilith kicked Happosai and started glowing.

"Not even I. Not even I have gotten to freely fondle Master's delicious boobies!" Everyone watching sweat-dropped heavily as they heard that. Lilith's body was covered in a brilliant green aura and as she walked forward, wings appearing out of her back and on her head as her body got taller with each step.

"Wa, wait!" Happosai's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"You... You tried to grope Master's boobies! I WANT TO BE THE FIRST TO GROPE MY MASTER'S BOOBIES!"

As the aura disappeared and Lilith stood over him, Happosai had to admit, the girl's new look was incredibly hot. Being at least twenty centimeters taller and breasts that were at least a D-cup and her butt and hips had gotten slightly bigger. "Woah mama!"

"Yes!" Lilith sneered at him. "Go cry home to your mother!" Putting a hand up, several small circles appeared in mid-air, each crackling with power. "Now..."

"Please don't hurt me!" Happosai looked up, his eyes getting big, wide and watery. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how much it meant to you."

"TOO LATE!" Lilith roared as she squeezed a fist and prepared to swing her arm down.

"STOP!" Ranma commanded as she hugged Lilith from behind. "Shhh! Shh! Lilith, calm down, calm down, it's okay, he didn't grope me. Shh..."

The taller succubus trembled, but the circles in mid-air slowly disappeared until none were left.

"Lilith, it's okay, shh... No murdering people."

Lilith bit her lip as her body started to shrink and return to her normal height, which was the same as Ranma's female form. "You're lucky." She glared at Happosai and sighed as her head sank into her Master's breasts. "Master, may I?"

Ranma sighed and picked her up. "Alright, fine." She ran off to the dojo as Lilith cheered.

In the living room, Nabiki shuddered, that had been very scary.

Had Nabiki expressed herself verbally, Happosai would have agreed with her.

'A jealous succubus? Now I've seen everything.' Happosai thought to himself and went looking for Genma. He needed to know more about this girl.

(-)

Hours later...

Lilith had been waiting for this moment all day. Sitting on the windowsill of Nabiki's room, she smiled as the girl in question finally came into her room. "About time, I'm bored."

"Lilith?!" Nabiki gasped and took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, alone, and this is probably the best place to do it."

"About what?"

Lilith slid off the windowsill and into the room, walking up to Nabiki with a grin on her face.

Despite the fact that the girl was shorter than her, Nabiki felt like she was being towered over. "Lilith?"

Grinning, she put her hands on Nabiki's shoulders and leaned up. "So... Tell me, Nabiki, how much longer are you going to hide what you truly are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure?" Lilith stepped back, a serious look on her face. "Sure is coincidental that you got into a serious accident four or five years ago and came out with just a couple of broken limbs, isn't it?"

"What are you..?" Nabiki was sweating and her pupils shrank as Lilith stood there calmly. "What are you talking about? How do you know that?"

Her form shifted as wings appeared out of her back and on top of her head and her outfit changed to a red leotard with purple stockings with bat patterns around her legs. "You should know by now, Nabiki Tendo, even if I like someone I will do anything to protect my Master, even if it means slaughtering half of Japan." A brilliant green aura started to envelope her and her form shifted again as she got taller and more busty. "So spill it, what are you?"

"...A Devil."

"...Oh wow, didn't think you'd reveal that so easily." Lilith's aura dissipated, causing her to return to her normal prepubescent look as Nabiki sighed and leaned back against the closed door. "So..."

"You're right, about five years ago now, there was a horrible accident, for some reason a Devil came to me when I wished to live, so I wouldn't leave Daddy or my sisters alone."

"So you chose to become a Devil to live, huh?" Lilith sat down on Nabiki's bed and looked at her. "I had been wondering why you didn't smell like a normal human, but you never seemed to do anything wrong."

"Other than selling your Master out to my current employer." Nabiki looked away, disgusted with her own actions. Ranma wasn't a bad person, even if he was a Hanyou, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Lilith asked, still in her succubus form. "There's been a few little birdies coming in and out of Nerima for the past couple of months, hasn't there?"

"Fallen Angels, I'm not one of them, I work for them, in exchange my location is kept a secret from all the Devils that hunt down Stray Devils."

"Man, killing your Master with a kick to the nuts." Lilith laughed softly. "That had to hurt, no pun intended."

"Wait, how do you know?" Nabiki snapped her head up and glared at Lilith. "You shouldn't know stuff like that!"

Lilith sighed and bit her lower lip before nodding. "Fine, since you came out and were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. I snuck into your room and was going to give you a nice dream like I said I would, but when I groped your breasts you started dreaming about something, so I got curious."

"You looked into my mind?!" Nabiki yelled, shocked that Lilith would do that. "What the hell?!"

"I was going into your mind anyway, you just happened to be remembering something, I thought it was a dream, so I was going to make it a sexy fun dream for you."

"That doesn't make it better!" Nabiki hissed as Lilith waved her down. "I should totally tell Ranma what you did."

Lilith gulped and started sweating. "Okay, besides a promise to never do it again, which I know you won't believe, what do you want me to do to prove that I'm sorry?"

"I'd suggest a spanking, but I suspect you get off on that." Nabiki gave her a flat look as Lilith started giggling perversely.

"Sister, you have NO idea how much that would get me off."

"Yeah, I figured." Nabiki sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine, if you want to prove you're sorry, you need to help me." Lilith raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen, I'm technically a stray Devil, I'm on the run from other Devils. I'm sick of it."

"...So just find a Master to take you in."

"Yeah, see there's a problem, I'm technically someone else's pawn, what happens I can't be taken in unless someone has an open spot." Nabiki didn't know if that was true or not, but she didn't want to risk that.

"And this is why Devils and Demons don't get along, there are too many rules." Lilith groused and tapped her chin. "What about that old guy? The one with dark and blonde hair?"

"Azazel?" Nabiki grimaced at that, sure he wasn't a bad guy, but she didn't like his subordinates.

"Yeah, him, he seemed like a big shot."

"He is, one of the big three Fallen Angels." Nabiki rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "As easy as that would be..."

"Yeah, yeah, Fallen Angels probably aren't any more fun than Devils are, huh?"

"After dealing with his subordinates for a few years you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to end up like those jackasses."

"Wish I could help, but it's not like I know much about your pawn status or anything."

Nabiki shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I could sneak into Hell, touch one of those pillars and become a King to save my ass anyway and get a set of Evil Pieces to play with."

Lilith laughed as something came to her. "You know, it would be hilarious if Happosai had a set of those Evil Pieces, huh?"

"And where would a human get one of those?"

(-)

"Hmm, lace, so nice." Happosai muttered as he set about ironing his liberated silky darlings. "It feels so good to be out and about and doing my job to make sure that all the panties of the world are free from their oppression. Truly, I'm doing God's work here."

"Oh shoot, I need more water for the iron. Just a moment." Standing up, he turned and tripped over a loose board. "Hmm?" Looking inside he narrowed his eyes as he saw a box with some writing on it. "What's this?"

 _*To my first and only student Happosai*_

He scratched his head and picked it up. "I wonder what's in it." It had been AGES since he thought about the person who taught him the secret to his long life. "I wonder how Sensei's doing anyway." It was impossible for his teacher to die, not with that technique.

Opening it up, he frowned as all he saw were a bunch of red and white pieces staring up at him. "BAH! I have no time for this." Closing the box, he bounded out of the room with it in his hands. "Hmm, maybe... AH! Ranma!" He smiled as he saw his heir standing in the kitchen getting a drink. "Here!" Throwing the box at Ranma, who caught it with one hand, the old man stood on the kitchen counter. "I found an old gift from the person who taught me to walk the perverted path of martial arts and I have no use for it, maybe you'd like it?"

Ranma was tempted to throw it away, but he heard stuff shaking around in it. Putting his glass down, he opened it up and blinked. He didn't know what the chess pieces were, but he could feel they had a lot of power hidden inside. "Was your teacher a Demon or something?"

"Or something," Happosai cupped his chin, "I can tell you this, no one was more dedicated to being a pervert than my teacher. Why, even I'm tame in comparison!"

Ranma openly gawked at the old man. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed. My teacher could lewd people with a look to the point that they would be writhing in pleasure and then absorb the excess energy they put out." Happosai sighed happily as he recalled those days. "Sadly, I can only do a pale imitation. While I can use the technique, it's a pale copy compared to my teacher's."

"Really?" Ranma asked as he closed the box and leaned in. "What do you mean?"

"My boy, I have to make women get angry so that their auras spike while I fondle their boobs or butts and take their panties. The aura that they put out lets me survive nearly anything. But my teacher, hoo! If my teacher wanted to, entire cities could be paralyzed with lust. Angels wouldn't dare get close for fear of becoming Fallen Angels and woe be any virgins around my teacher."

"...Holy crap." Ranma's eyes were wide. "What kind of monster was he?"

"He?" Happosai blinked in honest confusion. "You're wrong, Ranma. My teacher was a blue-haired woman with huge boobies that I made the mistake of groping once."

"...How huge?"

"I could lay on one of her boobs and use it as a mattress and have room to roll around." Happosai grinned at Ranma's shocked expression. "Indeed, my boy, my teacher was an amazing pervert in so many ways. She taught me her technique and that's why I've lived for over three hundred years now."

Ranma shook his head and turned to leave. "...If she's still alive, she probably has them hanging to the floor."

"Very unlikely, she was already a few centuries old when she taught me." Happosai said with his arms crossed. "If she's still alive, she should be just as pretty as ever."

"...What?" Ranma stared, blinking. "How the hell does that work?"

"There's a lot you don't know about martial arts, boy." Happosai grinned at him. "Besides making our bodies more resilient and healing faster and you've discovered the mid-level abilities to fire your aura out, we can slow our aging down, use our aura to enhance others just by being around them, the really good masters can defeat an enemy with a glance. And of course, there's The Master."

"...The Master?" Ranma asked in confusion as he turned back to face Happosai. "Who's that?"

"Dunno, but The Master is the pinnacle of everyone who fights, the person who's mastered all paths of Martial and Sage Arts, if you manage to become The Master, you know all there is to know about the Art."

"That sounds tough." Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, you once met The Master?"

"Nope! I'm not even close to The Master's level." Happosai sighed and sat down. "Ranma, my boy, it's not just strength or mastering all forms of energy manipulation or anything like that. The Master is... Just the best. Even the forces of Heaven and Hell have to recognize The Master."

"So it's more of a title than anything else?"

"You finally got it." Happosai grinned at him, his eyes gleaming. "I had high hopes for Soun and Genma, but despite their potential, they're lazy, cowardly and want an easy life. If they trained to get as much of their potential out as possible they would have surpassed me by now."

"So what? I thought you wanted me to walk the path of a pervert or something."

Happosai grinned at Ranma. "My boy, you're well on your way there, you know when to train and fight and went to fuck. But you won't reach your peak unless you let go of your silly hang-ups about your girl form."

Ranma stiffened and shook his head. "Nuh uh! No way! Nope! Not happening!"

Happosai sighed heavily. "I'm not saying let some guy breed you in female form, though that could be amusing too." Seeing the nasty look Ranma gave him, he held his hands up. "Easy there, hear me out." He pointed at Ranma and narrowed his eyes. "You're holding yourself back by not exploring that female form out. It's unlikely you'll ever have the curse broken, so why not enjoy it?"

"I'm not going to let some guy..."

"Who says it needs to be a guy?" Happosai rolled his eyes. "Listen, Ranma, you have a succubus, a very willing succubus, who would do anything for you. And you haven't let her have fun with that form yet? How can you master the path of the pervert without mastering your female side?!"

Ranma sneered and walked out of the room, causing Happosai to sigh as he poured some water into a glass and went back to his room. 'Poor boy, he should experience something all men would kill to know before it's too late.'

(-)

Walking out into the living room, Ranma saw Nabiki and Lilith coming down the stairs. "Hey girls."

"Master, what's that?" Lilith pointed at what Ranma had in his hand.

"A box." Ranma smirked as both girls yelled at him. "Actually, it's a set of chess pieces."

For some reason Nabiki and Lilith's eyes widened and they looked at each other. The next thing he knew they were right next to him and taking the box from him. "Uh, girls?"

Opening the box, Nabiki's eyes widened as she saw what was inside. "Lilith... Can you see the future?"

"If I could, I would avoided a lot of problems during training." Lilith muttered as she looked at the pieces, closing the box, she motioned for the two to follow her out of the house and into the dojo. After making sure no one was around, she closed the door and sighed. "Master, how did you get these?"

"Happosai apparently got these from his teacher." Ranma was confused as Lilith dumped the pieces out onto the floor. "So what are these?"

"Evil Pieces." Nabiki told him. "They're used by Devils to reincarnate people to Devils."

"How do you..?" Ranma shook his head. "I don't think I want to know. So, these things... Since you seem to know about them, why don't you explain what each one does?"

Nabiki nodded as she picked up the pieces one by one. "You should know what each of these pieces are, yes?"

"I have played chess before, so yes."

"Good, then I don't need to explain what they are." Nabiki pointed to the pawn. "The weakest of all Evil Pieces, but with the most potential, someone who has this can temporarily gain the powers of the other Evil Pieces if authorized by the King." She pointed to the Rook next. "Whoever is the Rook is a tank, they can dish out punishment and take blows that no one else should be able to handle, they're mostly fist fighters."

"Sounds like Ryoga and Kuno." Lilith giggled.

"The Knight," Nabiki pointed to the horse-head, "is generally a sword user, but whoever is a knight is a speedy fighter."

"Let me guess, a lot easier to hurt?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Nabiki and causing Ranma to wonder why she was telling him these things.

"The Bishop is a magic user, mostly useful for healing, but there are some that can do some crazy magic attacks." She pointed at the Queen. "This is the most powerful of the pieces, having attributes of the other power pieces."

"So..." Ranma picked up the King and looked at it. "What does this piece do?"

"...I don't know, I've never seen one before." Nabiki sat down and sighed. "Ranma, I need you to know something."

"You're a Devil, huh?" Ranma asked while looking at the King's piece, causing Lilith and Nabiki to stare in shock. "Not hard to figure out, you know too much about these pieces, and now that I got a good look at them, I'm feeling similar power coming from you. So..." Ranma looked at her. "What do you want from me?"

"Please, Ranma," Nabiki bowed her head to the floor. "Become my King."

"Wait what?!"

Lilith sighed as she heard that. "Nabiki, we don't even know if it's possible, didn't you say you need to be a Devil to activate them?" Seeing Ranma's confused look, she sighed and explained what Nabiki told her earlier about why the middle Tendo sister was a Devil to begin with.

"So you want me to give up being a human to become a Devil?" Ranma raised an eyebrow at Nabiki. "Because you're afraid of being hunted down for being a stray?" He sighed and looked at the piece in his hands. "And you want me to take a piece you have no clue what it does to save you?"

"Technically, Master, you're officially a Hanyou."

"And I told you, I'm human!" Ranma snapped at her, getting a sigh from Lilith.

"You are human, but it's possible that you have an ancestor who was a Demon. Even a mere three hundred years would cause your blood to be less than one one thousandth of a percent if you had any Demon blood in you. So for all intents and purposes, you're a full blooded human, but when I made the Devil's Pact with you when you were twelve, my Youki stimulated your Demon ancestry." She took a deep breath and walked up to him and knelt down, wrapping her fingers around his hands. "I know that it's a scary thing, but if you do this, I'll be there with you." She looked at Nabiki, who was looking at them and trembling. "And, hey, you'll have both a Queen and a Pawn right away."

"Why do I need to be a Pawn still?"

"Silly, you're already a Pawn." Lilith grinned at her. "So, Master..." She ran a finger over his chest and stepped back. "What will you do?"

Ranma sighed before closing his eyes and standing up. "You know what happens if this kills me." Lilith nodded, "and you're still encouraging this?"

"...I'm more human than succubus these days, I guess." Lilith crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "And I like Nabiki, I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Lilith."

"Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back as a Demon-Ghost and I'm totally going to kill you, Nabiki." Ranma glared at her as a pulsating green and blue aura surrounded him. Looking at the piece, he sneered at the King piece in front of him. "Alright, listen up you stupid Devil Piece, I don't have a chant or anything to use, so listen up, my name's Ranma Saotome, I'm your new Master and you will work for me." The piece glowed brightly and Ranma smirked at that.

"Place it on your chest and let it be absorbed into you." Nabiki called out and watched as Ranma did just that. "Do you think this will work?"

"How should I know? I'm no..." Lilith's comment was cut off as Ranma's aura exploded outwards, sending the two crashing into the walls of the Dojo. "Is this normal?!"

"I don't know!" Nabiki gasped as the aura continued to explode outwards. "This didn't happen to me!"

Letting out a scream, Ranma couldn't keep his eyes open nor could he keep standing as his body trembled and spasmed.

Lilith wished that she hadn't asked her Master to do this. She wished that she had just told Nabiki to suck it up and find someone who could be her master instead. Her whole mind felt like it was being fried from the psychic feedback from Ranma. "MASTER!" She gasped out as the feedback stopped and Ranma's aura disappeared, allowing her and Nabiki to slide to the floor. Looking up, she stared and panted. "Master?" He was laying face down and not moving. She couldn't even feel him anymore. "Master?"

Nabiki stared as Lilith slowly crawled towards Ranma's unmoving body. "Lilith? Is he?"

Lilith turned to look at her, tears in her eyes. "He's dead! He's dead! This is all your..."

"Not... Dead... Yet." Ranma groaned as he slowly got up to his knees. "Never doing that again."

"MASTER!" Lilith pounced at him, hugging him tightly. "I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU WEREN'T MOVING AND WAAAAH!"

Ranma smiled at the distraught succubus and patted her back as she cried. "I won't leave you. I promised you years ago."

"WAAAAAH!"

(-)

It was more than twenty minutes later and Ranma sighed as he continued to stroke Lilith's back. "So... How do I make you guys into my Pawn and Queen?"

"Same way you became a King, put those pieces into us." Nabiki smirked wryly.

"Ah, right." Ranma chuckled and blinked as a Pawn and a Queen appeared in his hands. "Huh, neat. Anyway, listen up, Queen, I'm activating you, so you do your job, okay?" When the piece glowed he put it on Lilith's chest and watched as it sank into her. Lilith jerked and twitched for a moment before settling down and smiling up at him. "And for Nabiki..." He held up the Pawn piece and repeated the process.

"Good." Nabiki nodded, letting out a sigh as she didn't have to worry about certain problems anymore. "So now what?"

"Threesome?" Lilith offered, half-joking.

"...Why not?" Nabiki pulled her shirt off. "Might as well reward my King."

"...Well, shoot, guess I can't say no, huh?"

Lilith grinned as her clothes disappeared. "No."

(-)

The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet as Genma sat in the guest room alone. "If the boy doesn't choose one of Soun's daughters soon I fear we'll be kicked out." He didn't know what to do on this matter, with Happosai taking an interest in Ranma, he feared for his son's future. 'I doubt he'll turn into the Master, but I'd rather he not turn into a raging pervert.' Genma snickered as he thought about Ranma going around like Happosai and stealing panties. 'Knowing his luck, he'll end up trying to steal a pair of skimpy black panties and the girl is some sort of super powered Demon who would hunt him to the ends of the Earth to kill him.'

Still, he had no idea what to do. Looking at the horizon as the sun started to creep up, he opened the window and jumped down to the yard below. Sneaking up onto the dojo, though he knew it wasn't needed, he opened the door and prepared to surprise his son when a wave of power and various smells washed over him. "What the?"

In the middle of the dojo was his son, Lilith and Nabiki, all naked and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. It was pretty easy to tell what they had been doing, and what seemed like for hours as well. Seeing the amount of semen covering both girls, he tilted his head and stared. "...I'm not even jealous he got two girls, that's impressive."

"Hey, pops." Ranma yawned as he sat up. "I think we finished like ten minutes ago. Urgh, I feel exhausted."

"I would hope so, you know what this means, right?"

Ranma blinked a few times and looked at Nabiki and Lilith before looking back at Genma in confusion. "Threesomes are more fun when you almost die?"

"...Well, okay, I can grant you that one, but no. With what you did you'll have to accept the engagement to Nabiki."

"Oh, is that all?" Ranma yawned and blinked his eyes. "Huh, weird, anyway, sure but we ain't getting married right away, okay?" Flopping back down, he waved Genma off. "Close the door, 'kay? It's getting cold, we'll talk later."

As he closed the door, Genma's first thought was to run to Soun and let him know of what happened and start planning the wedding. His second thought was that his son reacted better than he thought he would have under the circumstances before sighing. "Boy, I'll trust you for now." Besides, if Ranma did agree to the engagement and eventual marriage of Nabiki, he could call his wife to come over. "No way she could use that damn contract on us." Not only would she be able to claim her son was unmanly when he had just spent the better part of last night banging the brains out of two girls, but Lilith would flat out murder his wife for suggesting it.

Genma sighed, his wife might have weird ideas on things, but he still loved her and the thought of his wife being killed hurt him deeply. "I may have to explain things to her before she meets Ranma."

As he walked into the house, he nodded to Kasumi, who was walking down the stairs. "Don't bother calling anyone for breakfast this morning." Genma said, surprising Kasumi. "When your father gets up, have him call the school to let them know that there's a family situation that needs to be sorted out today."

Kasumi blinked, but nodded silently as Genma walked upstairs saying something about going to bed for awhile. "I wonder what happened."

(-)

Hours later, Nabiki groaned as she woke up. "Ngh, dojo floor isn't comfortable." Staying on the floor, she stretched and grimaced as she felt fluids in her body shift. Looking down, she blanched at the mess on her legs and crotch. "Fuck! How many times did we do it last night?"

"I lost count after twenty." Lilith answered her as Nabiki rolled over and saw Lilith laying down, covered in cum and groaning. "Hee hee, I think Master over-did it last night."

"Cum's still pooling out of my body." Nabiki groused and wondered if those inflation images she had seen when she was younger were possible. "Yuck, I need to get cleaned, but..."

"Oh! No problem!" Lilith snapped her fingers and the three found themselves in the furo. "Shadow walk, remember? Since the house has tons of bounded fields I don't need shadows to go anywhere on the property."

"That's convenient." Nabiki muttered and stood up, walking over to the cold shower and spraying Ranma, she laughed as her King, now female, screeched from the cold. "Wake up."

"GAH! Don't DO that!" Ranma shivered before sputtering as she was sprayed in the face. "HEY!"

"After the amount you poured into us, I'm surprised you're not dead." Nabiki mentally laughed at the thought of someone fucking others to death.

"Nah, not going to happen." Lilith giggled as she walked over and spread her arms. "First spells I taught him were succubus spells so that he can keep going for hours, won't run out of cum and can control the potency of his sperm."

"That's useful." Nabiki muttered as she sprayed Lilith down. It took awhile, since the cum on her body and in her hair had long since dried, but eventually the stuff came out. "What about the dojo?"

"It self-cleans when no one's in there." Ranma said as she scrubbed herself down. "You know, it's weird, I don't feel as tired as I should be after fucking you two into exhaustion."

As she turned around so Nabiki could spray her back and butt off, Lilith looked at him. "That's odd, I don't feel that much stronger after getting the Queen piece."

"My old King said something about needing to earn your power with the Evil Pieces. Maybe there's something odd about the King's piece?"

"I just remembered," Ranma snapped her fingers, "we're going to need to talk to our fathers when we get out of here."

Nabiki grumbled as she gave the shower head to Lilith and had the succubus spray her down. "Lovely, oh well, you're my King already and I don't mind the sex, but I don't want kids right now."

"Nah, don't worry about that." Ranma shook her head as she scrubbed her legs down. "I can wait until we're a bit older."

Lilith remained quiet on the subject. It wasn't like she didn't want children, but she also knew that her race was on the verge of extinction for various reasons. 'Besides, I have to deal with a certain someone before I can think about having kids.'

"Good to know." Nabiki sighed as she walked out of the shower and over to where Ranma was sitting. "Wash my back?"

(-)

It was mid-morning and Akane was relaxing on the couch. She had wondered why her father had said not to go to school today but decided it wasn't too important as he had called the school and cited some sort of family matter than needed to be taken care of.

"Oh my." She turned her head and blinked as she saw Ranma, Nabiki and Lilith walking down from upstairs, all dressed in their regular clothes.

"Morning." Nabiki sighed as she sat at the table where Genma and Soun were at.

"Boy!" Genma barked at Ranma. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not sorry." Ranma smirked as Genma twitched before he looked at Soun, who was sitting at the head of the table peacefully. "He doesn't know?"

"Give me some credit, boy." Genma crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "You promised to talk about it later, so I decided to trust you on this issue."

"Oh, in that case!" Lilith grinned as she bounced on her feet. "Master and Nabiki have agreed to the engagement."

Soun's face lit up and he grinned brightly. "Wonderful! We'll call the priest today and get you two..."

"Hang on a second, daddy!" Nabiki threw her hands up to try and calm her father down. "We'll get married, sure, but you need to wait a few years." Soun looked a lot sadder at that and she sighed. "I have no problem with being his wife, but I'm not ready for children yet."

"...Oh." Soun nodded slowly, "that actually makes sense."

"You seriously want to marry that lolicon pervert?!" Akane stood up, glaring at Ranma, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Who's a lolicon?"

"First of all, Ranma isn't a bad guy, secondly we already talked about it and lastly," Nabiki smirked at Akane, "you should be happy, you don't have to deal with this."

"Whatever." Akane huffed and sat down. "Better you than me with that perverted lolicon."

"Master..." Lilith stepped back and frowned. "There's a little birdie in our territory."

* * *

Yes, Happosai is here. Yes, I could have handled the Evil Pieces thing better. If I'm being honest, I was still testing out how things were going to go when I wrote this part.

I'll explain the King's Piece more in a couple of chapters, for those who don't know what it does.

Oh, and I'm changing the crossover to DxD officially now.


	10. Chapter 9

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Let's answer some of the reviews.

Guest: Yes, Ranma is now a Devil. Most of the Fate series will be references, nothing more. Mostly in jest as well.

dxdragon3895: Don't I have enough crossovers already?

japs.p9: Yeah, that's what I was going for. No, Morgan won't show up. MORRIGAN, OTOH, may show up.

* * *

Sighing as she walked down the street, the short blonde girl wondered just WHY she had to be the one to do this. 'Just because I'm flat chested doesn't mean you have to call me a loli, Raynare!' She mentally screamed even as she smiled at an old woman who was sweeping her steps.

After walking past the woman, the girl sneered as she thought back to the meeting she had before coming to Nerima.

*Flash*

"Hey, Mittelt!" A young woman with long black hair and a dominatrix-styled bikini outfit walked into the room, holding a letter in her hands.

"Huh?" Mittelt, a short, flat-chested girl with blond hair done up in twin pigtails and blue eyes, asked as she sat up and adjusted her black gothic lolita dress. "What do you want?"

"Orders from our boss just came in."

"Oh? I thought we were supposed to get that boy with that Sacred Gear soon."

Raynare waved her off. "I can take care of that by myself. I'll have to observe him for awhile more so that I can find his usual path when walking home." Didn't want to piss off the Devils in town after all. Raynare had to admit, she was a bit surprised that the Devils weren't taking any action against them, but figured it was because of the truce between the factions.

Raynare wasn't afraid of some underage Devils, but it wasn't smart to invite trouble if one could avoid it.

"True, he's supposed to love big boobs." Which Mittelt hated, she was as flat as a board and being surrounded by a couple of big breasted bimbos made it even worse. As she looked at Raynare, her eyes drifted downwards and she smirked. 'At least I don't have to deal with that.'

"Anyway, the boss wants us to get that Hanyou and that succubus allied with us."

Blinking a few times, Mittelt looked up at Raynare and gave her a flat stare. "And how am I supposed to get a demon and a half-demon to join us? And why? We might be Fallen Angels, but we're still their enemies."

Raynare smirked as she opened up the letter.

 _"I've decided to see if we can't recruit this Hanyou and the Succubus  
_ _Even if they're natural enemies to us, they aren't exactly friends  
_ _With the other two sides either. Even if we can't make friends with them  
_ _I'd rather they be a non-confrontational neutral opponent than an enemy.  
_ _His seemingly acceptance of smaller-statured people-aka Loli-  
_ _deems it necessary to send Mittelt as First Contact,  
_ _in hopes of a better chance of opening relations."_

After reading it over again, she folded it and grinned. "The boss wants them to be allies, or at least non-enemies and decided that we should send you to meet him as he's a lolicon and your lack of tits will prove useful for once."

"It's not my fault I'm flat chested!" Mittelt whined but mentally sighed, she hated this but if the boss wanted her to try and get the guy to join them, she could give it a try. "And what if he wants to have sex?"

Raynare snorted at her. "What are you complaining about? Whoring yourself out to advance our cause isn't the worst thing we've ever done. Besides," Raynare smirked at her, "if you fail at doing something simple like this, I'll take care of your punishment when you get back."

Mittelt gulped and ran off. "I'm going! I'm going!"

*End flash*

The worst part of this was that she couldn't just teleport in, grab the guy and teleport out. Partially because that would be bad form and partially because her ability to teleport was being hampered by something. 'What? Does this whole freaking town have an anti-teleport ward on it or something?'

It must have been new, seeing as Dohnaseek had no problems getting into this town in the past. "I'm going to need to find out whoever did this, maybe they could make some wards for us."

As she passed another old lady who was sweeping her walkway, Mittelt smiled at her but mentally frowned. "Why do I feel like I'm walking around in circles?"

"Because you are." A voice whispered from behind her. Mittelt's eyes widened and she spun around. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing red eyes before darkness consumed her.

(-)

"So what did you do?" Mittelt heard a male voice as her consciousness slowly came back to her.

"Just a simple hypnosis spell."

"Oh yeah, you taught me that when I was learning magic." Mittelt couldn't tell what was going on, but she found it hard to move, and her arms were very uncomfortable.

"Hmmph?" Mittelt's eyes snapped open as the situation became obvious to her.

"Oh look, our little birdy's awake." A familiar voice said and Mittelt looked up to see Nabiki standing over her with her arms crossed under her breasts and a look of contempt on her face.

"NBKY!" Mittelt screamed and struggled to try and call up her magic. 'What's going on? I can't use my magic and I can't move!'

"Don't even bother." The man said, causing her to look at him and her eyes widened. "You know me?" Mittelt nodded her head and then shook her head. "Huh?"

"She likely knows of you because I've been feeding her and her boss information since you got here." Nabiki said, getting a rapid nod from the blonde girl.

"Oh, is that all?" The guy shook his head. "Whatever, now look, uh..." He looked at Nabiki, who shook her head, "blondie." When she glared at him, he snorted, "anyway, blondie, that rope? You aren't breaking out of it. Got it from a Devil Hunter a few years ago, unless you're human the rope won't let you go." He laughed as she growled. "And even if you weren't tied up, there's enough bounded fields and wards here that the best you could do is create a small spark of magic."

Mittelt tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"My Master," the purple haired girl who, Mittelt noted thankfully, didn't have much of a bust on her, spoke up, "has several layers of a boundary field over this place. Little birdies like you have no power here."

"What Lilith means is that the bounded fields here drain the power that any of my enemies have and disperse it into the air harmlessly." Mittelt gulped, that had to be unfair. "Really, I should get it so that I can absorb it directly and then put the bounded fields on my clothes."

"Would be nice, but it doesn't work like that unfortunately." Lilith muttered in annoyance. "Anyway, Master, should we kill her?" She grinned as she held up an arm and black energy swirled around it, forming a spear-head causing Mittelt to start sweating heavily. "This will be easy."

"Stop." The man ordered her.

Mittelt sighed and felt the tension drain out when the Hanyou ordered his pet to calm down. "Fnk U!"

"Did you just cuss my Master out?" Lilith asked, her eyes narrowing as Mittelt shook her head rapidly. "He saved your life and this is the thanks he gets?!"

"I think, Lilith," Nabiki sighed and rubbed her head, "that she was thanking him." Mittelt nodded rapidly. "Though seeing a Fallen Angel thanking a Devil is hilarious." Nabiki smirked as Mittelt stared at her with wide eyes. "New development, there was no way I could have told you even if I wanted to."

Sighing as she growled, the guy reached down and reached behind Mittelt's head and undid the gag that was keeping her from speaking. "FINALLY!" Mittelt snapped and opened and closed her jaw a few times. "Anyway, what was that?"

"Ah ah ah!" Nabiki waggled a finger at Mittelt. "Talk, why are you here? Doesn't your friend in the trench coat usually show up here?"

"Dohnaseek? Yeah, he usually does, but the big boss wanted me to request that this guy, uh... Rambo?"

"Ranma." Ranma chuckled, though he certainly didn't mind the comparison.

"Right, anyway, the boss wanted me to get Ranma to ally himself with the Fallen Angels, or not be antagonistic towards us."

"And they sent you, why?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Because if he said no, I was supposed to try and seduce him since apparently my lack of tits was a benefit since he's a lolicon." The others in the room sweat-dropped heavily as they heard that.

"Who's a lolicon?" Ranma grumbled. "Yeah, probably won't happen now, huh?"

"Feh, if I had known that you had decided to become a Devil..." Mittelt trailed off before letting out an angry huff. "Whatever, the reason you're a lolicon is probably because your dick is small."

"...What?" Ranma and Lilith spoke at the same time.

"You heard me, tiny!" Mittelt spat at him as she squirmed around on the ground.

"I should totally kill her for insulting you." Lilith twitched as she thought about it. "No, first I'll chop her into itty bitty bits and then kill her. Starting with her fingers and..."

"Down girl." Nabiki said and put a hand on Lilith's shoulder. "Hmm... Say, Mittelt, you're at our mercy, so why are you..."

"Because I know that you just want to get revenge on me for what I did to you!"

Nabiki twitched and nodded. "Well, you DID force me to buy you those expensive meals." Ranma and Lilith gave her an amused expression. "Don't ask. Anyway, Mittelt, we're not letting you leave here, so what should we do?"

"Put her in a bird cage?" Lilith giggled as Mittelt growled. "Oooh! Oooh! I know! We'll force her to wear a dog collar, put a butt-plug with a tail up her ass and have her walk around like a good little bitch with no clothes on." She had a nasty grin on her face as Mittelt paled and started to sweat. "I think one of the neighbors has a male dog too."

"That could be kinky. I could record it and sell it online."

"You two are sick!" Mittelt's face was pale and hoping they wouldn't do something that depraved to her.

"Succubus, don't care what you think." Lilith grinned and looked at Ranma. "Master, maybe we should do that? Can we? Can we? She can't use any of her powers when she's here anyway!"

"No," Ranma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew if he didn't act soon, Lilith would take her desired revenge too far.

Last he heard, that one programmer for Nintendo had finally started to feel safe enough to open his windows, if not leave home, all because he refused to make a Pokegirls game for Lilith to play.

"Aww," whined Lilith. "Why can't I ever have a bitch, Master!?"

"Because you never feed them and then I'd have to take care of it," he replied.

"And I didn't become a devil because of anything penis-related," he continued, looking at the Fallen Angel. "I became one because SOMEONE forgot to fill me in on what a King Piece is or does."

"But you filled us several times as a result!" smirked Lilith, as Nabiki blushed. "For several hours too."

"I told you, I didn't know because I've never seen one before." Nabiki sighed. "My ass is still sore."

"ANYWAY!" Ranma called out. "You ain't breaking any rules yet, so I ain't going to do anything yet."

"Oh?" Mittelt snorted. "And you trust Fallen?"

"Hell no!" Ranma snorted. "You guys were created to be slaves, got a taste of free will, and tossed out because you wanted more, followed by post-traumatic stress causing you to delve into the alleged sin that got you tossed like a junkie."

"..."

"You think you're the first Fallen I've run across?" Ranma asked. "Lady, there are more of you out there than your leaders probably know."

"How about I use my wings and tentacle her into a coma?" Lilith asked as her eyes started to glow. "By the time I'm done with her she won't be able to think straight, much less walk."

Ranma rubbed his chin as he looked at her. "Hmm, that would be kind of hot I admit." The blonde whimpered. "However, I think that would be too much."

Mittelt blinked, staring in shock and genuine relief as it seemed she wasn't going to have to go through that humiliation. "Yes, I agree! I can't be..."

"That being said, you DID insult me and in the worst way possible." Ranma narrowed his eyes at the Fallen Angel. "I am tempted to let Lilith do what she wants to you."

Lilith squealed in delight as Mittelt gulped and started sweating heavily.

"But I've given it some thought and well..." Ranma smirked at her. "I've decided something better."

"H...Huh?! Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" She cried out as Ranma lifted her up and hung her on the wall at the far end. "What the hell?!" She screamed as she kicked her legs rapidly. "What the hell is this?!"

Lilith grinned at her. "Don't worry, we'll make sure to feed you. And if you need to use the bathroom, I'll carry you there."

"You fucking suck." Mittelt grumbled. "HEY! You can't leave me alone in here!" She whimpered as they continued to walk off. "At least leave me something to watch! I'll get bored!"

"You can always sleep." Nabiki smirked at her. "Besides, you'll be fine."

"Can you at least let me be on the ground?" Mittelt whimpered. "Please? At least give me that much?"

"Fine!" Ranma rolled his eyes and walked back to her and picked her up and put her back on the ground. "Hmm, you know, it might be too cruel to just leave her like this."

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Lilith smirked and ran over. "Just give me a moment."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mittelt yelped as Lilith pounced on her and a curtain appeared around them. "Hey, where'd that come, eek! What are you, ah! Stop! Hey! That's, no! YEEK! No, oww! That, hey, stop, not there not there, MEEP!"

Ranma and Nabiki stared as the curtain came down and Lilith was dressed in a blue bunnygirl outfit while Mittelt was... Still tied up, but the rope was wrapped around her body, Shibari bondage style with criss-crossed sections over her chest, stomach and sides and the ropes going down to her crotch, but disappeared under the skirt the loli was wearing and digging in while her arms were no longer tied behind her back, but instead were in front of her and were connected to the rope that Lilith had in her hands.

"See? I can be nice too!" Lilith grinned as she tugged on Mittelt. "Come on now. Let's go watch some television." She tugged on the rope, encouraging Mittelt to move forward.

Mittelt glared as Lilith did that. "You BITCH!" She screamed and jumped, thankful the stupid Devil had untied her legs and gathered up her magic. When Lilith smirked at her, she snarled. "You won't be laughing when I'm done with you, now, FRY!" She thrust her arm forward and stared as her magic crackled, fizzled and dissipated harmlessly. "Uh... You weren't kidding about that, wow. Um, sorry?"

The next thing Mittelt knew she was over Lilith's lap as the Succubus flipped up her skirt and Ranma wondered why the Fallen Angel was wearing a black thong. "BAD!" Lilith yelled and started slapping the Fallen Angel's nearly bare butt. "BAD!"

Ranma turned and blinked as Nabiki had a bag of popcorn and was munching on it while watching. "Where did you get that?" Seeing the look she gave him, he mentally shrugged and decided it wasn't worth worrying about and munched on the popcorn as well while Lilith made Mittelt's ass as red as his cursed form's hair.

(-)

Later, Mittelt sat at the table between Lilith and Nabiki, tears running from her eyes as she tried to get comfortable after that spanking. "Boo hoo, I didn't mean what I did."

"Now, now, naughty girls that will run away if they're let go must sit at the table." Kasumi smiled at the Fallen Angel. She didn't know much about the girl, but it seemed like she had been really naughty.

"It's that slut's, OWW!" Mittelt groaned as Nabiki slapped the back of her head. "Why'd you do that?!"

"No swearing at my sister. She's more of an Angel than most Angels."

Mittelt snorted and looked at Happosai, who was looking at her with glee. "And what's this thing?!"

"Mind your manners, I'm Happosai, Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts." The old man huffed. "You need to treat us old people with respect."

"Feh, I'm older than you are!"

"Oh? And your boobies didn't grow during that time?" Happosai had tears falling out of his eyes. "You poor dear! To be so old and not have any breasts!" Mittelt felt her eye twitching while Lilith, Ranma and Nabiki all fought to keep from laughing. "Oh you poor dear! The Heavens were so cruel to you to not let you have boobies!" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes to clear them of the tears. "Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will take good care of you, even though you're old, flat-chested and have a bad personality."

"YOU'RE GUNNA DIE!" She jumped at him and blinked as he wasn't there. "Uh... YEEK!"

"Oooh! A thong? How naughty!" Happosai grinned from his position on her butt, rubbing his face with her black panties. "Never had a Fallen Angel's panties! I'm going to go frame these! HOTCHA!"

"NO! NOT MY PANTIES! GIVE 'EM BACK!" She cried out in desperation.

"...How did he get those off without removing the rope?" Lilith asked in confusion. When no one answered, she grinned and her eyes started to glow in excitement. "I MUST learn that technique! Then Master and I can go on a pervy fun rampage and no one could stop us! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Big tittied Fox MILF." Ranma said flatly, causing Lilith to scream in fear and hide under the table.

"Uh... Should I know something?" Nabiki asked, getting a shake from Ranma as he shivered.

"Just a word of warning, Mittelt, Nabiki, those words won't work if you say them, you don't know what I'm talking about."

"...You're talking about the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto, right?" Mittelt asked, getting Ranma to blink in surprise. "But I heard she wasn't that bad, in fact the big boss likes her, so what's the problem?" Mittelt wondered if maybe Azazel liked her because she had large breasts, her boss was a pervert after all.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"DON'T COOK ME INTO TOFU!"

Mittelt realized that Lilith had let go of her rope and decided to risk it and tried to jump over the table and out of the building. 'If I could just get out of here, I might be able to, why is everything upside down?'

"Really?" Ranma asked as he held her upside down by her ankle. "You're going to try and run off? Hey, Kasumi, is there a punishment you can think of for a really naughty girl?"

"Hmm, no, not really. Oh, Akane!" Kasumi smiled as she saw her youngest sister walk into the house. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. Kodachi just wanted to hang out for a bit and talk about stuff." Akane frowned as she saw what was happening. "Why are you holding a little girl upside down when she's not wearing panties?"

"EEEK! I FORGOT!" Mittelt put her hands up to try and cover her private parts. "THAT MEANIE! HE STOLE MY PANTIES!"

"Not me, Happosai." Ranma spoke up before Akane could get mad at him.

"Hey, Akane, would you like to make some food for our new guest?" Kasumi asked, causing Akane's eyes to light up. "But only enough for her, okay?"

"SURE!"

Ranma walked back over to the table and dumped Mittelt on her head, getting a yelp from the Fallen Angel as she worked to right herself, further exposing her crotch and butt to everyone.

"Huh, so the curtains match the drapes, huh?" Nabiki smirked, getting a glare from the blonde. "Payback's fun."

"Lilith, come out, no big tittied Fox MILF is around here."

Lilith poked her head out and looked around nervously. "She won't cook me into tofu then?"

"You tried to corrupt her eight year old daughter, I'm pretty sure if I was her mother I'd be mad too."

"That girl was pretty cute, I wonder how she's doing." Lilith wondered aloud as she took the rope from Ranma and sat back down.

Ranma shook his head, he wasn't sure how those two were doing and he hoped he didn't end up in Kyoto the same way he did last time. Sure, that time he spent there was a lot of fun, but he really didn't want a repeat of what happened last time he was there.

He shivered and went back to promptly ignoring it.

(-)

Ranma, Lilith and Mittelt stared at the food Akane served the Fallen Angel. Nabiki had left the table and had gone to watch some televsion, she knew what was the most likely outcome of Akane's cooking.

If it could be called food. The three of them were reasonably certain that if this was served to the leaders of the three factions that the three would either restart the war or unite to find out who made this and then murder them, revive them, murder them again and repeat for a thousand years.

"Here!" Akane smiled as she took a spoonful and held it up to Mittelt's mouth. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

"Father in heaven, please forgive me, if you take me back right now I'll never be a bad girl again, I sweMMMPH!"

"Eat up! There's plenty more!"

Ranma and Lilith stared and sweat-dropped heavily as the poor Fallen Angel turned green, then blue and started sweating heavily, before toppling over and spasming.

"Hot damn! I think you killed her!" Lilith proclaimed as she stood up and jumped away from the food. No way she was going to be near food that could do THAT to a Fallen Angel! Who knew what it would do to her?!

"My food is not that bad! I'll prove it right now!" Akane took a bite of her own food, started trembling as her face turned green before she fell over as her face turned blue.

Soun chose this moment to walk into the dining room. "...WAAAAH! MY BABY GIRL'S DEAD FROM HER OWN COOKING!"

"But millions more will be spared," Nabiki drawled, as she changed the channel. What she didn't see, she couldn't be called to testify about.

She'd have to call the Hazmat teams soon, the last time Akane's cooking went out of control it had turned into a garbage eating monster. Last she heard it was being used to clean up the excess garbage landfills in America.

"At least we don't need to worry about money because of that." She muttered.

"Master, I think you dodged a bullet when you got Nabiki." Lilith muttered, actually feeling sympathy for Mittelt, who was still spasming horribly. "Kasumi, do you have a robe that can fit Mittelt? I don't think she'll want to remain in her outfit if she continues to sweat like this."

"Oh, yes, I can see if there is one."

Lilith sighed and gently picked up the Fallen Angel. "I can't believe this, I actually feel sorry for her."

Hearing Mittelt groan, Lilith walked off to the bathroom. "Hang on, we'll get you to the toilet so you can puke."

Mittelt just groaned in response.

(-)

Hours later...

Now cleaned up and dressed in a small white robe that she swore was left open at the legs so her crotch would be in danger of being exposed, Mittelt sat in the dojo, pouting as she was forcibly tied up to a pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. "I told you, I'm not going to run." Not that she could, she could barely move. "That food was horrible, I feel like I'm dying."

"And I don't trust you." Lilith said as she made sure that Mittelt's arms were tied behind the pole. "Besides," she grinned and leaned in to whisper, "you're going to see something good tonight."

"Whammmgph!" Mittelt glared as she was gagged by Lilith.

"Oh, Master!" Lilith grinned as she saw Nabiki and Ranma walk into the Dojo and close the door behind them. "Are you okay?"

Mittelt watched as Ranma kissed Lilith and pushed her to the ground. 'Oh, so here we go, he'll show that he's just HOLY CRAP!' Her eyes widened as she saw what Ranma was packing. It wasn't like Ranma was comically big, but he was still rather... Impressive.

'Explains why he has two women all over him.' She thought to herself and started squirming as she watched the trio have sex.

As the hours dragged on and she watched and squirmed, she had one other thought 'how can any guy keep going like that? Don't they usually get worn out after one round?'

Rubbing her legs together she shivered and gulped as she watched Nabiki bouncing on his dick. 'She looks like she's actually enjoying it.'

When he started another round of sex, she mentally started crying as she realized that her crotch and ass were starting to get soaked and her breathing became hard. 'Fuck, I don't care, I want that. Oh God in Heaven, please let him come over here. I want it! I don't care what he wants from me, I just want it!'

It was a few more minutes of watching that she moaned out pathetically and tried bucking her hips to get their attention. "PSSE!"

"Master..." Lilith was panting and grinning from her position on all fours as she looked back at Mittelt. "I think she wants something." Mittelt nodded, tears falling out of her eyes as Nabiki walked up to her and undid the gag.

"PWAH! Please?!" She asked, tears falling out of her eyes. "I'm so turned on!"

"Please what?" Ranma asked, smirking at her. He loved this game, it was so fun.

"Please fuck me!" Mittelt yelled, her face red as she blushed after she realized what she said.

"I dunno, I think Master's too small for you." Lilith grinned as she pulled herself off of Ranma with a pop before turning around and licking his crotch clean of their combined fluids.

"No!" Mittelt shook her head. "I'm sorry for saying that! I am!"

"I dunno..." Nabiki trailed off, "I don't think we can trust her. I mean, what's to stop her from running off right away or backstabbing us?"

Mittelt whimpered at hearing that. "I'm sorry! I am! I won't do that! Please!"

"I dunno, Nabiki's engaged to Master and I have my Devil's Pledge, plus he's our King now, so... No."

"I'll become part of your group!" Mittelt yelled, desperately.

"...Just like that?" Nabiki asked, her eyebrows raised. "How much of a slut are you?" Mittelt shook her head and Nabiki sighed. "You're sitting here, watching Ranma fuck us, you're sitting in a puddle of your own excitement, you're begging to let him fuck you and now you offer to turn yourself into a Devil? You aren't a slut, you're a whore."

Mittelt whimpered and looked down, trembling. "Yes, I'm a slutty whore, okay?" She looked up, glaring at Nabiki. "I've already fallen from heaven, so what difference does it make at this point if I become a Devil, huh?"

"Still seems fishy, I don't trust you." Lilith said and went back to servicing Ranma with her mouth, getting a cry of protest from Mittelt.

"Well, if you want to prove it..." Ranma trailed off, groaning softly, "good, right there." Clearing his throat, he rubbed Lilith's head and looked at her. "You said you'd become part of this group of Devils?" Mittelt nodded rapidly. "If you do, you better not try to kill me."

"Fuck me into a coma and I won't even think about it."

Lilith grinned as she pulled her mouth off of Ranma's dick. "Well then, Master, you heard her."

Ranma smirked at Mittelt. "Open your mouth." As she did so, he shoved his dick into her open hole, causing her to groan in surprise. "Do a good job first, then we'll talk about the rest."

Lilith grinned as she stood up and stretched. "This will be fun. Master, Nabiki and I will go and get cleaned up then."

"Have fun."

Lilith grinned as she put her hand on Nabiki's butt and the two disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Now then..." Ranma grabbed the back of her head. "Let's see how good you are."

(-)

As the two reappeared in the bathroom, Nabiki noted that no one else was in it. "Well, that's good, now I..." She yelped as she felt a pair of hands on her breasts. "Lilith?"

Lilith grinned like a cat at Nabiki. "I'm still horny, Master's busy and, well... You may as well get used to this." Plus she needed to practice for the day she FINALLY got to sex up her Master's female form. "Now then..."

"...Why are your succubus wings out?" Nabiki gulped as the wings started to morph. "Oh you have to be kidding me! Tentacles?!"

Lilith grinned at her. "I'm a sex Demon and a high-tier one at that."

"...Well, fine, just nothing bigger than what Ranma has packing."

"Deal!"

Nabiki knew she'd probably come to regret this, but oh well, it could be fun. She groaned as she was lifted up and tentacles slid around her breasts, squeezing. "Where did you..."

"I'm just that good." Lilith giggled, not mentioning that she had spent many hours watching tentacle hentai just for the opportunity to do this to someone. When Nabiki moaned she willed a tentacle to slide down Nabiki's throat while shoving one into Nabiki's pussy. "And now you'll see for yourself."

(-)

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped as she looked into the bathroom and spotted Nabiki and Lilith, or more accurate, Lilith shoving tentacle wings into Nabiki's various holes and her little sister seemingly enjoying it. "That's so naughty." She whispered as she stood there, peeping and gulping. "This is much better than those magazines." She whispered to herself.

She had to fight the urge to undo her clothes and take care of herself as Nabiki moaned out loudly and Lilith teased her about enjoying it.

"What's the matter, Nabiki?" Lilith's voice came out of the bathroom. "Enjoying it too much?" She giggled as Nabiki groaned. "Maybe I should get whomever is spying on us to join in?" She turned her head to look at the door and Kasumi yelped, closed the door and ran back to her room.

In the bathroom, Lilith sighed softly, she had hoped that Kasumi would have joined in. That girl was so beautiful, so repressed and such a good cook that Lilith needed to find a way to get her to join the group. 'Hmm, maybe I could set her and Master up on a date some night?' That might be fun, including making sure that the two ended up at some love hotel or something.

Of course, Kasumi wouldn't think would be proper to do something like that with her sister's fiance. Looking at Nabiki, Lilith wondered if Kasumi would go along with it if Nabiki encouraged it.

'Oh well, enough of that, I need to finish her off so we can get cleaned up.' The sexual energy Nabiki was putting out was enough for her for now. Besides, seeing Nabiki's toes curling and hearing the moans coming out of her mouth made Lilith even more giddy than usual.

(-)

After getting cleaned up after all of that, Lilith opened the door to the dojo. Seeing Mittelt, completely naked and snuggling up to Ranma, who was hugging her and laying on his side with her back to his chest, he waved at her. "Hey."

"...Almost expected you to be fucking her still." Lilith muttered.

"Where's Nabiki?"

"She has her own room, Master. She said she was going to sleep in her bed tonight." She said and sat down next to him. "So... How is our newest member?"

"Oh, about that, I chose against it." He sighed at the look of disbelief that Lilith gave him. "First of all, when someone gets horny enough they'll agree to anything if they can get off. And I suspect you were pumping out enough pheromones to make a castrated monk horny."

Lilith looked away and Ranma smirked at her. "So what if I was? She agreed to it!"

"Well..." Ranma tapped Mittelt's chest, causing the girl to groan softly as a red symbol appeared there. "I took care of this."

"Wait, that's the dog collar symbol? Master?" Lilith was confused, why not just turn her into a Devil already?

Ranma shrugged as Mittelt moaned and cuddled up to him some more. "No need to hurry. I figure a week or two and she can make up her mind with a clear conscious. Besides," he had an evil grin on his face, "what's kinkier? A Fallen Angel getting pounded by a Devil or a Devil fucking a Devil?"

"...You're evil, Master." Lilith pouted at him. "But I agree."

"You taught me too well."

Lilith snorted and moved to lay down next to them. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Ranma blinked as Lilith kissed him on the lips. "Lilith?"

"Ever want to have kids?" Lilith asked as she rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "I mean later of course."

"Not like it hasn't crossed my mind, why do you ask?"

"I never told you, but my race is really close to dying out." She put her hands under her head as Ranma gave a startled noise. "I'm not kidding either. We live a few centuries, die when we're still in our physical primes and no succubus ever thinks it's a problem."

"Well, you do live for a few centuries."

"That's the problem though!" Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Because of our long life no one cares. It's always 'let's just have fun, let's not worry about tomorrow, who cares if we die?' and none of them think of leaving anyone behind to carry the species on."

"Lilith, why do you..."

"I want your children." Lilith admitted as she rolled over to look at him, causing him to stare at her in silence. "And I don't mean a couple. I want enough kids to repopulate my entire species."

"...That's a lot."

Lilith smirked at him. "Thanks to the old man who taught us both magic, having kids won't be a problem later." She rolled over and had her back to him. "Night, Master."

"...You too." Ranma sighed, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes, wondering how he was going to get to sleep with that on his mind.

(-)

The next morning Mittelt found herself in a spare Furinkan outfit that Kasumi had somehow managed to aquire. "So, um, why am I going to school with you?" At least she wasn't tied up with rope anymore, though she suspected that even if she wanted to run away she couldn't.

"Because the seal I placed on you prevents you from being more than thirty meters away from me at any time." Ranma answered as he ate breakfast. "Now eat up, after last night you have to be starving."

When her stomach growled, Mittelt agreed and went to eating. "Father in Heaven, YES!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes. "I never knew food could taste so good!"

"Morning." Nabiki muttered as she walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm surprised you're awake." She snorted when Mittelt shrugged at her. "So, Ranma, is she..?"

"Master's a putz and didn't do it." Lilith pouted, she had been looking forward to having another loli in the group. No way she was going to be in a harem with her Master and be the only loli! She might be the top loli, but she wasn't going to have a bunch of women with bigger boobs than her, dang it!

Akane, who was sitting a bit away from the others, wondered what they were talking about, but then ignored it, it was probably perverted stuff again. Part of her wondered why people liked that stuff so much. Part of her wondered why Kasumi was blushing when she looked at Nabiki and Lilith. And part of her wondered why there was so much food. "So the Lolicon pervert has a new loli, huh?"

"Who's a lolicon?"

Akane smirked at Lilith. "Guess you're getting replaced by a blonde."

Lilith teared up and glomped Ranma's arm. "Master isn't replacing me! I've been a good girl!"

"I dunno," Nabiki started, "you are a bad influence on everyone around you."

"I am not!" Lilith cried out in shock. "Master! Tell them!"

"Well, you did want me to capture Mittelt here and force her to serve me."

"WAAAH! Even Master thinks I'm a bad girl!"

Soun, who was sitting at the head of the table, looked at the time. "Isn't it almost time for school?"

"We can leave in ten minutes and not be late." Akane countered and blinked as Ranma, Lilith and Nabiki all got up. "What?"

"We have some stuff to talk about on the way to school, come on, Mittelt." Ranma answered for her.

"But my breakfast!" Mittelt cried out as Ranma grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door. "Nooo!"

"Have fun!" Kasumi smiled at them.

(-)

"So..." Mittelt glared at them. At least she was wearing panties again. She'd really need to thank that Kasumi girl sometime in the future, maybe give her something really nice. "What do you three plan on doing to me?"

"Nothing." Ranma answered, getting a shocked look from Mittelt. "Nothing specific anyway, if that's what you're wondering."

"So how long do I have this damn seal on me?" She asked as she pointed to her chest.

"Two to three weeks." Lilith said as she looked back at the Fallen Angel. "Just think of it like this, after the time's up, you can decide what you want to do."

Mittelt scoffed, a couple of weeks? She doubted she would need to wait that long, as soon as Raynare and the others dealt with the stuff they had to deal with in Kuoh city, they'd come here looking for her. Or maybe Azazel would show up? Either way, as soon as that happened she'd be free of this jackass and his two Devil sluts. "You know, there's something that bothers me about you, Nabiki."

"What?"

"How did you get turned into a Devil anyway? I thought they didn't like people who couldn't fight."

Nabiki shrugged at her. "Dunno, was given a wish card before the accident happened." She tapped her chin as a memory bubbled up and she nodded. "My old boss said something about my Sacred Gear being useful even if I was useless in a fight."

The next thing Nabiki knew, Mittelt was in front of her, eyes wide. "YOU HAVE A MMMPH!" She couldn't finish that sentence as Nabiki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Maybe we should go see Doc Tofu?" Ranma suggested and pointed at Mittelt. "Before you ask, he knows about the supernatural. And just keep quiet until we get there. Regular people don't need to know about this world."

As Nabiki lowered her hands, Mittelt grumbled, she knew that.

Lilith shrugged as she walked after them. "Master, considering that there are actual aliens that live to the North, confirmed ghosts in Nerima, actual magical girls a couple districts over and who knows what else in Tokyo, I don't think that people would care if we talked about things that should be secret."

"I blame the weirdness censor people have." Nabiki replied, "people will tune out the weirdest stuff unless it affects them if there's lots of weird things happening around them. Ever see Indiana Jones? The scene with the warehouse? Kind of like that."

"No." Ranma, Mittelt and Lilith answered at the same time.

"Bah! Uncultured swine! I need to take some time for you three to watch some movies."

It took only a minute to get to Doctor Tofu's clinic after that.

"Oh?" Tofu looked up from sweeping as he saw the four enter his clinic. "Hello, Ranma, Lilith, Nabiki, who's this?"

"My name is Mittelt." She smiled and curtsied to him. "I'm currently with these three and..."

"Huh, she's not human, huh?" Tofu asked, getting a face-fault out of Mittelt.

"Fallen Angel." Ranma answered, getting a shocked look out of Tofu, who looked at Nabiki. "Don't bother, doc, Nabiki's part of our world as well."

"Really?" Tofu asked and stared as two wings materialized behind Nabiki. "Devil wings? Since when?"

"About five years ago." Nabiki answered and made her wings disappear. "That's not why we're here." She looked at Mittelt. "To answer your question, yes, I have a Sacred Gear."

Ranma raised a hand. "Question for those of us who don't know, what's a Sacred Gear?"

"Something God made so that humans could fight nasty things." Mittelt answered. "But it's extremely rare, like, what? One in a million or something? I'm not sure, I'd have to ask Azazel, he knows more than anyone."

"So Nabiki has a gear in her body?" Lilith scratched her head. "Okay, fine, but what do these things do?"

"Anything." Nabiki shrugged at her. "Mine specifically is related to information gathering. I'm basically a living search engine."

"Then how come you didn't know about the Evil Pieces Happosai had? For that matter, how come you didn't know what the King's Piece would do!?" Lilith asked, anger rising as she realized that Nabiki may have known about the dangers but didn't tell her.

"Because my ability is useless." Nabiki crossed her arms and answered bluntly. "First of all, I have to know about something to even search for it and secondly, I have to know what I'm looking for. It's like being in those movies where everyone's looking for a clue in a room but the clue is on the floor but no one can see it until they climb up to a higher location to see the clue itself."

"That does sound like it's pretty limiting." Tofu admitted as he listened in. "I take it that's why you're a Devil now?"

"I guess, I can't read people's minds."

"You're lying. I bet you're lying." Mittelt scoffed. "If you're not lying, prove it, what's Raynare doing right now?"

"Her? She's disguised as a human girl and is apparently going on a date with some brown haired boy." Nabiki answered instantly, her eyes flashing a light blue.

"That was fast." Lilith commented, getting a snort from Nabiki.

"I know who she is, so it was easy to fulfill those requirements." Nabiki snorted as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Oh... She must have found our target then." Mittelt shook her head. "I almost feel sorry for the guy."

"Huh?" Ranma turned to her. "Why?"

"Because Raynare's going to kill him. He supposedly has a really powerful Sacred Gear that could unbalance the three great powers." Mittelt shrugged at the looks she was getting. "But that's not why I feel sorry for him." A sadistic grin came to her face as she started giggling. "Raynare isn't a normal Fallen Angel. She's packing some extra equipment, if you know what I mean."

"I don't care for euphanisms, what do you mean?" Lilith asked her bluntly. "I'm a sex demon, I don't care for cute nicknames for things. For all I know she's got a penis that rivals my Master's."

"She does." Mittelt said flatly, getting everyone to stare, though Lilith did lick her lips at the thought of getting this Raynare woman to take her from behind while her Master took her front. "She loves to tease boys, go on dates with them and then before she kills them she fucks them in the ass while tormenting them."

"...What's more tormenting than taking it in the ass for a guy?" Ranma asked, getting a shrug from Mittelt.

"Who knows? Anyway, he's going to die. Poor guy won't be a virgin when he does at least."

"...I feel really bad for that guy." Nabiki shivered and wished she could pray for the kid. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Anyone else in this town have a Sacred Gear and why didn't you tell us?" Mittelt narrowed her eyes as Nabiki shrugged.

"Because I'm not selling my baby sister out to a group that might kill her."

"Wait! Akane has one too?!" Ranma, Tofu and Lilith exclaimed at the same time.

"...How?! It's supposed to be really rare!"

"Hers is even more useless than mine is." Nabiki smirked at the looks she was getting. "Hers makes her into the world's worst chef."

"...How bad?" Ranma asked.

"She once set a bowl of cereal on fire after pouring milk onto it." Tofu answered, laughing at the looks he was getting. "I had to treat her for some burns. Turns out the milk was contaminated with a chemical that ignited when exposed to air."

"But that doesn't..."

"She once tried to make pudding in Home Ec as a little girl. Somehow it turned into a bomb that destroyed the entire classroom."

Mittelt wondered if maybe Akane was the most dangerous Sacred Gear user ever. "But that's only..."

"Did you know that I used to have long hair?" Nabiki asked. "Key word here is used to. Akane made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, turned and tripped... Ever want to know what a buzz-saw of jelly looks like? I can give you the details. Anyway, my hair was cut short, the wall was sliced through and the sandwich ended up in the backyard. Where it exploded... And contaminated the Koi Pond." They had to call professionals to clean it out before the the contamination spread out beyond the pond.

"...And I survived that?!" Mittelt yelled, pale and sweating profusely.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'm more concerned about the fact that we're talking about someone who's going to die and we're not doing anything." Tofu said, frowning softly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lilith asked as she shrugged. "Even if I knew where they were, and I don't, I can't shadow walk to places I've never been under most circumstances."

Tofu sighed, he hated this, but there were times that death was unavoidable. This had to be one of them. "So, Miss Mittelt, if you're a Fallen Angel, how come..."

She gave Ranma a glare. "This jerk put a curse on me! I can't be away from him because of it."

"Oh please, you were screaming his name out in pleasure last night." Lilith smirked as Mittelt's face turned bright red. "Anyway, we should get to school."

"I have one question." Mittelt looked at Tofu as she sized him up. "How did you know I'm not a human?"

"I've been taught to sense differences between various races," Tofu adjusted his glasses, "I could tell from a glance, it's faint, but you have more light magic in you than a normal person could possibly have." He laughed at the dumbfounded look he was given. "Don't worry, even masters of Sage Arts have trouble doing this."

"I... See." Mittelt shook her head and left with the others.

Tofu smiled as he saw them off. "Now then..." He trailed off and his smile turned into a frown as he turned to see someone standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

The person bowed to him. "I was wondering, would you care to join our little group? Your skills would be most useful." It wasn't the first time that the offer had been made. "We recently obtained a couple more to our group and was hoping you would join us as well."

"I told you before, I'll tell you again, I'm a healer, I refuse to take a side in your upcoming conflict." Tofu narrowed his eyes at the person. "I kindly request that you respect that."

The person sighed and nodded. "Very well, but time will be coming soon where you will have to choose a side."

Tofu sighed as the person disappeared into a dark mist and sighed. "My only side is to healing, I refuse to help a side such as yours."

(-)

"Friend Ranma! Friend Lilith!" Nuku Nuku smiled as she saw her two friends walking to the school. "Oh? Where's friend Akane?"

"Probably on her way." Ranma shrugged, "we left ten minutes before her."

"Oh, okay!" The redhead smiled and looked at Mittelt. "Who are you? A new friend?"

"My name is Mittelt, and you are..?"

"Nuku Nuku is named Atsuko Natsume, but my friends call me Nuku!" The girl smiled widely.

"Are you... Okay?" Mittelt asked, sweat-dropping heavily.

"She's an android with the brain of a cat." Nabiki said, causing Mittelt to stare in shock.

"...A human made this? If I didn't know any better I'd say she was alive." The blonde was seriously impressed with what she was seeing, if the android had weapons that could harm Angels and Devils, humans could probably take out them all out. 'I wonder if Azazel knows about stuff like this.'

"Nuku wishes she was alive." The girl pouted. "Nuku has nothing to do now that Eimi-chan is playing with Ryuunosuke-kun and Mama-san and Papa-san are back together, so Nuku is bored. Hey, Friend Ranma, can we play after school?"

Ranma shrugged as he heard that. "Sure, did they fix the soccer field yet?" Nuku nodded, grinning widely. "Great!" The android ran into the school as the group followed after her.

Lilith was quiet as she walked in. 'Wishes she was alive, huh? I wonder if it's possible.'

As they got close to the entrance, they were stopped by three people. "Well, well, well, good to see you, Ranma." The smallest of the three grinned at the group.

"Hey, Ryoga, Kuno... Bulleta." Ranma still didn't know what to think about her. Things were still complicated with her.

Bulleta narrowed her eyes as she saw Mittelt in the back. Adjusting her hood, she pointed angrily at the Fallen Angel. "Oh! I see how it is! You decided to get a wannabe blonde loli, huh? Instead of me you went for some cheap floozy!"

"Uh..." Ranma sweat-dropped heavily. "Bulleta, that's..." He trailed off and thought about it. "Well, I guess it's technically correct."

"WHAAAAT?!" Bulleta screamed, tears falling out of her eyes. "How could you?! I thought we had something special!"

"No, that's only in your mind." Ranma muttered.

"Hey, Ryoga." Lilith waved at the Lost Boy. "You're looking pretty happy today."

Ryoga grinned at her. Oh he was still mad at her and at Ranma, but a good deal of his anger was gone thanks to Donovan.

*Flash*

"You're leaving?" Ryoga asked Donovan, who nodded to him. "I see, well, thanks for all your training."

"Yes, but I've got a gift for the two of you." Donovan pulled out what looked like a bracelet. "Put that on your upper arm."

Ryoga did and blinked as it seemed to mold to his arm. "Uh... What did it do?"

"You're currently facing East, turn to the North and walk ten steps."

Kuno and Bulleta, who were both in the room, stared in shock as Ryoga did just that.

"Now turn around and walk six steps the way you just came from."

When Ryoga did what was asked of him, both Kuno and Bulleta felt like falling over.

"Now, find the door, walk down the hallway and make your way back." Donovan nodded as Ryoga did just that. When he came back not too much longer later, Ryoga stared in shock. "Good, that's working then."

"...What did..."

"You're currently suffering a few curses. The bangle I had you put on your arm will suppress your curses." Ryoga's eyes widened and a huge smile came across his face. "And, before you ask, the thing is durable enough that I could hit it for an hour with all my strength and it wouldn't break."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"As for you, Tatewaki Kuno!" Donovan pulled out a wooden sword that was darker in color than what Kuno was used to holding. "This is made out of spiritual wood. If you truly face the likes of Darkstalkers, Ghosts, Spirits or magical users, this wooden sword will be of great benefit to you."

As Kuno took it, he gave it a few practice swings. "Yes, this does seem like a sturdy sword to have at my side. I thank you for your assistance."

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Donovan asked and nodded at the confused look Kuno had. "Focus some of your energy into it." As Kuno did so, the sword started to glow a dull yellow. "With that you can cause harm to even stronger spiritual creatures. But do not misunderstand," he narrowed his eyes at Kuno, "while this can harm various beings, it is no more effective than a twig against the really powerful beings out there."

"Of course. I shall have to remember this."

*End Flash*

"Oh, is that what happened?" Lilith mentally frowned, why did that name, Donovan, set off so many warning bells in her head? "Well, are you going to go home and see if your family stumbled home then?"

"...I should do that! Thanks!"

"HEY!" Bulleta yelled as Ryoga ran off. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed after him, her arms waving up and down as Ryoga skipped off into the distance.

"...What just happened?" Ranma asked no one in particular as he idly kicked Kuno into the school building, when Kuno crashed through the wall and into the building itself, Ranma frowned softly. 'What the hell? I barely put anything into that. I kicked him like I normally do.'

"Shampoo wonder what the idiot did, but Shampoo realizes that Kuno is idiot and no longer cares." Shampoo said as she and Akane walked up to the group. "Nice kick." She looked at Mittelt. "Who you?"

"Mittelt, and why do you sound like an idiot?"

Shampoo frowned at the blonde. "Shampoo is no idiot, Shampoo does not speak native Japanese and is learning."

"Really, she's a lot easier to understand than she was two months ago." Lilith smiled at the Amazon, who smiled back at her.

"Shampoo thanks you."

"Alright, I get it, sorry." Mittelt muttered and sighed. "Shall we go in? I don't think any of you want to be late for class, huh?"

* * *

Mittelt, for those who don't know or don't remember, was part of Raynare's group in High School DxD. She ends up, in canon (and most fics, sadly) getting vaporized and that's it for her.

And, yes, Ryoga has a sense of direction now. Shocking!

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"Promise me, Master!" begged Lilith.

"Fine," Ranma sighed. "I promise that if you ever have to fuse with Morrigan for whatever reason, I will not rest until your body is once more made form-fitting to my dick in mouth, pussy, and ass, that I know whether or not your special spots have moved, and until the new being knows immediately that she is mine, and mine alone."

"... Okay!" Lilith chirped. "Let's go battle ... um ... who are we fighting again?"

"No one," Ranma muttered. "We have several tests today."

"...That scene would have been better for a battle, huh," Lilith chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"No more money shots before bed," Ranma growled. "You get weird dreams you think were real."


	11. Chapter 10

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

As school let out for the day, Lilith found herself in the teacher's office, facing Felicia. "What do you want?"

"Have you ever heard of the Bishamon armor?" The catwoman, who was wearing a business suit, asked her suddenly.

"A red armor with two ghosts around the shoulders? Nope, never heard of it." Lilith had to admit, seeing Felicia's tail twitching rapidly out in the open was hilarious. "Okay, why'd you ask? Master mentioned it to me awhile ago and we've had wards set up around Nerima to warn us if it appears again."

"The suit is unusual in many ways." Felicia admitted, "however, the biggest thing that I'm concerned with is how it's been acting recently."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked as she thought back to what her Master had said about his encounter with the living armor. "It seemed like it was looking for weapons of some sort."

"Exactly." Felicia nodded to her. "That's exactly what I mean, it usually looks for opponents, sometimes strong, sometimes not, but it's always looking for someone, not something."

"You think someone's controlling it?"

"Outside of the host? Maybe." The scariest part in her mind was wondering who'd want to control that bloodthirsty armor and how they were doing it.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You're one of the leaders of Makai, being Belial's daughter, by default. Jedah won't deal with his creation and Morrigan is... Well, Morrigan." As much as Felicia liked her friend, if their relationship could be called that, the succubus was the most lazy, incompetent and miserable excuse for a leader that she had ever seen. Seeing Lilith stiffen, she sighed. "What I'm saying is, if you want to be seen as better than Morrigan, deal with the armor."

"If it pops up again, I will." Lilith didn't know where the blasted thing was. For all she knew it was in London and stealing an Excalibur from the Church or something.

Felicia sighed as she saw Lilith leave the office, "someone's got to deal with that armor and soon." She wondered what was going to happen next and closed her eyes, hoping nothing bad happened. "Well, if it or any other weirdo shows up here, I'll defend my students with all I have." It was all she could do.

(-)

Sitting on a hill, Mittelt pulled her dress up to her knees and watched as Ranma, Nuku Nuku and Shampoo all got ready to spar and scoffed. 'What's with the weird names?' It wasn't like this would be interesting in the slightest, they were just humans, well, one was, one was a freshly turned Devil and the last one...

Mittelt still had no idea what a freaking android catgirl was, but no matter how she looked at it, they couldn't be...

When the sparring session started, Mittelt nearly fell over in shock. "The hell?!" Since when could humans move that fast? There was no way the Hanyou had enough time to get THAT much stronger since becoming a Devil, so what the hell was going on?

Down on the field, Ranma was wondering the same thing, but for different reasons. "Are you sure you two aren't holding back?" He ducked under a kick from Shampoo and grabbed Nuku's punch and rolled onto his back, flipping her over him. "I mean, it's like you're moving in slow motion."

"I am not!" Shampoo retorted in Chinese, knowing they'd both understand her. "I'm not holding back against you." Pulling out a pair of bonbouri, she charged at him, swinging in fast and hard, only to gape as Ranma stopped her attack with one finger. "What the hell happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Ranma protested and jumped away from Nuku as she landed with a strong punch that left a deep crater. 'Yikes!'

"Nuku Nuku is concerned too. Friend Ranma was never this fast when we played before."

Ranma took a stance and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, I'm going to attack, try to defend." The two nodded and took defensive poses and Ranma knew they could take his attacks unlike other people. Seemingly disappearing, he dashed past them and landed in a crouch with his arms extended.

For a moment it looked like nothing changed, but suddenly both Shampoo and Nuku started to jerk from side to side rapidly and violently before their clothes exploded off of them and they both went tumbling to the ground. Turning, Ranma gawked at their naked bodies and noted that they were quite lovely to look at, before he looked at his hands and wondered just what happened. 'It's gotta be that damn King's Piece. What the hell did it do to me.' There was no other explanation possible at this point. 'That doesn't make sense. Didn't Nabiki say that it was just supposed to make me into a King so that I could get a peerage?' Ranma's eyes widened as a memory came back to him. 'Wait!'

*Flash*

 _"...I don't know, I've never seen one before." Nabiki sat down and sighed._

*End Flash*

'Shit, she didn't know. So who would?' It would be impossible to spar without severely restricting what he could do at this rate. "Hey! You two okay?" Ranma asked and ran up to them.

Shampoo had her arm covering her chest while Nuku sat up, fully naked and grinning. "Shampoo no mind getting naked with cute boy, but Great Grandmother said Shampoo not allowed to do fun things to you."

Ranma grimaced as he heard her swap back to Japanese. "Yeah, sorry about that. I could loan you my shirt if you need it."

"No need, Shampoo have extra clothes." The purple haired girl stood up and did a quick spin around, letting Ranma get a good look at her butt before she was suddenly clothed in a Chinese mini-skirt. "See?"

"Friend Ranma! That was fun!" Nuku giggled as she stood tall and straight, rubbing the back of her head. "How did you get so strong?"

Ranma pulled off his shirt and muttered something about wanting to know himself before he threw it to Nuku Nuku. "Here, you can wear that, it should be long enough."

"Yay!" Nuku grabbed it and jumped up and down, causing her breasts to bounce around in various directions. Slipping it on, she closed her eyes and practically started purring happily. "Smells like Friend Ranma!"

"...How can you smell something, don't you lack all physical senses?"

Atsuko sighed and looked down, nodding. "Nuku Nuku can't really smell, but the computer in her brain tells her things, but I do want to smell, taste, touch and feel things with a real body someday."

"Shampoo think we should stop here for today, yes?"

"Yeah, prob...Hey! You're using pronouns now!" Ranma pointed out. Shampoo blinked in surprise. "Good job."

"Ah, thank you. Soon Shampoo shall..." She frowned and took a deep breath. "...I... Mean that soon I shall..." She said slowly, "be able to..."

"Hey, it's okay, this is a big step up from where you were." He smiled at her, causing her to blush heavily. "But, yeah, I'm gunna head back to the dojo, I need to do something back there." He looked at Nuku as she smiled at him. "Why don't you come as well? I'm sure that we've got some spare clothes for you."

"YAY!" The next thing Ranma knew, he had an excitable girl tackling him into a hug and crashing with him onto the ground.

"So..." Akane said as she walked up to the group. "Should I assume that the lolicon pervert did something to the two of you and that's why you changed clothes?"

"Friend Akane! Friend Ranma rammed Nuku and Friend Shampoo really hard and fast and Nuku could only fly out of her clothes and into the air and when Nuku recovered she was naked and dazed."

Akane twitched heavily. "YOU PERVERT!"

"MMMRPH!" Ranma could only respond as Nuku's breasts were smothering his face.

"Oh! I see how it is now! You're not only screwing your loli slut and my sister but now you want poor innocent Nuku in your clutches, huh?!" Akane yelled and pointed at Mittelt. "And what about her? I bet you did all sorts of sick, depraved and evil things to her!"

Ranma put his hands on Nuku's breasts and pushed on them, getting a giggle from the redhead. "Pah! Well, um... Huh, you're not wrong there." It was strange, how come people were getting him so right these days?

"Oh, and now you're fondling Nuku for no reason other than you can? I should report you to the authorities for what you do!"

"And tell them what?" Shampoo tilted her head in confusion. "Shampoo no see problem. If Ranma beds more than one woman, it just show how manly he is."

"Yes!"

"No! It just means he's a pervert who wants to turn the world into his personal harem!"

"...When did I say that?"

Nuku giggled, a pair of long robotic ears popping out of the top of her head as Ranma continued to squeeze her breasts. "Friend Ranma, why do my senses tell me that this is nice?"

"GAH! PERVERT!" Akane screamed and stormed off, fuming.

"...Well, that happened." Ranma muttered as he pushed Nuku Nuku up and off of him. "Sorry about that, Nuku."

"No worries!" She smiled and her ears retracted. "Nuku Nuku was just confused is all."

Mittelt came up to the group and looked at them in confusion. "So... Anyone want to explain how a human can move that fast?"

"Training." Ranma and Shampoo said at the same time.

"Nuku is an android that Mama-san put weapons into." Nuku smiled as if that answered everything.

"...Lovely."

"Anyway, I'm heading back. Come on, Nuku, Mittelt."

(-)

"We're back!" Ranma called out as they got to the Tendo home. "Hey, Kasumi, we had a wardrobe malfunction again."

"Oh dear." Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen and immediately spotted the problem. "Hello, Nuku, what happened?"

"Friend Ranma was playing with me and Shampoo and then hit us really fast and our clothes went "boom" and now I need new ones."

"Sure, I have some spare clothes, just bring them back tomorrow." She smiled as Nuku told her she would. "Oh, Ranma, I was wondering something."

"Hmm?" He asked as he walked past her. "What?"

"Could you tell Lilith to make sure to clean up her messes in the bathroom when she's done having fun? I nearly slipped on a puddle last night." Kasumi smiled as Ranma sweat-dropped and nodded. "That's good."

"Huh, where is Lilith anyway?"

(-)

Lilith grinned as she stood tall over two guys who were on their backs, trembling. "So, finally found you!"

"Eeek! We're sorry!"

"Sorry's not good enough! Pray to your God for mercy, for I have none!"

"WAAAGH!"

"THIS IS FOR TAKING THE LAST PUDDING AT LUNCH, YOU JERKS!"

(-)

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine." Ranma shrugged as he walked into the living room. "Hey, pops!"

"Hmm?" Genma looked up from his game. "What is it?"

"Need your help in the dojo."

"After this game." Genma turned back and mentally frowned. 'Weird, I thought I had more hotels than this.'

"No, now." Ranma grabbed his arm and pulled Genma with him to the dojo.

"Don't worry, Saotome, I'll make sure nothing happens to the board." Soun smiled as Genma left.

"Bah! Boy!" Genma growled as Ranma threw him into the dojo. "What's wrong?" Seeing his son take a stance with one arm extended and his other arm curled back, Genma narrowed his eyes and took a defensive stance. "What's wrong?"

"See for yourself." Ranma punched forward and Genma's eyes widened as the air itself came rushing forward, hitting him in several places and launching him across the dojo. "I couldn't do that before."

Crashing with a thump, Genma got up and dusted himself off. The blows hurt, but they didn't hurt more than usual. "I agree." It wasn't like Ranma couldn't do that, but even Genma had to think it was too easy for him. "Got'cha!" He leaped at Ranma with a kick, which his son casually deflected away before grabbing his leg and slamming him to the floor. "OOOF!" Genma partially expected that, but that was so... Easy for his son.

As Genma rolled to his feet, Ranma frowned. "Hey pops, are you sure you're not going slow?"

"Foolish boy! Why would I take it easy on you?"

"Good to know that I'm not going crazy then." Ranma sighed as he sat down, his back to Genma and tapped his fingers on his knees.

"An opening!" Genma bellowed as he sent a flying kick into and through Ranma, before he crashed onto the floor. Looking back in shock, he saw his son still there. "HOW?!"

"Dodged at the last second. Really, everyone's moving in slow motion around me. It's like my reactions are sped up over a hundred times over or something."

"What did you do? Absorb a crystal of pure power or something?"

Ranma nodded, that sounded about right. "I had no idea it would do that, to be honest. I was just trying to help Nabiki out."

"There's two ways to deal with it, either train yourself so that you don't accidentally kill someone with your new strength or find a way to seal it away."

Ranma's eyes lit up. "Pops! That's it! You're a genius!"

(-)

Sirzechs, one of the four Great Satans, looked around and wondered why three feet of snow suddenly was covering his family's compound. "Ah, Serafall," he smiled as an image of her appeared, his smile disappeared as he saw a pile of snow on her head and she was shivering. "...What happened?"

"I don't know, I was just taking care of some stuff and then, poof! This stuff came all over me!"

"...Someone did something impossible then." Sirzechs muttered, making a note to find out who and to have them never do it again.

(-)

"Ahh!" Lilith smiled as she walked into the Tendo compound. "That was nice." She only roughed those boys up a little bit, and scared them and left them tied to a tree by their underwear. Oh well, they'd get down, or not, she didn't care. "I'm back!"

"Friend Lilith!" Nuku Nuku, now in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, pounced on Lilith, sending the two of them crashing into the ground. "Hi!"

"Well, getting a face full of artificial titties isn't something I'm going to complain about." Lilith grinned and grabbed the back of the girl's thigh. "So, what are you going to do now?" She blinked as Nuku sighed and got off of her, looking sad. "Nuku? Did I say something wrong?" She got up, looking at her friend in worry.

"Nuku just wants to be able to feel things again." She sighed and looked up. "Ryuunosuke and Papa-san are safe now, Nuku only has Friend Ranma, Friend Lilith and Friend Shampoo to play with, sometimes the gun nut plays too, but she's not as fun." She looked down at her hands and squeezed them closed as tightly as she could. "Nothing here." She turned to Lilith, her eyes seemingly shining. "Nuku can't even cry even though she feels sad."

"Nuku, are you saying you want to be a cat again?"

The girl both nodded and then shook her head. "Nuku likes being a girl, but Nuku wants to be a real girl. Or at least feel things. Nuku can't smell or taste anything either."

"Nuku..." Lilith gently hugged her. "You can't feel this either, huh?" Nuku shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Nuku is happy Nuku can be like this, but Nuku misses the feeling of wind and the touch of Ryuunosuke's fingers..." The android catgirl trembled. "Nuku doesn't want to worry anyone, but when Nuku sees you and friend Ranma, Nuku just wants to have what you have."

"...There... Might be a way." The next thing Lilith knew, Nuku had spun around, picked her up and had her face next to the succubus's. "GAH! Back off, back off!" When Nuku let her go, she rubbed her arms, grimacing. "GAH! Holy crap, you're strong!" She couldn't help but smile when Nuku giggled at that. "But, um, there might be a way, but I'm not sure. It could backfire completely, it might blow you up or it might not work at all!"

"...Nuku does not care. Nuku wants to try."

"Well, we'll need to talk to Master then." Lilith bit her lips as she thought about what she was asking. 'I know I don't ask for much, but could you make sure that she doesn't explode or something from this, God?' "OWW!" Lilith grabbed her head as she fell over. "FUCK YOU TOO, ASSHOLE!"

(-)

"So what are you doing?" Mittelt asked as she sat in the Dojo, watching Ranma working on a sheet of paper and frowning at the results he was getting.

"I'm trying to develop a seal that can restrict my power, but I can't seem to get it down right." He grumbled as he erased what he was doing and started over. "Good thing I'm not actually trying to put power into this, it might explode."

"For someone who put a dog leash seal on me and put up so many bounded fields that I can't use my powers," Mittelt frowned as she realized that her powers hadn't been working even outside of the property all day, "speaking of which, how come I can't use my powers at all? I've felt like a human all day!"

"Huh? Oh that?" Ranma tapped his chin. "Oh yeah, forgot, the seal I placed on you doesn't let you use any magic, sorry about that."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mittelt yelled and flexed her hands. "So you can put a seal on me that restricts my movement and seals my magic but you're having trouble for yourself?!"

"First of all, that was an accident, I only intended to limit where you could go, and even if you have light magic, you couldn't hurt me or Lilith."

Mittelt snorted at him. "Nope, but I could kill Nabiki, she's completely helpless against me."

"Nabiki didn't fuck you until you had an ahego face last night." Ranma smirked as the Fallen Angel blushed hard.

"You cheat! You never get soft and you cum like a freaking fire hose!" She looked away, blushing even harder. "How did you do that, anyway?"

"Succubus magic." Ranma shrugged. "Anyway, bounded fields are pretty easy and straight forward, most of the wards I've used have been really simple, this one's a multi-layered seal and I need to talk to the old ghoul about this."

"Master!" Lilith yelled as she came into the dojo. "You busy?"

"Trying to find a way to seal all the excess power I have but I'm having trouble with the seal while working the variable factor and avoiding a nasty feedback loop if the seal drops."

"Have you tried a bleed off effect that would adjust to the environment so that it wouldn't affect you when the seal is removed?"

"Yeah, but that won't work with a multi-layered seal."

"Ooooh! I hate those, never managed to succeed with them even when the old man taught us."

"Nuku is confused."

"Mittelt is too." The blonde suddenly squawked and swung her arms up and down while her pupils went white. "WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

"So what's up?" Ranma asked as he looked up at the two of them.

"Friend Lilith said that Friend Ranma can make Nuku into a real girl."

Ranma gave her an uncomprehending stare and looked at Lilith for clarification.

"Well... Hear me out on this one. What if the Devil Pieces could be used to turn her into one of us?"

Ranma gave her a flat stare. "Lilith, the possibility of that happening has to be close to zero. Her body's artificial."

"So's mine but I was turned into a Devil!"

"Yeah, but you're flesh and blood." Well, as much as a succubus could be. "Nuku... Well, isn't." He mentally grimaced as the girl in question looked at him sadly.

"Master, could you try at least?"

"If she explodes, I won't forgive you, Lilith." Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"If she blows up I'll never forgive myself." Lilith shot back, getting a sigh from Ranma. "Master, please, this is important to her."

"So what? You want to see if you can turn a robot into a Devil that has flesh and blood?" Mittelt snorted and looked away. "And if the pervert is the King, wouldn't she have to leave her family?"

"Eh?! Nuku would have to leave Papa-san, Ryuunosuke and Mama-san and Eimi-chan and the rest forever?"

"Why would I make you do that?" Ranma asked her. "Sure, you'd be my servant, I guess, but I'm not asking you to leave your family forever."

"YAY!" The next thing Ranma knew he had Nuku's breasts in his face as she hugged him tightly. "Nuku Nuku has best Friend Ranma!"

'Strange, wouldn't a Devil force their Servant to give up everything and serve them with everything they have?' Mittelt asked herself, confused as to why he was doing this. 'Then again, he is or was a Hanyou, so who knows how he thinks.'

"Uh, Nuku, if you don't let go of him, he won't be able to try." Lilith watched, bemused as the catgirl got off of Ranma and giggled nervously.

"Well, fine." Ranma sighed and walked over to where the box of Evil Pieces were. "Oh, Lilith, could you hide the rest of these?" He asked as he handed her the box while holding one piece in his left hand.

"Sure." She smiled as the box disappeared in her hands, causing Mittelt and Nuku to look on in interest. "No, I'm not telling you where I hid it." She giggled at their expressions. "Anyway, why the Rook, Master?"

"The Knight piece is for sword fighters and Nuku fights with her fists, right? Seemed appropriate."

"So you want me here or should I leave? I'm not exactly a Devil."

"Not yet." Lilith muttered, and if she had her way, Mittelt would be a Devil soon enough. 'Now how to get Master to stop being a putz and do it to her already.'

"What was that, whore?"

"You heard me, slut!" Lilith smirked as Mittelt growled and sparks flew between the two of them. "I don't deny that I'm a whore, I'm a succubus after all, but at least in my case, I have a reason for needing to sleep with men, what's your excuse?"

"Gah! Just because I'm a Fallen Angel doesn't mean that I sleep with every guy on the street! You know how hard it is to find someone who likes girls who are lolis!?"

Lilith pointed at Ranma, who gave her a dirty look.

"Besides him I mean!"

The next thing the two knew they were screaming and grabbing their butts while hopping around on both feet.

"Knock it off." Ranma muttered from his spot as he lowered his fist. "I haven't lowered my power yet, so I can still do that."

"Master is mean." Lilith whined, getting a nod from Mittelt. "See what I have to put up with? If he wasn't so good in bed, I would have left him so long ago and, OWW!" She whimpered as she felt another shot to her butt. "Master!" She whined and rubbed her rear.

"Enough with the dramatics." Ranma rolled his eyes and held up the piece to Nuku. "Alright, I'm supposed to ask if you'll be my servant and serve me forever, but I won't. Nuku, if you accept this and it works, you'll be my servant and a Devil, forever forsaken by Heaven and you'll have enemies from all corners of the Earth coming after you. However, you could live for nearly forever, can you live with that, knowing that your family will eventually die and you won't."

"Nuku is an android, she already knows that she'll outlive her family." She squeezed her hands shut. "Will Nuku be able to return to them?"

Ranma smiled at her. "Why would I stop you? I might need your help with stuff, but you're always welcome to go home whenever you want."

"Then Nuku accepts and will be Friend Ranma's servant."

"Alright then, you hear that you worthless chess piece? I don't care for protocol or anything like that, just do what you're supposed to do, got it?" The piece flashed and Ranma smirked. "Good." Placing it on Nuku's chest, he watched it get absorbed into her. 'So far, so good, same thing happened to Lilith and...'

Suddenly Nuku started screaming as a neon blue aura surrounded her, knocking Mittelt and Lilith off of their feet and pushing Ranma back across the dojo while the energy danced across her body like flames. "Oh fuck, what now?!" Ranma yelled, gritting his teeth. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Friend Ranma! HELP!" Nuku screamed and clutched her head, her eyes wide as she gasped out. "It HURTS! HELP!"

"Nuku! Hang in there!" Ranma called out, grimacing as the energy rolling off of her was actually pushing him back. 'What the hell is that Rook piece doing? Rewriting the laws of reality or something?!'

Lightning started dancing across Nuku's skin as smoke started coming out from various points on her body. "IT HURTS! GAAAAAH!"

The light suddenly got super bright and all three in the Dojo had to shield their eyes as Nuku became brighter than the mid-day sun and an explosion happened, causing the light to disappear a moment later.

"NUKU!" Lilith and Ranma yelled as soon as their eyesight recovered.

"Nnnngh..." The redhead groaned and slowly got to her knees. "That was... The most unpleasant thing I have ever had the displeasure of ever going through in both of my lives and I never wish to feel that again."

"Wait, what?" Ranma, Mittelt and Lilith asked at the same time as Nuku stood up and shook herself several times.

"GAH! I feel so... TIGHT!" Nuku screamed and shook herself so rapidly that she became a blur. The next thing any of them knew, things were flying off of her and hitting the ground with a thud. "Oh, that's *SO* much better!"

"Wait, is that your skin!?" Ranma asked as he picked up a piece that looked like Nuku's face, and then he looked back at Nuku and stared.

"What is it?" She asked and Ranma could see several differences, most notably that her face looked softer and more expressive than before. "Did I do something wrong?"

"How come you're speaking like a normal person?!" Mittelt yelled in shock. "Why aren't you speaking in third person?! And why the HELL IS YOUR SKIN ALL OVER THE PLACE!?"

"Huh? I don't..." Nuku touched her face in shock. "I... I can feel my skin." Her eyes started to sparkle. "I can feel the air. I... THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE SINCE I WAS TURNED INTO NUKU NUKU!"

"Well, there's her third person speak, you happy?" Lilith muttered to Mittelt, wondering what happened.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, that was an interesting light show." A new voice spoke up and the whole group turned to see Cologne and Shampoo at the entrance to the Dojo. Her eyes were narrow as she looked at Ranma. "You didn't tell me that you had a change of occupation, boy."

"You never asked."

Cologne stood there for several moments, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him before sighing. "I really should eliminate you for the sake of the world, one less Devil would be good for this world."

"Yes! That's totally what I mean!" Mittelt pointed at her with blank white eyes. "He's an icky Devil, they need to be purged."

"You do realize, Fallen, that I have no qualms with purging you as well, right?" Cologne turned to look at the blonde, who sweat-dropped and shivered at the look she was given. "By order of my ancestor Athena, any who are not Divine nor Human shall be purged from this world."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Ranma asked, feeling himself tense up. "You might be more skilled than me, but I could end you in one strike right now."

"Tell me something, before we begin..." Cologne tapped her staff twice. "What is it you plan on doing in your life?"

"Me?" Ranma pointed to himself. "...Really, I haven't thought about it."

"I just want to live." Nuku Nuku told Cologne, "however, if you become a threat to my friends, I shall give all that I have to destroy you, they are my friends."

"I want to have a family." Lilith answered, turning to the side, her face red. "GAH! Why'd I admit that?!"

"You want to bring more whores into the world?" Mittelt stared at Lilith, giving her a weird look. "What the heck?"

"At least my whores will fix the world's virgin problem, you slut!" Lilith got up in Mittelt's face. "What good are you? Your ovaries are probably all dried up and incapable of having kids."

"WHAT?!" Mittelt had a shocked expression on her face that morphed into an angry one. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm a Fallen Angel, I can have kids my whole life, I'm not out there screwing everyone like you are."

"And yet you watched Master fuck me a couple of times and you were like 'oh please, I want it, fuck my brains out'." Lilith gave her a nasty grin and Mittelt blushed with one eyebrow raised high and her hands in the warding position. "Face it, you're just a slut."

"S...So what?! I'm a Fallen Angel, I can give into my desires from time to time, unlike pure Angels!"

"Children, children, if you don't stop I'm going to give you a spanking." Cologne deadpanned, causing the two to growl and look away with a huff. "Anyway, is that all? Surely you have higher dreams."

"At this point?" Ranma shrugged as he tapped his chin. "Nothing comes to mind."

"Oh really?" Cologne started cackling, it was a sound that caused Mittelt and Lilith to shiver as they heard it. Ranma just wondered what was so funny and Nuku wondered if the old woman was dying. "Very well, I expected that much from you." She grinned at him. "I couldn't be sure, since most Demons and Devils who gain more power generally only think about what good it does them and nothing more."

"I lived my life as a human, I might be a Devil, but that's not going to change anything."

"Good to know." She nodded, mentally relieved that he didn't seem to be any different than before. "So... What did you need me for then?"

"Oh, right!" Ranma snapped his fingers and pulled out a sheet of paper and started talking about the seal he was planning.

"Well, those two will be talking for some time." Lilith smirked at Nuku and Mittelt. Crossing her arms behind her head, she walked back into the house. "So what are you going to do with your new body, Nuku?"

"Hmm, I am... Very much unsure. I think I need to see Papa-san first." She bowed and jumped.

Over the wall.

And four blocks in one leap.

"Okay, I know Devils have incredible reflexes, but that seems way better than what you Devils can normally do."

"It is." Lilith muttered as she looked at the direction Nuku jumped off to. "So... Want to get something to eat?"

"Ugh, please, don't tell me that's some sort of come on."

"If I came onto you, you'd be begging and screaming for me to get Master or put on a strap-on and screw your brains out."

Mittelt grimaced and looked away. "Eww... Not into girls."

"And yet you had a dickgirl in your group?" Lilith gave her an amused look. "Seriously, how would you know that unless she..."

"When she decided to "punish" me, she'd often use that to do it."

"...That's no fun!" Lilith exclaimed, getting a surprised look from Mittelt. "It's so rare to find a dickgirl and she uses it to torment people?! Come on! That ain't right!"

"I don't think you're right in the head." Mittelt muttered. "Hmph, and what are you going to do when they come for me?"

"Simple, we'll tie them up and have them watch Master screw your brains silly so that dickgirl can hopefully figure out the proper way to use that thing between her legs!"

Mittelt sweat-dropped and felt an eye twitching as she listened to the succubus. "Is sex ALL you think about?"

"Nope, I love fighting, fucking, teasing, fighting, fucking, sparring, Master, my friends, fucking, sparring, finding new ways to use my powers and did I mention fucking?"

"Once or twice."

Lilith giggled before taking a deep breath. "Anyway..." She put her hands behind her head as she turned to walk into the yard. "I'm bored, want to spar?"

"My powers are sealed right now, I couldn't even if I wanted to. And if they weren't, I would have flown the coop already."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Lilith sighed as she went out to work out a bit. "Whatever, you know that makes you sound like a bird, right?"

"Whatever, I'm going to go watch television, maybe there's something interesting on."

Lilith shrugged and created a copy of herself to spar with.

Inside the house, Mittelt bit her lower lip as she saw Kasumi sweeping up the hallway to the bathroom. "Excuse me, may we talk?"

"Certainly, is something on your mind?" Kasumi smiled at the smaller girl.

"It's about that succubus..." Mittelt started, wondering how to put it delicately, before deciding to be blunt. "Aren't you worried she'll corrupt you and everyone else in the house?"

"Well, all things considered, she mostly stays with Ranma-kun and only really flirts with the rest of us harmlessly." Kasumi blushed as she remembered what Lilith had done to Nabiki, but since Nabiki and Ranma were engaged, she didn't feel that it was too big of a deal.

"Okay, fine, but how come no one comments on... Well, I'm going to be blunt here, but isn't anyone the least bit weirded out by the fact that she has gorgeous legs, generously wide hips, a large rear-end and her upper body is..."

"A lolita?" Kasumi offered, getting a nod from Mittelt. "Well, look at it like this, you're in a house that has a young man who does very naughty things to a sex demon constantly and changes into a very busty redhead with a splash of cold water." Kasumi was surprised Ranma wasn't falling over with breasts that big, since she was so small, but chalked it up to the redhead being a strong martial artist. "Ranma's father turns into a panda with cold water, there's a three hundred year old man who lives here who can't be any taller than two feet tall, we get Chinese food from an old woman who's the same age and height as the old man, one of our friends is an android with the brain of a cat, and you're a Fallen Angel."

"When did you..."

"Nabiki told me." Kasumi smiled as the blonde nodded. "Anyway, compared to all of that, having a lolita upper body with a generous lower body isn't too unusual. If she was as tall as Akane or myself, I think I would be more weirded out."

"...I see."

(-)

"Papa-san! Papa-san!" Nuku yelled as she walked into the lab. "Hi!"

"Hello, Nuku, how are you doing?" Kyusaku smiled as he looked up from his current project. "What can I do for you?" He blinked as Nuku put her hands on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Hee hee, Papa-san's beard feels weird."

"Well, maybe I could... Wait, what did you say?" He looked at the girl in confusion. "It feels weird? Did you develop some new sub-routines or something?"

"No." Nuku shook her head and grabbed his hand. "How does my hand feel?"

"Kind of warm, but I'm not sure what you mean."

Nuku took a deep breath. "What if I told you that I'm no longer an android and can actually feel, smell and even taste things? That ice cream was really good, I have to remember to carry money with me."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, what happened to your uniform, why are you speaking like that and stealing is wrong. Also, what do you mean you're no longer an android?"

Nuku just grinned.

(-)

"Amazing, simply amazing." Kyusaku muttered as he looked over the data. While he wouldn't discount the possibility of a chess piece having that kind of power, he did see that Ranma boy turn into a girl with a splash of water and back to normal after another splash of water after all, he had to run tests on Atsuko's body just to confirm.

"So?" The girl in question asked from where she lay on the examination table, completely naked, scanning bars above her. "Am I a real girl or is this a lie?"

"No, it's not a lie." He had to know more about those chess pieces. "But there's something you should know."

"Nyu?"

"It seems like whatever that chess piece did to you, it gave you flesh and blood and senses, yes, but you're still part mechanical."

She blinked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Well, if I had to explain, it's like your bones are made up of an unidentified metal," which shockingly wasn't causing problems for her, but he just chalked it up to magic, "and your organs seem to be an organic metal..."

"So, am I a cyborg or something?"

"That... Might be accurate." He nodded and looked to the side. "What do you think?" He asked Akiko as she looked over the data while frowning softly.

"I'd like to know who could do this, how they did it, and what methods they used. Magic? Really?"

"I saw a young man turn into a girl with a splash of water, losing a good fourteen centimeters in the process. That violates the conservation of matter and I'm not saying that 'oh, it's magic, I should just accept that' because any technology that's sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic after all."

His wife nodded, she knew that, after all, when the light bulb was first shown off at the world's fair over a hundred years ago, it was well documented that people were blown away by something so revolutionary. 'Now-a-days people carry cellphones that have more data, memory and processing power than thirty year old computers.'

"Well, in Ranma's case, I wouldn't be surprised if all the mass that he has in male form was shifted to her breasts when he turns into a girl." Nuku mused. "I mean, really, those breasts are really big."

"You do have a point." Kyusaku admitted. It was hard not to look, purely out of shock, at the transformed teen's huge rack.

"Don't tell me you were checking her out." Akiko scoffed and Kyusaku snorted as he heard her.

"Merely out of shock and curiosity, if I wanted a woman with large breasts, I would have married your best friend instead of you."

"...I'm both insulted and flattered and I'm not sure how to feel."

"I think that Mama-san should take it as a compliment that she didn't need big knockers to get Papa-san's attention."

"And where did you learn that language from?" Akiko asked, shocked her daughter was talking like that.

"The boys at school. They said I had nice melons, tits, honkers, hoohaws, torpedoes, knockers, girls..."

"I get it, I get it!" Akiko rubbed her forehead. "And this is why I don't want Ryuunosuke to be in public schools." She frowned as Kyusaku laughed. "And what's so funny?"

"She was going to learn those words one way or the other."

"That doesn't make it right! She shouldn't learn such vulgar terms from perverts!" When Kyusaku gave her an amused look, she glared at him. "What?"

"It almost sounds like you see her as your daughter."

"...Well, isn't she?" Nuku and Kyusaku gave her a shocked look. "What? I funded the project that made the android body that you made and now that android went and became a cyborg." She tapped her chin. "Speaking of which, have you gotten a blood sample?"

"To see if she had blood? Yes. Had to use the diamond tipped needles to puncture the skin though."

"And?" Akiko asked, interested to find out what was going on.

"Sent it to the techies down in the lab. I might be smart as all heck, but my specialty lies more in technology than biology."

A beeping sound was heard before a screen popped up in front of them. "Is... Ah! Boss, you're there, good, I don't want to tell you twice, hello, Nuku, glad to see you're okay."

Nuku just grinned at the techie. "Hello!"

"So, what did you find out?"

"A few things, first the obvious one, yes, this is blood, B negative specifically. Well, not exactly B negative, but that's the closest thing we got." Seeing the confused looks she was given, the techie shook her head. "Sorry, the blood, the cells and everything else is synthetic, it's real, but it's not organic."

"Okay, I get that, so..."

"Whoever did this to her either did it by complete accident or is an unparalleled genius! It's a perfect mix of organic and technological. The cells are full of nanotech and circuitry, so I wouldn't recommend ever using her blood for a blood transfusion, and I wouldn't be surprised if her bones and organs had the same nanotech and circuitry running through them."

"So I'm still a machine?"

"Yes! And no! You're very much alive like any of us are, it's just that instead of organic cells and tissues, yours are technological instead of organic at their base. We really need to get the person who did this to you and have them work here! We could advance medicine, human livelihoods, human lifespans and quality of life by decades, no, more than that, we might be able to push humanity to live for nearly a thousand years if we could figure out how to do this to regular people, but of course there's the ethics questions of if you should do it because they might not be considered human anymore and doing so might erase the human species entirely. But then again, does it matter if it's purely organic or partially technological so long as the person has their soul? And even then, what is a soul? Is it..."

"That's enough of that." Akiko turned off the communication and looked at Nuku. "As excitable as that was, she is right about one thing, we do need to have a chat with the person who did this to you."

The bars above Nuku moved so they were straight up and she sat up, her bare breasts bouncing in the process. "Are you mad at him?"

"Not at all, well, maybe a little, but more like I lack information and I dislike lacking information, plus it could prove to be useful in the future." She threw some clothes at Nuku, who caught them. "Put those on and go to the test room."

"What are you..."

"I want to see just what happened to her, we know what she was capable of as an android, I want to see what she can do as a cyborg."

"All dressed!" Nuku, in tight pink bike shorts and a pink halter top and red sneakers, skipped into the test room while Akiko and Kyusaku entered after her and rode an elevator to a higher floor.

"Ma'am!" One of her underlings saluted her. "What did you need us to test?"

"Just the strength, reflexes, durability and speed of NK-1124 there. There was an upgrade to the system that I wish to test out."

"Sure thing, boss!"

"Mama-san, what do you want me to do?" Nuku blinked as a hydraulic press was lowered in front of her.

Grabbing a microphone, Akiko spoke into it. "Just press on it, that press is calibrated so that we can measure your strength."

"OKAY!" Nuku smiled and put both of her hands on it and started pushing with a grunt.

"Don't hold back! We need a proper measurement." Akiko then turned off the microphone and looked at her underlings. "Well?"

"So far it hasn't... Oh, it's gone beyond what she could do before."

Looking at the data in front of her, Akiko's eyes widened. "Woah!"

"Remind me not to get her mad at me," one of the underlings muttered, the level of strength was insane!

"GAH!" Nuku yelped as the floor cracked and she slipped. "Sorry! I'll try again!"

"No, that's fine." Akiko spoke into the microphone. "Your strength seemed to be topped off even before the floor gave out."

"Okay!"

"Next we're going to test your durability."

"And how are you going to do that?" Kyusaku asked and looked up as the ceiling opened up after the hydraulic press moved out of the way. "...Are you kidding?"

"Nope. We're dropping steam rollers on her!"

Before Kyusaku could respond, the steam rollers, all thirty of them, were dropped on Nuku from a height of about ten meters, each one landing on the one under it and creating a large pile in the process.

"That's going..." Kyusaku stopped speaking as the pile shifted and the steam rollers were lifted off the ground.

"Ha ha ha! That's fun!" Nuku's voice was heard as she threw the steam rollers off of her and dusted her hands, looking no worse for wear. "What next?"

"That's enough I think." Kyusaku grabbed the microphone. "Good job, Nuku, you can come up here, we'll send the... Nevermind." He turned the microphone off as the girl jumped from across the room and onto the scaffolding that they were standing on. "So... I think that's enough for one day, don't all of you?"

"I'm tired," Nuku yawned. "Ooooh! My first sleep with my new body! YAY!" She hugged Akiko and Kyusaku and ran off. "TO BED!"

"She's excited." Kyusaku chuckled, happy for her.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Ranma looked at the bracer on his arm and nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Cologne nodded at him. "Just a reminder, you can't remove that seal unless you're facing a genuine God or someone on par with one of the leaders of Hell."

"I wouldn't want to have it removed in any other case." Ranma shook his head. "Problem with powered-up or transformed states is that you become reliant on them."

"Well said." Cologne nodded at that. "I'm surprised you have that view of the world."

"I've met werecreatures in the world, they're so pathetic unless they're transformed." Sure some were decent even when in their human states, but they all trained for their transformed states and not their human ones. "They basically treat the transformed state as their base and their human form as a weaker form."

Cologne nodded in understanding. "So you don't wish to end up like that?"

"Nope!"

"Good, keep that attitude and you'll go far."

"I'd rather train up to that level. Speaking of which, what happens when I train and get stronger, will this stop me from seeing the effects of training?"

"I... I'm not sure. It could or it could not. You'll have to find out the hard way." Cologne laughed and bounded out of the dojo, causing Ranma to sit down and sigh.

"Fuck it, I'm going to sleep." It was late enough and he was tired after all.

(-)

The next morning, a limo pulled up to the Tendo compound and Nuku, holding a bundle of clothing, stepped out, followed by Kyusaku and Akiko.

"Are you sure?" Akiko asked as she looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Mama-san, it's right in front of you!" Nuku giggled and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" Walking forward, she entered the yard with Akiko, who looked around in shock as a house and yard seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

"What the heck?!"

"See why I'm more likely to believe in magic?" Kyusaku asked her as he followed them. "Even the US military doesn't have stealth technology this advanced, I don't even think the Daitokuji corporation has technology this advanced."

"Maybe those aliens that live North of here have technology this advanced." Nuku suggested before taking a breath and calling out, "hey! Kasumi! I brought the clothes back!"

"Hmm?" Kasumi poked her head outside. "Oh, Nuku, you're here early."

"I wanted to return the clothes you loaned to me and Mama-san and Papa-san wanted to talk to Ranma about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, he's asleep in the dojo."

"Okay!" Nuku gave Kasumi the clothes and ran to the dojo.

"Wait! He might be..." Kasumi sighed as Nuku got to the dojo door. "Oh dear."

Opening the door, Nuku grinned as she looked inside. "MORNING!" She yelled, causing the occupants inside to groan as they woke up.

Cracking an eye open, Ranma looked down from where he was sleeping against the wall. Laying on him, fully clothed, he noted, was Lilith as she used his chest as a pillow. Looking over her head, he was surprised to see Mittelt curled up next to his legs. "Morning you two, surprised you're sleeping next to me, Mittelt."

Waking up and sitting up in shock, Mittelt scooted away from him and glared. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I was cold last night and didn't know where the blankets were."

Lilith had a small smirk on her face as Mittelt blushed and looked away. 'She's a bit of a Tsundere, huh?' It was kind of cute. "So, Nuku..." She stood up, yawned and stretched. "What brings my favorite former android catgirl here?"

"I think I'm the only former android catgirl in the world." She blinked at Lilith innocently. "Well, my parents want to talk to Ranma about how he made me into a cyborg."

Seeing Kyusaku and a woman that neither of them had seen before looking at them seriously, Ranma mentally sighed. "Nuku, did you tell them that I used a powerful magical item on you that somehow made you flesh and blood?"

"Yes."

Ranma hung his head and sighed out loud when he heard that. "Nuku, there are things that you need to keep secret. After we're done with this, I'm going to have to give you a crash course on what you can and cannot say to people who don't know about the supernatural, okay?"

"And yet you had no problem using your water-based transformation to become a girl in front of me." Kyusaku pointed out.

"That's different." Ranma retorted. "In the case of Jusenkyo it can be written off as local weirdness of that area or alien technology gone horribly wrong. What I did to Nuku should not have been made public." Not yet at any rate.

"I'll make a note of that." Kyusaku nodded, that did make sense at least. "Now, what did you do?"

"Close the door, this could take awhile and since you already know, I guess I should explain things."

"Really?" Mittelt asked as she stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Shouldn't we just, I dunno, erase their memories or something?"

"I don't like doing that." Ranma answered her. "It's easier to do that, sure."

"But Master's too honest for his own good." Lilith said as Akiko closed the door behind her. "Quick question, how many people besides you two know that it was magic?"

"None, but there's some that will probably suspect something." Akiko admitted. "Going to erase their memories?"

"They, unfortunately, don't get the same considerations that you two get." Lilith nodded and ignored how Mittelt face-faulted off to the side. "Before you say anything, blondie, we're just going to manipulate their memories so they think that what happened to Nuku was the result of some accidental scientific breakthrough."

"That convinently has no notes written down due to being lost in a freak lab accident." Kyusaku continued, getting a nod from Lilith. "Sneaky."

"You have to be when you're part of the Moonlit world." Ranma answered. "Anyway, ask any questions you've got, if I can, I'll answer them."

The question session, as it were, lasted for more than a few hours, with several demonstrations of magic, from Ranma's curse to some other abilites, along with questions as to what happened to Nuku Nuku.

"So Nuku is a Devil now?" Suddenly mechanical ear-like protrusions popped out of her head, much to the shock of everyone. "Hmm, according to the internet that means I eat people's souls." The ears sunk back into her head and she frowned. "But that sounds bad! I don't want to!"

"Relax." Ranma waved her off. "According to Nabiki the whole 'eating souls' thing that Devils do isn't practiced too much. After all, if you eat souls, you lose customers."

"...Huh?"

"What he means..." Mittelt said from her spot on the far wall, "is that what Humans want typically isn't so extreme as to be worthy of giving up their souls." Seeing the looks that she was getting from Ranma and Lilith, she looked away, her face turning slightly red. "What?! I've crashed the party on people who made wishes for Devils to show up before, it was usually something like 'I want friends for my birthday party' or something."

"Are you a Devil too?" Akiko asked, getting a severe glare from the blonde lolita. "I guess not."

"I may have fallen from Heaven and am forced to live in Hell but I'm no Devil! I'm a Fallen Angel! Get it right!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Seriously, just because we're both living in Hell doesn't mean that we like each other. Does any mortal have ANY clue how big Hell really is?!"

"Probably...No...t..." Lilith trailed off as a pinging was heard in the back of her head. "Hey, Master..."

"Yeah, seems that it's back." He stood up. "Lilith, is that..."

"Yeah." She nodded and walked over to a corner. "Give me five seconds."

"You got three."

"What's going on?" Nuku asked, wondering why she felt something weird in the back of her mind.

"An old friend decided to show up."

"Ready!" A wing formed behind Lilith and grabbed Mittelt.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You're coming with, Master's seal on you won't let you stay here."

"Can I come with?" Nuku asked, getting a nod from Ranma. "Yay!"

"Wait!" Akiko yelled as Ranma and Nuku stepped next to Lilith.

"Don't worry, with all of us it shouldn't take too long." Ranma smiled as the four disappeared in a black flash.

"That's not what I..!" Akiko lowered her arm and huffed. "Why do I have this feeling that our daughter just stepped into a really dangerous world?"

"Well, considering that we now know that Heaven, Hell, Demons, Devils, Angels, Gods, Fallen Angels and other monsters are real, how could you think any other way."

"You're taking this well!" Akiko spun and growled at her husband. "Our daughter is going into a dangerous situation and all you can do is shrug it off?!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked her, getting a shocked look in response. "I want to help her, sure, but if I was there, I'd be in the way, and now that she knows she'll probably have to deal with those things eventually anyway."

"But that's..."

"Besides..." Kyusaku scratched his chin. "If you're that worried about her, why not develop some weapons that she can use to fight against the supernatural?"

"I thought you wanted me to stop making weapons."

"Mass-produced weapons to sell to the highest bidder are one thing." Akiko felt goosebumps over her back when he moved the hair out of his eyes. "Weapons to protect Atsuko against things that can destroy the world? Just try to stop me from helping you."

"Kyusaku..."

"I built that proto-type after all, you may have loaded it with weapons, but I know Nuku's body pretty well, I'd say."

Akiko suddenly had a shark-like grin on her face. "And now I remember why I married you."

(-)

"Why are we in a museum?" Nuku asked as the four re-appeared in a new building.

"This feels kind of..." Mittelt started before trailing off as she looked ahead. "What the hell?!"

 **"Ah, I hAd BeEn WoNdErInG iF yOu HaD lIvEd AfTeR oUr LaSt EnCoUnTeR."** The red armor in the middle of the room spoke as it turned to face them. **"AnD yOu BrOuGhT fRiEnDs ToO!"**

"The way it's speaking is annoying." Nuku spoke before charging it.

"Wait! Nuku!" Ranma yelled and sighed as he watched the catgirl divebomb into the armor and right through it. "I was trying to tell you, that's just a projection."

"But that shouldn't have..." Lilith trailed off, before it quickly dawned on her what happened. "Oh, that old trick, huh? Teleporting in, dropping a communication stone and then warping away just as your enemies appear before you?" The armor nodded and she groaned. "Fuck, I hate that."

"Hannya, I'll take over." A female voice from the head of the armor spoke up. "Hello, young Hanyou, I see you have some allies now."

"Hey!" Mittelt squawked indignantly. "Don't lump me with them! They forced me to come with!"

"Either way, I just thought I should tell you that I'm not going to be coming here anymore."

"And I should believe you, why?"

"Because I'm working with some people who happen to be interested in the same thing I am."

"Which is what?" Ranma narrowed his eyes, what would an armor that was famous for being a bloodthirsty monster want that it couldn't get on its own?

"Ah ah ah!" The armor waggled a finger. "That would be telling. However, I can tell it would eat you alive, figuratively of course, if I don't tell you where I'm going."

 **"I wOuLd LoVe To SeE iT eAt ThEm AlIvE!"**

"I'm sure you would." The female voice giggled. "But if you must know, there happens to be a weapon of interest to me in Kuoh City. Well, to be more precise, it's not there yet, but according to information I've been given, it will be. And just so you know, it's of keen interest to the Church."

Ranma and Lilith both paled and groaned when they heard that. "FUCK!" They screamed at the same time.

"Tsk, probably related to that crazy priest that Raynare had working for us." Mittelt grumbled, getting a look from Lilith and Ranma. "You never asked, but we have a former exorcist priest working for us. Guy's pretty good at what he does, but he creeps me the fuck out, seriously." She crossed her arms and shivered. "Trust me, anything that creeps Fallen Angels out is not something you want to deal with if you can help it."

"Thanks for the info." Lilith retorted and looked back at the armor. "Bishamon, why are you telling us this?"

"Because Hannya wants to face you again, because when I get what I want there won't be too many that can challenge me." The armor seemed to swoon at that thought. "Anyway, I'll be there in... Hmm... One week? Two weeks? Bah, it'll be within six to eight weeks, I know that much." The image started to fade away. "Oh darn, well, time's almost up. Stop me if you can. Or don't, it's up to you." She giggled as the image got more and more transparent. "But I wonder if you'll have that same attitude if you knew who was with us."

"And now I'm REALLY curious." Lilith sighed and looked at Ranma as Nuku walked over where the image was a moment ago. "Master..."

"Kuoh City, huh?" Ranma muttered. "Why would Bishamon go there and not to some other city?" Kyoto would have been too dangerous, not with who was running the city.

"I can give a clue or two." Mittelt spoke, getting Ranma and Lilith to look at her. "I was stationed there, just before coming here. I know that Raynare and the others should still be there, there's also, like, several Devils that live in that city." She shrugged at them. "So, you don't even need to do anything, really. Between that crazy priest, the Fallen and the Devils there, there's no way that armor can do anything of consequence."

"No." Lilith shook her head. "It's my responsibility, I'm going."

"Huh?" Ranma looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"It's something from Makai, it should be dealt with by people from Makai, I don't care about Devils, Angels or the other Gods that run around, but I..." Lilith squeezed her hand into a fist. "Master, I'm going, with or without you. Plus the last thing it said, I want to know who's working with it."

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I can't say no." Ranma smiled as her eyes lit up. "It's going to take us a bit of time to get everything lined up though, I don't think pops took us by that city during our trip."

"Can I come with?" Nuku asked as she raised her hand. "I don't like that thing, it was freaky! I want to smash it!"

The other three sweat-dropped heavily.

"Sorry, guess I still got part of my cat brain." Nuku stuck her tongue out as she giggled. "But, really, I wish to help."

"Well, shoot, that means we have to find a safe house of some sort and get enrolled in a school."

"Oh, is that all?" Nuku smiled. "I think I forgot to mention that Mama-san is in charge of the Mishima Heavy Industries." She giggled as Ranma and Lilith face-faulted. "So we can just ask, she'll get us a place to live and into any school in the area."

"Well, let's get out of here." Ranma suggested as Nuku walked up to them. "Oh, Mittelt, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I've decided, once we move, I'll remove that seal on you." Both Lilith and Mittelt looked at him in shock.

"What? WHY?!" Both yelled, though Mittelt was in happiness and Lilith was in anger and confusion.

"It was only meant to be temporary anyway."

"Yeah, until you turned her!" Lilith hissed, causing Ranma to roll his eyes. "Master!"

"I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Nor will I do that to her when she's so turned on that she'd probably beg me to let her join the donkey show." Mittelt was suprised and looked away, her face slightly red.

"...I am suitably disgusted now that you reminded me about that." Lilith muttered in annoyance.

"You and me both."

"Donkey show? What's..." Nuku began to ask before Ranma and Lilith turned on her.

"DON'T LOOK IT UP!" They yelled so loudly that her hair went flying backwards and causing her to salute.

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Ranma muttered as the four of them disappeared in a flash of black energy.

"Did you see that, Biggs?"

"Let me tell you something, Wedge. This is Nerima, if you see something weird you just pretend it didn't happen and move along."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get back to making sure that no normal person comes in to try and steal any of these swords."

"Right!"

Biggs, an old security guard, sighed and went back to reading the paper.

(-)

"You're back?" Akiko asked as the four returned in a flash of dark energy. "What happened?"

A few minutes later, Akiko nodded and smiled at them. "No problem, I'm sure that there's a few places for sale in that city that I can buy up, as for a school, well, if Atsuko's going with..." Nuku nodded at that. "Very well, in that case, you're going to Kuoh Academy, it's a very prestigious school." She wasn't going to let her daughter mix with unsavory individuals if she could help it after all!

"I am NOT looking forward to a place like that." Ranma grumbled and grimaced as Lilith elbowed him in the side.

"Quiet, Master, just learn to suck it up."

"Still, it will take some time, ten days is probably the fastest I can get it done and even then that's pushing it."

"That's fine." Ranma waved her off. "It'll give us time to talk to everyone else."

(-)

It was later in the day when Ranma told the Tendos and his father about his plans.

"So you're leaving already?" Kasumi gave a small frown as she heard that. "But it feels like you just got here."

"Yeah, something came up that requires us to take care of it. Dunno how long it'll take."

"The perverts are leaving. THANK GOD!" Akane cheered loudly.

"I hate swearing." Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"Maybe Nabiki should go with?" Soun suggested, getting a negative response from Ranma. "But she is your fiancee!"

"Yes, but I'm hunting down a dangerous monster that seriously hurt me the last time I faced it. You sure you want your daughter to face that?"

"I have decided that it's best if Nabiki stays at home." Soun nodded sagely.

"It's not like we can't come back in an instant if either of them gets lonely." Lilith smirked as Akane cursed loudly. "Anyway, we'll get going to Kuoh Academy."

Nabiki's eyes seemed to flash for a moment before she blinked in surprise. "That used to be an all-girls school, it recently became co-ed."

"Oh, I see now! You just want to be a perverted lolicon and corrupt all sorts of girls!"

"Who's a lolicon?" Ranma glared at Akane. "You know, I'm glad I never got engaged to her."

"You and me both."

"HEY!"

"Anyway, we'll be out of your hair for at least the rest of the school year. Depends on what happens."

(-)

It was later that night that found Ranma standing on top of the Tendo home with Genma standing across from him.

"So you're going, huh?" Genma sighed as Ranma nodded.

"Surprised you aren't trying to stop me or make me marry Nabiki, old man."

"BAH!" Genma waved his arm. "I want you to, boy, I really do," he smirked at his son's surprised look, "hey, I want grandchildren in the future too." He laughed as Ranma nearly fell over. "But I know, I know that you're going to go much farther doing this than if you stay here."

"...You feeling okay?"

Genma shrugged at the question. "I can't say I'm not, but I've always wanted what was best for you, even if I screwed up along the way."

"Eh, one of your screw ups ended up with me and Lilith meeting." Both of them smirked. "So..."

"One last spar then." Genma took a stance.

"Gladly!"

The two leaped at each other, their shadows covering the night sky.

* * *

Okay, so, let's talk about a couple of things real quick.

1: No clue if Evil Pieces can actually work on androids, nothing in canon suggests either way, so I went with yes.  
2: Atsuko/Nuku canonically cannot feel anything as an Android. Eventually it would get to her, I think.  
3: Okay, now for the big one. The King's piece, canonically, is a very dangerous piece, only nine are supposed to exist. Unlike the other Evil Pieces, this is a straight-up power boost. Going from anywhere from ten to a hundred or even more. However, the King's Piece can flat-out KILL the user if the user is too strong. Ranma's seal on it keeps him from getting too strong as he's not used to the power.


	12. Nerima Arc Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

Nerima Arc Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Armiture: Yes, Bishamon is from Darkstalkers canon. As for Shampoo's maces, guess that's just my experience from the Ranma 1/2 fandom as they've always been called bonbouri in the fandom. Oh, and Akane's Sacred Gear isn't Lame, but it is Useless right now. For one, she can't control it and for two, it's too quirky. This becomes important later, that is all I will say on it.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Ranma looked at the large building that Akiko brought him, Nuku and Lilith to. "Looks kind of like an old-style warehouse."

"Because that's what it was before we refurbished it." Akiko smirked as she unlocked it and they went inside. "But, as you can see... I added some changes."

"Wow!" Ranma looked at the first floor. "This is almost entirely set up to be a perfect training area!"

"Indeed, you said you needed space to practice in peace, so that's what I looked for. There's showers and bathrooms in the back, along with an exit outside, a computer lab..." She gave him a strict glare. "If I'm paying for this I expect you three to keep your grades up. If any of you start failing I'm pulling funding."

The three bowed their heads and agreed.

"Anyway, upstairs there are bedrooms, a full-sized bathroom and just before the stairs is a fully functional kitchen."

"Wait, how big IS this place?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Hmm, you could store a fleet of buses in here if we just left the outer walls intact."

The three sweat-dropped as they heard that.

"Anyway, you three have school in the morning and you better be on time!" She sighed as her cell phone rang. "If you'll excuse me."

After she left, Lilith looked at Ranma as he carried his backpack full of clothes to the back stairway. "Master, are you sure it was a good idea to remove the seal on Mittelt right after we left Nerima?" Sure it had been two weeks since the announcement and today was Sunday, but still, she wondered why he let her go so early.

"She didn't attack us, did she?" Ranma smirked before sighing. "I should have let her go only a couple days after catching her, dunno why I didn't."

"Because Master's a lolicon." Lilith teased, getting a glare from him. "Well fine, anyway, let's go upstairs and check everything out, Nuku!" The two raced off and Ranma chuckled.

(-)

Later that night Ranma was standing in the middle of the training area on his head with his eyes closed as he meditated.

"What are you doing on your head like that?" A familiar and shocking voice caused Ranma's eyes to snap open and he flopped over to his side in surprise.

"Mittelt?!" He stared in shock. "What are you..." He trailed off as three black feathers fell from her hand.

"I went back to our base, all I found were black feathers everywhere. I grabbed some and teleported back to Nerima and asked Nabiki to look at them." She sighed as she slumped down to the floor. "Devils killed them. I know it's a possibility, but Raynare was really strong, but she had to deal with that Gremory bitch." Mittelt started laughing as she put her hand on her face and pushed her head up. "Of course it wasn't just her, that boy, you know, the Sacred Gear user I told you about? Turns out he's got a Longinus Sacred Gear. The power to kill Gods is in the hands of the Devils... And you know what the worst part is?" Her laughter got even louder as she continued to talk. "We drove him there! Raynare killed that kid and Gremory revived him, now she's got someone who could give the Devils a serious edge if the war starts up again."

"...Why are you telling me this? I'm technically a Devil."

"You don't have loyalty to anyone in Hell. If shit goes down you and Lilith can escape to Makai with anyone you want." Mittelt chuckled and trembled. "But the worst part is... None of our bosses or allies showed up to help Raynare out. Were we abandoned by everyone?"

"Were you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed and lunged for him, tackling him to the ground and burying her face into his chest. "WHY?!" She stopped laughing and started crying loudly.

"Mittelt?"

"Why can't you be like a normal Devil? Huh?! Why did you have to be nice to me?!" She screamed while pounding on his chest lightly.

"Considering that I sealed your powers..."

"You could have humiliated me at school, forced me to do all sorts of depraved things with everyone there, you could have killed me instead of letting me go, you could have used some succubus sex magic and made me a mindless sex slave!"

Ranma almost told her that there wasn't any sort of succubus magic that could do that, but decided against it.

"And then I find out that everyone I knew is dead, the Devils have a freaking Longinus user in their midst and he's a freaking Dragon!" Her body shook while tears flowed freely out of her eyes.

Ranma gulped at that, Dragons were supposedly among the most powerful beings in reality. "Seriously?"

Mittelt nodded at that. "Turns out that kid, Issei? Nabiki found out he's got the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor in him." She started laughing hysterically. "No wonder Raynare got killed, if he woke up even a sliver of that thing's power she wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"So now what?"

"Just hold me." She whimpered and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just a question." He asked after a few minutes of silence. "How did you get Nabiki to help you out?"

"You left the protection field up at the Tendo home, I crashed hard when I flew over that place, damn near broke a few bones." She pouted. "Guess I'm still an enemy, huh?"

"I guess... But only if you want to be."

Mittelt buried her face into Ranma's chest and started laughing again. "There! See? That's what I mean, you're too nice to be a Devil. If you had stayed a Hanyou I would have asked you to make me your wife or slave or whatever after that first night we spent together."

"Uh..." Ranma blushed softly. "I don't like my women as sex slaves, even if Lilith wouldn't mind it." It would have made his life easier if he had broken a few of them completely though.

Mittelt pushed off of Ranma suddenly and stood up. "You know, for a Devil, you aren't bad."

"I'd rather be considered a Hanyou or human."

She smiled at him and offered her hand to him. "Very well then, allow me to offer my support to you."

"...Huh?"

"I'm saying I'll join your group."

"Are you sure you don't have Stockholm Syndrome?"

Mittelt snorted at that. "Maybe, but none of our bosses bothered to show up to help Raynare and the others out and I know there's at least one near here. So if we're that expendable to them, fuck 'em! If I'm being tossed out as a Fallen Angel and I can't get back into Heaven, what are my options? I hate Devils, but... You're not bad, so..."

Ranma took her hand and stood up. "You do realize that this is permanent and you can't take it back if you regret it later."

"I won't." She blinked as a Bishop materialized in front of her. "So this..."

"Yada yada, become my Bishop and serve me, yada yada." Ranma waved his hands, getting a laugh from Mittelt. "I'm not one for formalities."

"Fine." She put the piece on her chest and closed her eyes as it entered into her. Focusing for a moment, black bat-like wings appeared out of her back. "Well, this might take some getting used to."

Ranma shrugged at that. "If you'd rather, you could still use your Fallen Angel wings."

"Maybe later."

"HA!" Lilith yelled, surprising both of them as she ran down the stairs and grinned at the former Fallen Angel. "I KNEW you'd eventually become a Devil, you slut!" Lilith grinned as she got close to Mittelt.

"HEY! That was really hard for me!" The blonde's eyes started to water. "It really was!"

"I bet, but this isn't." The next thing Mittelt knew, Lilith's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened for a few moments until Lilith broke the kiss. "There. Now we're friends."

"You whore!" Mittelt growled, a red aura erupting around her. "How dare you kiss me?!" A snap of her wrist and a pink spear of energy appeared in hands. "Uh... What?"

"...I take it that shouldn't happen?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Mittelt.

"Yeah, this is a spear of light, but that..."

"Eh, so what if it should be impossible? We turned an android catgirl into a cyborg catgirl, Master needs a seal to keep his new powers in check and you can use Fallen Angel powers still. Who cares?"

"You know..." Mittelt smiled as she dismissed the spear. "You're right, who the fuck cares? Let's just do things our way."

"Now you're thinking like a Demon!"

Ranma smiled, glad they were getting along.

"But don't kiss me like that again."

"Okay, I'll kiss you when Master's training your ass."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"HA! You didn't deny it!"

"THAT'S IT, WHORE!"

"NYAAA!" Lilith blew a raspberry as Mittelt chased her around the training area.

Ranma sighed, well, he guessed this was progress.

(-)

The next day...

Issei Hyoudou, a teenager with messy brown hair in a short rat-tail was looking around class in confusion at the commotion. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Dude! You didn't hear?!" A boy with his hair cut so short that it might as well have been shaved off completely. "We got some new transfer students. Four of 'em."

"Really? At this time of year?" And so soon after Asia had reincarnated into a Devil? Issei wondered just what was going on.

"I should note that all four are being transferred into this class." A boy with glasses and shaggy brown hair said to them.

Before Issei could say anything more, the teacher walked in. "Alright class, settle down, we have four new students."

Walking in, Issei noted the guy in the front was around average height, but the only thing that was really interesting about him was the black hair tied up into a braided pigtail and his blue eyes. The short girl with purple hair and red eyes was next, she didn't have much of a chest, though Issei could appreciate her legs, they were probably the thickest pair he had ever seen on a girl, especially one so short. The other short girl was a blonde with blue eyes and she was a lot more average looking, though very cute, in comparison to the blonde.

The last girl though.

"Woah mama!" Issei and the two boys next to him were openly drooling at the tall girl, well, tall for a Japanese girl at least with dark red hair, green eyes and...

"Those are some big gazongas!" Issei cried out, getting disgusted looks from many of his female classmates.

"Would you four introduce yourselves?"

"Name's Ranma Saotome."

"Lilith Aensland." The purple haired girl winked at the trio of boys, causing the one with really short hair to scream out in joy.

"Mittelt Keller, I hope to learn about Japanese culture while I'm here." She smiled pleasantly.

"I'm Atsuko Natsume." The last girl smiled at the class. "Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

That's it for the Nerima arc. Now we're in Kuoh City, I wonder what kind of insanity that we'll get here.

Find out next time on Dance With the Devil DxD

And yes, Mittelt gets to stay. I've hardly seen any fic that lets her stick around for any reason. Hilariously enough, when I put her as a Bishop, I hadn't looked for those DxD cards that have characters listed as what pieces they would be if they were Devils (for the ones who aren't listed) and it turns out that Mittelt is listed as a Bishop on them.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"So you guys never explored the world?" Ranma asked.

Mittelt shook her head, even as she roasted the marshmallow over the fire ... and let her mental voice of 'Burn, Sinner!' play a few times.

Ah, the good ole days. "Raynare was in charge, always spending our funds on alcohol or some rundown church.

"One time, she wasted half our budget to get a life-like strap-on, professionally done, matched her skin tone, had a warmer, everything."

"... I know I'm probably going to regret this ... but why?"

"I think to mess with the victims she was going after," Mittelt shrugged. "I didn't ask, and thankfully, she would never tell."


	13. DxD Chapter 1

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Let's answer some reviews here.

guest: Omakes aren't canon, poor Issei got pegged really badly either way.

Armiture: Atsuko was never part of DxD canon, so... I don't get that one.

Sagitario V: Yes, the Tendos will enjoy some peace and quiet for awhile. As for Issei and Ranma, well, you'll see. Fufufufufufu...

Andrew Greaves: I swear I've heard your name before. Anyway, yes, Atsuko is 100% fully functional in every way now.

As for the rest, I'm glad that you're all enjoying the fic.

* * *

Opening a window, Rias Gremory, a girl with blue eyes, long red hair that hung loosely down her back to her hips with her bangs being long enough to frame her face, looked out at the school campus. "Today should be pretty interesting, huh?" The wind blew into the room, causing her school uniform, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks, to flutter dramatically.

"Indeed," a girl with blue-purpleish eyes, long, dark hair tied up in a single ponytail and wearing an identical uniform as Rias was. "I had the most amusing encounter with one of the new students this morning."

"Oh? What happened, Akeno?"

The girl giggled as she thought back and relayed what happened.

*Flash*

Smiling and waving at someone as they called out to her, Akeno walked the hallways. The students were mostly nice, though she could feel raw lust coming from both the boys and the girls. 'You can look, but don't try to touch.' She thought to herself. As she turned the corner, her eyes widened in surprise as someone with short, purple hair, walked face-first into her breasts.

"Thif if the breastest pillow ever." The feminine voice said before the person put their hands on her chest and pushed off, taking a deep breath. "...Well," the person grinned at Akeno, who was still blinking in a bit of shock, "first day at school and I find the best pair of tits in the school? I like."

"Lilith." A male voice said and the person in front of her stiffened as a young man, a little shorter than average Akeno noted, grabbed Lilith by her ear and tugged. "What did I tell you before coming here?"

"Oww! Oww! No seducing or trying to seduce anyone? I didn't mean to!"

The boy sighed and let go of her. "Sorry about that, it's hard to control her some days."

Akeno giggled and put her hand up over her mouth. "Oh, it's no worry at all. No one's hurt after all."

"See?" Lilith grumbled and rubbed her ear. "Besides, I walked into her, it's not like I snuck up on her, jumped on her back and fondled her." She gulped as the boy gave her a sharp look. "Right, right, um, I'm going now."

Sighing, he walked off, telling her to watch out before she ran into someone else's breasts.

Akeno just smiled as she watched them run off.

*End Flash*

"Breastest pillow ever?" Rias asked, giggling at the story. "Sounds like you had fun."

"Yes, she reminds me of Issei, just a cute underclassman who happens to be a pervert." Akeno giggled some more. "However..."

"Hmm?" Rias wondered why Akeno's expression suddenly became more serious. "Something I should know?"

"Both that Lilith girl and that boy with her..." A knock on the door interrupted her and she walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah, hello, Sona."

"Ah, hello, Sona, Tsubaki, what do we have the pleasure this morning?" Rias smiled as she saw her friend, a shorter, flat-chested girl with glasses and her friend's retainer, a tall girl with long hair and glasses.

"I was going to ask you that, your Queen told Tsubaki to have the four of us meet this morning here. So, what's the emergency?"

"We apparently have a couple of new transfer students starting today." Akeno started, getting a nod from the other three, "well, I met two of them this morning, and while it was faint, I felt Youki from the both of them."

"Are you sure?" Sona asked, getting a nod from Akeno.

"Very, what I felt reminded me of the Youkai I met in Kyoto last year, however, it was more... Hmm, I guess you could say more potent than almost any of the Youkai."

"So Demons then." Rias bit her thumb as she thought about it. "Any idea why they're here?"

"To go to school?" Akeno smiled as the other three face-faulted and twitched. "But I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"So..." Sona coughed as she stood up, grateful that only these three had seen her do that. "What should we do about them?"

"If I may," Tsubaki spoke up, getting a nod from the others, "perhaps instead of speculating, we could simply have them show up in your club room after school and ask them directly?" She coughed at the looks of surprise she was getting. "While Makai and Hell are not on the best of terms right now, instead of assuming that they're here for nefarious reasons, after all, if they can disguise themselves as humans they must be decently powerful and intelligent, they may be here for something that would not be a problem."

"You make a good point." Rias nodded. "Very well, I'll make sure to have someone fetch them at the end of the day."

"Then I'll make sure to be here as well, I'd rather not rely on second hand accounts." Sona smiled as Rias agreed to that. "Very well, we have class in a few minutes, and I'd rather not be late."

"Of course." Rias smiled as the four left the club-room.

(-)

It was during a break between classes that Ranma found himself sitting and listening to the rest of the class talking about random things. Most of the girls had flocked to Nuku or Mittelt and were talking about stuff that didn't interest him.

"Oh wow, your mom is the President of Mishima Heavy Industries? But I thought she only had one child."

"Ah, I'm adopted, my younger brother is going to take over the company when he gets older. I don't mind, he's a really good person, he found me living in a box and took me home. It's a good thing too, I had gotten shot from stray bullets and dad was able to save my life."

"Wow!" The girls were looking at Atsuko in shock and awe. "How long ago was this?"

"Hmm, I think it was less than a year ago, actually." Atsuko rubbed her chin as she thought back to it. "Yeah, exactly a year ago next week! I'll need to give Ryuunosuke a big hug the next time I see him."

"What about your birth parents, what happened to them?" A random girl asked and Atsuko shook her head. "You mean they're..."

"I don't know. I vaguely remember my mother, I know she always took care of me, but shortly after words I was homeless until Ryuunosuke found me, took me in and adopted me. And then I was shot full of bullets and nearly died."

That was... Technically correct, of course, Atsuko left out the fact that she had been a cat when most of that, Ranma and Lilith had drilled it into her head not to let that little detail slip out.

"Wow, it sounds like you had it rough."

Meanwhile across the room, Mittelt was twitching slightly as she listened to the questions that she was being bombarded with. "No, I'm pretty smart, I was placed in an advanced class... I just wanted to travel and see the world. No, nothing like that." Her face went red when a girl with glasses leaned in and asked her about her love life. "Wh...What's with that question?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and looked at the front of the class, amused as Lilith was talking with some other girls, who were glaring at three boys as if they were insects. 'Just what did those three do?' There was hardly a girl that didn't glare at them, save for that cute girl with long blonde hair he noted.

"No man, I tell you, that cutie with the purple hair, totally my type!" The guy with super short hair proclaimed loudly as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" The glasses wearing boy said as he looked at Atsuko. "That Atsuko Natsume, however, quite generous with her curves in all the right places, plus she has a natural grace about her that's almost animalistic and you get the feeling that she's a bit of an airhead."

"Plus those fun bags!" The final boy, Issei, Ranma thought he heard some people call him, "oh man, they're probably really nice to squeeze and fondle." He started grinning perversely and Ranma just shook his head and groaned. "Hey!" Issei and those two other boys were suddenly in front of him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just finding what you say boring." Some of the girls in the room started giggling as the trio glared at him. "I mean, I have no problem with you talking about breasts and all that, but that's all I've heard you talk about today. Don't you have any other hobbies?"

"YEAH! PORN!" The short-haired one yelled and Ranma fell out of his seat.

"Indeed, Matsuda." The one with glasses nodded and grinned. "Of course, my interest in breasts is purely due to the fact that with these glasses, I can accurately determine a girl's three sizes and if I really focus I can get the size of their nips."

Ranma felt like slapping himself on the face. "...What?"

"Yeah, Motohama's really good at that, and as for me..." Issei coughed and grinned. "I'm going to be the harem king!"

Most of the girls in class looked at Issei in disgust, Asia was looking a little confused as was Atsuko.

"PFfftbwahahahahahahaha!" Everyone blinked as they heard laughing coming from the front. "Really? Porn, being able to see a girl's boob size and being a harem king?" Lilith asked as she doubled over while laughing. "Oh my goodness! I'm almost sad that I didn't meet you three sooner!"

"EH?!" The whole class gasped in surprise and Ranma quickly stood up as the boys tried to move towards Lilith.

"Down horn-dogs, when it comes to perversion you aren't even close to her league."

"Are you kidding!?" Matsuda screamed. "I'll have you know that I can get the rarest forms of porn on the planet as soon as they're released! Ain't no one more perverted than me!"

Everyone was shocked when Ranma let them go and started laughing along with Lilith and even Mittelt joined in with them.

"What's so funny?!" Issei cried out.

"It's just..." Lilith began. "Three virgins who've never had their poles greased claiming to be more perverted than me when I've gotten arrested for the lewd acts I've been in?"

"But... I'm the pervert king..." Matsuda whimpered.

"AND YOU!" She pointed at Issei. "You think breast size defines a harem!?" Lilith yelled, foot stomping on her desk top. "If all it takes to satisfy you, is looking at boobs, then you are no harem king! You are too weak to be one! You will never be able to satisfy your women!"

"..." went Issei. He was used to people making fun of his dreams. He'd never seen someone attack his whole ideal of it.

"You would be the type of harem king whose guards kill him, or his harem does, and runs off with the other women!" Lilith continued. "A harem king must be able to satisfy all his harem, to leave them all passed out in bliss, to be glad they are in a harem, because the sex the king delivers would kill them if he focused solely on them! Where is that in your dream, virgin!?" she demanded.

"I ... but I..."

"But nothing!" she declared. "Your dream is dead, because you put only your effort into seeing, not exceeding!"

Issei felt his whole world collapsing as he fell to his knees in despair. "Was I... So shallow?"

"Now he!" she yelled, pointing at Ranma-who was rubbing his face. "This man will be a harem king!"

"..." went Ranma, somewhat certain he already was. He had a Devil, a succubus, a Fallen Angel, a Cyborg Catgirl... 'Well, I haven't done anything with her yet... Great, I am an otaku's version of a harem king. What's next? Finding some lonely older woman who's a virgin who wants a boyfriend?'

"I have taken years to train him up, to teach him the lessons that sex books have been based on!" she declared, much to Ranma's embarrassment. "He works to master his mind, his body, his very soul, all for making himself better, and thus, a better lover!

"What have you done, Issei!? What have you accomplished to meet your goal!?"

"Um... I did... Uh..."

Ranma sighed and walked up to Lilith. "Lilith..."

"Yes?"

"Stop tormenting the low-tier perverts," he leaned in and whispered to her, "and tone it down, you're starting to turn everyone on."

"...Ooops." Lilith rubbed the back of her head and got down. The last thing she wanted to do was have her succubus powers leak out and overwhelm the class. If she had been in succubus form she was certain that a few of the class would have already died from heart attacks by accident.

There was a reason she stayed in her smaller human form after all.

"Low-tier perverts?" Motohama asked as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll have you know that I'm a far more advanced pervert than those two! There's nothing you can say to make me feel like them!" He pointed, standing above Matsuda and Issei as they looked at the ground in despair.

Ranma sighed and turned to look at him. "Really? All you do is talk about boobs, study their sizes and watch porn, right?"

"Yes, but that..."

"Have you ever even fondled a pair of breasts in your life? No, scratch that, have you even seen a pair of real naked boobs in your life?"

"Well, not in front of me without peeping on the kendo club."

Ranma scoffed at him and crossed his arms. "Fool, that's way too low tier, when you've made women weak in the knees just from fondling their breasts, when you're able to tell me what your favorite positions are in bed, then you'll be more than a desperate low-tier pervert who probably has more sex dolls than actual friends."

"B...But..."

Ranma shook his head at Motohama. "Seriously, Lilith, I'm glad that I'm not as desperate as they are."

"Yeah, you usually try to find ways to avoid fun times."

"Oh my god..." One of the girls in class gasped as they watched the scene.

"Th...They're bigger perverts than the perverted trio!"

"How is THAT possible?!"

"Probably because she's a whore and he's just an over-sexed jack-ass." Mittelt muttered.

"Says the slut."

"What you say?!" Mittelt was up next to Lilith, sparks flying between them.

"Well, what would you call..."

Both of them cried out in pain as Ranma clocked them on the head.

"HEY!"

"That's enough, besides, class will start soon and if you don't calm down I'll double the sparring tonight."

"We'll be good!" They both said at the same time, sweating slightly.

"Good." Ranma grinned and walked back to his seat.

"We're low-tier perverts, Motohama!" Matsuda cried. "Like, I had no idea that perverts as great as us could be so low-tier!"

"SEMPAI!" The three yelled and threw themselves at Ranma as he sat down. "TEACH US!"

"One hundred thousand yen an hour." Ranma held out a hand and smirked as they face-faulted. 'Huh, Nabiki was right, it is fun to do that.'

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"I don't have time to waste, so either pay up or don't even bother." Ranma mentally sighed when the three turned away, growling. 'Good, I don't want to have to deal with them anymore.'

As fun as it was, he was getting an odd feeling from all over the school. 'There's a lot of magic here, what's going on?' Quite frankly, it was setting Ranma's nerves on end. 'I'm going to have to head back and dunk my head in a cooler of ice to calm down tonight.'

(-)

Walking out of the school at the end of the day, Ranma rubbed his head, other than the dirty looks some of the girls it was mostly peaceful. Well, mostly in the fact that he had struggled to stay awake through all the classes. 'Stupid elite schools.' He didn't know if he could handle this, but he had to try, mostly because Nuku's mother was basically paying for him being in this school for right now. 'Would be nice if Bishamon would just show up.'

"Excuse me." A soft female voice spoke up as Ranma felt a tug on his uniform.

"Huh?" Looking down, he saw a younger girl with white hair tugging on his outfit. "Can I help you?"

She nodded. "Please follow me, I was asked to lead you to my club room."

"Uh..?" Ranma sweat-dropped heavily. "Are you sure? I mean..." The last thing he needed was more ammo to give people to accuse him of being a lolicon at this point.

"It's fine, come. Oh, and if your purple haired friend is here, I'm supposed to bring her as well."

Ranma sighed, oh how he hated what was going to happen when Lilith found him. 'First she's going to be like...'

"Hey!"

Ranma nodded as he heard someone call out. 'Then she'll come over here and...' He did a double take as he saw Lilith and Atsuko heading their way. "Oh, what's up, Lilith?"

"Eh, just about to head home with Nuku..." She trailed off as she saw the little girl in front of Ranma. "Master, seriously, I know of your preferences, but can't you avoid doing stuff to her?"

The girl gave him a nasty look and he sighed. "And this is why I didn't want to follow you, I've got an unfair reputation hanging over my head and you don't help."

She nodded and pointed at the purple-haired girl. "You, you need to come with as well."

"Can I come?" Atsuko asked, getting a shake from the little girl. "Aww! Come on!" She pouted as the girl shook her head. "Alright, I'll head back then." She walked off, waving goodbye.

"Well, lead the way." Ranma said, getting a nod from Koneko.

(-)

"Man, what a day, I can't..." Issei muttered as he and Asia walked into the club room. "Oh! School Council President and Vice President and..."

"Name's Saji." The other boy in the room said.

"Ah, good, you're here before our guests got here." Rias smiled from her chair as Akeno and Kiba, a boy that was so handsome he had most of the female body of the school openly lusting after him, stood off to the side and against the wall of the room.

"Guests?" Issei asked in confusion. "Someone important?"

"You could say that. I had Koneko meet with them and have them take the long way here so we could talk ahead of time."

"So..." Issei and Asia sat on the couch across from Sona and Tsubaki. "What's going on?"

"How much do you know about the different supernatural beings out there, Issei?" Rias asked him, causing Issei to blink in confusion and looked at Sona. "Oh, sorry, Sona here is an old friend of mine as well as a Devil, so there's no problem with talking about this stuff in front of her or anyone from the Student Council."

Sona nodded at him. "Indeed, the entire Student Council is my peerage, so if you need to talk about Devil matters, don't hesitate to ask us."

Issei nodded and thought about it. "Well, I know there's Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils and Dragons. Is there more?"

"Plenty," Rias nodded at him. "To whit, there's spirit creatures called Youkai that tend to live in Kyoto and Demons who don't show up on Earth very much anymore."

"...What's the difference between Devils and Demons?"

"I'll handle this one." Kiba spoke up. "Devils, for the most part, tend to look human at all times, it's easier for us to blend into human society as a result. Most Demons have more monstrous forms, Ogres, Vampires, Oni and the like are all Demons of different types, and most of them don't blend in with humans. That's one way. Another way is the fact that Demons either live on Earth, though that's very rare, or Makai." Seeing Issei's confused look, he smiled. "Just think of it like their world, like Hell is for Devils and Fallen Angels."

"So, is that it?"

"There's two other things. Demons tend to cross-breed with humans a lot more than Devils do, it's not uncommon to find people who have some Demon ancestry in their blood in the world. Demons are also fiercely independent. Getting one to pledge their loyalty is very rare." Akeno continued, smiling and nodded to Rias.

"The last major difference between Demons and Devils happens to be our energy. Devils use magic while Demons use what is known as Youki."

"So..." Issei scratched his head. "Are Demons and Devils friends or something?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sona spoke up as she adjusted her glasses. "While there's not enough bad blood between Devils and Demons to constitute hatred one way or the other, neither side actually likes the other one."

"So, why are we waiting for them?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Because we have some questions for them." Rias smiled as there was a knocking on the door. "Well, looks like it's them. Come in, Koneko!"

The doors opened and there were three people standing there, Koneko, a small girl with white hair and yellow eyes and behind her were Ranma and Lilith.

"Well, this is interesting." Ranma rubbed his forehead.

"Welcome, Mr. Saotome." Rias smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. "We've been expecting you."

* * *

A bit shorter than the past few chapters, but I felt that was a good place to end the chapter.


	14. DxD Chapter 2

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Well, seems the roasting was pretty popular. If I wanted Ranma to take everything from Issei, I would have just had Issei be replaced by Ranma. So Issei's core harem is safe.

* * *

After introductions had been made, Ranma looked at Rias and then at Sona and sighed. "So... Did I break some rule that I don't know about or are you mad about what happened to Issei in class?"

Rias blinked and looked at Issei, who had some sort of gloomy aura around him while tears fell out of his eyes. "What happened?" She looked back at Ranma with a perplexed look on her face. "What did you do to him?"

"As for the rules," Sona spoke up, "as far as I know you didn't break any rules, or at least none that came up."

"I guess I can find out later," Rias cleared her throat, "the reason we called you here, specifically, well I guess it would be foolish to ask if you believe in the supernatural, wouldn't it?"

"Next you're going to tell me that you're a bunch of Vampires or something, right?" Ranma's small smirk slowly died off as Rias smirked right back at him. "Really?"

"Well, none of us in this room are Vampires, if that's what you're worried about, but none of us are humans." Rias rested her chin on her folded hand in front of her while her elbows rested on her desk. "But we are Devils."

"All of you?" Ranma blinked, getting a nod from the room. "If the Devil Hunters and Magical Girls that I've met knew about this city..."

"Wait," Sona looked at him sharply as she stood up, "are any of these magical girls about my height with long black hair in twin pigtails and purple eyes?"

"The only ones with twin pigtails were little girls about as tall as Koneko over there." Lilith pointed out and blinked as Sona nodded, sat down and sighed in relief. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just glad it wasn't who I thought."

Both Ranma and Lilith looked at each other in confusion.

"Anyway, the reason we called you here is because we were curious as to what a couple of Demons are doing here."

"Technically," Lilith held up a finger and then gestured to Ranma, "Master here is actually a Hanyou."

Seeing the looks of surprise, Ranma shook his head. "One of my distant ancestors was a Demon apparently, if not for..." He trailed off as Issei was giving him a jealous look. "What?"

"It's so unfair! You have a cute girl that calls you Master?!" Issei threw his head back and clutched his head. "Why couldn't it have been me to get a cute girl as a Servant, then I could do all sorts of fun perverted things with her!"

"I'm sure you imagine too much, Issei..." Asia tried to calm him down. "I'm sure their relationship isn't..."

"Oh yeah..." Lilith started giggling and grinning before grabbing onto Ranma. "Just last night, Master was playing with me until I passed out." She pouted at that. "Seriously, it stings my pride to know that my Master can screw my brains out until I pass out."

The room was utterly silent as everyone stared at Lilith and Ranma in shock.

"...He's a bigger perv than our hornball is." Koneko muttered, hardly able to comprehend it. "And she's worse."

"TEACH ME!" Both Issei and Saji cried as they jumped in front of Ranma and Lilith, bowing and scraping.

"I thought you would be upset about what happened in class?" Ranma looked at Issei in confusion.

"How can I hope to become a Harem King if I can't screw their brains out like you can?! Teach me how!"

"I just want to know how you can do that! I want to make sure that my future wife is fully satisfied." Saji sobbed and Ranma rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"At least this one's motives are more pure." Lilith muttered as she looked at Saji. "Sure, I'll tell you." The two looked up, their eyes sparkling and Lilith grinned at them. "Well, first, you need to have extremely good stamina, so work hard on that first. Secondly, it helps to be multi-orgasmic, that's hard for anyone, though I suspect there's a few Devils who might know a spell or two." The two were nodding rapidly. "And lastly," she put her hands on their chins, lifting their heads up slowly, "find yourselves a succubus that will screw you for four years straight."

"Well... I think we know what kind of Demon she is." Akeno spoke up after a bit as the group's collective shock started to dissipate.

"...Four years!?" gasped Saji.

"Where can I find one?" demanded Issei. "Do they have a call center in Hell!?"

"I don't recall being asked, as your King, if you could go find a succubus," Rias grumbled.

"Usually, they find you," Lilith offered. "I found Master."

"You tried to eat me," Ranma grumbled.

"And then we ate each other," she purred back.

Ranma just rubbed his head and was thankful no one was looking at him directly.

Several minutes and serious reprimands later...

Lilith pouted and rubbed her ear. "You didn't need to pull on my ear so hard, Master."

"And I told you to keep yourself in check." He supposed he was asking too much out of Lilith some days. "Now that you know that she's a succubus, what will you do?"

Twitching as she looked at Issei, who was looking down at the ground, Rias took a deep breath and tried to get things under order again. "That depends, why would a succubus be here instead of Makai?"

"Makai is boring." Lilith nearly laughed at the looks she was getting. "Plus Master was born on Earth, so that's why I'm here. But the biggest thing is, I'm chasing down an anomaly."

"Oh?"

"In Makai there's a living armor that's called Bishamon's Armor. It's cursed, causing it to consume and control whomever puts it on. The person is driven to slaughter as many people as possible before the armor is defeated."

"And that armor is here?" Rias asked, glancing at Sona, whom she was certain was going to do something to try and track this thing.

"Coming to this city, yes. But that's not the problem." Ranma shook his head. "The thing currently seems to be hunting for something rather than slaughtering as many people as it could."

"Isn't that a good thing then?" Kiba asked, getting a shake from Lilith. "You'd rather have it slaughtering people?"

"As bad as it sounds, yes, because that would be normal for it. If it's hunting something instead of people, that means it's likely being controlled by someone."

"And believe me when I say that it's not a bad fighter," Ranma mentally grimaced as he thought back to what happened in the museum. "I really should have studied up on how to exorcise possessed items."

"Thank you for the warning," Sona nodded to them, "what does this armor look like?"

"A red samurai armor with two floating spirits around the shoulders. If you find it, be careful, if you can destroy it, I won't complain." Lilith answered her. "That's really the only reason we're here," she suddenly smiled at them, "so if that's all, I'd like to go home. No offense, but there's stuff we need to do there."

"Of course." Rias smiled at her. The two bowed and left the room. "Well, that was... Interesting."

"They're more perverted than the hornball... They're more perverted than the hornball..." Koneko kept muttering over and over again, shock still evident all over her face. "They're more perverted than the hornball..."

"Koneko?" Akeno shook the young girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Everyone stared as Koneko yelled out in a rare outburst as she grabbed her head and screamed.

"I think she's broken." Akeno giggled softly as Rias got up and walked over to Koneko and hugged the girl, trying to calm her down. "Then again, this might be an improvement."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Sirzechs, one of the four Devil Kings, was looking at the reports he had been handed. "So you're certain this isn't an attack by either the Fallen Angels or Heaven?"

The woman in front of him, a silver-haired beauty wearing a maid outfit bowed to him, "no, Lord Sirzechs. None of us can figure out what caused the sudden snowfall to occur."

"At least clean-up went fairly fast with the Phenix clan helping out." Sirzechs rubbed his eyes. "Do you think it could be the Norse?"

"Unlikely, while Loki would be one to do something like that, Odin and the rest would rather do a direct attack if they decided to attack."

"I thought so, thank you, Grayfia." He smiled at her as she bowed. "Is that all?"

"No, Riser Phenix has been... Rather upset that he was used as a glorified snow removal service."

"Let me guess, he wants to cement the marriage now?" when Grayfia nodded, he sighed and shook his head. "I know my little sister would never agree to it. I know that I can use my authority to push off the engagement for a bit longer but..."

"Indeed, you are Lord Lucifer, you should not be using your authority frivolously." Grayfia nodded to him. "I do have an idea, however."

"Oh?"

"Riser Phenix takes great pride in the fact that he's a rising star among the younger Devils in the ratings games. Perhaps he'll agree to one?"

"Hmm, my sister recently did use up all her pawns, that gives her the bare minimum to participate." Standing up, Sirzechs walked over to the window and scratched his chin. "Grayfia, do you think he'd agree to a ratings game?"

"Perhaps, especially if he thought that winning would mean he would get your sister's hand in marriage."

"But she would be at a serious disadvantage." Sirzechs turned and smiled. "However, I'm sure that she could over-come it. Riser wouldn't want to hurt her too much."

"I shall relay the message then, Mi'lord." In a flash of light she was gone.

Sighing and shaking his head, Sirzechs looked out the window and wondered if he could convince his parents to end the engagement if Rias agreed to find someone to marry by the time she was twenty. "Just because I'm a Devil King doesn't mean that you have to force this on Rias." His own son could have taken over as the next leader if it came down to it, though he was pretty young. 'It's not like either of my parents are going to die anytime soon anyway.'

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Nyu?" Nuku blinked as she heard a knocking at the door of the remodeled warehouse. Opening it up, she saw a package on the ground in front of the door. "What's this?" She picked it up and looked at the sticker on the top. "No return address, but what is this?" She shook it and nodded as something heavy inside bounced around. "Well, I'm not sure what this is." Shrugging, she brought it inside and ran to the stairs before throwing the box up the stairs. "Okay, so when Ranma gets back, he can just open it up there."

She looked up as the door opened and Mittelt walked in. "HI!"

The blonde twitched as she walked in and sat down, sighing heavily.

"Something wrong?"

"Went back to the church that I used to use as a base..." She twitched heavily. "Do you have ANY idea how much it sucks to have the Church try to reject you?!"

"I've never been to church." Nuku answered, smiling brightly, getting a laugh from Mittelt. "Do you want to spar? You seem down."

Mittlet gave her a flat stare. "And get beaten to a pulp by you? You're strength is way too much for me."

"Just because I caused a crater once." Mittelt gave her a flat stare. "Well, I'm not interested in fighting, I wanted to figure out why my skin glows from time to time."

"Huh?" Mittelt blinked as Nuku pulled her long-sleeved shirt off. "Why are you getting naked?!"

"I've got a sports bra on." Nuku blinked in confusion. "Besides, I need to show this off."

"Show what..." Mittelt trailed off as she saw Nuku's skin glow softly as it looked like a pulse of light ran from her shoulders down to her finger tips and she saw similar effects happening across her skin. It looked almost like a tree branch with how the main glowing "artery", though the branches ended in small circles at the ends. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I'm actually watching your magic flows in action."

"Really?" Nuku tilted her head in confusion. "I don't know anything about that, I mean, I was a cat."

"Yeah, and this body was originally artificial, so I'm a little out of my league here. Anyway," she touched one of the rings of light on Nuku's arm and she and Nuku stared as it lit up, "what did that feel like?"

"Like... A warm fuzzy blanket covering me."

Mittelt nodded and stepped back. "Okay, close your eyes. Remember that feeling, focus on it and... Woah!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Nuku asked, her eyes still closed. She opened them when Mittelt told her to and she stared. "My arm is on fire."

"No, it's surrounded by an orange aura that resembles fire."

"AHHH! MY ARM IS ON FIRE! HELP! I NEED TO PUT IT OUT!" Nuku yelled as she ran around, swinging her arm to try and put the fire out. Mittelt chased after her in a futile attempt to calm her down. "HELP! HELP!"

Mittelt tackled Nuku at the ankles, causing the girl to topple over and land flat on her face. "CALM DOWN! Do you feel pain?!"

"...No."

Mittelt got up and sighed. "Then you're not burning, though I wouldn't want to touch it."

"Huh, why?" Nuku asked as she tried to get up.

Mittelt pointed at her arm. "Because you're burning a hole through the floor."

"AAAAAAAAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Mittelt sighed as she talked Nuku through how to use magic and how she could control it.

After several minutes of working on it, Nuku was smiling widely. "Fire on!" Her arm was surrounded by a flaming aura. "Fire off." The flames dissipated. "That's neat!"

"I wonder..." Mittelt stood up and walked away from her. "I'm going to create a spear of light, okay?" Nuku nodded as Mittelt did so. "Still the same color as before, so I guess I still have all my powers from being a Fallen Angel." She held up her right hand, which had nothing in it. "I wonder what would happen if I created a spear using Devil Powers?" Her eyes widened as a pitch black spear appeared in her right hand. "This is..."

"Neat! A spear of darkness!" Nuku clapped her hands. "So now what?"

"Want to test your new powers and see what they can do?" Mittelt grinned as Nuku formed the flame around her right arm. "Why not the left arm?"

"It doesn't feel the same, so I don't know." Nuku then took a stance with her flaming arm in front of her. "Okay, Mittelt, do what you want to do!"

Pulling her left arm back, she prepared her Spear of Light. "Try to avoid or deflect this, because Light energy from Angels and Fallen Angels is toxic to Devils."

"But I'm a Cyborg."

"That happens to be a Devil." Mittelt said before throwing the pink spear at Nuku, who's pupils shrank before she ducked down and grabbed it out of mid-air.

"Neat! Now I have it!" Suddenly the aura around her arm covered the spear. "Neat! Now I have a flaming spear!" Without warning a second spear, this one of darkness was inches from Nuku's head. At the last moment, Nuku snapped the spear in her hands up and watched as the spear shattered into particles of energy. "What was that for?"

Instead of answering, Mittelt formed another light spear and rushed forward, taking a stab at Nuku's face, who bent out of the way and swung her spear upwards and right through Mittelt's spear, shattering it. In response Mittelt jumped up, created a spear of darkness and tried to dive-bomb the cyborg catgirl.

In response, Nuku swung her spear upwards and the tips of the two weapons clashed, pushing off each other for a moment before Mittelt's spear shattered. Forming her Fallen Angel wings and flying back so she didn't land on the spear, Mittelt was panting and staring in shock. "That... Nuku, I'm going to make one more spear, I want you to block it with your arm that's on fire, okay?"

"Nyu? Okay." Nuku nodded as Mittelt formed a spear of light and launched the pink spear at Nuku, hitting her in the arm and stopping right there. "Huh? Isn't this supposed to hurt?"

Making the spear and her wings disappear, Mittelt shook her head. "Okay, you can stop now." When the aura disappeared Nuku was shocked to see the spear she had been using had disappeared as well. "Okay." Mittelt held up a finger and started walking in circles. "First, even when you were actively using your magic, I couldn't sense it in the slightest," that would be useful, "secondly, that flaming aura, whatever it was, seems to eat magic up."

"So I should feed it? What do flaming auras eat?"

Mittelt sighed, she knew the girl didn't understand certain phrases just yet, and that wasn't her fault. "It's just a saying."

"Oh." Nuku giggled, feeling stupid now. "Is that all?"

"Well, there's a possibility that because I'm a Devil now that my spears of light can't hurt Devils the way they used to," Mittelt brushed that thought away, "the other possibility is that because of that aura you may be the only Devil that doesn't need to worry about Light or most Holy weapons."

"Or maybe because it eats magic it stops magic from getting through to her and causing any damage." A male voice spoke up, and both Nuku and Mittelt turned to see Ranma and Lilith standing there, looking at them in interest. "Spears of Darkness and a flaming aura, huh?"

"How long were you there?" Mittelt asked, wondering why she hadn't sensed them.

"Since you dive-bombed Nuku." Lilith answered. "We just shadow-walked home. By the way, that was really neat."

"Oh, Ranma!" Nuku smiled and pointed up the stairs. "You have a package."

"Huh, I wonder what." Ranma shrugged and walked up the stairs, when he got to the top he saw the package. "Huh, well, I guess..." Opening it up, he looked inside and blinked in shock. "What the hell?"

"Ranma, M'boy!" Happosai jumped out of the box and grinned. "I knew I'd find you in good health!"

"...You mailed yourself to get here?" Ranma asked, disbelief in his voice. "Why didn't you just take a cab?"

"It was cheaper this way." He reached into the box and pulled out a pipe. "And before you ask, I didn't know where Kuoh City was, so I simply found your address from Nabiki, such a good girl, and mailed myself here."

"...How'd you get her to agree?"

"I told her if I was gone then she wouldn't have to worry about her panties going missing." Happosai gave him an innocent look and Ranma just gave him a disgusted one back. "But, seriously, you're my heir, I must make sure that you complete your training."

"And where will you stay?"

"Why, right here! I'm sure you have an extra room."

Ranma gave Happosai a smile as he twitched. "Alright, if you want to stay here, that's fine, but if you go out on panty raids, don't bring them back here."

"But..."

Ranma held up a hand to stop his complaints. "There's at least two groups of Devils in this town, old man, you sure you want to piss off a bunch of Devils?"

Happosai pouted but nodded. "Very well, if I need to go liberate my silky darlings I shall make sure not to bring them back here."

"Good. Another thing is, don't be spying on me, ever, at night if I'm in my room."

"Ah, you want to your alone time with your lovely ladies, I can understand." Happosai nodded in agreement. "Fine, but if that's the case..." He grinned at Ranma, causing the younger martial artist to shiver in fear. "You need to start training your female form."

"...You don't mean in martial arts, do you?"

"Of course not! You need to learn to get over any hangups you have with that form if you want to really advance your abilities."

"I'm not having sex with a guy!" Ranma hissed and Happosai shook his head and sighed.

"Boy, I mean you need to learn that your female side should be explored. Have Lilith help you, she seems willing and able to help you learn." He sighed as Ranma blushed and looked away. "Well, fine. So long as you've got a hang-up on enjoying your female form, you'll always be holding yourself back." Happosai turned to find a room that was open. "Ask yourself this, Ranma, if it came down to it, if it meant defeating a powerful enemy, could you use your female form in a perverted way or not?"

Ranma had nothing to say as Happosai walked off.

(-)

"So..." Ranma began as he looked at the three girls in front of him. "What did we learn?" The three seemed to shrink slightly.

"Never over-charge magic attacks to the point they explode when inside?" Mittelt started.

"Make sure that you can block an over-charged magic attack?" Nuku asked.

"Don't bring up how it's Mittelt's turn to sleep with you tonight when she's over-charging a magic attack?" Lilith finished.

Ranma just twitched as he looked around the training area and saw all the cracks on the floor, the scorch marks and the nearly destroyed walls. "...YOU IDIOTS!"

On the stairs, Happosai nodded as the three girls were forced to lay on chairs with their butts out and winced as Ranma proceeded to spank each of them. "I would think a succubus would like getting spanked." Then again, it looked like Ranma was actually putting some magic into his spanking so that they would actually hurt and not feel good in the slightest.

Oh well, Happosai just sat and enjoyed watching each of the girl's bare butts jiggling from each slap and slowly turning red.

(-)

Issei was riding his bike down the street and wondering why he had to meet with Rias at an abandoned hotel on the outside of the city. "Last I heard it was supposed to be torn down this summer." Rounding the corner, he waved as he saw the others. "Yo! Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, you were dealing with a client." Rias smiled at him. "Anyway, we've been tasked with dealing with some sort of Devil that's been staying at this hotel for the past couple of days."

"Don't tell me it's another one of those monsters." Issei sighed and looked at Asia, who was looking concerned. "Don't worry, Asia, it'll be fine, we'll protect you."

"With all of us here it shouldn't be too hard." Kiba smiled at the two of them. "Still, it never hurts to be careful."

"Right, well, shall we?" Akeno asked as they opened the door and walked inside.

"Don't you usually wait outside?" Issei asked Rias, who nodded to him.

"Just in case it tries to escape, but I was told this one might be too dangerous if just you, Kiba and Koneko go after it, so Akeno and I are helping out."

Issei nodded and walked inside, mentally preparing for anything.

What he saw was... Not what he was expecting.

"The hell?" Shockingly, it was Asia who muttered those words, not that anyone could blame her. The walls themselves were covered in what looked to be cake frosting.

"So did we walk into a giant cake or something?" Kiba asked, it sure smelled like a delicious cake from the bakery.

A clapping sound from above had the group looking up and they spied a rather skinny person with very long arms and legs standing on top of the ceiling. "My my! To look at my creations and not even try it!" A high pitched voice came as the person skittered across the ceiling and over to the wall. "How rude!"

"Are you the one who did all of this?" Rias asked.

"Hmm, maybe I am? Who can say? I was thinking about adding marshmallows, you think that would get people to enjoy my food?" The skinny person tapped its chin before dropping to the top of the stairwell and walking into the light so the others could see it more clearly. It was wearing a stereotypical chef's outfit, including a fancy hat, but its face was covered with a white jester's mask that was smiling and a star over the right eye. "Or maybe you want to enjoy my food?"

"Sadly, no, we're here to deal with you."

"AWWW!" The being kicked the ground.

"It doesn't look like a rogue Devil." Issei muttered, remembering the last time he had seen one. "Aren't they usually monstrous?"

"Rogue Devil?" That's insulting! I'm an old Devil that was sealed away before the last war ended!" The Devil crossed its arms and huffed. "I recently got out of my prison and thought I'd come to the human world and see what was going on."

"And what reason is that?" Akeno asked while preparing to attack.

"You'll have to catch me to find out!" The Devil bowed.

"Kiba!" Rias called out and the blonde boy nodded while pulling a broadsword out of thin air and disappearing.

"Operation Dessert Storm!" The Devil cried out, laughing as the air was suddenly filled with objects looked like pies that came rushing out at high speeds, smashing into Kiba and causing him to fall down while covering everyone else with them. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Devil laughed as it skipped away and up the stairs.

Everyone was silent for a moment, covered in a white, gooey, sticky substance.

Koneko licked her fingers. "Coconut cream." She muttered, at least this enemy had good taste in pies.

"Well, if it's just something like this, it's probably not..." Akeno's words were cut off as hundreds of pounds of regular donuts came flying out of nowhere and burying her in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked before she was covered in shadow. Looking up, her eyes widened as a humanoid shape came falling down. "EEEK!"

"Asia! Look out!" Issei yelled as he pushed her out of the way, only to get flattened by several hundred pounds of gingerbread man.

"Hold on." Koneko grabbed the thing and flipped it off of Issei. "Are you alive?"

Issei groaned and slowly got up. "Barely."

"Okay, you're fine." Koneko turned to look at the stairs as the others got ready to follow after the Devil.

"And now I see why it was sealed away," Rias muttered. "Akeno, are you alive?"

The donut pile moved and shifted and she mentally sighed in relief as her friend walked out, dusting herself off.

"Well, this is probably the stickiest situation I've ever been in, and not in the fun way either." Akeno groused as she walked up the stairs. "I think our friend needs to be taken care of."

"I agree." Rias nodded as they walked up the stairs.

Only to turn around and run away as giant balls of ice cream came rolling after them.

The group jumped off of the stairs and watched as the ice cream smashed against the door and stopped.

"I'm beginning to dislike him." Koneko muttered and used the railings to climb up the stairs instead of walking on them. "Okay." She kicked a door open and walked inside, followed by Kiba.

"...I never knew marshmallow people could be such graceful dancers." Kiba muttered. When the door closed behind him, he sighed. "Now what?"

The marshmallow people, all of whom looked like giant teddy bears, turned to look at Kiba and Koneko and their eyes glowed red.

Outside of the door, Issei had his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, out and was punching the door. "Dang it, it's stuck."

"Sealed by our friend, most likely." Rias muttered as she ordered Issei to step aside. When he did so, she held a hand up to the door and a red and black orb slammed into the door, destroying it in an instant.

"I had forgotten she could do that." Issei muttered to himself, glad that Rias didn't have much of a temper on her, even if her magic looked like her crimson red hair.

"Oh my." Asia gasped as she saw Kiba and Koneko fighting off marshmallow people. Or trying to, as every time the weird things took damage they exploded into a gooey substance.

"Oh hey." Koneko said with disinterest as she threw another marshmallow person into another and grimaced as they ballooned up and exploded, sending her into the wall, covered in more goop. "I'm going to kill that Devil." This sticky stuff was EVERYWHERE! She swore she was feeling it in her underwear even!

"At least these aren't..." Kiba trailed off as people made of ice-cream and waffle cones stood in front of him, all holding candy cane swords. "...This is getting insulting."

Akeno giggled and blasted a few marshmallow people that tried to get close before they exploded, however they still covered her in sticky gooey stuff. "...This is the stickiest party I've ever been in."

"EEEK! HELP!" Asia cried out as she was suddenly lifted up into the air, her arms and legs being spread out. "Eeep! Don't look!" She cried out as she was flipped upside down and her panties were revealed to the whole group.

"...Licorice?" Issei asked as he saw the red ropes pulling her up before letting out a muffled sound as a giant wedding-style cake came out of nowhere and slammed him into the wall, knocking him silly.

"This is the most ridiculous..." Rias couldn't even finish her statement as pretzel sticks came out of nowhere and started slamming her in her face, breasts and other parts of her body at high speeds. "Oww! Sheesh! What are these things made of?!" It didn't hurt that much, but it felt like a bunch of needles poking her all at once.

"Found you." Koneko grumbled as she crawled through the marshmallow goop that was covering the floor and spied the Devil in the back.

"Question!" It pointed at Koneko, who blinked in surprise. "Do you like Bavarian Cream Donuts?"

Koneko nodded, she couldn't help it, they were so tasty!

"Well then!" In its hand a long, thick donuts appeared. "Have a Bavarian Cream Long John!" It squeezed the donut and Koneko was hit with high pressure sugary goodness from the confectionery treat. "With unlimited filling!"

"Whabbuuuurrlgph!" Koneko's eyes widened as the cream filling was not only filling her mouth but going down her throat at high speeds. "GLUB BRLUBGHB FLUB!"

"Have all you want! In fact! Have one directly in your mouth!" The Devil jumped forward and shoved a long john in Koneko's mouth, pinched her nose and squeezed, laughing as the girl started flailing her arms all around. "Eat! Eat! You have to..."

"BOOST!"

"Huh?" The Devil looked up, only to get a metal covered fist to its face and sending it flying across the room. "Owwie! That hurt!" The Devil cried out as its mask cracked and splintered. "You broke my face!"

"Koneko!" Issei pulled the treat out of her mouth and helped her sit up as she coughed. "Hang in there."

"I got a tummy ache..." Koneko looked a bit green and looked down at her slightly bulging belly. "I need to..." She put her hand over her mouth and turned to the side, trying to expel the contents in her stomach.

"That's enough of that." Rias glared at the Devil as she, Kiba, Akeno and Asia, stood behind Issei. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Well, if I gotta go... I'll leave you with a parting gift!"

The next thing the Devil knew, a sword was in its gut as Kiba got there before it could react.

"But... My confections!"

"No." Kiba answered as he cut the Devil into pieces and finished it off with a stab through the mask. "This has been a mess." He muttered and looked around. "And this..."

The building started to shake and Kiba wondered what was going to happen next.

When a whirlpool of strawberry milkshake sucked all of them up, Kiba decided to stop asking questions and just hoped that they all made it out of this alive.

(-)

The doors to the outside of the building suddenly bulged before exploding outwards and dumping more than a liquid ton of ice cream, marshmallows and strawberries onto the street.

"Well..." Rias muttered as she shook her arms and tried to wipe her face off. "I now know what a milkshake feels like."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to eat any sweets for a month after this." Akeno responded and touched her hair, grimacing. "This is going to take forever to clean up."

"I..." Koneko put her hand to her lips and turned to the side, heaving and whimpering. She glanced a look over her shoulder when she felt a hand on her back, expecting Rias.

Seeing Issei look at her in concern was shocking to her, but she didn't have time to contemplate on it before she puked again, trying to empty her stomach out. "Ulllggghhh..."

"I agree." Asia muttered as she pulled the last of the licorice off of her body. "Let us never speak of this again."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I'd like to get cleaned up myself." Kiba almost wished someone had a camera, this would make for a hilarious memory later after they had all gotten cleaned up.

"Agreed." Rias nodded and shook the sticky stuff off of her body.

"There's one thing I got out of this," Akeno suddenly started giggling, getting looks from everyone but Koneko, who was still dry heaving, "now I know what it's like to be in a bukkake porn."

The next thing she knew, Rias, Kiba and Asia all splashed her with the gooey sweet stuff on the ground.

(-)

The next morning, Rias was walking through the front gates and rubbing her eyes. "Could use more sleep."

"Morning," Sona nodded to Rias as she saw her friend, before blinking. "You look horrible."

"Barely got any sleep last night, I was too busy cleaning the white gooey gunk from my hair." Rias yawned, missing the shocked look from Sona.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, had to help wash it out of Asia's hair too. Oh, could you make sure to let Koneko's teachers know that she's not feeling well this morning? I let her stay home."

"...Uh... Okay... I never heard of her getting sick before."

"Just a stomach ache, but I felt that she needed the day off after swallowing so much of that sticky cream last night."

"...What did Issei do to all of you?!" Sona asked in surprise, there was no way that Kiba would do something like that after all.

Rias gave her a tired look and wondered what Issei had to do with this. "He was covered in that stuff too, it took us hours to get clean."

"...I knew he was a hornball, but he can do THAT?" Sona then realized something awful. "You didn't get any in you, did you?"

"No, thankfully, but like I said, Koneko got sick from swallowing too much of it."

"I... See." Sona mentally sighed and figured she would have to chew Issei out for not being gentler with Koneko. Who knew he liked small girls? She thought he was a lover of large breasts personally.

"Yes, thanks, Sona." Rias yawned and rubbed her eyes. "This is going to be a pain in the butt to stay awake during class. Took too damn long to get clean last night."

Sona just shook her head.

(-)

Walking through the front gates ten minutes later, Issei and Asia both looked like death had swarmed over them.

"Next time we have to clean up like that, we use a lake or something." Issei muttered, getting a nod from Asia. "Good, because that was..." He trailed off as two familiar gals, Katase and Murayama, decked out in full Kendo gear and holding Shinais were glaring at him. "Um, girls, what's wrong?"

"Don't you, "what's wrong" to us, you pervert!" Katase yelled. "We heard what you did to Koneko and Rias-onee-sama!"

"Huh?"

"We heard they were covered in sticky white goo last night and that you were there!" Murayama, her brown twin tails bobbing as she yelled at him. "And Koneko swallowed so much that she got sick!"

"Well, yeah, that did happen. You can ask Kiba or Akeno about it too, they were there." Issei wondered why the two suddenly glared even harder at him when he said that. "...What?"

"Akeno-sempai..." Katase, her face turning redder than her lightly colored hair. "And Kiba?"

"YEEK! The rumors of them are true after all!" Murayama screamed before pointing her shinai at Issei. "How dare you do such a thing to our beloved Kiba?!"

"Wha, wha, wha, WHAAAA?!" Issei yelled as he ran away from the suddenly murderous girls. It wasn't just Murayama and Katase, but the hundreds of girls behind them that had appeared and were demanding his blood. "HELP ME!"

Watching the scene unfold, Ranma wondered why he was feeling deja vu while watching the scene. "Hope he's okay." Still, he didn't deserve the threats coming his way. "Now, what to..." He trailed off as an idea came to him.

(-)

As Issei rounded a corner and under a tree, he was screaming and wondering why he was being chased, the next thing he knew he was being pulled upwards and a hand was slapped over his mouth. Panting, he looked at his savior and was shocked to see who it was. 'Ranma? Why would he help me out?'

After the girls ran past under the tree, Ranma let Issei go. "Hey, you okay?"

"I have no idea what I did, but why did you help me?"

Ranma shrugged and jumped down. "Just thought to help. Anyway, you should get down and get to class before they figure out you disappeared."

"R..Right." Issei jumped down and ran off into the building.

'Why did I help him?' Ranma wondered, but shrugged it off, the guy wasn't too bad, even if he was a pervert.

(-)

It was the shortly after noon as Happosai found himself bounding through Kuoh City, enjoying the sights, liberating silky darlings, seeing what passed for entertainment, enjoying free food, liberating more silky darlings and otherwise enjoying the day. Dropping in front of a window to a small apartment, he grinned as he saw the door was open. 'Well, it's like they're inviting me to...' His thoughts trailed off as he heard what sounded like a young girl groaning in extreme discomfort.

Happosai was many things. A lech, a panty thief, an expert martial artist and all around a scummy person.

However, he always had a soft spot for kids. Especially if they could help him with his heists. Putting down his bag, he walked inside and saw a little girl with white hair laying on her bed in nothing but her panties and... "Holy cow!" He cried out in shock as he saw her stomach, which was heavily inflated and swollen. Running over to her, he jumped on the bed, getting her to look at him, pain written all over her face. "What's wrong? Are you pregnant?" He hoped not, if she was, he would find out who would do this to such a young girl and castrate them personally.

She shook her head, her face was pale and she was sweating heavily. "Tummy hurts... It really hurts!" Her stomach gurgled and she arched her back, screaming out in pain. "Help!" Tears were falling out of her eyes as she tried to do something, anything to make the pain go away.

Happosai frowned and turned her onto her side and pressed a point in her back that instantly calmed her down. "There, that should stop the pain for a bit."

"It... I feel like I'm going to explode... I want to throw up, but it won't come up."

"Have you tried..."

"It won't come out that way either!" The girl cried out and gasped as her stomach gurgled again and expanded slightly.

"Oh dear..." Happosai frowned, he could feel it now, the girl may not have been pregnant, but there was something in her that was trying to come out. And from the feel, it was trying to come out through her stomach, which would definitely kill her. Grabbing the girl, he picked her up and ran to the front door and stood her against the frame. "Hold still."

The girl wondered what he was doing and why there was a big sack outside of her apartment, when he pressed several points in her back, along her side and across her heavily swollen belly. The next thing she knew, she felt something from her stomach being forced up. Opening her mouth, she didn't even try to stop it as white liquid came spraying out her mouth and nose, covering the landing in front of her apartment, the sack of stuff and even spilling over the railing and onto the ground outside.

Happosai grimaced as his silky darlings were being ruined, but decided it was a small price to pay as he watched the girl double over and continue to throw up more and more fluid from her stomach. His eyes narrowed as her throat expanded before she let out one last push and a black star-like crystal came flying out of her and bounced into the puddle.

The girl slumped onto her knees and side, coughing and panting, tears falling out of her eyes as she looked up weakly.

"Are you okay now?" Happosai asked and noted that her stomach had flattened down and looked more like what a little girl's belly should look like.

The girl nodded while panting. Turning her head, she gave him a grateful look. "Th...Thank you..."

Happosai nodded and helped the young girl back onto her bed. "Now you just..."

"Well, well... It feels nice to be back! Thanks for hosting me, girlie!"

Happosai spun around to see a really thin person wearing a chef's outfit, including the hat and a jester's mask on its face. "Who are you?"

"OH ho ho ho ho! Who I am isn't important! I have to thank the girlie for hosting me, her power was delicious. It's too bad that I couldn't get more, but them's the brakes." It shrugged and turned to leave. "But, again, thanks, it's a good thing you threw me up, because otherwise I was going to burst out of your stomach and walk out that way."

"S...stop..." The girl coughed, her voice hoarse.

"What? After the amount of your energy I absorbed, I'm feeling invincible! Ahhh! Young Devils are so good. If I had a little more time, I could have..."

The next thing that it knew there was a cracking sound and it went flying across the sky.

"Hmph!" Happosai frowned in annoyance. "Devil or not, you're a little girl and you shouldn't have to deal with it." He turned back and smiled at the girl, who was looking at him in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Watching the old man leave, Koneko groaned and flopped on the bed before reaching for her cell phone. "R...Rias..." Her fingers shook as she pressed the speed dial and hoped her President would pick up the phone.

(-)

Hearing her phone ring, Rias blushed at the annoyed look the teacher gave her. "I'm sorry, it must be an emergency, no one contacts me at school otherwise."

"Please be quick about it." The teacher sighed as Rias nodded, grabbed her school bag and left the room.

Picking up her phone, Rias frowned in confusion as she saw Koneko's number calling her. "Hello?"

"R...ias..." Koneko's voice was hoarse and shockingly weak.

"Koneko? What's wrong?"

"Back...Help..." The next thing that she heard was a clatter and a beeping sound.

"Koneko? Koneko?" Rias bit her lips and opened the door to the classroom. "I'm sorry, teacher, a family emergency has come up and it needs my immediate attention."

"Very well."

Rias thanked him and took off. As she rounded the corner, she ran into Asia, who was coming out of the bathroom. "Ah, Asia, can you follow me?"

"But I have class and..."

"Koneko needs our help."

Asia said nothing as Rias pulled her into the bathroom and the two disappeared in a flash of red energy.

(-)

Crashing on top of a pizza parlor, the sweets Devil grimaced and stood up. "Since when can humans hit that hard?"

"You would seriously try to kill a young girl?" Happosai said as he landed on the rooftop near him.

"I suspect that a human like you wouldn't understand, but alas, I must... Jellybeans!" The Devil pointed all of its fingers at Happosai and jellybeans flew out at super high speeds. The Devil watched, somewhat shocked, as Happosai avoided the jellybeans that traveled into the rooftop, blowing a small hole in it. "Candy-cane sword!"

Happosai blinked as an actual sword made out of a candy-cane appeared in the the thing's hand. "Feh." Pulling out his pipe, he not only parried the attack, but with a flick of his wrist he sent the Devil flying into the air and onto another building top with a loud thud. "You're over three hundred years too young to defeat me, kiddo." Jumping up after the Devil, he knocked away some licorice vines.

"Grr! Stupid old man! Have a pie!" It threw a custard cream pie at Happosai and watched in dismay as the old man kicked it right back at the Devil. Jumping over the pie, it would have pouted if it had a face. "Why didn't you want the pie?"

When the pie hit a parked car on the street and exploded violently enough to shake the building they were on, Happosai gave it a flat stare.

"Well, okay, some of my stuff explodes, but hey, I'm a Devil!"

"And now you're dead!" Happosai jumped forward to deal with this upstart.

"Um, um, uh... Candy Panties!" The Devil threw a pair out and watched, shocked, as Happosai suddenly stopped trying to kill him and grabbed the panties, rubbing his face on them.

"Oh, such sweet and sticky darlings! I'll have to find a girl who will wear you and then slowly peel..."

The Devil snapped its fingers and the panties exploded, sending Happosai flying.

"Why did you betray me, panties!? Why?!"

(-)

Koneko found herself breathing easier as Asia used her Sacred Gear to heal the young girl.

"Just take it easy, Koneko." Asia smiled at the girl and looked at Rias, who was digging through a large sack they had seen outside the door in disgust. "What's in there?"

"Panties, and some bras and... HEY! These are mine!" Rias pulled out a pair of black and purple underwear and a matching bra. "And I think these are yours, Asia."

"HUH?!" The girl's eyes widened as she saw her panties come out of the bag. "How did they get in there?"

"I don't know, but if there's a panty thief in town, we'll have to deal with that person." It couldn't have been Issei, at least Rias didn't think it could have been him. He wanted bare breasts, not panties!

Koneko wondered if it was the old man that saved her life but decided to not speak up. After all, if it was the old man, he saved her and she wouldn't betray him like that.

After the green light subsided, Koneko sat up and took a deep breath, grateful she wasn't hurting anymore. "Thanks."

"Do you want to take a shower?" Rias asked the young girl. "No, you should take a shower, you're soaked in sweat and whatever you needed to tell me can wait until you're clean."

Koneko nodded and went into the bathroom. Watching her, Asia frowned in worry, hoping that her friend was feeling better now.

"Asia, I'm going to send you back to school now." Rias handed her a piece of paper. "If the teacher gives you any trouble just give them this, it'll let them know that I borrowed you for a few minutes because there was an emergency that needed to be taken care of."

Asia nodded as Rias prepared to teleport her back to the school. "Where will I..."

"You'll end up in front of the old school building. Hurry up from there and get back to class."

"Okay." Asia nodded as she disappeared.

After Asia was gone, Rias wondered just what happened here.

End Chapter 2

* * *

This chapter kind of dragged on a bit. Okay, so, first of all, the Sweets Devil was actually something I was going to do as a one-shot DxD fic (no crossover) and I decided instead of using it like that, why not have it here? Of course, when I wrote it, I had only seen season one, so I had to do some adjustments.

Unintentional Evangelion reference here. Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" is voiced by Megami Hayashibara who also voiced Rei Ayanami and Ranma's female form, and she had a spear and was sparring with an Angel.

Poor Issei, suffering from miscommunication between people.


	15. DxD Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Alright, let's answer some reviews.

dxdragon3895: That thought crossed my mind at least once while I wrote this fic.

Soul Ice: Yes, that is intentional in large part because of "Blue and Orange" morality that Lilith and (to a degree) Ranma have when it comes to things that make you uncomfortable about this fic. As for the magical girls, no one specifically named, there's lots of magical girl anime and video game series. And while I like the Neptunia series, there's no way to cross it over with this. If someone wants to write an omake about the cast meeting Neptune and the like, feel free to PM it to me to use in a future chapter, I'll give you credit for it.

Temsen: Yep. That was something I loved when I wrote that part of the chapter.

Armiture: We should all be thankful he didn't possess Akane.

* * *

Mittelt was walking out of the school and waving to the children, smiling while mentally she was seething. 'Ugh, why do I have to go to class anyway? It's so boring!'

As she walked off of school grounds, she mentally sighed as the crowds started to disperse. 'Finally!' Now she could go home, relax and forget about everything.

Or at least, that was the plan when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun to see Ranma grinning at her. "...What?"

He tapped her on the nose. "You're it."

"Huh?!" She yelled as he took off. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and took off after him on foot. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"CATCH ME AND FIND OUT!" Ranma called back, mentally smirking as she grinned and put on the speed to try and catch up to him.

The chase went all over town, up trees, behind garbage cans, up telephone poles, across rooftops and into alley ways. When Mittelt saw Ranma stopped and kneeling in front of something, she landed on the ground, panting hard. "Where... Did you... Get..." She spun around before falling on her butt, groaning. "How can you run like that?"

"Training since before I could walk." Ranma nonchalantly replied. "Anyway..." He narrowed his eyes at the charred object and touched it, jumping back as it groaned and stood up. "Is that you, old lech?"

"No respect." Happosai groaned and fell over onto his back. "Ranma..." He teared up as he looked at the boy. "The panties... They betrayed me."

Ranma and Mittelt both gave him a disgusted look and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Happosai coughed and stood up. "Listen! There's a dangerous Devil running around and trying to kill little girls with sweets!"

"Huh?!" Ranma and Mittelt looked at Happosai in confusion.

"I was just doing my daily runs, getting to know the city more, when I came across an open apartment. I heard a little girl crying out in pain and, as a true gentleman, I walked in to see if I could help and there was this little white haired cutie that looked like she was about to give birth, so naturally I helped her out and it turns out that it... Ooooh, dizzy." Happosai fell down and shook his head. "There was some sort of Devil that was using the cute little girl's body as a host and would have killed her if she didn't throw up right then and there."

"Mittelt, do you..."

"No! That sounds sick and wrong. I think even other Devils would be grossed out by such a thing!" The Fallen Angel cupped her chin. "Any idea where it is now?" Happosai shook his head.

"No! And then, and then... The panties betrayed me!"

"Great, so what do we do?" Mittelt asked Ranma. "I don't think I could just fly around and call it out or... EEEK!" She jumped as she felt a hand grabbing her ass. Spinning around, she glared at Lilith, who had half her body in the alley and the other half in the wall. "Dammit, whore! Don't do that!"

"You totally loved that, you slut." Lilith giggled before sobering up and saluting as she pulled herself out of the shadows on the wall. "You needed me, Master?"

"Yeah." Ranma picked up Happosai and held him in front of Lilith. "See if you can find out about the Devil he ran into earlier today."

"...You want me to look through HIS head?! EWW!" Lilith held her hands up and pushed away. "Nah uh! No way!"

"Lilith."

"Look, Master, I love you, but I have to have some standards."

"When do whores have standards?" Mittelt muttered from behind Lilith and pushed her forward. "Just get it over with, there was some sort of Devil that he fought and we need information on it."

"Ewww!" Seeing Ranma's look, she sighed heavily. "I'll do this on one condition!"

"What?" Ranma asked and blinked as Lilith jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "What about Mittelt?"

"You're training her to be your butt slut after this."

"HEY!" Mittelt yelled, her eyes white, blank and angry as she glared fire at Lilith.

"Either you do that or I don't look."

"Fine!" Ranma snapped, causing Mittelt to give him a betrayed look. "We'll talk about it later, just get to looking."

"Fine! But if I find something I hate in there, I'm sharing with you tonight!" Lilith grumbled and put her hand on Happosai's head. "Listen, could you just focus on the Devil so I don't have to see anything else?"

Happosai nodded and Lilith grimaced as she did a mental dive into Happosai's mind to find out what happened.

Two minutes later, Lilith pulled her hand off of Happosai and shivered. "There are levels of depravity that no one should be able to obtain. You're so far beyond that that I'm actually impressed!"

"So..?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Happosai was at Koneko's apartment. On the flip side, I can safely say that if there was a puking competition that Koneko would win every one from here until the end of time."

"Did you..."

"Yeah, yeah," Lilith grimaced as she went over the memory. "Some sort of black crystal and a puppet body. Not that it does me any good, I can't smell things in memories, so what should I do?"

"You know what the crystal is and what the Devil looks like, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't..."

"YOU don't, but you can give that information to Nabiki, can't you?" Ranma smirked as Lilith's eyes lit up. "Just go give it to her and find out where the Devil is." Standing up, he dropped Happosai onto the ground. "Can you make it back?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good. Now where's Nuku?"

"She said she was going home." Lilith responded.

"Alright, you head to Nerima, we'll get back to base and meet up with her there and then wait for information from Nabiki."

"Okay." Lilith jumped into the shadows, disappearing as the other three quickly vacated the alley.

(-)

Sighing as she entered her room, Nabiki closed the door and flopped onto her bed, groaning. Today was just the worst! Kuno wouldn't stop reciting tales of how he had won over the foul Demon Saotome, the Hentai Horde, as Akane called them, had doubled in size now that Ranma was gone and were trying even harder to beat Akane and at their current rate they might just succeed even! "I guess I'll ask Shampoo to train Akane, because that's just disturbing."

To make matters even worse, she was actually missing Ranma around and the silliness he brought forward. She hadn't heard a scream of...

"PERVERT!"

"Yeah that!" Nabiki nodded, sighing and smiling. It had been a long time since she heard that.

"PERVERT!"

Nabiki blinked, sat up and walked to her room door. "What the?" She asked as she left her room and went downstairs. "What's going..." She stared at who was in the dining room.

"Ah, Nabiki." Kasumi smiled at her younger sister. "Lilith came to visit."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Lilith yelled and dramatically pointed. "I need to talk."

"AND YOU SHOWED UP IN THE BATHROOM WHEN I WAS ON THE TOILET?!" Akane screamed, her face red.

Lilith coughed heavily. "Believe it or not, I didn't want to, but when I warp longer distances I can't always accurately land where I want to." There were lots of things she was into, toilet play was not one of them.

"Whatever, you pervert." Akane huffed and walked off.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Nabiki asked and sighed when Lilith told her to go to her room. "Fine, fine."

When they got into Nabiki's room, Lilith closed the door behind her and sighed.

Nabiki turned around and looked at the shorter succubus. "So what did you WOAH!" She yelled as Lilith pounced on her and tackled her to the bed. "What are mmmph!" Her eyes widened as Lilith suddenly started making out with her, not only kissing her but fondling her chest and rubbing her leg between Nabiki's legs.

That lasted for nearly a minute before Lilith broke the kiss and sighed. "Thanks, after what I did earlier, I needed that." She put her head on Nabiki's chest and smiled. "Mmm! Breast pillows, so comfy."

"Um... You didn't come here for this, did you?"

"Maybe? Master won't let me use his boobies when he's in girl form like this." When Nabiki complained, she pouted. "Please? Just let me rest like this? Warping that long actually wore me out, and I gotta do it again, plus I had to do a mind dive and then I have to give you the information, so I'm a little exhausted, okay?"

Nabiki sighed and rubbed Lilith's head. "You want me to take off my shirt or something?"

"You can, but I'm good like this too." Lilith sighed and snuggled against Nabiki's chest. "Ten minutes, okay?"

The next thing Nabiki knew she had a sleeping succubus using her boobs as a pillow. "Alright, fine, ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Nabiki finally jostled Lilith enough to get her up. "Finally, my everything's fallen asleep."

Yawning, Lilith grinned and looked up at Nabiki. "Thanks, I feel much better." Getting off of Nabiki, who was moving slowly after her. "Anyway, Master needs you to look for something."

"Hasn't he heard of the internet?" Nabiki groused before sighing. "I'm guessing that it's something that can't be found easily?"

"Yeah, now hold still." Lilith put her hands on Nabiki's forehead. "Close your eyes, I'll send you the memories of what Master needs you to find."

"Okay, got it." Nabiki muttered as she opened her eyes, which were glowing blue. "Looks like the Devil you're looking for is at some sort of abandoned bakery and... Oh dear."

"What?"

"It's cloning itself."

"...In a bad way, or a kinky-Master now has Tentacles-way?"

"We are Legion sort of way."

"...Oh crap."

(-)

Ranma was pacing back and forth as Nuku and Mittelt watched in amusement. "She should have been back by now."

"She's probably tired. Long-range teleportation magic is pretty draining." Mittelt offered, getting a sigh from Ranma.

Before Ranma could respond, there was a flash of darkness and Lilith appeared in front of them, looking exhausted. "Ugh, this sucks. We have a problem."

"Problem how?" When Lilith explained to him, he grimaced. "Well, fuck. We need to..." The next thing he knew, Lilith was tackling him to the floor and working on undoing his pants. "Hey! What are you..."

"I'm tired, hungry and low on energy! I'm sucking you off." She glared at him as she freed his penis and started rubbing it. "Just a quick blowjob, okay?"

"Right now?" Ranma asked, groaning as Lilith instantly lowered her head and started licking and sucking on his penis. "Dammit, nnngh. Lilith."

"I really shouldn't watch this." Mittelt muttered, unable to tear her eyes away.

Next to her, Nuku watched with great interest, making sure to take mental notes on what Lilith was doing. She tilted her head as Lilith reached down to cup and massage Ranma's balls, causing him to gasp while she opened her mouth and took his whole length into her mouth and down her throat while bobbing her head up and down.

"Sheesh, Lilith..." Ranma groaned, not trying to fight the sensations. "Fuck..." He grunted, feeling a familiar tingling sensation building up in him. He could normally keep from cumming too fast, but since she was wanting his cum quickly and was sucking REALLY hard it was hard to ignore.

Both Mittelt and Nuku's faces were flushed as Ranma groaned and bucked his hips into Lilith's mouth, twitching as he obviously came in her. Mittelt shivered as she watched Lilith swallow what seemed like a copious amount of cum before bobbing her head up and down on his penis again. "HEY! Aren't we in a hurry?"

"PAH!" Lilith pulled her head off of Ranma's fully erect penis with a smile. "Much better! And I was sucking the rest out of his shaft. A good cock-sucker makes sure that the penis is cleared out so that there's no mess when he puts his pants back on."

"That's fine, can you pull your pants up now? That's distracting and we have something we need to deal with." Mittelt turned away, blushing hard. The last thing she wanted to see was Ranma's shaft, because she'd start thinking about it being used on her and then she'd... "GAH!"

"Yeah." Ranma nodded as he did just that, adjusting so that his dick wouldn't hurt. "Let's get going."

(-)

Ten minutes later, the four of them touched down near an abandoned bakery and Mittelt looked around. "So why didn't we fly here?"

"No need to reveal that we're Devils just yet." Ranma replied. "You could have flown, you still have your Fallen Angel wings you know?"

Hearing Mittelt start swearing, Lilith giggled before sobering up. "I can feel it. Lots of them in there."

"Probably going to need some help." Ranma muttered and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Nuku asked as Ranma held up a finger.

"Ah, Rias Gremory? This is Ranma, don't ask how I got your number. Anyway, are you and your group anywhere near the old bakery down on Baskerville Street? Because if you don't get down here now, the city will be over-run by a Devil in a chef's hat that likes to make sweets."

"How did you get her number?" Lilith asked as Ranma flipped his phone closed and put it away.

"Stole Issei's phone when he wasn't looking and put Rias's number in my contacts."

"...Did you return it?" Lilith asked.

"Of course," Ranma replied.

"And what else was on it?"

"Wa~ay too much porn," Ranma said. "Not even any good ones either. Just mainly images with one person, all in the same position."

It was two minutes later when Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia ran up to the gate where Ranma, Lilith, Nuku and Mittelt were at. "Hey." Ranma waved at them.

"So why are you here? You're not Devils, are you?" Issei asked, obviously confused.

"Does it matter?" Lilith asked. "We got a Chef Burrodee in there making clones of itself and we got here first."

"No point in arguing over this," Rias tried to calm everyone down and looked at Mittelt and Nuku, "is it okay to involve them?"

"I'm only here because I was ordered to be here." Mittelt pointed at Rias. "Just don't shoot me in the back and there won't be a problem." She sighed when Rias blinked in confusion and did a pirouette, revealing black feathery wings.

"A Fallen Angel?!" Issei, Akeno and Rias all hissed and Mittelt ducked behind Nuku.

"Relax, she works for me." Ranma held his hand up. "There's reasons for it, but she won't attack any of you." He looked over his shoulder and she nodded.

"R, right! I promise! No backstabbing anyone! We have a bigger enemy to fry."

Rias gave her a dirty look before taking a deep breath. "You're right, and very well, so long as she keeps herself in check, I suppose I won't try to kill her."

"She will." Ranma nodded.

"What about Atsuko?" Asia asked. She didn't see how the taller girl could possibly help out.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Ranma waved off the blonde girl's concerns before looking up. "And we're out of time."

Standing on top of the bakery, the Sweets Devil was looking at them with its arms crossed. "Greetings! Greetings! Oh, my former host! You're up and moving, huh?"

Koneko growled and squeezed her hands into fists. "Yeah, and this time you're going down!"

"Oh dear! But I think you need to stay for my opening act!" The Devil flung its arms out wide and everyone stared as the sky turned yellow and pies seemingly came out of the sky, causing ripples in the air. "PIES OF BABYLON!" The Devil snapped a finger. "Have a free sample!" One pie flew at the group and they all jumped away as it hit the ground, exploding violently.

"Well..." Akeno muttered as she saw the crater that had been made. "That's absolutely terrifying."

"And I have plenty more!" The Devil laughed and held its left arm up before lazily dropping it down, causing the pies to launch out, one after the other.

"Kiba!"

"On it!" The blond pulled out a flaming sword and rushed at the Devil.

"Naughty naughty!" The Devil waggled its finger and Kiba stumbled as the ground itself turned into bubbling hot chocolate and he sank into it up to his shoulders. "I've had all day to set this up! There's no way you're going to beat me that easily, now why don't you just... Blow up?"

Kiba watched as the pies came rushing at his face. "SHIT!"

Several bolts of lightning crashed over the pies, causing them to explode.

Up in the air, Akeno, now dressed in Miko robes, looked on with her eyes narrowed. "None of that, try that again and I'll introduce you to levels of pain that even the most extreme masochist couldn't handle."

"Fine." The Devil pointed a finger at Akeno and dozens of exploding pies went flying at the Miko, who took off into the air. "I've got plenty where that came fro, OOOMPH!" Its body was rocked to the side as an emerald green energy blast hit it in the head, causing it to loose its balance and fall onto its head. "Oww! Who did that?"

"Nuku, get blondie out of there!" Ranma yelled from his position on top of a nearby roof before launching himself at the Devil.

"Right!" Nuku jumped down, grabbed a nearby chain link fence and ripped it out of the ground and threw it across the hot chocolate. "HERE!"

"Thanks!" Kiba grabbed on and was about to pull himself out when Nuku did it for him, pulling the fence up and launching the blond boy into the air. Extending his wings, Kiba shook his head in amazement, he was used to seeing Koneko doing that, not others.

"Kiba!" Issei called out as he saw a pie flying towards Kiba from behind.

Turning in slow motion, Kiba saw it too late and mentally braced for an explosion that would hurt when a pink spear pierced the pie and caused it to explode early.

"Seriously!" Mittelt groused as she formed another spear of Light, "pay more attention. You!" She pointed at Issei with her spear. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"BOOST!"

"It takes a bit to get going." Issei muttered as he looked at his gauntlet. "And I can't hold too many charges."

Meanwhile Ranma had to stop his charge in mid air as he flipped and pushed off what looked to be an invisible wall so that he could land on the street. "The hell?" He stared as a giant chocolate rabbit came out of the hot chocolate soup. "Figures."

"What did you do?" Koneko asked him.

"It's a trick I learned from some Devil Hunters who specialized in making barriers, not as useful as flying, but in a pitched fight you can make footholds to use like you're standing on the ground."

"Enough of this." Rias threw her hands out and red and black energy blasted the chocolate rabbits, destroying them instantly.

The next thing she knew a pie slammed into her stomach, exploding and sending her flying into the street below.

"RIAS!" Her peerage called out, clearly worried about her.

"Asia!"

"Right!" The blonde ran to where Rias had been last seen.

"Now that the annoying one is, oh man!" The Devil jumped back as powerful blasts of lightning struck down where it was a moment ago. "Oh come on, what's a little..."

Kiba was there a moment later, screaming as his sword cut the Devil in half, causing the pies to disappear completely.

There was a clapping sound and everyone turned and paled as dozens upon dozens of identical Sweets Devils came out of the shadows.

"Impressive teamwork. However, if you had trouble with one Pies of Babylon..." Suddenly the sky lit up as if it were on fire. "How will you handle this many?"

"Oh poopie." Lilith summed it up for everyone.

"Indeed!" All of the Sweets Devils said at the same time as the pies started launching in all directions.

"Okay, anyone got a plan?!" Issei yelled as he dodged an exploding pie.

"BOOST!"

"Yeah, I need to..." Issei trailed off as he realized there were some not far from where Asia and Rias were. "Oh no!"

"Go take care of them then!" Ranma yelled as he fired several Youki blasts at the pies. "Protect your friends and trust us to get out of this!"

"Right!"

Akeno glared as she sent several lightning blasts to try and defend against the pies, causing the sky to light up with explosions.

"Heads up." Was her only warning as a spear of light went past her face and struck one of the Sweets Devils in the chest, causing it to scream out and spasm before turning to dust.

"Hey! Watch it!" Akeno shot back and growled as Mittelt ignored her and threw another spear at another Sweets Devil. "Give me more of a warning!" She snapped her fingers and lightning crashed down on the spear, more out of annoyance at being nearly clipped by it than anything else.

When the spear stopped in mid-air and started to spin, sending powerful lightning bolts in all directions for several moments before the spear shattered into particles of energy. Both Akeno and Mittelt stared for a moment, before they started to grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akeno's grin was shark-like as she threw her arms out to the side and electricity started to form around her.

"I think so, but can the enemies keep up with us?" Mittelt had a similar grin on her face as she formed another spear and threw it up and towards the Sweets Devils, only to laugh as Akeno dropped lightning on it and both the pies and the Sweets Devils started getting pelted with lightning.

"Oh my! This is so hot." Akeno giggled as she kept up the assault. "Who knew it could be used like this?"

"Well," the Sweets Devils started to focus their attention on Akeno and Mittelt, "flying annoyances need to be dealt with first."

Akeno just smirked as pies flew at them from behind before turning into slices and exploding harmlessly in the air.

Landing on the ground, Kiba shook the custard off of his sword and looked up. "I don't think so."

On the other side of the lot, Koneko, Nuku and Lilith were facing off against more than a dozen Sweets Devils themselves.

"I have an idea." Nuku looked at Koneko and held her hand out. "Know what a fastball special is?"

Koneko nodded and jumped on the taller girl's hand. "I usually do it to others though."

Nuku grinned as she spun and prepared to throw Koneko like a baseball. "Fire on."

Koneko didn't have time to wonder what was going on when Nuku's arm was covered in fire, and then her whole body was. "...I'm on fire."

"You hurting?"

"No."

"Then you're fine!" Nuku yelled and threw the flaming loli at the Sweets Devils. Looking at her arm, she wondered why the fire was gone before shrugging it off. 'Must have sent everything to that other girl.' Nuku realized that she never got the girl's name yet.

As she flew through the air, Koneko crossed her arms over her face as several pies came flying at her. 'This might hurt.' When the pies exploded harmlessly against the aura that was surrounding her, she had a small grin cross her face. "Payback time." Doing a few flips in the air, she did a dive kick into the gut of one of the Sweets Devils, destroying it and spinning around to punch another one in the face before grabbing a third one by its throat and slamming it into the sidewalk.

Standing up, her body still wreathed in flames, her eyes started to glow. "Who's next?"

Frowning as his phone rang, Ranma jumped into the alley and looked at it. "Nabiki?" Opening the phone, he answered it. "This better be important, we got a situation."

 _"Shut up, I know. You're fighting puppets, the real one's inside and he's already laughing because he's making more of those things, he's going to wear you all out and then kill you."_

"Lovely, alright, got it." Ranma hung up the phone and ran out of the alley towards the bakery. "I'm going after the real one, you guys keep the clones busy!"

"Right!" The others nodded.

In the air, a Sweets Devil flew over the battlefield and pointed at Ranma. "Too bad I shall not allow you..."

"BOOST! TRANSFER!"

"Huh?" The Sweets Devil turned to see a pie flying right at it. "...Oh the irony." A moment later, the pie splattered it in the face and exploded as though it was an anti-matter bomb.

When Mittelt threw another spear in the general direction of the Sweets Devils, she didn't expect it to be in the middle of a black and red circle. "Um..."

When lightning crashed down on it and covered an even larger area than before, wiping out over three dozen Sweets Devils in an instant, she spun to see Rias standing there, her school outfit in tatters, her face dirtied and a VERY angry look on her face.

"You know, I can forgive trying to kill me, I'm trying to kill you as well, but you tried to kill my Servants," a scary red and black aura formed around Rias, "and that is something I won't EVER forgive!"

Kiba smiled as he saw Issei, holding a pie, and Asia, holding a pie in each hand, walk back onto the battlefield. "Good to see you made it, but how are you...?"

"BOOST!"

"Simple!" Issei grinned as he threw a pie at one of the Devils and grinned as it countered with another pie, creating an explosion more than four times as powerful as before and nearly knocking everyone off their feet. "The pies only explode if you break the top. The pie pans won't explode!"

"CURSES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" The Devils all cried out at once before yelling as several pies started to bombard them.

Lilith grinned as she used her succubus wings to slice the Devils into pieces and grab the pies. "Well, either way... Time to die!"

"DAMMIT!"

(-)

Inside the building, Ranma looked around for the main Sweets Devil and frowned, even with his enhanced eyesight he couldn't see anything. Suddenly the lights in the building all lit up and Ranma stared at the huge throne that a Sweets Devil was sitting on. "You're the real one, I assume?"

"Oh yes. Your friends are doing a great job fighting my clones, but alas, it will be for nothing." The Devil snapped its fingers. "There, that'll fix everything."

"...What?"

(-)

Kiba was the first to notice something was wrong when he sliced through a Devil, instead of dying like the rest, it laughed and seemingly put itself back together in an instant. "Hey guys! We got a problem!"

"I'VE NOTICED!" Everyone yelled at the same time as the Sweets Devils that had turned into dust and powder were reforming instantly.

"That was fun!" The Devils all said at the same time. "Let's play some more!"

(-)

"So as long as you're alive, they won't die, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from the Sweets Devil. "Too bad for you then."

"Yes, yes, is that it for banter then?" Several holes on the throne opened up. "Have some pound cake!" The Devil sighed as Ranma dodged so fast that it was hard to follow him. "Another one? Are you like that old man? Oh well! ANIMAL CRACKER FARM!"

Ranma was on the ceiling and dove at the Sweets Devil when something slammed into him from the side. Grabbing it, he punched it hard enough to shatter it and twisted to land on his feet. "The hell?"

"Do you like it?" The Devil laughed as animal crackers started walking onto the battlefield. "We have eagles, bears, lions, moose, rhinos and others!"

"Feh!" Ranma pulled his hands back, both glowing green before he rapidly thrust his hands forward, causing several energy blasts to destroy the animal crackers. "You're a joke, are animals supposed to scare me?" When one landed on his face, he pulled it off and prepared to punch at it when he saw what was in his hands.

"Mrew."

(-)

Lilith suddenly fell to her knees and started screaming as the psychic link she shared with Ranma was being overwhelmed with fear and anguish. "FUCK! FUCK! NO NO NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" She couldn't even think straight, everything was being overwhelmed by Ranma's fear at that moment. "SHIT! GAH!"

She knew exactly what was happening and she was powerless to stop it.

Lilith didn't even notice when she was grabbed and pulled into an alley. She didn't notice someone calling for her and shaking her as she screamed in pure fear.

She did notice when her face was slapped so hard that it stunned her for a few moments. Blinking and looking up, she saw Mittelt looking at her in fear and worry. "What the fuck is going on? The others have to cover for you and watch their asses now that you've..."

"We gotta get out of here!" Lilith yelled, fear and panic visible on her face for the first time since Mittelt had known her.

"What do you..."

"We need to leave, now! All of us, because..."

There was a rumbling from the bakery before an explosion of green energy rocked the area, blowing not only the bakery up, but the surrounding area and sending everything flying backwards at least a block in distance.

In the center of it all was Ranma, who was on all fours, chunks of the Sweets Devil around him and shards of black glass on the floor of the crater.

Moments later all of the Sweets Devils seemed to pixilate and fade into particles as if they never existed.

"Yeah, we're fucked." Lilith muttered, gulping as Ranma let out an inhuman sound from his throat and his aura shot up, causing everyone to shudder in fear.

"What the hell is that?!" Issei gulped, he didn't know why, but he had the urge to grab as many people as he could and run as far away as possible. Heck, he swore his Sacred Gear was trembling and he had no idea how THAT was possible!

"Neko-ken." Lilith muttered softly and gulped as Ranma looked at them, his eyes inhuman as dark energy rolled off of him in waves.

"Any suggestions?" Rias asked as Ranma slowly moved towards them on all fours. She couldn't describe it as walking, crawling or anything of the such, but rather an inhumane grace that she couldn't describe fully.

"Well, we could always hope he's in the mood to mate, though I don't recommend it since you might end up carrying his brats if that happens." Lilith bit her lip. "We could try to fight him, but I don't recommend that, right now he could probably dodge you even if you went the speed of light. I have no clue, before we waited until he fell asleep, but I'm not sure if that's an option here."

"Falling asleep, huh?" Akeno muttered and nodded. "Fine, then I'll zap him with enough electrical energy to knock out a Cerberus."

Ranma growled and suddenly pounced at Akeno, only to get punched from the side by Koneko and knocked down. "Hurry up!" The small girl yelled and yelped as Ranma's aura suddenly took on the form of a very large, very angry cat and slashed at her, shredding her clothes and slicing into her body horribly as blood sprayed everywhere in response.

"Koneko!" Issei called out and glared at Ranma. "Hey! You don't need to, YIKES!" He jumped away as Ranma pounced at him. Forming his wings, Issei flew into the sky and gulped as Ranma looked up and gave him a cat-like grin before crouching down and wiggling his body, preparing to pounce.

Thankfully for Issei, lightning struck down at Ranma at that moment, though the berserk fighter nimbly dodged out of the way from each strike.

Asia was thankful that Ranma was running away from her as she worked to heal Koneko. "You'll be fine." She smiled as Koneko nodded. "He's not himself, I'm sure that this is unusual."

"Why is he acting like a cat?" Koneko asked through the pain she was feeling, which was thankfully subsiding.

Asia shook her head and looked over, gasping as she saw the lightning strike the aura around Ranma and dissipate harmlessly. "What the?"

"Okay, now I'm worried." Kiba pulled out two swords, one of fire and one of ice. "I just hope this works because otherwise we're in trouble."

"Ice?" Lilith gasped as she realized something. "That's it! Make water! Cold water! If you can splash him with it, he might snap out of this state."

"Are you nuts?! You saw what happened when Akeno blasted him with lightning."

"That's because it's energy." Lilith pointed to the feet of the aura. "That's going through the ground, he has to focus, even if he's berserk, to have it affect physical matter."

"You sure it'll work?" Kiba asked, but prepared to do what she asked.

"Nope, but at this point what do we have to lose? At worst we'll have a wet, angry kitty that might run off to try and dry itself off."

"Or kill us." Kiba muttered and blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Issei giving him a thumbs up. "Issei?"

"Hey, I don't know if it'll help, but I can do this much at least."

"BOOST! TRANSFER!"

Kiba felt his energy skyrocket as Akeno kept Ranma busy by taking pot shots at him, keeping him away from the rest of them. Letting out a yell, he jumped above Ranma and crossed his swords and watched as a torrent of water came rushing out, passing through the aura harmlessly and splashing Ranma directly.

Seeing the aura instantly evaporate, Kiba let out a sigh and landed on the other side of the puddle that he had made.

"Master!" Lilith ran forward and picked up Ranma and sighed as she saw the now redhead groaning and shaking her head. "Thank goodness!" She hugged Ranma, who looked around in confusion.

"Lilith? What was I doing? Why am I wet and why are we outside? You weren't doing kinky things again, were you?"

Lilith laughed and kissed Ranma on the lips. "No, you're just fine, you had a Neko-ken attack."

Ranma's eyes widened and she stood up, freeing herself of Lilith's grasp. "Oh shit! That's right! Where's the Devil? Is anyone hurt? What... Why is everyone looking at me?"

"My my... I didn't know you had a younger sister, Rias." Akeno giggled as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Holy cow! Ranma's tits are amazing!" Issei proclaimed and then shook his head. "I mean, how?! Can I get a pair like that too?!"

"Not fair!" Asia pouted while she finished healing up Koneko. "Even the boys have better boobies than me!"

Ranma looked around, looked down at herself and laughed. "Well, I guess I can explain this." She opened her mouth and blinked as she heard sirens in the distance. "Surprised it took them this long."

"How about we meet at the Occult Research Club?" Rias suggested, getting a nod from the others. "Very well." She couldn't WAIT to hear THIS one! As the others of her peerage got closer, they all disappeared in a red flash.

"Lilith, get us to the school." Ranma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"The fuck was THAT?!" Mittelt yelled. She knew about the Jusenkyo Curse, having seen it before, but the berserk thing was brand new.

"I'll explain when we get there." Ranma said as Nuku came over and they all disappeared into the shadows on a wall.

Not far from them, a figure in long pants, a casual dress shirt and heels watched them with interest. "Finally found you." A female voice said as her long hair fluttered in the breeze. "Soon."

* * *

And now secrets have come out.

And, yes, the Sweets Devil is dead. Long live the hilarious Devil that would fit in Ranma 1/2 perfectly!


	16. DxD Chapter 4

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Hooray! 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Now to respond to some!

Hiryo: Great to see you again and glad you're enjoying this! I update every two days and I have plenty to post for awhile.

dxdragon3895: Berserk mode + Youki = murder kitten

aliesterus: There was a fic I read a long time ago where Kuno-sempai summoned a Demon of Incompetence and was going to go "Operation Desert Storm" but went "Operation Dessert Storm" instead and that's where the base idea for the Sweets Devil came from, I admit.

Sagitaro V: The Sweets Devil would be great as a recurring character, but I don't think I could keep it being as funny/awesome as it was the first time. As for Nuku, well... Lilith's working on corrupting her! So, yes, worry about her. And the last character? You'll see, that's all I will say.

Onto the chapter!

* * *

As they reappeared behind the school, but outside still, Mittelt looked around and sighed as she made her wings disappear. "Wait, why am I hiding my wings and grateful that humans don't see me with them out?"

"Because humans who don't know of the Moonlight World shouldn't know about what we are." Lilith answered her with her arms crossed. "It's a pain in the ass, but it keeps everyone safe. Last thing we need is a bunch of panicking mortals who use their stupidly over-powered weapons on themselves trying to kill us."

"It was a rhetorical question." Mittelt responded flatly. "Anyway, Ranma, why can't we show them that we're Devils?"

"Do you know anything about Devil society?" Ranma asked, getting a negative response from Mittelt. "Okay, so from what I've been told, the only way you're supposed to be a King is if you're a High-Class Devil or something. Now, ask yourself this, how do you think they'll react if they find out that a part Demon not only became a Devil without them knowing, but also became a King with a chess set?"

"...Point taken." Mittelt muttered, wondering why Devils would allow humans and other races to become Devils in the first place. Then she dismissed it, because she never really bothered to care much about Devil society or anything until recently. The only thing she cared about were the Devils that were on par with her bosses, those ones were scary and she had all of their faces and names memorized so that she knew to flee if she ever saw one. Or at least beg for forgiveness and hope that they took pity and not kill her.

"Anyway, Fallen Angels are known to work with other races to get stuff done, so just keep it under wraps for now." Ranma waved her off. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"You sure they won't try to kill me?" Mittelt asked, feeling a little vulnerable as she walked inside. "I mean..."

"If you told them you were changed they'd want to know who your King is, and as Master pointed out, that's not a good idea right now." Lilith interrupted her and looked at Atsuko. "You too, don't tell them that information." Atsuko nodded, no way she'd betray Ranma like that.

Mittelt grumbled as she followed them to the Occult Research Club. "Um, stupid question, but how are you going to show off your curse?" She asked the redhead, who looked down at herself and blinked. "You forgot, huh?"

"Easy to forget, other than the tingling I feel when I change I don't feel any different." Ranma jumped a bit when she was splashed with warm water, returning to normal. "Thanks, Lilith."

"No problem." She smiled and made the glass in her hands disappear.

"Wait!" Nuku Nuku narrowed her eyes at Lilith. "You could have done that back at the fight, why didn't you?"

"I had no clue that triggering the curse would cause Master to return to normal, nor was I in any mental state to do it. The last time Master was in Neko-ken, I ended up with a concussion, several broken bones and other injuries from when he mounted me." Lilith sighed and shook her head. "So all I could think of was "I don't want to go through that again" and when Kiba pulled out those two swords, my mind snapped back to the present and I took a stab in the dark."

The next thing she knew, Lilith's face was buried in Ranma's shirt. "Master?"

"Shh..." Ranma rubbed her head and back and she sighed, practically melting into it. After doing that for nearly a minute, he let go. "Sorry."

"Master, you know you can't control yourself in that form. I healed up just fine." She hated how he blamed himself for the things that happened when he was in Neko-ken, especially after what happened to her. "Besides, that was my fault, okay?" She cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. "Now, you're going to stop moping, go in there and talk to them, okay?"

"Heh, thanks, Lilith."

"You know, I just realized something." Mittelt narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "You sound a LOT like Nuku when you're in your cursed form."

"I do?"

"He does?" Nuku was surprised, when did that happen?

"Eh, just a coincidence, I'm sure." Lilith shrugged, it wasn't that important. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, okay."

(-)

Sitting behind her desk, Rias looked at her peerage, Akeno and Kiba on the couch to her left with Issei, Asia and Koneko on the couch to her right and some chairs straight across from her. She was actually worried, since she was certain that neither that berserk state nor his transformation ability was something he wanted others to know about, but now that it was known he'd have to explain.

Well, she'd worry about it later.

"Are you sure he's..." Issei began as a knocking on the door was heard. "Oh, that's him isn't it?" It was strange, he couldn't feel any of them out of the room, but he just chalked it up to not knowing enough about his Devil abilities to feel them.

"Come on in." Rias called out and gave a small smile as she saw Ranma, Lilith and Nuku walk in. Her smile disappeared when Mittelt followed after them. "Before we begin, I wish to let you know that I officially object to a Fallen Angel being in here with us. Lately they've been nothing but trouble for us."

Mittelt held her hands up as she sweat-dropped and tried to look harmless. "Hey, I'm not stupid enough to try and challenge a bunch of Devils on their own home turf, okay? I'll be good, I promise."

"Besides, she needs to be fully trained by Master tonight." Lilith's perverted expression left no doubt as to what she was thinking about.

"Pervs." Koneko still couldn't believe that there was someone out there more perverted than Issei. If there was someone even more perverted than the succubus and her master, she shuddered to imagine who it could be.

(-)

"ACHOO!" Happosai sneezed, dropping several pairs of panties out of his pockets. "NO! The silky darlings!"

(-)

"So..." Ranma began as he sat down, Lilith next to him, Mittelt on his other side, and Nuku next to her. The blonde looked grateful to be where she was. She knew that Ranma and Nuku were strong and fast enough that they might be able to escape if things turned pear-shaped. "Where do you want to begin?"

Before Rias could speak, Issei blurted out "how did you get those rocking melons?!"

Akeno giggled and Rias shook her head, an amused grin on her face. "Well, as my pawn so graciously asked, how do you turn into a girl?"

"Simple, I went to China, spent about two years in the country, ended up in a valley in the distant part of the country near Tibet. Found a bunch of springs where a bunch of different things drowned from ages ago."

"I take it that has something to do with why you change then?" Rias asked, getting a nod from Ranma.

"Fifteen hundred years ago, a girl in her teenage years ended up at the pools of Jusenkyo, fell into the pools and drowned. Now whomever falls into that spring..." Ranma was splashed with cool water by Lilith, losing height, gaining large breasts and her hair turning red, "becomes a girl with a splash of cool water. Warm water returns them to normal."

"And you just so happen to look like Rias, except shorter." Akeno giggled and looked at Rias. "You know, you could use her to act as a double for you so that you don't have to deal with certain things."

"Absolutely not. For one thing, her hair is way too short to pass as me. Secondly she doesn't sound like me. And lastly, she's too short!"

"But at a distance no one could tell. And we could easily give her hair extensions or something." Akeno giggled as both Ranma and Rias shot down her idea. "Oh pooh! I thought it was a good one."

"Maybe the girl that drown was one of your ancestors?" Kiba looked at Rias, who shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, fifteen hundred years is a long time after all, it could be or it could simply just be a coincidence."

Akeno started giggling and Rias gave her a tired look. "What?"

"I was just imagining someone saying 'go fuck yourself' and then you grabbing Ranma when she's in girl form and going 'already have'."

Rias didn't say anything, but her face matched her hair in coloring at that suggestion. The others in the room likewise turned red at that, though there were some exceptions.

"AH MAN! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE DREAMS ABOUT THAT!" Issei cried out as tears fell out from his eyes. Double the redheaded boobies, double the redheaded naked bodies, double the fun!

Lilith started giggling as she imagined it. "Ooh yes! Maybe get some and... YEEEE! Orgy!" She squealed and clapped her hands rapidly while bending her knees up and shifting from side to side.

Ranma just put her face in her hands. "Why am I not surprised someone would make that suggestion?" Though as she looked at Rias, she admitted it wasn't a bad suggestion, the girl was tall, curvy in all the right places, had a pleasant face and her breasts were incredible. Though from what Ranma could tell, the other redhead was a virgin, which wouldn't be a problem, but Ranma was pretty sure that if Rias gave her first time to him that she wouldn't be able to be satisfied by any other man in the future.

Atsuko looked around in confusion, she wasn't understanding why everyone was acting like that, though for some reason she was imagining Ranma and Rias, both in girl form and both naked with their breasts pressing against each other and she wasn't sure why.

"So..." Rias coughed to try and dispel the atmosphere that Akeno had created. "Is there just one spring?"

When Lilith poured warm water over her allowing her to return to normal, Ranma shook his head. "No. There's the spring of the drowned panda and hundreds more. Hang on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, soft-cover book. "I just got this in the mail yesterday." Flipping it open, he began to read. "Spring of the drowned piglet, drowned dog, drowned cat, drowned saber-tooth cat... Wait, what? These springs are THAT old?! Spring of the drowned duck, drowned octopus."

"How does a duck drown?" Kiba asked, shock on his face. "HOW DOES AN OCTOPUS DROWN?!"

"Spring of the drowned Buddhist Monk, Virtuous man, spring of the drowned..." Ranma tilted his head. "This is the weirdest one so far, no way that's real."

"What?"

"Spring of the drowned Yeti-riding-bull-carrying-crane-and-eel."

"...You're right, that can't be real." Rias shook her head. "Anyway, I think I understand the curses. They seem to be pretty old, especially if that one is any indication."

Ranma shrugged as he put the book away. "You're telling me. But, before we continue, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"So long as they aren't anything too personal, I could answer them."

Ranma nodded at her, grateful she understood. "I was told that only high ranking Devils get to have peerages, is that true?"

"Indeed." Rias nodded. "You know me as Rias Gremory, what you don't know is that I am the next heir to the house of Gremory, one of the seventy-two pillars of Devil society."

Issei looked at her in shock. 'Woah, I knew she was a big deal, but to hear her say that. I'm even luckier to have her as my master.'

"Is that all?" Rias asked and Ranma narrowed his eyes as he thought about it.

"One more question then. Why are you in Japan?"

Rias was surprised, most didn't ask that question. And it was true, she could have been anywhere in the human world, but she chose Japan for a very simple reason. "I happen to like Japanese culture."

"Oh." Ranma laughed softly at that. "Makes sense." He took a deep breath and sighed. "So now you probably want to know about the other thing that happened out there, I assume?"

"Please." Rias nodded. "Understand, Saotome, I don't wish to cause you pain by remembering, but after what I saw, I have to put the priority of my peer...no, my family above your concerns."

Ranma waved her off, though mentally he was impressed, the only families he had seen had been his, the Tendos, the Kunos and Atsuko's family, there was plenty of insanity and dysfunction in all of them to make him really appreciate families like what Rias's was. "That was the Neko-ken."

"Cat fist?" Issei asked. "How did it get that name?"

"Because of how I was acting, that's where the name comes from. The training is simple, really. Just dig a hole so deep that the trainee, who has to be under the age of ten, can't jump out. Then widen it and find a bunch of cats and throw them in and put a cover over the pit, starve them for about three days..." Ranma noted that Koneko was looking at him in a mix of shock and disgust, but he ignored it. "Then take the trainee, tie them up so they can't move, wrap them in fish sausage..." There was a growing sense of outright shock forming on Asia's face, as well as Rias and Akeno's faces as they realized what was being said. "Then throw the trainee into the pit. Repeat every day until the trainee is dead, insane or learns the Neko-ken." Shockingly the only person who wasn't looking absolutely disgusted, other than Lilith, as she already knew this, was Kiba. 'Cool customer, that one.' Though Ranma wondered why, he ignored it.

Asia's face was green and she put her hand over her mouth as she ran to where the shower was in the club-room, never more thankful that it was there than at that moment as she threw up violently and loudly.

"I..." Rias was at a loss of words, she couldn't imagine the most disgusting of Devils doing something like that. Hell, she couldn't even imagine Fallen Angels doing that! Considering how Akeno and Mittelt had similar expressions of shock and disgust on their faces, it was easy.

Ranma waited for the usual pity or outrage, it never failed when he told this story and he hated it. Sure it sucked to be absolutely terrified of cats, but what could he do about it?

The next person to react was, shockingly, Koneko as she stood up, walked over to Ranma and hugged him tightly.

"Koneko?" Ranma asked in surprise. He REALLY didn't need more ammo for his damn reputation at this point.

"The cats didn't want to hurt you." She said softly. "They were scared and hungry, they couldn't help themselves, they just wanted to live too."

Ranma smiled and gently hugged her back. "I'm not mad at them, but I can't even look at a cat without freaking out." Koneko nodded, she understood. If someone had done something similar to her, she doubted that she would have a different reaction.

Ignoring the sound of running water in the background, Rias coughed into her fist. "I truly am sorry that you went through that."

"What can you do? Unless you know someone who can fix it."

"Not personally, no." Maybe her brother knew, after all, he was one of the four Devil Kings in Hell and he might know of a pantheon that could help Ranma out.

The water sound shut off and Asia walked out, tears falling down her face and looking a little pale. "Um, Ranma-san... How old did you say you were again when you did that?"

"Hmm... I was six when I went through that training." He jumped, Koneko still hugging him as a crack was heard and both Akeno and Rias started glowing. "Um... You two look like you're going to murder someone."

Rias took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Sorry, I just couldn't imagine someone doing that."

"Yes, I might... Enjoy causing others pain, but there's a difference between pain and torture."

"What kind of idiot would do something like that?" Issei muttered in shock.

"You'd be surprised what people will do when they think they find a way to obtain ultimate power, whether for themselves or for others. The amount of pain that is caused by people who do things either maliciously or ignorantly shouldn't be underestimated." Kiba replied and Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but..."

"I hate to interrupt." Ranma let go of Koneko. "But there's some sort of energy forming..." He stood up and stepped away, pulling Koneko and the chair out of the way. "Right here." Unsurprisingly Lilith had done the same as a red sigil formed where they had been a moment ago.

Rias was shocked, how had he felt that so easily? She'd have to ask him sometime. When a relatively tall, busty woman wearing a blue French maid outfit with white over her chest and a white apron in the front of her skirt, complete with a white head-dress, long silver hair done up in two long braided ponytails behind her back and two short braided ponytails hanging in front over her shoulders and silver eyes, appeared in the room, she wondered what she was doing here. "Grayfia?"

"Ah good, you're here. I would be upset if I had to track you down." She gave the younger girl a small smile to let her know that she was joking. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow as she saw Ranma, Lilith, Nuku and Mittelt. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who looked like she was about to piss herself out of fear. "You have some interesting friends."

"It's alright, they know about us." Rias smiled at Grayfia as she turned around. "And don't worry about that one, she's been pretty docile despite being a Fallen Angel."

"Very well." Grayfia nodded to the younger girl. "But that is not why I am here. I'm here in regards to your engagement."

Most people in the room cried out in shock, though Rias was twitching in anger.

"Let me guess..." Ranma spoke up, causing Rias and Grayfia to look at him. "Arranged marriage and your parents chose the engagement, probably set it up before you were born or were really little, you've been trying to put it off for a long time and probably can't put it off anymore?" He smirked as both women looked at him in mild shock. "Welcome to the club."

After a few moments and everyone calming down, Rias looked at Grayfia in annoyance. "He knows that I'm going to school still."

"Unfortunately, after dealing with unusual weather in Hell, he has... Gotten tired of waiting." Grayfia shook her head.

"Dammit! I don't care what my parents arranged, I'm not marrying that..."

"I knew you would be like this." Grayfia held up a hand to forestall what would probably be an epic rant that would actually be fairly impressive use of creative swear words. "After some negotiations your fiance agreed to have a Ratings Game over your engagement."

"I barely have enough members in my peerage to participate." Not that Rias doubted her peerage in the slightest, they were all really strong, but Riser had yet to lose a Ratings Game after all!

"Indeed." Grayfia nodded. "However, there's another stipulation. Should your team lose... You are to wed him immediately."

"Are you kidding?!" Rias slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"If you win, you would get the right to dissolve the engagement." Grayfia didn't think it was right, but it was a way for Rias to get out of it. Of course there was another way out, all she had to do was...

"Hoo boy!" Lilith rubbed the back of her head and everyone turned to look at her. "Sounds like this fiance of yours is a real piece of work." Rias nodded and Lilith tapped her chin while looking up. "Man, he sounds like he'd probably love to blindfold you, tie you up in bondage and have unending sex with you until your brain turned to mush."

Rias twitched, she had thought of that possibility. After all, Riser was likely using the marriage as a way to improve his own social standing rather than caring about what happened to her.

"Of course, that's if he's just self-absorbed. I mean, he could probably do all of that and then after you're docile and submissive he could loan you out to a bunch of guys when he's tired of you."

"What?" Rias asked, her pupils shrinking. There was no way Riser would do that, was there? Yet in the back of her mind she couldn't help but imagine herself in some sort of slave bondage gear, on her knees and surrounded by a lot of faceless men.

"Yeah, and then if he's really bad, he'd probably do the same to Akeno, Asia and Koneko." Lilith looked each of them over and tilted her head. "Yeah, with Asia, I could so see him putting her in a stockade and giving her to demonic beasts."

"Lilith..." Ranma whispered as he felt the tension in the air starting to skyrocket. "What are you doing?"

"And Akeno... Well, he'd probably just do the same to her that he does to you, Rias. If he's as scummy as I think he is, he might just put Akeno in the wall and have her act as a glorified glory hole."

Atsuko frowned, she knew what a glory hole was now, but what did having someone stuck in the wall have to do with that?

"And Koneko? Well, I can imagine him training her to be an anal slave and..." Lilith stepped back as an aura surrounded Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Grayfia. "...I went too far." She whispered.

"THAT BASTARD!" Rias yelled, her eyes seemingly lighting up with fire. "That's it! Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Issei! We're going to train our asses off and we're going to show that sunnvabitch that we won't lose! Grayfia you can tell him that we'll meet in two weeks for the game."

"Very well, young mistress." Grayfia bowed to her.

"Alright, let's go!" Rias stormed out of the room, followed by the rest of her peerage, though Asia stumbled along behind.

When the doors closed, Ranma smacked Lilith on the back of the head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry! I didn't know it would turn out like this!" Lilith whimpered and looked at Grayfia, who was still glowing. "I wasn't serious! Calm down!" When the aura disappeared and Grayfia blinked in shock, Lilith sighed. "I'm sorry! It's my fault."

"What did you do?" Grayfia asked, concerned that she had lost her temper. She never lost her temper that easily before.

"I was using a low level hypnotic suggestion to get a reaction out of everyone." Lilith looked down as Grayfia gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry! It was only meant as a joke to see the reactions. From the way you were all reacting it seems like all of you think he would actually do all of that!"

Grayfia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I admit, that was unprofessional of me. But I will also admit that all of those horrible things you described have crossed my mind in the past. If you'll excuse me, I need to let Riser Phenix know about Rias's acceptance for the Ratings Game."

"Wait!" Ranma called out. "Before you go, can I ask you one thing?"

"Be quick about it."

"The Evil Pieces, do you know who made them or who has a lot of information on them?"

"Of course, the person who made the Evil Pieces and knows more about them anyone would be Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Devil Kings." Grayfia looked at him in confusion. "How do you know about the Evil Pieces?"

"Came across them awhile ago and I was curious about them. Thanks."

Grayfia nodded and disappeared in a flash of red light. 'Wait, came across, what did he mean by that? It's not like they're laying out in the open after all.'

"So..." Ranma turned and walked to the door. "Let's go catch up and hope we can clear up the mess you made."

Lilith pouted and looked down. "Fine."

As Ranma and Lilith walked out, Atsuko looked at Mittelt, who was shivering. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! That was... GAH! That was one of the most powerful Devils in all of Hell! Right here! She could have wiped me out and there was nothing anyone could have done to stop her and..." Mittelt fell to her knees and started crying. "WAAAAAHHHH! I WAS SO SCARED!"

Atsuko knelt down and picked Mittelt up, carrying her out as she cried into the Cyborg's chest. "Shh, shhh... The scary Devil isn't here anymore."

"WAAAAH!"

(-)

Meanwhile back in Nerima...

Nabiki frowned as she tapped her finger on her desk. "This is so fucking useless!" What was the point of having a Sacred Gear if it was so useless. Hell, having a Sacred Gear that did nothing but give her an extra arm would be more useful than the thing she got. She knew there was supposed to be a more powerful form to the Sacred Gear, but she had no idea how to unlock it.

This would require... Research.

(-)

After catching up to Rias and calming her and the others down, along with a thorough chewing out of Lilith, Ranma asked a question that was on his mind. "So you Devils have to train as well?"

"Well, yes. What, did you think we got stronger by sitting on our asses and just letting our power grow naturally as we age?" Rias asked, getting a shrug from Ranma.

"From what I know, Demons, Devils, Angels and Gods tend to live extremely long lives."

Rias nodded, that was very true. "Yes, but Devil society respects power, and the best way to get more is to train."

"Mind if I join in?" Ranma asked, getting a surprised look from them. "I spent my entire childhood in the wilderness training and fighting, I think I know a thing or three about it."

"Oh my," Akeno smiled suddenly. "This could be good. Maybe the rest of your friends could join in as well?"

Ranma shrugged and looked at Lilith, who nodded. "Well, why not? Could be fun for us too."

"I have to ask you to restrain yourselves from doing anything... Untoward anyone while we train."

"Oh, that's no problem." Lilith smiled brightly. "I enjoy fighting more than sex." When everyone gave her a weird look, she shrugged. "I do!"

"Well, in that case... Why not?" Rias looked at the others and they mostly showed indifference towards the idea. "But even so, you won't be able to help us in our Ratings game. Unless you were part of my peerage that is."

Ranma shook his head at that. "Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Very well. We'll start training tomorrow."

"But we have class tomorrow." Asia pointed out. "We won't be..."

"Training's at five in the morning at the school grounds." Ranma spoke up, getting shocked looks from the others. "You show up late I'm going to come to your houses or apartments and drag you out in your underwear."

"...What if we don't wear clothes?" Akeno asked, just wondering what he would do.

"Then you train naked." Ranma smirked at them and walked off. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Five in the morning?!" Issei cried out in shock. "But that's..."

"Go get some sleep then." Lilith bowed to him. "If it wasn't for school he'd let you sleep at least until six. Just put up with it." She turned and ran off.

"...We're going to need to get to bed early, huh?" Issei asked, sighing when Rias happily admitted that's what they were going to do.

Well, tomorrow morning couldn't be that bad, could it?

(-)

It was exactly five in the morning when Issei looked around blearily, he was somewhat grateful that none of the others were really awake either. "Where's Ranma?"

"Right behind you." Ranma said, causing everyone to jump. Spinning around, they were shocked to see Ranma, Atsuko and Lilith all awake and looking sharp.

"Where's Mittelt?" Akeno asked, getting a giggle from Lilith. "What?"

"One, she'll get her own training and two, she probably won't be able to walk straight today after last night."

Ranma rolled his eyes and ignored Lilith's giggling. He knew the reason Mittelt couldn't walk straight, and riding her ass, literally, for more than a few hours, tended to do that. "Anyway, I'm going to spend this morning judging you on your fitness level."

"Why are there couches here?" Koneko asked.

Ranma just grinned.

(-)

"Faster!" Ranma called from on top of Issei's couch as he and the others were running laps around the school yard. "Seriously, is this the best you can do? I was able to do this when I was seven! And I was running through swamps and chased by wolves while my old man sat on the couch."

"He's not kidding! I did it too!" Lilith called out from her spot on Asia's couch. "Of course, Master and his father were sparring when I did it while the wolves chased me."

"I don't believe you." Issei muttered and he blinked as Ranma's head appeared in front of him, though upside down. "What?"

"Just for that, Issei..." Ranma's face broke out into a grin, though it looked like he was frowning from Issei's vantage point. "Lilith! Do it!"

"Too bad I couldn't get any Demon Dogs, oh well!" Lilith shrugged and snapped her fingers. "I guess Demon Rats will have to suffice."

"...What?" Everyone turned slowly and paled as they saw a bunch of rats suddenly materialize behind them. "AAAAAH!"

"Yeah, you better run!" Lilith laughed as the group picked up the speed while the rats ran after them. "Run!"

Atsuko sat on Koneko's couch and looked back. "Isn't that a lot of rats?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the moving shadow.

Lilith was laughing until Asia tripped and fell over. As she tumbled off the couch, Lilith sighed and watched as Asia screamed, threw her hands over her head and was covered by the rats, which slowly started to fade away.

"H...Huh?!" Asia blinked in surprise and uncrossed her arms. "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"It was an illusion." Lilith helped Asia back up as the others had stopped and were staring at them. "What? No way I'd do what Genma put us through! You think I'd summon rats, wolves or bees from Makai? Are you insane?"

"Don't worry about it." Ranma got off his couch. "Most of you are in decent enough shape that this won't be useful. Issei, you and Asia need a lot of work though."

"So... Now what?" Kiba asked as Ranma smirked. "I won't like this, will I?"

(-)

Two hours later...

"He's evil, I hate him." Surprisingly it was Asia who was saying this as she and the rest of them limped into the school. Ranma had given them enough time to get cleaned up and changed for school.

It had mostly been running, which was easy enough, but then Ranma and Lilith had started randomly attacking them with energy blasts while Atsuko threw bricks and other stuff at them. Every time they got hit by an attack they had another ten laps on top of what they already had to do.

"I made a mistake." Rias muttered, thankful that the blasts had only enough power to sting and not do any real damage.

"Good thing school's out for a couple of weeks after today." Ranma smiled as he and Lilith walked off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Are we really bringing them with us?" Kiba asked and sighed when Rias nodded.

"He said that this was just to test us, hopefully it won't be so bad tomorrow."

"Well, I have to admit, that was kind of fun." Akeno giggled at the looks she was getting. Her inner masochist actually enjoyed what happened.

(-)

Mittelt groaned as she woke up and grimaced as she felt how sore her ass was. "Damn you, slut..." She cursed Lilith for convincing Ranma to do anal stuff to her last night.

Sure, it had been enjoyable... Once the initial pain and awkwardness of having something that big shoved up her rear had subsided, but that didn't mean she wasn't sore from it.

Getting up and wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way to the bath and stared at Happosai, who was sitting in the hallway, looking at some scrolls. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start Ranma's training soon. Considering that he defeated that Devil, he's going to be diving into the deep end soon and is going to need help learning to swim in that end of the pool."

"I don't get your metaphor." Mittelt grumbled and winced as parts of her body started to act up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go clean up."

Happosai waved her off and mentally sighed. 'Dammit, if only you had just let the Devils deal with the problem instead of getting involved.' He just knew that things were going to get ugly and soon. He didn't know what exactly, but one didn't live to be over three hundred years old as a human by ignoring your instincts after all.

"I hope that young Devil girl is okay."

(-)

When Mittelt heard that Ranma, Lilith and Atsuko were going to be out of town, she wondered why they told her, why she was being told to join them and Lilith was grinning at her.

Well, she had a few ideas as to why.

She just hoped that it wasn't for the reasons she thought Lilith was grinning at her for.

"Have fun." Happosai said, getting a surprised look from the others. "Basic training isn't my idea of fun. Besides, Ranma, when you get back you're going to need to go through some advanced training from me."

"To be a giant pervert?" Ranma snorted, getting a laugh from Happosai.

"No, you're already on your way. I have other things to teach you, however. And you still need to learn to let go of your hesitation when it comes to your female form."

"And I told you, that won't happen." Ranma shot back and stood up. "Anyway, let's go, we'll be late for school if we wait any longer."

Mittelt sighed, she just knew it was going to be a pain in her ass to sit down today.

(-)

Sona frowned as she saw her friend's exhausted figure that morning. Sure, Rias was hiding it well, but she could tell that her friend was absolutely exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yes. After this morning though, I'll be more okay as the school day goes on."

"...What happened this morning?"

Rias gave a small yawn as she walked through the hallway. "Was busy all morning doing some crazy workout with Issei and the others."

"Crazy morning workout? Why was Issei there?"

"He was helping." Rias grimaced softly as she remembered the attacks she took. They didn't hurt that much, but the way they added up really was annoying. Kiba had mostly avoided them, until Ranma had gotten a crazy idea to use some sort of weird barrier attacks to get in the blond boy's way and knock the wind out of him. "Took lots of hard hits this morning."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they didn't hurt much, but there were so many all over me. I swear, if not for Asia's help my breasts would be all bruised after what happened." Rias looked at her chest for a moment and missed Sona's shocked look. "My clothing was in tatters too. Good thing that I was told to use clothes that I wouldn't miss."

"What about the rest of your peerage?"

Rias looked at her a little bleary-eyed. "They were all there as well. Poor Kiba, he got it the worst too, all because he was so dodgy."

"I... I see." Sona adjusted her glasses. "If you'll excuse me." She ran off, her face red.

"What was that all about?" Rias asked in confusion.

(-)

"ISSEI!" Two girls yelled angrily as Issei walked the halls.

"Huh?" Issei was by himself since he was just using the bathroom. "What do you two want?" The last time Katase and Murayama showed up like this, he had to run for his life.

"We heard! You were doing extremely bad things to Rias-onee-sama!" Katase yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "And not just her! We heard you were REALLY hard to Kiba as well!"

"Uh... I didn't do anything to them, I was too exhausted to do anything. I couldn't even see the President's jubblies!"

"Silence! You lie!"

Issei started to sweat. "I'm sure that whatever you're assuming I did, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"So you admit you did worse! I heard Rias's clothes were in tatters!" Murayama yelled and Issei nodded at that. "SEE?!"

"Yeah, so were Akeno's, Asia's, Koneko's, Kiba's... Uh..." He started sweating as everyone in the hallway started glaring daggers at him. "Come on, guys! Mine were pretty messed up too."

"ISSEI YOU PERVERT!" The two girls pulled out Shinais and pointed them at him. "What other horrible things did you do this morning?"

"This morning? We were all doing extreme exercises!"

"So that's what you call it, huh?" Katase muttered and Issei gulped as a black aura of doom filled the hallway. "How dare you?!"

"Uh... heh... Um, uh... Bye!" He turned and ran, followed by a very angry and yelling crowd of girls who were screaming obscene things at him.

As they passed Ranma, he had to nod in satisfaction. "Issei's improved this much already, huh?" That was good, it meant the training was working, and it had only been for two hours even! Then again, it could just be due to adrenaline, but he would have time to fix that after two weeks.

(-)

Issei slid into class and hid under his desk, panting heavily and waited for several moments before chancing a look out and blinking in shock as the girls weren't running past the room, yelling in anger.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" Matsuda asked him.

"Was running from the kendo club. They think I did something bad again."

Adjusting his glasses, Motohama looked at Issei in surprise. "You do know that you were moving much faster than you usually could, right?"

"I hope so! I spent all morning running. My legs still feel like jelly." Issei wasn't sure how much longer his legs would work, all he wanted to do was sit down and just relax for the rest of the day.

He was NOT looking forward to the training trip. Other than Asia, he had found out just how far behind he was compared to the others in physical fitness.

(-)

The next day...

Issei was panting as they climbed up a rocky hill towards their destination. The only thing making him not feel like a complete loser was the fact that Asia was struggling as well.

Of course, then he took a look at the hiking pack that Ranma was carrying and suddenly felt like his balls had just been chopped off as Ranma's pack was at least five times larger than his and he had no problem keeping up with the others, chatting about various training methods and ideas for the upcoming trip.

"Come on, ladies!" Lilith called back at him, Asia and Mittelt, the latter of whom was only a bit ahead of Issei. "Fall any further behind and you'll have to chop a tree down without a tool!"

"You wouldn't make them do that, would you?" Rias asked her and Lilith giggled.

"Why not? Master and I learned to break wood by chopping trees down with our bare hands after all."

Rias just sighed and hoped that everything worked out on this trip.

Ranma, meanwhile, wondered just how far he could push the group, since they seemed to mostly rely on their Devil powers, not that that was a bad thing, but he had no idea how to train those. Oh well, he'd figure something out. Rias had some good ideas.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Interesting." A tall woman said as she watched the training that was going on. 'More like torture.' She enjoyed combat, thrived on it some would say, but this was too much for her. "What do you two think?"

"Feh, most of them are pretty pathetic." The lone male, a Chinese young man wearing long pants, a sleeveless shirt and wrist-bands looked down in disinterest, his short hair flowing in the breeze. "That redheaded Devil and the girl with the long black hair, wouldn't want to deal with them though."

 **"ArE yOu SaYiNg YoU cOuLd HaNdLe ThE rEsT?"**

"Feh, not all at the same time, I'm not stupid. There's a couple of others I don't like."

"Indeed. And as much as I hate it, we'll have to wait a little bit longer." The woman said, glaring at the man as he chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

"I thought you hated to wait."

Her eyes flashed an emerald green in color. "Of course I hate to wait, but if we're going to deal with them, we need to pick the right moment." She scoffed and turned. "Now come on."

"Yeah, yeah." The guy muttered as the trio walked through a portal and disappeared.

(-)

Issei groaned as he slumped down on the ground at the end of training. It had been over five days since the training started and his whole body felt like one big bruise. Even Asia's healing couldn't make the pain go away completely.

Hearing something snap next to him, he turned and his eyes widened as he saw Rias, wet, topless and wringing her shirt out. "What?! President?!"

"Huh?" The girl turned to look and blanched. "Sorry! Not Rias, it's me, Ranma! One of the trees had some water in the branches and it soaked me. Didn't notice you were here."

"Oh..." Issei muttered and slumped. "Man, I haven't seen nice boobies like those in so long that I thought you were Rias. I mean, your boobs are almost as big as hers are!"

"I'm sure." Ranma muttered and sighed. "How'd you get me confused for her anyway?"

"Boobs, red hair, boobs, red hair, and mostly boobs."

Ranma sweat-dropped at hearing that. "You certainly are honest."

"I haven't jacked off in almost a week!" Issei cried out, causing Ranma to fall over. "Man, I'd probably cream my pants right now if..."

"I get it." Ranma muttered and sighed as she looked at Issei's trembling form. "I can't believe I'm considering this, but I actually feel bad for you."

"Huh?" Issei asked and blushed as Ranma walked over and sat down next to him, still topless.

"I get it, you don't get off for more than a few days and you're feeling really frustrated and pent up, right?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Issei grumbled and sat up. "I'd love to have a few moments alone to... To..." He averted his gaze. "Could you put your shirt on? If you keep those things out I might grab them."

"I'll give you ten seconds." Ranma said flatly, causing Issei's eyes to widen comically and he spun to look at the redhead. "Ten seconds, any longer and I hurt you."

"But..."

"You can't grab my ass." Ranma told him flatly. "I haven't even let Lilith do this, but if it helps you concentrate, go ahead."

"I.. I... I..."

"Fine, guess you don't want..." Ranma trailed off as Issei's hands grabbed her breasts and she sighed, grimacing as he squeezed and fondled them rather roughly. "Nngh, remember, I'm only doing this because I feel bad for you." After the ten seconds were up, she grabbed his hands and pulled them off. "You're lucky no one showed up." Ranma put her shirt back on and Issei was panting and grinning. "Dude, really?"

"I haven't felt boobs in a good long while! That was awesome!"

Ranma sighed, her face was red. "Can't believe I felt sorry for a perv like you. Also, you squeeze too hard and you're clumsy with your groping."

"It's not like I have my own pair of breasts that I can practice on constantly." Issei pouted. Sure, he got to squeeze boobs once in awhile, but it wasn't consistent.

"If you want to be a harem king, you better learn how to make a woman cum from just her breasts." Ranma laughed as Issei gave her a shocked look.

"But I thought that you..."

"Didn't care about your dream? Dude, if you're going to have a harem you better learn how to fondle and play with breasts of all shapes and sizes. Small ones are actually more sensitive." Ranma shook her head. Seriously, that dream was crude, but she could respect it. At least Issei knew what he wanted in life, and it wasn't like she had a problem with him having a harem, so long as everyone in it wanted to be in it.

"Really?" Issei asked as Ranma leaned back and looked up into the sky. "I would think bigger ones were."

"Nah, man. I love me big boobs myself, hell, I have a pair right now." Ranma put her hands under her boobs and lifted them up before dropping them down, laughing as Issei's eyes followed the bounce. "But the bigger they are, the more area there is to cover, it takes longer to feel it."

"But shouldn't bigger titties have more nerves and be more sensitive?"

"Yeah, but big boobs are more abused compared to smaller ones." She smirked at Issei's shocked look. "Trust me, the big funbags are great to play with, fondle, bounce, suck, squeeze, grope and all other fun things, but the things they run into... Trust me, you don't feel as much with them since your mind starts ignoring lots of touches. Besides, smaller boobs are great too."

Issei laughed at that, he couldn't believe it, he got to squeeze some rocking tits, sure they belonged to a guy, but that guy was a girl now and that was totally cool! And he got to talk to a girl, who was a guy, but was a girl right now, about breasts and have talk that he couldn't have with most people before leaning back. "Say, where are the others?"

Ranma closed her eyes and focused on feeling out everyone's energy. "Hmm... I think Kiba's the closest one back to camp and he'll be another minute. Mittelt's the farthest one away and she'll be here in three. So not..." She trailed off and opened her eyes as she felt Issei's hands on her boobs. "And why are you squeezing my titties again?"

"...I want a minute of squeezing time so I have something to masturbate to?"

Issei gulped at Ranma's darkened expression.

(-)

Rias sighed as she made her way back to camp, at least today's training was over. "I am never looking at hide and seek the same way again."

"I know what you mean." Akeno groaned and stretched, grimacing at how stiff she was feeling. "At least..."

"ISSEI NO HENTAI!"

There was an explosion that followed the yell and the two looked at each other and rushed to see what happened, though they had an idea.

When they got close, they saw Ranma adjusting her shirt and storming off, grumbling about how she couldn't believe that she felt sorry for Issei in the slightest.

Hurrying up, they saw Issei, his body twisted in ways that they were sure weren't possible, grinning lewdly. "Heh heh heh... Worth it."

* * *

Ending Note: Now, before anyone complains about Ranma letting Issei grope her boobs, remember that in canon, Ranma felt so bad for Happosai that she picked him up and put him in her shirt so he could fondle her boobs. And that Ranma is far more of a prude than this Ranma is.

And, yes, the whole "Tired Rias talking to Sona and Issei getting flak" is a total running gag.

If what Lilith described what Riser would do to Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia looks familiar, I can assure you... It was quite intentional if you know what piece of work I was referencing there.


	17. DxD Chapter 5 Part 1

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Warning: This chapter is very dark compared to previous chapters. There is a payoff however, but you'll have to wait and put up with it. I promise it's worth waiting for.

Also, this is why I shouldn't allow my more sadistic tendencies out when I write.

* * *

Four days later Issei found himself packing things up as he got ready to leave. "Finally, I'll get to sleep in a real bed." He couldn't wait to get back home and relax. Looking up, he saw Kiba limping around as he tried to put his stuff away. "Hey, Kiba! Are you okay? I thought Asia healed you?"

"She did." Kiba laughed at Issei's look. "Just phantom pain." Sparring with Lilith the past couple of days had been an... Interesting experience. Sure, they had been using wooden practice swords, Kiba had severely underestimated just how much the girl liked combat. He had first thought she was just an untrained brawler who liked to punch things and fling energy blasts around. He still mentally laughed at how he felt when she disarmed him the first time they practiced. Sure, he hadn't been taking it too seriously, but that was still impressive.

"Oh." Issei nodded and looked over at Koneko. The girl had been sparring with Atsuko the past few days. The first time they had seen Koneko with bruises had shocked most of them, especially since Atsuko didn't seem to be bothered by the bruises she had, saying that she had taken worse in the past. Privately Issei wondered if Atsuko had some way to nullify Koneko's Rook abilities, since he knew how durable the young girl really was.

"You and Asia were training with Ranma and Rias the past few days, right?" Kiba asked and blinked as Issei nodded stiffly. "How did that go?"

"He's evil, I hate him." Surprisingly it was Asia who answered as she slowly walked by.

"Like that." Issei answered and shivered as he recalled some of the training ideas Rias had and when Ranma pointed out some ways to improve it, Rias had been all for it. Between the two of them, well Issei wasn't sure he could find a more brutal taskmaster if he tried.

(-)

Back in Nerima, both Cologne and Genma sneezed at the same time, wondering what brought that on.

(-)

Kiba nodded and saw Akeno laughing at something Mittelt had just told her. 'Speaking of surprises.' He thought to himself, he never would have thought that those two would be able to get along, especially with what he knew about Akeno's history. He suspected that part of the reason they got along was because Mittelt was actually fairly submissive, at least when it came to Ranma.

Kiba might have been shocked to know that the reason the two got along so well was because Mittelt had accidentally let slip on the first day of training together that she and Ranma were lovers. Akeno's romantic tendencies had come out and getting details of Mittelt's sex life during training sessions left the ponytailed girl's panties soaked after every session. Not that Akeno was complaining, the details that Mittelt had given her were better than the porn she consumed.

Not far from the group, Ranma and Rias were finishing putting stuff away. "This was a lot of fun." Rias smiled at Ranma. "I'll have to ask you to help with training again. I think we made a lot of gains here."

Ranma laughed and imagined the scared looks that Rias's peerage would have when they heard that. "It wasn't just me, you had some really good ideas there, I was just expanding on them. So, do you think you'll win?"

"Of course." Rias smirked at him. "I'm certain we'll win." She looked over at the group and her eyes rested on Mittelt. "I have to say, I'm glad that I was wrong about one thing."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I was wrong about Mittelt. I didn't trust her and was prepared for her to try and back-stab us this whole time. I'm glad I was proven wrong."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about that." Ranma shrugged at her. "We all make mistakes and she knows that she's technically your enemy."

"Yeah, but..." Rias shook her head, if they had to fight against the Fallen Angels again, she would hate to have to face against Mittelt, the girl was a bit bratty sometimes, but she wasn't a bad person. Heck, Akeno was laughing with her over something and that wasn't something she would have ever thought was possible before this trip.

"I said don't worry about it, so don't worry about it."

"Fine." Rias wasn't going to argue over it. "Are you sure about giving them four days off though?"

Ranma nodded as he saw the others finishing up. "We worked them pretty hard over the past nine days. If they just do some light workouts, they'll be fine. Besides, they might come up with a new special technique or combination or something."

Rias giggled at that. "I can just see Akeno and Issei coming up with some sort of nipple clamp lightning combo attack."

Ranma burst out laughing at that. He could see it as well.

"So..." Ranma began after a few more moments. "Just asking out of curiosity, but is there any other way out of this engagement of yours?" It was obvious she wanted out and he wasn't in any position to lecture her on honor or anything, considering his own situation.

"I suppose if I slept with someone and they got me pregnant I wouldn't have to get married then. Being damaged goods and all that." She knew her parents would be upset at her, but frankly Rias didn't care about that. They didn't care about her feelings when they made the engagement in the first place. "Hey..." Rias leaned forward as Ranma turned to look at her and she smiled shyly. "How about you? Want to make me pregnant?" She frowned when he shook his head. "But why..." She blinked as he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"First of all, Rias, you're a good person and not to say you aren't good enough, I'm sure that we would have an amazing time together." He dropped his finger and sighed. "However, a child? No. I couldn't just have a child and leave them." An image of a little girl with sandy blonde hair and yellow eyes sniffling and crying flashed in his mind as she begged him to not leave. "I can't do that again."

"Again?" Rias wondered what he was talking about.

"It's not just that either. The biggest problem with virgins is that most of them equate sex with being in love with someone."

Rias gave him an annoyed look at that. "Really? You'd rather have a slut than a virgin?"

"Not at all, but my love life is fairly complicated." Ranma shook his head. "Besides, if I took your virginity, it wouldn't be fair to you. You wouldn't be able to have any other lovers."

"I fail to see how that's a problem." Rias muttered and Ranma laughed at her. "What?"

"You really think you could share me when I have a succubus, a Fallen Angel, a fiance back in Nerima and at least one other woman waiting on me?" He laughed at her annoyed look. "Besides, Rias... Would you be happy if you did that?"

Her annoyed look melted away into one of quiet contemplation. "I could..." Rias blinked as he shook his head.

"No. Rias, would you really be happy if I got you pregnant to get out of your engagement?" He purposely looked at her peerage and she turned to look with him. "I like you, you're a good person, but I don't think you'd be happy like that. Don't be rash with stuff like that."

Rias was silent while Ranma went to finish packing his stuff up.

"I'm sorry." Ranma said after the two had finished their stuff. Putting a hand under her chin, he turned her face to look at him. "Had things been a little different, I would have loved to take you up on your offer."

"...Why?" She whispered to him.

Leaning in, he put his mouth by her ear and whispered to her softly. Her eyes widened as he pulled away and smiled to her. "How?" She asked him and he shrugged and shouldered his backpack. "What makes you so sure?"

He shrugged and didn't say a word as he started to walk towards the others.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Nabiki groaned as she slumped at her desk. 'This sucks, if only I knew more about Sacred Gears, I might be able to do something with this.' It had been ten days and she was no closer to figuring out how to make hers better than she had been at the start of it. Out of curiosity, she had tried to see if she could find someone who had gone beyond the basics of it but she couldn't find a damn thing. 'Figures, even if I know what to look for, I can't find anything.' It was possible that someone was blocking her, but she had no clue who could do it.

"Now what?" She got up and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room where she saw Genma out in the yard practicing martial arts. "Gotta hand it to him, I wouldn't have thought he'd still be practicing." It wasn't as intense as his sparring sessions with Ranma had been, but that was to be expected. 'Hmm, how is he doing anyway?' She wondered and closed her eyes, nearly gasping in surprise as she saw him super clearly talking to a blonde boy and a brown-haired boy and laughing at something. "Sure is amazing, too bad it's so useless." She sighed and opened her eyes, nearly jumping out of her skin as she saw Genma no more than a foot away from her. "GAH! DON'T DO THAT!" She screamed and put her hand over her heart to try and calm it down while she panted.

"The boy was right, you do need protection." Genma shook his head.

Nabiki snorted as she calmed down. Turning, she crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm fine. There isn't too many people I'm worried about."

"People? Sure, I'm sure you'll be fine. But what about Devil Hunters and the like?" Genma asked and Nabiki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You think I don't know about you? Both the boy and Lilith keep me up to date on all sorts of going ons."

"So you know about..."

"Everything." Genma said as he motioned towards the couch. "Before we begin, is there anyone else here?"

Nabiki closed her eyes and shook her head. "Akane's with a couple of her school friends, Kasumi's returning a book to Dr. Tofu and daddy's dealing with some city stuff." Opening her eyes, she looked at Genma seriously. "The fact that you asked me that and aren't surprised by what I can do..."

"You have some sort of special ability that lets you see things." Genma shrugged at her. "I don't know all the details, but I am kept up to date on everything." He shook his head and sighed. "I even know what he did for you."

"Believe me, I'm very grateful he did that." Though Nabiki wondered how it was possible. She knew enough about the Evil Piece system that it shouldn't have been possible, but Ranma seemed like he could pull off the impossible constantly.

"There's more things out there than the boy knows." Genma narrowed his eyes at her. "I've tried to shield him from the worst things, but that wasn't possible after he and Lilith bonded when he was twelve."

"What happened?" Nabiki asked, growling as Genma shook his head. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't like to remember that time." Genma never forgave himself for what happened. "You know about the Neko-ken, correct?" Nabiki nodded at him. "That wasn't the only mistake I've made, nor the only regret I've had when training the boy. But what happened when he was twelve was my biggest regret ever."

"Because he almost died, right?"

"No." Genma shook his head. "He did die." Nabiki's eyes widened. "I don't know what magic Lilith used, but it brought him back to life."

"How do you know he died? I mean, he's obviously alive, right?" She really hoped that she hadn't been banging a zombie. Necrophilia was illegal after all.

"Oh yes, he's very much alive now." Genma nodded and looked away, sighing. "But when you die, your body stops producing Ki completely." He looked back at her and adjusted his glasses. "When she brought him back to life, his body was jump-started using Youki and all the Ki his body used to make? Replaced with Youki."

"Isn't that because he's part Demon?"

Genma shrugged at her. "Truthfully, there isn't a person in Japan who doesn't have a supernatural ancestor somewhere in their past, yet they all produce Ki."

"So..."

Genma shook his head. "The boy isn't any different than any other human out there, other than having Youki. No, girl, you being a Devil and my boy becoming one himself to help you doesn't change anything about him, other than having a longer life-span."

"You think you can protect me against the forces of Heaven, Hell or Hunters?"

Genma snorted at her. "Give me some credit, girl. I'm not a complete fool." Getting up, he walked off. "But if you need to talk about stuff, I can listen."

"What do you do when you're stuck trying to improve in martial arts?"

Genma smirked at her. "Find a rival, if that doesn't work, meditate and figure out what's blocking you from improving. It's all in the mind after all."

As he left the room, Nabiki frowned as she thought about it. 'All in the mind, huh?' Now if only she could find some way to get over her current mental block.

(-)

The next day, around noon...

Bulleta found herself walking down a street in Tokyo, grumbling how things hadn't turned out the way she had expected. 'Seriously, why couldn't he just either die or take me after the mech blew up, stupid Jenkins being worried about me, stupid Ranma, stupid...' She growled and rubbed her head while gnashing her teeth. "GAAAAAH!" Ryoga had proven to be shockingly stubborn about wanting to stay at his home, now that he could actually get around without getting lost, until his family came home. So far that had been a no go, but at least he had a bed to sleep in every night.

Really, Bulleta actually felt bad for the idiot, but she needed his help if she was going to deal with Ranma. "And then after I deal with him, I'll tie him down and..." She had a shark-like grin on her face as she blushed and started panting. "I'll show him who the best loli is, it sure isn't that damn succuslut!"

"Mommy, why is the weird lady talking like that?"

"Shhh! She's obviously one of the crazy people around here, we don't talk about them." The woman quieted her child.

"Okay!"

Of course, that required being able to FIND Ranma! The bastard decided to move on her! "Kuoh City, huh?" She remembered her contacts in the Devil Hunter world saying not to go there unless chasing a dangerous prey and only sticking around long enough to deal with said prey and then leaving. Turning a corner, she cupped her chin and frowned in confusion. "What's so special about Kuoh City anyway?"

"Would you care to find out?" A deep male voice spoke and Bulleta looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri? No, you're not him. Who are you?" The guy was tall, very tall, with long black hair and he had a face that looked more like a Vampire's face than actual Vampires.

The man gave her a wide grin. "I heard that there was a Hanyou and a Demon in this city and I came to check them out, but I found you talking about a city I've taken... A vested interest in."

Bulleta pulled out an Uzi and pointed it at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"As if bullets can..."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Bulleta screamed as she pulled the trigger.

The man's eyes widened as bullets shot through his shoulder and side. "FUCK!" Jumping back, he looked at the bleeding in his arm and then snarled at the girl. "You'll pay for that!"

"GET 'EM BOYS!" Bulleta threw her hoodie up into the air, revealing a red tank top underneath and the guy watched as two large spirits appeared out of nowhere, each holding a rifle of some sort. "DIE!" Bulleta pulled out a Gatling gun from somewhere and the three fired as many bullets, missiles and other ammo that they had at the guy.

After the fireworks ended, the spirits disappeared and Bulleta put her red hoodie back on and walked over to the smoldering and burnt pile.

When Bulleta got close, several yellow spears formed around her, creating a perimeter.

"Not bad!" The smoldering pile said as he stood up, only looking slightly worse for wear. "I can see why you have the reputation you do."

Bulleta smirked at him. "Oh please, you're bleeding like a blood bag after a Vampire bites into it, don't act tough around me."

The man laughed at her. "You are a treat."

Bulleta narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger to her Gatling gun, only to find a yellow double-bladed spear piercing it.

"Ah ah ah..." The man wiggled his finger at her. "None of that."

The next thing Bulleta knew she had spears sticking out of her shoulders and into her legs, causing her to gasp out in pain.

"You're the second one. And to answer your question, my name is Kokabiel." The Fallen Angel commander chuckled as he made Bulleta disappear into a teleportation sigil. Grimacing at the bullet wounds he had, he looked around and smirked as he saw no one around. "Too bad, little miss gun nut, no one saw your defeat." Ten wings formed behind him, each one made up of raven-colored black feathers, he took to the sky and disappeared.

As he flew through the air, Kokabiel gripped at his right arm and cursed, he was going to need this healed up. 'Why the hell am I having trouble teleporting in this god-forsaken town?!' He had no problem teleporting that blonde brat, but he himself couldn't teleport? That made no sense! 'This whole freaking...' He trailed off and stared at a large cat ghost that hovered over a shrine.

"Hello." The cat waved. "Can you help me find my bride?"

The ghost disappeared when Kokabiel snapped a lance of light through its body and he took off again.

"My original plan is shot to hell, I'll have to regroup and heal first."

(-)

Meanwhile, Cologne was frowning as she felt her wards going crazy. 'First that high ranking Devil and now a tainted Angel that's just as powerful? What's going on in this city?' She had been getting the last of the paperwork ready so that she could pack up her business and move it to where Ranma was, but this took priority. "Shampoo! Mousse! Quickly! Keep up with me!" She yelled and took off out the door, followed by the two younger Amazons.

Something was telling her that things were about to get really ugly, really fast. The three were zipping across rooftops as they made their way to where Cologne had felt the powerful magical attacks being flung around. 'Whoever it was is probably dead.' She was surprised that the city was still standing, the amount of power she had felt from the tainted Angel was enough that it could have laid waste to the whole city with no problem.

"Where are we going?" Shampoo asked and Cologne was glad to note that it was in perfect Japanese.

"I felt..." Cologne trailed off as they got close to the spot. "Around here..." She narrowed her eyes at the residual energy. "What happened around here?"

"Elder..." Mousse spoke up and picked up something off the ground. "A duck feather?"

"No." Cologne narrowed her eyes. "That's not a duck."

"Bulleta was here." Shampoo held up a bullet casing. "Shampoo know no one else who uses guns for fights." She sighed in annoyance. "Shampoo still have a long ways to go."

"You're getting there." Cologne didn't have a problem with the occasional slip-up that Shampoo had, she was still much farther ahead than most people who were trying to learn a new language. "Hmm, a tainted Angel and Bulleta..." The fact that there were two pools of blood, a small crater and several holes in the sidewalk showed some of what happened.

"What you think happened?" Shampoo asked and Cologne sighed and pointed at the small crater.

"From what I can tell, Bulleta encountered a very dangerous enemy and managed to wound it before being defeated herself."

"You sure?" Shampoo asked and instantly felt stupid at the look Cologne gave her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, but I felt that powerful being leave under its own power." Looking at the feather in her hand, she narrowed her eyes. "The question is, why would a tainted Angel of such power be here?"

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Wakey wakey!" A crazed voice laughed a moment before a loud crack was heard in the air.

"Oww!" Bulleta cursed as she opened her eyes. "Okay, either the world turned pear-shaped or I'm upside down."

"You're upside down, and chained to a upside down cross! Aren't you lucky?!"

"Yeah, look, I'd love to keep this conversation going, but considering that you look like you're on your head and the blood is rushing to my head, I'm going to pass out, get loopy or both." Bulleta was very thankful when she was flipped up to a proper upright position. "Well, this is better."

"I don't know why the boss wants you." Bulleta got a good look at her captor and snorted as she saw the outfit. "What?"

"Member of the Church, huh? Always heard you losers hated decent competition for purging the world of Demons and the like." When he started laughing, she wondered what was wrong with him.

"Competition? Oh you flatter yourself." He ran a hand through his short, white hair and continued to laugh. "You're nothing more than a pathetic little..."

"Freed, that's enough." A short, elderly man wearing a priest outfit walked in and adjusted his glasses. "I'm terribly sorry about that, it's hard to control him some days."

Bulleta snorted in disgust as Freed continued to chuckle darkly and looked at the old man. "So why am I here, who are you and why are you working with freak face and laughing man?"

"I assume you're talking about Kokabiel and Freed when you talk about those two?" The old man smiled at her. "I have my reasons, but there not for a worthless little part-human hunter like you to know."

"Feh..." Bulleta sneered at him and snorted as the doors to the room opened up and Kokabiel walked in, nursing his right arm. "What's the matter, freak face? Can't heal properly?"

"Tsk," he sneered at her, "if not for your lucky shot, I would have gone for my other objective."

"Let me guess, there's some sort of randomly powerful artifact in Nerima that you want for your collection? Or perhaps there's someone that you thought was there and you want to hunt them down?" Bulleta struggled against her chains. "Get in line, there's about a hundred people ahead of you."

"Wait!" Freed pointed at Kokabiel. "You hurt him?! HIM?! WITH BULLETS?! HOW?!"

Bulleta gave him a shark-like grin. "I'm the most terrifying mother fucker in any dimension of reality. Vampire Lord, Succubus Queen, Elemental that can turn the planet to ash if it's too close? I'll face them all down and shoot them with bullets. Give me enough money and I'll make sure it's extra painful. A little birdie with some spears of light doesn't scare me."

Kokabiel snarled and snapped a light lance into both of Bulleta's hands, causing her to cry out in pain. "Say that again, you little bitch, I'll carve your heart out next."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulleta ignored the pain and laughed at his threat. "That's it? Boy, don't you have a lot to learn?" Kokabiel looked at her weirdly, as did the other two. "I've had my skin boiled away, been bitten by a vampire and made its thrall, drowned by monsters that live in water, had my limbs and intestines cut open and off by a half-vampire with a Sacred Sword and even had a succubus try to suck my soul out. I'VE SURVIVED ALL OF THAT, BITCH! YOU THINK YOUR THREATS SCARE ME?!"

"Wait..." Freed trailed off, his voice trembling. "You're B.B. Hood? As in Baby Bonnie Hood? As in the crazy girl that no one in the right mind would face without having overwhelming power or an army?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kokabiel asked him, confused.

"FUCK! This skank is at the top of the 'do not fuck with' list that every exorcist has!" Freed pulled out a book and flipped it open. "She's in the top ten things you don't want to see unless she's dead."

"Ex-CUSE YOU!?" Bulleta gave him a glare, her eyes seemingly shining red. "Only top ten?! What do I need to do, find an orphanage of Demons, Devils and Fallen Angels and go full Murder Santa on them or something?!"

The old man frowned at Freed. "It's not like you to sound so scared, Freed."

"He's just jealous that I make the boogeyman piss his pants in fear and he's just an unknown little exorcist who will be long forgotten when he's gone."

"As amusing as this all is," Kokabiel snorted at her. "I'm wondering how she's alive."

"She's half Demon." Freed pointed out, getting a snarl from Bulleta. "Or half-Darkstalker, whatever that is, I'm guessing it's a Demon. Anyway, that's gotta be the reason she's survived all those things that should kill her."

"I'm not half-anything, you fucker! Let me go and I'll pump you so full of lead that x-rays won't be able to see though you!" Bulleta screamed and struggled against her chains.

Kokabiel sneered at her and walked off. "Valper," the old man looked at him, "I require some assistance to deal with the wounds she gave me. Freed, you can do what you want with her, but don't kill her."

"BAH! That's no fun." Freed grumbled as they left the room. "If not for that informant, we wouldn't go through this."

"Informant?" Bulleta asked, tilting her head.

"Some blue guy, never paid attention to him, just said something about an interesting Demon that's in Kuoh City and that you have a connection to that Demon." Freed pulled out a light sword and walked up to her. "Now then, I wouldn't give a damn what he said, I think we should kill you."

"Go ahead and try, better creatures than you have tried." Bulleta sneered at him as he put the blade of his sword against her throat.

"On second thought..." Freed started to chuckle as he pulled his sword down. "Other than your nasty as hell attitude, you look a lot like that Saint bitch that Raynare wouldn't let me punish and, BOY! Let me tell you that cunt wouldn't even have sex with me after I saved her dick-girl ass from Gremory!"

"You sure you're not gay?" Bulleta asked as his sword cut through all of her clothes, including her underwear, leaving her outfit in tatters.

"Hey, I don't discriminate."

Bulleta's eyes seemingly glowed red. "You better hope that you die to whomever you're attacking, because when I get free and get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were dead."

He licked his lips and grinned. "Hey, you're scary as fuck when you're free, but you're not free right now. Hmm, your legs are in the way. You said you survived having them chopped off, right?"

"I thought you were terrified of me." Bulleta glared at him as he put his sword against her legs.

"Oh, believe me, if you weren't tied up, I'd be out of here and in another country so fast that I'd set speed records." Freed grinned at her. "However!" His blade cut into her skin, causing her to scream in pain. "I'm a here and now kind of guy. I'll worry about your wrath later if it comes up."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ending notes: Yes, Rias has canonically offered to let people knock her up as a way to get out of the engagement. At this point, she'd be desperate enough to try anything to hedge her bets. And, no, I told you Ranma wasn't stealing Issei's core harem. When I got to this point, I really was weighing whether I should or not. In the end, I decided against it. Glad I did, actually.

For anyone upset at what's happening to Bulleta, trust me, there's a reason she's known as one of the ten most terrifying things in all the realms, she'll get her vengeance, I promise. Don't ask me who the other nine are, I don't know. Though one of them's probably Happosai.

Making this a two-parter because the mood whip-lash between that part and what happens next was too strong I think.

To make up for it, I'll post the next part tomorrow.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"Um ... Lilith?" asked Issei.

"My name is Lilith Aensland, you fondled my Master's rocking boobies, prepare to die."


	18. DxD Chapter 5 Part 2

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 5 Part 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

* * *

Three days later, Ranma found himself with Mittelt at the school saying goodbye to Rias and her peerage as they prepared to go into Hell for the Ratings Game. "Too bad I can't help."

"It's fine, if Riser let me use other people not in my peerage I'm sure that my brother or parents wouldn't mind sparing me their peerages for the match." Not that Rias would accept them, she had her pride after all.

Ranma gave her a grin and held out a hand. "Well, just in case this is the last time we ever see each other again, Rias Gremory, good luck."

Rias gave him an identical grin and shook his hand. "Likewise. But don't worry, we'll win."

"Confident, huh?" Ranma's grin turned into a smirk that Rias matched perfectly.

Letting go, she walked over to her peerage and nodded at Grayfia, who had arrived a few moments before. "We'll let you know how it goes."

Waving goodbye as the group disappeared in a flash of red light, Mittelt looked at Ranma. "You like her, huh?"

Ranma looked at her in surprise. "Well, she is a good girl, smart, pretty, powerful and she actually takes training seriously." He was shocked at that last one. Sure, he met a few girls who had supernatural powers and abilities that trained, but most of them would have rather did other things. Not that Ranma didn't blame them, there were times during his training trip that he would have rather had gone home or played with kids his age instead of training after all.

Mittelt raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips. "Really? Enjoying training is something you like?"

"That's not it. It's like... Lilith likes sparring and fighting, there's others I met that train hard over the years, I respect those that take training seriously more than those who treat it as a hobby."

Mittelt snorted, she wasn't like that, she didn't like to train, but she couldn't let that slut show her up, after all, she was a former Angel! No way she could just let a Demon slut beat her that easily!

"So... Want to go get lunch?" Ranma asked as he gave Mittelt a light slap on the butt. When she glared at him while her face flushed, he scratched his cheek. "What?"

"What, he says knowing full well why he shouldn't slap me on the butt!" She huffed and walked off, blushing the whole time.

Ranma sighed and walked after her. "Just because you're a little sensitive..."

"A LITTLE?!" She turned and screamed at him, grabbing his shirt. "You..." She had tears in the corner of her eyes and she bit her lip. "You've been having so much anal sex with me that my whole butt is really sensitive when you touch it!"

Ranma gave her a smile and hugged her. "I know, that's why I did it."

"You..." Mittelt growled before sighing and letting go of his shirt and resting against his chest. "Why do I let you get away with that stuff? You're such a jerk."

Ranma said nothing and just held her, just enjoying the feeling of holding her.

It was ten minutes later when he let go of her and she turned away, her face bright red. "You... Grrr!"

"So... Want lunch?"

Mittelt sighed and nodded. "Sure." No doubt it would be some cheap, greasy fast-food place.

(-)

"I was wrong." Mittelt admitted as they sat down with the food on their plates. "An all-you-can-eat buffet?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't have the money for a fancy place to eat, none of the sit-down places or food stalls felt right and you seemed like you wanted to talk about something."

Mittelt gave him a look that he couldn't describe before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I wanted to talk about a few things, actually." Ranma nodded and motioned for her to continue as they ate. "Namely, why didn't you kill me when we first met? That's always bothered me."

Ranma shrugged and thought about it. "I have a policy of not killing people I just met, even if they're enemies, unless they're trying to kill me or others." He chuckled at her flat look. "You weren't an enemy at the time nor were you trying to kill me." There were some exceptions to that rule, but he wouldn't tell her that and he hoped that he never ran into anyone who fell into his exception anytime soon.

"Yes I was. I just didn't know you were a Devil. Doesn't mean I'm wasn't your enemy."

"Why?" Ranma asked her, causing her to give him a confused look. "Why should we be enemies, just because the Fallen Angels and Devils are natural enemies? I mean, you knew me as a Hanyou, so..."

"Demons and half-breed Demons aren't natural enemies of Angels. Gods on the other hand..." Mittelt trailed off and the two sat in silence as they ate.

"Then I have a question for you. How come you didn't try to attack us after I released you from the seal?"

Mittelt's eyes twitched with one raised upwards. "Well, that is, um..." Her face flushed and she looked down at her food and mumbled something.

"...What was that?"

She sighed and looked up at him, her cheeks still red. "I liked the sex and you were nice to me." She groaned, unable to believe that she had just admitted that. "I am such a fuck up."

"Huh? I don't think you are."

"I was created as an Angel serving God in Heaven." She sighed and shook her head. "I became a Fallen Angel because of the stuff I did. And now I'm a Devil, though that's not well known."

Ranma kept quiet and walked back to get more food while Mittelt picked at her food. After getting back with another plate full, he started to eat again.

"There had to be another reason you didn't kill me, right?" Mittelt looked at him, seemingly desperate. "You didn't because you knew I'd be a useful asset, right? Or simply because you felt like it?"

"Hmm, no." Ranma shook his head. "Nothing like that. I simply had no reason to kill you. Plus killing a cutie like you would have been a waste." He scratched his cheek and Mittelt felt her face turn bright red and she looked down to at her food some more.

"Thank you." Mittelt said softly.

Ranma smiled and the two continued to eat their meal in peace.

(-)

An hour later...

"Why are we here?" Mittelt wondered as they wandered around the clothing store at the local mall. What surprised her was how it was a specialty store that had lots of cute gothic lolita outfits.

"Well, you only have that one dress and some casual clothes that you got from Kasumi that don't fit her anymore, so I thought you'd like some of these."

Mittelt didn't hear him as she wandered through the store, surprised they had mini-skirts and even swimsuits that appealed to her. "I wonder..." She trailed off as she found the lingerie and smiled. It had been so long since she had proper panties after all! She was wearing regular ones, they just didn't sit well with her. 'Besides, I'd rather have sexy underwear than plain when...' Her eyes widened and pupils went blank as she realized what she was thinking. "No, no, I'm not, I mean..." Her face was as red as a tomato as she looked at the underwear. "No, doesn't matter, I'm getting these!"

Standing at the front of the store, Ranma wondered just what she was talking about.

(-)

As they walked through the mall, with Ranma holding several shopping bags, Mittelt was looking down and blushing hard. "Thanks for buying all of those." He had even bought the crotch-less panties for her!

"You needed new clothes." Ranma shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Still, thanks. But... Um, why are you doing this? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking me on a date."

"Huh?" Ranma looked at her in confusion. "I thought I told you we were going on a date today."

"HUH?!" Mittelt yelled in shock, her eyes wide. "Bu...Bu...But you didn't tell me!"

"Oh." Ranma laughed and looked up in confusion. "Could have sworn I told..." He muttered before remembering.

*Flash*

"You want to what?" Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Spend some time with Mittelt tomorrow. Alone."

The succubus shrugged. "Sure, have fun, take her for some food, shopping and movie, then stop at a love hotel on your way home."

"So... Take her on a date?"

Lilith grinned at him. "Yep! Don't do anything to her that I wouldn't do."

Ranma gave her a flat look.

*End flash*

"Huh, guess I didn't tell you. Sorry."

Mittelt shook her head and gripped her shirt. "No, um... It's nice, thanks." She knew Raynare often bitched about her male targets taking her out on dates like this, Kalewarner also complained about it, but Mittelt wasn't seeing the problem. 'Then again, they were trying to kill their targets, not spend time with them because they liked...' Her face turned red again and she shook her head. 'No no! I mean, sure, he's nice, he's a GREAT lover and he protected me from those Devils. I guess...' She looked at Ranma more closely as they continued to walk through the mall.

Smiling, she walked over and hugged his arm tightly. 'Yeah, I could do much worse than this guy, even if he did turn me into an anal slut.'

"So... Want to see a movie?" Ranma asked.

"Sure!" Mittelt nodded, smiling brightly.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Atsuko frowned as she sat in the middle of the training area in just a pair of black biker shorts and a tube top over her breasts and looked at her flaming arm. "So..."

"Yeah, I can't figure it out either." Lilith, in a similar outfit, shook her head. "We tried touching the other spots that light up and it just did this." It was pretty neat to see Atsuko's lines of magical energy, it made her look like sort of like those robot girls from the video games that she saw a few times a few years ago.

"You even poured magic into it." Atsuko sighed and shook her arm to dismiss the flames. "This is all I can do though? I thought I was supposed to have Devil powers or something?"

Lilith waved her concerns off. "It probably has something to do with you being a cyborg. Or maybe you just lack the experience with manipulating higher forms of energy to do anything more."

"But why fire?" Atsuko had been wondering that ever since she unlocked it. "I mean, it's not really fire, but still..."

Lilith shrugged at her. "I have no clue." She snapped her fingers as a thought suddenly came to her. "OH! OH! Maybe? Maybe it's like that because of how you became an android in the first place! When you got shot as a kitten."

"You think so?"

Lilith nodded at her. "Yeah, Bulleta shot me in the leg once before, let me tell you, it BURNS like no one's business when you get a bullet tearing through your flesh."

"So because I was shot to death... I get fire?" Atsuko looked at her arm and then smiled. "COOL!"

"That's the best I can think of." Lilith said as she stood up and her succubus wings formed behind her. "Come on, I got some new moves I want to work on."

"Sure!" Atsuko got up and held her arm in front of her, grinning as flames covered it. "I'm ready."

"Good!" Lilith spread her wings out wide and focused her energy around them.

Atsuko's eyes widened at the attack she was seeing. "You aren't going to shoot a bunch of exploding pies, are you?" She blinked when Lilith face-faulted and her attack dissipated. "Uh..."

"No!" Lilith shook her head and stood back up. "But now that I think about it, this looks a lot like it. Oh well." She threw her arms to the side and flapped her wings. "Shining Blade Ripper!"

(-)

More than two hours later, Mittelt and Ranma, still carrying her bags, walked out of the movie theater, both of them laughing at the movie they had seen.

"Oh man!" Mittelt ran a finger over her eye to wipe the tears out. "I can personally tell you that Heaven is NOT like that at all."

"And that was supposed to be Satan?" Ranma shook his head. "What kind of movie was that supposed to be?"

"Well, I'll give the movie makers some credit." Mittelt smiled. "They did get one thing right. Angels aren't supposed to fall in love." Her smile slowly died off and she sighed. "Kind of sucks, you know?"

"I wouldn't know." Ranma shook his head. "I thought love was supposed to be the strongest emotion or something. I mean, lust is a by-product of love when you find someone who you're attracted to." He knew there were different kinds of love, his love of martial arts, certain foods and, even if he wouldn't admit it, his father were far different than his feelings for Lilith were after all.

"Don't ask me, I can't comprehend dad's way of thinking." She sighed and hugged Ranma's arm and rested her head on it. "I asked him once why people had to suffer and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said 'suffering, as bad as it is, is a reminder that you have free will' and I still don't understand."

"You know, in a way, that makes sense." Mittelt looked up at him and Ranma smiled at her. "Think about it, everyone goes 'if we could just remove this bad element from humanity, we'd live in a utopia', but in order to do that, you have to strip away what makes humans, human."

"...But neither of us are human."

Ranma gave her a wry grin. "You know what I mean." When Mittelt giggled, he led her out of the mall. "Today was pretty enjoyable."

"Yeah, thanks." Mittelt couldn't believe how nice and relaxing today was. "So now what?"

"Well... You want to head back?" He smirked as she shook her head. "We got some time to kill then."

"Hmm... What to do now then?" Mittelt just didn't want the day to end just yet.

Ranma was silent and the two walked for some time in silence. Turning a corner, Mittelt's face turned red as she saw where they were. "Ah, this is..."

"We don't need to stop." Ranma answered her without looking at the love hotels on the street. "I can tell you aren't comfortable."

Mittelt squirmed and rubbed her legs together before shaking her head. "Just... use more than my butt this time, please?" When Ranma raised and eyebrow, she buried her face in her hands. "Mouuu... Don't..."

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't tease you." Ranma said as he led her inside one of the hotels.

(-)

"I was expecting a heart-shaped bed and a mirror on the ceiling." Mittelt muttered, disappointed that it was just a really big bed. It was a nice bed, it looked comfortable as all hell, but it wasn't what she was expecting.

"We have the rest of the day." Ranma said as he put the bags down in the corner. "Besides..." He walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Wouldn't you be embarassed by a mirror?"

Mittelt blushed and shivered as he rubbed her shoulders. "Maybe I want to watch myself?"

"If you want, I can record us having sex sometime so you can watch later." Ranma smirked as he felt her shiver. "You want that, huh?"

"Shut up." Mittelt turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make tender love to me today, please?" She kissed him on the lips as he carried her over to the bed and put her down tenderly. "Before you ask," she said between kisses as he undid her clothes and slid them off, "you can use my ass too." She gasped as she felt his finger slide into her rear-end. "Ahhhng!"

Ranma grinned as he fingered her before getting out of his own clothes. "Here." His erect dick was pressed against her cheek and he grinned as she opened her mouth and took it in and started licking and sucking on it. "Mmm... Good."

Mittelt didn't answer as she reached up and caressed his balls while sucking and licking on him. She squealed as he got over her body and buried his face in her pussy. Even if she was almost a foot shorter than he was, it wasn't awkward at least. Though with the way his finger was pumping in and out of her butt and his tongue was sliding around inside of her, it wouldn't take long for her to cum.

Oh well, they had time and she was looking forward to having him shower her with all the attention she could handle.

She just hoped she would be able to walk properly after he was done with her.

(-)

Meanwhile in Nerima...

"Okay, I give up!" Nabiki groaned and banged her head at the table.

"What's wrong, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, looking at her sister in concern. "You've been looking stressed for the past two weeks."

"Been wracking my brains, been trying to figure out how the hell to get over a problem I've been having and NOTHING comes to mind." Trying to force her Sacred Gear to evolve wasn't working and she was sick of it being useless to her. 'Come on, if I could just get that enhanced form unlocked.' She had spied on Azazel after going to him for protection and heard him talk about something called a Balance Breaker since he was working on some sort of artifical Sacred Gear.

"Perhaps you should ask father or uncle Genma? They might know how to help you."

"Suppose it couldn't hurt." Nabiki stood up and walked over to the engawa where the two were playing Go. "Hey, daddy, uncle Genma..."

"Yes?" The two said at the same time.

"What can we do for you?" Soun asked as he put a white piece down on the table.

"I've got a bit of a problem, I've been working to solve it, but I just can't seem to get past the last stage. There's some sort of block on it."

"Sounds like a mental problem." Soun narrowed his eyes before turning to look at her. "Have you tried meditation?"

"Yeah, but still, nothing is coming to me." Nabiki sighed and fought the urge to rub her head with both hands in exasperation. "I'm at my wits end!"

"Hmm... Well, if it's a problem that's bugging you, why don't you just look at the source of the problem?" Genma suggested to her. "That's what I would do in the past."

"Oh yes! I remember how you were having trouble with those two schools of martial arts you created. How did you solve it?"

"The Master, may he rot wherever he is, gave me the inspiration, actually." That reminded Genma, he would have to teach Ranma those techniques soon. 'Hmm, I think I'll head to Kuoh City in a couple of months, see how he's doing and teach him those schools.' The boy was more than skilled enough to use them and he was certain that Ranma wouldn't be stupid enough to accidentally kill himself.

"Look at the source..?" Nabiki blinked in confusion, before her eyes widened in shock. "That it!" She hugged Genma tightly. "I don't care what anyone says! You're a genius!" Letting go, she ran to her room, leaving the two men blinking in confusion.

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

Issei was panting as he looked at his opponent, Riser Phenex, who was a tall man with blond hair.

"Goodness me! To defeat Riser's Queen like that! Riser is actually impressed! Yubelluna isn't an easy opponent to face." Riser laughed in amusement. "And to do it like you did! Riser gives you praise, boy! Really, making her clothes explode and leaving her naked?" Riser scratched his chin and nodded. "Riser likes that attack and will find a way to use it on all female opponents going forward!"

"...Thanks?" Issei felt like crap, taking that damn mad fire bomber's attack after leaping into the air HURT like a bitch, but at least he got to plant his face in her tits and grab her ass. It wasn't like he meant to do that either, he was just trying to hold on since the explosion knocked him loopy for a moment.

"But, alas, this is the end." Flaming wings came out of his back. "You defeated most of Riser's peerage, but now he will crush you!"

"Bring it!"

"BOOST!"

Issei grinned, that was his fourth boost, he was certain he'd be knocking this guy stupid with his next blow.

Rias called out to try and warn him as the two charged at each other. "Issei! Be..."

At the next moment, ten feet of wet, heavy snow fell down on the battlefield, covering them, the battlefield, Ravel, who was the only member of Riser's peerage who hadn't been taken out, the surrounding areas and everything as far as could be seen.

(-)

Up in the viewing box for VIPs...

"What the heck?!" Sirzechs asked as he stood up in shock. "Right now of all times?!"

Behind him, Grayfia pursed her lips. "Lord Sirzechs, perhaps Cocytus is leaking magic up here? We never did check."

"You have a point, send the request to Serafall and have her people look into it." She was the foreign affairs minister after all.

(-)

Back on the battlefield, the snow erupted upwards as Riser let loose a yell. "THAT IS IT! RISER IS NOT A GLORIFIED SNOW REMOVAL SERVICE!" He screamed as he walked on top of the snow and noted that Ravel had burned her way out of the snow and was climbing out and Rias had used her power to do the same. "Riser is done!" He snarled and looked around. "Now where is Riser's opponent so Riser can put an END to this farce!"

"BOOST!"

"Huh?" Riser looked down in time to see a red gauntlet coming out of the snow and heading straight up...

...At his crotch...

...At high speeds.

"EXPLOSION!"

The resulting crunch and scream from Riser as he flew up into the air had everyone, including Ravel and Rias staring wide-eyed and hunched over in sympathy pain. And Rias HATED Riser.

Riser continued to scream as his body turned into light particles and disappeared while Issei climbed out of the snow, panting.

"Hey, Rias!" Issei smiled at her, wondering why she looked horrified and was doubled over. "Where's the jackass?" He blinked in confusion as she coughed and turned away, stumbling the whole time. "...What?"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Issei stumbled as he heard a high pitched scream off in the distance. "What the hell was that?!"

(-)

"Well..." Sirzechs said, his voice pitched upwards out of sympathy. "I think Rias won." He couldn't even BEGIN to imagine how painful that had to be.

Even Grayfia was grimacing in pain from what she had watched, and she was one of the coolest people in all of Hell.

 **"FOR ONCE RISER WISHES HE COULDN'T HEAL AND COULD JUST DIE!"** A high pitched scream was heard all through out the area.

"I agree with him." Sirzechs muttered, his voice still pitched upwards and strained.

(-)

Issei wondered why Riser would scream that, but was glad his team won.

"Issei..." Rias asked as she finally got herself back to normal somewhat, she still found it hard to speak properly. "How many boosts did you have stored up?"

"That was my fifth one, why?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ravel screamed as she flew up and pointed at Issei, her eyes blank white with anger. "YOU HIT MY BROTHER IN THE BALLS WITH A PUNCH THAT HAD THIRTY-TWO TIMES THE NORMAL POWER TO IT?!"

"...What?" Issei paled and looked at his gauntlet-covered arm. "I did what?"

"You hit Riser in the crotch, as hard as you could..." Rias said softly.

 **"RISER WISHES TO DIE! KILL RISER SO HIS PAIN CAN END!"**

Issei fell to his knees and gripped his head in anguish. "GYAAAAAH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

* * *

Ending notes: Yeah, I just did that.

...What? You thought I wouldn't do something like that? No one is safe when I let my sadistic tendencies run free.

But you can see why I said it was too much of a mood whiplash.


	19. DxD Chapter 6

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

To answer some reviews...

AnimeA55Kicker: The dissonance was so strong that I had to break that chapter into two parts.

dxdragon3895: No, he wouldn't want to win that way.

correnhimself316: I'm waffling on that at where I'm at in my writings.

OBSERVER01: Yes, yes he is.

Sagitaro V: Yes, I know I am.

Holyknight: Good to see you, it's been a long time, man!

* * *

Nabiki took a deep breath as she lay on her bed and closed her eyes. "No point in risking falling over and hitting my head in case Heaven has some sort of anti-Nabiki defenses up." With a slow exhale of air, she activated her Sacred Gear. "I really need to find the name to this thing..." She muttered to herself and waited for the usual static to come back when she tried searching for things and failed.

When she got an actual view of Heaven, she was rather shocked. 'Okay, it has to be because I know what I'm looking for.' It still didn't make sense, since she had no clue where to look, but at least she could see into Heaven. 'So where do I start?' No point in looking a gift horse in the mouth after all.

Three hours later and Nabiki was starting to get extremely tired. 'How freaking HUGE is Heaven anyway?! This is like the third level I've been on and I don't even think I've made a dent in it!'

"Lady Gabriel!" One of the Angels spoke up. "What are you doing on the third level?"

A blonde haired woman, though Nabiki noted that all Angels seemed to have blonde hair and a fair complexion. "I merely wish to see if everything is alright, is that so wrong?" The, Nabiki noted, rather beautiful Angel smiled at the other Angels.

"Of course not, we were merely curious as to why one of the Great Seraphs would come to this level."

Gabriel just smiled at the other Angels, not bothering to answer.

'I have to admit, when God made Angels, he sure knew what he was doing.' Nabiki felt incredibly plain compared to this Gabriel woman. It wasn't like she excluded an aura of sexuality either, she felt more like Kasumi. Her beauty was just so pure that it made Nabiki want to vomit. 'Though that's probably because I'm a Devil looking at an Angel with... Holy fuck, TWELVE WINGS?!' She had seen Azazel with his wings out and the man had twelve wings as well. 'Then again, she's supposed to be a Great Seraph, aren't they supposed to be the last Angels before you meet God or something?' Nabiki had, after being turned into a Devil, did a little bit of research on Christian mythology. 'Which is really freaking hard to do when even seeing the words of the Bible messes you up.' She had even tried to use a public library to look up stuff on the Bible after being turned into a Devil.

That... Had been a mistake, to put it mildly. The ways the computers exploded and the out of control fire that happened as a result of her doing that was not something she liked to think about.

'Oh well, I need to get out of here before God decides to look at me and smite me.' She sighed, about to cut off the connection when a thought raced through her mind. '...If Heaven has multiple levels, then the Sacred Gear system has to be deeper, or higher, I guess, than this.' With that thought in mind, she set out to use her Sacred Gear to find the deeper layers of Heaven.

(-)

"Is something wrong, Lady Gabriel?" One of the Angels looked at the Great Seraph in concern as she looked around in confusion.

"It almost felt like Father looked in on me." Of course, that was impossible, but not many knew that. "Excuse me, I shall head back to the Sixth Heaven now." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light.

(-)

'Still nothing, and this is the Sixth level.' She had seen other Angels that had Twelve Wings in this area and decided to risk it. 'Great, I'm actually heading to the Seventh Heaven.' She had NO idea what she would see. 'Guess I'll be meeting God then.' Nabiki mentally laughed as her ability took her inside.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but the first thing she saw wasn't the Throne of God but something else entirely. 'What the...' Suddenly her vision started to get filled with static, the colors faded out, faded back in, but inverted and then became neon green and black, before swapping to colors she had never even seen, then the image started to swirl, spin and move in directions that she couldn't fathom. 'Mistakes were made!' She cried out in her mind as her hands gripped the sheets while she tried to cut off her Sacred Gear. 'Stop! STOP! STOP!' She mentally screamed as she saw a dog... That looked at her, barked and melted, only to be replaced with some sort of multi-headed snake, each head broke off and formed various patterns, one became an inverted pentagram, another became a cross, another one became a bolt of lightning, another one turned into a beast that Nabiki couldn't comprehend, another one became a giant bird, another one turned into a monkey. The symbols melted and changed, though Nabiki had no idea what a giant red Dragon, a red armor with a tail, a white armor with wings, a little, black clad and under-dressed little girl, a bi-pedal Dragon, a giant fox and some sort of large fetus had to do with anything. "STOP!" She screamed and snapped her eyes open, panting as the symbols stopped and she laid there, her body trembling. "What... The... Unholy... Reality... Was... That?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her forehead as she tried to ward off a painful headache. 'Note to self, kill Genma for his advice.' She started chuckling as she remembered hearing about how if one saw God in his true form that they would be driven insane because they couldn't comprehend it. "Screw seeing God, just seeing that level of Heaven was more than I could comprehend." Groaning, she felt like her head was going to burst. 'The Unholy Heaven is going on?'

Looking up blearily, she blinked as it looked like a semi-transparent sphere was around her. "Now what?" In the front there was a button labeled "START" and she tilted her head before reaching forward and touching it. "So, what's..." Her eyes widened as boxes of images, data and other stuff flashed in front of her, moving around and bouncing off of each other. "This is..." She looked down to see more information, off to the side and she saw information and images. "I did it..." She started laughing softly and bit her lip so she wouldn't get people to rush in here and check on her. "Okay, first thing's first! What is this damn Sacred Gear of mine called?"

*GOD'S EYE*

Nabiki blinked at the words that appeared before her. "God's Eye, huh? Neat." Looking up, she felt like she was in a pool of information and she could see forever. "I wonder, can I see into the past?"

Suddenly all the images disappeared, only to be replaced with stuff that happened in the past, her face flushed as she saw a lot of naughty stuff happening all at once. "Oh sheesh! Don't tell me this thing has no filter, does it?!"

On the other hand, she was quickly learning some interesting things. "Who could have guessed that some of the Roman Emperors were women?" And total sluts from the looks of things. Turning, she spied a large and explosive battlefield and looked at it. 'Why are those two Dragons fighting? How long ago was this? Where was it?' When the location and time popped up, she raised an eyebrow. "That was quite some time ago and in Europe even." Considering that the forces she saw around them seemed to be made up of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, it explained why the Christian religion was so strong there. "Why did they start fighting, I wonder." When the scene started to rewind, she was prepared to find some rather epic reason for why the Red and White Dragons were fighting.

"You cheated!" The red one bellowed at the white one. "You know that's not how the game works!"

"Sucks to be you, but I win this match, I get all the gold."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, Ddrag!"

"BRING IT, ALBION! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CHEAT ME AT CHECKERS!"

With a roar the two Dragons started to battle and Nabiki watched, stupidly. "...You mean the two started fighting over a freaking CHECKERS game?!" She looked around in annoyance. "So where's God? I want to voice a complaint about stuff!"

*ERROR*

"What do you mean Error?!"

*GOD IS DEAD*

Nabiki stared at those words while more images and information flew past her. "...God is dead? But... But how?!"

She watched, terrified as the images cleared away and she saw God's final moments in this reality before everything disappeared. "...How come the world hasn't ended yet then? Don't we need God to control things?"

*THE FOUR GREAT SERAPHS MANAGE THE SYSTEM GOD HAS CREATED HOWEVER DUE TO THEIR RELATIVE LACK OF POWER THE SYSTEM CANNOT FUNCTION AS IT ONCE DID*

"Lovely." Nabiki grumbled and narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to ignore the images and data that flew past her. "Can I see the future?"

*AFFIRMATIVE*

Nabiki's eyes widened as everything seemed to move at warp speeds forward and she gasped as she saw everything clearly, cleanly and... "Wait, what? But that didn't happen, and that did and then that didn't happen that way and, what's going on in China and..."

*WARNING INFORMATION SENSORY OVERLOAD OCCURRING*

"What?" Nabiki gasped as her vision started to get filled with static and images started jumping out at odd angles. 'It's like seeing a real life computer simulation failing.' Groaning, she gripped her head and flopped onto her bed. "What... What will happen if I keep this going?" She gasped as more and more information flooded her brain.

*MOST LIKELY POSSIBILITY IS BRAIN WILL SUFFER A FATAL ANEURYSM AND PERISH*

"Lovely. God's Eye off!" She gasped as everything stopped flooding her brain at the same time. "Oh thank the Infernal Netherworld that I'm not being bombarded with information on how to make grape ice-cream submarine fighting mecha snowlaser."

Nabiki had a weird look on her face as she heard that. "What the Valhalla was Odin's Beard?! Magical energy does not genetically engineer catgirls like Gabriel's perfect titties."

"Oh Touched Soul, I Tri-Hexa'd God's Fetus." Nabiki groaned, realizing that she had gone insane and it was all her Sacred Gear's fault!

On a fundamental level, she knew that she was just suffering from information overload and had no idea how to handle the flood of information at that moment.

"Loli Athena Devil Hunters Perfect Cake recipe!" She blinked, that one sounded good, she'd have to ask Kasumi to make it once she was able sort the information in her head out.

"Nabiki..." Kasumi knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Misty Rainforest Golden Garden Gnomes Goddess Belldandy!" Nabiki would have groaned if she thought she could trust anything to come out of her mouth at that moment.

Kasumi blinked and opened the door to look at her sister in worry. "Um, what was that?"

"Robin Williams eats flaming flying monkey!" Nabiki groaned and grabbed a piece of paper to try and write out a message.

After ten attempts it became obvious that she couldn't even write properly.

"Should I call Dr. Tofu?" Nabiki nodded, desperation in her eyes. She didn't want to be insane forever!

"Azazel likes big boobs!" Nabiki blinked, that was the most normal thing she had said yet! Maybe there was hope!

"...Who's Azazel?"

Nabiki shook her head. "God's boob lover and Angel fearing pancakes!" Those also sounded good, Nabiki made a mental note to keep all the food recipes for later.

"I'll be right back." Kasumi walked off and went to get to the phone. This was serious!

Nabiki just groaned. "Plasma ion charges!" She couldn't even curse properly, this sucked!

(-)

Tofu frowned as he looked at Nabiki, thankful that the rest of her family had stayed out of her room, even though they were waiting right outside the door. "So what happened?"

"The Devil died in Georgia and God caked elderberries under a Vampire's pale Dragon God."

Tofu sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you taking this seriously?"

"MASH 4077 Monty Python and Mecha Power Armor!"

"Okay, Nabiki, take a deep breath and concentrate, try saying what happened slowly if that helps."

Nabiki took several deep breaths and realized if she wanted to say what was going on she was only going to get one chance at this. "IwasusingmysacredgeartolookintoheavensawsomethingweirdmybrainturnedweirdandIunlockedmybalancebreakerbutIgotfloodedwithinformationandnowIcantthinkortalkrightbecauseIsaweverythingthathappenedinthepastpresentandfutureexceptthatthefutureisntwritteninstoneandmybrainhurtsandIwontbeabletoreactafterthisbecauseitstakingeverythingIhavetoholdbackthefloodofinformationfrom final number of Pi is 4!"

"I see." Tofu said slowly, nodding as he tried to figure out exactly what she said. "Ah, I got it, so anyway, you can... Nabiki?" He looked at her worriedly as she looked straight ahead, not responding. Putting his hand up to her face, he waved, not getting a reaction. Putting his hand by her nose, he was thankful she was still breathing, even if slowly. "Alright, I'm guessing your brain shut down everything while it tries to figure this out." Reaching behind her, he tapped a few spots on her back and was thankful that her body still reacted as she slumped over and relaxed. "Just get some sleep, your brain will filter through that information eventually."

As he stood up, he wondered what to tell her family before remembering that they knew about magic, so...

"Well, couldn't hurt to try." Tofu said as he walked out of the room and into the living room.

Looking around the room, he was thankful that Kasumi wasn't there, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell them what happened. "It seems that Nabiki was hit with a stray magic spell."

"What?" He wasn't sure who said it, since it seemed like everyone said it at the same time.

"My boy put anti-magic wards over this place, it should have protected us against it."

"Under most circumstances, yes," Tofu agreed, "however this wasn't an attack spell." Adjusting his glasses, he continued at their confused looks. "Had it been an attack spell, I have no doubt the wards that are in place would have stopped it." He could feel them still active after all. "My guess is that whoever cast the spell was an amateur in magic."

"Will Nabiki be okay?" Akane asked and sighed when Tofu nodded.

"Yes, but she's going to need bed rest. From what I can gather the spell was designed to give the mage near unlimited information, but..."

"There was a screw-up." Genma nodded, understanding immediately. "Even if the spell was a success, the person probably just wanted the short-cut and went 'give me everything' but screwed something up along the way and lost control of it."

"Well, magic is unpredictable." Soun said, his calm face was belied by the restrained fury in the tone of his voice and the tears coming out of his eyes.

"No." Genma shook his head. "Magic is actually very well researched and understood. The only time it gets unpredictable is when you have amateurs trying magic far beyond what they're capable of, or rituals, those are always unpredictable, especially since you might introduce an element that wasn't meant to be used in them."

"And in this case, it's probably both." Tofu said, glad that they bought it. "Anyway, if she doesn't get bombarded with any more stimuli for a few days her brain should be able to filter it out and allow her to think and speak normally."

"So, what's going to happen to her?" Soun asked, worry obvious in his voice.

Tofu gave him a small grin. "Well, when she recovers I have no doubt that she'll probably be one of the smartest people in the world."

After bidding them farewell, he left the Tendo compound.

Walking out of the kitchen, Kasumi sighed as she looked at her father. "Father, why did you have me stay in the kitchen until Dr. Tofu left?"

"I... Um..."

Genma coughed and turned to look at Akane. "Do you know of anyone in your school who practices magic of some sort? Even if they're inept we should check to make sure."

"I don't... Wait." Akane snapped her fingers. "There's one, he's a bit weird and he supposedly practices voodoo."

"Great..." Genma grumbled in annoyance. While he had never ran into a real voodoo practitioner, he heard enough about them to know that a skilled one was not someone you messed with. "Well, shall we go see this... What's this one's name?"

"Gosunkugi. Hikaru Gosunkugi."

(-)

"EEEK!" A small, scrawny boy with bags under his eyes gulped as three bigger boys stood over him. "H...Hey, listen, I don't have any money today, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Listen, you just need to..."

"Excuse me." A female voice spoke up and the three turned to see Felicia, in her nun outfit, standing there with a frown on her face. "I thought I warned you three to not bully anyone again."

"Ah! Sensei!" The boy who was being bullied smiled at the catwoman.

"Tsk, back off." The three pulled out knives and the boy gasped.

Felicia sighed and shook her head. "Really? You've decided to become Yakuza thugs?"

"Just back off, we were doing a business deal."

Felicia shook her head. "Well, guess I'll have to teach you three a lesson."

The boy who was being bullied watched in shock as Felicia quickly disarmed and brutalized the bullies, bending out of the way of their pathetic attempts to attack and even breaking a few bones, causing the boys to scream out in pain.

As the third one dropped, Felicia dusted her outfit off. "Oh Lord in Heaven, forgive me for the violence I partook in under your name." Felicia was a performer after all, and since she was in her nun outfit she had to play the part. "Are you okay?" She asked the boy, who nodded. "Okay, good, now you should get going, Hikaru-san."

His eyes widened. "You remembered me?"

She smiled at him. "Very few aspiring magic users out there who don't have a teacher. Now you should go before other bullies show up."

"R...Right." Hikaru Gosunkugi nodded and ran off, glad he wasn't being bullied for once.

Felicia smiled as she dusted her hands off and turned to leave, only to run face to face with a tall man in a brown kimono who had brown hair with blond front bangs. "Can I help you?"

"It's not often I see a woman of the cloth who can fight like that." The man smiled at her. "Most nuns are pretty peaceful."

"I have my reasons." She nodded to him. "Although I'm sure you do not wish to hear them." He gave her a confused look. "Shall we go for a walk?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'd love to walk with a beautiful woman like you."

"Oh dear." Felicia smiled at him. "You should be careful, sir, attempting to seduce women of faith may bring God's anger upon you." For some reason the man laughed at that.

"It wouldn't be the first time the big guy got upset with me for stuff like that."

(-)

Gosunkugi was practically beaming as he walked home. He wasn't bullied, someone remembered who he was and the birds weren't pooping on him! Today couldn't get any better!"

"Gosunkugi-kun?" He blinked as he heard someone speaking and he shook his head to see his angel, Akane Tendo, smiling at him. "Gosunkugi-kun, is that you?"

"Ah, ah... Akane... What..." He cleared his suddenly high-pitched throat. "What can I do for you?"

Akane gave him a gentle smile. "Say, you're into magic, right?" He nodded, wondering why she was asking that. "You don't happen to know of any magic spells that can be used to increase a person's intelligence, do you?"

Gosunkugi cupped his chin in confusion. "I SUPPOSE there are spells like that, I've never heard of one, and even if there was, it might only let you know how to turn every single bug into a delicious meal."

"Eww..." Akane blanched at that. "So you haven't been trying to use magic to increase your intelligence?"

"No, but it might help." Gosunkugi pouted as Akane looked at him in confusion. "See, I've done some research and I found out about this group, they're pretty hush-hush, so finding out information was really hard to do."

"The Illuminati?" Akane gave him a wry smile and Gosunkugi shook his head.

"No, they call themselves the Khaos Brigade or something. Anyway, turns out they're looking for people who are good with magic, martial arts, are descended from a Legendary Hero or something."

Akane gave him a look. "And just how do you know all of this?"

"I found a personal blog run by someone in their group." Gosunkugi smiled, he was so proud that he found it, especially since none of the search engines had that website. Heck, he had even typed the address into the search bars and none of them could find it.

"If it's supposed to be hush-hush, who would post information online?"

"Someone who uses a lot of cat phrases in their typings. I don't know, but I've seen pictures of lots of people and they look like they're really strong."

Akane scratched her head. "That's just crazy."

(-)

"ACHOO! Nya..." She looked down and saw that her breasts had popped out of her kimono again. 'Maybe I should wear something that covers up a bit more.'

"You okay, Kuroka?"

The woman, a dark haired, busty and two tailed catgirl looked at the person who asked that and nodded as she put her breasts back under her kimono. "Yeah, I'm fine, Bikou. Anyway, say nimbus." She held up a tablet and snapped a picture of him.

"What do you do with those pictures anyway?"

Kuroka just smiled at him.

(-)

"So you didn't do anything magic like that then?"

"Nope, wish I had thought about it. Anyway, that's all I know."

Akane smiled at him. "Well, thank you."

(-)

Meanwhile, in Kuoh City...

Happosai looked up from a corner in the training area as Ranma and Mittelt walked in. "Hey there! Did you two enjoy yourselves?" He laughed as Mittelt blushed hard. "You don't need to answer, your auras tell me all that I need to know."

Ranma rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs to Mittelt's room to put her stuff away. He didn't care what the old pervert did. Really, he didn't see what Genma had been complaining about. The fact that Happosai was a panty thief, a thief in general, petty and vindictive didn't really bother Ranma. Well, so long as it wasn't directed at him.

Mittelt blushed and fidgeted as Happosai leered at her. "I don't know what you're leering at me for, don't you like boobs or something? I'm pretty lacking in that department."

"I'm enjoying the aura you're putting out." Happosai sighed in contentment. "So long as he's keeping you and Lilith sexually satisfied I don't need to go out and liberate silky darlings as much I normally do."

"So why do you do it?" Mittelt asked, glad that he had never taken her underwear.

"Mostly because it's fun." Happosai laughed at her. "But also because it keeps me alive." Seeing her confused look, he clarified. "Do you really think humans can live to be three hundred years old under normal circumstances?"

"Not since the time of Lott." Mittelt answered him, causing Happosai to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't know you studied the Bible."

Mittelt snorted and formed her Fallen Angel wings behind her, there was no point in hiding it from Happosai, since he knew about it already. "Fallen Angel here, I've talked to Father directly before I fell." She dismissed her wings before she made a mess all over the floor with her feathers.

"Huh, interesting." Happosai nodded at her. "So why do you follow him? Surely it can't be just because of the sex." Mittelt was silent and sat down on the floor, not answering. "...Don't tell me that you're in love with him."

"WHAT?!" Mittelt yelled, her face turning bright red. "I don't, no, maybe, I..."

Happosai shook his head. "Don't worry about it, emotions are difficult to understand."

Mittelt let out a slow breath as she looked up. "I don't know if I love him, but... He could have done so many bad things to me, but he didn't. No one would have blamed him if he did."

"Ah, the old 'because he was nice to me' story?" Happosai nodded, he knew more than a few people who found someone to fall in love with that way. "It's alright, you could do much worse than him."

Mittelt thought about it and thought about some of the Fallen Angels she knew and nodded. "Yeah. At least he's not a creepy pervert."

"Just a non-creepy one, right?" Happosai laughed, getting a giggle from Mittelt. The Fallen Angel didn't know why, but things really were relaxing in this place.

Sitting on the stairs, Ranma smiled as he looked at Mittelt. He, himself, wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he did like her. At least Mittelt looked like she was enjoying herself, though she had complained about the lack of things to do outside of school, sex and sparring.

It was something to look into at least.

'Huh, where are Nuku and Lilith?'

(-)

"WHEE!" Lilith cried out in glee as she hugged Atsuko from behind. "You were right!"

"I KNOW!" Atsuko grinned as she rang the bell on the bike she was riding and zoomed around town. "I haven't done this since moving here!"

"Hey, Atsuko, I was wondering." Lilith began as they biked up a ten story building, up the flag pole on the top and stopped on the top on the front tire. "Just how complete is your cyborg body?"

"What do you mean?" She asked before zooming down the flag, the building and taking a perfect angle to get onto the street without losing any speed or damaging her bike. Lilith wasn't sure how she did that, but she wasn't complaining.

"Well, I'm kind of curious to know how biological you are now that you have a cyborg body."

"Oh!" Atsuko nodded at her. "If you must know, I have a fully functional digestive system, my heart beats, I have to breath air, though I can hold my breath for over an hour with ease. Mama and Papa were very thorough before we moved here to see what I would need. They even said that I have reproductive organs too. Why?"

"Just curious, that's all." Lilith smiled and wondered just how potent those Devil Pieces were. "WOAH!" Lilith yelped as Nuku jumped the bank, landed in the water and was... "Are you Jesus?!" She stared in shock as Atsuko was pedaling so fast that they were skimming the surface while kicking up large waves on either side of them.

"No, I'm just Atsuko Natsume!"

Lilith laughed as the cleared the river and continued their bike adventure.

(-)

Walking out of a cell phone store, Sona Sitri sighed in irritation. "Can't believe they forced me to buy a new phone. 'Oh no, we don't carry that model anymore, you need the newest model to replace your damaged phone.' Stupid Saji bumping into me like that." She knew it wasn't his fault, he had been helping the theater club out by moving props around and couldn't see her when she walked in the room. The resulting impact with her pawn caused her to drop her phone on the floor, which unfortunately broke it.

Her Devil hearing picked up the sound of something barreling her way. Turning in what felt like slow motion, she could only stare in shock as she saw that nice Atsuko girl...

...On a bike...

...Breaking several laws of physics...

...And heading right at her.

Less than one second later Atsuko drove past her so fast that Sona found herself upside down on her head, her butt in the air and thanks to her wearing a skirt, her panties exposed to everyone who bothered to look at her. "Nnngh..." She quickly got up and blinked as everything looked blurry. "Where are..." She looked down and sighed in relief as she found her glasses by her hand. Picking them up she was even more relieved that they didn't have a scratch on them. "Oh thank sister." Standing up fully, she took one step forward and heard a crunch. Slowly looking down, she paled as she saw her brand new phone...

...Broken in several places...

...And under her foot.

"SUNNVABITCH!" At least she had the foresight to get the one year protection plan for it.

(-)

"Was that the Student Council President?" Lilith asked as Atsuko turned a corner and pedaled into the residential area of the city, before mentally shrugging. It wasn't too important even if that was.

(-)

After more than four hours of joyriding around town, Atsuko stopped at their place, kicking up a storm of dust as the long-haired girl somehow stopped all momentum in an instant. "And we're home!" She grinned and got off the bike, followed by Lilith.

Adjusting her hair, Lilith grinned at Atsuko. "That was fun! We should do it again." Before Atsuko could respond, Lilith glomped the taller girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks." Letting go, she walked towards the door.

Atsuko blinked a few times and touched her lips, smiling softly as her face turned a light pink. "Hey! Wait up! I need to bring this inside so it doesn't get stolen!" She cried out and grabbed her bike, pulling it inside.

Walking inside, they both watched as Mittelt chased Happosai around the room, yelling something about not grabbing her ass and Happosai laughing. It didn't look like the blonde was too angry, she wasn't even using magic against him after all.

"Oh, hey!" Ranma waved from the kitchen. For some reason she was in her cursed form. "Have fun?"

Lilith nodded, laughing softly as both Mittelt and Happosai greeted them while running all over the room. "Yeah."

Atsuko laughed as she put her bike inside and closed the door. "Good to be home!"

"Home..." Lilith said softly and nodded. "Yeah, this is our home, isn't it?"

(-)

The next day Ranma was running across rooftops in the early morning, getting some fresh air when he spied a couple of girls that he recognized from the school walking towards it. "Huh, isn't that..?" Mentally shrugging, he changed directions and landed behind the two, kicking up a wind and causing their skirts to flutter up. 'Pink and a thong?' He mentally made a note of their underwear as they turned to see him. "Hey."

"Ah, you're..." The taller one, the one wearing the thong, he remembered, spoke first. "One of the newer students, Saotome, right?"

Ranma nodded at her. "Tsubaki, right?" She nodded and he looked at the shorter girl. "And... Sona, right?"

"Yes." The shorter girl nodded and adjusted her glasses. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just going on a run." Ranma smiled at them. "What about you two?"

"Rias gave me a call last night, saying she was coming back, so I thought to greet her."

"Neat. I guess she won, because otherwise she'd be on a honeymoon right now." Ranma's comment got a laugh out of both Tsubaki and Sona.

"Oh, I imagine she'd hurt you for that one." Sona gave him a wry grin. "But I imagine she won as well. If you wish to follow us."

"Of course." Ranma nodded as he followed the two.

(-)

Standing in the Occult Research Club room, the three watched as Rias and her peerage appeared out of a red flash. "Welcome back." Sona smiled, but looked at Issei in confusion as he looked rather... Dejected for some reason.

"So, how'd you do?"

"We won." Akeno smiled at him. "Kiba and Issei managed to take care of most of Riser's peerage by themselves, I'm rather impressed."

Koneko grumbled something about getting a mad bomber taking a cheap shot at her. "I'm still surprised the perv won against her."

"Oh?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious.

"Riser's Queen," Tsubaki started to explain, "is known as the Mad Bomber Queen and is one of the strongest Queens of our generation. It's rumored that she was a Fallen Angel that Riser turned into a Devil, but I can't confirm that."

"Ah." Ranma nodded, that made sense. "So what did you do?"

"I face planted into her boobs and grabbed her butt before making her clothes explode." Issei sighed in dejection.

Ranma, Sona and Tsubaki all gave him confused looks. "No offense, but how did that take her out?"

"Apparently," Akeno giggled, "when Issei grabbed her butt, he put a ward you gave him on her right butt-cheek that activated at the moment when he made her clothes explode."

Kiba laughed and patted Issei on the back. "That was impressive, I doubt I could have gotten as close as he did."

"Wait, which ward?" Ranma frowned in confusion. "The only one I gave you was... Oh."

"Yeah, the teleportation one, Riser's Queen ended up butt-naked tangled up in vines." Akeno giggled heavily. "I have the images on my phone if you want to see them sometime."

"Maybe later." Ranma and Sona said at the same time.

"So..." Tsubaki pushed her glasses up her face. "Why does Issei look so dejected then?"

"Because at the end of the fight..." Issei groaned and shuddered.

"Somehow about three meters of snow fell on the battlefield." Asia answered, "and everyone but Issei got out instantly. Riser apparently climbed on top of it and..."

Rias looked a little queasy as she answered what happened next. "Issei already had four boost charges built up, and when he dug through the snow, he got a fifth one as he punched up..."

"I thought I was going to hit him in the chest or jaw! I SWEAR!" Issei cried out in dismay.

"Instead, Issei hit Riser... In the crotch and ruptured his testicles."

Tsubaki and Sona both looked green while Ranma immediately hunched over and tried to cross his legs in sympathy. "HOLY FUCK DUDE!"

"He did heal, right?" Sona asked trepedly, getting a nod from Rias.

"It took him over an hour, but he did heal fully, but... Um..." Rias looked at Issei, who was groaning and crouched down. "He was still talking like he inhaled helium afterwords."

"GEE I WONDER WHY!" Ranma cried out, his voice pitched up out of sympathy for how much pain Riser had to have been going through.

"I... Oww..." Tsubaki still looked ill. "Issei, please, in the future, do not strike people in the genitals, even if they deserve it, it's not usually a good idea to do so."

"But I didn't mean to!" Issei whined out pathetically and hung his head, groaning.

"Alright..." Rias spoke up after a few more minutes. "As you can tell, we won, so I don't need to get married to Riser." Which she was thankful for, but she still felt really bad for the guy. She had been getting nasty looks from Riser's entire peerage until they left over the whole affair.

"Yes, and I'm glad to have you back." Sona nodded, thankful she didn't have to lose her friend. "Anyway, you know that school is tomorrow, so get plenty of rest."

The others nodded in agreement.

Issei just wondered how much worse things could get.

(-)

The next day...

"Issei!" The boy looked up as he walked onto school ground and blinked as he saw Katase, Murayama and several other students, both male and female, standing there, waiting for him.

"Um... I'm not in trouble am I?"

"We heard what happened." Katase said, smiling at him. "That you and Rias-onee-chan were attacked by thugs and one of them said he was going to rape Rias-onee-chan and you fought them off for her."

"Yeah, even punched one of them in the dick!" Murayama pumped a fist. "Rapists deserve that much! Good job."

Issei blinked, he wasn't sure why they were thanking him, he didn't fight any rapists off. 'What's going on?'

(-)

Looking out on the school grounds from an upstairs window, Tsubaki gave a smirk as she adjusted her glasses. "Enjoy the present, Issei, after everything you went through, I hope you like it." She whispered to herself.

* * *

If you can't tell, Nabiki's Sacred Gear gives her Omniscience... With no filter and it overloads her brain and she can't think or speak straight thanks to it. Funny enough, this chapter, when I showed it to Innortal, had him realize that I had created an unintentional plot point. Which is awesome!

How does a Dragon cheat at checkers anyway?

Also, I don't know if the actual final number of Pi is 4 or not.

Okay, just to make things clear, since some of you might be a little confused. Issei never gave up his left arm to Ddrag when he fought Riser, thus he never went into his Balance Breaker mode when he delivered that nut-punch. So no Akeno sucking on his finger scenes.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"And a special rule for the Ratings Games!" declared Sirzechs. "No shots to the private areas."

Issei blushed, looking down at the floor. _Please don't have that labeled the Issei Rule!_ he begged in his mind.


	20. DxD Chapter 7

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

To answer some reviews...

TheB: Yes, that was a certain busty blonde Roman Empress from the Fate series.

OBSERVER01: Don't worry, I've got plans for that.

Mo Eazy: That'll come up later.

Terrabull: I didn't think of that, but now I am.

* * *

It was three days later that Issei found himself biking to a fancy hotel. "Wow, some of the people who want stuff from Devils..." Issei muttered, but decided he couldn't complain, after all, even Asia was beating him in getting contracts lately and if he wanted to become a High Ranking Devil and get his own harem he was going to have to do stuff like this.

Double-checking the room number, he knocked on the door. "Just a moment." A deep male voice said and Issei was slightly disappointed he didn't get a cute girl. When the door opened an a tall guy wearing a brown kimono and two toned hair stood there, Issei waved.

"Yo, you asked for a Devil?"

"Ah, yeah, come on in." The man gestured for him to come in.

"So... What can I do ya for?" Issei wondered what the man would call him for.

"Eh, I was just wanting some company tonight." The man sat down on a chair and gestured towards the TV.

"Oh, is that all. I hope you're not... Um..." Issei wasn't sure how to make this sound without hurting the man's feelings but...

The man suddenly started laughing. "No, I don't swing that way." A grin came to his face as he looked at Issei. "I spent the past couple of days with this really sexy catwoman in a nun outfit." He whistled and pulled out his phone, showing Issei the image of the catwoman that he took. "That was just before we got to a secluded hotel."

"Really?" Issei had to admit, the girl was really hot and naked! "Is it legal to go out like that?" Sure, her naughty bits were completely covered by fur, but she was still completely naked.

"Nope." The man smirked as he put the phone away. "She only runs around like that when she fights."

"Huh?" Issei looked at the man as he laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently she's a pretty good fighter. She's got the muscles for it." He winked at Issei. "And she's really great in other ways too."

"Sounded like you had fun."

"Yes, but unfortunately," the man sighed and shook his head, "she's a teacher back in Nerima and I had business in Kuoh City. It sucks when you go a couple of nights of uninterrupted sexy fun time and then have to be alone."

"I wouldn't know." Issei admitted miserably.

The man laughed at him. "You're young, I'm sure you'll find more than a few girls willing to share their beds with you. Just don't come across as too desperate and things will work out."

"Thanks." Issei smiled, surprised this man was giving him advice. "So..."

"Well, I ordered some Chinese food, and I picked up this old fighting game." The man gestured to the television where an old game system was hooked up.

"Oh cool! Fighting Street Champion Edition!" Issei exclaimed in surprise. "This is one of the more popular versions of the game. I think the Deluxe Turbo edition is considered the best, but it's like an arcade exclusive or something."

"Nah, not an arcade exclusive, but the definitive home version is on a system that was too expensive for most people and only had that one game as its only good game."

"You're an old gamer?" Issei asked in surprise and the man shook his head.

"Nah, I just like to research and collect stuff. Besides, I was wanting someone to play with."

Issei picked up the controllers and tossed one to the man. "You're on." He was slightly surprised at how long the cord was, but shrugged it off, he had some digital butts to kick!

(-)

Issei waved the man a farewell and adjusted the large painting under his arms. He thought it was too much for spending a few hours playing games until his thumbs started to blister. That old system had a great controller for fighting games, having six face buttons, but the D-pad was hell on his thumb. 'That Chinese takeout was amazing.' He'd have to take Rias, Asia, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko to that place sometime in the future.

When his cell phone went off, he reached into his pocket and answered it. "What's up, President?"

"There's reports of an unusual Devil on the South side of the city, where are you at?"

"Um, a bit far away, but it shouldn't take me too long, fifteen minutes I think, where's the address?" He nodded as he got it. "Alright, I'll hurry up then."

(-)

Sixteen minutes later, Issei got off his bike panting. "Sorry that took so long, forgot about the hill on the way here." He was surprised to see that it was an old, abandoned house and not a warehouse or the like.

"It's fine." Rias waved him off. "Anyway, there's some sort of weird Devil here."

"Please don't tell me that it's another Devil like that crazy pie loving Devil." Issei groaned as he remembered that incident.

The others groaned as well as they remembered the Sweets Devil incident.

"I sure hope not." Rias muttered to herself. "Okay, this is what's going to happen, I want Issei, Kiba and Koneko to go inside, the rest of us will wait outside in case the Devil tries to run."

They nodded and the three went inside.

After kicking the door down, the three looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Huh?" A female voice spoke up and the three spun to see a messy mop of blue hair with black stripes sitting on the couch. "Now why'd you do that? I only just got here, I was tired and wanted a nap." The woman stood up and the three were surprised to see that she was still normal looking, well, except for one thing...

"Unholy heaven!" Issei, Kiba and Koneko all exclaimed at various levels of volume as they saw the woman's breasts, which were barely contained by her white shirt.

"Those jubblies are huge!" Issei openly leered at them.

The woman smiled at him. "Why, I thank you. It can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but with a little magic the back pain goes away."

Koneko gave the Devil an annoyed look. "Boobs that big aren't natural."

The Devil giggled at the young girl. "You'll find that these are completely, one hundred percent natural. Would you three like a feel?"

"YES!" Issei cried and tried jumping at her but was stopped as Koneko grabbed his ankle.

"Don't trust her. Those boobs must be man-eating monsters and you'll die and then Rias will be upset."

"But... They're so big!" Issei protested, whimpering as the Devil bounced on her feet, causing her tits to nearly tear through her shirt. "They're like... Another level of boobs! If Rias and Akeno are epic level, these boobs are Legendarily Epic boobs!"

The Devil giggled at him. "You must really like boobs, huh?"

"OH YES! The big boobs are awesome, but they can't be too saggy and they can't be so large that they look like mutations, your boobs are one step removed, but you're pretty tall and muscular, so you can get away with it." The woman had to be a bit over 180 cm in height, so her giant titties didn't feel too out of place on her body. "Plus your hips aren't too narrow, so your boobs look completely natural, and with the way they're jiggling I just want to sink my head on your sweater puppies and, WAAAH!" Issei yelped as Koneko threw him into the ceiling.

"Bad perv."

"OWW!" Issei groaned as he hit the floor. At least it was a standard height and not two or three stories tall.

"You remind me of a student I had almost three hundred years ago. He was more of a thief than anything else and stole my bra." She pouted at that. "Do you know how hard it is to find bras in my size?!"

"I can imagine." Kiba muttered, knowing it had to be hard. "But we needed to make sure that you weren't going to be a danger to the people around here."

"You mean any more than you Devils, the Fallen Angels and other supernatural forces in Japan are?" The woman gasped in surprise. "But I'm just here for a couple of weeks and then I was going to head out again and find more fun things."

"What kind of fun things?" Koneko asked and wondered why the Devil suddenly grinned at her.

"Well, lots of fun adult things." She winked and Koneko and Kiba suddenly found it hard to concentrate on much of anything as they squirmed.

Issei on the other hand was drooling hard. "Woah... Your boobs look even more amazing now."

The Devil walked up to Issei and crouched down. "Want to feel?"

"YES!" Issei pounced at her, planting his face deep in her cleavage and his hands grabbed the sides of her large boobs. "Is this Heaven?"

"I would think Devils wouldn't be allowed in Heaven." The Devil said as she rubbed his back.

"HNNNNGH!" Issei groaned and the Devil looked at Kiba, winking at him.

"Come here, surely you want to feel my boobs too, you too, little girl."

'Something's not right.' Koneko thought, her face flushed heavily as she felt herself squirming. 'Why do I want to act like the perv and bury my face on her boobs? Something's wrong.'

And yet, she found herself being drawn to the Devil and planting her face on the Devil's right breast while Kiba put his hands on her left boob.

'The perv was right, this must be Heaven.'

After a few minutes the Devil gently pushed them off of her and stood up, grinning as Issei and Koneko were trembling on the floor and Kiba looked like he wanted to join them. "Thanks for that, kiddos. Felt refreshing."

"What..." Kiba fell down, feeling both frustrated and tired. "Did you do to us?"

"Made all of you feel of surge of naughtiness and then absorbed it and part of your aura to give me strength." She smiled at him. "And that was a weak surge. If I used a strong surge the two of you would have that little girl on a spit-roast trying to satisfy your urges." She giggled as they all blushed at that. "I'm not cruel, I just like to have fun." Turning, she walked over to the couch. "Now you can go tell the others outside that I'm just here for a vacation. They can either leave or not, but if they try attacking me I'll bombard you all with enough sexual desire that all of you will need a week-long orgy just to be able to think of anything more than your aching dicks and vaginas."

After hearing them leave, she settled down on the couch and yawned. "I wonder how my student's doing. Is he even alive?" He was only human after all and it had been almost three hundred years.

(-)

Rias looked at the three as they came out, all flushed and trembling. "Are you okay?!" She, Akeno and Asia ran over to them in worry. "What happened?"

"The Devil's a big pervert." Koneko muttered and planted her face on Akeno's breasts. "And she said she's on vacation."

Issei was helped up by Asia and it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to grope, fondle and do every naughty thing he could think of to her. "She also said that if you attacked her that she'd make it so that all of us would be in a week-long orgy."

"Oh my." Akeno blinked in bemusement. "That could be fun."

"She didn't hurt any of you, did she?" Asia asked, concerned and Kiba shook his head.

"No, I have a feeling that was just her way of saying she doesn't want to cause trouble."

Rias looked at the house before standing up and putting Kiba down. "One second." She walked in, ignoring the way the others were crying out for her to stop. "You!"

"Huh?" The blue-haired Devil sat up and gave Rias a tired look. "I thought I told them to tell you..."

"You did," Rias nodded to her. "I'm giving you a warning however. Seeing as you didn't harm my servants, I'm willing to let you go, however if you cause problems while you're here..."

"Oh, is that all?" The woman yawned and slumped back down on the couch. "That's fine, the worst thing that'll happen while I'm here is that there will be an increase in people trying to make babies."

Rias found herself blushing as she turned to leave. "Right, well... Just don't do anything that would force me to come back here and deal with you."

"Whatever you say, princess. Though if you ever want to lose your virginity, I'll help you out with that."

Rias stumbled as she left the building, her face as red as her hair. "Everyone! We're leaving."

They nodded and most of them stumbled their way out of the yard.

(-)

The next day in Nerima...

Nabiki groaned as she stumbled downstairs, rubbing her head tiredly. "Tazmanian chocolate devil shakes." She blinked as she realized that was actually a food that could be made, without needing actual Tazmanian animals. "Might have to try that... Hey! I can Medusa's sweet ass again." She sighed and hung her head. Why was reality so perverted?

"Oh! Nabiki!" Kasumi looked on in shock as she saw her sister. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"My brain's dodgeball enough that I can cherry explosions..." Nabiki paused and took a deep breath. "Almost speak FAJITAS! normal again."

Kasumi giggled softly. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, I imagine you're hungry."

"Starving Unicron breadrolls YES!" She hadn't eaten anything over the past few days and if it hadn't been for Kasumi making sure she had water to drink, she might have been dehydrated. "But first, bitchute break!" She ran off to the bathroom and Kasumi nodded, figuring that this was probably going to be the new normal for a bit longer.

A few minutes later, Nabiki walked out and was thankful to see plenty of food at the table. "Diamond vol." She slapped her head and groaned before sitting at the table.

"Don't worry, I get what you were trying to say." Kasumi smiled and Nabiki nodded in gratitude before digging into the food.

Several minutes later, Nabiki leaned back and sighed in contentment. "Energon biscuits that was amazing."

"You're almost able to speak normal again." Genma noted as he walked into the room.

"It comes and robotic overlords." Nabiki shrugged at him. "Mostly cannibals eating pigs!" Sighing, she tried again. "Mostly it's random information that diamond earrings flashes loli foxgirls through my head."

"Random information flashes loli foxgirls?" Genma raised an eyebrow getting an annoyed look from Nabiki.

"Lilith's perfectly big ass aside, no!"

Genma nodded and threw something at her. "Go get changed into that and meet me in the dojo. I'm going to teach you some techniques to help you focus."

"Zombie brains?"

"Why the change of clothes?" Genma asked, getting a nod from Nabiki. "Simple, I'm going to teach you some martial arts to help you focus." He held up a hand to forestall her arguments. "You aren't my son, I'm not teaching you what he went through."

"Good, because you should be in covete next to Pucca." Nabiki muttered and went up to to her room to change. She didn't like the idea of letting Genma teach her, but at least he seemed like he wasn't going to do something stupid and crazy.

She hoped.

(-)

"Come on!" Genma yelled at Nabiki. The girl was in biker shorts and a sports bra, standing on one leg with her left leg raised in the air while she tried to touch her toes with her fingers. "If you don't get this right, I think a few images might appear online."

"Don't you dare!" Nabiki warned him before losing her footing and falling over. "WAGH!"

Genma shook his head. "You can't even do the splits effectively?"

"Never did stretches like that as a Transformer." Nabiki groaned and slumped. "You diamonds what I meant, turtles?"

"Yes, I get that." Genma nodded at her. "Alright, I guess I have to start even simpler with you. Sit on the floor, spread your legs and try leaning forward as much as you can." When Nabiki did that, she gasped as he walked behind her, put his hand on her back and pushed forward.

"What are you root beer?!" She cried out and grunted as he continued to push.

"You need to stretch those muscles in the area around your butt and groin for you to gain flexibility."

"How will this air freshener!?" Nabiki groaned in discomfort.

"Because if you're doing this your brain is distracted from all that information in your head and you can start talking normally."

"Are, oww, you sure?!"

"You're doing it right now, aren't you?" Genma smirked, much to Nabiki's shock. "Now, stop questioning me and do what I say, it'll work."

Nabiki groaned, she was going to hate this.

(-)

Hours later, Kasumi saw Nabiki limping into the living room. "Oh no! Are you okay?"

"He's evil, I hate him." Nabiki grumbled as she looked back at the dojo. "But he did get results, I can actually speak normally."

"For how long?"

"Who knows?" Nabiki slumped onto the couch, groaning, her legs, thighs and groin area were more sore than when Ranma went to town on her in the dojo. "On the plus side, I can do the splits now." She was certain her screaming when she pulled that off should have made Genma go deaf.

"So what will you do now?"

"While I'm sane, I'm going to go use the computer and write up a program for something that will be useful later." Nabiki stood up, staggered a bit and wandered up to her room.

"I wonder what." Kasumi shrugged, she supposed it wasn't too important right now.

(-)

"Freed..." Valper sighed as he saw what the exorcist had done to Bulleta. "You really don't need to do that." Between the blood and other fluids on the floor under her, it was... A disturbing scene. Well, it would have been disturbing if Valper had any shred of humanity left, the rotten priest just thought what Freed was doing was a waste of time.

The girl was giving them both smoldering glares as Freed chuckled and laughed sadistically.

"It's absolutely amazing! I get done with her, leave the room and when I get back she has a new leg where the old one was!"

"Or her old leg was reattached." Valper wondered how that was possible but he didn't see any extra legs laying around, so that was the only thing he could think of.

"Bah! Even Vampires don't have this level of regeneration." Not the ones the crazed exorcist had met at least. Leaning in, he licked Bulleta's face, getting nothing but a more intense glare in response. "So..." He stepped away from her when she tried to spit at him. "How much longer do we need to wait?"

"A couple more days, a week at most." The old man grinned at Freed.

Freed grumbled at that.

Ignoring them, Bulleta seethed in anger. Oh she was going to make the one who harmed her suffer in ways that even Satan himself would find disturbing.

(-)

It was two days later in Kuoh City when Kiba found himself walking down the streets, deep in thought. Earlier that day he and the rest of the Occult Research Club had met at Issei's home. It was kind of cute and funny when Issei's mother pulled out photo albums to pass around, but seeing that boy with Issei in the one photo had him thinking hard. Not about the boy, Kiba didn't care about that, but about the sword he had seen in the background. 'A Holy Sword?' Just what could he do? Even though Rias knew about his past, she couldn't understand, not completely, and he doubted Koneko or Akeno fully knew or understood what happened to him.

Then again, while he knew Akeno and Koneko's stories, he couldn't fully comprehend what they went through either.

He knew he wasn't alone, he knew he had friends who would talk to him, it was just...

Kiba sighed, maybe he was taking this too personally, but he had to clear his head, he knew that he'd...

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" Kiba looked up just in time to get an apple slamming him in the face so hard that it exploded and knocked him over. "...That's the first time I've ever been assaulted by fruit, oww."

"Sorry." He blinked as a person stood over him. "I didn't mean to... Kiba? Is that you?"

"Rias? Is that you?" Kiba blinked, the face, the hair, her breasts, they were all Rias, but the voice was...

"No, I'm Ranma." The redhead smiled and helped him to his feet. "Sorry about that, that one got away."

"...What were you doing?" Kiba asked and jumped as Ranma threw her hand up and stopped a banana cold.

"Playing catch."

"With fruit?" Kiba asked, staring as Ranma spun around and threw the banana back to where it came from.

"Yep!"

"Isn't that a waste of..." Kiba yelped as Ranma suddenly grabbed a pear, an apple and a pineapple, of all things, out of the air.

"Nah, the stuff was going bad, the market wanted to get rid of it, so we took it." Ranma returned fire and Kiba looked around.

"Where..."

"Several blocks away." Ranma replied.

"So... If it was going bad, shouldn't it be like super soft and squishy?"

The redhead grinned at him. "That's the challenge, to not have it break when you throw it and then catch it without breaking it. Trains dexterity."

"...That seems like something that shouldn't be possible." When the boy-turned-girl shrugged at him, he sighed and shook his head. "Seriously, how?"

Catching a pear out of the air, Ranma just winked at him. "I'm just that damn good."

"Can I join?" Kiba asked and the redhead smiled at him.

"Sure."

(-)

"Well, that's amusing." Mittelt giggled as she saw Kiba, the school's heart-throb, looking more like a fruit salad than a person.

"Sorry about the watermelon, I was aiming at Master." Lilith apologized to him.

"It's..." Kiba spit out a few seeds. "Fine. I should have figured I couldn't do it."

"It's not that hard once you know how." Mittelt said to him and offered him a large water bottle.

Nodding in thanks, Kiba took it and dumped it over himself, washing the fruit and juices off of his head. "Even if I knew how, I probably couldn't catch a baseball hit right at my face right now."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kiba looked at the group and sighed. "Actually, can I just talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Ranma smiled at him. "Hey, Mittelt, didn't you say you wanted to use your spears in different ways?"

"Yeah, might as well go and practice." She frowned and looked around. "Not exactly sure... Oh, wait, I know of a place."

Atsuko, who was quietly giggling at Kiba, looked at the Fallen Angel. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's not far from here either." Mittelt motioned for her to follow after her.

"Lilith." Ranma reached into her pocket and gave the succubus some blank paper slips. "Use these so you don't disturb anyone."

"Sure thing, Master." Lilith nodded and ran after Mittelt.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Some temporary wards, useful for keeping people from sensing where you're at when you're training." She smiled at Kiba's surprised look. "One of the first forms of magic I learned was barriers and seals. I'm not the best at it, but what I know I'm pretty good at." She still needed work on magic the purified spirits, but that was something she could work on later. "So... What's up?"

"Can you tell me something... When you suffered through the Neko-ken, what was your thoughts?"

Ranma bit her lip as she looked at Kiba. "Mostly I wanted the torture to stop. I would have done anything to make it end. When I finally snapped, I don't really remember, everything shut down." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Actually the Neko-ken did more than just make me terrified of cats."

"What?"

"I actually can't remember anything from before that."

"But you were six." Kiba frowned in confusion as Ranma shook her head.

"No, not that. I can't remember who my mother was, I can't remember where I used to live and for the next few years, even after Lilith joined us, I can't recall much of anything." She remembered Lilith joining them, the old man teaching them magic and some other stuff, but a lot of details were vacant from the first dozen or so years of her life.

Kiba frowned in confusion. "The effects were that bad?"

"Kind of, I remember some of the training, besides the Neko-ken, everything up until I was twelve is a big blank." She shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to her.

"I wish I could forget what happened to me." Kiba said bitterly, causing Ranma to look at him. "I was at Issei's today and saw a picture that reminded me of the time I worked in the Church."

"You worked for the Church?" Ranma asked in surprise. "Boy, becoming a Devil must have been hard for you."

Kiba gave the redhead a wry smirk and sighed. "Yeah, but I wasn't the only one who was there..."

When Kiba squeezed his hands tightly in anger, Ranma put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"That damn Holy Sword... Dammit!" Kiba clenched his teeth so tightly that the neo-girl was worried he'd break them. "If it wasn't for..." The next thing Kiba knew, he found his face in Ranma's breasts with her hugging him.

"I don't know what happened to you. But it sounds bad." Ranma said as Kiba nodded into her chest. "Tell me something. What do you live for?" She asked and let him go.

"Revenge..." Kiba growled as he remembered all the torture that he and the other children of his group, the suffering they endured and how they all died while he lived. "I want to destroy the Holy Swords, all of them, but especially Excalibur!"

"Might be hard to do." Ranma told him. "May I ask what brought this up?"

"I was at Issei's today and I saw a picture of him and a boy from about ten years ago, they looked like they were having fun, but in the background there was a Holy Sword." Kiba shook his head. "That reminded me what I'm living for."

"Oh, I..." Ranma trailed off as something occurred to her. "Wait a second, you said a Holy Sword?" When Kiba nodded, she gulped. "Sunnvabitch... That's gotta be what Bishamon's after then. Is that sword still here?!"

"No, Issei said that the boy, Irina, and his parents moved to Europe shortly after that picture was taken."

"Well..." Ranma rubbed her forehead and gave Kiba a small grin. "I dunno if this is good or bad news, but I think you're going to get your chance at some Holy Swords pretty soon."

"Huh?"

"Lilith and I never told you, but that armor we're chasing?" Kiba nodded, he remembered them talking about it. "It seems to be collecting swords of some sort and that it's going to be here, in Kuoh City shortly."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"So what did you want to learn how to do?" Atsuko asked as Lilith put temporary wards up around the forest near the church that Mittelt had used as base when she was working with Raynare. She had felt somewhat uneasy being near the church before ignoring it, if something bad happened she'd deal with it then.

"Throwing a Spear of Light is good to keep up appearances, but it's eventually going to come out that I've been turned into a Devil." Mittelt didn't want to think of the problems that was going to cause. "And, um..."

"You don't know how to do anything but throw spears, huh?" Lilith asked as she walked up to them. "That's fine, we can help you learn."

"But what can I use? Even as a Pure Angel all I used were Spears of Light. And my Devil powers are just the same, but Darkness rather than light."

"Did other Angels use things besides those spears?" Atsuko asked, getting a nod from Mittelt. "Oh? Like what?"

"Some used rings to fight with, but I'm not good enough for that, so..."

"Don't worry about it." Lilith smiled at her. "I've got some ideas."

Mittelt started to sweat, she hoped they weren't perverted. As Lilith's grin widened, her hope slowly died off. 'Just don't be too perverted.'

(-)

Holding a ball of shining light in one hand and a ball of pulsating darkness in her other hand, Mittelt had to admit, at least this wasn't as bad as she thought, although... "You want me to do what?"

"Combine them and then see what happens."

"It'll explode in my face!"

Atsuko jumped up, pumping an arm into the air. "Go on, Mittelt, I believe in you! Besides, we do the impossible in this group, don't we? Kick reason to the curb and find your own path! Who cares what should be possible!"

Mittelt smiled at her friend. "Yeah, you're right, let's see what happens then." Bringing her hands together, she focused on seeing what would happen when the energies mixed together.

As the two spheres got closer and closer to each other, arcs of energy traveled between them, causing Atsuko to look on in interest.

Lilith on the other hand was backing up. "Mittelt, cancel that, now!"

"Huh?" Mittelt's eyes widened as the spheres suddenly turned red. "AHHHHH!"

The resulting explosion took out several trees, put a crater in the ground and caused smoke to cover the area.

Laying on her back, Mittelt stared in shock, panting as her adrenaline started to come down. "...Lil...ith?"

Standing above her, her arms and both succubus and Devil wings extended, Lilith smiled down at her. "Hey..." She coughed as smoke and dust started to clear, making it easier to see what happened to her. "Don't look at me like that." She staggered as blood ran freely across her body from several cuts and lacerations. "Can't let you get hurt." She coughed and slumped. "Oh dark lords of the Abyss, this hurts."

Mittelt grabbed Lilith to keep her from falling down completely. "Atsuko! Can you call Rias Gremory?"

On the other side of the crater, Atsuko stood up and nodded, mechanical ears popping out of her head. "Come on, answer." She was actually grateful that some of her android abilities were still available to her even as a Devil cyborg. "Hello, Rias Gremory? This is Atsuko Natsume and..."

"Ask her if Asia Argento is there. She's got healing powers." Mittelt picked up Lilith. "Don't you die on me, you slut."

Lilith gave her a pained grin. "Don't worry, whore..." She coughed. "This just hurts, oww..."

"Yes, okay, that's where you're at? Okay, you'll..."

"What's the address?" Mittelt asked and when she was told, she unfurled her Fallen Angel wings and took off into the sky, heading straight for Issei's house.

"Correction, it looks like Lilith will be air-lifted in, okay, thanks." Her mechanical ears slid back into her head and Atsuko blinked in confusion. "I thought Mittelt didn't like Lilith. When did they become so close?"

As she flew through the air at high speeds, Mittelt gripped Lilith tightly and noticed that the girl's wings, both pairs, weren't out anymore. "Hey! Come on!"

"I'll be fine." Lilith grimaced slightly. "I can't die yet. I need to have lots of... kids... With Master."

"DAMMIT!" Mittelt wished she could fly faster. She gasped as she spied Rias Gremory standing in front of a two story house. That red hair was thankfully unmistakable. "Rias! Help!" She flew down, panting as she stumbled while she landed, her wings disappearing behind her.

"Asia!" Rias called out and the short blonde ran out, gasping as she saw Lilith's condition. "Quickly, bring her inside, Issei's parents are out right now."

Mittelt nodded and did just that.

"What happened?" Asia asked as Mittelt put the succubus down.

"She was trying to help me use some new magic and I screwed up..." Mittelt didn't care about the others in the room, she just watched as Asia healed Lilith and sighed in relief as the cuts disappeared and her complexion got better.

"Training accident huh?" Rias asked, narrowing her eyes at Mittelt. "And what would Ranma say about it?"

"Master would ask that you don't hurt his whore so he can do it when we tell him later." Lilith groaned in pain and slowly sat up. "You did this?" She asked as she looked at Asia, who nodded while still healing her. "I like you." Smiling, she turned to look at Mittelt, who was looking at her and shaking slightly. "Hey, I'm alive, that just hurt really badly."

"YOU IDIOT!" Mittelt yelled as soon as Asia finished healing her and tackled Lilith to the ground, hugging her tightly. "Why'd you do that!? HUH?!"

Lilith smiled and hugged Mittelt back as Mittelt cried loudly. "Master rubbed off on me. He would do the same for any of us. I guess being bonded with him has some unpredictable side-effects, huh?"

"Stupid idiot!"

After calming Mittelt down, the two saw themselves out and thanked Rias, Asia and Issei for everything. They would have thanked Koneko and Akeno, but the two weren't there.

"Before you go..." Rias began and narrowed her eyes. "How do all of you have my cell phone number? I never gave it to any of you."

"Master stole Issei's phone but I don't know how Nuku got your number."

"I hacked into the entire cellphone database." Atsuko said as she walked up to the house. She blinked at the looks she was getting. "What? It wasn't that hard to do. So long as governments keep going 'we need backdoor encryption' to all electronics, they're easy to hack into." It wasn't the most honest thing she could do, but it was an emergency.

"I'll have to remember that if I send a selfie." Rias muttered, annoyed that humans would do that.

"Anyway, we'll head home." Lilith bowed to the taller girl. "Thanks again."

Rias waved her off. "Your master helped us out, the least I could do was help his cute servant out."

Lilith grinned at Rias. "I could do more than, oww!" She cried out as she felt someone pulling on her ear. "AtsukOWW!"

"I called Ranma and told her what happened, she told me to keep you in line."

Lilith pouted as she was forced to follow after the Devil cyborg.

"...She?" Rias looked at Mittelt in confusion. "Isn't Ranma a boy?"

"Only when there's no cold water around." Mittelt responded and followed after Lilith and Atsuko.

"You know, swapping genders might sound fun, but I bet it's a pain in the butt if you can't control it." Rias shook her head and went back inside. She did have to have a talk with Ranma in the future about getting her cell phone number without her permission though.

(-)

After getting back, and Lilith was thankful that Atsuko let go of her ear after a block, the succubus looked at Mittelt and sighed at the dejected look. "Alright, follow me, Mittelt."

The blonde grimaced and followed after Lilith. She just knew that she was in trouble, there was no way Lilith was going to let her get away with nearly killing the succubus. 'I just hope she doesn't demand anything too demeaning.'

After getting to Lilith's room, which was rarely used since Lilith generally slept in Ranma's room, Mittelt closed the door behind her when she entered the room. "So... I just..."

"Shut up." Lilith growled as she spun to glare at Mittelt, her eyes glowing brightly. "You..." She jumped at Mittelt, who closed her eyes and braced for something painful.

The next thing she felt was Lilith's hands on her back, squeezing her and soft kisses and licks on her face and neck. Gasping, the blonde shivered and her eyes opened up in surprise. "What..?"

"You want to make it up to me?" Lilith asked and Mittelt nodded. Lilith grinned and kissed Mittelt on the lips, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth, causing the Fallen Angel to moan and open her mouth.

Mittelt felt her body shivering from the kiss alone. By the time she was on the floor, she was already naked and Lilith was standing over her, also naked, and grinning at her. "What?" She gasped as Lilith grabbed her left leg and started licking it while lowering her crotch down towards Mittelt's. "Um..."

"Master never does this with me, and I'm in the mood for this." Plus her Master would never do something like this with her, she wanted to play with Ranma's female form so much. Oh well, Mittelt was still cute and sexy all the same.

Mittelt gasped as she felt Lilith's pussy pressing down against hers. "This feels..." She groaned while Lilith rocked her hips and pressed their privates together.

"Mmmm!" Lilith smiled as she rocked her hips hard. "Just give in, Mittelt." Her eyes flashed at the petite blonde. "I'm in charge. And it's either this or I use my wings for tentacles."

Mittelt nodded and relaxed, moaning as Lilith went to work on her.

(-)

"So why are you walking with me?" Kiba asked Ranma as the redhead walked with him.

Ranma gasped and gave him a shocked look. "Why! I never! Asking a defenseless girl to walk around at this time of night by herself?" She threw her arm over her eyes and looked away. "Oh cruel sir! To just abandon me in the middle of nowhere! What would all your fangirls at school say?"

"That you're trying to seduce me and I should leave you?" Kiba shot back dryly. If someone thought the redhead was defenseless they were in for a world of hurt.

"Why? Is it working?" Ranma looked at Kiba, who fell over in shock. "...What?"

"Nothing." Kiba muttered as he got up. "Seriously, did you have to ask like that? You almost looked eager there."

Ranma blanched at that and scratched her cheek. "Sorry, I guess Lilith rubbed off on me a little bit." When Kiba laughed, she joined him. "Yeah, sorry, Lilith is always trying to seduce anyone who she thinks is cute or sexy."

"Um..."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Just because we're both guys doesn't mean that I don't recognize that you're good looking, okay? It's not like I'm trying to hit on you."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you aren't serious about it, because I might have taken you up on your offer otherwise." Kiba had the satisfaction of watching Ranma face-fault upon hearing that.

"Wha, wha, WHAAAA?!" Ranma yelled as she stood up, her eyes blank and her face red. "Please tell me you aren't serious." When Kiba shrugged and walked off. "Oh come on!"

After a few more minutes of walking, Kiba started laughing and turned around to point at Ranma, who was still blushing hard. "Your face is so hilarious right now." He cleared his throat after laughing at the pouting redhead. "I was just kidding, don't be so serious."

Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously, man! I thought you were coming onto me. You're good looking and all, but I'm not doing anything in this form like that."

"Oh, so you'd be okay with me if you were in male form?" Kiba laughed as Ranma face-faulted again. Now he understood why Akeno liked to tease so often, this was fun!

"What?! No!" Ranma stood up and shook her head. "No offense if you are."

"Nah, it's fine, I mean, you probably crushed the dreams of more than a few of my fangirls out there though." Kiba laughed softly at him. "And just so you know, I prefer women." He turned and walked off.

"Oh." Ranma blinked as Kiba walked off. "Wait, prefer women?" She ran off after him. "Please tell me that you don't..."

"I was part of the Church when I was little, put two and two together." Kiba smirked as Ranma felt a little queasy. "No, I didn't have any pedophilic priests after me." Which was probably the only good thing to come out of his time in the Church.

"I was beginning to wonder." Ranma muttered before narrowing her eyes and stopping, Kiba following suit as they heard someone shuffling out from an alley and onto the street, groaning as they fell to the ground. "A priest?"

"How'd he get so..." Kiba trailed off as a familiar face walked out of the alley behind the priest. "Freed Sellzen."

The white haired, red-eyed crazed man grinned at Kiba and Ranma. "Well well, I went out to deal with a naughty member of the Church and I find a Devil and that redheaded bitch he calls a master wandering around." Swinging an elegant sword in front of him, he smirked. "Excalibur Rapidly, such a useful tool, but since I've got two Devils to gank..." He gripped the hilt tightly. "I guess I can't..." He jumped out of the way as an emerald blast tried to bisect his head. "HEY! You bitch! Can't you let me monologue a bit more?!"

"No." Ranma said as she moved after him, shocking the exorcist.

"Well, shit, when did the Gremory bitch get so... HEY!" He blocked a sword of darkness from Kiba. "Goddammit, can't you Devils let me finish?!"

"No." The next thing Freed saw was a foot connecting to his face and sending him crashing into a wall.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The crazed priest screamed out as he stood up. "I fucking hate unfair fights. Unless I'm on the side with the advantage. Maybe I shouldn't have taken off after that priest right after fucking that crazy blonde up again. YIPE!" He jumped as a redheaded missile crashed into where he was. "Shit, I'm out of here!" When the sword he was holding glowed, Freed seemingly disappeared.

"...What crazy blonde?" Ranma asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Nevermind that, he has an Excalibur." Kiba grumbled in annoyance. "What I want to know is why he took off so fast."

"Well, he did think I was Rias Gremory..." Ranma trailed off. "What DID she do to him?"

As he landed street level in the alley, Kiba looked at Ranma, who bounced down the walls and joined him. "Rias is known as the Ruinous Princess and she has a really powerful ability from her family that can vaporize nearly anything." Kiba hadn't seen anything that could survive the Power of Destruction yet and if there was something that could, he didn't want to face it.

"And since he thought I was her..."

"And you hadn't used it yet, he was worried that you were going to use it when he couldn't fight back." Kiba nodded to her. "Well, at least now I know who has it. He'll be back. After all, we've got a score to settle from last time."

Ranma slapped him on the back, grinning. "Good, come on, let's get out of here, dead bodies start to stink after awhile." She looked back at the dead priest and mentally sighed. The redhead had no love for the monster-slaying side of the Vatican, but she still hated seeing dead bodies in front of her.

(-)

"YOU BITCH!" Freed yelled and punched Bulleta in the gut, causing her to cough up blood out of her mouth. "If it wasn't for you making me all tired, I could have taken those two!"

Bulleta grinned at him, blood running out of the corners of her mouth freely. "What's the matter?" She said hoarsely. "Tired from raping me so much? I have an idea, why don't you take your tiny little prick, cut it off and shove it up your ass?" There was a crack in the air and Bulleta's head whipped sharply to the side. "Oh, did that hurt?" She looked back at him, her left eye swelling up. "The thirteen year old that took my virginity had a bigger dick than you do, and he knew how to use it too."

Freed snarled and put the gun that he used to pistol whip Bulleta away. "Whatever." Turning, he walked away from her.

"Remember, little man..." She groaned out painfully. "As soon as I'm out of here, I'll make you suffer in ways that will make Satan himself piss his pants in fear."

Freed laughed in amusement. "Yeah, but too bad you're stuck there, huh?"

As he left, Bulleta spit the blood in her mouth out. "Fucking one inch dick." She'd make him pay. Her eyes started to glow in anger. She was so going to make him pay for everything he did to her.

* * *

Oh yes, Bulleta is really pissed.

Yes, Nabiki's insanity was temporary. But the random speaking is hilarious.

And no, Ranma and Kiba's "flirting" with each other wasn't serious, the two were just having some fun.


	21. DxD Chapter 8

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

I should have clarified in the last chapter, but Issei never had to have the re-match vs Riser, thus he never had to give up his left arm to Ddrag and he hasn't achieved Balance Breaker yet.

* * *

The next morning Sona Sitri was walking towards the school, next to her was Tsubaki as they walked and discussed upcoming events. "Make sure that my sister does not find out about the upcoming family day." As much as she loved her sister, the current Leviathan was... SO embarrassing with her love of magical girls and the way Serafall doted on her... 'Ugh, she needs to get a boyfriend or something.' Anything that could take Serafall's attention away from her would be a good thing.

Of course, finding a boyfriend for one of the four Devil Kings would be hard as hell. Even if Sirzechs was married to his maid, Grayfia, though Sona had no idea why such a powerful Devil was content at being a maid for the Gremory family, such a union was rather uncommon. As much pressure Sona felt from her family, she could only imagine how things would be for Millicus when he got older.

There were times that Sona found herself envying Devils from less noble households, they didn't have to deal with the stress of being an heir or running a large extended family or the craziness involved in keeping things going through marriages and what-not.

'At least I don't need to deal with fiance messes for awhile.' At least until she found someone who was smarter than she was. But that was about as likely as finding someone who was either crazy enough, brave enough or horny enough to bed her sister. 'Now the only question remains is...' She was shaken from her thoughts as Tsubaki called out to her. Focusing on what was ahead of her, she raised an eyebrow as she saw two girls about her age, both in overly flowing robes that covered their bodies, yet revealed the two were very busty girls, that designated them members of the Vatican. While they had hoods to cover their heads, both of them had their hoods down at that moment and Sona could see one had blue hair with one green stripe in her bangs while the other one had long, red-orange hair tied up into long twin ponytails. 'So why is a carrot top and a blue-haired girl...' Her eyes narrowed at the large bundle on the blue-haired girl's back. 'I don't like that.' Walking up to them, she cleared her throat. "Weapons of any sort are expressly forbidden on school grounds, though as you are not students I would be willing to over-look this provided you have a reason to have them?"

"We do." The blue haired girl nodded at her. "Three of the Excaliburs that were watched by the Church are missing."

"I see..." Sona adjusted her glasses. "I assume that's why you're here then?"

"We've tracked them down to this city. Although pinpointing them will be difficult." The blue-haired one nodded to her. "You are one of the more prominent Devils in the city from our intel, we ask that you do not interfere."

"I have no problem with that, but I can only speak for myself and my peerage. You will need to speak with Rias Gremory about her peerage as well." She narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "Know that the only reason that I'm willing to work with you this much is because of the truce between our groups."

"Calm yourself." The blue haired one held up her hand. "Regardless of how our sides view each other, our superiors gave express orders to not antagonize any of the Devils in the city if we can help it."

"...What about Demons?" Tsubaki asked, getting a confused look from the two. "There are two, from what I have gathered, powerful Demons who live in the city and attend this school. They are currently seeking a criminal from Makai who they have tracked to this city."

Sona was glad that Tsubaki remembered that bit, she had forgotten it herself. "If you could wait a day, I shall set up a meeting with the other two."

The girls nodded at her. "How will we contact you?" The blue-haired one asked as Sona held up a card with a pentagram on it. "This is..?"

"A summoning card, usually used to summon a Devil to forge a contract. When we set the time up, either Tsubaki or myself will contact you."

"Very well." The blue-haired one took it. "I should note that merely touching this makes me feel like chopping my arms off."

Sona smirked at her. "Don't tell me that you have a cybernetic arm or something and can easily replace it."

"If only life were that easy." The girl pocketed the card and the two bowed to her. "I'd pray for your soul, but I'm sure that you wouldn't appreciate it."

"I thank you for your consideration." Sona replied as she and Tsubaki nodded back at them.

As the two girls walked away, Sona and Tsubaki overheard the two talking to each other.

"Xenovia, are you sure..."

"No." Xenovia answered and the two continued in silence.

Sona sighed heavily as she turned to look at her taller Queen. "So... Could you find Saotome or his pet succubus? I'll have a talk with Rias."

"What time would be best to set up then?"

"About four-thirty tomorrow afternoon."

Tsubaki nodded and walked off to find the two in question.

(-)

"You feel that?" Asia asked Issei as the two got close to Issei's home.

"Yeah, it's like when I took you to the church when we..." Issei's eyes widened and he ran inside. "MOM!" He cried out, hoping that it wasn't a Fallen Angel that had found out where he lived and decided to ambush him. The last thing he wanted was another situation with that freak exorcist that ended up with Asia dying.

Running past the kitchen, he got to the living room and yelled out. "MOM! Are you... Huh?" He stared as two girls, both with fancy cloaks on, though Issei noted that they both had the same symbols that freak Freed had worn around their necks. "Uh... What's going on?"

"Issei!" His mother smiled at him. "We were just talking about you."

"Hello, Issei!" The girl with twin long ponytails smiled and waved at him. "Long time no see."

"Uh..." Issei looked at her in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" The girl pouted, looking genuinely hurt. "It's me!"

Issei was about to answer until his mother caught his attention and showed him the image of the boy he used to play with. "What?"

"Your mother was really surprised too, but this girl is Irina Shindou. Back then," she shook her head, "back then she was more like a boy, but she grew into a real beauty, didn't she?"

"Huh?" Issei looked at the picture of the short-haired boy and then at the girl in front of him, his eyes widening in shock. "EH?!"

"You remember?" Irina gave him a small smile.

"YOU WEREN'T A BOY?!"

Irina giggled as Issei's mother chided him. "No, no, it's fine. I was a total tomboy when I was a little girl, and I had a really masculine face back then too. Even my own parents lamented that I was more like a boy back then too. You couldn't help but get confused." The girl smiled and waved them off. "Though..." She gave Issei a sad look. "A lot of things happened before we could meet again, huh?"

'Shit, she noticed that I'm a Devil?' He supposed it had to be easy to do for exorcists, but that didn't mean it made him feel any better. Looking at the blue-haired one, he mentally shivered, the feeling he got from her was one of a really dangerous opponent to face. 'And whatever that thing next to her is, if she unwrapped it, I'd probably be dead in an instant.'

"However, I have to take my leave today." Irina sighed dramatically as she stood up. "Thanks for having us over."

Issei's mother pouted as the two got up to leave. "Leaving already?" Behind her, Issei and Asia followed the three quietly.

"Yes, I'm just in town for a little bit and I wanted to show Xenovia all my old stomping grounds before we leave." She smiled at Issei as she opened the door to go outside. "Goodbye, Issei, it was nice seeing you again."

Xenovia gave Issei a dark look and followed Irina out of the house.

Issei stood there, panting softly, his heart beating incredibly fast, a cold sweat forming across his body as he fought down the urge to panic. 'Why do two hotties have to be my enemies? Why couldn't they be ugly old men instead?'

(-)

"So..." Xenovia looked at Irina as the two walked away from Issei's home. "He was your childhood friend, was he not?"

Irina shrugged helplessly, her palms pointed upwards as she bobbed her head from side to side. "While seeing someone from my childhood having fallen to the Devils pains me to no end, if he becomes an enemy, I shall strike him down. In fact, Xenovia, if he becomes an enemy, allow me to strike him down." She looked back at her friend pleadingly. "At least I can apologize to him as I extinguish his life."

"I have no qualms about that. If I were to be controlled by a Devil I would wish that you would be the one to stop me. I would feel better knowing that you stopped me rather than someone else." Xenovia had no desire to die, not yet at any rate, but if it was in service to God, she would have no qualms about laying down her life.

"So, shall we..." Irina started to say as she looked up and stared at an oncoming dust cloud. "What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's getting close at a fast..."

The next thing they both knew, a ringing sound was heard as a high-speed object whipped past them so hard that they found themselves tumbling in the opposite direction of where they were headed before they crashed into some open garbage cans while being upside down, revealing skin-tight outfits under their robes that did nothing to hide their shapely rear-ends.

"Irina..." Xenovia groaned as she shifted and sat up. "What in the Lord's good name was that?" She blinked as she realized something. "SHOOT! My sword!" Standing up, Xenovia ran up the street where she could see her sword still wrapped up and laying on the ground.

Irina stayed on the ground, her eyes swirling and what looked like mini-people on bicycles riding around her head, all ringing bells.

(-)

"I hope I didn't hit someone back there." Atsuko muttered, she had sworn she saw a couple of girls in weird robes walking down the street but decided it wasn't a big deal, she didn't feel like she ran anyone over. She knew what that felt like after all. "Let's see... Where to next?"

(-)

The next morning Ranma, in male form, groaned as he woke up. Sitting up, or trying to as he felt a weight on his hips, he threw the blanket up to see Mittelt and Lilith licking at his hard dick. "Good morning to you two as well."

Running her tongue up Ranma's shaft, Lilith grinned at him. "I wanted a morning meal and I thought I'd share with Mittelt."

The blonde had a flushed face as caressed and licked at Ranma. She had been heading back to her room after using the bathroom and had seen Lilith walking into Ranma's room. She had wondered what Lilith was doing and was pulled into the room by Lilith.

Then again, she wasn't complaining, Ranma's scent was really enjoyable, especially when it was like this.

Ranma laid back and just enjoyed the sensations.

"Can I..." Mittelt asked, getting a nod from Lilith, who slid back and sat on Ranma's face, shivering as he grabbed her butt with both hands and buried his face into her crotch.

Mittelt stood over Ranma's hard prick and slowly lowered herself down on it, much to Lilith's amusement and arousal, she watched as the blonde pushed his dick into her anus. "Nnngh! I blame you two..." She whined as her butt easily took Ranma's shaft. "You made me like this."

Lilith grinned at her as she rocked her hips on Ranma's face. "Just admit you're Master's butt slut."

Mittelt bit her lip and groaned as Ranma bottomed out inside of her. "FINE! I'm Ranma's butt slut! I love his dick in my ass! I love it!" Tears were falling out of her eyes as she screamed that out.

"Hey now..." Lilith reached forward and pulled Mittelt's body forward a bit. "No crying." She kissed the blonde on the lips. "We love you too."

Mittelt blushed and moaned as she rocked her hips up and down, enjoying the sensation of Ranma's dick in her ass. "This is so dirty."

"And we love it." Lilith groaned in pleasure from what Ranma was doing to her.

Ranma wasn't even trying to say anything, he was just enjoying the sensations from his two lovers as he drove his tongue into Lilith's folds and his hands squeezed and groped her ass. Privately, Ranma was thankful that he had met Lilith when he was so little, who knows what he would have been like without a succubus teaching him to be a good lover?

'Probably some simpering fool who would freeze up anytime I'm in any sort of romantic situation.'

Oh well, no time for that, he had pleasurable sensations around his dick and a face full of needy succubus pussy to attend to.

(-)

It was almost two hours later when Atsuko looked up from where she was working out and saw Ranma, Mittelt and Lilith stumbling down the steps. "Morning! Having too much fun in your room?" She grinned at Mittelt blushed while Lilith gave her a naughty grin.

"And how do you know what we do?" Ranma asked her, wondering if he needed to strengthen the wards around his room.

"Lilith gives me detailed reports about the fun stuff you do." Stretching, the redheaded cyborg bounced around and threw a few fast kicks. "Really, it sounds like it could be interesting."

"Lilith..." Ranma began and gave the succubus a flat stare. "No corrupting Nuku Nuku."

"Too late." Lilith giggled before yelping as Ranma flicked her forehead. "Master!" She whined as she rubbed her forehead and the three finished walking down the stairs and into the dining area.

"Anyway, to answer your first question, yes we did." Ranma looked at Atsuko and shook his head as he remembered what happened next. Not that he didn't enjoy it, because he would be lying if he said he didn't.

"And then we spent over thirty minutes taking a shower." Mittelt muttered, blushing hard as she remembered the naughty things they did in there.

"And another fifteen getting clean after that!" Lilith giggled, causing Ranma to sigh in feigned annoyance. "Come on, Master. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position? You get two hot pieces of loli ass to bang every day if you want."

"Don't call me a loli." Mittelt muttered as she reached up to fix her hair in its short twin-tails style.

"You know..." Ranma spoke up as Mittelt started to grab her hair. "You look better with your hair hanging down loose."

The blonde blinked and then blushed hard and lowered her hands. "You...You think so?"

Ranma nodded to her. "Yeah." He smiled and cupped her cheek, causing her to blush as his fingers traced her jaw line.

"Ah, oh, okay." She stammered and blushed, letting her hair hang down loosely. It wasn't like it was too long anyway, but she felt weird without her hair in pigtails.

"I know!" Lilith slapped a fist into an open palm. "Master! You know how all the magical girls have transformations that make them naked for a moment but changes their clothes and sometimes their hairstyles?"

"Yes?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I think I could teach that to Mittelt." Lilith grinned at the blonde. "It's easy! That way you can be in whatever you want, but when you fight, you'll be in that goth loli outfit you love and your hair can be in your pigtails without needing to put any work into it."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"You don't need to do any silly dances or poses." Ranma told Mittelt, causing Lilith to pout, that was her favorite part of magical girl transformations.

"Well, if the bathroom's open, I'm going to go take a shower." Atsuko said as she walked past the three of them and up the stairs.

"Don't." Ranma said to Lilith without looking, who had her mouth open to say something as Atsuko walked past them.

Lilith closed her mouth in some annoyance. It wasn't her fault! She liked people with sexy bodies.

Ranma shook his head and walked over to the kitchen area. "Enough of that, let's get some breakfast and get going to school."

"When did you turn into such a studious student?" Mittelt asked, getting a snort from Lilith.

"He's always been that way. Even if he's bored at school or falls asleep in class a lot, he still gets good grades."

Ranma snorted as he took stuff out of the fridge to make for some food. "And who threatened to withhold sex from me if my grades ever slipped too far down?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Lilith stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mittelt asked, an amused smile on her face. As the food started to cook, she bit her lower lip as she looked at Ranma, who was cooking, then at Lilith, who was concentrating on the energy that was dancing around her hands, to the stairs where Atsuko went up to shower and then she stood up and walked out to the training area and looked around, before nodding and smiling to herself.

'I'm happy with this life.' Even if nothing else changed, she could honestly say that this was the happiest she had ever been. 'I just hope that the good times last.'

"Oh, hey, Mittelt." Ranma spoke up as he finished cooking. "Lilith and I have to see Rias Gremory after school. You can come with if you want."

"Huh?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "What for?" When he shrugged, she looked a bit nervous at him. "Do you need me, I mean..."

"Hey." Lilith said as she let the energy she was manipulating dissipate. "Enough of that. If any of them have a problem with you being there, they'll have to deal with me, okay?"

Mittelt smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Walking over to the table as Atsuko came back down, drying her hair while Ranma brought food over to the table, Mittelt said something that surprised the group. "I blame all of you."

"Huh?" Ranma, Nuku and Lilith looked at her in confusion.

"I used to be a sadistic bitch who put up a friendly exterior. Ever since I hooked up with you guys..."

Lilith smirked at her, knowing what she was trying to say. "Master has that effect on people. I used to not care about anything other than being entertained and myself."

Ranma mentally shrugged at hearing that. "How about you, Nuku?"

"Nuku Nuku used to talk like this and have an android body that was as artificial as could be." She then smiled at him. "But thanks to you, I can talk normally, I can feel the air, water on my skin and lots more." Atsuko closed her eyes and grinned in delight. "I don't care how things go after this, I'm happy to have met you too!"

Lilith suddenly snapped her fingers, suprising the others.

"...Why did you snap your fingers, Lilith?" Ranma asked.

"I just realized, since Mittelt's well adjusted, it ruins some fun because that means you can't reach up her ass with your massive package and knock any sticks loose." She sighed in disappointment.

"...I don't put things there," Atsuko said. "I was told that it hurts."

Mittelt blinked. "Wait, are you saying anal sex made me nicer?!" She couldn't believe that. How could having sex like that help her like that? "It only hurts if you don't lube stuff up enough and your partner isn't gentle with you until that hole adjusts and..." Mittelt trailed off, her face red and she buried her face in her hands. "I'm such a degenerate."

Lilith laughed at her. "Go on, explain how Master slides in super easily into your ass these days."

Mittelt just groaned in dismay. Why did she have to love these idiots so much?

When the other three started to laugh, she looked up from her hands and gave them an embarrassed smile. "You guys..."

"Oh come on!" Lilith said between giggles. "What's a little teasing between family?"

Mittelt blinked at hearing that before looking at the three smiling face and her face went from curious to a gentle smile. "Yeah..."

Even if she and Lilith teased each other and got after each other constantly, they were family...

...A weird, dysfunctional and overly sexual family, but a family nonetheless.

'I can live with this.'

(-)

It was later in the day when Ranma, Lilith and Mittelt found themselves in the front of the Occult Research Club after school. Knocking on the door, they waited for a response.

"Come on in." Rias was heard from inside. Walking in, Ranma looked at Rias, Akeno and Koneko. "Ah, you're here." She smiled at Ranma from behind her desk. "Lilith and Mittelt as well." She gestured for them to sit next to Koneko and Akeno. "The purpose of this meeting isn't anything you did, our two guests aren't here yet."

"Are we expecting some big shot from Hell?" Ranma wondered why they asked him to show up if that was the case. 'Did they find out that I'm a Devil?'

Akeno and Rias both fought the urge to laugh at that, though Rias was far more successful. "No, no, though from our point of view, they might as well be agents from Hell." Akeno said while smiling impishly. When the door opened, the group looked up as Issei and Asia walked in. "Ah, Issei."

"Yo." He waved and grabbed a chair for Asia so they could sit down. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you're..." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." The door opened and two figures, both dressed in church robes, entered the room. "Ah, you must be the representatives from the Church?"

The blue haired one nodded and sat down on the empty couch across from the group. Looking the group over, she turned to Rias. "I assume that all of them are your peerage?"

"No." Rias shook her head. "Those three are allies, however." She motioned towards Ranma, who waved at the two other girls.

"Oh." The one with orange-red hair gasped in surprise. "You're the Demon?"

"I'm a succubus." Lilith corrected her. "Master's a Hanyou and Mittelt is contracted to us."

"Master, huh?" The blue-haired one looked at them cautiously. "Very well, let's cut to the chase, I doubt any of us wish to be in the other's presence any longer than we have to."

"How kind of you." Lilith drawled out. "Mind if we get your names?"

"How rude!" The twin-tailed girl huffed at her. "If you're going to ask for someone's name, you should at least offer yours first."

"Fine, my name is Lilith Aensland, my Master is Ranma Saotome, now, if you would..."

"My name is Irina." The girl with twin-tails smiled at Lilith. "And this is Xenovia." The blue-haired girl nodded.

"So why are two executioners from the Vatican here?" Ranma narrowed his eyes at them. "Considering how many Hunters and Magical Girls are in this country, the Vatican never makes a move into this country unless it's something very dire."

Xenovia sneered at the mention of Hunters and Magical Girls. "Bunch of worthless nincompoops." Beside her, Irina showed a similar level of disdain.

"Um... I'm missing something." Issei spoke up, confused. "What's with the sudden hostility?"

"Yeah, even I'm confused." Mittelt admitted and noticed that the only ones not expressing confusion were Ranma, Lilith, Xenovia and Irina.

"Should we explain or do you wish to?" Lilith asked the two girls.

"No, please, go ahead." Xenovia offered, getting a nod from Lilith.

"Most Hunters are part supernatural in some way, shape or form, most magical girls are considered to be unskilled magic users who throw around splashy spells and give the executioners a bad name." Lilith clarified for the group.

"Just to be clear, we're exorcists, not executioners."

Lilith huffed and looked away in annoyance.

"Ignore her, we've had bad experiences with members of the Church in the past." Ranma continued. "But as Lilith pointed out, executioners or exorcists, as these two are calling themselves, take great pride in the training and gifts from God that they get. Magical Girls tend to have little formal training, though I've met a few that actually did train, and most Hunters are considered heretical because of the fact that their blood is considered tainted due to having some strong supernatural ancestry."

"You're very well informed." Xenovia nodded at Ranma. "It's too bad that you're putting out that blasted Demonic energy."

"Youki is just an energy that I have, nothing more, nothing less. If you consider that enough to consider me a Demon then that's all on you."

"Very well." Xenovia nodded to him. It was almost too bad he was part Demon, his experience in Japan would be a great benefit to the Vatican against heretical things in the world, especially this segment of the world. "As for why we're here, we're chasing a criminal who stole several Excaliburs from the Church."

"Shouldn't those be heavily guarded?" Rias asked, getting a nod from the two girls. "How many?"

"Three have been stolen and we were given two more to fight against whomever stole them on equal footing." Irina answered her. "The one not stolen is under his Holiness's direct watch and is under strict guard at this point in time."

"I would hope so." Rias mentally frowned as she heard that. "I thank you for the head's up, but why tell us?"

"Because we're sure that the Fallen Angels have stolen them." Xenovia looked at Mittelt and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Fallen?"

Mittelt tensed at the look Xenovia was giving her. 'This girl's dangerous.' Shaking her head as more of the room looked at her, she gave Xenovia a glare of her own. "One, I don't know what the current leaders of the Grigori are doing, I haven't had any contact with them for months." She held up one finger before raising a second one. "Two, I'm under a long-term contract with Ranma and Lilith." She raised a third finger. "And lastly, this is the first time I've heard about any of the Excaliburs going missing."

"I have a question." Ranma spoke up as he looked at them. "I have no doubt that you two are very talented, but why did the Vatican only send you two? Are you being sent to die? If someone can steal those sword fragments, you two probably..."

"As I said," Irina interrupted him, "we were given our own Excaliburs to help us in our quest." She pointed to an arm band around her upper left arm. "This is Excalibur Mimic, it can become any shape the user desires."

"And this..." Xenovia patted her bundled weapon. "Is Excalibur Destruction. Between the two of us, we should have no problem dealing with those who stole the swords." She narrowed her eyes at the group. "That is why we're here, to hunt down the thief who stole the Excaliburs and take them back. And for that end, I have one question to Rias Gremory." She looked at the redhead, who raised an eyebrow at her. "What will you do with this information now? Will you join the Fallen Angels against the Church?"

"No." Rias answered immediately. "My personal feelings aside, I would never team up with the Fallen Angels under the current conditions, such a thing would quickly raise tensions and escalate the current cold war between our three factions."

"Good." Xenovia gave her a relieved look. "No offense, but our superiors had to make sure that you wouldn't do something like that."

"No, it's fine." Rias gave her a small nod. "Were I in your shoes, I'd be wary as well. Is that all?"

Xenovia shook her head and looked at the others as she and Irina stood up. "We only request that all of you stay out of our business while we take care of this."

"I can only speak for my peerage and myself, but I have no problem with this request." Rias said as they started to leave. "I merely ask that you do not take too long."

"Of course." Xenovia nodded and walked a few more steps before stopping and looking at Asia. "Excuse me," she gave the blonde a confused look, "are you not Asia Argento? The Saint that could heal all injuries?"

The girl gasped and gave a slow nod.

"Woah, really?" Irina tilted her head in confusion. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. I never saw her in person, but didn't you get exiled from the church as a witch for heresy?" Asia gave a shallow nod at that. "And you're a Devil now?"

"That is quite far to fall, to go from being a Saint to a lowly Devil." Xenovia shook her head. "It would have been better for you to have died rather than fall so low."

Asia gave them a surprised look, shocked they could say something like that.

"Hey!" Issei stood up and got in front of Asia, anger on his face. "Who are you to say things like that to Asia?! You don't know what she's been through!"

"We're just speaking the truth." Irina sighed at her childhood friend. "To think that a Saint would fall so far as to become a Devil, why it hurts to think that a member of the Church would become one of our sworn enemies."

"Enough with your crap." Issei growled as he clenched his fists.

"It's true, it would have been better for all if Asia Argento had died instead of becoming a Devil." Xenovia sighed at the angry looks she was getting. "Are you really that upset?"

"Yes! Dammit! If you don't stop running your mouth I'll stop it for you." Issei growled at her.

"Are you going to become an enemy of the entire Vatican for one little girl?" Xenovia asked him.

"I don't see why not." A new voice spoke up and everyone turned to look as Kiba walked into the room. "I have no qualms about it."

"And you are?" Xenovia asked the blonde haired boy.

"Your sempai."

(-)

Outside of the old school building, Kiba and Issei stood across from Xenovia and Irina. The blue-haired girl spoke up first. "Just so we're all clear, this match is just that, a match and nothing more."

"Of course." Rias nodded, "I'll only step in if a lethal blow is about to be landed."

Xenovia nodded and looked at Ranma, who merely shrugged. "I've got no skin in this, do what you want." It wasn't like he didn't care about stuff like this, but he wasn't all that close to Rias, Issei and the others.

Nodding, Xenovia and Irina threw their cloaks off, revealing skin-tight black body outfits that clung to their every curve. Ranma had to smack Lilith on the back of the head when she started to openly pant and drool. "Very well..." Xenovia unwrapped her bundle and the others looked on as an impressive looking broadsword with a wide head was revealed. "Then let's begin."

"Yes, let's." Kiba nodded and several swords appeared around him, the tips sunk into the ground.

"Sword Birth, huh?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes, she had thought that this blonde was a fool, but if he had a Sacred Gear that could do stuff like that. "I see..."

Gripping the arm band, Irina tugged on it and the others watched as it became a Katana in her hand. "Don't worry, Issei, out of respect for our friendship and current ceasefire, I won't use the full ability of Excalibur Mimic." She sighed and folded her hands in front of her. "This must be a trial by God and Saint Michael. To think that my childhood friend would stoop so far as to be lured in by the Devils." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh God, forgive me, for I must teach Issei humility in your name!"

"Uh..." Issei sweat-dropped before shaking his head. "Well, we don't need to fight, I said what I wanted to say."

"No! I must show you the error of your ways and maybe I can help your soul find peace."

"I find that every night in Rias's boobs though." Issei muttered, getting a sweat-drop from Irina and a blush from Rias. "But I guess..." Holding up his left hand, a red gauntlet with a green gem over the back of his hand, his fingers looked closer to claws thanks to the gauntlet and near his elbow two yellow spikes formed, pointing backwards at him.

"BOOST!" The gauntlet cried out as he called it out.

"A Longinus?!" Irina gasped as she saw it. "And Boosted Gear at that?!"

"A weapon that can slay Gods, Twilight Healing and Sword Birth?" Xenovia shook her head. "It seems that your King has quite the collection of heretical Sacred Gears. Now some things make sense." She put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "To think that a reject of the Holy Sword Project would appear before me."

"What..." Kiba's aura erupted around him. "Did you say?" Beside him, Issei gave Kiba a concerned look.

Xenovia gave him a bit of a confused look. "But you went through the Holy Sword Project and you were found lacking and unable to wield Holy Swords."

"You..." Kiba snarled at her. "Have no idea what kind of Hell we went through in that project!" He charged at Xenovia, a black glowing sword in his right hand.

"Kiba, wait!" Issei called out, surprised at how Kiba was acting.

"You should never take your eyes off your enemy." Irina called out and gave a slash at Issei, who dodged out of the way. "Nice dodge."

As Ranma watched the fights, he shook his head as Kiba's sword was shattered by Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction. Seeing the crater that was formed when the sword struck the ground, he had to admit, at least the sword lived up to its name. "Kiba and Issei are going to lose." He muttered, getting a nod from Lilith.

"Oh?" Rias asked, though privately she thought the same thing. "What makes you say that?"

"Just watch." Ranma replied.

As the fight went on, it became pretty obvious that Kiba was too blinded by his anger over what Xenovia said and that Issei wasn't fast enough to keep up with Irina.

"You're dodging well." Irina complimented. "It's such a shame you're a Devil, you would have been a great help to the Vatican."

"I dunno, I've heard bad things about priests." Issei dodged under a slash at his head and started to grin as he got a third boost. "Now then, time to unleash my special technique!"

"Huh?" Irina suddenly shivered as she looked at his leering face. "Special technique?"

"Be careful," Koneko said, her tone flat, "the perv makes people's clothes explode when he touches them."

"KONEKO!" Issei cried out in despair. "Why would you tell her that?!"

Irina gave Issei a disgusted look as she heard that. "To think that my childhood friend would turn out to be a pervert of such an order! I guess becoming a Devil changes you in many ways."

"Ah, no, I was always like that." Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm terribly sorry." Kiba sighed and Xenovia gave him a look full of pity.

"Hey!" Issei cried out in anger. "There's no need to be like that!" Squeezing his gauntlet-covered hand into a fist, he charged at Irina, seemingly disappearing. "Now then, how about..." He pouted when his lunge for Irina's outfit had her dodging out of the way.

"Oh Lord, why must you allow such perversions to exist in this world? Between Issei and that succubus, surely the world would be better off without this?"

"HEY!" Lilith cried out in annoyance. "Master, can I spank her?"

"No."

Issei took that moment to leap at Irina, who screamed and ducked under his jump. "Oh crap!" He realized as not only did he miss, but his lunge carried him over Irina and towards Koneko and Asia, where he touched them on their shoulders, and since his Dress Break skill was active...

...There was a tearing sound as the two had their clothing explode everywhere.

"You..." Koneko's eye was twitching as she stood there, butt naked, while Asia crouched down and covered her breasts, "pervert!" Punching Issei in the gut, she sent him flying towards Irina.

"GAH! That hurt!" Issei gasped in pain as he struggled to get up.

"You know..." Irina said as she stood over him. "This is probably God's way of punishing you for being a pervert. Maybe you should try to be a virtuous man and use your talents for good?"

"No way..." Issei clutched his stomach as he tried to stand up. "I had a choice between Dress Break and seeing girls naked with my eyes and I put all my ability for Dress Break."

Irina grimaced and stepped back. "Does he have the ability to fight solely on his sex drive?"

"You'd be surprised at the amount of people that can do that." Ranma answered her. "I know an old man who survives by his perversions."

"Ewww!" Irina shuddered, not wishing to meet such a person.

"I guess I can end this now." Issei tried lunging at Irina again, but this time she took a single step back before slashing her sword upwards.

"It's over." She looked really upset about that and Issei wondered what she meant before his mind was consumed by PAIN.

Trembling, he fell to his knees and then onto his face, his Sacred Gear disappearing as he passed out from whatever Irina did to him.

"I'm sorry, Issei, even that small scratch was too much for you, huh?" Irina looked at him apologetically and then at Rias, who was giving her a dirty look. "Don't worry, it's only a shallow cut, but you know how Holy Swords are to Devils."

Not far away, Kiba was charging Xenovia with a large, two handed broadsword, which didn't last as Xenovia struck it down with Excalibur Destruction and then drove the hilt of her sword into Kiba's chest, sending him flying onto his back. When he tried to get up, Xenovia stood over him, her sword pointing at his face. "Yield. This fight is over." Kiba glared up at her but nodded. Putting her sword over her shoulder, she walked away from Kiba. "The moment you pulled out that sword, you lost. The speed you're so proud of was useless when swinging around a sword that large."

"I'd say the moment he got mad at you was the moment he lost." Ranma answered as he and Lilith walked up to them and helped Kiba to his feet.

"I care not for the opinions of lowly Demons and their ilk." Xenovia looked back at him. "As well informed as you are, the mere fact that you are part Demon makes me weep for the state of the world."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lilith asked her in annoyance. "Lady, I dunno if you know, but there's no one in Japan who doesn't have some supernatural blood flowing through them."

"All the more a pity." Xenovia shook her head as she re-wrapped her sword. "But that's a big part as to why the Vatican leaves this country alone. There's no need to expend forces to deal with lowly Demons when we have Fallen and Devils to deal with."

"What?" Lilith found her eye twitching. "Lowly Demons?"

"Yeah!" Irina spoke up as she walked past them, her sword wrapped up around her arm again. "Demons have always been like the lesser creatures of the Moonlight World. I mean, it's not your fault that nearly everything in the world is better than you are." She tapped her chin as she looked at them. "I mean, you let yourself become a half-breed's slave, right? No way a Devil, Fallen Angel or Pure Angel does anything like that."

Lilith was twitching hard as she glared at them. Oh how she wanted to put them in their place. "Who are you to..."

"Enough, we have more important things to do than deal with a half-demon and his pet." Xenovia walked off, followed by Irina, who waved and smiled as she walked off.

"Are you okay?" Mittelt asked, having been silent as she looked at the two of them. She could feel the anger coming off of Lilith, which scared her, she had NEVER seen the succubus so worked up before. But what was even worse was that she couldn't feel anything coming off of Ranma.

"Lilith, take us home." Ranma grabbed Mittelt as Lilith nodded and the three disappeared in a black sphere.

Watching them leave, Rias sighed and shook her head. "I wish they hadn't done that." Seeing Akeno look at her curiously while Asia, who was still naked, healed Issei from the attack he sustained, she clarified. "Most Demons aren't much stronger than the average person, it's true, but any Demon that can take on a human form is generally a pretty dangerous opponent, you never know what they are."

"And Lilith happens to be a succubus." Akeno shook her head. "Well, that blows."

"Indeed." Rias nodded to Akeno before walking over to Issei as he got up. "Are you okay?" She asked him and smiled before hugging him and burying his face into her breasts. "Foolish Issei, don't do stuff like that, okay?" She looked at Kiba, who was looking troubled. "And Kiba, please... Don't do something stupid, okay?"

"I... I'm sorry." Kiba bowed and turned to leave. "I need to work through some things, please forgive me."

"Kiba..." Koneko, still naked, watched him leave in concern. "Please don't go." She said softly, worry evident in her voice.

* * *

I like Irina and Xenovia, I do, but they were pretty harsh the first time we met them in DxD. Also, why do they look like Subaru and Teana from Nanoha StrikerS? Yes, that's what I was alluding to when Sona made the "do you have a cybernetic arm" line.

And, yes, Nuku running people over, or nearly running them over and causing silly moments is another running gag.

Why would they look down on Demons? The main reason is that most Demons in this fic aren't on Earth as most of the really strong and dangerous Demons, Youkai and other Monsters are living in Makai. Youkai, Werecreatures/animal people (like Felicia) are known but face discrimination, and Vampires (which mostly live in Romania, apparently) are the most common Demons on Earth. Succubi aren't commonly seen. So, yeah, most Demons on Earth aren't that strong, over-all, compared to Devils and the like and thus are more easily dismissed as a threat.


	22. DxD Chapter 9

Dance With the Devil

DxD Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

To answer reviews:

You all know that's how Irina and Xenovia were like in canon, right? They don't really mean any harm, they're just... REALLY devoted to God. That plus their ignorance of things makes it really easy for them to say some cruel things.

Kaiya Azure: I have to admit, that would make a lot of sense if that was the case in DxD proper. Then again, with a certain Fallen Angel stealing some of the Excalibur fragments, the war was really close to restarting anyway.

aliesterus: Yes I know who GaoGaiGar-tan is, she's the reason I even got into Nanoha in the first place. If anyone would have access to things like the I.S. ability, it would be Atsuko since she's a cyborg (hint for the future).

Sagitaro V: That'll get addressed in a future arc, I promise. And more additions to the harem? Perhaps, you'll see as the story goes on. ;)

* * *

Atsuko was launching a spin kick and gasped in shock as her foot connected with Ranma's face and sent him flying across the training floor, tumbling the whole way. "WAGH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D APPEAR LIKE THAT! I KILLED RANMA! WAAAAH!"

"No... You didn't..." Ranma groaned as he sat up, a bruise already forming on his face. "Luckily you didn't break anything." Groaning, he flopped onto his back as the other three ran over to him in worry.

(-)

"Will he be okay?" Atsuko asked Lilith as she walked downstairs. She sighed in relief when Lilith nodded at her.

"Oh yeah, nothing broken, he's got a concussion though, Mittelt's currently healing him." She had complained about it, but Lilith had pointed out that she needed to work on support magic since she was Ranma's Bishop.

"But that's bad! I damaged his brain!" Atsuko gasped in horror. "WAAAHHH! I made Ranma go stupid!"

Lilith shook her head in amusement. "No, he's fine, the healing energy we used should keep him from suffering any real damaging effects from the concussion."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Atsuko really felt bad by what she did, even if it was an accident.

"Strip naked, go up to see him and have sex with him." Lilith said and face-faulted as Atsuko nodded and took off her shirt. "I WAS KIDDING!" She yelled before Atsuko could pull her pants down. "I mean, you can keep stripping, I'm enjoying the sight, but you don't need to have sex with Master." Besides, she was certain that Ranma would be QUITE upset with her if she talked Atsuko into having sex with him.

Atsuko tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it, Ranma enjoys sex with you and Mittelt, why does he seem to try and fight against it?"

"Because he worries." Lilith sighed and motioned for Atsuko to follow her to the table. "Leave the shirt off, I wanna ogle your boobies."

Atsuko shrugged, causing some nice jiggling to happen before sitting down at the table, followed by Lilith. "About what?"

"You know that I gave him my Devil's Pledge to save his life, right?" Atsuko nodded, she heard that story already. "And that it imparted some of my succubus essence into him as well, right?"

"Yep, so what..."

"He's worried that if he doesn't fight against his urges that he'll turn into an uncontrollable sex monster." Lilith understood perfectly, after all, her species was the same way.

"Will he?"

"Nah, not so long as he vents his urges often enough." Lilith shook her head in amusement.

"So the reason he needs a harem..." Atsuko trailed off, tilting her head in confusion. "Is so that he can give into his urges without it being dangerous to him?"

"Yep, you got it." The only reason that it was potentially as dangerous as it was to Ranma was because of the fact that he had been human before getting the Devil's Pledge.

"And yet he fights against it?" Atsuko asked, confused as Lilith nodded. "That's so... Stupid."

"It is." Lilith admitted as she watched Atsuko's boobs move when the cyborg moved. "But Master wouldn't be Master if he didn't worry about stupid things like that."

"...Can I help?"

"Again, if I convinced you to have sex with him, I would probably get the butt whipping of my life and trust me, Master knows how to make it hurt!" Lilith wouldn't mind Atsuko joining in, but there was no way she could justify it to Ranma.

Atsuko was silent as she contemplated that information.

(-)

Meanwhile in Nerima...

Kasumi blinked as she heard a knocking at the front door. "Huh? Weird." Walking up to the door, she opened it and looked on in surprise at the person in front of the door.

"Hello, I was wondering, is the one known as Akane Tendo in?" A little girl in a weirdly perverted gothic lolita outfit asked as she stood in the doorway. For the most part the outfit looked normal, except for the front chest area, which was completely exposed, as was her belly. Her nipples were covered by pasties, which was the only thing keeping it from being obscene.

"Yes, but oh my, why are you like that? An outfit such as that is entirely inappropriate for such a young girl!" Kasumi ushered the girl inside.

"It is?" The girl asked, blinking at Kasumi. "I do not understand why, nor do I care, I am here to see Akane Tendo and I was being polite enough to use the front door."

"Hey, Kasumi, what's with all the noise?" Nabiki asked as she walked down, took one look at the girl and turned whiter than a ghost. "W...What are YOU doing here?!" It had been brief when she first used her Balance Breaker, but she remembered the image of the little girl in her home with a warning of "Do Not Anger" flashing across her image.

"I do not believe we have ever formally met." The girl looked at Nabiki in confusion. "No, I do not believe so, so how do you know of me?"

"Ophis, what are you doing here?" Nabiki asked, fighting the urge to run as far as she could.

Ophis blinked and tilted her head. "I am here for the one known as Akane Tendo. I have been as polite as I care to be." She pointed at Nabiki, her finger imitating a gun. "Her Sacred Gear, I want to utilize it."

"Excuse me." Kasumi looked at the little girl. "Please do not use that tone of voice in my house."

"Yes, ma'am." Ophis said meekly and looked down, looking ashamed.

"Now apologize to Nabiki for scaring her."

"I'm sorry." Ophis said, causing Nabiki to stare in shock at her. "I do not wish for conflict here, but if I asked any of the others there would have been conflict."

"How did you get her to apologize?" Nabiki wondered how Kasumi got Ophis, of all beings, to act like a sorry child who got caught being naughty.

Kasumi just smiled at Nabiki, not saying a word.

(-)

It was only two minutes longer when Akane walked down the stairs, took one look at Ophis and then looked at Kasumi. "Are we collecting girls for that lolicon pervert?"

"I do not know of whom you speak of." The little girl said as she stood up. "My name is Ophis, I want you." The girl pointed at Akane. "Your Sacred Gear will be most helpful with what I want."

"...What?" Akane asked in confusion and looked at Nabiki, who was shaking her head and crossing her arms, trying to tell her to say no to whatever Ophis was offering.

Ophis tilted her head. "Your Sacred Gear, Devil Alchemist, makes any food you cook a lethal poison or weapon and sometimes has randomly weird effects. With my help you can achieve your Balance Breaker and gain control of it."

"Ophis!" Nabiki got the little girl's attention. "Please, she doesn't need to know about this."

"It's too late." Ophis shook her head and turned back to Akane. "If you come with me, there are plenty of people capable of teaching you how to be a good fighter, and if you gain control of it your cooking will no longer be horrible."

"DEAL!"

"Akane, no!" Nabiki cried out as Ophis nodded and the little girl and Akane disappeared in a black mist. "SUNNVAFUCKINGBITCH!"

"Nabiki?" Kasumi looked on, worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Seeing Ophis caused all the futures I saw involving her and Akane to come into focus." Nabiki shook her head and stood up. "Shit, I need to get that program done and over to the Mishima Heavy Industries quickly!"

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked, starting to get scared.

Stopping at the stairs, Nabiki looked back at her elder sister. "Every future I saw where Ophis found out about Akane's Sacred Gear led to the destruction of the world."

"...What's a Sacred Gear?"

"I'll explain later!" Nabiki yelled as she ran upstairs.

"...Oh dear." Kasumi was worried, what was going to happen next?

(-)

The next day in Kuoh City...

Issei, Koneko and Saji were walking down the street, with Saji looking dejected. "Seriously don't know how you talked me into this. I should go now before things go all pear-shaped and things go stupidly bad. You'll see! I'm right on this."

"Quiet." Koneko ordered him. "Help us find Kiba." When the blonde didn't show up at school, Koneko had gotten worried for him and snuck after Issei, who had gone to talk with Saji. "You're in too deep, if you back out now, I'll tell Sona what happened."

"You'll get in trouble too!" Saji protested and sighed when Koneko turned and nodded. "Fine, but this is under duress, I don't like this."

"Noted. Now we have to find either Kiba or those two church girls." Issei said as they turned a corner.

"As if it'll be that easy, it's not like they're on a street corner, begging for money."

When they all turned the corner, they stopped as they saw Irina and Xenovia standing in front of a collection pail, begging for people to give them money and talking about some sort of painting. "Well... Guess I was wrong." Saji muttered to himself, unable to believe it was so easy to find them.

(-)

"So..." Xenovia looked at Issei in confusion as she sat across from him at the food place that Issei took them to. "Why did you want to talk?"

"This food is so yummy!" Irina squealed as she chowed down on the burger in front of her. "Oh Lord, thank you for looking after me, even if the help comes from a Devil, know that I only accepted because I would not be helpful to you if I passed out in hunger, amen."

"Yeah... Let's just wait a little bit, we have one more person coming." Issei said, getting a look from the others. "Hey, I sent him a text message, he should..." He heard the door open, thanks to his Devil hearing, and turned to look. "Ah! Kiba! Over here!"

"You could have gotten him at any time?" Saji asked as he was squished against the window. "Why did you need me to help look for him?"

"Because I wanted to have some back-up in case something went wrong." Issei answered and then looked at the two girls and at Kiba. "I have a question for you two."

"What?" Xenovia wondered why he would have Kiba show up.

"How important is it if the Church gets back the Excaliburs in one piece?"

Kiba stared at Issei in shock. "What do you mean?"

"What he said!" Irina exclaimed, shocked as well.

Issei drummed his fingers on the table. "I was thinking, since our match, that you need the Excaliburs back, but if they're in the hands of the Fallen Angels, they could restart the war, right?" The two girls nodded at him. "Kiba wants them destroyed and after what happened yesterday I can agree to it." Issei grimaced as he remembered the pain that made him black out.

"So you Devils wish to destroy the Holy Swords then?" Xenovia frowned, her superiors wouldn't like this, but if they teamed up with the Devils, then the odds of succeeding went up dramatically. "I suppose it would be better to have the swords destroyed than in the hands of Fallen Angels." Besides, so long as the cores were intact and the blades returned, they could be rebuilt.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"It's time." Kokabiel grinned at Valper and Freed. "Tonight is the best time to do it, is it not?"

"Of course." Valper nodded to him. "We just need to steal one of the Excaliburs that those girls have and we'll have all we need to perform the ritual."

"Excellent." Kokabiel looked at the back of the room where Bulleta, still tied to a cross, floated and glared at them. "Rejoice! You'll be at ground zero for the next war! You'll get to kill all you want to your heart's content."

Bulleta said nothing as the group disappeared.

(-)

It was later that night when Issei found himself waking up suddenly. "WAGH! Earthquake?!" He yelled as he sat up while the house shook, his hands landing on Rias and Asia's breasts as they woke up as well.

"Issei, while I don't mind this, now isn't the time." Rias smiled at him, glad he wasn't too upset with her for spanking him earlier. She didn't know why he went against her orders to stay out of the affairs of the Church, but he even caught the attention of that crazy exorcist Freed again. Thankfully after a brief scuffle, Freed left, being chased by Xenovia and Irina and, annoyingly enough, Kiba. She was going to have to deal with him when she saw him again, provided he didn't just leave her peerage and go rogue.

"Ack! Sorry!" Issei pulled his hands off of their boobs and got out of bed, wondering what was going on.

"RIAS GREMORY!" A deep voice from outside yelled and the three looked at each other in shock.

(-)

"Ah! You finally came out." Kokabiel chuckled at the glares he was getting. "It's good to see you, sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, fallen Saint of the Church and the Red Dragon Emperor himself. My, my, this city is full of surprises. To think that two of the Devil Kings would have their baby sisters be here so defenselessly."

"Kokabiel, one of the Leader-Generals of the Fallen Angels," Rias narrowed her eyes at him, "what is it that you want?"

"What?" He shrugged and looked around the city helplessly. "If you want to know..." His face broke out into a grin and Rias, Asia and Issei were reminded of Bram Stroker's Dracula for some reason. "I want to restart the war between the factions!" He started to laugh as Freed seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, there you are."

"Yep, job's done." Freed smirked and dropped the person in his hands, revealing a badly injured Irina. Not only did she look pale but her outfit was torn to shreds, revealing several bruises and cuts all over her body. "Have to admit, pigtails there was a lot of fun. Didn't have enough time to enjoy her fully, but that's fine." He licked his lips and jumped back as Issei and Asia ran up to Irina, looking at the injured girl in worry.

"And that makes four." Kokabiel grinned as he looked at Rias. "Well now, why don't you call your brother up? I want to fight him, I want something interesting! But perhaps if I kill you he'll not only come rushing up, but in doing so he'll drag that worthless Michael out of Heaven and the war will start all over again?!"

"Or you could just give up this crazed idea of a war?" Rias suggested. "I'm sure that you could fight against the other powers in the world to get your fix."

"But that's not nearly as much fun." Kokabiel sighed as he and Freed disappeared. "Well, no matter what, by the end of the night, this whole city will be nothing but a sea of death and destruction. If you wish to stop me, feel free to try, I'll be waiting at the school." The last thing they heard was his crazed laughter.

"Asia, take Irina inside and heal her. Issei, you're with me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to make some calls. "We're going to stop him."

(-)

"Ah, Sona." Rias said as she saw her friend and the rest of the student council surrounding the school. "Good to see you're awake."

"Just so you know, I've already called your brother, it'll take him almost an hour to get here though."

"So we'll need to hold out for that long, huh?" Rias had no doubt that they would lose against Kokabiel if he fought them seriously, not that she doubted her strength or the strength of her peerage, but rather Kokabiel was that strong. She looked back at Issei, who nodded, as did Akeno and Koneko, having joined them just as they got to the school. Asia had joined them on the way as well, having healed Irina quickly enough, but leaving her behind as she was still passed out.

"We'll keep a barrier up, that should keep the fight from spilling out too much." Sona said to them. "However your opponent..."

"I know." Rias nodded and looked at her peerage in determination. "Just so you know, I have no intention of letting any of you die. This isn't the same as Riser, Kokabiel will have no problem killing any of you if he wants to. Just trust me and we'll pull through this, I promise."

"Right." They nodded and entered the school grounds just as Sona and her peerage put up a barrier.

"It's not like this will stop others from entering." Tsubaki reminded Sona. "The best this can do is keep them from escaping. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes, but this is all we can do right now." Sona looked at Tsubaki. "Kokabiel would crush us with ease, Rias might have a chance against him." At least, she hoped so.

(-)

Sitting on a throne in the air, Kokabiel looked on in amusement as Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia and Koneko walked into the track field under him. "Just you five? I'm almost insulted."

"Hey, it's that old man." Issei noted Valper off to the side with four swords in a magical circle doing some sort of ritual.

"Ah ah ah, Devil boy." Freed grinned as he walked out, a sword of light in his left hand and a gun in his right hand. "Just try to interfere, I'll put a bullet right between your eyes." Licking his lips, he looked at the women with Issei. "Or you can send them over, I wouldn't mind playing with them."

"...Eww..." Koneko shuddered. This guy made Issei's perversions feel pure and good.

"Enough of this." Rias glared at the them. "You'll deal with us first." Spreading her wings, she took off into the sky, followed by Akeno, who changed her outfit to a red and white shrine girl outfit.

"How amusing." Kokabiel grinned as he watched Issei and Koneko charge Freed. "Come on, show me what you've got." Rias's hands started to glow with red and black energy before launching a wave of destructive power at Kokabiel. "Pathetic." He laughed as it came close to him. Flicking his finger, he watched as it dissipated harmlessly into the air. "Is that all the Ruinous Princess has?"

"Try this!" He looked up as lightning started to form in the sky before Akeno pointed her finger at him. Grinning, he snapped his finger and Akeno and Rias stared in shock as a bleeding and tattered figure formed in front of them, bound to a cross, taking the lightning attack and screaming out in pain.

"Oh don't stop on her account, she can take it." Kokabiel laughed as Akeno stopped the attack. "Oh please, don't tell me that Barquiel's daughter is just as pathetic as he is."

"Don't bring that man into this." Akeno hissed angrily. "He has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Hate you... Bastard... So much." The bloodied blonde figure groaned out.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Kokabiel yawned and looked down as he watched Freed struggle to keep Issei and Koneko away from Valper. "Seriously, Freed, you're having this much trouble with a couple of low-class Devils?"

"Hey, give me some credit! I'm not even trying here."

"Maybe you should!" Issei yelled as he tried to deck the guy in the face while avoiding his blasted sword of light. That thing hurt after all.

"BOOST!"

Issei grinned and Freed had a disgruntled look on his face as the brown-haired Devil's speed doubled from what it was before. "Come on, bastard, I'll crush you."

"Fuck! I hate Sacred Gears like yours! So unfair!" He whined and shot at Koneko, who had to dodge out of the way. "Oh look, I can just keep doubling my power every ten seconds! I'm so special!" Freed said in a mocking tone as he ducked another punch from Issei and slashed up, only knicking the edges of Issei's clothing. "Feh, you're pretty pathetic." He yelped and jumped away as several swords suddenly burst out of the ground and tried to impale him.

"Then how about me?" Kiba asked as he walked onto the battlefield.

"Kiba!" Issei, Rias and Koneko called out happily as they saw him.

"What took you so long?" Issei called out.

The blonde smiled at him. "I grabbed some help." When Freed looked at him in confusion before yelping and jumping back towards Valper, Kiba's smile turned into a smirk. "Freed, meet Xenovia, I'm sure you met her before."

"Feh. I would have taken care of her if I had more time. Pigtails was fun though."

"Even if Irina were to perish at your hands, she knew the risk. I can weep for her when this is over."

"Well, it looks like you're being over-matched." Rias smirked at Kokabiel, who was looking down in boredom. "Why don't you stop using a human shield and give up?"

Kokabiel yawned before casually snapping a spear of light over to the gym, destroying it completely. "Really? A bunch of low-power Devils and an exorcist is supposed to make me quake in fear?" Snapping his fingers, he grinned as holes appeared in the ground. "How about you entertain me some more?"

Issei's eyes widened as several large dogs, well, calling them dogs would be a disservice to all mutts everywhere, but they were big, with ash gray fur, all smelled like smoldering ash and all had three heads. "What the?"

"Cerberus pups?!" Rias grimaced, glad they weren't the parent, a fully grown Cerberus was supposedly on par with some of the more powerful high class Dragons after all. "I guess we'll deal with them first."

"Feel free to take your time." Kokabiel grinned as Rias descended down. "Amuse me for a bit longer before the main event starts."

When two pink spears came out of nowhere to spear the centeral head of a couple of the dogs, Kokabiel raised an eyebrow and looked off to the side to see someone he never thought he'd see. "Well, Mittelt, what are you doing, opposing me?"

"I have my reasons!" She snarled at him and threw a pink spear at his face. When Kokabiel flicked it away, she gulped, she knew that he was far beyond her but it was hard to believe he was this strong.

"Now, how to deal with a disrespectful..." He blinked as he heard something. "What is that..."

"...uku..."

"Uku? What's an Uku?" Kokabiel asked in confusion, he wasn't sensing anything, so what was going on?

"NUKU PUNCH!" The next thing he knew his chair exploded and a strong punch blasted him in the back of the head, sending him tumbling through the air and crashing against the courtyard before bouncing off the ground and into an outdoor basketball hoop.

Everyone stopped for a moment as they looked at Kokabiel hanging upside down inside a basketball hoop.

It was so absurd that one of the cerberus dogs started laughing when it put its paw over its mouths and wheezed out a "hee hee hee" sound.

"Mittelt? Atsuko? What are you doing here?" Rias asked, though she wasn't going to turn down free help.

"Hey, need some help?" Ranma asked as he and Lilith walked out from some shadows. 'Nabiki, you better be right about this.' He thought to himself.

*Flash*

"Okay, Nabs, why are you calling me right now?"

 _"Don't call me that. Listen, can you get to the school right barbecue!"_

"Uh..."

 _"Ignore it, I'll explain donuts later, okay? Sheesh, thought I was better, anyway, listen, if you don't go things might be okay or not, depending if Kokabiel uses that damn jar in his hands or not. If you go, it'll get worse for a bit, but it's better if you go."_

"That doesn't make sense."

 _"Shut up and do what I say."_

Ranma chuckled at that. "Yeah, yeah, love you too." He turned off his celle and walked out of his room, only to be greeted by Mittelt, Lilith and Atsuko. "I'm sure that all of you felt that as well, huh?"

"Hard not to. That's a WHOLE lot of magical power being thrown around out there." Lilith muttered. "So, Master..."

"We're heading out there." He looked at Atsuko and Mittelt. "You two don't need to come with."

"We're going." Atsuko said, getting a nod from Mittelt.

Ranma smiled at them. "So, Lilith, shall we?"

"Of course." The four of them disappeared in a flash of darkness.

*End flash*

With a yell, Kokabiel let his magical power explode outwards, making the hoop he was stuck in explode outwards. Righting himself, he glared at the redhead, who was pulling on the chains holding Bulleta up. "Fine, if you want to play dirty..." He reached into his robes and pulled out a jar. "Let's see if this was worth getting."

"Oooh yeah!" Freed grinned as he jumped away from Kiba and Xenovia. "Hey! Old man, are you done yet?"

"Almost." Galper smiled as his finished work came forth. "Actually, I'm finished right now."

There was a flash of light and hovering in the air was a sword that gave off an ominous amount of Holy energy, however the design of the sword was grotesque, almost a mockery of what a Holy blade should look like.

"About time!" Freed yelled and threw his other weapons away as he grabbed the floating sword. "This fused Excalibur, combining Rapidly, Nightmare, Mimic and Transparency, this is what's needed." Chuckling he gave the sword a couple of test swings and turned to face the group. "Well, between this, the Cerberus and whatever the boss has, I think I'll have fun chopping you Devils up into tiny little pieces!" He laughed as the others glared at him and took defensive stances. "Oh come on, don't be that way! It only hurts for a little bit."

 **"WhY dOn'T i TeSt ThAt ThEoRy ThEn?"** A distorted voice came out of nowhere.

"What the?" Freed asked in confusion before screaming in pain as his hands suddenly detached themselves from his arms, causing the fused Excalibur to fall to the ground. An armored boot connected to his chest, sending him flying.

 **"FoOlS sUcH aS yOu ShOuLd NoT hAvE tHiS wEaPoN."** A red armor seemingly walked out of a black hole in the air and reached down to pick up the sword and removed Freed's hands from it before grabbing it and looking at the group. **"At LaSt! I gReW tIrEd Of WaItInG fOr ThIs MoMeNt! CoMe!"**

"BISHAMON!" Ranma and Lilith yelled at the red armor, who seemingly smirked at them.

"Hannya, let me take over this one." A female voice spoke up.

"Can an armor have multiple personality disorder?" Issei asked before jumping out of the way of a jet of flame from one of the Cerberus. "OH COME ON!"

"This is perfect!" The woman said and stroked the sword before swinging it out in an arc, cutting off the head of a Cerberus as the blade extended out to an impressive length.

"Well, this sucks." Kiba growled as he pulled out his light devouring sword. He knew it wasn't enough but he had to do something to defend himself against that thing.

"Oh, how can I forget about Kien and Muramasa?" Suddenly the ghosts around the armor's shoulders each transformed into hands that held a sword on each side. "Now then, Excalibur, Kien and Muramasa..." The armor started to glow a golden color while the eyes flashed red. [b]"Let's settle this!"[/b]

Kiba grunted as the armor started to put out both Holy and Demonic energies out at the same time. "VALPER! Is this what you wanted?!"

The old man chuckled as he stood off to the side. "What does it matter what I wanted? I still got what I wanted, a fused sword, a working Excalibur and apparently someone who can use it. Though I'm surprised a Demon can do it."

Across the yard, Kokabiel sneered and summoned another Cerberus to his side. "Well then..." Floating into the air, he snapped his fingers and the Cerberus dogs all attacked.

"Don't worry about this armor!" Xenovia called out. "Yuuto and I will handle it, take care of those blasted dogs!"

"Atsuko!" Ranma called out to the redhead, who was still trying to free Bulleta from her restraints. "Don't bother, just help deal with the mutts!"

"But!"

"Go." Bulleta coughed in pain. "I'll be fine, still floating here."

Atsuko frowned and concentrated. "No! Maybe the others will let you suffer, but you're a friend, aren't you?"

Bulleta looked at her in confusion. "Friend? No one cares about me."

"I DO! So does Ranma! He won't admit it though!" Atsuko's arm was engulfed in flame as she threw everything she had into her next punch, shattering the cross and causing her and Bulleta to fall. "Got you!" She jumped off the fragments and caught the blonde and crashed down onto the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Bulleta groaned as she found it hard to move her limbs. "Just watch out for that dog behind you."

Before Atsuko had to worry about that, several pink spears slammed into it from above, pinning it to the ground like some sort of bloody butterfly. "Thanks, Mittelt!"

"So I don't need to hold back anymore..." Ranma grinned as he slapped his hands together and two large crackling balls of emerald green energy formed in his hands. "Well, let's..." He trailed off as dozens more Cerberus appeared on the court. "Pretend we're Americans and this is an all-you-can-eat buffett!"

"YEEHAW!" Lilith screamed as she fired a concentrated white beam of energy that bisected several of the dogs while Ranma's energy blasts were lobbed like softballs, exploding against them and leaving a large mess everywhere.

"Wow..." Issei was shocked as he watched them work. "I think Xenovia and Irina owe them a big apology."

"BOOST!"

"That's four!" Issei smirked and kicked a Cerberus so hard that it flipped head over heels into the air, where it was pierced by a spear and blasted with powerful lightning.

"Want to do that thing we did before again?" Koneko asked Atsuko, who nodded and put her hand on Koneko's head. The small girl's eyes widened as her body was shrouded in flame before smiling. "Alright you damn dirty dogs, come get some!"

(-)

 **"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"** Bishamon yelled as it battled against Xenovia and Kiba. **"Is that all an Excalibur user and a Devil can really do? Pitiful really."**

Xenovia and Kiba would have offered a reply, but between the fused Excalibur and the two swords on its sides, it was taking everything they had just to keep themselves alive.

When Bishamon held Excalibur straight up and the two cursed swords touched it, it started to glow black.

"Oh... Shit! DODGE!" Kiba yelled as the armor swung the sword down, sending out a wave of pure destructive power that not only destroyed the ground they were on, but the Cerberus animals in front of the armor and even the barrier that was being used to contain the battle was destroyed as the wave continued on.

 **"Impressive. I could have destroyed anything with that attack."** The armor seemed to grin in delight at the shocked expressions of Kiba and Xenovia.

"It doesn't even have Excalibur Destruction and it's that powerful?" There were only four fragments in that thing, Xenovia shuddered to imagine how strong that attack would have been with all seven of the fragments fused together.

"Impressive! Seriously impressive!" Valper gushed out praise as he saw what just happened. "This exceeds my wildest dreams!"

"Dammit!" Kiba growled as he looked at the old man. "You were a priest! Why?! How could a human of the cloth be so cruel!?"

"Human?" Valper looked at Kiba in surprise. "Why would you call me human? I threw away my humanity ages ago." He shook his head. "Those fools at the church, throwing me away just because I developed a way to make Holy swords available for everyone. Sure, there were lots of sacrifices, but that's the price we have to pay for progress."

"Sacrifices?" Kiba glared, a dark aura surrounding him. "THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh?" Valper looked at Kiba in surprise. "OH! I see now! You're the one who escaped. We looked for so long to find you, but you just seemingly disappeared. Oh well."

"How could you be so cruel!?" Kiba had tears welling up in his eyes. "We were just children! We wanted to serve God with all our heart and soul! We just wanted to help!"

"And you did!" Valper smiled at him. "Your worthless lives helped me realize that everyone had a touch of Holy energy in them, but so few could actually use it." He grinned and one of his eyes seemed to expand. "Then I found out why. It's deep in the DNA of humans. So all I had to do was... Extract the little bit that was there. But it's most potent just as the person's dying, so..." He sighed and shook his head. "Alas, much like in the Old Testament when the ancient Jews slaughtered cattle to appease God, so too must I slaughter the worthless so that those more worthy can gain the power to use the Holy swords." He pulled out a blue tear drop and smirked cruely, tossing it to Kiba. He was surprised that the Armor watched this, but wasn't complaining, he enjoyed this talk. "That crystal is all that remains of your group. I have no need for it anymore."

"Kiba..." Koneko looked at him in worry as he fell to his knees and gently held the gem in his hands. Thankfully the Cerberus weren't proving to be too much of a trouble. They were durable bastards, but between her, Akeno, Rias, Issei, Ranma, Lilith and Atsuko they were being beaten down and any that got too close to harming them were taken out by pink spears raining down from the sky.

"Why?" Kiba trembled as he gently picked up the gem. "Why? Why did I have to survive? There were others with bigger dreams! Some who wanted to live more than me. I watched them all die, but they helped me live." Tears flowed freely from his eyes as years of anger and sadness came rushing up. "Why?! We all wanted to help. Some wanted to be Bishops and Cardinals when they got older. Others wanted to be Missionaries and help people in countries that needed help. Why did God have to abandon all of us?"

Freed chuckled as he crawled away from them. "Because someone worthless like you doesn't..." A shot rang out through the air and Freed let out an agonized scream as his left arm went flying from his body at the elbow. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO..." He trailed off, trembling as he saw who shot him. "OH... Um... FUCK!"

"Oh..." Bulleta grinned, her right eye glowing red, blood running out of her mouth as she limped up to him. "You most certainly are." Picking up speed, even though she was limping, she kicked him in the gut so hard that he coughed up blood and flipped over onto his back. "That was for the pistol whip."

"H...Hey!" Freed trembled as Bulleta held a glowing sword of light over his body. "You don't need to go that far, right? Um, sorry, right? Sorry, you'll just, GAH!" He screamed as Bulleta slammed the sword into his left shoulder and twisted it.

Still grinning, Bulleta sliced up, causing a spray of blood to erupt from his shoulder. "No." With a few swings of the sword Freed's pants and boots from his knees down were removed.

"Let's see..." Bulleta stabbed the sword down near his foot and Freed screamed out as his big toe was removed. "Yes, just like that..." Both of her eyes were glowing red by now as she sliced upwards, causing him to scream out even more as tendons and bones were sliced and severed. "How does it feel? Hmm? Does it feel... GOOD?" She put an emphasis on that as she cut through his achillies tendon. "Remember how you cut my legs off to rape me? Hmm? Oh yes, I remember..." She pointed her gun at his crotch and pressed it up against him. "Sorry, but my vision is blurry and I can't see straight, I don't want to miss a small target."

Freed's face was pale and he shook his head. "N...N..."

A shot rang out and Freed's high pitched scream was heard.

Bulleta pulled the gun away and grinned at the blood soaking Freed's pants as he cried out and thrashed on the ground. "Oh, we're not done yet." She shot his right knee, blowing it off and severing that leg. "I told you..." Her grin became maniacal. "I'm the scariest mother fucker in all realms of reality. And you raped me, brutalized me and worst of all..." She swung the sword of light down, cutting off all of Freed's toes on his left foot. "You pissed me off!"

As Freed cried and begged for her to forgive him, she shook her head. "EH?!"

"The God you pray to isn't here right now, but I am." She pressed the tip of his sword of light into his chest. "And I've been curious... Can I remove your ribs without killing you?"

"AHHHHH!" Freed screamed as the sword pressed into his body and was used to slowly peel the skin off of his chest. "STOP!"

"Oh?" Bulleta smirked as she continued to pull the sword down. "Did you stop when you were doing what you did to me? I don't think so. I wonder... It's said that human intestines are several miles long. I've always wondered about that."

"GAHH!"

(-)

While that was going on, Kiba was surrounded by the spirits of his dead friends, who all offered him words of encouragement and understanding, not one of them ever blamed him and they wanted him to live.

"But why..?" He cried softly as they smiled at him and pooled together, entering his body. Gasping, he stood up and looked at his hands as light energy formed in his right hand while dark energy formed in his left hand.

"What's going on?" Valper asked in surprise.

 **"I don't know, but between this and the torture going on over there..."** A shot rang out and Freed screamed in pure agony. **"It's been interesting."**

As she listened to everything around her, Asia wondered if she was really needed at this fight, everything seemed to be going well, even if the big bad guy wasn't doing much. 'Why is he holding a glass jar in his hand? And what's inside of it?' She didn't like this, especially since he was watching in disinterest while the creatures he summoned up and even his own allies were being defeated quickly.

'Well, defeated is a nice term compared to what that girl is doing to Freed.' Asia didn't like him, but she didn't think he deserved what he was going through.

Kiba let out a yell and a European-styled broadsword appeared in his hands, one with runes on the fuller of the blade that glowed both red and gold. "This is..."

"Impossible!" Valper gasped as he saw what was in front of him. "To combine both Holy and Devil powers?! That's not possible!"

"My Balance Breaker... The Holy Devil Sword, the Sword of Betrayal!"

 **"Ho? To think you would do the same thing as I'm doing. This might be fun after all."** The female voice sounded thoroughly pleased. **"Let's see if you're worthy of the power or not."**

"Well... I guess I can't hold back then either." Xenovia said as she seemingly reached into thin air and pulled out a large broadsword that was wrapped in chains. "Durandall, one of the strongest Holy Swords ever made, wielded by the Paladin Roland and now granted to me."

"Wait! How?!" Valper gasped as he saw the chains on that sword break. "It's not possible! I know my research didn't have enough of a return to allow someone to use that sword!"

Xenovia gave him a grin. "I should have mentioned, huh? I'm one of the few who was born with the ability to use Holy Swords naturally."

 **"Enough, let's go!"** Bishamon yelled as it charged them, swinging Kien in, only to watch as Kiba not only batted it away, he broke it into pieces.

"Impressive, even your cursed sword can't match this." When Muramasa was shattered by Durandal, the armor put the swords away and swung the fused Excalibur at them, using the powers of the sword to keep them at a distance.

Xenovia and Kiba quickly dodged the attack and struck at the blade as it was extended, cracking and breaking it in several places.

 **"This is** not possible!" Bishamon took several steps back, a half-complete sword in its hands and its aura dissipating. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Yes, you should have!" Both Kiba and Xenovia said at the same time as they broke the remains of the sword and cleaved both the left arm and right leg of the armor off, causing it to slump over and fall down.

Kokabiel shook his head. "Well, that was amusing." He held his hand up and caught a pink spear as it flew at him. "Really?" He gave the blonde an annoyed look. Sighing, he flew up at rapid speeds, ascending to her position in an instant, where she stared at him, her eyes wide while he grinned. "To think I'd have to punish you like this, in front of everyone." He shook his head at the girl. "In a way I can sympathize with Barquiel, having a naughty daughter is a pain in the butt."

"What?" Mittelt gave him a surprised look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to have to discipline my daughter in front of everyone for daring to attack me." He grinned at her as she flew back, shock on her face.

"You...You lie! You're not my father! I have memories of meeting God before I fell, there's no way you're my father! I even remember how I fell!"

"All false memories that I implanted in your head. I didn't want you to be weak and pathetic." He sneered and punched her in the stomach, sending her to the ground before sending several spears of light after her. "But it looks like I failed, alas."

Mittelt gasped and screamed as the spears pinned her to the ground, piercing her wings and clothes, but oddly enough, not hitting her skin at all.

"Oh dear, I guess I have a little sentimentality in me after all." Kokabiel chuckled and looked over at the priest who was babbling out something dangerous. "Oh? Can't have that."

"Yes, it makes sense now! The only reason that this could happen is if GAH!" He cried out as a spear of light bisected him from head to crotch.

"And for that bitch." He sneered at Bulleta, who was still trying to dissect a screaming Freed. Firing a couple of spears at her, he grinned as they cut her arms clean off at the shoulders, blood spraying everywhere. "Well then, that's that." He flew down to the ground and chuckled at the hatred he was getting. "Oh don't be like that, kiddos, I was just dealing with some pests. Now then..." He grinned and threw the glass jar onto the ground, right near some heavily injured Cerberus pups were. "Let's see if what I was told was true or not."

When the glass shattered, a buzzing sound was heard a moment before a surge of Youki had the tiny thing in the jar become taller.

"It's a bee girl, and she's cute!" Issei commented, shocked to all hell.

"A Soul Bee?!" Lilith gasped as the bee girl suddenly latched onto one of the Cerberus dogs and buried its stinger into it, the area that held its stinger became swollen as the girl's flesh started to wither. "FUCK! STOP IT!"

Just as Lilith said that, the Soul Bee fell over into a boneless heap.

"Was that it?" Kokabiel was disappointed, it looked like he would have to... He blinked as the Cerberus the bee had stabbed suddenly bloated up like a balloon before exploding into bloody chunks, revealing five more bee girls in its place. "Well, this is more interesting than I thought."

"KILL THEM!" Lilith screamed as she fired a beam at the girls while the others were a little green. The bee girls scattered and quickly made their way to the other dogs. "FUCK!"

"Allow me!" Akeno called out as she blasted a few of them.

One of the bee girls zipped over to another Cerberus and was about to inject its stinger into it when Issei punched it in the face, sending it flying across the field. "Man, I hate punching cute girls." When a green energy sphere smashed into it, causing it to scream in pain before it died, he turned to look behind him, gulping as Ranma lowered his hand.

"Don't think of them as girls, think of them as Zombies if that helps."

"BOOST!"

"That's four..." Issei was panting, it was hard to concentrate on fighting, surviving and powering up all at the same time. "President! Akeno!" He called out and rushed over to them, touching them at the same time.

"TRANSFER!"

As the two girls cried out in pleasure as they were flooded with energy, Kokabiel grinned at them while the bee girls were flying around, avoiding attacks from all angles. "Come on then! This might be interesting!"

Everyone stopped and stared, even the bee girls as lightning filled the sky so much that all that could be seen was a yellow curtain. When Rias's Power of Destruction joined the lightning, it became a red and black lightning filled sky.

As the lightning crashed down on the ground, vaporizing most of the bee girls that were left, as well as the Cerberus dogs, the majority in the air arched towards Kokabiel, who grinned and folded his ten black wings around his body as the attack crashed in.

When the air exploded around him, everyone had to cover their eyes to ward off the explosion.

"Did we get him?" Akeno asked as smoke covered where Kokabiel was at. When the Fallen Angel spread his wings out wide, she cursed. Even if he was obviously hurting there was no way they could win if even that much of a boost wasn't enough to stop him. After all, he was bleeding from several open wounds and his wings were damaged, but if that was the extent of the injuries he took, they were in trouble.

Chuckling, Kokabiel grinned at them before forming two light spears and holding them like swords to block an attack from Kiba and Xenovia. "Impressive that you two can fight like this." He noted that the little white haired girl of Rias's peerage was coming up from his blind spot.

Koneko growled as she got closer to Kokabiel, knowing that if she hit him she could at least make him hurt as much as Atsuko had hurt him with that punch of hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped in pain as she felt a stab in her stomach. Looking down, she saw Kokabiel had bent his left arm at a seemingly impossible angle and had shoved a sword of light into her stomach.

Flapping his wings, Kokabiel sent Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko crashing to the ground hard where Asia ran over to Koneko to heal her. "Heh heh heh, most amusing." He laughed at them. Forming another sword, he sliced through a swarm of energy bats that were flying at him. Looking at Lilith, he snorted and pointed an open palm at her. "Worthless demons can die!"

"Lilith!" Ranma called out as he slammed the last bee girl that was trying to get to Mittelt head-first into one of the spears that was pinning the blonde down. "Hang on, Mittelt."

"Took you long enough." Mittelt groaned as Ranma's hands glowed and ripped the swords out of the ground and her wings. "Oww!"

"Sorry, had to clean up the mess." Ranma said as he helped her up gingerly. Looking up, he glared at Kokabiel. "Listen, asshole, I'm going to come up there and rip your wings off and feed them to you!"

Kokabiel laughed as he fired several lances at Lilith, who unfurled her succubus wings and smirked at him. "What are you...?"

"Shining Blade Ripper!" With a flap of her succubus wings several small blades of light energy ripped through the night, colliding with Kokabiel's attack and causing a massive explosion. "Nice try, jackass, but those kind of attacks are easy to do if you know how."

"Ah," Kokabiel laughed as he looked down at them. "Demons, Devils, Fallen Angels and the Vatican all working together. Azazel would be proud of you, but alas I'll have to bring an end to all of this." Smirking, he looked at Asia, who was healing Mittelt, then at Xenovia and finally at Kiba. "You, boy, you were wondering why God never answered your prayers when you were being tortured? Would you like to know?"

Kiba looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kokabiel's grin was practically splitting his face at that moment. "What I mean, boy... The God you prayed to, the God that the Vatican worships? He's dead."

"What?" Asia asked, shock on her face, her pupils shrinking as she heard that. "But... He can't be..."

Kokabiel laughed as everyone gave him a shocked look. "The only reason things have gone on the way they have is because Michael and the other Seraphs are running things, but that can't last forever. Why let the world be dragged out to a slow and pitiful death when it would be less cruel to just end it all now?"

On the ground, Atsuko looked around, seeing the damage that was being done to everyone, the pain that they had suffered through that day and even the way that the freak in the sky was laughing caused her to feel something she had never felt before in her life.

"You..." Issei growled at him. "You lie!"

"Boy, I'm not lying, it's too bad that fools like you can't accept it."

Atsuko felt herself trembling in anger, the circuits in her skin were going crazy. "How dare you?" She whispered and looked up at him in pure anger. "Everyone here... You're hurting them, for what?!"

"Well, I have no problem with causing you pain, if it'll make you feel better." Kokabiel laughed at her anger. He looked up as Ranma's foot came inches from hitting him in the head before Kokabiel moved back. "Not bad, boy." He thrust a spear upwards and smirked as Ranma twisted out of the way. "Not bad, not bad at all, if you had just a little bit more power you might have been able to hit me." He snapped his fingers and dozens upon dozens of spears of light formed around him and filled the sky. "Now then, I think it's time to stop playing around, you all need to die. When Sirzechs shows up I'm sure that seeing his dead sister's body will restart the war for good."

"You..." Atsuko pointed to Issei. "How many boosts do you have in that thing?"

"Ah, after that transfer, I have three..."

"BOOST!"

"Make it four."

Before Atsuko could say anything, a white streak zoomed through the air and kicked Kokabiel into the ground.

"Well, I was wondering if he would show up." The gauntlet on Issei's left arm spoke up.

"Ddrag?" Issei looked at the dragon gauntlet curiously. "What's going on?"

"Just watch, it looks like we won't have to worry anymore."

"What are you doing here, White Dragon Emperor?!" Kokabiel groaned as he got to his knees. "Did Azazel send you?" The white streak stopped just over the ground, revealing a person in a white armor of some sort that looked vaguely like a Dragon and white wings coming out of its back.

"Of course." He pointed at Kokabiel. "You should just give up, you know you can't win against me."

"Like I'll just let you win!" Kokabiel coughed in pain.

"DIVIDE!"

Kokabiel gasped as Albion's voice was heard and his power was reduced by half. "You! FUCKER!"

"DIVIDE!"

When Kokabiel's power was cut in half again, the spears in the sky disappeared and the white armor person continued to walk towards him. "It's over, Kokabiel, you can just surrender now and lose with dignity." The person sighed as Kokabiel tried to fly at him. "Come on now."

"DIVIDE!"

The fight, if it could be called that, was rather short after that as the white armor knocked Kokabiel out cold and threw him over his shoulder. "Well now..." He looked across the battlefield and nodded as he saw Issei. "I see that you've awakened, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Indeed." The Dragon in Issei's Sacred Gear called out to him. "Although this one isn't ready for a match with you just yet, Albion."

"Interesting, for some reason I don't feel the same animosity as usual from you."

"Agreed." Ddrag answered him.

"What's going on?" Issei asked.

"I'll explain later." Ddrag responded to his host.

Taking off into the air, the person Albion was possessing grabbed the partially dissected Freed and picked him up carefully. "My apologies, but he is useful for what we need." Saying that, he took off into the air and vanished.

"YOU FUCKER!" Bulleta screamed as she glared at him. "Urgh... I wanted to kill that bastard some more." She groaned as she passed out.

* * *

A few ending notes about this chapter: 1: I planned on this with Bulleta since I started this arc. Yes, she's a TERRIFYING bitch, in Darkstalkers canon her name is used to terrify little Demon kids into behaving their parents. 2: I originally planned on Atsuko actually letting loose on Kokabiel, but my beta-reader saw the way I had it and shot it down, pointing stuff out and the flaws, so I went with the canon ending to the fight. Yeah, such is the way it goes sometimes. 3: As for Mittelt being Kokabiel's daughter bit, that was something that I was shown awhile ago that apparently was a mis-translation or something, because when I went back to look, it wasn't there, but I decided to run with it a bit, besides, there's nothing in canon saying that Kokabiel didn't have kids. 4: If Bishamon's Excali-blast seems familiar, just imagine a short blonde woman with pale skin and a black visor using it. 5: Have you seen some of Q-Bee's specials in Darkstalkers? One of which is to stab her opponent, fall over dead, then burst out of their stomach. If it wasn't a fighting game, that would be a pretty gruesome death.


	23. DxD Chapter End

Dance With the Devil

DxD End

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Time to answer some reviews:

Akane will end the world with food? Yes, but not for the reasons you think.

Armiture: Yeah, Q-Bee's one attack made me go "Perfect" and since they're officially known as Soul Bees, I went with it. Besides, when Q-Bee wins a fight, she pulls out a large fork and knife and is prepared to eat her opponent.

tamagat: I originally planned for that, but as I got to this point, things changed.

Mr. Haziq: In Ranma 1/2 canon, if you dangle something a character wants in front of them, they jump for it. Akane with the Super Soba and Battle Douji, Ranma with a cure for Jusenkyo, Ryoga with the mark of the gods, it's only after, when they realize it's a bad thing, do they not want it.

Fateburn: Alas, that happens. Besides, Ranma can't change the world right away. This was the first major DxD event he was a part of after all.

AnimeA55Kicker: You'll find out.

BTW, why do all the FSN/DxD crossovers all copy and paste each other? Can anyone answer that?

* * *

"So..." Rias looked around, grateful everything seemed to be dying down. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Xenovia nodded as she slid down to sit on the ground. "It is..." She sighed, her grip loosening on her swords as they clattered to the ground. 'What am I going to do? If God is dead, what does that mean for me?' Or other members of the church or the world. What did it mean?

Ranma ignored them and ran up to where Bulleta was. "Hey..." He sighed as he saw her out cold, but breathing. "Great..." He found her arms, thankfully not far from her body, and brought them back to her. "Now how does..." He trailed off as he saw her arms starting to reattach themselves as he put them up against her shoulders. Ignoring that, he looked around and frowned as he realized something was missing.

"Where's Bishamon?"

(-)

"Really!" A sultry female voice huffed in annoyance. "You should have taken that sword and killed them, or better yet, just left with it."

 **"AnD hAvE tHeM cHaSe Me DoWn To ThE eNdS oF tHe EaRtH? nO, tHe WaY i ChOsE tO dO iT wAs BeTtEr In ThE lOnG rUn."** Bishamon stated as it reattached its leg and arm. The two of them and a Chinese young man were in a clearing some distance from the battle.

"Boy, aren't you lucky?" The male in their group snorted at the armor. "If you were flesh and bone..."

"But I'm not. Hannya will stay quiet now." The female spirit in the armor giggled. "But those two might be pretty good with some more training."

"You lost to them." The woman snorted and Bishamon seemed to grin at her.

"Intentionally, you really think that if I could pull out a sword beam from Excalibur that I couldn't beat two whelps with less than thirty years of experience between them?"

"I dunno, an Angel thousands of years old just lost to the current White Dragon Emperor." The guy pointed out. "And that weird girl, the one with the long dark-red hair, she sucker punched him."

"Being overly cautious?" The woman snorted at him. "That's not like you, Pantyhose."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He bellowed at her. "Just call me Tarou if you have to call me anything!" Scoffing, Tarou crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree. "But anyway, that Angel was pretty damn strong, even if he was holding back. He could have ended that whole group by himself, save for the White Dragon Emperor, pretty easily."

"And that's my cue to appear." A new male voice spoke up as the air itself seemed to crack apart before a very tall and muscled blue-skinned man walked out. He smirked at the trio as the air fluttered his purple outfit.

"Jedah." The woman scoffed at him. "Late as usual."

"Now, now..." The Devil smirked while stroking his chin. "I have to deal with that annoying group. Besides, you agreed with my plan."

She scoffed at him. His plan was stupid and she knew she'd have to kill him later anyway. "Whatever, I'm only going along with this farce for a bit longer."

"Of course, princess." He smirked at her glare.

"So how come you didn't show up during that fight?" Tarou asked the Devil. "You're more than a match for that Angel."

"I wouldn't be able to move freely if I made myself known. There are beings out there that completely dwarf my powers." Jedah grinned and looked at Bishamon. "Do you still have..." He held his hand up and caught the item thrown at him. "Excellent." He grinned at the sheathed sword in his hands. Unsheathing it partially, his eyes seemed to light up in delight. "This is perfect for my plans." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large multi-colored crystal. "There you go, it took me some time to find one of this size."

Tarou snorted as he turned and left them. "So what's the plan now?"

The woman smirked at him. "I'm up next."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"So where are we?" Akane Tendo asked as she looked around the rocky mountain area that she and Ophis had appeared at.

"Unimportant." Ophis responded and nodded as a man with a circlet on his forehead and a staff walked out from behind a tree. "Bikou, where is..."

"Nyaoh!" There was someone yelling from on top of the tree before falling down and crashing onto her back from the tree branches. "I was just napping, Ophis!" The black haired woman with cat ears and, as Akane noted bitterly, large breasts complained as she sat up, rubbing the leaves out of her hair.

What made it worse, in Akane's opinion, was that this bimbo's right boob was noticably smaller than her left and even THAT boob was bigger than Akane's breasts were. 'That's not fair!' She mentally whined.

"Stop your complaining, Kuroka." Bikou muttered as he looked at Ophis and Akane. "So what are you doing with this untrained whelp?" He ignored Akane's cry of indignation when he said that and focused on the small girl.

"You're to train her. As she is, if I gave her her Balance Breaker, she would die."

"Oh? Another Sacred Gear user?" Kuroka raised an eyebrow at Akane. "Please don't tell me that it makes her grow extra arms or something stupid like that."

Ophis shook her head. "No. Anyway, I'll leave her to you. If you train her well, her Sacred Gear could take out Great Red."

"No shit! Really?" Bikou looked at Akane in shock. "Just how strong is her Sacred Gear?"

"Strong enough that she could kill God if he was still alive." Ophis disappeared in a dark mist.

"Well now, I'm curious..." Kuroka grinned at Akane. "I can't wait to test you." She licked her lips, hoping for something interesting.

"One question." Akane raised her hand and Kuroka tilted her head in confusion. "Do you always dress like a floozy?"

Bikou started laughing while Kuroka narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Akane and stood up to her full height. "I'll have you know, girl, that it's hard to, ACHOO!" She sneezed when some dust flew up into her nose, causing her breasts to bounce out of her outfit again. "Heaven forsaken dammit!"

Bikou ignored her as she fixed her outfit and spun his staff around a few times. "Just so you know, girlie, if Ophis has us training you, we won't stop until you're good enough to keep up with us or dead." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I wonder how you'll do." The current Monkey King leaped at her while Kuroka fixed her outfit and ran across the ground on all fours like a cat.

Bikou grinned, this was going to be fun.

(-)

"That wasn't very fun." Bikou grumbled as he looked at Akane's unconscious form. "Dammit, why did Ophis get my hopes up?!"

"That was all on you, Monkey Boy." Kuroka answered him as she healed Akane. "Well, either way, we have a lot to work with. She's barely above an untrained person."

"Feh. Might as well train her until either Arthur or Vali needs us." The idea of training a little brat wasn't very appealing to him.

Oh well, he needed something to do to pass the time.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Bulleta groaned as she woke up. "Now where..." She gasped as she realized a couple of things.

One, she wasn't hurting anywhere, probably due to the healing barrier she was in.

Two, she was in some sort of room she had never been in before.

And finally...

She was butt naked.

"What the hell is this?" She muttered and looked to the side as the door opened.

"I swear, people are just..." Ranma trailed off as he saw Bulleta sitting up. "Hi."

"...Hi." She sighed and flopped onto her back. There was no point in covering up, he had seen her naked before after all. "How long has it been since the battle?"

"It's two in the morning." Ranma answered her. "Most everyone went their own ways, I brought you to my place."

Bulleta stared at him and blushed. "You... Me?" She shook her head. "Thanks, I guess... How'd my arms get back on?"

"They healed themselves when I put them on your shoulders. The healing barrier to fix up what other issues you have."

"Other issues he says! HA!" She snorted in anger. "After what that fucker did to me, he gets to live?! I didn't even remove his ribs yet!" She sat up and huffed in anger.

Ranma grimaced as he sat down just on the outside of the barrier. "Well that's a pleasant mental image."

Bulleta snorted at him. "I imagine that everyone wanted to kill me after what I did to him."

"I don't, if that makes you feel better?"

"It doesn't." Bulleta grumbled and hung her head. "How come you're not disgusted by me?"

"Remember the first time we met?" Ranma asked her rhetorically. "That necromancer?"

Bulleta suddenly grinned at that. "Oh yeah! All those rotting zombies! That town had what? Three thousand people? I think we killed over twice as many zombies that day before we killed the necromancer." That had been fun. "That was when I heard Lilith calling you Master too, wasn't it?"

"I would think so." Ranma rolled his eyes at the naked blonde. "You chased us for months after that."

"Yeah, I suppose you already saw everything about me, huh?" Bulleta sighed and shook her head. "Just give me a shirt and pants and I'll..." She trailed off as Ranma slid something to her. "My Uzi! How did you..?"

"Nabiki called me up and told me where it was, so I went and got it while you were out cold." Ranma waved her off. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno, travel a bit, get my bearings again." Bulleta sighed. "After being raped by that fuck-face for I don't know how long I kind of just want to go on a murder-spree."

"Sounds fun." Ranma said dryly. "Your butler's worried about you."

"I'll have to call him then." The naked girl sighed again. "Hey, Ranma, why aren't you freaked out by me?"

"Bulleta, the first time we met, I saw you put a bullet through a four year old girl that had just been turned into a zombie." Ranma said flatly. "And that was after I saw a zombie eat its whole family." It was... a very unpleasant memory in his life. "Not exactly thrilled with what you did to that freak though."

"Feh..." Bulleta snorted at him. "I have one question for you. How come you only slept with me that one night?" It was months after the zombie event and Bulleta remembered that she had been really interested in him and why she followed him for all those months.

Ranma looked at her in confusion. "That's because you said it was a one night stand."

"Huh?" Bulleta gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

*Flash*

 _"So this is a one-night stand, right?" Thirteen year old Ranma asked as the petite blonde spread her pussy lips and rubbed her crotch over his erect penis._

 _"Yeah, sure, whatever," she licked her lips at the tied up boy, "just make it good, okay?"_

 _"Sure."_

*End Flash*

"Oh yeah..." Bulleta chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, when I first was chasing you down, I was curious how you had a succubus calling you "Master", so I was hoping to find out what you did and then I was going to sell you or that information to the highest bidder."

"So why'd you keep following me?"

"I wanted to ride your dick again!" Bulleta yelled at him, her face flushed. "You weren't bad back then either."

"So that's the reason..."

"Duh!" She snorted and laid on her back. "So how long until you let me out of here?"

Ranma shrugged at her. "Probably tomorrow, you should be fine by then." Ranma stood up and turned to leave. "But, Bulleta..." He looked over his shoulder. "You're welcome to stay here at any time."

She snorted at him. "Don't give me an open invitation like that, you never know when I might pop in and want you."

Ranma smirked at her. "When you get your frustration vented, feel free."

Seeing him leave, Bulleta growled and punched the ground. "Damn you, Ranma! Why do you have to be such a nice guy?! Can't you hate me like everyone else does?!"

Outside the door, Ranma sighed as he heard her yell that. "But I don't..." He whispered and walked off. He had other things to do right now.

(-)

The next day...

In the Occult Research Club, Rias frowned as she listened to Lilith explain Soul Bees. "So they're just..."

"Basically Makai locusts, yes. Except that they don't eat plants, they eat fleshy things and then multiply. The only thing they think of is "eat, kill, eat, kill" and nothing else." The succubus shuddered as she remembered what it did to the Cerberus. "There's a reason that their populations are generally heavily watched and not allowed to grow too large."

"I'd ask why they aren't disposed of and made extinct, but I suspect that they're great scavengers." Rias replied, getting a snort and nod from Lilith. "I hope you don't mind if I send a report to the Devil Kings with a warning of "kill on sight" for any Soul Bees that are seen in the future."

"Nope! Those things freak me the fuck out!"

"Good." Rias nodded as Lilith turned and left.

"Well, that was probably the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Akeno said to her King, getting a nod from Rias. "Some day we should find a way to get to Makai, just to see the freaky things it has."

Rias smirked, that would be interesting. "I think that we'd see something that would scar us for life and make us wish brain bleach was a thing."

Akeno laughed.

(-)

A few days later...

Irina looked at Xenovia in both sadness and anger. "Why?! Why would you let yourself become a Devil?!" She hissed, doing all she could to keep her voice down in the airport terminal. There was a private jet in the runway preparing to return to the Vatican. The remains of Valper's body had already been loaded up and the only thing left was the sword fragments in the bag Irina was holding, as well as the Excalibur Destruction that was strapped to her back.

"I... I have my reasons, Irina, I'm sorry." She couldn't tell Irina why, the girl was far more deep into the faith than she was and Xenovia worried it would shatter her. "I guess this is it, huh?" Xenovia found it odd that her eyes were burning as she looked at her long-time friend.

"Yeah..." Irina nodded, her eyes glistening. "Just because you had a crisis of faith doesn't mean you should give up everything." She turned and stormed off as Xenovia watched her go.

"I'm sorry, Irina." Xenovia whispered and turned to walk off.

As she got closer to the terminal, Irina looked back at Xenovia's retreating form and bit her lip. "Xenovia..."

"Are you really going to let your friendship end like that?" A familiar voice spoke up and Irina jumped in surprise as she saw Lilith walk out from behind a pillar. "Aren't you friends?"

"Yes, but she became a Devil, I'm still a servant of God." Irina looked at Lilith sadly. "And what do you care?!"

"I don't." She shrugged at Irina. "But the instant you step on that plane you're her enemy, right?" Irina nodded at the succubus. "That doesn't mean you're enemies now, right?"

"But..." Irina was faltering as Lilith walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you leave now, hurting as you are, you're going to forever regret it, won't you?"

"Why are you..."

Lilith shrugged at her. "Ra, ah, Master must have rubbed off on me a lot. Anyway." She stepped back, waving her hand. "Go. At least go say goodbye with a smile on your face and get rid of your regrets."

"What about..." Irina motioned to the bag in her hands and the sword on her back.

"I'll watch them." Lilith rolled her eyes as Irina looked at her in gratitude. "Just go."

"Thank you!" Irina put her stuff down and ran back towards Xenovia. "XENOVIA!" She cried out, trying to get her friend to stop.

As she left, Lilith let out a smirk and reached into the bag, pulling out the hilt of the fused Excalibur. "This is exactly what I needed." She said as she used a small spell to make it disappear from sight.

(-)

"Irina?" Xenovia looked at the Church girl in question. "What are you, OOOOMPH!" She gasped as Irina suddenly hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Irina cried out into her shoulder. "I know that the next time we meet, we'll probably be enemies, but right now, I just want to say, I'm sorry. I don't know why you did it, but I'm still your friend."

Xenovia smiled and hugged Irina back. "Thank you. Irina, if... If our sides fight again..."

Irina pulled away from Xenovia and smiled brightly, tears flowing down her face. "I hope you and Issei will be the ones to fight me. If I have to die in battle, I'd rather die to my friends than strangers."

Xenovia nodded at her, tears welling up in her eyes. "Likewise. But, Irina, I hope... I hope that you won't forget me."

"I won't." She took a deep breath and took a step back. "Even though, as soon as I leave, we'll be enemies, you'll always be my friend."

"Likewise." Xenovia smiled as Irina walked backwards from her, the two friends waving at each other and tears running out of their eyes. 'For some reason, I feel a lot better now.'

After getting close to the terminal, Irina turned around to see Lilith still standing there over the bag and the bundled sword. "Thank you."

Lilith waved her off and pushed off from the pillar. "Don't mention it. Anyway, see ya." Waving the twin-tailed girl off, she smiled and started to walk in a direction away from both Irina and Xenovia.

As Lilith walked, her torso slowly got taller, her breasts got bigger with each step, her outfit changed from Kuoh Academy's school girl outfit to a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt that was strategically unbuttoned to reveal a healthy amount of cleavage, her hair got longer before shifting from purple to an emerald green while her eyes changed to a similar color to her hair.

"I have to admit, that other form is very useful." Her voice, once child-like was now sensual and seductive. With a snap of her fingers, the fused hilt of Excalibur appeared in her hand. "Let's go." With a crack of darkness, she disappeared in the hallway.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Lilith looked at Mittelt, who was sitting at the kitchen table, moping. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking what Kokabiel said..." Mittelt sighed and slumped in her chair. "That I'm his..."

"So what?" Lilith asked as she walked out of the training area and sat down next to her. "Maybe he is, maybe he's lying, who cares?" She poked Mittelt in the chest. "Who cares? You're Mittelt, part of our group, our family, he tried to kill you, we won't."

Mittelt gave Lilith a smile. "Thanks."

"Besides..." Lilith grinned at her. "If he's your father, you're better off where you are right now."

Mittelt chuckled and nodded at her. "Yeah!" She looked over as the door opened, revealing Ranma and Atsuko walking in with groceries. "Yeah, this is our family."

"Ugh, gag me with a cat." Bulleta, in shorts and a tank-top that she was borrowing, groused from the top of the steps. "Seriously, Ranma? You get a harem of lovey-dovey idiots like this?"

Ranma snorted at her. "You're welcome to join."

"Maybe later, after I've had some insulin shots." Bulleta smirked at him as the others laughed. Still, she had to admit, this relaxed atmosphere wasn't bad, even if she was certain that they would rather her be gone.

(-)

Elsewhere...

There was a knocking sound and the old man inside snorted. "Go away!" It was a nice day, why would anyone bother him? When the knocking continued, he sighed and walked to the door and opened it. "WHAT?!"

"How rude." The gorgeous green haired woman narrowed her eyes at him. "And when Bishamon told us that you were the best around."

Looking over the woman's shoulder, he saw a Chinese boy that he had never seen before and Bishamon. "What do you all want?"

The woman held up a sword hilt and then a large magical crystal while Bishamon held up the remains of Kien and Muramasa in its arms.

"Well..." The old man grinned at them. "This could be interesting." He stroked his beard. "I assume that's why you wanted your armor to be able to absorb magical energy, Bishamon?"

"Of course." The female spirit said as he invited them inside and they put the swords on his table. "Give me that hilt."

The green-haired woman snorted and gave it to the armor. "Whatever, what good will..." When an aura in the general shape of the fused Excalibur formed, though it was pulsating between green, gold and red. "What is..?"

"The reason I let that boy win was because I wanted to feel what his Holy Devil Sword was like."

"Interesting..." The old man smirked as he took the crystal from the woman. "Do you want me to repair Kien and Murasame?"

"No." The armor shook its head. "I want you to fuse them into the sword you'll be working on for me. One that's a fusion of Demonic, Devil and Holy energies."

"You know without the core of whatever this sword was I can't get the special properties it held."

"Just do what you can." Bishamon said and turned to leave. "You have only a few days to finish my sword."

"It'll take me ten days at least." The old man sighed as they left. "Well, who needs sleep?"

Besides, he wondered just what kind of Holy Sword this had been before it had been broken.

"This should be fun." The old man grinned and got to work.

End Chapter

* * *

Yes, that's the end of this arc. Onto the next one!

As for Bulleta, she's going to disappear from the story for awhile, so she's off doing stuff to work through what she needs to.

As for Kuroka's right boob being smaller than her left boob, blame the anime. If you look at her in Seasons 2 and 3, there are plenty of instances where it looks like her right breast is notably smaller than her left. So I'm running with it.

However, seeing you guys wanted Lilith to give Xenovia and Irina some punishment, I decided to write a bonus scene, just for you guys! This wasn't even in my earlier drafts.

Bonus Scene

After introducing herself as the newest member of the Occult Research Club, Xenovia looked at Lilith and gulped nervously, after everything she said to and about the succubus, she was surprised that there was no hint of anger coming from her. "I would like to apologize to both you and your master." She bowed to Lilith and Ranma.

"Hmm, I dunno..." Lilith trailed off, a dangerous gleam in her eye as she stood up. "Rias, can we borrow your desk?"

"If you use it to seduce her, I won't forgive you." Rias sighed, but stood up and walked away, wondering what Lilith had planned.

"No seducing, I promise." Lilith had a Cheshire cat-like grin that had most everyone shivering. "Anyway, Xenovia, come here."

Walking over to the desk, Xenovia wondered what Lilith was planning before tendrils whipped out from the desk, wrapped around her wrists and legs and pulled her against the desk.

"You know, just because you apologized doesn't mean I forgive you." Lilith said, ignoring the cries of shock from everyone. "So, tell you what. I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What?" Xenovia gulped, she felt completely helpless.

"Lilith..." Ranma said in a low growl. "No club room sex."

"I wasn't planning on it." Lilith said, completely serious.

"Okay, NOW I'm worried." Ranma muttered, knowing Lilith's sex drive and hearing her say that made him wonder just what she was going to do.

"See, Xenovia, I don't mind that you thought I was a weak little Demon," Lilith began before grabbing Xenovia's skirt and flipping it up, revealing her white panties to the club. "I don't care that you insulted me over it."

"He..! HEY!" Xenovia's face turned bright red as she felt Lilith pull her panties down, exposing her ass and privates to everyone.

"Don't look!" Asia jumped at Issei, covering his eyes.

"What I don't like is that you insulted Master!" Lilith snarled before pulling out a wooden paddle. "Naughty girls get spanked!"

Kiba was polite enough to look away, well, mostly look away, he couldn't help but sneak glance every time he heard a meaty thwack as Lilith slapped Xenovia's butt. Seeing her firm and fairly large butt jiggle with each slap, Kiba felt himself needing to shift so that he wouldn't attract too much attention to himself.

Rias twitched, she really should stop this, after all, Xenovia was her knight now! But Xenovia did insult Lilith and Ranma... 'I guess a spanking like this is better than Lilith wanting to actually hurt her.'

Ranma just sighed as he counted off the slaps. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen," he winced as Lilith let loose a really painful slap, "oww..." He felt for Xenovia, he really did, but watching her butt jiggle and turn red was a rather pleasant sight.

Mittelt was fighting the urge to grin. Partially because it wasn't her being humiliated and partially because she felt Xenovia deserved this.

"Oww! OWW!" Xenovia cried out, her ass really burning and tears forming in her eyes. Sure, she had taken worse before, but the pain on top of the humiliation of being spanked in front of everyone was really getting to her.

"Ara ara..." Akeno smirked. "Lilith, if you really want to make it stick, you need to show her some loving too. Don't just spank like that, you need to pull back and let us all soak in the sight of her punished booty." Her face flushed as Lilith stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's even more effective if you slap along the insides of her thighs and up to her..."

"Okay, that's enough." Rias spoke up, stopping this right now. "Lilith, are you done?" She could see tears falling from Xenovia's face at that moment.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm not interested in making her a submissive masochist." Lilith said, much to Akeno's disappointment. Grabbing Xenovia's panties, she pulled the up, causing the bound girl to let out a squeal as they were wedged tightly across her pussy and in-between her butt-cheeks. "But she has to go home with her panties like this."

"I will! Please stop spanking me!" Xenovia would have gladly worn her panties like that all night if it meant that Lilith wouldn't spank her anymore.

Seeing Xenovia sobbing and her tear-soaked face, Lilith nodded and undid the shadow-binds holding her down. "Good, now I forgive you and your sexy ass." She smiled and skipped back to Ranma, sitting in his lap. "I feel better now."

Ranma sighed and resisted the urge to apologize to Xenovia. "Now that... You had coming." He wasn't sure why he felt a strange sense of ironic satisfaction when he said that.

Xenovia whimpered, but nodded.

End Dance With the Devil DXD

* * *

Omake by Innortal

Bulleta looked up, spotting the sleeping form of the one male she trusted, cuddling her close.

It was times like this she dreamed of a future, of three children, a two story house with a white picket fence ...as they all blasted zombies attacking them.

'Dreams for another day', she thought cuddling deeper into his hug, smelling his scent.


	24. New Start

Dance With the Devil

New Start

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Time to answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: Happosai would be the world's first reincarnated Fallen Angel if that happened. Or Akane

TJG1: Way ahead of ya. ;)

Yes, I know this is technically "early", but I figure, what the hey, early holiday gift to all of ya. Then I don't need to worry about posting a Christmas Day chapter.

Also, chapters will be a bit shorter from here on out. Even I can't keep up the pace of 20 pages written in 2-3 days like I was before. No, seriously, I can churn out chapters in 2-3 days.

* * *

"So, why are we helping Rias and her friends out, Master?" Lilith asked as they helped put gym stuff away.

Rolling his eyes, Ranma helped stack stuff up in the equipment room they were in. "Because Rias asked nicely and I don't see a reason not to."

Lilith snorted at him. "Don't tell me that you're attracted to her." She wouldn't mind, but that girl was tall, curvy and had huge boobies! How could she compete with that outside of her true succubus form?

Ranma rolled his eyes and turned to say something when his feet got tangled in a rope and it knocked him off balance. Grabbing onto Lilith, he pulled her down with him as they crashed with a thump. "Ooof!"

Lilith grinned at him. "Well, I can't..." The door to the equipment room opened up and they both got quiet.

"Come on, Issei." They heard Xenovia talking. "I want to have your baby."

"Wha, wha, wha?" Issei was sputtering as the girl with the green streak in her hair pushed him down on the ground. "What brought this on?!"

"Because," she looked at him sternly, "when I found out God is dead, everything I had done was for His sake, so what good was my life then? So I decided, if God was dead I wanted to find something worth doing."

"And you decided that having my kids is a thing worth doing?" Issei thought there were plenty of things wrong with this scenario. Namely, why would she want his kids?

As if reading his mind, Xenovia gave a small blush. "I figure that if I were to have kids, the children of the Red Dragon Emperor would be best." She pulled her shirt and bra off, letting her generous chest bounce out freely. "So, quickly, let's make a baby together."

"Uh, uh, but, but..."

"I was always under the impression that you don't use the butt for that." Xenovia tilted her head and reached down to pull at Issei's pants. "Come on."

"But isn't it a bit soon? I mean..."

There was an overly exaggerated throat clearing sound and the two looked at the door to the equipment room as Rias stood there, an annoyed look on her face. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing with my servant, Xenovia?"

"Trying to make a baby." She answered bluntly and Rias twitched hard. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there's a problem with that! For one, I didn't give permission!" Rias's eyes were twitching heavily. "For two, you were going to do it with an onlooker?" She pointed behind them and they turned to look where Lilith was leaning on the stack of items behind them.

"Two onlookers, but Master is too kind to peep on people when they're trying to make babies." Lilith giggled as Issei's face was turning red. "Besides, Xenovia, if you're going to try and have children at school, a storage room is not the place to do it. You need to be in class, bent over a desk and calling his name out as he mounts you."

"Exactly!" Rias nodded before blinking. "Wait, what? NO!"

"Well, I mean, some people have a problem with being almost caught, but others don't mind." Lilith giggled heavily. "That middle school I was in had a couple of girls that got pregnant like that."

"That's not the point!" Rias yelled, her eyes closed and her hands balled into fists as she held her arms straight down.

"Besides, Xenovia, you're coming on way too hard." Lilith waggled her finger as she gave the blue-haired girl a look of disappointment. "You don't go to a guy and go 'I want your babies' like that, most guys freeze up and won't be able to perform appropriately. If you really want to get a guy in the mood, you just ask him if he'll have sex, or push him against a wall, drop to your knees, drop his pants and start sucking his dick."

"I see!" Xenovia stood up, her bare breasts bouncing with her motions. "Thank you, Lilith. That will be most helpful going forward." Now she just needed to find the right moment to do that with Issei.

"NO NO NO NO!" Rias yelled, shaking her head while Akeno was behind her, writing Lilith's suggestions down.

"Yeah, you're right." Lilith nodded at Rias. "Do you even have any experience sucking dick?" She looked at Xenovia, who shook her head. "Yeah, probably not, priests probably didn't let you practice on them. So! We're going to need to get you some experience! I suggest practice on ice cream bars or bananas."

"ENOUGH!" Rias yelled, her face redder than her hair. "There will be none of that!"

"Why?" Lilith asked her in confusion and pointed at Issei, who was just looking on with bemusement. "He wants to be a Harem King, right? Shouldn't you get used to the idea of him having a harem?"

Rias twitched, turned and stormed off.

"And this is why I don't like dealing with virgins." Ranma sighed as he stood up behind the stack of stuff. "Nice breasts." He nodded at Xenovia, who looked down at her chest in confusion. "You know, most girls would be embarrassed."

Xenovia shrugged, her breasts bouncing around as she did so. "I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not feeling the urge to mate right now." She put her shirt back on and walked out, adjusting her bra as she did so.

"So... Lilith..." Akeno walked in and grinned at the succubus. "Got any more tips?"

(-)

Meanwhile in Nerima...

Soun was sitting at the table, a stern look on his face as he looked at Kasumi, Nabiki and Genma. His arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to the story that Nabiki had told him. "So... Akane's been kidnapped by strangers who wish to use her cooking to revive a Dark God?"

"...Kind of." Nabiki couldn't tell her father the full truth, but insane cultists that wanted to use her cooking? That was more believable than some overpowered loli that wanted Akane to deal with another overpowered being that existed out there in reality.

"We need to do something!" Soun slammed his hands on the table. "Insane cultists have my baby girl and I cannot just let her be killed!"

"Well, so long as she doesn't try to feed them her cooking before they try to summon the Dark God, she won't be." Nabiki could only imagine some of the people that Akane was around and how they'd react to trying to eat her food. "Right now, she's... Relatively safe."

"RELATIVELY?!" Soun screeched and looked at Genma. "What should we do!?"

"And I'm supposed to know where to look?" Genma shook his head. "Soun, old friend, if there's no clue where she is, where am I supposed to go?" For some odd reason, Genma thought it would have been easier if his son was there at this moment.

"If it helps, daddy..." Nabiki spoke up. "I made some calls to see if there's any information available. If I find anything I'll let you know."

"WAAAAH! MY BABY GIRL IS GOING TO BE SACRIFICED TO SOME CRAZY CULTISTS!"

Nabiki sighed and left the table. She was almost done with that program she had been working on.

"Nabiki..." Kasumi said from right behind her just as Nabiki got to the stairs. "Shall we talk in your room?"

For some reason, Nabiki felt a major chill run down her spine when she heard that.

(-)

"So..." Nabiki began as they got into her room and Kasumi closed the door. When she saw Kasumi frown, Nabiki audibly gulped. Kasumi NEVER frowned, but seeing her now made Nabiki wonder how much she had screwed up. "You really think it would have been a good idea to tell daddy that 'hey, your daughter was kidnapped by one of the most powerful beings in reality and there's no way anyone's going to get her back until the world ends'?"

Kasumi took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, but you still owe me an explanation, little sister. Who is Ophis, what is a Sacred Gear and what is going on?"

Nabiki sighed heavily. "Ophis is... A Dragon that looks like a human, and one of the most powerful things alive. Even though Ophis looks like a little girl who dresses like a little pervert, that thing is genderless."

Kasumi nodded, she was following along so far.

"I'm not completely sure what Ophis wants, something about silence and a Great Red." She hadn't used her Balance Breaker since over-loading her brain and she didn't want to use it again unless she had to. "As for a Sacred Gear, it's true name is God's Artifact, but everyone just calls it a Sacred Gear." She shrugged, unsure as to why they called it that. "Anyway, getting one is very rare and only those who are born to humans have a chance of getting it."

"So not everyone has it?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Very rare for anyone to get one. Anyway, they're supposed to help humanity survive against the supernatural."

Kasumi sighed as she heard that. "So what does this have to do with Akane?"

"I don't know!" Nabiki shook her head. "Her Sacred Gear makes her food a lethal poison. Is Ophis hoping to feed it to her enemies or something?"

Kasumi lightly bit her lips. It was true that Akane's cooking wasn't... The most appealing. "But how is she supposed to do that? We've seen her cooking."

"No clue." Nabiki sighed and slumped. "What am I supposed to do, Kasumi? I can see all information at the same time and it's useless to me."

Kasumi walked over to Nabiki and hugged her. "If you say Akane's fine, she probably is. Let's just hope she'll remain fine."

"Well, so long as she doesn't try cooking, she'll be fine."

(-)

Elsewhere...

"URGH!" Bikou gagged as he looked at what Akane was cooking. "What IS THAT?!"

"Stew. I only used what you gave me. Oh, and there was that one bottle that Kuroka had. Looked like it would be good for seasoning."

"...You did WHAT?!" Kuroka yelled and quickly scrambled to find her bottle. "That's my liquid catnip! It helps me sleep!"

Bikou sighed and rubbed his head. "Even if you added catnip to this, it shouldn't have turned into this." He grabbed a tree branch and dipped it into the stew.

"Hey! What are you..." Akane trailed off as Biiko pulled the branch out and the tip that had been in the stew turned into ash. "Ah heh..."

"Yeah, I'm not eating this." Bikou kicked the pot over, spilling the food all over the ground. "I'll go hunt a boar or something and we'll cook it over the campfire tonight." No way she could screw THAT up!

Akane frowned as the stew she cooked ate through the ground and left a hole there. And she had worked really hard on it too! It wasn't her fault!

(-)

Back in Kuoh City...

Sitting in the class-room between classes, Xenovia looked at Issei and wondered if Lilith was correct about what she said. Would it have been better to push him against the wall and use her mouth on his dick? 'But that wouldn't help me get pregnant, would it?' Her experience with sex ed was fairly limited. 'Maybe I should ask the one who has experience then?' She got up and walked over to Lilith, who was using string for something. "Hey, Lilith?"

"Hmm?" Lilith looked up at Xenovia. "What can I do for you?" She pulled her fingers apart and smiled. "Puppy!"

"How you did that with a shoe string, I have no clue." The girl next to Lilith commented as she looked at the string dog. "I saw you do it, but I can't believe it."

Lilith grinned at her. "Don't underestimate me." Giggling, she undid the string dog. "So, what's up?"

"I was hoping to continue our conversation from this morning."

"Huh?" Lilith blinked in confusion. "Wait, you mean the one when we were putting stuff away?" When Xenovia nodded, she laughed. "Well, what did you want to know?"

"Well..."

(-)

Twenty minutes later, the teacher walked into class and stared in shock as everyone was looking up at Lilith, who was in front of the chalkboard, and were blushing, well, save for that Saotome kid, he didn't seem to get phased by much for some reason.

"And then, if you really want to..."

"What's going on?" The teacher asked, before being shushed by the whole class.

"Advanced Sex Ed." Lilith waved him off. "Anyway, as I was saying, if you really want to make your partner feel good, just do the following things."

The teacher quietly slipped to the back and started paying attention. After all, this sounded more fun than a lesson in geometry.

"Question!" One of the girls in the room raised her hands, her face red. "How do you let boys know that you're okay with doing that stuff?"

"Be blunt." Lilith answered. "Most guys are pretty simple-minded and don't see subtle signals. Batting your eyes, smiling and looking interested isn't telling them anything, it confuses them. If you want to have sex, just tell them."

A boy raised his hand. "What if we aren't sure if what we want is okay or not?"

"Trust me, if your partner's not cool with it, they'll let you know."

"Not always true." Mittelt muttered in annoyance.

"Quiet you. Any more questions?"

"What if we just want a date for sex?" Some girl with glasses asked and grinned at Lilith. Surely the girl wouldn't have an answer to this question.

"Oh, that's simple. It's the modern age, girls should be willing to ask guys out too. And, really, if you're going to go on a date, set terms ahead of time, like 'I just want to date you, I'm not interested in sex yet' or 'if I really like the date, I'll have sex with you' or something else. It'll keep a lot of problems from forming later on if everyone's just honest about it. I really don't get the whole yes, no or maybe part of it. Just be upfront with it!" Lilith huffed, it was so annoying seeing people trying to go on dates and then one party feeling let down because the other party didn't want to do anything like that. She found that part of humanity stupid. "Anyway, let's get into the best positions for making children next."

The teacher nodded and wrote notes down. This really was more interesting than geometry. Besides, all the students were paying really close attention, even if some of them were blushing hard. The teacher and most of the class tilted their heads as Lilith started drawing really graphically detailed humans on the board and went into detail about a lot of things.

Watching all of this, Asia felt like steam was going to come out of her ears. She gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes went wide when Lilith explained in great detail the best way for girls to achieve orgasm, the best positions and some of the best places to grope for both partners.

The perverted trio were writing down so many notes that someone looking on was worried they'd run out of paper or pencils before they were done.

Atsuko's face was red, but she was paying attention in great interest. 'So that's what Lilith and Mittelt do with Ranma every day, huh?' Now she was really curious and wanted to try.

Xenovia was taking really detailed notes down. When Lilith went into the best options for more than one partner, gay and lesbian partners, her mind was suddenly filled with the idea of herself and Irina all over Issei and blushed hard. 'Where did that come from?'

Ranma merely sighed and shook his head in amusement. 'So long as she doesn't try to start an orgy like she did in middle school, I guess it's fine.' He always found it hilarious that the reason Lilith graduated from Middle School was because of what she did during Sex Ed.

(-)

Later that day...

"See, Master?" Lilith grinned as she walked backwards, her hands behind her back as they left the school for the day. "I can be professional too!"

"You took over for four periods." Ranma muttered in annoyance at her. "We had four teachers and the principal sitting in when you were explaining the special erogenous zones!"

"And no one stopped us!" Lilith grinned at him.

"And I wonder why that was..." Ranma narrowed his eyes at the shorter girl, who gulped. "You wouldn't have been putting out some sort of pheromones that made people not interrupt you or some sort of low-level hypnosis again, were you?"

"Master! I'm offended!" Lilith gasped in shock and turned around. "You should know me better than that!"

"And..?"

"Of course I did." Lilith giggled before yelping as Ranma kicked her in her butt. "Master!" She whined at him. "That hurt!"

"The things I put up with." Ranma muttered as he left with a pouting Lilith following him, Mittelt and Atsuko following after them.

(-)

Happosai watched as Ranma and Atsuko sparred in the training area. In terms of martial arts prowess, he had to admit, Genma did a really good job with the boy. Well, he was less interested in Ranma's martial arts prowess at this point than he was seeing Atsuko, in skin-tight biker shorts and a sports bra fight back. Sure, she didn't bounce around freely, which was a shame, but it was still a delicious amount of skin.

"I wonder why I can barely sense her." Happosai narrowed his eyes. He was certain if he looked away he wouldn't be able to tell where she was at. 'A perfect assassin.' Atsuko's personality, thankfully, didn't lend her to being an assassin-type person, but he could tell that if she practiced her stealth that no one who relied on the more advanced senses available to them would be able to feel her until it was too late. Looking past them and to the far end of the complex, really, Happosai thought it was too big for just a few people, he watched as Lilith and Mittelt worked on various magic and other abilities that they had.

"Are you sure this is all you can do?" Lilith asked, getting a nod from Mittelt. "Oh come on! I saw you flinging around a dozen spears easily before!"

"That's not what I meant!" Mittelt grumbled as she formed smaller spears and launched them at the succubus, who dodged out of the way, "I can only do the spear attacks! I never learned anything else."

"Then we need to make it so that you can do more than just stabbing people with them." Lilith smirked at her. "You can make them explode, you can make a bunch of them. Hmm... How about a bunch of exploding spears?"

"Too much magic. I'd be out cold after one barrage." Mittelt shook her head, before gulping at the sadistic grin Lilith was giving her. "Oh come on! I only have one set of Fallen Angel Wings!"

"I'm going to work your well-trained slutty ass off until you can do this."

Mittelt just whimpered, why did Lilith like to train and fight more than she liked sex? It wasn't fair!

Happosai shook his head in amusement as he continued to watch. His use of the Martial Arts was purely a selfish one, to enjoy life's little things, he could tell that wasn't the same thing among this group. Sure, Mittelt complained about things, but she got into the matches just as much as Lilith or Ranma did. Atsuko wasn't a fighter, but she loved to join in and had fun with it. Ranma and Lilith though, Happosai had met Amazons that didn't have as much fun sparring and fighting like these two did.

Some people would find it odd that Happosai was acting like he was. After all, the old man loved stealing underwear and groping females. They would be less surprised if they knew that Happosai was absorbing the ambient sexual energy that the group put off every night. The purity of it was way better than rubbing panties all over himself.

Now if only he could somehow convince Ranma to enjoy himself in female form, then he knew that everything would be alright. Happosai shivered, he wondered just how that energy would feel.

When Atsuko hit the ground with a loud thump, Happosai shook himself of his musings.

"Not bad." Ranma smiled at the downed girl. "Against most things you should be okay, but you're too straight-forward for someone at my level."

"BAH!" Atsuko grumbled in annoyance as she got up. "Not my fault, my fighting style when fighting against Mama's robots was 'punch it', 'kick it', 'throw it' or 'suplex it' and I didn't need anything else."

Ranma laughed at her. "And, again, against most things that should be enough. Hell, I bet you could probably cripple people more powerful than you if you get a clean shot at them."

"Power, power, power!" Atsuko growled in annoyance. "Why does everything come down to that?"

"Because gaining power is easy." Happosai replied to her. "With enough training of a person's endurance and working with the power they have, it's not hard to raise the power a person has."

"While training actual skill to match that power? That's a lot harder to do. However, anyone who gets their skill up to a similar level to their power is a lot harder to beat." Ranma shrugged at her. "Though most people, when they get to a high enough level of power don't need as much skill, since they can over-whelm anyone they're facing."

"Oh." Atsuko nodded, that made sense. "Continue?"

"Sure." Ranma grinned at her.

Happosai just shook his head and left to go do another round of the city. There were things he had to see still!

(-)

Hours later...

"Phew!" Ranma, wearing just his boxers, sighed as he laid face-down on the futon in his room in relief. That sparring session with Atsuko had lasted quite awhile, up until it had gotten time to get some food and then clean up for bed. 'Although I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need another shower in the morning.' He was just wondering if Lilith, Mittelt or both were going to join him tonight.

"Hello." A voice he didn't expect to hear spoke from the door way. Rolling over on his side, Ranma stared at Atsuko, who stood there in just a bath robe.

"I'd ask what you're doing here, but I have an idea." Ranma said as Atsuko closed the door behind her and undid her robe, revealing her naked frame to him. "Atsuko, did Lilith talk you into this?"

The girl shook her head and walked towards him, blushing the whole time. "No, I... I've been curious about it for some time and decided that, after Lilith's Advanced Sex Ed class today..." She got on her knees near him. "I know I'm not... Well, what you like, since you like..."

Ranma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I like girls like Lilith and Mittelt, but don't get confused, Atsuko." She tilted her head in confusion at him as he smiled. "I have no problem with women who have a nice pair of boobs." He sighed when she blushed more. "I'm just asking you if you're sure. Because if you do this, Atsuko... You won't be able to..." He was cut off as Atsuko pounced on him and kissed him on the lips.

"You know that I was originally a cat, right?" She whispered, getting a nod from Ranma as she reached down to his boxers and slid them down, letting his dick spring free. "Multiple partners are common for cats, both genders." She smiled at him, her face bright red. "And if you're wondering if I care if I have to share you... It's fine."

Well, what could he say to that? "Atsuko..."

"Call me Nuku when we're like this, please?" She whispered to him and he nodded as he pushed her onto her back.

(-)

"Why are you grinning?" Mittelt asked as she and Lilith sat in the furo.

"Atsuko just joined us." Lilith's grin was from ear-to-ear. "It's about time."

"After your performance today, I'd be surprised if she didn't try." Mittelt scoffed at her. "But, seriously, what were you thinking?" Lilith gave her a confused look. "Teaching the girls how to get the guys they want."

"I'm not seeing the problem." Lilith rolled her eyes. "From what I've observed, most guys won't bother women if they look busy, unless they're jerks or super confident with how suave they are."

"And most guys are shy and nervous." Mittelt shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, it's true. If a woman looks even remotely busy or angry or whatever, a guy will be like 'nope, not touching that' and will just leave them alone." Lilith shrugged at her. "So, how long should we give Master and Atsuko?"

"How about all night? I want to rest."

Lilith pouted as Mittelt answered. "Aww! Don't you want a creamy load up your butt?"

Mittelt gave her a dirty look. "Just because I'm his butt slut doesn't mean I don't want nights off, whore."

Lilith giggled at the Fallen Angel. "You just admitted you were his butt slut." Her giggling became full-on laughter as the blonde pouted and sulked. "Oh come on." She leaned over and hugged her. "Those of us in the itty bitty titty committee need to stick together."

Mittelt groaned and hung her head in dismay. "It's not fair. I can't make my boobs grow any bigger."

"I dunno..." Mittelt's eyes widened as Lilith's hands attached themselves to her chest. "I think they're getting a little bit bigger." Lilith nodded as she squeezed and rubbed the blonde's chest. Sure, they were still small, but there was more there than when she had first joined them. "I'd say Master's fondling of them have caused them to grow a bit."

Mittelt just grumbled softly, but didn't fight as Lilith continued to squeeze and grope. At least it felt nice.

* * *

Yes, Atsuko just joined them completely and officially.

And thanks to that, Innortal has a funny omake for all of you.

* * *

"What happened with your neck?" Issei asked.

Ranma continued to rub the area. "I tried to explain motor-boating to Atsuko last night." He winced at the memory.

"I jingled, she jangled, and something popped."


	25. New 2

Dance With the Devil

New 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Review answer time!

Mr. Haziq: I do not know, but I do know that it's possible to have multiple Sacred Gears as both Kiba and Valerie show in canon.

Note: It's kind of weird, but DxD is pretty inconsistent with how they communicate via supernatural means. Sometimes it's a screen, other times it's a sigil against the ear like a radio and other times it's a tiny holographic image of the person. I could be over-thinking it, but at least I can get away with that as well.

* * *

Jedah sat on his throne in Makai, grinning at the Pasha sword in his hands. Waving his left hand, a monitor screen popped out of nowhere, showing him several beings back on Earth he was interested in. "The Red and White Dragon Emperors... I wonder which one of you will win your rivalry this time." He didn't know if there was any animosity between them this time or not, but he didn't care, the mere fact that both were now awake would be fruitful for what he wanted. "I'm sure that others will want a taste of the Red Dragon Emperor." And he was certain that the White Dragon Emperor would have none of it.

"Now then..." He smirked as another monitor popped up and showed him the Aensland Castle.

Or rather, the remains of said castle behind a rather powerful barrier.

"Ah, Dimitri, a Vampire Lord such as yourself..." Jedah shook his head in amusement. To think that the Vampire would storm Morrigan's castle shortly after Belial faded from the world, only to get trapped inside. Dimitri would be useful later. For now it would be best if he wasn't...

Interfering.

Still, Jedah wondered how much longer that barrier would hold Dimitri back, it had been almost eight years now and Dimitri had shown, even back then, that he was almost as powerful as Jedah was, though he was far more foolish and short-sighted than the blue-skinned Devil. Part of the reason that Morrigan bothered working with Jedah was because he knew where Lilith was.

"If those two fuse together..." Well, there was a reason Belial had split his daughter's soul up in the first place. Jedah knew that if Lilith and Morrigan fused back together he would have no chance against her.

Still, he was curious, could they fuse after all these years? Jedah had kept tabs on Lilith over the years and had to admit, her chosen mate was an interesting choice indeed. But even so, Jedah was more curious about Lilith's growth and development. He would have thought that she would have stayed as close to a succubus as possible, but instead she had chosen to live more like a human.

"Either way," he smirked as he looked over both Morrigan and Lilith, "the results will be interesting."

And if they couldn't merge back together, it would go a long way to answer some questions he had about souls in general.

Still, Morrigan, Lilith and Dimitri weren't the only ones he was paying attention to. "Such a short-sighted creature." He chuckled as he looked at the last one he was interested in. Oh well, all the pieces were in place and now all he had to do was wait.

He had time, after all, unlike the fools on Earth, he could afford to wait. Once he made his move, he wondered just how the rest of those fools would react, if they could at all.

(-)

Meanwhile on Earth...

Walking out of the karaoke room, Issei nodded at Kiba. "Hey."

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he took a drink from the can he had in his hand.

"Oh, just got a call from a return client," Issei didn't know why that guy wanted to spend time with him, from what he said he had a girlfriend, well, it sounded like a girlfriend to Issei at least, who was a teacher in another city, so why was he here? "Anyway, I'm about to take off and go deal with him, he probably just wants to hang out and either fish or play some video games."

"Considering how late it is, I'd be surprised if he wanted to fish." Kiba chuckled as Issei bought a drink of his own. "Well, good luck. Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't do anything to Asia in there."

"Thanks." Issei smiled, he had been worried about that. Hopefully Motohama, Matsuda and Aika, Asia's perverted friend, wouldn't try to corrupt the blonde girl when he was gone, Lilith had done enough of that with her Advanced Sex Ed impromptu class the other day. "Well, better get going, my client awaits."

"Have fun." Kiba waved as Issei left.

(-)

It took Issei over fifteen minutes to bike to the hotel his client was using as a room. "Hey!" He waved as the door opened up. "Isn't it expensive to spend so much time in a hotel?"

The man laughed at Issei. "Oh, don't worry about that, I have plenty of money, plus I'm looking into getting my own place soon, hopefully around here." Motioning for Issei to come inside, he smirked. "So, care to play some more games? I found some awesome under-rated fighting and racing games that exist out there."

"Sure." Issei nodded and stared as he got in front of the television. "Woah! It's like you went and got every single console ever made!" He couldn't believe it, there were the standard old-school consoles he had seen in the past, and some he had never even heard of before.

"Yeah, I'm a collector of sorts, once I get started I just can't help myself, I want all of them if I can get it." The man chuckled as Issei sat in front of the television. "So I heard you had an interesting time not too long ago."

"Oh? What did you hear?" Issei asked as he looked at the collection of systems and the games inserted in each one. "Oh wow! Questing Dragon IV? I heard that was hard to get."

"A little bit. Though probably not as hard to get as surviving a fight against Kokabiel, huh?"

Issei's eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at the man. "What did you say?"

Suddenly twelve black feathery wings that gave Issei the impression of infinite darkness spread out from behind the guy. "Kokabiel, I heard that you guys had a hard time against him." He gave Issei a gentle smile. "My name is Azazel, commander-general of the Fallen Angels."

"So what do you want with me?" There was no way Issei could fight this guy, he knew that. If the amount of wings was any indication, he was at least as strong as Kokabiel and it had taken over ten people to stand a chance against that monster.

"Well, I just wanted to talk." Azazel smiled at him and dismissed his wings. "There's no need to be afraid, if I had wanted to kill you over Kokabiel I could have done so from anywhere in the city."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Azazel chuckled at his nervousness, he supposed it couldn't be helped, all things considered. "Well, if you don't feel safe, feel free to leave." He sighed when Issei scrambled to the door and left quickly. "Smart kid." He was glad that Issei didn't bother trying to fight, that wouldn't have been very good for anyone.

"I just hope the conference goes better." He was glad that both Sirzechs and Michael had been willing to talk in person after the whole Kokabiel fiasco. The current situation was untenable as it was.

(-)

The next day...

Yawning while walking to school, Ranma sometimes wondered if it was a good idea to have all those late nights having sex or not. 'Not like I sleep very much some days.' As he got close to the school he noticed a young man in black pants and a light black jacket and silver hair standing against the gate. Mentally shrugging as he watched people walk past him without him speaking, he ignored it and walked past him as well.

"What is it that you desire?" The young man asked and Ranma turned to look at him. "You're strong, but what is it you desire most in life?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Ranma looked at the man, who was looking at him curiously. "What about you?"

"I'd be happy if I could fight forever, facing stronger and stronger opponents." He sighed and shook his head. "For someone who might be lucky if he was in the top fifteen thousand beings of power, are you content with that?"

Ranma smirked at him. "I'd be surprised if there were even a thousand beings stronger than me." The man smirked back at him. "But I take it you think yourself stronger than me?"

"I don't think, I know I am." He grinned at Ranma. "As much as I would love to prove it, you aren't my real target."

"I sure hope you aren't going for Rias Gremory." Ranma smirked as the man raised an eyebrow. "The last guy who did that ended up with crushed nuts."

The man grimaced visibly at that. "No... Not her, though she would be considered stronger than you, wouldn't she?" He tapped his chin. "Then again, you're part Demon, right?"

"Impressed you know that." Ranma narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Who are you?"

"The current White Dragon Emperor, Vali."

(-)

"Master?" Lilith asked as she saw Ranma looking up into the sky, a curious look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"Remember the guy who took down Kokabiel?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Lilith. "I met him earlier."

"Was he the guy that was talking to Issei earlier and had Kiba and Xenovia with swords at his throat?" Lilith asked as she recalled seeing that. "What did he want?"

Ranma shrugged and looked at her with something that Lilith hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time. "I'm going to surpass him."

"Huh?" Lilith tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll get so good that I'll beat him." Ranma had an excited grin on his face. "I'm sure that if it came down to pure skill and he wasn't using that armor I could win, but..."

Lilith had a grin slowly grow across her face. "You just saw a brand new world, huh?"

"As soon as this whole mess with Bishamon gets resolved..." Ranma stood up and turned to walk back to class. "I remember now... I want to be the best." Raising his hand up, he squeezed it into a fist. "Even if it's not possible, I'm not going to stop until I get as far as I can."

"Just don't forget me, okay?" Lilith grabbed his raised arm. "I'll be with you every step of the way." She grinned at him. "Someone needs to keep your bed warm at night."

Ranma snorted and lowered his arm, before bending down to hug Lilith and gently kiss her on the lips. "Thank you." Lilith just smiled up at him and the two walked off to class.

(-)

"Hey!" Issei waved at Ranma as he and Lilith walked into class. "You ready for the big day?" Ranma and Lilith gave him identical looks of confusion and Issei laughed before clarifying. "The day the school opens up and our families come to spend a day in class with us."

Lilith had nothing to say to that, she was certain her father was long dead by now and the less said about Morrigan, the better. Looking around the room, she saw Mittelt looking a little glum while the rest of the class talked about how embarrassing their families were. "Excuse me." She turned and walked over to the blonde. "Hey."

"Huh?" Mittelt blinked and looked up at Lilith. "What?"

"Don't let it bother you." Lilith gave her a small smile. "Who cares about that stuff? You have us now."

"You are trying really hard to make me love you, aren't you?" Mittelt whispered and smiled at Lilith. "But thank you."

When Lilith left to talk with Mittelt, Ranma was looking at Issei in confusion. "There's an open day for families?"

"Yeah, once a year, it'll be tomorrow actually." Issei was bummed that his parents, even if they showed up, wouldn't be there for him, but for Asia, but at least they would show up, which was something, he guessed.

"Should be fun." Ranma guessed, he doubted that his parents would show up. 'Come to think of it, I don't even know what my mom looks like or who she is.' He'd have to look into meeting his mother sooner or later.

Atsuko wondered if her family would take time off to come visit her or not. 'Maybe I should call them?'

(-)

The next day...

Ranma walked through the hallways with Lilith by his side. "Hey, Issei, Asia, what are you two doing?"

"Wondering what's with this crowd." Issei asked as he looked at the large group. "Maybe someone famous showed up?"

"Well, let's find out." Lilith suggested as the four of them pushed their way through the crowd. As they got closer, they found a girl with black hair done up in twin pigtails, her eyes were a bright pink and she was wearing a barrette on her head with a fancy pink halter-top over her chest and a pink mini-skirt with pink and black striped stockings on her legs, in her left hand was an ornate staff as she talked to students and giggled.

Issei and Asia looked on non-plaused, they had no idea how to react to seeing someone dressed up like that in school.

Ranma and Lilith both instantly tensed up. "A magical girl?!" Ranma hissed and swore, looking at Issei and Asia. "You two need to run."

"Huh?" They blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I don't recognize her." Lilith muttered and gulped as the magical girl looked at her. "Master..."

"You!" The girl, her voice naturally high, pointed at Lilith and Ranma. "You seem to recognize me!"

"Not really." Ranma answered her. "But I'm suspicious of any magical girls. Which one are you?"

The girl took a pose, pointing her finger at her eye as she winked and everyone swore they saw a heart come out of her eye. "I'm..." She spun around and her skirt flared up, flashing her white panties at everyone, "Mahou Shoujo Levia-tan!" Completing the pirouette, she winked again. "And you?"

Seeing everyone look at him, Ranma held an arm across his chest and held two fingers up. "Me? I'm the natural enemy of all magical girls! The Dark Lord Ranma Saotome." He ducked his head down and put his right hand over his forehead while holding his elbow with his left hand. "Levia-tan, I'm afraid that you won't be walking out of this room today."

"And I!" Lilith took a pose. "Am the Dark Lady, Lilith Aensland! Together, we have crushed magical girls from Tokyo to Kyoto and back again!"

Everyone watched as a sudden background of rocks and rushing water erupted behind the two, which was impressive, seeing as they were inside the school and not outside.

The crowd started to clap at the performance.

"Okay, okay, break it up, you're clogging the hallway." Saji said as he walked onto the group, clapping his hands and sending the students away, much to their groans of dismay. Sighing, the Student Council member walked up to the magical girl. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't do that here."

"Aww! But why not?" She pouted at the boy. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, it's not wrong to wear this outfit in Japan, is it?"

"Well, no, but..."

"What's going on here?" Sona asked as she and Tsubaki walked up to the group. "I heard there was a... EEEK!"

"SO-CHAN!" The magical girl squealed and practically pounced on Sona in delight. "I missed you so much! I can't believe that I didn't get any letter! I'm your sister!"

"Uh..." Ranma, Lilith, Asia and Issei all stared stupidly.

"Oh, that's Serafall Leviathan." Saji chuckled as he finally recognized her. "She's Sona's elder sister and one of the four Devil Kings."

Seeing Serafall all over Sona, Lilith chuckled as she slowly relaxed. "Well, it's a good thing that she's not a real magical girl then. She sure seems excited to see Sona, huh?" Some of the things that Serafall was saying, namely about wanting to kiss Sona and have Sona kiss back, she approved of, even if it was making Sona more uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Saji nodded as he smiled. "Serafall really dotes on Sona."

"Doesn't she have a family or something?" Issei asked, though he thought it was kind of cute to see the stoic Sona looking more and more embarrassed with each passing moment.

"No, she's still single if that's what you were wondering." Saji shook his head.

"Master..." Lilith gave him a sly grin and giggled as she put her hand on her chin. "Seduce the Satan."

Ranma gave her a perplexed look when she said that. "Seduce? What?! NO! I am *NOT* going to seduce the Satan!"

"Aww!" Lilith pouted.

Eventually Sona couldn't take it anymore and ran off in dismay, passing Rias and another woman with Tsubaki following after her.

"Aww! So-chan!" Serafall pouted and lowered her arm. "Why'd you run off?"

"Ah, if it isn't Lady Serafall." Rias smiled at the elder Devil. "I trust you're doing well?"

"I would be, Ria-chan, if So-chan wouldn't have run off, it would be nicer."

Ranma ignored that and looked at the kimono-clad woman that was next to Rias. The woman had deep blue eyes and short red hair. Mentally shrugging, he was about to leave when she spoke up.

"Excuse me." The woman stepped forward and looked at Ranma. "You wouldn't happen to be Ranma Saotome, would you?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked as he turned to face her more. "Yes, I'm him, who are..." The next thing he knew, she was hugging him in front of everyone, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh my manly son! It's been ten years, but I thought I recognized you the instant I saw you!"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, confused by everything. "Wait, what? Mom?"

"Yes." She let go of the hug and stepped back to look at Ranma more completely. "Yes, I'd say you grew up quite well, though I thought you'd be living in Nerima."

Lilith stepped over to Rias. "Who's this woman and why is claiming to be Master's mother?"

"Her name's Nodoka Saotome and I offered to lead her to Ranma." Rias smiled, it was amusing to see someone else have to deal with embarrassing family and not...

"Well, this is quite interesting." A male voice was heard and Rias's eyes widened as she saw her brother and Grayfia walk from the other side of the hallway into the area. "To see Lady Serafall and my sister here, it's quite a nice sight, huh?"

"Indeed, Lord Sirzechs." Grayfia nodded to him and looked at the group.

"Well, yeah, pops did do a pretty good job I'd say, but it's not like he'd be here right now."

"Wow!" Lilith got next to Ranma and smiled brightly up at Nodoka. "You're Master's mother? I've heard so much about you."

"Master?" Nodoka blinked in confusion while Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall all looked on in interest. "Are you my son's servant or something?"

"Yep!" Lilith grinned at her. "And I can safely assure you that your son is VERY manly."

Nodoka smiled, that had been a big fear, that Genma hadn't done enough to make her son manly. She shook her head and looked around seeing the group that had formed. "Pardon me, my apologies."

"Hey, no worries." Issei smiled at her. "Kind of sounds like you haven't seen Ranma in a long time."

Nodoka sighed and nodded. "Indeed, when Ranma was just six years old, my husband promised to take him on a martial arts journey to become the best of his generation. Naturally, I was against it, but Genma vowed to me that not only would he succeed in having Ranma become stronger, but also he would return home a man among men."

"Oh?" Sirzechs looked on in amusement. "And just how did he guarantee this?" This was interesting and if the woman had any good tips, maybe he could use some for his son.

"Well, he and my son made a promise that Ranma would come back a man among men or they would commit seppuku."

If music had been playing, a record scratch would have been heard, everyone in the hallway stared at Nodoka stupidly.

"...So that's why Genma had no problem with you sleeping with dozens of women across Japan and China then." Lilith knew that Genma wanted Ranma to be manly for Nodoka, she hadn't known the exact reason for it, but at least now it made sense.

"Lord Sirzechs, if you listen to this woman for any sort of advice for raising Millicas, I guarantee you that it won't end well for you." Grayfia said, her voice stiff while the Devil King nodded emphatically.

Rias felt her eyebrow twitching, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Ranma... Is your family completely insane?"

Ranma just shrugged helplessly, though he wouldn't be surprised if insanity ran in his family. 'All that would be needed to make this day better would be pops to show up.'

"And down here is where your...Oh." Akeno gasped as she saw everyone in the hallway. "I guess we found your son, Mr. Saotome." She giggled as everyone turned to look at Genma, who was pale and sweating as he saw his estranged wife.

"Ah heh heh... Hi, No-chan..." He gulped at the look he was getting from her and the others. Why did he suddenly feel like running very, very far and hoping no one could catch him.

"Genma Saotome, it's been far too long." Nodoka walked up to him, her eyes narrowed. "I haven't heard a thing from you since China, you could have at least sent me a postcard or something!"

"I...Ran out of money?" Genma gulped as Nodoka grabbed him by the ear and walked off, saying they had a lot to catch up on.

Asia, having been quiet the whole time, turned to Ranma and bowed. "I must thank you."

"Huh?"

"I now see how insane families can be and am glad that I don't have parents like yours." Asia felt bad for saying that, but it was the truth.

Ranma shook his head in dismay. "That could have been better."

"Gee!" Serafall pouted and walked up to Ranma. "Considering that you haven't seen your mother in ten years, I'd say you're better off without seeing her. I could never do something like that to So-chan or any of my kids!"

"But Lady Serafall..." Grayfia bowed to her. "You don't have children."

Serafall pouted and turned away. "It's not my fault! Finding someone who's good enough is hard to do! Not everyone can find love on the battlefield and marry the next Lucifer like you can, Fia-chan."

"Lucifer?" Ranma looked at Issei in confusion, who pointed at Sirzechs. "He's Lucifer?"

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, yes." He smiled at Ranma. "And you're the Hanyou that my sister mentioned, huh?" Ranma looked at Rias, who nodded at him.

"After the whole Kokabiel thing, I had to tell my brother everything, especially since if I didn't, I'm sure Sona would have mentioned it." She shrugged helplessly. "Don't think poorly of me, but he is one of the rulers of Hell, we have to send information to them from time to time."

"Oh..." Ranma trailed off as he realized something. "So three of the most powerful Devils are in this school right now?" He pointed at Grayfia, who raised an eyebrow. "Mittelt told me about you, you're supposed to be some sort of super powerful Devil or something."

"Ah, I might be." Grayfia nodded at him, glad he wasn't completely ignorant.

"Anyway, class will be starting soon, we can talk more at noon." Sirzechs smiled as everyone nodded to him, with Akeno, Issei and Asia all bowing to him, he was surprised when Lilith, the Demon he had heard about, did the same. "And why are you bowing to me? I thought you weren't part of Hell's forces."

"I'm not, but I still respect someone who should be as powerful as any of the rulers of Makai." Lilith then grabbed Ranma and took off, followed by Issei and Asia.

"Hmm, didn't expect a Demon to be so respectful." Sirzechs was rather impressed.

(-)

When they got to class, Ranma and Lilith were surprised to see Atsuko with some people they hadn't seen in awhile.

"Ranma! Lilith!" Atsuko waved at them. "Look! Mama-san and Papa-san decided to visit and they brought Nabiki and Genma-san too!"

Waving from her position by Ranma's desk, Nabiki smirked at the confused looks on Lilith and Ranma's faces. "I'll explain later."

"Actually, there is something you can answer before class starts." Ranma walked over and sat at his desk. "If you're here with Atsuko's parents, how come Genma was with Akeno?"

Nabiki smiled at him.

*Flash*

"Ah!" Nabiki waved as she saw Akeno walking in the hallway. "You're the school idol, Akeno, aren't you?" The raven-haired beauty looked at her in confusion. "Ranma told me about you, don't worry, he had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Oh my! I didn't realize my kohai was talking about me behind my back." She giggled in amusement. "What can I do for you?"

Nabiki jerked her thumb at Genma, who was looking around at everything slowly. "This is Ranma's father and the guy who trained him in Martial Arts, could you see to it that he finds Ranma?" She lowered her voice so that only Akeno could hear her. "And take the long way around."

Akeno raised an eyebrow. "What are..."

"Trust me," Nabiki winked at her. "It'll be amusing."

*End Flash*

"She listened to you?" Ranma asked in amusement. "So..." He motioned for her to get close to him and whispered to her. "What are you doing here? You know there's a lot of Devils here."

"Things are going down soon and I wanted to make sure that I was around when they went down." She whispered back to him. "Just so you know, my little sister was kidnapped."

Ranma was surprised when he heard that. "So what? Your dad wants me to find her or something?"

"No, but if everything I saw was right, then a chance to find her again will happen." Though what would happen in the future, Nabiki had no idea, she had seen every future at once and some of them were just weird, like seeing a crossover episode between the Satan Rangers, Oppai Dragon and Mahou Shoujo Levia-Tan. Though she wondered if that wouldn't be a bad thing to see in the future. 'Oppai Dragon? What kind of show is named that?'

Before Ranma could ask about that, the teacher walked in to start class.

"Good luck." Nabiki winked at him and walked to the back of the room.

"Okay, class, listen up, since today's a special day, I'm going to give all of you a block of clay, I want you to use your hands with it and mold it into whatever you want."

Issei looked at the block he was given and tilted his head in confusion. "Anything I want, huh?" He wasn't sure what he wanted, there were quite a few things he could think of. 'Namely the President's rocking boobs, her butt and those legs, but mostly her boobs, yeah, I'd love to just motorboat her for hours.' He started grinning and chuckling before blinking as people were saying his name in surprise. Looking down, he had an eight inch statue of Rias Gremory...

...With her arms raised up and her hair curled around her...

...And she was completely naked.

"Wow, I didn't know we had a little sculptor on our hands." The teacher smiled as he saw the work of art. "Most impressive, maybe we should get you into art classes, huh?"

"No way!" The girls in the class gasped as they saw the statue. "That's so cool! I'll give you five thousand yen!"

"Ten thousand!"

"Ten thousand and three!"

Everyone looked at the person who said that.

"...What? There's nothing in the rules saying I can't offer just a little more, is there?"

"Since when are auctions run by the same rules as The Price is Right?" one asked.

Issei just chuckled at hearing that. The money was nice, but it wasn't needed, but he was sure that Rias would like it.

(-)

"So, Genma..." Nodoka began as she found an empty room in the school and closed it behind her. "Care to explain?"

"Um, which part?" He gulped as her eyes narrowed at him. "Seriously, No-chan, what do you want explained? Ten years is a lot of time."

Nodoka took a deep breath and nodded, this was true, it was a long time. "First, why did I stop getting post cards?"

"I was out of money and only had enough to send one to Soun. I had to steal food to survive out of China." Genma was certain that there was more than a few authority figures in China still looking for him.

"Very well..." Nodoka knew it couldn't be helped, her husband wasn't the best person in the world, she knew that when she married him. "Secondly, who was that purple haired girl with him calling him Master?"

"That's... Lilith Aensland, it's complicated."

Nodoka nodded, she figured as much. "Fine, but then my final question is this... Why were they both radiating Youki?"

Genma stared at her in shock.

"I'm from Kyoto originally, Genma, I knew Lady Yasaka growing up. I should head back and visit her sometime." Nodoka shook her head. "Anyway, I was trained as a Miko for awhile, I didn't have the most talent for it, but I know what Youki feels like."

"That's... Part of the reason why." Genma sighed and slumped. "No-chan, I won't go into details, but the reason that Ranma produces Youki and the reason Lilith calls him Master are related."

Nodoka frowned as she listened to the story in detail. "But they... They should have known our son wasn't a Demon!"

"Apparently the fact that he had a succubus around him was enough for them to try and kill the both of them."

Nodoka grumbled and started pacing the room. "It makes no sense, even if they could have sensed it, the bloodline is too diluted to use Youki unless jump-started."

"No-chan?"

Nodoka sighed and shook her head. "A small amount of Demonic blood in my family, my great-grandfather stated that it was so weak that the only benefit was living maybe four or five decades longer than an average person and looking good for your age."

"Let me guess," Genma smirked at her, "his great-great-great-great-grandfather was probably the last one who could get any real benefit from it?"

"Great-great-great-great-grandmother, but yes." Nodoka nodded at her husband. "And whatever Lilith did..."

"Jump-started his Youki," Genma finished for her. "The boy was pretty far along with his Ki manipulations, so the Youki that was dormant just replaced his Ki."

"Good." Nodoka smirked at Genma. "I have no problem with Demons or Youkai, I just rather not find out what my ancestor was. With my luck it was some sort of Dog Demon."

"And that instantly makes me question the woman that bedded him." Genma said, causing both of them to burst out laughing at the implied innuendo.

Nodoka sighed and put down the bundle in her hands before walking over to Genma and hugging him. "If you leave me again for ten years, I won't forgive you."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm getting older." Genma hugged her back, glad she wasn't trying to use that blasted sepp..u...ku... "Um, No-chan, there's one last thing I forgot to mention."

"Hmm, what?" She looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

Genma gulped and began to explain what happened after the last postcard he sent her.

"You... Idiotic, bumbling, moronic... GAH!" Nodoka got away from Genma and started storming around the empty classroom as she muttered dark profanities. "You got him cursed?! And he turns into a girl!?"

"He's been having regular sex with a succubus for the past four years, has bedded more women than I can count, has bedded his fiance and THIS is what you're upset about?!" Genma asked incredulously.

"I'm not upset about him being able to turn into a girl, well, okay, I am, but for different reasons!" Nodoka hissed at him. "I don't even mind the thought of him being able to have a female body, Ranma could probably use that information to help seduce even more women, that's fine! What I'm NOT happy about is that the curse could have been permanent, which wouldn't be very fun. Or perhaps he got turned into something like a little defenseless animal or worse! What if he turned into a soul sucking abomination or something?!" She narrowed her eyes at Genma. "And what about you? Do you turn into a girl?"

"No, a panda."

"...See?! This is what I'm talking about! What kind of girl would want to marry someone who can turn into a panda?!"

"I actually met a couple in China." Genma replied and was suddenly very, VERY grateful that Nodoka wasn't some sort of alien that could fire heat beams from her eyes, because at that moment, she looked like she could melt steel beams from a look.

"I hope, for your sake, you turned them down." When Genma nodded, she took a deep breath to try and calm down. "So... What happens now?"

"Now? I'm not sure." Genma smiled nervously. "I mean, we should go see how the boy's doing."

"Yes, I suppose so." Nodoka nodded and walked over to the bundle she had placed down. Picking it up, she turned and gave Genma a wry smile. "So... About all those girls that my manly son has bedded. Should I expect grandchildren anytime in the near future?"

"Well, the boy has a little girl in Kyoto that calls him daddy, if that makes you feel better." Genma coughed at the look Nodoka gave him. "She's five years younger than him, he didn't have a child yet."

"I was more concerned that she was... Involved with him." Nodoka blinked as Genma laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me, No-chan, the last time someone tried to do anything to that little girl, her mother threatened to turn them into tofu while still alive and then eat them."

"I... See..." Nodoka said slowly, wondering who would say something like that. "Well then, shall we spend the day with our son?"

"Sure."

* * *

No one expects Nodoka to be reasonable.

However, we need something silly, so...

Omake by Innortal

* * *

"And has my son been found to be having sex at school?" Nodoka asked the Headmaster.

"Um ...no," the man said, unsure where the woman was going with this.

Nodoka shook her head, before turning to Ranma. "And have you been able to get away without being caught?"

"I'm not having sex at school," Ranma sighed. Seriously, why were people so obsessed with him having it here? He didn't need the shit happening to Issei, happening to him.

"I expect you to work on that, my manly son," Nodoka stated firmly. "Why, even that nice Serafall girl wouldn't have minded."

"And did you?" Ranma snarked.

"Yes, your father and I had a lovely round of reunited sex in the band room before this meeting."

"...I seriously did not need to know that."

"Neither did I," growled the Headmaster.


	26. New 3

Dance With the Devil

New 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Review answer time!

TheB: You'll find out soon enough who Ranma's daughter is. As for finding them out that Ranma's a Devil, DxD is pretty inconsistent with it. For example, Issei could feel that Xenovia and Irina were in his home and they instantly knew he was a Devil upon looking at him. Yet no one could sense Azazel or Kokabiel despite them being in Kuoh City. Heck, Issei didn't know even with Azazel being right next to him until he revealed his wings. Then there was Irina and no one could tell she was reincarnated into an Angel until she revealed her wings. You could argue that they're inexperienced, yet no one other than Azazel knew that Vali was half Devil. And I've talked to some others, none of them could tell me one way or the other. And you can't just go "well, you know by the magic/energy they use" as Georg can use Devil, Fallen Angel, Fairy, Norse and all sorts of other magic at the same time and he's human. Plus when it comes to "King Pieces" it wasn't until one of the top Ratings Game participants revealed their existence that it was known who had them or that they even existed. So it's not consistent in the slightest.

Kaiya Azure: And that's the whole point. XD

Unknown: It's quite possible but nothing's set in stone yet.

Mr. Haziq: If he does "Seduce the Satan" it'll be all Lilith's fault. And even then, Serafall does take her responsibilities as a Devil King seriously. She's super silly, but she wouldn't remain in her position for very long if she didn't. Same could be said for the current Asmodues as he's a lazy SOB who sits in his chair and sleeps as much as he can.

* * *

Ravel Phenix sighed as she walked past her brother, Riser's room. He hadn't come out of his room since the battle against the Red Dragon Emperor, and she didn't really blame him, even if he had long since healed from the horrible thing that happened to him, it had to be pretty traumatic. "Poor brother..." She wanted to help him, but wasn't sure how.

"Ah, Ravel, how are you?" Another woman's voice spoke up from down the hallway and Ravel looked up to see her mother walking towards her.

The current lady of the Phenix household looked a lot like Ravel, save for having her hair done up in a slightly different style and looking like she was in her twenties.

Which shocked people when they found out that she had four children and some grandchildren already.

"I'm fine, just..." She trailed off and looked at Riser's room. "I hope he'll be okay."

Lady Phenix sighed, as much as she loved her son, and she did, he had been getting too arrogant lately. She had hoped someone could humble him, but to have his testicles get absolutely destroyed by a random punch? Even though she didn't have any male parts, she felt tremendous sympathy for what her son went through. "Tell me, Ravel, do you hate the Red Dragon Emperor for what he did to Riser?"

"I mean... He hit my brother between the legs with a super strong punch and broke him." Ravel bit her lip as she thought about it some more. "I'm not happy with him, I don't think I can be happy with him, brother's peerage are all really upset too."

"Understandably so." Lady Phenix nodded before walking to the door and knocking on it. "Riser, may I and Ravel come in?"

"Riser wishes to be left alone right now."

Ravel squeezed her hands into a fist. It was hearing her brother's pathetic state that had her really upset with Issei Hyoudou, she knew that he was healed by now, she also knew that Issei had shown great remorse for what he had done, which was probably the only reason that her family hadn't requested compensation from the Gremory Clan over the events.

"Please, I need to talk to you and Ravel about a family matter, I'd ask your elder brothers, but they aren't here and you are, so at least allow your poor, old mother this one thing."

"Riser thinks you are laying it on thick, but will let you in."

"Thank you." Lady Phenix smiled as she opened the door, followed by Ravel. "At least you haven't allowed your room to become a mess." She walked over and sat on a chair while looking at her son on his bed and laying on his side, his back to them, in just a pair of pants. "Riser, I have no doubt what you went through was very traumatic."

"Riser can still feel the pain." He groaned.

"And I believe it. But I think what you need is a vacation." Riser turned his head to look at his mother. "Oh, and I have another reason why I'm here." She held up a Bishop piece. "I'm officially requesting Ravel's return to my peerage." She gave Riser a small smile. "I allowed you to have her in your peerage for awhile, but you must admit, people will think that you have an unhealthy attraction to your sister." She was amused when Ravel blushed bright red. "And, let's face it dear, if she remains in your peerage, it'll hurt her chances at romance in the future."

"Ravel?" Riser began as he rolled over to lay on his back. "Is this okay with you?"

"Well, I mean, mom's not wrong. Unlike you and Rias, I kind of want to find someone for me without needing an arranged marriage."

"Yes, I think this whole situation has shaken up the old families." Lady Phenix replied to them. "I hope that they stop trying to have all our children marry each other. Soon we'll be more inbred than Earth Royal families at this rate." She coughed at the confused looks she was getting. "Nevermind that, I was thinking that you and Ravel should take a trip to visit a cousin of yours on Earth."

"Riser has never heard of a cousin of his that lives on Earth."

"He's distantly related to your father." Lady Phenix waved him off. "However, while your cousin is alive, right now, he'd be a young child." She sighed as the two continued to look at her in confusion. "He's a true Phoenix, when his life ends, he turns into an egg and is then reborn. He's currently watching over some bird-like people on Earth as their God-King or something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial with a glowing red substance inside. "I wish for you to go and give him this. It's purified Phoenix blood. He'll return to his adult self with this." She frowned at both of them. "And just so you know, no one else could handle this. If either of you takes so much as a sip your powers will go out of control and you'll burn to a crisp."

Both of her children looked suitably shocked.

"Oh, there's one more thing I should mention. The people that your cousin rules over are incredibly xenophobic and hate anyone without wings."

"So..." Riser sat up. "Who's our cousin?"

"I do believe that his name is Saffron."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"I have a job for you three." A male voice came out of the darkness and three men, all in Buddhist monk outfits looked at the tall person draped in shadows. "I found an interesting target that I want you to eliminate."

When a folder was dropped on the ground in front of them, the person in the shadows disappeared.

"Feh, I hate this." The first of the three said as he picked up the folder and looked through it. "That's a long ways away."

"If not for that blasted Demon boy and his pet wiping out most of us..."

The third one smirked at them. "Don't worry, we'll just have to take our frustration out on a bunch of Devil Worshipers when we get there, won't we?"

"Of course." The other two said at the same time and the three went to make preparations to leave.

The last of the three dropped the folder into the fire and let it burn, no need to leave any evidence behind.

As it burned, the folder flipped open to reveal a map of China with a circled area on the far West side, near Tibet, as the target location.

(-)

Meanwhile, back in Kuoh City...

"Excuse me, Lord Sirzechs..." Grayfia said as she walked behind the Devil King. "Is there a reason that we are walking to the Hyoudou residence instead of just teleporting?"

"I felt like it. It's been too long since I walked just for the sake of it." He smiled at the maid, who nodded. "Besides, I wanted to talk to Issei anyway." It was too bad Rias had something she had to deal with and had to stay behind at school, but that was the way things went.

"Um..." Issei gulped as he and Asia guided the Devil King and Grayfia to his house. "Can I ask you something?" Sirzechs nodded at him. "Why does she call you Lord Sirzechs? I mean, aren't both Lord and Sir polite ways to address someone?"

Sirzechs blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. "Oh man! No one's ever asked that question before!" Behind him, Grayfia put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing too much. "No, my name is Sirzechs, you'll have to ask my parents why they named me that, but the Sir is actually a part of my name."

"Oh." Issei rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. "Well, that makes sense."

Asia spoke up next. "Um, Lord Sirzechs, I was wondering, is it okay for a Devil King to be away from Hell for very long?"

"Ah, don't worry, my work is being handled by my peerage and Serafall put extra work in, so we can take a few days off to be in the human world."

"A few days?" Asia asked in confusion. "But the open house is only for today."

"Well, to answer your question." Grayfia answered for her husband, "there is going to be a conference between the leaders of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels in a couple of days. It was decided by the Fallen Angel leader Azazel and Sirzechs that the school would be the best place, as the battle against Kokabiel happened there."

"Azazel..." Issei muttered, wondering what that guy was up to and hoped that it wasn't anything too crazy.

"Hmm, have you met him?" Sirzechs blinked in surprise when Issei nodded slowly. "Really?" The Devil King had no idea what that guy was up to. 'Probably something crazy that I can't even begin to comprehend.'

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Well..." Azazel yawned as he walked down a street seemingly at random. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap, I missed my chance to see what those Devil kids are up to." Oh well, if things worked out he wouldn't have to worry about that in the future. Turning the corner, he let out a grunt as someone crashed into him. "Oh dear, I'm sorry m...iss." His eyes widened as he bent over to help the woman up. "Um... Wow."

"Do you look this stupefied to all women with blue hair and a tight t-shirt?" The woman smiled up at him and accepted his hand up. "Or perhaps you're impressed by something else?" She winked at him.

"Forgive me for being crass, but your breasts are by far the largest ones I have ever seen, and I've seen quite a few." Azazel chuckled nervously.

The woman giggled at him. "Silly, I like it when people comment on my boobs, it makes an old woman like me feel a lot younger."

Azazel raised an eyebrow as he looked the woman over. She was wearing hiking boots, tight shorts and a white t-shirt, but he didn't think she looked old in the slightest. "If you're old, then I'm a fossil."

She giggled again. "Well, you're quite the charmer, I should warn you, my breasts have been called man-eating boobs by little girls." She pouted and hefted her large breasts up, pulling her shirt up and revealing her flat stomach. "They aren't that bad, are they? I mean, it's a pain to find a bra in my size."

"Well, I would say that they're almost unnatural, but I don't think they could eat a person." Azazel was fighting the urge to move his hands so he could grab the woman's breasts. It wasn't easy, but he had to look at least SOMEWHAT dignified right now. When she dropped her breasts and they bounced and threatened to rip her shirt apart, he nearly lost control right then and there.

"I thank you." She smiled at him and raised her arms above her head, stretching until there was an extremely loud popping sound from her back. "Hooo! I'll never get used to that. My back stiffens up so much that I have to spend most of my time laying down these days."

"I might know a few massages that can help loosen your back up if you're having troubles."

"That might be nice." She winked at him. "Just don't be too good, I might want something in return."

Azazel chuckled, he didn't get to see those Devil kids, but a woman with breasts as gigantic as hers? That was a treat in and of itself. Besides, if he played his cards right, he'd get to do a lot more than just massage her back.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"So this is where you live?" Nodoka asked as she, Genma, Akiko and Kyusaku, the latter two were kind enough to offer a limo ride from the school to Ranma's residence. "It seems... A bit overly large for just the four of you."

"Well..." Ranma trailed off as he opened the door and let them inside. "Not just four..."

"Ah yes," Akiko nodded and looked at Nabiki. "Thanks to Miss Tendo here, we've been making some serious progress on various projects of ours. With her help we figure that our latest project will be done in only a couple of months instead of a few years." Akiko wasn't exactly sure how, Nabiki had said it had something to do with her unique abilities and hadn't elaborated on it. "So I offered to help her transfer to Kuoh Academy."

"Really?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Was this the surprise you were going for?"

"Trust me, I need to get away from Nerima for awhile, plus graduating from Kuoh Academy has some serious perks for me in the future." Nabiki had to get away from her father for now, he had become inconsolable the past few days.

"We've already ordered some movers to bring her stuff here." Akiko smiled at Nabiki. "And after she gets out of college there's a job opening for her at my company."

Nabiki smiled at Akiko and bowed to her. "Thank you."

"That's cool." Ranma smiled and looked at Atsuko, Lilith and Mittelt as they came inside. "So that's six people living here now."

"Six?" The four adults asked in confusion.

"Genma!" A familiar old voice yelled out happily. "Oh! And Nodoka!" Happosai bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of them. "I missed you, m'boy! And Nodoka! You're looking beautiful!"

"Grandmaster Happosai!" Nodoka giggled at the old pervert. "I haven't seen you since before Ranma was born. Please tell me that you didn't end up in Hell for awhile or something."

"Almost!" Happosai pouted and pointed at Genma. "Your louse of a husband and his best friend sealed me in a cave for almost twenty years! I nearly died!"

"Aww!" Nodoka knelt down and patted him on the head. "There, there, I'm sure that you had it coming."

Ranma twitched, his mother was getting along with Happosai? Looking at Genma, the older man nodded helplessly. "Please tell me that Happosai isn't my real father or something."

Genma facefaulted and Happosai started laughing as he heard that. "Ranma, m'boy, I can guarantee you I have no children. I haven't been able to have any for at least two hundred years now."

"THANK GOD!" Ranma, Lilith and Mittelt all yelled at the same time. "OWW!" They all screamed and grabbed their heads in unison.

"Something I should know?" Nodoka asked in confusion.

"No, just Heaven hates it when you say God's name in vain." Ranma groaned as he rubbed his head. "Anyway, this is where we live."

"And this... thing lives here too?" Akiko asked as she looked at Happosai.

"Mama-san! Don't be like that!" Atsuko chided her. "Grandpa Happi saved a little girl from dying not too long ago!" Atsuko actually liked Happosai, he was kind of funny, especially his stories from when he trained Genma and Soun. Atsuko didn't like the stealing parts of his stories very much, but the training that he put Genma and Soun through sounded funny.

She had never heard of using a panty raid through a girl's dormitory to train speed and evasion skills before, but it sounded like it worked.

"Now if only he didn't leer at my butt so much." Mittelt grumbled in annoyance. At least that's all Happosai did, from what she could tell, he could have made her life more miserable than Raynare did when she was in a bad mood if he wanted to. From what Ranma had explained to her and Atsuko, Happosai apparently needed female energy to survive and the amount of sex that she was getting off-set any need Happosai had for things. "So glad that I could be useful in that regard." She muttered sarcastically.

"So, mind showing us around?" Nodoka asked her son, who nodded at her.

As Ranma and Atsuko took their parents through the place, Mittelt walked in a different direction. When she got far enough away from the others she sat down and formed a spear of light in her left hand and spear of darkness in her right hand. "It just doesn't make sense, I get that they're opposed to each other, but how come I can still use my Fallen Angel powers? Heck, why do I still have my Fallen Angel wings?" She couldn't figure it out.

"Seems to me that you're still having some trouble accepting your new role." Happosai said, causing Mittelt to look at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, no shit." She dismissed her spears and slumped. "I'm worthless, even I know that. I was the weakest of Raynare's group, I can only throw a few spears around," though she had to admit at least Lilith had helped her shape her magic more and she could throw more than a few spears around, "and healing? That's something the Bishop is supposed to do, right?" She snorted at him. "I got just the most basic healing powers, what good am I?"

"Perhaps you need someone who can teach you more about your Fallen Angel powers?"

Mittelt snorted at him. "There isn't a Fallen Angel who'd be willing to help me, I was abandoned after all." There was no way she'd get any help from any of them, not right now. "Besides, even if someone could overlook me running away, I doubt there'd be anyone willing to teach me anything."

(-)

"ACHOO!" Azazel sneezed hard and shook his head. Thankfully he had looked away from his guest, who was laying on a massage table, though modified to let her large breasts hang out freely, so he wouldn't sneeze on her naked body. "Are you sure you don't need clothes?"

"Why? Embarrassed to see me naked?" The woman teased him and moaned as he started to rub her back.

"Nope, just making sure that you're fine with this." Azazel said as he worked on her lower back. "I hope you don't mind me..."

"If I cared where you massaged, I wouldn't have gotten naked." She replied, sighing as she felt the tension in her back slowly unwind. "So please, by all means, rub where you need to."

Azazel chuckled as he continued to work her back. "Be careful, if you keep this up, I might want to give you the happy ending."

"Mmm..." She moaned as his massage went up her back. "You should be careful, a girl might take you up on that offer, and then you might end up regretting it after we're done."

After several minutes of massaging her back, shoulders and neck, getting sighs and moans of relief out of the woman, Azazel found his hands squeezing her butt, getting a squeak out of her. "I find it interesting..."

"Hmm?"

"That I have no problem with doing this, in fact," Azazel gave her ass a hard slap, causing her to groan out, "I'd almost say that you're manipulating me somehow."

"I have no idea what you mean, and even if I did..." She groaned as he slapped her butt again. "You're not being entirely forthcoming with me either, are you?" She sighed as he worked on her tense legs. "If you want to know, I'll tell you, but only if you tell me who you are."

"I suppose since I asked first, it is customary in this nation to give your name first. Very well, my name is Azazel, and you are?"

"Part Devil, Part Succubus." The woman looked over shoulder and smirked at his expression. "Long time ago, before the war broke out, my father was a low-ranking Devil, my mother was a low-grade succubus, both perished in the war, only child. But I know of you, the Commander General of the Fallen Angels."

"And yet you're trusting me not to kill you because..?"

"I heard you liked large breasts."

Azazel chuckled and shook his head. "You got me there." As he worked her legs, he tilted his head. "So, back to my question, are you..?"

"Can't help it." She sighed as he worked her feet over. "Succubus side, mom told me that her species can make people get so over-stimulated they die from cardiac arrest. I'm constantly putting out an aura that makes it easy to seduce people around me."

"Explains a few things." Azazel muttered as he ran his fingers up her legs, across her butt, up her back and to her neck. "And what's to stop me from trying to hurt you?"

"Because I don't want to fight, I'm just enjoying the massage." She groaned as he reached under the table and grabbed her breasts, pushing them up.

"And if I want more?"

"I can only do it on my back, side or on my hands and knees, my breasts suffocate my partner if I'm in any other position." She answered truthfully and smirked at him.

"Well, thanks for looking out for your partners then."

(-)

The next day...

Sona tilted her head as she saw Rias looking absolutely miserable. Well, miserable for her, most people would see her as completely fine. "What's wrong?"

"My brother slept with Issei last night, I wasn't allowed to." The redhead sulked, sounding insanely upset.

"Uh..." Sona blinked a few times. "Slept with Issei?"

"Yeah! And they got along so well too! I swear! Isn't it the elder brother's job to make sure that his little sister finds the right guy or something by testing them?!"

"Um... Rias?"

Rias took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm fine, Sona. Just upset that I wasn't allowed to sleep with Issei last night, it's just not very fun when I don't get to sleep with him."

"...I see."

(-)

Issei yawned as he walked into the school with Asia next to him. "Man, last night kind of sucked, you know?" Asia nodded and the two stopped as they saw a large group in front of them. "Not again!"

"Issei!" Katase, dressed in full Kendo gear, pointed a Shinai at him while she yelled. "We heard you not only have been defiling Rias-onee-sama, but that you slept with her brother as well!"

"Defiling?"

Asia shook her head. "No! You got it all wrong! Issei doesn't defile her! I sleep with both Issei and Rias!"

"And innocent Asia!?" The crowd screamed and both Issei and Asia could feel a dark blue aura rising over the crowd. "DEFILER OF WOMEN! PERVERT! JERK!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Issei took off as the crowd chased after him. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?"

(-)

Lilith was in the girls changing room when several Kendo club members walked in in full gear. "Isn't it early to be practicing Kendo?"

"Not if you want to punish that evil pervert!" One of the girls yelled.

"Can't be Master then, if you tried to punish him all of you would be knocked out by him." That is, if Lilith wasn't there, then they might have been seriously hurt. No one tried to hurt her Master without good reason after all.

"That reminds me." Murayama looked at Lilith as she finished getting out of her Kendo clothes. "How come you call him Master? You his maid or something?"

"Or something." Lilith smiled at her. "So, what did Issei do this time?" She blinked at what the girls were saying about him defiling Rias and Asia. "Strange, I thought both were still virgins. I'd say maybe they're trying anal sex, but I can't see Asia being that advanced." Rias, sure, the girl had tried to have Ranma knock her up after all, but not Asia.

Several of the girls blushed at what Lilith said. "How can you speak like that?!" One of them yelled while Lilith blinked in surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Lilith scoffed and closed her locker. "Anyway, I need to meet up with Master, later." As she left, she gave a lingering gaze towards Katase and Murayama before mentally shrugging it off and leaving. She could have sworn she felt their sexual excitement increase when she said "Master" but wrote it off.

Maybe they were just lesbians? Even with her powers suppressed in her human form, she still attracted people of all genders.

A sudden thought crossed Lilith's mind and she almost burst out laughing at it. She just couldn't imagine those two being secretly submissive and wanting someone to dominate them.

(-)

After school Rias led her peerage to a room that had been sealed off in the old school building. "My brother thinks it's time for me to unseal my other Bishop." As they turned the corner in the hallway before the door, they stopped as they saw a couple other people there. "Ranma? What are you and Lilith here for?"

"Was I not supposed to be?" Ranma asked in confusion. "I was looking for you actually, but then I saw this door and was examining it."

"Not often I see a multi-faceted seal on a school building." Lilith commented as she turned to face them. "Whatever's behind that door must be pretty dangerous if this is not only meant to seal away their powers but prevent others from getting in or out."

"I was just going to unseal it." Rias commented and looked at Ranma. "What did you need me for?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm more interested in what's behind the door right now. If you don't mind us seeing."

"I don't, actually.." Rias shook her head as she walked up to the door. "As I was saying to them, my other Bishop is sealed behind this door." She focused her power and the seal dissipated in an instant. "But I have to warn you, my Bishop is..."

"NOOOOOO!" A feminine voice screamed out as the door opened up, practically knocking everyone off their feet as they heard it. "I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Gasper." Rias sighed as she opened the doors fully. "Come on, you can't stay in here forever."

"YES I CAN! JUST WATCH ME!"

Issei looked around the room and didn't see anything of note, a television in the corner, a couch in front of it, a laptop not far from the couch and some sort of coffin in the middle of the room. "So, where is this Gasper person?"

"EEEK! THERE ARE OTHERS?!" The voice screamed, this time from the coffin.

"Are we dealing with a Mummy or a Vampire?" Lilith asked as she narrowed her eyes at the coffin. "Because, lemme tell you, I don't like either very much."

"WAAAAAH! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING AND SOMEONE HATES ME!"

Ranma gave Lilith a dirty look and the succubus slumped at the looks she was getting from him and the others. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"YOU SAY THAT NOW, BUT YOU'LL HATE ME WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, WON'T YOU?!"

Akeno, frowning, walked over to Lilith and leaned down at the shorter girl. "I hope you're happy! Gasper is a very shy person and look at what you did."

Lilith sighed and looked down, feeling absolutely terrible. "Gasper, I..."

"WAAAH! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I'M A HALF-VAMPIRE, DON'T YOU?!"

"No!" Lilith shook her head. "It's not you! I swear! The only Vampires I know are all egotistical jackasses that see themselves as better than everyone else and there was a Chinese Vampire that we ran into shortly after we entered China a couple of years ago."

"Sounds like an interesting time." Rias commented.

"Not really! The thing turned a village of three hundred people into corpses for fun!" Lilith grumbled, that hadn't been fun.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Gasper cried from the coffin. "I SWEAR! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Gasper." Rias walked up to the coffin and spoke to her servant inside. "I promise you, Lilith won't harm you. She's like Akeno or Koneko, okay? She's really nice."

"...You promise she won't kill me?"

"If she tries to do anything mean to you I'll stop her myself, okay?" Rias said gently and pushed open the coffin. "Come on."

As the coffin opened up, everyone got a look at the person inside. Gasper had short blonde hair, red eyes and was wearing a Kuoh Academy female outfit while laying on her side with tears in her eyes.

"Oh man! A cute blonde girl?! This is awesome! Two cute blonde girls as Bishops?!" Issei was ecstatic. Sure, Gasper was a bit smaller than he liked, but she was still seriously cute.

"Actually, Issei," Rias chuckled in amusement, "I know what it looks like, but Gasper is completely male."

"WHAAAA?!" Issei looked around and everyone was nodding, including Ranma and Lilith. "How come everyone but me knew?!"

"I've met him before." Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all said at the same time.

"His aura is completely male." Ranma and Lilith said at the same time.

"NO FAIR! I was looking forward to having another cute blonde girl in the peerage! WHY?!"

Ranma looked at Lilith as she started giggling and panting. "What are you thinking?" When she started drooling, he got worried for Gasper.

"Master..."

"Yes?"

Lilith pointed dramatically at Gasper, who flinched. "SEDUCE THE SHOTA!"

"Seduce the... NO!" Ranma smacked her on the top of her head and sent her crashing to the floor. "I am *NOT* going to seduce the shota!"

"Eh heh heh heh... Master and Gasper... GLEE!" Lilith giggled more as she squirmed on the floor.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEDUCED!" Gasper grabbed the coffin lid and threw it back on top of his coffin, sobbing loudly.

"Well, this was a waste." Rias grumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Ranma picked up Lilith and threw her over his shoulder. "We'll talk later when things calm down."

Rias nodded as he took off. "Gasper, they're gone now."

"WAAAAAH!"

Xenovia looked at Akeno and laughed softly. "Well, there's never a dull moment around here, huh?"

(-)

"Um, Master..." Lilith gulped as they stepped out of the old school building and Ranma put her down on the ground. "Are you..." She gulped at the look she was getting. "I was..."

"What were you thinking?" Ranma asked, his voice strangely serene. "Seriously, what? You know that kid was reacting badly from having people just entering the room, why did you do that?"

"I... I..."

Ranma shook his head and walked off. "You're going to have to apologize to him later, but right now, Lilith, I need to be alone."

As he walked off, Lilith held her arm up after him and sighed as she lowered it. "Dammit!" She punched the ground in frustration, leaving a decent sized crater in her wake. "I was only teasing, I didn't mean anything by it."

Getting up, she left the school grounds, visibly upset.

(-)

An hour later...

"I'm just glad we were able to help Gasper out." Xenovia smiled as she walked out of the old school building. Who knew all he needed was a paper bag over his head to help with his shyness. "Now we can WOAH!" She screamed as she fell over and crashed, face-first, into the dirt, causing her skirt to flip up and reveal her white panties to the air. "The hell happened here?"

Koneko tilted her head as she and Asia looked at the crater. "Someone strong punched the ground."

"Either that, or it's aliens!" Asia pointed upwards dramatically. "I bet you it's an alien!"

"Come on, why would it be an alien?" Xenovia asked as she got up and dusted herself off. "Besides, isn't all that stuff about aliens just superstitious mumbo jumbo?"

"We're Devils, you've met Fallen Angels, there's a Demon and a Hanyou that goes to this school, plus you fought against a possessed armor and you think aliens aren't real?" Koneko asked flatly, getting a blush from Xenovia.

"Well, when you put it THAT way, I guess it's possible."

"Anyway, we need to get ready for tomorrow." Asia said as she walked around the crater. "There's that meeting tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Koneko and Xenovia nodded as they left the area.

(-)

The next day, early morning...

Issei wondered why Akeno wanted to meet him at a nearby shrine, but shrugged it off as he got close to the shrine in question. "Where's..." He trailed off as he saw Akeno step out of the bushes in her Miko outfit. "Hey." He waved at her. "Is it okay to go into a shrine? I mean, we are Devils."

"It's okay." Akeno smiled at him as she led him up the stairs. "This shrine is one of several places in the world we Devils can go into without any downsides."

"Really?" Issei asked in surprise. "I wonder why..."

"Former humans hold onto their religious beliefs as you've seen with Asia and Xenovia." Akeno gave him a small smile. "So some shrines were made where those same people can find some religious solace, even if they can't pray to God anymore." As they walked across the courtyard, Issei couldn't help but notice how well maintained the place was. "In here." She smiled as they entered the building on the far end.

"So what are we..." Issei trailed off as light suddenly filled the room and an Angel, one with blonde hair, twelve golden wings and ornate robes with a white halo over his head, stood in the room.

"Hello, Red Dragon Emperor. I am Michael, one of the four Great Seraphs of Heaven." He smiled gently at the young Devil and Issei felt like a warm presence was filling the room just from him being there.

"I assume that you're like the four Devil Kings then?" Issei asked him, trying not to stutter over his words.

"Indeed, I am to Heaven what the four Devil Kings are to Hell." Michael nodded and held out his hand, an ornate broadsword forming in front of him. "This is Ascalon, a Holy Sword wielded by St. George long in the past. It's true power is that of a Dragon slaying weapon."

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be needing to use that against me, would you?"

"Goodness no." The Angel said softly, his eyes looking at Issei calmly. "I wish to give this to you, as a sign of goodwill between our factions. You've met the White Dragon Emperor, yes?"

Issei nodded, he remembered the armor as well as the guy in his normal form. "Yeah, he was incredible."

"Indeed. However, from what I have gathered, you happen to be the weakest Red Dragon Emperor in history." Michael said and watched as tears came out of Issei's eyes as he slumped. "Therefore, it was decided that we should give this to you."

"Woah, no way, but, um, how will I use it?"

Akeno answered for Michael. "Just call out your Sacred Gear, it grows with the user and based on the user's wishes, you should be able to merge that sword with it."

"I guess..." A green flash on his left hand occurred and it was covered in a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of his hand. "So, just like this, huh?" He took the sword and put the hilt against the gem and watched in awe as the sword merged with his gauntlet. "Neat, I can cosplay as Baraka at the next Krucial Kombat tournament."

"With that, I must depart." Michael bowed to Issei and light again flooded the room.

"Wait!" Issei dismissed his gauntlet, glad the sword disappeared with it. "I have a question for you!"

"I'm sorry." Michael shook his head. "I am very busy right now, but I shall answer your question the next time we meet, I promise."

And with that, he was gone.

Issei sighed, he wondered if the guy would remember it or not. Looking at Akeno, who was sitting at a nearby table, he sat down next to her. "So..."

"Just so you know, Issei." She smiled at him. "We used a combination of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil magic on the sword so that you could use it."

Issei tilted his head, wondering where they found a Fallen Angel who would help them, before ignoring it. "Oh?"

"Otherwise the sword would harm you greatly." Akeno smiled at him gently. "Hey, Issei, can you tell me... What's your relationship with Rias?" She leaned close to him and Issei caught a look down her Miko outfit and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Have you done it yet?"

Issei started to sweat as he gulped. "No..Not yet!" He squeaked, his nervousness causing his voice to crack.

"Really?" Akeno chuckled at how slow Rias was taking their relationship. "Hey... Would you like to? Hmm?"

"Like to?" Issei practically squeaked as she leaned closer to him. "Like to?"

Akeno giggled a little more before standing up. "Issei, do you hate Fallen Angels?"

Confused by the change of topic, Issei gulped. "Well, I don't like them all that much, but Mittelt isn't too bad of a person and she's a Fallen Angel, so I guess they aren't all bad, why?"

"You were tricked by one, tortured and killed by her too, Asia suffered by their hands as well." Akeno said softly. "You know, my mother was a Shrine Maiden. Before I was born, she found an injured Fallen Angel. Taking him in, they fell in love and shortly after, I came into the world." She loosened her outfit, letting the top slide down and her large breasts to be bared to Issei. "I must be detestable to you now, huh?" Behind her right shoulder, her Devil wing formed, but behind her left shoulder, a black, feathery wing formed behind her. "These detestable black wings." She bit her lip. "I once grew up loving them, but after..."

"Akeno? What..."

"My mother, she was killed, all because she decided to have me as her daughter. And father..." She trembled in anger. "He wasn't there. The time we needed him most, and he wasn't there for us. I couldn't stand him, just like you probably think I'm disgusting now, huh? For being contaminated by being a Fallen Angel."

"That's not true." Issei shook his head. "You not disgusting. You might be a Fallen Angel, but you're Akeno, one of the most beautiful women around." He smiled as her eyes widened in shock. "It doesn't matter where you come from, you're still you."

The next thing he knew, she tackled him to the floor and hugged him tightly. "Hey..." She whispered after a few minutes. "Issei, I know you love Rias, I know Asia's close to you too, and you have other girls that want you. But... Would you consider lowering yourself to being with me?"

"Akeno?" Issei asked softly. "What are you..?"

"I don't even care if I'm just a side-girl or if you just want a casual fling." She looked at him, fear, doubt and uncertainty in her eyes. "If you can stomach..."

"Akeno, calm down." Issei put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted to fondle her boobs, but he could tell she didn't need that, not now. "You're not disgusting, Akeno." He repeated for her and smiled at her. "Any guy who you would choose would be a lucky guy."

"Issei..." Akeno looked at him, her eyes tearing up. "You foolish..." She wiped her eyes and smiled more brightly. "You really are a charmer, aren't you?"

Before Issei could respond, there was the sound of a throat clearing and both of them turned to look at the door to see Rias standing there, an annoyed look on her face. "I trust that Issei has the sword then?"

"Yeah." Akeno said, her voice hiding the annoyance she felt, as she pulled her outfit up. "You have wonderful timing." Sarcasm was laced in her words and even Issei picked it up.

"I'd rather you not try to seduce my servant when I'm not around." Rias huffed and turned to leave. "Issei, come on."

"Is that all he is to you?" Akeno asked as Rias and Issei, who apologized to her, left. "Is he just your servant? I know you like him." She knew Rias wouldn't answer her

(-)

As they left the shrine and walked down the stairs, Rias was quiet and thinking about what Akeno said as they left. 'No, that's not what Issei is to me.'

"President? Are you okay?" Issei asked and Rias looked over her shoulder at him sadly.

"President?" She whispered and sighed. "Sometimes, Issei, I feel like, despite sleeping naked next to you every night, I feel like I'm the one who's furthest away from you."

Issei looked at her in confusion as she left him standing there alone.

(-)

It was around noon when Issei found himself back at the school carrying a large sack behind him. "Hey, Saji, thanks for showing up."

"I wasn't doing anything anyway." Saji replied as they walked across the school yard. "So what are we doing here anyway?" He noticed Koneko, Kiba and a blonde cutie he had never seen before. "Woah! Who's that girl?" He asked as they got closer.

"Eeek!" The girl hid behind Kiba, who just chuckled in amusement.

"That's Gasper and he's actually a guy." Issei replied, causing Saji to fall to his knees and cry out in despair. "Yeah, I know the feeling, I felt the same way when I met him."

"It's not fair! Even the guys around you are super cute!"

"Anyway," Issei ignored Saji. "I asked you all here today because I want to help Gasper control his Sacred Gear. The President mentioned you couldn't control it?"

Gasper peeked out from behind Kiba and nodded. "Uh huh. I don't like my Sacred Gear."

"Yeah, but stopping time? Gotta admit, that's pretty awesome." Issei smiled at him and Kiba, who just groaned.

"You're not going to make Gaspy do something perverted with it, are you?" Koneko asked in annoyance.

"No! I would never force him to do anything." Issei waved off her concerns. "Anyway, Gasper, we're going to play a game."

"I like games." Gasper replied and looked at Issei. "What are we playing?"

"Dodgeball." Issei grinned as he reached into the sack and pulled out a soft foam ball. "But instead of dodging, you're going to try to use your powers to stop the balls from hitting you."

"EEEK! I don't like pain!"

"Actually, now that you mention pain, I have to ask, how come you aren't burning up in the sun?" Issei looked at Gasper, he seemed to be perfectly fine, despite being out in the mid-day sunlight.

"I'm from a vampire clan that can walk in the daylight with no problem."

"Huh, I was half-expecting a "because I'm half human" answer." Issei laughed. "Anyway, we'll all throw balls at Gasper and he has to stop them with his powers. Don't worry, I didn't get anything like baseballs."

Gasper nodded as Kiba and Koneko walked over to the bag and pulled out various balls. "Okay, I'm ready! I'll stop all the balls!"

(-)

"I COULDN'T STOP ANY OF THEM!" Gasper cried from where he laid on his back.

"Well, this was a bust." Issei muttered, he figured it would be when Koneko accidentally threw a ball so hard that it knocked Gasper off his feet. Then the poor kid's Sacred Gear went a bit out of control and everything around him stopped for a little bit.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Kiba suggested, feeling bad for Gasper. Not only was he a half-Vampire and Vampires were, from what Rias had told him, far more anal about things like purity of blood, but he had a Sacred Gear that he couldn't get under control.

"Well, this is what you're doing, huh?" A male voice spoke up and everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a man in a brown kimono, brown hair with blonde bangs leaning against a tree.

"You're that Azazel guy!" Issei gasped as he saw the man.

"Hey! Glad you remembered me." He smiled and waved at them. "Anyway, I was just passing by when I saw what you were doing. That Sacred Gear the kid has, that's pretty hard to control."

Gasper sniffled and nodded.

"Anyway," Azazel waved his hand at the suspicious looks he was getting, "you there," he pointed at Saji. "Could you bring out your Sacred Gear?"

On Saji's left wrist, a black device that looked like a lizard head appeared on his arm. "What about it?"

Azazel just smiled. "You know, if you use that Absorption line ability of Vritra, you could drain the kid's power and transfer it to either yourself or others. With less power to overwhelm him, he might gain some measure of control with it." He turned and walked away, waving as he did so. "Do what you want with this information, kiddos, I'll see you tonight."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Walking down the street, Vali wondered why the day was taking so long. Once tonight was over, he'd be able to go and deal with...

His train of thought was interrupted by a large dust cloud heading his way. "What the?" He blinked in surprise. Narrowing his eyes, he saw girl on a bike pedaling like an insane lunatic. "Hey! Stop!" He yelled as he saw her about to hit a little kid not far from him. Running and preparing to call forth his Sacred Gear, he watched as the girl jumped off the street, while still on her bike, onto fences and then over him and onto the street again.

Vali blinked several times in shock. First, he was rather impressed by the fact that the girl did that without destroying her bike and that no one was hurt. And secondly he had gotten a good look up the girl's skirt.

"Purple panties?" He asked no one in particular.

(-)

The sun was about to set and the time for the meeting was drawing closer. Nabiki, Atsuko and Mittelt had left already, however, Lilith was sitting at the table at home, slumped over and sighing. She hadn't seen Ranma since yesterday and he hadn't come home. "Master..." She whimpered.

When the door opened, she didn't even look up.

"Lilith." Her eyes snapped open as she heard Ranma's voice. "Come on." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

She turned her head to look at him. "Master?"

Kneeling down next to her, he sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Lilith shook her head and he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"I shouldn't have teased Gasper." Lilith hugged Ranma and sighed happily as he returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

Ranma didn't say anything, he knew if he did, they'd be apologizing to each other for the next few hours. "Forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you, Master." Lilith smiled happily and tightened her hug. "Just don't leave like that again."

"Sure." He nodded and let go. "Come on." He stood up and offered her his hand. "We need to get to the meeting, it's starting soon."

Lilith nodded and took his hand. "Sure."

* * *

"Seduce the Shota" is a line I've been wanting to use for a LONG time.

As for the aliens thing, well, that's a reference to the side story where Azazel sees a documentary on UFOs and then makes one himself. Irina and Xenovia rush off to find the UFO because they wanted to see it. The whole situation ends with Issei losing his sex drive and Azazel taking a fan to the head. It's all fixed at the end though.


	27. New 4

Dance With the Devil

New 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Review answer time!

Mr. Haziq: As far as I know, all Sacred Gears can fuse weapons and items onto them, seeing as the whole "Sacred Gears grow with the user's wishes" is common knowledge in DxD. Well, so long as they have a physical form, I don't think Gasper would fuse anything to his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mittelt, in her gothic lolita outfit, asked Nabiki, who was dressed in casual clothes. She looked at the large group of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils surrounding the school nervously. There was a serious amount of tension in the air and it was taking everything she had not to run away screaming.

"For the last time, yes." Nabiki grumbled and looked at Atsuko, who was wearing a tank top and biker shorts. "You know, considering that we're going to meet the leaders of the three major factions, I feel under-dressed."

Mittelt scoffed at that. "I highly doubt any of them care. None of us are nobility, so we might as well dress the part of rubes who get to talk to rich people."

"Technically, I'm nobility." Atsuko grinned as Mittelt face-faulted. "I mean, mom's one of the richest people on the planet, so..."

"I get it, I get it." Mittelt glared, her eyes white and blank. "But you don't act like nobility."

"I was originally a cat after all." Atsuko answered and grinned as Mittelt nodded at her. "Anyway, looks like Nabiki's right."

Ranma and Lilith walked into the area, holding hands and looking fairly relaxed. "Hey." Ranma waved. "Sorry for keeping you all. Has it started yet?" He was surprised that no one had tried to stop them, but he suspected they were briefed on who was allowed to enter the school at this time and who wasn't.

"We got one more minute." Nabiki gestured to the school. "Come on, we're meeting in one of the conference rooms on the top floor."

"Well, lead the way, since you know so much." Ranma grinned as they entered the building. He blinked as Nabiki tossed him and Lilith something. "What's this?"

"Just put it in your pockets. Only had enough time to make a couple of them." Nabiki answered as they did so.

(-)

"Glad to see you make it." Azazel smirked from his spot at the table as Ranma and his group entered the room. "And you three wanted to start early."

"I must admit," Michael spoke up as the five sat down on chairs on the far wall, "I wasn't sure if they would show up."

Ranma looked the room over as he sat down, Lilith next to him and Nabiki next to her with Atsuko next to him on his other side and Mittelt next to Nabiki. On the far left of the wall sat Sona, Tsubaki and Saji, between them and his group was Rias, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia and Asia. 'Strange, I don't see Koneko or Gasper.' He figured Gasper would probably be too afraid to be around this many people, but he found it odd that Koneko wasn't there. Looking at the conference table, he saw a man, though he suspected that the man was an Angel of some sort, with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at the far left of the table, behind him was that Irina girl, on the far right of the table sat the guy who greeted him and Vali was standing behind him leaning against the wall, between the two guys was Serafall Leviathan, surprisingly not dressed like a magical girl, and Sirzechs with that maid Grayfia behind him.

"Anyway," Azazel continued, "before we begin these negotiations, I have a feeling that all of us have something we need to say to the people sitting here." He smirked at the surprised looks he was getting. "Let's just get this out of the way before we start any negotiations, because otherwise our minds will be distracted."

"In that case, I wanna go first!" Serafall spoke up and smiled as the other three nodded. She stood up and pointed at Ranma and Lilith. "Thank you so much for playing along with me the other day. It was really cool to find people who know how to play the role of a villain! If you want, you can be the villains of my show next season."

Ranma blinked a few times in confusion. "Playing along? I thought you were an actual magical girl."

"No kidding." Lilith muttered. "They're always a pain, going on about this or that. We just adopted the roles that we used so that we can at least talk to them somewhat normally. Because it's always shoot first and never ask questions otherwise."

"I... Must have missed something." Sirzechs replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I can show you!" Saji spoke and pulled out a tablet. "Someone recorded the whole thing and put it up online, I have it saved. Here." He hit a button and showed it to the leaders.

 _"You!" The girl, her voice naturally high, pointed at Lilith and Ranma. "You seem to recognize me!"_

 _"Not really." Ranma answered her. "But I'm suspicious of any magical girls. Which one are you?"_

 _The girl took a pose, pointing her finger at her eye as she winked and everyone swore they saw a heart come out of her eye. "I'm..." She spun around and her skirt flared up, flashing her white panties at everyone, "Mahou Shoujo Levia-tan!" Completing the pirouette, she winked again. "And you?"_

 _Seeing everyone look at him, Ranma held an arm across his chest and held two fingers up. "Me? I'm the natural enemy of all magical girls! The Dark Lord Ranma Saotome." He ducked his head down and put his right hand over his forehead while holding his elbow with his left hand. "Levia-tan, I'm afraid that you won't be walking out of this room today."_

 _"And I!" Lilith took a pose. "Am the Dark Lady, Lilith Aensland! Together, we have crushed magical girls from Tokyo to Kyoto and back again!"_

 _Everyone watched as a sudden background of rocks and rushing water erupted behind the two, which was impressive, seeing as they were inside the school and not outside._

Nabiki gave the two of them flat looks. "Really?"

"You'd be surprised how much that works to make magical girls stop and listen to you." Lilith replied, not at all bothered by the giggling some of the people in the room were doing.

"Urgh, I can't believe my sister found someone who can relate to her." Sona muttered to herself, slumping in disgust.

Michael found himself smiling in amusement as Saji put the tablet away and sat back down and tried to ignore the annoyed looks of the two young female Devils next to him. "If no one has any objections, I would like to go next then." Serafall sat down and no one said anything more. Turning, he looked at Issei. "You said you had a question for me. I'm willing to listen." When Issei gave him a surprised look, he smiled gently. "I told you, did I not? That the next time we met I would be willing to listen to your question."

"Fine, my question is this." Issei stood up and gestured to Asia. "Why did you allow the Church to persecute Asia and exile her?" The blonde girl in question gasped in surprise, shocked that he would ask a Seraph that question.

"Seeing what young Asia Argento go through caused me serious pain, I never wanted to have her go through that." He looked at Kiba next. "Nor would I have wanted you to suffer what you went through, believe me." He looked at Issei again. "However, I must think of the future of Angels and the Church. If people found out that their Saint could heal Fallen Angels, Demons and Devils, it might cause people to lose faith in us. After God died, the system that he left in place was all that we have left. Sadly, even with myself as the centerpiece, it's a shell of its former self. Faith in God is what allows us Angels to survive. So, in the end, I chose to allow it to happen to protect Angels and the Church." He looked at Asia and gave her a soft bow. "For that, I am truly sorry."

"Oh!" Asia gasped, unable to believe that one of the leaders of Heaven was acting like this. "It's okay. I don't harbor any ill-will towards the Church or its followers. While it hurt to be cast out, doing so led me to meet Issei and Rias."

"Are you and Xenovia happy where you are?"

"I am." Xenovia answered while Asia nodded as well. "It's taken some time to get used to what happened, but I am truly happy here. For the first time, I made a decision of my own free will. I'll live with the consequences, but I don't regret my actions."

"And I've never been happier." Asia smiled softly. "I do miss the Church and the friends I had there, sure, but I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything."

"I see, thank you." Michael smiled, feeling a great weight having been lifted from his shoulders.

Behind him, Irina could only stare in shock. She knew Xenovia wouldn't betray them, but seeing it like this, it made her wonder what else she had been lied to about. She didn't doubt Heaven, and Saint Michael had his reasons after all.

"Can I ask a question or is it only okay if the Leaders do?" Nabiki spoke up, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "Lord Sirzechs, am I to assume that there is no one looking for me if I came in here freely?" When Sirzechs and Serafall looked at her in confusion, she coughed. "I mean, I did accidentally kill my King when I, ah, struck him between the legs."

"Oh?" Sirzechs blinked as he thought about it. "That sounds..."

"The former member of the Old Satan Faction who decided it wasn't worth fighting. He was rather obese and ugly." Grayfia filled in the details for him.

"Oh yeah! That guy!" Sirzechs snapped his fingers as he remembered that. "No, there was never anyone searching for you."

"HUH?!" Nearly everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean no one was looking for me!?" Nabiki yelled.

Sirzechs sighed. "Your King survived, went to his fridge to get an ice pack, a frozen can of rolls came out, hit his foot, caused him to hop, fall to the ground when his legs couldn't support his mass, and he attempted to scream ...which is when a large fudge bar fell out, lodged in his throat, and he suffocated to death."

"..."

"It gets worse."

"Worse than the fact no one bothered to put that on the news?" Nabiki growled.

"He had no pants on."

"..."

"Or anything resembling underwear."

"..."

"We also found a bottle of lotion and a nearly empty box of kleen-"

"I GET IT!" Nabiki yelled. She couldn't believe this. "Are you SERIOUS?!" When Sirzechs nodded she let out a scream and pointed at Azazel, who was looking at her in sympathy. "I ran to this guy looking for protection from hunters because I thought I was going to die!"

Azazel chuckled softly as people looked at him. "Yeah, she did come to me, I was actually surprised she got to me so easily, and asked for my protection. Naturally I gave it, though I do admit that I was curious as to why a Human turned Devil would come to me."

"And you asked me to give you information on my home district." Nabiki said, her voice strained with how unbelievable it was that everything that happened, her running to Azazel, turning Ranma and Lilith into Devils and more could have all been avoided if she had just KNOWN about her King killing himself by accident.

"Well, when you mentioned you were in Tokyo, I thought that having a spy working there and feeding me information about various things, since Tokyo is known for insanity, wouldn't be a bad thing." He scratched his beard and then sighed as he looked at Mittelt. "Do you have something to say, Mittelt?"

"Yeah," Mittelt nodded at him. "Why did you abandon Raynare and the others? Why did you order me to seduce Ranma to bring him to our side?"

"Wait, what?" Azazel looked at her in confusion. "I never ordered anyone to seduce anyone."

"That's what Raynare told me!"

Not far away Issei grimaced at that name. He hadn't thought of the girl that had asked him out, betrayed him, tormented him in various ways before killing him, since Rias killed her, but now that they were talking about her, he couldn't help but remember her.

 _"What's the matter, Issei?"_ His eyes widened as he swore he heard her voice in the back of his head. _"Did you forget about me? Don't worry, I didn't forget about you."_ Her voice seemed to giggle before fading away.

"The letter I wrote said that you were to talk to Ranma there, see if you couldn't get him to be an ally or at least neutral towards us. I never said anything about seducing him."

"Then why bring up the fact that he doesn't mind lolis?!" Mittelt yelled, her face flushed.

"Well, I heard that he had a preference for lolis, I figured if you asked that he'd be more willing to listen than if I had sent in Raynare or Kalawarner. As for abandoning them, I thought that Raynare and the other two were simply causing trouble for the Devils in town." He looked at Asia and Issei. "Speaking of which... You two were killed by Raynare, weren't you?" He sighed when they both looked at him with a start and nodded, though Issei glared at him.

"Yeah, you asshole! Raynare did what she did because she wanted to be like you!" Issei responded, squeezing his left hand into a fist.

Azazel nodded at him. "I am terribly sorry, I figured that Raynare went rogue or joined Kokabiel, so I let them suffer the consequences of their actions, hoping to reign in the rest of the Fallen Angels by showing them what happens if they went rogue. Fat lot of good it did with Kokabiel." He grumbled out in annoyance.

"You would have let me die with them too?" Mittelt asked softly.

"Speaking of Kokabiel..." Michael spoke up before anyone else could answer. "What have you done with him?"

"After he was brought back to me, I punished him by sealing him in Cocuytus. He'll remain there as a frozen statue for the rest of time." Azazel shrugged helplessly at the looks of suspicion he was getting. "I can't completely control everyone around me after all."

"If I might ask..." Sirzechs began, "why were you gathering up Sacred Gear users?"

"To protect myself and my faction." Azazel answered and then saw the looks of suspicion that the other leaders had. "You act like I'm the least trustworthy person here."

"You are." Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all answered at the same time.

"Feh. Let's just cut to the chase then." Azazel leaned forward and grinned at the others. "At our current rate, with the little skirmishes we keep having with each other, eventually we're all going to go extinct, or be so weak that if the other pantheons decide they want to eliminate us, we won't be able to defend ourselves." He held his hand forward, palm up. "So how about it? Why don't we have a real peace treaty between our groups?"

"Woah..." Issei muttered in shock, he couldn't believe that Azazel would come right out and say it.

Apparently neither could the leaders of the other factions as they stared at him in shock.

"What? Seriously?" Azazel leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Listen, a true treaty of peace between our factions would help in the long run. We can hammer out the details later, but the real benefits of doing so would allow our underlings to live side by side, walk down the street and interact and not have to worry about being forced to fight against each other." He gestured to the group at large. "When facing against Kokabiel, you had a Demon, a Hanyou, several Devils, a Fallen Angel and members of the Church working together to stop him. While the situation was extraordinary and needed immediate attention, the fact that they could work together despite the fact that our factions are against each other proves that it's time to move beyond the war and unite."

"I don't neccessarily disagree." Michael nodded at Azazel. "But I am curious as to why you would agree to this?"

Instead of answering, Azazel looked at Issei. "Tell me something, Red Dragon Emperor, do you want peace?" When Issei looked at him in confusion, he smirked. "Let me simplify it for you. Peace means that our three sides won't fight against each other and you get to have all the sex you can handle, make a family as large as you want. But if we go to war, there's no sex, no fun time, and you'll never get to sleep with that hot redhead next to you."

"Peace! Peace is good!" Issei yelled out nervously as he stood straight up.

Azazel grinned as he realized that he had figured Issei out properly. "White Dragon Emperor? How about you?"

Vali sneered at him. "I don't care about a war between the factions, do what you want, I just want to face worthy opponents."

Azazel mentally shook his head. 'And here I thought he grew out of the Chunni stage by now.' Oh well, he could deal with it later if he had to. "And what about you, Princess?"

"Me?" Rias asked.

"No, not you." Azazel shook his head and pointed at Lilith. "I'm talking about her."

"Princess?" More than one person asked in confusion.

"I had the honor of meeting one of your former teachers who happens to know a thing or three about Makai."

"The Demon Realm?" Sirzechs asked in confusion. "That was sealed away from outside interference long before I was born. There's been no contact from anyone from there ever."

"Indeed," Azazel nodded and looked at Lilith. "But the teacher I talked to mentioned something very interesting to me, about Belial Aensland and his children. You wouldn't happen to be..."

Lilith nodded slowly. "Yes, Belial Aensland is my father and one of the three rulers of Makai."

"Anyway, what about you, Princess?" Azazel smirked at her. "Would Makai like to join this accord for peace?"

Lilith took a deep breath and shook her head. "No." The shocked looks from everyone had her coughing. "Not because we desire conflict with the other realms, though some Demons do wish for that, but rather because I cannot make that choice for Makai. Despite being his daughter, I have no claim to his throne. In fact, my father does not even know that I'm alive."

Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, a weird feeling overcame the conference.

"Huh?" Issei looked at his left hand and saw his Boosted Gear out, Rias's hand was over it. "What's going on?"

"Seems like they've made their move." Azazel sighed and stood up before walking over to the window where he watched dozens of people in magical robes appear out of the air. "Just lovely."

"I'm confused." Ranma looked around as he saw Kiba with his Balance Breaker, Xenovia with Durandal, Irina with that Excalibur Mimic of hers, the four leaders, Rias, Grayfia, Lilith and Vali all moving freely while everyone else was frozen solid. "What happened?"

"Gasper, his Sacred Gear can stop time." Rias said in realization. "But how..?"

"See the people landing outside?" Azazel jerked his thumb at the people out there. "They probably knew about his Sacred Gear and super-charged it or something."

"As for why all of us are unaffected, I'm sure it has to do with our power." Vali commented for the first time. "Not sure why you two," he looked at Ranma and Lilith, "were unaffected."

"Yeah, that's..." Ranma blinked as he felt something in his pocket vibrating. "What the?" He pulled out the item that Nabiki had tossed him earlier.

 _"Hey, Ranma, if you're hearing this then it means the events that I saw thanks to my Balance Breaker, and yes, I obtained that, oh, by the way, Michael, put a warning on the entrance to the Seventh Heaven, I almost went insane when I looked inside, anyway, only had time to make these items for you and Lilith, it'll block Gasper's time abilities from affecting you."_

The message shut off and Ranma shrugged and put the item away. "Well, that explains that."

"I'll have to ask about that Balance Breaker later." Azazel muttered as he watched the forces outside that were frozen get removed from the battlefield. "Well, how nice of them, they aren't killing our forces."

"Yet." Sirzechs replied as he looked out. "Teleportation spells?"

"Yeah." Azazel put his hand on the window after the last of their forces were removed from the field. "Now then, how about this?"

Hundreds of spears came rushing out of the sky and skewered every single one of the magic-users outside in an instant, much to the surprise of the younger people in the group.

When dozens more appeared and started firing magic beams at the building, the four rulers put up a powerful barrier surrounding the room they were in.

"Hmm, judging from the strength of their attacks, I'd say they're all mid-Devil strength at least." Grayfia mused. "If only..."

"Yes." Michael nodded at her and looked at the frozen figures. "We could deal with them, but it would leave them helpless."

"Which is what they were planning on from the beginning, I'd say." Azazel grumbled. "We need to do something about this."

"Brother." Rias spoke up. "I have an unused Rook piece at the old school house. Gasper and Koneko are there. I could use the Castling Manuever to get there and attempt a rescue."

"That would be risky." Sirzechs muttered. "You could take one other person with you."

"I'll go." Issei spoke up. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Gasper or Koneko if I can help it."

"If it's alright with everyone," Kiba spoke up, "since Xenovia, myself, Irina, Ranma and Lilith can move freely, perhaps we can take on the invading forces since you have to keep the barrier up."

"I'd love to move freely, but," Sirzechs looked at the people still frozen. "Very well. I trust no one else has a problem with that?"

"Mouuu!" Serafall pouted and pointed at Ranma. "You! Dark Lord Ranma! Show these wannabe Magical Girls what their natural enemy can do!"

Sweat-dropping, but nodding, Ranma saluted her and looked at Vali. "You going to help or just sit there looking cool?"

Vali snorted at him. "These fools aren't even worth using my Balance Breaker on, but I suppose it couldn't hurt to deal with them." White Wings formed behind him and Ranma blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, didn't realize your Sacred Gear was the wings. That's neat."

Vali smirked as the window opened. "Well, guess I better deal with them then." He zipped out through the window, followed by Kiba and Xenovia and then Ranma and Lilith brought up the end.

(-)

As he flew up into the sky, Vali smirked at the magicians. "Now then, how about it?"

"Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker." His Sacred Gear flashed and he was covered in a white body armor that had several blue orbs across the chest and body. "Now then, let's do this, Albion."

(-)

"Issei." Azazel spoke up. "Here." He held out a couple of large rings in his hands. "Put this on your arm. You haven't been able to achieve Balance Breaker yet, have you?" Issei shook his head. "Thought so. This will temporarily give you enough ability to use it."

"What's the second one for?" He asked as Azazel put the ring around his arm.

"Gasper. It'll help him gain control of his Sacred Gear." Azazel shrugged. "Of course, if you have him drink your blood, he should be able to gain a lot more control over it as well."

"He hates blood." Rias commented as Issei walked over to her. "Anyway, thanks."

Azazel nodded as the two disappeared and a rook piece replaced them. "Hurry up, kids, I hate..." He trailed off as a magic circle appeared in the room. "Well, this was unexpected." When a tan woman wearing glasses with brown hair, large breasts and a low-cut purple dress appeared in the room, he raised an eyebrow. "Katerea Leviathan?"

"Well, Azazel, it's good to see you." She sneered at him and glared at Serafall. "And the bitch who stole my birthright."

"Hey!" Serafall objected. "You challenged me and I won fair and square! So no whining."

"My ancestor was Leviathan, bitch! You just got the title for no good reason!" Katerea snarled. "But it doesn't matter. I'm here to announce that the Khaos Brigade will be ending this alliance now."

Azazel smirked at hearing that. "Oh really?"

(-)

There was a crashing sound and everyone looked up to see Azazel and a tan woman crashing through the window out into the open air. "I have to admit, Katerea, I'm surprised you'd bother to show your face so brazenly." Azazel commented as he punched her in the chest, sending her away. "Shouldn't the Old Satan Faction just admit that they're inferior to the current batch of Devil Kings already?"

"NEVER!" She screamed and pulled out a staff and charged him, only to have her staff blocked by a sword of light.

"Man, that's a lot of power between those two." Ranma commented before throwing some basketball sized Youki blasts at the mages in the air. "Let's take care of them."

"Right."

 **"TaKe CaRe Of WhO nOw?"** A voice from behind them spoke up, causing them to spin around and see a familiar red armor standing there with its arms crossed.

"Bishamon. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as he held his Sword of Betrayal in front of him.

"Hannya." The female spirit spoke up as two spirits formed around its shoulders. "Why, we're here to kill you. Or at least send a message, one of the two."

"With no weapon?" Xenovia smirked at the armor. "This will be easier than last time."

"Oh?" The armor tilted its head and uncrossed its arms. "Who said I was unarmed?" A black magic circle appeared in front of it and a familiar looking hilt appeared out of nowhere. "Just finished today, the reforged..." Everyone stared as the familiar fused Excalibur was pulled out of thin air. "Excalibur. Hmm, it needs a name... Oh, I know!" A black and gold aura surrounded the sword and the armor. **"Excalibur Betrayal."**

"HOW?!" Irina yelled in shock. "I personally returned the fragments of the broken sword! They were used to reforge each Excalibur fragment!"

 **"Indeed."** The armor nodded. **"But I got my hands on the hilt and had it get reforged. Sadly, it lacks most of its abilities, but don't doubt this thing's power."**

"Think you three can handle it?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Irina, Kiba and Xenovia. "Okay then, we'll..." He jumped out of the way as a weighted object hit where he was a moment ago. "The hell? Pantyhose?" He looked up to where the pantyhose line went to and saw a young Chinese man with short dark hair, wearing a green Dragon-scale vest, black pants and bracers on his arms. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Tarou." The man smirked at him. "And I'm your opponent."

"Please, you can't possibly match Master." Lilith smirked and was about to help Ranma when a powerful presence made everyone, even the battling Azazel and Katerea pause and look up in the sky as a tall woman with large breasts, wearing a black leotard and purple leggings hovered in mid-air, two wings on her head and two large wings out of her back, her long, green hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Hello, dear sister." A sultry voice spoke up as the woman in question grinned down at her. "It's me... Morrigan. And I've come for you."

* * *

Well now, it's on.

Oh and have a Happy New Years everyone.


	28. New 5 Part 1

Dance With the Devil

New 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Review answer time!

tamagat: Shouldn't it be "molest the Morrigan" for alliteration purposes?

HolyKnight5: That will... Come into play eventually. Can't have it end too quickly, ya know?

Oh, and let's get the obligatory bad joke out of the way...

Man, it's been so long, I haven't updated in an entire year!

* * *

"Well, Katerea," Azazel smirked at her. "It's been far too long, then again, a washed up old bitch like you never was very interesting."

"Oh shut up!" She swung her staff forward and several magical beams lanced out at the Fallen Angel. "I'll crush you and then when I'm done with you I'll take out that bitch that stole my title."

Azazel held his hand up and a barrier formed in front of him, blocking the attacks. "Really? Because I don't think this is simply an inter-Devil squabble. I heard your faction was pretty much knee-capped." He smirked at her.

"Don't underestimate me!" She roared and as she cast several powerful spells that Azazel easily blocked.

"Please, is that the best you can do?" Snapping his fingers, dozens of spears formed above him before launching themselves at Katerea, who blocked all of them. "Come on now, surely you can do better." He taunted her as he raised a hand and blocked a torrent of magic that she tried to crash down on him.

(-)

 **"Three on one, huh?"** The Armor said as it stood there glowing. **"I guess it would take that many to defeat me."**

"You know," Irina said as she held Excalibur Mimic in its katana form in front of her defensively, "I don't know what's worse, the fact that thing somehow has that fused Excalibur..."

 **"Excalibur Betrayal."**

"Or the fact that the aura it's putting out is making my skin crawl." When several magic blasts from the hovering magicians forced all four to jump out of the way, she grimaced. "Well, shoot, if we don't deal with them first..."

 **"Allow me."** A black aura surrounded the Excalibur Betrayal.

"Wait, how?!" Kiba yelped as the armor did a wide slashing arc up into the air, sending out a wave that slaughtered dozens of magicians. "I thought you said it lost it's power!" The sword started to glow red as the armor laughed at him.

 **"The powers of the four Excaliburs it had, yes. The power that I introduced to it? No."** The armor twisted out of the way as a whip like attack came right at it.

"Then I must thank you for giving me the chance to fight against it." Irina said as she struck at the armor.

 **"Pathetic."** The armor rushed at her, batting away her attack and kicking her in the chest, sending her crashing to the ground. **"Now then."** It swung the sword down and the attack was stopped by Xenovia holding Durandal.

"No you won't!" Xenovia glared at the armor. "You won't hurt my friend!"

"Xenovia..." Irina gasped and got up as she reformed her katana sword.

 **"Is that what they call it these days? Are you sure you weren't more when you were at the church?"**

Xenovia's frowned in confusion. "What are you, ACK!" She grunted as the thing twisted its wrists, causing their swords to move down before being headbutted by the armor.

Spinning around, Bishamon parried Kiba's attack and jumped away from Irina's downwards slash. **"You three work well together."**

(-)

Ranma grabbed Tarou's punch and threw him into a magician before holding up a hand and creating a barrier blocking several attacks. "Nice try, ladies, but you didn't have enough postage on it, so I'll have to return to sender."

"Reflection magic?!" Several magicians gasped as they were blasted by their own attacks.

"Not bad." Tarou grinned as he got up. "Fighting them and me at the same time? I can see why you've got people interested in you."

Ranma snorted as pillars of ice flared up around magicians that got too close to him. "You aren't that good, pantyhose boy."

Tarou sneered at him. "You half-demon freak!" He held out his right hand and a mass of dark energy formed there before several snake-like tentacles wrapped around his body. "Heh heh heh heh... You're just a half-Demon freak, but me?" An insane grin covered his face as his body was covered in darkness. "I'm sure you've heard of Jusenkyo, yes?" Ranma nodded and Tarou continued to laugh. "Thanks to my benefactor I no longer need water to change into my cursed form. So much better than my human form."

"What?" Ranma watched as Tarou laughed as his form started to grow and shift. "...Oh... My..."

The beast was HUGE! Ranma figured he and four others could ride on the thing's neck no problem. It was bipedal, the upper-body was muscular and covered in thick fur, the bottom part looked like a cow's legs, on its back were a pair of white wings and lashing behind it was a tail with a snake for a head.

"...I don't believe it. A Yeti Riding a Bull Carrying a Crane and Eel spring?!" Ranma gulped and took a step back.

"MOOO!" The thing bellowed and punched at Ranma at a speed that caught him off guard, knocking him across the school yard where several magical blasts converged on him, kicking up a cloud of dust and obscuring everyone's vision.

The next thing that anyone knew, a green aura surrounded Ranma causing the dust cloud to disperse. "Not bad." Ranma tilted his head from side to side, popping his neck. "But if that's all you got, Pantyhose boy, then you're going to lose."

"MOOOOOOO!" The thing bellowed out and thrust an open palm at Ranma, a powerful black energy wave came crashing out.

"Well don't that beat all?" Ranma asked as it came crashing down on him.

(-)

Lilith hovered into the air, bats erupting from her body, leaving her nude before they circled her and reemerged with her body. Her body increased in height several inches, stopping a little under Morrigan's height, her chest, while larger than her human form, was very modest, her outfit was much like Morrigan's, a leotard that was a thong from behind, her legs were covered in purple leggings with bat designs on them. "So we finally meet." She said as two wings formed on her head and two large wings formed out of her back.

"My sister, or perhaps I should say," Morrigan narrowed her eyes at Lilith, "the other half of my soul. I don't know how you got your own body, but it's time to remerge with me."

Lilith smirked at her as she was shrouded by an intense Youki aura. "You want me to rejoin you? Too bad, I like my life! Soul Flash!"

"Soul Fist!" Two bats of energy flew at each other, slamming into each other and exploding outwards. Flapping her wings, Morrigan seemingly teleported in front of Lilith and grabbed her face before her wings transformed into a jet booster and rushed her as speeds that even Vali would have found impressive as Morrigan slammed Lilith into and through the school building...

...Several times before her shoe turned into an ax and Morrigan kicked upwards, cutting Lilith upwards from her hip to her neck, causing a spray of blood to erupt from her. "Is that all you..." She blinked as that Lilith grinned and disappeared into light particles.

The next thing she felt was a powerful kick to her back, sending her tumbling through the air. Flipping upside down, she looked at Lilith, who was grinning at her. "Okay, how?"

"The instant you let go." Lilith chuckled, her body slightly scuffed up before she flapped her wings and took off after Morrigan. When she got closer, she grinned and spread her wings wide. "Shining Blade Ripper!"

Morrigan righted herself and smirked as her wings transformed from the rocket pack back to normal and she flapped them. "Shadow Blade Ripper!"

Lilith's eyes widened as dozens upon dozens of dark blades lanced out and collided with her light blades before they exploded and kicked up a dust cloud. "How did..?" She gasped as Morrigan came crashing through the dust cloud, her wings wrapped around her arm into a spear as she aimed at Lilith's chest.

"Shadow Blade!"

"Shining Blade!" Lilith countered, her wings wrapping around her arm and forming a spear as well as she rushed forward to meet Morrigan head on.

When their attacks hit, the two grunted as the tips of their make-shift spears pressed against each other. Lilith had a grimace on her face while Morrigan grinned at her. "Tell me one thing, Lilith, did you really think you would be able to stay away from me forever?"

"I don't know, ask dad, he split your soul apart, not me."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at Lilith. "Father's dead."

The shock Lilith felt was enough to distract her as Morrigan did a flip in mid-air and sent her crashing to the ground hard enough to leave a crater in its wake. Her spear reforming into wings, Morrigan descended to the ground. "Is that all?" She asked, disappointment in her voice.

As Morrigan's feet touched the ground, a stone fist erupted upwards, hitting her in the gut so hard that blood came out of her mouth, her eyes wide and a stupid look on her face before she was flipped up into the air before she crashed onto her back hard.

"Hardly." Lilith said as she staggered to her feet and wiped some blood off of her lips before dismissing the fist. "I still have enough energy to fist you good and hard."

Morrigan just groaned in response, both from the pain from the attack and the pain from that pun.

(-)

Kiba was finding it harder than he expected against Bishamon, even with Xenovia and Irina working together with him, the armor was seemingly dancing around their attacks, ducking, twisting and dodging at impossible angles while countering when it couldn't dodge. "Got you!" Several swords erupted from the ground, trying to skewer Bishamon when Irina and Xenovia jumped away from it.

 **"You sure?"** Bishamon asked as it jumped away from the swords that erupted. **"Nice try, but too SLOW!"** The sword came swinging down and several lines of destructive energy came crashing down, tearing up the ground and damaging the school building behind them.

Letting out a yell, Kiba struck at Bishamon from above. The armor raised its sword up to parry the downward strike and only realized, a moment too late, that it was wide open as Xenovia and Irina struck its chest with a cross-cutting attack, sending the armor flying through the air and crashing into the ground.

"Did we get it?" Xenovia asked before holding up her sword to block several magic attacks.

 **"Not bad."** Bishamon said as it stood up, the armor looking cracked and cut, but otherwise was still in good condition. **"But you'd be amazed how protective an aura really is."** Bishamon sneered as Excalibur Betrayal had a black aura surround it. **"Now then..."**

"We've got one chance, as soon as it fires at us, we'll have to take it out." Irina said as she tensed up, preparing to move, Xenovia and Kiba nodded at her.

 **"Excalibur Betrayal... Since it's a Holy Sword..."** Bishamon's chest lit up as it turned and faced the room where the Devil Kings, Michael and their frozen friends were located. **"USING IT TO DESTROY THE LEADER OF HEAVEN SEEMS APPROPRIATE! FLY EXCALIBUR!"**

"NO!" Kiba, Xenovia and Irina yelled out as Bishamon brought the sword down and a black wave of pure destructive energy lanced out towards the classroom.

(-)

Tarou chuckled as he saw the smoldering ashes erupt where Ranma had taken his attack. "MOOOO!" Turning, he looked for another fight to help out in.

"Now that you've done that, I have a question for you." Ranma's voice was heard from above. Tarou's eyes widened as Ranma's face came into view, though upside down as Ranma stood on his head and bent over to look him in the eye. "You were pretty skilled, but your aura didn't tell me you could do something like that, I know that bulls, cranes and eels can't do that, though if it was an electric eel I could see you shooting lightning at me. And Yetis aren't known for being anything other than strong, scary and smelly monsters."

Mooing, Tarou attempted to slap Ranma, who jumped out of the way, causing the Minotaur to slap himself on the face. "MOOOOOFF!" The next thing he knew he was on his ass and his face was hurting.

"Hey, don't facepalm so hard, I didn't even tell a bad joke yet." Ranma grinned at Tarou, who snorted as he got up, his face marred by a red hand print on his face. "Anyway, I figure none of your animals have that and you couldn't do that before, so, what allows you to, hmm? I'm betting it has something to do with those black snakes, am I right?"

"MOO!" The large Minotaur bellowed and charged Ranma, punching at him. His eyes widened as he realized Ranma was under him and hitting him in the stomach hard and fast enough that his eyes bugged out as he was launched into the air. "MOO!" The only answer he got back was an emerald energy orb that crashed into his chest, exploding and sending the large creature tumbling through the air.

Before Ranma could comment, he was forced to dodge as several beams pierced where he had been a moment ago. "Sheesh! Are you all just waiting for a clean shot at me or something?"

"Yes." Was the unanimous answer.

Ranma sweat-dropped as he heard that. "Thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome." The magicians all said at the same time and fired more magical beams at him.

When the beams converged, they were returned to the magicians, some of whom had seen him do that before and were able to dodge out of the way.

"This doesn't make sense!" One of the women yelled in frustration. "Reflection magic is pretty high-tier!"

"Relax." One of the other women said as they hovered through the air. "I'm pretty sure that he can't keep doing that."

"MOOO!" A large fist slammed where Ranma was, breaking his reflection barrier and sending him flying across the school yard and landing, butt-first, in a basketball hoop.

"Oww, that hurt." Ranma shook his head and looked at Tarou in surprise. "Are you getting bigger?!" When the Minotaur took to the air and fire started to form in its mouth, Ranma grimaced. "You can breathe fire too, huh? Lovely." A burst of power broke the basketball hoop. Lightning danced around Ranma's right hand before he snapped it forward and sent a bolt at Tarou, who merely grunted as his body continued to get larger. "Fuck."

Tarou opened his mouth to blast at Ranma with flames when he was hit at high speeds from the side. "MOO?!"

"DIVIDE!"

Tarou let out a pained Moo as he found himself not only not increasing in size, but instead shrinking and falling to the ground on his knees.

"DIVIDE!"

"MOOO!" Tarou screamed as his cursed body returned to its normal size.

"You know..." Ranma said as he stood next to Vali, causing the armored fighter to look at him. "I don't recall asking for your help."

"Fine," Vali turned to leave.

"Never said that I wouldn't accept it, just said that I never asked for it." Ranma replied, causing Vali to look at him again. Under his armor, Vali frowned in confusion. "Just don't do something stupid and get yourself hurt."

"You too. How are you standing there?" Vali asked, since Ranma was in mid-air with him. When Ranma pointed at his feet, Vali looked down to see two tiny cube barriers under his feet. "Interesting trick."

"Not all of us can fly, you know." Ranma smirked at him. "So get going, take out those magicians, I'll deal with Pantyhose boy."

 **"MOOO!"** Tarou bellowed as he started to grow again.

"YEAH! COME ON! GET BIGGER! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS ANYWAY!"

Vali shook his head and took off, he wouldn't understand how that guy thought. 'Then again...' Vali's thoughts trailed off as he looked back at Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, there's something about you that's different from others, what is it?" He whispered to himself.

Dodging out of the way of an over-sized palm heading his way, Ranma shot a look at the old school building. "Dammit, Rias, Issei, what's taking you two so long?"

(-)

Lilith clapped her hands and a ball of energy formed there. "Try this! SHINE SPARK!" Throwing her hands up, the sphere got huge before she threw it at Morrigan.

"Oh nice!" The elder succubus grinned before her clothes disappeared, leaving her naked and a black wave of energy rushed out at the ball. "Shadow Dance!"

Lilith grimaced as her attack was stopped and dispersed. "That sucks."

Morrigan's bats returned to her, as did her clothing. "Come on now, that can't be all you got."

Lilith smirked at her and snapped her fingers as lightning danced around her body. "Let's see, how about this?!" Snapping her arm to the side, a glowing bat surrounded by electricity rushed out at Morrigan.

"OH YES! That's more like it!" Morrigan took to the sky and grinned as the bat followed after her. "You might be more fun than I first imagined then." She laughed and twisted out of the way of another energy shot before seemingly disappearing and slamming into Lilith's stomach, feet first, at super high speeds, sending the younger succubus crashing to the ground. "I can keep this up all..." Whatever she was going to say was cut off as her body suddenly spasmed from an electric current running through her body from her feet. "NNNNGH!" She twisted and arched her body in mid air, only to scream as the electric bat slammed into her breasts from above, causing her to light up like a Christmas tree.

"...She gets off on electrical currents running through her?" Lilith asked, twitching as she felt the rush of what felt like sexual pleasure coming from Morrigan. "Good to know, I guess."

(-)

Azazel raised an eyebrow as Katerea held up her left hand. "Snakes?" He asked as the energy surrounded her body and she laughed. The next thing that he knew, a powerful black energy wave was sent at him.

"And that's that." Katerea smirked and turned around.

"Just so we're clear, that's not that." Azazel smirked and blocked a bare-handed strike from Katerea. "You know, you're pumping out a lot more power than a typical Devil King descendant, and I wonder if maybe it has something to do with those black snakes you just absorbed."

"I don't know why I should tell you, you're going to be dead soon."

(-)

Sirzechs and Serafall were both on the floor, face down, from when Grayfia pushed them when she saw the black wave of energy coming for them. "Lord Sirzechs, Lady Serafall, are you two okay?" Grayfia's voice, incredibly pained, spoke up.

"Yes, we're fine, are you..." Sirzechs spoke as he started to get up and turned to look at his wife, who still had her arms outstretched.

Her outfit was soaked in free-flowing blood, blood was running out of her mouth, down her chin and throat as she staggered. She coughed, causing more blood to come up, and smiled him. "I'm glad."

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs quickly stood up, followed by Serafall.

"I'll deal with her, help Michael with the barrier, and you!" Serafall said to Michael. "Don't look at what I'm going to do."

"I would never look at another man's wife in any way other than in a platonic manner, but I assume you must remove her outfit to see how badly she was hurt." Michael said as he pointedly looked away.

"Yeah," Serafall said as she grabbed at Grayfia's outfit. "Don't fight, lemme SEE!" With a yell, she tore Grayfia's top completely off, leaving her bare breasts hanging out. "Sunnvabitch!" Serafall cursed loudly as she saw the extent of the damage Grayfia had taken.

The woman was practically bisected from her right shoulder down through her left breast. Serafall wasn't sure if the attack had cut the other Devil's heart apart, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "I'm not good with healing magic, but I'll do my best."

Hearing that, Sirzechs, who was facing the outside, took a chance to look over his shoulder. What he saw almost made him see red.

His wife, the mother of his son, on her knees, blood pouring out of her like she was some sort of stuffed pig, on an injury he was certain would have killed nearly anyone else. He knew Grayfia was tough, durable and wouldn't die too easily, but that injury could do it, with the blood loss and the fact that he was certain it had almost cut her in half, he knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Blast it all." He growled and glared at the magicians who were continuing to bombard their position with magical beams. "If only Asia Argento wasn't frozen."

"Indeed. I must apologize to you, Sirzechs." Michael said, his tone sad. "If I could heal your subordinate, I would."

"You're wrong about one thing." Sirzechs said as he continued to hold the barrier up. "She's my wife."

"Right now," Grayfia coughed hard, "I'm your maid."

"Now is not the time for that!" Sirzechs yelled, his voice full of anger and worry. "Reprimand me at home later if you want, but right now I'm your husband and I'm worried to death over you!"

Michael mentally sighed as he listened to that. He couldn't fully appreciate how much Sirzechs was worried, but he sympathized greatly with the other leader.

(-)

 **"Hmm, I missed, I was aiming at Michael, to think that I would just hit a worthless maid, oh well."**

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba, Xenovia and Irina yelled at the same time, rushing in so fast that Bishamon couldn't even see them. Even so, Bishamon parried a strike from Xenovia, only to have the armor on its right flank removed by Kiba as he passed by. Swinging at Kiba had Irina come up from behind and deeply cut across the armor's back. Taking a stumbling step forward, Bishamon turned to swing at Irina, who had already gotten out of the way.

Xenovia screamed as she came in with a downward's slice, hitting the helmet of Bishamon and shattering the face-plate covering the left side of the face, revealing a shocked expression. **"Impressive."** It commented as it took several steps back, parrying and protecting itself as best it could while the three continued to strike and carve off pieces of its armor. Bishamon quickly jumped back and parried while moving backwards, knowing that the fight was most likely lost.

The ghost sneered as the three kids continued to chase after it, screaming profanities at it.

(-)

"GASPER!" Issei yelled as he burst the door down, Rias right behind him. In front of them were a bunch of women with those weird hoods that made them look like they had three eyes in a line in the center of their faces. Gasper was bound to a magical barrier that looked like an ornate cross, Koneko was likewise bound, though she was upside down and her skirt was hanging upwards revealing her pink and white striped panties to him.

"Issei! Rias!" Gasper gasped out, tears coming out of his eyes, which were glowing and looked like they were cut into several slices. "You came for me."

"Of course we would." Rias smiled at him. "You're a member of my family, I'm not going to let some third-rate wannabe magic users use you like this."

"Enough!" The women pointed sword at Gasper and Koneko. "You know, you're a pathetic master. You should have had him under mind control so that you could easily control him."

"Rias! I'm sorry!" Gasper sobbed as he hung there helplessly. "This is all my fault! You should just kill me now!"

"Gasper, do you really think that will make me happy?" Rias asked and ignored his protests. "Besides," she smiled at him, "if you go out of control, I promise to punish you thoroughly and then give you lots of cuddles and love afterwords."

Gasper sniffled as he heard that. "You mean it?" Rias nodded and he smiled. "Okay!"

"Listen, Gasper." Issei spoke up as he held up his Boosted Gear. "You're a member of the Gremory family, and you can't just go and die freely like that."

"ASCALON" His Sacred Gear yelled out as a long blade erupted from just above Issei's knuckles.

"Now, Gasper, don't move." Issei put the blade on his unprotected palm and cut into his hand, drenching the blade in his blood.

"Enough! Just kill them already." One of the women yelled before Issei let out a yell and slashed down, covering Gasper's face with blood.

"Gasper, I know you don't like blood, but, dammit man! You're a man, aren't you? Why don't you show everyone what kind of man you can be?!" Issei yelled as the blood ran down Gasper's face.

The pointed eared boy stuck his tongue out and took a drop of blood into his mouth. A pulse of energy later and Koneko found herself on her feet next to Issei and Rias.

"Where did he go!?" One of the women yelled in shock, before crying out in dismay as her body was groped all over by dozens of shadow tendril hands.

"GRR! Kill their King!" One of the magicians yelled as she fired a magic blast at Rias's unprotected back.

"Watch out!" Koneko called out and Issei got in front of the blast but watched in shock as it stopped in mid-air.

"No way!" The magician who fired that yelled in shock, she yelped as more tentacle hands wrapped all over her body.

"It's no use!" Gasper's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. The shadows against the wall suddenly all gained eyes and split apart, revealing many bats. "I can see EVERYTHING!"

The very air itself seemed to distort in colors and all the magicians found themselves frozen in time.

"Issei! Now!" Gasper cried out.

"Hell the fuck yeah!" Issei grinned as he quickly slapped each of the magicians clothes, leaving a red seal on their clothing. "Dress Break!" Snapping his fingers, the clothes exploded, leaving the women naked, other than their faces, which were still covered by their hoods, to the leering eyes of Issei. "Gasper! We did it!"

"Yeah!" Gasper cried out happily while Koneko gave Issei a flat look and Rias just sighed while facepalming.

"We can do anything when we work together! Now I need to get my hands on those jubblies!" Issei pounced for the girls only to be stopped as Rias smacked him on the top of the head.

"Down boy."

"Yes." He groaned pitifully and rubbed his aching head while Koneko just sighed and Gasper returned to his normal crossdressing form. "Gasper."

"Yes?" The half-Vampire blinked as Issei put a band around his arm. "What's this?"

"It'll help you control your Sacred Gear, okay?" Issei smiled.

"Alright, we need to hurry, let's get back out there." Rias said as the four left the room behind them.

(-)

It took only a few moments for the four to get back to the battlefield as evidenced by Issei blasting one of the magicians in the back of the head while Rias took Gasper to the classroom. Both of them gasped as they saw Grayfia's heavily injured body. The gray-haired woman looked like she was barely conscious as Serafall worked on healing her.

"Rias." Her brother's stern voice got her to snap back to reality. "Serafall's working on Grayfia, please do your part to buy us more time."

"Of course. Please watch over Gasper." Rias said as she stepped outside the barrier and created one of her own to stop the bombardment of magical blasts.

Outside, Issei and Koneko took up defensive positions and took out magicians that got too close to them and the barrier. "I wish we could get out there and kick their asses." Koneko grumbled as she picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at one of the magicians, taking them out.

"I know, but we need to hold a defensive position here." Issei didn't like it either, but they had to try and defend against the magicians.

"MOOO!"

Koneko and Issei both turned to the sound of the moo and stared stupidly at what they saw. They weren't sure what it was, but the thing was probably close to twice the size of the school at this point and getting larger as it swung its arms around to try and hit something, kicking up powerful gusts of winds that knocked several of the magicians through the air.

"Whatever that is, I'm glad I'm not fighting it." Issei commented when it started to breathe fire, getting a nod from Koneko.

"Ditto."

Up in the classroom, Gasper could only watch in dismay as Rias tried, several times, to stop the attacks of the magicians, only to have her barrier get broken over and over again, and Koneko and Issei were doing a good job, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were taken out, there was that giant monster that wasn't too far away that was mooing and scaring him. "This is my fault." He sniffled. "If only I wasn't such a coward, if only I could control this blasted Sacred Gear of mine."

"Do not blame yourself." Michael spoke to the distraught half-Vampire. "While you have the power, this most certainly is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Gasper yelled as he walked up to a destroyed window. "Issei! Rias! I... I can't stand this! I want to be a man like Issei! I want to be able to stand tall and proud! I don't want to see my friends hurt anymore!" Reaching up, he grasped at the band around his arm. "I'm going to do it! I'll fix this!"

"Gasper! No!" Rias called out, knowing that if he used his Sacred Gear again, he might actually kill himself.

"Just watch me!" Gasper pulled it off, "I'm going to be a man!" His eyes flashed brightly and the air started to distort.

"Why does my internal clock tell me that I've been out of sync with reality for almost half an hour?" Atsuko asked as she looked around, seeing others who were likewise confused.

"Because you have been." Sirzechs commented as he watched Gasper stagger around. "Asia Argento, please heal Grayfia."

The blonde gasped as she saw the bloody form of Sirzech's maid and rushed to her. "Yes!" Her hands started to glow green as she put her hands over the injured body of Grayfia, getting a nod from Serafall, who stepped back and grimaced at her bloody hands.

"What's going on?" Akeno asked.

"Nevermind that!" Rias's voice was heard. "Get out here and help us take out these magicians! There's several powerful enemies out here as well!"

"One second." Sirzechs said as he stepped forward, his eyes smoldering. "I have something I need to work out." A red sphere of energy formed in his outstretched left hand. "For preventing me from helping my wife, I am most... Displeased."

The attack he used on the magicians closest to them was similar to Rias's Power of Destruction, so anyone who had seen her power in action knew what to expect. The level of power wasn't even comparable, however.

After the attack ended there wasn't so much as a scrap of cloth left of the magicians that it had consumed.

"And that's why he's a Devil King." Akeno muttered as her outfit changed from her normal schoolgirl outfit to her Miko outfit. "Come on! Let's not waste this chance!"

"RIGHT!"

Rias suddenly grinned as an idea came to her. "Akeno, Mittelt, triple attack!"

"Got it!" The two yelled as a pink spear flew towards the center of a cluster of magicians, only to get surrounded by a red magical circle before Akeno's lightning blasted it, filling the sky with lightning and wiping out dozens of magicians while the others charged at the faceless magic users.

(-)

In the sky, Azazel smirked as he saw the magical barrier that the magicians had been using to teleport in fade away. "Well now, seems that they managed to turn off the time stop ability and disrupted the gate your side was using." Reaching into his kimono, he pulled out a dirk with a purple gem on the end. "So then, how about we get serious? I'm so bored right now, how about you?"

"What is that?" Katerea asked as Azazel started to slowly lift it up.

"Something more interesting that war, call it my hobby, if you will." He smirked at her as he held it up high, the gem in the air while the blade portion was pointing down. "This is the Downfall Dragon Spear. It's an artificial Sacred Gear developed by yours truly." He lowered it and started to glow. "Balance Break!"

(-)

On the ground, Issei saw the gem over his left hand start to glow brightly. "What's he doing?" He asked as he looked up at the sky.

(-)

The glow subsided and Azazel was covered in a golden armor that looked similar to Vali's Balance Breaker armor, except that the gems across the body were glowing purple, behind him, his wings gave it a sinister look. "Armor of the Fallen Dragon, Downfall Dragon, Another Armor." Behind his back a powerful looking bident of light was in his right hand.

Katerea gasped as she saw it. "Aren't you powerful enough already!?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's using that Dragon's power to enhance herself." Azazel shot back. "Now come on!"

"I'll KILL YOU!" Katerea screamed as she rushed forward, only to scream in pain as Azazel met her charge and chopped her body from her right shoulder to her left breast, causing her to scream as her aura started to fade. Ignoring Azazel's laughter, she turned and her arms bloated up. "I am not needed for what's to come, if I can take out of the three great powers, then it's worth it! I will kill myself if need be!" Suddenly her arms extended and then burst into many small tentacle arms that latched onto his left forearm. "I'll take you down with me!"

"I hate to mock your hopes and dreams, but..." Azazel stabbed his own arm at the elbow, severing it. "It doesn't seem worth it!" He said painfully, ignoring the blood loss before he threw his spear right between the eyes of Katerea, killing her. "You're still going to die." As her body disappeared, Azazel's armor disappeared, his arm still bleeding as a purple orb formed in front of him. "I'm only willing to give up an arm for you." Slapping a barrier around his stump of a left arm, he grabbed the orb with his right one. "Thank you, Fafnir. But this Artificial Sacred Gear still has a long ways to go." He gave the gem a kiss.

(-)

"MOO!" Tarou's yell bellowed throughout the battlefield, those who hadn't been paying attention suddenly did and had to stare at the giant he had become.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Vali asked as the two dodged out of the way of another swing from Taro's hands.

"No, I'm fine." Ranma called back and jumped upwards, creating more barriers as stepping stones. "But I think it's time to put an end to this."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you're going to be able to handle this."

Ranma smirked at Vali. "You said that I was in the top fifteen thousand of power, right?" Vali nodded as Ranma got above Tarou's head. "You're going to have to revise your statement after this one!"

Tarou looked around, finding it hard to see people who were about the size of gnats compared to him. 'Next time, I don't get this big, stop at about half this size maybe?' He had been able to control his size in his monster form for a long time, but this was the first time he had ever pushed himself this far.

When a blue light filled the sky, he turned to look up and stared stupidly. 'What the fuck is THAT?!'

"MOOO?!"

Ranma grinned as energy started to form. "Flames of the sun, freeze my enemies to the core while the ice of Cocyutus burns the skin off their body." A blue ball of flame formed above him, before freezing, and then an outer layer of blue fire appeared around it. "You know, pantyhose boy, this was kind of fun! Too bad for you that you faced me instead of someone else."

(-)

"What is he doing?" Serafall asked as she felt the waves of magic coming from the rapidly expanding magic ball. She could tell that it was ice magic, but strangely, it felt like fire magic as well. When the temperature started to get rapidly colder and hotter at the same time, she tilted her head in confusion. 'Is he really mixing fire and ice magic together? But even so, to do a spell of this level...' Her thoughts trailed off as she pointed at a random magician and blasted him with an ice spear.

(-)

Tarou opened his mouth and prepared to breathe fire at Ranma, only to scream as his left eye erupted in pain.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Mittelt screamed at Tarou.

"Must be nice to have people who care for you, huh?" Vali commented as he watched the ball get larger and larger. "How big is this thing going to get?" He asked himself.

"HEY! PANTYHOSE BOY!" Ranma yelled as he saw Mittelt zip away. "EAT THIS! FROZEN FIRE FALL!" Dropping his arm, the HUGE ball of fire and ice magic descended downwards, engulfing Tarou and causing him to cry out in pain.

"MOOO!" The giant Minotaur yelled as the energy consumed him. "MOOOO!" He could feel his core being frozen while the outer portion of his body felt like it was on fire. 'Oh shit, this burns, but it's so cold, but it BURNS! HOLY FUCK HOW THE HELL CAN SOMETHING BE SO COLD AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME?!' His body started to shrink as he fell.

As the ball of energy crashed into the ground, Ranma frowned, he didn't see a body as the ball of energy hit the ground. Several magicians has been caught up in the blast and were either incinerated or frozen before falling to the ground and shattering, a rather brutal way to go in Ranma's opinion, but he didn't think Tarou had died just like that.

"Impressive," Vali nodded at Ranma, "you're right, I do need to revise my statement of you." He put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "But I'm still stronger than you."

"What are..."

"DIVIDE."

(-)

Crashing to the ground, Morrigan groaned as her bruised and burned body started to smoke. "Let's never do that again."

Not far away, Lilith was on her knees and wobbling badly, her body covered in burn marks and bruises as well. "A..." She coughed hard, "agreed." Who would have guessed throwing two magical fireballs at each other was a bad idea? No one ever mentioned that they fed each other and became an out of control blaze instead of just blowing up upon contact.

At least the flames had been in the air, after a bit there was nothing to fuel them and they dissipated harmlessly.

Lilith slumped down and watched as someone limped over to Morrigan, picked her up and threw her over their shoulder before limping off. '...How?' She thought before she flopped onto her face, groaning in pain.

(-)

Grunting, Bishamon was staggering backwards when several swords pierced its feet, holding it still. "Good thing that I'm a ghost, otherwise that would have hurt." The female spirit said, the aura that surrounded her from Excalibur Betrayal having been spent.

"Let's finish this." Kiba said, getting nods from Irina and Xenovia. The three gripped their swords and were about to jump in when they found their legs and arms wrapped up, causing them to stumble and fall to the ground.

"You're still alive." Bishamon said as Tarou, with Morrigan over his shoulder, limped to the armor.

"Yep, have to hand it to Ophis, sacrificing most of the power that thing gave me to escape that attack from that magic freak..." Tarou, his left eye screwed shut. "I'll have to get a replacement eye though." Grabbing the armor, he pulled it straight up and off of the swords.

Turning to the trio who were glaring at him, he smirked. "Hey, tell that magic freak that I was fighting... What was his name? Satomi or something?"

"Ranma Saotome." Kiba answered him as he struggled to get free. 'What is this stuff made of?'

"Ah yeah, that guy, anyway, tell him that the only powers my benefactor gave me was the ability to control my cursed form and those energy snakes, but the size changing and fire breathing was all mine. What was it called again?"

"Ruinous Animal Control." Bishamon supplied for him.

"Ah yes, that." Tarou chuckled and waved as a dark portal opened behind them. "Well, time to go." He gave Morrigan's butt a quick swat and squeezed it. "She's going to owe me for this one."

"Wait!" Nabiki yelled as she ran up to them. "Bishamon!"

"Hmm?" The armor, half of its face-plate missing, looked at Nabiki. "What?"

"Can you take off your helmet?"

"We don't have time for this." Tarou warned, he could sense some very dangerous powers making their way over to their location right now.

"No, it's fine." Handing Excalibur Betrayal to the ghost spirits around its shoulders, the armor undid the helmet and took it off. Shaking its head and letting the ghost hair flow freely, the revealed woman smiled at Nabiki. "You've grown to be so big in the past eight years, haven't you, Nabiki?"

"M...Mother?" Nabiki's eyes widened in shock. "H...HOW?!"

"Sorry." The ghost of Kimiko Tendo waved her hand and walked through the portal after Tarou and Morrigan. "No time to talk today. Goodbye."

"Mother... MOTHER!" Nabiki ran after them but the portal closed just as she got to it. "DAMMIT!"

To be Continued...

* * *

I tried writing Morrigan vs Lilith a few times and I just was NOT satisfied with how it went, so I had to make it mostly an off-screen fight this time. Sorry everyone, but I didn't want to give you guys a lame fight. :(

No, seriously, I tried several times and it was making me almost tear my hair out in frustration.

And who saw THAT coming with Bishamon? I had that plot twist planned for awhile now.

Same deal as last time, as this is a two parter, I'll give you the next part tomorrow and back to normal posting the day after.


	29. New 5 Part 2

Dance With the Devil

New 5 Part 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

Armiture: Thank you.

aliesterus: I am a fan of Go Nagai's mecha, though instead of a Getter Beam, someone's more likely to get a Breast Fire attack. Might be hilarious, I'll see if I can work it in somehow.

I will answer your question, Mr. Haziq at the end of this chapter.

* * *

"Well, looks like all the magicians have finally been eliminated, nice." Azazel said as he stroked his beard. He let out a grunt as something crashed into him from behind before he was blasted hard and sent barreling into the ground below and causing a crater that knocked Issei off his feet. "He got me." Azazel grumbled as he crawled out of the hole. "I must be losing my edge," he turned to look up at the sky. "Bad Vali."

"Vali?!" Issei gasped as he looked up at the guy in the white power armor. "So you're the reason they knew about this meeting?!"

"Sorry, Azazel, things just look more interesting from this side." Vali shrugged. "And you, Ranma Saotome..." He looked at the body he threw into Azazel. "You were right about one thing, after that performance I'd have to put you in the top two thousand in all the realms."

"Let me guess, now that you've tagged me you can Divide my power even if you focus on someone else, huh?" Ranma sneered in annoyance.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Azazel's wings formed behind him. "I can understand, but there's something I'd like to ask you."

As Azazel flew up, Vali just looked at him. "Hmm?"

Looking at the young man, Azazel grinned at him. "You know Shemhazai, my Vice-Governor General? Well he recently informed me that a faction was gathering the dangerous members of the three great factions, hero descendants and more. What were they called again? Oh yes, the Khaos Brigade."

"You always were well-informed, Azazel." Vali said as he looked at the man in front of him. Every instinct of his was screaming at him to ask for forgiveness for what he had done, but he couldn't listen to it, not right now.

Azazel just continued to smirk at Vali. "Considering just how many powerful members of the Khaos Brigade exists, I'm guessing that you're being led by Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, am I right?"

The name caused a commotion for the people who were able to pay attention, though Issei and Ranma were both confused about the name.

"No way," Rias gasped. "The Ouroboros Dragon? A Dragon so powerful even God feared its existence?"

"Yes, it is true," Vali admitted, "I am working with Ophis and the Khaos Brigade. But believe me, neither Ophis nor myself have any interest in world domination. We're simply a group that seeks to use our power for our own ends, nothing more or less."

"Well, that makes more sense." Azazel nodded at him. "I couldn't imagine you teaming up with Katerea otherwise. But then again, considering that you had your Devil title stolen as well, I wasn't completely sure."

"Wait, what?!" Serafall gasped. "He's a Devil King's descendant as well?"

"Indeed," Vali's right eye started to glow. "My name is Vali Lucifer."

"What?!" Sirzechs and Rias said at the same time.

"Lucifer?" Issei gasped in shock.

"I am one of the descendants of the dead Devil Kings. My mother was human, so I'm only a half-breed. My father was the grandson of the Great Devil King Lucifer. It was by pure chance that I got this Sacred Gear."

"All because you're part human." Azazel commented. "The fact that you have the blood of the actual Devil King Lucifer flowing through you and that Sacred Gear," he shrugged, "basically your very existence is a joke."

"I would say it's more of a miracle, really." Vali replied, eight black Devil wings forming out of his back.

Seeing that, Michael lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Dear God..." he sighed, wondering what sort of tragedy was to befall this world.

"The power of the Vanishing Dragon and Lucifer himself, huh?" Azazel casually commented. "I have a feeling this is the strongest White Dragon Emperor of all time, past, present and future."

On the ground, Issei could only look on in awe before Vali called his name. "What?"

"Fate can be cruel, huh? Me, the strongest Dragon Emperor with the blood of a Satan flowing through me, while you are barely a Devil, you lived a normal life with a normal family. In fact, if not for your Sacred Gear, you would be nothing."

"Well, if not for my Sacred Gear, I doubt I'd be a Devil right now." Issei shot back, getting a smirk from Vali, though no one could see it from behind his armor.

"Indeed," looking at Ranma, Vali shook his head. "Alas, I almost wish that you had gotten the Red Dragon Emperor instead, Ranma Saotome." Ranma looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Even without a Sacred Gear like that, your abilities managed to impress me. Had you gotten it, I'm sure that my destined rival would have been able to give me the fight I desire."

"Eh, don't flatter yourself, pretty boy." Ranma snorted at him. "If I had that Boosted Gear, I doubt you could touch me." He had been wondering why Vali insisted that he was stronger so much, if it was only the Sacred Gear, then Ranma had no doubt he wasn't that strong, but since he was descended from Satan himself, it made a lot more sense.

Vali actually laughed as he heard that. "That's what I mean! Even now I can feel my blood boiling, aching for a challenge! But alas, I have to settle for you, don't I, Issei?"

"Hey!" Issei snarled at him. "Just because I don't have your fancy level of power doesn't mean you're "settling" with anything!"

"Hmm, then again, I wonder..." Vali looked at the two of them. "Perhaps you could just take his Sacred Gear for yourself? Though it would kill him in the process."

"Yeah, how about no?" Ranma sarcastically bit back at him. "Sorry, I don't care how much stronger it would make me, I wouldn't sacrifice someone just to get to that level of strength."

"One day, Saotome, you may not have a choice." Vali shot back before looking back at Issei. "Well then, if the more worthy opponent won't take your power, then perhaps I just need to find a way to make you wake it up fully? Maybe I should kill your parents then?"

"Yeah, okay, shut up." Ranma said as he jumped into the air, a barrier forming under his feet. "I'm kind of sick of your big mouth."

"What can you do? Your power's been cut in half and I can do it again."

Ranma gave him a small grin. "Tell me something, Vali... Could you fight me without doing that divide power?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on. With all that talk about 'testing your power' and all that shit you don't want to win just by dividing power, right?" Ranma's smirk grew. "How about it? Fight me without dividing my power, because I know I can't beat that." Though Ranma felt that he could in the future.

Vali laughed. "Fine! I'll defeat you without using my Sacred Gear's power."

"Are you sure that's wise, Vali?" Albion spoke up. "Surely he would have a plan to fight you."

"It's fine, I won't use divide against him. Come on, Ranma, if you're holding something back, don't be afraid to use it."

"What could he be planning?" Sirzechs asked as he watched Ranma reach up to the wrist band on his right arm and tap it, a green magic circle forming on the underside of his arm. "Wait, is that a seal?"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD DO THIS?!" Mittelt yelled at Ranma. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE AGAINST THIS!"

Ranma's eyes were cast in shadow as he nodded. "Alright then... Power sealed, release your strength," the green circle shattered and the wrist band fell from his arm and disappeared. "Devil King... UNLEASH!"

There was an explosion of power as emerald green energy erupted from Ranma, spiraling around him into the sky.

"What the?" Vali hovered back, his eyes widening as he saw what was in front of him. "No way..."

"Devil wings?!" More than one person gasped in shock.

"Well..." Azazel muttered to himself as he watched from a distance. "This is interesting. How DID you become a Devil?"

"VALI!" Ranma's voice was heard over the roar and the White Dragon Emperor suddenly grinned in delight.

"YES!" He rushed in, punching at Ranma's face, only to have his fist slam into an invisible barrier before lightning crashed down on him from behind. "Well, you're interesting." Vali grunted and fired a Dragon shot at Ranma, blasting the barrier into pieces. When Ranma rushed at him, he flew right at him, both of them trading blows with each other.

"What's going on?" Serafall asked and looked at Mittelt, who was watching in worry. "You knew what he was doing. So how is he a Devil and how did he get all this power?"

"I'm... Not completely sure." She shook her head. "When I met him, he was already a Devil, but he didn't want people to know."

Ranma grunted as Vali kicked him in the gut, though at least he got to see Vali's shocked face as his head armor shattered from the hundreds of hits Ranma tagged his face with. "Having fun yet?" Holding his hands to the side as he flew through the air, he threw two powerful Youki blasts at Vali, who grunted as he blocked them.

"Vali, his power is dangerously high, I suggest..."

"Enough, Albion." Vali grinned as he fired a Dragon shot at Ranma, who countered with a Youki blast, rushing in, he grunted as Ranma ducked under his attack and struck him in the face. "Fascinating. Simply fascinating." He gasped as his body started crackling with lightning.

"You're slow!" Ranma yelled as he dive kicked Vali in the chest, only to have his eyes widen as Vali grabbed his leg.

"Interesting." Vali grinned as he dive bombed to the ground, spinning and slamming Ranma into it, hard. "For someone who spent their life training with humans, I have to say I'm impressed. However, I trained with actual Gods growing up." Standing up, Vali kicked Ranma in the chest so hard that he went flying into the school building. "What can you do? Huh? Is that it?"

Ranma let out a yell as he punched the air rapidly, sending powerful air pressure shots at Vali. The White Dragon Emperor gasped as he was jerked from side to side by the attacks, cracking his armor. Grinning, Vali took off into the sky, followed by Ranma as they traded blows at super high speeds.

"Impressive." Azazel said as he watched. "Just how much longer can you keep up with him though, Ranma Saotome?" He could feel the energy Ranma had was slowly slipping away. "All that power and no control over the eruption, huh?"

Letting out a yell, Ranma kneed Vali in the back, causing the White Dragon Emperor to tumble through the air. Holding up his hands, Ranma formed a green Youki blast and sent it flying at Vali, causing him to head towards the ground for a moment, before he righted himself and took off back into the sky.

"Come on!" Vali yelled as he flew into Ranma's chest, elbowing him hard and causing Ranma to spit up some blood. "Is that all you've got?!" Several small, cylindrical barriers jabbed Vali from all directions, forcing him to pull back before they broke through his armor. "Interesting barriers."

Punching in, Ranma stared as Vali caught his fist. "Dammit!" He cursed as Vali kneed him in the stomach, doubling him over before smashing him out of the sky. Even when Ranma recovered, Vali was on him, driving his feet into Ranma's stomach and forcing him into the ground, creating a crater.

"That was impressive..." Vali floated up and panted as he watched Ranma get back up. "But all for naught."

"DIVIDE."

Ranma let out a yell as he felt his power drain. "Fucker!" He hissed as his power drained even more.

"Don't feel bad, Ranma." Vali said. "Your power, your strength, they were superb! However you don't have any experience with your power at that level, even without the Divide, you would have lost as the battle ran on."

Ranma panted as he remained on one knee and looked up at Vali. "Now I see why... Why you could beat Kokabutt."

"As it stands, you may have been able to defeat him as well, but you cannot win right now." Looking back at Issei, he grinned as his armor fully repaired itself. "Tell me something, Issei, could you give me that kind of fight? No, you couldn't, you couldn't give me what I wanted. You would need something to motivate you. Yes, I'll kill your parents. Or maybe I should kill your friends first and make you watch? Would that finally motivate you?"

Seeing his friend on the ground, hearing what Vali was saying, something inside of him snapped. "You stupid, selfish, sunnvabitch..." Issei was gritting his teeth as he felt his blood start to boil. "Why should I let you take away those that I love and care about for your own twisted, selfish IDEALS?!"

"WELSH DRAGON, OVERBOOSTER!"

Issei screamed as he was surrounded in a swirling vortex of fire before it dissipated, revealing a red Dragon armor with green gems on its body. "NO ONE HURTS THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!"

"His Balance Breaker!" Rias gasped as Issei finally obtained it.

"Well, well, about time you drew that out." Vali smirked under his helmet. "Come on, can you at least give me a token of a fight?"

On the ground, Issei started to glow as he glared at Vali. "Yeah, keep talking douchebag! ASCALON!"

"BLADE!"

Out of Issei's left knuckle a long sword appeared as Issei leaped into the sky after Vali, who dodged out of the way.

"The Dragon Slayer sword?" Albion commented to Vali. "I can't block that."

"Then I'll have to make sure that he can't touch us." Vali replied as he took to the sky, Issei following after him.

Watching, Ranma had to admit, that level of power was way higher than he was expecting from either of them. But as he watched, he felt his body trembling. 'You two... One day...'

"Weak! You're too weak!" Vali yelled as he danced around Issei, slamming him in the stomach with his feet.

"DIVIDE."

Issei felt his power drain as his aura evaporated while he went flying to the ground. "Fuck, that damn power of his."

"You okay?!" Rias and Asia asked at the same time.

"Just fine." Issei replied as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"BOOST! Sorry, partner, but the best I can do is return you to the level of power you were before, but thanks to him touching us, he can Divide our powers every ten seconds."

"And you can only boost every ten seconds." Issei grumbled as he looked up at Vali. "Why are their particles coming out of his wings?"

"When he absorbs too much power, the wings help him vent the excess energy away."

"So he has a limit, huh?"

Vali formed two white spheres of energy in his hands. "You seemed to get upset at the thought of me killing your friends, Red Dragon Emperor. Perhaps I should do it right now? Let's start with... HER!" He yelled, throwing the spheres at Asia.

"NO!" Issei got in front of them, a barrier forming around his body as he blocked them entirely.

"How about her?" He charged at Rias before Issei tackled him into the air.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"That's it!" Vali grinned under his armor. "Get angrier! Hate me more!"

"Ddrag, transfer power to Ascalon!"

"TRANSFER!"

Issei's left arm started to glow before he punched Vali in the face, breaking the plate. "AGAIN!" He grabbed onto Vali's wings.

"TRANSFER!"

"What are you doing?" Vali stared in shock as he felt his power building up too fast.

"I'm boosting the power that you absorb, plus how much you already have absorbed, eventually your wings won't be able to handle it!"

When Albion warned him that the system was overloading and would need to restart, Vali realized that Issei was going to win this round.

"FEEL THE POWER OF ASCALON!" Issei screamed and punched Vali in the chest, shattering the armor and sending him to the ground, pieces of it scattered across the ground and a cracked blue orb on the ground ended up right in front of Issei as he landed on the ground.

Grabbing his chest as blood dribbled out of his mouth, Vali coughed a few times. "I...Incredible. Well done."

When Vali stood back up, his armor reforming, Issei could only swear.

"The fight won't end until one of the two can no longer continue. This is how Dragons fight." Ddrag told Issei. The gem on his left hand started to glow and Issei held it up to him. When asked what was wrong, the Dragon responded, "the armband is almost at the limits of its effectiveness."

"Dammit, if only I was stronger." Issei cursed in annoyance. When told he should run away as the time limit was more of an enemy than Vali was, Issei shot that down. "I can't just leave everyone!" Looking down, he noted the cracked blue orb on the ground by his feet. "Ddrag, the Sacred Gear evolves according to my emotions, right?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want to do this? You will be putting your life on the line."

As he picked up the blue orb, Issei smirked under his armor. "I can't die yet, there's so much I want to do. I mean, I still have to get it on with Rias! Come on! For that alone I could take on the whole goddammed world!"

"HA HA HA!" Ddrag laughed in amusement. "Very well, then here's my determination!" As Issei held the orb up in the air, Ddrag continued to speak. "I am the mass of power known as the Red Dragon Emperor, and I will face this with my partner, together! Are you ready?"

"YEAH!" Issei grinned as his armor gems started to glow.

"What can you do so late in the game?" Vali sneered.

"Shut up, you Dividing Dragon Dickhead!" Issei then slammed the blue sphere onto his right arm's green sphere. "This is where, I TAKE YOUR POWER!"

"Issei, NO!" Rias cried out as she realized what he was about to do.

Screaming in agony, Issei's right arm twitched and spasmed while his body glowed. "HOLY FUCK THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Not even getting slashed by Excalibur Mimic or getting stabbed by spears of light after being turned into a Devil hurt this much!

Not far from him, Atsuko, who was barely paying attention, as she was looking for the others who hadn't gotten back yet, grimaced as she heard him scream. 'Hang in there, Issei.'

"What's going on?!" Gasper cried out in shock. "Is he okay?!"

"Are you really trying to take my power?" Vali asked, more amused than anything else. "Or perhaps you wish to die."

"SHUT UP!" Issei screamed as he fought back against the pain. "Kiba did it when he combined Holy and Devil Magic! Ranma did with that fire and ice magic attack!" He grinned, though it was pained. "Besides, Atsuko told me once, that sometimes you need to throw logic, reason and everything else to the wind and put everything on the line! So that's what I'm going to do!"

"Rather reckless," Albion spoke up, "we are conflicting entities. Have you gone stupid, Ddrag?"

"Ha ha ha!" Ddrag laughed at the White Dragon. "It's true that my partner's reckless, but that's what I like about him! Just kick logic to the curb and punch your way through, that's how we'll roll from here on out!"

Issei grinned, feeling the pain dying down. "If my abilities don't work, then I'll just find a way and punch through the wall in front of me! SO RESPOND TO MY POWERS ALREADY!"

"VANISHING DRAGON! POWER IS TAKEN!" Issei's right gauntlet changed to a white color, matching Vali's armor, while the gem over the wrist and elbow became blue.

"Impossible, this is impossible." Albion muttered in shock.

"You do realize that you gave up most of your lifespan with that reckless stunt, right?" Ddrag commented to Issei. "Most Devils live for thousands of years, you won't be one of them."

"That's fine, nothing lasts forever, still got shit I want to do before that though."

"Ha ha ha! Finally!" Vali laughed and spread his wings while floating up. "Now let me show you something of mine!" The air started to waver as Vali squeezed a fist at the school house. "Divide Dimensions!"

"What's going on?" Mittelt asked as she watched the building getting smaller.

"He's dividing the dimensional space," Michael noted in amazement. "It's a very dangerous ability that can shrink anything."

"How is that fair?!" Rias yelled in shock.

"It's not." Azazel said as he landed on the ground, his wings disappearing. "Hoo boy, what are we going to do with those two?" He sighed before smirking as an idea came to him. "Well, if Vali's going to be unfair, I think I'll cheat myself. Hey, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei."

"What is it?" Issei asked as he turned to look at Azazel.

"Let me make it simple for you, okay?" He gestured towards Rias. "Vali's power can divide anything, including Rias Gremory's bust line."

"HEY!" Rias protested.

"What?" Issei's pupils shrank. 'Divide her boobs? But they're perfect, I love her boobs. They'll become normal? I don't want to live in a world where Rias has a normal rack.' Something in him snapped at that moment. 'Boobies.'

Turning to Vali, Issei snarled. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Looking up at Vali, he yelled. "RIAS'S TITTIES ARE PERFECT AND I WON'T LET YOU REDUCE THEM!"

"Wait, what?" Vali asked, stupefied.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"BOOST!"

"YOU'RE PURE EVIL!"

"BOOST!"

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

As Issei started to glow and the winds around him erupted, blowing away the school building, trees and other things, forcing everyone to get behind a barrier or be blown away, Azazel started laughing while creating his own barrier. "This fight is hilarious!"

 **"BOOST!"**

"This day has been full of surprises, but I guess it hasn't been boring."

"JUST TRY LAYING A FINGER ON RIAS GREMORY, I DARE YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU SO COMPLETELY YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE REBORN AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME, VALI?!" Issei screamed while lunging for the White Dragon Emperor, who took off into the sky, Issei then charged after him like a rocket, hitting him in the chest as hard as he could.

"What's with that speed?" Vali grunted in shock and flew away some more.

"SO WHAT?!" Issei screamed as he increased his speed and grabbed Vali's shoulder from behind with his left hand. "IF YOU HAD IT YOUR WAY WOULD YOU STOP AT RIAS OR WOULD YOU MAKE EVERYONE'S BOOBS SMALLER?!"

Vali was forced to turn and he gasped as Issei's white colored gauntlet came rushing at his face. "THIS IS FOR RIAS AND HER MAMMOTH SIZED MELLONS!"

"DIVIDE!" Ddrag screamed and Vali could feel his own power being drained at that moment.

"AND THIS!" Issei threw his head back before slamming it into Vali, shattering both of their helmets. "IS FOR AKENO'S HUGE HONKERS!"

Vali gasped in shock as Issei kneed him in several places, including between the legs. Normally that wouldn't bother him too much, but that was a really powerful blow and the armor didn't protect his most sensitive area at all. "THIS IS SO ASIA CAN KEEP GROWING!"

A haymaker smashed Vali across his jaw with Issei's right hand, causing Vali to spit blood. "FOR XENOVIA'S KILLER KAZANGAS!"

Issei had tears falling out of his eyes as he imagined the next thing that Vali would divide. "AND WHAT ABOUT KONEKO'S POOR ITTY BITTY TITTIES?! YOU CAN'T DIVIDE THOSE! THERE'D BE NOTHING LEFT BUT SAD NIPS!"

Letting out a scream, Issei punched Vali with all his remaining strength, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap. Landing on the ground, but staggering, he panted and watched as Vali slowly got back to his feet.

"Interesting!" Vali grinned, his voice a bit high like he inhaled helium, as he saw Issei on his knees. "VERY interesting! Think you can handle something even stronger? Like my Juggernaut?"

"Forget it, Vali, this is not the right time for that." Albion spoke up.

Before anyone else could say anything, the sky seemed to break and a young man with a staff in hand landed next to Vali.

"Who?"

"Bikou, what are you doing here?" Vali asked in annoyance, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Well, I saw you were having so much fun that I couldn't help myself. I just had to join in. Besides," he smirked at Vali, "we could use your help against the Northern Earth Gods."

"Who are you?" Issei asked as he stumbled forward.

"That's Bikou, the current Monkey King." Azazel said as he walked forward. "If you don't know, read Journey to the West, he's the latest incarnation of Son Goku."

Bikou laughed at that. "Yeah, well, it's time to go, Vali."

"Wait!" Ranma called out and stumbled forward, his left arm around his side, focusing on Bikou. "Tell me something, Monkey King, are others in your group as strong as you are?" Bikou blinked, confused, but nodded.

"Yeah, some are even stronger than me, sad as I am to admit it, why?"

Ranma suddenly grinned and pointed at him. "Then, I'll keep this short. This is an open invitation. Tell them that Ranma Saotome will take all of your pals on and I'll beat them all."

Bikou and Vali both stared at him in shock. The absolute confidence he had was astounding. "Very well," Vali nodded to Ranma, "I will, I'm sure Cao Cao will enjoy fighting you."

Bikou spun his staff and the two disappeared.

"Wait!" Issei cried out, his body giving out as his armor shattered into fragments of energy and he flopped onto the ground.

"Aiming to be the next Master, huh?" Azazel commented, surprise in his voice. "You have high aspirations."

Ranma smirked at the one-armed man. "Gotta have a goal, right?" Rias pushed past both of them, followed by her peerage.

* * *

Big, BIG shout out of thanks to KaristonDraconis for giving me inspiration to do the Ranma vs Vali portion.

Okay, so, Mr. Haziq, Ranma already knew he could fly, he was trying to keep it a secret that he's a Devil because he didn't know what kind of fallout that would bring. He didn't anticipate Vali doing what he did, however, so he did what he does best, jump in without thinking things all the way through.

Now, as for the Vali vs Issei scene, I had it remain the same as canon for two reasons. 1: It was a pretty well done scene and some of you have never seen the anime. And 2: The English dub was freaking HILARIOUS!

As for Ranma's power boost? Basically he just went and got a Super Saiyan 3 power boost without any experience handling energy at that level. Ironically, Issei would have had an easier time with it.

* * *

How can I forget? I almost forgot! Omake time!

Omake by Innortal

"Wow," Ranma murmured, as Vali was surprised the male wasn't feeling the effects of Divide. "I think you cut my credit card debt with that attack."

DIVIDE!

"... Look," Ranma said, holding up another piece of paper. "Now my cholesterol is down!"

* * *

Another Omake by Innortal

"Master?" Lilith tiredly asked.

"Vali used Divide on me," Ranma muttered. "I now understand why Issei nailed that one guy in the crotch."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" cried the pawn of Rias.

"Sure it was," waved off Mittelt. "We totally believe you nailed a Phenix in his one weak spot, completely on accident."

* * *

Third Omake by Innortal (Yes, he went all out with this one)

"You are a devil!?" yelled Rias.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma asked.

"I understand, Master. She just wanted your children when you were half demon."

"I ... I don't think that was it, Lilith," Ranma sighed.

"Then why hasn't she demanded children from Issei?" she asked. "You were half human, half demon. He's half-human, half devil.

"She wanted you because you are forbidden fruit!"

"And I'm full devil!" yelled Issei. "Wait, what, baby!?"

* * *

Finally, an Omake by me, which, funny enough, came to me in a dream.

"Lord Vali!"

"What is it? I'm busy."

"You need to come back home!"

"Why?"

"Bikou was washing his hair."

"...Why should that interest me?"

"Because he just installed new pipes. From a... Jusenkyo or something."

Vali wondered why he felt like face-palming all of a sudden.


	30. New Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

New Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved.

To answer some reviews:

Armiture: I'm sure it wears off after the battle is over. After all, Vali had to hit Issei to use Divide on him again during the Juggernaut Drive incident.

megaslayer321a: Innortal keeps beating me over the head with that too.

aliesterus: Yes, yes I did.

* * *

Looking around the battlefield, Ranma frowned as he realized that some people were missing. "Hey, where's Lilith, Atsuko and Kiba?"

"Xenovia and Irina are missing too." Asia pointed out.

"No we're not!" Atsuko said as she walked out from behind a bush carrying a burned and injured Lilith in her arms while Nabiki, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina followed after her. "I went to find them."

"Sorry we missed the last parts of the fight." Kiba said, bowing to everyone. "We got tied up and weren't able to move until Atsuko broke us out of it." Though they certainly felt the last parts of the fight.

"Oh dear!" Asia ran over to Lilith, who was gently placed on the ground by Atsuko, "hold still, I'll heal you."

"Heh, this is the second time you've saved my glorious booty." Lilith smirked at her before looking at Ranma. "Master, you didn't come save me."

"Sorry, was busy with the giant flying monster and then I fought Vali after he went and kicked me into Azazel."

Lilith blinked, she'd have to get more information about that later. For now she just laid back and enjoyed the healing energies.

"Oh!" Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at Michael, Serafall and Sirzechs and sighed as he saw they were all there. "You're all okay then? That's good, I was worried that someone got hit by that sword beam."

"I was." Grayfia, with her clothes repaired, stated as she bowed. "Thanks to Lady Leviathan and Asia Argento, I managed to survive."

"Indeed," Sirzechs said as he looked at his wife. "When we get home, we will need to talk." Grayfia blinked at him, confused as to why he would say that, but nodded slowly.

Turning, the Devil King saw Ranma being helped by Azazel over to them. "I was under the impression you weren't a Devil. May I ask how and what you did out there?"

Ranma sighed, wondering how to explain it. "To make a long story short, Nabiki thought she was still being chased by hunters and I became a Devil to give her protection."

"That wasn't a normal power you had." Sirzechs noted. "Though it was mostly Youki and not Devil magic, it was still an incredible amount."

Ranma sighed heavily. "Would you believe that I was given a King's piece and used that to turn into a Devil?" Sirzechs's eyes widened in shock. "Look, I ain't got any idea how it works, I was just trying to help Nabiki out, okay?"

"We'll have to talk about this later." Sirzechs said to Ranma. "For now, allow me to give you my thanks for fighting against the Khaos Brigade."

Ranma smiled at him. "Hmm, I was wondering, you know the guy that created the Evil Piece system?"

"Lord Beelzebub? Yes, I know of him."

"I have a question for him regarding Evil Pieces, I figured the guy who created them would know more than anyone about them."

"I can ask and see if he can visit you some time." Sirzechs nodded, "however, it will have to be after we have a talk about that power you have."

"That's fine." Ranma shrugged at the Devil King. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get this power clamped down on again." He pulled the arm bracer from somewhere and put it back on his arm, a magic circle forming on it as it sealed up the King's piece power inside of him.

"You know, since we're asking for favors..." Issei began as he walked up to Michael. "Could I ask you for one?"

"Should it be within my power, I have no problem granting a request." Michael smiled at the young Devil. "What is it?"

Issei looked at Xenovia and Asia before back to Michael. "Could you make it so that Xenovia and Asia could pray to God and read the Bible without causing them tremendous pain?"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Even knowing God is dead," Michael looked at Xenovia and Asia, "would the two of you still be willing to pray?"

"Of course!" The two said at the same time. Asia would have been standing at attention, but she was still healing Lilith.

"Very well, I suppose having a couple of Devils praying to God won't cause any problems with the rest of the faith." Michael looked at the two girls and smiled. "Besides, Father always did say that if one seeks salvation in his name that we should listen."

"Thank you, Sir Michael!" Xenovia smiled and began to pray. "OWW!"

Michael laughed softly. "I have yet to update the system, please wait a week, okay?" The two nodded.

As Lilith's injuries finally faded away, she sat up and smiled at Asia. "Thanks!" The next thing the blonde girl knew Lilith pulled her close and was kissing her full on the lips.

"WOAH!" Issei's eyes widened and a trickle of blood came out of his nose. "Girl on girl kissing! WHOO HOO!"

The kiss didn't last long and Asia's face was redder than Sirzechs and Rias's hair was. "Wha, wha, wha?!"

"What?" Lilith blinked in confusion as she stood up. "I kiss all my friends on the lips when I become friends with them."

"Lilith..." Ranma sighed as he looked at her. "You're in your succubus form, I'm pretty sure that if you don't turn back into your human form you might accidentally cause Michael to become a Fallen Angel."

"Huh?" Lilith blinked and looked down at herself. "Ooops!" She blushed and giggled before energy bats surrounded her for a moment. When they faded, she was in biker shorts, a loose t-shirt and much shorter and flat-chested. "Better?"

"Much." Everyone said at the same time.

Michael looked at Nabiki and looked like he wanted to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Azazel behind him. "Is there something you want?"

"Look, I know we have our differences and all that, and I'm curious about it as well. But I'm sure that you need to get back to Heaven. I'll find out for you and send you the report, okay?"

"Very well." He nodded at the Fallen Angel, grateful that he had made that offer.

Not far away, Irina looked at Xenovia and bowed. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Xenovia blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Irina lifted her head and smiled sadly. "When you told me you became a Devil, I thought you had betrayed the church, even after we had the talk, I still thought you had betrayed us. I'm glad that I was wrong."

Xenovia smiled and walked up to her friend. "I am to." Hugging her, she was glad when Irina hugged her back. "But I knew you were more devout than I was." She let go of the hug and stepped back. "I couldn't tell you God was dead, I was worried it would break you."

"Even after becoming a Devil, you still look out for me, huh?" Irina sniffled, rubbing tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You're my best friend, of course I would!"

Michael stepped up to them. "I must go now. Irina, I shall give you a ride back to the Church so that you may report on what happened."

"Of course, Lord Michael." She bowed to him and walked over to the Seraph, before turning and bowing to the others. "Thank you all."

"Oh, Xenovia..." Michael smiled at the blue-haired girl. "I do not know what you did, but Irina was most happy when she left Japan last time, even if she was sad."

"Oh yeah!" Irina smiled and looked at Lilith. "Thanks for sending me back to talk to her!" She waved as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Lilith frowned in confusion. 'But I didn't see her off, what did she mean by that?'

"Time for me to go as well." Azazel said as he walked off, waving with his remaining arm. "I'll see you kids later, okay?" He looked at Sirzechs and Serafall. "I'll get the information about Ranma for you later, okay? After tonight we all need to get some rest."

Sirzechs shook his head as the Fallen Angel leader took off. "Before I go, I have an order for those of you who weren't frozen by Gasper's power." He looked at Ranma and Lilith. "And for you two, I would like you to cooperate with us as well."

"Fine." Ranma said to him. "What do you need?"

"I need everyone who fought while Gasper's power was active to write a report and have it ready in three days." Sirzechs then looked at Akeno, Xenovia and Koneko before smirking as an idea came to him. "Oh, Issei, would it be too much of a hassle for Koneko, Akeno and Xenovia to move into your house?"

"Uh, I wouldn't mind, but it might be kind of crowded, I don't think we have enough room for everyone." Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about that." Sirzechs chuckled and ignored the annoyed looks he was getting from Rias and Grayfia. A moment later, he and Grayfia disappeared in a red flash.

Ranma walked over to Lilith and smiled as he saw Atsuko and Mittelt walking over to them. "So, shall we go?"

"Wait." Serafall walked up to them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion. "Sure, what's up?"

"What was that big blue fireball you did?" Serafall couldn't place her finger on it, but it felt like it was made of ice as well.

"Frozen Firefall?" Ranma scratched the back of his head. "The guy who taught me magic said I was really good with ice and fire magic, so I found a way to fuse the two together and that's how I made Frozen Fire magic." He laughed as he remembered the look of surprise the old man had when Ranma had created fusion magic of fire and ice. "He even said that even though he was a sorcerer that he couldn't do something like that."

"You were taught by an actual sorcerer?" Serafall asked in surprise, getting a nod from Ranma. "Oh wow."

"Yeah, anyway, it's just a fusion of fire and ice magic, though it shouldn't be possible, but that's what it is." Ranma shrugged at the Devil King. "Is that all?"

"Ah..." Serafall had to swallow as her throat felt really dry for some reason. "Yeah, sure."

"Hope you weren't planning on leaving without me." Nabiki smirked as she put a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Of course not." Lilith rolled her eyes as the five were surrounded in darkness and disappeared.

"Well, it's time for us to go as well." Rias said to her peerage. "Come on." The group left one after the other.

"Sister?" Sona looked at Serafall, who was still looking at where Ranma left. "Shouldn't you be going too?" Serafall shook her head and smiled at her younger sister, her face slightly red. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine So-chan!" Serafall, her hands still covered in Grayfia's blood, waved at her sister. "Bye bye!"

When her sister disappeared, Sona stared in shock. She didn't even try to hug or embarrass her at all. "Tsubaki, what just happened?"

"I have a few ideas." Tsubaki said as she smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Anyway, I'll call the other members of the Student Council and have them come over here to fix this up."

(-)

Three days later...

Issei couldn't believe that Sirzechs had managed to get contractors to rebuild his house, it was practically a mansion! It even had underground rooms now and an elevator! And that was just yesterday no less!

Up above the school, Azazel looked down as Rias, Issei and the others came to school and smirked. "Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, only wishes to find a strong opponent. Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, is driven by his sex drive. And then there's Ranma, aiming to be the next Master, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "In their own ways, each of them is pure. I can't wait to see where this goes."

(-)

"And I have a surprise today." Rias said as she opened the door to her club room. "We have some new members joining the Occult Research Club."

"Hey!" Ranma smiled as he, Lilith, Mittelt, Atsuko and Nabiki were in the room ahead of everyone. "Thanks for accepting us, Rias."

"Hey, no problem." Rias smiled at him. "Though, at this rate I might need a bigger room. Or more couches."

"And new chairs!" Azazel said from behind the desk, causing most everyone to snap their attention over to him. "No offense, Rias, but this chair isn't all that comfortable."

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked in surprise.

Azazel grinned at her. "I'm a chemistry teacher here now. And I'm the club's official adviser."

"Hey!" Issei pointed at Azazel's left arm. "How'd you get your arm back?"

"This?" Azazel waved his hand and grinned as the skin covering his fingers seemed to open up, revealing robotics underneath. "Just a prosthetic made by Fallen Angel tech." After the fingers returned to normal, he made a fist with it. "And I can do this." The fist fired off and flew around the room and under the girl's skirts, causing them to flare up and each girl's panties to be flashed as a result.

"Neat!" Atsuko's eyes started to shine. "Do you have finger bullets, lasers, a positron cannon, a black hole bomb and miniature neutron missiles in there too?"

As his arm reattached, Azazel blinked at Atsuko in surprise. "What? No!"

"BAH!" Atsuko crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed. "That's boring and lame! I'm going to call my mom up and she'll get you hooked up with some serious cutting-age tech for that thing."

The group started to laugh as they heard that.

"Well, I hope you all got your reports written up." Azazel grinned at the group. "Because it's forty percent of your overall grade." When the group yelled in shock, he mentally smirked, it was good to be in charge!

* * *

Well, that's the end of season 2.

Onto Season 3... Which will not end the way season 3 did in BorN. And no, the next arc isn't called BorN, I promise.


	31. Shake Up 1

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did they would be a lot more perverted.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq/tamagat: "He who wields the sword must next become the Master, seeking out the stones with a carrot-nosed dog?! Three heroes at once on a mission filled with danger, 3-2-1, time for Ravelution!"  
Sorry, couldn't help myself, the Rave Master English theme song was awesome.

* * *

"So..." Azazel began after he read the reports in full. "Seems like everything matches up, I'll send these reports to Sirzechs and Michael later so they can look them over." He put all the reports he was given in a folder before looking at Ranma and sighing. "You need to take writing classes. I could barely understand that." Looking over the room, Ranma, Lilith, Mittelt, Nabiki and Atsuko were on the right couch while Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia and Koneko were on the left couch. Gasper and Kiba were sitting on chairs across from him. The couches were pretty cramped and Azazel would have to make sure that another one was placed in the room soon.

Ranma snorted at him. "Get me a printer and I'll just type it up then."

"Told you we needed one." Mittelt grumbled as she sat down next to him. "So is that all?"

"Nope." Azazel shook his head and pointed at Ranma. "Out with it, Sirzechs has been riding my ass about this ever since the fight with Vali, so I need to know what you did." Well, whenever he could, the Devil King looked really disheveled for some reason every time they talked the past few days.

Ranma sighed and tapped his chin. "Well, the master of the guy who founded my school of martial arts gave him a gift of Evil Pieces a few hundred years ago. He forgot about them and then gave them to me. Nabiki thought she was being chased by hunters still and begged me to become a Devil through the King piece so that she could join my peerage and get protection."

"And Lilith, Mittelt and Atsuko?" Azazel asked.

"Lilith joined as my Queen, Mittelt asked me to turn her into a Devil and Atsuko is..." Ranma looked at her. "Unusual."

The girl in question just grinned. "I'm still surprised that it worked on me."

"That tells me both a lot and nothing at the same time." Azazel sighed and looked at Mittelt. "So why did you join him?"

"Because I thought you abandoned me." Mittelt groused. "The others I was with? While I was away, they all got their asses killed by Rias, and you didn't seem to care, so what was I supposed to do?"

Azazel sighed, this still raised a lot of questions and didn't give him a lot of answers. "So, that King's piece... What is your plans with it?"

"Not sure, really." Ranma answered him and tapped the arm band on his right arm. "This keeps the power from interfering with my daily life."

"What kind of person takes on a power that they have no clue what it would do?" Rias asked him.

"Someone who was actually worried for someone he cares about." Ranma shot back. "So, what's going to happen to me now?"

"Dunno. I'll let Sirzechs handle that. I suspect that it'll be kept under wraps until you get to talk to him in person." Azazel then pointed at Nabiki. "You know what I want."

"I'm not showing you my bare breasts." Nabiki shot back, smirking as Azazel face-planted into the desk while some of the people in the room to laugh at the Fallen Angel leader.

"I'm a very powerful Fallen Angel, can't I get some respect?" Azazel grumbled as he rubbed his head. "And what makes you think I wanted to see your bare breasts anyway?"

"You're God's boob lover and you developed Angel Fearing Pancakes." Nabiki shot back, causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"Angel Fearing Pancakes?" Rias, Xenovia, Asia and Mittelt asked at the same time and turned to Azazel.

"I'm surprised you know that." Azazel laughed at her.

"Yeah, and I know that you need the egg of a Ziz." Nabiki shot back and Azazel laughed as he nodded.

"Yep. It's hard to get those eggs too! But man, they make the pancakes SO delicious that there were actually a few Angels that fell after having a bite." Azazel laughed as he remembered that. It was just after he had fallen. He had snuck into Leviathan's territory and stolen a Ziz egg to use as the base for a pancake. That's why he had named it Angel Fearing Pancakes after it caused a few pure Angels to become Fallen from just eating it.

"God's boob lover?" Issei, Ranma and Lilith asked at the same time, getting a laugh from Azazel.

"Why do you think I fell?" Azazel laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. Ignoring Koneko calling him a perv, he continued on. "Anyway, Nabiki, I'm curious, how did you see into Heaven?"

"Huh?" A few people asked and Nabiki sighed heavily.

"Still remember that?"

"Your message to Ranma told Michael to put a warning on the entrance to the seventh level of Heaven. And you got your Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker even." Azazel rubbed his chin. "Quite frankly, I had no idea you even had a Sacred Gear." Her work had helped him find some interesting artifacts and tidbits.

Mittelt frowned and looked at Nabiki. "I thought you said that your Sacred Gear was useless."

"It is." Nabiki sighed and ignored the shocked questions she was getting.

"Useless Sacred Gears?" Gasper asked in surprise. "I've never heard of that."

"Not surprised, neither have I." Azazel commented as he looked at Nabiki in confusion. "What do you mean useless?"

"Let me name the types of Sacred Gears so we're all on the same page." Nabiki pointed out. "Some Sacred Gears are like Issei's, Asia's or Vali's, that is State Change Sacred Gears. Some are like Kiba's that can create items within its limits. Some are Defensive Sacred Gears like a reflection ability. Then there's those that have elemental abilities." She looked at Gasper. "Yours is unusual as well, but it would fall under Space and Time. There are ones known as Independent Avatars that create actual living beings and Sealing type Sacred Gears."

"Yeah, those are all known." Azazel nodded at her. "I did the classifications myself, I should know."

"I didn't." Issei muttered, feeling stupid, but as he looked around he noticed that almost everyone had similar confused looks on their faces. "So what?"

Nabiki sighed at that. "Every single one of them has some combat potential. Every. Single. One." She gave him a small smirk. "Mine? It has zero combat potential."

"I suppose that makes sense." Mittelt muttered as she thought on what Nabiki told her. "Your ability only lets you search for things you know after all. Wait!" Her eyes widened as she realized something. "How did you see into Heaven then?!"

"I dunno." Nabiki admitted and shook her head. "I could ask my Sacred Gear, but I don't want to go insane again."

"Is it like Ddrag?" Issei looked at his left hand as a green gem formed on his wrist.

Nabiki laughed at that. "If it was that simple."

"So?" Azazel looked at her expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"Easier to show you..." Nabiki gulped. "God's Eye, Balance Break."

A dome surrounded everyone in an instant, stars filling the air before screens formed on all sides of them.

"What the hell?!" More than one person said in shock as they stood up and looked around in awe.

"God's Eye, can you limit what information is sent into my head?"

*NEGATIVE*

"Lovely." Nabiki grumbled as data started to fill her head. "Gunna be insane for a while after this, I bet. Anyway, God's Eye, can you tell me why my Sacred Gear is so different from others?"

*AFFIRMATIVE*

When it didn't say what it was, Nabiki hung her head and groaned. "Well, why is my Sacred Gear different from others?"

*IRREGULAR SACRED GEAR*

"What does that mean?" Azazel asked, finding this fascinating.

*NORMAL SACRED GEARS ARE DEVELOPED BY THE SYSTEM GOD LEFT BEHIND BEFORE HIS DEATH*

"Yeah, I knew that." Azazel muttered, wondering why it didn't tell him straight up.

*IRREGULAR SACRED GEARS ARE SACRED GEARS THAT ARE A RESULT OF FRAGMENTS OF GOD AND THE FOUR GREAT DEVIL KINGS THAT WERE LEFT BEHIND BEFORE THEIR UNTIMELY DEMISES*

"Wait, WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

Azazel's pupils shrank as he realized that it meant "So you mean, the fact her Sacred Gear is called called "God's Eye" is because..."

*IT IS ACTUALLY A FRAGMENT OF GOD'S ABILITY TO SEE NEARLY EVERYTHING*

Nabiki gripped her head and groaned. "Fuck, off! OFF!" The dome and the screens all disappeared and she sighed. "Vali's living grandfather it's over."

"What?" Xenovia asked as she and others looked at Nabiki in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Nabiki closed her eyes and gave the girl a wry smirk. "I had alien skunks all information panhandle fans of reality hitting my Dragon Balls at the same time." She groaned in dismay. "So sometimes I cat waffles randomly."

"Need help?" Lilith asked as she sweat-dropped.

"I'll be POTATOES after a few hours." Nabiki rubbed her head and groaned. "Sorry about that. Hey, that was Ple Two!"

"Did it happen like this before?"

"Bonkers!" Nabiki answered Azazel's question. "I'm guessing I still, Dragons like bananas by the way, have a bit of information overload from last time I used it, so it didn't take as apples!"

"Omniscience." Kiba spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Your Balance Breaker gives you Omniscience, so you know everything in reality at the same time, but you have no filter for it, huh?"

"Living Potato Dragons!"

Azazel thumbed his beard and looked at the group. "I don't think I need to say that nothing you learned leaves this room, do I make myself clear?" The teens all nodded, this was the most serious they had ever seen Azazel in their lives. "I'm guessing there are others, and if what your Sacred Gear said is true, about the Great Devil Kings leaving behind pieces."

"But you wouldn't be able to find them, would you?" Asia asked him. "From what Nabiki said her power wasn't useful for combat."

"And I would bet that other Irregular Sacred Gears would be easily overlooked since they wouldn't have obvious combat potential." Rias summarized.

"I'm confused." Xenovia spoke up. "Wouldn't her Omniscience be useful?"

"Not if she gets all the data at once." Kiba commented. "What about the basic form?"

Nabiki shook her head and looked at Ranma pleadingly.

"She can't use it like you would think." Ranma answered for Nabiki. "Nabs said that she can only find things if she knows they exist and knows what she's looking for. Like if we asked her to find something she doesn't know about, she couldn't find it."

"And even if she knows everything thanks to her Balance Breaker, without any way to filer the information, it's all meaningless." Azazel saw the problem instantly. "I'll have my guys work on a way for you to filter the information so you don't have it burning your brain out." Nabiki nodded at him in thanks.

"Question." Akeno raised her hand and looked at Nabiki. "You said your Sacred Gear can look at anything so long as you know of it and know what to look for, right?" She nodded, wondering what Akeno was getting at. "So, you could find anyone if you knew what they looked like?"

"I could see what Lord Sirzechs was up to if you want." Nabiki said, getting a giggle and nod from Akeno. Her eyes went blue as she did that.

"Really? You want to see what my brother's up to?" Rias muttered in annoyance. "He's probably just doing some paperwork or something else."

"...I'd say something else." Nabiki's face was as red as Rias's hair. "He's currently got Grayfia bent over his desk, skirt up, her underwear down and is riding her harder than racers at the Kentucky Derby. And has apparently been doing that almost non-stop since she was nearly killed. And Grayfia's complaining about him trying to get her pregnant again."

Akeno, Issei and shockingly Asia all had nosebleeds while Koneko looked away, twitching. Kiba, Gasper, Mittelt and Atsuko all had blushes on their faces as they imagined it. Lilith and Azazel had identical grins on their faces while Ranma just face-palmed, his face slightly red as well.

Rias, however, was twitching hard. "I did NOT need to know my brother's sex life! GAH! It's like finding out my parents are having sex on my bed or something!"

"Well, that's something to use for later." Azazel chuckled as he regained control of himself. He had to hand it to Sirzechs, Grayfia was a fine looking woman.

"If I knew what your parents looked like, I could tell you." Nabiki told Rias.

"Don't. You. Dare." Rias said to her peerage through gritted teeth.

"Well, as amusing as this all is." Azazel fought down the urge to laugh more. "Since we now know that there's Irregular Sacred Gears out there, I have a mission for everyone." When everyone had calmed down and looked at him calmly, he nodded. "We're going to have to keep an eye out for people with unusual abilities that don't seem to have any combat potential."

"What about your sister?" Lilith asked Nabiki, who's eyes widened as she remembered that little tidbit. "I'm pretty sure that what she does has to fall under..."

"Ophis has her!" Nabiki hissed, causing Azazel and Rias to both stiffen in shock. "She said, what... Devil's Alchemist or something? Anyway, yeah, has to be another Irregular Sacred Gear."

"Ophis, sunnva..." Azazel grumbled, wondering what that Dragon wanted and if Nabiki's sister was okay.

(-)

"AHHH!" Akane screamed as she fell off the cliff side and into the flowing river.

"She needs to learn not to jump backwards when near a cliff." Kuroka muttered as she jumped in the river after the younger girl.

(-)

"Something else you should know." Nabiki said slowly as she rubbed her forehead to try and fight off any onslaught of information. "Most Irregular Sacred Gears activate when you're young and are always on."

"That's an interesting piece of information." Azazel muttered as he looked at her. "Anyway, not much else we can do here."

"Are you serious?" Rias asked, exasperated. "We just found out about Irregular Sacred Gears and..."

"Will do absolutely nothing with this information." Azazel finished for her as he sat back in his chair. "Think about it, Princess, even if we know about this, what good does it do us? I'll contact Sirzechs and Michael later to discuss this development, of course, and then after we've had a chance to talk it over, will we make a move." He smirked at her. "Of course, nothing will happen anyway until after the big summit meeting in a month's time."

"What big summit?" Issei asked, confused.

"Well, after the whole meeting here a few days ago, the three sides have sent negotiators to hammer out the details, we'll be given a chance to look over the details before the signing, make sure that they're favorable to all sides." Azazel gave the group a small grin. "But more importantly, we're going to be having representatives from various pantheons showing up to sign as well."

"Really? Who?" Lilith asked, getting a waggling finger from Azazel.

"Not important right now, anyway, we scheduled it to happen during the summer break that starts tomorrow." Standing up, he smirked at them. "So, anyway, you're all dismissed, go have some fun after school today or something, because tomorrow..." His smirk turned almost shark-like, "you may not enjoy yourselves as much."

"As lovely as that threat is," Ranma said as he stood up, "I won't be participating in any club activities over the break." The surprised looks he got had him chuckling as he walked to the door. "No offense, Azazel, Rias, but I have something I need to take care of over the break."

"Don't forget that I'm coming with." Mittelt spoke up, getting a sigh from Lilith.

"You all suck, I have to stay here." Lilith pouted as she thought back to what Ranma told them.

*Flash*

 _"Anyway," Nabiki said as she looked at the other four, "I saw something really bad happening if Ranma doesn't go and deal with it. If Lilith goes with it would make a bad situation worse."_

 _"Are you serious?" Ranma asked, getting a sigh from Nabiki as she held a finger up._

 _"I only remember bits of it, I saw way too much information at once and I still sometimes see bits and pieces of it." She sighed, her Sacred Gear really was useless. "Anyway, Ranma and either Atsuko or Mittelt need to go with him, figure it out."_

 _"What do you mean that if I go with that things go very badly?" Lilith asked Nabiki as she, Nabiki and Ranma sat around the kitchen table._

 _Nabiki sighed heavily. "I don't have full control over seeing the future, I took a look at this though, and most of the futures I saw ends up with a couple of very important people dying and the world being engulfed in flames." She gave the succubus a wry smirk. "I kind of want to avoid that if possible."_

 _Lilith sighed but conceded the point. "Fiiiiine." Annoyance clear in her voice. She pouted, it wasn't fair at all, though she perked up when Ranma said he'd give her exclusive one-on-one sessions until he left._

 _"How will I know if we're in the right area?"_

 _"Trust me," Nabiki smirked at him, "you'll know."_

*End Flash*

"What are you talking about?" Azazel asked, before shrugging as he didn't get an answer. "That's fine, Lilith did say that she has no official power to make any decisions in regards to Makai anyway, so it's unlikely that you being there will make too big of a difference."

"Hey!" Issei spoke up as an idea popped into his head. "Azazel, remember that takeout food we had when you contracted me that first time?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was pretty good, why?"

"Well, since this is the only time we're all together for some time, how about we stop and eat up?" Issei rubbed the back of his head at the looks he was getting. "I was thinking about it for awhile, but I've been wanting to take everyone out there, and figured now would be a good time."

"Sure, why not?" Azazel shrugged as he stood up. "Lead the way."

"Great, you're paying." Ranma smirked at the look Azazel gave him. "Aren't you the club adviser?"

"Fine, but only this once." Azazel grumbled, wondering if they knew what kind of salary he got as a teacher.

(-)

As they walked out of the building, Issei put his hands in his pants pocket and frowned before patting himself down. "Shoot! Must have left my cell back in the club room."

"Well, hurry up, we can wait." Rias smiled as he ran back into the building and shook her head. 'What am I going to do with him?'

(-)

Checking the couches where he had been sitting, Issei smiled as he found not only his cellphone but three thousand yen in the seat cushions. "Awesome!"

As he stood up, Issei looked around, wondering why everything was suddenly black.

"I wonder how much longer..." A familiar female voice said from behind him. "How much longer you can keep this farce up." Slowly turning, Issei's face was pale and his pupils small as he saw Raynare standing there in her Yuma form, her arms crossed under her breasts and the pink wrist bracelet he had gotten her on his date over her left wrist.

"Raynare, no, you're dead." Issei shook his head. "You can't hurt me."

"Oh Issei." She gave him a soft look. "You're right, I can't hurt you." Sighing, the Fallen Angel looked off to the side. "But then again, I don't need to, do I?"

"What are you talking about?" Issei growled before taking a step back as she ran up to him and grabbed his right hand.

"Silly," she giggled at him, "don't you remember what I told you? I'm sure you didn't forget."

"You raped me, tortured me, and then killed me, you think I give a damn about what you said!?" He hissed at her as he yanked his arm away.

"Oh, but Issei," she pouted and put her hand up to her lips, "I was wrong, I shouldn't have done such a mean thing to you. But you have to admit..." She smiled as her form changed, her outfit became a dominatrix-style outfit and her black wings formed behind her, "I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"Get out of my head, Raynare! You're not really here!" Issei spun and was about to leave when he felt Raynare hugging him from behind. "What are you?"

"Shhh..." She whispered to him and cupped his chin, making him turn his head to her and kissed him on the lips. "No matter what else, you know I was right." She whispered before disappearing and leaving him one last statement. "And you'll never get rid of me, ever."

The room seemed to return to normal, though Issei was standing there, panting and swallowing hard. 'Sh...No, she's dead, how could she, but I swear, it felt so real.'

With that thought in his head, he staggered out of the room.

(-)

"Hey!" Issei waved, surprised no one was angry at him. "Sorry it took so long."

"You were only gone for two minutes." Rias answered him. "Any faster and I'd swear you turned into the Flash or something." She smiled at his surprised look.

"Or in his case, the Streak." Lilith giggled, getting confused looks from everyone. "REALLY?! None of you have ever heard that song?" Everyone but Ranma shook their heads. "BAH! When summer break ends I'm going to make everyone watch it! I'll even make sure it's subbed!"

Azazel laughed as they walked off school grounds, he was sure it would be amusing.

(-)

It took over twenty minutes for the group to get to the place in question.

"Nekohanten?" Koneko blinked as she looked at the place in question. Giving Issei a flat look, she snorted. "They better not serve dead cats or something."

"Master, you don't..." Lilith began before Ranma smiled and opened the door.

"Hey! Old Ghoul! You here?"

There was a cracking sound and Ranma found himself flying across the street.

"Honestly." Cologne huffed as she stood before the open door, much to the shock of most everyone there. "No respect for your elders."

Ranma rubbed his head and laughed as he saw her. "Good to see ya! I was starting to miss this."

Cologne smirked and looked at the group of onlookers who were looking at her in surprise. "Well, I suppose if a group of Devils and a Fallen Angel of your stature want food, who am I to say no?" She shrugged and bounded inside. "Mousse! Shampoo! We got a large order coming in!"

"Is anyone else weirded out by the fact that she knew instantly that we were Devils?" Issei asked, dumbfounded.

"She's not an exorcist from the Church, so I have no clue how she would know." Xenovia answered.

"Eh." Ranma dusted himself off and walked into the place. "Something about being descended from Athena and Hercules or something, anyway, you going to come in and eat or just stand there looking stupid?"

* * *

So remember when I said I created an accidental plot point? Yeah, this was that accidental plot point that I created.


	32. Shake Up 2

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did they would be a lot more perverted.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: I've never actually seen Jojo, I know of the more famous aspects of it and the memes, but I've never seen it. So if anything looks like it's from Jojo, it's a coincidence.

tamagat: Never read the books, so, like with Jojo, purely coincidental.

Guest: Since Raynare raped Issei's ass before killing him, I wonder if he considers his virginity lost or not. XD

Hiryo: Nabs won't be the next God, though imagine what someone with enough power could do with those Irregular Sacred Gears?

Warning: This is another chapter where I let my sadistic tendencies run free.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Urgh." Mittelt grunted as she stepped over a dead animal corpse. "What the hell? You'd think scavengers would have picked it clean by now."

Ranma was silent as he helped her over a large rock. "You doing okay?"

The petite blonde sighed heavily. "Not really, I'd love to just spread my wings and fly, but here we are, trudging through China. WHY can't we fly again?!"

"Because the Chinese military doesn't need another reason to come to this part of the country." Ranma replied to her. "We're making good time. The last time I came through China it took me over two weeks to get this far."

"Yeah, but weren't you stopping more often?" Mittelt asked and pulled out a water bottle. "Where are we, anyway?"

"That and Lilith didn't warp us half-way across China like she did this time." Ranma chuckled as he pulled out a map and looked at it. "Hmm, I'd say we're here." He pointed at around the middle of China's Western side. "At our current pace it'll take us another three days."

"Why are we in such a hurry anyway?" Mittelt asked and sighed as Ranma shrugged. "Nabiki tells you 'hurry to China, go to the West part of it, no, don't ask, just go West, you'll know what to look for when you see it' and doesn't even tell us WHY we need to hurry?"

Ranma threw his hands up helplessly. "She's the one who can see all the futures at once, not me."

The blonde sighed heavily before blushing softly. "Hey, um, Ranma... It's been about three days and... Um..."

"Hmm?" Ranma looked at her. "What?"

"We haven't been having sex as much as I thought, so I was wondering..." Mittelt's face was scarlet as Ranma hugged her tightly.

"Sure." Ranma rubbed her back. "When we stop tonight, okay?" Mittelt nodded against his chest and Ranma let go. "So, anyway, shall we..." He trailed off as he heard the bushes shift. "Who's there?"

A woman in her twenties with white hair and white wings and a torn outfit stumbled out into the clearing. "H...Help..." She groaned and fell face-first into the dirt, groaning in pain.

"Mittelt, get the bandages, I'll check on her." Ranma put the backpack down and went over to the woman.

"She's not an Angel." Mittelt said as she pulled out the first aid kit. "What's going on?"

(-)

It was more than an hour later when they heard a groaning sound. Turning to see the winged woman slowly sitting up, Ranma and Mittelt sat a bit away from her, waiting for a reaction from her.

They didn't have to wait long.

"You!" She pointed at the two. "Landlings, where am I?"

"Landlings?" Ranma and Mittelt asked in confusion before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Beings who lack wings and cannot fly are called such." The woman huffed before scowling as Mittelt started to giggle out of control. "And what's so funny, tiny one?"

Mittelt smirked as jet black feathery wings popped out of her back. "You think you're special just because you have wings? You, who lacks any sense for the supernatural, thinks to lecture us on what it means to be special?" A scary grin came to her face as a pitch-black spear formed in her hands. "I've not used my Devil Powers against someone yet, maybe I should stab you a few times until I feel better?"

"That's enough of that." Ranma slapped Mittelt's ass and gave it a squeeze, getting a moan out of the girl as her spear disappeared. "No threatening injured people because they insulted you." He said while rapidly squeezing and fondling her butt.

"N...No fair." Mittelt's face was red as she moaned and squirmed. "You know that I... Ngh... Nnnngh... NGHAAAAHHH!" She screamed and slumped to her knees, trembling. "No...Fair..."

"You must really be backed up if you came that fast." Ranma shook his head and looked at the shocked woman. "First of all, my name's Ranma Saotome, this is my girlfriend, Mittelt. What's your name?"

"...My name is Kiima."

Ranma smiled at her. "Good, now that we have that out of the way," his smile vanished and he gave her a serious expression, "what happened?"

Kiima thought about not telling them, but sighed and hung her head. "Fine, I can tell you. It started a day or two ago."

*Flash*

"Halt!" Two guards with wings pointed their spears at a pair of travelers, both had blonde hair, though they were of opposite genders, the male was holding a bag in his left hand.

"Ho?" The man raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "What's this?"

"Now, brother, we were warned about this." The girl smiled at him and lifted her dress as she curtsied for the guards. "My name is Ravel Phenix, this is my elder brother, Riser Phenix." She smiled at the two guards. "We mean you no harm, but we wish to see the one known as Saffron. We heard he recently was reborn?"

"What do you wish to know about our Lord Saffron?" A new voice said and everyone looked up as a woman wearing light armor, a sword in her right hand and white wings on her back landed in front of the guards.

"Lady Kiima!" The guards gasped.

Ignoring everyone, Kiima narrowed her eyes at the portly man who was behind the two outsiders. "Guide! Why did you bring these two outsiders here?! You know the penalty!"

"Ah!" The man gulped and wrung his hands as he bowed. "Forgive me, but I am a humble guide." He said in Chinese. "They specifically asked for a route to Phoenix Mountain, I warned them against it, but they insisted."

Kiima sighed and narrowed her eyes at the two outsiders. "What purpose do you Landlings have for seeking out Lord Saffron?"

"I think you have a misconception about us." Ravel smiled as flaming wings formed behind her and Riser. "Your Lord Saffron happens to be our cousin."

Everyone took a step back and Kiima gulped softly. "My apologies then, I shall lead you to our lord personally then."

Ravel continued to smile at her. "Why thank you, that would be most pleasant." She and Riser followed after Kiima and the two guards up the mountain.

On the ground, the Jusenkyo Guide gulped and turned away. 'This is bad, very bad! If the Musk and Amazons find out about this...' He didn't want to think about the fall-out from the ensuing war that would happen.

(-)

"You're back?" A little boy with golden brown hair snorted as he saw Kiima. "And who are these two?" The room he was in was fairly extravagant and large

"Milord." Kiima bowed to the young boy. "This is Ravel and Riser Phenix, they claim to be your cousins."

"Phenix?" Saffron blinked in confusion as he looked at them. "Sorry, having just hit this age after my last life ended, my memories are a bit fuzzy."

"Understandable." Ravel smiled at him and put her hand on her chest. "If you must know, we come from the Phenix Clan, one of the seventy-two top clans of Hell."

"Devils?" Saffron tilted his head and frowned. "Oh yes, I vaguely recall something..." He trailed off as the air seemed to distort. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong." Ravel frowned as she held up her hand. "What's going on?" Flames that came so easily to her weren't forming like normal.

"Kiima." Saffron said to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Kiima gripped the hilt of her sword. "I'll go and find out."

"Brother..." Ravel said nervously as Kiima left.

(-)

"Too weak." One of the three intruders muttered as several of these weird bird people were stabbed with what looked like crystallized tubes. "Far too weak."

The second one, who was taller and thinner, just grinned cruelly as he tapped the ground with his staff and several of the Phoenix people were trapped inside box-like barriers. "Now then." With a squeeze of his fist, the boxes imploded, killing all those inside. "Pathetic. Oh well. Not everything tainted by the filth of the supernatural can stand up to us."

The last one, a more burly man than the rest, said nothing as he encased the heads of three Phoenix people before imploding the boxes. "No need to treat them the same way we do Demon spirits after all."

Rounding the corner and seeing their people being slaughtered by bald monks in Buddhist clothing, the next wave of Phoenix people slammed into a barrier before most were stabbed to death by cylindrical barriers piercing their bodies.

"Let's keep moving, Cho, Azanu." The first one said and walked towards the stairs, only stopping as more came down. "Feh."

When their heads were all encased in barriers and crushed, Azanu, the burly one, snorted. "Jiro, let's just hurry it up." He let out a snort as he saw a white haired woman with white feathery wings round the corner. "Look at that, Cho. A woman playing warrior wishes to challenge us."

Cho smirked at the rage he was seeing. "Well, let's play with her a bit."

Jiro snorted and sent several piercing barriers towards the woman, laughing as she was pinned to the wall like a bug. "How pathetic."

"You missed her vital points." Azanu pointed out and tapped his staff on the ground. "I'll just crush her head and be done with it."

When the wall exploded behind the woman, revealing the outside, the three turned to see an old man with some sort of cannon in his hands.

"The Phoenix People may die today." The old man said as he narrowed his eyes. "But you will not kill all of us."

"Well then, we'll have to make do with you." Cho laughed.

*End Flash*

"So what happened after that?" Mittelt asked, having recovered from the impromptu masturbation session Ranma put her through.

Kiima sighed heavily. "I don't know, the explosion knocked me loopy, but I got free of what was holding me down. I don't even know if Lord Saffron's still alive or those two outsiders or anyone!"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, a deep green aura surrounding him as he heard her story. "Those fucking bastards?! Some of them are still alive?! I thought I killed all of them four years ago!" Both Mittelt and Kiima stared at Ranma in shock and flinched at the sheer rage that was rolling off of him. "Fucking Kekai assholes! Going on about the purity of humanity and purging anyone who's remotely got supernatural blood in their bodies. They damn near killed me and Lilith years ago."

"Um..." Mittelt gulped as Ranma spun around.

"Now I know why Nabiki wanted me to come here. I have unfinished business to deal with." Ranma snarled, he couldn't believe that he missed such bastards. "Mittelt, we're going." Black bat-like wings popped out of his back as he said that. "Kiima, can you fly?"

"Yeah, my wings are a bit sore, but..." Kiima stood up, her body covered in bandages and blushed as she realized she was naked. "HEY! My clothes!"

Snorting and reaching into his backpack, Ranma threw a tank-top and a pair of pants at her. "Put those on if you're embarrassed to be seen naked." Kiima nodded and quickly put the pants on, but she was having trouble with the shirt. "Oh fer..." Ranma walked over to her and helped her put it on. "There."

Mittelt mentally laughed as she saw Ranma with Devil wings, Kiima with white Angel-like wings and her, with black feather wings. "So, now what?"

Ranma grabbed his backpack and looked to the sky. "We fly."

(-)

Hours later...

"Why are we stopping here?!" Kiima hissed, she could see Phoenix mountain not far from their current position.

Dismissing his wings, Ranma turned to look at her. "You can fly, tell me, if I'm expecting someone who can fly to return, where would I watch from?" He snorted as her face turned red. "Anyway, we need to prepare."

"What are we expecting from those three?" Mittelt asked as Ranma pulled out some paper.

"If they've reached master level then they can form barriers anywhere and at fast speeds." Ranma replied as he pulled out a brush. "Anyway, the problem is those damn barriers are near impossible to shatter without overwhelming force." He smirked as he began to paint on the paper. "Good thing I've had time to practice ways to defeat them then."

"It's probably too late, by now Lord Saffron and his cousins..." Kiima looked away, not enjoying the thought. "How did they..."

"They probably were just gunning for Saffron." Ranma replied. "If what you said is true, about him having strong fire powers then they probably had a barrier prepared ahead of time that could weaken and disrupt fire powers just enough so they could get in and take everyone out."

After observing him for awhile, Mittelt put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You're trembling. What did they do?"

"The reason Lilith woke my Youki up was because of these bastards, but even then, I didn't care too much. We took care of them. It was what happened about a year later that caused me to hunt them down and kill all of them."

"What?"

"I was thirteen, we were near Kyoto and a large group of those fuckers..." He hissed, remembering it. "They had captured some of the local Youkai and were slowly torturing them to death. There was a little girl, she was only eight." Ranma started to glow as he remembered that. "They nearly killed her, had her trapped in a barrier and were about to implode it, they were slowly closing it down to crush her in it."

"But what about the leader of Kyoto?" Mittelt asked, shocked as she listened in. "Wasn't she there?"

"She was out of the city, looking into a disturbance not far, these... They nearly killed a little girl for the sake of their purity of humanity."

"...Ranma?" Mittelt gulped softly. "You're taking this personally."

"OF COURSE I AM!" He roared as the brush in his hands snapped. The fifth ward finished off. "That girl nearly died because of those bastards, I thought we got all of them that day. I guess some got away."

"Who was that girl to you?" Kiima asked softly.

"...My daughter."

(-)

In a large open room inside Phoenix Mountain...

Cho snorted as he saw the three creatures in three different barriers. The tallest one was missing an arm as it had gotten caught outside the barrier. "So, Jiro, why aren't we killing them?"

"Because, I want the one who got away to come back, thinking we left only to find these three trapped inside the barriers still." Jiro shrugged and looked at the girl who was trembling. "Hmm, tell me something, are you monsters scared?"

"The only monster is you." She spat at him and looked at the tall man again. "What did you do to us?"

"We were contracted to take out the brat." Azanu shrugged at her. "Nothing more, nothing less. We knew about his abilities so we came prepared. Guess it's your bad luck that your powers were the same as his, huh? Good thing you're insides these smaller barriers, we don't need the one we had up around the mountain anymore."

"Couldn't even teleport out." The girl hissed, wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

"Hmm?" Jiro suddenly grinned as an idea came to him. "Hey, Cho, Azanu, I wonder just how similar to humans these monsters are."

"Got something in mind?" Azanu asked as Jiro's grin turned sadistic.

When Jiro tapped the ground with the butt of his staff, the girl stiffened and looked down, her face incredibly pale. "Well, if she were human, then..." Snapping his fingers, the girl let out a scream of pain that could shatter glass.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" The male screamed and slammed his arms on the barrier helplessly as he watched his sister scream and thrash around as much as she could in her barrier. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Jiro threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I guess monsters that look human have human baby rooms too, huh?"

"YOU!" The man snarled and flames erupted around him for less than a tenth of a second before dying out.

"Got nothing to say, brat?" Cho looked at Saffron, who was glaring daggers at them.

"You'll die, I swear it."

Azanu snorted at him. "Unlikely. You ain't the Demon brat. I'm not afraid of three firebirds that can't do any of their fancy fire."

"IT HURTS!" The girl screamed in pain and thrashed around. "IT HURTS!"

"You know, maybe we should make her feel better?" Cho snapped his fingers and a barrier surrounded the girl's ears. "Here, now she won't hurt so much down there." When the barriers imploded, the girl screamed even louder. "Sheesh! We're doing her a favor and this is how she repays us?"

Azanu shook his head. He would have rather crushed all three of those monsters and been done with it, but with the barriers they were in keeping their powers suppressed, he supposed it didn't matter. "Been curious." He looked at the bag that they had thrown on the table and dumped out its contents. "Feh, just three little bottles and a red vial of some sort?"

"Maybe it's perfume to cover up how much they stink?" Jiro laughed as he continued to torment the girl. "Let's see... How about those? Monsters don't need things like breasts or anything."

The next thing any of them knew, a crackling sound was heard in the air a moment before a powerful streak of lightning filled the room and hit Jiro with enough power that his eyes burst and he fell over as a smoking corpse.

"JIRO!" Cho and Azanu yelled before turning and seeing a very angry person marching forward.

"You all should have stayed hiding." Ranma narrowed his eyes at them. "And I'm going to enjoy doing to you what you did to that girl."

The two took up defensive stances. "Just you?" Cho asked before jumping out of the way of a pink spear that flashed past Ranma and nearly bisected him in the face. "Fuck! Demon brat has help?!" He couldn't see who was firing the spears, which meant they were likely out of his range.

Azanu took a step back as Ranma seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him. "Fuck you, brat! You'll pay for what you did in Kyoto!" Barrier pillars erupted out of the ground in front of Ranma, forcing him back. "I won't be caught unawares like they were!" Several square barriers formed in front of him and he pushed them after Ranma, forcing him to dodge. "What's the matter, Demon brat? Wasn't the blood of my clan enough for you?"

"You freaks of nature should have died off ages ago!" Ranma snarled and shot a ton of miniature Youki blasts at Azanu, who blocked them off. "It's one thing to kill creatures that harm humans and are a threat to civilization, even Devils hunt their own in that case." Clapping his hands together, several narrow barriers popped up in front of him. "But you fuckers kill EVERYONE, the guilty and innocent alike!" He sent them forward at Azanu, who countered with his own narrow barriers from below.

"You stole our techniques as well?!" Azanu growled at Ranma. "How dare you?! To kill our clan and steal our techniques?! That's a more grave sin than being a worthless Demon!"

"Oh fuck off!" Ranma threw his left arm down, several bolts of lightning filling the air as more barrier pillars formed around him. "The only grave sin is the fact that I let you get away!" Ranma's eyes widened as he was surrounded by a barrier on all sides. "SHIT!"

Cho grinned as his barriers held off Mittelt's spears. "Got you, you little shit!" When his barrier surrounding Ranma shattered like glass, his eyes bugged out. "HOW?!"

Ranma snorted and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ain't the first time I was caught in one, you moron. Kiima! NOW!"

"What?!" The two gasped as Kiima flew past them at high speeds and slapped a piece of paper on each of the barriers that had Ravel, who was still screaming, Riser, and Saffron.

Ranma smirked and snapped his fingers as all three of the wards glowed and caused the barriers to shatter. "You dun goofed."

Seeing Riser's body cloaked in flame as he glared at them, the two barrier users could only scream as they were incinerated down to the bone.

Riser snorted and quickly ran over to the table and grabbed a small vial. "Ravel!" He popped the top and poured it on her body, sighing in relief as she stopped screaming in pain and looked at him, tears in her eyes as her body shook. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gulped softly. "I am now." Sitting up, she groaned and grimaced. "Can I have another bottle?"

"Of course." Riser nodded and blinked as he was offered one. Turning, he saw Ranma standing there offering it to him. "Riser does not know who you are, but you saved my sister, Ravel, thank you." He took it from Ranma and gave it to Ravel.

Gulping it down and sighing as she knew the Phoenix tears would fix her body completely. "Brother, is your arm?" She nodded as a burst of flame restored his lost arm. Standing up, she looked at Ranma and bowed. "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Had you not shown up when you did, I doubt that I would be here right now."

"Lord Saffron!" Kiima knelt down, her head bowed. "I failed you completely!"

"Whatever." Saffron snorted at her. "What could you do? You saved me." He sighed as he realized that all the rest of his people were gone now, however. "If I had been in my adult form this would have never happened."

"Oh yeah!" Ravel snapped her fingers. "That vial, it was why we came here. It's Phoenix Blood. It should restore you to your true self."

"You mean this?" Ranma asked as he held up the vial. "Didn't know what it was." Offering it to Saffron, the small kid popped the top off before taking a drink of it.

Flames quickly erupted from his body and blew all of them across the room, save for Mittelt, who had been further back.

"Woah!" Ravel's eyes widened as the flames immediately returned to Saffron, who was now a young man in his twenties, a pair of golden wings behind him and an aura that made all of them, even Riser, gulp softly.

"I truly am sorry." Saffron sighed and looked down. "My people are all gone. I may have been a Devil, but I truly cared about them."

"So we're done here?" Mittelt asked Ranma, who nodded and sighed. "Good."

"Blasted humans..." Saffron growled. "I'll..."

"Do nothing." Ranma answered him, causing the reborn Phoenix's powers to flare up and start to melt the rock around him.

"You had best explain yourself before I take my displeasure out on you." Saffron narrowed his eyes at Ranma. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take my aggression out on the people who did this to me!"

"Because you're a Devil." Ranma answered honestly. "Right now the three great factions are working on a peace treaty. If a Devil as powerful as you goes around vaporizing humans you'll put the Devils at a disadvantage and force them to come after you."

"He's right!" Ravel answered and stepped forward. "Lord Saffron, please, if you do try to take revenge then more Devils will suffer as the other two great factions may think of this as a trick and a new war could start up."

"Besides." Ranma continued. "Those humans are gone. Those were the last of them."

Saffron let out a powerful snort. "Very well." Looking at Ranma, he took a deep breath to calm down. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Saotome, huh?" Saffron nodded. "I shall remember this." Looking at the insides of his once proud people, he shook his head. "Now what?"

"You can always return home with us?" Ravel suggested to him.

"I may. Please give me some time to think."

"Riser is just glad this is over." Riser looked at Ranma. "You, Saotome. I thank you, again, for saving my sister."

"You used a pronoun that time." Ranma pointed out, getting a laugh from Ravel and a groan from Riser. "Wait, Riser... You wouldn't happen to be the guy who was engaged to Rias Gremory, would you?" The taller man grimaced and nodded. "Hey, um, I heard what happened to you, sorry man."

"Riser doesn't like to think about it." The taller man sighed and turned away. "Do you have any idea how much I have suffered as a man because of that... That..."

"Overpowered nut punch?" Ranma offered, getting a nod from Riser.

"RISER CAN'T EVEN GET IT UP ANYMORE!"

Ranma blinked a few times as Riser walked off. "Really? Well, in that case, I know someone who can help you."

"You do!?" Riser spun in surprise.

"Yeah." Ranma pulled out some chalk. "But I'm going to need a clean, unused room with a bed."

Everyone blinked at him.

(-)

"Okay, so like this, and... There." Ranma finished putting chalk up on the wall.

Sitting on the bed in just his pants, Riser looked at what Ranma was doing in confusion. "What is this supposed to do?"

Ranma just gave him a smirk as the sigil he drew up started to glow and a door opened. "Hey!" He waved at the people who came into the room.

"Lord Ranma!" Several female voices all squealed in delight. "It's Lord Ranma!"

"Uh..." Riser stared at the scantily clad, large breasted women with wings and tails. "Who are they?"

"My fangirls." Ranma laughed as they pouted.

"That's not fair, Lord Ranma!" A pink haired cutie with large breasts pouted.

"Yeah!" A blonde with a more petite body huffed. "You're married to Lady Lilith, the Succubus Queen! Of course we call you Lord Ranma."

Ranma waved them off. "They're Succubi, anyway, girls." He jerked a thumb at Riser. "This guy here had some sexual trauma happen to him and now he's having trouble getting it up."

"Oh no!" They all gasped in horror.

"So... Use your succubus healing to fix him up. And no, you can't drain him dry. Any of you try and he'll burn you to cinders, got it?"

"YES!" They all cheered as Ranma left the room.

"Have fun." Ranma smiled and closed the door behind him.

(-)

"Considering that a slaughter happened here, I'd ask why you think this is a good place to help my brother." Ravel said as Ranma walked into the room, but sighed. "But I can't complain, I guess, I mean, I don't know if it'll help him at all, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Ravel turned away, her face flushed. "I mean, I'm only talking to the guy who saved my life, saved my brother's life and is trying to help my brother. Nothing's wrong at all!"

Ranma chuckled at her. "You're a good girl." He mentally laughed as her face got redder. After a few moments, he decided to change the subject. "Tell me something, what are your thoughts on the current Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou?"

"That bastard." Ravel hissed. "It's bad enough that he hurt my brother like he did, but do to it like that... GAH!"

"I can imagine." Ranma nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen and blush hard. "If I can ask for a favor, could I ask that you forgive him?"

Ravel balled her hands into a fist before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "I suppose. If only because you asked."

"Good." Ranma patted her shoulder and walked off, leaving a flustered girl behind.

"Hey!" Ravel cried out, causing Ranma to stop and look at her. "Where do you live?"

Ranma blinked, that was an unusual question, but he shrugged it off. "Kuoh City right now. Why?"

"My mother's been talking about sending me to the human world to learn how to interact with humans." The girl twiddled her thumbs and blushed hard. "If it's not too much to ask, could I ask for you to show me around the city when I start school there?"

Ranma scratched his head and shrugged. "Sure, I have no problem with that."

"Thank you." Ravel bowed, her face blushing hard. "Now then..."

"RISER IS BACK! YES!"

"Well..." Ranma laughed softly. "That didn't take very long."

A few feet away, Mittelt scoffed before walking up to them. "You know, you still owe me at least a few days." She poked Ranma in the chest and looked at Ravel. "...How old are you?"

"Fourteen, though I turn fifteen soon, why?"

Mittelt pouted and walked away, a gloomy aura about her, muttering something about being flat-chested forever.

"Uh..." Ravel sweat-dropped heavily and looked at Ranma in confusion. "What's that all about?"

Ranma waved her off. "Don't worry about it." When he heard steps walking into the room, he and Ravel turned to see Saffron, in ornate flame robes and Kiima, in casual attire, walk into the room, holding several crates of stuff. "Yo, Kiima, Saffron, what's with the crates?"

"I have decided to visit my extended family." Saffron nodded to Ravel. "Kiima will accompany me. I assume that there's no problem for humans to be in Hell?"

"No." Ravel shook her head. "Though, she looks more like an Angel."

"Oh!" Ranma snapped his fingers as something came to him. "Kiima, can I ask you to keep certain things a secret for now? Namely, how we got here."

"Ah!" Kiima blinked but nodded slowly. He had saved Saffron, she could keep the fact that he had Devil-like wings a secret if he wanted to keep it a secret. "No problem."

"What?" Ravel asked, blinking a few times as no one was willing to talk before sighing heavily. "Fine, but, Lord Saffron, what's in those crates?"

"Instant Jusenkyo packets." Saffron answered her. "They temporarily grant you the ability to change into something else with an application of cold water, while a spray of hot water will return you to your birth form. You will need to reapply the temporary curse if you wish to use it again."

"Can I take them?" Ranma asked, raising his hand. "I've got a Jusenkyo Curse, I was wondering if that can be used to cure it."

"On a temporary basis." Saffron answered him. "We use these to fit into the human world. But if you want them, you may have them."

"Sweet!" Ranma grinned as an idea came to him. "Mittelt."

"Yes?" The Fallen Angel blinked as Ranma gave her the most mischievous grin ever. "What?"

"We're going to buy squirt guns when we get back." He chuckled at her confused look.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Interesting." He tsked as he saw the way the events played out. "Oh well, that's one less piece to use." He had others, he could wait.

* * *

At least it was one chapter this time.

The powers that they have, if you can't figure it out, are similar to the powers of the characters from Kekaishi. If you liked the characters from that series, don't worry, they don't show up in this fic, just people who have their powers do.

Okay, I need an Omake from Innortal here.

* * *

Turning around, Lilith stood and pointed at the others. "And the rest of you sorry virgins! If you want some, take actions to get it ... voluntary participation on both sides, of course.

"But stop whining about why they won't make the first move!

"You were all in that class I gave! Go up to them, say you want it, and ask if they want it too!

"Then, set a time and place for a date, a booty call, a time at a love hotel to get sweaty and slip Tab A into one of the three slots and-"

THUD!

"... So now I have to put both Rossweisse and Asia into my cell calendar," muttered Lilith.

"And someone go tell Rias to get off her ass and jump him!" she yelled out. "Seriously, if I had ever given him succubi to rut with-"

"I BEGGED FOR THAT!" Issei whined.

"... Great, I'm Jerry Springer now," she muttered. "All the guests bitch, moan, complain, and think I'm their shrink."


	33. Shake Up 3

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did they would be a lot more perverted.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: You may be right with your logic. ;)

Guest: Not at all!

OBSERVER01: He knows what they can do, so... BOOM! No messing around.

aliesterus: Innortal and I work very well together. ;)

Hiryo: I know it's Phenex now, but since I started with Phenix, I'll stick with that.

* * *

As the teleportation circle finished, Ravel looked at Ranma and smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't wish to come with us? My parents would give you anything in their power for saving our lives."

Ranma waved her off. "No, that's fine." His hand wandered to his pocket and he frowned as he reached in and pulled out a small container. "Oh, what's this anyway?"

"Phoenix Tears." Riser replied to him. "A single drop can heal any wound in an instant."

"I wanted a second to make sure I was good and healed." Ravel looked down blushing. "But!" Her eyes widened as an idea came to her. "You can keep that, okay? If you want more, just ask."

"Do you even know where he lives?" Riser smirked as Ravel groaned and hung her head in dismay. "He does seem to know Rias Gremory though, so..."

"Yeah, I do." Ranma nodded at the two. "If you're ever in Kuoh City, I'm part of her club."

Ravel's eyes lit up and she nodded, a blush on her face. "Thank you!" Waving goodbye the last thing they saw was her smiling face as the four disappeared.

"Why didn't you take their offer to go to Hell?" Mittelt asked as they left Mt. Phoenix behind.

"Well, you know that we still have time before the summer break is over, right?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Mittelt. "I've always wanted to visit Tibet." Though considering the distance, it wouldn't take them too long to get there. Plus a good hike through the mountains never hurt anyone.

The blonde tapped her chin, but nodded. "Sure, why not? But can we get back in time for school?" She sighed when Ranma just smiled at her and the two only stopped to pick up their backpacks before heading West.

After more than a few hours and lots of distance from Jusenkyo later, Mittelt had a thought cross her mind. "Hey, Ranma." She asked as she used her light spear to cut away a tree branch that got in front of her. "I thought that the leader of Kyoto's Youkai group couldn't leave Kyoto?"

"Hmm?" Ranma looked back at her and shrugged. "Nah, she can, not for long and she's at her strongest in Kyoto. If you're wondering where she was when those bastards were killing kids, she was dealing with an out-of-control Youkai a few kilometers away from Kyoto and her daughter was on a class trip is all."

"...That... That doesn't make me feel any better." Mittelt answered and looked at the sky "The sun's starting to set, you want to set up camp?"

"Sure." Ranma nodded at her. "Besides, we just found a clearing."

"Good." Mittelt smirked at him. "I haven't had sex in a good few days, you're going to fuck me until my ass and pussy are so sore that I can't feel anything for the next two days." When Ranma gave her a surprised look, she was blushing hard. "I'm tired, alone with you, more horny than I know what to do with and masturbation doesn't seem fun when I can ride your dick!"

Ranma laughed at her. "As my lady commands." He bowed mockingly, getting a laugh from Mittelt.

(-)

Meanwhile, in Nerima...

Lilith walked around the district, Nabiki had spent several days at the Mishima Heavy Industries, talking to Atsuko's parents about something and leaving her with nothing more to do. "You'd think that a town known for weirdness would have something going on." She muttered as she turned a corner and found herself face to face with someone she hadn't seen in awhile. "Ah, Kuno-Sempai."

"Forsooth! Doth mine eyes deceive me? Is it the Angel of my dreams?" The tall kendoist smiled brightly. "This is surely a sign that Saotome's evil magic has faded and you have come to me willingly!"

Lilith rubbed her head in annoyance. "First of all, I'm bound to Master for the rest of my life. If he dies, I die." Which, thanks to them both being Devils now, wouldn't happen for at least a few thousand years. "Secondly, Kuno-sempai, call me an Angel again and Heaven might send an actual Angel down to smite you." She grinned at his dejected face. "And finally, you couldn't give me what I need."

"But I have money, status and..."

Lilith held her hand up to stop him. "No, just no. Those aren't what I need. Master has what I need, you don't."

"But I..."

"No."

"Surely..."

"No."

"But..."

"NO!" Lilith screamed, her eyes flashing and a ball of fire forming in her hands. "Now you can be a good boy and leave under your own power, or I'll throw this fireball at you and make you explode. Which is it?"

Kuno sighed heavily and slumped. "Truly, the foul Demon has you enthralled so powerfully, Heaven must weep for such an atrocity."

"No, not really." Lilith muttered and walked past him.

"Alas," Kuno started, causing Lilith to stop and look at him, "with the fierce Tigress Akane Tendo missing for awhile now, life has gotten dull. It was my greatest hope that perhaps you would date me to take my mind off of such a tragedy."

Lilith frowned as she heard that. She knew why Akane was missing, but telling Kuno that the most powerful being alive had Akane in its clutches would do more harm than good right now.

Though it would be amusing to tell Kuno that bit of information and have him run off and challenge Ophis to a fight only to get turned into paste, Lilith knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Still... "Don't worry." She smiled at him. "I'm sure she's fine. Akane's probably just dealing with something personal."

(-)

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!" Kuroka laughed and fired multiple blasts of energy at Akane. "If you stop for even a moment you'll be spending the night outside naked again!" She laughed more as Akane ran even harder to avoid the energy attacks.

"She's getting better." Bikou nodded as he watched. "How much longer do you think?"

"Hmm, at the current rate she's going? I'd say two more months at most." Kuroka laughed as a blast hit Akane in the butt, sending her falling face-first into the ground. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND REMOVE YOUR PANTS BEFORE YOU CAN RUN AGAIN!"

"YOU PERVERTS!" Akane shot back, but did as she was told and tried to ignore the whistling Kuroka sent her way as her bare ass was exposed.

Bikou shook his head in amusement. It reminded him that Akane was in need of some clean clothes and soon. "Well, I'll see ya, I'll head into town and get her some new threads."

"Have fun and don't do what I wouldn't do."

Bikou snorted, but was thankful Vali, who had left some time ago, had left them with enough money to at least get fresh clothes for the girl every so often. Taking one last look at the two, he left them behind and flew into town on his flying nimbus.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Nabiki frowned as she looked at the information that Akiko and Kyusaku had worked on. "No, this isn't right."

"Oh?" Akiko asked as she watched Nabiki's fingers go over the keyboard. "What was wrong with it?"

"Energy output's too low, energy wavelengths were all off, the outfit was way too restricting." Nabiki listed off things that were wrong with what she had seen. "Plus Atsuko's breasts have grown lately. She's a cup size larger than when she left." She coughed when Akiko asked how she knew that. "We had to buy her new tops when she started to workout topless after she complained about her boobs being too uncomfortable."

"I suppose with her new body she would grow in some places, huh?"

"Yep." Nabiki nodded as she worked on the program. "So instead of stiff clothes, it should be a nano-tech solution that can grow with the user, provide optimum defense while exposing as much skin as she can get away with."

"You know that's my daughter you're talking about, right?"

Nabiki didn't bother looking away as she continued to type. "We are literally trying to create technology that can help a former cat-turned-android-turned-Devil-cyborg fight against really dangerous things and you're worried if someone sees too much skin?"

"...Fair point." Akiko nodded as she looked the specs that Nabiki had wanted for the weapons. "The regular armaments are easy to make, but the two strongest weapons... It's almost like you want something that can destroy a God."

"I do." Nabiki answered and finally turned to look at him. "We're not making a normal weapon, we're developing a Longinus for Atsuko."

(-)

Meanwhile, in Hell...

"So, Azazel..." Sirzechs began as he, Serafall and a Fallen Angel he hadn't seen since the war, took their seats at the conference table. "Is there a reason you called us here to speak face-to-face? And, Shemhazai, how are you doing?"

"I hope this won't take long, Tsubaki-chan got me this nice package and said that I should look at it when I'm alone." Serafall wondered what was in it, Tsubaki had said it was full of photos and some DVDs but left it at that.

Nodding to Sirzechs, Shemhazai, a fallen Angel with silver-white hair and purple eyes, answered. "I'm fine, thank you for asking, though I'm not sure why Azazel pulled me away from my wife today." Adjusting his purple trench coat, he awaited answers from his commander and friend.

"And I do deeply apologize for that," Azazel commented to him, "I know how few days you get off, don't worry, after this conference is over I'll give you a month to spend how you see fit unless an emergency comes up, of course."

"Thank you." Shemhazai nodded as he sat down.

"Anyway, just waiting for... Ah, there he is." Azazel smirked as a holographic image of Michael appeared in the room.

"Forgive me for being unable to attend personally, but I've made sure that this line is secure." The leader of Heaven said.

"I'm not expecting the Leader of Heaven to come down to Hell, it wouldn't look good to your followers if they knew you came down here whenever." Azazel dismissed his concerns. "Anyway, considering the conference in three weeks, I'm sure that no one will raise a stink about the leaders of the three factions meeting in private. If anyone does just tell them that we were ironing out some details that were troubling us." Putting his hand up to his mouth, Azazel cleared his throat. "Anyway, putting that aside, Sirzechs, this room is properly warded, correct?"

"Indeed, I doubt that even the leaders of the other mythologies could see into this room, much less the enemies we have."

"Good. Before I bring up why I called you all here, let me ask you a question, Michael." The leader of Heaven gave him a nod. "If you found out that there was a fragment of God that was still in the world after his death, what would you do?"

"I would have mobilized the entire forces of Heaven, sparing nothing to find the fragment and prevent it from falling into the hands of Hell."

"Sirzechs and Serafall," Azazel began as he looked at the two Devil Kings, "if there were fragments of the Great Devil Kings still around?"

"Much like Michael, we would have mustered all of our forces to find them and keep them out of the hands of either the Grigory or Heaven." Sirzechs responded.

"And like the two of you, I would have sent everything I had available to me to keep either of your sides from getting the powers from your fallen leaders if it meant that you wouldn't gain an advantage."

"Why bring this up?" Serafall asked the leader of the Fallen Angels. "Surely you knew what our answers would be."

Azazel smirked and held his hand up like he was holding a goblet. "Indeed, so then let me get to the point, it recently came to my attention that there's another type of Sacred Gear out there."

"Another type?" Shemhazai raised an eyebrow. "Surely that's not too surprising."

"Normally not." Azazel agreed as he leaned back in his chair. "What makes these Sacred Gears so unusual though is the fact that they would be over-looked by everyone. Not only are they next-to-useless for the purposes of combat, they have other quirks that makes them hard to control."

"That... Is unusual." Sirzechs nodded in agreement. "But hardly worth bringing to our attention."

"Normally yes," Azazel may have been leaning back against his chair, but he had the most serious look any of them had ever seen on his face, "but what if I told you that those Irregular Sacred Gears, as they're called, are a result of God and the four Great Devil Kings leaving behind parts of themselves?"

The shocked looks from the others had him nodding. "Allow me to explain then." Azazel leaned forward. "Nabiki Tendo, you remember her from the meeting at Kuoh Academy, well her Sacred Gear allows her to see anything if she wants to know where something or someone is. The problem? She needs to know what she's looking for and what it is."

"Not exactly the most useful if in a pitched battle or if you need Intel on the enemy." Shemhazai nodded to him.

"Exactly." Azazel nodded at his second in command. "However, despite never having been to Heaven, she was able to use her Sacred Gear to look into Heaven, and not only that, she was able to see all the way into the seventh level of Heaven."

"I've been wondering how she knew about that stuff." Michael said softly. "What does this have to do with Irregular Sacred Gears?"

"I'm getting to that." Azazel hated having to completely explain everything. "Turns out, when she got into the final level of Heaven, her Sacred Gear went out of control and her Balance Breaker activated. The name of her Sacred Gear? God's Eye."

"God's..." Serafall repeated softly.

"...Eye?" Shemhazai finished for her. "I think I'm starting to see, but..."

"Her Balance Breaker lets her see and know everything at once. Does that sound familiar to you, Michael?"

"Dear God." He gasped as his pupils shrank. "She has Father's Eyes as a Sacred Gear?"

"And she's not the only one to have an Irregular Sacred Gear either. From what I can confirm, her younger sister has one as well, called Devil's Alchemist." Nabiki hadn't told him too many details, just something about it being able to turn food into dangerous items or something.

"Sounds like the Great Devil King Leviathan." Serafall spoke up, getting a nod from Azazel to continue. "Leviathan liked to work in alchemy and mix stuff together, but nothing truly interesting came of it, from what I hear."

"Because there was no time to delve into the secrets of Alchemy, I suspect." Sirzechs rubbed his chin in thought. "There are probably others as well then."

"If any of the Old Satan Factions found out about this, they would stop at nothing to obtain those Sacred Gears if they thought it would help them regain their powers." Serafall admitted, not liking that idea.

"Can we find the others then?" Sirzechs asked, getting a sigh from Azazel. "I take it that's a no?"

"Not at this point in time, no." Azazel was tempted to tell them that Akane Tendo was in the hands of Ophis, but held that bit of information back for right now. Not because he wanted to manipulate them or anything, but if they knew now, Azazel had no doubt that something bad would come of it. "However, my subordinates are working on a way to help Nabiki control her Sacred Gear."

"She needs help? But with her Balance Breaker..." Sirzechs trailed off as Azazel shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nabiki's Balance Breaker may give her omniscience, but there's a catch."

"She can see everything at once." Michael realized instantly. "Even if she's now a Devil, she used to be human, only Father could handle that much information at once."

"Exactly." Azazel nodded at him. "It's a rush of information, no filter to help control it and when her brain starts to get overloaded, she starts saying random things without rhyme or reason."

"I don't think I need to say what the rest of us are thinking, but as soon as you can find the rest of the Irregular Sacred Gears..." Sirzechs trailed off and Azazel smirked and shrugged at him.

"Of course I wouldn't hold back this information. Even if the remnants of our fallen leaders aren't the same as having them back, I have no doubt that it would be better for all of us if we all knew." Azazel had some suspicions as to a couple of others, but until he was certain there was no need to bring it up.

He mentally smirked at that. 'Besides, if I'm right, the Balance Breaker of that one will make things... VERY interesting.'

"If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to go, I have stuff I need to do." Michael said as his image faded away.

"Yeah, I got something I want to look at too!" Serafall stood up and teleported out in a flash of blue.

The other three left the room at their own pace.

(-)

Serafall smiled as she got into her room and closed the door. "Let's see." She picked up the package and pulled a letter off the top of it.

 _"Lady Leviathan,_

 _I hope you enjoy this package._

 _It was not easy to put together._

 _This is a gift from your sister._

 _Though she had me put it together._

"YEE! So-chan sent me a gift!" Squealing and kicking her legs up and down, the Devil King quickly, but gently, unwrapped the box and opened it up. Her eyes widened as she saw dozens of photos. All of them of Ranma Saotome in various states of dress as he worked out. "Oh..." Her eyes widened as she saw a few naughtier images, some of Ranma in the shower and some with him and the girls he was living with in various sexual poses.

With trembling fingers, she put in the first DVD and hit play.

When the video came on and showed Ranma, Lilith and Mittelt in a very kinky three-some, it took all of Serafall's willpower to not tear off her clothes and start masturbating right then and there.

When Mittelt was taken anally from behind by Ranma while shoving her face into Lilith's crotch, Serafall gave up, tore her clothes off and started rubbing herself.

'I wonder what it would be like to be in their place.' She wondered as her breathing got heavier while her fingers got wetter. As she got closer to her own orgasm, Serafall wondered if maybe she could get away with heading up to Earth, kidnapping him for one day and having him bed her.

The thought of him, pinning her down, dominating her and doing all sorts of naughty things had the Devil flopping backwards, her breasts bouncing as her back arched and she orgasmed, pussy juices spraying out all over her bed.

"That..." She panted heavily. "Was a good orgasm."

"Master..." Lilith's voice came from the TV and Serafall sat up, only to gape as she continued on. "Don't screw her ass too hard, I want some of your cum too."

"You know he won't wear out that easily." Mittelt was moaning as she flopped to the side. "But go ahead, my butt needs to recover now."

'...He has multiple partners, they don't mind sharing him AND he can stay hard?!' Serafall's mouth was suddenly dry as she watched the next round, and the round after that, and the round after that. 'He never runs out?! Damn!'

Serafall just hoped that she didn't dehydrate with all of this masturbation material to watch.

(-)

The next day...

"I can't believe we covered the distance from Jusenkyo to Tibet in a couple of hours." Mittelt said, panting as as she tried to catch her breath. "How fast were you moving? I had to work to keep up with you!" And he hadn't even been flying!

Ranma shrugged at her. "Hmm, I think I was going about the speed of a car on the freeway or something like that. I could have gone faster if not for the mountains in the area."

"I think they're plateaus, actually." Mittelt muttered and shook her head. "I knew that Devils were physically better than humans, but this is a bit much, don't you think?"

Ranma gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? I've been able to run faster than cars even before I became a Devil."

"...Seriously!?" She gave him a look of disbelief. "But that's... That's insane!" The forces on the human body, that shouldn't be possible!

"Really, I haven't let myself go since becoming a Devil or even tried to see how my King's piece affects me."

"You just said something incredible and I don't think you really understand just how insane that sounds." Mittelt muttered and took a deep breath. "So what are we doing in Tibet anyway?"

Ranma grinned at her. "Mostly sightseeing, but I want to visit some of the monasteries here." Mittelt gave him a disbelieving stare with her right eyebrow raised. "What? These guys are world famous for their training regiments."

Mittelt laughed as they walked further into the Chinese province. "Considering some of the training you do, I doubt they have anything they can do for you."

Raising his palms to the air, Ranma shrugged before adjusting his backpack. "Eh, either way, we've been gone for less than a week, we can take our time, see the sights, visit temples. Who knows what we'll find."

Mittelt nodded and smiled. "Right!" This was a lot more fun than what she used to do after all! "Say, Ranma, what do you think Issei and the others are doing right now?"

"Hmm, I think Rias mentioned something about them needing to up their training, so I'm sure they're all fine."

(-)

"WAAAAAAGH! HELP ME!" Issei ran while screaming as balls of flame chased after him while a giant Dragon let out a Kaiju-styled yell.

"Move faster, partner, or Tannin will burn you." Ddrag said.

"I KNOW THAT!" Issei called back before tripping over a tree-root and tumbling head over heels several times before crashing into a rock.

Seeing the fire coming his way, Issei could only screw his eyes shut as he was blasted by the heat.

Tannin shook his head. "We have a long way to go, huh?" The former Dragon King knew Issei would draw out the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, it was just a matter of time.

(-)

"I'm sure everyone's fine." Ranma smirked at her. "Anyway, rested up enough? Let's go."

Mittelt grumbled as she followed after him as she ran over the grassy plateau. Oh well, if putting up with this annoyance was the worst thing she had to deal with, it wasn't bad.

Besides, he gave her so many toe-curling orgasms last night that she wasn't going to complain today.

(-)

Back in Kuoh City...

Sitting on the steps to the Shinto shrine where Issei had gotten Ascalon, Atsuko sighed as she had her chin between her hands, her fingers drumming across her cheeks. "I'm bored. I just wish something would happen."

She blinked as thunder was heard. "...Strange, it's completely clear outside."

When people started screaming, she stood up and grinned. "YAY! Excitement!"

* * *

I called it "Shake Up" for a reason after all.

The "thunder though it's clear outside" is an old joke in the Ranma fandom for those that may not remember or know of it.


	34. Shake Up 4

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did they would be a lot more perverted.

To answer some reviews:

aliesterus: I don't think I'll get QUITE that high... Maybe? I dunno, I'm still writing the story.

* * *

It was over a month later when Issei found himself at home again. 'Ugh, after all that craziness in Hell, I just want to sink into the bed for the next month.' Training with the Dragon, fighting that Bikou guy and finding out Koneko had an older sister was a shock, but then facing Loki and his kids? 'Note to self, read up on all mythologies in the future so that you know what kind of insanity will be heading your way next.' Nearly dying because Fenrir had teeth strong enough to chomp through his scale mail was not pleasant. 'Thank Satan for Phoenix Tears.'

Another thing that had been a shock had been seeing Irina at the signing ceremony and finding out that she had become an Angel since he last saw her. 'Kind of appropriate there.' He was sure that she'd be a great Angel. Hearing that she was transferring to Kuoh Academy to be Heaven's representative was also a shock, but at least it was a pleasant one. 'Almost as pleasant as her boobs.' A perverted grin covered Issei's face as he thought about Irina in class. 'That means she'll be in gym class and I'll get to see what kind of underwear Angels wear! And her boobs!'

"Really?" A hauntingly familiar voice said softly and Issei's eyes snapped open as reality seemed to darken. Sitting up, he saw Raynare sitting at the foot of his bed in her Yuma form. "Issei, I'm hurt! Forgetting me for a reincarnated Angel?"

"Get out of my head, Raynare!" Issei yelled, getting a laugh as her form changed into her more mature and endowed self, though she kept her schoolgirl outfit on for some reason.

"Didn't I tell you, Issei? Right before I died? That you'll never forget me."

The next thing Issei knew, she was naked and straddling him. "You aren't real! You aren't!"

"Now, now..." She cupped his face and gave him a gentle smile. "I'm here, aren't I? And I can make you feel everything you ever wanted."

"I don't need you!" He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. "I have Rias! Akeno! Koneko! Asia! Xenovia!"

Raynare laughed before pouncing on Issei and burying his face in her breasts. "Silly boy." She whispered as she ran a hand through his hair. "You think that you have them, but I already told you." Issei couldn't say anything from between her breasts and the Fallen Angel continued. "There isn't a woman who wants you for you. They want something for you. And if not for your Sacred Gear, there wouldn't be any of them who would be interested in you."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Issei managed to lift his head up and glare at her. "After all, you only took an interest in me because of my Sacred Gear."

Raynare nodded, it was true. "Yes, but tell me, Issei, do you think that Rias Gremory would have revived you if you weren't housing your Sacred Gear? Do you think that Akeno would give you the time of day if you weren't in Rias's peerage? And Xenovia already told you what she wants from you, didn't she?" Gently pushing Issei onto his back, he blinked as his clothes disappeared. "So then..." She reached down and he gasped when she grabbed his dick. "How about you just forget about them and join with me? Hmm? Just be with me forever and ever."

Issei could only watch as she slowly descended onto his hard dick. "n...No...Stop!"

"..ei... ...sse... ...Issei!"

Issei gasped as he shot up, his eyes wide. Panting hard, he looked around wildly. "What..." The next thing he knew, he felt two pair of hands on his arms. "GET AWAY!" He yelled and jumped away, spinning and preparing to fight Raynare off when he saw the shocked and hurt faces of Rias and Asia, both in bed naked, looking at him.

"Are you okay, Issei?" Asia asked as Issei's scary look slowly faded while he panted.

"Yes... Just... Just a dream. Just a dream."

"Must have been some dream." Rias commented as she and Asia grabbed Issei's hands. "You were tossing in your sleep and going "no" constantly."

Issei continued to take deep breaths to try and get his breathing under control. "Just... Just a dream, nothing more."

Rias and Asia just continued to look at him in concern.

(-)

Later that day...

"No shit, really?" Ranma asked Issei as the two of them walked to the club room. "So Irina's an Angel now? That's cool. But you fought an actual God, huh?"

"And found out that there's a Dragon as strong as Ophis." Issei shook his head in amazement at the thought of that. "So much that I don't know about the world."

"Eh, it's a big place." Ranma shrugged at him and waved as they saw Atsuko, Lilith, Koneko and Asia walking up to the building from the side. "You'll find that there's lots of things you didn't know."

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Issei asked.

"Eh, visited Tibet, met some monks, traveled around with Mittelt, that was fun." Ranma had wanted to climb Mt. Everest, but Mittelt shot that idea down after she learned Ranma was going to do it without rope. Sure, he could just bring out his Devil wings and fly, but there was no need to risk him getting hurt badly after all.

"You went sight-seeing and I was training with a Dragon! That's so unfair!" Issei felt like crying.

"I actually wanted to see if I could run up Mt. Everest without hiking boots, but Mittelt said if I did that she was tying me to the bed and riding my dick until I couldn't get it up anymore." Ranma smirked as Koneko gave him a dirty look, Asia blushed and Issei's nose started to bleed. "Anyway, got something for everyone when we get into the club room."

Seeing Ranma's grin, Asia wondered if maybe she should refrain from going into the room.

(-)

"Well, I hope that your vacation was fruitful." Azazel laughed as Lilith pouted at him as the small group walked into the club room. "Not fun?"

"Master was in Tibet the whole time and I was forced to stay in Japan to watch Nabiki." Lilith pouted more. "Where's everyone else?"

"Curious about that myself, but more curious as to why all the furniature is covered in plastic." Azazel looked at Ranma, who was grinning heavily. "Okay, spill it, what's going on?"

Ranma just continued to grin.

"I'm scared." Asia whimpered as the door opened to reveal Kiba, Gasper and Atsuko.

"Sorry we're late, everyone!" Gasper smiled as he waved. "We were just talking with Atsuko about what we did over the break."

"Speaking of which," Kiba looked at her, "what did you do?"

Atsuko grinned happily. "I got to kill mutant killer tomatoes!"

Everyone but Lilith, who heard this already, stared at her stupidly.

"There was an attack..." Ranma began.

"...Of killer tomatoes?" Azazel finished, before putting his hands on his mouth and laughing. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

"What's the silliest thing you ever heard of?" Rias asked as she, Akeno and Nabiki walked into the room.

"Did you tell them about the attack of the killer tomatoes?" Nabiki asked Atsuko, who nodded at them.

"They don't believe me!" Atsuko pouted, why couldn't the attack have happened later in the month?

"Is there a reason everything's covered in plastic?" Akeno asked as she looked around, not bothering to think about the craziness of killer tomatoes.

"Hey!" Xenovia walked in, followed by Irina and Mittelt. "Sorry we're late, had to deal with a large group of people."

"Is there a reason that everything's covered in plastic?" Irina asked while Mittelt closed the door.

"That's the third time that's been asked, so..." Azazel looked at Ranma. "You seem to know what's going on, why is everything covered in plastic?"

"Well," Ranma began. "Shortly after the vacation started, Mittelt and I were in China and saved... Um..." Ranma looked at Mittelt, who sighed.

"Ravel Phenix, Riser Phenix, Saffron and Kiima."

"Right!" Ranma nodded, thankful she was better with names than he was. "Anyway, got some stuff from Saffron as a result and I thought I'd share. And as for why everything's covered up, that's simple! It's so it doesn't get wet." The next thing anyone knew, Ranma pulled out a large squirt gun and pulled the trigger, dousing Koneko with water. Before anyone could say anything, she disappeared and her clothes flopped to the floor.

"What the hell?!" More than one person said at once.

"QUACK!" A little white duck came out of the clothes and seemingly glared at Ranma.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Rias yelled, hoping Ranma didn't just do what she thought he did.

"Temporary Jusenkyo Curse." Mittelt answered her and pulled out a squirt gun of her own. "Just get her wet with warm water and she'll be back to normal with no negative side-effects."

"Could have warned us more." Rias muttered before ducking a shot aimed at her, which sailed over her and soaked Issei, who was standing behind her.

"HEY!" Issei yelled, his eyes widening as he patted his chest down before reaching down between his legs and suddenly screaming. "AHHH! I'M A GIRL!"

"You think he'd be more happy about that." Kiba muttered and blushed as he saw Issei, who now had blue hair, was a head shorter, and had a rocking pair of huge breasts that were straining her shirt.

"...You're right!" Issei grinned! She could finally find out the secrets of the girl's body! Her friends were going to be so jealous!

"Hey, give me one!" Xenovia yelled as Ranma tossed her and Irina one. "Irina!"

"Xenovia!"

"GOT'CHA!" They yelled and sprayed each other at the same time.

"MOO!" The cow that was in Irina's spot mooed in surprise.

"BAHHH!" The goat that was in Xenovia's spot looked around and then ran out the door, followed by the cow.

"Should we stop them?" Kiba asked before being sprayed by water. "WOOF! WOOF!"

"Okay, that's enough of, EEEK!" Rias yelled as Akeno sprayed up her skirt with water. "AKENO!"

Everyone stared as Rias got taller, more muscular and her large boobs disappeared. Her hair turned from red to black and the neo boy blinked in surprise. "Well..." Rias's voice was several octaves lower. "This is a surprise." Looking at Issei, he licked his lips. "This might work out after all."

Asia would have protested, but she was currently a duck along side Koneko after Ranma had sprayed her.

Azazel was yelling at the kids to get him some hot water. Of course, it was hard to tell since he was currently a sloth and not reacting to much of anything.

"WAAAAH!" Gasper cried out, tears forming in his eyes as he felt his crotch. "I've been turned into a girl too!"

"You know," Issei started to speak, "since you like cross-dressing so much, it would work for you." Hell, Gasper hadn't even lost height or had his hair color change.

Akeno giggled before being sprayed with water and disappearing. "HISS!" The snake she became looked around for who sprayed her.

"Is there a reason you didn't spray Nabiki, Lilith or Atsuko?" Mittelt asked.

"Need people to get hot water so we can return everyone to normal. Plus I'm not sure how Atsuko and Jusenkyo would mix." Ranma replied and blinked as Rias grabbed Issei and ran out of the room. "Um... Lilith, I think..."

"Yeah, I think so to." She sighed and went to fill a couple of glasses with hot water before those two did something they'd regret.

(-)

"Um, President?" Issei yelped as she was pulled into a classroom and bent over one of the old desks. "What are, eeek!" She yelped and moaned as Rias pressed up against her from behind and fondled her new breasts. "Ah! Please tell me that's a large marker that I'm feeling on my butt!"

"No." Rias whispered and Issei whimpered as Rias's new male form completely dominated her. "Oh Issei..."

"H...Hey!" Issei yelped as Rias pulled her pants and underwear down. "Come on! Calm down! I know that everything's new and all. But this is completely, YEEEK!"

"You're right, this is backwards, but frankly, I don't..."

The next thing that either of them knew, hot water splashed them both, shocking them as they returned to their birth forms.

"I don't really care if you two want to do gender-bent sex, but I think that both of you would regret it when you turned back to normal." Lilith answered and smirked at the blushes the two had as they quickly split apart and Issei fixed his pants. "It might be a kinky idea, but trust me, neither of you could handle the sensations that would happen if you got off as the opposite gender."

It was so satisfying to see the two blush so hard that they were practically lighting up the room.

"Issei, I... I..." Rias sputtered, trying to find a way to ask Issei for forgiveness for what she had almost did while male.

Before Issei could say anything, Lilith cleared her throat. "No doubt you two are wondering just why you were reacting that way and it's very simple, under normal circumstances, you can control the hormones that flow through your body. Sure, sometimes you're less successful than other times, but you're used to it as your brain's dealt with them your whole lives. But suddenly finding yourself in the opposite gender? Your brain has all sorts of new sensations to handle and it doesn't know what to do."

Both of them stared at her and she laughed. "The first week Master was a girl was full of surprises for him." Lilith giggled more as they blushed even harder. "Anyway, shall we go back and get everyone back to normal?"

"Yes." The two nodded, still blushing hard.

"And later-when you have a nice healthy sex life that doesn't involve sleep-fondling, come to us to get some packets to experiment with-preferably in your homes where I can record it."

"That's a good ide-wait!? You're recording us!?" cried Rias.

"Nah, I just look in your window," Lilith waved off. "Seriously, you guys aren't really doing anything. At least Asia occasionally grabs his junk."

The two blushed more, unsure what to think of that.

(-)

A few minutes later and everyone had returned to their birth forms.

"Well, that was interesting." Akeno giggled as she thought about being a snake. "Hey, Rias, did you and Issei..." She laughed as they blushed harder. "Oh come on! I could just imagine how delicious it must have been, you both were really sexy in your gender-bent forms." Of course, they were both sexy in their birth forms as well, so that probably helped.

"Um, I think we're forgetting something." Asia looked around, trying to figure out what they had forgotten.

(-)

"MOOO!"

"BAAAAH!"

Sona blinked several times as she and Tsubaki were passed by two animals. "Tsubaki, did I see what I thought I saw, or did my sister drug my drink again to make me start hallucinating?"

"I suggest that we pretend we never saw a cow chasing a goat and go about our business." Tsubaki adjusted her glasses.

"I agree." Sona nodded and walked in the opposite direction of where the animals had been heading. At least they weren't making a mess of the place.

(-)

Running into the girls changing room, the two animals headed straight for the showers. The goat was never more thankful than now that the showers were simply levers that you had to push up and not valves that needed to be turned.

When the water warmed up enough the two animals transformed into two naked girls, Xenovia on her butt and Irina on her hands and knees, and they found themselves giggling at how hilarious that had been.

"Oh man, it was nice just to cut loose and run around like that." Irina laughed as she and Xenovia stood up.

"I know. Did you see the looks everyone was giving us? You know they were wondering if they were dreaming, drugged or if they should take up drinking."

Irina laughed at what Xenovia said and turned the water to cold. When the cold water rolled over them and they didn't change, she sighed in relief. "That's good. I was a little worried that the curse was permanent."

Xenovia nodded and blinked as the doors to the dressing room burst open and a bunch of people stood there, looking around. "Can I help you?" She asked, uncaring about her nudity.

"Boys! Don't look!" The girls yelled and pushed the boys out of the room.

One of the girls coughed. "Sorry, but did you see a cow and a goat run in here?"

Xenovia shook her head. "I never saw a cow or a goat run in here." Which was true, she had been the goat and she had been in the lead when they entered the room.

"And how would a cow get in here anyway?" That was something Irina wasn't sure about, how HAD she gotten in so easily? "Besides, I don't see a cow or a goat in here."

Seeing everyone agree and leave, both girls got out of the shower and with a quick application of magic had their clothes restored to their bodies. "Man, imagine losing your clothes every time you transformed into an animal." Xenovia said, getting a shudder from Irina.

"No thanks. I'm just glad that Lord Michael taught me how to change my outfit so easily."

(-)

It didn't take them long to get back to the club room where they saw everyone back to normal. "Sorry about that." Xenovia said and blinked as she looked at Azazel. "Why is he so glum?"

"I was turned into a sloth. I would have preferred a woman at least!" A splash of water hit Azazel between the eyes and he blinked at Nabiki, who was holding a small squirt gun. "Well..." Azazel, her voice pitched upwards, said as she stood up, revealing clothes that were suddenly loose on her new body.

"Wow! You look good as a woman." Ranma nodded, Azazel had lost some height, her hair had turned green for some reason and she was having to adjust her pants to keep them from falling off, but the new woman wasn't too bad looking.

"I'm going to ask you for a few of those packets." Azazel commented as she finished adjusting her pants and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, going to be weird not having a beard until I get some hot water."

"You're not commenting on your boobs?" Issei asked, getting a laugh from Azazel. It was her normal laugh, but hearing it coming from a woman was just weird.

"I'm going to do lots of fun experiments with them." Azazel continued to laugh as most of the teens blushed.

"Oh, Azazel." Nabiki pulled out a thumb drive and tossed it to the woman, who missed catching it and had it land right on her chest and slide under her shirt and between her boobs. "Not even ten seconds as a woman and you already know how to store things like one."

"Boobs are awesome." Issei muttered before grunting as Koneko jabbed him in the side. "Oww!"

"He's still a guy, no playing with boobs belonging to guys." The little girl said briskly before crossing her arms over her chest and huffing in annoyance.

Issei just chuckled before gawking as Azazel reached down her shirt and between her boobs and pulled out the thumb drive. "That is the hottest non-sexual thing I've ever seen." He gasped as Koneko jabbed him in the side again. "Oww!"

"No."

"But why?" Issei muttered. "Ranma let me do it."

The room went quiet, as they slowly turned towards the only one there with a full-time curse.

"He was dealing with something, I wanted to help."

"And then he took it too far," stated Koneko, it was pretty obvious to her.

"Like a moth near a bug zapper," Ranma replied. "So he got banned from even getting near them."

"I demand a retrial!" Issei proclaimed, wanting what he couldn't have. Sure, he could have Asia's and Rias's whenever they slept, but he wanted what he couldn't have as well.

"No." More than one person said at the same time.

"So..." Azazel spoke and ignored the floor show. "What's this for?"

"Over the past month I've been using my Balance Breaker sparingly, just long enough to get information I want without severely overloading my brain." Nabiki answered the temporary woman. "Anyway, I know you're still working on that artificial Sacred Gear of yours, so I looked up how to perfect it for you."

Everyone stared at her in shock and she sighed. "It won't have any special abilities or anything, it's based on the one you have now, but it would just be an empty shell unless you put an element or a powerful beast in it."

"Interesting." Azazel looked at the thumb drive and put it in her pocket. "If you had this before the peace treaty was signed, would you have given it to me?"

Nabiki gave the neo-woman a flat stare. "Are you insane? If one side could create artificial Sacred Gears and give them special abilities and the other two sides found out..."

"Good." Azazel nodded to her. "I'm glad that you're not an idiot." Though she wouldn't have minded having a perfected Artificial Sacred Gear when Vali betrayed her over a month ago.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Rias said, sighing as Azazel just grinned at her. "I guess you telling me was too much to ask."

"Don't worry about it so much, you're young." Azazel smiled at her. "You should focus more on enjoying yourself and not worrying about stuff so much. Let us old fools worry more about things like this."

"Speaking of fools..." Lilith looked at Irina. "So you're an Angel now?"

"Uh huh!" Irina smiled and spun around, her white wings forming behind her while a halo formed over her head. "Pretty neat huh?"

"I thought Angels had to be made, how did you become one anyway?" Xenovia asked.

"The question I have is why is she here?" Mittelt asked, confused.

"I'll handle both questions." Azazel smiled. "Without God running the show, Heaven can't make new Angels, so as part of the truce between our factions, Lord Beelzebub gave Michael the secrets to the Evil Piece system so that the Angels could do something similar and reincarnate humans and other species into Angels. As for why she's here..." She trailed off.

"That's because Lord Michael feels that we need more people to fight the Khaos Brigade." Irina winked. "So you don't need to fear, with me around I'll face down those blasted Khaos Brigade fighters and give everyone Lord Michael's Blessing, amen!"

Ranma and Issei both sweat-dropped heavily. "Well, her enthusiasm hasn't changed a bit." Issei commented, but was glad she was around.

By mutual consent, the meeting didn't last much longer and the group left the building to do stuff.

"Hey, Ranma..." Issei began as they walked out of the building. "What did you do to Riser and Ravel?" When Ranma blinked in confusion, he explained.

*Flash*

 _"Oh, you're Issei Hyoudou." Ravel, in a red and orange dress, said as she looked at him. "Here."_

 _"Huh?" Issei blinked at the tube-like thing he was given. "What's this?"_

 _"I'd call it a gift to you, but that would be too kind." She huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I owe a favor to your friend Ranma and he asked me to forgive you for what you did to my brother, so this is the result."_

 _"Woah." Issei chuckled and put the object in his inside coat pocket. "Um, how is your brother these days?"_

 _"Issei!" A male voice spoke up loudly, and Issei turned to see Riser standing behind him grinning. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to hit on Ravel now, would you?"_

 _"Brother!" Ravel yelled in exasperation._

 _"Ah, you're not..."_

 _Riser laughed at Issei's nervousness. "Normally Riser would be upset with you over what happened still, but after your friend Ranma helped Ravel and myself out, I figure that there is no reason for Riser to still remain angry."_

 _Issei chuckled nervously. "He's a pretty decent guy, huh?"_

 _Ravel blushed as she thought about Ranma and shook her head. "He's more than a pretty decent guy." She huffed and walked off, annoyed._

*End Flash*

"So... What did you do?"

"Eh, just dealing with a problem of mine. They nearly died before I helped them out." Ranma shrugged and continued to walk before blinking as he realized he was the only one walking. Turning, he saw the shocked expressions from most of the group. "What?"

"Considering that the Phenix Clan is known for having really powerful healing abilities that makes them borderline immortal," Azazel began to clarify for him, "the fact that you saved their lives is rather impressive."

"Oh." Ranma nodded. "Fought some remnants of a Hunter clan that saw everyone that wasn't human as monsters and tried to eradicate them when I was in China."

"WHAT?!" Lilith screamed as she grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt. "THOSE FUCKERS ARE STILL ALIVE?! WHERE ARE THEY! I'LL RIP THEIR SOULS OUT OF THEIR BODIES AND MAKE THEM WATCH AS I TEAR THEIR SOULS TO SHREDS!"

Ranma just raised an eyebrow while everyone else stepped back nervously. Hugging Lilith, he rubbed the back of her head, "shhh, it's okay, they're all gone now, the last three are all dead." After Lilith calmed down somewhat, Ranma looked at the large group. "Anyway, they apparently were there for someone else, but that person had similar powers, so..."

"Getting caught in a trap meant for someone else that neutralized their powers, huh?" Azazel tapped her chin and nodded. "Explains a lot. Anyway, why don't you kids get going? I'm going to head out and get this thumb drive to the guys down in the tech labs." With that, she disappeared.

"Should we tell her that people might get confused now that she's a woman?" Kiba asked, getting a laugh from Akeno. "What?"

"Considering that Azazel likes to experiment and such, I'm sure that they'll just think it was an experiment gone wrong."

"That's... Surprisingly accurate." Kiba nodded.

"Hey, you guys wanna join us?" Issei asked Ranma. "We're throwing a welcoming party for Irina and Rossweisse."

"Who?" Ranma asked at that last name.

(-)

At the Hyoudou Residence...

Sitting on a couch with her knees up to her face in a gray business suit, Rossweisse, a tall woman with long gray hair, aqua-colored eyes and a large bust, whimpered. "Lord Odin, why did you forget me again?!" She cried though no one would hear her. "Just because I'm the only Valkyrie that doesn't have a boyfriend or ever had a boyfriend or lover or anyone to warm her bed doesn't mean you have to leave me alone! Sure, maybe I'm a little older, but come on, it's not like I want to be all alone, can't you take pity on me and bring me back? Of course, why would you? You're always complaining about me dragging down the mood and not letting you go out to the local titty bars!" Breaking down, Rossweisse started sobbing into her legs. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

(-)

"I'd love to, but I do have some other concerns I need to deal with." Ranma shook his head. "Though Atsuko, Mittelt and Lilith could go if they wanted to."

When Mittelt, Lilith and Atsuko all gave similar excuses, they were waved off.

"Well then," Issei smiled, "more food for us."

The rest of the group laughed at that.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

Lilith stared at her captured prey, putting her foot on their bound leg. "We know you have plans, a great evil you want to bring to the world.

"You will talk ... by choice, or by my ... other ways," she purred.

"Lilith," Ranma sighed. "Let Mittelt go, we have homework to do now. We can do roleplay sex later."

"... Do you know how hard it is to get her ass into that costume?" Lilith growled.

"Homework, now!"


	35. Shake Up 5

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did they would be a lot more perverted.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: Fake..? Oh! You mean the Brave Saint system? Yeah, that's how it works.

FateBurn: She won't be properly included until later, sorry if you're disappointed.

Kaiya Azure: You're right, they're aqua colored. It's just that the shading in the anime made me think they were green. I'll go back and fix it. I may accidentally put her eyes as green in the future though as I have many chapters written out already.

Seems the idea of Rossweisse and Ranma pairing is pretty popular among you guys, also glad that you guys liked the insta Jusenkyo fun.

Also, I'm VERY disappointed no one commented on the Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. It's a classic!

* * *

A few weeks later...

Kiba, wearing the school's gym outfit, ducked out of the way of a large red ball before grabbing it off the ground and returning fire, hitting the one who threw it in the arm and tagging him out.

Dodgeball was a lot of fun, so long as no one got hit in the face.

'The only problem...' Kiba mentally trailed off as he looked at the other side. Ranma was on the other team and wasn't aiming at him, for which he was thankful, but he had taken out most of Kiba's team by himself. Still, Kiba had returned the favor in kind and was taking out most of Ranma's team.

"GAH!" Issei yelled as a shot hit him in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. "I'm out." He coughed, wondering how Ranma could throw those things so hard.

Kiba laughed softly as he saw it was just him and Ranma left. "Well, this'll be fun." He said dryly, wondering how to handle this.

Ranma just smirked at Kiba. "You know, it won't be very fun if you hold back against me."

"Come on, Kiba! Do your best!" Some of the girls watching were heard cheering him on.

"See?" Ranma's grin soon caught on to Kiba and he wore an identical smirk on his face.

"Well then, I guess I can't disappoint."

To the onlookers, things didn't seem too different, until both Kiba and Ranma started to blur and almost disappear at points while the balls were flying so hard that they bounced off the wall on one end of the court and flew back to the other side.

"Dear GOD!" Surprisingly, or not, Irina was the one who screamed that out as she watched them move. "I knew that Kiba was fast, but seeing someone keep up with his speed, that's unbelievable!" She had thought that with Ranma wouldn't be able to keep up with a Knight Devil, even if that Devil was a reincarnated human like Kiba was, but the newly reincarnated Angel was finding that wasn't exactly true. 'I guess I owe them an apology.' She wondered if they remembered what she said so carelessly and if they did if they'd forgive her over it.

When the match really started to kick into high gear, the two contestants became a blur of motion, making people wonder if this was a fight out of those shonen battle anime that they watched growing up or something.

"Hey, Ranma," Kiba said casually as he ducked under another ball, "just out of curiosity, that first week after you visited Jusenkyo, how much fun did you have when it rained?"

Ranma stumbled as he heard that. "Yo! What the heURK!" He groaned as a ball hit him in the face.

Kiba grinned as he won. "Payback for the training trip."

"...Fair." Ranma said flatly after the ball fell to the floor. "You've gotten a lot better."

Kiba laughed softly.

(-)

Later...

"Hey, Nabs." Ranma said into his cellphone as school let out and he left to take care of something at home.

 _"Don't call me that."_ Her voice came across the phone, irritated.

Ignoring the tone, Ranma continued. "How do I set Kiba's fangirls on him, with the belief that if they don't act rashly and quickly, he will slip into yaoi and forever abandon them?"

 _"A little sore on losing today?"_

"Nah, don't care about the loss." Ranma dismissed what she said. "It's what he said that caused me to lose. Can't allow that to go unchallenged."

 _"Fine, I'll handle it."_

"Thanks, I owe ya." Ranma turned his phone off and ran off.

(-)

The next day...

"ISSEI YOU PERVERT!" Several girls screamed as they saw Issei walking onto school campus.

"HUH?!" Issei blinked as he saw several girls that he recognized from Kiba's fanclub. "Um, what did I do wrong this time?"

"You're trying to take Kiba away from us and keep him all for yourself!" One of them yelled.

"My..." Akeno, who was behind Issei, raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I thought Issei was straight. Does this mean that you've been leading a life as a swing agent?"

"Issei?" Asia pouted heavily. "Even after sleeping in the same bed as me and the President, you still go after Kiba?"

"Even you, Asia?!" Issei gave the girl a look of betrayal. "Oh come on!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything with Kiba. We're just friends, okay?!"

"What's going on?" Kiba asked as he and Gasper walked upon the group.

"Kiba-sama!" The girls all squealed in delight.

"Please tell us that it isn't true! That you don't spend long hours alone with this pervert!"

Kiba blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head. "Well, we do sometimes have to spend long hours working together. Plus I owe him a lot for showing me things that I wouldn't have otherwise known." Some of those anime that Issei had borrowed to him were absolutely hilarious or perverted or both. And Kiba didn't mind any of it.

"OH COME ON!" Issei yelled as the girls all glared at him, a red aura of doom surrounding them as their eyes seemingly started to glow. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He ran off, chased by the girls.

"Oh my." Akeno giggled at Kiba. "I didn't know that you were like that, Kiba."

Asia pouted heavily. "No fair!"

Not far away, Ranma watched as Issei was chased by the girls of the school and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... That backfired."

(-)

Later, in-between classes...

"I don't see why you're complaining," Ranma said.

"The kendo club tried to kill me!" Issei whined.

"Yes, and now they have refocused all their efforts into deflowering Kiba," Ranma replied.

"...Pretty boys are evil," Issei muttered.

"Yes, and your training has given you the ability and skills needed to avoid receiving one shinai hit or violent female attack," Ranma offered.

"..." went Issei, glaring at his hated rival-no matter what his Sacred Gear said about some white dragon being their rival.

"Keep this training up, you might even be able to pleasure a succubus soon," Ranma smirked.

"Hah! I could do it now!" Issei declared.

"Oh really?" Ranma asked. "And how would Rias and Asia react to coming home and seeing you in bed with one?"

"..." went Issei, torn between his fantasies and his brain's attempt to force reality into the train of thought.

"What's more," Ranma continued, "aside from nudity, what studying have you done to know a woman's pleasure centers, how to read her reactions to know you're doing it right, and the control not to 'one and done' yourself before the thirty minute mark?"

"..." went the now pale Issei, as aside from some videos, he realized he had no clue what to do.

"But I'm sure you have put in the effort since being a Harem King is your dream," Ranma chuckled.

"..." At that point, Issei had gone Blue Screen.

Ranma chuckled. He wasn't going to call-then they'd know his general location, and damned if they wouldn't show up hunting for him. No, he'd let Issei stew. Maybe it would motivate the pervert.

(-)

Later that day...

Azazel, having returned to his birth form since the instant Jusenkyo incident, looked at the group, though there was only Rias, Akeno, Issei, Ranma, Nabiki and Lilith at that moment. "I'd ask where the others are, but this doesn't require the whole club. First of all, I want to say, whatever Jusenkyo is, it's potent stuff, even the weakened version was giving my guys in the R&D department fits as they tried to figure it out." He'd have to see about getting a sample of the actual stuff to do experiments on. "Secondly, thanks to Nabiki, I should have an a finished artificial Sacred Gear with no drawbacks soon."

"How soon?" Akeno was curious and wondered how he'd use it.

"Sadly not until after the time the school's yearly Kyoto trip is to take place."

"Kyoto?" Ranma asked, perking up. "It's been three years since I was last over there."

"...Kyoto?" Lilith asked, trembling. "Who's all going?"

"Well, you and everyone in your year." Azazel let her know.

"NOOOO!" Lilith screamed and hid under the couch. "I'M NOT HERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! I NO WANNA GET TURNED INTO TOFU!"

"Uh..." Issei blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Ranma replied and got up to walk behind the couch. "Anyway, Lilith, if you don't come out right now, I'll tell the big tittied Fox MILF that you planned to seduce her daughter."

"NOOO!" Lilith screamed and dashed out from under the couch before zipping into the closet. "I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THAT CUTE GIRL SINCE THREE YEARS AGO! MASTER! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"...Big tittied Fox MILF?" Issei asked and blinked as Ranma pulled out a picture and showed it to him. "HOLY MAMA!" His eyes bugged out in shock. The image showed a woman who looked in her mid-twenties to early thirties at most with golden eyes, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with long hair that framed her face and two long strands of hair hanging down her front. She wore a yellow kimono and had a pleasant smile. But the thing that caught Issei's attention the most was the HUGE rack the woman had. It was one of the largest pair of boobs he had ever seen in his life.

"...Do I need to ask?" Rias looked at the closet in concern.

"Lilith joked that she was going to seduce the big tittied Fox MILF's daughter and was dragged off to another room for twenty minutes." Ranma supplied as he took the photo back from Issei.

"Yasaka didn't seem that bad when we went last year." Akeno spoke up, before covering ears as Lilith let out an ear-splitting scream of pure terror. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"And this is why I call her the big tittied Fox MILF instead of by her actual name." Ranma sighed and walked over to the closet and opened it up. "Lilith, shadow, now."

"WAAAAH!" Lilith cried as she disappeared into Ranma's shadow and cried softly.

"She'll be unable to do anything for the rest of the day." Ranma shook his head and sighed. "I'm gunna head home then."

Seeing Ranma leave, Azazel just shook his head. "Well, that was unexpected." Clearing his throat. "Before I forget, Nabiki, the guys in R&D should finish the tech to help you control your Sacred Gear more fully pretty soon. Though don't expect them to ask you to test it right away."

"Good." Nabiki hated the headache she got from her Sacred Gear.

(-)

Later that evening...

Ranma, wearing just his boxers, sighed as he sat on the floor of his room. "Lilith... Come on out."

"No!" She cried from his shadow. "I won't come out! There's a scary fox MILF who will turn me into tofu if I come out!"

"She's not here." Ranma shook his head. "I promise you, she's not here."

"You're lying!"

"Well fine, I guess I'll have a threesome with Atsuko and Mittelt then."

"They're not there!" Lilith yelled from his shadow. "You can't tempt me with the thought of hearing Mittelt's cute moans or seeing Atsuko's awesome boobs bouncing as she rides your dick."

"Really?" Ranma asked, as the door to his room opened up. "Because they just walked into the room."

"Is she still freaked out?" Mittelt, who was wearing a transparent nightgown, asked and shook her head in amusement.

Atsuko was just wearing her underwear. "Well, I guess we can just have fun without her then."

Lilith finally poked her head out of the shadow. "...No scary fox lady who will turn me into tofu and eat me?"

"No." The three said at the same time.

Pulling herself out of the shadow completely, she hugged Ranma. "Okay, fine, but I want to be pampered tonight."

Ranma smiled at her. "Sure."

(-)

The next day after school Issei and Asia found themselves walking downtown, getting some groceries for dinner that night and talking about various things when Issei stumbled across a flyer for the upcoming inter-class contest. "Oh yeah! Can't wait for that!"

"What's this about?" Asia asked as she saw it.

"Basically all classes compete against each other to see which class is the best." Issei replied to her.

"Wouldn't it be unfair to the other classes, considering..." Asia trailed off, getting a laugh from Issei.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be a problem." Turning, he walked off. "So what competition do you think you'll be in this year?"

"I don't know, even though I was at the church, I wasn't very, EEEK!" She tripped and would have fallen down had someone not grabbed her shoulders.

"Asia, are you..." Issei turned and looked at the person who grabbed her. He was a bit taller than Issei was, slender, with short dark hair, wearing a fancy suit and a fur coat, but his eyes were screwed shut into slits. "...Please tell me that your favorite catch phrase isn't "a secret" or something."

The man looked at Issei in confusion. "I have no idea what you mean by that." Chuckling a little bit, he let Asia go, "I just happened to be here, that's all. But it must be fate that this is the second time we've met, Asia Argento."

Asia gave him a surprised "huh?" when he said that.

(-)

After moving away from the crowd and to a forested area, the man opened his shirt to reveal a x-shaped scar on his chest.

"That scar..." Asia gasped as she looked at it. "Now I remember, you were the Devil that I healed, weren't you?"

Adjusting his outfit, the man nodded. "Indeed. My name is Diodora Astaroth and..." The next thing that Asia knew, he was on his knees and holding her right hand, gently kissing it. "I want you to know that I am completely smitten with you."

"Hey!" Issei yelled as Asia blushed. "Get your hands off of her."

Standing up and letting go of Asia's hand, Diodora turned to leave. "I would be honored, though, Asia Argento, if you decided to marry me."

Asia gasped, staring stupidly as Diodora disappeared in a blue flash of light.

(-)

"Diodora Astaroth, huh?" Rias shook her head as she heard about the event. "I don't think you should worry about it. He probably just feels really grateful that you saved his life." Rias wasn't sure if the youngest descendant of the Astaroth family was thinking, but she hoped it was just him being smitten with Asia. "Just ignore him long enough and he'll give up and go away, okay?"

"Okay." Asia nodded, agreeing to that.

"Hey." Issei put his hand on her shoulder. "If he tries anything, I'll lay him out for you."

Asia just smiled, grateful that she had friends willing to protect her.

(-)

Later that night...

"Well..." A familiar female voice was heard as Issei opened his eyes. "I didn't expect Asia to find a better man already."

"Raynare." Issei groaned and hung his head. "Can't you leave me alone already?"

Instead of speaking, the now-naked, and Issei wondered how he missed that, Fallen Angel walked up to him, her hips and breasts swaying in such a way that he couldn't help but stare at them. "Issei, it's okay, you don't have to be like this."

"I don't?" He gulped as her finger went over his bare chest and he wondered when he got naked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I warned you, didn't I?" She leaned in close to him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she whispered to him. "That one day any woman around you would leave you."

"That's not true!" Issei yelled and pushed her off, or rather tried to as his hands grabbed her large tits and squeezed.

"Oooh my!" Raynare huffed softly. "But, really, Issei, don't you think it's better this way?"

"Issei!" A new voice spoke up and he turned his head, his hands still on Raynare's breasts, and saw Asia, dressed in a very fancy dress and smiling at him. "Thank you, for everything, Issei. But I'm getting married now."

"Huh?"

Raynare pulled away from him and got behind Issei, hugging him and pressing her breasts against his back. "See, Issei? She's going to find someone better than you and leave you."

"Who did she find though?" When Diodora showed up and spoke, he could hear anything, couldn't react and could only watch as Asia was taken away. "But... Why?"

Raynare gently bit his ear before licking it. "Because, silly boy... None of them truly love you. It's like I said, no woman will ever love you for you, if any of them..."

"Choose to be with me, it's because they want something from me." Issei finished, his tone flat as his body started to slacken.

"Exactly." She reached down and rubbed his crotch. "But me? I'll be here for you, forever... And ever..."

Issei shook his head. "No! This isn't right! You aren't real! You're dead! I saw Rias kill you!"

"If I wasn't really here..." She whispered to him. "Then you wouldn't feel this, would you?" She asked as she squeezed and rubbed his dick.

"Hard to argue that logic..." Issei conceded and groaned as her fingers worked their magic on his shaft. "But... You're still dead..."

"The dead can't do this, can they?" Raynare whispered to him as she stroked him some more.

"...sei..."

Issei blinked as Raynare disappeared and things started to shift around him.

"Iss..."

"Who?" Issei asked softly as his eyes blinked and he saw the concerned face of Asia over him. Like usual, she was naked as she slept in bed with him.

"Issei? Are you okay? You were looking really distressed in your sleep."

"I was?" Issei blinked, trying to recall what was bothering him, before gasping. "Now I remember. I dreamed you were getting married and were going to leave me."

Asia blinked a few times and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that. If I got married, I wouldn't want to leave you. You're too precious to me."

Issei smiled at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Thanks."

"Ngh, what's going on?" Rias, who was sleeping naked on Issei's right side, rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some bad dreams of Asia getting married to that Diodora jerk and leaving." Issei replied and tried to get up but found a weight on his hips. "What the?"

Flipping up the sheets, he saw Koneko resting on his hips. "What are you doing?" When he saw that she was in her nekomatta mode with her white cat ears out, she smiled up at him and did a cat-like pose while going "nya" to him.

"Cute." Issei, Rias and Asia said at the same time.

(-)

"So, Master..." Lilith began as they walked towards the school. "What's your plans for the big school event?"

Ranma shrugged at her. "There's nothing that you, me or Atsuko wouldn't dominate that's physical. Would be kind of boring, unless we work with the other classes to go against each other."

Lilith giggled as a thought came to her. "Maybe we could have a wheel-barrel sex race?"

Ranma just face-palmed and groaned. "That would be hot, but I'm sure that it would be against more than a dozen city laws."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Lilith asked with a smile.

"You? Never. Me? Only when I knew jail time wouldn't let me have some peace and quiet."

"Plus now with your curse, you'd be the best milkshake in all the yard!" Lilith chirped.

"...So that's a double hell fucking no to the events."

"Awww."

Smirking as Lilith complained that those laws weren't very fun, as they turned a corner, they ran face-first into a giant pair of breasts and found themselves toppled over as the person those breasts belonged to crashed to the ground.

"OOOOMPH!" The woman, who they noted had blue hair that wasn't too long, though some of it was striped black, was wearing a black over-coat covering her shoulders, a white, nearly see-through t-shirt and black pants. "Sorry about that." She laughed as they got off of her. "It's hard to see down sometimes and I tripped so I didn't see you coming around that corner."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "No, it's fine, just shocked..."

"HOW CAN YOU WALK WITH BOOBS THAT BIG!?" Lilith screamed in absolute amazement. "YOU'RE EVEN BIGGER THAN THE EVIL KYOTO FOX!"

The woman blinked. "Evil Kyoto... OH! Yasaka! I haven't seen her in ages! She must have grown up since I last saw her!"

Lilith was shivering and looking left and right, worried that merely mentioning the Evil Fox's name would bring her down upon them like the wrath of God and destroy everything around them.

"Yeah, she has a daughter now." Ranma was still shocked that the woman could move without her spine breaking. "Wait, what? You don't look like you're that old."

The woman giggled at him. "You know, for some reason, you remind me of my old student." She tapped her chin. "Been almost three hundred years, Happi! Yeah! I haven't seen him in so long."

"...You don't mean Happosai, do you?" Ranma asked, before yelping as she was bent over and her chocolate brown eyes were looking into his, excitedly. "Uh..."

"You know little Happi!? Is he still alive?! I haven't seen him since he left me!" She jumped, causing her breasts to ripple and bounce and almost burst out of her shirt. "I was going to leave the city because I was bored, but if Happi's here, I wanna catch up on old times with him!"

"Master, how about I go ahead and you lead her back? I'm sure that he's still there." Lilith wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. The longer she was around this blue-haired big tittied monster the more likely that the evil fox woman would show up and eat her!

"Uh, sure..." Ranma chuckled as the woman jumped more. When a tearing sound was heard and her shirt burst into pieces, her large breasts spilling out, he gaped at her. "...Inverted nipples?"

"Oh pooh, it's so hard to find shirts that fit too." She ignored his question and cast and illusion spell over her breasts. "There, now no one will see them until I get another shirt."

"Well, just follow me."

(-)

"HAPPI!" The Devil screamed in joy as she saw the old grandmaster of Anything Goes sitting on the floor. Letting her illusion drop, her bare breasts came into view and she laughed as Happosai pounced on them.

"Ahh! This is heaven! Ranma m'boy, you do your master proud, bringing me the breast bed I've had since I left my teacher."

The woman giggled and rubbed Happosai's back. "Silly! It's me! The one who taught you those life-extending techniques."

Happosai's eyes widened and he stood up on her boobs and looked at her face. "It... It really is you..." His eyes watered up and he hugged her breasts. "I thought you were going to be gone forever! You were carted off and they never told me what happened to you."

"Yeah, yeah, now why don't you two enjoy yourselves and get caught up." Ranma waved them off as Mittelt, who was glaring at the woman and her large tits, and Atsuko, who was carrying her bike, left the building.

"Shhh... It's okay. I had to spend a couple of centuries in prison for stealing those Evil Pieces from Lord Beezlebub." She tapped her boobs as she realized something. "You didn't use them, did you?"

Happosai looked at her in confusion. "Evil Pieces? Nope, I never used them."

"Oh good." She sighed in relief. "Because that would be bad."

"How bad?" Happosai asked her as she gave him a grave expression.

"Bad enough that if someone drew out the full power of it they could destroy half of Earth by accident."

"...That's bad." Happosai was suddenly glad that he didn't use it. Though he wasn't sure what Evil Pieces were. Did she mean evil pieces of women's lingerie? Underwear? Was it women's silky darlings, worn by a man? He felt that was evil...

Did she give him any? Not that he could recall, but that was about three centuries ago...

"Anyway..." The woman looked around the building and smiled softly. "Lots of sexual energy in this place."

"I know!" Happosai grinned happily. "That boy has quite the healthy sex life."

"Is he your heir?" The woman asked as Happosai settled back on her breasts.

"Hmm, he needs a little more of a push, needs to enjoy things a little more, but otherwise there's not much I can teach him on the path of the pervert."

"Alas, so sad." The woman frowned softly. "Hey!" An idea came to her. "Want to leave this town? Go on a tour of Japan?"

"But what about the silky darlings that need liberation?" Happosai pouted. "And what about all this delicious energy here?"

She stood up, her large tits bouncing and almost throwing Happosai off of them. "Who said we wouldn't liberate all the silky darlings? We'll go on a cross-country tour! Stop at all the local hotspots! Liberate all the women's underwear and we'll send the nation into such a rut that we'll single-handedly save the birth rate on our own!"

Happosai's eyes sparkled at that. "ONWARDS!"

After quickly writing a note and then having his master re-write the same note for him, the two packed up and left Kuoh City for a trip of panty thievery and fun.

(-)

Later that day...

"Hey, Lilith..." One of the girls in gym class spoke up suddenly as everyone was changing after class. "I was wondering..."

"I've never had tentacle sex, don't ask." Lilith smirked at the blushes that the girls had. "I'm kidding. Anyway, what's up?"

"You seem to have a lot of experience in those matters..." The girl was blushing hard as Lilith grinned hard. "So, I'm just wondering, how are you not, um... How are you not a mom?"

"Specialized protection." Lilith gave the girl and the others a stern look. "Trust me, I'm a special case, but you should all make sure to take precautions because if you don't, you're going to have little brats running around."

Xenovia raised a hand. "I heard that just because you have sex that doesn't mean you'll get pregnant, is that true?"

"Complete crap-shoot." Lilith shot back to her. "You could be on your most fertile day, have the guy shoot into you a bunch of times and you'll still not end up pregnant." She sighed at the looks she was getting. "Seriously, it happens. Anything else?"

Irina raised a hand. "How old were you when you started to have sex?" She might have been an Angel, but she was still curious about stuff like this.

"Hmm... Started about four years ago I think." Lilith shrugged, the exact date wasn't important.

"Is that why you keep calling Ranma your master?" Xenovia asked.

"Because Master is my Master, I'm his Servant and I'll do anything he orders me to do, so long as it doesn't kill me." Thankfully Ranma rarely ordered her to do anything, so it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Really?" Aika grinned and adjusted her glasses. "Even if it was depraved or had you bang a bunch of other guys?"

"One, Master would never have me bang other guys." Lilith huffed at the perverted girl. "Two, I've done more depraved things than you could imagine. And three," she grinned at the girl, "Master's more of a man than you could ever hope to handle."

"Well, I know he's got the size part down." Aika's face flushed softly. "Only guy in our class that rivals him is Issei."

Lilith blinked and raised an eyebrow. "You've seen Master and Issei naked?"

"Nope." The girl grinned and adjusted her glasses. "With these specs I can see just how much junk the guys are hiding."

"Um, what are they talking about?" Asia asked, though she was blushing at the tone the two girls were using.

"Really?" Lilith tapped her chin. "Maybe I underestimated him a little bit. If he wants to be a Harem King he just needs some experience now." In a lot of ways, but that would come with time.

"You know, most girls get disgusted at him when he says that." One of the girls from their class said and shook her head.

Lilith shrugged. "What? Should I be disgusted by that? The guy's honest."

Aika started to leer at Lilith. "So, you call him Master... Does he have a collar and leash with your name on it?"

"Yeah, but we hardly use it." Lilith laughed as most of the girls in the room face-faulted. After getting dressed, Lilith left the room while the rest of the girls recovered.

After several minutes and regaining her senses, Aika smirked at Asia as an idea came to her. "You know, you should hurry with your skinship with Issei."

"Eep." The girl blushed hard as she thought about it.

"If not, maybe some alcohol, see if you can entice him and Saotome into spit-roasting you." Several girls blushed hard as they imagined it.

"...I assume that isn't something murderous," Asia asked.

Aika smiled. Oh, this girl was so easy.

(-)

"EEEEP!"

"What was that?" Issei asked in the boys gym locker room.

"If I had to guess," Ranma said, "I think someone just explained a sexual euphemism to Asia."

"DAMMIT!" Issei ran out, he knew who would do it too!

Ranma just chuckled as he watched Issei run off. 'This'll be amusing.'

(-)

"ASIA!? ARE YOU-BOOBIES!"

"DIE, ISSEI!" Screamed the other girls in the locker room as they threw things at him, hitting him over and over again until someone threw a metal pan at his head, knocking him over.

(-)

Ranma blinked at the sound. "Seriously, where in a locker room do they hide a metal pan?" he asked himself. It was like tomatoes in a crowd. They were there somewhere ... but it never appeared until needed. "Maybe some forgotten spell of something," he muttered.

(-)

After school, Rias smiled as her peerage sat on the couches in front of her, well, Koneko was snacking on some sweets on Issei's lap, off to the side on chairs, Irina, Ranma, Lilith and Mittelt were sitting. Atsuko had said something about wanting to go biking after school and since the meeting was about an upcoming Ratings Game, Rias had no problem with her taking off. "Anyway, I'm glad you're all here." A screen popped up in the middle of the room, revealing a fight between a giant of a man with short dark hair and a rather impressive build. "This is from Sairaorg's last victory last year." When her cousin tanked the magic bullets that were fired at him and then leaped up at his opponent and punched through several barriers, it left most of the room stunned. "Anyway, as you can see, Sairaorg is considered the favorite to win this year's Young Devil Championship as well."

"He seems tough." Kiba muttered, getting a nod from Rias.

"He is, lacking any of the talent that the Bael family typically has, he sought to carve out his place in the world through pure determination and skill." Rias explained to them. "Now, normally this tournament is held near the end of the summer break, but due to Loki and the Khaos Brigade's attack, that didn't happen this year."

"So what's going to happen?" Gasper asked her.

"The tournament will have to be staggered, but otherwise it's still going on. And due to the nature of it being spread out over the course of time, it'll give all teams a chance to study their opponents and even boost their numbers if needed." Normally that wouldn't happen, but this was a special occasion after all.

"I hope we're not paired against Sairaorg right away." Issei muttered. "I think we'd be beaten if that was the case."

"Yes, like I said, Sairaorg is the favorite to win this tournament again this year." Rias nodded to her pawn. "However, we won't have to face him. In fact, I've looked at the pairings and the only chance we have to face him will be the finals."

"Wait, the pairings were already chosen?" Koneko asked, getting a nod from Rias. "Well, that's messed up. Who are we facing?"

"Diodora Astaroth." Rias said as the screen turned off.

Just as she said that, a blue magic circle formed in the room before revealing the person in question. "Hello there, Rias Gremory," he bowed, his eyes still closed while he smiled. "I'm here to talk."

"Speak of the Devil and he appears." Irina muttered, now knowing why that phrase was used.

"Well, Diodora Astaroth, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rias asked, having a general idea what the other Devil wanted.

"I'm here to propose a trade for Asia Argento."

* * *

Nothing witty to add here, enjoy everyone!


	36. Shake Up 6

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be actual (off-screen, it wouldn't be a hentai) sex involved.

To answer some reviews:

The nightmares will be addressed later, I promise you all this. I hope you all enjoy when it happens.

Hiryo: I try to give everyone scenes.

* * *

"Trade for Asia?!" Issei yelled in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Calm down." Rias ordered him. "It's a fairly simple and common procedure among Devils. For younger Devils who wish to participate in Ratings Games with a full set they can trade unused pieces to other Kings, generally family members, to get a start on their own peerage. Other times Devils in a peerage get to high class and are rewarded with their own set, so the original King is short a piece or three if the member who left trades their newly unused pieces for some of the peerage that he or she was closest to. And unfortunately, there are times a member of a peerage dies and needs to be replaced."

"Indeed," Diodora nodded to her. "The process is quite simple, though lengthy, and requires that we trade equal pieces with each other." He looked at Asia and his smile widened slightly before turning back to Rias. "So, what do you say?"

Before Rias could reply, Lilith cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her. "While I can sense that he has... feelings for Asia, they are neither lust, love nor admiration." Diodora gave her a surprised look. "You're good at hiding your feelings from getting to your face." Lilith gave him a smirk. "But to me? You're an open book. You got this whole "I want her to have her" vibe going on."

"And who are you to make such a declaration?" Diodora asked, confused. "Do you have some sort of Sacred Gear or something?"

"Nope." Lilith shook her head. "I'm just that good."

"Needless to say, even if Lilith hadn't told me that, I wouldn't have agreed anyway." Rias answered Diodora. "Asia is a part of my household and on top of that, she's a valued friend and member of my family."

"Tis a shame, oh well, I'll see you at the Rating Game then." With a blue flash, he was gone.

"Lilith..." Ranma began. "What did you see with him?"

Lilith closed her eyes and didn't bother opening them as she continued. "He didn't have lust, admiration or anything for Asia, all I could feel was a feeling of want and possessiveness with him."

"You mean..?" Asia gasped and trembled. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted you, yes, but not for any good reasons, probably as a trophy wife or something." Lilith grumbled in annoyance. "Reminds me of someone for some reason." Getting up, she patted her skirt down. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"That's fine, I was going to dismiss everyone anyway." Rias said as she looked at Asia's worried expression. "Asia..." She trailed off after Ranma and Mittelt had left. "Don't worry, we won't let that jerk use you, okay?"

Asia nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

(-)

It was late at night that Mittelt found herself standing on top of the school in her gothic lolita outfit, waiting for someone. When a flash of light to the side alerted her to someone teleporting in, she turned to face the person. "Azazel..."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "Is there a reason you're meeting me here at night instead of being with your boyfriend?" He smirked as she blushed. "Don't be like that, I can tell that you two are close." When she nodded, Azazel smiled, "well, congrats, I hope that you two are happy together, but I feel that's not why you called me out here."

She shook her head. "Tell me something, Azazel, you know all there is to know about us Fallen Angels, right?"

"I would like to think that I know a great deal about the Grigory, yes." He stroked his beard. "Is there something you want to know specifically?"

"It was something Kokabiel said to me when we fought against him." The blonde looked away, a troubled expression on her face. "He said that I was his daughter, I haven't thought about it much since then, but..."

Azazel sighed and shook his head. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't change who you are."

"I just do!" She yelled, an angry expression on her face. "If he's... If he's my father, then... All the memories I have of meeting God, they were all false, weren't they?"

Azazel looked at her troubled expression before sighing and turning to the side before looking up at the sky. "Mittelt, can you tell me what you think of Ranma?"

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion. "He's a nice guy, a bit of a jerk at times, but mostly a nice guy, great lover, a bit sarcastic and a smart-ass too, why?"

"Do you think he'd be the kind to intentionally harm a child?" Azazel asked and looked at Mittelt out of the corner of his eye.

"What?! No!" Mittelt shook her head. "No way he'd do that. He killed to protect a little girl!" Not that she had seen that personally. "Why?"

"How much do you know about Ranma's parents?" Azazel had done research into Ranma after meeting the martial artist.

"I know that his father taught him martial arts and there was the whole Neko-ken thing."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. 'Cat fist, huh? Guess that's more to look into.' "Did you know that the first thing his mother said after meeting him after ten years was that he had to be a "man among men" or he would have to commit ritual suicide?"

"...What?" Mittelt said flatly. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Azazel was glad that Issei had a rather loose tongue when he was relaxed after talking about breasts. Sure, they didn't get a whole lot of time to talk, but Azazel had his own research to fall back on. "And you know about his father being his trainer. Have you stopped to think about the type of training that Ranma would have had to have been subjected to growing up?"

Mittelt shook her head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Azazel sighed. "Ask Ranma about his training sometime, he can tell you better than I ever could. But I'll say this right now." He looked at her and gave her a bit a smirk. "It's not where you come from that determines who you are, it's the events in your life that determine it. You've changed quite a bit since you met Ranma." Azazel smirked as he turned and walked away. "Oh, and just so you know, I've come up with a training regime for you to further your Fallen Angel powers."

Mittelt's eyes widened as she heard that. "You have?"

"Yep. Can't have you falling behind because you lack understanding with your abilities. I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?" He disappeared in a flash.

"I guess it doesn't matter if he was my father or not, I'm not him and I won't become him." Letting her Fallen Angel wings flash out, she took off into the night sky to go home.

(-)

A few days later...

"So this is it, huh?" Ranma said to Issei as he and the rest of Rias's peerage stood in a magic circle. "Have fun."

"Oh, you know it. I'll kick some ass and take some names."

"Hey, Issei..." Lilith spoke up. "I normally wouldn't say this, but... Do to this Diodora jerk what you did to Riser and punch him in the dick with a multi-boosted punch, will ya?"

Everyone sweat-dropped before Rias and her peerage disappeared.

"Really?" Ranma gave Lilith a flat stare. "Punch him in the dick?"

Lilith crossed her arms and huffed. "Pretty boys like that who probably have too many secrets and tell you that they have secrets need to be punched in the dick. Plus he's a creep. And he wants Asia and not in a good way."

"Guess I can't argue that logic." Really, Ranma wanted to hit that guy in the dick and he just met him once!

"So, Master..." Lilith began as they left the club room and walked out of the old school building, "what are we going to do now?"

"Same thing we do every day, Lilith."

Lilith's eyes gleamed in delight. "Lots of sex!" She skipped ahead, humming to herself.

Ranma laughed softly, that wasn't what he was intending, but he didn't complain about it. "Lilith, that's..."

".e.r me..?"

Ranma blinked and looked around. "Who's there?" He could have sworn he heard a woman's voice just now, or at the very least a very effeminate man's voice.

"Master!" Lilith popped her head out from around the corner. "You coming or what?"

"Did you hear a voice?" Ranma asked, getting a confused look from the succubus. "Guess not. Oh well, let's go home."

"They say the first step to going crazy is hearing voices in your head." Lilith pointed out, getting a snort from Ranma.

"So does that make Issei insane for having a Dragon in his head?" Ranma asked, getting a laugh from Lilith.

(-)

After getting home, Ranma opened the door and stared, along with Lilith, at the guest that was sitting in the room. "Hey, Atsuko," Ranma called to the long-haired girl, "who's the old guy and why does he feel like he could wipe out most of East Asia without a problem?"

"Hmph, impertinent brat, but at least your senses are sharp." The man stood up, revealing that he was a bit taller than Ranma was, with long white hair, a long beard that went from his chin down to his feet, he was wearing a mostly white robe with the shoulders being blue, his left eye had a white monocle with a gold outer ring. On his head was a gold and black hat that had several mini-sections. "My name is Odin, King of the Norse Gods, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"The same head God that gave up his eye for nigh omniscience?" Lilith gasped and gulped. "Ah heh, no wonder you feel like you could wipe out most of East Asia with ease."

"If I was so inclined, I probably could." The God laughed at her nervousness. "Oh, don't be so scared, I was just checking out the city, since it seems like a lot of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils took a shine to this place. But seeing a Demon here as well? That's surprising."

"So..." Ranma trailed off and looked at Atsuko. "How'd you meet him and why is he here?"

"I picked him up!" Atsuko grinned and Odin laughed.

"I didn't know you were into old men." Lilith muttered, getting another laugh from Odin. "So, I take it you actually picked him up, so..."

*Flash*

 _"Bah!" Odin grumbled as he finally ditched his bodyguards. "Little kids, they're not fun, I'd rather spend time at the titty bar than with them." Turning a corner, he walked down the sidewalk before looking around in confusion. "Why do I hear a bell getting closer?"_

 _Turning around, his eye bugged out as a bike, moving at super high speeds, rammed into him, knocked the God into the air and caused him to land in the front basket of the bike._

 _"EEEK!" Atsuko's eyes widened as someone appeared in front of her. "I'M SORRY!"_

*End Flash*

"I didn't know where to take him, so I brought him home." Atsuko blushed, bowing her head.

Odin laughed at her. "I'm not mad, not very often that a cute girl picks me up and takes me out for a fun ride around town." Grinning, he looked at Ranma more closely. "So you're the brat I've heard about, huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion and Odin let out an annoyed sound. "Bah, not too terribly impressed with you. But I'll say this, for a brat who doesn't have a fancy special power given to him at birth, you're an interesting one." Before anyone could respond, he stretched and yawned. "So, know any good strip clubs around here?"

"Note to self, do not let him and Happosai meet." Ranma muttered softly as Lilith began to talk to the elder Norse God about the best spots in town, as well as the best times to get to all of them. 'And when did she have the time to hit up the strip clubs anyway?'

After a few minutes, Lilith tilted her head in confusion. "How come you're not speaking in Limerick?" Odin tilted his head at her. "The legends say that you spoke in Limerick."

The old man grinned at her. "Don't believe everything you read, girlie."

(-)

It was hours later, Odin had left, stating that he had to head to Hell for something, leaving Ranma, Lilith and Atsuko at home alone. "Something wrong, Ranma?" Atsuko asked as they sparred.

"Well, for one, I don't know where Nabiki and Mittelt are."

"Oh!" Atsuko ducked under a kick. "Nabiki called earlier and said that she and Mittelt were out shopping at the mall and had other stuff they wanted to do." She punched at Ranma, who caught it and threw her over his shoulder.

"Really?" Ranma gave her a flat look. "Shopping?"

Just at that moment, the door outside opened up and Nabiki and Mittelt walked in. "Hey!" Nabiki called out, having just one bag under her arms. "Sorry that took so long, finding what I wanted took forever."

Mittelt gave her an annoyed look and walked over to Ranma, hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, rubbing her back as she shook her head. "What happened?"

"Some guys hit on me, said it was nice I was looking after a little kid and if I wanted to ditch her for them." Nabiki rolled her eyes. What they had said was far more crude, but no need to have anyone here going after a bunch of idiots for insulting anyone. "Naturally I refused, so..."

"They said that I was a little kid and that I was too small and flat-chested to get anyone's attention." Mittelt said softly, causing Ranma to sigh and rub her back. She knew that what they said wasn't true, but it still hurt.

After calming Mittelt down, Ranma looked at Nabiki and the bag she had. "So... What's with the bag?"

"Clear quartz crystals." Nabiki said as she pulled them out. "I figure they might come in handy if Azazel keeps his end of the deal up and makes it so I can control God's Eye more easily. I saw some glimpses of stuff and wanted to actually try it out."

"...Sounds like the old man's student." Lilith muttered to herself, causing Nabiki to look at her curiously. "The old man that taught us magic said he had a student that could use magic but used gems to amplify their magic."

Nabiki wondered if that was what she had seen, but shrugged it off. "Oh well. Anyway, finding clear quartz crystals took forever."

"We met God!" Atsuko said brightly, causing Nabiki and Mittelt, who was still hugging Ranma, to look at her stupidly.

"She means we met a God by the name of Odin." Lilith commented, getting a pout from Atsuko.

"Oh come on! I was all hyped about them going 'no! That can't be! He's dead' and then I would go 'no! Really, we met God! He has one eye and everything!' but now you ruined it." Atsuko huffed in annoyance.

Ranma sighed as he stepped away from Mittelt and walked over to the window.

"What's wrong, Master?" Lilith asked in confusion.

"You ever feel that we're being left out of the action intentionally?" Ranma asked, getting a shrug from Nabiki.

"Personally, I'm glad that I'm not drawing all the weirdos who seem to want Issei or one of the girls around him for some odd reason." Nabiki sighed as Ranma twitched. "So what's the problem?"

"It's just... Something doesn't feel right." Ranma frowned. "I can get those Ratings Games are for Devils, but since making that declaration, I was half expecting at least two or three of those Khaos Brigade guys to show up."

"Maybe they think you're with Issei?" Lilith suggested.

"Or they're planning something big." Mittelt argued. "Back when I was skulking around with Raynare and the others we'd always lay low right before we made a big move. So maybe they're trying to gather their forces for a big move?"

"But what?" Ranma asked as he thought about what he knew about the Khaos Brigade. "And why would Ophis want to bring them together?"

"To get enough power to beat up Great Red." Nabiki answered him. "Ophis's power is near infinite, same with Great Red's power, so Ophis wants strong people to help defeat Great Red." She coughed as everyone looked at her in surprise. "I've used my Sacred Gear a few times over the break to find out what Ophis wanted, okay?"

"Might be kind of hard." Ranma muttered before looking at his right arm and the armband on it. "Why do I feel like this will be more important in the future?"

"I dunno, you're the one who put it on, not us." Mittelt commented.

"Bah, whatever." Ranma snorted and decided to not worry about it right now. He had other things to worry about.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Ho?" Jedah Dohma raised an eyebrow as he felt a familiar person enter his domain. "Ah, Prince Rizevim, the son of Satan, how may this humble Devil serve you?"

"Don't give me that crap." The older-looking man with dark silver hair and a chin beard snorted at Jedah before taking a deep breath. "When are we going to make our move?"

Jedah smirked at Lucifer's son, "don't worry about it."

Rizevim narrowed his eyes at Jedah. "Watch your tone, Devil. You may be a ruler of Makai, but you are nothing compared to myself."

"Of course." Jedah bowed to him. "Just wait a little longer, your unholiness, and I guarantee you that what you want you can obtain."

Rizevim snorted and walked away. "I have no interest in dominating the world like my father or revenge like the rest of the Old Satan faction." He turned and grinned at Jedah. "I just want chaos, destruction and brutality."

When Rizevim disappeared in a flash of light, Jedah frowned to himself. "I guess I'll have to step up my plans then." He would have to wait for a bit more before he could make any real moves, but that didn't mean he couldn't set things in motion. Looking at the Youkai that came before him, Jedah gave a sinister grin. "You can do it, can't you?"

"So long as you keep your end of the bargain."

Jedah waved the Youkai off. "The revival of your master and the death of his greatest enemy, yes, yes. As soon as I have the chalice from those Vampires I'll be able to do all of that." When the Youkai disappeared, Jedah leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Now, how do I deal with your chosen mate, Lilith?" Killing him outright was a possibility, but that was unlikely, plus he could potentially be helpful in the future.

Jedah smirked, "there's always a way, I just have to wait for the right time." After all, he knew Rizevim would dispose of him soon if things didn't hurry up, but he also knew that Lucifer's son had his own plans in motion. "But I'll worry about that later." He also knew that Morrigan would kill him as soon as she got what she wanted.

"Such fools, all of them, wanting shallow things and only thinking about themselves."

His plans, of course, were far grander than that.

* * *

Oh Jedah, you scheming bastard, I both love and hate you.

Ten points if anyone can figure out what he wants to do.

Also, this chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it was originally. Huh, go figure.


	37. Shake Up 7

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be naughty tentacles.

To answer some reviews:

Guest: Yes

aliesterus: I swear! The galaxy won't go boom. ...I hope.

OBSERVER01: You'll have to find out. ;)

* * *

Mittelt was flying high in the sky, using illusions to keep people from noticing her and watching the chaos unfold on the ground. "I know that they're supernatural beings, I know that they're extraordinary, even for the standards of supernatural beings, but this is just..." The blonde loli trailed off, not sure how to describe what she was seeing.

"Ludicrous?" Nabiki asked next to her, her Devil wings out as she floated in mid-air.

"Yes." Mittelt nodded. The two watched as Ranma, Atsuko and Lilith raced around town, kicking up a dust cloud and sending random things flying in various directions. "How do they not hit anyone?"

"Who knows? Reality never seems to work right when Atsuko's on her bike anyway." Nabiki grumbled, getting a look from Mittelt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the laws of physics seems to get turned off when she's on her bike. Dunno why, but I looked it up and got that answer last time I checked."

Mittelt sweat-dropped heavily. "That's both convenient and just weird." Ignoring Nabiki, the Fallen Angel looked back at the race and sighed as they took it to the rooftops. "...You know, I think Azazel's right. I have changed."

"Hmm?" Nabiki was curious as to what Mittelt was talking about.

Mittelt pointed to where the trio had jumped up onto the roofs and continued on. "There was an elderly woman there, they jumped off the ground to avoid hitting her and I'm glad. Before I became a Devil I wouldn't have cared."

Nabiki smirked, she knew that to be true. "That reminds me, you still owe me for draining my bank account dry."

Mittelt turned and gave Nabiki a nervous look. "Um... How much did I make you spend on me again?" She trembled at the scary smile Nabiki had on her face. "I'm sorry!"

After a few moments, Nabiki laughed and looked away. "No worries, I told Azazel about it awhile ago, he already paid me back for it and he told me to tell you that you don't need to pay him back."

Mittelt blinked but smiled softly, thankful Azazel had done that. She'd need to talk to him sometime about that.

(-)

"I win!" Atsuko grinned as she got back to their home a moment before Ranma and Lilith got there.

Lilith was lightly panting, as was Ranma and glared at her. "You had a bike, you cheated."

"You said I could use the handicap!" Atsuko stuck her tongue out at Lilith.

Rolling his eyes, Ranma, who had already caught his breath, looked up as Mittelt and Nabiki landed on the ground. "Have fun flying?"

"So long as we don't do anything else, none of the other supernatural factions will pay us any mind." Mittelt answered, and as long as she only used her Fallen Angel wings, there wouldn't be any questions shot her way.

"You'd think that flying would be pretty awesome, wouldn't you?" Nabiki grumbled and looked away. "But do you guys have ANY idea how freaking terrifying it is to fly up and then realize that if you get shot down you're going to go splat when you hit the ground?"

Ranma, Mittelt, Lilith and Atsuko looked at Nabiki, who was looking away.

"...Are you afraid of heights?" Mittelt asked, getting a twitch from Nabiki. "I'll take that as a yes."

"If I'm not up too high, it's not a problem, it's when I'm up higher than a skyscraper that it bothers me." Nabiki couldn't help it, she was a normal person before being reincarnated into a Devil.

"Well, how about..." Ranma trailed off and turned around. "Come on out, I know you're there."

"I was wondering when you'd sense me." A familiar voice seemed to come out of thin air before the air rippled and Genma Saotome stood there, surprising everyone. "Hello, son."

"Pops? What are you doing here?"

Genma smirked at him. "I think it's time to teach you the two schools of martial arts that I personally developed."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "What? Are they all about getting out of a lunch bill or something?" Genma face-faulted as he heard that. "You brought that on yourself."

"Fair." Genma stood up. "No, I developed two schools of martial arts so powerful and dangerous that I sealed them away before you were born, but I think it's time for you to learn them." After all, if Ranma was going to deal with the supernatural, he would need the power of these martial arts. "But before I begin, Ranma, you need to realize something." Genma had an unusually serious expression on his face as he looked at his son and ignored the girls. "If you mess up training with these, you could cause serious harm to yourself, to others or you could actually die."

"Shockingly serious for you." Lilith said as she narrowed her eyes. "You know that I'm with Master when he learns new skills."

"I will only teach these to Ranma." Genma said to her. "I would prefer if no one else ever learned these techniques, but that's for the next master of Anything Goes to decide."

"Master?" Ranma blinked in surprise.

"Master these two schools, and I'll officially recognize you as a Master of our style." Genma said, causing Lilith and Ranma to stare in shock at him.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Akane Tendo groaned as she crawled out of the river that Kuroka knocked her into.

"Nyah? Already worn out?" The dark-haired Nekomatta purred as she poked Akane's head. Jumping back, she avoided the swipe Akane took at her. "Oooh, almost, if I was standing still you might have actually hit me."

"Hate you... So much." Akane panted and stood up, her outfit was in tatters, soaked in water, mud and who knew what else, and yet, despite this, Kuroka could see actual muscles across the girl's frame.

"Nyah? Why? I'm not the one making you train." Kuroka smiled before sneezing so hard that her breasts popped out of her top again. "DAMMIT!"

"AND STOP FLASHING YOUR MIS-MASHED BOOBS AT ME! I GET IT, YOU'RE BIGGER THAN ME!" Akane screamed as Kuroka tucked her boobs back into her outfit. She grumbled and looked away. "Why do you hang out with the Monkey King and that Dragon guy?"

"Mrow? You mean Bikou and Vali?" Kuroka grinned at her. "Simple! I want to mate with Vali, but he doesn't want to mate with me." It was sad, she didn't care if Vali didn't want to stick around after that, after all, her parents weren't around when she was growing up either.

"Slut." Akane muttered before yelping as she dodged out of the way of a Chakra blast. "Sheesh!"

"I'm just honest, unless you know of someone stronger than the White Dragon Emperor or the Red Dragon Emperor, I've only got a couple of choices, don't I?" The Red Dragon Emperor was a virgin, but if even a sliver of his power carried over to her kids, then she wouldn't care if he wasn't a very good lover.

"I dunno, you could try not being a slut!" Akane yelled back and dodged another shot before twisting out of the way as Kuroka dive-kicked her. She ducked a kick at her head and even blocked the follow-up knee to her face, though she was still thrown back due to the power in the attack, she at least didn't take a direct blow.

"My species is endangered, girl." Kuroka narrowed her eyes as Akane landed on her feet and slid back. "Wanting to make sure that my children have the strongest genes isn't me being a slut."

"You sure dress like one." Akane yelled as she picked up a rock and threw it at Kuroka, who dodged it, though the rock tore through a tree behind her.

Running up to Akane, Kuroka jumped at her and grinned as Akane tried to block as Kuroka landed feet first on her arms, forcing the other girl to land on her back and slide across the ground. Leaning in, she purred and stroked Akane's face. "Maybe I should pin you down, strip your clothes off and show you some of the skills I've learned, hmm?" Kuroka reached behind her and ran her fingers over Akane's belly. "Mmm... I could just..." She trailed off as Akane raised her hips and put her feet on both sides of Kuroka's head and flipped the nekomatta off of her.

"YOU FREAKY PERVERT!" Akane yelled as she stood up and glowered at her.

Licking her finger while purring, Kuroka grinned at her. "And what's wrong with that? You're young, in the prime of your sexual shelf life, you should experiment now. You don't want to turn thirty and go 'I want to have a baby' and find that all the guys your age are ignoring you for the tight pieces of ass coming out of high school, do you?"

Akane growled at her. "I'm not a floozy!" She ran at Kuroka and punched at the older woman, who easily swayed away from it.

"But for all your complaints that you have about the boys your age," and boy did Akane complain about them when she got the chance, "you like the attention." She ducked under a roundhouse kick, noting that it came out fast enough that she had to block a follow-up punch to her mid-section. "And you're going to keep getting that attention while you're young. But when you hit your thirties? Most men start ignoring you." She threw Akane over her shoulder and back into the water. Turning, Kuroka smirked to herself. "She's getting better, I dare say that she's almost skilled."

Climbing out of the water again, Akane coughed as she staggered back to her feet. "I'm gunna..."

"Enough." A new voice spoke up and Kuroka turned to see Ophis standing on the water, floating towards them. "Is she ready?"

Kuroka threw her hands up as she shrugged, causing her breasts to jiggle. "Possibly, I'd say there's a good chance she survives, another month and I'd say that there's no chance she doesn't die."

Ophis looked at Akane, who was panting and dripping with water and mud. "That's enough. Tell me, Akane Tendo, do you wish to control your Sacred Gear and get stronger?"

Akane panted and glared at Ophis. "I've come this far! Now what do you want?" When a large snake appeared in front of her, she yelped and jumped back, only to notice it wasn't moving.

"Eat the snake." Ophis said to her. "Survive and you'll have control of your Sacred Gear completely."

"...Survive?" Akane asked with trepidation. "Is it poisonous?"

"No." Ophis shook her head. "But it could break your Sacred Gear, and then you will die." It didn't matter if she died to the loli if Akane did die, she'd just find another way to beat Great Red.

"Doesn't it take like a week to recover?" Kuroka asked, getting a nod from Ophis. "Lovely."

"Well?" Ophis looked at Akane expectantly.

Trembling, Akane grabbed the back of the snake's neck and lifted it up, noticing it wasn't moving. "Um, do I have to eat it all at once, or..."

"Just put it to your mouth, it will do the rest." Ophis said.

Gulping, Akane did just that and her eyes bugged out as the snake suddenly stiffened and went into her mouth and down her throat, causing her scream out around it, though her voice was muffled. Dimly, her mind noted that this is what those girls in those tentacle videos Yuka had shown her once must have gone through.

When Akane coughed, hacked and then screamed as snakes seemed to erupt from all of her pores at once before turning and biting her on the skin, Ophis nodded. "It seems to be working."

Kuroka turned away, she hated watching that, it looked painful, disgusting and gross.

"Take her back to camp and have her rest." Ophis told Kuroka. "I must check on the Dragon Emperors."

"I wonder how they're doing." Kuroka muttered.

(-)

In Hell...

"ASIA!" Issei screamed, no longer able to think of anything but killing the bastard that made her disappear.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Ddrag screamed out as Issei's Balance Breaker was completely changed from what it was before, looking more Dragonic than before. "LONGINUS SMASHER!"

(-)

"Bah, I'm sure that they're fine." Kuroka said to herself as she picked up Akane, who just groaned and returned to camp.

(-)

Two days later...

Sitting in front of the small campfire, Kuroka suddenly stood up and looked at the hole that appeared out of nowhere. "Arthur..." She muttered as a blonde man in a black business suit stepped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Vali requests your help." The man said sharply to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked the blonde haired man in the dark suit. "Look, I get that Vali..."

"It's a simple job, really." Arthur said to her. "There's an artifact in Egypt that's caught Vali's attention, but apparently Bastet's blessing is all over it, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She wondered what kind of artifact the Egyptian Cat Goddess had that Vali wanted. "I'm a Nekoshou, I can probably ignore Bastet's protection, but..." She looked at Akane's sleeping self. "I'm not keen to leave Ophis's pet project alone and you need to take me to Egypt, so..."

"We could take her with." Arthur said before turning to the side as a black magic circle appeared and a tall person appeared before them. "Jedah Dohma, I presume?"

The tall Devil grinned at the bespectacled blonde man. "Arthur Pendragon, descendant of the once and future king of the same name, you presume correctly." He bowed, noting the two Holy swords by Arthur's side.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Arthur asked as Jedah stood up.

"No, it's what I can do to help you." He looked at Akane and then back at the two of them. "I happened to get ahold of a bottle of Phoenix Tears, that should be useful in restoring Akane Tendo after she absorbed some of Ophis's power, would it not?"

"Perhaps." Arthur adjusted his glasses. "Is there another reason you are offering to heal her?"

Jedah bowed to him. "If she manages to survive, I shall test her Sacred Gear for Ophis. If it works like she hopes it will, we should make sure, do you not agree?"

"Very well. You have been helpful in finding many of us and bringing us together." Pulling out Caliburn, he cut open a hole in space and stepped through it, followed by Kuroka.

After they were gone, Jedah grinned and pulled out the bottle of Phoenix Tears. "Amazing how easy it is to get this stuff." He would have thought that the Phenix Clan would have taken better care of this stuff. Popping the top off, he poured the few drops in the small bottle onto Akane's body and watched as she glowed pink for a moment. "Now then..."

"Nnngh..." Akane groaned and slowly sat up. "What... Where..."

"Congrats!" Jedah grinned as she stood up and stared at him with wide eyes. "You successfully survived Ophis empowering your Sacred Gear."

"I don't..." Akane frowned, no, now that she thought about it, she felt different. "What is..."

"Call your Sacred Gear by its name." Jedah said softly as he knelt down behind her. "I believe it was... Devil Alchemist. Call out your Balance Breaker."

Akane's eyes seemed to flash orange. "Devil Alchemist... Balance BREAK!"

There was a flash and a crack as a large black cauldron appeared in front of Akane, full of bubbling liquid that had multiple colors to it, a lid to the side and a wooden ladle over the top.

"Fascinating." Jedah stood to his full height and looked at the cauldron. "I wonder what you could make in this."

"I don't know." Akane muttered as she walked up to it and touched it. "But I feel like I could make... Anything."

Jedah raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, no ingredients around. But how about we test it then?"

"Test how?" Akane looked at him.

"You should know, girl, that I am a Devil." Jedah smirked as her eyes widened. "Relax, if I wished you harm I would have already dealt with you. I want you to use that and create something for me."

"What?" Akane gulped as Jedah suddenly grinned, his teeth shining.

"I want you to create a small sliver of glass."

Akane gave him an incredulous stare. "...That's it?"

"No!" Jedah snapped at her. "The sliver needs to have special properties to it. Since this is a test, make it so that any Devil that gets close to it will feel their power rapidly drain away and their life force being attacked directly."

"...But that's..." Akane wondered why he'd want that.

"I didn't stutter, this is a test to see just how it works." Jedah said to her, getting a nod from Akane who took the wooden ladle and started stirring.

"Sliver of glass that can harm Devils just by being near it, draining them of power and attacking their life force." Akane muttered, wondering what she was doing. When the liquid inside started to glow brightly for a moment, she pulled the ladle out. On top of it was a single sliver of glass. Holding it up to Jedah, the Devil wondered if it worked, before his eyes widened and he grunted, falling to his knees and gasping in pain. Sweat started to pour down his face before he fell backwards and weakly raised his hand to wave it off.

After Akane dropped it back into the cauldron, Jedah gasped and started to pant, his eyes wide. "Unholy...Shit..." He couldn't believe how effective a tiny sliver was, and it wasn't even that close to him!

"Are you okay?" Akane asked as Jedah forced himself to stand to his full height.

"Just perfect." Jedah grinned, knowing that things were ready to proceed now.

"So, um..."

"Did you know that Ophis has one goal and only one goal?" Jedah asked as he walked in a circle around Akane slowly. "There's a Dragon of near-infinite power called Great Red that lives in the Dimensional Gap between the layers of reality." When Akane shook her head, he sighed. "Well, that's to be expected, Ophis kidnaps you, leaves you with Kuroka and Bikou for training and then disappears. Tell me, would you like to go back to your life?"

Akane nodded, she enjoyed this, but she was tired of it. "Yes, I just want to go home now."

"Then let's help Ophis get what she wants!" Jedah threw his arms wide to the side. "Do you know what a malto-chocolate ball is?" Akane nodded and Jedah smiled at her. "Good. Make one of those, small enough that a child could eat it in a single bite. Before you ask, Dragons can shape shift and take other forms if they wish."

"Ah! Okay, what kind of properties should it have?"

"Anti-Dragon properties." Jedah continued to smile. "That if a Dragon of near-infinite power ate it, they would find themselves losing power rapidly and nearly dying from just ingesting it."

"Why not make it so that they die instantly?"

"Not possible with Great Red." Jedah shook his head. "The thing's power was beyond that of even God's power." He ignored the massive pain that went through his body by invoking the creator's name. "So instead of killing it outright..."

"We weaken it so it can be taken out, huh?" Akane nodded as she continued to stir.

"Indeed. But you need to make sure that it has a super crippling effect attached to it."

"I get it." Akane growled and watched as the liquid in the cauldron glowed brightly and the liquid lowered by a substantial amount. "Done." She pulled out three small chocolate balls.

"Why more than one?"

"I was hungry for a chocolate malto-ball after all of this." Akane blushed as Jedah laughed and took two of them and put them in his pocket. When Akane took the other one and ate it, her eyes widened. "This is so good!" She couldn't believe it! She had made something edible! And it was tasty!

"Good thing you're not a Dragon then." Jedah chuckled. "Now then, there are other Dragons in the world. There are five known as the Five Dragon Kings, a sixth Dragon King that apparently was turned into a Devil and the two Dragon Emperors." He sighed at the confused look Akane gave him. "They are... Powerful, for a lack of a better word. Far too powerful and I fear that if they tried, they could easily kill any Devil, Demon, Angel or even a God if they wanted to."

"Wouldn't that be good for the world?" Akane asked in confusion and Jedah shook his head.

"If Angels disappeared the world would cease to exist." Akane's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, it's that bad. And these Dragons are too dangerous to just let run free. So remember that glass sliver you made to hurt me? Create a bunch of crystals, make them look like, hmm... Ah, I know, make them look like a big crystal in the center with smaller crystals coming out of the base."

"You mean like what you see in anime all the time?" Akane asked, getting a confused look from Jedah. "No worries, I know what you want in looks."

"Anyway, make sure to make it so that they have the same properties as that sliver of glass had, except that instead of harming Devils, it harms Dragons, those who are born with Dragon power and those who use Dragon power." Jedah tapped his chin and nodded. "And make as many as you can."

"Of course." Akane nodded and stirred. "So after this, I can go home, right?"

"Certainly, but we must call Ophis here and show her what you've done." Jedah smiled at her as she went to work.

It was more than thirty minutes and an empty cauldron later when Akane dismissed her Balance Breaker and sat down, sighing. "I'm beat."

"I bet." Jedah smiled as he made all the crystals disappear. "There, all stored up." He wasn't like that fool Kokabiel, he wouldn't let either of the Dragon Emperors foil his plans. "Now then..." He created a sigil and made it disappear. "She'll come now."

"Ophis, huh?" Akane was just glad that her role in this was done.

A moment later, Ophis appeared, looking at the two of them in confusion. "You recovered quickly."

"Indeed she did." Jedah nodded. "In fact, she made you a treat." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chocolate malto-ball. Ophis's eyes widened as she saw it. "It's a very sweet treat, I know you like chocolate."

"Gimme!" Ophis took it from him. "Thank you." She turned and nodded to Akane, who nodded back at her and popped it into her mouth, munching on it and swallowing it.

Behind her, Jedah's grin could only be called sinister.

A moment later, Ophis's eyes widened and she felt her whole body throb. Grabbing at her throat, she tried hacking, but nothing came of it. Black mist came out of her back as she tried to retch the food she had just eaten out of her.

"Wh...Wh...What's going on!?" Akane gasped in shock as Jedah started laughing. "What did you do!?"

"Me? I did nothing!" Jedah laughed as a firangi sword with a pink blade appeared in his right hand. "You, on the other hand, did this to her."

"How?!" Akane could only stare in horror as Ophis fell to her knees and had one hand on the ground with her other hand at her throat.

"Oh? Didn't anyone tell you?" Jedah gave her a nasty smirk. "Ophis, here, is a Dragon of near-infinite power."

"And I just..." Akane couldn't believe what she had done. "NO!" She got up and was prepared to try and save Ophis from her cooking when a hand grabbed her from behind before she was thrown into a rock at high speeds, stunning her.

"Just sit down." Jedah narrowed his eyes as he pulled his hand out of the hole in space he had made. Stepping up to Ophis, he grabbed her back and pulled, causing her soul to become visible.

"What are... You..." Ophis groaned as she looked over her shoulder and watched as Jedah grinned at her.

"If I was Belial, I could just sever your soul easily, but I'm not him, so I need this sword to do it for me."

Akane watched helplessly as Jedah cut across Ophis's soul, severing it and dislodging it from her body. "No."

"Now then..." Jedah smirked, if he was right, he had just gotten about half of Ophis's power and soul with that. Opening a hole in space, he put the soul fragment away. "There, that'll keep it from dissipating until later." Snapping his fingers, the Pasha sword disappeared and instead a large crystal appeared in his hands. Putting it on the ground just outside of Ophis's reach, he watched as she gasped and rolled over to get away from it, only to twitch in pain. "Just wait right there." He stood up and walked over to Akane.

"You... Bastard. I'll..."

"Never tell anyone." Jedah grinned as he knelt down. "And you will help me and my army deal with the powers here. My plans are coming to fruition." Black gear-like rings formed behind his back. "Rejoice! You are the first step in my goal of salvation of this decaying world."

"What are..."

"Savage Control, Balance Break!" Jedah grinned as his body was covered in a black fur coat. Pointing at Akane, he watched as she slackened and slumped down. "From now on, you will work for me." He chuckled, stood up and watched as she did the same, just mechanically and slowly. Walking back over to Ophis, he picked up the crystal and frowned. "This needs a name... Hmm... Dragon...Ice. Yes, Dragonice, that is its name."

"How?" Ophis coughed as she looked at Jedah. "You're not human."

"Indeed, but there are rituals to remove Sacred Gears from people after all." Jedah laughed at her. "Sadly, this one, as useful as it is, has too many limits, much like Akane Tendo's Sacred Gear, to be useful for combat." He made the crystal disappear as he picked up Ophis.

"What..."

Jedah smirked at the loli. "You should have done more research into Sacred Gears, you may have discovered that there were Irregular Sacred Gears that existed."

"Where..." Ophis groaned as she felt her conscious slipping.

"Some fool from Ryugenzawa, poor kid had no memory because of this thing. I did him a favor by removing it from him." Of course, that idiot was dead now, but that was a small price to pay.

Jedah grinned as he, Ophis and Akane disappeared in a black flash. "Soon."

* * *

Dragonice is basically Kryptonite for Dragons.


	38. Shake Up 8

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

To answer some reviews:

Hoo boy, that last chapter got some of you talking.

As for which kryptonite, the basic green type. Though now I want to write an omake about the red type. Hmm...

aliesterus: (your name is hard to write, you know?) Again, I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to destroy the galaxy.

Armiture: From what I know about DxD canon, that is true, with the exception of Dragons, which are just masses of energy given flesh and are the only true immortals in the series.

TheB: That will be explained... This chapter!

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." Jedah's voice caused Ophis to groan as her eyes opened slowly. In front of her was a blue and purple blur. "It's been almost twelve hours, how long will an immortal being like you keep sleeping, I wonder?"

Ophis opened her mouth to reply but Jedah pushed something into her mouth and massaged her throat, forcing her to swallow it. "There."

"What?" Ophis groaned as she tried to move, only to find that wasn't possible. Her vision fully came back to her as she realized that she was in the center of a large room, her arms held out to the side and upwards, shackles on her wrists, chains extending from them to the ceiling and on her feet, which were spread out wide as well, were similar shackles and chains to the floor. "...Why am I naked?"

Jedah just smirked at her. "You have no need for clothes. And you probably shouldn't think about trying to escape." Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, Ophis could see several small crystals lining the walls. "There's plenty of Dragonice crystals all over this room in the walls, you surely can feel a great amount of discomfort, can't you?"

Ophis grit her teeth, that was true, and her powers seemed to be heavily restricted for some reason.

"The crystals are small enough and far enough away that they won't cause you any true problems..." Jedah chuckled heavily. "But should you get free, however, it will cause you serious pain and suffering."

"What did you give me?" Ophis asked him.

"Just a Dragon suppressant, nothing more." Jedah shrugged as he turned to walk away. "Every day you'll get one, it'll keep your powers restrained and your power at the level of a little girl that you pretend to be right now."

"Sacred Gear... How did you..."

Stopping at the door, Jedah chuckled and looked back at her. "I'm a master of manipulating soul energies. I took half of Morrigan's soul and turned it into Lilith, once I found out about the Sacred Gears, I looked at humans on this world who had one that would be useful to me." Sure, the more powerful Longinus Sacred Gears would ultimately be the most useful, but they were also the ones most heavily watched for, since they had the ability to disrupt the balance of power in the world. "When I found one that had an ability of hypnotic suggestion, that's all I needed."

"Useless..?"

"Ah yes, it is useless most of the time." Jedah conceded to her. "In fact, in its partially awakened state it was actually stripping its owner of his short-term memory. Fool actually thought I was his grandfather." Jedah smirked, that was too easy. "Savage Control, in its base form originally made it so that animals are more likely to come to you and listen unless enraged, and the Balance Breaker form..." Jedah snorted, so many restrictions on this Sacred Gear, it was annoying. "Hypnotic Control of large amounts of animals. Naturally useless for what I want, so I modified it."

"...How?"

"Soul manipulation, my dear Dragon, and Sacred Gears, Irregular or not, are part of people's souls." Jedah grinned as he walked out of the room. "I just changed the properties of the Sacred Gear to affect things other than just animals, nothing more, nothing less." Of course, the Balance Breaker could no longer influence large groups anymore, but no one needed to know that.

As he walked off and closed the door behind him, Ophis slumped, wondering if she'd ever get home now. "...I have an itch on my butt."

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

Walking into a large guest room at the Gremory mansion, Akeno sighed as she saw that there was no change in Issei's status. She thought back to what happened a few days ago when Issei obtained his Juggernaut Drive. While it had been absolutely terrifying to behold, the way to get him out of it had been rather hilarious. 'Seriously, singing the Oppai Dragon song and letting him touch Rias's nipples gets him out of it?'

However, what concerned her was that Issei had fallen into a deep slumber and hadn't woken up since that battle. Looking at his bed, she smiled as she saw Rias and Asia sitting next to him, both looking rather disheartened for different reasons. Rias could only sit at the side of the bed and hadn't moved, save when they forced her to get cleaned up or eat. Asia had been even worse off, crying her eyes out after she recovered from being in the Dimensional Gap and blaming herself for what happened.

Looking at the far wall, she wasn't surprised to see Kiba sitting on a chair, slumped over. She knew he didn't have many friends, but he was taking this almost as hard as Asia and Rias were. It wasn't like Akeno didn't care about Issei, she had spent almost as much time in this room as the others, but she didn't know what else to do.

Walking over to Kiba, she sat next to him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly. He shook his head and she sighed, knowing that it was weighing on everyone. When the door opened and Gasper, Koneko, Irina and Xenovia walked in, she could see that they were looking just as depressed as everyone else was.

"If only there was something we could do." Irina said softly. "Is there anything we haven't tried yet?"

"Physically he's fine." Xenovia said, remembering what the doctors had said. "The Phoenix Tears fixed him up instantly, but he's still in that coma..."

"Issei..." Koneko whispered and slumped. "Please come back."

"Um..." Gasper poked his fingers together. "I know this is a long-shot, but maybe Issei's got something wrong with him mentally?"

"None of us are psychic nor can any of us read minds." Akeno sighed heavily as she looked at Rias, the girl looked like a mess and wasn't reacting to anything as she sat by Issei's side and watched him.

"No, but, um, we know someone who might be able to help." Suddenly everyone, even Rias, was looking at the blushing blonde boy. "Eeek!"

"Gasper..." Kiba said slowly, trying to calm the boy down. "What do you mean?"

"This morning, I remembered a story I was told when I was younger." Gasper poked his fingers together and blushed more. "I was told succubi are supposed to be able to enter people's minds and give them good dreams."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Xenovia asked him.

"Well, Lilith is a succubus, right? Maybe she can go into his head and see what's wrong with him?"

A red flash of light filled the room and everyone looked to where Rias was supposed to be.

Except that she wasn't there anymore, her spot was vacant.

"Rias..." Akeno said softly, hoping that this worked.

(-)

Meanwhile on Earth...

Lilith yawned as she sat at the table with Mittelt. "So, have fun last night?" She leered while the blonde blushed heavily. "Oh come on, even after all this time you're still blushing like it's your first time?"

"You keep teasing me about liking anal!" Mittelt whined and buried her face on the table. "It's not fair that my butt's really sensitive now."

Lilith giggled as Ranma walked downstairs, his body damp from showering, pants covered his legs while he had no shirt on, just a towel over his neck. "Are you teasing her again?" Ranma asked in exasperation.

"Master, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lilith gave a look of fake innocence. "Oh, I guess that name means more now, doesn't it?"

"Haven't completely mastered the two schools yet." Ranma muttered in annoyance.

"You learned them in under three days, you just need to practice them some more, but your father gave you the title of "Master of Anything Goes" anyway." Mittelt shook her head in amazement. "Seriously, I don't get it, I know you're good, but learning an entire school of martial arts in two days?"

"Two schools." Ranma held up two fingers.

Lilith shrugged at the Fallen Angel. "He's always been a fast learner. I still say that we should get your eyes checked to make sure they can't turn red or something."

"I am not an Uchiha." Ranma rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I actually practice my skills."

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a knocking at the door. The three looked at each other before Ranma went over to the door and opened it. He blinked at who he saw. "Rias, you okay?"

"May I come in?" The redhead asked and Ranma stepped aside as she did so. She looked horrible, bags under her eyes, her skin was looking almost gooey and her hair was lacking its usual luster.

"You look horrible." Mittelt said as she looked at Rias and frowned in concern. "What happened?"

"Issei..." Rias ran up to Lilith, tears falling from her eyes. "Please help Issei!" She yelled as she got onto her knees and bowed to Lilith. "Please! He did something really dangerous, passed out and he hasn't woken up since!"

Ranma and Lilith looked at each other in concern.

(-)

A red flash in the room caught the group's attention, when Rias reappeared with Ranma and Lilith, the tension in the room seemed to deflate a little bit.

"I can't guarantee anything, if he's just in a coma the most I can do is find his mind and go 'hey, wake up' and slap him a couple of times." Lilith muttered as she looked at Issei. "Hmm..." She tilted her head. "Well, no time like the present." Hopping up on the bed, Lilith straddled Issei's chest and put her head against his while her hands were on either side of his head.

"While she does that, any of you skilled in ritual magic?" Ranma asked, getting a raised hand from Gasper. "Good." He pulled out some chalk. "Because the two of us have to hurry."

After Ranma explained and the chairs around the bed were cleared out, the two quickly went to work in drawing up a runic circle around the bed and on the walls.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"This circle will help Lilith by filtering out ambient magical energy." Ranma replied as he worked on the circle. "It's better if I used woad or blue paint, but I doubt anyone would just let me paint all over everything."

"Plus it amplifies what Lilith is doing, so it should help her out more." Gasper said as he and Ranma finished the circle.

"Now what?" Rias asked as the two stepped away from the circle.

"We wait."

(-)

Walking through the mists, Lilith sighed as everything was gray and dull. "Well, the brain sure isn't working at full capacity right now." Still, she could tell he wasn't brain dead. "So what exactly happened that's keeping you out cold, huh?"

"I told you, didn't I?" A female voice spoke up and Lilith watched as the mists cleared out of the way, revealing Issei, who was on his back and naked, with a dark haired woman who was equally naked and bouncing on top of him. "You're stuck with me, forever and ever."

"R...Raynare... stop..." he whimpered out as she laughed.

"That's it, just give me your everything. You don't need anyone else, do you?"

'Lovely, a freaking...' Lilith's thoughts trailed off as she watched the woman morph and change, becoming more like a shadow than anything else. 'Oh fuck! A Shade?!' She didn't know how Issei had one of those possessing him, but this wasn't good, and from what she could tell it was empowered by at least one curse.

"Now, Issei..." The Shade whispered to him. "Just admit it, none of them are here, none of them care about you. You're all alone, but I'm here for you."

Lilith frowned, dealing with the Shade, she could do that. 'But that wouldn't solve it permanently, would it?'

(-)

"GAH!" More than one person jumped back when a transparent Lilith formed on the bed.

"What?" The transparent Lilith huffed. "Listen, I'll only say this once, but Issei's being attacked from within by a Shade. I'll explain later if you want to know, but it's someone by the name of Raynare."

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Koneko's eyes all widened when they heard that name, they thought she was long dead.

"Anyway, long story short, he's being consumed by the Shade, I could kill it, but it might do some serious damage to him. I'd recommend exorcism normally, but with Issei having a Dragon in him, that might not be the best option."

When the transparent Lilith disappeared, Rias looked at Ranma almost pleadingly. "Is there anything we can do?"

Scratching his head, Ranma thought about it. "Touch Lilith's butt with one hand and someone touch her other butt-cheek and then form a circle and focus on Issei and you should be able to get... GWAH!?" Ranma gaped as Rias was already beside Lilith and squeezing her ass with her left hand while Asia was on the other side and squeezing Lilith's other butt-cheek with her right hand. Akeno grabbed Rias's hand and held her hand out where Kiba took it, next to him, Irina took his hand and Xenovia took her hand while Gasper took Xenovia's hand and Koneko took both Gasper and Asia's hands.

"We're all worried about Issei," Rias began.

"So we won't let him fight this alone," Akeno continued.

"He's our friend," Kiba said next.

"Our comrade," Irina smiled.

"I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to help." Xenovia said.

"And Issei taught me to be a man, what kind of man lets his friend face danger alone?" Gasper asked.

"I want him back." Koneko said softly.

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to him." Asia said. "So I want to save him like he's saved me."

The magic circle started to glow brightly and Ranma shook his head in amazement. "Good luck everyone." Really, it shouldn't have worked, the circle had several footprints all over it, but he just shrugged it off. Magic didn't always make sense.

(-)

"Now, Issei, just relax and let me..." Raynare cut off what she was saying as she grabbed Issei and jumped back from a lightning attack that would have blasted her had she remained there. "HOW?! I know that we're inside his head, so none of you should be here!"

Rias said nothing as she gave the Shade that took on Raynare's form a glare so fierce that even the spirit was trembling.

"How dare you?" Akeno asked as her finger crackled with lightning and tears formed in her eyes. "How dare you still hurt him even after all this time?!"

Raynare suddenly grinned as Issei seemed to be absorbed into her body, his head remaining between her breasts, leading to a few of the people looking on in disgust. "How dare I? Ha ha ha! That's rich coming from all of you!" She pointed at Akeno. "You see him as your cute under-class-man, don't you? You love laughing at his misfortune." Akeno's eyes widened and her lightning died down. "And you!" She pointed at Irina. "For someone who's supposedly his childhood friend, you were quick to discard him when you came back and discovered he had become a Devil. Didn't it even occur to you that he may not have had a choice in the matter?" Irina took a step back and Raynare pointed at Kiba. "Don't tell me that you care about him. Even after all this time the only reason you put up with him is because you have to." She laughed at his angry look. "Don't give me that look, you'll give me chills." Raynare then pointed at Koneko. "Haven't you proclaimed that you hate him on more than one occasion? Haven't you hit him over his perversions?" Koneko twitched and Raynare pointed at Xenovia. "You've made your intentions clear. You only care about the fact that he's the Red Dragon Emperor." Looking at Gasper, she snorted. "The only reason you even try to be nice to Issei is because he tried so hard to get you to come out of your shell. Had you known kindness from your family you wouldn't have bothered with him." Gasper stuttered and Raynare looked at Asia. "You're in the same boat! An inexperienced little tart, oh I'm sure that it was the best time of your life, but what do you have to compare it to? Nothing!" She swung her hand to the side. "The only reason you like Issei is because you don't have a choice, you feel guilty that he likes you." With that, she looked down at Rias as Raynare's form had grown into a tall shade, though Issei's head was still visible. "And finally you, princess. You see him as your servant and someone who's convenient to you. Admit it, you wouldn't have cared about him in the slightest if it wasn't for the fact that he has a Sacred Gear. You even offered him sex just to get out of getting married."

"It's true, I did offer my body to him just to get out of getting married." Rias admitted, her arms crossed under her breasts. "But you're wrong about one thing, Raynare."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"He's not just my servant. He's someone who's dear to me!" Rias yelled and blasted the Shade with a powerful blast, causing it to scream as it fell backwards, returning to Raynare as Issei, who was actually dressed, fell out of her and flopped to the floor.

Akeno glared at the Fallen Angel, tears in her eyes. "Maybe I do find his misfortune amusing, but when I was at my most vulnerable, when I opened my heart to him completely, he accepted me, all of me."

"So what?" Raynare yelled as she stood up, only to get blasted by lightning, causing her to scream as she was lifted into the air. Akeno glared before snapping her wrist down and dragging Raynare back towards the group.

Landing on the ground and bouncing and sliding forward, Raynare looked up to see Koneko glaring at her and cracking her knuckles. "I hate perverts, but I like Issei, got it, bitch?" Grabbing Raynare by her hair, she lifted the raven haired spirit up and then headbutted her in the face, breaking her nose with a satisfying crunch and sending the Shade flying.

"You know," Irina's white wings were out as she flew above Raynare, "you shouldn't talk about things you don't know. I was genuinely hurt by the thought of Issei being a Devil and the fact that I might have to fight him. I actually wanted to cry when I found out." A whip of light lashed out and slammed Raynare in the face, sending her tumbling backwards.

"You are right about one thing." Xenovia said as Raynare tumbled to a stop in front of her. "I did want his babies because he was the Red Dragon Emperor. I won't deny it, but I've come to see Issei as Issei and not as the Red Dragon Emperor." Throwing her right foot back, she grinned and kicked Raynare in the head, punting her over to Kiba, who had a sword drawn.

"Issei's my best friend." Kiba glared at Raynare and jumped up, cutting her limbs off and enjoying the screams she gave off. "Even if I get embarrassed by him, I would never abandon him in the slightest."

"And Issei taught me how to be a man!" Gasper yelled at Raynare as he stopped her in mid-air. "So you're wrong! He's my precious friend!"

Asia glared at Raynare. "You... You hurt me, you hurt Issei, you're still hurting Issei. Why? Why can't you just let him live his life in peace? LEAVE MY ISSEI ALONE!"

"You heard all of us, Raynare." Rias said as a concentrated ball of destructive energy was in her right hand. "It's time for you to go for good." Snapping her hand up, she smirked as Raynare's terrified face and scream was the last thing that she saw of the Shade that had taken on the Fallen Angel's form. "And never come back." She whispered before running up to Issei. "Issei! Issei!"

"Ngh..." Issei cracked an eye open. "What... What are you all..."

"Issei!" Rias hugged him tightly. "Come back to us, we all want you back."

"Hey," Lilith's voice spoke up. "I'd LOVE to let you all talk in his mind, but I'm running out of power right now. And if I keep this going any longer I'm going to sex all of you up when we get out of here. No, seriously, I will."

Rias let go of Issei and stepped back as she and the rest all started to disappear. "Come back, Issei."

After everyone was gone, Issei blinked and stood up fully. "What..."

"I was wrong." Issei took a step back as he heard Raynare's voice, but he couldn't see her. "This is all that's left of me, and I don't have long, so, Issei, let me say this. Go forward, forget about me and realize that they love you for you."

"Goodbye, Raynare." Issei closed his eyes as he felt her remains slowly fade away. "I won't see you again."

"Maybe in another life we could have been actual lovers." She whispered.

"No." Issei shook his head as he couldn't feel her anymore. "But, Raynare, even if it was just to trick me, you were the first girl who ever showed me any interest. So long."

(-)

Groaning as white light filled his vision, Issei slowly sat up and looked around blearily. "H..."

"ISSEI!" More than one person yelled at the same time and he found himself being hugged by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia.

"I think if you don't let go he's going to die from a lack of air." Gasper spoke up, getting everyone to jump off of Issei, who was coughing and gasping for air. "Welcome back, Issei."

"Well, this is a lovely sight." Issei said lightly, smiling up at everyone. "And... Thanks, for saving me."

"Hey man, it's cool." Kiba said to him. "You'd do the same for any of us, we'd do the same thing a hundred times over."

Rias nodded, tears in her eyes. "Welcome back."

"Yeah..." Issei smiled and hugged the girls as they got close to him again. "I'm back."

* * *

Well, you guys were wanting to know what was going on with Raynare, this was what it was.

And this is basically my version of how season 3 ended after the Juggernaut Drive incident.

Also, if not completely clear, Savage Control works similar to Lelouch's Geass.

We need an Omake! Here's one from me!

* * *

Jedah looked at the teen he whose Sacred Gear he had taken. "...How are you alive?! I ripped part of your soul out!"

Shinnosuke blinked at him. "...I forgot."

"...You forgot to die?"

"Yes."

"DEATH DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY!"


	39. Shake Up 9

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: A Shade is a type of ghost, yes. In mythology they're ghosts that exist in the underworld.

aliesterus: So basically the Great Will of the Macro Cosmos from Excel Saga?

TheB: Yep. Sadly villains like that are hard to do right as we've seen with Aizen in Bleach or Naraku in InuYasha and they dominate the story.

Crazed Horse: I tried to not have one character dominate the story, because that's boring.

Also, this chapter was originally part of the previous chapter, but I wanted to focus on the previous bit first.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway...

"Master..." Lilith smiled at him. "Why'd you make them squeeze my butt?"

"You complaining?" Ranma asked, getting a shake from Lilith. "Anyway, we should see if there's a spare bedroom or something, you're looking tired."

Lilith grinned at him. "If you don't get me some place private, I'm going to just feed on you right here."

"I'd request that you don't." A familiar female voice spoke up and both Ranma and Lilith turned to see Grayfia walking towards them with a young boy with red hair and red eyes, wearing a suit with short pants and a woman who wore a casual white dress with black trim who had purple eyes with short, flaxen colored hair. "It would be such a pain to clean up." Grayfia continued.

"Hello." The young boy smiled and bowed to them. "Are you new members of Rias's peerage?"

"Ah, no." Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Rias came and got us because she needed some help though."

"Oh?" The woman with flaxen colored hair and, Ranma couldn't help but noticed, incredible breasts smiled at him. "That was nice of you to help my daughter out."

"Wait, what? Daughter?" Lilith stared at the woman. "Okay, no, no way. I've heard of MILFs before but you look like you're Rias's sister, not her mother."

The woman giggled at Lilith. "Oh dear, you'll make me blush."

"My apologies." Grayfia curtsied towards the two. "This is Lady Venelana Gremory, the lady of the House of Gremory and this young man is her grandson, Millicas Gremory."

"Hello." Millicas smiled and waved.

"Wait, GRANDMOTHER?!" Lilith twitched heavily. "I know that Devils age slowly, but wow!" She smiled at Venelana, "I hope you didn't stop at just two kids."

Venelana laughed with her hand over her mouth. "Oh goodness, you sure do know how to flatter a woman."

"I am a succubus." Lilith said as if that explained everything.

"OH!" Venelana's eyes widened. "You're the two that helped fight off the Khaos Brigade back on Earth when they tried to hurt my son and daughter-in-law?"

"I didn't really do that much." Lilith muttered. "Master, here, however, fought off a giant flying Minotaur."

"That's so cool!" Millicas yelled in glee.

"Keep your voice down." Grayfia said sternly.

"Sorry, mom." Millicas apologized to Grayfia, causing Ranma to give Grayfia a strange look.

"Right now I'm a maid, not your mother." She said in a tired tone, as if she had had this conversation many times before. "Anyway, Lady Venelana, Young Millicas, this is Ranma Saotome and his succubus servant Lilith Aensland."

"You're the one who saved young Ravel and Riser Phenix?" Venelana said, causing Ranma to blink in surprise. "From what Lady Phenix told me, her daughter wouldn't stop talking about how brave you were. Grayfia, perhaps we should call Lady Phenix and let her know that her daughter's savior is here?"

"That might not be a bad idea, if you'll excuse me." She bowed and turned to walk off.

"Hey, Grayfia." Lilith spoke up, causing the maid to stop and turn. "Congrats, by the way." Grayfia, Millicas and Venelana gave Lilith a confused look. "I mean on the twins that are on the way, also, can I have a spare bedroom, I am *REALLY* hungry right now and unless you want the little guy to get a crash course on where babies come from, I suggest you help me out."

Ranma just sweat-dropped. "My apologies."

Venelana shook her head in amusement and motioned to a maid. "Please make sure that our guests find a spare room and make sure that no one goes inside until they come out."

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed and led Ranma and Lilith away.

"Grayfia, please make a doctor's appointment to have yourself looked over." Venelana looked at her daughter-in-law. "If you are, in fact, expecting more children, I will have to adjust your workload."

"Even if I am expecting, it has yet to be two months, so I am not showing." Grayfia knew that she would have to have most of her duties relieved during the pregnancy and at least the first year after giving birth if she was, it wasn't something she enjoyed, but it was understandable. "Also, I shall have to talk to Lord Sirzechs about this."

"Of course." Venelana smiled at her. "Go do that but make sure to call Lady Phenix as well and invite her and her daughter over today."

"Yes, milady." Grayfia bowed and left.

"Grandma, what's going on?" Millicas asked his grandmother, who knelt down and smiled at him.

"Well, if what that nice girl said is true, you're going to be a big brother soon." She smiled as his eyes lit up. "And that means you have to help your mother out more."

"Of course!" He nodded, happiness written all over his face.

"Excellent. Now then," she got up and walked into the room that Issei and the rest were at. "Hello, everyone."

"Mother?" Rias stared, surprised she was there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Venelana smiled gently. "But I think all of you need to get cleaned up. And I'd like it if you stayed until noon tomorrow."

"But we have school." Rias protested, sighing as her mother had already told her that she had called ahead of time. "Very well."

"Missing an extra day won't hurt you that much." Besides, she wanted to make sure that there was no negative side-effects of whatever Issei had gone through. It wouldn't do if the boy Rias had chosen over her fiance was suffering any nasty side-effects after all.

(-)

Meanwhile on Earth...

"So Ranma and Lilith went to Hell to help Issei out?" Atsuko asked, getting a nod from Mittelt as they walked to school. "...No fair!" She pouted, causing Mittelt to give her a weird look. "It was my turn with Ranma in bed tonight!"

Mittelt face-faulted, flashing her white and green striped panties at anyone who was walking behind them.

(-)

Back in Hell...

It was hours later when Ranma, damp from taking a shower, finally emerged from the guest room, Lilith was still on the bed, sleeping with a large grin on her face. "Hey." He waved at the two maids who were standing guard and blushing hard. "Sorry you had to watch the door and listen to that."

"It's... Quite alright." One with brown hair said. "Thankfully no one tried to enter while you were, ahem, preoccupied."

"If I might ask." The maid with blonde hair done in a long, loose ponytail spoke up next. "Do you need new clothes? Those may be dirty from..."

"Nah, used a self-cleaning spell on them while I showered, same with the room, other than the sheets being ruffled it shouldn't be hard to clean up." Ranma blinked at the astonished looks the maids gave him. "What?"

"I hate to speak ill of Rias-sama, but could you teach that spell to her? Her room is..." The brown haired one hesitated for a moment. "A bit of a disaster. She's a bit of a hoarder and never cleans up after herself."

"Huh, would have never thought she was like that." Ranma muttered. "Well, if it's okay I'd..."

"Oh there you are." Venelana said as she came from around a corner. "If you're done and cleaned up, I'd like you to follow me." For some reason, Ranma found himself following without complaining, he wasn't sure why, but just chalked it up to some sort of overwhelming charisma or something like that. As they came upon the dining room, Venelana turned to him. "I'd like to thank you, for helping both of my daughters and my son out." She bowed to him and Ranma rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look too much down the woman's exposed cleavage. "If you keep doing what you're doing," she said as she straightened herself out, "you'll be regarded as a hero by most people in Hell."

"I don't know why." Ranma shrugged. "I'm not a hero-type person." Sure, he'd save people if they were in trouble, but it wasn't like he found villains to stop constantly or something.

"Really?" Venelana smiled as she opened the dining room doors. "You should tell that to her."

Ranma blinked and looked inside as he saw a girl in a purple dress he hadn't seen in awhile and an older looking woman in a brown dress with her. "Ah, you're Ravel, right?"

The blonde girl smiled brightly as she stood up. "Why yes, I'm glad you remembered me."

"So this is the one who saved your life." Lady Phenix smiled pleasantly. "I must thank you, both as a mother and as the Lady of the Clan Phenix, for saving my youngest children's lives."

"I didn't even know who they were." Ranma answered her, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to all this praise he was getting. "I just wanted to kill those as...err...jerkwagons for what they pulled a few years ago. Saving a cute girl and a couple of others was just a side benefit."

Ravel's face turned red as the flames she could conjure up.

"Indeed," Lady Phenix smiled at him. "You know, I was thinking about having my daughter go to school in the human world, but after what happened on Earth, you can imagine that I'm justifiably nervous about letting her go back. Perhaps if she had a bodyguard, but I doubt that anyone I could assign her would be comfortable for her."

For some reason, Ranma felt like he was walking into a trap. "I suppose she'd have to learn how to be around humans, you Devils take contracts and fulfill wishes, right?"

"Yes, but alas, after the events last time she went to the human world, I just don't know. I could ask Rias Gremory to put her up at her current residence, but my daughter... Isn't the most enamored with the current Red Dragon Emperor."

"I can't imagine why..." Ranma muttered, remembering what Issei did to Ravel's older brother.

"I don't suppose that you... Would happen to know someone who's strong enough to fight off nasty Devil Hunters, protect my little girl and have a room or two to spare, would you?"

Ranma sighed, now he saw what the woman was trying to do. "If you want her to move in with me, I don't have a problem with it. But you should know that my place is pretty spartan. It used to be a big warehouse that was modified so we could live in it."

Lady Phenix just smiled at him. "Don't worry about that."

"Mother..." Ravel said, her face flushed. "Please don't go over-board."

Ranma rubbed his head, this was going to be a pain, wasn't it? Lady Phenix nodded at him. "Now I hear that there's a trip to Kyoto for your school coming up in a week or two?"

"Sounds about right, supposed to last a couple of days or something." Ranma nodded to her.

"Very well," she smiled at him, "thank you."

"Now then!" Venelana clapped her hands, startling Ranma. "Why don't you two go for a walk and get to know each other a bit more while we talk?"

After Ranma and Ravel were outside, he looked at the blushing girl and sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that your mother would engage us if she thought she could get away with it?"

Ravel blushed more and looked down. "I mean, mom probably would."

Ranma sighed, if Lilith was here, she'd be making some crude remarks and would probably scare the girl off. "So, what's it like being in a Devil family?" Listening to her talk about how she grew up and her elder brothers, Ranma chuckled. "Must be nice, having siblings I mean."

"Not really." Ravel grumbled. "Some days I wish they'd disappear, but I still love them, you know?"

"Only child, I wouldn't know exactly."

"Oh." Ravel nodded. "Well, my father's harem was nice to grow up around."

"...Wait, your dad has a harem?"

Ravel nodded to him. "Yes. Most high class and Ultimate class Devils have harems of some sort, except for the four Devil Kings."

"So they don't have harems, huh? Wonder why, is there anything against them being in one?" Ranma asked, curious, causing Ravel to blink.

"Hmm, I don't know exactly, but I can't imagine any of them willing to play second fiddle to anyone." Ravel shrugged at his question. "Though I suppose there's loopholes for everything, huh?"

"I guess." Ranma shrugged and frowned as a thought came to him. "I was wondering something."

"Hmm? What?"

Ranma gestured around to the area. "How come Hell isn't all fire and brimstone? I swear I'm in the forested areas of Japan or something."

Ravel blinked a few times. "What do you mean, fire and brimstone?" When Ranma explained what humans thought of when they thought of Hell the young blonde twitched heavily. "That's stupid! Sure, I'd have no problem living in that kind of Hell, same with the rest of my clan, but others wouldn't be as lucky."

"I'm actually glad." Ranma answered her as he looked around and smiled at the trees and mountains in the distance.

"Can I ask what you plan for the future?" Ravel looked at him, wondering what went through his mind at times.

"Mostly I want to get stronger, get as good as I can get. I'm aiming to become known as the Master."

Ravel hadn't heard of that title, but it sounded impressive. "Um... Hey, if you ever become a Devil, I wouldn't mind, um... Becoming part of your peerage." Ranma stared at her as she blushed. "You saved my life, if you asked me to, I would be yours forever."

Sighing, Ranma rubbed his forehead and wondered why she didn't know exactly that he was a Devil. It would be easy to show her that he was a Devil, very easy, but that wasn't something he felt he could do, not yet at least. "Is this some sort of marriage proposal?"

Ravel looked down and kicked the ground. "If you'd rather not have me, that's fine."

Ranma was silent for some time before gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I never said that, Ravel, but I don't want you making a life-time decision so quickly, okay?" She looked up at him, blinking. "I don't mind if you feel gratitude towards me, but I don't want you giving up your future by jumping head first into the first thing that you think is good, okay?"

"Uh huh..."

"Hey, I just remembered," Ranma snapped his fingers, "you were hurt pretty badly back on Earth, are you okay now?"

Ravel nodded at him. "Uh huh. After I got back, I visited the doctor and had a full body check-up. Got a completely clean bill of health!"

"That's good." Ranma smiled at her.

(-)

Not far away, watching the two silently, Venelana and Lady Phenix smiled to each other and closed the window they had opened to spy on the two. "It's almost a shame that we can't engage them right now." Lady Phenix sighed.

"True, perhaps I could adopt him into the Gremory household." Venelana tapped her chin. "Though I doubt he'd fit in with high class society very well for some reason."

"Probably not."

"I'm curious though." Venelana looked at Lady Phenix seriously. "Is there a reason that you're in favor of this? He is part-Demon. Surely the old farts would be against this."

"I think it's time to start changing the way things are done in Hell." Lady Phenix stated to Venelana. "Obviously drastic changes would cause too much strife, but the whole adherence to being pure blood will only cause problems down the line. Besides," she smiled and looked out as she saw Ravel laughing at something Ranma had told her, "I think the time for political marriages should come to an end."

"...I agree." Venelana nodded at that.

(-)

It was getting close to evening when Lilith found herself wandering around the hallway. The sheer amount of maids was rather impressive if she did say so herself. 'Must... Resist... Urge to seduce the maid staff.' She was sure Rias wouldn't approve and she knew Ranma wouldn't approve of it either. 'Gah, I swear, those two are so damn alike that it's not funny.'

"Hello." A familiar voice spoke up as she turned the corner.

"Ah, you're... Millicas, right?" She looked at the young boy, who smiled at her.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Thank you for helping Rias-onee-chan out."

"Well, I guess we're friends, friends help each other out, right?" Lilith winked at him as he giggled. 'GAH! He's so cute! I want to hug him!'

"Do you want to walk with me? Everyone's busy right now."

Lilith shrugged and held her hand out. "Lead the way." As Millicas took her hand, she followed after him and looked around in amazement at the place. "This is pretty fancy." Lilith wondered just how rich the Gremory clan was if they had such fancy carpets and maids from one end of the hallway to the other end.

"Really?" Millicas asked her. "Is it fancy?"

"Well, yeah." Lilith nodded and gestured towards the maids that stood at the walls. "Most people, if they have maids at all, don't have this many." Unless they were royalty or eccentric old rich guys. She remembered hearing about one who had his maids flip pancakes from the kitchen across dozens of skillets until they dropped it on his head.

"Okay!" Millicas smiled at her.

"Say, Millicas..." Lilith trailed off as he looked up at her. "You say Rias is your big sister, but I know that her mother is your grandmother, so I'm a little confused."

"Oh!" Millicas smiled at her. "Rias-onee-chan isn't my real big sister, she's my aunt, but I've seen her as my big sister ever since I was little."

"Uh huh... Wait!" Lilith's eyes widened. "You're Sirzechs's son?" Millicas nodded and Lilith started sweating. "Please don't tell me that your dad's going to show up and try to vaporize me for being near you."

"Why would he do that?" The redheaded boy asked curiously. "Dad's a nice guy. Or do you think all Devils are evil?"

Seeing him pout, Lilith shook her head frantically. "No! No! I'm a Demon, kid, my dad is, err, was, one of the rulers of Makai. It's just... Um... Last time I met a cute kid with a really powerful parent... Things didn't go well for me."

Millicas looked at her in confusion. "Oh, okay. Wait, your dad was the ruler of Makai? What happened? Did he retire?"

"No, he's no longer with us." Lilith couldn't really be sad, she never knew her father anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lilith waved him off. "I didn't really know him." Heck, he didn't even know that she was alive, but her situation was complicated and no one needed to know. "If you want some advice though, make sure you treasure the moments you have with your parents and grandparents. You never know when they'll be gone and you won't get to see them again."

"Okay!" He smiled brightly at her. "Do you have moments you treasure?" Millicas asked.

"Not as many as I want," Lilith sighed. Hell, she didn't know if even Morrigan had any.

"Well, my dad is awesome." Millicas threw his hands in the air. "He's one of the rulers of Hell, he even has a TV show, he united Hell after a long war and everything."

"Sounds like you really love him." Lilith smiled as Millicas nodded.

"Yeah. When I get older I'm going to make a peerage like what dad has."

She couldn't take it anymore, this kid was just too cute. "HNNNGH!" Lilith suddenly knelt down and hugged Millicas to her. "You're so cute and I want to take you home with me and corrupt you!"

"AHEM!" An annoyed female voice said from behind Lilith.

"I said I want to, I didn't say I would." Lilith said in annoyance as she let go of the hug and stood up, turning around to face an annoyed Grayfia. "Your son is too cute for his own good."

"We should talk." Grayfia said in a tone that had Lilith stepping back.

"Uh heh heh..." Lilith sweat-dropped heavily. There was a real oppressive aura in the air and the succubus gulped. "After thinking about it... Bye."

An explosion of bats filled the air, causing the maids, Grayfia and Millicas to cover their faces while Lilith ran, stark naked, down the hallway.

"Get back here." Grayfia ran after her.

"You're pregnant with twins!" Lilith shot back.

"I haven't begun to show yet!" Grayfia shot back as she sped up after Lilith, who turned a corner and ran past Issei, who was coming out of the bathroom.

Issei blinked as he saw Lilith, butt naked, running past him, followed by Grayfia, who had a very upset look on her face, and then Millicas, who waved at him. "...I must be dreaming still."

It took a moment before he blinked. If this was a dream, then ... he was awake in a dream...

And if he was awake in a dream ... he could control how it went...

He looked around. No shades, no versions of his friends there to encourage him...

"YES!" he cheered. Now he could live the dream! "Where are the girls!?" he looked quickly. He had to move before something woke him up!

(-)

Meanwhile, outside...

"Really?" Ravel was giggling at a story that Ranma told her. "A village of mermaids tried to eat you?"

"Hey, they were scary! Tried to feed me their scales or something, saying I'd become immortal if I survived." Ranma shook his head. "But if you don't survive you turn into a horrible monster that needs to die."

"So what happened next?" Ravel was really curious.

"Lilith came out of nowhere, dive-bombing the old woman that tried to feed me the scale and then blew up the rest."

"MASTER!" Lilith's voice was heard. Ranma and Ravel turned to see a stark naked Lilith running to them her arms outstretched and then she jumped into his shadow, disappearing.

"...Kind of like that, just with more explosions and flying bodies." Ranma pointed out, getting a laugh from Ravel.

"Excuse me," Grayfia panted softly as she came out. "I need to speak to Lilith in private."

Ranma sighed heavily. "What did she do this time?"

"I did nothing! I swear!" Lilith's voice came from Ranma's shadow.

Grayfia gave the shadow a glare. "You said you wished to corrupt my son."

"I NEVER SAID I'D DO IT!" Lilith's voice yelled back, causing Ranma to sigh. "Master?"

"Just be quiet." Ranma said to Lilith before looking at Grayfia. "She was probably joking, as poor of a taste as her jokes can be sometimes."

"Not a joke I can over-look." Grayfia said, causing the air to get tense.

Ranma sighed heavily. "Lilith..."

"I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT! I SWEAR! I JUST HUGGED HIM AND SAID I WISHED I COULD TAKE HIM HOME WITH ME!"

Ranma rubbed his forehead. "You and your weakness for cute kids." Looking at Grayfia, he sighed and then turned to Ravel. "Would you excuse me, I need to placate another angry parent."

Ravel nodded as Ranma asked Grayfia to find them a private room to talk and walked off. "...Saved my life, fought a giant flying monster and cares about his subordinate?" She smiled to herself. He was like the perfect knight or hero from all her stories that she read when she was younger!

Yes, this was a good plan. She'd start with moving into his place, get friendly with him and those around him, and then she'd work her way into his heart.

His pants could come soon afterwards.

Shaking a blush off her face, she saw a familiar form running on an upper walkway, muttering some names.

"Right," she muttered, before heading towards her room. She needed to do something for the guy who smashed her perverted brother in his ...danger zone.

"I think I have a slutty cousin," she muttered. Seemed like the guy running around without pants on might appreciate that.

(-)

After a long hour and a half of talking, Ranma had gotten Grayfia to calm down long enough to accept an apology from Lilith as well as accepting that Lilith didn't mean anything by it and that she was just over-come with how cute Millicas was.

Thankfully Grayfia, once she understood that it was an inherit trait almost all succubi had to deal with, was far more forgiving, comparing it to some of the creatures of Hell. "Still, shouldn't you keep it under control?"

"It's easier for me to stop breathing than for me to stop being a sexual deviant." Lilith, now out of Ranma's shadow and fully clothed, shot back. "Heck, why don't we ask birds to stop flying or whales to walk on the land while we're at it."

"I get it." Grayfia said tiredly. "Is it really that bad?"

Lilith looked at the older gorgeous Devil and smirked. "Tell me, how many days did your husband have you servicing him after the whole event at Kuoh?"

"Um... Almost a week." Grayfia's cheeks were tinged pink. "I don't..."

"I was in my succubus form, I wasn't even trying to influence anyone and look what happened." Lilith sighed and grumbled. "Think I don't know that my way of thinking is messed up compared to everyone else? I NEED sex to survive. Well, I, personally don't, but my species in general does."

"Which makes me wonder why they're going extinct." Ranma muttered, causing Lilith to groan.

"Because the current generation of succubi in Makai are all morons that only care about pleasure and don't think about the survival of the species!" Lilith groused in annoyance. "And since we can go "nope, not going to have your kids" at any time we want, they live for about three hundred years, keel over and die and leave nothing behind!" She snarled in annoyance. "When I have kids, and I'm going to have a lot of them, they're all going to live as humans, all of them, and find someone to love and have kids with so that all of them won't be as fucking stupid as the current crop of succubi are!"

"...I had no idea." Grayfia spoke up, causing Lilith to look at her in confusion. "I thought you were just a deviant for the sake of being one."

"I'm that too!" Lilith grinned as Ranma groaned in dismay. "But, yeah, things aren't always as simple as you think and yet are less complicated than we make them out to be."

"So long as you don't try to corrupt my son, I'll forgive you." Grayfia said as she stood up. "And I mean that too."

"Duly noted." Lilith nodded as Grayfia left and sighed. "I like her."

"No." Ranma said flatly. "You are not going to try to steal her away from her husband."

"Of course not." Lilith smiled as Ranma sighed in relief. "You are." She giggled as Ranma face-faulted.

"Are you trying to set me up for Issei's dream?" Ranma growled.

"Of course not," Lilith waved off. "He only seeks to be a harem master or king or whatever. I don't even think he's truly considered what comes after female tits. No, I want you to become..." Lilith paused for dramatic effect, "a Sex God!" she declared.

"...No."

"Too late, some of the succubi already have a shrine to you!" she chirped causing Ranma to zap her forehead with a mild Youki blast. "Owwie!"

(-)

An hour later...

"Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory," one of the maids in the house bowed to the two as she entered the living room. "Lord Lucifer has graced the Gremory estate with his presence today."

"Oh?" Zeoticus Gremory, a man who wore a white suit with black lining, scratched his red goatee, before nodding. "I wonder what Sirzechs is here for, he usually announces his visits ahead of time." Getting up, he and Venelana followed after the maid.

It didn't take them very long to come across Sirzechs, who was being greeted by Millicas and Grayfia. "Hello," Sirzechs smiled at them, "I hear that you have a few guests here today, particularly one that I'm interested in seeing."

(-)

Later...

"Yo." Ranma waved as he and Lilith walked out of the house and into the yard where Sirzechs was. "You said you wanted to see me?"

Sirzechs nodded to Ranma. "Yes, would you please sit?" He asked and motioned for them to sit across from him at the small outdoor table, Grayfia right behind him. Ranma and Lilith both took a seat. "I hear that you saved Issei's life."

"All I did was make a mess of the room he was in with chalk." Ranma replied. "Lilith was the one who saved his life."

"Indeed," he nodded to Ranma. "I think it's time we had a talk about that King piece that you have." His tone became serious, causing both Ranma and Lilith to straighten up unconsciously.

"Should we be talking out in the open like this then?" Ranma asked, "wouldn't it be better to be in a private room with wards put up to prevent anyone from spying on us?"

"My, aren't you paranoid?" Sirzechs said, a gentle smile coming to his face. "No, there are no maids or anyone from the Gremory household other than Grayfia in the area."

"Oh."

"Sorry," Lilith bowed to him, "but we've dealt with people coming after our lives many times before, we have anti-scrying, anti-teleportation, alarm wards and many others around our current house, not having them around is... A little nerve-wracking."

"Understandable." Sirzechs nodded to her. "Let me ask you something, Ranma, what do you know about the King Piece?"

"Not that much." He rubbed the back of his head. "Apparently it lets me become a Devil and I can use other pieces with it or something."

"There was some discussion among myself and Lord Beelzebub, as well as Lord Asmodeus and Lady Leviathan, if we should allow you to keep the King's Piece." Sirzechs paused for a moment. "Tell me something, why did you become a Devil?"

Ranma sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking ahead at the time. Nabiki explained that she was worried over her life and wanted someone to help her. She said if the King's piece worked and it turned me into a Devil that she could join my peerage and if hunters showed up..."

"I see..." Sirzechs nodded. "And from what Azazel told me, you have not only Nabiki, but also Mittelt, Lilith and Atsuko?" Ranma nodded. "Alright, then, Ranma Saotome, what are your plans?"

"Other than becoming the next Master, not much."

Sirzechs shook his head. "I should have clarified, I mean what are your plans involving the King's Piece you have?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion. "Nothing. In fact, I kind of hate the fact that it gives me such a power boost." Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "Nabiki wasn't sure what it did exactly."

"Not a surprise." Sirzechs nodded at him. "There are only nine King pieces officially known."

"Officially?" Lilith asked, narrowing her eyes, "that makes me think there are more."

"You'd have to ask Lord Beelzebub, but even so, the King Pieces are dangerous."

"So what's going to happen to me then? I can't imagine that it'll go over well with Devils that I bypassed all the normal steps to become a King."

"Indeed. That's why we aren't going to reveal it." Sirzechs said, much to their shock. "Your involvement against the White Dragon Emperor officially doesn't exist."

Ranma shrugged, he didn't care about that.

"Excuse me." Lilith said after glancing to the side for a moment. "I need to use the restroom." She got up and left the three behind.

"Revealing that you're a Devil wouldn't be a problem under most circumstances, but that would have people question who your King was and..." Sirzechs trailed off as Ranma nodded. "Devil Politics are never fun."

"Makai politics are a lot more fun." Ranma grinned at Sirzechs. "According to Lilith the only rule that matters is whatever the strongest person says. If they say 'jump at nine', you do that."

Sirzechs laughed at that. "Truly, Demons are a different breed from Devils." There were plenty of similarities, of course. "Anyway, I'd like you to..."

"AAAAH!" A female voice was heard yelling, causing the Devil King to stand as Lilith walked out from behind a pillar, a familiar blonde girl being held up by her. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" She kicked her legs, hoping that Lilith's hold on her dress wouldn't tear it.

"Found the spy!" Lilith grinned and dropped her on her ass.

Sirzechs sighed heavily. "This is lovely. What is the youngest daughter of the Phenix family doing here?"

"Ah!" The girl blushed as she stood up and bowed deeply to Sirzechs. "Lord Lucifer, my apologies, my mother announced that we were to head home soon and I wished to find Ranma to tell him goodbye when I stumbled across your conversation."

"And how much did you hear?" Sirzechs asked.

"Um, since Ranma said he had a peerage?" She said, her voice tiny as she poked her fingers together. "I didn't even know he was a high ranking Devil."

"I'm not." Ranma sighed. "Now what?"

"I suggest a good spanking!" Lilith grinned. "Naughty girls who eavesdrop on adult conversations deserve to be spanked!"

"Naughty girls who joke about things they shouldn't around parents also deserve to be spanked." Grayfia said, causing Lilith to step back, grimacing.

"Fair enough!"

Sirzechs sighed and looked at Ravel. "Considering that this is a secret I would rather not get out, I would be well within my rights to erase your memory of what happened."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, shivering and knowing he could do it and get away with it. "I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all."

Ranma drummed his fingers on the table for a few moments before a thought came to him. "Sirzechs, um... Lord Sirzechs, right?" The Devil looked at him and nodded. "I'd rather you not erase the memory of a member of my peerage." Sirzechs raised an eyebrow as Ravel stood up straight, her eyes wide and face flushed. "Didn't you say you wanted to be part of my peerage if I became a Devil?"

Ravel nodded rapidly. "Uh huh! I knew that someone like you would quickly become a King, you're too good to not become one. If I had known you were a King sooner I would have requested mother trade me to your peerage... Um, if you have an open Bishop that is."

Sirzechs sighed and sat back down. "Ravel Phenix, I cannot state this clear enough, you must keep this a secret. Should this get out in any way, shape or form, you will be punished over it."

"You mean..?"

"Think of it like a test." Sirzechs told her. "As for you, Ranma. The only reason that Lord Beezlebub did not come after you right away to remove that piece is because I wanted to know more about you."

"So you just trust me with this powerful thing in me?"

"No." Sirzechs shook his head. "However, if you are going to face the Khaos Brigade personally, you may need it. So this is my order to you." He gave Ranma a serious look and let his power leak out to emphasize it. "So long as you do not use the power of the King's piece for personal gain and use it wisely, you may keep it. However, should you be found to abuse its power, I swear, as one of the four Devil Kings, that you will be imprisoned in the depths of Cocytus for more than a century." He looked at Ravel Phenix, who was sweating lightly. "As for you, miss Phenix, do remember that him being a Devil is not well-known at this time." He stood up and bowed to them, the oppressive aura dissipating. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Oh!" Lilith's eyes widened as she just remembered something. "Did your wife tell you that she's expecting twins?"

Sirzechs blinked and looked at Grayfia, who's face was lightly pink. "...When did you find out?"

"Today, but I haven't had a doctor examine me yet, so..."

"Still, this is wonderful news! I shall announce it to all of Hell." Sirzechs took a pose and was about to run off before Grayfia pinched his cheek to stop him. "Grayfia!" He practically pouted at her. "I want to announce it!"

"At least wait until I've confirmed with a doctor, okay?" She said as they walked back into the house.

"...You know, I didn't expect the Devil King to be like this." Ranma muttered, getting a nod from Lilith and Ravel. "So... Ravel, now that you know, what will you do?"

"I want to be part of your peerage." She said and bowed to him. "While the only way for me to do so right now would be to have mother trade me to you and with the desire of Lord Lucifer to keep that a secret, that's impossible, I still wish to be a part of your peerage."

"And you're okay with Master having several lovers already?" Lilith asked, getting a nod from Ravel.

"It's very common for Kings to have harems." Ravel righted herself and looked at Lilith.

Lilith grinned at her. "I like her. And she's what? Fourteen?" Ravel nodded. "Master!"

Ranma sighed and reached out before flicking Lilith on the forehead so hard that she was knocked on her ass.

"Owwie!" Lilith whined and rubbed her forehead, tears in her eyes. "Master's so mean!"

"Um... I hope you don't want me to call you Master as well..." Ravel trailed off as Ranma shook his head. "Okay, no offense, but I'd rather call you by your name."

"Especially when you're in bed with him and he's causing you to see stars from orgasming too hard." Lilith laughed, before yelping as a Youki bolt hit her butt. "Owwie!"

Ranma shook his head and looked at Ravel, who was blushing. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "didn't you say you were leaving?"

"AH!" Her eyes widened. "Yes!" She stood up, as did Ranma. "Thank you for spending time with me and, um... I might be moving in with you soon."

"I look forward to it." Ranma smiled at her.

Blushing, Ravel ran off.

Lilith got up and giggled. "If she could get away with it, Master, she would have had you push her over the table and mount her from behind."

"Not everyone's a degenerate like you." Ranma muttered.

"...That sounds fun!" Lilith flopped over the table. "Take me! Let's dirty the outdoor table!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and walked back into the house.

"MASTER! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

* * *

Hmm, I need an omake and a cut scene.

Let's do the cut scene first.

I was planning on adding this, but decided against it, I had no idea what to do with it, but I didn't want to delete it forever, so here! Deleted scene!

* * *

"Mind if I see her room?"

The two maids looked at each other.

(-)

"...What's the appropriate way for Devils to swear?" Ranma asked as he saw Rias's room. He didn't know where the redhead was, but calling her room a disaster was an insult to disasters. He had seen less of a mess after he accidentally blew up a fireworks bin when he was twelve.

And that had exploded and fell into a bakery for crying out loud!

"Now that I think about it, why were those two buildings next to each other?" Ranma asked himself.

"Um..." One of the maids spoke up. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Ranma blinked and looked at the half-full garbage bag in his hands. "...Where did that come from?" He shrugged and continued to work. "I'm just picking up the smaller things on the floor. Is that a Star Wars Lego set spread across the floor?"

"I think he has a cleaning compulsion." One of the maids whispered.

Less than thirty minutes later, the entire room was spotless. It would need a good dusting and scrubbing, but all the junk Rias had accumulated, both as souvenirs and as payments for jobs she had done was off the counters, floor, bed, chairs and shelves and put into several garbage bags. All of her dirty clothes that had been hidden under the bed or under junk was in a hamper.

"Well, there you go. None of this stuff is garbage, so where should I put it?"

"We'll take care of that." The blonde haired maid bowed to him. "And we'll tell Lady Venelana that you cleaned Rias's room so you can be compensated. But, um, that was very fast."

Ranma shrugged at her. "I didn't clean the closet, and I'm afraid to. Who knows what kind of monsters Hell has hidden in there."

The two maids laughed as they called some other maids to help them move the bags of stuff to the storage warehouses.

* * *

It's canon that Ranma's a neat freak. One time he broke into Hinako's apartment, saw how messy it was and cleaned it up before doing anything else.

Now for the Omake by Innortal

* * *

"I wouldn't go in ther~re!" Lilith sang.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked, opening the door.

"WHOSE MY NAUGHTY PREGNANT MAID!?"

"I'M A NAUGHTY MAID, MASTER!"

"MY EYES!" cried Rias.

"I tried to warn her," Lilith sighed.


	40. Shake Up Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

Shake Up Chapter Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: Ranma's used his Queen piece on Lilith, Bishop on Mittelt, Rook on Atsuko and Nabiki has a Pawn piece. Meaning he has both Knights, a Rook, a Bishop and seven Pawn pieces left.

OBSERVER01: Of course she is, she's got a thing for Heroes and Knights like in the old stories.

TheB: You're thinking of Mermaid Saga, one of Rumiko Takahashi's earliest works. It's not so bad if you've seen InuYasha, but it's still disturbing and dark (and I love it!).

aliesterus: Unintentional, I assure you.

* * *

Nabiki shook her head partly in amusement and partly in exasperation. "So you literally went straight to Hell, helped out someone who you seem to barely tolerate at times, had wild monkey sex..."

"It was rather tame, no wires or airborne sex." Lilith groused in annoyance.

"And I don't mind Issei, he's one of the few guys I'd call a friend." Ranma shot back at her.

"And then you had to stop a diplomatic crisis when Lilith couldn't control herself around Lord Lucifer's son?!" Nabiki gave Lilith a look that expressed how much she couldn't believe the succubus would try something like that.

"To be fair, the kid is really cute." Ranma said in her defense.

"You're REALLY not helping your reputation of being someone who's into young-looking people right now." Nabiki grumbled at him.

"The situation got resolved, why are you so grumpy?" Lilith muttered, causing Nabiki to glare at her.

"Because I'd rather not be on Lord Sirzechs's shit list, okay?"

"I'd normally be surprised that you're showing him so much respect, but he is a ruler of Hell, so..." Ranma shrugged at her. "Look, it ain't like I don't respect the guy, okay?" The Devil King really was powerful, Ranma could respect that and from what he could gather from the maids and Millicas he was a really good guy too. Ranma just didn't fear the guy.

"I guess that's just like you, huh?" Nabiki grumbled to herself mostly.

"Hey! I'm back!" Atsuko cried out as she walked in, her bike over her shoulder. "Nothing much happened, though I think I ran over an army of gingerbread men somewhere along the way."

"That sweets Devil isn't back is he?" Lilith asked, getting a shake from Atsuko.

"Nah, didn't see or sense him." Atsuko tapped her chin. "Oh right! They were army toys! Someone had moving army toys that could talk and fight without a controller and they were all fighting a bunch of moving and talking monster toys and I ran them all over."

Everyone sweat-dropped as they listened.

"What DO you get into when no one's looking?" Nabiki asked in amusement.

"You'd be surprised at the weird things in the world that aren't supernatural." Ranma answered her, even though he found this one to be rather silly.

After putting her bike away, Atsuko gave Ranma an upset look. "It was my turn last night, you were gone!"

"Issei was going to die if we didn't help him out." Lilith pointed out.

"Oh, in that case it's okay." Atsuko smiled, no longer upset.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's just naturally cheerful or simple." Lilith shook her head in amusement.

Atsuko just giggled.

(-)

The next day...

"Hey man!" Matsuda waved to Issei as he walked into class followed by Asia and Xenovia. "Where you been the last few days?"

"Dealing with some personal issues." Issei answered as he walked over to his desk and slumped into it. "I'm just glad it's all done with now."

Motohama walked up to them and grinned. "Yo! I heard the best rumor! We're getting a new teacher! And she's a total hottie!" Both Matsuda and Issei looked at him in interest. "I caught a glimpse of her earlier, she's kind of tall and has white hair and oh man, those tits!"

"That sounds..." Issei trailed off as the door opened and a familiar face walked in. "Thought so."

"Hello, class," the new teacher spoke up and smiled at them. "My name is Rossweisse, and I'm your new teacher starting today."

"Oh man!" Matsuda openly drooled as he saw Rossweisse. Sure, she wasn't wearing anything overly sexual, but the way she filled out that brown business suit made her look incredible!

"You guys can drool over her, she's still single." Issei muttered to them and sighed, knowing how much of a sore spot that was with the Valkyrie.

Behind Issei, Lilith grinned and turned to look at Ranma. The instant she turned around an eraser hit her between the eyes. "Master!" She whined.

"No."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Sorry that we wasted your time, Kuroka." Arthur Pendragon said as a tear in reality became visible. "I was so sure that it was something important."

"Not your fault, nya." Kuroka smiled at the blonde man and looked at the ring that was connected to a chain around her neck. "How was any of us supposed to know it was a trinket by Bastet to let you communicate with cats more freely?" Letting it go, it bounced on her breasts before settling in-between them, the chain around her neck keeping it from falling to the ground. She was surprised it wasn't a Holy artifact, but she wasn't complaining about it.

"Well, she is a cat Goddess." Bikou answered and looked around the campsite. "Didn't we leave the little missus here?"

"It has been about a week." Arthur commented. "Perhaps Ophis returned her to her home?"

"Well, whatever." Kuroka didn't dislike Akane, it was a lot of fun to train her, but if Ophis had no more use for her, that was that. "Hey, Arthur, can you take me to your sister? I need some clean clothes."

"I swear, you really need to learn to clean your own clothes."

"Nya?" Kuroka gave him an annoyed look. "I could always run around naked." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no! Arthur's a giant pervert!"

The man sighed heavily. "No, I'm not. And if you hint that my ancestor was actually a woman who knocked her sister up with a magic penis and was later killed by her daughter again I will stab you."

Kuroka stuck her tongue out.

(-)

A few days later...

"Well, congrats to everyone," Azazel smiled at the group as they sat around in the club room. "The whole school competition was a big hit this year."

"Juggling?" Issei looked at Ranma, who shrugged.

"Hey, if I did anything else it would have been boring."

"But... Martial Arts Juggling?" Xenovia asked, getting another shrug from Ranma. "I mean, I watched it, and I STILL don't know where you pulled the flaming chainsaw, the bowl of fruit, the katana and the motorcycle from."

"Ancient Martial Arts secret." Ranma intoned, pitching his voice up in a mockery of old martial arts masters.

"I was more concerned when Master started juggling Rossweisse." Lilith muttered.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever been a part of both as a Valkyrie and as a freshly minted Devil!" The silver-haired woman said, trembling. "HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE ME?!"

"I was trying not to drop the flaming chainsaw into the active motorcycle and you stumbled into my arms." Ranma said, sweating as Rossweisse started yelling at him some more. "You need to get laid." He watched in amazement as she stopped yelling and slumped down, a blue aura of despair surrounding her.

"It's not my fault I can't get a guy, I just want to be loved too, but nooo! No one wants to spend time with me, they keep saying I'm a buzzkill and Lord Odin kept mocking me saying that I will never get a guy and I just want to have a boyfriend to go on a date with, maybe hold hands and do a few other things, it's not like I want to be a virgin at my age, WAAAAAH!"

"Ouch, Master, that was harsh." Lilith smirked at him.

"Anyway..." Azazel spoke up to try and get the topic off the lonely woman. "Nabiki, my boys in the tech lab think they have a prototype that should help your Balance Breaker out."

"About time." She muttered. "So where is it?"

"Well, they built two versions, one for testing and one that they'll attach to you. You're going to have to spend a few hours with them." He smirked when Nabiki shrugged. "Anyway, most of you are going to Kyoto next week, and as one of your chaperones." Azazel looked at Rossweisse, who was still whimpering, "as is Rossweisse, we'll be making sure that you don't get into trouble."

Ranma scoffed at that. "You could bring an army and we'd still end up getting into trouble."

Azazel laughed, not doubting that.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Interesting..." Jedah smirked as he looked at the latest thing that Akane had created. Reaching down, he couldn't believe it. "You can even make replica Sacred Gears like Boosted Gear, huh?"

Akane said nothing, her eyes lifeless as Jedah's hypnotic spell held sway over her completely.

"Interesting." A new male voice was heard. Walking into the room, a man a little under six feet in height with silver hair done up in a braided ponytail and wearing a silver robe with several accessories on it looked at the replica of Boosted Gear. "But without a Dragon's soul in it, it's useless."

"Indeed." Jedah grinned at the newcomer and looked at Akane. "I wonder what other Sacred Gears you can replicate with this cauldron."

"I thought her Sacred Gear was unsuitable for direct combat." The other man said, causing Jedah to laugh at him.

"Because going into combat with a cauldron is such a smart idea." He smirked. "No, alchemists and the like aren't direct combatants, they've always made things that are useful for combat, but they, themselves aren't useful in a fight. Unless you want her to make some dangerous food or something."

"I don't..." The man trailed off and pointed at Akane, causing Jedah to turn and gape at the horrible blob of tentacled flesh, teeth and screaming.

"GRAAAAAR!" The thing lunged at the two of them, trying to eat them.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A DIRECT ORDER!" The man screamed as he blasted one of the tentacles that had grabbed his chest. His eyes bugged out when a tentacle grabbed him between the legs. "BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"

Jedah pulled a scythe out of thin air and sliced the creature in half, stopping the impromptu rampage. "She must have taken me saying "make some dangerous food" as an order and... OH FUCK ME!"

Akane held up five more of the monsters, who were all grinning at Jedah.

"GRAAAAAAR!"

* * *

Bad news I'm afraid, I won't be posting anymore chapters to this story for the rest of the month. Reason is, I'm getting caught up on what I have written already, so I'm taking some time to get more written so that I don't need to delay longer than I have to.

See you in the next arc when we go to Kyoto.

Before I go, Innortal liked the cut scene so much that he and I did a quick Omake for it.

* * *

"What the heck happened to my room?!" Rias gaped as she looked at her room. "Where's my lego set?!"

"Maybe it's in the closet?" Issei suggested and walked over to the closet.

"You probably shouldn't..." Akeno trailed off, wincing as a tentacle came out of the closet, wrapped around him and pulled him inside. The closet shook for several moments before Issei popped out of it, still wrapped in the tentacle.

"AHHHH!" screamed Issei, as the tentacle slammed him into the floor, ceiling, and floor again.

"My GUNDAM models," Rias whimpered.

"I don't see your signed posters either," Akeno muttered, shaking her head sadly.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried Issei, as the tentacle pulled him inside the closet.

"Not now, Issei," sighed Rias, wiping her eyes.

"We have to work through her great loss."

"AHHHH!" cried Issei, as the tentacle pulled him out of the closet again, a blue dress now covering him.

"And my clothes!" cried Rias. "I knew where everything was!"

"..." went Akeno, making no sound or movement. Frankly, she was glad someone else had picked up those things. She had seen some underwear last month ... from when Rias first started Junior High.

She hadn't fit them in years.

"PLEASE HELP!" begged Issei, as he exited the closet, now covered in the wedding gown Rias would have been forced to wear if she had to marry Riser.

"We are helping, Issei," Akeno said, hugging a crying Rias. "We will help her as much as possible, for as long as it takes."


	41. Kyoto Prologue

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

Told you that I'd be back to posting after January was over. Hope you all survived the Polar Vortex.

To answer some reviews:

Mr. Haziq: You're talking about a setting where there's Sacred Gears that can destroy the planet, kill Gods, interact with the dead, warp dimensions, create anything the user wants, become sentient and walk around on their own, stop time, heal any damage, control the weather to the point that you can freeze all the Reapers in the Land of the Dead solid (Including the Greek God Thanatos) and there's people without Sacred Gears that can beat those with the above mentioned Sacred Gears. Look up what Saji's Sacred Gear can do to see some silly stuff. And that's not going into the people like Vasco Strada or Ajuka Beelzebub and the insane things they pulled off in the series.

aliesterus: Dunno, but she canonically has a hoarding habit as her mother commissioned the Occult Research Club to clean her room and she had like 5 copies of the same bear figurine and she gave each one a different name.

Temsen: Probably not a good idea, no. XD

Kaiya Azure: Not the first (or last) Fate reference I'll make in this story.

* * *

"So you spent all day yesterday getting punched in the face by Rias's cousin?" Ranma asked, laughing when Issei nodded at him.

"Master!" Lilith waved at him as she ran up to the two of them as they waited for the train. "Did you remember your pass?"

"Pass?" Issei asked as Ranma pulled out a talisman.

"Yeah, Demons and Devils normally can't enter any of Kyoto's more important temples." Ranma answered Issei. "Of course, mine's a bit special."

"Special how?"

"Due to an event that happened over three years ago," Lilith frowned as she realized it was almost four years by now, "Master's pass lets him not only bypass the defenses of the temples but he's a special VIP who can see the leader of the Kyoto Yokai association without needing to wait."

Issei stared as Lilith started to shiver. "Is the leader that scary?"

"She's evil! She'll throw you in flour, wrap you in seaweed, or some other food stuffs, throw you in boiling oil and turn you into tofu before she eats you alive!" Lilith's face was blue as she trembled.

"...Wouldn't you normally die from the boiling oil?" Issei looked at Ranma, who shrugged.

"Dunno." Ranma walked over to where Atsuko and Mittelt were at as they waited with some of the other girls from class. "But knowing the big tittied Fox MILF, she'd find a way."

Issei sweat-dropped, he'd have to remember not to piss that woman off.

(-)

Settling down at the back of the train, Ranma sighed as he tried to relax, but was finding it hard to do.

"What's wrong?" Mittelt asked. There were only two seats back at the end of the train and she had won the game of rock paper scissors to sit next to Ranma. Atsuko and Lilith were a couple of seats in front of them.

"Not used to riding in the train." Ranma muttered. "I was usually chasing after it to keep it from dragging me everywhere." Mittelt raised an eyebrow and Ranma elaborated. "Tied to a chain, forced to run as fast as the train or my legs would have snapped and my body would have been a broken and bloody mess."

The blonde gave him a stupefied look. "That is... How in Heaven's name did you pull it off?"

"Very, very carefully." Ranma said, wondering how he had survived some of his training exercises growing up. "Most of the time, if we caught a train, we rode on the roof."

One of the girls that he recognized from the morning crowds that liked to chase Issei around, poked her head over the top of her seat. "You can't expect me to believe that. No one does things like that."

Ranma gave her a flat stare. "I can juggle a fully grown woman who's taller than me, throw her under my leg without having her butt touch the ground while juggling a katana, a motorcycle, a bowl of fruit and a flaming chainsaw. If I really wanted to I could have had her naked before I finished." He smirked as the forehead girl's eyes widened. "And, really, chasing after a train isn't even that hard to do. Try riding on one in winter when it's windy."

"THAT SUCKED!" Lilith yelled from the other side of the chairs.

Mittelt shook her head. "How are you not insane, a psychopath or a mass-murdering monster?" She had known Angels who fell because they saw people abusing children. The fact that Ranma was pretty normal, outside of his sex drive and ideas for what constituted normal training, was a miracle in and of itself.

"Who says I'm not?" Ranma said so softly that only she could hear.

Mittelt looked at him in concern.

(-)

Hours later...

"Porno party, porno party!" Issei and his two friends were chanting to the side, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Seriously?" Mittelt gave them a flat stare as she rested her head on Ranma's lap. "You'd think they could wait a few hours before talking about that."

"You'd think." Ranma said as he ran his hand over her side softly, causing Mittelt to sigh happily.

"We will be arriving in Kyoto in a few minutes." The conductor's voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Please collect your things and be prepared to depart."

"Aww, I liked this." Mittelt said as she sat up and stretched, groaning as she felt the tension on her sides. "Gunna suck that we can't be in the same room." She muttered.

Ranma shrugged, though he agreed.

A couple seats up, Lilith just grinned to herself.

(-)

"Woah!" Everyone stared in shock at the hotel they were going to be staying at.

"Fancy!" More than one person said as they looked around, they couldn't believe the school had gotten them a hotel this extravagant.

"Too fancy for my tastes." Ranma muttered, sure, he could enjoy it, it looked nice, but this was way beyond what he was used to.

Then again, considering that he spent most of his life sleeping in tents, on dirt, grass, rocks and snow, saying he wasn't used to this was like saying someone from a developing nation wasn't used to clean running water.

"Listen up, everyone," Azazel said as he and Rossweisse stood in front of the group, "miss Rossweisse has a statement for all of you." When Rossweisse started talking about things on sale and other things, Azazel sighed and grinned. "And don't get into trouble with the law, stick together if possible yadda yadda. Okay, everyone go to your rooms, get your stuff unpacked."

(-)

Opening his room, Ranma just shook his head in amazement. It was a typically designed hotel room, though the bed was huge! It could easily fit four people on it and still have room for a large dog at the foot of the bed. There was also a mini-fridge near the door, a bathroom to the side and a large flat-screen television on the wall across from the bed. "And why do I have such a large room anyway?"

There was a knock on the door and he turned around to open it, blinking as he saw Atsuko, Lilith and Mittelt. "Lilith..." Ranma started slowly. "Did you perhaps hypnotize Azazel, Rossweisse, the rest of the chaperones and the clerks at the desk into letting all of us have this lovely room?"

"Why Master! I have no idea what you mean! It's not like I was telling them to look me in the eyes when the room assignments were handed out. And I surely didn't tell them to breathe the air when they were looking at my eyes. And there's no possible way that I left any sort of hypnotic suggestion on them making them think that if they split us up that they'd be doing a really bad thing or anything." Lilith gave him an innocent look.

Ranma shook his head and chuckled as he stepped aside and the others came in. "Good, because I wouldn't know what to do with all of this bed."

"I can think of a few things." Atsuko, shockingly, said as she gave Ranma a blush and a naughty grin.

"I'd love to, but..." Ranma sighed, getting a nod from Lilith.

"Yeah, something's not right." The succubus frowned, getting confused looks from Atsuko and Mittelt. "You two can't feel Ki or Youki, we can."

"And the energy feels..." Ranma frowned as he tried to explain it in a way they could all understand. "I guess like a rubber band pulled as far it can go and it's ready to snap off and fire into someone's eye."

"So what should we do?" Mittelt asked as she put her suitcase on the side of the bed. "Because I want to explore Kyoto."

"That's what we're going to do." Ranma said to her. "Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but with the energy so tense in this city, I want to see what's causing it."

"Good thing I got extras of these." Lilith tossed a talisman to Mittelt and one to Atsuko. "Since you're Devils now, you need that to visit the temples."

Ranma reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the bed. "This has all the leylines around Kyoto on it. Atsuko..."

"Already memorized." The cyborg gave him a thumbs up. "I'm taking it those large spots are the temples?"

"Yeah." Ranma nodded as he pointed to each one and listed them off. "However, there's plenty of other nodes around the city I want to explore. There should be some Youkai in those spots."

"Master, you don't think that..." Lilith trailed off as Ranma re-rolled the map.

"I sure as fuck hope not, this city doesn't need another blood bath." Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Let's go."

Opening the door, the four ran into Rossweisse, who was in a red track suit. "Oh! I was just coming to tell you that you have free time for the rest of the day, so you're free to explore Kyoto how you want."

Ranma smiled at her. "Thanks."

(-)

"Anything?" Ranma asked Lilith, who shook her head. "Fuck." He picked up his cell phone. "Atsuko, what do you know?"

 _"Less than I wish I did. I can't tell if there's anything wrong. Mittelt says that the energy lines aren't damaged, so that's something."_

"Alright, head to the thousand door temple, we're heading there next." When she answered, he hung up the phone and started to head towards the temple in question.

"Do we have to?" Lilith whined, she did NOT want to see the person in charge of that temple.

"Only way to find out why things feel so tense is to go see her, Lilith." Ranma said without looking back, causing Lilith to whimper as she followed along, grumbling. He didn't even know why Lilith was upset about this, it wasn't even the head temple in Kyoto and there was a chance that Yasaka wasn't there at that time.

(-)

Ranma and Lilith got to the temple gates right behind Issei and the others. "Hey!" He waved as Issei, Xenovia, Asia and Irina turned around to see him. "What's up?"

"Just heading up to see the temple. Where have you been?" Xenovia asked.

Ranma gave them a serious expression. "I know none of you have been here before, but there's something seriously wrong with the Ki in the air."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked, getting a sigh from Lilith.

"What Master means is that there's something really wrong with this city right now and he can't tell what it is."

"So we're hoping the big tittied Fox MILF has some answers." Ranma really hoped his worst fears weren't happening.

After a few minutes of walking, Issei ran off, saying he had something to do.

"Say, Ranma..." Irina began, "you say you can feel the Ki in the city? How does it compare to before?"

Ranma shook his head at her. "Sorry, I don't know, I was still learning how to properly sense Ki and Youki at the time..." His eyes widened. "Sunnva!" He took off so fast that a gust of wind was all that remained.

The girls all looked at each other and took off after him.

(-)

"Outsider!" A little child in a red and white priestess outfit with blonde hair, though the tips were a light red in color, yellow eyes, several fluffy tails behind her and fox ears on the head glared at Issei. "How dare you?! Return mother to me right now!" Behind the child there were several people with black wings and bird-like faces hovering in mid-air. On the ground there were several people in fox masks and shrine priest outfits holding swords.

"...Huh?" Issei blinked in confusion, wondering what this was all about. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your mother."

"Liar! I won't be..."

"Hey!" Another male voice yelled out. "What's going on?"

"Another outsider?!" The little child yelled from on top of the gate. "Who d...ares..?"

The others around the child all gasped and started whispering.

"...Kunou?" Ranma asked as he came into view fully. "Is that you?" When the child got down from the gate and stood on the rocky steps trembling, eyes watering, Ranma got down on his knees. "Wow, you've gotten so big girl." Opening his arms slowly as she took one trembling step after another towards him, he smiled at her. "It's me, Ranma Saotome."

"DADDY!" Kunou yelled, tears falling out of her eyes as she tackled Ranma as hard as she could, sobbing into his chest. "DADDY! MOMMY IS! MOMMY! WAAAAHHH!"

"Shhh..." Ranma hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried. "It's okay, I'm here."

"...Daddy?" Issei asked in confusion as the others looked at Ranma and then at Irina, Xenovia, Asia and Lilith as they caught up. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lilith sighed, she knew this was going to be a long explanation. "Listen, why don't all of you go see Azazel and let him know that Master and I aren't going to be around tonight, okay?" She sighed as she saw Kunou continue to cry loudly. "Scratch that..." Walking over to Ranma, she put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Why don't you get caught up with her? I'll head back with the others, okay?"

Ranma nodded, thankful she decided to leave.

"...Daddy?" Issei muttered, still trying to figure that one out.

After everyone left, Ranma looked at the Youkai as they knelt down to him. "Okay..." He said as Kunou was calming down while he rubbed her back. "Can one of you please explain what's going on? And how come I can't feel Yasaka in the city?"

* * *

Well, those of you who guessed Yasaka's daughter Kunou was Ranma's daughter, congrats. Also, why does she have to have the same name as Tatewaki? GAH!

So I re-used an Omake, so I'm deleting it for those who get here later. It's from chapter 32 though.


	42. Kyoto Chapter 1

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

To answer some reviews:

MilandaAnza: I won't answer how Ranma and Kunou are related just yet, but I will say that it will be answered in this arc. And, yes, that's why Lilith is terrified of the big tittied Fox MILF.

And apparently I reused the an omake. WHOOPS! That's embarrassing!

* * *

"So Ranma stayed back with the little fox girl who calls him daddy?" Azazel asked as he and Rossweisse listened to the story. It was later in the afternoon when the group got back to the hotel.

Lilith nodded as she and Issei reported on what happened. "Don't ask, I won't tell, that's for Master and Kunou to explain, not me."

"Interesting. I didn't know that Ranma knew Lady..." Azazel trailed off as he saw Lilith shiver. "Err, the leader of the Youkai Association personally."

"It's a good thing he did, because those guys all looked like they wanted to tear a piece out of my hide for some reason." Issei chuckled nervously.

"If you don't mind waiting," Lilith said to them, "Master will explain the situation as to why he's Kunou's father and everything later." She turned to leave.

"Why don't you? You know a lot." Azazel asked, getting her to stop.

"Because," Lilith turned to look at him and all three in the room were taken aback by the look in her eyes, "if I start talking about it, I'll fly into a murderous rage." Her hands balled into a fist as she thought back to that time. "Please, I don't want to talk about it unless Master's here."

After she left, Issei shuddered and looked at the two adults. "That... Was terrifying."

Azazel gave the door a look that Issei couldn't explain while Rossweisse looked at Issei in concern.

"Listen, Issei," the Valkyrie-turned-Devil spoke up, "I'm curious as well, but there's things you shouldn't snoop into until the people who were involved are willing to talk, okay?"

Issei nodded and headed to his room.

(-)

Later that night...

Atsuko walked down the stairs to go into the bathing area with the other girls and blinked as she saw Rossweisse and Issei talking on the stairs. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Rossweisse pointed at Issei. "He wants to see girls naked."

"I'm more interested in the boobs, but what she said!" Issei leered suggestively.

Atsuko looked at them in confusion. "Didn't your friend bring you porn to look at?"

"It's not the same as seeing a girl's hooters right in front of you!" Issei shot back, getting a groan from Rossweisse.

"You know, Issei, I wonder what the President would say if she heard you talking like this." Rossweisse asked him.

"She'd probably go "why don't you look at my boobs? Aren't they good enough for you? Issei you jerk! How dare you stare at other girls boobs without my permission!", am I right?" Atsuko asked, causing both Issei and Rossweisse to look at her and nod slowly.

"How did you get her down so pat?" Issei asked.

Atsuko just grinned at him.

"Anyway," Issei cleared his throat, "you know, you're too controlling, Rossweisse, and I hate to say it, but that's why you don't have a boyfriend."

Rossweisse gasped and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's not like I want to be a virgin at my age! I want to have a sexy boyfriend who will do naughty things with me at any time I want too!"

Atsuko watched as Rossweisse got more and more upset as she ranted before calling up her magic. "Um, are you sure that it's okay to do that out here?"

"Someone who mocks me for being a virgin must be punished!" Rossweisse yelled and attacked Issei, who called up his Boosted Gear and blocked her attack. "No way! Is he actually stronger than usual?"

"Of course I am! I won't rest until I see some naked titties!"

Sighing heavily, Atsuko grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. "Over here."

"HAUH?!" Issei's eyes bugged out as Atsuko stood there, topless. "WOAH MAMA!"

"Miss Natsume! Cover your boobies this instant!" Rossweisse yelled, her face completely red.

Atsuko gave her a flat stare. "He's just looking, so long as he doesn't touch, it doesn't bother me."

"Can I touch your boobies?!"

"You aren't Ranma, so no." The cyborg said, causing Issei to slump on the stairs.

"Wait!" Issei's eyes widened as he realized something. "Does that mean you and he are..."

Atsuko nodded. "Yes. When it's my turn he's mauling my boobs, my butt, other spots as he drives his erect penis in and out of my various holes, causing me to mewl and cry out his name every time. It feels really good when he rocks his hips and hits those really deep spots inside."

Rossweisse's face was redder than Atsuko's hair as she listened in. "A...a...a...as y...your te...teacher! I must protest you having underage relations with a man!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not proper!"

Atsuko blinked and shrugged, causing her breasts to bounce in several directions as Issei drooled openly. "What we do at home in our spare time isn't really any of your concern." She blinked as an idea came to her. It wasn't a normal idea, it wasn't something most people would think of, but it was something Lilith would think up. "Unless you want to be Ranma's girlfriend as well so you can lose your virginity?"

"Wha, wha, wha, wha?!" Rossweisse stuttered, steam coming out of her ears as she tried to imagine it. "N...No! It wouldn't be proper! I'm a teacher! He's a student! I can't do something like that!"

Atsuko shrugged again, causing Issei to drool even more. "Okay." She looked at Issei. "Enjoyed staring at my titties?"

"Uh huh..."

"Good." She put her shirt back on, causing Issei to groan in disappointment.

"NOOO!" cried Issei. "Why did you hide them from me!?"

"You said you wanted to see them, you saw them. There was no time limit given."

Issei blinked, before he slapped his forehead-with the hand that did not have his gear on it.

He had at least learned that hard truth, but had yet to realize: be specific with what you want.

"I do understand the enjoyment of naked boobs though, Lilith and Mittelt have such cute little ones that I can't help myself and I lick and kiss them when we have threesomes and more." Atsuko giggled as Issei's nose erupted with blood, sending him flying down the stairs.

"How inappropriate!" Rossweisse gasped, her nose actually bleeding as well. "That's entirely inappropriate!"

Atsuko tilted her head. "No it's not. We share and share alike. That's why it wouldn't be a problem if you joined us." When the Valkyrie started to stutter and twitch, before her ears started to steam again, Atsuko sighed and walked past Rossweisse. "I need to take a bath now."

(-)

It was several minutes later when Azazel found Issei, covered in a pool of his own blood and grinning and Rossweisse sitting in the hallway, her face heavily flushed. "Well, this is interesting, did you offer him your virginity and then realize what you said and that's why you're both like this?" He laughed when they were startled back to reality. "Anyway, Miss Rossweisse, could you make sure to gather up Miss Atsuko, Mittelt and Lilith? Lady Leviathan wants to have dinner together."

"Lady Leviathan's here?" Issei asked no one in particular.

(-)

"Hi!" Serafall, wearing a kimono that was dark on one side, red with flower patterns on the other side and held up by a yellow obi, with her hair done up in a loose bun behind her head, waved at everyone as they entered the house that she was using while in Kyoto.

"Did you cut your hair?" Atsuko asked, "last I saw you, your hair was really long."

Serafall giggled at the cyborg. "No, silly, I just put it up because of the kimono I'm wearing." Looking around, she saw someone missing. "Where's Ranma?" She had been looking forward to seeing him again.

"Currently with the Youkai of the city." Azazel answered her. "We'll go see him tomorrow, okay?" He was amused when Serafall's eyes lit up in delight at that. "Anyway," he said as everyone sat down at the table, "I did some research into why the Youkai were being unusually aggressive towards Issei and the others and found out that," he looked at Lilith, who tilted her head in confusion, "the leader of the Youkai association here in Kyoto was kidnapped a few days ago. I don't know exactly how she was captured, but we'll find out more tomorrow." He had a sneaking suspition that it was the Khaos Brigade that had captured Yasaka. To make things worse, with the amount of normal humans with them on the school trip it made making a move against them really hard to do.

"Do you think it's the Khaos Brigade?" Issei asked, getting a shrug from Azazel.

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit." Azazel answered him. "Serafall, where's..."

"I apologize for being late." Sona said as she, Saji, Tsubaki and a couple of others from her peerage entered the room. "We had a small disaster that had to be taken care of."

"I'm terribly sorry." Saji bowed and Sona adjusted her glasses.

"No, it's my fault for stopping to answer my phone when you had your hands full." Sona sighed and shook her head in dismay. At least it was just a broken screen this time and not the whole phone.

"Hey, Saji." Issei waved at the blonde guy in the group. "How's your trip been?"

"It sucks." Saji groaned as he sat down at the table followed by Sona and the rest of her peerage. "Since I'm on the student council I've been helping teachers instead of having fun."

"The only reason that we're even able to be on this trip in the first place is because we're on the student council." Sona replied, getting a nod from Saji.

"Anyway," Azazel said to the group, "you should all take your time and enjoy yourselves while you're here. Let the adults handle the hard stuff. Make some memories while you're here or whatever it is you're supposed to do."

Serafall clapped her hands. "Well then, let's eat."

"Okay!"

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure that it's okay for us to be walking around, Daddy?" Kunou asked as she held Ranma's hand while the two walked around Kyoto.

"I'm sure." He smiled at the fox girl. "Besides, anyone who messes with us would have to be stupid to do so."

"I just want my mom back." Kunou said softly. "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Ranma knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Trust me when I say that we're going to find the jerks who took your mom away from you, and we'll make them pay."

Kunou nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Anyway, we should..."

"EEK!" A woman's voice was heard and Ranma stood up and gawked as a man was grabbing a random woman on the street from behind. "HELP! MOLESTER!"

"The heck?" Ranma asked as several other men in the crowd grabbed the man and pulled him off of the woman. "What's going on?"

"Man, another one?" A man said from the side. "This is like the fifteenth case of a random groper today."

Kunou cupped her chin and frowned. "Between this and the random panty thief that's been stealing lots of women's undies in town, I'm getting worried."

"Panty thief?" Ranma asked and frowned. "Kunou, come here." When she stepped up closer to him, Ranma picked her up and put her on his shoulder before running up a nearby hill.

"Daddy?" Kunou asked as she grabbed his hair to keep from falling off. "What's wrong?"

"Has your mother taught you how to find people using the Ki of the area?" Ranma asked.

"I was going to start learning that soon, actually."

"Okay, good, then I don't need to explain." Ranma smiled as they stopped at the top of the grassy hill and put Kunou down. "In fact, why don't I show you how to do it?" Kneeling down, he put his hands on the ground and Kunou's eyes widened as the ground seemed to light up.

"Cool! You're activating the Ki in the leylines around here!"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it's not a practical thing to do unless you're a master at manipulating your energies and the surrounding environment and such." And Ranma knew he still had plenty of room to grow in that regard. "But in places like Kyoto? It's easy."

Kunou knelt down next to Ranma and put her hands on the glowing ground. "Okay, now what?"

"Close your eyes. You're going to send a small pulse of your energy into the Ki."

Kunou nodded and did so. "So now, WOAH!"

Ranma smirked, though the little girl couldn't see it. "You just saw the whole city, didn't you?" Kunou nodded, her eyes still closed, but her face expressing shock and awe at what she was seeing. "Okay now, focus, I know it's overwhelming, but try to focus on those with above average or abnormal presences."

"Let's see..." Kunou tilted her head in confusion. "I'm seeing... One, two, three... At least twelve, and they're all really strong, plus it's weird, it's like there's someone else there but I'm not..."

"That's probably Azazel, Issei and the others." Ranma spoke up. "The one you can't sense is likely Atsuko."

"Weird. Huh, there's some sort of red orb flying around."

"...Huh, that's odd." Ranma frowned and watched as the orb disappeared into a person and that person's body lit up and turned red. "I'll have to tell Azazel about this." That couldn't be healthy for people to have some sort of parasite flying around. "It would suck if that was some sort of alien lifeform that wanted to turn humanity into its slave or something."

"EEEP!"

Ranma suddenly found Kunou glomping him and trembling. "...You know I was kidding, right?" He sighed as the girl continued to tremble. "There aren't aliens who are going to turn humanity into their slave."

"There aren't? She asked in a soft voice.

"No, because if aliens tried to that, the other aliens on the planet would beat them up."

The little fox girl blinked and slowly climbed off of Ranma. "There are other aliens?"

"Yeah, met some sentient space teddy bears once." Ranma laughed softly at the memory. "They had this one girl with them, but she died... More than once. We left her to this crazy redhead who screamed about serving someone and got ran over by a truck before being revived somehow."

Kunou gave him a weird look. "Just what kind of people do you hang out with?!" The little fox girl couldn't imagine something like that. That sounded completely insane.

"It's a big world out there. That's just Earth, there's Hell, Heaven, the other realms, parallel dimensions, other planets." Ranma shrugged as Kunou boggled at the sheer scope of everything. "Don't worry about it."

"But that's so..."

Ranma sighed and straightened himself out to look the young girl in the eyes. "Yes, it's scary to think about, how there's probably something out there that you can't even begin to understand that could crush you in an instant. You wanna know what my magic teacher once told me?"

Kunou sniffled. "What?"

*Flash*

 _The old man snorted at Ranma and Lilith. "Well, I've taught you brats everything you need to know, just learn on your own from here on out." The two nodded as he pulled a short, jeweled sword out of his robe and cut a hole in reality. "Just remember this, there are things out there that you can't face through logic and reason, so just throw away logic and reason and find a way through whatever you're facing. If there's a wall in front of you, find a way through it."_

*End Flash*

"Uh..." Kunou blinked in confusion. "What's that got to do with what you were talking about?"

Ranma smiled at her. "Because if you ever get scared, just remember, if you don't give up, you'll find a way to overcome any obstacle."

Kunou nodded, now she understood. "Okay!"

Putting his hand back on the ground and causing it to glow, Ranma continued, "anyway, I think we need..." He trailed off and grinned. "Well, just found them. Come on. It's going to be a long run."

Kunou nodded as Ranma picked her up and took off to the West.

(-)

Five minutes later...

"Ha ha ha ha!" A woman was laughing at her companion. "That was so funny! You actually stole that fox woman's panties! I can't believe you got away with it."

"And gave her shapely rear a nice squeeze!" The man cackled in delight as he held the pair of underwear in his hands. "It's too bad that they're so plain though." He pouted. "Oh well, not often I get a fox Youkai's silky darlings." Tossing them into a large knapsack that was more than four times his size, he tapped his chin. "But what I'd really like to do is get the panties of the leader of the Yokai here in Kyoto."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say no to that." Ranma said as he touched down on the railing that was just outside of the room the two were in. "Hey, perv, big tittied perv, how are you two?"

"Ranma!" Said perv yelled at him. "How could you? Aren't I your master?"

Snorting, Ranma put Kunou down. "Technically you're my old man's master and he's my master, so I guess by degrees of separation, you are."

"Big tittied perv?" The blue haired Devil pouted at him. "Come on, that's not nice, even if it is true. Oooh! Who's the cute little fox?"

"My name is Kunou and what are you two doing with that bag full of women's underwear and what's that about wanting to steal my mother's panties?!" The little fox girl pointed at both of them angrily. "How dare you steal panties from the women of Kyoto?!"

Sighing as Kunou was about to rush them, Ranma grabbed her by the back of her Miko outfit and lifted her off her feet.

"Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Kunou yelled as she kicked her feet wildly and comically.

"Calm down, there's probably a total of five people in the city, including me, that could beat these two in a straight up fight." Ranma explained. "So don't get so upset, okay?"

Slumping, the fox girl nodded. "Okay, daddy."

"Daddy?!" Both Happosai and his master exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't ask, it's complicated." Ranma muttered. "Anyway, have you two noticed anything odd about Kyoto since you got here?"

"The Ki of the area is warped." Happosai's master pointed out. "Not sure why, but it feels like it's being forcibly directed somewhere."

"But, why though?" Kunou asked in confusion. "To do that would take a lot of mages and a lot of time. Sure, Kyoto's felt pretty weird for a few days, but to direct all the Ki in the area in one direction?"

"I don't know." The blue-haired, big breasted, Devil shook her head. "All I know is that it's only going there a little bit. All the Ki like a flowing river, the diversions are, right now, just tunnels dug to the side that's drawing the Ki to the specified area."

"That sounds..." Ranma trailed off and looked at the Devil. "What would happen if all the Ki in the city were to be forced to one spot?"

"Hard to say." She admitted. "If someone was using it as a way to cast magic, maybe do something impossible, that would be possible if you used so much power that you could overcome anything." She shrugged helplessly. "I'm not an expert on Ki-based magic, so I don't know."

"I've studied it." Happosai admitted. "You usually need a medium, a focus, so that you don't burn yourself out when using Ki to cast magic. Of course, if you used all the Ki in Kyoto, you'd need something of tremendous magical potential, like a few Holy Swords or something, to be the medium."

Ranma frowned as he thought about this. "Kunou, tell me something. What would happen if a Youkai was exposed to this much Ki at once?"

The little girl blinked in confusion. "Well, you know that we're spiritually sensitive and we use the Ki of the surrounding area to power ourselves up. If a Youkai gets too much Ki, they can go berserk and harm lots of people."

"SUNNVA!" Ranma bit back the rest of his cursing and the other three looked at him in confusion. "That's how... I figured it out."

"Huh?" All three asked in confusion.

Ranma gave them a serious look. "Whoever kidnapped Yasaka is planning on flooding her with all the Ki of Kyoto."

"But that would..." Kunou gasped in shock. "Even if she doesn't destroy Kyoto in a berserk state, the amount of Ki would cause severe damage to mom and kill her!"

"Over-saturation, huh?" Happosai grimaced, it wasn't hard to understand. No matter who you were, you had limits to how much power you could take on at one time.

"So what do we do?" The blue-haired Devil asked, her expression serious. "Unless you don't have a plan."

Ranma shook his head. "Sadly, I don't got anything, unless we could, I dunno, drain all the Ki in Kyoto away from the focal point or something."

"It's possible." The Devil admitted, much to the shock of the other three. "We'd need something that can draw Ki into it as a start, but that wouldn't work since there's so much, eventually the Ki would flow back to the original focal point and nothing would change. Unless you could store it in something."

"Like what?" Kunou asked. "All the Youkai in Kyoto and the surrounding area put together couldn't handle it."

The Devil grinned at her. "Don't worry, I already know how to deal with that. Anyway, the problem comes down to using a catalyst to draw the energy away from the focal point."

Happosai blinked as she looked at the knapsack full of panties. "WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Happi," his teacher pouted at him, "can't you do it, for me? Your student wants to save my friend."

"Wait, you know Yasaka?" Ranma asked in surprise. She nodded at him and he shook his head in amazement. "Anyway, perv... How about we make a deal?"

Happosai sniffed. "What? There's nothing you could offer me that would make me give up these..."

"What if I could get you an Angel's, a Valkyrie's and Yasaka's underwear?" Kunou gaped at him in shock and Ranma sighed. "What's more important? Your mother's underwear or her life?"

"You're right." Kunou nodded and prostrated herself, bowing to Happosai. "Please! Save my mother!"

Happosai sighed, he had a soft spot for kids after all. "Fine... But I want more than just their panties. I hear there's a female Satan, I want her panties too!"

Ranma scratched his head. "Well, I'll see about that."

"Sweeto! Let's do this!"

"The problem is..." Ranma began, "we have to wait, if we move too soon..."

"Plus we need some skilled magic users to help in this endeavor." The Devil muttered. "Say, little girl, are there skilled magic users among the Youkai?"

"Of course!" Kunou said as she sat up and looked the big breasted, blue-haired Devil in the face. "Maybe we're not as good as some, but we're still skilled. If you help save my mother then we'll forgive you for the crime of massive panty theft!"

"Speaking of which, how many do you have?" Ranma asked.

"Five bags..." The Devil jerked a thumb at the large knapsack Happosai had. "All as big as that."

Ranma grinned as the four began to iron out the details of their plan.

* * *

Hey, Happosai, long time no see!

How about an Omake by Innortal that has nothing to do with the chapter?

* * *

"We are not going to Juuban District in Minato Ward," Ranma growled at Lilith. "Tis a silly place."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Rias.

"Magic girls, Type-Overkill," Ranma muttered.

"Master's just upset at how much of an awesome plan I had to seduce them, starting with the two lesbian Outers," Lilith complained.

"One: you wanted me to seduce them with my girl form.

"Two: it wasn't a plan, you wrote a fanfic!" Ranma yelled.

"It was well written," Xenovia offered with a blush.

"Agreed," nodded Issei. "The language flowed well, the plot merged perfectly with the porn, and the writing made me feel like I was there, watching the redhead demoness slowly break their walls."

"... It figures," muttered Rossweisse. "About porn, he's a literary genius.

"Give him an essay, I run out of ink in my pen, pointing out his spelling and grammatical errors."


	43. Kyoto Chapter 2

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on.

Maybe I shouldn't have posted the last chapter on Superbowl Sunday?

Also, why is the Neptunia series so damn fun and addictive?

Vld: It was meant as a joke to show that Sona has some bad luck with electronics, especially her phone. Who knows what Saji had in his hands at that time.

Thrythlind, this chapter's for you.

* * *

The next day, in Hell...

Walking through a stereotypical lab, Nabiki would have wondered what to expect, but Azazel had assured her that the boys in the lab wouldn't harm her. "Over here, Miss Tendo." One of the Grigory said to her as she walked over to the chair.

"Looks like a dentist chair." Nabiki said as she sat on it. "So, what are you... Okay, hold up, is that Cerebro?"

One of the Fallen blinked in surprise. "You know that series? We've only seen the animated versions, but it was so cool that we had to design this project after it."

"Then this should be a wheelchair!" Nabiki protested loudly. "Preferably a hovering wheelchair! I want a wheelchair for this!" The internet was wonderful for many things, including finding American animated programs that were awesome. Plus the first animated version of that series had gotten dubbed into Japanese and was one of her favorite shows when she was younger.

The Fallen Angels around her laughed in amusement. "Sorry, we don't have any wheelchairs around here. No one gets crippled enough to warrant one."

"Drat! And here I was hoping I could get a picture and post it to 2chan or something." Nabiki snapped her fingers. "Oh well."

"Please don't." One of the Fallen said as he lowered the helmet onto Nabiki's head. "This isn't information that should be in the hands of normal people."

"I'm not stupid." Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that there's a portable version of this."

"Of course." One of the other tech heads said. "This is the test version, we want you to use your Balance Breaker and we'll see if this works like we hope it does."

"We'll be monitoring the data over here." One of the Fallen said at a computer. "If it works like we hope, we'll download everything into a portable version that we can attach to your body so you don't have to worry about your brain getting overloaded again."

"That would be great." Nabiki sighed. "Is it on?" When they confirmed it, she closed her eyes. "Balance... Break."

The Fallen Angels watched in amazement as several screens formed in front of Nabiki, allowing them to see what she was seeing...

...Which was surprisingly not much as all of them were blank.

"Is that it?" One of the Fallen asked, a little disappointed.

Nabiki tapped her chin, maybe this was blocking all the information from flooding her head at once, so maybe she needed to... "Can you show me all of the meteors in the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter?"

*AFFIRMATIVE*

The screens were all suddenly lit up with every single piece of rock, dust, debris and speck of ice that was between the two planets.

"Okay, that was cool..." Nabiki muttered to herself. "Show me how Stonehenge was made." The screens revealed how that was done and Nabiki nodded. "Okay, now show me who wins every major sporting event for the next thirty years." She shrugged at the looks she was getting. "Hey, I want to make sure that I have all my bases covered."

"Well, regardless, it looks like it was a success so far." The one who put the helmet on Nabiki nodded. "However, you said that after awhile your head gets overwhelmed by information? Let's keep this on for a bit longer."

"Nah, easier way to find out." Nabiki waved him off. "Tell me, can the portable version that they're going to attach to me keep information overload from happening as it is now?"

*AFFIRMATIVE*

"Well then..." Nabiki grinned at them as she turned off her Balance Breaker. "Let's get it on."

"Very well. I warn you, you'll have a headache for a few days when we put this on you." The lead tech head said as he removed the helmet. "Oh, and we're putting a tattoo on your body."

Nabiki tapped her chin. "...Fine, but I get to decide where."

"Very well." The tech head nodded. He could agree to that.

Nabiki knew why they did that, it was to announce to anyone who was looking that the Grigory had worked some technology into the person. She didn't understand it, but a tattoo was a small price to pay.

Besides, she always wanted a butt tattoo.

(-)

Kunou yawned as she woke up. She and Ranma had spent far too long out at that wicked pervert's place, but if the plans they made could save her mother, she was all for it. Groggily, she got dressed and walked out of her room.

"Ah! Good morning, kiddo." Ranma smiled at her as she came down to the main area. "We got some vistors."

Blinking, the small fox girl looked around the room and saw other leaders of the nearby Youkai branches that were sitting in the area, followed by two people she didn't recognize. "Um..."

"So you're Lady Yasaka's daughter?" The man asked, getting a small nod from Kunou. "My name is Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels. And this woman next to me..."

"Hi!" She smiled at Kunou. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Devil Kings, I hope we didn't wake you. Ranma was saying you were up late last night."

"I'm fine, thank you." Kunou said as she sat next to Ranma. "I remember hearing that you were going to be coming here."

"Yeah, but it looks like now isn't a good time." Azazel commented. "We've been briefed about what happened. Believe me, we don't want your mother in the hands of whomever captured her."

"Before we go any further, Lord Ranma said he had a plan?" The Tengu asked, getting a nod from Ranma.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff set up that might throw a monkey-wrench in the plans of whomever captured her." Ranma frowned heavily. "I don't get it though. If they wanted to destroy Kyoto, it would have been easy to do now that Yasaka's in their possession. No offense to you two," he said to the other Youkai leaders, "but she's the strongest Youkai in the area. If someone could capture her..."

"Perhaps they want something else?" Serafall asked, getting a nod from the others. "But what?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Azazel sighed and pulled out his phone as it buzzed. "Hello?" He nodded as the person on the other end filled him in on the details. "Alright, thank you." Hanging up the phone, he rubbed his eyes. "...Lovely."

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"Seems that whoever kidnapped Lady Yasaka was part of a group." Azazel narrowed his eyes. "I think it's safe to put this down as the work of the Khaos Brigade."

"Daddy..." Kunou tugged on his sleeve. "Can we save mother?"

Ranma ruffled her hair. "I promise. We'll find her and save her, okay?"

"That reminds me..." Azazel trailed off. "Lilith said something about you being her father, but you're too close in age for that to happen naturally, so..."

Ranma sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I'd rather not explain this more than once, how about we get everyone who needs to know over here first and then I can explain what happened almost four years ago." He smiled as he felt Kunou hugging his side. Raising an arm, he hugged the little girl back.

"Please bear with us." The Tengu leader said to Azazel. "It's something only Lord Ranma, Lady Yasaka and Lady Kunou can speak about, the rest of us can only add small details."

Serafall nodded "Very well, shall we get the others?"

"Nah." Azazel shook his head. "It's still early in the day, let them enjoy seeing Kyoto for a few more hours. Speaking of which, Ranma, you should go see your classmates."

Chuckling, Ranma got up and nodded. "Sure." He sighed when Kunou whimpered. "I'd take you with me, but there's normal people who don't know about Youkai, kiddo."

"Oh!" She let go of him and sighed. "It's just, the last time you left me... I didn't see you again."

Ranma ruffed her hair. "I'll be back later, okay? I promise."

Kunou sniffled but let go. "Okay."

(-)

As Ranma made his way out of the temple, he stopped and looked around, frowning. "...Who's there?"

"C.. .ou .e.. me?"

"Yes! You!" Ranma yelled at no one in particular.

"Can y.. he..?"

Ranma sighed and closed his eyes, seeing if there was anyone nearby that was hiding. When he didn't feel anything, he sighed and walked off. 'Who was that? That voice sounded like a woman's voice, but...'

"Can you..."

Ranma looked around in confusion as he stood on the stairs. "Okay, this is getting weird, I know I'm hearing something, but whoever it is isn't speaking clearly. LISTEN! I CAN HEAR YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

When he didn't get an answer, Ranma sighed and shook his head. "I must be going crazy." It wouldn't surprise him.

(-)

"Well, look who finally showed up." Aika Kiryuu smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "I don't know why the teachers decided you could be away from us overnight, but don't do it again."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the slender girl. "What? You worried about me or something?"

"Or something." She jerked a thumb as Lilith, who was walking up to them. "Your servant's been all mopey all morning without you."

"Master!" Lilith brightened up as she saw him. "So what's going to happen now?" As she ran up, Aika walked off to hang with her other friends.

Ranma waved her off. "Nothing much, Azazel is going to discuss things with Serafall and the Youkai association." He kept his voice low. "We may have other problems than just the big tittied Fox MILF disappearing."

Lilith's eyes widened, that didn't sound good.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"You know," a male voice spoke up and Jedah turned to see Rizevim walk into the room where he kept Akane Tendo. "You could do so much more if you forced her to make more than she is."

Jedah snorted at the son of the original Lucifer. "This is just the test phase." Looking at the gauntlet on his left arm, he grinned. "For the most part, I've kept her to making a few weapons, crystals and some other small trinkets."

"And how goes the project of making a body for the part of Ophis you stole from her?"

"It will take a couple of months. Considering the amount of power that I'm working with, if I rush it, things could blow up and all that power could return to Ophis." He looked at the older-looking Devil. "Tell me, do you think that you could handle an angry, full powered Ophis, oh son of Satan?"

Rizevim snorted. "Just keep doing what you're doing to keep her powers suppressed." Looking at the dirty human, he watched, interested as a familiar-looking spear popped out of the kettle. "That is..."

"A replica of the True Longinus, yes." Jedah smirked as he picked it up. "Excellent, I can feel the raw power of this thing."

Rizevim grinned as he looked at it. "Excellent, we should..." He trailed off as Jedah walked over to the kettle and threw the spear back in. "What are you doing?! Think of the things we could do with those!"

Jedah gave Rizevim a look. "That was merely me testing what she can make, nothing more. And you're an idiot, if we had that many True Longinus, what's to stop someone from stealing it and using it against us?" Tapping his chin, he looked at Akane. "Can you create a living being from that?"

"I do not know." Akane's voice was soft, flat and monotone.

"Then try it." Jedah grinned. "Create a Dragon, whatever comes to mind."

"What are you doing?" Rizevim hissed at the tall, blue Devil. "I merely tolerate you because..."

"GRAWR!" Rizevim and Jedah both looked as a small Dragon that was pure white with a long head, sharp fangs and blue eyes floated around Akane.

"I take that back, how pathetic." Rizevim snorted. "A tiny Dragon like that couldn't hurt anything." Seeing Jedah's annoying smirk, he walked over to the Dragon. "Allow me, I'll just..."

"GRAWR!" The Dragon screamed and fired a blue-white blast of energy from its mouth that sent Rizevim flying across the room and into the wall.

"GAH!" The elder Devil coughed up some blood. "The fuck?!"

"That is why you shouldn't underestimate what she can do." Jedah chuckled as he cut a hole in space, reached through it and grabbed the Dragon. "Now what can I do with you, hmm?"

"GRAWR!" The Dragon hissed before gears formed behind Jedah.

"None of that." He smirked as the Dragon became docile. Chuckling, he had an idea. "This could be very... Interesting." Idly, he wondered where Akane had gotten the idea to create a Dragon like this.

If Jedah knew that Akane had based the Dragon off of a manga she had read once, he would have laughed at the absurdity of it.

Seeing Akane sweating and looking pale, he sighed. "Go get some rest." She nodded and dispelled her Balance Breaker before walking over to her bed and flopping down, passing out.

"You're too soft on her." Rizevim said to Jedah as he clutched his stomach. "You could easily make it so that she could create an army of those little Dragons!"

"Doing so would break her, and I have no need for broken servants."

"And I should care if she's broken ...why?" Rizevim growled.

"Such a spoiled brat you are," Jedah sighed. "Only thinking of what you want now, never the future."

"You ass-"

"Because if you do think of the future," Jedah spoke over him, "you would realize you need troops in the future, soldiers to die for you in whatever endeavor you wish, when your current war is finished. What good is your empire if the soldiers to guard it are a sliver of the power of those that made it?" Jedah threw his arms to the side. "I'll tell you. It is the soldiers who work for Nero, not those of a God."

As Rizevim departed, rubbing his injured midsection, Jedah sneered. The elder fool... Did he think no one could read him?

During that war, he didn't hide for fear. He hid so he could kill whoever won and cause chaos in reality. The plan failed when those who won were stronger together than him came together.

He was also a piece of insanity who thought of only how much cruelty and destruction he could bring to those around him.

Lucifer's so-called son was nothing but a spoiled brat, who cared nothing of the future. He felt if anyone stood against him, then they deserved to die, and if they kept challenging him, he'd wipe everything out.

"And that was supposed to be a Super Devil," snorted Jedah, as he returned to his lab. That was no Super Devil, merely a babe with a lot of power, who no one had taught the purpose of it.

But Jedah knew. Akane would survive, perhaps one day, be made immortal, if only to fuel his war machine.

Heaven, Hell, Earth, Makai... These would fall before him, become his to command.

Of course, none of that was his true goal, when he obtained that, nothing else would matter.

And then? Then, he would find new worlds to conquer, perhaps one day need more powerful soldiers to take them.

"...I've changed my mind," Jedah chuckled. "Perhaps the brat does have a use..."

He wondered what Sacred Gear he could have Akane make ... using that Super Devil's pathetic soul.

"As for that Dragon..." Jedah trailed off and grinned as the replica of Boosted Gear formed on his left arm. "Yes, this will work nicely, won't it?"

(-)

Meanwhile, in Kyoto...

It was later in the day when Ranma, Lilith, Issei, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse found themselves meeting with the Youkai Association leaders, Azazel and Serafall.

Atsuko and Mittelt were with Kiba, making sure to watch out for any unpleasant nasties that couldn't be handled by the local Youkai.

"Thank you for meeting with us." The Tengu leader said as everyone sat down on the mats forming a square. Kunou and Ranma sat across from Issei, Irina, Xenovia and Asia with Lilith right behind them. On the sides, Azazel and Serafall sat across from the other leaders of the Youkai Association.

"So what have we learned?" Ranma asked Azazel, who sighed heavily.

"It's as we feared." Looking at the others, he cleared his throat. "It seems that a few days ago, the leader of the Kitsune faction of the Youkai Association was scheduled to go to a meeting with the leaders of the Tengu faction. However, she never made it there."

Serafall continued for him. "From what we've been told and have been able to gather, it seems that several people were able to ambush the Youkai leader and kidnap her. When the area was investigated, the Youkai assumed that the culprits were still in Kyoto and were on the look-out for anyone who looked suspicious."

"And that's why they tried to attack you all yesterday." Azazel finished. "Luckily we have someone that the Youkai know and trust." He turned to look at Ranma. "I asked about you and it seems that you're held in quite the high regard around here."

"Not for the best of reasons." Ranma replied to him.

"Lord Ranma," the Tengu leader said as he looked at the teenager. "While you went through a traumatic experience no doubt, you did a great boon for all of Kyoto, none of us can ever repay you for what you did."

Ranma sighed heavily and saw the curious looks on the faces of those who didn't know. "I suppose I can tell. It was... About four years ago, right?" He looked at Kunou. "You're about to turn twelve then, aren't you?" She nodded at him and hugged his arm. "Anyway, pops, myself and Lilith were passing through the area and a large Youkai appeared to the North of the city. We were going to leave, but..."

"But?" Azazel asked.

"Master spotted a large group of people standing around with above-average powers and a bunch of other people near them on their knees and looking terrified." Lilith continued on. "Kunou was one of them."

The little girl screwed her eyes shut and trembled, the memory was so bad. "They... They trapped me in a clear barrier box and I had to watch as they... They..."

"The people in question," the Tengu leader spoke up, "were a group of extreme Devil Hunters who hate all things non-human."

Ranma bit his lip as he recalled what happened next. "It wasn't pretty, they started by executing a four year old." Everyone who didn't know looked on in shock, even Azazel and Serafall, veterns of the Great War were disturbed what they heard. Irina and Asia had their hands over their mouths in shock while Xenovia and Issei could only stare, their mouths open. Rossweisse's face was grim, this wasn't something that she enjoyed thinking about, but had been exposed to in her life. "The three of us against all of them? It wasn't easy."

"Master, myself and Genma did drive them off, though Master learned the skills that those Hunters were using." Lilith didn't want to think about what happened as much as possible. "Little Kunou was put into a cube and was nearly killed, thankfully Master broke her out of the barrier she was placed in."

"Lord Ranma, his father and Lilith managed to deal with the vast majority of the Hunters." The Tengu leader addressed the group. "When the Youkai of Kyoto converged on the scene, we took care of the few that remained."

Issei looked at Ranma and Kunou and saw the looked they shared. "You were twelve?"

"Thirteen. And it wasn't the last time I ran into those guys either."

"Lord Ranma?!" The Tengu leader looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? There wasn't a single one that escaped, was there?"

"There were at least three that escaped." Ranma told him. "I met up with them in China a few months ago. I took care of them."

"I see, I shall have to send an order out to the other Youkai in Japan and in the Orient to make sure that no others got away."

"Daddy..." Kunou hugged Ranma tightly. "It's okay."

"So, um..." Issei scratched the back of his head. "I know this is going to sound a little unusual, especially after everything else you shared, but how are you Kunou's father?"

Ranma sighed and slumped while the elder Youkai in the room laughed at his discomfort. "It's... Kind of embarrassing."

"Anything to lighten the mood after that somber story." Azazel said as he grinned. "So, out with it, how did you end up that little girl's father?"

"Well," Ranma shook his head, "it was a few days later and Yasaka was helping me with some paperwork to get me registered as part of the Youkai Association." The others looked at him in interest. "I'm a freelance member, anyway," he waved his hand to dismiss the questions they may have had, "we didn't pay enough attention to all the paperwork and when we turned it in, um... Well..."

"Lord Ranma and Lady Yasaka are officially married." The Tengu leader said, much to most people's shock. "Though no one takes it seriously..."

"Daddy's married to mother, therefore he's my daddy." Kunou protested, getting a pat on the head from Ranma.

"So, to sum it up, you were filling out paperwork, filled in some extra blanks by accident and turned it in and were declared married?" Azazel had an amused look on his face. "That is the most hilarious way to get married."

Serafall pouted softly, he was already married? That sucked. Then she remembered the video and pictures that she had seen and decided to ignore it.

"There was no ceremony nor did Master take her on a honeymoon." Lilith muttered in annoyance. She didn't care if Ranma was married to other women. But Yasaka was a scary bitch! 'Why does master have to be married to her?! WHY?!'

"You know, in a way, it's pretty romantic." Irina said, causing everyone to look at her. "Think about it. After saving her daughter, Lady Yasaka couldn't help herself and ends up marrying the man who did such a great thing for her."

Serafall giggled. "Enemy of all Magical Girls, a Hero of Kyoto, married to the head of the Youkai Association and who knows what else? You sure do have an interesting life."

"Anyway, as amusing as this all is," Azazel spoke up, "we still don't have any idea as to why she was taken, but from what we can tell, it was the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade."

"So what should we do?" Issei asked.

"For now," Azazel spoke up, "go back to the hotel tonight and relax, okay? Kunou here offered to act as a tour guide for the group tomorrow, okay?"

"Right!" The teenagers nodded.

"As for the Khaos Brigade," Serafall spoke up, "just keep your eyes open and keep safe. We'll inform the others who know so that they keep themselves protected in case there's an attack."

"Daddy..." Kunou hugged Ranma's side. "You'll save mother, right?"

Ranma smirked at her. "Between me, Lilith, Issei and the rest, there's no way we can't save her." Seeing her face light up, he ruffled her hair. "So don't worry, we'll save your mother."

"Anyway," Azazel stood up, as did everyone else, "I know that you want to spend time with your father, but I'm worried that you'll stay up too late and miss the chance to be a tour guide tomorrow."

"Right." Kunou said as she stood up and bowed. "Goodnight everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."

The others gave their goodbyes, though Ranma was the last one in the room. "Hey, Kunou..." She looked at him. "I promise you, those guys who took your mother... They'll pay." She nodded as he turned to leave.

"Daddy..." The little fox girl whispered to herself. "Please be safe."

* * *

So that's how it went down.

Also, I really, REALLY hate Vali's grandfather's name. It is *SUCH* a pain to remember how to spell. I have to keep a freaking tab to the DxD wiki open just so I can spell it right.

And now for an Omake by Innortal that has nothing to do with the above chapter.

* * *

"Do you wish to go to the Familiar Forest as well?" Rias offered.

Ranma merely pointed his thumb behind him, at the waving Lilith.

"So ... she is your familiar?"

"No clue," Ranma shrugged. "But with my luck, I'd probably walk out of there with a dozen sex-themed familiars."

"LEAD ME THEN!" begged Issei.

"If you merely studied those booklets I gave out, you could do it all on your own," Lilith stated. "And Master, you should go! Humans seem to have made sex demons out of a lot of birds for some reason, and the less said about manatees being mermaids, the better for the myth of smart sailors."

"Besides, what would I do with a familiar?"

"Well, they have their uses."

"I bet, but I mean..."

"...Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Rias, considering that Lilith and I have broken ever rule in the Moonlight World that we all thought were iron clad, what do you think would happen if I got a Familiar?"

"...It couldn't be that bad."

"Well, I actually did try to get a familiar once, and it went... Poorly."

Rias blinked in confusion.

(-)

"...HOW THE FUCK IS GODZILLA YOUR FAMILIAR?!" Everyone yelled at Ranma.

"...I don't know, but for some odd reason it feels fitting, like no matter what I try to summon, I'd end up getting him."

(-)

Azazel sweat-dropped heavily as he listened to the story.

"And that's why I don't have a familiar." Ranma said, as the others in the room nodded.

* * *

Ah, reference to Innortal's Time Loops that I once wrote for is fun.


	44. Kyoto Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot less cock-blocking going on, as you shall see!

Review answer time:

Vld: Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! anime

Mr. Haziq: They never had the honeymoon, plus Yasaka can't leave Kyoto for too long (a few hours at most) right now.

* * *

As he laid down in his hotel room, as small as it was and he still thought it wasn't fair that he got a tiny room with a broken down television while everyone else practically had luxury suites, Issei looked at the ceiling and sighed as he thought about everything he learned today. 'Between those Hero faction douchenozzels and everything else, this whole trip hasn't been as much fun as it should be.' Then there was learning what happened four years ago. 'What kind of monsters would see a kid like Kunou as dangerous?'

He needed something to take his mind off of everything. Hearing a knock on the door, he sat up. "Uh, yeah?" The door opened and Asia walked in. "Hey, Asia, what are you doing here?"

Closing the door behind her, she smiled shyly. "Well, after everything that happened, I thought it would be nice to relax, so I was wondering if you wanted to play some cards? I invited Lilith, Xenovia and Irina to join us."

Issei smiled, he didn't mind playing cards and it would probably help him relax. "Sure, I don't..."

"Hey! Issei!" He heard Motohama at the door.

"Crap!" He hissed and grabbed Asia. In a panic, he opened the closet and pushed her inside and jumped in after her before closing the door.

Opening the door to the room, Motohama frowned as he looked around. "Did he take off without us?"

"That punk better not have, I'll bust his face in if he does." The nearly bald Matsuda grumbled.

"Well, you know what this means," the glasses wearing Motohama grinned, "more fun for us."

"Yeah!" Matsuda walked off and closed the door behind him.

Issei sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Sorry about that, Asia."

"It's okay." She blushed and realized that she was alone, with Issei, in a small space. Gulping, she lightly bit her lip and leaned in close. "Issei..." She whispered. When he turned to her, she leaned in fully and placed her lips on his.

Issei's eyes widened in shock. 'Okay, this is nice, but this is Asia, but this is nice, but it's Asia and... Oh bless it all to Heaven!' He not only started to return the kiss, but he put his left hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze. When she didn't fight against it, he continued to squeeze and used his right hand to reach up and grab her chest. 'Oh man! She's totally into this, and...'

His thoughts were broken, as was the kiss, as the door to the closet opened up and Lilith, Irina and Xenovia were standing out in the room.

"Well, we found them." Irina said, giving them an annoyed look.

"Woah! A PG-13 moment!" Xenovia pushed Irina out of the way, her eyes sparkling. "Will this go into Rated R or maybe M for mature?"

Poor Asia was so overwhelmed that she fainted while blushing.

Lilith giggled as Xenovia and Irina climbed into the closet. "Ah hell, there's enough room in there for me." She joined them and closed the door behind her. It was cramped now, but she could just phase through the wall if she had to.

She remained quiet and watched as Xenovia declared that they should make memories and stripped naked.

"Yeah, memories! Not babies!" Issei protested.

"Irina!" Xenovia gave her friend a lewd look, "you should get in on this." When Irina protested about becoming a Fallen Angel, Xenovia shook her head. "You don't know if you'll become a Fallen Angel. You'll never get another chance at this."

"Having the Red Dragon Emperor's child? That would be a massive boon to Heaven." Irina gasped, her halo forming above her head and lightning up the closet.

Lilith sighed and touched Irina on the back of the neck, causing the girl to stiffen and shiver before her body glowed lightly. "There."

"What did you do?" Irina asked.

Lilith smiled at her. "Just suppressed your hormones. You could watch the most intense porn and not get turned on right now." She held a hand up at the disappointed look Irina gave her. "One, it's temporary and two, you don't want to become a Fallen, right?" Irina shook her head. "If I get a chance, I'll see about finding a way so you can have sex without becoming Fallen, okay?"

"Okay..." Irina trailed off and watched as Xenovia slipped her pants and underwear off.

"Okay, mister, strip!"

"But, you know..." Issei yelped as she pushed his shirt off. "I'm not ready to be a father, you know? None of us have protection and..."

"Oh that's no problem!" Lilith grinned as she reached in and grabbed Issei's crotch. When his body glowed a light purple for a moment, she pulled her hand back. "There, all done." Seeing the looks she was getting, Lilith sighed. "Just a little succubus magic. Your little swimmers aren't going to be swimming for a week."

"Seriously?!" Issei yelped, his voice breaking and going high pitched. "You mean..."

Lilith grinned and nodded. "Yep! Best part is, that spell also prevents you from getting or spreading any sort of diseases. So go ahead and practice."

"Well then..." Xenovia smiled as she slid his pants off of his hips. "There's no problem if we begin, huh?"

Issei gulped, wondering if someone was going to interrupt like usual. 'Then again, not getting interrupted wouldn't be bad.' He gulped as his pants were around his ankles.

"Not bad." Lilith grinned as she saw him. "Now then, Xenovia, I'll help you out so that you two don't hurt yourselves."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Standing in the hall with several girls, Rossweisse glared at the stairs. "Stand firm girls, we won't let those perverts do what they want this time!"

"There's one!" One of the girls shouted as they saw someone coming up the stairs.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked as he saw several angry girls glaring at him. "...Did Lilith do something stupid again?" Why else would they be mad at him?

"Pervert! You're coming here to peep on us!" One of the girls pointed at him.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at them and raised a hand and held up one finger. "One, I can see naked women at any time I want." A second finger joined the first one, "two, I've got Lilith to deal with those urges if I need to handle them," along with Mittelt, Nabiki and Atsuko, but there was no need to tell these girls that, "three," a third finger joined them, "if I wanted to peep on you, I could easily be in your rooms or in the shower with you and none of you would ever know," he held up a fourth finger, "and finally, I was looking for Rossweisse, not you girls."

Most of the girls were put off by the open perversion that he was displaying, but the fact that he wasn't trying to perv on them went a long way to keep them from wanting to hurt him.

"Me?" Rossweisse blinked in confusion. "What do you want to see me for?"

Ranma jerked his head to the side. "Can we talk in private, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"EEEK!" One of the girls yelled as she saw Matsuda and Motohama coming up behind Ranma. "You pervert! You were trying to distract us from them!"

"Huh?" Ranma turned to see Issei's friends and turned back to the girls, shrugging. "Do what you want with them, I hardly know them."

"HEY! That's a violation of the bro code!" Matsuda yelled.

Ranma rolled his eyes and walked up the steps. "Ladies, feel free to beat them. Rossweisse, can we?"

"Uh, sure." She blinked and followed after him.

(-)

"So..." Rossweisse began as they walked into her room. "What did you need to see me for?"

"You were a Valkyrie, right?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes. Until Miss Gremory offered me a better job, I was the personal bodyguard of Lord Odin. Why?"

"I was just noticing that you're walking a little weird." She blinked at his comment and Ranma sighed. "It's not really noticable, but I'm betting your muscles are pretty tense for one reason or another."

She blinked in confusion. "Well, my shoulders have been stiff I admit. Why do you bring it up?"

Ranma gave the Valkyrie a smile. "Ever have a deep tissue massage?"

Rossweisse blinked.

(-)

Asia shook her head as she woke up. Her eyes widened as she saw Xenovia, butt naked, positioning herself over Issei's hard dick. "H...Hey!" She protested before being pulled back by shadow tendrils. "What?"

"Calm down." Lilith said to her softly. "You were out cold and Xenovia wanted to get a head start."

"Hey, come on, don't I get a say in this?" Issei asked, though he admitted, what he was feeling was really nice.

"You can protest and not get any, or you can just enjoy a nice, fresh, virgin pussy taking your virginity." Lilith grinned at him. "Well?"

"When you put it that way." His eyes widened as he watched Xenovia slowly lowering herself down. "Um..."

"Besides, if you want to be a Harem King, you'll need to actually have sex, you know?" Lilith grinned as Issei nodded rapidly.

Irina just watched, her eyes wide. "Wow, will that actually fit?"

"I hope so." Xenovia said. "Babies are supposed to be bigger than this and they come out of this hole, so..."

Issei was just thankful that Lilith's spell would make it so he wouldn't have to worry about that.

(-)

"Alright, now then..." Ranma began as Rossweisse laid on her bed, face down, in just her panties. "Let's start up here, since you've been complaining about your shoulders being stiff."

"Do I really need to be in my panties?" She asked, blushing hard. They were a small pair that she wore because they were cute, but they really made her ass stick out.

"Because I want to make sure that I'm getting your knots right. Your clothes would get in the way." Plus she wasn't human, so he wasn't sure if the muscles, pressure points and other parts of her body were like a human's were.

Rossweisse lightly bit her lip as Ranma put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't..." She trailed off, gasping as his hands quickly and deftly found the knots in her shoulder area and working on them. "NNNNGH!" Her eyes widened as it felt like her whole back turned into a giant rock.

"Shit, you've never had a massage, huh? Would have thought you would have gotten one at least once." Ranma said as he felt the tension in her muscles float to the surface. Hearing her moan in protest, he sighed. "These are cramps that have been there for awhile, so they're really hard."

"How did... NNNOOOOOH!"

"Simple, you were walking wrong for a woman of your height and weight." Ranma told her. "Oooh..." He frowned as he followed the tension in her back. "This is a long muscle knot, it's going up your neck even."

"NNNNGH!" Rossweisse's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he did that. When he rubbed up to where her neck met the base of her skull, she cried out in pain, slamming her hands on the bed while kicking her feet up and down, feeling a massive headache coming on. "Oh my... Lord Odin, this hurts!"

"It'll be worse if we stop." Ranma said but let go, letting her pant and try to relax. "It hurts because your body's used to the tension, but now that I'm working on it, all the pain your body's feeling is going to your brain."

"When did you..." Rossweisse panted heavily.

"Martial Arts Massage Therapy."

"HUH?! That doesn't even make sense!"

Ranma laughed as he worked on her neck again. "Yeah, but it's one of those things that I ran into during the training trip. I'm a certified massage therapist because of it. Those martial arts chiropractors were a real pain to beat though."

"...I don't want to know, do I?"

"Nope." Ranma smirked as he worked down her back. "Just so you know, I'm going to be massaging your butt too."

"...Fine, but don't make fun of me for having a saggy butt or something."

Ranma blinked in confusion. "But you don't." Really, if she wore yoga pants, Rossweisse would probably cause a few accidents as people would be too distracted by her ass of mass distraction.

(-)

Issei groaned as Xenovia laid on top of him, his hands were on her butt as she rocked her hips up and down on him. "I... I... NNNGH!"

Xenovia gasped, her eyes wide as she felt him cum inside of her. "W...Wow! So that's... That's what it's like to have a man not only in you, but... Wow..." She had already orgasmed a few moments before Issei shot his load in her, it was quite... Intense.

Issei panted and yelped as he felt a hand on his dick, pulling it out of Xenovia before hearing a slap on Xenovia's ass, getting a yelp from her as well.

"Now then..." Lilith grinned as she pulled Xenovia to the side. "Issei, your blonde girlfriend here needs some loving too."

Seeing Asia there, butt naked and blushing hard, Issei looked down and realized that he was still quite hard. "Um..."

"Please..." Asia whimpered, her face red. "Be gentle."

"Wow!" Irina watched as Asia crawled over to Issei. "I've never seen this. An actual threesome right in front of me, and I don't feel anything at all as I watch."

Lilith smirked at her. "Don't worry." She helped Asia position herself for sliding down Issei's dick before turning her attention to Xenovia. "Now then..." She grinned at the blue-haired girl and licked her lips. "I wonder if anyone would complain if I cleaned you up myself, hmm?" Ranma wouldn't, though he would be annoyed with her and that was the only opinion she cared about right now.

Asia trembled. "I...I'm scared!"

"You don't have to." Issei said to her and cupped her face. "If you're really scared, you don't need to."

"But I..." Asia blushed hard. "I want to, and I don't want to lose you, Issei." She trembled. "It's just... I'm scared it'll hurt really badly."

Sitting up slowly, Xenovia had hit her head when she bounced on his dick and nearly knocked herself out after all, Issei hugged her. "Hey. You don't need to hurry, okay? I kind of just... Um... It was hard to say no, I wasn't really ready for what happened either."

"Um, hey..." Irina spoke up as something came to her. "That was really romantic, but aren't you three like really close to Rias?" All three of them stiffened and paled. "How do you think she'll take it if she knows what you're doing?"

"Way to kill the mood." Lilith muttered in annoyance and sighed. "Before you say anything, no, don't keep it from her. If it comes up, don't keep it from her. I'll take the blame, okay?"

The others looked at her and she sighed. "Hey, it kind of is my fault."

"No, it's mine," Issei sighed.

"Totally." Lilith nodded in agreement.

"HEY!" he cried, pointing at Lilith. "You just said it was yours!"

"Yeah, but I would have totally nailed Rias by now ...probably Asia too," she replied. "You've slept naked with her for months now, and not even touched danger zones. Now who is really at fault here?"

"...Um... the Demon whose aura is weakening our wills?" asked Irina.

"...All true, but how does this explain Issei unable to perform for Rias?" Lilith asked.

No one had any answers.

(-)

Meanwhile, in Hell...

Riser Phenix whistled as he walked out in the garden. "Truly, tonight..." He was cut off as everything around him was covered in ice, including himself, before more than twenty feet of wet snow dropped on top of everything.

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

(-)

Back in Kyoto...

"OH YES!" Rossweisse yelled in delight as her body spasmed and she flopped onto the bed, limp. She was panting and drooling, her body twitching. "Wooow... I needed that." She sighed while slurring her speech.

Ranma blinked in shock. "Wow, an actual massagasm, I never thought I'd see one." Her panties were absolutely soaked with her fluids and would need a change though. "I hate to say it, Rossweisse, but your body needs a few more sessions."

"That's fine..." She slurred, her body feeling like a limp noodle. "Want to be my boyfriend? I want this every day."

Ranma chuckled and gave her butt a light swat. "I'd be honored, but you aren't thinking clearly, so not until you fully recover, okay?"

"mmm..." Rossweisse nodded before passing out.

Ranma chuckled and got off the bed before slipping the bedding out from under her and covering her with it. "Good night." He wondered if she'd like having a damp spot on the bedding or sleeping in her soaking wet panties, before nodding and lifting the bedding and pulling her soaked panties off of her. "There, now you won't feel as bad when you wake up." Looking at her pink and purple panties, Ranma was tempted to throw them to the side so they could get washed later, but remembered the deal he made with Happosai, so he stored them in a sub-space pocket and sighed, hoping Rossweisse would forgive him. He then walked out of the room.

As he walked through the hallway, he found Mittelt, who was in shorts and a loose shirt. "Hey."

"Huh?" She blinked and yelped as he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and walked off. "HEY! What are you?! A caveman?!"

"Me Ranma, you Jane, me take you to den now." Ranma said with fake grunts.

"...Well, if you put it like that." The blonde Fallen Angel blushed lightly.

Watching Ranma walk off with Mittelt, Aika adjusted her glasses and frowned. 'He's already got Lilith, he's admitted that already, just what is his relationship with the other girls?' That could be fun to find out. 'Speaking of other girls, where's Asia?'

(-)

"I'm so sorry." Irina said as she held cards in her hand before putting one of them down on the pile.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Issei shook his head. On one hand, this was the best day of his life! He finally got laid! On the other hand, well, it got awkward REALLY fast after that. 'At least I didn't lose my real virginity to someone like Kiryuu.' He couldn't imagine doing it with the glasses wearing pervert girl. And really, that would be just weird. Throwing a card onto the pile, he sighed heavily. "So, um... How do we go about telling Rias about this?"

"I suggest, if you don't want her to get the wrong idea about it," Lilith began as she threw a card onto the pile, "that you keep your clap trap shut about what happened to everyone who doesn't need to know. And, no, your two loser friends don't count for people who need to know."

Asia blushed hard as she threw a card onto the pile. "I'm really sorry, I was just... So nervous that I froze up."

"So, Lilith," Xenovia trailed off as she threw a card onto the pile, "your spells on Issei and Irina aren't permanent, are they? Also, uno."

"Nope." Lilith shook her head at the blue-haired girl. "It'll wear off in a week at most." She gave Issei a grin as Irina put a Draw Two down on the pile to make him draw more cards. "Unless you plan on actually doing that with Rias when you get back to make it up to her?"

Issei blushed hard. "I...I'd love to, I would, but... She's probably going to be too mad with me." Plus he figured she was way out of his league. Throwing a card onto the pile, he sighed and shook his head. "Man, this should have been the best day of my life and now I'm worried about what happens when I get back!"

Lilith shrugged and threw a card onto the pile. "Reverse, but that's the way it goes. I'm pretty sure she won't kill any of you. Spanking or making you sleep on the couch is a possibility though. Also, Asia, you're fine, lots of people are nervous their first time."

The game only lasted until Xenovia's turn as she had a wild draw four in hand.

(-)

The next morning...

Standing out at a park, Issei watched as Irina, Xenovia and Asia all acted like last night hadn't happened and mentally sighed. 'Well, at least I'm not a virgin anymore. I can die happy now!' Not that he wanted to die, he still had so much he wanted to do after all.

"Hey, Issei..." Turning, Issei saw Motohama and Matsuda walking up to him, their faces all bruised and battered.

"...What happened?" When they explained it, he was glad he wasn't in the area, he would have been beaten along with them and not gotten any last night.

Aika Kiryuu walked up to them. "Yo, are we going anywhere today or are we just going to wait around for that tour guide you said you got us?"

"Just a few..."

"Hello." A new voice spoke up, interrupting Issei. Turning around, everyone saw a little blonde haired girl with yellow eyes in a red and white Miko outfit standing behind Issei. "I promised to guide you around Kyoto today, and mother would be very upset if I didn't keep my promise."

"Hey, Kunou," Issei smiled at her, noting that her fox ears and tails were hidden from view.

"OH SHE'S SO CUTE!" Aika squealed and knelt down to hug and rub her cheek against Kunou's cheek.

"Let go of me, you plebian." The little girl said in annoyance.

"She even talks like a princess!" Aika cooed as she let go.

Looking around, the girl had a disappointed look. "Um, where's?"

"Ah, right!" Issei coughed and put his fingers to his forehead. "'Hey, Issei, can you watch after Kunou today? I have something I need to do, I'll meet up with you guys in the afternoon, I have to meet some people about the plan we made' is what he said."

"Well," Kunou was disappointed, but nodded, "very well, that's fine with me. Let's go." Just because she wouldn't have her favorite person with her didn't mean she would shirk on her duties.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"So, Master, what are we doing?" Lilith asked as she, Atsuko and Mittelt walked behind Ranma. "And don't say 'we're exploring Kyoto as well' because we could have done that with Kunou."

"Nah, we gotta meet up with..." Ranma trailed off and frowned. "...Any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Atsuko asked and looked around in confusion. "Hmm, maybe if I adjust my senses a bit, I might be able to hear at a frequency that no one has heard of before, especially if I go to the Zeta wavelength and," she frowned, "nothing, I can't..."

"You're not an Android anymore." Ranma shook his head. "You likely lost a few abilities in becoming a cyborg."

"I still have the internet, a phone and a lot more in my head." Atsuko pointed out, grumbling that she couldn't adjust her hearing like she wanted to.

Ranma shrugged. "It's not like I have any freaking clue. I really didn't think that you could be turned into a Devil, so who the heck is calling me?"

"Master's gone insane, we need to tie him up and administer emergency nookie protocols." Lilith intoned.

"...There are emergency nookie protocols?" Atsuko asked.

"What's nookie?" Mittelt asked, having never heard that phrase before.

"Sex." Ranma said as he continued to walk on. "Don't ask me where she learned that term from."

"So what are we going to do anyway?" Mittelt asked, wanting an answer finally.

"Well..." Ranma trailed off as the four of them got to the top of a hill. "This is a good spot. Anyway, Lilith, we're going to be setting up a ward around here. Mittelt, Atsuko, you two need to learn how to do this too."

The girls all looked at each other in confusion, wondering what he was doing. When he explained what they were going to do, they were even more confused, but followed along with his instructions.

(-)

A bit later...

Issei looked in at an outdoor bar and blinked in surprise at seeing Azazel and Rossweisse sitting at the counter. "Isn't it early to start drinking?"

"See?!" Rossweisse slammed her hand on the counter. "I told him the same thing, but did he listen to me?! NOOOOO!"

Azazel sighed, it was just some sake, it wasn't like he was drinking a German drink or something. "You know, Miss Rossweisse, this is why you don't have a man."

Issei grimaced as Rossweisse planted her face on the counter. "Low blow, Azazel." He muttered.

"FINE! You think I'm just a buzzkill?" Rossweisse grabbed the saucer of sake out of Azazel's hands. "Lemme show you how a Valkyrie drinks!"

Azazel watched as she downed the sake. "Gee, thanks, I paid for that you know?" He couldn't complain too much, he did antagonize her after all.

"Hey!" Rossweisse's voice was slurred. "You're like... Not cool. It's not my fault that Odin always..." She grabbed the small bottle of sake. "He always... Hee hee, always going out to the titty bars." She downed the bottle in one shot and Azazel sweat-dropped.

"You got drunk off that little bit?"

"I'm not STRUNK!" She spun around in her chair. "Hee hee... I'm like a limp noodle. Bartender! Another! I need, like, hic, someone who can give massages and such. But no one wants, WAAAAH!"

Azazel sighed heavily. "Hoo boy, she's probably going to be like this until she calms down and passes out." He looked at the group. "Why don't you guys go on ahead?"

"Sure!" Issei waved as they left the group behind.

(-)

Elsewhere...

Sighing as the last wards were put down, Ranma frowned as he heard his phone start to ring. "Now what?" Reaching into his pocket, he answered it after pulling it out. "What's up, Nabs?"

 _"Don't call me that. Anyway, good news, Azazel's tech guys did a miracle, I'm not overwhelmed with information anymore."_

"That's good."

 _"Bad news, the Khaos Brigade's in Kyoto."_

"Yeah, we figure it's the Hero Faction."

 _"Not just them, but there's another..."_

"Nabs..." Ranma trailed off as he saw some people walk onto the street. "I'm going to have to call you back. We just ran into them."

"Well, well..." Lilith grinned as she saw two of them that she recognized. "If it isn't the pathetic pantyhose guy and Bishamon..." Her grin fell as she looked around. "Where's Morrigan?"

"Don't call me that, you little bitch!" Tarou screamed as he balled his hand into a fist.

"...How'd you get your eye back?" Mittelt asked as she saw Tarou's left eye was there. "I thought I stabbed it."

"You'd be surprised at some interesting things you can find in the world." Tarou smirked at her. "As for Morrigan, she's back in Makai today, instead, we got a new friend."

The ground shook as a big, lumbering person walked out of the shadows, groaning.

"Oh goodie, Frankenstein's monster." Atsuko muttered as she saw the brute. He was huge, over eight feet tall and he wore brown boots, orange pants and a green sleeveless vest, he had yellow hair, his skin was blue with a large scar on his chest and large bolts where his ears should have been.

"Name is Victor, not Frankenstein." The creature growled slowly. "If Victor defeats you, then Victor can have what Victor wants."

Lilith shrugged, an amused look on her face as she held her hands up in the air. "A possessed armor, a pantyhose boy and Victor, how lovely."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tarou yelled in anger.

Lilith gave him an annoyed look. "For someone who uses pantyhose to fight, you sure get triggered by that word."

"If you haven't noticed," Ranma spoke up, "you're out-numbered four to three and Morrigan's not here. So why don't you just..."

"Hold it right there." A new voice spoke up and Ranma looked up to see Bikou on a telephone pole. "I think it's now even. Besides, after seeing you face Vali and that open invitation, how could I refuse the chance to face you?"

Ranma smirked at him. "Well, facing the current Monkey King, huh? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Victor take you." The giant pointed at Atsuko.

"Then I'll take on the bitch that took my eye out." Tarou grinned. "Oh, and just so you know, I can still control my curse."

Seeing him shift forms, Mittelt gulped and took a step back. "Is he bigger than last time and... THE HELL?! TENTACLES?!"

"That explains how he got his eye back then," Atsuko muttered, "if those are Octopus tentacles, then he'd be able to regrow his eye since some marine life-forms have a form of regeneration."

Bishamon nodded, the faceplate gone revealing Kimiko Tendo's face. "Indeed, he went back to Jusenkyo and poured Spring of the Drowned Octopus on his back when in his cursed form, it bonded with his original curse and now he has tentacles."

"...HOW DOES AN OCTOPUS DROWN?!" Mittelt yelled at the absurdity of it all.

"That's... A pretty good question actually." Bishamon nodded as Excalibur Betrayal formed in front of it. "Now then, shall we dance, little succubus?"

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Watch out!" Azazel yelled as he threw up several barriers as a powerful Holy energy attack blasted through them in an instant and blasted him off of the bridge and into a far-away building. He was thankful that the purple mist, whatever it was, seemed to push everyone off into a separate dimension so that no innocent bystanders would get hurt.

"Oops! My bad." A Chinese man wearing a Maoist outfit said as he gently tapped an ornate spear on his shoulder. "That was rude of me."

* * *

Oh hey, it's Cao Cao. Also, hooray! The Snow joke came back! And, yes, Issei got laid finally. Seriously, that scene in season 4, WHY THE COCKBLOCKING THERE?!

Now for an Omake that should have been in the last chapter by Innortal.

* * *

"That all of them?" Rizevim huffed.

"All three of those white dragons," huffed Jedah. "Now, I command-"

"ROOOOAAAARRR!"

"... What's that?" Jedah asked, as a new, larger dragon rose up from the cauldron.

"Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Akane responded.


	45. Kyoto Chapter 4

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review answer time:

Vld: Because Issei never gets laid in canon until later, so it's an "impossible" situation. I just wanted to do the joke again anyway.

Vespasian25: I don't think Rias will kill him, be pissed off and not want to deal with him for a bit? More likely.

TheB: Yeah, it is really powerful, of course, Nabiki's is as well. They aren't normal Sacred Gears after all.

Kaiya Azure: Rossweisse knows about the curse, it's not something that gets brought up constantly though. As for how one can drown, I still don't know. Jusenkyo is weird. I mean, it's been there long enough to have a Sabertooth Tiger drown in the pools (not kidding either).

OBSERVER01: Well, it'll surely help.

* * *

Standing on top of a telephone pole, Ranma looked at Bikou, who was standing on top of the next telephone pole over. "So, tell me something, where's Vali?"

Bikou chuckled as he stood on one leg, his staff held across his shoulders. "Visiting some family of his. I won't say who though." When Ranma shrugged, Bikou tilted his head. "Tell me something, why did you make that challenge back in Kuoh?"

Ranma grinned at him. "Blame Vali, he got me excited."

"How kinky." Bikou grinned as they lunged at each other.

"Just for the fight," Ranma spoke as they exchanged punches before landing, "any areas I should avoid?"

"Such as?"

"Dragonball jokes?"

"...Yeah, may want to avoid those," Bikou stated. "Brings up some bad family issues."

Ranma blinked. "I'm sensing a running theme for your group... and the area here in general."

(-)

Victor let out a grunt as he got punched by Atsuko and slid back several feet, his weight being so heavy that he tore up the street while he slid. Grinning, he ran at Atsuko and punched at her, only to hit air as she jumped away from him.

"Guess I don't need to hold back against you, huh?" Atsuko asked no one in particular and rushed in, hitting Victor in the stomach so hard that the air itself shook from the blow.

As he was lifted off his feet and sent flying, Victor blindly reached down and grabbed Atsuko before he got too far away. Grinning at the surprised girl, the bolts on his head seemed to flash for a moment before raw electrical power raced down his arms and entered Atsuko's body, causing the cyborg to scream out in pain as her whole body was flooded with electricity. This lasted for a few moments before Victor crashed into and through several trees and landed on his back when he let go of Atsuko, causing her to land hard on the ground, flopping around and jerking as her body spasmed in pain.

Victor stood up and walked over to the downed girl as she twitched and tried to get to her feet. "Victor is sorry, but Victor must beat you to get what Victor wants."

"Thanks for your consideration." Atsuko managed to get out through gritted teeth as she pushed herself away from him. 'Note to self, cyborg body is weak to electricity, have to work on that.'

Victor then grabbed Atsuko and picked her up before jumping into the air and slamming her onto her back on the ground and creating a crater.

"...Oww." Atsuko muttered and kicked up, smashing Victor and causing him to fly backwards where he landed on his butt. Standing up, the cyborg shook her head. "Thanks for slamming me though, it got me good and loose."

Victor grunted as he got up. "You're very strong." If it wasn't for certain things, he would enjoy this.

(-)

"Hey!" Mittelt yelped as she flew away from Tarou. "How can you fly? Those wings are too tiny for your frame! MEEP!" She yelped as she ducked under a gout of flame from the tentacled Minotaur's mouth. "AND HOW ARE YOU BREATHING FIRE?!" She yelled as she threw several pitch-black spears at Tarou, only to watch as his tentacles knocked them away or got pierced to prevent them from hitting Tarou. "Dammit!" She growled and yelped as several tentacles, far more than before rushed up at her. "Ha! You'll never..." She trailed off and her face turned blue as she felt one wrap around her ankle. "...I knew that I shouldn't have watched Legend of the Overfiend before coming to Kyoto." She whimpered as she was pulled rapidly towards Tarou, who punched her body and caused her eyes to bug out before the tentacle loosened and she was sent flying.

"Hurr hurr hurr..." Tarou grunted and grinned. 'That was for my eye, you little bitch!'

Groaning as she landed hard on her back, Mittelt got to her knees before putting a hand to her mouth and expelling the contents of her stomach.

After a few moments, she coughed and looked up as a shadow formed over her, she only had a moment to realize what was going on as tentacles snaked around her ankles and lifting her up into the air, upside down and causing the skirt she was wearing to fall down, exposing her panties and Mittelt's face turned scarlet in response. "EEEK! YOU PERVERT!" To make it worse she was wearing her sexy panties too, they didn't cover very much.

Seeing Tarou pull an arm back, Mittelt wasn't sure she was thankful he wasn't trying to do something perverted with her or not.

(-)

Bishamon slashed down at Lilith, who jumped backwards and retaliated with several energy bats at the armor, who quickly parried them with Excalibur Betrayal. "Oh dear, I guess..." The spirit of Kimiko Tendo grinned as the sword started to glow black. **"I can't hold back. I was intending to deal with you right away."**

"Well then..." Lilith crossed her arms and snapped her fingers as her body seemed to glow. "DEMONIC LIGHTNING STORM!" Throwing her arms to the side, she let out a yell as lightning crashed down all around her and Bishamon, crashing into the armor and forcing it to its knees. "The hell? That should have been enough to put you down."

"Normally you'd be right." Bishamon said, its aura having dissipated, before it stood back up and its aura flared back to life. **"But the combined Holy, Youki and Cursed aura that Excalibur Betrayal gives me grants me some heavy resistances."**

"Well, poop." Lilith muttered as she dropped to her knees. "Try this then!"

Bishamon looked down as several shadow tendrils came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around it. A burst of its aura and the tendrils dissipated. **"Nice try. Now..."** The sword started to glow black and Bishamon swung it horizontally, sending a powerful crescent arc of energy out at Lilith, who took off to the air and sent a ball of fire back at the armor. Sneering, the armor swung the sword upwards and an energy wave bisected the fireball and rushed up to Lilith, who had a surprised look on her face as the the energy wave crashed into her and exploded.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Kunou, being watched over by Asia, gave Issei an annoyed look after he used a technique he called "Boobylingual" to apparently read his opponent's breasts' minds 'who knew boobs had minds?' she thought to herself, and then he followed it up by stripping all of them naked. Sure, his armor was cool as heck and made him look really strong, but to use such a perverted technique?

In the air, Azazel, using his Downfall Dragon Balance Breaker, was going toe-to-toe with the guy who introduced himself as Cao Cao. "What is it that you want, anyway?" The Fallen Angel leader asked as his bident of light parried the True Longinus. 'To think that the person with the strongest Longinus would appear here. Not to mention Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker? How the hell did those three Longinus get into one group's hands?'

"Think about it, Azazel." Cao Cao said as he held his spear behind him, the tip pointing to the ground. "Dragons, Gods, Devils, Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels and everything in between, they have incredible powers yet it's always the humans who are the Heroes in the stories. It's kind of embarrassing, really. So I wanted to know, just how far can I go as a weak human fighting among the Gods. Surely you can understand that."

Before Azazel could retort, an orange sigil opened up in the sky and a huge golem-like creature that looked like a gargoyle appeared, dropping out of the sky and landing in the water, which only came up half-way up its legs.

"Gogmagog?!" Azazel gasped in shock. "That was created by the Ancient Gods as a weapon of mass destruction, but I heard it was abandoned in the Dimensional Gap. What is it doing here?"

"Yoo hoo!" A cute blonde girl in a blue witch's outfit cheerfully announced herself as she flew in on a broom from another orange sigil. "Hi! I'm Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's sister." She waved at everyone before flying over to Cao Cao. "As for you," she coughed to clear her throat and lowered her voice a couple of octaves while putting her fingers to her forehead, "you shouldn't interfere, Cao Cao, Issei is mine to defeat." She smiled at him. "That was my Vali impression, pretty good, huh?" She asked as her voice went back to normal. "Anyway, Goggy woggy, can you smash those annoying Annihilation Maker dolls, please?"

The creature's eyes seemed to light up before it threw both of its hands up in the air and brought them down, destroying not only the mass-produced golems, but also the bridge most everyone was on.

'I'm glad we're shunted off from reality.' Azazel thought to himself. 'This would be a pain to fix.' He turned his head to the side and gaped. 'What is she doing here?'

Grabbing onto one of the segments of the bridge, Issei pulled himself up and blinked as the cute blonde from earlier flew up to him. "Um, hi."

"Oh my gosh! It's the Red Dragon Emperor! I'm a HUGE fan of your show! Can I shake your hand?"

Issei blinked, dumbfounded and raised his right hand to her.

"YEEE!" Le Fay squealed as she squeezed his hand and shook it. "If you ever need someone to teach you magic, give me a call."

"...I don't even know your number."

She winked at him. "Don't worry, I gave you my card." Not understanding, Issei looked at his right hand and stared at the card in it. "So, if you ever want to advance your magic studies, give me a call, okay?"

"Uh huh..." Issei nodded as he pulled himself up and turned around. "Is everyone... Huh? Rossweisse?"

Stumbling towards the bridge, the drunk Valkyrie glared at everyone. "I was, hic, trynna take a freakin nap... AND NONE OF YOU WILL SHUT UP!" She screamed before the sky was filled with many, many magic circles.

Looking at that, Cao Cao raised an eyebrow. "If swords come flying out of there, I'm out of here."

Letting out a yell, the entire area was bombarded with magical attacks, causing Issei, Cao Cao, Le Fay and others to quickly vacate as her attacks demolished the bridge.

"Well, this is entertaining." Cao Cao grinned as Rossweisse flopped onto her back, passing out from being drunk. As a shadow came over him, Cao Cao looked up and saw Gogmagog raising its arms to crush him. "Oh yeah, I better deal with you, huh?" Pointing his spear at the creature, he grinned as it extended towards the golem. "Got...What the fuck?" His spear seemed to go into a hole in space before popping out the backside of the golem.

"Now, now, I'd ask you not to do that." A new voice spoke up as a black sigil appeared over Gogmagog and the creature disappeared as it washed over the golem's body.

Retracting the True Longinus, Cao Cao looked backwards and up as a blade appeared out of thin air and cut a hole in space. "Oh, it's you."

Looking up, Issei could only stare as a tall blue-skinned Devil with a purple outfit stepped out of the hole. "What's going on?"

"I'm terribly sorry." The tall Devil smirked and bowed. "My name is Jedah Dohma, one of the three rulers of Makai."

"What?!" Azazel stared in shock. 'If this Jedah guy is one of the rulers of Makai, that means he's probably in the Satan-class of Devils.'

"Now that introductions are out of the way." Jedah shrugged. "I regret to inform you, Cao Cao, that the plan is no longer necessary. Ophis has what she needs now and you won't need to do what you originally planned on doing."

"Well, that's disappointing." Cao Cao groused in annoyance. "And to think we wasted all that time."

"And for that, I'm terribly sorry, I had completely forgotten you were here in Kyoto until just now," Jedah said before his eyes lit up. "I've got it! Let's play a game then..."

"A game?" Issei narrowed his eyes at the flying Devil. "What kind of game?"

"Perhaps you've heard of Soul Bees?" Jedah grinned at the looks of shock he was getting. "I'm thinking of releasing a couple dozen into the city tonight."

"Are you where Kokabiel got them from?" Azazel asked, getting a shrug from Jedah.

"Perhaps, but that fool never knew how to properly use the tools around him. Even when he stumbled into Makai four years ago, he thought he could take over, such a pathetic fool." Jedah said dismissively, causing Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia and even Azazel to get a bit worried. Jedah was seemingly dismissing Kokabiel as a threat and a fool, which made them wonder just how strong he truly was. "As for the leader of the Youkai..." A grin covered his face. "Well, I'm sure that the Hero faction would be willing to face off against your best fighters who aren't dealing with the Soul Bees. The winner gets to decide what to do with her."

Cao Cao snorted. "I'm in no mood to play with children if there's nothing else of interest. The only reason we captured her was to draw out Great Red."

Jedah smirked. "Maybe you should use the power of the Ley Lines, cause her to go berserk and kill her to prove yourselves?"

"Hmm... That..." Cao Cao grinned. "Could be fun."

"You can't!" Kunou yelled up, tears in her eyes. "If you do that, it'll cause serious damage to mother and kill her after only a little while!"

"Well then," Jedah smiled at the little fox girl. "You best not waste time. At ten tonight, the Nijo Castle is your destination. Of course," he narrowed his eyes at the group, "if any of the great alliance shows up more than ten minutes early, I can't guarantee that I won't do something horrible to her."

"Well, you heard him." Cao Cao smirked as he walked back into the mist. "I think we'll continue our fight then, don't you?"

"Wait!" Azazel yelled as the mist picked up.

"See you at ten." Cao Cao grinned as the mist washed over the battlefield.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Not bad." Bikou grinned as he panted and wiped a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "I can see how you gave Vali a hard time."

"Yeah, same to you." Ranma grinned. This fight was everything he wanted, the opponent was fast, skilled, tough and strong. "You live up to your title. Also, next time you see Vali, you need to let him know that I won our last fight." Bikou blinked in confusion. "He used Divide on me," Ranma smirked at the Monkey King, "the terms were to not use Divide."

Bikou laughed before grimacing. "Hmm, must have busted a rib or three. Of course, you're not any better off, are you?"

"I heal quickly." Ranma retorted, though he was pretty much in the same boat at this point. "Tell me, why did the Khaos Brigade kidnap Yasaka?"

"Couldn't tell you." Bikou responded. "That's Cao Cao, not me, I wanted to fight you and..." He blinked as an orange sigil appeared. "Le Fay?"

"Yoohoo!" She grinned as she flew into the area. "Sorry to say, Bikou, but Jedah said we have to go now."

Ranma sighed in annoyance. "I'm not finished yet."

Bikou smirked. "I bet more than a few women have said that to you."

"Oh dear!" Le Fay blushed at that. "Speaking like that around a lady. Anyway, bye bye, and Ranma Saotome, next time we meet I wanna learn your icy-fire magic, okay? I'll teach you some of my magic if you do." She waved as she grabbed Bikou and disappeared.

Ranma grumbled, he was winning too! Then again, he was certain that Bikou was holding back against him. "Next time then, Bikou, Le Fay."

(-)

Groaning from where she was on the street, Mittelt looked at her handiwork and gawked at what she saw. 'Note to self, master this damn power already!' She screamed to herself as she thought back to what happened.

*Flash*

 _As Tarou punched forward, Mittelt, in desperation, threw her hands out and sent a pink spear at his right shoulder, as well as a pitch-black spear. "...Ooops." She gulped as the two connected at his left shoulder at the same time..._

 _...And at the same place no less._

 _The resulting explosion sent her flying several blocks away._

*End Flash*

"Did I kill him?" Mittelt asked no one in particular as she stood up. "...I hope no one was hurt by that!" The hill they were fighting on was completely missing, several pipes had burst, spraying water everywhere and power lines were down, touching the water, electrifying it. "Hoo boy! I *REALLY* hope that no one was around when I did that."

When a giant fist broke through the ground, she jumped back and gawked as she saw Tarou pulling himself out of the ground...

...Except that he was missing his left shoulder and arm...And wing...And half his tentacles...And some of his face.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Tarou was panting before letting out a massive bellow and the missing parts of his body regrew.

"...That was impressive." Mittelt muttered and watched as Tarou slowly shrank and returned to his human form. "Okay, how?"

"Heh..." Tarou panted heavily. "Ruinous Animal Control, my Sacred Gear, if not for my cursed form it would be useless. Make an animal larger or smaller or enhance their abilities..." Cursing, he fell to his knees and groaned.

"Makes sense, though where does the fire come from?"

Before Tarou could answer, Bishamon crashed down next to him, its arms removed, though they were held by the spirits around its shoulders, along with Excalibur Betrayal. "Well, that hurt." Bishamon muttered and looked up at Lilith, who had blood running down her left leg and right arm, both of them hanging loosely in the air. "Shall we call this a draw?"

"Fuck you." Lilith muttered, her right eye screwed shut.

"No thanks, I don't have those parts anymore." A hole in reality opened up behind the armor. "Sorry, I'd love to fight you some more, but I think it's time to..." Bishamon was cut off as lightning crashed into it, sending it flying into the hole. Tarou jumped in after the armor.

Groaning, Lilith fell to the ground and was caught by Mittelt. "Thanks, love you." She kissed the Fallen Angel on the lips for a moment. "Can we find Master and call Asia? I need healing."

"Yeah." Mittelt nodded and looked back at the hill. "How are we supposed to explain this one?"

"I don't know, maybe there's something to unmake this damage somewhere?" Lilith looked around. "Where's Atsuko?"

(-)

Atsuko let out a scream as she was being flooded by lightning. That hurt, but the worst part of all of this was, in her opinion, was that Victor was grabbing her by his ass and holding her in place. 'HOW THE HELL CAN HE DO THIS?!' She mentally screamed before Victor threw her away.

Victor took a stumbling step forward. "Victor not..." A hole in space opened up and Tarou leaned his head out. "What?"

"We're done here. I'm out of strength, Bishamon needs to be repaired and Bikou ran off."

Victor grumbled and walked towards the hole. "Victor finish this later."

Atsuko panted and glared at the spot where he was at a moment ago as the hole disappeared. "Dammit." She muttered and looked up as Ranma came over to her. "You were facing the Monkey King, how are you not hurting?"

"Five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder that I put back into place, a few bruised organs and other small injuries." Ranma said to her. "Bikou had more than a few injuries himself." He helped Atsuko up. "Come on, we need to get Asia for some healing." He looked at the destroyed hill and sweat-dropped heavily. "And talk to Mittelt about not over-doing it."

Atsuko nodded as she saw Mittelt flying over to them with Lilith in her arms.

(-)

Back at the hotel...

Ranma sighed as Asia healed him, Mittelt, Asia and Atsuko as they sat in Issei's hotel room, thankful for the near-privacy, standing next to the door was Azazel, who listened to what happened in concern.

"You seriously destroyed that hill?" Azazel asked and sighed as Ranma nodded. "Dammit, did you at least ward the area to keep people from investigating?"

Ranma gave him a flat look. "No, we had a pitched fight with a giant monster, the Monkey King, a possessed armor and Frankenstein's monster where anyone could see it. Of course we warded the area!"

"No need for sarcasm." The older man muttered as he made a note to make sure that the hill was fixed up.

"Are you okay now?" Asia asked, getting a nod from Ranma. "That's good. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"Meh, don't be. Just wish you were around when I was training." He then thought about it and shook his head. "On second thought, I'm glad you weren't. Knowing my old man, he would have taken it as an incentive to push the training to the point of nearly killing me every day and have you heal me right afterwords."

Azazel shook his head as they sat in Issei's room. "How did you get in here without anyone seeing you anyway?"

Ranma smirked at him. "My old man's a lot of things, but he's a damn good martial artist and developed some really dangerous skills, one of them can make me go invisible. I just made sure to include the others."

"I bled all the way up here!" Lilith giggled as her injuries faded away. "Thanks, Asia, I owe you."

"Oh, no, it's fine." The blonde girl blushed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I dunno if we'll see those four again tonight." Ranma said to Azazel. "Apparently Mittelt blew away most of Tarou's cursed body when she blew up the hill."

"I don't get how a Sacred Gear can do that." Mittelt muttered. "I mean, he added octopus tentacles to his monster form, how does that..."

"Ocotopi can regenerate lost limbs completely." Atsuko replied. "Much like Starfish can, except that their tentacles can't grow into new octopi, his Sacred Gear must have enhanced the octopus curse."

"And he said it would have been useless without his cursed form." Mittelt frowned before her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't think that..."

"Probably," Azazel nodded, "it might be another Irregular Sacred Gear." Probably related to Lucifer or Beelzebub, now that he thought about it, those two were the most closely associated with animals after all. "Anyway, Mittelt, I don't recommend you ever mix your Holy and Devil powers like that again. We don't need an anti-matter explosion going off each time you do." The blonde girl blushed hard. "On the other hand, congrats on surviving said explosion."

"So, what's going on with Yasaka?" Ranma asked Azazel.

"Apparently she's the prize for tonight's game." Azazel shook his head. "I don't want to play their game, but if we show up too early, apparently Jedah Dohma will kill her."

"Jedah?!" Lilith gasped out. "What's he doing with the Khaos Brigade?!"

"You know him?" Azazel raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Lilith threw her arm to the side. "He's the reason I have this body in the first place!"

Ranma sighed as everyone looked at her in confusion. "Alright, I guess since the bag's open..." He pointed at Lilith. "She was originally half of the soul of Morrigan Aensland. Eight years ago, Jedah apparently took her soul and molded a body for it, and named it Lilith."

"So that's what you meant when you said that your father didn't know that you were alive, or that you didn't have any power with Makai." Azazel cupped his chin as he thought about it. "Wait, can half a soul even survive?"

Lilith shrugged. "I'm still alive, so apparently." She sighed heavily. "I've known... I've known for the past eight years that one day Morrigan and I will face off for one final time..."

"What will happen then?" Mittelt asked.

"We'll fight for control over our soul." Lilith sighed. "I mean, yeah, I'm a Devil now, but when we fought in Kuoh, I could still feel the pull, my soul wanted to merge with hers. If that happens... One of three things will happen."

"You'll be the dominant part, Morrigan will or the souls will merge into a new entity that's neither of you." Azazel spoke up, getting a nod from Lilith. "Yeesh, I don't know what to say about that."

"Lilith..." Mittelt said softly, causing the succubus to look at her. "If you fight Morrigan and lose, I'll never forgive you." She looked away blushing. "I mean, you're the only girl that has boobs that aren't bigger than mine in the group, I don't want to be the smallest one."

"We're getting off track." Ranma said, "what's this game?"

"Jedah plans on releasing a couple dozen Soul Bees into Kyoto at ten tonight." Azazel didn't like this, from what he had heard, they were basically Locusts and then there was that ability to multiply if they injected themselves into a body. "So we've got to have a strike force to deal with them, get people to Nijo castle to fight the Hero Faction and there are other problems as well."

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Lovely. And Kunou has to have several of the Youkai mages in the area helping out with my plan in case things go South."

"Um," Asia raised her hand, "what is your plan?"

Ranma smirked at her. "That's a secret."

"Master needs to stop reading those Light Novels." Lilith muttered in annoyance.

"Anyway, are you sure your plan will work? Because if not, I've got someone I can call." Azazel was going to make the call anyway.

Ranma grinned at the Governor General. "Don't underestimate me. We'll save Yasaka, I guarantee it."

Azazel nodded at him. "Alright, why don't you all go get some rest for a few hours, okay? Meet back here at eight, we'll discuss what we're going to do then."

The teens nodded and left the room, leaving Azazel to himself. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with any other members of the Khaos Brigade getting involved."

* * *

Anti-matter explosions are fun, aren't they? Also, yes, Octopi CAN regenerate like Starfish can.

And Innortal keeps pumping out Omakes.

* * *

"Does that pole extend like the cartoon?" asked Ranma.

Bikou smirked as he commanded his staff to do such.

"MOOOOO!"

Blinking, the duo turned ... and winced, spotting the Minotaur-like fighter on the ground, clutching its crotch.

"You'd be surprised how often that seems to happen around here," Ranma commented.


	46. Kyoto Chapter 5

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Armiture: Huh, so that's how they drown? I had no idea.

Kaiya Azure: Trust me, when I saw Rossweisse's attack in canon I was like "Gate of Babylon?"

* * *

It was eight when Azazel had the members of Sona's peerage, Rias's peerage, Ranma and Serafall meet in Issei's room. "So this is what we know. In exactly two hours, a powerful Devil will be releasing dangerous creatures known as Soul Bees into Kyoto. Some of you already know how dangerous these things are, so I won't waste time explaining it. Just remember that if you see one, kill it immediately. The last thing we need is this infestation to get worse." Everyone nodded and he continued. "On top of that, Lady Yasaka is going to be the prize of this so-called game that's been set up. I don't think I need to explain how disturbing this is."

Ranma tuned out Azazel as he talked about the foundations of Kyoto and thought about what was going on.

"I've made a call to someone who's an expert at handling situations." When asked who, he just told them that they would know the person when they saw the person. "Anyway," he looked at Ranma, "you said you had a plan for dealing with the Hero Faction?"

"It's more like we planned on screwing up whatever they're planning." Ranma replied. "I noticed the Ki of the area was out of whack when I first showed up. Thankfully a couple of people are in town that can use this to our advantage."

"Care to fill us in on the details?" Azazel asked, getting a smirk from Ranma.

"If you compare the way Ki is set up in this city to a flowing river, I guess you could say that we're going to create a large drainage ditch to cut the flow from going downstream." Ranma shrugged at the looks he was getting. "It'll screw up what those bozos have planned. Anyway, the Youkai Association is having their best magic users help on this." He looked at the others. "And this is going to sound very weird, but if you come across large piles of laundry laying on the ground, don't touch them, no matter what. We need them for this plan to work." He shrugged at the looks he was getting. "Trust me, don't ask, you'll keep your sanity longer that way."

Azazel put his hand over his mouth and coughed softly. "Very well," putting his hand down, he looked at the others, "I'll only say this once. This trip isn't over until everyone gets home safely. As for taking care of the Soul Bees, I want the Sitri family to deal with them." He looked at Issei and the others, "Irina and the Gremory family will go to take on the Hero Faction."

"Right." Both groups said at the same time.

"I want Saji to join the Gremory family. Just in case." Azazel looked at Saji, who nodded. "Issei, you're responsible for him if something goes wrong, so make sure that he survives." Issei nodded, even if they were rivals in some things, he still considered Saji to be a friend of his. "Ranma," Azazel looked at him, "what do you and your group plan on doing?"

"We're going with Issei and the others to save Yasaka. Besides, there's a chance that Bikou and his group might show up again and that would really suck for everyone." Ranma replied, his tone serious.

"Very well." Azazel nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm going to be monitoring everything from here, so I won't be able to go with. On top of the Soul Bees, there's a good chance that some of the Hero Faction may try to escape in the chaos or cause more problems."

"Anything we should know about Soul Bees specifically?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, if they sting you, you're as good as dead." Ranma told them. "Not kidding, if they stick their stinger in you, they're going to inject themselves into you and then kill you from inside." Everyone listening in turned a bit green at the thought.

"Which is why I want you all to take extra care when out there." Azazel told them. "I do have some good news though." He reached into his coat and pulled out a couple of vials. "I managed to round up some Phoenix Tears for this. Sadly..." he trailed off and looked at the two he put on the table. "That's all I could get. Each group gets one."

"But that's not enough." Saji protested.

"Sorry, that's all I could get." Azazel shook his head. "Anyway, we've been here long enough. Prepare yourself and leave at nine." He looked at Issei. "Make sure that you don't enter the shrine until ten minutes to ten at the earliest. Any earlier and who knows what will happen."

Issei nodded at him. "Roger." As he picked up the Phoenix Tear bottle, he wondered if there was a way to mass produce the stuff.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Jedah grinned as he picked up another bottle of Phoenix Tears that popped out of Akane's cauldron. "Most impressive." Looking at Akane, he wondered just how far this cauldron could take things. "I wonder, can you fuse stuff with this cauldron?"

"Perhaps. But I do not know." Akane answered mechanically. "Is there something you wish to see fused together?"

Snapping his fingers, a screen popped into view. "You see this?" He pointed at the person on the screen. "This Sacred Gear is a very potent one, however, it lacks a physical form."

"Then how can..." Akane blinked and nodded as she saw where the Sacred Gear was stored. "Do you wish for this for yourself?"

"No." Jedah shook his head. "For a... Companion of mine." He chuckled and grinned. "Unlike Boosted Gear, this one doesn't need a powerful beast inside of it. For now, don't worry about it, but I will need it later."

"Of course." She nodded.

"Anyway, it's time for me to go. Go and rest or whatever." He bowed and disappeared in a flash.

Akane walked over to her bed and laid down to rest.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Issei." Azazel spoke up, catching the attention of Issei and the others as they prepared to leave the hotel. "Come here for a sec."

"What's up?" Issei asked as he walked over.

"I was taking a walk outside when a pervert tried groping a woman just outside the hotel. Naturally I helped restrain him until the police arrived, however," Azazel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a reddish gem the size of a baseball, "when I did, this fell out of him."

"I don't believe it." Ddrag was heard from Issei's left hand.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked as he took it from Azazel.

"Believe it or not, that's the thing that came out of the box Elsha gave you."

"...Wait, what?! THIS IS MY POTENTIAL?!" Issei yelled in dismay.

"Well, that makes sense," Azazel sighed. "When I grabbed it, I couldn't help but notice it felt like Issei."

"So on top of dealing with the Khaos Brigade, we'll have to deal with the fallout from this too, huh?" Rossweisse sighed in annoyance. "As if I didn't have enough, urk!" She put her hand to her mouth and ran off, looking for a bathroom.

"You'd think she would have puked everything out by now." Azazel muttered. "What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed Issei was looking rather glum.

"I was wondering... What does it mean to be a Hero?" Issei sighed heavily. "When I was a kid, I looked up to Heroes as awesome, but after everything here recently, I just wonder if they really are awesome."

"Issei," Ranma spoke up before Azazel could, "I don't consider myself a hero, but the truth is, a Hero is just someone who does something no one else can do. That's all."

"He's right." Azazel continued before Issei could say anything, "but that doesn't matter. What do you want to do with your life?"

"Duh!" Issei grinned, "I want to be a Harem King!" He then laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "but right now all I want is to be the best I can be for Rias and help my friends."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Azazel smiled at him. "Whether big or small, whatever goals you have in life, it's important to be true to yourself."

"And at this moment, I just want to beat the crap out of those Khaos Brigade douchebags." Issei grinned, getting a nod from both Azazel and Ranma.

(-)

A bit later...

Ranma groaned as he looked around. "I feel like Ryoga, but, where on Earth are we now?" Nearby he could see Lilith, Atsuko and Mittelt all looking around in confusion. "Okay, we were at a train station, then Kunou showed up and demanded to help save her mother, then a purple mist showed up after we agreed to let her join."

"Eh?! Where did you four come from?" A male voice spoke up. Turning around, Ranma saw a man with spiky blue hair and a muscular build in blue pants and a white shirt, looking at them in confusion. "I was, uh... How do you say, sitting here and then poof!"

"You're not from Japan, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a shake of the man's head.

"England, just traveling, you four appeared from nowhere."

"Lovely," Ranma sighed, "you wouldn't happen to know where Kyoto is, would you?"

The man blinked and pointed to the North. "About a hundred kilometers in that direction, I think."

"Lilith, can you teleport us back?" Ranma asked.

"I can..." Lilith frowned heavily. "Shit!"

"What?" Mittelt asked in confusion.

"I just tried to connect to Kyoto, but the barrier being used by Serafall and Azazel to prevent the Hero Faction from teleporting out is blocking me from teleporting in."

"Lovely." Ranma grumbled, even at top speed it would take twenty to thirty minutes to get back to Kyoto. "Alright, ladies, we're going."

"Can I fly finally?" Atsuko asked. When Ranma nodded as his wings spread out, she jumped in glee. "YAY!"

Watching the group all gain wings and take off into the air, the man known as Jon Talbain blinked, rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "What the hell is going on here? What kind of Darkstalkers are those four?"

In the air, Ranma pulled out his cellphone as it rang. "Issei, what's happening?"

 _"We all got split up, but we're all in Kyoto, where are you at?"_

"About thirty minutes out of Kyoto. We tried teleporting in, but it seems that the barrier to block teleportation prevents anyone from warping in."

 _"Alright, fine, but don't whine when you get back here and the battle's already wrapped up."_

Ranma smirked, he could live with that. "Fine, see ya." He hung up his phone and frowned. 'Yasaka, Kunou, Issei, be safe you guys.'

(-)

As he and Kunou got to Nijo Castle, Issei waved at Kiba, Xenovia, Asia and Irina. "Where's..." He trailed off as he saw Rossweisse on her knees puking the the grass with Saji helping her out. "Gross, anyway..." He looked at Xenovia and her new sword. "What's this?"

"It just arrived from the church a few moments ago." Xenovia smiled at him. "They combined the Excalibur fragments they had with Durandal and remade this so I can more easily control it." The blade was just as long as before, but it looked closer to a sawed off gun barrel attached to a sword hilt with a sword blade attached on top of that.

"Well, that's convienent timing." Issei grinned before blinking as the door to the castle opened up. He could feel the power resonating from inside.

"We best not keep them waiting then." Kiba said as they walked up the stairs and to the castle.

"Well, well, looks like you finally showed up, and exactly ten minutes early." Cao Cao said as he and three others stood on top of the castle. "You've met Siegfried from the bridge," he gestured to the dark-skinned, white haired man with a sword in each hand, "this is Jeanne," he pointed to the blonde haired woman in orange armor behind him, "and this is Heracles." He jerked a thumb to the big guy with tanned skin and silver hair who wore some sort of armor over a Japanese school outfit to his left.

"Where's mother?!" Kunou asked, glaring at him. When Cao Cao pointed to the side, she gasped as she saw her mother surrounded by a few people she had never seen before. "Mother! It's me! Kunou!"

When the blonde woman didn't respond, Kunou turned back to Cao Cao and snarled. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing much." Cao Cao shrugged. "Merely a hypnotic trance, it'll wear off soon, oh..." He snapped his fingers and grinned as the sounds of battle were heard across Kyoto. "Ah yes, the Soul Bees will be lots of fun."

"You bastards." Issei growled at Cao Cao. "You could have let her go, you gain nothing for doing this!"

"Yeah but it's more fun this way." Cao Cao grinned at him. "Now then..." He snapped his fingers again and Yasaka groaned as her body started to glow before she changed into a Dragon-sized fox. "Ah yes, the absolute pinnacle of Youkai, it'll be fun to have her rampage across Kyoto, won't it?"

"Enough!" Xenovia yelled as she held her sword up into the air, a pillar of yellow light erupting from it. "EAT THIS!" She screamed and slashed downwards, destroying the castle in an instant.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Issei screamed as Xenovia let out a sigh of contentment. "DON'T JUST ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO MUCH! YOU DROPPED A FREAKING BLASTING ZONE ALL OVER THIS PLACE!" He couldn't believe it, that sword took out a chunk of Kyoto like a freaking asteroid had just crashed down on it.

Squirming while shaking her hips and blushing at her handiwork, Xenovia grinned. "When they fused the Excalibur fragments into Durandal, it gained all their abilities. I'm naming this new Durandal, Ex-Durandal. I just wish those guys had been tougher, I wanted more fun."

Just as she said that, Cao Cao, Seigfried, Jeanne, and Heracles all climbed out of the soft dirt. "Well, that happened." Cao Cao muttered partially in amazement and partially in amusement.

"Can we hurry it up?" Siegfried asked in annoyance. "As amusing as this is, we won't have much time as soon as we start."

"Fair point. Georg," Cao Cao looked to the side where a young man with brown hair, glasses and a red coat was standing, "could you please start us off?"

"Of course." Georg said as he walked up the stairs he was on and started casting a complex array of magic spells.

Rossweisse gulped as she watched him work. "Infernal Magic, Fallen Angel Magic, Holy Magic, Norse Magic, Fairy Magic, Light and Dark Magic all at the same time?" She couldn't believe it, the number of spellcasters in history that could use that many spells at once were limited to a small handful. She could probably count the amount of people who could do that on one hand and have fingers left over.

When the spell arrays disappeared, Georg fired a magic blast at the fox Youkai, causing it to start howling. "There." He said to the group. "It's done. In a few moments all the Ki of Kyoto will start to overwhelm her and she'll go berserk."

"NO!" Kunou yelled as she trembled.

"Saji!" Issei yelled at the blonde. "Can you and Vritra keep her from destroying Kyoto?"

"Not a problem." Saji grinned as he called up his Sacred Gear. "Alright, Vritra! PROMOTION!" A flash of powerful dark energy formed around him and his body was replaced by a large serpentine Dragon.

"So that's the Dragon King, Vritra, huh?" Cao Cao muttered in amazement. "It's almost a shame that he can't run free, I would have loved to fight him at his peak." Shaking his head to clear it as the dark serpentine Dragon moved to engage with Yasaka, he looked at the Devils in front of him. "Well then, let's get this over with." Cao Cao smirked. "Who do you want to fight, Siegfried?"

"Hmm... I think..." He pointed the Demonic Sword Gram at Kiba and then his other sword at Xenovia. "Those two should be most fun for me."

"Jeanne? Heracles?"

"I'll take that Angel cutie." Jeanne grinned at Irina.

"I guess I'll take the last one." Heracles pointed at Rossweisse, who held up a finger and turned to puke again. "...What's wrong?"

"She doesn't hold alcohol well." Issei muttered. "I guess that means you and me, huh, Cao Cao?"

"Indeed." He grinned at Issei. "Just so we're clear, I just want to test myself, but there isn't a lot of time before she goes insane, so..."

The others spread out to face off with their chosen opponents.

"WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!" Ddrag called out as Issei was engulfed in flames before his red scale mail covered him.

"Asia, Kunou, watch over each other." Issei said as he walked up to Cao Cao.

(-)

After exchanging a few blows with Xenovia and Kiba, Seigfried grinned as his Twice Critical Sub Species pulled out another Demonic Sword. "This is Balmung."

Xenovia reached up to one of the chambers of Ex-Durandal and a cylinder popped out, transforming into a sword. "A two sword job, huh?"

"I really should tell you," he grinned at them, "that I've got more than just one extra arm here. Twice Critical, Balance Break!"

Kiba and Xenovia watched as three more arms erupted from Siegfried's body, two off of his shoulders and one on his side, each of them reached into his coat and pulled out three more swords. "Six arms?" Kiba asked, wondering where the hell this came from.

"This is Nothung," Siegfried waved the sword above his left shoulder, "Tyrfing," the sword above his right shoulder waved, "and in my other hand is a Light Sword, perfect for you Devils. This is my Twice Critical Chaos Edge Asura Ravage."

(-)

Dodging out of the way of various Holy shots Irina was shooting at her, Jeanne grinned up at her. "Wow, look at you, Angel-chan! You're killing it." Twisting around, she swung her rapier to the side, sending a wave of Holy Swords at Irina, who gasped and flew back. "How do you like my Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear, huh? It's basically the Holy version of that cute blonde's Sword Birth over there." Grinning, she swung her rapier backwards. "Now how about I show you? My Stake Victim Dragon Balance Break!"

Irina gasped as a dome of Holy swords were formed, before shattering and revealing a Dragon made up of Holy swords appeared. "Fighting the reincarnation of the Holy Maiden and a Dragon made up of Holy swords? Scary, but I have to do this, both because I'm Lord Michael's Ace and because I won't let my friends down!" With new determination, she flew at Jeanne.

(-)

Letting out a roar, Heracles grinned. "Variant Detonation - Mighty Comet, BALANCE BREAK!" He screamed as a yellow aura erupted around him before his body was covered in spiky armor parts around his shoulders, legs, knees and elbows. "Let's have some fun!" His hands were covered in what looked like missile heads before he punched at Rossweisse, the hands flying right at her as she took off to avoid them.

Grinning as they exploded, Heracles watched as a green aura surrounded Rossweisse. "Well then." He grinned and jumped after her, shooting her with more missiles.

(-)

Cao Cao shook his head as he watched the other three fight. "Well then, shall we begin in earnest?"

"Why not just whip your Balance Breaker out as well?"

"No thanks." Cao Cao grinned at Issei. "I don't need it to beat you."

Growling, Issei rushed forward as his Dragon Scale Armor ignited boosters on his back to increase his speed. Punching forward, he found his right hand parried by Cao Cao as he spun around and then thrust the tip of the spear at Issei's head. Using his right hand, he parried that to the side before rolling and cartwheeling over Cao Cao, who had used his momentum to get away from where Issei was going to land before thrusting the butt of his spear at Issei's face, hitting the side of his armor and causing him to stagger. With a grim look, Cao Cao thrust his spear upwards and stabbed Issei in the stomach before stepping back as a red mist erupted from Issei's armored body and forcing the armored Devil to his knees. "This round belongs to me." Seeing Issei get enveloped in a green aura, he stepped back. "Really, it's not your fault. You're not weak, you've just got a lot of openings."

Grabbing the lone bottle of Phoenix Tears that he had in his possession, Issei sprayed it on his wound, stopping the mist from erupting. "Holy crap, that hurt!"

Grinning at Issei, Cao Cao couldn't help but chuckle. "You were really close to dying, you know that? Just so you know, this spear isn't just a fancy spear, it's the True Longinus, the spear that pierced Christ's body, and that makes it one of the strongest Holy weapons in reality. So no matter how strong you get as a Devil, you can never overcome this power."

Grimacing, Issei stood up. "Screw you."

"Well, I'm impressed, I would have thought you would have ran away in fear."

Issei glared at him. "You think I'm not scared? I am, but if I can't land at least one blow on you, I don't deserve to be the Red Dragon Emperor."

Laughing, Cao Cao pointed his spear at Issei as he took a stance. "I see! I see now! This is why Vali likes you so much. You may not be that much of a threat, but you're entertaining enough."

"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!"

A powerful red blast formed in front of Issei before he punched it at Cao Cao, who slashed upwards, disrupting the shot and causing it to scatter. Before he could fully recover, Issei was charging in, Ascalon extending from his left gauntlet and cutting Cao Cao's left arm off as the spear user slashed at him. "How's that!?"

Cao Cao jumped back and stuck the butt of his spear into the ground as he caught his dismembered arm. "Well, that happened."

"You're damn right, now I'll, HUH?!" Issei watched, perplexed as Cao Cao pulled out a vial of Phoenix Tears and poured several drops on the severed arm. "Oh come on! How'd YOU get those?!"

"Well, it wasn't exactly legal, I admit." Cao Cao put the severed arm onto his bloody stump and Issei could only stare as it reattached.

"Okay, time out! Why did the blood disappear and how the hell did your clothes fix themselves?"

Before Cao Cao could answer, several cracks appeared in Issei's armor and a huge hole appeared on his chest. "Huh?!" He couldn't believe it as he slumped down to one knee.

Rotating his arm to make sure that it worked properly, Cao Cao grinned. "While you were taking my arm, I was busy landing a few blows of my own on you."

"No fair!" Jeanne's voice was heard as she carried an unconscious Irina over to them. "You're still fighting?"

"Well, he is facing the Red Dragon Emperor." Siegfried replied as he carried Xenovia and Kiba with his four Balance Breaker arms.

"No fair! I wanted to fight him too!" Heracles sounded annoyed as he threw Rossweisse on the ground in front of him.

"You're not weak, really," Cao Cao said to Issei, "it's just that compared to us, you're not good enough. Georg, what's going on?"

"The Dragon King is really giving her a hard time, but since she's berserk, she doesn't care what happens to him or herself." Georg shrugged as he watched the giant fox stomp around on the ground over and over, spewing fire at the Imprisoning Dragon King. "However, I can feel her life force diminishing with each moment. Too bad, really."

As Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, Rossweisse and Issei were all covered in green healing energy, Cao Cao tapped the spear against his shoulder. "Well, that's unfortunate. I guess we win, huh? We'll just have to wait until she burns herself out or Vritra defeats her, whichever comes first."

Issei tuned him out as he tried to move. 'Dammit, what good is this power? Huh? What? Just good enough to hold my own for a little bit? I can't even... I can't win this fight, can I? I can't beat him.'

"HOLD IT!"

"Huh?" Cao Cao looked up as two figures dropped from the sky. "Who's this, the B-squad?"

"Hmm? Isn't that the boy who challenged the entire Khaos Brigade?" Siegfried asked. "I remember Vali and Bikou commenting on it."

"Oh yeah, now I remember their description." Cao Cao grinned. "Ranma Saotome, I assume? I hear you gave Vali a good fight."

Ranma ignored them and turned to Issei. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed before rushing up and kicking Issei in his injured chest.

"GAH!" Issei screamed as he fell onto his back. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

Ignoring Issei for a moment, Ranma looked up at Mittelt and Lilith, who were floating in the sky. "You two, see that Vash the Stampede wannabe over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Kill him." Ranma said, his eyes narrowed. "And make it so that when he gets to the Land of the Dead, the Grim Reapers go and wonder who he is."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME?!" Issei yelled.

"You were going to give up, weren't you?" Ranma asked him, his eyes narrowed as he threw his hand to the side in anger. "Is that the kind of man you are? Is that the kind of man you taught Gasper to be? Is that the kind of man you want Rias to love?!"

Issei couldn't say anything to that.

"What kind of man just gives up like that, huh?" Ranma pointed at Cao Cao. "You really want to tell me that you gave up when facing this whiny bitch?"

"Who's a whiny bitch?" Cao Cao asked, annoyed that he'd be called that.

"Whaaa! I'm a weak human! Pity me!" Ranma said in an annoying, whiny voice.

"...Do I really sound like that?"

"Sometimes." Jeanne replied.

"Face it, Issei, you'll never beat Sairaorg if you can't punch through the wall in front of you." Ranma turned and scoffed. "Unless you're that pathetic. Go ahead, stay down, but if you give up now, Issei, you'll never be able to fight anyone better than you."

"I'm not like you! I can't just go "ignore reason and logic" and hope to win!" It hurt to yell right now, why couldn't Ranma just see this?

"YOU DUMBASS!" Ranma yelled and turned back to him. "You don't need to ignore reason and logic, you just need to keep trying! If you give up before you truly give your all, what's the point of even trying?!" He turned and scoffed again. "But go ahead, be a weak coward if that's all you can be. But I thought you were better than that, better than him, better than those who doubted you. I guess I was wrong."

"Ranma, I..."

"If you can't believe in yourself, then realize this, everyone else believes in you! Draw strength from that instead then!"

"Hey, Master!" Lilith called out. "I don't know why, but for some reason that purple mist he's using is blocking our attacks!"

"That's Dimension Lost, the third strongest Longinus." Cao Cao supplied for her. "It can teleport people away, trap them in a pocket dimension, oh, and it can completely block any and all attacks." He smirked. "Still, a couple of people coming this late? It's too bad, Lady Yasaka has about... I think one minute left."

"Hold that thought." Ranma said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Ah, big tittied perv, you picked up. I'm putting you on speaker for everyone."

 _"Who are you calling a big tittied perv?! Anyway, what took you so long?! I was thinking you were going to let poor Yasaka die!"_

"Warped out of the city and the wards around the city Azazel put up were preventing us from warping back here right away. Lilith didn't know enough of the area around Kyoto to warp to any place safely. Anyway, activate the plan."

 _"Ranma!"_ Happosai's voice was heard. _"You owe me big!"_

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it."

Before anyone could ask what was happening, five pillars of purple energy erupted to the South of their current position.

"What the hell is that?" Cao Cao asked and looked at Ranma, who grinned at him. "What are you planning on doing?"

"DO IT NOW!" Ranma yelled.

 _"Gladly!"_ Happosai's master cheered. _"I'll drain all the Ki in Kyoto into myself with this! Hadou No Yen SATSU!"_

Seeing Yasaka stop thrashing around and slow down, Cao Cao looked at Georg. "What's going on?!"

"I...I don't believe it. All the Ki in Kyoto is being drained into one spot!" The brown haired Longinus user gasped in shock as he watched Yasaka shrink and return to her human form, obviously drained. "HOW?!" He was so shocked his glasses almost fell off of his face.

Ranma just grinned at him before looking at Yasaka, who was on the ground, unconscious. "One more second." He rushed over to Yasaka, who was being held by a crying Kunou. "Hey." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "Good thing I still have this, huh?"

"What?" Kunou sniffled as Ranma opened the vial and poured the drops onto Yasaka, who groaned as the drops worked on her. "MOTHER!"

"Nnngh... Kunou?" She opened her eyes and smiled as her daughter hugged her. "I'm sorry." Yasaka's eyes widened as she saw who was behind her daughter. "Ranma? It's been... So long."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at her before turning to face the Hero Faction. "Just stay and rest, I'll catch up with you later." He looked at Vritra, who turned back to Saji. "Hey, since you're still good, can you make sure to get her and everyone else out of the fight zone?" Saji nodded and helped Yasaka to her feet. "Thanks."

"How the hell did you have Phoneix Tears?" Issei asked as Ranma walked back over to them.

"Got them when I was in China from Ravel. Never used them though." Ranma shrugged at him. "Now then, how about we deal with these douchebags? Or are you too tired to keep fighting?"

"I..."

"As amusing as this is, there's no point to keep going." Cao Cao said and shrugged. "You won, you got Lady Yasaka back and she's alive, so there's nothing more for us to do here."

"Oh no..." Ranma snarled as he walked forward, energy crackling around his body. "You fuckers aren't going anywhere. I'm going to lay all four of you out by myself if I have to."

"Oh?" Cao Cao grinned at him. "And why is that?"

"Because," Ranma snarled, "Yasaka is MY WIFE!" He screamed, an eruption of green energy forming around him. "AND I'LL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

Watching his power surge and listening to what he was saying, Yasaka felt her cheeks turning red. 'Well, I never did get that honeymoon.'

The sound of whirling blades filled the air and everyone looked as a helicopter hovered over the battlefield.

"Now what?" Cao Cao asked in annoyance.

"Yoo hoo! Atsuko! Honey!"

"Mama-san?" Atsuko blinked in shock. "What are you doing here?" Though she was certain that Akiko couldn't hear her.

"Raise your right arm! I got something for you!"

Pointing his spear at the helicopter, Cao Cao prepared to blast it. "These distractions are getting annoying." When an emerald green blast came his way, he quickly spun and cut the attack, shattering it.

"And so are you." Ranma snarled at him. "Issei, can you fight or are you done?"

"Give me a second and I'll get back up." Issei groaned in pain. "After that speech you gave me, it'd be pretty pathetic if I didn't get back up and fight."

Ranma grinned at hearing that. "Good, because if you gave up, I'd lose all respect for you." Issei looked at Ranma in shock. "Despite how I treat you, you are a friend, and maybe one day you'll be a good rival."

"Ranma..."

"Yo! Mama!" Atsuko waved her right arm in the air. "What did you want from..." The sound of something being fired broke through the air and she blinked as something latched onto her arm. "A watch?" Her eyes widened as she realized it was a lot more than just a watch, it was melding to her systems and enhancing them. "Hey, Issei..."

"Yeah?"

"What's that armor of yours called again? When you turn into it?"

"Um, my Balance Break?"

Atsuko grinned at hearing that. "Since everyone else has one, I think I'll join in too! NUKU NUKU BALANCE BREAK!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, I left the fights the same as canon because 1: People haven't seen it and 2: I thought they were well done.

And, yes, I've been planning THIS moment with Atsuko for awhile now.

And Innortal's being silly again!

* * *

"If we dress up as devils for Halloween," Issei asked, "is that racist?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I doubt anyone will care."

"You mean you don't care about how people dress up as succubi?" asked Asia.

"Not really," Lilith said. "Like I said, my race is pretty much a party race. So humans dressing up in scantily clad costumes doesn't offend us as much as it is just making a meal look better."

"WAAAA~AAAAAH!" cried Gasper as he ran past them.

"FYI, guys!" called out Ranma from the room Gasper fled from. "Gasper does not like dressing up as any vampire character from any Hellsing series."


	47. Kyoto Chapter 6

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Mr Haziq: Of course!

* * *

"NUKU NUKU BALANCE BREAK!"

An eruption of energy had everyone shielding their eyes and looking away. When the light died down, everyone looked at Atsuko and stared at her new outfit.

On her head, her pointed metal ears were popped out of her head, her hands and arms up to her elbows were covered in metal greaves, with her fingers ending in claws, with her arms from her elbows up to her shoulders and her neck covered in the black bodysuit, on her feet up to her knees were covered in metal leg coverings with her thighs being mostly exposed and the sides of her hips had side flaps covering them. Her black bodysuit was, for a lack of a better word, skimpy. Her back was completely exposed, along with her butt, as the only covering she had on her backside was a thong that went deep between her butt-cheeks, above her butt a metallic tail was extended. Her stomach was completely exposed, as was most of her breasts as the outfit only covered the outside of her boobs and only provided coverage to her nipples. Her sides were covered and the top, insides and bottom of her boobs were completely exposed. As for her crotch, if her outfit was any lower, it would expose her pussy completely.

"What a slutty outfit!" Jeanne exclaimed, scandalized.

"I like it." Ranma, Issei and Saji all said at the same time.

"Neat!" Atsuko looked at herself and twisted to take a good look at her backside as best she could.

In the helicopter, Arisa Sono looked at her boss. "Who came up with that design?"

The other pilot, Kyouko Ariyoshi, shook her head. "Who cares? Let's get out of here! I don't want to be anywhere near here." She had seen the giant Dragon fighting the giant Fox and didn't know if they'd come back.

As they flew away, Akiko made a note to contact Atsuko and explain a few things about her NK-SG-D mode. 'After all, a woman needs to use everything at their disposal to win.'

"Will she be okay?" Arisa asked and Akiko nodded. "Ma'am?"

Akiko had a shark-like grin on her face. "That outfit, that she said... Balance Break, right?" The other two nodded, remembering what they heard over the microphones. "It's true name is the NK-SG-D prototype."

"Um..." Kyouko was confused. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say..." Akiko looked back at the battlefield, "those who rely on their special powers are about to get a nasty awakening."

Back on the battlefield, Jeanne looked at the two aghast. "You like it!?"

"If anime and magic girls have taught me anything non-traumatic," Ranma said, "it is that the less you have covering you as a female, the more powerful you are."

Atsuko grinned as her body was engulfed in flames. "Ooooh! Now I can do this?! Awesome!" She bounced around, revealing that even though the outfit was covering her body, somewhat, it didn't stop her breasts from bouncing as she jumped.

"Feh! Just a fetish outfit." Heracles snorted. "Just stab her in the gut and be done with it."

Atsuko blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Every inch of my body is actually covered by a nano-filament fiber-optic transparent body armor that can mold and shift to provide me with maximum protection from stabbing, punching, explosions, fire, magic, energy beams, lightning, ice, toxic fumes and other nasty things you can throw at me."

Everyone stared at her.

"Huh?" Cao Cao asked after several moments.

Sighing, Atsuko hung her head. "You can see my skin, but it's being covered by clear armor made up by tiny robots, okay?" Seriously, how hard was it to understand what she said before? It wasn't like she used any specific terms. "So, Ranma, there's four of them and three of us, who gets what?"

"Let's see... Issei, you good to go?" Ranma looked at the Devil in question, who nodded shakily.

"Yeah, but I'm not at full capacity, but I'll kick some ass."

Ranma smirked and looked at the four. "In that case, punch that whiny bitch's face in for me. If I take him on I won't be able to restrain myself. Atsuko, you want multi-armed freak, the gal who called your outfit slutty or the big guy?"

"Hmm... I'll take the girl on. Can I have the big guy too?"

Heracles snorted. "I had enough disapppointment in women for one day. If that big hot-shot wants to fight, I'll fight him."

"Indeed." Siegfried nodded and pointed all six of his swords at Ranma. "You made an open challenge to the Khaos Brigade, so we're here to accept."

Ranma's smirk slowly turned into a grin. "Well then, I can't disappoint, can I?" Like he was shot out of a cannon, Ranma was in front of Siegfried so fast that the white-haired swordsman couldn't react as Ranma punched him in the jaw and sent him flying away. Ducking a swing from Cao Cao's spear, he rolled forward and jumped on Jeanne's head before using it as a spring board to jump into the air, flip over to avoid another stab by Cao Cao and land behind Heracles. When the big guy turned around, Ranma grabbed him by his wrist, spun and threw him in the direction of where Siegfried disappeared to.

"YAY!" Atsuko cheered before rushing in at Jeanne, who was fast enough to jump away from her punch, which caused another crater in the ground at the near miss. "Oh come on!" Atsuko yelled as she jumped after the blonde, who gasped as Atsuko caught up to her in an instant.

"What are you?" The reincarnation of the Maiden of Orleans gasped as Atsuko did a flip in mid-air and her feet hit Jeanne in the chin, sending her spiralling up and over the large crater that Xenovia made earlier and into a tree.

"Wow..." Cao Cao muttered as he watched them. Turning to Issei, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I actually wish that I had met them sooner. They'd make for good opponents."

Issei was standing on shaky legs, but he couldn't help but grin. "You know, you're not wrong." For all the crap that Ranma and Lilith gave him over his dream to be a Harem King, the two were never disgusted by it and all the criticism they had seemed to be aimed more at the fact that he didn't have a clear-cut idea how to be a Harem King than the fact that he wanted to be one.

"Well..." Cao Cao ignored a Dragon's roar in the background. "Time for round two, can you give me a good fight as injured as you are?"

"You know," Issei said and grinned, though Cao Cao couldn't see it, "I'm sore, hurting, I can barely stand and I don't know if I can move much right now, but Ranma's right about one thing." Cao Cao gave him a confused look as Issei pointed at him. "You're a wall in front of me and if I want to get anywhere in life, I'm going to need to punch through you."

Cao Cao laughed as he heard that. "Well said! Now come on!"

(-)

Seigfried rubbed his sore jaw and stood up as Heracles landed on his feet near him. "Well, he certainly packs a punch." That speed was worrisome as well. Looking up as a green energy blast came his way, he and Heracles jumped away as it landed where they were and exploded outwards.

"SCREW YOU, PUNK!" Heracles bellowed. "MIGHTY COMET!" Once more his knees, elbows and shoulders were covered in spikes while his hands were covered in what looked like missile tips. "TAKE THIS!" He fired them at Ranma, who just looked at them.

Ranma held up his right hand and snapped his fingers and several tube-like barriers popped up around him before Ranma snapped his fingers again and pointed at Heracles, causing the barriers to rush at the missiles, causing them to explode shortly after they were launched from his hands. "Did you really beat Rossweisse with that?"

"Don't underestimate me." Heracles grinned at him. "I'm the most durable, strongest and toughest human around!"

Ranma tilted his head in confusion. "Your name isn't Happosai or Cologne, so how can you be any of those?" When Heracles glared, he smirked. "Besides, the real Heracles was the son of Zeus and last I heard, that guy was one of the top Gods to ever live."

"So what's your point?"

"Aren't you just a pale imitation of the real thing then?" Ranma asked in a mocking tone, shrugging as Heracles screamed and rushed him. "Too slow." Ranma twisted to the side as Heracles punched at him. He grinned as Heracles continued to punch at him at increasing speeds before ducking under a haymaker to his face and then punching Heracles in his torso as hard and as fast as he could.

"That won't..." Heracles's eyes went cross-eyed as his armor shattered around him and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "URK!"

Jumping back, Ranma shook his arms up and down several times. "Sheesh, you are one tough bastard, aren't you?"

"What did you..." Heracles grunted in pain.

"I trained with a little old lady who had a technique that made the Emperors of China quake in their boots for over three thousand years." Ranma winked at him and jumped away as Siegfried swung at where he was a moment ago. "And I just hit you over three thousand times in a moment." Though he couldn't do that very often, it made his arms sore as hell and was extremely tiring to do that.

"Well, isn't that something?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "However, I won't make the same mistake of underestimating you."

Ranma just smirked.

(-)

Swinging her rapier out, Jeanne sent another wave of Holy blades at Atsuko, who punched the wave, causing all the blades coming at her to shatter into several pieces. "What the heck?! Since when can you do that?"

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Atsuko asked, the flames around her body getting bigger. "Come on! Do what you did against Irina and bring out your big guns!"

"You're going to regret that." Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "Balance Break!" A dome of Holy swords formed in front of her before shattering and revealing a blue Dragon with white wings. "Angel-chan couldn't handle this and I can create more swords."

Atsuko tilted her head and nodded. "Okay!" She grinned and rushed forward as the Dragon roared. Moving at speeds that the Dragon wasn't prepared for, Atsuko punched its left front leg, shattering it in an instant and causing the beast to nearly topple over.

"No way!" Jeanne gasped in shock. "What the heck?! Are you related to Saitama or something?!"

"Nope! I'm just Atsuko." She grinned as she jumped on the beast's back and grabbed its wings. She could feel her feet and hands starting to burn from touching these Holy weapons, but it was just a mild burn, nothing serious.

Jeanne watched, her eyes bugging out as Atsuko not only ripped the wings of her Holy Sword Dragon off, but then used them to cut the head of her Balance Breaker off with one wing and then cut the beast's legs off with the other wing. "What? How? HOW?!"

Jumping off of the beast as it fell and shattered into nothing, Atsuko dusted her hands. "I guess Mittelt was right. I'm the only Devil that doesn't have to worry about Holy or Light Weapons and powers." She smiled at Jeanne. "Is that all? Because if so, I'm going to kick your cute little butt all over the place for hurting my friend."

"Not at all! I can do more than just one!" Jeanne growled as three domes appeared in front of her, forming three Dragons. "And I'll do more if I have to!"

Tapping her chin, Atsuko nodded and snapped her right arm out to the side. A tube that looked like a sword hilt appeared in her hand. "Well, let's see, it's supposed to go like this, right?" She asked no one in particular as a metal blade snapped out of the hilt. "Neat! Now I got a sword too!"

"As if that could stop my Dragons."

"It's a sword made out of Damascus steel with a nano-tech fiber solution coating, refined and forged with the most modern equipment possible, using lasers to make the edge so sharp that it can cut through almost anything and the core seems to be made up of something as hard as diamonds." Atsuko said to her.

"...HUH?!" Jeanne gawked at her. "What did you say?"

"It's a very sharp sword that's very durable." Atsuko simplified it. "Also, it can do this." She grinned as energy erupted from the hilt of the sword, turning it from a one handed sword into a zweihander with the blade being a light blue in color and nearly transparent.

"Wait, what? How do you know all of that?!" Jeanne asked in shock. "That's not a real Sacred Gear, so what is this power you have?!" Jumping back, she watched, flabbergasted as Atsuko ran up to her Dragons and swung her sword to the side, shattering the one closest to her in an instand, before swinging her sword back the other way and shattering the next one that got close and then turning and slamming her sword down, bisecting the final one, causing it to fall to pieces. "HOW?!"

"How?" Atsuko asked as the energy dissipated and her sword returned to normal. "Simple, this told me everything." She pointed to her right arm. "The watch Mama-san got me flooded my mind with all the information that I needed to know about this. This sword? It's called the Star Shattering Saber." The flames seemed to die down as Atsuko walked closer to the scared French girl. "And this outfit? I call it my Nuku Nuku Balance Breaker. But it's real name?" She swung her sword and parried the sudden lunge by Jeanne before grabbing the blonde girl's head. "It's real name is the NK-SG-D. Or the Nuku Nuku Sacred Gear Destroyer." She said before running at full speed and slamming Jeanne into and through several trees.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"I don't get it, what does that NK-SG-D have to do with those guys?" Arisa asked her boss. "You said it was the Nuku Nuku Sacred Gear Destroyer, so..."

"It's based off of something called the Sacred Gear canceller." Akiko didn't know what that was, but it sounded very useful. "I was told only one person has it, but it's very powerful. If Atsuko goes up against someone with a Sacred Gear, she should be able to handle them with no problem."

"So what are you going to do about the outfit design?" Kyouko asked, getting a shrug from Akiko. "Ma'am?"

"Right now, it's just a prototype, everything Atsuko has is. It needs some fine-tuning, but the more she uses it, the more data we'll get from it."

"Neat!" Arisa smiled, that was always fun.

(-)

Elsewhere...

Happosai watched as his master continued to absorb the Ki of Kyoto and noticed she was starting to stagger. "Hey! Have you finished cutting off the Ki flows to Nijo Castle?"

"Almost!" One of the fox Youkai said. "Another ten seconds."

"HURRY! HURRY!" The blue-haired Devil groaned in dismay as she held her hand up, a white ring above her and purple energy flowing from the five pillars into the ring and into her. "If I take any more power in, my breasts will start developing their own gravity fields!"

"How horrifying!" Everyone gasped at the same time.

"DONE!" The Tengu mage yelled. "You can stop now!"

Sighing as she dropped her arm and the pillars started to dissipate, the Devil groaned. "Okay, I'm going to return all the Ki in Kyoto that I absorbed."

"We're ready!" One of the fox Youkai called out. "Feel free to release it any time!"

Nodding, the Devil put her fingers in a diamond shape and pointed them into the air. "Satsu no Hado RETURN!" Her body started to glow before a HUGE blast of Ki was launched in the air and lighting up the night sky.

"That reminds me..." Happosai muttered to himself as he shielded himself from the intense light show. "I wonder how that little girl I taught this technique to is doing."

(-)

Back at the Nijo Castle area...

Lilith grimaced as Georg countered her spell with one of his own. "I hate fighting expert magic users." This guy wasn't a sorcerer, but she was certain he'd give the old man a run for his money if they ever fought each other. What made it worse, in her opinion, was that stupid fog he was using to block all their attacks.

"Listen, you should give up." Georg called out to them. "I'm not against letting you go, but if you keep this up I might just have to use my Longinus on you and trap you in the Dimensional Void." He sighed as the Fallen Angel threw several pink spears and several black spears at him, all of them failing to pierce Dimension Lost.

"Of course, giving up would be easy." Lilith said as she threw a large fireball and followed it up with a lightning bat. "But I'm not one to give up just because things are tough!"

A bit further away, Mittelt glared at the pink smoke and shook. "I'm so sick of this bullshit! Everywhere I turn there's always some fucking bastard that shows up and goes 'look at me, I've got a new power that you've never seen before, let me kick your ass with it' and I've HAD IT!"

Lilith and Georg both looked at her, Lilith in concern and Georg with interest as they felt her power suddenly spike upwards.

"I get it!" Mittelt yelled as black energy formed in her left hand and pink energy formed in her right hand. "I'm just a grunt of a Fallen Angel! I was never very strong! I was cast off by everyone!" Tears started to form in her eyes as memories of her time with Ranma, Lilith and Atsuko flooded her mind. "I've never had more fun than when Ranma took me in." Raising her head, tears leaking from her eyes, she glared at Georg. "AND YOU MADE MY BOYFRIEND UPSET, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Clapping her hands together, she ignored Lilith's warning as a pink and black spear formed in her hand and she threw it at Georg, who sighed in annoyance, before gasping as it exploded on his barrier. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed as she threw more and more spears of light and darkness flew threw the air. "JUST DIE!" She put her hands in the air and more than a dozen spears of that type formed above her head and she threw her hands down, causing them to fly at Georg, exploding and kicking up a ton of dust and obscuring their vision of him.

"Wow..." Lilith gasped as she looked at Mittelt. "WOW!"

Panting, Mittelt looked at Lilith. "What?"

Lilith pointed behind her. "When did you grow a second set of wings?"

"HUH?!" Mittelt twisted so she could see behind her and gasped as she saw a second set of wings under her first set. "...I want to ask how, but at this point, I'm just chalking it up to the fact that you and Ranma have broken every rule of the Moonlight World that I thought I knew since I met you."

"We love you too." Lilith giggled before looking down and seeing the smoke clear.

"Well..." Georg nodded in appreciation. "Most impressive, actually, so this is a four winged Fallen Angel, huh? Never thought I'd see one in my life."

Before anyone could respond, a powerful surge of raw magic rushed over the battlefield.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Heracles growled as he got to his feet and watched as that slippery bastard dodged around Siegfried's attacks and retaliated with a large green blast that Siegfried had to block. "You little..." He rushed at Ranma, who jumped away and landed in a crouch. "You okay, Siegfried?"

"Just fine, a little sore, but nothing I can't handle." The multi-armed sword fighter grinned. "This is a lot of fun, but alas, how about we end him?"

"Gladly!" Heracles grinned.

Standing up, Ranma tilted his head to the side and then smirked at them. "You two are right about one thing, we should wrap this up."

"Just a question," Siegfried began, "you're not that much stronger than those we beat, so how are you doing so well?"

Ranma shrugged at him. "If I had to guess, it's because right now I want to kill you two. And I don't make it a policy to kill people I just met." Slowly raising his right arm, Ranma narrowed his eyes at Siegfried, "tell me, which of your arms is your favorite?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Enough talking!" Heracles roared and charged at Ranma. "I'm going to..." He was cut off as he ran into a clear barrier that popped up in front of him.

"Just wait, I'll deal with you." Ranma muttered. "Okay, so I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" He snapped his raised arm down. "Kijin Raishu Dan!"

"Demon God Assault Bomb?" Siegfried asked before his eyes widened in pain and he looked at his right Sacred Gear arms, the one with the light sword, which slowly slid off and fell to the ground with a thud. "You... WHAT?!"

"Vacuum blades." Ranma said simply as he looked at the two severed arms. When Heracles shattered his barrier, Ranma simply snapped his fingers. "Frozen Fire Vortex."

"Huh?" Heracles looked down as blue flames spun around his feet for a moment before erupting upwards, engulfing him in icy flames. "ARRRRRGH!" He couldn't believe something could burn and freeze him at the same time. "NNNGH!" Grunting and ignoring the pain, he jumped through the flames, much to Ranma's shock as his sweaty face came barreling at him at high speeds. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed and punched Ranma in the face, sending him tumbling away. "I'M GUNNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!"

Grimacing as he rolled to his feet, Ranma blocked an attack from Heracles, only to get knocked away from the explosion. "FUCK!" He knew that the big guy had a Sacred Gear, and now he was seeing what it could do when it wasn't firing missiles.

"JUST DIE!" Heracles screamed as he punched Ranma in the face again, only to blink in confusion as a wooden log replaced his opponent. "WHAT?!"

"Body Swap technique, pretty easy to do honestly." Ranma said from behind him. Before Heracles could react, he felt his body jerking from the punches Ranma was landing on him from behind. Jumping away as Heracles grunted and fell to his knees, Ranma just shook his head in amazement. "You might be a pale copy of the real thing, but at least you're a durable piece of shit, huh?"

"You!" Ranma turned to see Siegfried glaring at him. "HOW DARE YOU CUT MY ARMS OFF?!"

"It's not that hard to do." Ranma said as lightning crackled around his body. "Now I do believe it's time for you to go."

Siegfried glared at him. "You worthless Demon! You only won because of that."

Ranma just gave him a sweet smile. "You're wrong about one thing. All these techniques I use?" He snapped his fingers as lightning crashed down on Siegfried's swords, sending the strong electrical current into the sword user. "Were developed by humans, not Demons." He smirked as Siegfried let out a yell before falling to his knees and onto his face, twitching as lightning crackled over his body.

"Oh, you're done?" Atsuko asked as she dragged a bloodied Jeanne forward by her hair.

"Just about," Ranma looked at Heracles, "this guy's..." he trailed off as he felt a surge of raw power erupt from where Issei was at. Looking in that direction, he stared as a red pillar of energy erupted from where he was sure Issei was at. "Well, let's get these guys back and see what this is all about."

Atsuko nodded and watched as Ranma hit Heracles on the back several times before walking over to Siegfried and blasting him with more electricity to keep him from doing anything.

(-)

A few moments before...

As he knocked Issei down again, Cao Cao sighed. "Is this really all you've got left in your tank? You should have just let me fight the others."

Groaning as he got back up, his armor practically falling off of him, Issei stood up again. "Screw you, hippie. I don't care how many times you knock me down, I'm going to keep getting up and I'm going to win." By this point the only thing left of his armor was on his arms, shoulders, head and around his feet, and even that was horribly cracked and broken in several places.

"Listen, I respect that, but you're practically dead as you are." Cao Cao sighed. "Really, this isn't fun anymore, just accept that you can't win."

'Dammit,' Issei glared at him, 'as I am, I'm too weak, how the hell do I win this fight?'

"If you release your potential, you'll be able to win no problem." A familiar female voice spoke up and Issei blinked as he saw Elsha, a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a purple, shoulder-less dress that did nothing to hide how awesome her breasts were, stood there, smiling at him. "Now is the time to release it." Issei looked down at his hand and saw the orb that had escaped on the train. "Hold the orb up to the sky and call the boobs that are meant for you."

When Issei started to glow red, Cao Cao took a step back, wondering what was going on.

When silhouettes of people came out of the ground moaning "boobies", Issei wondered the same thing.

"Well, this is weird, and also a first, is that an army of Zomboobies?" Cao Cao asked, amused by it.

"What's happening?" Issei asked before Elsha told him that it was the remnants of everyone the orb had infested since escaping on the bullet train. "I guess it really was an Zombie-pervacalypse, but with shadow molesters..." Seeing the sheer number of them, he sweat-dropped heavily. "Wow, that's... A lot." He said as he watched them march and form a circle before turning to each other and sinking into the ground, forming a magic sigil on the ground. "Now what?"

"Call the boobs meant specifically for you." Elsha smiled at him.

Nodding at the words of the spirit of the strongest Red Dragon Empress, Issei took a deep breath. "Summon... TIG OLE BITTIES!"

A pillar of red energy erupted into the sky before cracking open a portal. Looking up, both Issei and Cao Cao watched as Rias Gremory, in only a pair of light pink lacy panties and a bra appeared in the sky and slowly descended onto the battlefield.

"Huh?" She could only stare in surprise at seeing Issei. "What am I doing here? Where am I?" Seeing Issei in front of her with blood erupting from where his nose was, she looked really confused.

"Give 'em a poke." Elsha encouraged Issei as Rias's breasts bounced and her bra fell off of them. "Poke those pillows."

"Why am I glowing?" Rias asked and watched as the aura started to shrink until it was surrounding her breasts. "Um, Issei, what's going on?"

"Uh..." Issei chuckled as he walked up to her, his helmet disappearing to reveal his face. "Would you believe me if I told you that I need to poke your nipples to unlock my full power?"

Rias sighed heavily. "Considering that's how you unlocked your Balance Breaker the first time without some sort of help, yes I can." She couldn't believe it, she was summoned to where Issei was and was exposing her breasts to everyone and now he wanted to poke her nipples? '...No, wait, I can totally believe it. He did the same thing when in Juggernaut Drive to calm down.'

Releasing the clawed hands around his fingers, Issei raised his hands upwards. "You ready to do this, Ddrag?"

"WAHHHHHH!" His Sacred Gear started to sob and Issei sweat-dropped heavily.

"Sheesh, just because you don't like the name Oppai Dragon Emperor. You'd think a Dragon would have more mental fortitude." He muttered before reaching forward and pressing on Rias's nipples as hard as he could, getting her to throw her head back and moan in pleasure.

It was at this moment that Ranma and Atsuko, dragging the other members of Cao Cao's team, came upon the scene. "...What the..." They muttered at the same time and watched as Rias suddenly started glowing red and launched into the air like a rocket.

"...You're welcome?" Issei asked in confusion.

Cao Cao blinked a few times and shook his head. "Yeah, okay, that makes perfect sense." The sarcasm in his voice was heavy.

Issei felt a throb throughout his body at that moment. "Wait... This is..."

"OH YES!" Ddrag screamed in near ecstasy. "I haven't felt this in so long. It feels like when I was back in my real body."

Issei's eyes widened and his body started to tingle before power that he hadn't felt before erupted from every pour of his body. "This is... Holy crap!" This was far more potent than his normal Balance Breaker.

*Flash*

 _"Let's end the fight here for the day." Sairaorg, a large man with a very muscular body and shaggy dark hair with Go Nagai-styled sideburns, smiled at Issei._

 _"But I'm not finished yet!"_

 _"That's what she said." Sairaorg shot back. "But I can tell. You're on the verge of a new evolution of power. I'd rather face you after you unlock it, then I'll have a real fight."_

*End Flash*

"So this is what he meant." Issei muttered, grinning as his armor fully repaired itself and his helmet and clawed hands reformed. "CAO CAO!"

"Hmm?" The Longinus user tapped his spear on his shoulder. "What?"

"You're about to get it... My new power!" Issei's body started glowing red like flames erupted around him, his green gems turned crimson in response. "PROMOTION! WELSH DRAGONIC BISHOP!"

Ranma watched, amazed as Issei's armor started to mold and shift, his legs becoming like a camera tripod holder and large cannons forming on his shoulders. "Woah!" The power spike Issei was going through was also intense.

"Cao Cao!" Issei snarled as his leg armor clamped down on the ground to brace him. "For everything you did in Kyoto! For all the people you hurt! FOR MAKING ME FEEL WORTHLESS!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

"SUCK MY DRAGON CANNON!" Issei screamed as he built up a charge in his shoulder cannons.

"Is that all?" Cao Cao snorted. "I'll just block it like I have everything else."

"FIRE!" Issei screamed as he launched a powerful red and green blast at Cao Cao.

"On second thought..." Cao Cao muttered and jumped to the side, barely dodging the attack as it destroyed the ground he was on a moment ago.

Watching what happened, Lilith's eyes were wide. "Holy fuck! Did Issei just blast a hole in time and space with that?!" She could only stare as the area of the sky that the blast passed through looked darker and was warped and crackling with energy.

"At the very least he just warped Dimensional Space." Georg muttered, also shocked by that. "Is this the true power of the Heavenly Red Dragon?" No wonder he had been feared by all in his prime if that was the case.

Mittelt shivered for more than one reason. "This is going to catch the attention of the Gods, isn't it?" Some of them were stupidly strong and she didn't look forward to dealing with them.

Issei growled as his canons dropped off and his leg armor returned to normal. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Dragon wings formed on his back and he took to the sky. "CHANGE! WELSH DRAGONIC KNIGHT!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Issei could feel his speed increasing by a tremendous amount and he grinned. "ARMOR PURGE!" The Dragon wings and most of his armor, save for his gauntlets and his helmet, disappeared, leaving him in a skin-tight version of his armor as he zipped through the sky at Cao Cao, who had gotten up and was trying to counter him. "TOO SLOW!" He could actually see the attack this time as he twisted to avoid it drove a hyper-sonic kick into Cao Cao's body, causing him to cry out in pain and spit up blood before Issei flipped off of him. "CHANGE! WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Cao Cao grimaced and stabbed at Issei, only to watch in dismay as his armor got thicker and bulkier, especially around the arms, which Issei used to block his attack. 'Ah shit, he turned into the Big O.' It was one of the few television shows he had gotten to watch in his life and he had enjoyed it tremendously. 'Wait, that means his punch is going to...' His thoughts were cut off as Issei punched him in the jaw and into the sky, boosters erupting from the back of his elbow. 'Knew it!' His mind was able to get out from the pain he was feeling.

"NOT DONE YET!" Issei yelled as he flew above Cao Cao and did a dive bomb onto Cao Cao, driving him into the ground and creating a small crater. Jumping off of Cao Cao and landing several feet away, the Dragon Scale Armor returned to normal. "Holy... Ddrag, that was amazing!"

"Indeed! I haven't felt like that in ages!"

A moment later, Cao Cao walked out of the crater, looking only slightly scuffed up. "Well that happened." If not for the True Longinus he would have died right then and there. He was so glad the thing was the most powerful Sacred Gear around, because there was no way he could have survived all the fights he had gotten into without it.

"YEAH! You want some more!?"

"No thanks." Cao Cao shook his head. "I can tell, that took a lot out of you, you probably got another half a minute in your normal Balance Breaker form there at best, huh?" He smirked at Issei.

'Shit, he's not kidding, I feel like I used up almost everything I've got with that move.'

"And on top of that," Cao Cao sighed, shaking his head, "you used an illegal move." When Issei asked him what he meant, he shook his head. "It's a common rule in chess. If you do something that breaks the rules, it's an illegal move."

"Personally I prefer to think of it as a Triana." Ddrag spoke up.

"After the Greek Ocean God's Trident?" Cao Cao raised an eyebrow and nodded, he could see it, after all, it was a three-pronged attack.

"Bitchin'!" Issei grinned as he pumped a fist. "From this day forth, that'll be called "Illegal Move - Triana" then!"

Cao Cao smirked and looked up at Ranma and Atsuko. "Can I have my subordinates back now?" When Ranma threw a twitching Siegfried and his swords down on the ground, followed by a groaning Heracles, Cao Cao blinked in surprise. "I'm surprised you let them live." Jeanne joined them a moment later, moaning in pain and revealing how bloodied her face was.

"You and wannabe Vash are the two I want to kill." Ranma responded, his eyes narrowed as Georg appeared next to Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao, we need to retreat!" Georg said as he began the preparations.

"I suppose so, we've lost this fight completely." Cao Cao didn't sound upset in the slightest. "Red Dragon Emperor, you have to get stronger, because otherwise the next time we fight it will be your last." He grinned at Issei and watched as Ranma and Atsuko slid down the slope next to Issei. "Wait a second, Georg," he pointed at Atsuko, "you, young lady with the skimpy battle armor, tell me something, what are you?" Atsuko pointed to herself and he nodded. "Yes, you. Because I know a Nekoshou that's a master of Senjutsu and she can't hide her aura as well as you can. So what are you?"

"I'm Atsuko!" She grinned at him. "The All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku!" Seeing Cao Cao give her an annoyed look, she shook her head. "Fine, but if you really want to know, know this! I used to be a cat, who was adopted by a young boy, then I was shot to near death and that boy's father put my brain into an android's body and I've since obtained a body that's a perfect mixture of organic and technological."

"Oh, so you're some sort of cyborg, huh? Makes sense I guess..." Cao Cao muttered and nodded at Georg. "Though I guess Jeanne won't be happy about losing to an artificial being like you."

"What did you say?" Atsuko's pupils shrank. "What do you mean?"

Cao Cao grinned at her. "Exactly what I said." He shrugged at her. "I think it's neat how far technology has come along, but that's all you are..." As Atsuko trembled, he turned away from her. "Just a robot, nothing more."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Atsuko screamed, a red aura erupting from her body and knocking Ranma and Issei back. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M JUST A ROBOT?!" She put her hands on her chest. "I can feel, I can breathe, I HAVE A HEART!"

"I think you made a mistake." Georg pointed out as three magic rings formed in front of Atsuko. "What the heck? I've never seen that magic style before." They looked almost like gears of some sort and they seemed to spin and bounce off of each other.

"Whatever, we need to..." Cao Cao trailed off as he looked back at Atsuko and saw what she was doing. "...That's a big gun."

Coming out of the circle and hovering in front of Atsuko was a large cannon that was in the shape of a rectangular tube. A hatch on the top near Atsuko opened up and she punched forward. "CONNECT!" She yelled as she shoved her fist into the hole, lines of energy went from her arm down into the cannon, lighting up several lines. "HEY! CAO CAO! GET A TASTE OF MY STAR BLASTING CANNON!" The sides of the cannon around the end of the barrel split open into four segments as energy started to condense there.

"Hey, Ddrag, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Issei asked as an idea came to him.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I like it." Ddrag responded. "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

"Hey! Atsuko!" Issei called as he grabbed the girl's butt. "Take this!"

"TRANSFER!"

"MRAW!" Atsuko's eyes shot wide open as her power spiked by a tremendous amount. Her body started to tremble as the cannon shook and electricity started to spark all around her as the ground started to shake from the power build up.

"REALLY?!" Ranma yelled at Issei. "You HAD to grab her ass?!"

"I couldn't help it!" Issei stepped back, rubbing the back of his head. "It was too inviting!"

Ranma tilted his head and nodded. "Okay, that's an acceptable excuse, but don't do that again."

"I'm going to go flying if I fire this thing!" Atsuko gritted her teeth and blinked as Ranma was behind her, hugging her from behind and acting as a brace. "Thanks!"

"Georg, will you be a dear and block this attack?" Cao Cao sighed as purple mist started to cover them. "Let's show them how useless it is and then get out of here."

"Plus we need to get Leonardo." Georg nodded at him.

"Ready!" Atsuko grinned. "AIM!" Her eyes widened as Ranma suddenly grabbed her breasts. "What?"

"I figure if this works for Issei, why not do it too?" Ranma asked as he put his fingers where her nipples were at. "FIRE!" He yelled as he pushed her nipples hard.

Atsuko let out a loud scream as the energy attack suddenly shrunk before firing out a red and black blast that pushed her back, despite Ranma bracing her, several feet.

Georg grinned, he could stop this no problem, before his eyes widened as he realized something. "OH FUCK! DODGE!" He screamed and pushed Cao Cao down as the blast came barreling through Dimension Lost and plowed through his body unimpeded, and just barely missing the downed forms of Heracles, Siegfried and Jeanne as it blasted out of Kyoto, across the country-side and into the ocean before it finally dissipated...

...A few hundred miles North of Hawaii...

...Where it exploded in a dome that had all of the nations on Earth take notice at its power.

Everyone watching what happened could only stare, wide-eyed at the results of that attack.

"...Star Blasting Cannon?" Lilith muttered in awe. "Appropriate name."

"HOLY FUCK!" Mittelt was far more crude but far more accurate with how she described the situation. Sure, it wasn't as awesome as warping space and time, but that was still seriously impressive.

Atsuko was on her back, on top of Ranma and the cannon she had been using was smoking and crackling with electrical energy. "Well, we found out the upper limit of that thing." She giggled as her cannon and suit both dissipated and she returned to her normal mode, just with a fancy watch on her right arm. Getting up off of Ranma, she helped him up and looked back at what happened. "Woah."

"Georg?" Cao Cao could only stare at where his subordinate had been a moment ago. Growling, his eyes seemed to blaze. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" He screamed as his spear started to glow. "I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I'M KILLING ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" He started to chant as his power started to build up.

"Well, shit..." Issei muttered, he was beginning to understand why Cao Cao didn't bother bringing it out before as the power he was feeling was at least as strong as his was when he was using the Triana.

Just before Cao Cao finished the chant, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Georg, his clothes in tatters, glasses missing, most of his hair burned off, skin horribly burned and bloody, but still alive. "N...No..." He coughed and staggered. "We need to get out of here."

Cao Cao growled as he canceled the activation of his Sacred Gear's Balance Break. "Red Dragon Emperor! Robot Girl! Ranma Saotome! You three! Get stronger! Because the next time we fight I won't be holding back!"

Ranma glared as the purple mist surrounded the group and the fighters all disappeared. "Good, because next time we meet, Cao Cao, I'm ruining your life."

Canceling his Scale Mail armor, Issei fell onto his butt and sighed. "What a day."

* * *

If you can't figure out what Atsuko's Balance Break looks like, look up Green Heart's outfit from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory.

Also, obvious reference to Gundam Unicorn is obvious.

I had originally planned on giving Atsuko two handguns, but then I looked up some stuff on the wiki and discovered a thing and it fit, so I changed it for her.

The cannon that Atsuko has is from Masou Gakuen HxH

And yes, that was basically a Dragon Slave Atsuko fired off.

Ranma will get his revenge on Cao Cao later, I guarantee it, and it'll be better than you think.


	48. Kyoto Chapter 7

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Quite a few reviews to answer here:

Mr Haziq: She only has 4 wings, not six. She can make some of her Fallen Angel Wings disappear and replace them with Devil Wings, but she has only four. Akeno only has two wings though she can swap between Fallen Angel and Devil wings when she wants. Look up the Herb arc, Ranma did the body swap technique there in the manga.

aliesterus: Yes, I totally made that an intentional Goldeon Crusher reference when I forgot about it. XD As for power, hmm... Well, the prototype version isn't THAT strong yet, but it's still stupidly strong. Finished version should be better.

tamagat: Yes she is.

Holyknight5: ...Wasn't thinking of that, I swear!

Kaiya Azure: Yes.

* * *

"Amazing..." He muttered to himself as he watched from a distance. "Simply amazing." He floated in the sky around Kyoto, having watched the fights unfurl. "So this is what a fully realized Red Dragon Emperor can do, huh? And Lilith's mate is pretty good as well." A grin came to his face as he thought about what he had seen, he was a little surprised Georg had survived that, but imagined that the Longinus user had warped out of reality with Dimension Lost at the exact moment the attack hit him. "Excellent! I can..." He trailed off as he heard a throat clearing itself in an exaggerated amount. "Hmm?" Turning around, he came face to face with a large green Dragon and an old man who looked more like a monkey than a man on the Dragon's head, holding a staff in one hand, a pipe in his other and had a black visor over his eyes. "Ah, I do believe that I've not met either of you. But I suppose I could introduce myself. My name is Jedah Dohma."

"Well, I was here to punish that nasty little shitstain Cao Cao, but it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor and his buddies took care of that for me ahead of time." The old man grinned at him. "I guess since you introduced yourself, I can return the favor. I'm Sun Wukong and this is my buddy Yu-Long."

"One of the Dragon Kings?" Jedah raised an eyebrow at the large Dragon. "I see. You're the famous Sun Wukong, huh? The monkey Youkai that became a Buddah and serves the wargod Indra?"

"Well, for a giant blue condom with purple packaging, you're well-informed." The old monkey Youkai took a puff of his pipe and blew out the smoke slowly. "Considering what you did to Princess Yasaka, I think I should dole out some punishment for that young lad that caught her attention on you."

Jedah raised his hands in the air in an attempt to show that he was harmless. "Don't mess your adult diapers, old man. I know enough not to fight one of Indra's flunkies directly. As strong as I am, catching the ire of one of the ten strongest beings is a bad idea."

"You're forgetting about me." The Dragon said to Jedah. "Are you not concerned with me?"

Jedah scoffed and grinned at Yu-Long. "Tell me, are you as strong as one of the Heavenly Sky Dragons or Ophis?" When Yu-Long answered negatively, Jedah chuckled. "Then I have nothing to fear from an over-sized lizard like you."

"What did you say?" Yu-Long hissed in anger. "I am one of the five Dragon Kings! And a lowly Devil like you will treat me with some respect!"

Jedah put his hand to his mouth and laughed in the Dragon's face. "Your power is strong, I admit that you would trounce me if we were to fight, but I'm not scared of you regardless."

"THAT'S IT!" Yu-Long charged at Jedah. "You're going to die now!" The Devil continued to smirk at the Dragon and just before he could get to Jedah, he felt his being throb and power start to drain away. "Wh...at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jedah pulled out a crystal and grinned as Yu-Long cried out in pain and started to fall out of the sky, "I forgot to mention that there isn't a Dragon short of Ophis or Great Red that I fear right now."

"That won't work on me." Son Wukong stood up and pointed his staff at Jedah. "I'll deal with you and..."

"Tell me something," Jedah looked at the elder monkey Youkai, "how bad would it be for your boss if the Norse, Heaven, Hell and the Grigory were informed that he's supporting the Hero Faction?"

"What?" Son Wukong asked in shock as Jedah put the crystal away and Yu-Long was able to steady himself. "How do you..."

Jedah smirked at the old monkey. "Cao Cao is very... Shall we say, informative about who was helping him before he joined the Khaos Brigade." Holding up his left hand and crossing it over his chest, Jedah bowed again. "I'll take my leave, but know that if you had tried to do something to me, the information on the whereabouts of the entire Hero Faction would have ended up in the hands of Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs."

Watching the Devil pull out a scythe and slice the air, cutting a hole in it, Son Wukong frowned. "You're the most dangerous being I've ever met. What is your game?"

Jedah smirked at him. "Just tell your boss that I have no interest in whatever petty games he wishes to play," stepping into the portal, he chuckled as it started to close, "domination of a religion, petty grievances against other factions, fear of the current Dragon Emperors, I am beyond all of that! I will have everything I want soon enough."

When he disappeared, Son Wukong frowned heavily. 'Just what is this young pup planning?' He knew from the feel of that Devil's power that he was at least as strong as any of the current Devil Kings that were in power. In a way, he was glad that Jedah didn't desire a confrontation, since such a fight wouldn't be beneficial to either of them. Sure, he was sure he could win out in the end over that arrogant brat, but he was sure that the blue and purple condom Devil would find a way to win even if he lost regardless.

"I...I'm sorry." Yu-Long panted, sweat on his face. "Whatever that crystal was, it was causing such severe damage to me that I felt like I was dying."

"No way we could have prepared for that." Son Wukong admitted as he chewed on his pipe. "I'm going to have to talk to Azazel and Indra about this, this Devil is probably the most dangerous person on this planet right now. And as an apology, I'll treat you to some of the best food in all of Kyoto, okay?" People with power and ambition, especially if Jedah considered what Indra was doing and planning as a petty game, was far more dangerous than anything else. 'What are you planning, Jedah Dohma?'

(-)

Meanwhile at Nijo Castle...

"Where's Yasaka and Kunou?" Ranma asked, looking for the two.

"Over here, daddy!" Kunou yelled and waved at him from a nearby row of trees. "I helped Asia and Vritra's host pull Issei's girlfriends over here too!"

"I guess that describes me, not sure about Irina and Rossweisse though." Xenovia said weakly before smirking at Kiba, who was blushing hard. "I thought you were a boy, Kiba. I guess I didn't know you were a cross-dresser."

"I didn't mean that!" Kunou yelled, blushing as she realized her mistake. Looking up as Ranma walked up to them, she smiled at him. "We're all safe, daddy." She blinked as Ranma knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Daddy?"

"Just glad you're okay." He said and let go, before walking over to Yasaka, who was resting against a tree. "Sorry I'm late."

Yasaka stood up, took a stumbling step forward, before grabbing Ranma and pulling him close to her, kissing him on the lips. The kiss didn't last long and was rather chaste over-all, but still had most people blushing at it. "I knew you'd come for me." She sighed and slumped down and let go as she fell to her butt. "I'm a bit too worn out from what I did."

Watching that, Irina practically swooned. "So romantic!"

Kiba shook his head. "So, what happened out there?" He stood up slowly.

Ranma shrugged at him. "Showed up right after you guys were beaten by the jerk squad, fought them off, Issei got a new power, beat up Cao Cao with it, then they all left after Atsuko nearly killed their Vash wannabe."

"You... Beat them?" Kiba stared in shock. "How? Siegfried beat both myself and Xenovia easily."

"Yeah, I don't get how he did that myself." Ranma frowned at Kiba. "Seriously, you're a damn good sword fighter, how'd you lose to him?" He then pointed at Rossweisse. "And you?! How'd you lose to that wannabe demi-God anyway?"

The Valkyrie pouted. "Those missiles hurt! Plus I'm still suffering a hang-over." Her face turned green and she turned away, dry-heaving.

"How did you win?" Kiba asked, hoping to pick up some tips in case they fought again in the future.

"Hit Heracles with over three thousand punches in an instant, blasted the Ashura wannabe with lightning, then hit their pressure points to take out their voluntary muscle control." Ranma replied, causing the others to look at him in shock. "What? They're strong and tough, sure, but they're human and have all the human pressure points. I train with two masters who are both over three hundred years old and they use a lot of pressure point attacks since their bodies can't handle taking the blows that they used to be able to take." Though no one would be able to tell, considering how tough and durable Cologne and Happosai were.

"I'm more shocked that you can punch that many times in an instant." Xenovia muttered, unable to believe it.

Ranma shrugged as he helped Yasaka to her feet. "There's a reason that speed punching technique has kept the Emperors of China quaking in their boots for over three thousand years after all." Yasaka put her weight on Ranma and rested against him. "So... Who's got the energy to move long distances right now?" Most everyone groaned and he nodded. "Yeah, thought so." He slowly sat down, pulling Yasaka down into his lap. "How about we stay here for a bit until some people come to pick us up?"

"I don't mind." Yasaka threw her arms around Ranma's neck and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing happily.

"AWW MAN!" Issei was heard yelling and everyone looked up at him. "I WANTED TO RUB MY FACE IN THOSE TITANTIC TETONS!"

Most everyone just groaned in dismay.

"They are not for you, young man," Yasaka stated firmly, as she pulled Ranma closer. "Don't you have some woman here who might let you do that?"

"Several," muttered Mittelt. "But for some reason, he won't touch any of them, no matter how much they want him to."

"...I heard they have a blue pill to fix that now," the Kitsune replied.

"I DO NOT NEED VIAGRA!" Issei yelled.

"...Should that young male over there cuddle you?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"So your penis works and you prefer women ...and yet when offered, you don't molest them," she replied. "You have some major issues."

"We're working on that." Asia and Xenovia said at the same time.

Mittelt looked around, wondering where Lilith was. "Hey, where are you, Lilith?"

"SHH!" Lilith was heard from inside her shadow. "If the scary fox MILF doesn't know I'm here, she can't eat me."

Mittelt would have said something but the sound of wings flapping had her looking up as Azazel came upon the scene. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about pick-up anytime soon."

(-)

Back at the hotel, Lilith had decided to stay in Mittelt's shadow while everyone else was escorted to their room under the pretense of breaking some school rule or something and was being punished. After all, she didn't want to run afoul with Yasaka, even if the big tittied fox MILF was tired, that woman was scary when she was mad!

Looking at Azazel as he got her into her room, Mittelt took a deep breath. "Azazel-sama!" He looked at her and she stepped into the room fully. "Can you close the door? There's something I want to show you."

"Hmm?" Azazel looked at the small blonde. "What is it?" He asked and closed the door. "I do want to say though, good job out there. I wasn't able to see what happened, but the fact that you all survived is testament to how far you've come along." The leader of the Grigory smiled at her.

"Well, I want to show you something!" Her eyes seemingly lit up as she unfurled four Fallen Angel wings from behind her. "I got a promotion!"

Staring in shock, Azazel had to shake his head to clear the shock away. "That shouldn't be possible. You're a Devil now, correct?" Mittelt nodded and one of her Fallen Angel wings disappeared, being replaced with a Devil wing. "Okay, I have never, in all of my life, ever seen a Fallen Angel that was reincarnated into a Devil get a promotion and gain additional Fallen Angel wings."

"I've begun to just accept it as being part of Ranma's family." Mittelt said to him. "Our unofficial motto is 'do three impossible things before breakfast', you know? So if this is impossible, well... Just blame it all on Ranma."

Azazel sweat-dropped at the thought of charging into Ranma's room yelling 'Ranma! This is all your fault!' and had no idea why it felt like reality was sighing in relief at hearing someone think that. "Well, either way, even if I've never seen it happen, I guess it doesn't mean that it can't happen." Smiling, he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Good job, Mittelt." He pulled his hand away and grinned at her annoyed look. "I mean it, too. I'm glad that you got a promotion. Keep working hard, okay?"

Mittelt smiled, her face flushed in glee. "Yes!"

"Anyway, you should get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow." Azazel said as he left her room. Sighing as he saw everyone off to bed, he made his way out of the building and looked into the night sky. "...I almost wish I smoked." He looked to the side and gave a wry smirk. "You sure were late, old monkey."

"Calm down, whippersnapper." Son Wukong grumbled at him. "Ran into that blue and purple condom Devil. Called himself Jedah or something."

"I take it things didn't go as planned?"

"BAH!" Wukong grumbled in annoyance. "He's too arrogant for his own good, but he's probably the most dangerous Devil this world has seen since the four Great Devil Kings." Looking at Azazel, the Fallen Angel leader could feel the original Monkey King's seriousness permeating through his pitch-black visor, "I have no idea what he game is, but he's cautious enough to have something that made Yu-Long nearly fall out of the sky. If your boy, the Red Dragon Emperor, fought against him, he might actually die."

Azazel bit his lip at that. That wasn't a pleasant thought. It wasn't like he had major plans for Issei, other than helping the boy reach his potential and dreams. But Issei was key for helping unite the factions, since he was the Red Dragon Emperor and his desire for peace carried a lot of weight in the Moonlight World. Vali didn't care for war either and just wanted to find a strong opponent to fight and potentially die against, which was helpful in that regard as well. 'Besides, I've got something that might help him get what he wants soon enough.'

"I want to warn you." Wukong looked up at the sky. "That Devil, Jedah Dohma, is planning something big. I don't know what, but I do know that he's using the Khaos Brigade."

"There's someone that I know that might know, I won't say anything more than that." Azazel liked Son Wukong and respected him enough, it was the Buddah's boss that Azazel neither liked nor trusted in the slightest. It was too bad that Indra was so strong that there was no way that Azazel could hope to deal with him on his own. "So what will you do now?"

"I'll report back to Indra and tell him everything, I guess." Wukong took a drag of his pipe. "I should warn you though, what your boy did against Cao Cao is going to have more than a few of the Gods of this world looking at him with more than a little concern." He nodded at Azazel's discomfort. "I can put a good word in for the boy, but the best you can hope for is that one of the ten decides he's not worth killing and asks the others to not harm him."

Azazel sighed and nodded at the first Monkey King. "Thanks."

When Azazel turned back in and walked off, Wukong shook his head and took a drag of his pipe. "I don't mean to put that weight on your shoulders, kiddo, but I don't want you to be uninformed if the Gods move against your boy." He knew his boss and Azazel didn't get along, it wasn't outright hatred of each other, but the distrust between the two was palatable.

(-)

The next morning at the train station, Azazel stood by the train, along with Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba and Irina, smiling at Yasaka, Kunou and Serafall. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to forge a true agreement while we were here."

"It's fine." Yasaka smiled at him. "I'm just glad that things didn't turn out as badly as we all feared."

"Something's bothering me though, I haven't seen Ranma since the battle." Azazel knew that Ranma had requested to spend time with Yasaka after the fight and he couldn't begrudge the young man for wanting to spend time with her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you Lady Yasaka?"

The elder fox's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Well, I never did get a honeymoon."

Azazel stared, gob-smacked, before laughing softly. "I hope you weren't too much for him." When Yasaka shook her head, blushing more, he couldn't help but be impressed. "You mean he wasn't worn out by you?"

"If anything, he was wearing me out." She said, coughing into her hand.

"OH COME ON!" Issei cried out in annoyance. "HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Issei started grumbling loudly. "First he has the hottest loli in school in an open master-servant relationship, now he's flaunting his relationship with the hot fox mama and he's not even here!"

Yasaka coughed softly. "If it's okay, I hope you don't mind me keeping him here for the next week. I know you're his teacher and all that..."

Azazel waved her off. "No, no, I don't have a problem with it." He wondered if Mittelt or Lilith would have a problem with it, but decided he'd find out when he got back to Kuoh city. "Have fun on your honeymoon, but do remember that we need to get the treaty done between our groups."

"Of course." She smiled at him and looked at Serafall. "Lady Leviathan has offered to stay in Kyoto for an extended time to iron out the details of the pact."

Azazel nodded and looked at Serafall. "Well, enjoy your stay here."

"Of course!" She winked at him. "We'll have the agreement hammered out in no time flat. I wouldn't want to keep a wife away from her honeymoon for too long after all."

Issei grumbled about Ranma being a lucky bastard. "So not fair."

"You have the hottest redhead in school after you," Lilith said from Issei's shadow, if Yasaka couldn't get her, she couldn't get eaten after all, "and you and Xenovia actually broke the ice finally, stop complaining."

Issei looked down and jumped. "What the heck?!"

"Lilith, is that you?" Yasaka asked in surprise. "Come on out of there."

"No! You'll eat me! Issei! Get me to the train! If she pulls me out of here I swear I'll give you dreams of a bunch of guys dicking you in the ass!"

Everyone blinked in shock at the sudden gust of wind that took Issei's place. "I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!" Issei yelled from the train doors.

"Well, I guess that means it's our time to go." Azazel chuckled, though he didn't blame Issei in the slightest. Raising his hand to Yasaka, he gave her a firm handshake. "We'll see you around."

"Of course." Yasaka smiled at him. "Oh, and tell Lilith that I wanted to thank her for her help."

"I'll tell her, I don't know if she'll listen." Azazel chuckled as everyone said their goodbyes.

(-)

Later...

Laying on Yasaka's bed, Ranma blinked as he sat up, completely naked. "What a dream..." He muttered, wondering why he had dreams of a woman with blue, pink and green hair and wore a blue kimono with a golden Dragon embroidered on it. "Why was she asking me to go to Nepal anyway?" He had never even been in Nepal, though he knew it had a lot of mountains, seeing as it was located by the Himalayan mountains. Yawning and stretching, Ranma made a note to head there sometime, just to see the place. "Hmm, maybe I can ask Nabiki to look into it."

"Who's Nabiki and why are you asking her to look into something?" Yasaka's voice came from the doorway.

Looking at the large breasted woman, Ranma just smiled at her. "Someone who has a Sacred Gear that gathers information, I wanted to ask her about Nepal. Got a dream saying to head there but I don't even know where to start looking."

Yasaka nodded, she could believe it. Dream visions weren't her specialty, but she knew enough to not doubt something like that. "I see..." She walked towards the bed, undoing her robe and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her nude form. Crawling onto bed, her face was flushed as she crawled over Ranma. "Up for a repeat of last night?" She asked, her eyes widening as she felt something hard poke her thigh. "Well..." She fanned her tails out and wrapped them around Ranma. "I take that as a yes."

Ranma smirked at her as he ran his hands over her sides and positioned her over him. "I'm good to go anytime." He said before kissing her large breasts.

Shivering, Yasaka knew she'd enjoy what was going to happen. "Let's make this a honeymoon to remember." She moaned as he bit on her nipple in response.

(-)

Meanwhile, on the train...

"Mind if I sit here?" Irina asked Mittelt, who looked at her and nodded. The blonde was sitting next to an open window in the back row just looking out. "Thanks." She smiled and sat in the seat next to her.

"So what do you want?" Mittelt asked her.

Irina smiled and softly clapped her hands together. "I heard that you got a promotion to be a four winged Fallen Angel." She said so softly that only Mittelt could hear her.

"Oh." Mittelt nodded at her. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Irina gave her a confused look. "I would think you'd be ecstatic. I mean, you're the top Angel of the Occult Research Club now. Well, besides Azazel."

"I..." Mittelt sighed as she looked out the window. "You know, for years I dreamed of raising my rank, becoming more important to the Grigori, to help our leaders out."

"So what changed?" Irina asked softly, wondering what was bothering the blonde. If she had gained a second set of wings, she would have been on cloud nine for days, but Mittelt just seemed depressed for some reason. "Is it because your boyfriend is still in Kyoto?"

Mittelt blushed and shook her head. "No!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down, before slapping her forehead. "Hold on." Tapping the arm rest, she whispered a few words and Irina blinked as the sound around them seemed to disappear. "Sound dampening skill. It helps when you need to talk in class and don't want to disturb anyone."

"Neat!" Irina would have to learn this, it sounded so useful.

"Anyway, no, I'm not upset that Ranma's still in Kyoto." It would be stupid to be jealous or get upset that he was probably rocking that fox's brains out right now, after all, she was already sharing him with a few other women, so what was one more that probably would only be a part-time thing anyway? "It's..." She sighed, wondering how to explain this. "I should be happier, I mean, I am, but..."

Seeing Mittelt go quiet, Irina grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, you can talk to me. We're friends, aren't we?" Seeing Mittelt's surprised look, Irina looked at her in confusion. "Aren't we?"

"Just admit that you're only friends with me because of the treaty." Mittelt said and looked away. "No way a pure Angel like you would bother with me otherwise."

"Now that's unfair!" Irina gave Mittelt a stern look. "Look at me." Mittelt turned to look at her and Irina continued. "The only reason I fought against Devils and Fallen Angels in the past was because our factions were at war."

Mittelt closed her eyes. "Do you know Lord Kokabiel?"

"I know of him, I never met him personally." And Irina was grateful for that, from what she had heard from the Angels, both Pure and Fallen, that knew him personally, he was a really bad person. "Why?"

Mittelt sighed softly. "He saved my life once." Irina stared, gob-smacked at her. "It was a few years before the Grigori pulled out of the war. I was fighting against some Exorcists from the Church and losing. I know that he probably didn't care about me, or even care that he saved me, but Lord Kokabiel showed up and in a rain of light arrows eradicated all of them." She gave Irina a wry smirk. "He said to me "you need to take better care of yourself, the next time I won't be there." I know that he was probably just encouraging me to fight harder, but..."

"You really respected him, huh?"

"Hard not to." Mittelt nodded to Irina's question. "He was strong, ruthless, cunning and really skilled." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I guess I developed some sort of hero worship of him after that. I did what he wanted, without question. And, of course, I looked up to Lord Azazel too." After all, he cared about all of the Grigori, even if he was pretty aloof at times.

Seeing Mittelt sigh and tremble, Irina wondered just what the other girl was going through. "Mittelt?"

"Looking back at what I went through..." She chuckled, though it was empty to Irina's ears. "In the end it didn't even matter, did it? When I wasn't useful to him or Lord Azazel, they threw me away, they would have left me to die if Ranma and Lilith didn't take me in." She looked at Irina, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm just a stray, someone to be used and discarded when I'm no longer useful. It'll happen again. No one will care when it happens then. Maybe I've already been discarded..." She was cut off when Irina hugged her to her chest. "What..."

"Shh, none of that!" Irina chided the Fallen Angel and held her. "Even if you're a Fallen Angel, you're my friend. I won't abandon you."

"You say that now, but if you were told to kill me by Michael, you'd do it, wouldn't you?" Mittelt said, bitterness in her voice. "It's fine, wouldn't be the first time that I was abandoned."

"No!" Irina grabbed Mittelt by her shoulders and pushed her away. "Listen to me! You're my friend. And I don't think Ranma abandoned you. I'm sure that he'll be back in a week." Irina wasn't a psychologist, but she was beginning to suspect that Mittelt had some deep-seated fears that needed to be worked out. 'Something to ask Azazel, I guess.' There had to be psychologists for what Mittelt was going through. After all, there were psychologists for Dragons. Though Irina still wasn't sure how Ddrag was supposed to take anti-depressants while sealed in Boosted Gear but decided to not think about it too much.

"You sure?" Mittelt asked, getting a nod from Irina.

"Yeah. If he's gone for even one minute longer than a week, I'll personally fly to Kyoto and bring him home, okay?"

Mittelt smiled as Irina let go of the hug. "Thanks." She leaned back into her chair and looked out the window.

"Hey, Mittelt," Irina spoke up after a few moments, "just how did you get a second set of wings anyway?"

"You'll laugh." Mittelt said softly, her face flushed as she tried to look away.

"No I won't. I swear as Lord Michael's Ace! I won't laugh at anything you tell me." Irina smiled at her. "Come on, what caused you to get your promotion?"

"Well..." Mittelt went on to explain what had been going on in her mind to the best of her recollection. "I mean, I was pretty pissed and..."

"YEEEE!" Irina suddenly squealed and rapidly bounced her feet up and down, much to Mittelt's shock. "You got a promotion because you're in love!" Mittelt blinked as Irina blushed lightly. "That's so romantic! Love for your boyfriend caused you to grasp hold of new power." She put her hands on Mittelt's shoulders and smiled brightly, much to Mittelt's slight discomfort, the girl was getting too excitable. "This proves all the stories I heard about Fallen Angels, that they're devious, treacherous and incapable of love, completely false!"

Mittelt sweated slightly. "Well, it's not like I could return to Heaven since I'm a Devil now."

Irina blinked at that. "...Would you want to?"

"Huh?!" Mittelt was shocked by the question. "Look, I'm a Devil and a Fallen Angel on top of it, there's no way they'll allow me back up there." It would be nice, though she doubted that it would go over well with the Church's followers.

"Oh don't worry about that." Irina smiled at her. "If Lord Michael can make it so that a couple of Devils can pray without any problem, I'm sure that he can make it so that you can come home at least once in awhile."

"I doubt it, but thanks." Mittelt smiled at her and looked back out the window.

"Oh! Excuse me, I just remembered something." Irina clapped her hands together softly and blushed. "Sorry."

Mittelt just rolled her eyes as Irina ran off. 'It's not like you have to force yourself to be around me.' It wasn't like Mittelt wanted to be all mopey after all of that, it was just that unwanted memories flooded her mind and she couldn't help but be downcast after all of that. 'Stupid memories.' She thought to herself as she dispelled the sound dampening ward.

(-)

Several minutes later...

"Hey." A male voice spoke up and Mittelt turned her head, looking up in shock at seeing Azazel standing over her. "Mind if I sit down?" Mittelt rapidly shook her head and he smiled as he did that. "Thanks."

"Um, Lord Azazel, what are you..." She blinked when he waved his hand.

"Enough of that," he gave her a serious look. "I've heard you're dealing with some separation anxiety lately." Mittelt looked away and he sighed. "Really, I should have seen this coming since the meeting at the school." He shook his head, how could he not have seen it? The girl practically glued herself to Ranma or Lilith during regular school hours and had asked if she had been abandoned by him and if he would have left her to die with Raynare, Kalewarner and Dohnaseek back then. 'And the worst part is, I flat-out admitted that I did too.' It was just another regret he had in a long list of them. 'At least I can try to make this one up.'

"It's not like you knew." Mittelt muttered.

"Yes, but I think that you need to see a specialist about this." Azazel watched as she looked at him with wide eyes. "No, I don't think you're crazy, stupid or anything like that. You have issues that you need to work through and there are people that can help, okay? In fact, I know someone who can help you out specifically." Privately, Azazel was starting to wonder why he didn't order the entire Grigori that suffered through the Great War to seek out professional help. It might have helped some of his followers like Kokabiel from becoming more crazy.

"So I'm just a screw up after all." Mittelt sighed, knowing that's the only reason she was going to get help.

"You're not a screw up." Azazel said to her. "If anything, I'm the one who screwed up." Mittelt looked at him in confusion. "Back at the conference, you asked about if I had abandoned Raynare, Kalewarner, and Dohnaseek and I, stupidly, admitted that I had, because I had thought you four had gone rogue and were causing trouble for no reason."

"But your orders were to..."

"Simply observe Issei." Azazel cut her off, glad that he had put a ward up to prevent others from paying attention to what they were saying. "I never intended for Raynare to kill him. In fact, if anything, I would have wanted Issei to join the Grigori freely."

"Then..."

"I don't know why Raynare decided to kill Issei, it's a moot point now anyway." It wasn't like he could bring back the dead and there were others he would want to bring back first anyway. And even if he could bring them back, he'd have to find some way to keep them in check. "But there is something I want to say about all of this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Those two words had Mittelt staring at Azazel, utterly shocked. "I should never have said that for one, and for two, I should have shown up in Kuoh City to diffuse the situation, protect those three and offer to help Issei gain control over his Sacred Gear as a repayment for Raynare's actions." He could have sent Shemhazai or Barquiel as well, they could have diffused the situation. 'Well, Barquiel might not have been able to considering Akeno.' That was another thing he blamed himself over. "I really should have taken a more active role in Kuoh myself."

Mittelt stared at him, completely dumbfounded and shocked. "Lord Azazel..."

"So I want to ask if you can find it in your heart to forgive this old fool." He held up a hand to forestall her for a moment. "I know you might not blame me, but I know that this is my fault, Mittelt. So, please, don't be hasty, okay?" He stood up and was about to leave. "I'll get you an appointment with that specialist, okay?" Mittelt nodded softly and watched as he walked off.

"Lord Azazel." She muttered softly and sighed. "Thank you." She whispered to herself, glad that he had come to see her and talk to her over these matters. At least she felt better now.

(-)

As he stepped back into his train car, Azazel nodded to Irina, who was sitting on a chair and looking at him nervously. "Thank you. I would never have noticed what she was going through if you didn't tell me."

"You're welcome. I don't like seeing people suffer from problems."

Azazel gave her a small smile. "You're going to go far." She was the kind of person that this world needed, able to emphasize with others and help them over-come problems. 'I know you can't see this, Kokabiel, but Mittelt, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Issei and even Ranma are proving you and everyone with your mentality wrong. The world doesn't need warmongers like you anymore.' He idly wondered what Father would think about all of this before mentally laughing at what he imagined God would say.

 _"The fact that forces that are opposed to each other could come together for the betterment of the world should fill everyone's hearts with hope for a better tomorrow."_

'You're right about that, Father, you're right about that.' Azazel had a small grin on his face, knowing that true peace between the various factions of the Moonlight World was possible, but it wouldn't be easy. 'And I know of the perfect way to appease those who desire conflict without needing to spread to war on top of it.'

(-)

A few hours later in Kyoto...

Yasaka was panting hard as Ranma pulled out of her pussy with a loud pop, cum running out of her abused hole. "I think... I think that's enough." She panted, suddenly remembering something from when she first met Ranma over three years ago...

*Flash*

 _Yasaka giggled as the visiting youth looked at the Youkai Kama Sutra book. Oh, the embarrassment that he would show when..._

 _"Done it, done it," Ranma said, going through the pages. "Done that, this one is missing several steps, that one nearly threw out Lilith's hip."_

 _She blinked at that._

 _"Did it, did it, don't have a tail, so I can't do that... Unless I change step six with a variant of... That could work..."_

 _So... He had power, wisdom, and had nearly dislocated the hip on a succubus!?_

 _"Can't do that one unless my spine is double-jointed, can do this one if I can hold some low-level lightning magic on my fingers, done it, done it, did it last weekend..._

 _"Is this like the first book of a series, or is there more?" Ranma asked._

 _"..." Oh, she was SO marrying him. He was the perfect age for it by human standards!_

 _Or had that changed? They changed those rules so damned often..._

*End Flash*

'Well, this is what I wanted.' Yasaka thought to herself and panted. "You're still this..." There was a thud and Yasaka sat up, wrapping her tails around her and yelping. "Who?! Lady Leviathan?" She blinked in shock as she saw Serafall on the floor at her open door.

"I'm sorry!" Serafall clapped her hands and bowed. "I overheard you two having sex and I couldn't help but listen in and..." The way her face was flushed, the fact that her yakuta was almost completely open, and the smell coming from her clued to two in on what she had been doing. "I couldn't help it, it was too hot!"

"Could you at least close the door?" Yasaka grumbled and Serafall nodded and grabbed the door and started to walk out. "Hey, wait!" She called to Serafall and looked at Ranma. "I need a break, eight rounds is too much for me all at once."

Ranma gave her a confused look. "Really?" Yasaka nodded tiredly. "So..."

"I normally wouldn't say this, but..." She turned to Serafall. "Lady Leviathan, seeing as you were... Peeping on us, would you care to join? I need a break or I feel I won't be able to sit up tomorrow."

Serafall's eyes lit up. "Uh, you mean it?" When Yasaka nodded, she closed the door behind her, threw off her yakuta and leaped into the bed. "Take me, you glorious hunk of man meat! I've been wanting to ride you since I saw those DVDs!"

Ranma blinked as the Satan pushed him down. "...What DVDs? I knew that Lilith and Nabiki wanted pictures of me in the shower, working out and having sex, but when did they record DVDs of me?"

"Shh!" Serafall put her finger to Ranma's lips. "Less talky, more fucky."

"Well, can't complain about that." Ranma chuckled and put his hands on her bare ass.

(-)

Later in Kuoh City...

Sitting on the floor, sieza-style, Issei, Kiba, Irina, Asia, and Xenovia all looked at an upset Rias, Akeno and Koneko. Gasper was there, but he wasn't looking as upset. On the couch sat Azazel and Rossweisse, the latter of whom was still suffering the effects of her hang-over.

"I can't believe you didn't call us." Akeno said, pouting softly. "We got so worried about you."

"And then you summoned me out of nowhere." Rias had a light blush on her face, though it was masked by her annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" Issei clapped his hands and bowed to her. "I really am. I didn't mean to summon you in your undies in front of everyone."

"Eh, give him a break." Azazel chimed in. "He managed to help save Lady Yasaka, unlocked a new power and accidentally set off an international crisis in the process."

"HUH?!" Issei yelled, shocked. "What are you talking about?!"

Azazel blinked in surprise. "Didn't anyone tell you?" Issei shook his head, as did the others and Azazel sighed before pointing a remote at the very wide-screen television on the wall and turning it on.

A female reporter was seen. "...And while no one has any real idea who set off the powerful nuclear blast in the Pacific Ocean, Russia, China and the United States have all immediately denied their action in this. North Korea has blamed Japan for attempting to make them look bad and Japan officially has no idea why the blast is being traced to Kyoto, which recently withstood a terrorist attack that destroyed Nijo castle, a small hill and did considerable damage to the surrounding area."

Turning it off, Azazel smirked as everyone but Rossweisse, who wasn't paying attention, had a large sweat-drop when they heard that. "Yeah, so congrats on scaring all the nuclear-powers in the world, Issei. You officially did more to shine light on the Moonlight World than everyone else did despite fighting for centuries."

"Well, I guess since everyone's okay, I guess I can forgive you." Rias muttered, happy that everyone was home, safe and sound.

"Good." Koneko nodded and leaned in close to Issei, sniffing at him. "So, perv, how come you smell like Xenovia?"

Both Issei and Xenovia's faces turned red as everyone but Rossweisse, Irina and Asia turned to look at them. Rossweisse was in too much pain, Asia was blushing as well as she twiddled her thumbs and Irina had a blank look on her face. "Um, well, that is..." They both said at the same time before looking at each other and wondering how to explain things. Sure, Xenovia wanted to copulate with Issei for some time, but she wasn't sure it was right to talk about it after the fact.

"You should just tell them." Irina said and the two gulped.

Clapping his hands and bowing his head to the floor, Issei trembled. "I'm sorry! I really am! But it got hot and heavy and before I knew it..."

"What's with all the noise?" A new voice spoke up and Issei jumped backwards in surprise. Everyone watched in surprise as Lilith pulled herself out of Issei's shadow, yawning and stretching. "Oh, we're back in Kuoh?"

"You were still in my shadow?!" Issei yelped in surprise. "I thought you would have left!"

"I fell asleep." Lilith said as she finished stretching. "Oh, hi, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, what did I miss?"

"The perv was about to explain why he smells like Xenovia." Koneko gave Issei a dirty look.

"Huh?" Lilith blinked before realizing what they were talking about. "OH! Yeah, that's my fault." She giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "See, Issei and Asia were making out in the closet and Irina, Xenovia and I came across them, I got a bit too excited and it made Xenovia and Issei too excited and they ended up sexing each other up in the closet."

Everyone who hadn't seen it happen stiffened to the point that they looked almost like statues, well, except Azazel, who was grinning at Issei and giving him a thumbs up in congrats.

"You didn't need to say it so bluntly." Issei muttered through gritted teeth as he waited for the reaction. When no one said anything, he tried standing up. "Well, now that we have that cleared up, how about we..."

"SIT. DOWN." Rias ordered, finally able to react.

"Yes, ma'am!" Issei yelped as he did just that.

Rias slowly turned to face Lilith.

"Lady, please," the succubus snorted. "I fear few things. Your angry face is not one of them."

"..."

"And in his defense-and bless you for making me do THAT," Lilith continued, "you've been with him for how long? If you wanted to break his wrapper, why didn't you make the first move? Or ...order him-as his King-to pound you like pledges at a frat?"

"Now that's a saying I've not heard before." Azazel muttered in amusement.

Rubbing her head, Rias directed an angry glare at the rest of her peerage before taking a deep breath. "Did any of you think about any possible problems that could stem from this? Are any of you ready for what such a thing entails?" Granted, taking care of any babies wouldn't be too hard, her family was rich enough that getting baby sitters wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Yeah." Lilith nodded and put her hands behind her head. "I may not have stopped what was going on, and encouraged it, but I'm not stupid. A little magic spell kept his little swimmers from swimming for a week."

"I'm more curious how Irina's not a Fallen Angel if she watched that happen." Azazel looked at Irina, who had her halo pop out in response. "Okay, I know for a fact that Angels who observe sex that closely will have trouble staying pure, so..."

Lilith raised her hand. "I also thought of that, so I made it so that she wouldn't feel anything for a few days in regards to sexy time."

"That reminds me." Irina looked at Lilith, "this will wear off, right? No offense, but I don't think I'd like having part of me cut off."

"None taken, and it will, though I think it's a total dick move by your dead boss to not let Angels at least have sex without falling."

"We used to." Azazel told her, causing everyone to look at him. "What? Don't you remember the story of Noah? God had to flood the whole world for over forty days and nights because the Nephilim, you know, children of Angels and Humans, were doing too much harm to the world and humans specifically. It was after that event that the first of us Angels fell." Not that he blamed the old man, their brats had been stronger than their parents and even most of the Gods out there.

Lilith tapped her chin. "Nephilim? Wait, they were all giants, right?" Azazel nodded, it was a long time ago, it was like a human talking about their dead grandmother or something. "Hmm, neat." Privately she wondered if her father, Belial Aensland, had been one. The information Jedah had put into her mind about her father had him as a giant that towered over everyone in Makai after all.

"So..." Rias looked at them. "What do you have to say?"

"Sex is awesome and I'd totally do what I did over again." Issei responded, sweating as Rias had a dark look covering her face.

"Oooh, wrong answer." Lilith muttered as she and the others slid away from Issei to avoid Rias's anger.

"Issei, you JERK!" Rias yelled and ran off, tears in her eyes.

"Rias!" Issei tried to move, but was stopped by Koneko. "What?"

"Right now, I wouldn't go near her." Akeno answered for everyone. "Quite frankly, I'm feeling quite upset myself right now." She looked at Xenovia, who was at least looking at the floor in shame. She didn't blame Xenovia, it was probably amazing, but Rias was understandably upset over everything. "If you want to talk to her, give her some time to calm down."

Issei nodded, sighing as he saw Koneko and even Gasper's looks of disgust. He didn't bother looking at anyone else, he knew they'd all react the same way.

"And this is why I told you to not tell others." Lilith said to him. "Because the rumors would have gotten to Rias before the truth did."

Asia was pouting heavily. "Can't believe I froze up and missed my chance to do that with Issei." Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth as her face flushed.

"Well..." Azazel chuckled at that. "Good thing you didn't say that in front of Rias."

"Must you still be here?" asked Akeno.

"Oh, I must," Azazel smirked. "Someone has to remind you of your own failures, from time to time."

"Our failures?" growled Koneko.

"Well, you each wanted him, each desired him," Azazel stated. "But none of you were willing to take the first act, to make a move to attain that dream you wanted. You expected young Issei to do such. Well, you got your desire," he said, his face blank. "He made a move, someone had sex, because they were willing to take action." Turning to those who were glaring at Issei, he kept his eyes focused. "Don't complain that those who chose to take no action, didn't win. Like the lotto, if you don't play, you can't complain you didn't win."

"Jerk!" Koneko narrowed her eyes at Azazel before turning to Issei. "You know that none of us cared if you started to go to pound town with any of us, but you should have did Rias first."

"Every time I try someone always jumps in." Issei responded. "I didn't even like that my first time was in a closet with three others watching." Though he didn't complain about Lilith being there too much, she was a big help in making sure that the first time was really pleasant for the both of them.

"You sure weren't complaining when you were grabbing my butt and sucking on my boobs." Xenovia said, before her eyes widened and she blushed. "DANG IT!"

"As a teacher," Rossweisse groaned, "I should be against you having adult relations while on a trip. But as a woman, I want to hear more about your first time."

"That's because you're still a virgin." Lilith said, sighing as a blue aura of despair covered Rossweisse. "SERIOUSLY! The reason you're still a virgin is because you act like that! Men don't like women who cry about some bad luck!" Standing up, she walked over to the Valkyrie and tapped her shoulder. "Listen!" Rossweisse looked up, sniffling. "If you want a man, stop being so damn pitiful!" She pointed at Xenovia. "Don't be as aggressive as her, but having confidence in your sexy butt and big boobs, lovely hair and pretty face already! If you want to get laid, you can ask Issei or Master! Either of them will gladly plow your unused fields!" She sighed when Rossweisse's face turned red and she passed out, steam coming out of her ears. "Sheesh, I swear, if she doesn't get laid in six months, I'll take care of it myself."

"I'm not sure she'd appreciate that." Kiba finally spoke up, grateful no one had turned their ire on him.

"I think I'm forgetting something." Azazel muttered, trying to remember what it was that he had forgotten. "Oh well, I'm sure that if it's important I'll remember it later."

(-)

Up in her shared room with Issei and Asia, Rias laid on her stomach, face buried in her pillow. She wasn't crying, she was just upset. "Stupid Xenovia! Stealing my man before I got a chance to take him first!" She knew Issei wanted a harem, heck, she grew up with her father having a harem, so the idea didn't bother her in the slightest. She just wished that she had been the one to take Issei's virginity! Considering what Raynare did to him and now Xenovia, Rias couldn't claim to take any of Issei's firsts. 'Wait, did either of them give him a titty fuck or a blowjob?' She could at least do that for him.

Still, it bothered her that he had to get away from her to get laid. 'Maybe I should ask mom how she handles dad's harem.' She knew it was set on a day to day basis or something and heavy scheduling that her mom meticulously planned out so that everyone was able to be satisfied and happy.

Rias sighed and laid there for awhile, she wasn't sure how long, when she heard the door to the room open and then close. She felt a body sit down on the bed next to her. "Rias..." She heard Issei's voice. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she rolled over and pulled him down on top of her. "WAGH!"

"Issei," tears were shining in her eyes, "am I not good enough for you?"

"What?!" Issei stared at her in shock. "No! If anything you're too good! No matter how I look at it, you're way out of my league! You're gorgeous, wonderful, rich and absolutely perfect. Me? I'm just a screw up who's no one really special."

"Even with a Dragon inside you?" Rias gave him a wry smirk. "No matter how you cut it, Issei, YOU are the special one, me? I'm just a high ranking Devil that happens to have a really powerful ability from my mom's side of the family. Don't let the fact that you were a normal human before you were turned into a Devil distract you from the fact that you are the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Yeah, but..." Issei shook his head. "Even with that, I'm nothing really special. Every day that I'm able to wake up with you in bed with me, I'm happy. Just being near you is more than I could have hoped for back when I entered Kuoh Academy."

Rias was silent for a few moments before nodding to herself. "Tell me something, Issei, when you think of me, what is that you think of?"

"The best woman in Kuoh Academy, with the best breasts, beautiful red hair, a killer bod that would make anyone go nervous just being near." Issei rattled off what he thought of, "and that's not even going into the fact that you are Rias Gremory, the most perfect, beautiful and gorgeous woman that I've ever met."

"...Flattery will get you nowhere." Rias giggled at him. "Issei, tell me," she stopped giggling and ran her hand over his arm and enjoyed him shivering, "you know who I am, who my family is, do you think anything differently of me?"

"Um, I think you're way out of my league and I'm thankful that you even bother to talk to me." Issei answered, wondering why she was asking. "I've thought that since I first saw you, since you first turned me into your servant."

Rias smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. "Do you see me as "Rias Gremory, the heir to the house of Gremory" or do you see me as "Rias Gremory, a person"?"

"...That's a stupid question." Rias stared at him in confusion. "Who cares if you're the heiress of a major Devil family? To me, you'll always be Rias Gremory, the best woman I could ever hope to be near and... MMMPH!" Issei's eyes widened as Rias suddenly pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.

For Rias, that was all she wanted to hear, and she was thankful that Issei saw her as a person, not as a status symbol. She knew he did, but it was nice to hear confirmation of it.

After she broke the kiss with Issei, the boy blushed hard. "Um, so, does this mean you forgive me?"

Rias smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. You know..." She moved her hands away from his cheeks and ran a finger over his chest even as her face slowly turned red. "If you want... I wouldn't mind giving you my virginity."

"Like... Right now?!" Issei's voice was cracking and pitched upwards in his excitement.

"Well... Didn't Lilith say that you couldn't get anyone pregnant for a week?" Rias was blushing hard. "Besides, if you want to be a Harem King, you're going to need experience, right?"

"You..." Issei blinked as she put a finger on his lips.

"If you do this, just call me Rias, please?" She asked and Issei nodded, mentally cheering as he slid out of his clothes while Rias made hers fall off of her body. "Well, someone's happy." She blushed as she looked at what he was packing. It was weird, she had seen him naked plenty of times in the past, but seeing him naked now, it felt... A lot different.

"YES! YES HE IS!" Issei's voice was stiff and loud before Rias shushed him and pushed him down onto the bed.

(-)

Meanwhile downstairs...

Lilith grinned and started giggling pervertedly. "I guess they made up." In truth, she was happy for those two. She liked Issei, despite her teasing of him, and if Rias wasn't obviously head over heels in love with him, she would have tried to hook the redhead up with her Master. Idly, she wondered if Rias and her Master had a kid, how crazy-strong that kid would be before dismissing it. 'Bah, Master wouldn't steal Rias away from Issei anyway.' Though maybe in a few decades she could bring up the idea of partner swapping.

Irina clapped her hands together and sighed. "How romantic!"

Asia pouted, it wasn't fair! Now Rias and Xenovia were a step ahead of her! And she had already chickened out once. No way Issei would be as interested in her after all of that.

Azazel was smirking, happy for the two. He'd have to talk to Issei about making sure to use protection every time, because he had no doubt that the kid would sire a lot of brats in his life if he wasn't careful.

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

"ARRRRRGH!" Riser's scream of frustration was heard all across the land.

(-)

At the Phenix estate...

Ravel looked outside and slumped. "Where does all this snow come from? I am sick and tired of seeing it!" When she heard her brother scream again and start swearing, she could only agree. "Mother, I can't..."

"I've already gotten the transfer papers written up." Lady Phenix said as she looked outside the estate. "I begin to tire of this endless snow myself."

Ravel nodded, glad to be getting out of this place until the insanity ended.

"Oh, Ravel, dear, that reminds me, we do need to check out the place of your hero. I don't want you sleeping in a hovel after all."

Ravel blushed and poked her fingers together. She hoped that Ranma didn't mind her moving in with him. Her face got redder as her mind started to wander into naughty territory.

Seeing how flustered her daughter was getting, Lady Phenix shook her head in amusement. 'Ah, to be young and in love.' Idly, she wondered what Ravel's hero was up to at that moment.

(-)

In Kyoto...

Sneezing lightly, Ranma blinked as he woke up. "Nnngh, what time..." He looked to the left but found it really hard to look any further as his face was obscured by a fleshy wall. Blinking a few more times to clear his eyes, he realized that he was looking at Yasaka's boobs, or rather, one of them, as his head was using her other breast as a pillow. 'This is great.' He thought to himself before shifting slightly and realizing there was a weight on his body. Looking down, he saw the sleeping and nude form of Serafall Leviathan and mentally sighed. 'Dammit, Lilith! I really did Seduce the Satan.' Ranma then mentally groaned at what he thought while his hands ran over Serafall's back.

'Bless you, Lilith, this is all your fault!' He thought to himself before he decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

...What? You thought I wouldn't do it?

Also, someone left a review awhile ago wondering about Mittelt's relationship with Ranma and stating it wasn't healthy. Yeah, I had already written this part out by the time I saw that review, so I knew. I just needed time to put it into place, that's all.

So this was a long chapter, just the epilogue to go.

UNFORTUNATELY I have to take another hiatus as I'm still working on a future arc (been doing it for 2 months now) and I don't want to get caught up too fast.


	49. Kyoto Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

Kyoto Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review answer time:

Mr. Haziq: You do realize that's what Raynare did to him, right? XD

Holyknight5: Oh, you figured it out, huh?

Guest: Issei was in charge of that mission, he boosted Atsuko, therefore it's his fault. Responsibility sucks.

mad thought: No, not yet. Ranma has access to succubus tricks to prevent that.

Dragon Man 180: It's coming soon, I promise. Also, might be interesting, there will be a surprise multi-winged Angel, but I won't say who.

* * *

One week later...

Sighing as he got off the bullet train, Ranma shook his head. "Well, we're here." He turned to look at the two that came with him. "You didn't have to see me all the way back home you know."

"If you think you're going to disappear on me again, daddy, you got another thing coming!" Kunou pouted at him as she put her hands on her hips. "Mother already put in the transfer papers to Kuoh Academy."

"And I merely wish to make sure that your place is safe." Yasaka added, though she suspected that anyone stupid enough to cause trouble in a city with the Fallen Angel leader, the younger sisters of two Devil Kings, the Red Dragon Emperor and her husband was either suicidal or stupidly over-powered. She had no doubt that there were those who could cause trouble in the city, but she also knew that the amount of people that could or would was limited in scope. "It's just too bad that I cannot stay for more than a few hours."

"I told you, I'll get you a room set up so you can visit whenever you want." Ranma shook his head, not minding one bit. "Oh well, since we're here, I may as well give you the tour." Grabbing Kunou's large suitcase, he led the two into the city.

(-)

Twenty minutes later...

"This is your house, daddy?" Kunou stared at the building. "Wow! You made it sound like you didn't live in a fancy house."

"I don't." Ranma frowned as he looked at it. Sure, it was in the right spot, but... "Okay, either someone remodeled the place while I was away, or the warehouse up and moved away and this place replaced it." It was a rather large two story house that was about the same size as the warehouse, though he had a feeling it was much bigger inside. "Well, let's see if this is the place or not." Knocking on the door, he blinked at the blonde girl who opened it. "Ravel Phenix?"

"Hello." She smiled at him. "Welcome home." She looked at the two people behind him. "Oh! I didn't know you were bringing guests."

"Something like that, what's going on, what happened to the place?"

"If you come in, I'll explain." She smiled at him and led the three inside.

Looking around, Ranma raised an eyebrow at the appearance of walls, doors and stairs that weren't there before. "I take it that you have something to do with this." At least the entrance was quite large. "Gunna have to check the wards on this place."

Ravel nodded to him. "Yes, my mother wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to sleep on the dirt or something, so she sent some contractors in to fix up the place."

"Uh huh..." Ranma nodded as he looked around. From what he could see, the old kitchen area was taking up almost a third of the downstairs, which was nice if he was going to have a bunch of people living here. The old one was getting crowded after all. Off to his right side, he blinked in surprise as he looked in the room there. "...Why is there a pool table, dart board and an air hockey table in there?"

"Because Lilith said she wanted them for some reason." Ravel replied, though she thought she heard Lilith mention something about wanting to play more than just pool on that table. 'Whatever that means.'

"Neat!" Kunou's eyes lit up as she looked around the room. She couldn't wait to try some of these out sometime.

"So this is the living room then and... Where did the couches, the television, Azazel, the chairs and... Azazel?!" Ranma yelped in shock. "Why are you here?" He briefly noted that Mittelt and Nabiki were in the living room as well.

"Nabiki called me over today, said that I should show up." He grinned at Ranma. "Got here a few minutes ago." Spying Yasaka and Kunou behind Ranma, he smirked. "So... Were you so good of a lover that your wife stepped down from her position to come live with you?"

"I would if I could." Yasaka said, her face tinged pink. "However, it would not do the association any good if I stepped down at this point in time."

"I'm joking." Azazel chuckled as Mittelt got up and walked over to Ranma and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Just to remind you, Mittelt, your first session starts tomorrow after school." The girl nodded and Azazel sighed at Ranma's confused look. "From what I can tell, she might be suffering from Acute Separation Anxiety Disorder." It was something that typically affected young children, but that didn't mean it couldn't affect others for one reason or another.

"Oh." Ranma said and gently hugged her back. "Did you think I left you?" She nodded against his chest. "Well, stop that. Even if I leave for some time, I'll always find a way to come back, okay?"

Mittelt nodded against his chest and Ranma sighed, he'd have to deal with this soon enough.

"MASTER!" Lilith yelled as she ran in from somewhere in bike shorts and a tank top. "I missed you so muAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lilith finally saw Yasaka standing behind Ranma and was so unprepared for it that she fell to the floor with a thud, her mouth foaming over as her body twitched.

"...Sheesh, I knew I should have called ahead to give her a warning."

"Glad you didn't." Nabiki was giggling as she watched on, her hand on a camcorder. "I've been wanting to record that reaction for some time." Putting the camera away, she smiled at him. "Glad to see you're back. Mittelt was mopey all week." Nabiki looked at Kunou and sighed. "You just HAVE to have the same name as one of my former classmates, don't you?" Kunou blinked in confusion. "Back in Nerima, one of my classmates was named Tatewaki Kuno. He was an idiot, good source of quick cash, but an idiot."

"Don't worry, Kunou's going to be going to Kuoh Academy starting this week." Ranma looked at Azazel. "Is there another reason you're here?"

"Can't I just enjoy this amusing sight?" Azazel chuckled, he had never seen Lilith act like this. "Okay, okay, sheesh," he muttered at Ranma's flat stare, "I'm leaving, but you should know that you're going to have to catch up on a week's worth of school work. Irina already agreed to help you get caught up." He gave Ranma a wry smirk. "No seducing the Angel. Oh, and Ravel, don't be late on your first day of school." Ravel nodded, she had no intention of being late at all, her mother would have her hide!

"Contrary to what Lilith wants or what I do with my women, I'm not someone who can only think with his other head." Ranma rolled his eyes as Azazel laughed and stood up. "See ya tomorrow."

The Fallen Angel leader nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well," Ranma let go of Mittelt and looked around, "so where's the training area?"

"Oh!" Ravel spoke up, having been watching everything in amusement, "this way! It's in the back."

"Back?" Ranma was confused as he followed after Ravel. "The only thing in the back was a bunch of bushes, rocks and who knows, woah!" Ranma's eyes widened as Ravel showed him the new training area. "This is bigger than what we had before." It was an honest-to-goodness dojo attached to the house, having various training objects all over the place.

"Yep." Nabiki said as she walked up behind them. "Not by much, I admit, but Lilith and Mittelt already warded this so that you can train in peace without freaking every supernatural being from here to Kyoto and Tokyo out by accident."

"Cool." Ranma nodded and looked around. "So, what else is in here?"

"Should I show you the hot-springs bath downstairs or the bedrooms upstairs?" Ravel asked.

"We have a hot-springs?" Ranma asked in surprise.

(-)

"...We have a hot-springs." Ranma looked around in shock. They were more like hot tubs at swimming pools than an outdoor spring, but the baths were large.

"Well, they're all set to different temps. I was thinking of putting a swimming pool in here, but decided against it, it would take too much work to maintain and I couldn't ask mother to expend Phenix Clan resources to help maintain a pool." Ravel rubbed the back of her head. She pointed at the large bathtub against the far wall. "That's the cooling bath though, so if you get too hot in the tubs, you can use that to cool off."

"Hope it's not too cold, you can go into shock." Ranma muttered and looked around. "Well, this is nice."

Ravel smiled at him. "Well, let's go show you the rooms."

(-)

"I didn't ask for a bed this size." Ranma sweat-dropped. This was at least as big as the hotel bed that he had in Kyoto, though, now that he thought about it, he didn't even sleep on it. 'Man, wasted opportunity.' Next time he saw that Cao Cao guy, he wondered if he could steal the True Longinus and pawn it off for some cash. 'Nah, knowing my luck, he could dismiss it like Issei does with his Sacred Gear.'

Nabiki coughed softly. "Well, think of it this way. You won't kick any of us out of bed by accident." She laughed as Ranma rolled his eyes at her. "Even you sleep sometimes."

"Once in awhile." Ranma muttered before turning and leaving. "Well, whatever. We need to get Kunou and Yasaka a room for themselves."

Mittelt looked at the extremely busty woman and twitched. 'How is her back not screaming at her?' Looking at her flat chest, she sighed and wondered if her boobs would ever grow to be decent sized. "You're moving in?"

"No." Yasaka shook her head. "My daughter is, oh, and on that note, honey," she said sweetly and Nabiki and Mittelt both froze, shivering at the tone she was using, "if something... Untoward happens to Kunou before she turns fifteen, at least, I shall... Let my displeasure be known."

Kunou sighed at hearing that. "Mother, I don't know what you mean exactly, but I'm sure daddy won't let something bad happen to me."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about." Yasaka shook her head and looked at Ranma expectantly.

"Trust me, no one in this house will do anything to her." He couldn't guarantee that Issei or his two perverted friends wouldn't do something, whether by accident or on purpose however. 'No, wait, Issei wouldn't, he might be a perv but at least he has some sense.' The guy never wanted to do perverted things to Asia and despite Koneko being all over him, he did nothing more perverted to her than simply making her clothes explode from time to time.

Still, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to Issei and make sure that he kept his two friends in check if they saw Kunou. 'Wasn't one of them a total lolicon?'

If Nabiki or Lilith heard his mental question, they would have called him a hypocrite.

"Anyway, I'm getting a room set up for Yasaka so she can come visit whenever she wants." Ranma frowned and tapped his chin. "I'm forgetting something, aren't I?"

"What about Lady Leviathan, daddy?" Kunou asked, causing Ranma to slap his forehead.

"Ah, right. Serafall said she wanted a place to stay when she was in the area, since Sona's always too busy to let her stay over for some reason."

"...You're setting up one of your spare rooms for Lady Leviathan?!" Nabiki yelped in shock. "How? What? Why? When?!"

"Probably when she joined me on my honeymoon for a few days." Yasaka giggled and Nabiki and Mittelt both went stiff as a board. "Honey was... Very thorough with both of us."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH SERAFALL LEVIATHAN?!" Nabiki and Mittelt yelled at the same time in shock. Ravel stiffened, unable to comprehend what she just heard.

"Yes, and I'd do it again." Ranma told them, wondering why they suddenly face-faulted. "So, anyway, let's get those rooms set up."

"Right." Both Yasaka and Kunou said at the same time as they left the two twitching girls on the floor behind them.

Looking at them, Kunou sighed. Adults were weird and she was worried she'd be just like them when she got older.

End Epilogue

End of Kyoto Arc

* * *

Okay, so I'll start posting the next arc on March 1st.

And I was looking forward to Lilith seeing a surprise Yasaka for awhile.

Okay, I actually got an omake from Kariston Draconis here.

"So, just to make sure our understanding of the situation is correct," spoke Azazel, seated behind one of those long tables usually used in discussion panels, "Not only did you spend the entire week following the Kyoto incident having practically non-stop sex, it was not with just your wife, the Lady Yasaka, but also one of the Four Devil Kings, the Lady Serafall Leviathan herself. Is this correct?"

"That is exactly what I did, yes" replied Ranma, standing in front of the table. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Well, that makes this easy" stated Azazel, before turning to the man seated on his left, "Wouldn't you agree, Sirzechs?"

"Indeed it does" confirmed the aforementioned Sirzechs with a nod, "The protocol is quite clear on this situation."

"Quite so," added the man seated to Azazel's right, none other than the Archangel Michael, "Even the forces of Heaven must abide by the dictates of the Universal Bro Code."

Then, all three men raised their right hands, and spoke as if in one voice, "Up High!"


	50. After Prologue

Dance With the Devil

After Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Arc is named "After" because it's After Kyoto.

I REALLY should have named this one better.

Review answer time:

Mr. Haziq: Yes

Holyknight5: If not for Lilith's intervention on this, well... There'd be more than a few brats running around. XD

TheB: ...Yes.

Armiture: Well, why not have so many orgasms? XD

spiracus: That would be scary.

* * *

Prologue

"Hey, what do you got there?" Ranma asked as he and Kunou walked into the Occult Research Club. Sitting at the desk, Azazel was looking at some sort of large knife. "I didn't think weapons were allowed on campus."

"Yet we allow you, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Saji and Lilith to come here." Azazel smirked at him. "Anyway, this is my perfected Artificial Sacred Gear." He was a little disappointed that it wouldn't work with his Downfall Dragon Spear, but he just needed to do some tweaks and his original artificial Sacred Gear would be a proper Sacred Gear. "Unlike the Downfall Dragon Spear, this doesn't put excessive wear and tear on the body and doesn't wear the user out simply for using it. Sadly, right now it's just a fancy paperweight. Well, more like fancy letter opener."

"Unless you needed to go hunting." Ranma looked at it. "I think some American army guys once showed me one of their hunting knives, it looked a lot like that." From what he could remember, those knives were useful for stabbing, cleaning scales off of fish, gutting dead animals, skinning their fur, cutting away small branches and more.

"Oh?" Azazel raised an eyebrow and looked at it. "A hunting knife, huh?"

"Yeah, useful for a lot, can be used for skinning and cleaning animals, cooking and other stuff."

"Neat!" Azazel smiled, he'd have to try it the next time he went fishing. "Anyway, that's all it is, without a spirit or something, it's not very useful outside of being a knife."

"...ng it w..."

Ranma blinked, wondering why he heard that voice again before suddenly remembering he needed to ask Nabiki to look at Nepal for him. "Well, if you're not going to use it, can I have it?" Azazel gave him a surprised look. "...What? Everyone else has a fancy Sacred Gear these days, why can't I have one? Besides, you said it yourself, it's kind of useless right now."

"A little jealous of Issei, are we?" Azazel chuckled in amusement as Ranma scratched his cheek.

"Not really, I don't like power that's just handed to me. I only took on that King's piece because Nabiki needed help, I even sealed it away."

"So..."

Ranma sighed and shook his head. "It's not like I need it, but after the debacle in Kyoto, it feels like there's a Sacred Gear Balance Breaker Bargain Sale going on. I'm shocked that neither Asia nor Gasper have Balance Breakers yet."

Azazel shrugged at that. "Each Sacred Gear is different. Saji hasn't unlocked his true Balance Breaker yet, if that makes you feel better. But trust me, I get the desire to have one. It's part of the reason why I started researching them." Flipping the knife over, he held it by its blade. "Tell you what, if you want this, catch it." Ignoring Kunou's yell of shock, Azazel threw it at Ranma, who simply held up his hand and caught it between his index and middle fingers. "...If you had dodged, I wouldn't have let you have it."

"And if I got hurt?" Ranma asked as he flipped the blade over. "Got a sheath for this?"

"Nope." Azazel chuckled as Ranma rolled his eyes and made the Artificial Sacred Gear disappear. "But I knew you could do that, so I wasn't worried about it. After all, can't you catch rotten fruit and throw it without breaking it?"

"Kiba told you, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Azazel. "Anyway, how do you like your first day of school, kiddo?" He asked Kunou, who's eyes suddenly lit up happily.

"It was great! Some of the kids were a bit pushy, but I had lots of fun in class."

"That's good." Ranma looked up as Irina walked into the room. "Ah, you're here."

She smiled at him and held up a pile of notes. "Well, if we're going to get you caught up I thought I'd hurry here and help you out."

Ranma shrugged, he had no problem with that. "Alright, sure, I was a bit confused in math class today."

Azazel smiled as he watched Irina and Ranma compare notes and go over stuff that had been learned in class while Kunou pulled out some of her own homework. He had never had kids, despite having over a thousand harems in all of his life, so seeing this was rather relaxing for him. 'It's probably why I pick up strays like Vali all the time.' Privately he wondered what his adopted son was up to.

(-)

"ACHOO!" Vali shook his head and sniffled. "Sorry about that, but are you sure, Le Fay?"

"Uh huh!" The blonde witch pouted and scuffed her foot on the ground. "My poor widdle Goggy Woggy got stolen away from me in Kyoto and I can't find it."

Vali frowned. Le Fay was a very skilled magic user, he knew of only a few, Georg and Mephisto both came to mind quickly as being in her league, that could surpass her in ability. To have her say that she couldn't find the Gogmagog he had dug up was... Disconcerting. "Hmm, you said it was Jedah?" When she nodded, he sighed. "I guess it's time to talk to our benefactor then. I'm getting a little worried about Ophis, I haven't seen her in awhile."

"So that's what's going to happen now, huh?" Kuroka said as she walked up to the two of them, with Bikou and Arthur following behind her. "You think that Jedah has done something untoward Ophis or something?"

Vali scoffed, that Devil was strong, easily on par with any of the four Devil Kings, but he was nothing compared to the likes of Ophis. "I'm more interested in why he took Gogmagog myself, or why he finally made himself public in Kyoto."

"Should we just show up out of nowhere?" Arthur asked as he adjusted his glasses. "Even with my abilities it might be hard to bypass his defenses, and as much as it pains me to admit it, I have no idea where Makai is in relation to our world, so getting there is next to impossible."

"We could ask the Vampires." Bikou suggested. "They might know. Or perhaps we can head to England and see if B.B. Hood is in, she's been to Makai."

The entire group grimaced at the thought of dealing with B.B. Hood, but as one of the few people that had managed to get to Makai and come back alive, she was a solid bet for getting to the Demon Realm.

"I think I'll just see if I can't contact him first." Vali muttered, not wanting to deal with B.B. Hood. He had met her once in his life and the resulting fallout from that meeting had him deciding that he never wanted to be on the same continent as the blonde gun nut.

(-)

"Hmm?" Jedah blinked as a screen popped up showing Vali, Bikou, Kuroka, La Fey and Arthur. "Ah, White Dragon Emperor, what do I owe the honor of this call?" He asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Where's my poor widdle Goggy Woggy!?" Le Fay yelled, pouting in such a way that Jedah actually found her adorable.

"Goggy..." Jedah muttered softly before his eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean that weapon I took from Kyoto? I'm simply studying it. It's just fascinating what the Ancient Gods created to fight for them." Sadly, as big as it was, he couldn't have Akane make a copy of it. That was actually pretty sad. "I have no problem returning it right now, but I'd like to have a chance to look it over more fully.

"I, however, am curious about where Ophis is." Vali narrowed his eyes at the blue Devil. "We've lost contact with her sometime ago and that's not like her."

"She's simply visiting Makai, saying that she wanted to see what the Demon Realm was like." Jedah gave him a disarming smile. "She'll be back when she's done with her tour." A beeping sound caught his attention and he looked to the side. "Well, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, White Dragon Emperor, I have a call that I can't ignore, have a good day." Before he cut the call off, he gave a small grin. "Just so you know, I've heard that someone of great interest to you will be in Eastern Europe in a little over a month from now." Vali raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you want to know, you'll have to wait until then to find out, won't you?"

The screen cut off and Jedah had a nasty smirk on his face. "Well then, that's one more piece to this game. I wonder what you'll do next, oh son of Satan." Chuckling, he pressed the button and watched as a new screen lit up with a message on it. "Excellent. Time for part two." Oh he still had things he had to do, but things were getting interesting now.

In a black flash, he was gone.

(-)

Back in Kuoh City...

"I can't believe a new food place opened up a few days ago." Rias said as she, Koneko and Akeno walked into the club room.

"What's this about a food place?" Kunou asked.

"Some new place opened up, I went there a couple of days ago with Akeno and Issei, they serve really delicious food." Koneko said. "It's run by two people, but they're able to keep up with lots of orders at once."

"Oh?" Azazel's eyes lit up. "I've been getting tired of instant cup ramen lately, so what food do they serve?"

"Okonomiyaki."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"They're all gone..." A young woman wearing a badly torn red dress that was holding on by threads but doing nothing to cover her torn bra and panties held a black sword with an axe blade near the hilt slumped to her knees. 'Damn Youkai.' She couldn't believe it, even after everything they had gone though, everything she had trained for in her life, what good was it now? She looked up and saw her best friend, her cousin, her mother, her grandmother and a couple of others, all frozen as stone statues. "Now what?" The attack had come out of nowhere when her cousin had come to visit. She hadn't thought much of the Youkai at first, seeing as it wasn't that strong, but then it revealed a frightening power. "So why aren't they turning back?!"

"Simple." A male voice spoke up and she jumped up, her body trembling from how tired she was, and pointed the sword in her hands at the person who appeared behind her. "Lower your weapon, hunter." The tall, blue-skinned creature in front of her said as he held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Had I wished to kill you, I could have done so when you were on your knees." Seeing her glare intensify, he chuckled. "There's no doubt that you could kill me with that sword. Ages of your family slaying Devils, Demons and Youkai has given you tremendous affinity for doing such."

She snarled at him. "Even if it won't bring them back, one less Devil in this world is always a good thing!" Squeezing her hands around the hilt, she charged forward.

"But I know who's responsible for your family being frozen." He smirked as she practically stumbled to stop herself. "And I know how to undo the curse."

"You do?" She asked, looking at him wearily.

"Another Devil, one who, I admit, is far more dangerous than I care to like, plus his power goes beyond mine, is the culprit responsible for this." The Devil sighed and shook his head. "The truth is, he's a threat to myself and the rest of the world the longer that he walks freely."

"And why should I believe you? And who are you?"

The Devil grinned at her. "My name is Jedah Dohma. The Devil responsible for this is known as Rizevim Lucifer, the son of Satan himself. He cares nothing for anything but his own selfish desires of carnage and destruction. To him," Jedah looked at the frozen statues, "this was simply fun because he could do it."

"Thank you for telling me, now where can I find him?" When Jedah chuckled, she glared at him. "What?"

"The instant I tell you that, you would kill me. And, no," he held up a hand to stop her protests, "as you are now, he would sense you coming and strike you down before you could get close." Snapping his fingers, a red and black hooded cloak and a red hockey mask with black lines under the eye sockets appeared. "These will hide your power and any sort of killing intent you would have towards him."

Smirking as he turned to leave, Jedah threw a piece of paper on top of the mask. "That flyer will let you contact me if you want to find him."

"Tell me something, Devil." The hunter narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you get out of this?"

"If you kill him, that's one less powerful enemy that I have to deal with. If he kills you, well, that's one less powerful enemy that I have to deal with." Jedah looked back at her, chuckling. "Either way, I win. If you want to stop him, you best make up your mind. You have two weeks, afterwords I assume that you've given up."

Watching him disappear in a black flash while laughing, the Devil Hunter slumped to her knees and trembled. 'What should I do?' Working with Jedah would get her what she wanted, but he was a Devil, how could she work with them on this? He even admitted that he would prefer if she died.

"This sucks."

* * *

Sadly my writing took a HUGE hit in the past month. My car broke down (transmission), the weather's been really crappy and my grandmother had a mild stroke (she's okay for going through that though and is at home, thank god!) So, life sucks.

I have, however, gotten over most of it and am getting back to writing again.


	51. After 1

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time

Dragon Man 180: If you figure it out, great, if not, that's fine. She'll show up later. Also, completely forgot about how Sango was introduced, it's been YEARS since I've seen InuYasha. XD

Mr. Haziq: I'll answer that at a later time. Also, the Orochi exists in DxD (it's dead right now though) and I believe it's the reason Ophis was weakened in canon. I could be wrong though. Blasted Evil Dragons.

* * *

Walking into the club room with Gasper and Kiba, Issei waved at the group. "Hey."

Lilith, who had gotten there a few minutes before him, waved back. "Hey, you should get in on this." She waved him over to where she, Kunou, Koneko and Akeno were playing cards. "We're playing blackjack for fun."

"Sure, why not?" Kiba smiled and walked over there, along with Gasper.

"So anyway," Azazel continued to speak to Rias, "should we plan for everyone to show up or not? Because I've seen some of you eat, and I kind of pity the staff, not to mention my wallet, if everyone goes."

"Hmm, probably, it wouldn't be right to not include everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked as he ignored Irina helping Ranma catch up on his homework.

"Oh, we're planning on heading to the new food place, the one that everyone's talking about." Azazel answered him. "They serve, what was it again?"

"Okonomiyaki." Ranma replied to his question. "Strange, every time I say that word, I feel like I forgot something."

"I wouldn't know!" Lilith piped up. "I've never had the stuff. I think your dad might though."

"Oh yeah!" Issei's eyes lit up. "Matsuda said he went there a few days ago. There was like one waitress and she was really pretty, like a traditional beauty or something. From what he said, she was petite, not too short, kind of small breasts and wore a kimono of all things while serving foods and drink. He said that she was really fast and graceful."

"Who's fast and graceful?" A female voice spoke up and Issei turned to see Xenovia and Ravel walk into the clubroom.

"What's the cuntucky fried chicken doing here?" Koneko grumbled in annoyance. She didn't think that Ravel was a bad person, per-say, but she just didn't like her.

"What did you say?!" Ravel yelled as she zipped across the room and got up in Koneko's face. "Say that again!"

"What? Is your hearing as bad as how over-cooked fried chicken tastes?" Koneko gave her a deadpan look.

Ravel's eyes turned white from anger. "I'd rather be a fried chicken than an empty pussy!"

Koneko stood up, her eyes turning white as she glared at Ravel. "At least I know that anyone I'm with won't need a trip to the emergency room for third degree burns."

The two started growling at each other and sparks started to fly between them.

"...Um..." Ranma scratched his head in confusion. "Why is Koneko hating on Ravel?"

Kiba chuckled softly. "Cats and birds aren't exactly on good terms."

"Koneko's a cat?" Ranma asked and looked at the little white haired girl. "...Explains some things then." Namely why he felt nervous around her at times.

"A Nekomatta, to be specific." Rias answered and sighed heavily at the two as they flung insults at each other. "Thankfully that's all they're doing."

"It probably doesn't help that they're the same age and Ravel's breasts are far bigger than Koneko's are." Akeno giggled in amusement.

"At least I don't need to be a big breasted slut to get my man to look at me."

"I'm still a virgin, you mangy feline!"

"You're living with the biggest pervert in the room, he probably has you bent over his bed and mounts you every night."

"I WISH!" Surprisingly, or not, that was Lilith who chimed in.

"You know, this is kind of getting obscene." Irina muttered, wondering if anyone would stop it.

"Oh, is that so?" Koneko grinned, "even with tits like that you can't possibly get a guy to bed you, huh?"

Ravel's face lit up in embarrassment. "At least I don't..."

"Okay, that's enough," Azazel spoke up, interrupting them, "Koneko, be nice to Ravel, this is her first day here. Ravel, don't respond to Koneko's barbs, you'll only encourage her." He sighed when the two huffed and turned away in annoyance with their arms crossed over their chests. "Anyway, Ravel Phenix and Kunou are the two newest members of the Occult Research Club, so I want you two to," he gave Ravel and Koneko a stern look, "even if you don't like each other, at least tolerate each other and keep the insults down a bit." As amusing as it was, he didn't want to have to deal with this every time he showed up.

"This room's getting a bit crowded." Irina commented, noting how it was getting harder to move around in the room.

"I know, that's why I'm refurbishing one of the old classrooms into a true meeting room." Rias commented. "This room will basically be for storage and showering after next week."

"Neat." Irina smiled. "So..."

"How about this?" Azazel grinned. "How about Rias takes a few of the group to look around and see which rooms would be best to refurbish into a meeting room? Because we're still missing some people and I don't know if this room can hold any more."

"Good idea." Rias nodded and looked at the group. "Akeno, Kiba, Irina, Issei and Lilith, you come with me. Koneko, for being such a potty mouth, you have to stay here with Ravel." Seeing the young girl slump, Rias turned and left. She didn't mind if the girl had a dirty mouth, but some of those insults were just obscene.

"Oh goodie!" Lilith grinned and jumped on Issei's back. "Forward, horsie!"

"Since when am I your ride?" Issei groused, though he was smiling in amusement.

"Oh like you should complain! Most guys would love to have a cute girl riding them."

"Yep." Both Azazel and Ranma said at the same time as the group left the room.

(-)

"So," Lilith said after getting off of Issei and looking around one of the larger classrooms, "this wouldn't be too bad."

"If we clear enough stuff out of here, we can even put some pull-down beds against the front and back walls if we need to crash over-night for some reason." Rias pointed out before giving Issei and Lilith, both of whom had naughty looks on their face, a stern look. "No, there will be no sex in the meeting room."

"Aww!" Both of them let out identical sounds of disappointment.

Kiba shook his head. "Perhaps we should limit it to just a couple of beds if we install them? You never know when you might need one for one reason or another." Plus it would give them all a chance to rest after school if they were too tired for whatever reason.

"True." Rias tapped her chin. "Akeno, what do you think?"

"A Queen sized mattress! Then we can pull it down like they do in those old American movies." Akeno's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh! I know! We could put a one-way door on the wall that the bed would fold up and face, in case anyone was sleeping in the bed and we flipped it up on them, they'd get dumped into the hallway."

"Not a bad idea." Rias nodded, between Lilith, Koneko, Ravel and now Kunou, there were enough girls who were pretty small in the group and might get lost under blankets by accident.

"Speaking of decent ideas," Lilith spoke up and looked at Issei, "how'd you like to upgrade your boobielingual?"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Issei's eyes were wide as he looked at her in shock. "What more could I want with it?!"

"Right now it sounds like you can only read surface thoughts with it." Lilith pointed out, to which Issei nodded, "how would you like to see the target's deepest dreams and desires?"

"This is going in a dangerous direction, isn't it?" Irina asked no one in particular. She couldn't even begin to imagine what an upgrade to boobie reading could be. "Wait! You're not going to make a woman's boobs vibrate so much that their shirts explode, are you?"

Lilith blinked and looked at Irina with a slow-growing grin. "No, but now that you've said that I want to do just that. Issei! We'll call it boobiebomb!"

"YES!"

"No!" Rias and Irina yelled at the same time.

"Eh, don't worry, I'd have to figure out the specifics of it, maybe ask Master how he made Shampoo and Atsuko's clothes explode by accident when he was sparring with them." Lilith tapped her chin and looked up. "Hmm, maybe some vibrating air current that, when it hits a woman's boobs, causes the flesh and fat that makes up the boobies to start moving and vibrating on their own uncontrollably? Oh! If a woman has boobs that are big enough, the boobiebomb could make them get slapped in the face with their own breasts!"

"...Just so you know, that's both painful and hilarious." Akeno pointed out, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Coughing, she hefted her own breasts. "One time I tripped when my girls grew in and they bounced up and... Well, my face was stinging afterwords."

"AW MAN! I WISH I HAD SEEN THAT!" Both Lilith and Issei groaned at the same time.

"Lilith!"

"Issei!"

"We must perfect the boobiebomb immediately!" The two yelled at the same time, grasping their hands and the air around them started to sparkle.

"Yep, this went in a dangerous direction." Irina sighed, though she imagined it would be hilarious. "So what is the upgrade to Issei's boob-reading powers you were talking about?"

"AH!" Lilith let go of Issei and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, but the boobiebomb idea is awesome!"

"No." Rias said flatly.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Lilith grumbled for a moment. "Anyway, Issei, since you have the ability to read surface thoughts on women, I thought I'd give that power an upgrade." She winked at his look of curiosity. "It's not true mind-reading, but you can see past the surface of someone's thought and see their deepest desires and fantasies. I call it..." She pointed dramatically as spotlights seemed to focus on her and the rest of the room went dark, "Succutasy!"

"So... How does it work?" Issei asked, wanting to use it.

"Simple, use your boobielingual on Rias and I'll power it up." Lilith grinned.

"Wait! Why me?!" Not that Rias minded too much, but she was curious as to why she was being chosen.

"I don't want to have Irina fall by accident and Issei couldn't handle Akeno's thoughts." Lilith couldn't directly read minds, but she could feel emotions and the taller, dark haired girl had some emotions that reminded her of the Evil Kyoto Fox for some reason.

Rias sighed heavily. "FINE!" She just wanted this to be over with. Holding her arms to her side, she just wanted this to be over.

"REALLY?!" Issei grinned. "Alright! Let's do this! Eh?" He blinked as Lilith put a hand on the back of his head. "What are you?"

"Just use Boobielingual, okay?" Lilith waited for Issei to do so. "Okay! UPGRADE!" Lilith yelled out as she synchronized her aura with Issei's.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw Rias's bare breasts before it felt like his mental picture of them was zooming in on something. He watched, transfixed as he saw... Himself and Rias, naked on a boat somewhere.

"I've got an idea!" The other version of him said as Boosted Gear formed around his arm. After five quick boosts, that Issei grabbed Rias's breasts and transferred to her. "There!" He dismissed Boosted Gear and grinned at the flushed Rias before grabbing her breasts. "Your boobs are now thirty-two times more sensitive than before."

"OH YES!" Rias screamed out as she jerked and juices exploded out from her crotch.

The scene faded away and Issei slapped his hands to his nose. "WHY DIDN'T I EVER THINK OF THAT?!" He screamed, hoping he could hold back his nose from erupting blood.

Issei looked around and wondered why things were still dark, before they faded away and he saw Rias and himself standing in front of class, though he could see people were in the seats, he couldn't see their faces.

"Issei!" Rias called out, her face flushed as the Issei next to her ripped her clothes off and pushed her over a desk.

"Tell them all! Tell them what you want! Tell them who you belong to!"

"You!" Rias cried out and Issei watched the Issei behind her suddenly drop his pants and mount her from behind. "I WANT YOU! I LOVE YOUR BIG, THICK, HARD COCK! I BELONG TO YOU! FUCK ME!"

"Gladly!"

Issei couldn't stop his nosebleed this time and he fell over, giggling.

Lilith blinked as Issei suddenly fell over when his nose erupted blood. "I don't know WHAT he saw, but," she looked at Rias, who was suddenly looking away and blushing, "what kind of fantasies do you have?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rias said quickly.

"Ara ara, should we try it on someone else?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Not Asia," quickly responded Lilith. "Either it would fry her mind ...or worse! It'll turn her into a version of me... BEYOND ULTRA!"

"What?"

"Seriously, woman, watch some hentai!" complained Lilith.

Kiba just shook his head in amusement and looked at Irina. "Well, this went in unexpected places."

The twin-tailed girl pouted and got on her knees. "Lord Michael, please forgive me for giving Issei and Lilith the idea about the Boobiebomb, I didn't mean to!"

(-)

"You think we were forgotten?" Asia asked Atsuko as the two of them and Mittelt cleaned the classroom.

"Nah, they'll probably wait for us to show up when we get done cleaning." Mittelt pointed out. "Besides, I need to get going, I've got to see the shrink."

"Have fun." Atsuko smiled as Mittelt put her stuff away. "We'll finish up then."

"Alright, thanks." Mittelt said as she finished putting her stuff away and left.

The two worked in silence for a few more minutes until the classroom was done. "Well," Atsuko stretched after putting everything away, "how about we get to the clubroom?"

"Sure." Asia nodded, smiling.

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

"Are you sure?" Sirzechs asked Serafall as the two looked over the data in front of them.

"There's no doubt. There's been a major decline here, here and here." She pointed to various data points on the papers in front of him.

"This is serious. If we don't do something soon, it could spell the end."

"Perhaps we should ask your sister's club to help out?" Grayfia asked from behind. "Maybe they have an idea how to fix our problem?"

"Might not be a bad idea." Serafall nodded and privately she was grateful someone brought it up. "Although I'm not sure they'd be able to reverse the trend."

"I'm sure that they can think of something." Though Sirzechs didn't want to wear Rias and her peerage out too much, after all, the rating game against Sairaorg wasn't too far away.

"Well, I hope so! I don't want to have my show canceled because of low ratings!" Serafall had tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about it. "How will I teach younger Devils about the joys of love, justice and being a magical girl otherwise?!"

"And I don't want the Satan Rangers to be canceled either." Sirzechs muttered. He knew that the Oppai Dragon Emperor was the most popular show in Hell right now for younger Devils, but maybe there was a way to at least fix some of the ratings their shows were having? "Anyway, Grayfia, would you be so kind?"

"Of course." Grayfia bowed, before her face turned an interesting shade of green and she ran off. "My apologies!"

"Morning sickness, huh?" Serafall asked, getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Yes. It's gotten to the point that we use a substitute when she needs to be there for anything." At least she wasn't showing too much just yet. He'd have to get a replacement actor for her soon. Sirzechs knew that Grayfia enjoyed playing the part of Satan Yellow, but she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Unlike some human comics that he had seen once, sending a pregnant woman out to fight and be a Hero was insanely stupid.

"That's okay." Serafall grinned suddenly and ran off. "I'll let her know that she can take it easy and I'll go to Earth!"

"Just don't be gone for a six days." Sirzechs muttered and raised an eyebrow as Serafall pouted, though her cheeks were flushed. 'Hmm, what happened when she was in Kyoto for all that time?' When Serafall had returned, rumors quickly spread that she had apparently came back with a goofy grin on her face and was walking with a limp, which lead to speculation that she had found a lover in Kyoto. If she had, he was happy for her, she deserved some happiness in her life that wasn't based around making Sona embarrassed with the magical girl cosplay and fun.

"Azazel, I gotta hand it to you, you were right about one thing... Not needing to worry about fighting and war has made it a lot easier for Devils to focus on having families." Sure, the birthrate was still incredibly low, but last he heard there were more than a few pregnant Devils running around. He knew things were still tense, especially with those who had fought in the great war between the three factions, but the younger generation seemed to have no problems adjusting to the peace between the factions. 'The fact that Rias works with two known Fallen Angels and a Reincarnated Angel helps.' Plus Shemhazai had gone public with his marriage and soon-to-be born child with a Devil woman. Azazel had mentioned that if the whole situation with Kokabiel hadn't happened he would have used the child, when it was born, as an example of Devils and Fallen Angels not needing to fight anymore.

(-)

Their only warning that someone was teleporting in was a blue sigil that appeared in the middle of the room.

"Wait, isn't that..." Ranma trailed off as the person in question appeared in the room. "Thought so, hey, Serafall."

"Hi!" She grinned at him before turning to Azazel, who had stood up. "We've got a serious problem!"

"What?" Azazel knew that it had to be serious if Serafall had to come to Earth personally. "What's wrong?"

Serafall pouted heavily. "Both the Satan Rangers and Mahou Shoujo Levia-Tan shows are slipping in ratings! If we can't get the ratings up soon our shows will be canceled!" She blinked as there was a loud thud. Looking around, she scratched her head as she saw most everyone face-first on the ground. "...What?"

Azazel groaned as he pushed himself off of the desk when he fell over. "That was so... Unexpected that I have no words for it."

Serafall rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously. "Sorry."

"Hey, sorry we're..." Atsuko blinked as she and Asia walked into the room. "Okay, who did the silly thing this time?"

(-)

Ten minutes later...

"So you want us to help you plan out a killer episode for the next season of Levia-tan?" Issei, his face cleaned up, asked as everyone gathered in the abandoned classroom as there was actually room to move around now. "And Satan Rangers?"

"I play characters on both shows, so yes." Serafall nodded.

"Ever do a sixth ranger shows up and is actually a bad guy plot?" Lilith asked and Serafall tapped her chin as she tried to think back to the previous seasons.

"That might help, but only for the Satan Rangers, I have no clue how to help my other show." Serafall sighed, if only she had some sort of idea.

"Too bad we can't use the Oppai Dragon Emperor show to promote your shows." Kiba said, chuckling.

"CROSSOVER!" Lilith yelled as she slapped her hands together. "I got the perfect idea too! Kiba! You're a villain on Oppai Dragon, right?"

Rias mentally groaned, she did NOT want to do the whole "Switch Princess" role again and blamed Bikou for that stupid nickname. Sure, the show was a great hit, but it was... so embarrassing to go through.

"What's going through your mind?" Ranma asked Lilith, privately amused by this.

"I always wanted to beat up the Power Rangers." Lilith started giggling at the confused looks everyone gave her. "Anyway, how about a villain so dangerous that it takes powerful allies to stop? Hmm, we'll need minions. Killer robots or something."

"Oh, I can get those." Atsuko spoke up. "I'm sure that Mama still has a few hundred killer robots laying around that I didn't get around to smashing yet."

"Wait, your mother has killer robots that you smashed?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Yep!" Atsuko grinned at her. "I guess technically Eimi and I both counted as killer robots at the time too."

There was a loud thud and everyone turned to look at Nabiki, who had a stack of papers next to her. "Already saw the episode and everything, this is the script, it'll work, trust me, and yes, Atsuko, your mom is going to be needed for this."

"Darn, there goes any ideas I might have had if she already saw how this is going to go." Lilith muttered as she took a script. "OOOH! I like my role in this!"

Serafall took a script and slowly grinned. "I don't know how you saw this, but I love it! We need to do this immediately!"

"And where am I supposed to..." Ranma trailed off as he flipped through the script himself.

"He'll be back tonight." Nabiki answered, knowing what he was going to ask.

"So I guess we're doing this, huh?" Rias sighed as she looked through the script. "Well, this isn't too bad, I guess."

"I'm going to take some of these with me, we'll get the episode fully fleshed out and everything." Serafall grinned as she took a few of the scripts and disappeared in a flash of light with them.

"So..." Ranma looked at Nabiki. "When were you going to tell us that you used your Sacred Gear to watch children's television programming?"

Nabiki stuck her tongue out at him.

(-)

Later...

There was a ringing at the door and a woman with long black hair done up in a single long ponytail that flopped against her shoulder and wearing a red and white kimono with flower patters on the top smiled as she saw the group walk in. "Welcome to Ucchan's! Oh dear, this is a large group isn't it?" Besides the tall man with the two-color hair, she saw fifteen others follow him in. "One second, I'll get the large table set up." She bowed and turned to do just that. "Ukyo-sama! We have a table of eighteen!"

As they were seated around a large table and the female waitress quickly dropped off eating utensils and menus, she bowed and left quickly and quietly.

Ranma frowned as he looked around. It was a nice place, very comfortable, there were seats to sit around near the counter, but something was bothering him. 'Why does the name Ucchan sound so familiar?' He couldn't figure it out. Shaking his head, he looked at Mittelt, who had sat down next to him. "So how did your meeting go?"

"Pretty good, the shrink says I've got a lot more issues than just anxiety." Mittelt could believe that. Thankfully the pyschiatrist was one that specialized in dealing with the supernatural.

"Don't worry about it." Ranma shrugged. "We all got stuff to work through, ya know?"

"Man, Matsuda and Motohama weren't kidding." Issei said as he watched the waitress zip around and serve other customers. "She's pretty, not like a supermodel, but a classical beauty." He wasn't that interested, unless he could see her breasts, but he could appreciate a cutie when he saw one.

"I dunno," Akeno giggled and pointed at the chef. "He's pretty cute too." The chef had long brown hair and brown eyes, but otherwise wasn't too bad looking.

Ranma looked at Lilith, who was grinning softly. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"Nah." Lilith shook her head, finding this completely amusing. "It's more fun this way." She frowned softly as she felt a wave of raw... Anger, hatred and... Longing? 'The fuck? What's with these emotions?' Lilith couldn't even place the last one as longing, maybe it was desire? But she couldn't really figure it out. 'That's odd, I usually can figure these out easily.' Especially when it was coming from the chef when the chef looked at the table. 'Or rather, I think at Master, but why?'

After ordering the food and waiting, which was a shorter wait than they expected, considering how many people were ordering, everyone dug into their food.

"Oh wow!" Issei's eyes were wide. "This shrimp okonomiyaki is awesome!"

"Mmmm! This is so delicious that it's melting in my mouth!" Akeno practically moaned in delight. "I've never had such delicious food like this before."

"It's probably going all to your boobs." Koneko muttered and took a bite of her chicken okonomiyaki, her eyes widening and if her nekomatta ears were out, they'd be twitching in delight. "Wow! This is really good."

"All this needs is a strong beer and it would be like I never left Valhalla." Rossweisse commented, though Azazel, Kiba and Issei all shot down the alcohol when the waitress asked if that was what she wanted.

Ravel and Asia were too busy moaning around their food as they ate.

"It's like my brain is orgasming!" Lilith squirmed in delight. "This pork okonomiyaki is awesome!"

"This Tofu is almost as good as mother's!" Kunou couldn't help but squeal in delight. "If we were in Kyoto, I'd tell mother to have the chef become her head cook!"

Ranma took one bite of his okonomiyaki and his eyes widened. 'This flavor...' He had ordered the secret sauce on a whim and his brain was suddenly flooded with memories that he had long since forgotten. 'Ucchan?' NOW he remembered why that name seemed so familiar. 'But why is Ucchan here? And since when was he a girl?'

* * *

I will state that I got hooked on the Hyperdimension Neptunia series over the past couple of months. I marathoned eight of the ten games in rapid succession. It's a lot of fun.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

Ravel looked around. For some reason, since she came to live with the man she loved, she felt as if she was in danger.

But she couldn't spot from where. The house was safe, wards were active.

"So why do I feel threate-"

"BIRDIE!" yelled Atsuko, as she jumped the Phenex girl ... and started to lick her.


	52. After 2

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time

Mr Haziq: Mundane Utility is awesome.

Kaiya Azure: That's actually brought up in canon and in fact, Issei does, in fact, use his Sacred Gear to boost the size and volume of Rias' boobs. At one point after he stopped boosting them, they noticeably shrank!

Dragon Man 180: You'll see.

Big thank you to Red Priest 17 who helped with some scenes for this chapter.

* * *

"So..." Ukyo asked the waitress after the large group had left. "What do you think, Konastu?"

Konastu, Ukyo's waitress, shook her head. "The man with the multi-colored hair, the two girls with the large breasts, the little girl with the purple hair I would say are the ones we want to anger the least, the rest all felt about the same level as each other, though the guy who was ogling my butt the whole time made me nervous, Ukyo-sama. What if he found out that I'm actually a guy?!"

"Then we would see another hilarious reaction to someone finding out that you're a guy." Ukyo smirked at him. "Still, I'm glad that you warned me ahead of time to not try anything." The whole city was making Ukyo nervous, but finally she had found the target of her ire. "So, how should we handle him?"

"School would be a bad place, I think." Konastu mused. "I suspect that there are others like those in the group at that school. Then again..."

"No one would expect it." Ukyo nodded. "Still, we've only got one target, maybe we can isolate him somehow?" She had no doubt that there were more like that group at school.

"I might know of a way." Konastu bowed to her. "Though I guarantee that I'll be in harm's way if I do it."

"Could you escape if needed?"

Konastu smiled at her concern. "I'm not the most gifted kunoichi of my generation for nothing."

(-)

Later...

"You want me to do what?" Nabiki asked Ranma as Lilith, Mittelt, Atsuko, Ravel and Kunou sat around their living room.

Sitting down on the floor, Ranma flopped backwards. "Use your Sacred Gear and look up Ucchan for me."

"You mean the chef?" Nabiki frowned as she activated her Balance Break. "What about him?"

"Her." Ranma corrected Nabiki. "Unless Ucchan has a way to modify her aura, that's a girl."

"And the waitress was a guy!" Lilith chimed in, giggling at the looks she was getting. "REALLY convincing cross-dresser too, I've seen transgenders that look more masculine than he does."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm curious about some things. Plus I can't remember much of anything from that time, so I was hoping..." Ranma trailed off and Nabiki sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you remember her." Nabiki rolled her eyes as they were surrounded by screens which faded to black before focusing on a young looking Ranma.

"Oh so cute!" Ravel, Lilith and Mittelt said at the same time as they looked at the little version of Ranma.

"How old was I?" Ranma asked in confusion.

*SIX YEARS OLD*

"...Was this before or after the Nekoken?"

*BEFORE*

"Lovely." Ranma grumbled before sighing. 'Yet another thing that damned technique stole away from me.'

"Wow, Master!" Lilith gasped as she watched. "You were pretty mean to her, huh?" In a way, Lilith could understand the idea behind the whole "if you can beat my child in combat, you can have a free okonomiyaki", after all, it would incentivize both kids to do their best.

"I was six, how was I supposed to know better?" Ranma asked in annoyance.

 _"So I'm training my son to be the best martial artist of his generation." Genma was heard saying to the other man, whom they all assumed was Ukyo's father. "It's been going well so far."_

 _"Interestin'," the man nodded at him, "say, it seems yer son and my girl get along pretty well, huh?" Genma shrugged at the question. "How's about this? You wanna have yer boy marry my girl?"_

 _"I've already got..." Genma trailed off as another Okonomiyaki was put in front of him. "That is.." Another one. "I really..." A third one. "So... What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, see, mah wife passed away a couple years ago, and I got no idea how ta raise muh little Ukyo. If she ha been a boy, it woulda been easy, ya know?" He laughed as Genma nodded while eating. "Anyway, I was figurin that it be easier on me if I knew her future was secure and all that. So how bout it? I know it's kind of ole fashioned in this day 'n age, but can ya blame me? I wanna make sure that she's got a future."_

 _"We're probably teaching the last generation of martial artists anyway." Genma sighed heavily. "And either way, I'm not sure it would work even if I agreed to it."_

 _"Heh, how's about you take 'er wit ya then?" The man grinned at Genma. "Tha way I know 'er future's secure and yer boy 'as a sparrin' partner."_

 _Genma frowned and looked at him, and then at the food. "I dunno."_

 _"Tell ya wha, you take 'er wit' and I throw in this food card as her dowry, how's 'bout it?"_

 _"I'll have to ask the boy, it's his future."_

Ranma just groaned, was this really what happened? 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

 _"So, boy..." Genma began as he gripped the food cart while Ranma ate off it. "What do you like more? Ukyo or Okonomiyaki?"_

 _"Okonomiyaki." The boy answered without hesitation while stuffing his face._

 _"Well, that's good, we're off then!" Genma yelled while running and pulling the cart behind him, little Ranma still sitting on the top while eating._

 _"WAIT FOR ME, YOU JACKASS!" Ukyo ran after them, tears in her eyes while Ranma waved goodbye._

"Are you..." Ranma began.

"Fucking..." Mittelt continued.

"Kidding..." Lilith muttered in shock.

"Me?" Atsuko finished, utterly baffled by what she had just seen. "Ranma, no offense, but you were an asshole!"

Ranma sighed. "One, I was six, two, I was stuffing my face when he asked, three, I probably didn't know why he was asking and finally, you just watched it happen, how is that my fault?"

Lilith sighed. "No Master, I'm taking Atsuko's side. You done fucked up."

"What!?" The pigtailed martial artist yelped as he looked to the succubus. "I thought you were on my side?"

"I am!" She chirruped sweetly. "And as your proverbial and NOT literal guardian angel, it's my job to let you know when you fucked up."

The raven-haired Asian teenager blinked his eyes once, twice. "...I fucked up?"

Nodding her head, the petite succubus replied, "You fucked up."

"And how do you propose I fix it? I don't even know what happened to her after this."

"Oh, I know!" Nabiki grinned as she made her Balance Break reveal what happened next.

 _"I can't believe it." Ukyo's father sighed and looked at the little girl in annoyance. "Tah think that my son couldn't do a simple thing."_

 _"But I'm your..."_

 _"I danna have a daughter!" The man stood up tall and bellowed at Ukyo. "From this day forth ya are mah son! Ya shall live as a boy, grow up as one and be treated as one."_

 _"But daddy!"_

 _"NO BUTS!" The man yelled at Ukyo. "Yah mah son. I be training ya for revenge agains' Saotome and 'is son. How ya do it is up ta ya. Kill 'em, bake 'em inta Okonomiyaki, or, perhaps if ya find him he decides ta marry ya, then ya can be mah daughter again."_

 _Ukyo sighed and slumped. "Yes... Father."_

"...That's messed up." Atsuko muttered.

"So..."

"Still your fault." Atsuko shot back at him.

"If it helps," Nabiki offered, "he had no idea exactly how to raise a daughter, part of that was just to make it easier for him to raise her."

"So...?"

"Oh, it is still a good deal your fault," she added, as Ranma sulked. "Just not the twenty-five percent it was before. The way I figure it, Genma was at least half at fault for making the deal, her father was a quarter of it for appealing to Genma's gluttony and getting the deal finalized, and maybe another five percent for him just being a dick in general and too prideful to bother asking for help in raising a daughter."

"So how is this twenty percent my fault!?"

"It's just one of those things that the universe makes standard, and you have to accept, while condemning God for being stupid enough to somehow make this the rule of life ...which now that I think about it, will probably somehow turn out to be an Irregular Sacred Gear as well."

"Fine!" Ranma groused, no point in arguing this, "how do I fix this?"

"You could always marry her." Lilith shrugged, she didn't mind the idea of another woman in the group.

"She's still human." Ranma pointed out. "I'd rather not watch her grow old in only a few decades."

"You could always turn her into a Devil." Ravel pointed out. "Don't you have open slots? Even if you don't want to, you just need to wait a few decades then, this problem will sort itself out naturally."

"...Harsh." Ranma pointed out, though she wasn't wrong, most humans barely lived to be a hundred at best.

"Why not try talking to her and making it up somehow?" Atsuko asked, getting a shake of Ranma's head.

"No, she had to give up on being a woman because of that agreement, I kind of doubt she'd be willing to go "oh well, let's make up" that easily."

"Though marrying her is on the table." Lilith pointed out. "Question is, will she go along with it?"

Ranma shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. If she doesn't go for it, I'll see what I can do to make it up to her." Even if it was his fault, and he didn't believe it was, there had to be something he could do to do to fix this problem.

"I can't believe her father would do that to her though." Kunou frowned in confusion and anger. "I know mother would never do that to me."

"Knowing your mother, she'd have all the Youkai in the orient drag whomever abandoned you back to Kyoto and then eat them." Lilith shivered. "Or worse."

"You know that mother wouldn't actually turn you into tofu and eat you, right?" Kunou pointed out.

"Your mother can go toe to toe with one of the five Dragon Kings, I am NOT taking any chances!" Lilith crossed her arms into an X pattern.

"Anyway, if that's all," Nabiki turned her Balance Breaker off, "I'm tired."

"Probably not a bad idea to get some sleep early tonight." Ranma muttered before sweating at the look Mittelt gave him. "Well, I guess I won't be getting to sleep early then."

"Good." She smiled at him.

(-)

The next day...

Ranma frowned as he sat at his desk in-between classes. Something was tickling his senses. 'Is someone challenging me or something?' Getting up, he walked over to Xenovia, who was chatting with Irina and Asia about some stuff. "Hey, Xenovia, Irina..."

"Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"Either of you feel something in the air?"

"What? Like a bug or something?" Xenovia asked and shivered as she felt around her back. "Please don't tell me there's a tick on me or something." She hated those things, such disgusting blood suckers and even when it was gone, the damn thing felt like it was still all over her skin.

"Or leeches." Irina grimaced as she quickly patted herself down. "I don't think it's a mosquito."

"Maybe a horsefly?" Xenovia asked before her pupils shrank. "You don't think it's a bee, do you?"

"I hope not!" Irina shuddered. "I had one sting me on the butt once! It hurt to sit down!"

"Though that snake that bit me in the thighs that one time was probably more painful, since it was venomous." Xenovia shuddered at the memory. Thankfully they had been near a hospital at the time and gotten some anti-venom in her. "Not a fan of snakes now."

"I can imagine." Ranma drawled out. "Well, thanks." He walked to the door. When someone asked where he was going, he just smiled at them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked and left the room.

Aika huffed in annoyance. "I don't get that guy, if he needed to go to the bathroom, he could have just said so." Oh well, she had other things to worry about. "So, what do you all think..."

(-)

Ranma walked down the hallway before stopping at the stairs and turning to walk up. If someone asked, he would just say that he was going for fresh air.

After getting to the roof, he closed the door behind him and took a step away from the door. "Alright, come on out, whoever you..." He trailed off as the waitress from Ucchan's appeared before him, only in a green kunoichi outfit. "...I'm honestly impressed, I didn't sense you." Not to mention that the kunoichi outfit really did mold well to the crossdresser's body in ways that made him almost go "why boner" when he looked at the guy in front of him.

"I'm glad that you felt my call." Konastu said as he got up from his crouch. "I would have hated to find another way to contact you."

"You could have called my cell phone, you know? It would have been easier." Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and wondered why this gender confused ninja was bothering him. "If you're here for a fight, I doubt that anyone would appreciate it." Especially Sona. He didn't really mind the flat-chested girl that much, but she was too strict for his tastes. 'How in the world is she related to Serafall anyway?'

"Believe me, fighting you in a school full of supernatural beings isn't something I would survive." Konastu said, causing Ranma's eyes to narrow at him. "I'm a ninja, the best Kunoichi of my generation, even if I'm male, but there isn't a ninja in Japan that doesn't know about the Moonlight World." He bowed to Ranma. "Though, I should let you know that Ukyo-sama wishes to speak to you." He shook his head to stop Ranma from asking his question. "Not here." Standing up, he turned away from Ranma. "If you wish to know, follow me."

Ranma sighed as Konastu seemingly disappeared before following after him. He just knew this was trouble, but Konastu didn't give him many other options besides staying behind.

(-)

Lilith frowned, for a moment, she felt Ranma disappear. She could still feel the connection, but she couldn't feel him. 'Who's putting a bounded field up out there?' It was the only thing she could think of. The old man had shown them the effects of such a thing in the past. 'Master, be careful.' She needed to find a way to slip out of class, though that got harder when the teacher walked in and prepared to teach class world history. 'If only you knew the real world history.' She thought to herself in amusement.

(-)

"Kind of a risk to put up a bounded field, even as small as this one, so close to another one." Ranma commented as he and Konastu landed in a small clearing surrounded by trees. He sighed as he saw the other person in the clearing. "...Ukyo." He couldn't call her Ucchan, even seeing what he did in the past, he couldn't feel the emotions attached to them. He knew they had been friends and that he got her gender wrong. 'Guess I can't make fun of Issei over that with Irina anymore.' He thought to himself. But the problem he had was that while he now remembered her and saw everything that happened, the emotions he felt were muted.

Wearing a blue shirt and dark pants with a bandoleer over her chest and a large spatula on her back, Ukyo narrowed her brown eyes at him. "I never thought I'd get to speak to you again."

Ranma sighed, he might as well not beat around the bush. "Before we begin with anything, I want to ask you something, what happened after your dad declared you to be a man?"

"So you know, huh?" Ukyo narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you also know that..."

"Yeah," Ranma nodded at her, "believe me, I had no clue about any of that, I only found out yesterday."

"You lie!" Ukyo snarled before taking a deep breath when Konastu grabbed her shoulder. "Anyway, you know that the only way for me to be registered as a girl again is to either kill you or marry you, right?"

Nodding, Ranma wondered if he could work through this somehow. "Yeah, I saw that. I don't think I'd taste good as an Okonomiyaki."

"Oh, don't worry, we'd just feed you to the animals." Konastu answered helpfully. "I don't think any of us want to get Kuru from eating human flesh."

Ukyo shivered, she had seen the effects of that disease and wanted no part of it. "What Konastu said. Now, I have a question for you."

"Actually, before you ask, I want to know how you two met." Ranma shrugged at the looks he was getting. "Hey, I'm curious, okay?"

"Ukyo-sama found me one day and saved me from my horribly abusive step-sisters and step-mother who made me do all the chores while belittling me on a constant basis."

Ranma blinked at that. "...Are you Cinderella's reincarnation?"

Konastu and Ukyo both blinked at that. "You know, sugar," Ukyo tapped her chin while looking at Konastu, "that would make a LOT of sense if your soul was hers at one point."

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to know." Ranma waved his hand. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"You were in Kyoto over three years ago, weren't you?" Ukyo asked and Ranma narrowed his eyes at her. "I heard what happened, how you slaughtered dozens of people."

"...Do you really know what happened then?" Ranma asked, hoping she had the full story and not some bastardized version.

"I heard the story from some of the survivors. How you laughed while killing them all, how your eyes glowed red and how there were markings all over your body."

"I don't recall that part, no one told me that I had glowing eyes or markings all over my body." Though he might have had some on his arms, but he couldn't recall. He was too blinded by rage when he killed those bastards. "But, yeah, I did kill dozens of people. Why?"

"Do you regret it?" Ukyo asked, her tone almost pleading with him. "Do you regret killing all of those people?"

Closing his eyes, Ranma took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Looking her in the eyes, he wondered what her reaction would be to this. "After what those bastards did, the innocents they slaughtered for the worst reasons ever...

No, not one bit. If I could, I'd bring them back and kill them all over again."

Ukyo screwed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists. "I see..." Opening her eyes and grabbing her battle spatula off her back. "I had hoped that those survivors were wrong, but I guess..." Unsheathing her spatula, she nodded. "You're nothing more than a monster that needs to be put down."

The attack was so fast that the casual observer wouldn't have been able to follow it, even Ranma, for as fast as he was, had trouble dodging it. "That's a Holy weapon?" Ranma asked as he looked at the cut on his arm that the weapon gave him. The pain was a shock, but what surprised him more was the fact that he couldn't sense it until it cut him.

"Not really. There's plenty of broken Holy blades in the world. This is just simply them being reforged into something else." Ukyo shot back at him. "Coated in silver and blessed by a priest, I'm surprised you couldn't sense it."

Ranma grimaced, that was something he'd have to work on. Idly he wondered if it was because the spatula, despite being made up of Holy blades didn't have a core and put off a much weaker Holy aura than a true Holy weapon did. "Do we really need to fight?"

Ukyo gave him an incomprehensible look. "Did you need to kill those people?" Pulling off a few spatulas, she threw them at Ranma, who dodged out of the way. "Konastu!"

Before Ranma knew what was happening, there was a tearing sound and the air around him was suddenly covered in a white dusty powder substance. "What..." Ranma started coughing and fell to his knees. "The heck?"

"You're probably wondering what's affecting you." Ukyo spoke to him as Ranma continued to cough. "It's based on a Youjutsu technique that's designed to poison Devils and those who use Youki to power their bodies. And I heard about you, how you're contracted to a sex demon. Combined with everything else..." She sighed, she couldn't believe her childhood friend had become a monster.

"Will," Ranma coughed and forced himself to his feet, "you listen to me?" He was really starting to understand how Issei felt when he met Irina for the first time in years.

"You killed dozens of people, you've been traveling around with a sex Demon for years," Ukyo pointed out, "those survivors were right."

"Did they tell you what they did?" Ranma was unsteady as he coughed some more. "How they killed little kids?! Did you know that they tortured a Devil for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Just as you feared," Konastu spoke up as he held a dagger in his hand, "he doesn't see what he did as wrong."

"Fine," Ukyo sighed as she gripped her spatula tightly. "I guess I can..." She blinked as Ranma started laughing, though it was marred by coughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Ukyo," Ranma smirked, though he coughed again, "I ain't dying because some monsters told you that I killed others of their kind." A blue aura of fire surrounded him, forcing the two to jump away. "No choice, Saotome School Final Technique!"

"What?" Ukyo and Konastu gasped at the same time and braced themselves for a powerful attack. They both wondered what he could do with the powder affecting him negatively, but they would avoid it and then finish him off.

"FAST BREAK!" Suddenly the aura gutted out and Ranma turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

The two stood there, blinking for several moments as they realized what just happened.

"YOU JACKASS! GET BACK HERE AND DIE!" Ukyo yelled as she ran after him, followed by Konastu.

Panting as he bounded from tree to tree, Ranma looked back just in time to see a small spatula flying at his face. Twisting, he avoided it and landed on a tree branch, both Konastu and Ukyo not far away from him. "You're both pretty good." Whatever that damn powder stuff was, it was really messing with him.

He jumped off the tree branch as a bunch of shuriken and spatulas were thrown at him. Landing on the ground, Ranma coughed some more, feeling the effects of that powder finally subsiding. The next thing he knew, chains wrapped around his torso before some kunai hit the edges of the chains and pinned him to the ground. "...The heck?" He grimaced as he realized that he couldn't move. "Lemme guess, you got this from some exorcists." Ranma hated to admit it, but he was in over his head. Ukyo had this whole thing planned out and had stuff that was shorting out his abilities.

"From when I was training with ninjas, actually." Ukyo pointed out. "Thanks to Konastu, I found a teacher who taught me how to fight against sex monsters like you." She walked forward and grabbed his pants. "I might be registered as a boy, but I learned..." She gave him a small grin, "I learned the best way to kill sex monsters is to drain out their essence, their spirit and their power through sex."

"...You wouldn't happen to be talking about a certain group of tentacle monster hunters, would you?" When Ukyo nodded, Ranma swore. "You're going to try and kill me through sex?" Ukyo nodded, he grimaced and tried to move as she removed his pants completely. "You know," he gasped as she worked his shaft to full hardness, "this is pretty ironic."

"Well, if you had just let the poison kill you, I wouldn't have to do this." Ukyo shot back. "At least when you're dead my honor will be restored."

"I'll keep a look-out for anyone who tries to interfere." Konastu said as Ukyo dropped her pants and disappeared.

"Now then..." Ukyo smiled at him. "It's time to go."

"...I'd rather you just try and stab me to death, honestly." Ranma said to her. 'Lilith! Lilith! HELP!'

(-)

Blinking, Lilith looked out the window slowly before twitching. She didn't know what was going on, but there was something... Horrible happening. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on Ranma and twitched. "Master is getting... Uh oh." She stood up and ran to the door.

"Miss Aensland, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, teach! Give me detention if you want, family emergency!"

The teacher sighed, he'd have to have the Student Council talk to Lilith about running out in the middle of class, but if it was a family emergency, he could forgive it, somewhat. 'Wait, how did she know that?'

(-)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ukyo growled. "Not sexy enough?"

Rolling his eyes, Ranma looked back at her. "You do know that saying I will die afterwards does NOT help the mood, right?" Ranma asked. "I mean, you gave it no emotional boosts, you just said it like it was a run-of-the-mill execution. Seriously, I don't think any tentacle monster would even stay erect after hearing that."

Ukyo smirked at him. "Well, too bad, you're plenty erect now, huh?"

Ranma grimaced as she slowly lowered herself down on him. "You know that's just a physiological reaction, right?" He smirked at her confused look. "I do a lot of reading when I have spare time." Which wasn't much, he had to master speed reading techniques when learning from his magic teacher so he could learn as much as he did.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Ukyo said as she got over his erection. "I'll drain your balls dry and kill you that way."

Ranma grimaced as she slowly sank onto his dick. Sure, it was nice and wet and felt good, but the thought of dying like this as just asinine. "So... Why like this and not the stabbing option?"

"Because sex monsters find ways to survive stabbing." Ukyo pointed out and Ranma sweat-dropped, that wasn't completely inaccurate. "Now quiet down, you should enjoy the last pussy you'll ever feel."

Ranma smirked at her. "There's a problem with that, Ukyo..." She blinked in confusion. "You know that I'm bonded to a succubus, right?" She nodded and continued to lower herself on him. "Did you know that I'm psychically linked to her, right?"

Ukyo's eyes widened before a kick hit her in the chest, sending her flying off of Ranma's dick, which bobbed and swayed from the action, and across the clearing.

"Sheesh, Master! I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're trying to get laid." Lilith grumbled in annoyance. "And you didn't even invite me to the party!"

"Yeah, sorry, but it seems like she wanted to fuck me to death." Seeing Lilith's incredulous look, he sighed, "I can't move, the chains are restricting my Youki."

"So why didn't she try stabbing you to death?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Ranma yelled in exasperation.

"So... Why didn't you break out with your other energy?" Lilith asked.

"..."

"Were you forgetful or setting a scene here?" She smirked at him and went to pull the chains off of him. Lilith let out a yelp and jumped back when she touched the chains. "The fuck?!" It felt like all her power had suddenly slipped away at that moment. "Sorry, Master, I guess I was wrong."

"These are designed to help pin down Demons and Devils, you think I didn't try magic?" Ranma groused as Lilith pointed a finger at the chains. "This is going to hurt, huh?"

"Maybe?" Lilith said as she fired a beam of energy into the chains, snapping them. "I'll never understand how things meant to bind and hold something down, that drains power, snaps when someone fires a concentrated beam of that power at the chains."

"Drink water from a firehose at full power and tell me how that goes." Surprisingly it was Ukyo that answered and Lilith spun to see Ukyo and Konastu facing her down. "I guess we missed our chance, huh?"

Lilith cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Oh, I'm going to have fun kicking your crossdressing ass from here to Tokyo and back."

"Sorry, but we have to go." Konastu bowed to her. "Please feel free to come by and eat again, we don't attack customers when they're eating." Pulling out a smoke bomb, he threw it to the ground and covered them up with smoke that dissipated quickly, revealing that they weren't there anymore.

"So..." Lilith looked at Ranma. "You could have fucked her into unconsciousness, why didn't you?"

"They used some sort of powder that poisoned," Ranma coughed again, "me, felt most of my strength getting sapped from that, then there's the fact that she learned how to deal with sex monsters from those sex ninja clans that hunt tentacle monsters."

Lilith grimaced, she was thankful that they had mostly avoided those clans after meeting that one purple-haired girl. Seeing her use her pubic hair as a weapon against tentacle monsters had been just weird. "Master... On second thought, don't add Ukyo to your harem."

Ranma just sighed. "I wasn't planning on it."

"So..." Lilith grinned at him. "Want me to deal with your erection?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up. "No. Besides, those two might still be around, I'd rather not get stabbed when I'm having sex."

Lilith snapped her fingers. "Drat, I love after-battle sex."

* * *

Remember kids, the stabbing option is always the easiest, even if it's not the most fun.

Now how many of you remember the fic La Blue Ukyo?

...What? Like I would miss the opportunity to mix in a series I had originally intended to add but couldn't figure a way to include it until this point.

And now, Innortal provide the Omake again!

* * *

"What took you?" Ranma asked, as Lilith worked to free him.

"I was busy trying to get Rias and her friends to stop being prudes and just do it already," Lilith sighed. "I swear, it's waiting for Dragons in Game of Thrones all over again."

"... You do realize if you had been any later, that kick might have hurt my dick, right?" he asked.

"... FOR THREATENING MY SOURCE OF NOOKIE, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" declared Lilith, now wearing a sailor fuku.


	53. After 3

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time

KaijuOh: Hmm, that may or may not happen eventually.

Vld: Oh, it certainly did get written and it certainly exists. Been so long that I can't remember all the details. Sailor Fuku color? ...Wait a couple of chapters.

Armiture: Rias sleeps naked habitually, not Akeno, though we do see those two and Asia sleeping in the nude with Issei in canon. Rias doesn't really have a problem with casual nudity, I mean, look at episode 1 of DxD. Besides, Lilith was only trying to help, not her fault that everyone is as much of a horndog as Issei is, even if they hide it better. XD

Kaiya Azure: This must be done! FOR SCIENCE!

* * *

It was noon when an emergency meeting of the Occult Research Club was taking place. "So..." Azazel, sitting in his chair, began, "our resident chef that made that awesome meal happens to be a Devil Hunter, huh?" Just lovely, he had been looking forward to eating that delicious food again.

"Should have guessed it was too good to be true." Rossweisse muttered. Beside her, Rias, Akeno and Issei were all looking at Ranma and Lilith with grim expressions.

"She almost killed you?" Issei was shocked, he didn't think anyone could kill Ranma that easily, not after what happened in Kyoto.

Ranma shrugged at that. "What can I say? Ukyo was prepared, had all the tools needed for the job, and I didn't really want to fight."

"Aw man, that means that cute waitress is an enemy!" Issei groused as he realized this. "What did you do to that guy?"

Ranma sighed. "Well, first of all, apparently, Issei, you and I have a lot more in common than we first thought." Issei tilted his head in confusion. "I mean I thought Ukyo was a guy, turns out, she's a girl, my childhood friend and now she's trying to kill me."

"Boy, that sounds familiar." Issei, Rias and Akeno all muttered at the same time.

"And apparently Master's engaged to her too."

"Boy, that sounds familiar." Issei, Rias and Akeno all muttered at the same time.

"So..." Azazel looked at Ranma. "What do you want to do with miss Ukyo then?"

"Not really sure." Ranma shrugged at him. "She's probably already out of town by now." He knew she couldn't have gotten too far if that was the case.

"I can't let this go unchallenged," Rias said as she stood up. "Even if you aren't a member of my peerage, you're a friend, you've helped us when we needed your help and I don't like having someone trying to kill one of my friends."

"Thanks, but this is a personal matter." Ranma said to her. "After everything I saw, she probably only wants to kill me."

"Master, there's no way I'm letting someone who can use sex combat arts run around unchecked." Lilith huffed in annoyance. "Especially if she has weapons that can seal your power up."

"Wait! What's this about sex combat arts?" Issei asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Combat arts that are designed to fight off sex Demons and monsters of various types, typically involve finding ways to pin the other party down and fuck them into submission." Ranma explained and both Issei and Akeno had leering grins on their faces, though Akeno hid hers well, "when I say fuck them into submission, I mean it. A good chunk of the training involves controlling your orgasms, making your opponent orgasm first and doing things like making them your slave, destroying their mind or draining them through their orgasms to cause death by snu snu." He shrugged at the looks he got with that last one. "Saw an American cartoon once, space Amazons used that line, anyway, point is, Ukyo's been trained to fight like that, so I don't recommend Lilith or Issei face off against her."

"No kidding." Rias and Rossweisse muttered at the same time, much to Issei's hurt look.

"It wouldn't be that bad, I could..."

"No offense, but even if you could boost how many times you could orgasm before you die, you'd probably still die." Ranma told him.

"...Ddrag, could I use boost to increase how many times I could orgasm or how long I could last?" Issei asked the gem on his left hand.

"DON'T ASK ME FOR SOMETHING SO PERVERTED!" The Dragon shot back at him. "And just for your information, you can boost nearly anything, so probably."

"That actually brings up a question I've had for the Dragon." Lilith looked at the gem. "You said you can boost anything, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"What about attacks? Like if someone fired an arrow, could you boost how fast the arrow would fly? Or if they tried throwing a big energy beam at you, could you boost the distance between you and the energy beam?"

The entire room went silent at Lilith's questions.

"I... Have never tried that, I admit." Ddrag said after a few moments of contemplation. "I don't believe I could do that, but seeing as I've never tried that..."

"Well, I mean, Albion can divide space, so why can't you boost it?" Lilith asked him.

"...Partner, if you can find a way to do that, I shall forgive you completely for the Oppai Dragon Emperor title I have."

Issei scratched the back of his head. He had no idea how to pull something like that off. "Didn't Michael say it was a really dangerous thing to do though?"

"It is." Azazel answered him. "Warping space like what Vali did can cause serious damage to the time-space continuum. Granted it's more on the space side than time, but messing with stuff like that was never a good idea. After all, he could have accidentally created a Quantum Singularity if he wasn't careful." Azazel really needed to talk to Vali to make sure he never tried something like that again.

"That's... Bad, right?" Issei asked, looking around and was thankful that neither Rias nor Akeno seemed to be too sure either.

"It's another name for a Black Hole." Azazel casually stated, causing Issei to gulp audibly. "Yep." He smirked at the group. "We don't need to stress out the poor Time-Space Continuum any more than it already is." Of course, the chances of creating a black hole were rather slim, it wasn't a lottery ticket anyone wanted to punch and win after all. "Anyway, if that's all, you should all get going to class, lunch is about to end."

"Oh, Azazel," Ranma said as he got up after the others had left, "Nabiki told me to tell you that Sirzechs needs to see you when it's convenient for you." Azazel raised an eyebrow and Ranma rolled his eyes. "She can see the future, remember?"

"Alright, fine, I guess I can see him soon, but I'd like to make sure none of my cute little club members end up dead via snu snu first." Azazel laughed as Ranma rolled his eyes.

After Ranma left, Azazel sighed heavily. "Never thought I'd be looking over a bunch of kids like this." Really, these kids were the most fun he could remember, outside of the times he got to watch Le Fay blast Vali the few times his adopted son accidentally walked in on her in the shower.

"Speaking of showers..." Azazel chuckled as he remembered the one time he had walked in the club-room when Rias had stepped out of the shower with just a towel on covering her body. "Issei, you're a lucky kid." He wouldn't make a move on Rias with her being so close to Issei, but he could appreciate a fine beauty like her.

"Still, can't believe someone would attack school in broad daylight." Sure, it happened off campus and in the trees that surrounded the school, but that was no excuse. "If that had been Cao Cao instead of a jilted lover..." He didn't like the thought of their security being so weak that they were that vulnerable to an attack.

(-)

Meanwhile in another part of the world...

"Ah, Cao Cao..." Jedah trailed off as a spear was pointed at his face. "My, my! Such hostility that I'm sensing from you. If you hadn't been ignoring all my calls, I wouldn't have come to see you directly." He chuckled while raising his arms up. Seeing the glares that the other members of the Hero Faction were giving him, he gave them all a smirk. "Are you all upset that you bit off more than you could chew in Kyoto?"

"You set us up." Cao Cao glared at Jedah. "You knew that Saotome was the most dangerous member of that group, you kept that information to yourself and set us up to fail with that little stunt."

Stepping back, Jedah chuckled and stroked his chin in amusement. "Is that what you think?" He smirked as their glares intensified, Georg's bald and burned face was especially hilarious. "I will admit that I was... Curious as to just how strong Lilith's chosen mate was, but all the information I had on hand didn't show me conclusively just how strong he was." Though Jedah wondered how he had gotten so strong after fighting Vali. Sure, he hadn't been divided like that time, and he had been fresh, but the power that he had sealed was still sealed. 'There's something about that King's piece, but what is so special about it?' He had looked into those things as soon as he had found out about it and there was no indication of what they could do. 'Amazing what a sensor bug can do, huh?'

"Spare us your crap!" Heracles growled at him. "You knew more about him than you were letting on, but you didn't bother telling us."

"And like, that robot girl! How was I supposed to fight someone who can rip off the wings of my Holy Sword Dragons?!" Jeanne pouted at him.

"First of all, I had no clue about the outfit, sword and canon that girl got. Secondly, she's a cyborg, perfect mix of organic and technological." Jedah pointed out. "She has circuits in her skin from my observations but seems otherwise completely organic." There were some things that he knew about her that he wasn't telling, but none of them needed to know that. "As for her strength, back when she was an Android she smashed helicopters and pilot-able mechs for fun. Anyone else want to bitch about something that I couldn't control? Like that Fallen Angel gaining a second set of wings?" He looked at Georg. "Or Lilith's mate knowing a speed punching that your ancestor," he looked at Cao Cao, "feared in his life? Or perhaps you want to bitch at me for him knowing how to lock up your muscles with a few jabs to your back?" He looked at Heracles. "Or perhaps you're upset that you pissed off an actual Hero?" He smirked at Cao Cao. "Despite not having a Sacred Gear, a lowly half-breed Demon managed to become a Hero while you're still trying to be one while..." Jedah was cut off as he created a hole in space as Cao Cao tried to stab him in the face. "I think I've made my point."

"I'm more pissed that he broke one of my Sacred Gear's arms clean off!" Siegfried yelled in anger. "I can't even fix it! WHAT KIND OF TECHNIQUE IS THE DEMON GOD ASSAULT BOMB?!"

"One I didn't even know existed," though it was similar to what Jedah could already do, which was concerning to the Devil, if that boy could do something like his multi-blade attack then he'd have to actually pay closer attention to him. "I don't see the problem."

"I CAN ONLY USE FIVE SWORDS NOW!" Siegfried yelled. "My Balance Breaker can't be called Ashura Ravage now! More like Gimped Ravage."

"Plus with one arm down," and Cao Cao had no clue why it hadn't been repaired yet, most Sacred Gears recovered quickly after a bit of time, "he can only be boosted eight times instead of sixteen." Twice Critical may have been a common Sacred Gear that more than one person had, but it was still a powerful thing when fully realized.

"Oh yeah, that too." Siegfried muttered softly.

"Perhaps an exchange then?" Jedah grinned at them before pulling out a familiar red vial. "I do believe that this can fix Georg easily enough. As for your Sacred Gear's arm, I happen to be working on something that might be interesting to all of us, but..." Jedah looked at the smallest member of their group, "I require Leonardo's assistance."

"Huh?" The Longinus user blinked as he heard his name being called. He hadn't been paying attention as he played games on his phone. "What did you want?"

"You can make anything with Annihilation Maker, correct?" Jedah asked, "well, so long as it's a monster of some sort, right?"

"Yeah? Why? Do you need a monster to go flatten a village in Makai or something?"

Jedah shook his head. "Perhaps you can create Phantasmal Creatures of Legend? Like the Hydra that the real Heracles killed? Or maybe the legendary Ziz?"

Leonardo frowned as he thought about it and ignored Heracles's yell of anger. "I dunno, maybe if I used my Balance Breaker? But if I created them normally they wouldn't have a soul at all, they'd be no different than those dolls I made on the bridge."

Jedah nodded and grinned. "See, I found someone with a Sacred Gear that allows her to do potent alchemy." Too potent sometimes, Jedah still remembered the monsters that Akane created by accident when he mis-spoke around her. "However, creating creatures from scratch is tiring for her."

"I see, you want me to use my Longinus to create creatures for her to use in alchemic experiments?"

Jedah grinned at him. "Indeed, and in exchange..." With a snap of his fingers a large metal crate appeared in front of them and the top opened up to reveal dozens of vials of Phoenix Tears. "I give your whole team this."

"How did you get so many?!" Jeanne gasped in shock. "That's like... More than the Phenix Clan has on hand at any time."

Jedah smirked at her. "The power of the alchemist's Irregular Sacred Gear."

"Irregular?" Cao Cao asked, confused by what he meant.

Jedah waved him off. "Don't worry about it, just know that it's something that requires a lot of work to control." Grinning at the group, he continued. "So, how about it? Allow me to borrow Leonardo for awhile and you can have all of this, no strings attached."

"You won't work him to death, will you?" Cao Cao narrowed his eyes at Jedah. He may not have been a very good person, but he did care about those closest to him in the Hero Faction. But only them, the rest that joined him, he didn't care about unless they proved themselves to him.

"Of course not!" Jedah scoffed at him. "I am many things, but wasteful of useful resources like what Leonardo can create, I am not."

"Well?" Cao Cao looked at Leonardo. "This is all on you."

"Sure, why not?" Leonardo shrugged as he put his phone away. "Might be interesting."

Jedah nodded and resisted the urge to grin like a savage. "Very well, thank you for your cooperation." When Leonardo walked over to him, the two disappeared in a black flash of light.

"Tsk, I hate that bastard." Heracles grumbled in annoyance. Still, at least he had Pheonix Tears this time. "When are we going to get rid of him?"

"As soon as he's no longer useful for us." Cao Cao answered. He didn't know what game Jedah was playing, but he knew that when the time came, the blue Devil would be the first one dead at his hands.

(-)

A flash of black light and Leonardo looked around. "Interesting, other than the person, the cauldron and that bed, there's nothing here."

"That's right." Jedah said, "oh, Leonardo, can you look at me for a moment?" The small child did and gasped as Jedah pointed at his face. "Balance Break."

He would have his army, one way or the other, and these two Sacred Gears had the potential to do a lot more than even he could imagine. "If only everyone knew that they're all dancing to the tune that I'm setting forth."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"We have no choice then." Tatewaki Kuno looked at his sister, who had a sad, but determined look on her face. "If we are to find the fierce tigress Akane Tendo, we must hunt down her sister." He looked to the side. "You're sure what you heard, Sasuke?"

The midget ninja nodded. "Yes. She's in Kuoh City with the Demon Saotome."

"Very well, we shall head to Kuoh City in the morning!"

Kodachi nodded, hoping that the middle Tendo sister had the information on where Akane was.

Tatewaki had another reason for going, he wished to see his Angel, Lilith, once more. 'Then I shall use my new power.' He looked at the metal sword in his hand. 'Yes, this Holy Katana, with it I shall slay the Demon Saotome and free the Angel of my dreams from his grasp!' He resisted the urge to throw his head back and laugh like a mad man.

Just barely.

(-)

Later in the day...

"I have to say, I'm rather disappointed by what I heard." A voice from behind Ranma spoke up, causing him to turn around in the hallway and come face-to-face with Sona-Kaichou. The people in the hallway quickly removed themselves from the area, wanting to avoid any potential wrath that might come their way. "Cutting classes without a valid excuse?" Sona asked as she adjusted her glasses. "Perhaps we should have a talk in private about not skipping classes?"

Ranma sighed as he saw Tsubaki and Saji, both of whom were giving him an apologetic look, behind Sona. "Sure, why not?" The sooner he got this done the better. Besides, he couldn't sense any real anger coming from Sona. Either she was really good at hiding her emotions or she needed to talk to him and was using this as an excuse to do so.

'The rules of the Moonlight World suck.' He thought as he made a big showing of looking like he was following them to his doom.

(-)

In the Student Council club-room...

As soon as they were all inside, Sona turned to look at Ranma. "While I am upset about you cutting class, I'm more concerned about the fact that there were two Devil Hunters in town and I wasn't informed about this fact."

"Just found out today," Ranma shrugged at her. "Anything you wish to know?"

"How'd they slip past all the bounded fields and not trip any of them off?" Sona needed to know because there had been a lot of people in the past year or so who just slipped in without triggering the bounded fields in the city. It was beyond concerning at this point.

"They're trained ninjas, if that helps." Ranma sighed at her annoyed look. "Listen, for one, they're after me specifically, I'd rather not get anyone else involved in my personal affairs."

"That's noble of you, Saotome," Sona could appreciate that, she could, "however, as much as I hate to remember it, my sister gave me quite the earful when I didn't ask for her help when I needed it."

"...The whole school attack awhile back?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Sona. "Your sister is..."

"Serafall Leviathan, or did you forget?" Sona pointed out.

"Only saw you two interact once, wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Serafall's your sister." Internally Ranma wondered how Sona would react if she knew that he had sex with her sister, before ignoring it. "So one of the Devil Kings, huh? Boy, I bet that was a lot of fun."

"Loads." Sona drawled out and mentally shivered at the threats that her sister had used on her.

*Flash*

 _"Sona-tan, I love you so much that I want to cuddle, hug, snuggle and kiss you all over and then maybe get you to kiss me back and then people will be like, woah that's hot, but I'm not that happy with you right now." Serafall pouted at her younger sister. "Not only did you try to keep the whole family day at your school a secret from me, but you didn't call me in to help you deal with Kokabiel!" She held up a hand. "And don't give me that "I could have handled it, sis" line either! Kokabiel was way out of your league! Do you know how many times I've had to thank Azazel for sending Vali to deal with Kokabiel back then?!" Serafall sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "If you ever, and I mean, ever, get in over your head against someone like that again and don't call me, I will be so upset at you that I'm going to make you not only join me in my show for two seasons, but I'm going to make you wear a super sexy outfit!"_

 _Sona gulped and started to sweat. "You mean..."_

 _Serafall nodded. "The thong with a loose skirt that barely covers your butt-cheeks and crotch and the top that has the straps just over your nipples, leaving everything else exposed."_

 _"I'LL BE GOOD!"_

*End Flash*

Ranma sweat-dropped heavily as he looked at Sona's stoic face, marred by the twitching of her left eye and the large blush on her face. "I... See..."

"And that's why, Saotome, I can't let you deal with personal problems on school campus like that." Sona coughed into her hand to try and calm down. "Even if they're your personal problems initially, they've spilled out onto campus and can potentially affect all of us. Especially if they're Devil Hunters that can nearly kill you." She blinked when he smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing much, I just realized that you aren't as heartless as some of the rumors about you have said, you really do care about others."

"Of course I do." She adjusted her glasses, "I might be stern with people, but that's because I want the best from everyone and unlike the Gremory clan, I may not shower people with love and affection," which was a big reason why she had problems with Serafall, her big sister was the abnormal one in the clan, "but I make sure that those around me have the tools needed to survive." Sona blinked as she recalled his words. "You wouldn't happen to know who's spreading those rumors about me, would you?"

Ranma scratched his cheek. "Well, I overheard Issei's two idiot friends talking about you and saying you'd totally be into S&M and that you're pretty cruel and heartless to people."

"I see..." She gave him a smile that had him taking a step back as her glasses seemed to shine and the light around her got pitch black. "I thank you for that, Saotome. I'll overlook you cutting class this once as a thank you." She stepped past him with Tsubaki following right behind her. "If you'll excuse me, I would like you and your club to meet with mine after school, please relay that message to Azazel and Rias."

"Right." Ranma nodded as she and Tsubaki left. "...Why do I feel like actually praying for Issei's two friends?"

"Because Sona-Kaichou's going to go full sadist on them." A girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair done up in twin pigtails giggled from the side and Ranma spun to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tomoe Meguri, and before you ask, I was here the whole time. So what's this about a Devil Hunter?"

Ranma sighed and explained the situation to her.

"Oh, sheesh, that sucks! I liked that place too. It was hell on my figure though." She pouted and sighed. "Anything I should know about this Devil Hunter? Maybe I've heard of them?"

"Probably not." Ranma shook his head. "Unless you know a few of the more perverted ninja clans out there."

Tomoe gave him a flat look. "Is this Ukyo person from the clan that fights other ninjas and tentacle monsters?" Ranma gave her a surprised look. "I used to be a Hunter before I became Sona-Kaichou's Knight."

Ranma nodded to her. "So you know that clan as well, huh?"

She sighed and rested her cheek on her palm. "I, unfortunately, know of them, never met any of them, thankfully. No offense to them, I'm sure they do good work, but after seeing the perverted trio, I can only imagine how bad it would be if they were trained by those ninjas."

Ranma grimaced and turned blue in the face. "Every single person here would be dead, there would be no survivors." He said in a monotone voice.

She giggled and Saji laughed in amusement, they could see it too.

"Well, if that's all, I need to get going." Ranma waved them off.

"Oh!" Tomoe suddenly spoke up as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Before you go, can you tell me something?"

"Sure, what?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Can you give me some tips on how to attract a cute little boy?" Ranma blinked stupidly at her as she squirmed, blushed and started panting. "That Gasper Vladi boy, he's really cute, I was kind of hoping that you had some tips on how to get someone who's small and cute to like you." Ranma sweat-dropped as she continued to babble on. "I mean, aren't you the big boss lolicon of Kuoh?"

Ranma and Saji both face-faulted at hearing that.

"What?" Tomoe asked, a surprised look on her face. "It's known that you're really close with Lilith and then you have that Mittelt girl all over you all the time too. So I was wondering how you did it and if you could help me get Gasper to like me like that."

"I don't believe it," Ranma muttered softly, "I don't believe it, a shotacon is asking me to help her, as Lilith would say, "Seduce the Shota" like this."

Tomoe pouted as she heard that. "Is that a no go?"

Ranma gave her a flat stare as he got up. "That's a no go." Sure, he had lost his virginity when he was way too young, had been way too sexually active for his own good sometimes, but this was a bit... "You know, now that I think about it, I have no room to be disgusted by someone who's into little boys."

"So you'll help me?!" Tomoe squealed in delight as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

Ranma sighed and hung his head. "If I was human, I'd say I was going to Hell for this, but since I've been to Hell, I'll just say that I'm probably getting exiled to the Abyss when I die." Throwing his hands into the air, he shook his head. "Well, anyway, here's what..."

"I'm out!" Saji threw his hands in the air, interrupting Ranma and walked to the door. "If I'm not here, Sona can't punish me for what you two do." Besides, this was getting uncomfortable for him.

Ranma shrugged as Saji left. "Anyway," he began and continued to talk and plot with Tomoe. Part of him wondered if maybe getting laid when he was so young screwed him up in the head but decided to not worry about it.

"Thanks!" She grinned at him.

"Why do I feel like I just told a future child predator how to entrap a minor?" Ranma muttered as he left the room, eager to get away from her. It wasn't like he had any room to talk, after all, Lilith was almost nine years old. 'Then again, for a succubus, that means she's almost fully grown.' He shook his head and wondered if losing his virginity when he was twelve messed up his way of thinking somewhat.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Gasper shivered and looked around nervously.

"What's wrong, Gaspy?" Koneko asked as she saw her friend looking like he was about to try and find a box and hide in it.

"Have you ever felt like some evil pervert is going to do something bad to you if you're not careful?" The cross-dressing half-Vampire asked her.

"All the time." Koneko said flatly. She wouldn't mind if it was Issei, but she wasn't sure about his two idiot friends. Especially the bald one. She wasn't sure what to make of Ranma, on one hand, he was an open pervert that had no problem with lolis, on the other hand, he never openly acted perverted like Issei and his two idiot friends. It confused her and most of the female population at school, since most of them knew about his Master-Servant relationship with Lilith.

"I don't want to be seduced!" Gasper yelled and hid under his desk, much to the surprise of everyone in the classroom.

Koneko sighed and turned to all of them. "Forgive him, he was traumatized by a perverted middle aged man." Thankfully most everyone nodded and looked at Gasper in sympathy before turning away. 'That reminds me, I need to kick Lilith in the butt for doing that to Gaspy.'

(-)

Looking at Xenovia, Irina and Akeno as they changed after gym, Mittelt sighed and looked at her own chest. Sure, she knew that Ranma didn't care about her boob size, but that didn't mean that she liked the fact that she was as small as Koneko. 'Not for much longer, that girl's starting to hit puberty and her boobs are starting to grow in.' It wasn't fair! She had been a Fallen Angel for a long time and she was still stuck in this stupid underage looking body!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Irina asked as she looked at Mittelt. "You seem upset."

"Dang boob monsters." Mittelt grumbled and wondered where the sudden urge to get a red version of her favorite gothic lolita outfit, complete with a hat and a giant hammer came from. "Sorry, just a bit jealous of the fact that all of you have rocking boobs and here I am in the itty bitty titty committee." It wasn't even the fact that she was flat-chested that bothered her, it was the fact that she was so young-looking that bothered her.

"You know that you can use magic to alter your appearance, right?" Akeno offered to her. "It's not that hard to do either."

Mittelt blushed and poked her fingers together. "I... Um... I don't know how to do that."

"I can help you." Akeno smiled at her. "After all, it's not right for a woman to not be able to grow things that are important to her when she has the option to do so, right?"

"Thanks." Mittelt just didn't want to have tiny titties for the rest of her life. Besides, compared to Atsuko, Ranma's own girl form or Yasaka, she felt completely inadequate.

(-)

"You're doing what?" Nabiki asked Mittelt as she heard what the blonde was planning on doing. The two were at home after school and waiting on the others to get there.

"Going to learn how to use magic to alter my form so that I don't have to have tiny titties forever." Mittlet rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't just get done explaining this or something."

"...Why?" Nabiki tilted her head in confusion. "I took a peek at all of our futures, and provided that something majorly unexpected doesn't happen, I saw what happens to you in about ten years." Actually it was closer to nine now that she thought about it.

"...What happens in ten years?"

"I shouldn't say this, but..." She looked back and forth before nodding. "Thanks to Lilith giving Ranma some of her succubus essence and his King Piece being flat-out unusual... We all got some succubus traits in us."

"...Meaning?"

Nabiki poked her own breasts. "Let's just say that in fourteen months, when Lilith turns ten, she won't be confused for a loli anymore."

"So..."

Nabiki sighed, might as well not beat around the bush anymore. "In ten years you're going to have a body that most women would kill for since we're all absorbing a little bit of Lilith's succubus traits, including how they mature."

"...So I'm going to..."

"Yes, you're going to have large breasts and a big butt, if you were curious. Your boobs will be even larger after you have some kids."

"YES!" Mittelt yelled as she jumped up in the air in joy. "HA! About time!"

"So are we all going to be like Lilith?" asked Atsuko as she walked in the room, having heard the whole conversation.

Nabiki shook her head. "We just get the minor traits: a bit higher sex drive, maturity hits a bit earlier with greater effect, easier to stay in shape, and so forth. Our children will still grow at a human rate, so we won't be having to explain to fifth grade teachers why our children look like they can legally get drunk."

"What about Lilith's?" asked Mittelt.

"Oh, those will probably be near-purebred succubi." Though Nabiki knew that Lilith was going to have them live as close to normal people as possible while growing up.

Atsuko looked at her breasts and frowned. "Will I get bigger than Yasaka then?"

"Maybe?" Nabiki shrugged. "If you're worried about it, you can learn how to modify your body with magic from Akeno then."

"Good, because I don't think I'd like having to have boobs that big bouncing around all the time." Atsuko knew she had time before that would happen, Nabiki did say that it would take ten years after all. "...Wait, does the whole ten year rule apply to only those Ranma turns into his peerage or does it apply to anyone he takes into his peerage as well?"

Nabiki blinked and tilted her head. "I...I'm not sure, but... Oh right! Ravel wants to join doesn't she?" That girl was busty enough, Nabiki could only imagine how big her boobs would get with Lilith's influence.

"Don't care, I don't have to worry about being a wash board for the rest of my life! YAY!" Mittelt threw her hands in the air and giggled in happiness. "New goal! I'm going to be the Angel with the best breasts around!"

"Good luck outdoing Gabriel's perfect titties." Nabiki muttered before an idea came to her. A horrible, terrible, malicious idea that she knew would have all four of the Seraphs blast her with Divine Retribution if they found out.

"I really should head to Tomobiki and ask the lech up there how he survives that Oni's lightning attacks." Nabiki muttered before smirking. "Azazel is *SO* going to owe me for this!"

Mittelt and Atsuko both gave her shocked looks, with Mittelt jerking back, her pinky, thumb and index fingers all extended while her ring and middle fingers were curled up in an attempt to try and ward off the evil she was feeling. "I'm scared..." Mittelt whimpered as Nabiki started laughing.

Atsuko twitched before poking her own boobs. "Don't get as big as Yasaka's boobs." She ordered them. Looking at Mittelt, who was giving her a weird look, Atsuko shrugged. "Hey, if Issei's boobielingual lets him read our breasts's minds, then maybe they'll listen to me when I tell them not to get that big."

Mittelt sweat-dropped heavily.

* * *

I'll be honest, the way I originally wrote the Tomoe scene made even me uncomfortable. And consider the things I've already written for this story, that should tell you something. So I had to tone it down.


	54. After 4

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time

HolyKnight5: Thanks for reminding me. With the turmoil my life has had the past few months I actually forgot about this until you brought it up.

Correnhimself316: Sorry, no. I love that series, but I won't be adding it.

Vld: Oh dear, you read my other fic too, huh? XD

Onishin Tsukitenshi: That was a reference to Vita from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She calls her friend/older sister figure Signum a "Boob Monster" sometimes.

* * *

"You know..." Issei began as he, Asia, Koneko and Lilith walked to the club room after school. "I like the upgrade to my boobielingual," he ignored Koneko's look of disgust at that, "but I was wondering, could you teach me that awesome enter the mind trick you do?"

"NO!" Lilith jumped back, her eyes wide and her arms crossed in an X-shaped pattern. "No! No! No! No! No!" She panted as the three looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, not going to happen, nah uh, no way, no how, nada! I refuse to teach it to anyone, even Master isn't allowed to learn it."

"Uh..." The three began, wondering what brought this reaction on.

"Sorry." Lilith took a deep breath to try and calm down. "The mind dive ability puts your mind in direct contact with the other person's mind."

"But we did it before when Issei was being attacked by that Shade." Asia pointed out.

"No, *I* did it before, *YOU* simply came along for the ride." Lilith sighed heavily. "Okay, let me explain. If any of you did the mind dive ability, your minds would merge with the other person's mind and both of you would cease to exist."

"But when Issei-sempai..." Koneko began, only for Lilith to shake her head. "What?"

"Consider this, I'm a very powerful Demon, right?" The three nodded at her. "Even as I am now..." Lilith trailed off, trying to figure out how to put it. "Let's just say that Issei would need far more than ten boosts to come close."

"But didn't Bishamon..."

"Cursed Holy Sword." Lilith cut off Asia. "Besides, I was trying to avoid drawing too much attention my way. Anyway," she waved them off, "you remember how Morrigan felt back when the Khaos Brigade attacked the conference?" They shook their heads and she slapped her forehead. "Sorry, guess none of you were there. Okay, shoot, dunno how to explain it. Anyway, you know that I'm strong, right?" The three nodded at her. "Tell me something, how long were we in Issei's mind?" They all shook their heads, unsure. "Less than a minute. In that short amount of time I burned through most of my available energy."

"So what does that have to do with why you won't teach us the mind dive?" Issei asked, confused.

"I was GETTING to that." Lilith twitched. "If I taught Issei how to do the mind dive and he tried jumping into Rias's mind, the two minds would instantly merge together, and that doesn't even factor Ddrag into the equation."

"I think you're underestimating my partner." Ddrag joined the conversation. "Surely it wouldn't be that bad."

"No, I'm not." Lilith shook her head. "Issei doesn't have a strong enough of an Ego to survive such a thing. And by Ego, I mean a sense of self, not an arrogant attitude."

"And you do?" Issei tilted his head.

"Succubus, remember? I have a naturally strong Ego, plus my kind has other defenses to keep my mind from merging with someone else's mind." Lilith waved him off. "And just to understand how bad it would be, picture Issei doing a mind dive with Rias, okay?" The three nodded. "His mind and Rias's would meld together completely. First thing that would happen is that Issei's body would die as there would be no more brain activity." The three gulped heavily. "Then Issei and Rias's minds would fight for control in Rias's body. If Issei's mind won, then he'd be Rias and Rias would be gone forever."

"WHAT?!" The three and Ddrag all yelled at the same time.

"Yep." Lilith nodded at their shocked and disturbed expressions. "And if Rias won, she'd have some of Issei's traits, namely being a bit more perverted, but Issei would cease to exist. You couldn't even be reborn in a new life."

"On second thought, I DON'T want to learn the mind dive." Issei shuddered, it wasn't worth it. "Wait, you risk that EVERY time you do one of those?"

"Yep." Lilith gave him a tight smile. "It drains a lot of energy, which is why my kind typically only does it in an emergency or to give our targets a really nice dream while we absorb their sexual energy."

"Um, does that apply to reading a mind?" Asia asked, nervous about Issei's abilities.

"Huh? Oh, no, go hog wild with that. You aren't merging your mind with your target's, you're just hearing what they're thinking." Lilith waved that off. "If you think of the mind like a swimming pool, mind reading is just looking into the pool, maybe sticking your ears against the water while mind diving is going head first into the deep end of the pool with a lead suit on if you don't know what you're doing."

"Got it, no mind diving." Issei said, getting nods from Koneko and Asia.

"Besides, it's not as much fun to go into a mind as you think. It's always so gray and boring until you trip a memory or something."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Azazel looked at the business that used to be Ucchan's and sighed in annoyance. 'Looks like Ranma was right.' He thought to himself. The place had been packed up and cleaned out to such a degree that he was honestly impressed. The only thing that let him know that this place had even been used in the first place was the fact that there was no dust and debris on the floor or on the tables. "It sure can't be cheap to open a business, run it for a few days, then close up shop like that." Then again, he suspected that it might not be too hard, all they'd need would be a food cart and they could sell food across the country anywhere.

As he walked through the empty building, Azazel wondered, not for the first time, why this Ukyo person would do what she did. "This isn't the action of a jilted lover and I don't know of too many Hunters that act like this. What is going on?"

Azazel wondered if maybe it was time to bring the various Devil Hunter clans into the fold and form an alliance with them. 'Hmm, not just them, I'd probably have to make that alliance with Magical Girls as well, won't I?' Both were risky propositions, but he was tired of the constant fighting in the Moonlight World and he was sure that there was more than a few Hunters and Magical Girls in Japan who would love to not have to worry about if supernatural forces were going to eat their loved ones.

Still, such a thing was risky so long as the Khaos Brigade was running around and causing problems. Especially with a powerful Devil like Jedah being in a position of power and capable of ordering the Hero Faction around.

"Oh well, nothing in life worth doing is easy." Azazel smirked as he walked upstairs. "Besides, even if we help propose it and get the various leaders and factions to agree, it'll be on the next generation of Devils, Angels and the like to make it work."

Thinking about stuff like that actually made him somewhat sad, that his generation hadn't been able to make peace until very recently. Sure, the Devils had their own problems and the Angels had to deal with the fallout of God's death and his faction wasn't really in any position to try and attempt peace either.

"You look deep in thought." A female voice spoke up and Azazel blinked as he saw a familiar blue-haired Devil in the room he had just entered. "I was checking in on the city and saw you."

"So you broke into this place and waited for me upstairs?" Azazel raised an eyebrow at the large breasted woman. "What would you have done if I didn't come upstairs?"

"Take a nap." She giggled as he snorted. "So tell me, what are you thinking of?"

"Just thinking that the stalemate between Heaven, Hell and the Grigori did more harm to the Moonlight World than we all first realized." It was easy to ignore it back then when all three sides not only had to worry about the other two, but also other pantheons trying to jump in and eliminate them. "I just wonder how many Devil Hunter clans came into being simply because we couldn't make peace with each other."

"More than were probably needed." She nodded at him. "And thanks to centuries of the supernatural acting like savages towards humans..."

Azazel sighed and nodded. "I'd love to fix this, but there's so many scattered across Japan alone."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much right now." She smiled at him. "You do look stressed though."

"A bit, why do you ask?"

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, care to feed me?"

Azazel snorted, he knew what she meant by that too. "Well, I'm not one to let a lady starve when she requests a meal." He said as he walked over to the bed. Besides, he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to get laid if someone was offering it.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"So that's what happened in Kyoto and since you got back, huh?" Cologne asked Ranma as he, Kunou, Ravel and Atsuko sat at the counter, eating some ramen. "I'm surprised you were nearly killed if you fought the Hero Faction and survived."

"So you know them?" Ranma asked the old woman, who nodded.

"Indeed, they've made a name for themselves as freelance mercenaries that hunt down the supernatural." Cologne shook her head. "A dangerous group, if they're a part of the Khaos Brigade it's even worse. I'll send a letter back to the village to warn them of this development."

"I'm surprised that you have no problem with me being here," Ravel admitted, blushing as Cologne looked at her, "I mean with my distant cousin being an enemy of your tribe and all that."

"You came here in peace, have made no aggressive gestures towards anyone and you show respect to your elders." She cackled, enjoying the way that Kunou and Ravel cringed at her laughter. "No, girl, your cousin was a threat to everyone in the Jusendo Valley when he was fully awakened and causing problems. Most of the time he stayed up on the mountain with the rest of his people and just acted like a powerful old radiator and hot water heater since winter got pretty cold up there."

"We go kill wayward hunter now, yes?" Shampoo said as she cleaned the floor before sighing. "Sorry, I mean, do we go track down who tried to kill you and deal with her?"

"You're getting better with your Japanese." Ranma commented but shook his head. "No, I... I'm not sure if dealing with her like that is a good idea or not."

"She tried to kill you." Ravel pointed out. "I'm sure that she has no problems with doing it again."

"Irina and Issei met after years of separation and were enemies when they met up again," Ranma pointed out, "your enemy today may be your ally tomorrow, but not if you kill them."

"Well said," Cologne nodded at him, "however..."

"I know, I know, if fighting I have no problem killing someone to defend myself or others." Ranma cut her off. "However, I don't think Ukyo's a bad person. From what she was saying, it sounds like she got bad information about what happened in Kyoto a few years ago."

"And due to the fact that she already was training to kill you because you basically left her at the altar," Atsuko gave Ranma a wide grin as he rolled his eyes, "plus the fact that you're bonded with Lilith..."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that she put all those things together and came to the conclusion that I'm a monster that delights in killing people." Ranma sighed, shaking his head. "So I don't blame her for thinking that I need to be put down." After all, sometimes Youkai and Demons became drunk on their own power for one reason or another and had to be put down before they became too big of a problem. "Doesn't help that I admitted that I'd revive those bastards that tried to kill Kunou just to kill them all over again if I could."

"Defending one's family is important." Cologne nodded to him. "I, for one, do not blame you. I've killed my fair share of people who threatened my family in my life. One must make sure that they take no pleasure from the taking of another's life."

"No worries there." Ranma shook his head. "I don't like to kill if I can help it."

"Daddy..." Kunou looked at him. "You're not a monster. Monsters delight in the suffering of others, you're not one of them."

Smiling, Ranma reached over and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo. Ready to go?" She nodded and Ranma pulled out some money and paid for the food. "Thanks, Old Ghoul."

There was a cracking sound and Ranma found himself flying to the door, which Shampoo was holding open so he didn't break it, and out into the street. "Thank you, come again." Shampoo waved at Ranma as he flew past her.

"Hmph! No respect." Cologne grumbled, though there was some amusement in her voice.

"...I still don't know how you did that." Atsuko muttered in amazement. "I've seen you do it before but I still can't follow it."

Cologne just smiled.

(-)

The next day...

Ranma tilted his head as he, Lilith, Kunou and Ravel made their way to the school. "What's with the limo?" He asked himself more than the other two, knowing they wouldn't know either.

When the back door opened up and Ranma and Lilith saw who got out, they instantly knew things were going to get stupid.

"Ah! My eyes doth not decieve me! The Foul Demon Saotome and the Angel of my Dreams are, indeed here!" Tatewaki Kuno loudly proclaimed as he got out of the limo.

"Who's this lunatic?" Kunou asked as she saw the tall boy and shuddered, something about him made her feel like using Fox Fire on him in an attempt to make him go away and then taking a hot shower afterwords to clean herself.

Ranma laughed as Kunou figured out Tatewaki in one moment. "That... Is Tatewaki Kuno, an idiot who thinks he's destined to defeat me or something, I never really could figure him out."

"...Wait! Is he the idiot that Nabiki was complaining about having the same name as me?!" Kunou gasped as she looked at him.

"Hmm? And who is this little fox?" Tatewaki asked, causing Ranma and Lilith to look at him weirdly. "Please, Saotome, I am no fool, surely anyone with a lick of sense can tell she is hiding her ears and tails."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FIGURE THAT OUT WHEN YOU CALL ME AN ANGEL!?" Lilith yelled, shocked that Tatewaki could figure out who Kunou was.

"Brother, dear, are you telling them lies?" Kodachi said as she got out of the limo after Tatewaki. She looked at the little fox girl and smiled. "Ah, the daughter of the Youkai Association's leader."

"...And how the HELL do you know that?!" Lilith yelped, glad that people were only paying them a cursory glance instead of paying attention.

"As much as it pains me to owe that man anything, our father knows about this stuff and left pictures and information back home." Tatewaki grumbled as he thought about his father.

Lilith just twitched, before she began to rub her temples. "Oh, so this is what an aneurysm feels like."

"Just a heads up," Ranma said to the two teens. "Kunou is an innocent: start a fight here, you don't leave here."

"Agreed," said Kodachi. "I would never involve such a cute little one in my usual antics ...though I cannot speak for my brother."

"OH COME ON!" cried Lilith. "You call a kid, 'cute', everyone is fine. I do it, and they start trying to kill me!"

"Because you're an evil sex Demon." Ranma pointed out, getting a pout from Lilith. "Anyway, what are you two doing here? Don't you have school?"

"We took today off because," Kodachi looked troubled and Ranma tilted his head in confusion, "Akane Tendo has been missing for months now! She's my first and only friend and she's been gone for so long! Where did she go?"

"We had hoped that the fierce tigress's elder sister would be able to know, since she knows everything it seems like." Tatewaki grumbled before sighing. "I would... Be inclined to put aside our past differences if you would help us."

Ranma stared, shocked. "Did you just offer to bury the hatchet?"

"Not in the slightest!" Tatewaki bellowed at him. "You are still an evil Demon that needs to be put down and when I, the Blue Thunder of Furikan!" A blue crack of lightning tore across the sky at that moment, "do so, surely Heaven will reward me!"

"...No, I'm sure that Heaven won't reward you, in fact, I'm sure that Heaven will probably try to punish you." A new voice spoke up and Kuno looked past Ranma to see a girl with long twin pigtails and blue eyes glaring at him. "In fact, I can guarantee that Saint Michael would never reward someone who threatens my friends. And if you think that I would wish to be friends with someone who makes me want to find a Longinus and smack you upside the head with it, forget it!" She turned to the brown-haired boy that was next to her. "In fact, Issei, can you use Boosted Gear and punch him in the face?"

"Wouldn't that be a grievous misuse of its power?" Issei asked, wondering how he was being pulled into this. "Sure, he's..." Issei tilted his head. "Okay, he's got this face that just screams 'punch me! Punch me!' but I don't think it would be a good idea to do so."

Lilith just shook her head. "Why is it before a fight breaks out, Heaven is always somehow involved?"

"Can we please focus on saving Akane?" asked a tired Kodachi. "Brother-dear, you can continue this pissing contest or whatever the male euphemism for this situation is, later. But first, we must work on saving Akane."

"...Fine," Tatewaki grumbled, before he stared at Irina. "And I shall not forget this affront to my honor, Demoness!"

"...Dude seriously needs his eyes and meds checked," grumbled Lilith, as Irina reacted in shock to being called ...a Demoness.

"He figures out that I'm a Fox Youkai but he calls Irina a Demoness?" Kunou muttered to herself.

"HEY!" Issei yelled at Tatewaki. "Don't call Irina that! Apologize right now!"

Ranma just sighed as Tatewaki and Issei started to get into it. "Oh..." His eyes widened and he grabbed Lilith and Kunou and stepped away. "Let's get out of here before we get into trouble."

The two blinked before looking where Ranma was looking and gulped. Seeing an angry Sona Sitori coming their way was not something they wanted to deal with.

(-)

Several minutes later in the Student Council Room...

"So..." Sona said, her face calm, other than the twitching of her eyebrow. "You came to Kuoh City because you were looking for someone who had transferred to this school and you needed some information from her?" Both Tatewaki and Kodachi nodded. "Because Akane Tendo disappeared?" They nodded again. "Did you file a police report?" They nodded again. "I see... So why in the nine levels of Hell did you decide it was smart to cause a commotion in front of the school?"

"My apologies." Kodachi spoke up. "Brother-dear means well, but he is... A little, shall we say, overly enthusiastic at times."

"Lovely." Sona muttered before looking at Nabiki, who had been brought in when she got to school. "Well?"

"Last I heard, my sister went on an extended training trip to further her martial arts studies." Nabiki told them. "Her trainer is incredibly unorthodox and only takes people that they find interesting." Nabiki really wished that she could tell them what she knew, but that would raise so many questions and there was no need to have that come out. "As far as I know, Akane's both unhurt and still alive." Though it had been awhile since Nabiki had checked on her sister.

"Truly?" Kodachi looked at her seriously. "You mean it?"

"I'm many things, Kodachi, heartless towards my family is one thing I'm not." Nabiki crossed her arms under her breasts and gave the girl a stern look. "I promise you, if something bad happens to Akane, I'll make sure that you're among the first to know."

"Thank you." She smiled in relief.

"That's good and all, however," Sona looked at Tatewaki with narrowed eyes, "there's the fact that you were causing problems at this school. Considering that there was no violence, though it certainly felt like it was about to become violent, I'd be willing to ignore it so long as the two of you leave the school grounds immediately." She didn't care if they stayed in the city, but she didn't want to deal with them. 'Besides, something about them makes me want to violently murder them and I have no idea why.' It didn't make sense to her, even when she was around Issei and his two friends before Issei's reveal as the Red Dragon Emperor came to light, she never wanted to hurt them permanently.

These two, however, made her want to hurt them. 'But why?'

"Very well," Kodachi nodded to her. "Come along, brother-dearest, if you stay I will not allow any of the Kuno family funds to be used to pay for your hospital stay."

Nabiki sighed as they left. "Sorry about that, I should have looked in on them to make sure that they wouldn't get too insane after my sister disappeared."

"It's fine, you can't control everything." Sona replied to her. "But are you okay with your sister missing?"

"Nope, but I know that the police will never find her." Nabiki shook her head. "If you're curious, just know that my sister got pulled headfirst into our world without any sort of warning beforehand."

"Lovely." Sona sighed, wondering what would happen next.

(-)

After getting into the limo and ordering the driver to leave, Kodachi pursed her lips. "I am... Concerned."

"About the firey tigress?"

"Yes, but beyond her, there were plenty of people at this school that just... Bothered me for some reason." Kodachi couldn't put her finger on it, there was something that was seriously annoying her about this place and she wanted to get away from it. "It was after that girl you called a Demoness appeared. You felt it too, huh?"

"Yes." Tatewaki nodded and leaned back. "I wonder why. The last time I felt this annoyed by someone when I just met them, it was the foul Demon Saotome."

"If I may," the driver spoke up through the open window, "perhaps you should talk to your father? It has been a long time since you saw him, has it not?"

Both of them grimaced, but nodded.

(-)

There was a ringing in his pocket. Reaching in and pulling out his phone, he raised an eyebrow at the number. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, father..."_

"Ah! Mah sweet wahinine! It's been so long dat da big kahuna thought you no longa wanna see him."

 _"Father, please, you can talk normally with me."_

"What does daddy's sweet wahinine want?"

 _"Can we talk at home? I want to gather my thoughts and something unusual has come up."_

"Ah, very well, da big kahuna will return in three days if mah little wahinine wishes it!"

 _"Thank you."_

After he hung up the phone, he looked at the old man across from him giving him an amused look. "What?"

"Nothing, oh big kahuna."

The man snorted at the old man. "For your information, Son Wukong, those two are my kids, never had much aptitude for my powers and I had no interest in having to deal with my enemies trying to use them against me."

"So you put a seal on their powers then?" The old Monkey King raised an eyebrow as he took a puff of his pipe. "That's unlike you, Indra."

"Never needed to before, they never manifested anything resembling my powers before." The wargod snorted and walked off. "Well, it doesn't matter, does it? Perhaps their powers are finally waking up and they need some guidance."

"Should I tell Azazel you don't plan on killing the Red Dragon Emperor then?" Wukong asked, getting a snort from Indra.

"Just tell him that so long as he keeps the brat in line then I got no problem letting that punk live." Indra waved him off as he left.

Son Wukong shook his head. "Well, never knew the boss had kids before."

* * *

So no one saw THAT one coming, even though if you look up Indra on the DxD wiki he looks almost like Principal Kuno, plus his domains are rain, thunder and lightning. And it rains a lot in Nerima, Kuno is the Blue Thunder, so...

It fits, funny enough.

Next Chapter: BRING ON THE SMOKED HAM!

This is literally the only time I will do a next chapter preview.


	55. After 5

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time

Mr Haziq: I didn't think of that, but no. And Tatewaki keeps going on and on about being on Heaven's side and all that.

storyreader21: He hasn't yet.

Holyknight5: Yeah, probably.

And now... PREPARE FOR SMOKED HAM!

Seriously, I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter.

No points for guessing what song I was listening to as I wrote this one.

* * *

A few days later, in Hell...

"I can't believe we're doing this." Mittelt muttered as she stayed hidden out of view from the children who were watching the show with great interest.

"I don't see the problem." Atsuko grinned, she was finding this Oppai Dragon Emperor show to be a lot of fun. They were in a large, open field theater for the current episode, seeing as the four Devil Kings were actually funding this episode directly, there was a lot of hype for this episode, though Atsuko wasn't sure exactly what they were excited for. "Besides, this might be fun."

(-)

"Darkness Knight Fang!" The Oppai Dragon Emperor pointed at his arch-nemesis, a blonde Devil wearing a dark outfit and holding a sword. "Today your evil is finished!"

"Mwahahahahaha!" Darkness Knight Fang laughed. "You were expecting the same Darkness Knight Fang! But it was me, True Darkness Fang all along!"

The crowd gasped as True Darkness Fang spun around, revealing an outfit that made him look even more buff and dangerous than before, complete with a purple glow.

(-)

"How did..." Mittelt trailed off as Atsuko ran off. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta fill in for an actor." Atsuko waved her off, leaving Mittelt to blink in confusion.

"I have to say, Kiba and Issei are really ramping the crowd up." Irina smiled as she watched, getting a nod from Xenovia.

(-)

On the set, Kiba, in his role of True Darkness Fang, grinned. "For you see, Oppai Dragon Emperor! I have gone beyond what I was before! I have transcended the limits and achieved a level beyond a mere Knight of Darkness!" True Darkness Fang took a dramatic pose.

"No. I shall stop you." A monotone voice spoke up and a little girl with white hair and wearing skin tight black leather pants, a black vest that only covered her chest, elbow-length black gloves and a black eye-mask on her face appeared on top of a tree.

"Hellcat-chan!" The Oppai Dragon Emperor called out happily, as did most of the crowd of Devil children.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" True Darkness Fang suddenly laughed and pointed his sword at Hellcat-chan. "You may be a strong opponent, Hellcat-chan, but you will fall today!" His body started to glow a bright purple. "Taste this! My new master's power!"

The crowd gasped in horror as Hellcat-chan was surrounded by blue flames. When they died out, she was gone.

"NO! Hellcat-chan! What did you do to her, you fiend?!" The Oppai Dragon Emperor yelled at True Darkness Fang.

"MWahahahahahahaha! I've banished her from this world! You will no longer have Hellcat-chan to support you. So long as my new master empowers me, you shall never have a chance!"

(-)

Watching the episode from behind the curtain, Azazel grinned, this was great. He couldn't wait to see the next part of this episode.

(-)

"New master?!" The Oppai Dragon Emperor gasped and took a step back. "You fiend! Who is this master?"

"Mwhahahahahaha!" True Darkness Fang laughed again and gestured to a raised platform as spotlights focused on that spot. "Behold! My master! The Abyss Lord Satome and the Dark Mistress Lilim!"

Rising from below the stage, Ranma and Lilith, dressed in dark outfits, in Ranma's case he was in a black suit with a white mask on his face and a top hat with a large cape on his shoulders with the collar being large and sticking up, revealing that the liner of his cape was red, his eyes were closed and he had his right hand on his forehead. Lilith had changed her hair color and length, making it long and green, but her eyes remained red, she was dressed in a pitch black leotard with a skirt around her waist, elbow length gloves, boots that went up to her knees covered her feet, on her back was a purple ribbon right above her butt and on her chest was a black star gem. Her hair was done up in twin pigtails that had two buns on the top of her head. On her forehead was a tiara.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." The Abyss Lord laughed darkly. "Excellent work, True Darkness Fang!" He threw his arms to the side, causing his cape to flutter. "Not even the Oppai Dragon Emperor has enough power to stop us! The Dark Lords of the Abyss! We shall defeat the Oppai Dragon Emperor and rule this miserable plane of reality."

"HOLD IT!" A new voice yelled.

"Now what?" The Abyss Lord looked and saw five people, all dressed in spandex of different colors. "Who are you?"

The crowd started to cheer as they recognized who had appeared behind the Oppai Dragon Emperor.

"We are..." The five took poses and the background exploded behind them in various colors.

"Satan Red!" The one in red yelled.

"Satan Yellow!" A female voice called out.

"Satan Blue!" The one in blue pointed at the Abyss Lord.

"Satan Green!" A male voice was heard.

"Satan Pink!" The last one took an aggressive stance.

"And together we are!" The red one took a pose.

"The Satan Rangers!"

(-)

Watching from the back, Grayfia actually pouted. She wanted to be out there as Satan Yellow, but with her baby bump no one would let her have fun. At least that nice Atsuko girl was filling in for her as Satan Yellow. Privately, she wondered who was filling in for Serafall since she wasn't playing Satan Pink in this episode.

(-)

Behind the mask of Satan Pink, Sona was wondering how her sister managed to talk her into this but decided that since she didn't have to show her face it was less embarrassing than being in Serafall's show.

"I see! It seems that the Oppai Dragon Emperor has powerful allies. Nevertheless!" The Abyss Lord snapped his fingers and the air was filled with a buzzing sound. "Face this! My Mecha Soul Bee army!"

In the air there were over a dozen bee girls with various parts of their bodies showing robotic enhancements.

"You fiend!" Satan Red pointed dramatically. "Bringing the Terror of the Demon Realm to Hell! Have you no shame!?"

"Shame? What is that? I laugh at shame and spit in its face!" The Dark Mistress put her hand to her mouth and grinned. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oppai Dragon Emperor!" A female voice yelled out and a redheaded woman in a pale lavender dress ran out. "You must not give up! If those Mecha Soul Bees get free, they will consume everything and kill everyone." Mentally Rias was sighing and wondering why she had to do this.

"Switch Princess!" The Oppai Dragon Emperor yelled out. "You're right! We must stop them at all costs! Satan Rangers, we must work together."

"Of course!" Satan Green nodded. "To protect Hell, we shall join up to fight this unspeakable evil!"

"You know nothing of true terror, Satan Rangers!" The Abyss Lord threw his arm back, causing his cape to flutter. "Prepare yourself for my most powerful and loyal minion!"

"You can't mean!" True Darkness Fang gasped. "Not him! The terror of women's underwear everywhere!"

"Indeed!" The Abyss Lord seemingly spun around and threw his hands into the air. "COME FORTH! EVIL PERVERT HAPPOSAI!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A little figure rose from the ground, dressed in a red outfit with two little horns on the head, a spade-like tail sticking out the back and a pitchfork in his left hand. "It is I! The Evil Pervert! I am here to grope all the women's breasts and steal their power so that you may never have them for yourself, Oppai Dragon Emperor!" He leered at the Switch Princess, who turned blue in the face and covered her breasts while stepping back. "In fact! I shall take the Switch Princess's panties for myself!"

"HOW HORRIBLE!" The Satan Rangers and Oppai Dragon Emperor all gasped at the same time.

"I cannot allow this!" A new voice yelled out before a dazzling array of energy filled the area and a new person appeared next to Oppai Dragon Emperor. "Magical! Lyrical! Maou Shoujo Levia-tan is here!" Serafall Leviathan in a pink mini-skirt that barely covered her panties, a top that only covered her breasts, a beret on her head and a magical wand in her hand winked at everyone as sparkles filled the air around her.

The crowd cheered seeing an unusual and legendary triple team-up.

(-)

In the back, Grayfia openly gawked, well, for her it was gawking, to most people it looked like she was merely raising an eyebrow in surprise. "So that's why she didn't bother playing a Satan Ranger today." She muttered to herself.

(-)

Ranma mentally sweat-dropped at hearing that and looked at Lilith. "You didn't happen to tell her about beam-spam-chan did you?" He whispered to her.

Lilith merely gave him a smug look.

"Oppai Dragon Emperor! Satan Rangers! Though we may not be the closest of allies, we all stand against threats to Hell. Let's send these Dark Lords of the Abyss back from whence they came!" Levia-tan pointed dramatically.

"MOUUU! That's so unfair!" Dark Mistress Lilith threw her arms up and down. "A triple team-up?! Fine! But we're going to do this, we need appropriate music!" She snapped her fingers and several people appeared in the background, much to everyone's surprise.

"...Did you seriously kidnap Maasaki Endoh for a Devil's Children's TV show?" Ranma asked in a low tone of voice.

"Yep. Don't worry, we'll erase his memories after this."

Maasaki Endoh blinked a few times before the music started to play. 'Well, since we're here...' He already knew what he was supposed to sing, he didn't think he'd be brought out on stage for this.

 _"THEY'VE GOT! A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!"_

"Well, let's GO! ATTACK MY ROBOTIC MINIONS! GO FORTH AND BUST A CAP!" The Abyss Lord yelled and the mecha soul bees charged forward.

"Satan Rangers! Let's go!" Satan Red yelled and the whole group charged at the Mecha Soul Bees.

 _"THEY'VE GOT! THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE... SCORE!"_

Satan Green let out a yell as he punched a Mecha Soul Bee in the face. "Take that, you mechanical monster! You Soul Bees shall not harm anyone in this world so long as I am here!"

 _"NOOOO ONE! CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SI-I-I-I-I-IDE!"_

"The Switch Princess's panties and Levia-tan's panties are mine!" Evil Pervert Happosai laughed as he jumped, before getting punched by Oppai Dragon Emperor, much to the crowd's cheering. "How dare you!? I AM THE MOST EVIL PERVERT IN THE WORLD! TAKE THIS! HAPPO FIRE BURST!" The little pervert pulled out a swirly yellow ball with a lit fuse on it and threw it at the Oppai Dragon Emperor, where it exploded and caused him to jerk violently with his arms thrashing around from it.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" True Darkness Fang rushed forward. "Oppai Dragon Emperor! Take this!" He swung his sword, only to find it blocked by Satan Red's sword. "You dare?!"

"Only a coward attacks someone when they are unable to fight back." Satan Red declared as the two clashed their swords a few times before they traded sword slashes on each other, causing explosions to happen and causing them to flail wildly as they stumbled away from each other.

 _"GO GO SATAN RANGERS! GO GO SATAN RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MAHOU OPPAI SATAN RANGERS!"_

(-)

Azazel shook his head as he listened in on the song. The beat was rocking and easy to sing along to. 'I need to know where the original song comes from, this is pretty awesome.'

"Just where did we get mecha soul bees from anyway?" Mittelt, who was standing next to Azazel and Irina asked.

"Apparently Atsuko's mother had a bunch of killer robots that were just sitting around in the warehouse, so we remodeled them." Azazel answered.

"Wait!" Irina and Mittelt both said at the same time as they turned to look at him slowly. "Killer robots?!"

"Yeah..."

"We're using KILLER ROBOTS on a children's TV show?" Irina gawked while Mittelt's eyebrows were raised and twitching.

"Yes." Azazel grinned at them. "They're programmed properly."

(-)

 _"THEY KNOW! THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LYING IN THEIR HANDS! THEY KNOW! TO ONLY USE THEIR POWERS FOR DEFENSE! NOOOO ONE! CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SI-I-I-I-I-IDE! GO GO SATAN RANGERS! YOU MAHOU OPPAI SATAN RANGERS!"_

As the last of the Soul Bees exploded into pieces, the Abyss Lord threw his head back and laughed. "EXCELLENT WORK! However you now face *ME*!" Letting out a yell, he threw his left hand forward and arcs of lightning zipped across the battlefield, crashing into all of the Satan Rangers and the Oppai Dragon Emperor, causing them to jerk back from several explosions.

Levia-tan rushed forward, only to find her wand was blocked by a staff held by the Dark Mistress. Serafall blinked as she looked at the staff. It was a crescent shaped top, white hilt and a pink gem on the end. Two prongs from where the shaft met the top slid out, revealing what looked like mufflers and then the shaft opened to reveal two pink wings. '...Why do I have a bad feeling when I look at that thing?'

Meanwhile Lilith really hoped they finished up this episode quickly, she wasn't sure how long her theft of this magical staff could go unnoticed before the owner found out. "Take this!" She swung her staff back and was prepared to bonk Levia-tan on the head with it.

"Dragon Kick!" Oppai Dragon Emperor flew in and kicked the Dark Mistress away. "Are you okay, Levia-tan?"

"Yes! Thank you, Oppai Dragon Emperor!" Levia-tan pointed dramatically. "And now... Levia-BEAAAAAAAAM!" Her eyes gleamed for a moment before two long range beams came flying out of her eyes and blasted the Dark Mistress who found herself jerking and shaking from the attack.

"No... NO! MASTER! FORGIVE ME!" She yelled and threw her hands out to the side before an explosion engulfed her.

"DARK MISTRESS! NO!" The Abyss Lord snarled. "EVIL PERVERT! STEAL LEVIA-TAN'S PANTIES AND ABSORB HER POWER!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Evil Pervert laughed, a gleam in his eyes. "VERY WELL!"

"EEEK!" Levia-tan let out a squeal as Evil Pervert ran close to her.

"Levia-tan!" Satan Pink yelled before summoning a large mallet and flattening Evil Pervert with it. 'Where the blazes did THAT come from?' Sure, Sona was defending her sister, but it was supposed to be in character.

She didn't even own a mallet for crying out loud! And it wasn't Satan Pink's standard weapon, either!

"Curses!" Abyss Lord gasped as he saw Evil Pervert's flattened body. "Giant mallets! Evil Pervert's one weakness! How did you know?!"

"So ...worth ...it," hissed the flattened pervert, as he slowly breathed in pain.

"Oh, he's still alive," the Abyss Lord muttered. "Neat... Now then, where were we?"

"Um ...we were fighting," offered Levia-tan.

"Oh, right, sorry," The Abyss Lord spoke. "NOW! PREPARE FOR THE END, SATAN RANGERS! OPPAI DRAGON EMPEROR! LEVIA-TAN! FOR NOW YOU FACE ME!"

"Oh no!" squeaked Satan Yellow.

The Abyss Lord shrugged. "Sad, but true. After all, cannon fodder isn't what it used to be, making us evil overlords actually have to fight now."

True Darkness Fang pulled out a sword. "Do not worry, Abyss Lord! I am here with you!"

(-)

Rossweisse had to admit, this wasn't too bad of an episode, over-all, though as she looked at the flattened "Evil Pervert" she wondered why she felt the urge to give whoever was playing Satan Pink a hug and take them out to dinner in thanks for doing that.

Seeing the lightning flying around the stage, she sweat-dropped. "I know it's toned down, but that looks like it actually hurts." Even Lord Beelzebub had expressed concerns about throwing actual magic around on stage like that but Ranma had demonstrated that he could keep it low enough to hurt but not actually do damage. "Did he have to use me as a test subject though? My hair was all floofy from that." She pouted, remembering the electrical attack she had taken, which was literally no worse than touching a metal doorknob with woolly socks on over a carpet.

(-)

"Ready!" The Satan Rangers, holding a large cannon, pointed it at the Abyss Lord. "AIM!"

Panting and putting a hand on his chest, the Abyss Lord staggered on the ground as rock music really started to pick up in the background.

"FIRE!"

 _"GO GO SATAN RANGERS! MAOU OPPAI SATAN RANGERS!"_

As the beams of light washed over him and yellow electricity started to crackle around him, Abyss Lord staggered and waved his arms around slowly. "Curse you! SATAN RANGERS! OPPAI DRAGON! LEVIA-TAN! I WILL RETURN! AND WHEN I DO, I SHALL HAVE MY **REVENGE!** " Abyss Lord threw his hands to the side before he was engulfed in an explosion that removed him from the stage.

"MASTER! NO!" True Darkness Fang gasped as his body started to glow. "Curse you, Oppai Dragon Emperor! You've not seen the last of me!" He yelled before bounding off and running away while his body returned from True Darkness Fang back to Darkness Knight Fang. It wasn't much, but his outfit did get a bit lighter in color.

"And I'll be waiting for you." Oppai Dragon Emperor said as he watched him flee.

(-)

Nabiki shook her head in amusement as the episode was drawing to a close. "Well that..." She trailed off as she saw something that made her go pale. "Oh crap!" One of the destroyed Mecha Soul Bees was still somewhat operational. Somewhat because it had only one arm, most of its upper body and head left, but it was crawling towards a child. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed from the back.

(-)

Sitting in the front row, a small child with brown hair looked down and cried out in terror as one of the Mecha Soul Bees seemingly appeared in front of it. "HELP!"

There was a flash and the Oppai Dragon Emperor was driving his feet into the skull of the Mecha Soul Bee, destroying it. "Are you okay?" The child sniffled and nodded. "Remember, Soul Bees are bad creatures, if you ever see one, run away and get help, all they want to do is eat."

"Thank you, Oppai Dragon Emperor."

For some reason, Issei was disappointed no one said 'now we know'.

* * *

Yes, Maasaki Endoh actually sings Go Go Power Rangers in surprisingly good English for someone from Japan.

...And yes, I was planning THIS chapter for QUITE some time.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	56. After Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

After Chapter Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time:

AnimeA55Kicker: Sentia? I think you mean Sentai and that's the point!

Requiem D: I have my moments where things like this happen.

Vld: Just based on the Power Rangers in general. Also, Maasaki Endoh DID sing the original "Go Go Power Rangers" back when MMPR was airing in the 90s. Do a Youtube search. I was thinking of JAM Project singing along, but I didn't know enough of their names, so I didn't. Oh, and she didn't STEAL that, she just... Borrowed it for a bit, without asking permission.

Armiture: I wanted to do this for quite some time. And you gotta have moments where characters can just have fun and not be too plot important.

Mr. Haziq: Gotta have fun!

Deepspob: I left hints in previous chapters that it was going to happen.

aliesterus: Yes, I had WAY too much fun writing it. I still laugh when I re-read it.

* * *

In the changing rooms in the back, Ranma sighed as he slumped back against his chair. "Oi, that was a lot of work." Sure, the kids seemed to like it and he didn't mind doing the whole "Abyss Lord" thing one bit. Heck, it wasn't the first time he did stuff like this either, though he had never done something like this for a children's TV show. It was a lot of fun.

"Hey." A male voice he hadn't heard before spoke up and Ranma looked at the dressing room door to see a rather tall Devil with shaggy black hair, side-burns that reminded him of some Go Nagai manga he had read when he had free time and a rather muscular frame that was enhanced by the tight shirt he was wearing. "So you're the Hero of Kyoto I've heard about."

"Didn't know I was famous down here." Ranma answered him. "You are?"

"Sairaorg Bael." The man nodded at Ranma.

"Oh! Rias's cousin that spent that one day punching Issei's face in." Ranma's eyes lit up in understanding while Sairaorg laughed.

"I wouldn't call it punching his face in when we sparred, but you're right about Rias being my cousin." He walked in and Ranma stood up. "I watched that episode you and Issei put on, you were a big hit with the crowd."

Ranma shrugged at that. "I wouldn't know. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was going to talk to Issei after the episode was done airing, but you know, wrap up stuff and time with fans and all that." Sairaorg waved it off. "Mostly because my Rating Game with Rias was pushed back a few days for this episode to get aired."

"Been looking forward to it, huh?"

Sairaorg grinned at Ranma, who matched his grin with one of his own. "You have no idea. However, I want to say this, I wouldn't mind facing you some day in the future." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "See, Demons have a reputation of being pretty weak, most of the ones we know of on Earth and in Hell aren't really that strong compared to the top ranking Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels, yet you, despite being only a partial Demon, seem to be pretty strong. Surviving a fight against someone with the True Longinus?"

Ranma snorted. "Most of that was Issei, I was taking the whiny bitch's friends out." He smirked as Sairaorg laughed. "So is there a reason you're telling me this?"

Sairaorg grinned at him. "I admit, I'd love to have a mock battle with you some time." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "What? Is it wrong of me to wish such a thing?"

"Nope. Sadly I'm going to have to decline for right now." Ranma shook his head at Sairaorg's confused look. "I have a journey to take care of after this and you have to face Rias and her peerage, right?"

The muscular Devil grinned at him. "Indeed, I didn't mean right now, obviously, but if you've got some time in the future, I'd love to challenge you."

Ranma gave him a smirk right back. "Might be a few months from now, we'll see, but I'd love to fight you as well." Not that he planned on losing, but from what he had been told beating this guy would be like Kasumi trying to punch a mountain to dust.

Ranma suddenly sweat-dropped at the idea of Kasumi being upset with a mountain enough to want it to turn to dust. 'Hell, she'd probably just go "Mr Mountain, I'm not happy, please go away" and it would turn into dust on its own.' An amusing idea, he had to admit, but it was unlikely.

Sairaorg grinned and held his hand out and squeezed Ranma's as he took it and the two shook hands. "It's a date then, just let me know when you're open for it, I'll make sure to set time aside."

Ranma grinned back at him.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"What happened to you?!" Mittelt gasped as she saw Lilith's bruised and battered body. "You said you had to go somewhere for a little bit and now..."

"Remember that staff I was using in the show?" Lilith asked, getting a nod from the petite blonde. "Well, the magical girl that I borrowed it from without asking wasn't too happy when I returned it to her and she decided that I needed to... And I quote "cool my head" a little."

Mittelt sweat-dropped heavily. "...And you let her?"

"She's one of the few magical girls that doesn't try to kill me for being a succubus, so yes." Lilith wobbled in place for a bit. "So, in the interest of saving time, I need a nap." She fell forward and landed face-first into Mittelt's embrace. "Mmm! Love you." She slurred out before passing out.

Another sweat-drop joined the ones on Mittelt's head before she smiled in amusement. "Love you too." She whispered, kissing Lilith on the forehead and helping her to find a place to lay down and rest.

Watching them, Irina smiled happily but didn't say a word. Despite what Mittelt had said before, she thought of the Fallen Angel as a friend and was happy for her.

(-)

"Ah, Ranma." Sirzechs smiled at him as he saw the person in question. Turning to Ajuka Beezlebub, he nodded his goodbye to the other Devil King and walked towards Ranma. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well yeah, I was..."

"RANMA!" A delighted voice suddenly yelled and Ranma found himself being tackled to the floor by a rather giddy Serafall Leviathan who was hugging him while in her Levia-tan outfit. "That was the bestest best episode ever! The kids all loved it! Even the adults did! You need to come onto my show next season as the main bad guy that Levia-tan has to fight."

"Wouldn't that be a downgrade for the bad guy?" Ranma asked in confusion. "I mean, it took five Satan Rangers, the Oppai Dragon Emperor and you to deal with my character."

"Oh that's simple, we can just play it off as you reviving too soon and you don't have all your powers or something." Serafall grinned as she got off of Ranma. "Sadly, this season just started, so it'll probably be about six months at least, and that's if nothing else comes up."

Sirzechs was laughing as he watched that. It was actually pretty adorable. "My apologies, Serafall, Ranma was about to ask me about something."

"Oh!" Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, think you could transport me to Nepal?" Sirzechs blinked in confusion. "Got something I need to take care of over there, we talked about it before the show started."

"Oh right!" Sirzechs nodded as he remembered that meeting. "Thank you for reminding me, I would have forgotten."

"I can take you." Serafall piped up. "I've not been to that area of the world very often, seeing as the Hindu Gods run that area."

Ranma sweat-dropped. "So you're not worried that they won't show up and decide 'hey, intruders' and try smiting us?"

Serafall grinned at him. "Nah."

"What Serafall means is that despite our problems with several pantheons and their Gods, there's a live and let live policy in place for everyone." Sirzechs pointed out, though he made sure not to mention that some of the Gods out there probably wouldn't care about it. "So long as none of us take any aggressive actions in their territory, they won't pay us any more than a cursory glance." Though, he admitted, he didn't like the thought of Serafall going into potentially hostile territory without some serious back-up. Not only was she one of the four Devil Kings, she was also a friend of his and had been there since the four of them defeated the Old Satan Faction. "Still, Serafall, I'd..."

"Oh can it." She winked at him. "I haven't been to Earth for no reason in a long while, besides, I'll only be up there for a little while and then come back, Satan's honor."

Sirzechs shook his head. It wasn't like he could stop her. "Just be careful, okay?"

She winked and in a flash both Ranma and Serafall disappeared.

Sirzechs sighed as he thought about what was to come. "I wonder if you're going to tell her, Ranma, and if not, I fear how she'll react." He muttered to himself. Walking down the hallway, he paused as he saw Azazel walking towards him. "You best prepare, it's started."

"Lovely." Azazel muttered, but nodded and continued on. "You better take good care of your wife, okay?"

"I always do." Sirzechs smirked as he continued to walk down the hallway.

(-)

On Earth...

A flash of light and Ranma and Serafall found themselves on a grassy flatland surrounded by some large rocks. "So..." Serafall looked around. "This is Nepal?"

"Yeah." Ranma pulled out his phone and checked the GPS on it. "Yep, we're on the Southern tip of Nepal. It should..." He trailed off as a shadow covered the sky. Looking up, he nodded. "That's where I have to go."

"...A floating island?" Serafall gawked as she looked at it. "I thought those were fake!"

"Not this one." Ranma smirked at her. "Anyway, I need to..." Ranma trailed off as Serafall put her lips on his. "Serafall?"

"That old man who you had working the show with us?" Serafall whispered to Ranma, "he stole my panties."

"...Before or after the show?"

Her face was bright red. "Right before the show started, I didn't have time to get new ones, so I used magic to keep my skirt from fluttering up." She walked over to a rock and put her hands against it before reaching back and hiking her skirt up, revealing her naked butt and damp crotch. "I'm really turned on right now."

"Well, can't say no to that invitation." Ranma said as he got behind her and dropped his pants. "How long can you stay here?" He asked as he slid inside of her.

"Hmm..." Serafall giggled at him. "Who knows? Just make me feel it." She moaned in delight.

"Will do."

(-)

Hours later in Hell...

Rias raised an eyebrow as she watched Sona pacing back and forth in the dressing room. "You know it's time to go, don't you?"

"I haven't seen my sister since the end of the shoot and Lord Lucifer said that she went to Earth for a bit, I'm just worried."

"Anything that could hurt your sister isn't something she'd want you messing with." Rias calmly explained to her friend. She knew Sona was really protective of Serafall, but there wasn't anything that could be done.

Before Sona could respond, there was a flash of light and Serafall appeared in the room. "Oh! So-tan! Ria-tan!" The Devil King blinked in surprise. "What are you still doing here?"

"Sona was waiting for you." Rias grinned as Sona's face flushed in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! I forgot my magic staff here and I really didn't want to forget it." Serafall giggled nervously. "Anyway, I'll go get it and go home. See you girls later." She said while quickly running out of the room.

Sona blinked several times in confusion. For one, Serafall didn't dote on her too much, which was incredibly odd. For two, her face was way too flushed and she looked like she was actually _glowing_ from something other than her own power. The third thing she noticed was that her sister seemed to be walking with a bit of a limp. And the last thing she noticed was the strange puddle that was where Serafall had been when she teleported in. 'What the heck?'

Rias just smiled at Sona. "Told you she was okay."

"Okay, you win." Sona sighed and shook her head. "Let's go home too."

(-)

On Earth...

After seeing Serafall off, Ranma looked up at the sky and grinned as he saw that the floating island hadn't moved too far away. "Well..." He muttered and spread his wings. "Time to see who's been calling me for the past few months." With a flap of his wings, Ranma took off into the air after the island.

End Epilogue

End After Arc

* * *

Good News Everyone! You are now hearing this in Professor Farnsworth's voice. I also have completed the next arc. Bad News, however, I must let my pre-readers have a chance to pick it apart first and find flaws and weaknesses to be fixed. So another hiatus and it will be awhile. However, if it makes you feel better, the hiatus you will go through will be shorter than the one they went through.

Yes, Lilith "borrowed" Raising Heart from Nanoha. Despite certain problems with things surrounding that series, I still love the characters.

And, what the hell, have an Omake from Innortal

* * *

Ukyo growled over the phone. "You mean you knew Ranma!?"

"Yes," said the elderly woman over the phone. "Nice guy, very considerate of his partners, fucked some common sense into a succubus, even dealt with a few extremists who think no one but them is pure enough to inhabit this planet."

"... Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because your first words after asking us to train you were that you had an evil to destroy, and asked us not to ask for more information, or get involved."

"..."

"Really, the youth of today aren't very bright, otherwise my granddaughter would have picked up my hints to ride him and nail him to our clan with a few heirs, but no~oo, she's got school popularity to worry about.

"Dumb ass generation."


	57. ? ? Prologue

Dance With the Devil

? ? ? ? ? Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Okay, so I'm back. However, to give myself more time to write, the updates will be once a week. Sorry everyone.

Let's answer some reviews:

KaijuOh: Close, but not quite.

Vld: The flying island is an original location.

* * *

"ARRRRRRGH!"

Mittelt sweat-dropped as she heard Lilith's scream of frustration. "She hasn't taken it well, huh?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Well, it has been almost six weeks since Ranma left." Lilith knew that Ranma was going to be gone for a bit longer, since both she and Ranma had explained that he was going to be in Nepal during that time. "Still, he'll be back in a week or two at most."

Mittelt sighed. "So, who's turn is it to be the meal?"

"Yours." Nabiki grinned at her.

"Lovely, I guess I better..."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

Both Nabiki and Mittelt turned to look at the source of that yell in amusement as Rias and Issei both chased after Happosai, anger on their faces as he ran away from them with a pair of purple and black panties in one hand. "Too bad the old man didn't get a chance to train them before they fought Sairaorg, huh?"

Mittelt shook her head. She had seen that fight and quite frankly, Issei's new form made even his Triana form look pathetic and weak. 'Crimson Cardinal Queen, huh?' Taking the best aspects of a Rook, Bishop and Knight, there was no way anyone could dismiss him anymore. 'Especially after punching through the Nemian Lion.' She didn't know much about Greek mythology, but Azazel had told her after the match was over that the Nemian Lion was supposedly indestructible and was only killed when Heracles choked it out and then used one of its own claws to skin it. 'Then again, Regulus is a sentient Longinus now, maybe that's why.' Still, that last bit actually bothered her.

"Now what's wrong?" Nabiki asked, sighing at the look Mittelt gave her. "I've known you for years now, Mittelt, back when I was giving Azazel intel on trinkets and potentially useful artifacts, you were assigned to keep an eye on me, so I'd like to think that I know you at least a little bit. So what's wrong?"

"How come everyone has a Sacred Gear these days?" Mittelt asked her, causing Nabiki to blink. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I got stronger on my own, but, um... I kind of feel underwhelming compared to them."

Nabiki gave her a flat stare. "You can throw spears of exploding anti-matter and you're feeling jealous of the fact you don't have something attached to your soul?"

"I mean, Sairaorg has a sentient Sacred Gear as his pawn and can use it to achieve his own Balance Break and a version of Scale Mail." Mittelt pointed out. Part of her felt underwhelming compared to that, but another part of her, and she didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was a bit jealous of all those awesome Sacred Gears people seemed to have these days.

Nabiki sighed and nodded at that. The axe that the Nemian Lion had been sealed into had been so powerful that it could crack a planet in half. "Don't worry about it, besides, Happosai's helping Rias and Xenovia out with Issei." Funny enough, it was actual martial arts training. Hearing a loud thump, Nabiki sighed. "That is, if they don't kill him first."

"...Anyway," Mittelt said, turning back to Nabiki, "I don't want to."

"Tough, your turn," Nabiki waved off.

"She threatened to turn her wings into tentacles and stuff them up my ass," Mittelt growled.

"Then become the Alpha and nail her ass first," Nabiki smirked.

"I tried!" Damn succubus and her ability to undo twisty ties from bread.

"Sucks to be you," Nabiki smiled.

"How did you make her your bitch!?" Mittelt yelled.

"That ...is a se-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Mittelt. "We are not doing Slayers references for this! I want answer no-"

"WHERE IS MY ASS PUPPET!?" camed Lilith's scream from upstairs.

"Nerts!" Mittelt sighed and hung her head.

(-)

"That was fun." Happosai grinned at the angry looks that Rias and Issei were giving him. "Really, I don't get why you're so mad at me, girl, you flashed your boobs at everyone in Kyoto and you let him poke your nipples in public. What's wrong with letting me cop a feel when he's poking your nipples?"

"Issei's the only one who gets to touch my boobs!" Rias yelled, her face flushed. She didn't mind the thought of the rest of her peerage fondling her breasts in private, but she would only let Issei touch her boobs in public or in training or when they were having sex. 'That reminds me, I need to have Lilith redo the seal on Issei so he doesn't accidentally get me or Xenovia pregnant.' Then there was the fact that Akeno was stepping up her seduction attempts on Issei and Asia had been talking to Lilith more on how to not freeze up when it was time to perform and Koneko was getting pretty aggressive with her flirting too. Rias didn't care if they wanted to jump Issei, but she didn't think any of them were ready for kids just yet.

Happosai waved her off. "Well, that's fine and dandy, but let me ask you something, have you ever faced someone who didn't dismiss you because you were seemingly weak?" Both Devils blinked and slowly shook their heads. "Thought so. From what Ranma told me, you poke her nipples in the middle of a fight, right?" Issei nodded and Happosai leered at Rias. "And I couldn't help myself, your boobs are far too lovely to not fondle." Seeing the glares he was getting, Happosai coughed. "Okay, anyway, there's actually some energy that travels from your boobs into Issei. But eventually you're going to find someone who will maul Rias like the Nemean Lion did and you won't have Phoenix Tears to heal her like you did that time."

Both Rias and Issei grimaced at that.

"So..." Happosai grinned at them. "We're going to make it so that you can get the benefits of touching her nipples without the need to do so."

"BUT THAT PART IS AWESOME!" Issei proclaimed.

Rias sighed and squeezed Issei's shoulder. "It's my turn tonight Issei and..." Her face turned a bit red. "You can use my breasts for anything you want to tonight."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Issei's eyes lit up and Rias nodded, her face flushed. "ALRIGHT! LET'S LEARN THIS!"

"It's pretty simple." Happosai began. "First of all, now that I know how it feels, you, girl, need to focus on the feeling of the power being drawn from your boobs."

"That's..." Rias flushed. "A little hard to do, all I can do is focus on how good it feels to have his fingers pushing on my nipples."

"Fortunately for you, I got a good feel for it when I squeezed your titties." Happosai grinned. "Now then, off with your shirt and bra."

"You just want to fondle my boobs again." Rias said in a flat tone of voice.

"Oh that'll be a bonus for me." Happosai grinned.

"SCREW YOU!" Issei yelled, preparing to punch Happosai.

"No thanks." Happosai yawned. "Not into sausage." He held up a finger and stopped Issei's punch cold. Grinning at Issei's shocked look, Happosai chuckled. "As strong as you are, when you're as good at manipulating auras as I am, you can stop anything with a finger."

"...You mean the barehanded blade block is a real thing?!" Issei gasped in shock.

Happosai raised an eyebrow. "So that's what it's called, huh? Yes, yes it is. Heck, if you get good enough you could probably stop that Holy Spear from hurting you with just one finger."

"Doubtful." Issei never wanted to see that damn True Longinus ever again.

"No, he's right." Ddrag's voice suddenly spoke up. "Do you remember the current generation's Monkey King, Issei?"

"You mean Bikou?" Issei blinked and nodded. "Yeah, he was Vali's friend, what about him?"

"The original Monkey King, Son Wukong, has become a Buddah, a Divine Being. True Longinus, much like Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, can kill Buddahs and Gods, yet Son Wukong has fought against several True Longinus users and defeated all of them without so much as a drop of blood lost."

"Ah, the patron saint of martial arts." Happosai nodded. "It's been over two hundred years since I last met Wukong."

"Wait!" Issei gaped at Happosai. "You met the original Monkey King?!"

"Yes." Happosai nodded. "I was in China at the time as I didn't want to get involved in Japan's civil war and I met Son Wukong. Where do you think I learned how to stop things with one finger, boy?" Happosai cackled in amusement at Issei and Rias's open stares of shock.

"Impressive." Ddrag responded. "If it wasn't for the fact that I've been assured you are a human, I'd swear you were a Devil."

Happosai laughed at that. "Nah, I'd rather die a human, that might not happen for another century or two though. Too many silky darlings to liberate. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So... As impressive as that all is, what are we going to do now?" Rias asked, gulping as Happosai grinned at her.

"Now? You're going to get topless, I'm going to get to grab your boobs and you're going to learn to focus through that and send your boob energy to Issei so that he doesn't need to ever run over and touch you when in a fight again." Happosai grinned at her. "When we're done, you'll be able to fire beams of energy from your breasts."

Rias groaned. "So I'll have to take my top off in public anyway to fire a... BOOBIE BEAM?!"

"YES!" Both Issei and Happosai said at the same time.

"Urgh!" Rias face-palmed in annoyance. "What's next after that?"

"That would probably be why I was invited over." Xenovia answered as she walked into the room. "Hello." She looked at Happosai and then at Issei and blushed as she thought back to the previous night.

Issei felt his own face turning flush as well. His whole situation with sleeping with Rias and Xenovia wasn't how he imagined having lovers would be. Rias had no experience handling this either and both were very thankful Lilith knew what to do with multiple lovers.

Which apparently included strict rules about who could or could not join in on sexy fun time. There had to be days for resting with no sex and there had to be days for one-on-one time, plus it wasn't just pure sex, Lilith had stressed that if Issei wanted a harem to work he had to spend time with Rias and Xenovia outside of official duties as part of Rias's peerage and go on dates and have fun together. Lilith had even forbidden Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Rossweisse from interfering with any dates, stating that Issei needed time to get used to the new situation.

When asked why the day off, Lilith pointed out that even if pleasurable, sex involved a lot of flesh rubbing against each other and that it could wear out and start to hurt for both genders. She had even pointed out that even she got tired and her crotch sometimes hurt from too much sex too and she was a succubus for crying out loud!

Rias coughed to get their attention. "So... Xenovia, why are you here?" She was still a little upset that Xenovia had gotten Issei's first time, but was thankful that the blue-haired girl hadn't rubbed it in her face over it.

"I invited her here." Happosai pointed out. "Anyway, you boy..." He narrowed his eyes at Issei. "Your aura, could you show it to me?"

Issei nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate, he wasn't the most used to this, but he was getting better.

Seeing a red aura surrounding him, Happosai nodded and told both Xenovia and Rias to do the same. "Yep." He nodded at them as they started to glow. "You probably can't tell, but due to the fact that you have had sex with both of these beauties..." Happosai leered at the two women, who both shuddered at that. "Well, because of that your auras are actually decently synchronized."

"What's that mean?" Xenovia asked in confusion.

Happosai sighed softly. "Well, you know how some people seem to know exactly what the other person's thinking no matter what?" The three nodded. "That's because their auras are in synch with each other." He waved off their questions and told them to power down. "The problem is, that's something that comes with experience."

"So..." Issei began before getting interrupted by Happosai.

"I was getting to it, sheesh. There's a difference with you, boy." Happosai grinned and pointed at Issei's left arm. "That Sacred Gear of yours, you're used to giving power boosts to people, right?" Issei nodded, wondering what he was building up to. "How far can you go with that?"

"I'm... Confused." Issei looked at Xenovia and Rias, both of whom looked just as confused as he was.

"BAH!" Happosai sighed and wondered why Nabiki had told him about this ability that Issei's Sacred Gear had. "Alright, fine, lemme spell it out. The true power of that transfer ability isn't the power boost." He grinned at their confused looks. "If you synchronize your auras perfectly, Issei can use Transfer..."

What Happosai said next had the three teens completely floored.

"...And give those two their own Scale Mail armors based on your own."

* * *

I'm not naming the arc right now because that would actually spoil a plot point.


	58. ? ? Chapter 1

Dance With the Devil

? ? ? ? ? Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Figures I'd get sick this last week.

Let's answer some reviews:

Kaiya Azure: Yep. Doesn't mean that people don't want one. I mean, Azazel made his own artificial Sacred Gears because he wanted one.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Urgh..." Issei groaned in the club room. Right now it was just him, Azazel and Kiba, the rest of the girls and Gasper were still in the school doing after-class stuff. "Getting kind of annoyed with that damn synchronizing aura training."

Azazel chuckled as he remembered when Rias and Issei had tried to synchronize their auras during training the other day. The fact that both of them had their clothes explode off of them was hilarious. "Well, you were warned that your auras will only synchronize up fully when your minds are in perfect harmony and you aren't distracted by anything else."

"I don't get it though!" Issei groused. "We even tried it with everyone attacking us to simulate battle situations and none of us could focus long enough."

"Well, Grandmaster Happosai did mention that you, Rias and Xenovia all have something clouding your hearts that's preventing you from fully synchronizing your auras." Kiba pointed out.

"I don't know what, but at least Lilith confirmed I didn't have a Shade possessing me again." Issei was thankful for that much at least. "I don't get it, she said Shades were really weak spirits that can only possess people and kill them from within, but she couldn't handle the one that possessed me?"

"She could have handled it, actually." Azazel pointed out. "In fact, most possessions in history were actually Shades doing nasty things to people. The problem with the one that possessed you was the fact that it was that it was latching onto trauma that you suffered and was empowered by Loki's curse. Because of that, even if she eliminated it the Shade would still be able to return because you had vulnerabilities in your psyche."

"Since all of us were willing to dive in and save Issei from it, it can't return?" Kiba asked, wondering about that and getting a nod from Azazel.

"From what I was told about it, it preyed on Issei's fears, doubts and uncertainties when it came to interpersonal relations." Azazel gave Issei a pointed look and the teen looked away, his face turning slightly red. "Due to the trauma that was foisted onto him before he was turned into a Devil, it made it easy for the Shade to latch onto that, read Issei's memories and then it was further enhanced by Loki's curse."

"That reminds me..." Issei looked at his left wrist. "Hey, Ddrag, how come you never said anything about the Shade?"

A green gem formed on the back of his hand. "Well, for one, do you ever notice a shadow?"

"...No, I guess that makes sense." Issei supposed if it was called a Shade then it would be hard to sense.

"Secondly, I just thought you were having flashbacks to what happened before I woke up. Speaking of which, stop having wet dreams about that time."

"I DO NOT HAVE WET DREAMS ABOUT MY ASS GETTING RAPED!" Issei yelled at Ddrag, getting a laugh from the Dragon.

"Then stop remembering the one who raped you."

Issei sighed and slumped against the couch. "It's kind of hard, I don't love her or anything, in fact I hate her, but she was the first girl that ever showed me anything other than disdain."

"Aww, your first crush that wasn't your alone time hand, huh?" Azazel smirked, getting a yell of anger from Issei. "It's perfectly normal, Issei. I thought you were over Raynare though?"

"I am. I just... Sometimes I just wonder if she had decided to not kill me instead of doing that."

"Really," Ddrag spoke up, "if I had been awake at the time I could have made her an offer. What's one more dead Red Dragon Emperor? There have been thousands who held me in the past. But having the children of one? That would be a far greater boon to the Fallen Angels than a dead Red Dragon Emperor."

Azazel snapped his fingers. "If I had known you were in Issei, Ddrag, I might have found a few Fallen Angels that wouldn't have minded having some kids and sent them after Issei."

"Wait, seriously?!" Issei looked at Azazel. "You would have done that?"

"From someone who's had over a thousand harems to someone who wishes to become a Harem King, yes." Azazel smirked at how Kiba and Issei were both staring at him in shock. "...Wait, didn't I ever tell you guys that I've had that many harems in the thousands of years since I fell from Heaven?"

"No."

"Huh. Well, I did." Azazel shrugged. He had loved all of his wives and lovers, even if had never sired any children over that time as far as he knew. "Anyway, back to the aura synchronizing problem. I'm guessing that you're distracted by something or are distracted by their boobs. Of course, even if you're not, maybe there's something going on in their minds that doesn't let them focus completely."

"The sex might be too distracting." Kiba pointed out, getting a blush from Issei. "Maybe you or them are worried how the others are handling the fact that they aren't getting any and you all are?"

"...That... Maybe." Issei admitted, he had thought about Akeno joining him on more than one occasion, then there was Asia and he still wasn't completely sure how he felt about that and of course there was Koneko. He didn't mind the thought of her, but he wanted to wait with her until she was a little older. At least until she had hit high school properly.

"Don't worry about it." Ddrag spoke up. "Never once in all of my years of being in Boosted Gear has anyone ever tried anything like this. So this is completely uncharted territory for me as well. Then again, you did combine Albion's power with mine, something that's never been done before."

"That reminds me." Azazel gave Issei a serious look. "You haven't used Dividing Gear outside of fighting Vali that first time and that Juggernaut Drive incident, have you?" Issei shook his head. "Good, because if you use it too recklessly it will kill you. In fact, I'd feel better if you had a seal put on it just to prevent even an accidental use of your Dividing Gear until we have a way for you to use it safely."

"...Why don't we ask the person with Omniscience about finding a way to fix it?" Issei asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Azazel.

"Huh, that might not be a bad idea, actually. Okay, when we see her next we'll ask her." The Fallen Angel leader nodded. Looking up as the door to the remodeled classroom opened up, he smiled as several of the other members walked in. "Took you ladies long enough." He said jokingly, remembering how his own wives had taken their time with getting ready in the past as well. "If you took any longer I was going to send Issei and Kiba home and then you'd lose them to their forbidden love."

"AZAZEL!" Issei yelled, his face red. "How could you say that?!"

"But that's what you told me today at noon." Kiba said, looking genuinely hurt. "That I was special and that no one could take that away from me. Issei..."

"Wha?! Wha?! BWUAH?!" Issei floundered for several moments, wondering what brought this on and why Kiba was acting like a girl that had her heart suddenly broken.

That lasted until both Kiba and Azazel broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh thank the Infernal Lords of the Abyss!" Lilith breathed out. "I don't mind guy on guy action, in fact, I still think Master should seduce the shota in the group."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEDUCED!" Gasper yelled as he ducked behind Asia and Koneko.

"Anyway, I don't mind it, but I was seriously worried that Issei became a switch hitter and that all my work managing Rias and Xenovia would go to waste." Lilith shook her head. "Kiba, if you ever want to ride Issei for real, let me know, there's still plenty of the temporary girl curse to use."

Issei sweat-dropped heavily. "I... I dunno about that."

"Issei, you, Azazel and Master all turned into super sexy women when you were splashed with Jusenkyo, Gasper stayed really cute, now knowing that, can you imagine what a pretty boy would look like with a girl curse?"

"Ara ara..." Akeno gave a tight smile. "It's bad enough that I have to watch Rias and Xenovia getting fun time with Issei, but I'm not letting Kiba turn into a girl and sleep with Issei before me."

"Same here!" Asia and Koneko yelled at the same time, an upset look marred their faces.

"Oh?" Lilith gave them a naughty smirk. "So AFTER you've all had fun with Issei it's okay for us to swap his gender and have Issei plow Kiba?"

The three paused and thought about it.

Kiba started to sweat heavily. "You all know that I like being a guy, right?" Sure, Jusenkyo brought up some interesting possibilities and chances, and it wasn't like he hadn't thought about what it would be like to suddenly turn into a girl. But using the stuff just to have sex with Issei? "Then again, I suppose there are worse options than Issei if I ever end up as a girl."

Issei and everyone else gawked at Kiba, who blushed and shook his head rapidly. "Kiba?!" Issei gulped, hoping that the blond wasn't coming onto him. He REALLY didn't want those rumors of him playing for the other team to come true.

"Ah, sorry, just was thinking if I was turned into a girl and couldn't turn back and let my thoughts run loose."

"Ara ara..." There was a feeling of static build up in the room, as well as a dangerous aura of doom coming from Akeno, Koneko and Asia. "Kiba-kun... Would you be so kind as to... Have a talk with us in private?"

The blond sweat-dropped heavily. "Eh heh, you know I was joking, right?"

The three had identical scary smiles and Kiba found himself trembling as he took a step backwards when they walked up to him. "HELP!" He yelled as he was grabbed and dragged out of the room.

"Better you than me." Lilith muttered before sighing and walking over to a couch and flopping onto it. "Mouuu... I'm a sexy succubus, why isn't Master here pampering me?"

"Because he has to deal with something personal in Nepal because some crazy lady kept yelling at him in his dreams?" Atsuko pointed out helpfully.

"Maybe he found someone better and left you?" Mittelt pointed out.

"NOOOO!" Lilith sat up, her eyes tearing up. "MASTER! FORGIVE ME!"

Shrugging at the looks she was getting, Mittelt walked over to Lilith and sat down next to her. "You know that I was kidding, right?" Lilith sniffled. "Seriously, Lilith, I have to go to therapy once a week for my issues, you're fine."

"I know, I just didn't realize how long a month without him is." Lilith sighed and idly kicked her feet up and down. "After all, I've known him almost my whole life."

"Wait!" Issei chimed in as he thought about that. "Didn't you say that you've known him since he was twelve or something?"

"I'm only eight years old. I turn nine in two months. I've known him since he was eight." Lilith gave him a smirk.

"So he is a lolicon, huh?!" Issei was suddenly worried about Kunou and Koneko, the latter of whom was in the hallway with Akeno and Asia all talking to Kiba.

"I'm more of a perverted shotacon, thank you very much." Lilith rolled her eyes. "Succubus, remember? I was fully capable as soon as I woke up." Though, now that she thought about it, it was a little weird, were all succubi able to have sex when they were born? Or was she the exception because Jedah created her body and she wasn't even born? 'Then again, how do succubi get born anyway? Do we lay eggs or give live birth? Curse it to the Abyss, Jedah, why didn't you give me any information on this stuff?!' It wasn't like she could go to school to learn about succubus reproductive habits. 'Maybe that's why I want to have kids? Who knows?' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Then again, succubi take like ten years and we're fully mature until we hit three hundred, then we just up and die." Such a thing probably didn't apply to her, since she was a Devil now and they could live for thousands of years. "Anyway, if anything, I'm the deviant and Master's a victim." She frowned as a thought came to her before she dismissed it.

"Explains so much." Irina muttered to no one in particular, getting a nod from Mittelt.

"Well, anyway," Azazel cleared his throat. "Since we're all here we can..."

He was cut off as the air seemed to shimmer for a brief moment, afterwords an explosion was heard and the whole building shook and everyone fell off their feet.

"The fuck?!" More than one person yelled at the same time and ran to the windows to see what was going on.

Out in the school yard were hundreds of golems on the ground firing energy beams at the school, in the air were Soul Bees and there was a giant, multi-headed Dragon-like serpent thrashing parts of the school.

"Well... I've never fought against a hydra before." Ddrag commented. "If it's anything like the one from legend, make sure to chop all the heads off at once and use fire on the necks. And just so you know, the best way to fight such a thing is to shoot it with arrows from a distance so you don't have as many heads all at the same time to deal with."

"The heck is going on?" Azazel muttered before shaking his head. "Nevermind, everyone, let's go."

(-)

Flying high above the battlefield, Azazel looked around for the source of the attack and frowned as he couldn't see anything. 'Those are the Annihilation Maker dolls that we faced on the bridge in Kyoto, so where's the user?' Still, he had to deal with that blasted hydra. 'Now how did... Oh right, Heracles shot all the heads with arrows at the same time, cut off the heads one at a time and burned them before they regenerated.' He wasn't the Greek Demi-God, but he could shoot all the heads with arrows. Holding his hand up, dozens of light arrows filled the sky before he snapped his arm down and launched them at the large beast, only to watch as one of the heads opened its mouth and sprayed out fire, another one spewed ice and another one was spitting some purple stuff that, when it hit a few of the Soul Bees instantly caused them to scream in pain and fall to the ground, spasming as their flesh rotted away. "...Oh yeah, the hydra was super poisonous, wasn't it?" Needless to say, his arrows were mostly destroyed. Mostly, because a few got through and pierced some of the heads. There were pink, black and white spears joining them as Mittelt and Irina joined him in attacking the hydra. 'Good thing Ddrag warned us about this thing, huh?'

Still, there were enough heads to keep them busy for awhile. Looking down at the ground, he saw Issei, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Atsuko and Lilith dealing with the dolls with Rias, Akeno, Ravel, and Rossweisse dealing with the Soul Bees in the air. Both Kunou and Gasper were staying back to avoid any dangerous fights. He knew both would be pretty strong in the future, but the problem was that that was the future and neither one was really suited for combat just yet.

(-)

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled as he blasted another doll into pieces. "Are those Hero Faction fuckers here for revenge?" He was actually kind of hoping so, he wanted another shot at Cao Cao and he was sure that Kiba, Xenovia and Irina all wanted a rematch against the jerks that beat them in Kyoto as well.

"If they are, they're being stupid." Atsuko commented as she punched a doll into another one. "You think they'd come with that spear guy's full power and blow us all up right away so that we couldn't fight back."

"Maybe they just decided to send them here to distract us from something while they're in the area?" Xenovia offered before creating a sigil next to her ear. "Hey, Azazel, do you think this might be a distraction of some sort?"

(-)

Up in the air, Azazel nodded and flew up and back to get out of the way of a torrent of fire that was launched his way. "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too. Maybe they're after something." Which would have been odd, after all, all his most powerful and dangerous stuff was in his labs in Hell. And it wasn't like this city had a lot of powerful artifacts or fighters that would join them willingly, so what could they be after?

As the last head of the hydra was pierced and pinned to the ground below, Azazel looked at Rias, who was already directing Kiba to use his flaming swords to cut the heads off. 'Obviously this isn't the real hydra of legend, that thing was so strong that it took Zeus's bastard son to kill it after all.' He supposed it was the weakness of the Annihilation Maker Longinus. Outside of its Balance Breaker form that is. "I really don't want to know what kinds of monsters that thing can create in that state." He had no doubt that Cao Cao's little friend already had his Balance Breaker unlocked, from what he had been told everyone who had a Sacred Gear in that group already had their Balance Breakers unlocked, even if only a few of them showed it off.

"Hey, Azazel." A voice he hadn't heard in awhile caused Azazel to turn around in mid-air. Behind him in black pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt, was Ranma, who was waving at him from on top of those barriers he was so keen on using for footholds. "Sorry that took so long, business in Nepal was a pain."

"I bet." Azazel nodded and turned away to look at the battlefield. "Too bad you didn't show up earlier, but this is mostly self-contained by now."

"Yeah, it seems so." Ranma said as he got up behind Azazel. "Hey..." Ranma said after a few moments, just as the last of the dolls on the ground and the Soul Bees were taken out.

"What?" Azazel asked as he shot a few of the Soul Bees that got away from the containment zone.

"Sorry about this."

"Sorry about whaeee?" Azazel's eyes widened and he looked down at his chest, seeing a bloody metal blade sticking out of it.

"You're a good person, Azazel. Jedah gave me a better offer, that's all." Ranma said as he pulled the sword out of Azazel from behind.

Grasping at the wound on his chest, Azazel turned around and gaped at the sword in Ranma's hands. "That..."

"Yep." Ranma gave him an emotionless stare as the sword in his hands started to glow black before he swung it down, sending a black wave of power surging into Azazel and causing him to get engulfed in an eruption of magical energy that sent him falling out of the sky.

(-)

"Finally." Issei grumbled as the last doll exploded. "Now that that, WAGH!" He let out a yell as something crashed into the ground with enough force to knock him away.

"Father blast it!" Azazel groaned from the crater.

Running over to the crater, Issei and Kiba, who had joined him, both gaped in shock at seeing Azazel's outfit torn up, revealing a bloody hole in his chest that he was gripping at in pain. "What the..?"

"MASTER?!" Lilith screamed as she looked into the sky, causing everyone to look up and see Ranma, in a black outfit, standing there in mid-air, a familiar sword in his hands that was dripping blood.

"That's Excalibur Betrayal?!" Xenovia gasped as she recognized the sword. "How do you have it?!"

Ranma didn't answer her as he looked at everyone's shocked looks. The sword glowed black again before he swung it down, sending a wave of dark energy that flattened Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Irina and Rossweisse. Falling to the ground, Ranma touched down and ignored the groaning bodies on the ground.

"MASTER?!" Lilith yelled as she ran out, confusion on her face. "What's going on?! Why are you attacking us?"

Ranma closed his eyes and sighed. "I really wish I could say something stupid like "I want to test my potential" or "I'm an avenger" or something stupid like that." He opened them and gave her a small smirk. "But like I said, I'm not an Uchiha. Oh, before I forget, I just remembered. Lilith Aensland, I have two orders for you."

Lilith felt her body stiffening as her eyes widened. She couldn't even speak at that moment, the compulsion of her Devil's Pledge was forcing her to not only listen, but obey whatever he said.

"First..." Ranma began and held up two fingers to Lilith who thought she saw some guilt on his face as he spoke. "You cannot fight against me nor can you come with me. And my second order is this. You cannot tell anyone anything regarding me."

Lilith felt her body trembling before it started to throb and the orders were etched into her very being. "Ma...ster..?" She asked as she slumped to her knees, hurt evident in her voice.

Ranma lowered his hand and then looked at the others, shock evident on their visage. "Well then..." He turned to the person he was most interested in at that moment. "Hello, Issei... I heard you beat Sairaorg, congrats." He gave the Red Dragon Emperor a smirk. "I knew you could."

"What's with this crap?!" Issei yelled as he felt his body trembling. "First you show up, stab Azazel in the back!"

"Quite literally." The Fallen Angel grumbled in pain.

"Then you blast my friends and you just hurt the one girl who loves you more than anything else in the world! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sighing at Issei's confused and angry look, Ranma shook his head. "If only you knew, if only you knew. But I'm afraid telling you will have to wait, huh?" Turning, he looked up as he saw Atsuko rushing at him from the air.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to slap you so hard that you come back to normal and then we can talk and then, AAAAAH!" Atsuko screamed out as Ranma held up a finger and blasted her with a concentrated and powerful bolt of lightning, knocking her back and causing her to spasm and twitch in pain.

"I knew about that weakness, Atsuko, you told me about it, remember?" Ranma sighed and turned back to Issei. "Well?"

Issei was trembling as he glared at Ranma. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Ranma gave him a smirk. "Or are you just going to let me get away with flattening all of you, taking Nabiki and leaving?"

"What?!" Rias gasped as she listened in.

"Yep." Ranma looked up at her and smirked. "This whole attack? Gotta thank Leonardo the next time I see him, that is if he can even think straight, Jedah really did a number on his mind, but this whole thing was just a set-up to kidnap Nabiki and keep her away from you guys."

"You're..." Issei growled. "WHY?! After they hurt your wife I thought you wouldn't be able to work with them!"

Ranma chuckled at Issei's angered look. "If you want to know, go on, blast me with as much power as you can. I won't stop you from firing." He gave Issei a condescending smirk. "Or are you so pathetic that you can't do it?"

Growling, flames surrounded Issei as his gauntlet started to glow.

"WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!"

"I swear!" Issei yelled as he transformed into his Bishop form. "I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Ranma smirked as he saw Issei's red aura expand outwards. A green aura surrounded him in response. "Well, is that all? Come on, you used a lot more power when fighting Vali. But then again, if you go too hard, one of us will die."

Groaning as he finally felt himself recovering from that surprise attack, Kiba looked up and watched as Issei, pointing his cannons at Ranma, continued to power up. Oddly, it looked like Ranma's aura was flowing out and meeting Issei's half-way. 'Wait, why is the air crackling?'

"Do you see it?" A voice whispered in Ranma's ear.

"Yeah, I see it." He could see the auras clashing against each other, lightning crackling from where they were. "Come on, Issei, show me what you got!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Ranma smirked at him. "In another world, you probably are."

"DRAGON CANNON FIRE!"

"Issei! NO!" Kiba yelled and watched in horror as Ranma's aura surrounded Excalibur Betrayal and he jumped head-first at the oncoming attack, striking it right as he got to where he saw the electrical build-up.

"REVERSE STRIKE WAVE!" Ranma yelled as he swung his sword downwards at the exact moment that Issei's attack got there.

What happened next made everyone watching gape in shock.

Ranma's aura, having surrounded Excalibur Betrayal, cut into the oncoming attack, spinning and twisting against Issei's attack. The beams suddenly started to waver, swaying from side to side before bubbling like sauce that was over-cooking on the stove.

Kiba, Rias, Asia, and Akeno watched in horror as the beams seemingly exploded from within and a green spiraling energy came rushing at Issei, washing over him and causing him to scream out in pain.

"ISSEI!" All four yelled as they watched the energy wash over him and erupt in a powerful wave that sent him flying backwards. When the attack ended, Issei was on his back, back in his regular form and twitching in pain.

Ranma let out a sigh as he made Excalibur Betrayal disappear. "Well then." He could feel the anger of the others from where he was. "I think I should dissuade any notion you have of winning here." He reached behind him and pulled out a large dagger with a green and pink gem on the hilt and ornate markers on the blade. "Besides, haven't any of you noticed something odd?" Ranma smirked and pointed at his right wrist. "I haven't been wearing my seal this whole time." Pulling his sleeve down, Rias and Akeno both gasped in shock as they saw the band missing.

"I'm more concerned about the dagger, honestly." Akeno muttered, wondering what he was going to do with that.

Spreading his wings, Ranma took to the air and noted Mittelt hovering not far away, a shocked expression on her face. "I guess I should get this out of the way." He muttered and looked to where Gasper and Kunou were at. "Gasper Vladi!"

"EEK!" The Dhampyr squealed in fright.

"Tell me something! Does the name Valerie Tepes mean anything to you?"

Gasper's eyes widened as his body trembled. "What? What does that mean?"

"In one month! I shall be in Romania, if Valerie Tepes means anything to you, I'll see you in the Vampire lands." Ranma then looked at Rias and Akeno. "Now then, to show that I could have killed them all at any time..." Holding the dagger in front of him, it started to light up. "If you were wondering where my King's Piece went, it's right here." He grinned as light erupted from the dagger.

"No..." Rias began as she and Akeno stared in shock.

"...Way." Mittelt, Gasper and Kunou all gasped out as they saw the result of what happened.

Hovering in mid-air, Ranma's body was covered in a bright green scale mail armor with bright blue gems over his wrists, elbows, and knees. His armor had large shoulders that were reminiscent of a certain space bounty hunter with gems in the center of both of them. His chest had a large blue gem where the center of his chest was and his eyes were a bright blue as well. The armor was rather stream-lined, being less bulky than either Issei or Azazel's Scale Mail armors and behind Ranma was a ring with three prongs attached to it that, if they were on a clock, would be pointing at the two, three, four, eight, nine and ten positions.

"Dagger of the Life Giving Dragon, Life Stream Dragon Balance Break." Ranma said, breaking the silence that had descended over the battlefield.

In the crater, Azazel looked up at Ranma's new form and grimaced. "Using my perfected Sacred Gear for this, huh?" He groaned in dismay. "First Vali and now Ranma? I really know how to pick 'em, don't I?"

A screen popped up in front of Ranma, revealing Jedah's grinning face. "We have the girl, I think it's time to come back now."

"I guess so." Ranma said and looked at Mittelt. "..."

A black sigil appeared above Ranma before washing over him and causing him to disappear.

Mittelt trembled as she looked at where Ranma was a moment before. "...Why? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!"

Betrayal Chapter 1 End

* * *

And THAT'S why I didn't name this arc until now.

And yes, that Reverse Strike Wave is just the Backlash Wave from InuYasha.

Now I just need to give Ranma white hair somehow. XD


	59. Betrayal Chapter 2

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Wow, I really expected those reactions to this fic a LONG time ago. Oh well, for those that left, you can't complain to me when you come back and see what's going on.

* * *

Jedah smirked as Ranma reappeared in front of him and canceled his armor. "I must say, I'm impressed. To betray..." He trailed off as Ranma pointed Excalibur Betrayal at his face and he held up his hands. "Now, now, calm down."

"If you don't want me taking your head, you won't bring up what I did again, got it?" Ranma snarled, getting a nod from Jedah. "Good." He dismissed the sword and turned to leave before stopping as he saw someone in the room wearing a large brown cloak and a mask. "Who are you?"

"Don't mind this one." Jedah smirked as the masked person didn't answer. "Just prepare. After all, you told them one month and then we'll attack the Vampires." He chuckled to himself. 'To think that they're the ones who have what I need.'

Ranma waited until Jedah wasn't looking before nodding to the masked person and walking out of the room. He had someone he had to go see.

After Ranma left, Jedah shook his head. 'I don't know what you're thinking, but quite frankly, I don't care.' After all, he had things he had to focus on now more than ever.

(-)

"Hey, CC." Ranma said to the man wearing a black coat and pants, his black hair with blonde strips complimented his gold and black heterochromia eyes perfectly.

"Hello, Master." The man nodded back as he leaned against the wall. "I take it everything went well?"

"All according to plan." Ranma sighed heavily. "Trust me, I appreciate your help."

He smirked at Ranma. "So long as I get to fight worthy opponents, I'm yours to command as per my pact."

"I really think you'd be better as a woman with long green hair and a glorious ass." Ranma muttered, causing CC to blink in confusion. "Sorry, just a character from an anime I watched a few months ago."

"I have no interest in being a woman at this time, unlike a certain someone." CC smirked at Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah, not looking for another woman right now anyway." Ranma muttered as he walked past CC, the tall man following after him. "You didn't hurt Nabiki when you got her, did you?"

"She is unharmed."

"Good." Ranma nodded and jerked a thumb back at Jedah's throne room. "What do you know about Jedah's mysterious girl?" Even muffled by what she was wearing, Ranma could feel a feminine aura coming from the person under the cloak.

"I would not wish to be a Devil and face her." CC answered honestly. "Even though she is a human and her power is not as high as the stronger Devils, there is no Devil, Demon or even a Fallen Angel that could face her and walk away under their own power."

"And if there was one, it would be so badly hurt that they'd be easy pickings for anyone, huh?" Ranma asked rhetorically. "If what you say is true, then I have a pretty good idea who it is." The amount of humans that could do what CC was saying the masked woman could do was very slim.

CC smirked at him. "Tell me something, if this plan of yours works as you hope it does, what will happen to me? I care not for the end result."

Ranma grinned at the taller man. "If this works, CC, you'll be able to fight strong people for as long as you want."

The man gave him a savage grin. "Excellent."

(-)

Meanwhile, in Kuoh City...

As Asia healed Issei, who was laying on the pull-down bed that they had installed in the expanded club room, everyone was silent as they thought back to what happened.

'Master...' Lilith trembled as she sat on a couch, her head buried against her knees, Mittelt was next to her, rubbing her back and trying to help her.

"What a day." Azazel muttered as he rubbed the area on his chest that he had been stabbed. "Thankfully we're all alive."

"I can't believe he would..." Irina shook her head in dismay. "Why?"

Before Azazel could answer, there was a groaning noise as Issei slowly sat up. "Did Truck-kun hit me and send me to another world?" The brunette asked, his mind groggy. "What happened?"

"ISSEI!" Asia yelled and pounced, hugging him tightly as Koneko did the same on his opposite side. "You're okay!"

After several minutes of people hugging Issei and being grateful he was back, Azazel cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Now that our brave hero is back among the land of the living, how about we go over what happened at the end?"

Kiba, shockingly, was the first to speak up. "When... When Issei was charging his attack, I swear I saw lightning crackling between him and Ranma, and then when Ranma cut it..."

"I must admit, I've never seen such a technique in all of my life." Ddrag spoke up as a gem formed on Issei's hand. "If I had known such a thing was possible, I would have practiced more caution."

"There's probably not a whole lot of people that could do something like that." Azazel commented. "Still, I'm glad that we're all okay."

"Speak for yourself." Lilith muttered.

"That reminds me," Akeno looked at Lilith. "Did you know that Ranma could do that?"

"Yeah! And where did he get that sword from? I thought Bishamon had it!" Xenovia looked at Lilith sharply.

Lilith opened her mouth to say something before her pupils shrank and her body suddenly throbbed. Falling over, she started to thrash, causing Mittelt to grab her so that she didn't hurt herself.

"Don't answer that, Lilith!" Azazel ordered her and sighed as her body relaxed. Looking at the shocked looks everyone had, he shook his head. "Did any of you pay any attention to what Ranma said when he beating on all of us?" He sighed again as none of them were showing any sort of recognition of what he was talking about. "Okay, this is why we do after-battle reports, so we can talk, discuss and learn."

Seeing Azazel's face look so serious, not to mention how quickly he was taking control of the situation reminded everyone in the room that the man may have acted goofy and was a large pervert that loved boobs, but he had led the Fallen Angels through the Great War and had centuries of combat experience on his side.

"First of all, Ranma said to me that Jedah offered him a better deal. I won't speculate on what that is." Azazel walked over to a white board that he had in the room and pulled out a marker and started writing on it. "However, there's a major clue in there, the fact that he said Jedah and not Ophis tells me that the Khaos Brigade has another faction besides Vali's and the Hero group."

"He mentioned something about Leonardo." Rias spoke up, thinking back to it. "Something about needing to thank him and his mind being messed up."

"He said that if I had boosted as much as I did against Vali that one of us would have died." Issei was still angry about that, but thanks to Ddrag he was able to focus on it. "Why did he say that?"

"And that the attack was to take Nabiki." Akeno finished.

"Okay, now that we've gotten all that out of the way," Azazel stepped back, the statements that Ranma had made on the board were written there. "First of all," Azazel looked at Rias. "With everything you told me, I don't think Ranma is actually our enemy."

"After he back-stabbed you, flattened our friends, shocked Atsuko and nearly killed Issei?!" Ravel, who had been silent this whole time, finally erupted. "You don't think he's your enemy?!"

"Oh, he's definitely our enemy if we fight him. But he's not our actual enemy." Azazel smirked at the confused looks he was getting. "Alright, calm down, lemme explain. In Kyoto Jedah did show up after your fight against Cao Cao and apparently ran into the help I had arranged to deal with the Hero Faction. Said help was Son Wukong, the first generation Monkey King who serves as the Wargod Indra's vanguard and Yu'long, one of the five Dragon Kings." He waited for the shock on all their faces to wear off. "Now then, according to the Monkey King, Jedah was cautious enough to have an item that nearly killed Yu'long."

"That's rather terrifying." Ddrag commented.

"Yes. Now, the next thing that Ranma said was that he needed to thank Leonardo, the owner of the Annihilation Maker Longinus and the obvious maker of those dolls and the hydra." Azazel grinned as everyone was nodding slowly. "But he also said that Leonardo's mind was messed up, which leads me to two possibilities."

"Neither are good, are they?" Mittelt asked, getting a shake of Azazel's head.

"Sadly not. But the first idea that comes to mind is that he's being manipulated somehow. Think Star Wars with Palpatine and Vader if you will." Azazel hoped it wasn't THAT, because the end result of that was never a good thing. "The second one, and I'm wondering if this is possible, is that Ranma's being brainwashed."

"Jedah doesn't have that ability." Lilith spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "When he made my body and put a bunch of information in my head he put a bunch of information on himself in me as well. He claims to be a master at manipulating the soul, which is how he was able to revive when he was killed over three thousand years ago."

"Wait, what?!" Everyone gasped at the same time.

"Yeah, he's been dead, he can revive himself."

"Oh no." Azazel groaned as something just occurred to him. "Okay, this is just a theory, but I think I know what's going on. I could be completely wrong on this, but Jedah can manipulate souls, right?" Lilith nodded, having just explained that. "Now imagine for a moment, and this is just a theory I have, but imagine for a moment that there's a Sacred Gear that can manipulate emotions or the state of mind someone has."

"But Sacred Gears..." Asia started, before stopping as Azazel gave her a look.

"Can be removed and transferred at the cost of the original user's life and even then, so long as the person has at least one Sacred Gear in them they can survive it." He pointed at Kiba before anyone could say anything. "Against Sairaorg's peerage you revealed that you have the Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear as well as your Sword Birth Sacred Gear." Kiba nodded, remembering that. "You could have either one removed from you and not die, though it's extremely painful and would likely cripple you, but it's possible."

"So what you're saying is..." Asia trailed off, her eyes widening. "No! Someone..."

"Likely Jedah found a Sacred Gear user that has the ability of mental manipulation." Rias said in a soft tone. "And then did to the user what happened to you, Asia, and extracted it for his own purposes."

"And if he can manipulate the soul like Lilith says he can," Azazel continued on, "then he probably unlocked abilities far beyond what it should be able to do normally. And that doesn't even factor in the potential Balance Breaker that he may have." Holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture, Azazel just shook his head. "Sadly, this is just theories that we have. So for now, let's go under the assumption that this is true."

"It has to be!" Kunou spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Daddy wouldn't do this! Not without a good reason! Daddy wouldn't! He wouldn't!" Her eyes teared up. "He has to be under someone's mind control!"

"Plus..." Mittelt looked at Lilith and Atsuko, the latter of whom was leaning on the wall, watching in silence. "Ranma said that he could have killed us all at anytime. If he's under some sort of mind control..."

"Then it may not be complete at this point." Azazel nodded. "Good thing he held back."

"Held back?!" Issei yelled. "I don't know if you noticed, but he stabbed you and blasted damn near everyone with that damn Excalibur Betrayal sword beam!"

"Said sword beam can cut through a barrier being maintained by Michael, Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia." Azazel gave him a pointed look. "Not only that but it nearly cut Grayfia in half and almost killed her. I can testify from personal experience just how powerful and tough she is. Had Ranma wanted to, he could have used the sword beam while the sword was stuck in my chest and I would have been killed right then and there." He pointed at the room. "If he had used the true power of that sword none of you would be here right now. And that's not even going into the new power he has, that Life Giving Dragon Balance Break."

"Speaking of which," Ddrag spoke up, "I thought that Dragon had been killed ages ago."

"Huh?" Issei looked at the gem on his wrist. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Ddrag answered. "The Dragon that was used with that Sacred Gear disappeared sometime between fifteen hundred and two thousand years ago."

"Interesting." Azazel commented. "What's so special about that Dragon?"

"Well, for one thing, that Dragon's title as the Life Stream Dragon is a bit of false advertising if you will. It doesn't have the ability to grant life or anything like that. It's an Eastern Dragon that supposedly had the ability to manipulate energy, specifically the types of power used by martial arts and Senjutsu experts."

"So Touki, huh?" Azazel mused. "But I thought that was just the ability to increase one's ability and power."

"Only the most basic levels of it." Lilith answered for Ddrag. "Sairaorg can use it but that's something anyone with enough training can do. Happosai uses his Ki, that is, life force, in such a way that he can stop Issei's punches with one finger and has used it to live over three hundred years, same with the old Amazon."

"Indeed, anyway," Ddrag continued on, "that Dragon was known as Sen when alive, from what I recall Sen was pretty laid back for a Dragon but disappeared in China awhile back. Never interacted with Sen much. And in case you're wondering, Sen liked to change genders frequently, sometimes a man, and sometimes a woman, if Ranma's new power is based on Sen, then we're in a lot of trouble. Imagine fighting Sairaorg, Kuroka, Cao Cao and Rossweisse at the same time."

"...What?" More than one person said at that moment.

"Ddrag, are you serious?" Issei asked, trembling. "And why add in Rossweisse to that?!"

"Partner, trust me on this. Do you remember what Rossweisse did at the bridge when drunk?"

"Yeah, she made a bunch of energy blasts." Issei said, looking at the blushing Valkyrie. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"One of Sen's favorite ways to fight was to bombard its enemies from a distance with everything under the sun."

"So in essence, we've got someone who's as good of a fist fighter as Sairaorg, as skilled as Cao Cao, as good as manipulating energy as Kuroka and now has the power to fire energy blasts like a drunken Valkyrie?" Azazel summarized as he shook his head. "Well... That's a pleasant thought."

"Are... Are you serious?!" Issei yelped and looked at Lilith. "Please tell me that he's joking!"

Lilith looked away, not answering.

"Don't ask her any questions about Ranma!" Mittelt snapped at Issei. "I don't want her thrashing around again because of that!"

"Anyway, so he has a Sacred Gear that has a powerful Dragon spirit in it..." Xenovia trailed off. "Ddrag, how strong was Sen?"

"Upper class at best, more likely a middle class Dragon. At full power, not a match for me, but still an annoyance to be sure."

"Coupled with a powerful cursed Holy weapon that can fire sword beams..." Kiba trailed off.

"Thankfully he only used the sword to stun us." Xenovia muttered and shook her head. 'This is starting to look pretty bleak, how do you beat someone like that? I really hope that he's being mind controlled and it actually limits his ability to fight.'

"How can a sword beam be set to stun?" Mittelt asked.

"Very carefully." Azazel commented and looked at them. "However, he also told us one last bit of important information as well, am I right, Gasper?"

The blond half-Vampire nodded. "Right. He said that in one month he'd be in Romania."

"What's in Romania?" Atsuko asked, finally speaking up.

"...My family." Gasper answered her.

"Specifically it's home to the Tepes and Vladi Vampire clans." Azazel clarified and sighed. "I was going to make an offer of peace to those clans and have them join our alliance, especially since their leader vanished awhile ago but I never got around to doing it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Issei asked. "Next stop, Romania. Oww!" He groaned as raising his arm made him throb in pain. "Or maybe after we rest a bit more."

"We have a month." Azazel smirked at him. "And I think it's time for you guys to get some special training if you're going to fight someone like Ranma without Lilith's help." They all blinked in confusion. Grinning, Azazel turned to Rossweisse, who suddenly paled at Azazel's next words. "So, miss Rossweisse, how do you feel about visiting your old boss and having the Norse Pantheon help train everyone?"

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Rossweisse screamed out, not wanting to deal with that torment again.

(-)

"So you kidnapped me, huh?" Nabiki smirked at Ranma as he walked into her holding room. "And that's..." Her eyes widened as she saw the tall man behind him. "Oh... Eh heh..."

"You know me?"

"She's got near omniscience, CC." Ranma told him, getting a nod from the girl in question. "And I have no doubt she knows everyone who's stronger than Sirzechs is."

"I'm flattered, you almost make it sound like I knew what was going to happen ahead of time." Nabiki snarked at Ranma before sighing. "So, what happens next?"

"That depends, we got one month."

Nabiki looked at CC before shaking her head. "One month, huh? What's your plan then?"

Ranma gave her a nasty grin. "I've got to give a certain whiny bitch a piece of my mind."

CC shook his head. "I'd rather face him myself. He sounds like he'd be fun."

"Plus there are others that I need to meet with before the month is over." Ranma ignored CC for a moment. "Well, one person in particular."

Nabiki sighed and hung her head. "I already know who, she's in England. Are you sure you want her though?"

Ranma smirked at Nabiki. "Yeah, I do." He looked at CC. "So, do you know if the one I'm looking for is..."

"Apparently not here." CC shook his head. "This world is a bit different."

"We're in Makai, of course it is." Ranma shook his head. "Speaking of which, go have fun, don't get stung by Soul Bees, but don't wipe them out."

A massive grin covered his face. "Excellent. Can I kill whomever I want or just beat them up?"

"Only kill if you have to." Ranma waved him off as he nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Boy, dealing with battle maniacs..." Still, CC did listen at least. "So, Nabs..." Ranma looked at her. "Got any suggestions on dealing with that whiny bitch?"

She snorted and reached between her breasts and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Use that on the whiny bitch."

Unfolding it, Ranma read what was on it and grinned. "Excellent."

Nabiki shook her head, she knew what was going to happen, that's all that mattered. "So..." She caught a small object Ranma threw at her.

"Make your calls." Ranma turned to leave. "I have work to do."

Nabiki shook her head and sighed. "Before you go, lemme know if I can walk around freely or not."

"Who knows?" Ranma shrugged before stopping at the door. "Jedah has someone who interests me, can you find out who she is?"

"Why? Looking for another harem member?" Nabiki laughed at his annoyed look. "Fine, fine, whatever." After Ranma left, she sighed and slumped against the wall. "The things I have to put up with..." She looked at the thing Ranma threw at her. "...A flip phone? ...And it gets a signal in Makai? How in God's name does that happen?! OWW!" She yelled and rubbed her head. "COME ON! SERIOUSLY, MICHAEL?! GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK ALREADY! I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE YOUR DADDY'S EYES!"

Grumbling about ungrateful Angels, she flipped the phone open and made a phone call. "About time you picked up."

 _"Who are you?"_

Nabiki grinned at the voice. "Someone who can help you get what you want."

 _"You'll have to be more clear or I'm hanging up."_

"Let me just say that if you want to get the two things you want most in life, you'll listen."

There was a pause, as if the person on the other end was contemplating what was being said. _"Talk, if you can't convince me in one minute, I'm hanging up and blocking this number."_

"Head to England, there's someone there you need to meet."

 _"England's not as small as you think it is. Where am I going and who am I looking for?"_

"In a few days there will be a commotion at a fancy London restaurant, look for a redhead with a strong and focused aura and bring that artifact you have from Egypt."

 _"How do you... You know what? Never-mind, how many days?"_

"Three days, you best hurry." Nabiki smirked as she closed the phone. "Okay, now then..." There was a lot to do in the next month.

(-)

The next day on Earth...

"I can't believe you got us a month off so easily." Rias muttered at Azazel as they boarded the train that would take them to the Norse pantheon of Valhalla.

The Fallen Angel leader simply smirked at her. "Yes, well, have fun, don't piss off Freya by calling her old or anything." He shivered, remembering the one time he saw someone actually insinuate that the Valkyrie leader was even remotely not as sexy as the younger Valkyries were.

"Um..." Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't ask," Azazel answered their confused looks. "Listen, just get to Valhalla, Odin already knows your coming, he'll have some people ready to meet you by the train station."

The teens nodded and Issei blinked as he felt something on his head. "Um..."

"Oh joy, the old perv is going to join us." Koneko grumbled, getting a grin from Happosai.

"I haven't been to Europe before, besides, dragon boy needs to work on his aura synchronization still."

Issei sighed and hung his head. "This is going to be like with Tannin, isn't it?"

"Unlikely," Ddrag spoke up, "that was to help you get into shape and pull out my power, this is to help you further your progress. You'll be worked hard but it's Valhalla, the Norse take pride in having the best fighters in the Moonlight World."

"Yep." Azazel nodded. "Now I'd come with, but I have to go see Sirzechs, update him on some stuff and plan our next move." He looked at the person next to him. "Are you sure you're not going to go with?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lilith nodded and looked at Issei. "Listen to me. Keep your schedule if you can, if you can't, then at least spend time in the same bed and none of the rest of you interfere. If I hear that any of you were trying to interfere, I'm going to use my wings, turn them into tentacles and tentacle rape you until you pass out."

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily.

"Oh, and just so you know, Gasper and Kiba aren't exempt from it either."

"NOOOO!" Gasper cried out and ran onto the train. "I'M A GOOD BOY!"

"Someone has GOT to help him get over that." Lilith muttered.

After several minutes of saying goodbye and waving everyone off, Lilith shook her head. "Think they'll be okay?" Sending Atsuko and Mittelt with them wasn't a bad idea, she just felt kind of lonely at home all alone now.

"Yeah, I do." Azazel answered and was silent as they watched the train disappear. "Want me to take you somewhere?" Azazel asked, causing her to look at him. "If I know where to go, I'll give you a lift. I figure you want to talk to someone about all of this, don't worry, I'll make sure that Kunou and Ravel are taken care of."

"I'd like to head to Nerima." Lilith wanted to be with some people that she knew, not in a place that was mostly empty and would remind her of Ranma.

"Sure." Azazel smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

(-)

A few hours later the group was pulling off the train with their luggage and met a group of three women, one was a petite woman with red hair in twin braids and a small chest, one was a medium sized woman with modest breasts and long blonde hair, the final one was tall with large breasts and short brown hair and a really muscular body. The three were wearing matching light blue business suits "Ah, you must be the Red Dragon Emperor and friends." The blonde smiled at them. "Welcome, my name is Hilda and these are my companions, Olga," she gestured to the redhead, "and Helga." The blonde nodded. "If you'll follow us, we'll..." She trailed off. "Rossweisse? Is that you?"

The silver-haired Valkyrie let out a yeep and ducked behind Akeno.

"Well, well, the lonely Valkyrie." Olga laughed and slapped her leg. "I heard that you were abandoned by Lord Odin, did you come crawling back to him and hope he'll take you back?"

"Indeed," Helga smirked as she saw Rossweisse start to tear up. "Are you still a virgin? Even after you've been gone?"

"It's not my fault!" Rossweisse yelled out, tears in her eyes. "I'm busy being a teacher these days and I have to help Rias out and there was the Rating Game and..."

"ENOUGH!" Issei yelled, Boosted Gear forming on his left hand, much to everyone's shock. "I don't care what your problem with Rossweisse is, but stop tormenting her just because she doesn't have a lover. That's not cool and I don't want to hear it while I'm here."

"Issei..." Rossweisse gasped softly as he defended her. She started to tear up and looked away so that others wouldn't see her crying over this. "Thank you."

"I see..." Hilda nodded. "Very well, I guess dealing with an angry Dragon isn't a good idea. Follow us then."

(-)

After getting to Valhalla, the three Valkyries led them to a large door. "Lord Odin waits for you inside." Opening it up, the group looked on as they saw the place was mostly empty, other than Odin sitting on a throne at the end of a large mess-hall styled room, a few other Valkyries and Gods around him, talking and a few people in front of him.

"Wait a second!" Issei's eyes widened. "VALI?!"

"Hmm?" The White Dragon Emperor turned to see Issei, Rias and a few others he recognized. "Ah, it's you." He smirked at Issei. "Don't know how you knew I was here, but if you're looking, OWW!" He yelled as a rather beautiful Valkyrie with long blonde hair, an impressive bust and a toned body belted the back of his head, with an actual belt.

"Mind your manners, Vali." She said.

"Yes, MOM!" Vali bit out sarcastically. "I swear, Freya, you're just an annoying o..." He trailed off and started to sweat and tremble as the room was filled with an aura of doom.

"If you even HINT that I'm old, I will do things to you that will make your dead Great Grandfather shit his pants." The leader of the Valkyries had a calm look on her face while a blue aura filled the whole room.

"Not old! Not old!" Vali yelled, shaking his head and waving his arms. "You could go and get any guy you wanted."

"Damn right!" She smirked as the aura of doom dissipated.

"That was terrifying." More than one person gasped out. It felt like their throats were being stepped on and all the air was being cut off and she didn't even do anything.

"EEEEEK!" Freya suddenly squealed in fright and put her hand on her ass. "Who dares to grab my butt?!"

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Happosai yelled as he landed on Odin's hat. "Oooh! Silk panties!" He rubbed his face on them.

Glaring and snarling, the oppressive aura of doom flooded the room again and even Odin was starting to sweat, sure she wasn't glaring at him, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Happosai grinned at the Valkyrie. "You really shouldn't glare, if you do, you'll get a bunch of wrinkles on your face and you can't stand to have anymore."

"Why you..." growled Odin.

"And this is supposed to be a Viking paradise!?" yelled Happosai. "Where's the free food? Free liquor? Hot serving wenches?"

Odin's snarl faded. Yeah, where were the hot serving wenches?

"You... You... YOU!" The blue aura of doom changed to a red aura of terror that had everyone diving out of the area as the air itself cracked. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GNOME!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Happosai jumped off of Odin and ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Freya yelled as she ran after Happosai, crashing through the door to the side as Happosai ran through it.

Everyone was silent for several minutes, only able to hear crashes, explosions, yells and laughter from down the hallway.

"So this is why Azazel said not to call her old." Akeno muttered, wincing at another explosion.

Odin shook his head. "Well then, how about we get you kids some rooms set up and we'll talk about training for tomorrow?"

"Wait!" Issei pointed at Vali. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Visiting friends." Vali rolled his eyes at Issei's dumbfounded expression. "Even I have friends. Besides, Hell has no authority here."

"Enough." Odin commanded as he stood up. "I'm doing this as a favor to Azazel, so you kids are here as guests." He gave Vali a look. "And listen, Butt Dragon Emperor," he smirked as Vali twitched and they heard Albion cry out in dismay, "get along with the Breast Dragon Emperor," his smirk increased as he heard Ddrag cry out in dismay, "because you're going to be living together for the next month."

"WAAAAAH!" Both Heavenly Sky Dragons cried out at their embarrassing nicknames.

Odin shook his head and looked at the group before smirking as he saw someone familiar. "Ah, Rossweisse," the Valkyrie stiffened as she stood straight up, "you're looking pretty good."

"Um, hi Lord Odin..." Rossweisse was sweating heavily as she remembered what she had said when she had become a Devil, how she would tell him to take his lecherous attitude and shove it along with his mean teasing. Now that she was here, she was finding it hard to do that, sure he might laugh it off, but still, she was too nervous to say anything.

"Good to see you, anyway," Odin addressed the whole group and ignored the large crash that was heard from the hallway, "welcome to Valhalla, you're going to be working your asses off for the next month." He grinned at them. "You best get ready, we have rooms set up for you." The Norse God looked at one of the Valkyries off to the side. "Bryun, please escort them to their rooms. Take the day to relax and explore, because tomorrow there won't be any mercy."

Rossweisse sighed, she knew it wasn't that bad, Odin liked to scare newbies whenever they showed up. "Lord Odin, please tell them the truth." Sure, the training was harsh, but bearable.

"Bah! Let me have some fun." Odin grumbled as he sat back down. "Whatever, you'll be run ragged, but you'll have plenty of time to sleep and relax. However, seeing as I am very old, I'm going to appoint trainers for all of you."

"So that's why you asked me to show up today." Vali muttered and looked at Issei before shaking his head. "Fine, whatever." He could put up with it, after all, he wanted to see Issei's new powers for himself. After hearing Cao Cao bitch about some sort of zomboobies and Issei unlocking more of his actual power, he was curious. Plus he had seen the footage of that Ratings Game and after seeing Issei's form, he had gotten really excited.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a loud squealing sound running down the hallway. "...Oh no... I forgot..." Vali groused and slapped his forehead.

"YEEEEEE!" A cute blonde in a blue witch outfit ran into the room, her eyes sparkling as she rushed across the room and pounced on Issei, knocking him to the floor. "OHMYGOSHITSYOUISAWYOUREPISODEWITHTHESATANRANGERSANDLEVIATANANDITWASSOAWESOMEANDIWANTYOURAUTOGRAPHONMYBODYPILLOWOFYOUANDONMYCAPEANDYEEEE!"

Blinking several times, Issei tried to figure out what she was saying. "Um... Wait, there are body pillows of me?!"

"HOW COME WE WEREN'T TOLD?!" Akeno, Koneko, Asia and strangely enough Irina all yelled at the same time.

La Fey blinked and looked up. "Oh, there are others here. I'm sorry. I was just checking on Lord Vali when I heard that Issei was here."

"Can we get back to the body pillow?" Issei asked. Was he supposed to get paid for that? Did Rias give permission... Since she always said he needed permission?

Wait! Was he a sex symbol now? BOO-YAH! Harem Kings had to be sex symbols! That was how they got a harem!

Damn, but if he wasn't getting money for it, was being poor a deal breaker!?

Vali rubbed his forehead. For some reason he felt like this was going to get thrown in his face as being his fault, and he wasn't sure how or why.

Odin clapped his hands. "Alright, alright, go get to your rooms and relax." He was finding this amusing, but he was certain they wanted to put stuff away by now.

An explosion from the hallway had the entire room shake and caused everyone to fall off their feet. "GET BACK HERE AND DIE!"

"Oh come on!" Happosai's voice was heard. "Your tits aren't that saggy."

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Vali and Odin both looked at the hallway door in shock. If Freya hadn't killed the gnome that had stolen her panties and called her old by now, he was seriously impressive.

(-)

As she got into her designated room, Rias stopped as she heard a throat clearing behind her. Turning she saw Akeno, Koneko and Asia standing at the door. "Can I help you?"

"I think we've put this off long enough." Akeno commented, her arms crossed under her breasts and an utterly serious look on her face. "Considering that we've let you, Xenovia and Issei enjoy a month of uninterrupted time at night, the three of us had to have a chat together."

"We want in." Koneko said, giving Rias an annoyed look. "None of us want to be left behind."

Asia nodded at Rias, who sighed. "We love him too! It's not just you!"

Rias closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out to fight off the rising wave of jealousy she was starting to feel. "Assuming that I'm okay with it, how do I know you won't use that to simply..."

"Please stop." Akeno interrupted her. "None of us are going to steal Issei away from you. We just want you to share him a bit more."

"I suppose I haven't been too fair to you." Rias said softly. "I can't let you three try to do anything while we're here. After this situation is taken care of and we're back home..." She looked to the side and shook her head. "Fine. But only when we get home, okay?" She looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

"That's fine." Asia said, getting a nod from Koneko.

"So long as you don't hog all the man meat I'm okay with it." Koneko answered.

"But don't think you get to hog Issei during free time." Akeno answered her. "We want to have some time with him without people spying on us."

"Only way I'll allow that," Rias looked at them sharply, "is if you promise me, right here, right now, that none of you will try to bed him. You do that, and I'll tell him to take you on dates personally."

"Fine." Akeno nodded, knowing that was probably the best they could get from Rias. "You won't stop us when we get back then?"

"Provided we get out of this, no, I won't." It was a huge concession from her, and they knew it.

After the three left, Rias walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. "How does mom handle dad having a harem and not being jealous every time he's with one of the other women?"

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

Azazel appeared in the designated meeting room and quickly noted that there was more people than he originally intended there to be there. "Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia," he nodded at all three of them. "I only asked to talk with Sirzechs, so why are you two here?"

"I was wanting to go over some of the details on some contracts since some of the numbers aren't adding up." She frowned as she looked at the sheets in her hands. "Namely it seems like we're losing resources somehow."

"Let me see..." Sirzechs looked over the data himself and tapped his chin. "This is interesting. It might be something as simple as a misplaced number or someone accidentally forgetting to cross some t's or dot some i's. I'll have some of my people look into it though."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"So, Azazel," Sirzechs looked at him. "What brings you here on such short notice? I hear that you sent Rias, Issei and the others to Valhalla to get training from the Norse."

Azazel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Bad news, I'm afraid. It seems that Ranma has joined the Khaos Brigade."

"What?!" Both Sirzechs and Serafall gasped at the same time.

"No...No way!" Serafall shook her head. "Why would he do that?"

"No idea." Azazel shook his head. "For now we're operating under the assumption that he's under some sort of mind control. Or he met this world's version of Palpatine and fell to the dark side."

Both Sirzechs and Serafall gave him blank looks.

"...Wait." Azazel looked at both of them. "You two haven't seen Star Wars?" They both shook their heads. "You poor deprived Devils. That's it! Cancel all meetings tomorrow. We're going to spend a day and watch the Star Wars saga together. Actually, we'll watch it at the Gremory household, that way your wife, kid and parents can watch it with us."

The two Devil Kings looked at each other in confusion but nodded.

(-)

The next day at the Gremory household...

"So why are we taking the day off?" Venelana asked Azazel, who merely grinned at her. Behind her, her husband, son, daughter-in-law, grandson and Serafall were setting up chairs.

Grayfia winced as one of the twins kicked. She was never more thankful that there was a bathroom nearby, because she had been running to the restroom more often than she enjoyed these days.

"It's come to my attention that none of you have seen Star Wars." Azazel answered her. "So to rectify this, I have the Blu-ray specials. I'd rather have the Laserdisks, but they never made Laserdisks for some of the movies." He grumbled something about definitive ways to watch a movie and defunct technology before putting the first movie in.

"Wait!" Serafall frowned as she looked at the open case. "Why episode four first? Shouldn't we start at the beginning?"

"We are." Azazel smirked at her. "Trust me, this is the best way to watch the movies." With that, he hit play and sat back to watch with everyone.

(-)

 _"Your father's lightsaber."_ A snapping sound was heard and the Devils all blinked in surprise at the weapon in question.

"That looks familiar." Sirzechs muttered.

"Where do you think the inspiration for those energy light swords came from?" Azazel smirked.

(-)

Serafall tilted her head. "Jedi Mind Trick?"

"Man, those Stormtroopers..." Azazel chuckled, he knew the truth behind the troopers that the Empire employed, but no need to spoil that surprise, not yet.

(-)

 _"Your powers have grown weak, old man."_

 _"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."_

"I like the old guy." Millicus smiled brightly.

(-)

"NO!" Millicus cried out as he watched Vader's lightsaber cut Obi Wan through the neck.

(-)

 _"Use the Force Luke."_

"BOOM!" Millicus threw his hands up in the air as the Death Star exploded.

"That... That was really good." Sirzechs had to give it to the people who made this movie, those space battles were really well done.

As the credits started to roll, Azazel chuckled. "Well, time to watch the greatest movie ever made."

(-)

 _"No... *I* am your father."_

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the same time, shocked at hearing that.

Azazel kept quiet when some of them turned to look at him. "Shh! Keep watching."

(-)

"That was a downer ending." Sirzechs said and looked as his wife got up and walked to the bathroom. "How about a break?"

"Sure, I'll get episode two set up next then."

"Wait!" Serafall looked at him. "Why episode two now? Why not one?"

"Well, for one thing, episode one wasn't that good over-all and is almost completely self-contained. A second reason is that this is actually a story-telling trope. Start in the present, get to a point that makes everyone go 'huh?' and then flash back to the past to explain everything."

"Oh..." Serafall nodded, she was enjoying these movies. The action, the music and the special effects were really good. Especially considering how old these movies seemed to be.

(-)

Meanwhile on Earth...

Ranma, now in England as he walked towards his destination, closed his eyes as he thought back to everything that had happened when he entered that flying island over Nepal.

* * *

Remember when Star Wars was good? Machette Order FTW.

BTW, for those of you who think Jedah can just do what he wants, think again, even if he has Ophis under control, he's not stupid enough to try and force her to do anything she doesn't want to, even with what he's doing to her. Plus making unnecessary moves might draw the attention of Indra, Hades or Shiva and Jedah can't win a fight against them as he is now. Plus, do you really think Rivezim is a team player? Jedah might be powerful, but he's cautious, he still has plans he wants to see through first.


	60. Betrayal Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review answer time:

Mr. Haziq: Would you believe I had forgotten about Toma when I wrote this? Because I did.

* * *

Two months ago in Nepal...

Landing on the floating island, Ranma grimaced at the strong winds that nearly sent him flying off the island. "Shit!" He grimaced, glad he had wings to fly with, because otherwise this would have sent him off the edge. With a flap of his wings, Ranma flew towards the doors of the temple in the middle of the small island. 'Seriously, how does this place stay floating in the air?' He could feel magic in the air powering the winds that were threatening to throw him off. Pushing the doors open, he walked inside and was greeted by a circular room that had pillars evenly spaced out. Looking around, Ranma could see a second and even a third level of this place. "It looks like a coliseum."

"That's what I intended when I made this place." A female voice spoke up from above and Ranma looked up to see a woman with long green hair with streaks of blue and pink done up in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a green Chinese combat dress that emphasized her legs and showed off her slender body and modest bust. The woman had a staff in her right hand that reminded him of a Khakkhara, or Buddhist monk staff, complete with several rings on each side of the ring on the top. "I see you finally answered my calls. I had almost given up."

"Were you the one going 'can you hear me' over the past few months?"

"Indeed. I heard about you." She pointed her staff at Ranma and he was rather surprised at how it didn't jingle. "Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts who wishes to become the next Master."

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

The woman smirked at him. "I am the current Master. My name is Sen."

Ranma stared in shock.

She grinned at him. "Tell me something, Ranma, or should I call you Saotome? I do recall that the Japanese are sticklers for calling people by their family name."

"Either's fine, you aren't Japanese." Ranma dismissed her concerns. He watched as she jumped off the second floor and landed in front of him. She was a little taller than he was now that they were face to face. "So now what happens?"

"We can fight a meaningless fight where you put up an amazing amount of resistance but ultimately fail, or I can train you to a satisfying point or you can leave. Your choice."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Lady, are you saying you're that much..." He was cut off as a burst of power caught him off guard and sent him flying into the far wall. Grunting as he crashed into it, Ranma gasped as several blasts hit him in rapid succession. "Got it!" He gasped out when they stopped and he slid off the wall, falling to his knees.

"You may, one day, be strong enough for me." Sen shook her head. "However, that day will be a long time away from now." She turned away from him and walked to the door in the back. "Follow me, or not, it's up to you."

"Wait." Ranma pushed himself to his feet and smirked at her as she turned back to look at him. "You hit me fifty times in an instant. I can see why you're the Master, but..." He smirked at Sen's raised eyebrow. "Give me ten, no, five attacks. If I can't tag you at least once in some way, I'll leave."

"Five attacks, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Very well." She didn't move from her spot. "I will only counter attack when you attack."

There was nothing but silence for a moment before Ranma moved, practically disappearing. Sen merely closed her eyes before spinning to the side and slammed her staff down, hitting Ranma in the back and sending him straight to the floor. "That was one."

Ranma pushed himself off the ground and rolled away from her. 'Well, that sucked, Happosai wasn't kidding when he said she was good.' Still, he couldn't help but grin.

Up above, unseen by Ranma or Sen, another figure watched as Ranma's next three attacks were easily defeated. 'Pathetic.' The figure sighed as he leaned against the pillars. 'I guess it'll be a lot longer before that promise can be kept. At this rate I'll have to find the current Dragon Emperors, maybe I can have a good fight from them.'

Back on the ground, Sen shook her head. "If you stop now, I won't hold you to your promise, but if you fail..."

Ranma shook his head, smirking. "Nah, I've got this, I think I got it figured out." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed?" She narrowed her eyes. "When you're ready, come at me and fail then." Sen turned to face him fully.

Ranma continued to grin as he closed his eyes and felt her aura out. "I'm seriously impressed, never thought I'd find someone as good as you are." The most impressive thing he found was that she wasn't even using an ounce of wasted power or movement, it was like she had spent centuries learning martial arts.

Sen smirked at him. "Should you not fail in this last endeavor, I shall tell you my story."

"Good to know." Ranma had briefly thought about removing the seal on his King's piece, but decided against it, they weren't fighting for real and this was just a test. 'Besides, if I have to rely on that power I may as well leave right now.' Still, he had one trick he hadn't used in awhile.

Sen raised an eyebrow as she felt the air seemingly waver. 'What is he?' Her eyes widened as she saw him take off like a rocket and started bouncing around the room at ever increasing speeds. It was an unconventional tactic, she knew what he was doing however, having seen it before. Closing her eyes, she spun around and thrust her staff where she knew Ranma would be...

...Except that he wasn't there.

"What?" Her eyes widened as she felt something grab her from behind.

"Got'cha." Ranma smirked at her. Letting go, he felt his legs give out and he flopped onto the floor. "FUCK!"

"What did..."

"I figured I couldn't land an attack on you since you seemed to be reading my intentions." Ranma chuckled and winced. "Never going to use the Amaguriken on my legs again."

"You know the Chinese Amazons?" Sen asked him, much to his surprise. "Skilled warriors, but their most promising warrior in the past three hundred years never answered my calls."

"She wouldn't happen to be named Cologne, would she?" Ranma grinned as the woman nodded. "Thought so."

Before Sen could respond, another person dropped down with a heavy thud and Ranma stared at the large man with gold and black striped hair who was grinning at him. "I've never seen the Master get fooled like that." Blood-lust was starting to creep from him as he looked at Ranma.

"CC, stop." Sen ordered and the man sighed as the blood-lust left the room. "Really, what am I going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically, not getting an answer nor was she expecting one. "Follow me." She said as she walked away from Ranma. "I must say, I'm impressed, I haven't seen anyone fast enough to pull that strategy off in over fifteen hundred years."

"You aren't human, huh?" Ranma asked, causing her to look at him.

"The body is human, if that makes you feel better. But I am not. I did promise you my story." After entering the door, the room revealed was a hallway, she continued to walk through the barren hallway. "It was about seventeen hundred years ago when I found myself in China and I settled down in a magical valley and took a nap."

"So what happened then?"

She smirked at him. "Some annoying gnats had built a small kingdom over my sleeping body. I woke up and destroyed their precious palace. They weren't happy about their palace that they had in place for almost five hundred years being destroyed by me."

"...You slept for five hundred years?!"

"Dragons tend to sleep a long time when we're tired yes."

"...You're a Dragon?" Ranma looked at her. "How come you feel human then?"

"I was getting to that." She smirked at him. "Anyway, as I was saying, they weren't too happy about it and after a rather... Foolish and short battle where most of them ended up flattened, the King of those pathetic people called for a halt to the fighting. I was curious, so I waited for him to talk to me." She laughed at the memory. "He made me a rather unique offer."

"...What?"

"He wanted to have children with me."

Ranma face-faulted and CC just chuckled as he listened to the story. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he got to his feet.

Sen laughed at him. "I had the same reaction. Turns out the King was in a three-way war with the Amazons to the South and the Phoenix people to the East. Maybe you've heard of the Musk Dynasty?" She frowned as he shook his head. "Well, the legend has it that the King and all his men wrestled a Ki Dragon, that's me, by the way, into the Spring of the Drowned Girl and then used a locking ladle on her to keep her in human form so they could easily breed her. Truth is, he offered me all the bananas I could ever want if I willingly let him turn me into a human woman, lock me in that form and have a few kids for him."

"...And you went along with it?" Ranma deadpanned and sweat-dropped at the looks that Sen and CC gave him. "Uh..."

"Bananas are delicious things." CC said, getting a nod from Sen.

"How could I resist!? Besides, what's wrong with spending a little time as a human?" She sighed and shook her head. "Turns out that I didn't think that through completely. See, Dragons don't breed easily with humans, that's why they needed the cursed spring to give me a human body. Funny enough, I'm still ageless, how does that work anyway?"

"Because you're a Dragon and people who are cursed to be animals still retain their human abilities?" Ranma deadpanned, remembering stories about the Phoenix people from Cologne in that they had only lost their wings but still had all their other abilities, "so why wouldn't a Dragon still have all their other abilities?"

"See, that's what I thought too, but it seems that the locking ladle..." She sighed. "Well, I agreed to let them lock me in that human form, after all, the agreement was until my husband died I would stay in human form, afterwords they'd use the unlocking kettle and I would leave."

"I take it something happened?"

"THEY LOST THE FUCKING KETTLE!" Sen yelled, causing Ranma to sweat slightly. "Worst part is, that damn ladle prevents me from shape-shifting freely. I left them after my husband died and took a journey."

"And now you're the Master?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I spent a few centuries learning from the previous Masters." She answered him. "Afterwords I challenged the last Master for the title and won, becoming the new Master in the process and meeting CC."

"That was a fun fight." CC grinned at her.

"If you wish to become the next Master, Ranma Saotome..." Sen pointed her staff at him and tapped him on the chest. "You'll need to train with me and defeat me. However, there's a small problem." She looked at his right arm. "You have a seal on your power."

"Because if I don't my power goes out of control and I can't control it."

"Then guess what I'm going to be teaching you how to do?"

(-)

A few days later...

"GAH!" Ranma slumped to his knees, his aura gutting out again.

"Pitiful, even with that enormous power boost you can't control it?" Sen asked as she lowered her staff. "Perhaps I over-estimated your control?"

"Not easy when this thing seems to get stronger constantly." Ranma grunted as he got to his feet, his aura reigniting. "Dunno if you know, but I'm not used to being with so much power flowing freely."

"Indeed, perhaps you did need the seal." She frowned and walked up to him, tapping him on the chest and Ranma watched, shocked as the King's piece was removed from his body. "There." She took it away from him. "Can you control your power now?"

"I...Huh?" Ranma gawked, getting a sigh from Sen.

"I see now," she looked at the piece in her hands, "this is an amplifier, one with almost no control, it constantly pushes and enhances the user beyond what's safe, no wonder you can't control it." She gave him a pointed look. "Yet I sense a lot of its power has been absorbed by you."

"Hard not to when that thing's part of my soul. How'd you pull it out?"

She just grinned at him. "Gain control of your power, maybe I'll tell you someday."

Ranma just grunted.

(-)

Training went on like that for the next two weeks. CC merely watched as Ranma seemed to increase his ability by leaps and bounds during his time with the Master. Looking at the King's piece that Sen had told him to hold onto, he merely shook his head in amazement. 'Such a powerful thing in a small package.' He could tell, just from looking at it, that it was linked to Ranma and wouldn't react to anyone else.

"I am seriously impressed." Sen was grinning at him. "At your current rate of growth I may run out of things to teach you in fifty years."

Ranma grunted as he launched a storm of vacuum blades at Sen, who merely danced around them. 'Perfect.' He smirked and clapped his hands together, a ball of Youki forming in-between his palms before he threw his hands up and that ball expanded in size until it was larger than he was. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he flew into the air before throwing it down at Sen.

Sen merely smirked as a blue aura surrounded her staff. Spinning to avoid another attack, she thrust her staff at the large ball of energy.

Ranma's eyes widened as the ball seemingly burst like a water balloon before a spiraling wave of energy came rushing up at him. Crossing his arms, he tried to block it but found, to his shock, that the energy bypassed his defenses and washed over him before exploding into a beam of energy that had him screaming in pain before it subsided and he fell out of the sky with a loud thud. "What?" He gasped out after several minutes and Sen standing over him with a blank expression on her face.

"Reverse Strike Wave." She said calmly. "Based off the Amazon's move the Hiryuu Shoten Ha. You're lucky that you weren't using anything stronger, the attack's power is proportional to the strength of the aura of the opponent, in other words, the stronger you are and the stronger your attack, the stronger this attack is."

"I see, just like that tornado attack, you attack the aura and not the person, huh?"

"Close." Sen smirked at him. "I think that's enough for today." Turning, she left him on the ground.

Ranma sighed as he flopped onto his back. 'Fifty years, huh?' He could see it. She had hundreds of years to hone her abilities and who knew how old she was before she was trapped as a human. "Hey, Sen?"

"Hmm?" She stopped and looked back at him. "What?"

"I have to leave in a few days." Ranma answered her. There was silence from Sen and Ranma took it as a sign to continue. "I've enjoyed this, I have, but I do have stuff I need to do." He was beginning to miss Lilith and the others.

"Tis a shame, I would have loved to continue to train you. As a Devil you wouldn't die of old age by the time my training was done."

"I know." Ranma sighed. "I've got family back home, plus I need to deal with something." As he sat up, an idea came to him. "I wonder, you said your shape-shifting's limited, yes?"

"I can't turn back into my Dragon form or anything like that, yes." Sen answered him.

"I wonder, is it possible for you to make a pact that requires you to change forms?" Ranma asked, getting a confused look from Sen. "See, there's a Dragon King, Fafnir, that made a contract with this guy, Azazel, and turned into a gem for a Sacred Gear he had made. Can you do that?"

"Hmm, perhaps, but I don't see why." Sen looked at CC, who was quiet. "Give me a reason why I should."

Ranma held out his hand and a large knife appeared in it. "This is Azazel's first perfected Sacred Gear, would you be willing to make a pact to do to this what Fafnir does for Azazel's Sacred Gear?"

"No." Sen shook her head. "At least, why should I bother helping you out when you haven't earned it?"

Ranma thought about it for awhile before a thought came to him. "Your Reverse Strike Wave. If I can use it, just once, before I leave, you agree to make the pact with me."

The only warning Ranma got was Sen's eyes narrowing before an explosion of power erupted around her, sending Ranma flying back. "I grow tired of your arrogance!" She held her staff up as power condensed at the tip. "If you think you're that good, use it now, concede or perish, those are your only options."

As the power continued to build, Ranma took a deep breath. "Fine then." He held the knife in front of him as his aura surrounded him while battling against Sen's aura. "If you want to be a wall in front of me, then I'll punch right through you."

Watching this, CC wondered just what was going to happen, he didn't care one way or the other, but this was exciting. 'I haven't seen Sen like this since that time we were in the desert to the West of here fighting those weak-ass Gods.' That had been a fun time.

Sen gave him a stern look. "If that is your answer, then don't complain if you die." Spinning around once, she pointed her staff at Ranma. "Dragon Buster CANNON!"

Just as she was about to fire, Ranma swore he saw a faint crackle of lightning in the air. Taking a gamble, he rushed forward as the torrent of energy came crashing down on him. Focusing his aura to his Sacred Gear, he slashed upwards where he swore he saw the lightning just as the energy wave collided with him, his Sacred Gear stabbing into the beam as his aura swirled within the beam of energy.

"Come on," Sen, who was still firing at him, "if you want to survive you need to take control of the energy, harness it and make it your own!"

Ranma was gritting his teeth before his eyes widened. 'This is going to hurt, isn't it?' He could feel everything slipping at that moment. 'Fuck!'

CC shook his head, he could feel Ranma's control slipping. 'Well, that was a promising one.' It was too bad, he was kind of enjoyable to be around, never asking stupid questions.

Ranma grunted and felt himself sliding back against the ground. 'NO! I can do this! DAMMIT!' He cursed before letting out a yell of frustration. 'Nabiki...' Images of the brunette flashed through his head, her annoyed looks, her smiles, the time he spent with her. 'Atsuko...' Images of sparring with her, hanging out with her flashed through his mind. 'Mittelt...' The blonde's looks of concern, her smiles, her frustration, her vulnerable moments, they flashed through his head. 'Kunou, Yasaka...' The two fox Youkai were smiling at him in his mind. His friends at the Occult Research Club flashed through his mind as he remembered how he had first met them and how they were now. 'Everyone...' Finally, a familiar mop of purple hair and red eyes appeared in front of him. i"Hey, Master! We'll always be together, right? You won't forget me, will you?"/i 'Lilith...' As images of her flashed through his mind, he could see her smiling, he saw her frowns and worst of all...

He saw her crying.

"Fuck that... FUCK THIS!"

Both Sen and CC could only stare as Ranma's aura suddenly erupted around him. "I wonder..." Sen mused, but didn't let up on the attack. "Are you going to surrender?"

"Fuck that!" Ranma yelled, his skin burning and bleeding. "You, Sacred Gear, you don't have a name yet, that's fine, I'll name you someday if we survive this. But if you and I are going to survive this, respond to me!" There was a throbbing sensation in his hands from the Sacred Gear before Ranma let out a yell and slashed downwards, causing the beam to shatter into motes of light, much to both Sen and CC's shock. "Good job." He grinned as he looked at his Sacred Gear, which had changed, turning from a hunting knife into a large dagger.

"Impressive." Sen said as she walked up to Ranma's panting form. "Not quite the Reverse Strike Wave, but I am impressed."

"So?" Ranma panted heavily, getting a smile from Sen.

"Very well, I, the Life Giving Dragon, Sen, shall make a pact with you to become the power of your Sacred Gear, in exchange, I shall teach you when I can. When I deem you far enough along, we shall fight for real." She turned to CC. "CC, I wish for you to follow him."

"Master?" CC asked her in confusion.

"You do not need to, but think of it as a favor to me." She smiled at Ranma. "I, admit, I'm curious as to where you will go, Ranma Saotome." She pointed her staff at him and touched his Sacred Gear. "Show me that you are worth my time."

There was a flash of light and Ranma looked at his Sacred Gear, where before it was a large dagger, it now had a green and pink gem in the middle of where the hilt met the guard. Looking up at Sen, he nodded at her. "Thank you." He sighed and flopped onto his back. "That was... Intense."

"Indeed." CC walked up to him, holding the King's piece. "What will you do with this?"

Ranma held up his hand and CC dropped it into his hand. "...Hey, CC, are you and Sen lovers?"

"If by lovers you mean we loved battle, then yes." CC replied curtly.

"So, tell me..." Ranma looked at him. "What will you do now?"

"I shall follow what the Master's orders." He looked at Sen, who had turned to leave. "Since she gave you that gem, I shall follow you. Just let me fight someone strong."

Ranma smirked at him. "Yeah, I can do that. I know a few people strong enough to give you a good fight." Idly he wondered how strong CC was but dismissed it, he'd find out in the future he was sure. Looking at the King's piece in his hand, he looked at the Sacred Gear and a random thought came to him. "I wonder..."

CC watched, wondering what he was doing as Ranma sent a quick surge of power to the King's piece before putting it against the Sacred Gear's blade.

"Considering that Issei took in Vali's power and that Dragon slayer sword..." Ranma muttered before a bright light surrounded the King's piece and the Sacred Gear. "What the hell?!" When the light ended, his Sacred Gear had changed again, the blade itself had become a large dagger and several lines seemingly carved into it. "...I was just testing this, I didn't think anything would happen!" Closing his eyes, he tried to feel his connection to the Evil Pieces that he knew he had, plus to Mittelt, Atsuko and Nabiki and sighed as he felt them still. "Well, this is just weird."

CC was silent.

Ranma sighed and made the dagger disappear. "I think I'm going to crash, see you when I wake up."

CC nodded and walked off as Ranma fell asleep right there.

(-)

Later that day...

"You didn't really master the Reverse Strike Wave." Sen said as she looked at Ranma when he walked into her room.

"Yeah, I figured, I thought you'd become the gem, not give me one." Ranma looked at the gem, slightly disappointed it wasn't her actual self. "I'd ask how you did that, but you're a Dragon, so I'll just chalk it up to Dragon abilities."

"Indeed." She smirked at him. "Alas, you didn't live up to your end of the bargain, either way, that has a portion of my power, and with it, you can contact me and I can contact you." She waved him off. "You'll need to train your body then, but I guess this will suffice for now."

"So why did you agree?" Ranma asked, curious. "I wouldn't have blamed you for refusing."

"...I wanted to see the world again. Sadly, as the Master, I cannot move freely without drawing the attention of all the other major powers of the Moonlight World." Sen shook her head. "This way, however, I can."

"Ah." Ranma nodded, he could understand that. "So, I have to ask, since this gem is a copy of your power and some of your essence, will it run out of power?"

"Eventually it will." Sen answered him. "Depending on how much power you draw upon and how long, but unless it's completely drained out, it should recover, maybe."

Ranma sweat-dropped as she looked away, her face red. "You don't know, do you?" He asked as he gave her a flat stare.

"W-w-well, it's not like I've ever done this before." Sen scratched her cheek as she giggled nervously. "You're the first person that's been here in over six hundred years other than CC."

Ranma sighed.

(-)

Three days later...

"You'll be leaving today then?" Sen asked, getting a nod from Ranma.

"Yeah, going to need a few days to get back to Japan." Ranma answered her. "I don't know teleportation magic after all."

"Tis a shame, I enjoyed training you." Sen said before turning and leaving. "Continue your training, use that gem to contact me if you wish." She looked at CC. "Help him get to Japan, after that, I wish for you to follow him."

CC raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Fine." He didn't care, he was hoping he could find a good fight somewhere along the way.

(-)

After leaving the island and flying to the ground below, Ranma looked at the island and frowned. "How comes no one notices a flying island in the sky?"

"No one bothers to look up." CC answered, causing Ranma to sweat-drop heavily.

"That's a lame..." Ranma trailed off as he felt a magic build-up from behind him. Turning, he watched as a tall, blue figure appeared in front of him. "So you're the Devil I've heard of that caused so many problems for my wife. Jedah Dohma." He narrowed his eyes at the tall Devil. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart for what you did in Kyoto."

Jedah held up his hands. "I'm terribly sorry, but I assure you that the whole thing was not a plan that I participated in."

"Don't give me that shit, you're the one who encouraged them to make Yasaka go berserk!"

"Indeed I did," Jedah nodded and noted that the big guy behind Ranma was starting to release some blood-lust. "However, had I not interfered, they would have did that anyway and may have summoned Great Red to this world. Imagine what would have happened to your wife if Great Red decided that she was an enemy? In a way, I saved your wife's life." He held up his hands at Ranma's glare. "Before you decide I'm an enemy, how about we talk?"

"If you don't convince me that you should live, I'll let the big guy back there tear you apart." Ranma could feel a wave of excitement from CC at that prospect.

"Fair enough." Jedah nodded, "tell me something, Ranma Saotome, you know, as well as I do, that the Almighty is dead." Ranma gave him a sharp look of surprise. "Oh please, don't be so surprised, I saw when it happened hundreds of years ago." Jedah shook his head. "Such a waste, if not for that beast, things would have been better."

"What do you mean?"

Jedah simply cupped his chin as he thought about what happened back then. "You know that He is dead, do you not know how He died?" Ranma shook his head. "Right before His death, the Almighty fought against a powerful beast, one strong enough that even Ophis and Great Red would be hard pressed to win against. Being unable to slay the beast, the Almighty used over forty forbidden seals to seal it away, severely weakening him. Had he taken time to rest and recover, his fight against the four Great Devil Kings would not have been his last."

"Cool story, I'm not seeing how this matters right now."

Jedah sighed, young people were so impatient, always wanting everything right away. "Just wait and I'll get to it, I promise." He waved Ranma down. "Anyway, after I saw what happened, I knew that the world would eventually be doomed."

"You know, this sounds familiar." Ranma muttered. "But the person who said that wanted to kill everyone."

"Ah yes, Kokabiel, a small-minded fool who cares for nothing but war and destruction." Jedah shook his head. "Fools like him should never exist. No, I care not for war, though I do believe that everyone should be pushed to survive to bring out the best in everyone."

Ranma gave him a flat stare. "Don't tell me that you're someone who believes in an extreme version of survival of the fittest or something."

"Hmm, perhaps I am." Jedah merely smiled at him. "But regardless of how much value life does or does not have, let's get back to the story. Anyway, as I was saying, after seeing the Almighty die against the four Great Devil Kings, I knew that the world would eventually stagnate and rot. The four Great Seraphs didn't have enough power to maintain what was left behind by their Father, I knew this. I also knew of one being who both had the power needed to keep the system running and was, as much as I despised him for it, good enough that he would rule the world in a manner similar to what the Almighty did."

Ranma stared in shock. "Wait, what?"

Jedah sighed, a forlorn look on his face. "I turned to one of the rulers of Makai, Belial Aensland and asked him to ascend to Heaven and take over. He was one of the ten strongest beings when alive and I knew that his power could run Heaven." The Devil started to chuckle, but it was hollow, empty. "He told me, the fool, he told me that even if he was to ascend to Heaven that none of Heaven's followers would listen to him, as he was a forsaken child of Heaven."

"Forsaken child?"

"A Nephilim." Jedah clarified for Ranma. "Despite being one of those giants, he detested his own brethren and tried to protect humanity."

"You almost sound like you admired him."

"I hated him." Jedah answered without hesitation. "But I could respect him. After all, if not for him and Garunan Bostial, Makai would not exist at all. Before you ask, Bostial died a long time ago and is unimportant to this story. Anyway, Belial foresaw the flood that would wipe out the rest of his brethren because of his grandfather and helped create Makai and many Demons, Devils and even Youkai, those of us who were simply too dangerous and powerful for Earth, fled to Makai. The rest of the Youkai, Demons, Devils and other supernatural fled to what would become known as Hell."

"So..."

"Fine, fine." Jedah sighed, he really wanted to keep talking about this too! "Anyway, I tried, several times, to change Belial's mind, but he eventually told me that anyone who wanted to become the ruler of Heaven is someone to avoid for they would doom reality. But I knew, I knew that he could rule Heaven, after all, the son of an Angel and had powers that dwarfed most Gods in the world? He would be perfect. I visited him one last time, around three hundred years ago, where I saw his daughter, Morrigan."

"What does Lilith's other half have to do with anything?"

Jedah smirked at him. "She's his flesh and blood, I don't know who her mother is, likely a succubus, but that girl was born with powers that actually surpassed Belial's and, even more interesting, she could use both Holy and Demonic powers."

"Wait, what?!" Ranma yelled in shock. "I know Lilith is very strong, compared to most Devils, though she restrains herself because it's not as fun to use her full power."

"And that's only half of her true power." Jedah chuckled as Ranma staggered in shock. "Then again, she gave up some of her power to you, didn't she? But I suppose as a Devil Queen that should off-set the loss."

"You're too well informed." Ranma narrowed his eyes.

Jedah chuckled at his look. "Calm down, she was my greatest creation, I've kept a close eye on her and on you since she left me almost nine years ago." Turning away, Jedah continued. "Anyway, I have a question. Haven't you found that you've been able to do things that shouldn't be possible in your life?" Jedah looked over his shoulder at Ranma, smiling. "For example, being able to activate a Devil King piece when you weren't a Devil? Or turning an android into a cyborg? A fully functional cyborg with reproductive organs and everything at that!"

"Yeah, there's other things, like her being able to revive me when I died when I was twelve, but I've long since stopped wondering how that works. Why? Do you know?"

Jedah smirked at him. "Yes. Because, you see, Lilith is the reason you can do all that." He spun to face Ranma fully and threw his arms to the side. "Her very existence is an impossibility. Half of a soul should not be able to survive for hundreds of years, even with all that power, yet she did. She also has a body, thanks to me, and she even woke up powers inside of you that were long dormant." Ranma raised an eyebrow and Jedah chuckled. "You don't think you could have survived fucking a succubus for years without something helping you, do you?"

"Let me guess, you're talking about the Sacred Gear I have that's linked to sex?" Ranma smirked at Jedah's surprised look. "After finding out about Irregular Sacred Gears and talking to Lilith and Azazel, I found out that I have one in me. Nabiki already told me it's related to Asmodeus."

"That's not fair, I wanted it to be a shock." Jedah actually pouted at him. "Anyway, she woke it up, because without it..."

"She would have killed me when I first met her." Ranma answered him, causing him to sulk more. "It's also why Lilith had no trouble molding me into an amazing lover and why it's easy to seduce people."

"You're no fun!" Jedah groused, glaring at him. "Seriously! Let me have some fun! I want to drop bombshells too!" After a few moments, he sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, Belial worried that Morrigan's power would destroy her, Makai and most of reality, so he split her power in half, the dark half stayed with Morrigan, but the light part of her soul eventually became Lilith."

"Explains why she has light-based magic." Ranma muttered, having wondered why it felt closer to Azazel's own power than anything else. "So how is that an impossibility?"

"It's a contradiction of nature itself. Morrigan was born right after her great-grandfather died and already had access to both light and dark powers. I was surprised, I wanted to see what would happen, but Belial split her in half, which was something even I, someone who can see into souls and manipulate them, could not do."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that just because he's that powerful?"

"You would think so, but Belial had the power to manipulate reality in ways that I had never seen before. How do you think, despite having Devils, Demons and other monsters, some as powerful as the Devil Kings and some even stronger, surrounding him, he was considered the true ruler of Makai, even with myself and Garunan ruling our portions of Makai, none of us could do anything with Belial there, his power was far and away many times greater than ours." Jedah suddenly grinned savagely, "despite that, I still killed him. When he wasn't paying attention, I attacked his soul, weakening him so much that he died only recently."

Despite the grin on Jedah's face, Ranma thought the Devil sounded almost... Remorseful for what he did.

Jedah sighed and shook his head. "Even if he was a Nephilim, Belial could have ran the system that was left behind, made it work properly." Ranma was shocked when tears started to come out of Jedah's eyes. "He could have made the world run properly! He could have stopped the rot that consumes all the worlds! He could have made it so that this world would stop slowly dying off! But no! He wouldn't do it! Belial, you fool! I didn't want you to die! I wanted you to do the right thing!" Lowering his head, Jedah sighed again as his body slumped. "But Belial wouldn't do it. He could have done it, I know he could have."

"So why did you want him to take over?"

Jedah looked at Ranma sharply. "Simply put, despite being a Devil in Makai and enjoying conflict and seeing people fight each other, what I desire is making sure that this world continues to thrive. Since God is dead and I would not dare ask either Ophis or Great Red to even attempt it, much less any of the other Gods in the world..." He trailed off and shook his head. "No, I won't say any more."

"So why tell me all of this?" Ranma asked, curious.

"Because, you're not a fool, unlike so many others. Oh sure, you don't have any real long-term plans, nor do you have any goals like I do, but you are someone who can understand." Jedah grinned, his eyes seemingly glowing as he held up his hand. "I want you, Ranma Saotome, to join me. With your help, I know that I can gain the resources I need to fulfill my plan. In fact, if you join me, I'll give you what you want." Ranma raised an eyebrow. "I know where Cao Cao and his group are. I can not only get you the information, but I can direct them to wherever you want them to go. Surely you want to get back at them for what happened in Kyoto."

"...You aren't wrong." Ranma said slowly, this was actually a pretty tempting offer. "But even with that, if you've been paying attention, you know that I can..."

"Use Nabiki Tendo's Sacred Gear and find out where they are at any time?" Jedah chuckled at him. "Indeed, you could probably find out my true plan. But let me say this... Cao Cao's use has... Come to an end for me. He merely runs around like a child, doing what he wants for Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Ranma asked in surprise. "...Is he related to Vali?"

"He is Vali's grandfather." Jedah nodded. "However, he is merely someone who wishes to cause chaos, carnage and destruction and is incredibly short-sighted and uncaring about what happens afterwords. All because he wishes to show that Devils are the most evil of the races." Jedah scoffed in annoyance. "He calls himself a Super Devil, but he's nothing more than a brat." Jedah sighed and shook his head. "Sadly, Rizevim is very powerful and on top of that, Cao Cao has the backing of Indra."

"The Buddhist Wargod?" Ranma looked at Jedah in surprise.

"The very same." Jedah had a very annoyed look on his face. "These factors limit my actions against Cao Cao unless he tries to attack me directly. But as it is, I know that he will only cause me trouble in the future." A small smirk came to his face. "But you? Even if Indra were to get upset at you for doing stuff to Cao Cao, you have a legitimate grievance with him and Indra's options would be limited. After all, Yasaka is your wife."

"So you want me to eliminate Cao Cao for you?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"More than that." Jedah grinned at him. "That's what I offer if you join me. In fact, I can offer you things that you can't get in your life right now. You have a... preference for younger looking girls, do you not?"

"Who's a Lolicon?" Ranma asked, giving Jedah a flat stare. "Don't tell me you have a bunch of young girls tied up naked in a basement or something."

"Just one." Jedah grinned at Ranma, his eyes seemingly glowing as he looked at Ranma. "You know her as Ophis." Ranma and even CC jerked in shock at hearing that. "If you join me and... prove yourself. I wouldn't mind letting you... Have her for whatever you wish. After all," Jedah chuckled at Ranma, "surely it must be getting hard for you to deal with the fact that you haven't gotten any since you came here."

Ranma scoffed and looked away. "I don't see why I should bother joining you though. CC, you can..."

"Tell me something, Ranma Saotome, could you handle being the same as Belial? Knowing you could have made a difference and save the world but refused to do so?" Jedah asked, a serious look on his face. "My plan, if you wish to know, is to simply make the rot of the world disappear, but for that to happen, someone has to get the system God left behind working again."

Ranma looked back at Jedah. "...Do you intend to take His place?" Confusion was in his voice and on his face as he wondered what the point was.

"Oh no." Jedah grinned as he flexed his hands. "Not at all. I do plan to bring order to this corrupt and chaotic reality, but I do not dare to try and replace Him. I have something else in mind. So tell me, Ranma Saotome, will you join me and save this world? If you do so, I shall give you Cao Cao and you can do whatever you want to him." His grin widened as a thought came to him. "I can even make it so that if Lilith and Morrigan were to fight in the future that Lilith will win her fight," he saw Ranma's eyes widen, just slightly at that, "after all, you do love her, do you not?"

"...And you're going to trust me, just like that?"

"Of course not." Jedah chuckled and sighed. "See, for my plans to work, I've discovered a very potent Sacred Gear. I want you to help me secure it."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because my ability to move is limited due to me being watched by the other factions of the Khaos Brigade. At least for now."

"If I was to join you, and I'm not saying I will, you have to give me one more thing." Ranma said, causing Jedah to raise an eyebrow as Ranma pulled out a small piece of paper and looked at it before nodding and holding it up to Jedah. "I want you to send Bishamon to this address tomorrow. I need to talk to the spirit that inhabits it."

Jedah chuckled, that would be a simple matter. "Perhaps, but why should I? Perhaps you would be... Willing to work with me?" A grin came to his face. "So what say you? I will give you what you want and all you need to do is join me. But alas, I do not know if I can trust you fully." Jedah stroked his chin as he turned to the side and thought about it. "I've got it!" He snapped his fingers. "A trade. As a sign of goodwill, I will send Bishamon, alone, to the location you have indicated. In response, I want you to lead an attack for me."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "So if I join you, you'll give me Bishamon and Cao Cao and..."

"I'll let you... How do they put it online these days? Ah yes, I'll even let you lewd the Dragon Loli." Jedah laughed at Ranma's confused look. "Just something I came across once, don't worry about it. Anyway, if you join me, I'll give you Bishamon and if you prove yourself, I'll give you Cao Cao and the Dragon Loli later."

Ranma was silent for awhile, this wasn't a bad offer, he had to admit. "What would you have me do?"

"Join me." Jedah held out his hand. "If we shake on it, I'll give you Bishamon and then you prove that you can do what's needed."

Ranma looked at the outstretched hand and closed his eyes. "Fine." He took a few steps forward and grabbed Jedah's hand, squeezing it and shaking it. "I'll join you, what is your plan?"

"I simply want you to lead an attack on Kuoh Academy." Jedah smirked at Ranma's shocked look. "I'm not asking you to kill your friends and family, calm down." He held his hands up to try and calm Ranma down. "You know that Nabiki Tendo has a very dangerous Sacred Gear, but also a very useful one, now that she has control of it. I merely wish to extract her from Kuoh City, but I need you to make sure that the forces there are... Properly distracted."

Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "...You really are a scumbag, aren't you?"

"But you did agree, didn't you?" Jedah chuckled softly. "Don't tell me that your word and honor means nothing."

Ranma gave him a sharp look. "Fine, I'll keep my end of the deal. But I want Bishamon first."

"Of course, oh, before I forget, you seem to have a new Sacred Gear there." Jedah smirked as Ranma held up his hand and a dagger appeared in it. "Would you like to draw out the full power of this first?"

"Are you telling me..?"

"Think of it as a show of goodwill, I'll let you achieve the Balance Breaker of that thing. And thanks to my abilities it won't even be that hard to do."

"Fine."

Jedah smiled and looked at the Sacred Gear in question. "Okay then, so this is how..."

Ten minutes later, Ranma looked at the green scale mail surrounding his body. "...You weren't kidding."

"To those who are allied with me, I give them the best gifts, to those who are my enemies, I torment them." Jedah smirked at Ranma. 'Well, so long as they're useful to me, but you don't need to know that, do you?'

"Keep your end of the deal." Ranma said as he returned to normal.

Jedah bowed as a black sigil appeared above his head. "Of course, I shall see you."

"Wait!" Ranma called out, causing Jedah to blink. "You said I was leading an attack, who will be there?"

Jedah smirked at him. "Leonardo was a little... Reluctant to help me, so I had to scramble his mind a bit, now he's completely compliant. He'll make the monsters that will be used to attack Kuoh Academy and keep people distracted."

"Fine." Ranma nodded at Jedah, who disappeared.

"Is this what you want?" CC asked.

"...No, but it needs to happen." Ranma sighed and shook his head. "So, CC, can you help me get to Japan by tomorrow?"

The man grinned at him. "I can get you there tonight."

Ranma watched, shocked as he transformed into a huge western gold and black Dragon. "...Wow, I don't know what I was expecting, but this was not it."

CC chuckled as Ranma climbed onto his back. "Hang on then and remember your promise."

"Of course." Ranma nodded as they took off to Japan.

* * *

I can just hear more hatred coming my way. Just so you know while the arc is named Betrayal due to what Ranma did, that's not why I named it such.

BTW, can you figure out who CC is? He's actually a canon character.

As for Sen, well, it's one of those things that just synchs up between Ranma 1/2 and DxD perfectly. After all, Dragons in DxD can't die unless killed as they are the only truly Immortal beings in the series. Just in case it's not 100% clear, Sen is Herb's ancestor.


	61. Betrayal Chapter 4

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Ranma shook his head as he got to the front door of the building he had walked up to. 'Fun times.' He mused to himself as he waited.

"Yes?" A male voice spoke up as the door opened. "...What are you doing here?" He sighed as he heard the response. "Fine, shall I..."

"Nah, let it be a surprise." Ranma shook his head.

"Very well, follow me." The man nodded as they walked through the large house. "So why are you here?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, I promise that it's not bad."

The older man sighed as he led Ranma to a room before knocking on the door. "Milady? Are you awake?"

"What do you want?" A muffled voice came from inside.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away, I'm not really interested in seeing anyone."

"Really? And after coming all the way out here even?" Ranma asked, smirking as he heard a thump before several more smaller thumps and the door opened up, revealing a shocked Bulleta wearing nothing more than a tank top, red panties and nothing else. "Hey, Bulleta, how are you?"

"You JERK!" She yelled and pulled out a bat from somewhere. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?!" She yelled and swung it at him, only to have Ranma casually grab the bat and twist it away from her. Growling, she stepped up and pounded her fists on his chest. "You jerk! You don't call! You don't talk! You just..." She broke down, trembling and buried her face against Ranma's body before slowly wrapping her arms around his torso. "Dammit, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ranma said softly as he hugged her back after dropping the bat to the floor. "How have you been?"

"I murdered a bunch of zombies, blew up a school of fish because they looked at me wrong and broke everything in the house since I left you."

Ranma had been wondering why the house didn't seem like it had much in it, but didn't comment on it.

Bulleta let out a trembling breath. "Did you just come to say hi and then leave me again?"

What Ranma said next had her stiffen in shock.

"No. I came because I need you." Ranma watched as she pulled her head back to look at him, her eyes wide. "Specifically I need your help. And, Bulleta, I wish you hadn't left, I do miss you."

"Tch." She snarled and planted her face against his body again. "Bullshit! You don't miss me! You ran from me! You let Kokabiel capture me! You let that bastard rape me! Your pink haired slut had to free me! You let my arms get shot off! You... YOU LET ME LEAVE!" She yelled into his chest before she sank to her knees. "Why? Why do you like me?! HUH?! Couldn't you just hate me?! Then I wouldn't need to think about you!"

"Been holding it in, huh?" Ranma asked rhetorically, getting a snort from her as she pushed herself away and stood up, wiping her eyes. "I let you go because I know you needed to vent your problems and work through them."

Bulleta laughed, it was a hollow and angry laugh however. "Problems he says, I'm so fucked up in the head it's not funny, yet you care, WHY?! HUH?!"

"Fine!" Ranma yelled as he glared at her. "I came here because I wanted you to join me! To help me! But if you're just going to wallow in pity, then I'll leave." He turned and started to walk down the hallway. "But you know, Bulleta, I never hated you, I was confused by you." He looked over his shoulder. "I told you that you could join me anytime, but if you're just going to be like this then..." He trailed off as he saw her face, the free-flowing tears and miserable face before sighing and turning around and walking back to her. "Bulleta?"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and pounced on him, knocking him to the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I hate that you're so kind to me! I hate that you make me feel things! I hate... I hate... I HATE THAT YOU MAKE ME CARE FOR YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Ranma sighed and hugged her softly. "Should have I had you stay with me instead of letting you leave?"

"YES!" She screamed and started sobbing as Ranma rubbed her back.

The butler silently walked away, leaving the two alone. He knew that they needed some time to work things through. Looking back, he sighed softly and shook his head. 'Getting too old for this.' He knew he wasn't any better when he was their age, in fact he was probably worse than they were. 'After all...' His thoughts trailed off as he thought back to his younger days before he met Bulleta and then later when he started taking care of her.

(-)

Hours later...

"So you need my help?" Bulleta asked as she sat in her room, still in her underwear. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best of shapes right now. I've done some hunts that were nearby, keep myself in shape, but I haven't really had any desire to go around and fuck up shit like before."

"Is..."

"I don't know, the rape doesn't really bother me, it's how I was basically helpless and forced to watch as I was taken advantage of by a microprick jackass and cut up because he found it funny to watch my body pull itself back together!" She snarled and looked away. "I don't know what I need right now. I want to scream, I want to hurt you, I want you to rip my underwear off, pick me up and bounce me on your dick, I want to go and shoot up all the spineless dickweed politicians in the world, I just... ARGH!"

Ranma sweat-dropped. "I don't know if the sex part will help you."

"No, but I'd rather have my most recent memories of sex be you molding my body to be a perfect cocksleeve than remembering that tiny prick."

Ranma continued to sweat-drop heavily. "...Are you backed up or something?"

She gave him a nasty look. "I don't know, I haven't slept much because I keep thinking my limbs are going to be tied up and then chopped off and no one fucking cares!"

"...You know, I haven't been sleeping much myself lately." Ranma said to her. "Mind if I stay the night?"

"...You can crash on the couch if you want to." Bulleta said while looking away. "Or whatever, just sleep wherever you want to."

"Gladly." There was a rustling of clothes and the next thing Bulleta knew, she was being lifted up and pulled into bed and rolled over so she was face-to-chest with Ranma, who had stripped to his boxers.

"H...Hey!"

"What?" Ranma looked at her. "You said I could sleep wherever I wanted to, I'm sleeping on your bed, you look tired too."

"You jerk!" Bulleta buried her face in his chest. "Why do you care?"

Ranma didn't say anything and just held her.

It took the two of them only five minutes before both were sound asleep in each other's arms.

(-)

The next morning...

"Nnngh..." Bulleta groaned as she shifted in bed and stretched, letting out a loud whine as she felt her body complain about being still for too long. "Feels good." She sighed before rolling back to the source of warmth and burying her face in it. "Mmmm..." She couldn't remember the last time she was this relaxed, this safe, this... comfortable. Hell, she didn't have any bad dreams and didn't wake up sweating and screaming and wanting to kill someone for the first time in months.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A male voice caused her eyes to snap open and she leaned back and saw Ranma smirking at her. "I don't mind that you want to use me as a body pillow, but I need to get up and use the bathroom."

Bulleta let out a scream as she fell out of the bed, her feet tangled up in the sheets. "RANMA?! What?! Why?! HOW?!"

"...I came over yesterday, you tried to beat me up, chase me off and we ended up sleeping next to each other."

"...Oh yeah." Bulleta muttered as Ranma got up and walked out of the room. "Where are you..."

"I told you, bathroom. You can do what you want, but I'd like to talk to you this morning." Ranma said as he left, causing her to sigh as she watched him walk out.

"Dammit," Bulleta sighed and got to her feet and pulled out a simple pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. "I wonder if Jenkins has breakfast ready or not."

(-)

A few minutes later...

"So..." Bulleta began as the two of them ate some simple British breakfast. "You need my help in dealing with the Hero Faction?" She grimaced, having heard about those losers. "Need me to snipe them? My gun and bomb collections are still in top shape."

"Actually," Ranma smirked at her, "what I need from you is access to your chemicals." She tilted her head. "I need some chemicals and something that can act as a large piece of ember. And I need someone to shoot them in case things go bad."

"I can do that." Bulleta grinned at hearing that. "So what do you need the chemicals for?" When Ranma told her, she frowned slightly. "Yeah, I can do that, it'll take me a few hours to get the right mixtures. If you wanted just one thing it would be easy, but that..."

"You can do it though, right? I need it done by noon tomorrow."

Bulleta snorted. "Please, it'll just be time consuming. So is that all you need from me?"

"Want to join me?" She gawked at Ranma and started blushing. "I'm working for Jedah now."

"What?" She asked him flatly. "Don't tell me that you're going to kill the world or something."

"Or something." Ranma said cryptically. "I mean, it's fine if you want to stay here, but if you come with me you don't need to compete with Lilith and..."

"DEAL!" Bulleta shouted and slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "You let me sleep with you in every way that matters while you work for Jedah and I'll give you everything I've got."

Ranma grinned at hearing that. "Good, because we're going Vampire hunting in a month."

Bulleta's eyes lit up happily at hearing that. "You're a sweet-heart. Alright, I'll have your chemicals all made before dinner time!"

Ranma smiled and went back to eating and wondered how Issei and the others were doing. 'Hope they're training.'

(-)

"FRICK!" Issei yelled as he, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Koneko all avoided powerful lightning attacks from Thor.

"Seriously? My adopted brother does better than this!" The muscular God bellowed as the sky crackled behind him. "AGAIN!"

Irina yelled as she was blasted in the back by lightning and her body seemingly pixilated before disappearing.

Thor was grateful that the Devils had shared the retirement abilities of their ratings games with their allies, it made it so easy to go all out in training and not need to worry about killing someone by accident. His musing was cut off as a green energy blast came up at him. Swinging his hammer, he shattered the energy attack before spinning as he blocked Kiba, who had flown up to him, from striking him from behind while lashing a leg out to hit Koneko in the stomach and an elbow caught Xenovia in the face. Kiba yelped as Thor brought his elbow down on the blonde's head and all three were sent flying to the ground, groaning in pain. "When you train with the Gods, things are quite different than what you are used to, aren't they?"

Issei growled, even though he had Boosted Gear out, Thor had put a seal on it to prevent him from using his Balance Breaker stating that he had to get stronger without using his transformed state since the abilities he had in his armored form were enhanced by how strong his base form was. "How the hell is this fair?!"

"Seriously, Red Dragon Emperor?" Thor called out to him. "You whine about this being unfair? You have been lucky that your opponents have saw you as a minor opponent, someone they could defeat if they went all out or wanted you to get as strong as possible so they could get a good fight." He pointed his hammer at Issei. "If you have time to whine, use it to get stronger!"

"Thinking he's all high and mighty because he's one of the strongest beings in reality." Issei grumbled, though there was no heat behind it. Thor had been straight forward and had just been testing them so far. The spar was going to go until one of them could just land a hit on him somehow. Plus he only used his hammer to throw lightning around and not hit them with it, which Issei was thankful for, since Mjolnir could probably kill him in one hit.

"To think that father called me here to help train you." Thor shook his head. "Alas I would rather spend time in a nice bed with a good woman. Perhaps that Angel friend of yours will warm my bed?"

"HEY!" Issei yelled in anger. "Leave Irina out of this!"

"Oh? Have you bedded her then?" Thor asked him. "Or perhaps you can't?"

"That's it! Kicking your ass!" Issei pointed at the thundering God. Spreading his wings, he shot into the air.

"BOOST!"

"Good!" Thor nodded as he felt Issei's power rising. "Keep doing that for the next two hours and you might make me break a sweat." As he dodged out of the way of Issei's lunge, he casually swung Mjolnir behind him, shattering a large rock that Koneko had thrown at him.

"BOOST!"

Thor grinned and spun as he grabbed Issei's gauntlet at the wrist, much to the young Devil's shock. "You would have died ten times over to the Frost Giants, boy." Flicking his wrist, he sent Issei screaming to the ground below. He snapped his wrist up and with two fingers caught Kiba's attack from behind. Without even saying a word, he swung his hammer to the side and both Xenovia and Koneko were blasted with enough lightning that the very air itself crackled for almost a minute afterwords.

"So this is the power of a God that actually fights seriously, huh?" Issei muttered, remembering his run-in with Loki. That guy had been powerful, incredibly so, but he hadn't really tried to do anything, preferring to use his children to fight.

"He's not fighting seriously." Ddrag answered Issei. "He's holding back a lot, if he wanted to all of you would have been beaten on his first attack. His power is comparable to my own when I was running free."

Issei shook his head. "You know, just once I'd like to not fight someone who was so much more powerful than me. Just once. Is that so much to ask?!"

"Partner, it's an unfortunate part of reality. Unless you're Great Red or Ophis, there is always going to be someone who's stronger than you who wants to show you just where your place in the world is."

Issei grinned as he looked at Thor, who was merely watching him calmly. "Fine. I don't care how many walls are in front of me, I'll walk up to them all and punch right through them."

"Well said!" Thor grinned at him. "However, I do believe it's time for breakfast, we have been training since the sun rose."

At that moment, Issei and Kiba's stomachs both growled loudly.

"Take some time to recover and eat, you have more training to do today." Thor chuckled as he disappeared.

Issei groaned and flopped onto his back, Boosted Gear disappearing. "Holy fuck, this is intense." He wondered how he was going to survive a month of this.

(-)

"Granny." Rossweisse smiled as she saw the old woman. "It's been too long."

"Still without a boyfriend, huh?" Gondul, an older woman, though slender and the same height as Rossweisse, teased her granddaughter. "When am I going to get great-grandbabies?" She chuckled as Rossweisse started to tear up. "I'm joking. But you're right, it has been too long. I hear you're a Devil now."

"I was given a better job offer than what Odin was giving me." Rossweisse told her. "Are you upset with me?"

"Nah." The older woman shook her head at her granddaughter. "If anything, I wonder what took you so long to get away from that lout. Even I couldn't stand to be around him for too long." She leered at Rossweisse. "So, are there any guys that have caught your attention? I heard that Azazel fellow was pretty good looking and really well off. Considering that you're a Devil now you could hook up with him and not have to worry about anything."

Rossweisse shook her head and waved her arms in front of her. "Ah! No! Sure, he's good looking and probably an amazing lover, he said he's had at least a thousand harems, but I don't see myself with him." Though she had to admit, she could do worse than him. "Besides, um... There's a couple of other guys I'm interested in right now. If it doesn't work out with them, then I'll go for him, okay?"

"Oh?" Gondul's eyes lit up in joy. "Do tell. Is it one of the Devil Kings? Maybe one of those Ultimate Class Devils that I've heard about? Or maybe one of the other Fallen Angel leaders?"

"Um, no..." Rossweisse poked her fingers together. "Just a couple of guys, they aren't leaders or anything. But..." She sighed and slumped. "It's complicated."

"Love always is." Gondul said sagely. "When I was your age I had to choose between several men. Funny enough, all the guys I was interested in, none of them were interested in me." She laughed at Rossweisse's look. "Now, now, don't give me that look, it worked out. Your grandfather was great at giving massages, let me tell you! WHOO! By the time he was done giving me a massage I had him pinned against the bed and..." She trailed off at the uncomfortable look Rossweisse had. "Sorry, sorry, I tend to forget younger people are more easily embarrassed than us old farts are."

"It's... It's not that, one of the guys that I'm interested in gives great massages." She said, her cheeks tinged pink. "But he went and joined the Khaos Brigade and now I don't know what to do!"

Gondul laughed at hearing that. "Well, in that case, you smack him upside the head with a blunt object and carry him over your shoulder back to your bed, tie him up and ride him until your hips go numb."

"GRANNY!" Rossweisse yelled, her face turning bright red. "He's already got a harem of girls!"

"So?!" Gondul snapped back. "Unless you're going to tell me that you're interested in that Red Dragon Emperor boy..." She trailed off as steam came out of Rossweisse's ears. "Really?"

"I... I don't know! Issei's really strong and brave and even if he's a big pervert he's got a big heart and always fights for everyone. He even stood up for me when the others were teasing me for still being a virgin."

"Ah, then the solution is simple!" Gondul nodded sagely as her granddaughter looked at her in confusion. "Have them spit-roast you or be the center of a sandwich as they stuff both your lower holes."

"GRANNY!" Rossweisse screamed, her face redder than Rias's hair.

"Then whenever you spit out your first young one, find out who the father is. Means he has the best swimmers!"

There was a loud thud as Rossweisse fainted, blood erupting from her nose.

"...And they said you lose your touch when you get older," the elder Valkyrie smirked, as she buffed her nails. "Too old to relate to the younger generation, my wrinkly old ass."

(-)

Later that day...

Issei groaned as he walked into the room clad only in a towel. He was so tired after training that it was taking everything he had not to fall asleep while showering. Stumbling over to the bed, he let the towel fall to his ankles and kicked it to the side before flopping, face-first and naked onto the bed. Grabbing the sheets, he flipped them over himself and passed right out.

Twenty minutes later Issei was woken up as something heavy flopped on him and knocked the air out of his lungs.

"What the?" A familiar voice said, though Issei couldn't place it before the sheets were pulled off of his body revealing a naked Rossweisse, who was turning red as she looked at his naked body. "Wha, wha, wha, wha?"

"Must be dreaming, naked women don't wake me up, c'mere." The next thing Rossweisse knew she was pulled down onto the bed and the sheets flipped back over them as Issei buried his face into her breasts while hugging her. "Mmm... Good dream." It was too bad he was so exhausted that even his dreams felt lethargic. Oh well, at least Rossweisse had nice boobs.

Rossweisse, on the other hand, was twitching, her eyes swirling and mouth rapidly opened and closed as she had her hands in the warding position. She was just trying to put clean undies on when she sat on Issei by accident. 'Wait, why is he in my room?!'

Sadly, she couldn't get an answer as Issei was sleeping hard and burying his face into her breasts while hugging her tightly.

'Good thing I'm a rook, but what's that hard thing poking my thigh?!' Instinctively, she knew what it was, but her eyes were tearing up as Issei rubbed against her in his sleep. "This sucks!" She cried out. "I don't mind a hottie using me as a body pillow, I just wish I was more..." She trailed off as a thought came to her. 'Wait, this is my chance! Everyone says I'm too much of a stick in the mud, so maybe I should just enjoy this?' As soon as Issei loosened up on the hug, she was going to shift so she could rest more comfortably and maybe enjoy this some more.

After all, if she wanted to lose her virginity she would need to get used to having a man holding her, wouldn't she?

(-)

Meanwhile...

"You ever get the feeling that someone just cut ahead of you in the harem line?" Koneko asked Asia and Akeno as they relaxed in a large bath after training.

"Hmm? Strange, now that you mention it..." Akeno looked around and saw Mittelt and Irina talking about their training that day and what they were going to do tomorrow. "I hope that Rias or Xenovia hasn't convinced Issei to get them pregnant while we're here."

"NOOOO!" Asia stood up suddenly. "I won't let them get pregnant before I have a chance to land Issei!" She ran off, grabbing a towel to dry her skin as she ran for the changing area.

Koneko gave Akeno a flat look. "Really?"

"You're the one who brought it up," Akeno giggled at her. "Besides, I don't think Rias or Xenovia would actually do that, not while we're training."

"It would just be a cluster of cells for awhile anyway, it wouldn't really impact their ability to train or fight." Koneko said softly. The two girls looked at each other, a growing dread on their faces as they stood up and followed after Asia.

"What was that all about?" Irina asked as she watched her friends run off quickly.

"Who knows? So you're going to be learning Valkyrie magic then?" Irina nodded at Mittelt. "Neat, can I join?"

"Sure! It never hurts to know more types of magic, and we can help strengthen our groups this way by passing along information about how to do it too." As far as Irina knew there was no law in Heaven stating that Angels couldn't use other magic systems. It wasn't like she had to pray to the Norse Gods to use their magic, Rossweisse had confirmed that for her.

(-)

Rias and Xenovia were getting dressed after getting out of the shower. The two felt like they were going to pass out and didn't feel like fainting in the bathtub and drowning.

Just as they got their underwear on, the door burst open to reveal Asia, Koneko and Akeno, all with dripping hair and wearing nothing but towels over their bodies and serious looks on their faces.

"Um..." Rias blinked at their looks. "Can we help you?" She hoped they closed the door, after all, both she and Xenovia were topless after all.

"We're not going to let you get pregnant by Issei until we get to land him!" Asia cried out, causing the two girls to look at her in confusion.

"After all, we're already far enough behind as it is, don't you think it's unfair to us?" Akeno asked, some anger in her voice.

"Don't hog all the man-meat, yo." Koneko said, her ears and tails popped out, though her tails were causing her towel to rise up and flash her naked butt at everyone who walked behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Xenovia asked in confusion. "Issei's not even here yet."

"Yet being the key word." Akeno replied cooly. "With your luck, Rias, he'll show up and then you'll convince him to drop the protection spell Lilith put on him and convince Ddrag to boost his potency so you get knocked up."

"...What are you talking about!?" Rias yelled, confusion obvious on her face. "I wasn't even thinking about that. All I want to do is cuddle for the next month."

"Same." Xenovia nodded and groaned. "I need to ask Rossweisse if all of Asgard's training is like this or if it's just special for us."

"Yeah right!" Asia yelled, tears in her eyes. "You two have been doing naughty fun things with Issei since he got back from Kyoto every night and I can hear you through the walls! I want to have some fun too!"

"Seeing you two in the morning glowing actually puts me in a bit of a bad mood too." Akeno nodded.

"I don't get to sleep on my favorite lap anymore." Koneko grumbled.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Rias walked up to her peerage and gave them all a soft smile. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen, okay?" The three nodded. The next thing they knew, Rias had pulled out a folding fan and whacked all three of them on the top of their heads, causing them to crouch and rub the growing bumps on their heads. "I don't know what got into your heads, but Xenovia, Issei and I all agree that sexy time isn't an option while we're training this hard."

(-)

Meanwhile in Hell...

"ARRRRGH! WHY DOES SNOW KEEP FALLING ON RISER?!"

"Honey," his mother said ...from the safety of the house. "You promised to stop speaking in the Third Person after that nice Demon helped you recover from the mental trauma!"

"...I'm sorry, Mother."

"That's better," she called. "Now warm yourself up and make a path back here! I have Campbell's soup!"

"...Better not be chicken," he muttered, flaring up. He never forgave the soup after one of his peers saw him eating it and called him Cuntucky Fried Chicken Noodle.

(-)

Back in Valhalla...

"Lord Vali!" La Fey smiled at the taller man. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, something's been bothering me for awhile now." Vali muttered. "Remember when we called Jedah about what he did with Gogmagog?"

"Uh huh." The witch nodded, pouting that she still didn't have her Goggy Woggy back yet!

"I remember him saying something about Ophis wanting to visit Makai. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but then I just remembered something. Ophis never visits any place unless it can help her find a way to beat Great Red."

"You think he was lying?"

"Maybe." Vali muttered and wished that he knew where Jedah was so that he could get answers from the Devil personally. "Or there's something in Makai that can pull Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap. Or he made her think there's something in Makai that can help her."

"Who knows?" La Fey shook her head. "I'm more concerned that Kuroka had my brother take her somewhere suddenly."

"Eh, she can handle herself." Vali shrugged, grateful she wasn't here at that moment. He sighed at La Fey's pout. "You do realize that she's probably going to go into heat soon, right?"

"...Oh." La Fey nodded slowly. "So... Are you ever going to apologize to Lord Azazel for what you did back at Kuoh?" When Vali looked away, she sighed. "You know that you didn't need to shoot him in the back to tell him that you were teaming up with Ophis to find strong opponents, right?" When Vali huffed, she just shook her head, sometimes she just couldn't understand what was going through Vali's head.

"It's not like I don't want to, and knowing Azazel, he'll probably just laugh, smack me upside the head and tell me not to do it again, but it would look really bad for him and the others at this point."

La Fey just smiled and said nothing. It was nice that Vali was at least capable of thinking about stuff like this.

Still, she wondered just where Kuroka had gone off to.

(-)

Meanwhile, in England...

"So, you ready for this?" Ranma asked Bulleta, who was staring at Ranma weirdly. "...What?"

"You're in your cursed form," why he had never revealed that to her before, she had no clue, "with your hair flowing freely behind you... And you're wearing a tiny miniskirt and halter top."

"...So are you." Ranma pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl full time!" Bulleta yelled before sighing, it wasn't like Ranma turning into a girl mattered at all. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Make sure to greet..." Ranma smirked as she felt the target enter the building. "Greet our guests and guide them to the far corner table." She winked at the blonde. "I've got something special for them."

Bulleta sighed before walking out of the changing room she was in, ignoring the two naked girls who were tied up and gagged in the corner, and walked out, a big smile on her face. "Ah, welcome sir!" She used as cutesy of a voice as possible, "will it be a table of one or are you all together?"

The man smirked at her. "Myself and four others."

"Right this way." She smiled at him.

"Hey!" One of the managers suddenly yelled. "You're not Tifanny! What's going on?"

"She called in sick and I'm covering for her." Bulleta shot back, getting a nod from the manager.

"Okay, thanks, guess I missed the memo." The manager muttered and walked off to help with another customer.

As the five were led to a corner table, Bulleta smiled and handed them their menus. "Your waitress will be here in a few minutes, please make your decision by then."

After the waitress walked off, the female of the group looked at the leader and gave him an annoyed look. "Really, Cao Cao, you want to eat here?"

"I heard they have good burgers." Cao Cao shrugged at her. "I've been craving one for awhile, so sue me, Jeanne." He looked at the others. "Anyway, we're only in the country for a little bit, I heard there was an increase in Vampires and Zombies in England. We'll investigate and if it's nothing we'll leave. I'd rather not be in this country any longer than I have to."

"B.B. Hood?" Georg, who had mostly recovered from the attack Atsuko had hit him with, though his face had some scars on it, both burns and other types, asked, getting a nod from Cao Cao. "Really, why don't we kill her off?"

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow. "You think that hasn't been tried? I don't think there's a single person in the Moonlight World that doesn't want her dead." He looked up as a cute redhead with large breasts came up to the table. "Rias Gremory?!" He exclaimed, standing up partially, as did the others at the table.

"My name's Amber." She smiled at him. "I've never heard of Rias Gremory."

"Sorry," Cao Cao sighed and slumped in his chair as the others sat back down. "Thought you were someone else."

Jeanne twitched as she listened to the woman ask for their orders. 'She sounds like that damn robot girl.' Oh how she wanted to pay that bitch back for breaking her nose with that tree run, not to mention completely humiliating her in Kyoto.

Amber, after getting all their orders, smiled and giggled. "Just wait, your food will be right out and I'll be back with your drinks."

Heracles grumbled as he tapped his fingers on the table before Amber returned with glasses of various drinks and put them in front of each of them. After taking a gulp, he looked at Cao Cao in annoyance. "So what are we going to do next?"

"Hmm, that's an interesting question, we'll head across Europe after our investigation, there's something I need to check out."

After nearly ten minutes, Georg shook his head and started to sweat. 'Something's wrong. Did I get sick all of a sudden?' He might have, his body was starting to tremble and his stomach was starting to hurt for no reason. "I think..." He trailed off as the waitress came back and noticed that Heracles, Jeanne and Siegfried were all starting to look noticeably ill. "What..." His eyes widened and he put his hand to his mouth before heaving slightly. He started coughing, his throat felt like there was a bunch of flem in it that was trying to decide if it wanted to go up or down.

"Georg, what's..." Cao Cao stood up, only to find that his legs weren't working right. "What's..."

"Oh dear..." Amber said as she patted Cao Cao on the back, causing him to look at her smiling face, in her upraised hand was a single steaming plate. "It seems that the drugs I put in all of your drinks are kicking in now."

"What?" Cao Cao's eyes widened and he looked at Georg, who had blood running from his mouth as he coughed. "What did you do?!"

"Don't worry." She smiled at him and he swore that her eyes were lighting up in perverse delight at watching his friend suffer. "No one here can hear or see what's going on. I put a ward around this table, you could yell all you want and no one will notice."

The next thing that Cao Cao noticed was that Jeanne, Heracles and Siegfried were all vomiting, not blood, he noticed thankfully, but then they started to spasm and he grimaced as a new smell hit his nose. "What did..."

"Oh that?" Amber asked, her nose crinkling in disgust. "Just a drug that makes it impossible to control what's in your stomach and forces your body to vacate everything in your stomach through both ends." She giggled at Cao Cao's anger. "What's the matter, whiny little bitch?" Amber asked, causing Cao Cao to look at her in terror. "After what you and Vash-wannabe did to my wife, I want to make sure that you and your friends suffered. I have to thank Jedah for giving me this chance."

"That... That bastard! He betrayed us." Cao Cao tried to stand up but was pushed against the table.

"He just gave me the chance to get you, he didn't help me any other way." The redhead said a moment before Cao Cao felt a searing pain in the middle of his back. "As for your Vash-wannabe friend, that's actual poison, not sure which one, but doesn't matter, he's going to die because it's tearing his insides apart." She grinned at him and stepped away. "Come on, little bitch, call up your Longinus and stab me, I won't move."

"You bitch!" Cao Cao roared and stood up, spinning and calling up his spear, only to find that it weighed a ton in his hands and he lost his grip on it. "What the..." He looked up as Amber tapped him on the chest and sent him crashing onto the top of the table before dropping the plate on his chest, causing him to grunt as he couldn't move it. "What did you do to me?!"

"Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion." Amber replied as she pulled out a sheet of paper from between her breasts. "Oh, and my name isn't Amber, but you probably figured that out, huh? I told you." She smirked at him as a quick flash of magic caused the paper to combust and turn to ashes. "That the next time I saw you that I would make you pay for what you did to my wife."

"Ranma Saotome..." Cao Cao grunted, glaring at the redhead. "I'll kill you! When I get..."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me, that's funny." She smirked as Georg fell over, spasming while Jeanne, Heracles and Siegfried all continued to puke and shit their pants. "Right now, you've got the strength of a newborn baby. And I wonder, Cao Cao... How many people in the Moonlight World have you wronged?"

Cao Cao's eyes widened and he trembled as the implications became clear. "...You wouldn't!"

"Already did." Ranma giggled and turned to walk off. "If I was you, I'd start making plans to escape the country." She slapped her ass and laughed at him. "Of course, I wonder how far you can get when everyone in the Moonlight World will know, within the hour, that you can't even lift your spear anymore. Might be fun to watch you suffer. Bye bye!" She waved and snapped her fingers before quickly slipping out into the back while people in the diner started to scream as they finally noticed what was going on at Cao Cao's table.

"Ranma Saotome! I swear I will have my revenge!" Cao Cao grumbled. "Just as soon as I can lift this empty plate off my chest!"

(-)

Meanwhile, outside...

Bulleta, having changed to pants and a shirt, looked up as Ranma, still in female form and changed clothes, ran out of the back of the diner. "So..."

"It's done." Ranma smiled at her. "Okay, now all we need to..."

"So you're the one I was looking for, nya?" A new female voice spoke up and Ranma stiffened as she heard that last word. "Oh? Scared of a little..." The voice trailed off as there was click-clak of a gun being cocked and pointed at her. "Ah, you think that can..."

"Name's Bulleta Hood or B.B. Hood as some people know me." She smirked as the catwoman went from flirty and smug to deathly pale in less than a second.

Ranma had her eyes closed, after all, if she couldn't see the evil monster, it couldn't get her. "I'd rather not talk near here, I just murdered someone after all."

"Fair point." Bulleta nodded at the neo-woman.

"Don't worry, I know about your ailurophobia, I don't have my tails or ears out." The woman said as Ranma turned to her and slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief as the woman, who had long black hair and was wearing a loose kimono motioned for them to follow her. "If you want to hurry, let's go, follow me."

"Fine. What's your name?" Ranma asked as she picked up Bulleta and ran after the woman.

"Kuroka."

(-)

After a few minutes of running at high speeds through the night and ending up on a brick building some distance away from the diner, Ranma looked at Kuroka as she put Bulleta down. "So..."

"Got a phone call saying to come to England, to this town, to that diner and I would find a redhead..." Kuroka looked at Ranma and shook her head. "So..."

"You have an artifact from Egypt, don't you?" Ranma asked, causing her to blink as she reached in between her breasts and pulled out a ring that was on a chain that was connected to her neck. "May I?"

"Why should I give it up?" Kuroka asked the redhead, "I have no reason to..." She trailed off at the grin that Bulleta was giving her. "You know, I really should have taken Vali's advice and not be on the same continent as that crazy broad."

"Aww, how cute, you think a continent can protect you from me." Bulleta's grin widened.

"Knock it off." Ranma told her as she grabbed Bulleta's gun arm. "Anyway, don't you want to repopulate your species?"

"What? Are you telling me that you can do it?" Kuroka snorted at her. "In case you don't know, you don't have the equipment for that."

Ranma blinked and looked down. "Oh yeah, forgot I'm in this form." A glass with steaming water in it appeared in her hands. "Forgot to do this." She dumped it over her head and Kuroka stared as she gained several inches, lost her breasts and her hair turned black. "Good to be back in my birth form." Ranma grinned at Kuroka.

"...You're that guy who fought Vali!" Kuroka suddenly remembered what she had heard from Bikou about the fight. "And you fought Bikou to a stand-still!" She shivered, he may not have been one of the Dragon Emperors, but he was still pretty strong and skilled.

"And I beat up several members of that whiny bitch Cao Cao's group before subjecting him to the best punishment I could think of." Ranma chuckled darkly. "But I guess my reputation precedes me."

"...Fuck it," Kuroka couldn't get either Dragon Emperor to give her a chance, she decided to take a stab in the dark, "you want to make a baby with me?" Kuroka didn't know if he would, but it couldn't be a bad idea, after all, he did show power and ability.

"Sure." Ranma smirked at the gob-smacked look Kuroka gave him. "Not right now, but... How about one month from now?"

"That's better than any offer I'm getting right now!" Kuroka said, before sneezing and her breasts bounced out of her top. "DAMMIT!" She screamed and tucked her boobs back into her outfit. "I need a better outfit."

"Have you tried using a mesh outfit?" Ranma asked, causing her to blink at him. "Put a mesh kunoichi outfit on, it'll hug your body and keep your breasts from bouncing out."

"FUCK!" Kuroka swore as she realized that she never thought of that. "Fine! So, you want this ring? Here." She pulled the chain off of her neck and tossed it at Ranma, who caught it and removed the ring from the chain. "So now what?"

Ranma put the ring on his right ring finger and watched as it turned black with red symbols over it. "Well, let's see if this is what Nabiki told me it is." He looked at Kuroka. "Show me your Nekoshou self."

"Um..." Bulleta stepped away, knowing what the Nekoken was, having seen it at least once before, and started to sweat as Kuroka's ears and tails popped out. "Two tails, huh?"

"Yep." Kuroka nodded and looked at Ranma, who was looking at her and then at the ring before sighing and laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nabs didn't tell me why I needed to get this ring from you." He muttered before blinking as his phone started to ring. "The heck?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it. "Yo."

 _"Enjoying not being terrified of a catgirl?"_

"Nabs, hold on, lemme put you on speaker." Ranma did just that. "Okay, so what is this ring that Kuroka gave me?"

 _"Holy artifact created by Bastet. It's not hurting you because even though she's a Goddess, she consorted with Demons, Devils and other things constantly. Before you ask, she was the first woman to ever fuck a centaur and gave rise to bestiality."_

"Too much information." Bulleta, Ranma and Kuroka all deadpanned at the same time.

[i]"Sorry, anyway, she had plenty of lovers that couldn't handle Holy power, so she made it safe for everyone to use. That ring specifically was designed for the cat warriors that served her in ancient times. And no, they weren't actually catpeople, they were humans who used the ring to let them communicate with cats of all types and gain their trust and abilities."[/i]

"Makes sense. What does this have to do with the Nekoken?"

 _"That's just it, that's what the Nekoken is, but coincidentally the technique you learned was developed independently of what Bastet did. And it turns out her ring can not only counter the ailurophobia caused by the Nekoken, but it seals away that technique."_

"...Purely coincidental, huh?"

 _"I'm not a cat Goddess, so I don't make the rules, okay?"_

"Fine, whatever. I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth here." Ranma shook his head as he hung up. "Well, that explains everything then."

"Nekoken?" Kuroka asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Moronic training that my father subjected me to, left me with extreme ailurophobia that turns me into a berserker if I'm around cats for too long." Ranma grumbled about not reading the full manual. "So..." Ranma gave Kuroka a slow grin. "Will you be joining us?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, a month, I won't be able to knock you up until then at least, but if you leave..."

Kuroka laughed before nodding. "Fine! If a month is all I need to wait, then I'll take it."

Ranma sighed. "And here I was, not trying to get any more girls."

"Feh, I have to put up with this cat?" Bulleta scoffed.

"For a bit, anyway, we should head back to your place." Ranma told Bulleta. "We're going to need your supplies, then we're going to be working with Jedah for a bit longer."

"Tsk, fine, but only for the next month." Bulleta wagged her finger at him.

"Of course." Ranma nodded and looked at Kuroka as a black circle appeared above his head. "You coming or not?"

"...I will be when you ride me." She grinned seductively as she walked up to him.

"Not funny!" Bulleta yelled as the energy washed over them and they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Hey, Bulleta, long time no see.

What? You seriously thought that Ranma's betrayal would be the only betrayal in this arc?

Yes, Thor exists in DxD, but we don't meet him, so... Yeah, just gunna rip off Marvel for the character design then.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"Is this the point you state it is your ninja way, Partner?"

"...Rias is watching anime while I'm sleeping, isn't she?" Issei asked.

"...Yes."

"I knew it!" He knew his dreams shouldn't be that much PG! Bless it! He was sleeping with naked girls! He should be having sexy naked dreams with lots of oppai!


	62. Betrayal Chapter 5

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer Time: (Dead DxD Gods help me)

Chapter 60: For those who guessed who CC is, you were correct.

AnimeA55Kicker: Sort of.

Mr Haziq: Yep. In Darkstalkers canon (and MVC) Jedah wanted to remake reality after all. Why wouldn't it carry over to this?

Vld: Technically, Serafall's a magical girl. XD

Kaiya Azure: Yep. Of course, his plan to save the world isn't necessarily good for everyone.

Chapter 61: Onto this chapter for reviews...

AnimeA55Kicker: Oh, she's going to be quite upset indeed.

Mr Haziq: You forgot the "On Dragon Ball Z!" portion of that.

Holyknight5: ...I didn't think of that.

Vld: Well, it's different than your bog standard "kill/beat the person up" plot in fics. Why not use something like that?

Gem Warrior: Indeed.

...Okay, that was a lot better than I thought I was going to get.

* * *

Jedah smirked as he looked at his latest project. "Almost done." It would have taken him longer to do this, after all, it took him years to do this last time, but thanks to Leonardo and Akane, the amount of time needed was drastically reduced.

"So..." A new voice spoke up and Jedah's humor left him as he turned to see a familiar, if annoying, person in the room. "This is the final product then?"

"Almost." Jedah answered as he looked at the product in the large glass tube. "A few more modifications and then it'll be done. Is this to your liking, Rizevim Lucifer?"

"...Yes." The elder looking Devil grinned as he looked at what was in the tube. "But this needs a name. Such perfection, I wonder..."

"Perhaps you have a name already chosen?" Jedah asked.

"...Yes, I was thinking of naming this thing after my mother, Lilith, Adam's first wife." He caressed the tube gently. "Yes, this little girl will be named Lilith."

"No." Jedah cut him off as he looked at the body in the tube and ignored the anger from Rizevim. "I have no qualms about the name in and of itself, but I already created a body using half of a soul and named it Lilith. It would... Be confusing should the two ever meet."

"And what do you suggest?"

"...Lilith II. Or should that be Lilith III since that's the third Lilith that I know about now?"

"The second works." Rizevim nodded. "How much longer?"

"A couple of days and it'll be done." Jedah answered him. "However, I shall need some time to make sure that this Dragon knows her place."

"Whatever." Rizevim said before disappearing.

Sighing, Jedah opened the tube up as he pulled out a small malto ball. He had lied to Rizevim about when the body would be done, he needed to get that Devil to look the other way for a bit longer. "I'm not taking any chances with you, Lilith II." Maybe he should have named her Lilith Jr instead? "Bah, whatever." Pulling out a crystallized dagger, he pressed it into the lifeless body's shoulder and cut into the skin. "Time for my insurance policy." After all, it wouldn't do if he let something this powerful run around freely.

As he put the malto ball into the small hole that he cut into the body, he encased it in a barrier before folding the skin back over the open wound and pouring some Phoenix Tears onto the body. 'There.'

"May I kill that Devil?" The masked woman asked Jedah, who looked at her as she stepped out of the shadow. "It would not have been hard to do."

"True, but I worry that things would have gotten out of control too quickly. You did feed Ophis today, did you not?"

"The Tomoko look-a-like? Yes." She nodded at him. "She looks miserable."

Jedah smirked and looked away from her. "It's best that you don't develop sympathy for that thing. It cares not for anything but its own desires after all."

"Of course. So when?"

"Soon enough, I promise you. As soon as the big event happens you'll get your chance at him, I promise, and I won't interfere even." Jedah knew he couldn't see her facial expression, but he could feel her smirking at hearing that.

"Good."

(-)

Still chained to the ceiling in her cell room, Ophis was panting as sweat dripped down her nude form. Shivering, she wondered what this discomforting feeling was before she sneezed and found it difficult to breathe. 'Am I... Turning human? Or is it something else?' Whatever that Dragon suppressant stuff was, it was really screwing with her. 'How long have I been here?' She thought to herself before coughing and wheezing. "Someone... Please help me." She asked anyone who could listen, though her voice was hoarse and her lips were cracked.

Shivering from a chill across her skin, she wondered how much longer she would have to stay there.

(-)

Meanwhile, in Nerima...

Sitting on the rooftop of the Tendo household, Lilith sighed as she rested her forehead on her knees. The past couple of days back in Nerima had been... Weird. 'At least I can say that being a Devil has some perks, I'm not feeling super weak for not having sex or anything.' That was probably the best part about being a Devil. Meeting up with Ryoga yesterday had been fun, as was the fight afterwords, though meeting the principal of Furinkan was... Terrifying for lack of another word.

"I feel like he could tear me apart with his finger if he wanted to and his damn knowing look..." She shuddered, for some reason she felt like she was in the presence of Odin again, only that Principal Kuno was... A lot more nasty than the Norse God was. Still, other than a nasty look and a feeling of raw tension in the air, he was fairly cordial with her, stating that if she was a student, he'd force her to get a bowl cut. "Not letting that happen." She snorted out loud and leaned back to look up at the sky.

'But Master, why didn't you bring me with? I would have left everyone to be with you.' She pouted, hoping that he had a good reason for doing what he did. 'I'm hoping it's mind control, because if not I'm going to be pissed when this is all over.' There had to be a reason he was doing what he did.

"And where did you get that damn Excalibur Betrayal from anyway?" She asked no one in particular.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Where indeed." Nabiki muttered as her eyes returned to normal after checking in on various people, her last stop being Lilith. She thought back to what happened just before being brought here.

*Several days ago...*

It was dark outside when a black portal opened up and Bishamon, holding Excalibur Betrayal in its right hand, walked out into an empty parking lot. **"So, WhY aM i HeRe? I wAs ToLd To CoMe HeRe."**

"Hello, Bishamon." A female voice spoke up and the armor turned to look as Nabiki walked out from behind a pillar. "Can I talk to my mother, please?"

"I suppose if you wanted to meet with me I can't say no." Kimiko Tendo's voice came out of the armor as it reached up and removed the helmet. "Hello, Nabiki." She smiled at her daughter.

"Can I ask you some questions, please?" Nabiki could have used her Sacred Gear for this, but she wanted to get the information from her mother. The spirit nodded and Nabiki took a deep breath. "Tell me, what happened when you died?"

"Huh? Oh, that? A reaper came by and said that it was time for me to move on." Kimiko shook her head. "But just as I'm being taken to the Land of the Dead, a powerful being passed right by me and I got lost."

Nabiki sweat-dropped. "...You got lost?"

"Well, instead of ending up in the Land of the Dead, I ended up in the Well of Lost Souls." The spirit shook her head. "Sadly I don't remember much of my time in there, I was being pulled down towards the bottom of it, towards the Abyss and feeling... Dark, really dark energy twisting and corrupting me. Felt some really strong souls, but I couldn't interact with them. After I don't know how long I'm waking up and I'm wearing this armor."

Nabiki nodded, she'd have to confirm the details later. "Thank you. I have one more question, mother... Why did you try to kill Michael, Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia at the conference?"

"That..." Kimiko frowned softly. "Why did I..?"

 **"Do NoT tHiNk ToO hArD aBoUt It."**

"You influenced her, didn't you?" Nabiki asked, already knowing the answer. "Along with whatever was coming out of the Abyss from the Well of Lost Souls, my mother's spirit is here, but it's being tormented isn't it?"

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha! YoU fIgUrEd It OuT? eXcElLeNt! YeS, i WaNtEd HeR tO kIlL, tO mAiM, tO dEsTrOy, BuT sHe AlWaYs ReSiStEd. BuT tHaT aTtAcK, iT wAs ThE pErFeCt TiMe!"**

"You..." Kimiko growled. "I'll stab you..."

 **"WHaT gOoD wIlL tHaT dO? yOu'Re PeRmAnEnTlY bOnDeD wItH mE uNtIl I cOnSuMe YoU. yOu WoN't EvEn GeT tO gO tO yOuR fInAl ReStInG pLaCe WhEn ThAt HaPpEnS. tOo BaD, yOu WeRe A lOt Of FuN."**

"Thanks for confirming all of that." A male voice spoke up from right behind Bishamon before a hand seemingly materialized on the back of the armor, followed by Ranma's body. "Sorry I'm not too good at purification magic, so this might hurt a bit."

 **"WhAt ArE YOOOOOOOUUUU?!"** Bishamon screamed as it was engulfed in pure white light.

Nabiki turned away, she knew it was important, that it had to happen, that her mother would only suffer more as a puppet to Bishamon. That didn't make it easier on her though.

After the light show died out and the armor crumpled to the ground, Kimiko's spirit came out of the armor and gave Ranma a relieved look. "Thank you. Both for doing that and for looking after my daughter."

"No problem." Ranma nodded to her. "So now what?"

"That would be my cue." A new voice spoke up and everyone jumped as a young girl wearing a purple one piece dress that barely covered her crotch and completely exposed her legs and she had long purple hair done up in a single braid, pale skin and golden eyes appeared. "You got away from my father almost a decade ago and Lord Hades and Lord Thanatos have been most upset with him since."

"You're a Reaper then?" Kimiko asked, getting a nod from the girl.

"Yep. Name's Bennia. Don't worry, I'm just here for her, not you two." She gave Ranma and Nabiki a small smile. "Despite Lord Hades and Lord Thanatos's dislike of Fallen Angels and Devils, I don't mind you guys. Besides, that armor's been a real pain in Lord Hades's bony butt for a few centuries now. Mind if I take it with so we can lock it away?"

"Feel free to do what you want with the armor." Ranma has no problem as the girl nodded, ran over to it and slashed the armor, causing it to disappear.

"Now, as for the spirit..." Bennia looked at Nabiki's troubled expression. "Listen, if it helps, humans generally get to reincarnate after a century or two. They need to have their souls purified of the bad karma that they build up and in her case, being corrupted by the Abyss, it'll take her about a thousand years, maybe." Bennia smiled at Nabiki. "Unless Lord Hades finds them interesting, but I promise, your mom will be fine, but when she's reborn..."

"I know, she won't have anything tying her to me." Nabiki answered, getting a surprised look from the Reaper. "Just make sure that she doesn't suffer anymore."

"Don't worry!" She smiled at Nabiki. "It's really painless, unless the person was pure evil, then they just get eradicated, but your mom wasn't evil." She turned to Kimiko. "You ready to go?"

"...Can I do one thing first?" Kimiko asked, causing Bennia to tilt her head and nod. "Nabiki..." She floated over to her daughter and gave the girl a hug. "Even if we never meet again, I love you, your sisters and your father deeply. And tell your father that he needs to move on, I'm sure that he's still crying over my death." She pulled back and smiled. "And you, stop blaming yourself, there was nothing you could have done to save me, okay?" She floated over to Bennia. "Ready when you are."

Nabiki could only watch as Bennia slashed the spirit of her mother, causing her to disappear. "Thank you."

"Eh, this wasn't official, but since it involved a spirit my dad let get free, I took it on. Anyway, later!" A black hole in the ground opened up and she jumped in, disappearing.

After the hole closed, Ranma walked over to Nabiki, who was trembling. He didn't even say a word as he hugged her. She hugged him back, sobbing into his chest.

After almost twenty minutes, she pushed away from Ranma. "Thanks, I needed that." Nabiki sighed as she turned away from him.

"Yeah, and sorry about this."

"Sorry about wha..?" Her words were cut off as a chop to the back of her neck caused her to slump. "Huh?"

"Sorry, can't have you giving away information to the rest right now." Ranma said as he caught her and lowered her to the ground.

*End Flash*

Nabiki sighed, she already knew what happened next, CC had picked her up, Ranma had taken Excalibur Betrayal and took off to the attack on their friends. "Jerk didn't have to hit me that hard."

Still, this was working out to her advantage. She looked up as CC walked into the room. "So..."

"Everything's going as you said it would."

"Thought so." Nabiki chuckled and leaned back. "You know, it's going to suck that I'm stuck in this cell until who knows how long." She pulled out a deck of cards. "Do you play cards?"

"No."

Nabiki sighed. "I guess there's always solitaire then."

(-)

In Valhalla the next morning...

Issei sighed as he slowly woke up, he didn't know why his pillow was so comfortable and warm, but he wasn't complaining. Rubbing his face on it, he blinked as he heard a soft moan. Leaning back, he saw a pair of large breasts in front of him and inviting and perky nipples just begging to be sucked on. 'Well, if they demand some attention, then I should...' His thoughts trailed off as he opened his mouth and latched on.

"EEEK! Issei?! Why are you sucking on my boobies?!"

"Huh?!" Issei let go and jumped back, falling out of the bed with a thud. "Rossweisse?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Your room?!" She yelled at him, not hiding her nudity as she put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look as she tried to ignore his nudity. "You were in my bed! I came in last night, sat down and was going to change my clothes when I felt you under me, you then grabbed me, pulled me under the blankets and used me as a body pillow all night!"

"I'm sorry!" Issei gulped, he couldn't believe that he had made such a mistake. "I thought this was my room."

Rossweisse sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Honestly, Issei, I didn't mind you cuddling me all night," her face turned pink as she looked away and fidgeted, "it felt nice to have a man hold me all night." She said softly.

"If it makes you feel better," Issei started as he leered at Rossweisse's naked body, "you were a really comfy pillow to wake up to."

The next thing Issei knew a pillow smacked him in the face and caused him to topple over.

"GAH!" Rossweisse yelped as Issei "saluted" her after falling backwards. Turning bright red and slapping her hands over her face, but peeking through the gaps on her fingers, she gulped. 'So that's a man's, it's so big and, wait, that was what poked me all night, wasn't it? EEEEK!'

Laying on his back, Issei wondered what he said wrong.

(-)

"So..." Rias looked at Issei as he stumbled into their room, still naked, though using his hands to cover his privates, "did you have fun wherever you were last night?"

"Um, I mostly slept and thought I was in my room when I was in Rossweisse's room." Issei gulped at the look she was giving him. "If it helps, I had no clue where I was. I was so exhausted that I just wanted a bed."

"...What did you do with Rossweisse?" Rias asked, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Um, used her as a body pillow and cuddled with her all night, you know, like we do when we aren't, um, doing it."

Rias sighed and walked up to Issei, pulling him into a hug. "You dummy, I got worried when you didn't show up last night."

"I'm sorry." Issei said and hugged her back. "I was so tired that I didn't think."

"Fine, but don't do it again." Rias let go of the hug and walked past him. "Now get dressed, we have work to do today."

Issei groaned and hoped that he didn't do what he did yesterday.

(-)

A few hours later...

"Hey," Issei waved at Xenovia as he finished sparring against some of the Valkyries. Grabbing a towel, he tossed it to her.

"Hey," she nodded at him and grabbed the towel before wiping her face off. "I thought I was in good shape, these guys take it to a whole new level."

"Don't worry about it," Issei shrugged at her, "we're getting the crash course after all."

"True." Xenovia laughed before shaking her head. "So apparently tomorrow we're supposed to work with that gnome again."

"...You know, I haven't seen him since the whole Freya incident, I wonder..." Issei trailed off as an explosion was heard in the distance. "Oh, there he is." He sweat-dropped at the sounds of angry females crying out at Happosai. "How is he staying alive?"

"I'm sure that he's been doing this for a couple of centuries, he has to know a few tricks to avoid being killed." Xenovia provided for Issei. "You know, Issei..." She smiled as he turned to look at her. "If we ever figure this thing out, I was wondering, would you..." Her face turned red and she looked away shyly. "I mean, would..."

"Issei!" Asia yelled as she ran up to them, smiling. "How did your training go today?"

"Pretty good." Issei grinned at her and pumped his fist. "The Valkyries came up with an interesting idea for some of my attacks that should help out in the future."

Xenovia sighed softly. "That sounds interesting. My sparring partners are saying that I'm too much of a blockhead to use Ex-Durandal's full ability." Not that she blamed them, when one of them had used the powers of Excalibur Transparency and Rapidly to show her just what she was leaving on the table with how she was using her sword.

"But you're the best blockhead a moron like me could ask for." Issei said, getting a smile from Xenovia. "I'm serious too, you, Asia, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina, Gasper, Kiba and our other friends, I'm glad that I met all of you."

"So are we." Asia replied, smiling at him. "Even if things get bad, the fact that you're there makes me know that things will get better."

"Thanks." Issei smiled at her.

"Do you think we can save him?" Xenovia asked. "If he's being manipulated or mind controlled..."

"We have to!" Asia proclaimed, her eyes seemingly lighting up on fire. "I'm sure that he'd help any of us who were in trouble!"

"You're right." Issei nodded at her. "He once told me that he's not the hero type, but he does things that are pretty heroic, don't you think?"

Xenovia smirked. "Yeah, that's right, he's always helping us, it's time we return the favor."

"But first!" Asia pointed dramatically, causing them to look at her. "I'm hungry! It's almost lunch time."

Both Issei and Xenovia laughed, but they couldn't argue with that logic, they were hungry too!

(-)

Elsewhere in Valhalla...

Happosai, after escaping the angry Valkyries, found himself near Atsuko, who was working on her unarmed combat forms. "You know, being angry when you train doesn't help you."

"Can I please be left alone in my anger?" She asked, sighing when Happosai jumped on her head. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Happosai answered her as he sat on her head. "You've been really upset since Ranma left."

"Of course I am! He makes Lilith have to stay behind, he blasts me with lightning, I woke up to Mittelt crying this morning and he kidnaps Nabiki! Of course I'm upset!" She snarled.

Happosai sighed, he didn't know what Ranma was thinking with this. "You know, that boy is a lot of trouble, but he still cares about all of you."

"Then why did he blast me with lightning, kidnap Nabiki, hurt Issei, and make Mittelt and Kunou cry? And why did he join the Khaos Brigade then?!"

"I'm sure you'll find out." Happosai answered her calmly. "I don't know what he's thinking, but I do know that sometimes we can't always tell everyone the full story about what's going on. And sometimes, even when we know what's going on, we don't know everything because there were things that happened when you weren't looking that actually affect what's going on."

"...You mean like how you hear about athletes and coaches having falling outs but you don't know what happened in the locker room or meeting rooms?" Atsuko asked.

"Close enough, but yeah." Happosai nodded at her question. "So don't give up hope. Besides," he smirked, "if it makes you feel better, the best way to break mind control is either to talk through to the core person or smack them really hard."

Atsuko giggled, that did make her feel better. "Thanks, grandpa Happi."

"Anytime." Happosai smiled.

(-)

Meanwhile in Japan...

Ukyo looked up at the sky and shook her head. She and Konastu hadn't stopped for too long after leaving Kuoh City, after all, they didn't know if Ranma was vindictive enough to send people after them. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"About those who tried to harm children?" Konastu asked, getting a nod from her. "It's possible. Some Hunters, Magical Girls and Ninja do tend for a scortched Earth policy when it comes to the supernatural after all. Though from what I can tell, Kyoto is basically a sanctuary city for Youkai and is generally left alone unless a monster wanders into the city to escape Hunters."

"If he was telling the truth, then..." Ukyo trailed off, unable to believe it.

"You were lied to." A new voice spoke up and the two spun to see a purple-haired woman with a bow in her hair and dressed in casual clothes standing against a nearby tree. "I did some research of my own after you left us, Ukyo."

"...Miko, what did you..?"

She shook her head. "When you mentioned a Demon killing a bunch of people near Kyoto, I made some calls to the Youkai association down there. From what I was told, there was an out-of-control Youkai that required the strongest Youkai to deal with and while that was going on, some hunters that used barrier boxes and the like to kill spirits had started to kill Youkai children before being stopped by your wayward fiance." She gave Ukyo a confused look. "How come you never asked the Youkai in the area?"

Ukyo sighed and rubbed her head. "I didn't know that much about the supernatural, okay? It wasn't until I met you that I realized that not everyone who's part Demon is a bad person."

Miko held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, you don't need to apologize to me, and besides, the Moonlight World is dangerous, there's a lot of us who do things that would be horrendous to the average person after all." Walking over to them. "The question is, what will you do now? Still try to kill him over your honor?"

"I threw that away when I started learning from your grandmother." Ukyo muttered, getting a laugh from the elder Ninja. "So now what?"

Shrugging, Miko turned and walked away. "It's up to you. You know the truth about what happened, if you want more details, you'll have to ask the person involved, I wasn't given too many details myself." Waving, she jumped into the air, disappearing.

"So, Ukyo-sama, what do..."

"I don't know." She cut him off. "Let's just go, I need time to think."

"Of course." The cross-dresser said as they continued to move, unsure as to where they would end up at the end.

* * *

Why yes, I fully intended to have La Blue Girl in much earlier but I couldn't figure out how to get it in until now.

...Wait, I think I said that already. Anyway, that series was part of the original idea. And everyone should be thankful I didn't create that series, the tentacle monsters wouldn't discriminate. XD

Omake by Innortal

* * *

"What do you think Saotome's doing now?" asked Happosai.

"... Fondling evil girl boobies?" stated Issei.

Happosai pondered that for a moment. "Possible, but what else?"

"What else is more important, even if he is a traitor?" Issei asked.

(-)

Vali rubbed the side of his face, looking at the blood from his busted lip.

"Ye~eah," Ranma smirked, fist still cocked. "I found a counter for your own move.

"So let's see your true power, Vali."

(-)

"Nah, you're right," Happosai nodded. That was definitely what his heir was doing.


	63. Betrayal Chapter 6

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

I do like reviews guys, RL's just been a pain in the ass with grandma being hospitalized, my own health getting funky, my mom's cat might need to get put down, and I was dealing with other drama, so I wasn't in a good mood when I answered reviews last time. Plus I was nervous about looking, okay?

Review Answer time:

Yes, Bishamon's defeat was anti-climatic. Not my best work, I admit.

* * *

"So this is where you're staying?" Kuroka asked the next morning as she sat up on the couch she had crashed on. "Seems a little... Barren." She yawned as she stretched with her arm over her head.

"No." Ranma told her and looked at Bulleta, who was wearing a translucent shirt and a pair of white panties, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Anyway," he looked back at the Nekoshou, "we need to talk."

"Don't tell me that you're going to be leaving me behind because what you said last night was a lie?" She gave him an annoyed look as she sat on the couch like a cat. "You do that and I'll kill you, nya."

"No, I said what I said and I'll do it for ya when this stuff's done, okay?" Provided he didn't die, but he had other things to do before that. "Anyway, Bulleta and I are heading to meet up with Jedah and..." Ranma stopped when she held up a hand.

"I'm going with, you think I'm going to let you out of my sight?" Kuroka gave him a cat-like grin and prepared to pounce, but stopped when Bulleta, who was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes pulled a gun out of her underwear and pointed it at her. "...HOW?!"

"I always have a gun on me." Bulleta shook her head to clear it completely, "now, I don't mind your agreement with Ranma, but you need to calm your titties."

Ranma sweat-dropped heavily, the fact that Bulleta was telling anyone to calm their tits just felt wrong. "Anyway, she can come with us."

"Fine, you still haven't told me when we're hunting Vampires." Bulleta slid her gun into the waistband of her panties and huffed.

"Soon enough, but I need to get some other stuff done first." Ranma answered her, 'namely confirm if Jedah's mystery girl is who I think she is, if so, why is she working for him?'

"Anyway, if we're working for Jedah, I'm going to have to put up with Cao Cao again, aren't I?" Kuroka groaned, she hated that bastard, his blasted Sacred Gear was too much for almost anyone in the Moonlight World to deal with, heck, even the Gods had to tread lightly around that thing after all.

"The whiny bitch?" Ranma smirked at her. "Trust me, he's not going to be a problem for a good long time." He chuckled at her confused look. "Oh, he wants me dead, I'm sure, but right now, he's got other things to worry about."

"Mraw?"

"Well, something like..."

(-)

"RANMA SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Cao Cao screamed as he ran from the hoard of fuzzy animals.

"Kill my frog husband will you?! DIE!" One of them, a pink pig in a dress, yelled. "HIIIYAH!" She jumped forward, smacking Cao Cao into the sky.

"DAAAAAMN YOU!"

(-)

Both Bulleta and Kuroka sweat-dropped at that. "Why did you bring the Muppets up?"

Ranma shrugged at them. "It was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head. Anyway," Ranma continued, "shall we go?"

"No!" Bulleta sniped at him, causing him to blink at her in surprise. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still in my panties, I'm not going to go to Makai in my underwear, sheesh!"

Ranma laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I get a little impatient at times."

"Gee, ya think?" The blonde snorted and walked back to her room. "If you're not here when I get dressed, I'll hunt you down and castrate you."

After Bulleta left, Kuroka sweat-dropped. "You can put up with that maniac?"

Ranma shrugged at her. "Bulleta's not that bad once you get past the whole scary exterior she puts up." Looking to the side of the room, he blinked as the butler walked into the room. "Jenkins? What are you doing here?"

"I wish to thank you, young Ranma, for helping my mistress." The old man said and reached into his pocket. "I had that mech that she got from Mishima Heavy Industries upgraded with some contacts that I have." He pulled out a familiar-looking wrist-strap.

"You have contacts?"

The man chuckled and tossed it to Ranma. "Please make sure that Miss Bulleta gets that. And again, thank you for helping her, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. So please, take good care of her. And yes, I used to be a Devil Hunter, just like Miss Bulleta, but I retired to watch and raise her."

"Pretty big of you." Kuroka said, getting a laugh from the old man.

"Unlike every other species, humans only live a short time, I was already planning on retiring when Miss Bulleta was young. I worry about her. So, please, take care of her."

"...You're acting like you're her father or something."

"Or something." Jenkins nodded to Ranma. "I've raised Miss Bulleta her whole life and, sadly, I don't think that I'm long for this world anymore. A decade if I'm lucky." He held up a hand. "I also know about Devil Reincarnation, I don't wish to become a Devil. After hunting them for decades, I doubt I would be welcome in your world." He smiled at Ranma. "Just take care of the young miss for me, that's all I want."

"...Sure." Ranma nodded, smiling at him.

Around the corner, Bulleta, who was still in her panties, bit her lip and bowed her head lightly. "...thank you, Jenkins." Bulleta whispered and ran to her room.

(-)

It was nearly a half an hour later when Bulleta, dressed in her typical dress and red hood, walked into the room, a basket full of stuff in her left arm. "So, we going to do this or what?"

"Finally!" Kuroka growled as she sat upside down on the couch. "I was beginning to get bored."

"Could have done what I was doing." Ranma muttered from where he was doing hand-stand push-ups.

"My boobs would have flopped out everywhere." She grumbled at him.

"I know." Ranma smirked at her. "I would have enjoyed the view." He pushed up and did a flip in mid-air, laughing at Kuroka's expression.

"Almost as perverted as the Red Dragon Emperor." Kuroka muttered, getting a laugh from Ranma. "What?"

"I'm not openly perverted, but I guarantee you that I make up for it in other ways." Ranma winked at her as she and Bulleta got close to him. "Oh, here." He gave Bulleta the wrist-strap Jenkins had given him.

"Thanks." She nodded and put it on before hiding it under her sleeve. "Well?"

"Right, right." Ranma nodded and snapped his fingers as a black sigil appeared over his head and washed over the three of them, causing them to disappear.

Jenkins looked at where they were a moment before and sighed. "Good luck, Miss Bulleta, I think you'll need it."

(-)

"So, where are we?" Kuroka asked as they materialized in a place with steel and stone all around them.

"Makai." Bulleta answered her. "Not sure where, but the air has that same putrid, nasty, rancid, decaying stench from the last time I was here."

"Huh, now that you mention it, the air does feel like that." Ranma muttered and looked at Kuroka, who blanched. "You okay?"

"Just not used to this, even the worst parts of Hell were better than this."

"You get used to it." Bulleta answered and yelped as Ranma walked off. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to someone, in private." He turned to look at her. "I'm not going to be leaving for awhile, but I need this."

"Fine." Bulleta huffed, "but where can we find rooms?"

Ranma motioned for them to follow him. After getting half-way down the hallway, he opened a door and inside they saw a room with a few bed slabs sticking out of the wall. "This is my room, you two can crash here."

"Sweet! Top bunk is mine!" Kuroka jumped onto the top bunk, grinning.

Ranma laughed as Bulleta claimed one of the other top bunks and walked off. "Hey, CC," he nodded to the tall man, who had a content look on his face, "so..."

"The merfolk were a fun fight," the man grinned at Ranma. "Especially deep in the water, they actually hurt me a few times."

"You didn't..." Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't go all out, that wouldn't have been as much fun." He chuckled softly. "I hope you can find me more fights that are fun like that."

"I was more worried that you killed them, but if you held back I'm sure they're alive." Though horribly injured, well, that couldn't be helped, could it? "I have a question, how come you never tried to become the Master?"

"No need." CC replied and walked off, causing Ranma to blink a few times.

"I keep forgetting that quirk of his." Ranma shook his head and walked off.

(-)

Nabiki looked up as the door to her room opened up and Ranma walked in, followed by someone she didn't expect. "What's this? You want a three-way or something?" Nabiki smirked as the door closed behind the third person.

"First, is Jedah spying on us?" Ranma asked, ignoring Nabiki's question.

Sighing, Nabiki's eyes went blue for a few moments. "No, he's... Well, shit, looks like he really did it. He's putting the portion of Ophis's soul he cut off into that new body. It'll take him awhile though." Her eyes returned to normal. "So, why'd you ask?"

"Good, now then..." He looked at the masked person. "I need to know."

The masked person looked at Nabiki before looking back at Ranma. "You could have asked her if she can see everything."

"Yeah, but it's more fun to not be spoiled." Ranma smirked, causing the masked person to sigh before pushing the hood off of her head, revealing long brown hair that was pinned up against the back of her head, she then pulled off the mask, revealing a pretty face and brown eyes. "I thought it was you."

"Of course you would." She rolled her eyes at him. "Dammit, Ranma, why are you here?!"

Nabiki blinked a couple of times. "When did you two meet?"

"We met a few times over the years before going on a date the day before I left for China." Ranma answered her, those early meetings had been fun times between the two of them, even if most people wouldn't think that. "There were no boats and pops wasn't in the mood to swim the Sea of Japan, probably a good idea, too many jellyfish in that area."

"...You pushed him in the water, didn't you?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma smiled. "He said it wasn't manly to fear them... until they started stinging his ass." He almost felt pity for the doctors that had to treat those stings.

He then looked at the other girl. "How about you? Why are you here?" The girl looked away in shame and Ranma sighed. "Just tell me already."

"Fine." She sighed, no point in hiding this. "A Youkai that was a servant of my clan's biggest enemy attacked when my cousin and aunt were visiting."

"...Seriously?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard your grandmother was still alive, so that's three generations of Devil Hunters in one spot, how the hell did it not run away screaming?"

"It showed up, saying it would avenge its master and then..." She sighed. "My cousin pushed me out of the way when it self-destructed and I could only stare as my mom, aunt, grandmother, cousin and my best friend were all turned to stone."

"Ouch." Nabiki said as a small screen was in the middle of the air in front of her. "Looks similar to Medusa's curse, but amplified, it's self-sustaining and won't wear out until the magic in the area fades away, but since it was where your family's home is at..."

The girl groaned and hung her head. "Dammit! I knew Jedah was lying to me, but I let him talk me into working for him."

"He's not completely lying." Nabiki said as she canceled her Balance Break. "About Rizevim, I mean."

"Lucifer's son?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Nabiki.

"Yeah, him, he's someone who would do something like that for the hell of it, just to see the results and laugh at everyone who got hurt by his decision."

"So he needs to die then?" The girl asked, getting a nod from Nabiki. "Tell me, was he the one who powered that Youkai to go after my family?"

"Yes." Nabiki said to her. "Even if he wasn't, he's too dangerous to let run around freely."

"Thank you." She nodded and put her mask back on before putting the hood back on. "Anything I should know?"

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Nabiki smirked at her. "Anyway, you should get going." The other girl nodded and left the room.

Ranma watched her walk down the hallway before opening a door and leaving the corridor before stepping back in and closing the door behind him and looking at Nabiki. "You lied to her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Nabiki snapped at him. "If I told her that Jedah was the one who did that, she would have gone after him. Sure, if she got lucky she would have killed him, but Rizevim would be free to run around, and trust me, if he got his hands on what Jedah wants we'd all be dead."

"...So we have to let the guy who's manipulating everyone live because he's a better option than the Devil's son, huh?" Ranma sighed. "This won't be fun."

"If it helps, our friends are training their asses off right now." Nabiki sighed.

"Yeah," Ranma snorted. "Training to try and beat my ass."

"Power of will to their desire to increase their skill," Nabiki countered.

Ranma nodded, rubbing his head. "This will get more difficult before it ever gets easier."

Nabiki nodded, deciding now was probably not the time to mention her own personal stake in this. Aside from rescuing her sister, at some point, Jedah would get curious to discover what-if any-Irregular Sacred Gear Kasumi herself might possess. Something had given their mother power over cursed armor, even as only a spirit, and two sisters already had it.

But even if Kasumi had no gear-and Nabiki hadn't checked simply because she couldn't leak by accident or torture what she didn't know, she would do all she could to keep Jedah's grubby little blue paws from her.

"I want to take a shower." Nabiki groused.

"...Does this place..?"

"No, I checked, only places that do aren't near here. Stupid Jedah." Nabiki grumbled. "And don't take me out of here without permission, I don't want him frying my mind with that Sacred Gear he's got."

"...I'll go talk to him." Ranma left the room.

(-)

"You want me to what?" Jedah looked at Ranma in surprise.

"Showers, there's none in this place, in case you forgot, there are humans and former humans here, they tend to stink after a few days due to sweat and grime. Showers are used to clean our bodies."

Jedah tapped his chin and thought about it. "...Are you serious? I always thought that everyone who showered just did it to waste water."

Ranma face-faulted when he heard that. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll have to have some made, or something." Jedah grumbled as he thought about it. "Now that I think about it, even succubi and other Demons like to shower and bathe. Am I the weird one? I've never showered in three thousand years."

"...Ewww." Ranma shuddered and took a step back.

"Oh stop that," Jedah sighed. "At least I installed toilets so you didn't have to use chamber pots."

"And you did tell the others where to find those, right?" Ranma asked. "Because I've seen most of the guys just pissing out the windows."

"...And now the dead plants make much more sense," Jedah muttered. So much for his sin garden.

Ranma sighed and looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, fine, I'll figure something out." Jedah muttered, wondering how he could get that arranged.

"Good, now, onto more pressing matters." Ranma turned around. "Are you going to uphold your end of the deal?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! I do recall our deal, very well." He snapped his fingers and the two disappeared in a black flash of light.

(-)

"This is..?" Ranma blinked as he looked at the room as Jedah led him inside. "Nothing here but..." He trailed off as he saw the naked being that was hanging to the ceiling, head slumped and trembling slightly.

"You can do to her what you wish." Jedah smirked and turned to leave. "Just make sure to clean up when you're done." He laughed and disappeared in a flash.

"Freaky pervert." Ranma muttered and walked up to the being in the middle of the room. "Ophis, is that you?" He asked before slapping her cheeks a couple of times to get the small girl to groan and open her eyes. "Hey."

"Help." She whispered, her eyes pleading with him to do something, anything, if it stopped her torment.

"What did he do to you?"

"Candy, blocking, can't, help," her voice was hoarse and sore.

Looking around, Ranma noticed the gems in the wall. "...Those things in the wall are hurting you, aren't they?" She nodded at him. Sighing, he walked up to her and carressed her cheek before leaning in and whispering something to her.

Ophis's eyes widened before she nodded and closed her eyes.

(-)

Several minutes later, Ranma walked out of the cell in just his pants and blinked at CC, who was standing there looking at him. "...What?"

"Nothing."

"She was cold, I gave her my shirt, nothing more." More like he put it over her body and then used his Artificial Sacred Gear to cut it so that it would cover Ophis's body. He had never seen anyone look at him as gratefully as Ophis did at that moment. "Still..."

CC wondered what he was thinking as he walked off. Oh well, it didn't matter to him in the slightest.

(-)

"Oh ho?" Jedah smirked as Ranma walked into his throne room. "Had fun with Ophis, huh?" Considering that Ranma was walking without a shirt on, it was a safe bet.

"She was needy, nothing more." Ranma shrugged. "Anyway, Nabiki probably hasn't appreciated her cell, so..."

"You know that she's in there as part of her protection, right?" Jedah asked, smirking at Ranma's look. "Please, this is Makai, even if she's a Devil, she's a target for Demons and..."

"Exactly." Ranma answered him, causing Jedah to blink in surprise. "She's a Devil, even if she was a normal girl, she needs to start working out, I've got less than a month before the big event, what better way to have a Devil train than with a bunch of Demons?" He smirked at the tall Devil. "Besides, it'll be amusing for you, won't it?"

Jedah started laughing and nodded. "Very well, I can agree to it. Have fun with her, but if she escapes..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with her if she escapes." Ranma said and left the room.

(-)

A few minutes later...

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as Ranma walked into her room. "...Right now I want you to pin me to the bed and fuck me until I can't feel my legs." Ranma blinked in surprise. "Blame Lilith, the fact you're good looking and the fact that I haven't gotten laid in weeks." She grumbled at him.

"...So this is conjugal visit then?" Ranma asked before getting hit in the face with Nabiki's shirt. Removing it, he saw her removing her bra and letting her breasts bounce free.

"Shut up, strip and fuck me already, we can talk after." Nabiki groused as she slipped her pants and panties off.

"Well, okay."

(-)

Meanwhile, in Nerima...

Lilith twitched, she swore she was feeling Ranma getting laid at that very moment. "I swear, I've felt this before. MASTER YOU JERK! HOW COME YOU GET TO GET LAID AND I DON'T?!"

"Mommy, why is the weird lady standing on the telephone pole and screaming?"

"Hush, son, we need to ignore her and maybe she'll go away."

"Okay!"

Lilith blushed softly and jumped from one pole to the next to get out of there. 'GAH! I need to get laid!'

(-)

Meanwhile...

Grumbling at Morrigan, Tarou sat on a rock near a cliff that looked at some decrepit castle. "So why are you so hellbent on fighting and fusing with that Lilith girl anyway? You're strong enough as it is."

She turned to give him a nasty look. "One, the Vampire that took over my family's home is too strong for me to simply defeat. Well, no, that's not quite true, I should be able to win, but he's pretty close to my level of strength and if he wins he'll wish to enslave me and turn me into breeding stock. Two, I dislike Jedah and wish to kill him."

Tarou sweat-dropped, but didn't comment, after all, he had someone he wanted to kill more than anyone else as well.

"And three," she stretched her arms over her head and groaned as she felt the tension in her back muscles, "I'm over three hundred years old, I don't know how much longer I have to live, since succubi don't live past three hundred very often."

"So basically you're an old hag and you want one good fling before you die?" Tarou jumped away from the large Youkai blast that blew up the area he was in a moment ago. "Touchy, aren't you?"

"Watch what you say, [i]Pantyhose[/i] or I may vent my frustration out on you." She smirked as he took a martial arts stance and shook her head. "Oh no, not like that... I'll have you pinned to the bed and crying for me to stop as I drain everything out of you."

"...Why do I work with you again?"

"Because I promised you that as soon as I got what I wanted, I would help you get what you want." She smirked at him. Turning, she looked at the castle in the distance. "...He's about to break free, you know? The strongest Vampire since Dracula... Demitri Maximoff."

"Feh, where do you think he'll head if he gets free?" Tarou wasn't the best at sensing energy, but even he could tell the barrier surrounding that castle was almost spent.

"If we're lucky, he'll head back to Earth and recover with the other Vampires there." Morrigan huffed and walked away. "Come on, we need to go and see Jedah."

"You know, I wonder, how come you didn't beat your other half when you fought all those months ago?"

"I couldn't," Morrigan answered, her voice soft, "I was actually going all out against her and she kept pace with me easily. Hate to say it, but she might be able to win the next time we fight."

"...Don't you have that..."

Morrigan gave Tarou such a fierce look that he froze in place. "As I am now, I could only use "that" as a last ditch effort and only if I'm sure I can win. If I had used "that" against her and failed to win, I'm sure that I would have died."

"...Oh." Tarou didn't really understand it, but he figured Morrigan knew her body better than anyone else.

Morrigan said nothing as they left for Jedah's castle. There was another reason she didn't use what Tarou was suggesting on Lilith back then...

...Morrigan was sure that Lilith could do the same thing she could.

* * *

This was the last chapter that I was able to churn out at my normal speeds. The ones after this took much longer to write out. Ironically, they were also the ones I actually had planned out. This is why I had to delay the fic at times.


	64. Betrayal Chapter 7

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review Answer time:

Mr. Haziq: Yep, that's more like it.

Holyknight5: Already answered you via PM

* * *

"So..."

"Did you hear?"

"No way, is that true?"

"Indeed."

Hearing all these voices, Valerie Tepes, a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes, sighed as she walked into the room, her red and black dress flowing behind her as the others in the room quieted down. "It's good to see all of you." She answered, though her voice held no warmth to it. Not that anyone expected her to show any of them warmth, not after what happened several years ago. 'Gasper, if only I was stronger then. I hope you're fine, wherever you are.' She mentally sighed.

"Your majesty." One of the older men said and bowed to her.

It was something that Valerie hated, the fact that she was treated the way she was, simply because of an ability that she had the misfortune of being born with while her dearest childhood friend suffered because of his ability.

Still, if it hadn't been for her ability, she had no doubt that she would have met the same fate as Gasper did, or that the Vampire clans would still be warring with each other.

Before anyone could say anything more, a yellow sigil formed in the center of the room and a pillar of energy, far stronger than anything any of them had felt in years, erupted from it, sending tables and Vampires flying across the room while the whole castle shook.

"What?! What is this?!" One of the women yelled in shock. "Did... Did our lord Dracula return to us?!"

The energy eventually fizzled away revealing a tall, muscular man in a blue suit and cape, his brown hair was spiked backwards and a yellow glow surrounded his body. "There is no Dracula, only..." His deep voice growled out, "Demitri."

"Lord Maximoff!" Many of the Vampires gasped in shock as they saw the Vampire Lord that had left them hundreds of years ago.

Looking at the Vampires in the room, Demitri snarled. "Has the quality of Vampires fallen this much in the few centuries while I was away in Makai?" None of the Vampires he saw in the room would be worth anything when he was just a fledgling.

"Milord!" One of the Vampires gasped and ran up to him, kneeling. She was a small girl of just under five feet in height, her long, light blonde hair was parted revealing her forehead. She wore a red dress with black leggings that covered her feet and legs. "It has been far too long, I, Elmenhilde Karnstein, welcome you home."

Snorting, Demitri looked around before spotting Valerie Tepes. "You... A half-blood, huh?" He seemingly floated over to her and Valerie audibly gulped as he towered over her. "Despite this, you wear the robes of nobility." Turning, he walked over to the large throne that was on the far end of the room. "Come, tell me of the things that have happened since I was away."

Even if Demitri wasn't showing it, he was tired from eight years of constantly fighting against that lousy barrier that kept him sealed away.

"Milord!" One of the older-looking Vampires quickly ran up to him and knelt down. "Allow me to, WAARGH!"

The others watched in shock as Demitri blasted a hole through the Vampire's stomach, sending him flying away. "Did I ask for you? No, I asked her." He pointed at Valerie. "If I must listen to someone talk about what happened while I was away, I would much rather hear someone who appeals to me, not a man."

"Yes." Valerie nodded and walked up to where the man was and knelt down. "Allow me to tell you what I know."

As he listened, Demitri's face slowly stewed with anger. "This... Friend of yours, where is he now?"

"Last I heard, milord, he was slain by a Vampire Hunter and revived as a Devil."

Growling, Demitri stood up and a powerful aura erupted from him, sending tendrils of energy everywhere, destroying things around him. "Fools! Morons! IMBECILES!" Hovering through the air, his power crackled and snapped, causing everyone to fall backwards and attempt to scramble away, only to find that they were all sealed in the room. "I care little for humans, but if you're going to consort with them and have halflings with tremendous power, you should do better than to chase them away."

"But the bloodline..." One of the elder women yelled before being vaporized by a large Youki blast.

"My chosen mate is a succubus of tremendous power, one I will have when I find her again, what do I care about purity of blood? When it comes to our kind, power and loyalty matter more. I care little if the brat was half human, but his power to stop time was far more than what any of you have." He snarled before pointing his hand at the cowering Vampires. "Since it seems that you have all become drunk on your purity, how well will it serve you when I turn you all to ashes personally?"

"Milord!" Elmenhilde gasped in shock. "Please! Forgive us!"

"And why should I?" He asked, his face a picture of pure disdain. "You have become weak in my absence. I should cull the Vampires and start anew."

"Wait!" Valerie Tepes yelled as she stood up. "Please wait! I understand that we have failed as Vampires in your eyes, but if it pleases you, if it will quell your anger, I will give myself to you."

"Hmm?" Demitri looked at her and floated down to the short-haired blonde. "Do you mean that?"

"If it means the survival of our kind, I will gladly give you my life to do as you see fit." As much as Valerie was unhappy with her kind, she didn't want to see all of them vaporized by an angry lord.

Demitri suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Very well. The full moon is in three weeks. If you truly mean it, then you shall become my bride."

"If that is what you wish." Valerie didn't want it, but even with her powers she didn't think she could go against him. 'Then again, maybe I could use the cross on him and...' No, even if it took him by surprise, she could tell, he was easily more powerful than all but the Gods that roamed the Earth. 'He might actually survive it.'

After all, one didn't become a Vampire Lord that was second to only Dracula in power by being weak.

(-)

Days later, elsewhere...

Watching the Devil teenagers train with his Valkyries and sons, Odin smirked as he felt someone appear behind him. "You'd make a terrible assassin, Azazel."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have found a female Longinus user to put on a strip show and kill you that way." Azazel answered him as he walked up beside him. "How are they doing?"

"Pretty good, you've done a good job teaching them." Odin answered as he watched the sparring continue. "Tell me, where is that succubus girl? Even if she's a Demon, I would have loved to have had her around."

"She's unable to join us on this." Azazel answered him. "I can't answer for you, so don't ask."

Odin gave him a grin. "That's fine, so what have you been up to?"

"Dealing with the other leaders of the factions." Azazel sighed and shook his head. "We've been debating what to do with Ranma since he betrayed us. It would be simple to brand him a criminal to be put down, but there's the fact that he's married to the Youkai Association's leader, plus he saved at least three Devils' lives and was a major help a few months back."

"What do you think then?"

"I'd like to smack him for stabbing me in the back." Azazel answered and rubbed where the sword had pierced through his body. "I'm sure he has his reasons, he's not like Vali at least."

"Speaking of whom, if you're looking for him." Odin smirked as he stood up and stretched. "Well, he's been helping his rival get stronger."

Azazel laughed at hearing that. "Hoo boy, I bet that went over about as well as a cat in the shower."

Odin said nothing as he laughed and walked off, Azazel staying behind to watch the teens spar and fight.

(-)

Elsewhere...

Vali raised an eyebrow behind his helmet as he and Issei clashed above the trees. "You're a lot better than you were when we first fought. I'm actually having to put effort in to keep up with you."

"Thanks for reminding me that I suck." Issei grumbled from behind his helmet as the two traded blows in their Scale Mail armored forms.

Vali frowned and ducked under a punch before throwing Issei over his shoulder. "That was a compliment, you idiot. The last time we fought, if not for Azazel's words, you would have died against me." He watched Issei flip around in mid-air and land on the ground hard, sliding back several feet while tearing up the rocks and grass in the process.

Issei grimaced as he fired a blast at Vali, who countered with his own. "So what good does it do me if my best attack gets hard countered by something I've never seen until then?!"

"Figure out a new attack." Albion answered him. "Or failing that, figure out the weakness of the attack used against you."

"Sometimes there's nothing you can do to counter an ability that counters yours, you should know that better than anyone, Albion." Ddrag commented. "However, I've been thinking about that attack since it was used on us and I have thoughts on it."

"What?" Issei looked at his left arm, thankful that Vali was listening in on this as well.

"It may only be useful against really strong attacks. He goaded us into blasting him and even warned us against boosting too much."

Issei frowned, if that was true, then they just had to avoid boosting too much. "But there's a problem, if I don't boost, I can't match him."

"Sucks to be you." Vali answered, amusement in his voice. "Come on, let's keep going." He held his fists up and was preparing to continue the fight when someone landed on his head. "What the?"

"Sorry to interrupt your sparring match," Happosai's voice spoke up, "but I need the boy for the rest of the day. You still haven't perfected your training yet."

"URGH!" Issei groaned as his armor faded and he hung his head. "That training is so damn hard!"

"But it's worth it." Happosai countered and jumped off of Vali. "If you just keep swinging your fists like a barbarian, you'll never be able to save Ranma."

Vali shook his head and dismissed his Balance Breaker. "Well, have fun with that, I've got stuff I need to work on." Waving his hand, he walked off.

"I'm really surprised you're able to try and kill each other." Happosai shook his head as Issei looked at him in confusion. "I've heard about the animosity that the two Dragons have towards each other."

"Oh." Issei shrugged at the old man. "I don't really hate Vali, I mean, sure, I want to punch his face in, but I think that's just because he's a smug prick at times, but I don't hate him."

"That would probably because of myself and Albion," Ddrag commented, "the two of us can't stand each other, though there's no real heat between us like usual. It's hard to explain."

"Ah, you're just old rivals who have grown tired of beating the tar out of each other and tolerate each other." Happosai nodded sagely. "If anything, you probably want to beat each other up because you've always done that. Anyway, enough of that, let's go."

Issei sighed, this old man was just brutal.

(-)

"Seriously?" Happosai asked as he watched the results of the latest attempt. Issei was on his back, his clothing smoking while Xenovia was face down on the ground. Rias was holding her breasts and grimacing. "Well, we learned one good thing, trying to force a boobie beam while Issei's trying to synch with Xenovia only causes everyone pain."

"WHY DID YOU MAKE US TRY THAT?!" Rias yelled, the pain in her breasts slowly subsiding.

Happosai gave her an innocent look. "I thought it would help if you powered Issei up with your boobies, it's not my fault you can't fire a boobie beam yet."

"ARRRGH!" Rias screamed in frustration. "Must... Not... Kill... Old... Man..."

"Hey, I've been really good, I could have stolen your underwear a dozen times over by now. I mean, I've liberated at least a dozen pair of panties from the Valkries since I got here." Happosai smiled happily.

"So that's why I ran out of clean underwear so fast." A new voice spoke up from behind Happosai, a terrible aura filling the area. "First you dare to call me old, you say my tits are sagging and now I find that you're STEALING MY PANTIES?!"

Happosai turned to look at her. "You know, I wouldn't have known they were yours. Such cute, frilly and lacy panties don't belong to an old granny like you, Freya."

Freya's eyes turned blank and white, a tick mark on her forehead appeared as her red aura of terror filled the area. "YOU LITTLE! I'M GOING TO..." She trailed off and blinked as Happosai seemed to disappear before feeling a sensation on her chest. Looking down, she twitched as Happosai was squeezing her breasts and rubbing his face on them. "...What... Are... You... Doing?"

"Enjoying your breasts before they turn saggy and wrinkled." Happosai gave her an innocent smile.

Issei, Rias and Xenovia watched with wide eyes in shock as the red aura of terror turned into a black aura of death. The three quickly scrambled away as Freya let out a yell and Happosai ran off laughing. "...That old man is legitimately terrifying." Xenovia muttered as she shivered. For some reason, Happosai reminded her of one of the old Exorcists from the church who had Durandal before her. "That reminds me, I should give him a call and see how he's doing."

"Who?" Issei asked, trying to focus on something other than the aura of death that was dissipating.

"Oh, just Vasco Strada." Xenovia said, getting a gasp from Rias. "You know the old man?"

"By reputation only." Rias commented. "Frankly I'm glad I never met him before the treaty was signed, from what I heard he was able to nearly kill Kokabiel by himself."

"...Please tell me that he's not human." Issei gaped in shock. He could still remember how stupidly powerful that Fallen Angel had been.

"Nope, pure human." Xenovia shook her head. "He taught me how to use Durandal and everything. Don't worry though, he might look scary but he's the nicest person that you've ever seen."

"I dunno, I've met Asia." Issei pointed out, getting a laugh from Xenovia.

"Trust me, if you met him, you'd like him." Xenovia didn't want to add that Strada would probably want to fight Issei, but that came with the territory of being in the Moonlight World.

There was another explosion, followed by laughter and the three sighed.

"So... Wanna keep trying to synch our auras or are we done?" Issei asked, getting a sigh from the other two.

"Yeah, we're done I think." Rias nodded. "You know, I remember when I was little and looked up to older people all the time because they seemed like they knew what they were doing, now I'm just wondering if everyone after a certain age is insane."

"...What brought this on?" Issei asked, before another explosion was heard in the background.

"That." Rias jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Let's be thankful he's not acting like that towards us." Xenovia said, getting a nod from the other two.

(-)

Hours later...

Asia had a determined look on her face as she knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and she smiled happily. "Ah! Issei. I was wondering, you know, since tomorrow is a free day and all, would you want to, um... Goonadatewithme?"

Issei blinked a few times as he processed that. "I was planning on just resting tomorrow."

"...Oh." Asia sighed, disappointed. "If that's the case then..."

"But sure!" Issei smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, isn't there a human city not too far from here?"

"Of course!" Asia's eyes lit up happily. "Let's have fun!" Before Issei could say anything, she grabbed him and pulled him down to lay a quick kiss on his lips. "Bye bye!" She yelled and ran off, leaving him stunned.

"...I never asked what time she wanted to go on that date." Issei said after a few minutes of looking dumbfounded.

(-)

"So he said yes?" Akeno asked, getting a nod from Asia, who was blushing hard. "And you..."

"Yes, I kissed him like you said I should." She squirmed, unable to believe that she went through with that.

"Just relax." Akeno smiled at her. "Now then, we need to help you plan out your date."

"We?" Asia asked, yelping as she finally noticed Koneko sitting on the bed. "Ack! Sorry! I didn't see you!"

"I noticed." Koneko said flatly. "Well, whatever, you won our game, so you get the first date." There was an annoyance in her voice that Akeno picked up on.

"Ara ara, are you upset that you have to wait until after I have a date with Issei?" Akeno giggled as Koneko gave her an angry look. "Just relax, I'm sure Issei will be a perfect gentleman with you too."

Koneko snorted, she wouldn't mind if Issei wanted to be naughty but she wouldn't push it, after all she had promised Rias that she wouldn't. 'Doesn't mean that if Issei-sempai wants to do some naughty fun stuff that I have to stop him.'

"So, where should we go?" Asia asked as Akeno pulled out some papers.

"The Valkyries were kind enough to give me some information on the city and places to go for fun." Akeno was a little disappointed she didn't get the first date with Issei on this trip, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from making sure Asia had a good time. "Anyway, let's look over these places."

"Right!" Asia nodded and looked over the map.

(-)

Back in Makai...

Jedah walked into Akane's room. "Get up, I need you to make me something." He said as she sat up mechanically. "Do you remember this?" He held out a photo, getting a nod from Akane. "I need you to make one for me."

"Of course." Akane said as she created her Balance Break and worked on creating what he wanted. "Is this all?" Her voice was soft, mechanical.

"Of course not." Jedah smirked at her. "I need you to create a pair of rose-tainted shades that can suppress occular powers."

"Yes." Akane nodded as she worked to make that item as well.

After the two items were created, Jedah looked at the first one, grinning. "Excellent." He had a feeling he would need this in the future. Picking up the glasses, he turned to the door. "Come on in then..." Jedah smirked as the person in question walked in. "So, do you think you can handle this?"

The man who walked in nodded at him. "Yes. I may have been misled by my former masters, but you showed me the truth about everything."

"Yet you still remain loyal to their cause, huh?" Jedah shook his head. "Ah well, prepare yourself, if this fails you will go blind."

Akane looked at the person who came in, he was tall with silver hair and wore light colored clothes.

"If you're truly prepared..." Jedah smirked, "Akane, with the power of your Balance Breaker, gift Euclid Lucifuge's eyes with the eye power that I showed you before."

Akane gave him a blank look and Jedah sighed before calling up a screen to show her what he was talking about.

"Yes, very well." She nodded and started stirring the pot before Euclid lowered his head into it.

Ignoring the other Devil's screams, Jedah grinned. Everything was falling into place now.

* * *

Don't ask me why, but this is the chapter where my writing really slowed down something fierce for this arc.


	65. Betrayal Chapter 8

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Nabiki laid on the grass, panting hard. "You know, ever since you convinced Jedah to let me out of my room, you've been working me really hard."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Please, I made Issei work harder than this," of course, he only had a few days with Issei, with Nabiki, he had a couple of weeks to work on her, "would you rather be in that room all by yourself?"

"Considering that I can see practically everyone and watch all I want," Nabiki panted as she forced herself to sit up, "why am I doing this again?"

"Because I'm sure that there's going to be people out for my blood eventually and I don't want you getting killed?" Ranma asked rhetorically. "Even if the Moonlight World becomes more peaceful, you have a bunch of people with super powers, hormones and egos all looking to show that they're the next hot thing and over-throw the previous generation."

"...So basically..." Nabiki trailed off slowly, "everyone's an Orc from Lord of the Rings?" Ranma gave her a confused look. "...You've never seen the movies or read the books?"

"Nope, never had time." He had heard about those movies, they were supposed to be pretty good, but he didn't have the time to watch them. "But if you need to see what I'm talking about, why don't you use that Sacred Gear to see what Demons did to humans in the past and realize that there's still a good chunk of the supernatural that are like that."

"No thanks, I've got the general idea." Nabiki sighed as she forced herself back to her feet. "So what are you going to do with those two?"

"You mean Morrigan and Tarou?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Nabiki. He grimaced, the two had shown up just a few hours ago and things had gotten... Weird.

*Flash*

Ranma gawked at the two in front of him. Those two returned the look in shock. "Okay, stupid question, but why are you two here?"

"We're working with Jedah." Morrigan answered, "what are YOU doing here?"

Ranma shrugged and crossed his arms. "Same thing, different reasons than you two."

"Well, this is interesting." Morrigan suddenly grinned. "I might not have Lilith here, but I know she's close to you, perhaps I should take you and drain your essence dry?"

Ranma gave her a flat look. "I've been fucking Lilith for several years now, I've got a big tittied Fox MILF as my wife, I'm sleeping with one of the Devil Kings, I've got other girls that I'm fucking as well, you really think you could drain my essence dry when I can do all of that?"

"...Yes." Morrigan answered after reigning in her shock.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to." Morrigan gave him an amused expression and he sighed. "Not going to bother with someone at the end of their shelf life."

"...Did you just call me old?" Morrigan felt herself twitching. Sure, she was old, but she was still a hot piece of ass!

"They say that your hearing gets bad as you get older." Ranma smirked at her. When her aura erupted out of her, he shook his head while Tarou took a step back. "Besides," Ranma smirked, "I've practiced against Lilith, and I can block her if I need to. You guys share the same soul, you also share the same way to drain energy."

Morrigan twitched, that was probably true, that didn't mean she had to like it. "Hmph, I bet her skill in the bedroom isn't that good."

Ranma shrugged at her. "Compared to some of the others I've slept with, she's far above them." He turned to walk off. "Well, see ya around."

"Wait." Morrigan spoke up, an idea coming to her. "I bet I'm better in the sack than my other side is."

"No thanks." Ranma shot her down, much to her shock. "You're the one person that Lilith would never want me to sleep with, so... Nope."

"Oh no!" Suddenly he found his arms and legs wrapped up by shadowy tentacles and lifted into the air by said tentacles. "You are NOT going to insult me like that, say that my other half is better in the sack than I am, then shoot me down when I try and prove I'm better than her and just walk off." Her voice was low and growly.

"Have fun!" Tarou ran out of the room in a hurry. The last time he was in the area when Morrigan was like this, he nearly ended up being tentacle raped.

Ranma's expression never changed. "Well, can't say you don't have confidence, misplaced and unfounded, but you still have confidence."

"Well, I'm here, and you abandoned her," Morrigan growled, inching closer as her outfit melted away.

"I can always go back for her whenever I feel like it," Ranma replied. "She just would have served no purpose here towards my goals."

"Well, time for your goals to get a new mission," she stated, pressing her bare breasts into him. "Survive me."

"...For what?" Ranma asked. "Five? Ten minutes? Until your hips snap?"

Her darkening expression was the only warning he got before she tore his clothes away.

*End Flash*

"Sheesh, you would think she wouldn't be so sensitive." Ranma shook his head. The sex wasn't bad, he could admit, but doing that with her? "Lilith is going to kill me when she finds out."

"Not literally, of course." Nabiki pointed out. "It's impossible for her to do so, but make you miserable, yeah, she can do that. Seriously, you pissed off a succubus like Morrigan?"

Ranma shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You know that she basically raped you, right?" Nabiki pointed out, getting another shrug from Ranma. "...Seriously?"

"Bulleta fucked me at gun point when we had our one night stand, Lilith took my virginity when I was twelve, Ukyo tried to rape me to death," Ranma pointed out, getting a sweat-drop from Nabiki. "What's one more?"

"Boy, your attitude towards sex is really messed up." Nabiki muttered, getting a shrug from Ranma.

"...You've been in my life for several months now, and you're only starting to get this NOW?"

"...Excuse me for assuming the world still had logic in it."

Ranma shrugged. "Besides, I wouldn't call it that. I knew what she would try to do when she was angry, and you're putting human emotions on an alien life form. Succubi in the old days just took, they didn't need to ask, just glamour so they wouldn't have to waste energy regenerating from any damage." He thought about it for a moment before nodding and continuing. "Well, except for important people in the church then, who tended to fuck anyone and anything."

"And that differs from today ...how?" Nabiki drawled.

"Now they get caught on video, so they can't often make a career out of it," Ranma replied. "Anyway, I had two options: keep trying to put her off until later, or take her now and let her know how bad her skills were."

"...Only you would fuck a succubus into submission, just to avoid drama."

"It's how I got a cult, apparently. And if it helps, I've never forced anyone personally." Ranma shrugged. "Anyway..." He trailed off as he saw Tarou walking up to the two of them. "Surprised you're not cowering in fear still."

"I'm surprised you're still alive!" Tarou laughed in amazement. "I've seen her drain people to withered husks."

Ranma shrugged, there was a reason why Morrigan couldn't drain him, but he wasn't going to tell Tarou that reason. "But I was wondering why you're following Morrigan. I can't figure it out."

Tarou glowered at Ranma. "And why would you care?"

"I don't, but someone with a Sacred Gear like yours..." Ranma trailed off and looked at Nabiki, who nodded.

"Ruinous Animal Control, at best it can modify the size of an animal to a degree, such as making a cow about twice its size or shrinking an animal to half its normal size." Nabiki continued on. "The Balance Breaker version of it can call all sorts of animals to you like you're a Disney Princess. The reason it has the name it does is because it causes the animal to suffer tremendous damage to their organs, bones and other parts, eventually causing them to explode into a puddle of goo if forced to change size for too long."

Tarou grimaced, that was about right. "It's great for getting rid of rat infestations."

"Only reason it works like it does for you is because of Jusenkyo, right?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Tarou.

"Yeah, figured it out awhile ago, so long as I turn back to normal before my organs fail I basically get a reset on the damage." Tarou didn't know how that worked, but he wasn't going to complain about it, it made his cursed form way too useful. "Wait, you know about Jusenkyo?"

Ranma gave him a flat stare. "No, I have no idea..." He pulled out a small bottle of water and dumped it on himself, causing his hair to turn red, a loss of height and an increase in breasts on her chest. "I mean, it's not like I went there with my old man and now I look like Rias Gremory's sister or anything."

"Which still begs the question of if you or your cursed form are related to her somehow." Nabiki muttered before giggling as a thought came to her. "It would be hilarious if you were related to the Gremory family through your mom or something."

"Please no." Ranma muttered in annoyance. "Let's not speculate about who my ancestors were because I'd rather not find out that my mom's ancestor was a flea Demon or something." Shaking her head, she looked up at Tarou and twitched at how much larger he was than her right now. "Anyway! What's the reason you're following Morrigan then?"

Tarou snorted and turned to leave. "You don't need to know."

"Just so you know," Ranma said to him, "if I wanted to, I could ask Nabiki to tell me why you're following Morrigan and I'll get ALL your dirty little secrets."

Tarou twitched and spun back to glare at the smug redhead. "You bitch! I should pin you down and..." He trailed off as a sword suddenly appeared in front of him, the tip pressing into his chest and the sword itself starting to glow black.

"If I ever decided to sleep with a guy in this form," Ranma was smiling, but her eyes had a scary look to them, "it would be with someone I trust and you aren't someone I trust, got it?"

"...Fine." Tarou grumbled and took a step back. "If you want to know, it's because of my name." Ranma and Nabiki both blinked in surprise. "My name is..." His face turned red and he looked away in embarrassment. "Pantyhose Tarou."

"...So that's why you hate it when I call you pantyhose boy." Ranma muttered in disbelief. "Alright, so what does..."

"I'm getting to that!" Tarou snapped at him. "See, where I was born, it's customary for the person who helped your mother deliver you to name the child. And the only person who can change your name is the person who named you at birth." Tarou snarled in anger. "And that... That old pervert... He just happened to be passing through when my mother went into labor, he took me and dunked me into a spring in Jusenkyo after giving me that horrible name!"

"...I take it you don't care about the curse?" Ranma asked, getting a snort from Tarou.

"Hell no! That form is awesome! No one was willing to mess with me growing up. Sucks when hunters come looking for a flying Minotaur though." Tarou laughed as he thought back to when he was younger. "Anyway, the guy who named me... The guy who gave me that horrible name... His name was Happosai." Tarou growled in anger. "I just want... I just want a normal name dammit!"

Ranma sighed. "Let me guess, you can't change your name without losing your honor?" Tarou nodded and she shook her head. "So stupid."

"WHAT?!" Tarou yelled, his eyes practically turning red as he heard that. "You dishonorable..."

"Calm down!" Ranma snapped at him. "I'm not saying I don't get it, because I do, I'm just saying it's stupid, okay? Besides," she smirked at him and put her hands on her hips while swaying her hips to the side, "I want to help you."

"You do!?" Tarou and Nabiki yelled at the same time.

"Let's just say that I've got something Happosai wants more than anything, if I give it to him he'll probably do anything I ask of him." Ranma replied, causing Tarou's eyes to light up in eagerness. "So, you figure out what kind of name you want after getting your name changed and I'll have him change your name."

Tarou's eyes lit up in happiness. "Finally! I won't be known as Pantyhose Tarou. I want my name to be Awesome Tarou!"

"No." Ranma said flatly. "Come up with a real name or I won't help you."

Tarou sulked but agreed.

Several minutes later after Tarou had left and Ranma was making Nabiki work out again, she looked at him curiously. "What?" Ranma asked, still in her cursed form.

"Out of curiosity, are there any guys you would sleep with in that form?"

Ranma face-faulted at the question. "No!" She shook her head in anger.

"Okay, but out of curiosity, if there was a guy you had to..." Nabiki yelped as Ranma kicked her in the ass and sent her tumbling down the hill.

"Climb back up here while walking on your hands!" Ranma yelled, her face flushed in anger. "Sheesh, asking me if there's any guys who I would sleep with." She grumbled in annoyance.

(-)

Hours later...

"And why are you two in my room?" Ranma asked as he walked in and saw Kuroka and Bulleta on the bed slabs in his room, Nabiki slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and groaning.

"Because the other room sucked." Bulleta grumbled. "Seriously, Jedah really needs better beds." Her back wasn't appreciative of the hard metal beds. It was easier than sleeping on some rocks at least.

"All the rooms are the same, unless you're a prisoner." Ranma blinked at that. "How come prisoners get better rooms than we do anyway?"

"Because Jedah's been to Sweden and likes to mess with everyone." Bulleta drawled out. When Ranma and Kuroka looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes. "I have no fucking clue! By the way, have you SEEN the prisons in Sweden? I've seen apartments in London that were worse off." She shook her head in amusment at that. "Probably why I hate that country, even if it wasn't bad when I was in prison there."

Ranma sweat-dropped as he walked over to one of the slabs and put Nabiki down on it. "Why'd you get arrested?"

"Blowing up an orphanage two years before I met you!" She answered gleefully. "To be fair, the place had it coming."

"What? Did it look at you funny?" Kuroka snorted, unable to believe that anyone could put up with this gun-wielding lunatic.

"Actually, yes." Bulleta nodded and smirked as Kuroka face-faulted off of the top bed slab and onto the floor. "That looked like it hurt. Anyway, turns out that there was some sort of witch that made the house come to life. The house ate her and went on a rampage. I ended up blowing it up with some surplus Soviet rockets, sadly for me, the house had gotten near a major city and still had all the bodies inside. I spent about three months in prison when Jenkins got me out by convincing the courts that the children had already been dead and had been killed by crazed murderers and that I had stopped them with my actions."

"What she's not telling you is that the witch used the kids as a catalyst to make the house move," Nabiki grumbled out, a small screen in front of her, "apparently she thought she could take over the country by using living houses."

Ranma and Kuroka both sweat-dropped at hearing that.

"Huh, that explains why the guild I work for gave me a nice sized check for that one." Bulleta tapped her chin. Oh well, that was money well spent in her opinion.

"You know..." Kuroka spoke up and looked at Bulleta and then at Nabiki. "You can find anything out with your Sacred Gear, right?"

"As far as I know, yes." Nabiki said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Why?"

Kuroka looked at Bulleta curiously. "It was about a decade ago when I became a criminal to the Devils, yet you were already an up and coming name on the list."

"The list?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"She means the list of scary things to run very far away from." Nabiki answered for him. "It only includes Hunters and Magical Girls since they're basically freelancers and all the top Exorcists of the Church are well-known to everyone." She rolled onto her side and smirked lightly. "Basically anyone on the list is so dangerous that you don't want to meet them without an army backing you up. It's danger, not power, because there's a few powerful Devil Hunters that would be on the top of the list otherwise."

"Yep. Been near the top for a long time, why bring this up?"

"...How come you still look like a little girl, nya?" Kuroka tilted her head as Bulleta scoffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Hell if I know, ask my parents, whom I never met, thank you very much." Bulleta huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance, it sucked being an adult who looked like she was barely thirteen, but at least none of the bars that knew her ever questioned her for identification.

Ranma smiled as she got agitated, going on a small rant about how people treated her, despite her age. It was pretty cute and funny, but still, this was starting to get out of hand, and if she got too into her rant...

"AND THEN WE HAVE PEOPLE WHO WON'T LET ME WATCH R-RATED MOVIES OR PORN IN THEATERS!"

...Like right now.

"EEP!" Bulleta squeaked, as Ranma grabbed her ass with both hands, leaning over her shoulder.

"Calm down, or I'll have to ...discipline you."

"Lu~ucky," whined Kuroka. How could she get him to discipline her?

Bulleta blushed and gave him a nasty look. "You don't need to be like that."

"Calmed you down." He chuckled and let go of her ass. "Still, you never knew your parents?"

"Nope!" Bulleta shook her head. "Might have been a sick child, first thing I remember was being inside something and looking at some shadowy figures, but that's all I remember of that. But the first memories that really stick out to me are of Jenkins teaching me how to be a Hunter. Really, he basically raised me."

"Do you really want to know?" Nabiki asked as she looked at a small screen in front of her with a video running across it at an accelerated speed. The other three looked at her in confusion and she sat up and made the screen become large. "About fifty years ago, the Vatican Church, under the cover of missionary work in China and Japan, stole lots of mystical artifacts from the native lands here in an attempt to create stronger weapons against Devils and Fallen Angels." She shook her head in amazement. "One of the items stolen was a vial of Phoenix Blood from the Phoenix people in China. They became incredibly distrustful of outsiders after that happened."

"Gee, I wonder why." Ranma drawled out. "So what happened next?"

"What else?" Nabiki snorted and shook her head. "They tried to use it to create a stronger type of Exorcist, failing each time as everyone they tried turned to ash from the power going out of control. Eventually they gave what was left of the Phoenix Blood to the Eastern Orthodox Church, they were... Marginally more successful."

"...How long did that blood last?" Kuroka asked as a thought came to her. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with B.B. Hood here, but..."

"I'm getting to that. It wasn't a small vial they got, it was a large container." Well, large for the amount that was used. "Anyway, it was after the ceasefire, you all know how badly the war turned out for all sides involved." Nabiki sighed at Bulleta's confused look. "The four Great Devil Kings and God ended up dying from the war, Devils had a civil war, Angels tried to keep God's system running and Fallen Angels were busy spreading misinformation about the war to the other mythologies."

"Wait, what?" Kuroka and Ranma both asked at the same time.

"God's dead?" Bulleta blinked at that. "DAMMIT! That means I didn't get the chance to kill him!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"Don't look at me like that!" growled Bulleta. "We all have a Bucket List, that was the top of mine! And luck took it away from me!"

"...He's been dead for about three centuries," Nabiki drawled. "I'm pretty sure that was well before you were ...let's go with born." She sighed at the annoyed look Bulleta gave her. "Okay, fine, lemme finish with this, anyway, the Eastern Orthodox Church worked with it for a few years, they tried injecting it into newborn babies, orphans and even babies in the womb."

"None of them worked, I assume." Kuroka muttered, getting a nod from Nabiki.

"Right. Well, that was when the Church partnered with some really shady people who could basically create artificial bodies. Before you ask, it was a really nasty, long and horrifying project that ended in failure most of the time." She shook her head. "Well, they were finally successful about thirty years ago. They created something that could handle the flames from that Phoenix Blood." Nabiki chuckled at the surprised looks she was getting. "It turned out to be a mistake, one of the mistakes turned into a creature similar to Pyron."

"Wait, what?! That blob of fire that nearly destroyed Makai a few years ago?!" Bulleta gaped in shock. "You mean that thing was the result of the Church fucking with powers it shouldn't have?!"

"Not quite, it was close, the real Pyron is millions of years old, the thing they created is pretty close, though it died when it wandered into the ocean, but otherwise yes and so are you." Nabiki answered her. "After that, they decided to sell the last few drops to a mad scientist and make some money that they could use to further their other projects. Said scientist looked at all the notes from years of failures and figured out what was wrong and about a decade later found a way to take the blood and use it to create a test tube baby."

"...So I was basically created in a lab and am a complete and total accident?" Bulleta asked, getting a nod from Nabiki. "Heh... heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fucking hell! Figures! Someone as fucked up as me can't possibly be born into this world. No, they had to create me. Makes sense why everyone said I was part Darkstalker then."

After a few moments of her laughing, Ranma sighed and grabbed her into a hug from behind and sat down, pulling her onto his lap with a squak. "Who cares? It explains why you never met your parents then."

"I don't really care, just kind of shocked, that's all." Bulleta grumbled. "So, who's Jenkins anyway? He had no reason to..." She trailed off as a full-sized screen filled the room.

 _A man who was looking like he was getting on in age burst through a sealed door. "You can all surrender and I won't kill you, or you can try something and die. Either way I don't mind shooting your brains out." The man answered, a grin on his face. When the lab junkies started to yell, he shook his head. "Death it is!" Pulling out couple of sub-machine guns, he opened fire, raining death and violence on them, only to stop when doors to the side of the lab opened up and monsters of various kinds wandered into the room. "Well... If I was five years younger, this would be no problem. Oh well, I'll just have to tough it out."_

"Yeah, that's Jenkins for you." Bulleta nodded, remembering the lessons he gave her when she was growing up.

"Damn, Vali would have loved to fight him." Kuroka muttered as she watched him pull out some short blades from his sides and slash upwards and cut one creature in half before twisting out of the way of another creature and stabbing it in the eye with brutal efficiency.

Ranma watched and noted that the old man's actions were more from experience than anything else, but it was still impressive to watch. If anything, Ranma wished he had met Bulleta's caretaker when he was in his prime, it was a waste that the old man didn't wish to reincarnate into a Devil and simply wanted to live the rest of his life and die as a human. The world needed people like him who had experience dealing with stuff like this and could do it effectively.

 _"What the hell is this?" Jenkins asked as he panted after clearing out the last of the monsters. Walking up to a large plastic box in the middle of a new room, he saw a naked baby girl looking at him before smiling and then suddenly lunging at him, only to be stopped by both her lack of leg muscles and the box walls. "Well, I guess you're another one of the abominations the guild wants me to eliminate, huh? Surprised that they were able to make one look like a human though." He pointed his gun at the child, who looked at him and smiled happily, clapping her hands and laughing. "...Fuck, I'm getting too old for this shit, I should..." he trailed off as he looked to the side where there was a thick stack of papers that were all looking pretty old. "Hmm, what is this?" Walking over there, he picked up the papers and started to read them over._

 _After several minutes he crumpled them up and turned back to the girl. "That fucking church, for over two hundred years, they worked to create a better Exorcist and killed so many in their desire." Walking back over to the box, he knelt down. "Tell me something, would you like to get out of here, become the best Demon Hunter to ever live and make everyone in the Moonlight World piss their pants in fear at your name?"_

 _"GNAH!"_

 _"I'll take that as a yes." He shot the top of the box off and reached in to pull the girl up. "You'll need a name, huh? Eh, I'll figure one out later, been meaning to retire anyway."_

The screen turned off and Bulleta chuckled in amusement. "Oh, so I'm a test tube baby and the only reason I was even raised by Jenkins was because he found me as a brat and took pity on me, huh? What a laugh. My whole life was nothing but a joke, huh?"

"More like a random coincidence." Nabiki shook her head. "Gotta hand it to the Vatican though, they really did know how to preserve stuff if they made that one container last as long as it did."

Kuroka shrugged, that had been interesting. "Eh, don't worry about it, so you're a bit messed up in the head because of whatever they did to keep you from exploding into flames."

"If it helps, that Phoenix Blood in your body is why you've survived everything you've been through."

Bulleta gave Nabiki a flat look. "Not really, but thanks for the sentiment, I guess."

"Well, that was enlightening, how about we call it a night, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from the others. "So..." He sweat-dropped at the looks he was getting. "You can't sleep in my bed, you three, there's not enough room."

All three cursed at that.

* * *

What? You actually thought Bulleta was normal in any regard?


	66. Betrayal Chapter 9

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

The next day, Ranma found Kuroka's breasts on the top of his head as he sat on a grassy field. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you're doing, nya." She giggled and looked at the weapon in his hands. "What is that?"

"The artificial Sacred Gear that Azazel made for me before I joined Jedah, why do you ask?"

"Can I see it?" She asked, "before you ask, I won't kill you with it or anything, I just want to do something I've been wanting to do since I was a little kitten, nya."

Ranma reluctantly handed it over to her and Kuroka jumped over him and grinned as she held it to her eyes. "Sword of Omens! Give me sight beyond sight!"

Ranma stared stupidly as she lowered the sword and lobbed it back to him. "Um... What was that?" He asked as he idly caught it.

Kuroka gave him a flat stare. "You've never seen Thundercats?"

"Until you gave me this ring, I couldn't even look at a picture of a newborn kitten without freaking out." Ranma deadpanned as he made his Sacred Gear disappear. "So, no, I never saw anything known as electrical kitties."

"Thundercats, and if you call them electrical kitties again, I'll unleash the wrath of the internet on you." Kuroka said flatly.

Ranma sweat-dropped and decided to drop it. "Fine, fine." He sighed and shook his head. 'I wonder how the others are doing.'

(-)

In Nerima...

Lilith growled as she picked herself up off the ground again. "Dammit!"

Genma shook his head. "You're too distracted by your anger, depression and the fact that you haven't gotten laid in a long time."

"GEE! I WONDER WHY?!" Lilith snapped at him. She wasn't mad at him, but she was so frustrated it wasn't funny.

Genma shook his head and sighed. "If you've got enough time to bitch, you've got enough time to work out, now get back up."

Lilith grumbled as she did so. She had to hand it to Genma, he had figured out what was wrong with her despite the order placed on her not to tell anyone about anything. Apparently it didn't stop her from confirming or denying what people already knew or could take a guess at. "By the way, thanks." Genma blinked at her. "For putting up with my bitching, I guess, or being there, or basically being a father, I dunno, take your pick."

Genma smirked at her. "Careful, someone might think that we care for each other or something."

"BAH!" Lilith yelled and charged Genma again.

A flash of light appeared and distracted them as Ravel and Kunou appeared in front of them. "Oh, there you are!" Ravel gave Lilith an annoyed look. "You know how annoying it is to find you when you disappear without a note?" She huffed, getting a sheepish look from Lilith in response. "I get that you're upset, so am I, mostly about the fact that I wasn't allowed to go with, but I've been trying to get ahold of you for a few days now!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away and clear my head a bit." Lilith rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

"It's okay." Kunou smiled at her. "I understand, I'm upset too, but I still think that daddy has a good reason to do what he did."

"Wow!" Genma exclaimed as he looked at Kunou. "You really got big, haven't you?"

"Grandfather?!" Kunou's eyes lit up and she jumped on Genma, hugging him. "Grandfather! How are you!?"

Genma laughed and hugged her back. "Not the reaction most people have when they see me, but how are you doing, kiddo?"

Kunou sighed and let go. "Daddy stabbed Azazel in the back, attacked us and then ran away."

"Yeah, I figured that much out," Genma shook his head as he put her down. "I don't know what my boy was thinking, and I think he needs to get his head on straight, but I'm sure that it'll work out." The three looked at him and he shrugged. "I've learned that you can't control what you can't control and the best you can do is keep moving forward. If you keep focusing on the past then you can't advance forward."

"Thanks." Lilith gave him a small smile. "You know, I bet there's a lot of people who would wonder how you're able to give such good advice."

Genma scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm full of good advice, it's not my fault that no one listens to me just because I have a history of making major mistakes along the way. Besides, you don't get to my level of wisdom without making a few mistakes along the way."

Ravel laughed at hearing that. "Sounds to me then that you made enough for a small country then."

"Exactly, I...HEY!" Genma gave the younger Devil an annoyed look before smirking. "Anyway, how about we call it a day for right now? We can get back to sparring later." Smirking, he turned and walked back towards the house. "Besides, Kunou, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Eh?" The small blonde blinked as she followed him. "Who wants to meet me?"

Genma said nothing.

(-)

"Ah! Genma!" Nodoka smiled as she saw him walk in the house. "How was sparring with Lilith? You didn't get hurt again, did you?" She tilted her head as she saw the other two with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had guests. My name is Nodoka Saotome. Who are you two?"

"My name is Ravel Phenix," the blonde girl with a fairly impressive chest for her age and size said as she introduced herself. "Wait, Saotome? You're Ranma's mother then, yes?"

"Ah! You know my son?" Nodoka smiled at the young girl. "Yes, I'm Ranma's mother. Oh where are my manners, I should put a pot of tea on."

"It's fine, we showed up without warning after all." Ravel smiled at the older woman.

"So..." Kunou spoke up before bowing to Nodoka. "How are you, honorable Grandmother?"

Nodoka stared in shock. "...Grandmother?"

"You are my daddy's mother aren't you?" Kunou looked at her in confusion. "You said that your son is Ranma, yes? He's my daddy because he married my mother."

"...And who's your mother?" Now that Nodoka looked at the young girl, she was looking vaguely familiar for some reason.

"My name is Kunou and my mother is Lady Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Association of Kyoto." Kunou said. A moment later she found herself being hugged while Nodoka let out a squeal of delight. "GAH!"

"Oh my goodness! Lady Yasaka married my son and her daughter is my granddaughter?!" Nodoka couldn't believe it! She had thought that the fox Youkai had been absolutely beautiful and now she was part of her family? That was unbelievable.

"Apparently No-chan spent time learning under your mother to be a shrine priestess before we met." Genma said as he could sense the confusion in the room. "I was wondering if we'd have to make a trip to Kyoto or if you'd come to visit us."

"Genma!" Nodoka let go of Kunou and pouted at him. "You knew that Lady Yasaka's daughter was who called my son daddy, didn't you?"

"Yep." Genma grinned at her. "And I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." He laughed at Nodoka's pouting face. "Now, now, why don't we get caught up with Ravel and Kunou? I'm sure that they have some stories to tell us about Ranma."

"Well, how about how he saved my life?" Ravel asked, getting a nod as the five sat down in the living room to trade stories.

As she listened, Nodoka had a smile spread across her face as Ravel told her story. "Seems that you really like my son."

Ravel blushed and poked her fingers together. "I mean, I'm not happy with him right now, but he's brave, strong, he saved my life and I've always liked stories of brave heroes who save the princess and he cares about those who work under him and..."

"So," Nodoka gave her a grin, "if you were given the option, would you be willing to marry my son?"

"EEK!" Ravel's face turned bright red with a shocked expression. "I mean, yes, I'd love to do so, but I'm still only fourteen, so..." She looked to the side while squirming. "Plus there's so many others in front of me that..."

"Nonsense!" Lilith suddenly piped up, causing Ravel to gulp as the succubus got in front of her. "I'm sure that Master would love to have you part of his harem! And being a wife? You're perfect! You're young! You got huge boobies and your butt will probably get even better as you get older!" Her eyes seemed to shine brightly as the blonde felt like she was sitting there naked in front of Lilith. "And besides, once you've had Master, you'll never be able to stomach the idea of being with another man ever."

"My son has a harem?" Nodoka asked, her eyes seemingly lighting up in delight. "YES!"

"You think that most humans would be against that." Kunou muttered in surprise, getting a laugh from Genma.

"In my family, you'll find that there's a lot of things we like that people would normally be against."

Kunou nodded at hearing that. "Well, okay, grandfather."

"Oh now I must put some tea on!" Nodoka got up and went to do just that. "Besides, Lilith, Ravel, we must discuss wedding plans."

"Huh?" Ravel blinked in surprise. "What wedding?"

"Why, the wedding that you're going to have with my son in the near future." Nodoka smiled at her. "If you keep Ranma busy enough there's no way that he could betray you all again."

Lilith grinned at that. "Excellent!"

Genma shook his head, well, at least this got Lilith's mind off of what happened.

(-)

In Valhalla...

"We're off!" Asia called out as she and Issei left to go on their date.

"Well, there they go." Akeno said, sighing and shaking her head. "Surprised you're okay with it." She looked at Rias, who was looking on rather calmly.

"I know Issei loves me." Rias answered and walked back to her room. "Besides, I have no problem with Asia."

"Oh, but you have a problem with me?" Akeno gave her an annoyed look.

Rias twitched and turned to give Akeno a matching annoyed look. "Your idea of a fun time involves wax candles, ropes and paddles."

"Only if my partner is into that, in case you've forgotten, Rias, I've never actually been penetrated by anything more than my fingers." Akeno huffed. "And I think I've been really patient considering that you're flaunting everything with Issei every time you're with him."

"Ngh!" Rias's eyebrows were twitching. "Who's flaunting everything? It's not like I'm recording what we do and watch it later in the living room!"

"I wouldn't mind that, at least then I could see the fun stuff." Akeno could feel her annoyance starting to boil over. "No, you're just loud. Like, really loud. The rest of us had to ask Mittelt to teach us how to do the sound dampening spell just so we could get to sleep when you're with him."

Rias's cheeks flushed lightly when she heard that. "Is that why you all look so..."

"Yes!" Akeno snapped and walked off. "Seriously Rias, I love you so much that if you asked me to storm the Land of the Dead, I'd do so naked, but you know how much the rest of us like Issei too and it's really hard for us to deal with the fact that you and Xenovia are the only two who get to sleep with him."

"Akeno, I..." Rias started as Akeno huffed and walked off. "...Dang it." She sighed and felt her shoulders slump. "I'm sorry, really."

(-)

As she walked down the hallway, Akeno sighed, she didn't mean to snap at Rias like that, as annoying as her King could get, she didn't mean to do that. 'Just so... Frustrated I guess.' Plus the whole situation with one of their friends backstabbing them was really hurting. 'He better have a really good reason for doing what he did.' If it was a good reason, she could forgive him, if he just betrayed them to betray them she wouldn't forgive him, even if he reformed later.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke up and she looked up to see Mittelt looking at her with some concern.

"I should ask you that." Akeno gave her a small smile. "As for me, just had an argument with Rias, nothing much."

"Ah." Mittelt sighed softly. "If that's the case then..."

"If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen." Akeno walked up to her. "I might enjoy things that others find too extreme, but I'm not heartless."

Mittelt sighed and jerked her head down the hallway. "It's just... This whole situation just... It sucks!" She yelled in frustration.

"Hmm, how mad does that make you?" Akeno had some ideas in her head as Mittelt grumbled in annoyance. "So mad that you want to kill someone?"

"Not that mad, I do want to smack Ranma upside the head for what he did though." Mittelt grumbled in anger. "Seriously, why? WHY?!"

Akeno put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I don't know, but I know that you should wait to find out before you make a final judgement." Mittelt nodded. "That being said," a grin came to her face, "I could help you plan out a bunch of punishments in case he doesn't have a good reason." Mittelt turned to look at her and a nasty grin came to her face. "I'll even help you implement them."

"Thanks." Mittelt grinned, this could be fun!

Akeno had a grin on her face as well, this was going to be so much fun!

(-)

Atsuko, wearing just her sports bra and white panties, sat on a tree branch, her eyes narrowed in concentration, all around her things were completely quiet as she focused on her objective. A small grin came to her face as she prepared herself. "GOT'CHA!" She yelled and leaped off the tree and into the water below before pulling up a large fish in both hands with her. "HA! Who needs a spear or fishing line with me here?!"

"You know..." Odin said as he walked by and grinned at her. "Your undies are now see-through."

Atsuko blinked at his leering face. "Hey, old man God!" She threw the fish back into the water and waved at Odin. "Why are you here?"

"Just enjoying the sights." He mused, grinning at her. "And the peaks are quite a nice sight indeed."

"Really?" Atsuko tilted her head. "Boobs are nice, but I do like looking at naked guys more." Odin leered at her and she rolled her eyes. "Not you, I'm not into old men."

"Tis a shame, we're less likely to cum too soon compared to young brats." Odin laughed at her.

"Hmm, maybe, but I like Ranma more."

"Even after he did what he did?" Odin asked, getting a nod from Atsuko.

"Yep. He's got a good reason I'm sure, but I'm still gunna smack him for what he did to me though." Atsuko blinked as she felt something touch her feet. "Wait, what is... YEEEK!" She yelped as she was pushed up and out of the water. "...I'm on something big."

"Ah! Fafnir, it's been awhile." Odin said as he recognized the large golden head that came out of the water. "I trust that your pact with Azazel is done then?"

"Yes." The Dragon answered him. "After creating perfected Artificial Sacred Gears, I was no longer needed to power his spear, so I came back. Also, who's this on my snout and can I have her panties?"

Atsuko blinked at the Dragon. "...Why do you want my panties?"

"They're a precious treasure!" The Dragon King bellowed out, causing Atsuko to sweat-drop.

"You'd get along well with Happosai, I think." Atsuko giggled at the Dragon. "My name's Atsuko Natsume, and no you can't have my panties."

"Please? I'll even enter a pact with you if you let me have your panties."

Atsuko sweat-dropped at that. "...You want my panties, right now? When I'm not wearing pants or anything else? ...Why?"

"I told you! Panties are precious treasure!"

Atsuko sweat-dropped even more. "While I appreciate it, and, um, Fafnir, right? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?"

"He's one of the five Dragon Kings," Odin supplied for her, "meaning he's one of the strongest beings on the planet. Not often a Dragon asks to make a pact with someone."

"...Why would you want a pact and what kind of pact would you make?"

"Simple." The Dragon said. "If we made a pact, I'd allow you to summon me at any time to fight for you, but I need your panties."

Atsuko sweat-dropped, panties were panties and she knew hers came off often enough at home, but she didn't want to remove her undies right in front of the old man.

"If it helps, girly, your panties are see-through thanks to the water and I'm getting quite the view from here." The old God chuckled as he stroked his beard.

"...Maybe another time." Atsuko's wings popped out and she flew off.

"Thanks, old man, she might have given me her panties if you hadn't said anything." Fafnir grumbled, causing Odin to laugh nervously and rub the back of his head. "Seriously, why do I put up with you?"

"Because Siegfried killed you and we revived you and now you love panties?" Odin supplied for him.

"...Fair enough."

(-)

Jedah chuckled mostly to himself as he saw Lilith II fully wake up and look at him curiously. He had taken her out of the tube and placed her on a table while making sure that the portion of Ophis's soul was properly settled in. "Well, welcome to the land of the living, Lilith II." The girl looked like Ophis, just with a long ponytail hanging off the back of her head. "Tell me, what are you thinking?"

She gave him a confused look and he suddenly face-palmed. "Lovely, this is what I get for doing a rush job, I forget to give you information beyond the basic ability to speak."

Lilith II continued to look at him in confusion and he shook his head. Jedah supposed there was no point in crying over spilled blood or anything. "Don't tell me that I screwed up when making you." When she didn't answer, he shook his head. "Well, fine, I guess I'll have to do this." He walked over to a computer on the wall and pulled out a helmet. "Just relax, this will download basic information into your head." He paused for a moment. "Or fry your brains. Either way, not my concern."

"Hey Jedah, you called earlier and what the heck?" Ranma blinked as he walked into the room and someone rushed to get behind him. "...Okay, who's the loli, why is she hiding behind me, why is she naked, and why do you look like you're about to give the girl brain surgery?"

"Well, she can react then." Jedah rubbed his forehead. "This is what I get for doing a rush job. Anyway, that's Lilith II, I created her body after cutting out about half of Ophis's soul and power, but she wasn't responding to anything, so I was about to force download a lot of information into her skull so she could at least react to what I was saying, but it looks like she's smarter than she was letting on."

"I don't want my brains to be fried." Lilith II said, a soft voice coming from her mouth.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either. Okay, so that's why Ophis is currently looking as miserable as a starving puppy then and... Wait, why is she Lilith II?" Ranma looked at Jedah in confusion.

"Blame the guy who wanted her made." Jedah rolled his eyes. "He wanted to name her Lilith after his mother and I told him it would be confusing if this Lilith and your Lilith ever met, so I named her Lilith II." Waving his hands, he threw the helmet behind him. "It's unimportant now. But since she seems to like you, how about this? There's a bit of a pest problem on the edges of my domain." He smirked at Ranma's confused look. "A bunch of Demon plants have grown a bit... Out of control."

"...You want me to be a glorified weed whacker?"

Jedah sighed. "Yes. See, these plants are like weeds, even though they take a few centuries to grow to this level, but when they do they start to become a threat to all of Makai. And just so you know, the location is near where a portal to Earth is located. If they get through that..." He trailed off, a small grin on his face. "I wouldn't mind seeing who could survive though, it would be hilarious if they got loose in a major metropolitan area. Might be fun if it was London, Paris or New York, huh?"

Ranma gave Jedah a flat stare. "I don't pay attention to the news very often, but wouldn't that be bad?"

"Well, yes. You can stay here talking or go and deal with them. Either way, it doesn't matter to me." Jedah waved him off. "Oh, and take the loli Dragon with you. She can use the experience." He smirked as Lilith II ducked behind Ranma. "Hmm, didn't know that I gave her a shy personality. Oh, and Lilith II, just so you know, if you betray me or Ranma, you won't enjoy it." He gave her a dark grin as she followed after Ranma, trembling.

(-)

Ranma looked at the naked loli before sighing and kneeling down. "Hey..." She looked at him with a slightly fearful expression. "You know that you're a lot stronger than he is, don't you?"

She shook her head. "He... He'll kill me if I go against him." Lilith II tapped the area between her right shoulder and neck. "He put something here, it'll kill me if I do anything."

Ranma frowned, just what could kill a Dragon that was stronger than even Ddrag or Albion? "First things first, we're getting you clothes, then we're going to see someone about finding out what he did to you, okay?" She nodded.

(-)

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she saw Ranma enter the room with a naked girl. "Sheesh, I get that you might miss some loli pussy, but do you really need to do it here?"

"Who's a lolicon?" Ranma asked in annoyance. "Anyway, can you find out what Jedah did to this girl? I need to find her some clothes."

Nabiki sighed and a screen popped up in front of her. "You know, just because I can make this screen much smaller than the dome that used to flood me doesn't mean you should abuse my Sacred Gear." Still, it was a reasonable request, she supposed. Looking over it, she frowned. "The fuck?"

"What?" Ranma asked as he looked for some clothes and frowned as he didn't see any that would fit the little girl.

"Well, bad news and worse news. The bad news is, I can't tell what Jedah did when he created her because he figured out how to block my Sacred Gear from spying on him." That was worrisome in and of itself. "The worse news is that I did find out what he did though."

"Wouldn't that be good news?" Lilith II asked as Ranma walked over with one of his shirts and put it over her body, giving her some cover at least.

"You'd think, but what he put into you is guarded by several layers of barriers." Nabiki looked at the Dragon, who gulped. "If he weakens the barriers, you'll start feeling nothing but pain, if he removes a few of them, you'll be in crippling pain, if he removes them all, you'll die in a matter of minutes."

"...Well shit." Ranma said after a few moments.

"On the plus side," Nabiki continued on, "if she dies, her soul won't be destroyed and it'll be sent back to Ophis, so there's that at least."

"That's cold." Ranma muttered and looked at the trembling girl. "Well, shall we go?" Lilith II looked at him, her purple eyes showing nothing but confusion. "We need to take care of those plants, don't we? Besides, would you rather stay here with Jedah?" He blinked as Lilith II disappeared and he felt a weight on his back. "Guess not."

"Have fun." Nabiki waved him off before gulping at his grin. "Uh..."

"You're coming with." Ranma smirked at her. "It'll be good experience for you as well."

"Oh come on! I work in information, I'm not a fighter!"

"Tough." Ranma smirked at her. "Don't worry, the others are coming with."

"Others?" Both Nabiki and Lilith II asked at the same time.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Nabiki trailed off as Ranma's smirk grew into a grin.

(-)

"YEEHAW!" Bulleta screamed as she blasted a few plants apart. "There's a lot of these fucking things, huh?" A ring of energy flew over her head and blasted one into pieces that was trying to eat her from above. The plants looked like a cross between a Venus Fly Trap, a Sunflower, creeping vine and a bear, which was odd, seeing as bears weren't plants.

Kuroka huffed and blasted a few more plants. "They are annoying, I'm not, YEEK!" She yelped as her ankle got caught up by one and she was lifted upside down into the air which caused her breasts to fall down and out of her outfit and the bottom of her outfit to flip upwards revealing that she was going commando.

A gout of flame cut through the vines and Kuroka fell on her head with a grunt. "Sheesh! Thanks for the save but be careful you damn flying bull!"

"MOOO!"

Not far away, watching everything, CC looked at Ranma and shook his head. "I'm not here to play with plants."

"Not asking you to, I just wanted you to come with in case there's something worse here." Ranma said as he watched Lilith II glare at some plants, which then exploded violently. "Sheesh, she's that strong?"

"Yes." CC suddenly grinned as he pushed his black and gold striped hair back. "Can I..."

"No." Ranma shot him down. "At least, not right now." He saw the disappointment in the big guy's eyes and sighed. "Believe me, you'll get your chance to fight some really strong people, but I don't think that either Lilith II or Ophis would be able to hold back against you right now."

"Tis a shame." CC shook his head.

Ranma turned back to watch as Nabiki fired several blasts of magic at the plants, destroying them. "I'd ask where she learned to cast those spells, but then I remember that she can see almost everything at once." It was kind of scary if he thought about it.

"Tell me, what are we doing?"

"Mostly I'm seeing what I have to work with." Ranma had asked Morrigan to join them, but she had declined saying it wasn't interesting to her and left to check something out in Makai. He wasn't worried about any of them down there, even Nabiki, as weak as she was compared to the others...

"Aaaaand she's out of gas." Ranma grumbled before snapping his fingers and a gout of flames erupted around her, burning the plants nearest to her to ash. "She really needs to learn spells that don't drain her very much. Hmm... I wonder if she could use her Sacred Gear to learn magic from other worlds." It was a thought at least.

(-)

"Well, you really are out of shape." Kuroka muttered as she saw Nabiki doubled over and panting.

"Not... As bad as you think..." Nabiki caught her breath and straightened up. "Just not... Used to fighting..."

"Out of shape." Kuroka shook her head. "I guess I can train you like I trained that Akane girl. I wonder what happened to her."

Nabiki sighed as she finally caught her breath. "Jedah brainwashed her and has her working for him." She said flatly, causing Kuroka to stare at her in shock. "Trust me, if I could, I'd kill him myself to free her from what he did to her."

"Well, shit, I think I'll..."

"Do what, exactly?" Ranma asked as he came up to the group. "You really think you can beat a Devil that's a Satan-class Devil and is working with one of the Super Devils of the world?"

Nabiki gave him a sour look. "You're fine with him frying her brain? I thought you were better than that."

Ranma shook his head. "Whether I am or not doesn't matter right now, we're working for that bastard right now." Whatever anyone was going to say was cut off as the ground shook and a giant vine creature came out of it, shaping itself into the form of a person.

If said person was morbidly obese, jiggled everywhere and was ten stories high.

"Oh good, the core showed up." Ranma said sarcastically and looked over his shoulder. "See? This is why I brought you with."

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABIES!?" The creature screamed out, much to everyone's shock.

"...Since when can plants talk?" Kuroka asked while rubbing her ears, the damn plant hit a pitch that was very painful to listen to.

"It's a Demon plant." Ranma shrugged, it didn't surprise him too much, outside of the fact that thing could talk.

CC snorted before grinning. "Well, I guess this might be fun to fight." Flying into the air, he lunged into the core of the beast, laughing the entire time.

"...Should we help him?" Kuroka asked.

"Hey, if he wants to die, I don't care." Bulleta said as she came over. "I should have brought a few rocket launchers with nanite dissolution solution payloads with."

"You only have one, CC will be fine and Kuroka, you can try to stop him if you want, but he's stronger than all the Devils in the world put together." Nabiki answered all the comments at once. "In fact, as things stand now, there's barely anyone that could stand a chance against him." She looked at Lilith II, who was still wearing Ranma's shirt and nothing else, and sighed. "Besides that thing."

"That thing has a name." Ranma muttered as Lilith II walked over to Ranma and raised her arms up. Laughing, Ranma picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "You know, trying to play the whole 'I'm a little child, carry me' card doesn't work too well for you."

"Yet you picked her up like you're her father." Nabiki smirked at him. "Besides, isn't she technically a newborn?"

"...You have a point. Okay, you can keep doing that then." Ranma smiled when Lilith II hugged him and giggled.

"Speaking of fathers..." Kuroka started to purr as she slinked her body up to Ranma's side. "How about becoming one for real, right now, hmm?"

There was a click-clack of a gun a moment before Kuroka felt a gun barrel being pressed between her butt-cheeks. "Didn't he tell you that it would be after this is over? Or should I see if you can use two holes to shit out of?" Bulleta's voice was deep and menacing.

"Eh heh heh..." Kuroka sweat-dropped. "No need! No need! I swear!"

"Good." Bulleta pulled the gun away from Kuroka and wiped it off. "Worthless overly horny pussy." She grumbled.

Lilith II wondered why Ranma had put his hands over her ears and why he wouldn't let her listen to what was being said. "Um..."

"Anyway," Ranma lowered his hands from Lilith II's ears. "Nabiki, where did you learn magic like that?"

"It's not hard, my former King taught me how to use Devil magic, I wasn't too good with anything but the basics." Really, she wondered why that fat bastard had saved her, but she wasn't complaining about it now. "After Azazel's boys fixed my Sacred Gear, I've been looking into various other magical styles that exist and found some that I could do more easily." She sweat-dropped at the amused look Ranma gave her. "...Don't tell me you recognize the magic style I was using."

"Nah." Ranma shook his head, he wasn't omniscient after all. "Just looked vaguely familiar, that's all." Looking up as the creature that CC was battling screamed and fell apart, Ranma chuckled. "Well, we're done here, how about we go back then?"

"Why not?" Bulleta and Nabiki said at the same time.

Ranma blinked as Lilith II hugged his head tightly. "Actually, I need to go get clothes for Lilith II."

"And where are you going to find a place that will sell a loli Dragon some clothes?" Nabiki asked, getting a grin from Ranma.

(-)

"You took us to Hong Kong?" Bulleta gave Ranma an incredulous look as she, Kuroka and Lilith II followed Ranma down the busy streets. "And why couldn't the others come with?"

"You think Jedah would take a risk on Nabiki with her Sacred Gear?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow. "CC has no interest in things like this, only way he would have come is if there were Devils and Gods running the mafias around here."

"And Tarou just doesn't care." Bulleta huffed, well it had been awhile since she had been to Hong Kong anyway.

"And why am I here?" Kuroka asked, gulping at the grin that Ranma gave her.

"Shopping."

(-)

Back in Makai...

Morrigan grumbled as she looked through the remains of her castle. "You fucking Vampire, you really did a number on this place, huh?" Oh she would get back at him when she had a chance. Not that she cared about ruling Makai or Demitri doing what he wanted to her ancestral home, it was the principle of the matter! No one fucked with her and got away with it like he did.

"Still..." She looked at her hands and frowned. "I don't have much time left, do I?"

* * *

A couple of Omakes by Innortal

* * *

"We've been here for less than a day," muttered Rossweisse, "why did you order stuff shipped here ... IN UNDER A DAY!?"

"No reason!" cried the girls, holding their packages, including... "And what did you order?"

La Fey smiled. "I ordered a new body pillow with vibrating action!" She couldn't wait to have Issei sign it!

She would have had him sign her panties or bras ... but they disappeared. Maybe he took them! she squealed internally.

"There's vibrating ones!?" yelled the girls.

* * *

"Well, I'm technically a prisoner, so I can't leave his sight."

"I am going to say what every odd girl out has wanted to say when offered the chance to sleep with the hot guy and the hotter girls try and block her."

*Click!*

"I'm the bitch with the gun," Bulleta smirked.

"And there'll be others trying to seduce me," Ranma continued.

"...What others, because I need to pack the right ammo."

"Well that, or you dominate them and become the Beta."

"..."

"Thinking or daydreaming?"

"Both," Bulleta answered. She wanted Ranma to herself ...but to be the Big Bitch in the Bedroom...

This was going to be a tough choice, and if she was the latter, Ranma would probably disapprove of friendly S&M fire.


	67. Betrayal Chapter 10

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Review answer time:

Vld: Perhaps. I admit that it was inspired by one of them at least.

Mr. Haziq: I'm glad you're enjoying this version of Genma and Nodoka.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Happosai shook his head and sighed. "You three still haven't succeeded once, despite the near month I've been helping you?"

"Urgh, give us a break." Issei groaned. "Every time we think we got it something happens and it fails."

"Yes, well at least your clothes aren't exploding anymore." Ddrag pointed out helpfully. "If it helps, partner, neither I nor have any of my previous hosts did anything like this before."

"Why is this so hard?" Rias asked as she looked at Happosai. "Learning magic growing up was a lot easier than this. I've gone through some of Sairaorg's training when I was little, how come I can't do this?"

Happosai sighed and shook his head. "Truth is, I'm not sure. You're manipulating your auras in a way you've never done it before. I should mention that even among those who have mastered the skill of manipulating their aura, it still takes years to fully master."

"We can use magic." Xenovia retorted. "Why is this different?"

Happosai sighed heavily. "Well, that explains it I think. Even though I've gone over this, you're thinking this works like magic, though in your case," he pointed at Xenovia, "you're probably trying to brute force your way through everything, huh?"

Xenovia pouted, she got that a lot since she got here, as though she was just a muscle head who was only good for swinging Ex-Durandal around and not much else. 'Sad thing is, they're probably right.'

Issei growled and punched the ground. "I don't get it! Why can't I do it?!"

"Frustration doesn't help." Happosai shook his head. "Anyway, I think that's enough for today." He turned and walked off. Pausing to look back, he sighed heavily. It really wasn't their fault, they weren't used to doing stuff like this. After all, not everyone could be a prodigy when it came to combat.

After Happosai was gone, Issei sighed. "I don't get it."

"Don't worry, partner, even if I could do it, I've never done it, so don't try to force something that you can't do yet." Ddrag offered helpfully.

"I guess we're just not suited to do this, that's all." Rias commented. "At least we're not having our clothes explode every time we try anymore."

"Small miracles there." Both Xenovia and Issei commented, though neither had a problem with being naked when they were alone, it was the exploding clothes in public that bothered them.

Issei wondered if maybe his Dress Break skill was at fault for all those misfires. He shook his off and stood up. "Well, it kind of feels like we wasted a month."

"Not really." Rias smiled as she stood up and helped Xenovia up. "I feel a lot closer to the two of you because of it." She wouldn't admit it, but even though they would be heading to fight soon, as Odin had informed them that on the full moon, which was in two days, there was going to be a big event in Transylvania with the Vampires there. When asked about it, he just laughed and told them that his information network in Europe was almost unmatched.

"Too bad the old man won't help us out." Issei shook his head and sighed, wondering why Odin wasn't going to help them out but dismissed it. He didn't know where he heard it from, but it was never a good idea to rely on the Gods to help you with your problems, and Issei figured it was probably doubly true since he was a Devil.

"Yeah, but Vali said he would, since he's got questions for Jedah anyway."

"I think Vali wants to get away from Odin's teasing about being the Butt Dragon Emperor." Rias giggled in amusement as Xenovia and Issei both nodded and laughed. "Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Issei! Rias! Xenovia!" The three blinked and turned to see Rossweisse running up to them, well, bouncing up to them with how much her chest was bouncing all over the place. She wasn't even wearing anything super sexy, just a red track suit, but the bouncing...

"Issei, stop drooling." Rias ordered him. "Xenovia, stop drooling as well."

"I wasn't drooling." Xenovia protested, her face slightly flush. "Considering that you sleep in the nude and you two got me to do it as well, I've come to appreciate a nice pair of breasts, you know?"

"Everyone loves boobs." Issei giggled perversely. "Hey, Rossweisse, what's up?"

Rossweisse's face was a bit flush and she scratched her cheek before taking a deep breath and bowing. "There was a sale going on in town and there was all these cute things that I heard about and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to go shopping?"

"Isn't it kind of late?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I was thinking tomorrow, sorry." Rossweisse poked her fingers together. "I mean, only if you're not busy and if you want to, but it's fine if you don't want to and I'll just have to make sure to take care of myself and..."

"Nah, it's fine." Issei waved her off. "Um, I mean, sure, it's just for a few hours, right?"

"Well, I don't intend to take that long." Rossweisse laughed and rubbed the back of her head at the flat stares that she was getting. "Um, sorry?"

"Shopping always takes hours, even if it's just to get some food." Rias crossed her arms under her breasts and held a finger up. "In fact, when I was little and went shopping with Grayfia, she always had a plan written out and we had to stick to it constantly because there were so many good things to buy and whenever I was left alone I ended up with a cart full of dolls, toys and other things to fill my room."

Issei, Xenovia and Rossweisse all sweat-dropped as none of them had the same experience growing up in affluence like Rias did.

"So do you want to go with Issei alone or do you want us to come with?" Xenovia asked and Rossweisse rubbed the back of her head and laughed softly.

"Well, I figure if there was lots of stuff that I would need extra help, so if you want to..."

"Sure." Rias smiled at her.

"Thanks." Rossweisse smiled back.

(-)

"You're still on cloud nine?" Akeno asked Koneko, who nodded, a small smile on her face as they cleaned up after training. "Must have been some date then." She giggled, remembering her own date. Nothing naughty had happened, but the fact that Issei had taken her to so many places and tried so many things out, including trying to get into a porn store, only to be thrown out by a big guy named Bubba. At least he apologized to them before tossing them out on their butts first.

Koneko nodded, a blush on her face as she remembered the date. "Uh huh... Issei-sempai was really nice." Other than hand holding, which someone had said was too lewd for their child's eyes, nothing much had happened, they had caught a movie, ate some food...

Well, there was the kiss that she gave him, but not even Akeno knew about that one. She was thankful Issei didn't seem like the kind of guy to kiss and tell at least.

If Koneko knew that was because Lilith had told him he'd have a lot more problems in his life if he did kiss and tell, she would have built a shrine to the succubus and declared her the patron Goddess of all things romance.

"Still, are you ready for what happens in a couple of days?" Akeno asked, getting a nod from Koneko. "Sheesh, I wonder why Odin said he wasn't able to help us. It's not like Transylvania is forbidden to the Norse Gods or something."

"Maybe the Greek Gods are the reason?" Koneko pointed out, after all, that area was practically right between the Greek and Norse Gods. "Maybe that area is neutral territory for the Gods?"

"Hmm, that could be." Akeno tapped her chin in thought. "Or maybe it's under the Greek Gods watch? Who knows?" Of course, there was the possibility that the area was off-limits for another reason, but neither of them knew if that was true or not.

(-)

Elsewhere in Valhalla...

"See? That's how you do it!" La Fey Pendragon smiled as Mittelt finally got the spell down.

"Thanks." Mittelt nodded at her. "I hate the fact that I wasn't very good with anything other than throwing spears of energy around."

La Fey waved her off. "It never hurts to learn support magic, even if it's not that splashy compared to other forms." She winked at Mittelt. "You never know when you might need to stop an arm from bleeding everywhere."

Mittelt sweat-dropped at that. "Personal experience?"

La Fey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away. "Why I never! It's not like I watched my brother do that to someone by accident or anything." Her indignant look lasted a moment before she started to giggle. "Before you ask, the person who had his arm chopped off was used to it."

Mittelt sweat-dropped more. "Used to having his arm chopped off?! What kind of masochist did you guys find for that?!"

"One that was really helpful for learning healing magic?" La Fey said innocently while smiling harmlessly. "If it makes you feel better, the guy had already lost his limbs during a war in Eastern Europe when we were kids and was using prosthetic limbs to help teach us how to use healing magic and how to cut limbs off easily."

"...I swear, everyone who's descended from the Arthurian days are insane." Granted, Mittelt had only met two of them, but she wouldn't be surprised if Lancelot had kids somewhere along the way and they were all crazy.

"Now that's not fair. Just because Sir Lancelot killed a bunch of people looking for a shrubbery for those knights doesn't mean that all of my ancestors were crazy."

Mittelt gaped at the witch, who busted out laughing. "Oh my! You knew what I was talking about there!"

"Who hasn't seen that movie?" The Fallen Angel said, huffing in annoyance. "...Was that movie accurate in the slightest?"

"Parts of it were." La Fey pulled out a worn out journal. "Specifically the bunny of Caerbannog."

"...Rabbits are evil."

"Yes." La Fey nodded in agreement.

(-)

Dodging out of the way of a lunge-tackle, Vali, in his Balance Breaker, floated backwards. He and his opponent were flying above the trees, their feet skimming the surface of the the tops of the branches and leaves. "Seriously, Atsuko, why did you want to spar with me anyway when I'm like this?"

Sliding across the trees, her wings fully extended, the cyborg glared at him, her eyes slitted and her cybernetic cat ears pointed upwards. "Simple, I want to fight someone who can fly and has a cheating Dragon power."

Vali sweat-dropped at hearing that. "Cheating Dragon power? Girl do yourself a favor and look up what some of the other Longinus can do before you declare my power to be a cheating power." Not to mention that there were Devils, Gods and even humans with powers that were simply bonkers in the world.

As Atsuko rushed him again, Vali mentally frowned as he traded blows with her. While they weren't truly fighting, he had to give the girl credit, she was really good, even if she was more straightforward than that Xenovia girl was. Still, one thing that he found disconcerting when sparring with her, that super skimpy outfit of hers made his Sacred Gear's powers useless, how, he wasn't sure, he just knew it was troubling. "So, humor me, but how can you just ignore my Divide ability?" He asked, trying to block a kick from her and finding himself blasted backwards. "And punching through my barriers so easily."

"I think it has something to do with that so-called Balance Break of hers." Albion pointed out. "It feels like it's canceling out all of my powers every time I get near it somehow."

"It's called the NK-SG-D." Atsuko answered, shrugging and causing her breasts to bounce, much to Vali's chagrin. It wasn't like he didn't like women or anything, but he didn't really care about bouncing breasts as much as he liked a jiggly ass. "Mama-san told me that it was based off of something that can cancel Sacred Gear powers."

"Explains why Jeanne was ranting about you so much when I last talked to her." Vali shook his head, he had tuned most of what the reincarnation of the Maiden of Orleans had been ranting on about out, only picking up bits here and there. "Still, that power is quite convenient." And it sounded like something his grandfather would have just to mess with him.

As much as Vali hated his grandfather, he had to admit that Rizevim wasn't a fool, even if he was a psychotic monster that got off on the thought of causing war, destruction, death and broken families. 'Almost like some human politicians, actually.' Vali mentally laughed at his own joke. "Fine, keep coming then."

"Gladly!" Atsuko grinned and seemingly pushed off the tops of the trees to rush at him while the two flew through the air while sparring. "Where's the Monkey King that follows you around?"

"Keeping an eye on some people." Vali answered. "And before you ask, Arthur's dealing with stuff on his end."

"I wasn't going to." She ducked under a punch and tried to kick him, but Vali zipped upwards into the air away from here. "Sheesh! Get back here!"

"Vali, an ability that can cancel Sacred Gear powers is far too dangerous to leave alone."

"Albion, are you seriously suggesting that I try to end her?" Vali asked as he fired some blasts at Atsuko, who covered herself in some sort of flaming aura and blocked them. "Do you really see her as that much of a threat?"

"Yes." The wings on his back flashed. "However, I was not talking about her. I doubt that she would try to kill us unless we became an enemy. If her power is based off of something that can cancel Sacred Gear powers, I would like to find whomever has it, destroy it and kill the person who has it."

"If anything, it sounds like what that bastard grandfather of mine would have." Vali snarled as he traded blows with Atsuko. Though privately he wouldn't be surprised if Azazel had developed something like that as well, just in case. "Tell me something, Atsuko, what will you do when this is over?"

"I'm not sure, I just want to know why Ranma betrayed us. That's all. After that, we'll see."

Vali smirked as he kicked her away. "Well, that's interesting." Not that it was a bad thing, he was pretty much the same way, no real direction and going where the winds took him. So long as he got good fights along the way, he was satisfied.

"So why are you here anyway?" Atsuko asked as she flipped over Vali and punched him in his back, sending him tumbling across the tops of the trees.

Grunting, Vali righted himself and blocked another punch from Atsuko which sent him flying further back. Grinning under his helmet, he pushed forward and drove a knee into her stomach, causing her to gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. "If you want to know, I suppose letting you know this wouldn't hurt. I haven't spoke to Ophis in many months and I'm concerned that something happened."

"Uh..." Atsuko gave him a blank look. "I have no idea who that is."

"A dark haired loli that's actually a Dragon of unimaginable power." Vali supplied for her. "I was working for her when I betrayed Azazel."

"Oh yeah! I remember you talking about that. I never met her though." Atsuko frowned at that. "Wait, you said she's a loli? ...I'm worried that Jedah used that to tempt Ranma to join him."

"...Ranma's a lolicon?" Vali asked, surprised when Atsuko nodded at him.

"Well, that's what everyone tells me, but then I saw his wife and her boobs are bigger than my head, so I have no clue! Plus he said he had sex with Serafall Leviathan and..." Atsuko blinked as Vali face-faulted out of the air. "...What?"

"He had sex with one of the four Devil Kings?!"

"Yes and he said he'd do it again." Atsuko nodded, causing Vali to face-fault again. "So you're worried about Ophis though, huh? Isn't she super powerful though?"

"More powerful than I could ever hope to become in my lifetime, yes, but that doesn't mean she can't be defeated or killed by something that specifically affects Dragons." Plus Vali knew that while he might not get as strong as Ophis, he felt like he could defeat her if he really tried.

And if he died trying, at least he would have died to one of the strongest beings alive.

Not that he would even try since he was actually fond of the little Dragon for some reason. "Anyway, shall we continue?" Vali asked, getting a nod from Atsuko. She wasn't even remotely close to being done yet.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Well, it's not often someone calls for me." Fafnir said as he raised his head out of the water to look at the young girl in front of him. "Is there something you wish, young one?"

The girl gave him a look full of determination and took a deep breath. "You worked with Azazel, didn't you?" Fafnir nodded to her. "I want you to help me."

"Oh? And why would you want me to help you?"

"A friend of mine is working for a bad guy, I want to help save him. Even if it's just a little bit, I want your power to help protect everyone and save my friend."

"Your friend must mean a lot to you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Asia Argento." The blonde girl said and bowed to the Dragon King. "And Ranma is a friend of mine, but more than that, he's a dear friend to Issei, Lilith, Mittelt and others. I don't know if he's become a true bad guy or if he's being controlled or what, but I want to help my friends save him, I want to make sure that everyone is safe. And most importantly, I don't want to have anyone worry about me anymore."

"Oh? It takes a lot of bravery to call forth the power of one of the Dragon Kings. By just doing this, I would say that no one should worry about you ever." He smiled at the young girl. "But I suppose I could enter a pact with you. What is it you wish? How long? And what is your desire?"

"I simply wish to help my friends and protect them as long as I live. Please, Dragon King Fafnir, I beg of you, lend me your strength."

Fafnir was silent for some time before a rumbling noise was heard from his throat. As she listened, Asia gulped, worried that she had made him mad.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Fafnir laughed at her. "You're an interesting one, so heart-felt and pure. Very well, if you wish to enter a pact with me, you must offer me something of what I want."

"...What?" Asia's face was slightly fearful.

Fafnir grinned at her. "Whenever I make a pact with someone, I ask for a precious treasure from them. I don't care for much besides treasure. So, with that in mind..."

"But I don't have anything truly valuable." Asia protested, her eyes tearing up. "Oh no! Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have gotten you something special in that case. Some food maybe? I mean, I can cook, but I don't know if I could get enough food for a Dragon King..."

Fafnir shook his head. "No, little one. For you see, the thing I want from you, if I was to make a pact with you, is simply your panties."

"...My panties?" Asia gaped at him as he nodded.

"Specifically the pair you're wearing right now." Asia gawked at the Dragon King. "Panties are a precious treasure! Give me your panties and I shall enter a pact with you."

"...Okay." Asia hiked her skirt up and slid her fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her clothes was kind of a thrill. 'Too bad Issei isn't here...' If he was, she had no idea what she would do. Stepping out of her panties, she held them up to Fafnir. "Like this?"

"YES! Like that! With this, our pact is complete!" Fafnir, defying all logic, was able to grab her panties with his mouth and take them from her. As he pulled his head back, Asia felt a tingling on her right hand. Pulling it close to her face, she looked at the symbol that appeared on her palm. "If you ever need me, use my symbol to summon me. I shall come from anywhere to protect you."

"Thank you." Asia smiled and bowed to the Dragon King.

"Oh, and before I forget, if you summon me, I expect you to have some clothes on that directly touches your body, such as a pair of panties or your swimsuit as payment."

Asia was blushing hard as Fafnir disappeared below the water. "...I have to take my panties off in battle to have him help me?" Sure, Rias had to flash her breasts to power up Issei in battle, but that was Rias and this was her and...

"No! If I keep thinking like this then I'll never be able to get anywhere with Issei!" Asia's face was still flush, but she had a determined look on her face as she stood tall. "No, I will do it, if taking off my panties in combat is the price to pay, then so be it!"

"If I had known you'd be willing to go that far, I would have offered to be your bodyguard." A familiar voice spoke up and Asia's face turned red as she looked down to see Happosai standing between her legs. "I mean, free access to your panties? That Dragon sure is lucky."

"EEEEEK! PERVERT!" Asia screamed as she spun and kicked Happosai over the trees and into Vali, who was flying overhead, stunning them both.

Happosai giggled as he tumbled through the air. "At least the carpets match the drapes."

(-)

The next day...

"Oh my! This is so cute!" Rossweisse gushed as she looked at the guinea pig doll. It was the size of a real one as well.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I can see the tag on the side, I would swear that was a real guinea pig." Rias commented as she, Issei and Xenovia wandered through the store. They had found some interesting clothes that Rias had to try on, plus there had been some really interesting things that Rias just HAD to have added to her collection at home.

(-)

In Hell...

Venelana suddenly twitched and sighed. "I'm going to need to hire someone to clean Rias's room out at this rate." She muttered as she looked around the room. "At least I understand why she wanted those lego sets now." She muttered while looking at the completed X-wing and TIE-fighter lego figures that were on top of six large panda bears on her bed surrounded by more than a few dozen sets of clothes. "What will she do when she gets married?"

Turning, she left the room and closed the door behind her. She wouldn't ask her maids to clean up Rias's room, the last time she did she heard screaming for twenty minutes and the maid had rushed out of the room, sobbing for some odd reason. 'Just what is in Rias's closet anyway?'

(-)

Back on Earth...

Xenovia picked up something that looked like floss before her eyes went blank and white and her face turned bright red as she realized that it was some sort of swimsuit. 'My underwear has more fabric than this!' She thought to herself and was about to put it away when she thought about how it would look on herself and how Issei would react to it. '...Well...' Looking left and right, she folded it up and was about to put it in her basket. After all, she wanted to look good for Issei.

"You find something interesting?" Issei asked, causing her to yelp and fumble with the suit before grabbing it and hiding it away in her pants pocket and stiffen up. "What's wrong?"

"N-no-nothing, just surprised is all, I wasn't expecting you there." Xenovia shot back, her voice stuttering as she tried to calm down. Turning to look at him, she blushed and scratched her cheek. "Hey, Issei, I was wondering, is there any kind of swimsuits you prefer?"

"Huh?" Issei blinked in surprise, wondering what brought this on. "...Not really, so long as I can see glorious boobs I don't care too much."

She smiled, expecting that answer. "Okay." She looked behind him and saw Rias looking across the store in confusion. "What's with Rias?"

"Huh?" Issei turned to see Rias frowning in confusion. "I dunno, let's go see." The two walked over to Rias and were about to call out to her when a hint of movement off to the side caught their attention.

There, surrounded by various cute outfits, was Rossweisse and an unknown man with long silver hair, tinted glasses on his face and a silver robe over his body. "Who..?" Before Issei could finish the question, the man raised his glasses up and took them off and he and Rossweisse seemingly disappeared. "What the hell?!"

"That looked like Gasper's Forbidden Balor View." Xenovia commented, wondering how someone had that ability.

Rias didn't say anything, but the angry look on her face spoke wonders. "Issei, Xenovia," she turned to them and they gulped, seeing her eyes glowing with power, "I have an idea of who that is, and we're going to find him and get Rossweisse back."

The two nodded, dropped their baskets and quickly left the building.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Was there a reason you told Euclid what you did?" The masked Devil Hunter asked Jedah, who was sitting in his chair in Makai and grinning as he watched the events play out. "And how did he just disappear like that?"

"To answer your questions, I did it because it's amusing. The poor boy is such a... What is it called again when someone has an unhealthy obsession with their sibling?"

"Siscon or Brocon?"

"Yes, that." Jedah nodded. "Yes, he's a total siscon that was devastated when his sister, Grayfia Lucifuge, betrayed the Great Devil King Lucifer to marry Sirzechs Lucifer that he would be willing to sell out reality to Rizevim." He sighed, such foolish morons. "However, I can't deny his power is tremendous. After all, he's almost as strong as his sister is and she could have been one of the four Devil Kings if not for Serafall Leviathan being more determined to win the title."

"You're well informed."

Jedah smirked at the masked Hunter. "Well, for one, Grayfia and Sirzech's romance is well-known among Devil Society. It was easy to find out how she betrayed the Old Satan Faction just to be with the man she fell in love with. Her battle against Serafall Leviathan is also rather spectacular and there are many records of it. The rest?" A nasty grin came to his face. "Simple," he leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "When I stole that Sacred Gear from that poor fool; Euclid was the first person I tested it on. I want to see what he will do if he thought that there was a chance he could get someone like his sister to follow him."

The masked hunter tilted her head. "And you chose the Valkyrie turned Devil because..."

"She looks like his sister. It wouldn't surprise me if they were distantly related somehow."

"Hmm... Didn't you tell me that when a Devil gains a peerage that everyone in that peerage is part of their family?" Jedah turned to look at her and nodded. "And isn't Rias Gremory the sister of the current Devil King Lucifer?"

"Indeed, I'm glad you paid attention. What does this have to do with..."

"Since Euclid's sister married Rias Gremory's brother, wouldn't that mean that the Valkyrie turned Devil is now related to him?"

"...You make a fair point!" Jedah laughed at that. "You know what I meant though."

"Yeah. So, when..."

Jedah chuckled. "Tomorrow is when the event happens. Rizevim is very cautious, despite being his attitude of wishing nothing but carnage on everyone. But he won't be able to resist showing up to cause problems."

Jedah's grin grew. He not only knew that Satan's son would do that, but he was banking on it. 'After all, I need to get rid of him, because if he gets his hands on that Longinus, we're all dead.' If what Euclid had told him was true, then he had to not only get that Longinus before Rizevim did, but he had to remove the Super Devil from reality one way or another.

"So how did your errand boy disappear like that?"

Jedah chuckled at her. "I merely had my alchemist create a copy of a budding Longinus and fuse it with his eyes. I believe it was called Forbidden Balor View or something. Anyway, the glasses prevent it from being active constantly, but he can't turn it off naturally, ever. It allows him to stop time for a short while."

"...Terrifying ability."

"I can only imagine what would happen if some of your enemies had sought out Sacred Gear users." Jedah laughed as he felt her revulsion at that. "Anyway, I want to see what Gremory and the Red Dragon Emperor do next." The fact that Euclid couldn't teleport away without alerting all the nearby Norse Gods made things more...

Interesting.

(-)

"So where did Rossweisse go?" Issei asked as he looked around hoping to find at least a trace of the person who took her.

Rias said nothing as she pulled out her cell phone and started messing with it. "Hopefully she didn't go far."

"Rias?" Issei and Xenovia asked as she Rias slowly smiled.

"Excellent, they're still in town, if we hurry we can catch up to them." Rias nodded as she looked at her phone. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Issei yelled as he and Xenovia ran after Rias, though he wasn't complaining about the running, after all, Rias had quite the bounce when she ran. "How do you know that?!"

Rias looked over her shoulder at him. "Huh? Well, remember when I got everyone new cell phones after you got back from Kyoto?" Issei and Xenovia nodded as they ran through the streets quickly. "There are tracking chips in all of them. I did that just in case something like this happened."

"Wait, what?! You mean you could spy on me having a date?"

Rias shook her head. "I would never use it for such a petty reason, I merely wanted to make sure that if we got split up or someone was hurt that I could find you quickly, that's all."

"Rias, when we get back, we're going to have a serious talk about privacy violations." Issei grumbled under his breath. At least there was a good reason for having it, but the fact that he didn't know about it, and he guessed that none of the others did either, bothered him. Heck, she had given one to Irina as well. What bothered him was that if he ever decided to check out the porn store, she could find out where he was simply by looking at her phone and then complain to him later.

'...Now that I think about it, when was the last time I looked at porn anyway?' Considering that he was sexing up both Rias and Xenovia every night, porn really didn't hold the same allure it once did. Not that he'd give it up. Besides, it wasn't like Rias or Xenovia would watch it with him. "By the way, you said you recognized who was talking to Rossweisse..."

"Yeah." Rias nodded as they turned a corner. "I recognized him from a picture that Grayfia showed me a few years ago, but I thought he was dead."

"So who is he?" Xenovia asked as they weaved between traffic, much to the onlooker's surprise.

"Euclid Lucifuge, Grayfia's younger brother and my uncle."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Rossweisse grimaced as she sat on a cheap bed, her arms tied behind her back via magic. "Seriously? I just wanted to go shopping, why the heck did this happen to me?" She frowned at her captor. "Listen, Mr... Lucifuge was it?" The man nodded at her. "I'm flattered that you found me quite lovely, but I'm not interested in people who kidnap me just to..." She trailed off as he shushed her.

"You look so much like my dear sister... Your eyes are different, but your hair, your mannerisms, even your body, so much like hers..." He frowned as he thought about his sister. "She had to betray us, betray the family and become a lowly Gremory servant when she married the man who stole our master's title away."

Rossweisse gulped as she felt his eyes roam her body. "Hey now! I'm sure that she had her reasons, but I'm not her!"

"Perhaps not, but you could perhaps... Replace her with time."

Rossweisse growled as she saw the look in his eyes. The fact that this... Siscon was practically drooling over her was both disturbing and disgusting. "That's it... I've HAD IT!" With a burst of magical power, she broke free of her bindings startling Euclid. Snarling at her kidnapper she belted him in the face, sending him spinning and crashing to the floor. "I'm so sick and tired of being the fucking joke of a Valkyrie. I'm SORRY that I couldn't inherit my family's magic crest!" She kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough blood and crash into the ceiling. "I can't help that I worked extra hard in school because of it and graduated high school five years early! Oh no, it's fine! I'm the loser Valkyrie who can't get a boyfriend and is still a virgin!" Holding out her hand, a blast of magical power slammed Euclid across the room and into a wall. "Just because I want a boyfriend doesn't mean I want some creep who's all hung up on his sister to come after me!" She glared and blasted him with even more magic. "And then I just get thrown in with a louse of a boss who's a large pervert! Excuse me for being serious! Excuse me for having standards in what I want my men to be like! Excuse me for not spreading my legs for every cute and hot guy that comes along! You know what? I'm done! As soon as we save Ranma, I'm grabbing him, I'm grabbing Issei, and we're going to have a threesome! Yeah! You heard me! I don't care! I won't even let them use protection! I don't care if I end up with both of their kids! Fuck it! Fuck being a virgin! And most importantly! FUCK YOU!"

"AAAAAH!" Euclid screamed as magical energy bombarded him and sent him through the wall and out of the building.

"Ahhh!" Rossweisse panted and smiled in satisfaction. "That felt good."

"...You really meant it about the threesome?" Issei asked, causing Rossweisse to turn red as she saw him, Rias and Xenovia, who had just come in and were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"...Yes."

"...Everyone, we have to rescue Ranma, I want to pop Rossweisse's cherry before he does!" Hey, if she wanted to have a threesome, even if it was with another guy, he wouldn't complain, Rossweisse was hot!

The poor Valkyrie's face turned even redder and steam came out of her ears. "That is... Um..."

"Hey!" Xenovia ran to the hole in the wall and looked outside. "Where did that guy go?"

The other three looked out the hole and saw the crater that Euclid made, but they didn't see a body.

(-)

"My my..." Jedah laughed as he threw Euclid onto a bed and pulled out a bottle of Phoenix Tears before splashing his subordinate with it. "I hope you learned your lesson." Having to cast a recall spell on the fool was annoying, but worth it for how entertaining he had been at the end. 'Besides, wanting a threesome as her first time? My my, what a desperate woman.'

"Yes." He nodded, groaning in pain. Sure, the damage was gone, but the pain still remained.

"Seriously?" A male voice said and Euclid looked up as Ranma glared at him. "You called everyone together to see this sad sack?"

"Of course not." Jedah grinned and walked over to his chair before sitting down. "It's time to make our move. Tomorrow night, the full moon happens and it's time to collect my prize." Besides, messing with Demitri would be so much fun.

"Tsk," Bulleta scoffed as she looked at him. "And what? We're going to just show up as a large army or something?"

"Of course not." Jedah grinned as he pushed a button on his chair and everyone who was standing up suddenly jerked from side to side as they felt his castle move. "Behold! This is what I've been working on for years! A transformable! Mobile! Fortress Castle of Death!"

"You totally ripped off Go Nagai, didn't you?" Ranma replied as he watched the main viewing monitor show the castle shift and change, going from being stuck on the ground to a flying fortress.

"Humans do have some interesting ideas after all." Jedah laughed as he forced a portal open. "Let us go! To the land of the Vampires!" Of course, moving something this large would take some time, even for him.

(-)

In her room, Nabiki smirked as she felt the fortress move. "Well, I was wondering how this was going to play out. Thanks, Jedah, now I know what's going to happen."

Oh this was going to be so much fun. "I wonder how everyone's going to take it when they find out the truth."

* * *

What? I hated how canon treated Euclid and he *DID* create a replica of Boosted Gear, so...

Why not do this instead?

Seriously, canon Euclid is a creep.


	68. Betrayal Chapter 11

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Sighing as she looked out at the night sky, Valerie Tepes, who was wearing her typical clothes, could only shake her head. "It's times like this I wish I could see myself in a mirror." Tonight was the night that she was going to marry Demitri. She didn't have any feelings for him in the slightest, but if marrying him kept him from destroying her family and the few friends she had, she supposed it was worth it.

"Why did you agree?" A male voice spoke up and she turned to see a Vampire a bit older than her. "Surely you would..."

"Brother..." Valerie shook her head. "Considering that you despise me, why would you care about what happens to me?"

"I don't despise you, I just..." He trailed off as she glared at him. "We are family, surely you..."

"Regardless of the fact that we have the same father, I am an impure Vampire," Valerie interrupted him. "If not for the power that I happened to be born with, I would have been cast out the same as any impure Vampire." Turning away, she walked away from him. "And I do not care for most of the Vampires, but I do not wish to see us wiped out because of Lord Maximoff. If marrying him keeps him from eradicating all of you, then it's a small sacrifice, do you not agree?" She looked back at him and gave him a small smirk. "Or would you rather die?"

"Valerie, please, you know that I..." He gripped his throat as he felt invisible hands grabbing it and squeezing.

"You wish for me to betray our lord? You wish for me to go back to the way things were before I became the ruler of the Vampires?" She turned and walked towards him, a soft glow around her body. "Perhaps you would care to bring your concerns up to Lord Demitri yourself? Or perhaps you wish to manipulate me like you did in the past?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she got close to him. "Remember, I care nothing for you, I just do not wish to see the Vampires end."

Grimacing, he forced a small smile out. "You've changed, so much, sister."

Scoffing, she turned and left, allowing him to fall to the floor. "I have no time for you, I must prepare for later tonight."

Coughing, Marius Tepes could only watch as his half-sister left the room. "That bitch! I did everything for her! Helping her get stronger! And all she does is turn around and demote me after becoming the leader of the Vampires?! And she has the gall to treat me like this?!" He would regain his position, he knew it, and his little bitch of a half-sister would know her place...

Under his heel.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"I'm surprised that no one's seen us yet." Ranma commented to Jedah, who merely smirked at him.

"Amazing what you can do when you can just make your flying fortress look like a large cloud. Anyway," he chuckled as he flew upwards and Ranma followed after him, the two stopping as the throne room floor opened up and revealed a massive amount of large mechanical creatures.

"The fuck?!" Bulleta screamed as she and the others, who had been sitting on some hovering chairs, gaped at what she saw, "those are Phobos! Several of them!"

Jedah smirked as the Phobos, all of which looked like Dogu figurines with relatively thin bodies and large shoulders and faces with nearly closed eyes, all started to light up. "Don't worry, they won't do anything too bad, I just need them to cause a bit of..." He trailed off and saw Rizevim walk into the room on the upper levels. "Carnage."

A beeping sound caught his attention and he chuckled. "Well then, it's time." A flash of energy caught most people's attention as his left hand was covered by an orange gauntlet.

"What is that?" The masked Hunter asked as she looked at what was on his hand curiously.

"A replica of Boosted Gear, nothing more." Jedah chuckled as the green gem started to glow. "And thanks to Leonardo and Akane, it finally has enough Dragon souls in it to do this."

"Boost." A purely mechanical voice came out of it.

"Now then, it looks like your friends are here, Saotome." Jedah continued to grin as he snapped his gauntlet-covered fingers. "It's too early for them to interfere, however, so let's... Liven things up."

(-)

Issei groaned as he looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He and the others had just arrived at the edges of the Vampire territory when a sudden blinding light covered them and they all vanished. The area he was in looked like some sort of swamp, complete with rotting trees, mold-covered logs, broken trees sticking out of the water and ankle-deep water and mud around his feet. "Ewww, who knows what's in here?"

Hearing a frog croaking in the distance, he turned and gaped. "Since when do frogs have three heads? And are the size of big dogs and breathing fire?!"

"Partner, you may want to do something about that." Ddrag commented as Issei's arm was covered with his Sacred Gear. "BOOST!"

"Heh, don't need to tell me twice." Issei grinned as he felt his strength double at that moment. Charging up an energy attack, he punched forward, sending a bolt of energy at it, he nearly cheered as the frog exploded from that. "Ha, nothing for..." He trailed off as more and more large frogs started to ribbit and raise themselves out of the muck. "Um, Ddrag..."

"Stop talking and start shooting!" Ddrag yelled as Issei complied and blasting the frogs. There were a lot of them, and they were big, and they could breathe fire. 'What's up with random fire breathing things?!' Issei mentally yelled as he extended Ascalon from his left hand and cut the frogs into pieces. "Just what are these things?"

"I don't know, I've never seen them before, but at least they aren't that tough." Ddrag replied, getting a nod from Issei.

After a few minutes of slicing, blasting and killing the frogs, Issei stood there, panting all alone. "Is that all of them."

"Look out." A familiar voice spoke up and Issei turned only to see a large frog nearly on top of him before it exploded messily. "Seriously, Issei? Frogs? Better than the imps I was dealing with."

"Xenovia!" Issei smiled as he saw the blue-haired girl in her skin-tight black body suit. "If you're here, then the others..." He trailed off as she shook her head. "I mean..."

"I have no clue where any of them are at. For all we know they could be near an active volcano or something." Xenovia didn't like that thought and hoped no one was near one.

(-)

Gasper looked down below at the glowing molten rock and then looked up at the monster made of said molten rock that was staring at him. "Why does it have to be a volcano monster?!" He cried out in despair.

The creature had no answer as it punched at him, only to find that Gasper wasn't there anymore.

"No fair!" Gasper pouted from behind a rock. "How do you fight a giant lava monster anyway?"

"BGLARGH!"

"Exactly!" Gasper yelled at the creature, agreeing with it before activating his Sacred Gear and getting away from it.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"What did you do to them?" Ranma asked Jedah, noticing that several people that were on the deck had disappeared as well.

"Random teleportation to various locations in Makai." Jedah said as he shrugged at Ranma's surprised look. "But I do like games, so if they can overcome what's in front of them somehow..."

"You sent the half Vampire to fight a lava monster?" Ranma deadpanned, getting a shrug from Jedah.

"I never said I was fair." He laughed and leaned back in his chair to watch the events unfold.

"So, what do you want me to do then?" Ranma asked as Jedah turned to look at him.

"I need you to go down and collect the target." Jedah gave him a grin.

"Fine." Ranma answered as he caught sight of what happened to Gasper on the screen. "The one you showed me before, right?" Jedah nodded, grinning and Ranma turned to leave, CC following after him.

"Now then..." Jedah turned back to look at what happened to the others. He frowned in confusion as he looked at where Gasper was.

Or rather, wasn't.

"What the fuck?! Where did he go?!"

(-)

A few moments earlier...

"Dang it!" Gasper yelled as he avoided a flaming boulder heading his way. Using his Sacred Gear, he quickly ducked behind a rock and out of sight of the scary lava monster. 'What kind of thing is this?! I've never heard of one in Hell!' Maybe it was out in some wild areas? If he survived this, he would have to ask Rias if there were any lava monsters like this.

Before he could even think about anything else, a glowing circle appeared in front of him. 'Head to the light or fight the giant lava monster, not much choice!' He thought as he lunged into the glowing circle and disappeared.

(-)

Elsewhere...

Akeno looked around the area she had been transported to and frowned in confusion. "I'm pretty sure this isn't Romania... The grass is too dead."

"Of course it's not." A female voice said from above. Looking up, she gawked at the green-haired female in the air. "You're in Makai," the woman smirked, "and, unfortunately for you, I, Morrigan Aensland, am your opponent."

"...You wouldn't happen to be related to Lilith, would you?"

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at Akeno, who spread her Devil wings and rose into the air to meet her. "You know the other half of my soul, huh?

Akeno gave her a flat look. "How does half a soul survive?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I don't know, you could ask my father if he were alive, after all, I survived as one fourth of a soul for ages until he gave it back to me."

Akeno sweat-dropped heavily. If her wings could sweat, she was sure they'd be doing the same thing as her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Morrigan punched forward, a glowing bat of Youkai energy rushed out and blasted Akeno before she could react, sending her down to the ground. "Is that all? That was just a love tap." She did find it amusing that Akeno landed on her chest and bounced onto her back. 'Her tits are bigger than mine, this'll be fun to put her in her place.'

"I'll show you love tap." Akeno grumbled as she got up and shook her head. "I must thank you though, it's not often I get to cut loose against a strong opponent." One of her wings disappeared and became a Fallen Angel wing in its place. Lightning started to dance around her hands, creating light around her body and casting parts of her body in shadow in the process. "Now I'll show you that you shouldn't take me lightly."

Morrigan grinned at her. "This might be fun." A powerful aura surrounded her as she held her hands upwards and flexed her fingers. "Do try to keep me entertained, I'd rather not die of boredom."

Akeno let out a scream as she launched the lightning at Morrigan, who countered with a flurry of Youki blasts, which exploded on contact, kicking up dust and dirt in the air and obscuring the vision of both combatants for a few moments.

Morrigan just grinned as the smoke from the explosion cleared and revealed a determined looking Akeno. "Well, let's see how long your determination lasts, girl."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Lord Vali, why didn't we use Lord Odin's teleportation array?" La Fey looked at Vali as the two flew into the Vampire's territory. "It would have been faster than mine."

"Because of what happened, you sensed it didn't you?" He looked at her. "Kind of sucks for them, but whatever."

The two landed near some trees that overlooked the Vampire's castle. "So now what, Lord Vali?" La Fey could see something was going on inside the castle, but what it was, she didn't know.

"I'm going to wait for a bit." Vali slowly grinned, hopefully his grandfather would show up. "And if he does..." He whispered to himself. And even if his grandfather didn't, he still had a score to settle with a few people that were supposed to show up.

"Too bad that Bikou's ancestor wanted to talk with him, huh?" La Fey said, getting a nod from Vali. Vali would have loved to face Indra's vanguard in a fight, but not when he was in a no-nonsense mood.

(-)

Looking around, Atsuko wondered where she was. All she could see was large rocks all around her while the sky itself was really dark. "Sheesh, even with my vision I can barely see anything." At least there wasn't a lot of tall grass around her, with her luck there would be a bunch of small monsters in the grass ready to jump out and attack her for no reason.

Of course, it could be worse, there could be mechanical spider-like bots with powerful lasers that could snipe her from a distance running around. "And me with no shield to reflect them either."

A crack of lightning lit up the sky and Atsuko could see a large body on top of the rock formation. "GRRRRR!" The person growled before jumping high into the air and landing right in front of Atsuko, causing a tremor, cracking the ground and causing her to fall on her ass.

"Oh, it's Victor!" Atsuko rolled backwards and got back to her feet as she took a stance in front of him. "Here for a rematch, huh?"

He didn't answer and when the lightning in the air flashed again, Atsuko could see his eyes were white and blank even though he was growling and glaring at her.

"Not much for conversation, huh?" Atsuko yelped at he rushed forward, faster than he did the last time they fought, and tried to cave her face in. Ducking under the punch, she grabbed his outstretched arm and, using his momentum against him, flipped him onto his back, cratering the ground. Before she could let go, a powerful surge of electricity rushed through her, lighting her body and causing her to scream out as she spasmed and twitched, rolling away in pain. "I hate... Hate... HATE this weakness!" Her muscles were all cramped up, her bones wouldn't move and it felt like her hair was sticking out in all directions.

Seeing a shadow above her, Atsuko could only grimace as Victor lowered his foot to stomp on her. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" For some reason, this felt really familiar to her.

As Victor slammed his foot down over and over again, Atsuko could only cry out in pain as the ground around her cracked and broke in all directions.

"No...NOT THIS TIME! BALANCE BREAK!"

Victor's eyes widened as a surge of power launched him off of Atsuko. Shaking his head and standing back up, he could only stare as Atsuko was wearing a skimpy outfit that hid almost nothing, a mechanical tail coming out of her backside just above her butt and two mechanical ears on her head while her eyes were slitted like a cat's and an aura of energy surrounded her.

Standing up straight, Atsuko glared at the confused creature. "This time, Victor, I'll win cleanly."

Victor merely growled and rushed forward as Atsuko did at the same time. The two punched at each other at the same time, with Victor's fist covered in electrical energy as it clashed with Atsuko's flaming aura-covered fist. The two energies clashed against each other before exploding backwards and causing the ground to become uneven as large rocks that were buried under ground were pulled to the surface while the two fighters were launched away from each other.

"SMASH!" Victor roared out.

Atsuko was looking at her fist that had clashed with Victor and grinned as she squeezed it. "Well, that's good to know. Seems that this aura protects me from electrical powers." She really hoped that information on her weakness didn't get out, it would suck if she had to use the NK-SG-D on even random mooks just so they couldn't blast her with a taser and short her out for a bit.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Jedah chuckled as he watched Atsuko and Victor trade Earth-shattering blows. "Too bad for Victor, he was rather simple-minded."

"What did you do to him?" Rivezim asked, chuckling as he watched Victor get punched through a large slab of rock before he grabbed it and slammed it into Atsuko.

"Nothing much, I assure you." Jedah shook his head. "I merely told him that if he destroys that girl then I shall help him revive his family, pretty simple, huh?" Of course, making it so that the poor fool could feel nothing but rage and destruction was just a small price to pay for such a useful tool.

It was simply amazing how much his Sacred Gear could destroy people's minds when its influence was forced upon them for too long.

(-)

Atsuko shook her head as she shook off the effects of that last giant rock to the head. "I know that I've got a hard skull, but that still hurts!" Looking at Victor, who was pushing himself onto his feet again, she took a deep breath to try and calm down, or stop the spinning, she wasn't sure which. Atsuko held her hand in front of her as her aura pooled to a point in front of her. "Take this! Nuku Nuku SHOT!" Snapping her arm back, she found herself sliding backwards as the ball of energy rocketed forward at Victor, only to increase in size as it continued to travel onward.

The large blue-skinned creature's eyes widened as the energy ball crashed in on him. "NnnGAAAAAH!" He screamed as he was lifted off his feet and sent flying back several feet before the energy exploded and sent him crashing onto the ground hard where he slid, digging up a trench until he crashed into a large rock that had been pulled up in their fight. "That...Can't..." He groaned, trying to move but finding that his body would not respond to him in the slightest.

All was silent for several minutes, not even thunder could be heard, even though lightning was arcing overhead and lighting the area up.

"Hey..." Victor opened his eyes to see Atsuko, who was still in that skimpy outfit and had one hand on her head and some blood running from the top of her scalp. "I win."

"You did." Victor grinned at her, his eyes returning to normal. "Victor apologizes, only wanted to help family. They... Don't move anymore."

"So you worked for Jedah because he could help you?"

"He said that he found something that could bring the dead back to life. Victor just had to be useful to him."

Atsuko looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I kind of know where you come from though. My brother found me when I was a kitten and then after I got shot by mama's underlings, he and papa saved my life by putting my brain into an android's body."

"Interesting, Victor had no idea that father's research could be used like that." The large man chuckled before coughing. "Please, Victor only wishes to save his family."

"...I don't know." Atsuko shook her head. "The dead should stay dead, don't you think?"

"Victor was once dead, so were you, is it wrong to wish to live? Or to wish those you love to live?" He looked at her curiously.

"...I don't know. In many ways it's selfish, wanting to bring back the dead. But I guess that's what makes us similar to humans, huh?" She smiled at him gently. "But I can't grant your wish. I don't think Jedah can either."

"Even if it's not possible, Victor just wants to see them again." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes Victor can see their ghosts, but they never stick around long."

"Who were they?"

Victor smiled at her. "Father was Professor Gerdenheim, he didn't move after Victor woke up and Emily stopped moving a long time ago."

"Gerdenheim?" Atsuko's eyes widened. "He was blacklisted from the scientific community for inhumane experiments that involved trying to bring the dead back to life." She frowned as she thought about something. "Wait, he created an artificial doll that could move, but there was a lot wrong with it. Papa-san told me that Eimi and I were based on his research."

"Then... You are Victor's sister?" Victor looked at her curiously.

She smiled at him gently. "Yeah, I guess... You know, I can't save Professor Gerdenheim, but I bet we can save Emily."

"Huh?" His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Atsuko winked at him. "Trust me, Victor, when it comes to things like this, my family's full of geniuses. If Emily is like I was, then we can fix her up no problem!"

Victor smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you. Victor tired now."

A glowing circle appeared not far from Atsuko. Standing up, she picked Victor up and threw him over her shoulders. "I can't leave you here. Come on then, let's go."

Victor didn't answer, he simply smiled in contentment.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"So, where..." Issei was looking around before jumping and dodging to the side as an energy beam came rushing through. Regaining his balance, he saw a very tall robotic being marching through the swamp, though he noticed that it sank into the murk and muck pretty easily, showing its massive weight.

"What is that thing?" Xenovia asked as she swung Ex-Durandal at it, launching a wave of power that caused the murk and mud to spread out like the Red Sea. The thing held out a hand and a barrier appeared in front of it, blocking the attack from Xenovia.

"Hey, partner, I don't think we need to play around with this one." Issei nodded as flames erupted around him. "Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!"

Lighting up boosters on his back, Issei rushed forward. "Let's get a measure of this thing, shall we?"

"Not a problem. BOOST!"

As he charged in on the large machine, Issei idly noted that the two circular clasps on its chest started to glow before light came out of them and washed over him. "What the?" For a moment, he was confused as to what was going on, he couldn't feel any actual power in the light before his whole body throbbed and he fell into the mud face-first, where he bounced and slid until he landed on his back, his Scale Mail armor disappearing while his face was screwed shut and he twitched and contorted his body while groaning in agony. "What...Is...ARNNGH!"

"Issei!" Xenovia yelled, shocked at what she was seeing.

(-)

"And what the hell is that thing anyway?" Rivezim asked Jedah in confusion.

The tall Devil merely grinned at Lucifer's son. "Phobos, or as the Mexicans call it, Huitzil. It was a weapon created millions of years ago by aliens or something and was created with the sole purpose of eliminating all life on the planet."

"Must not have been much back then." Rivezim scoffed and looked at the masked person in the room, wondering why he was feeling hostility directed at him before shrugging it off.

"I dunno, ask the Dinosaurs, those things eliminated them." Jedah chuckled softly. "I discovered a bunch of them ages ago, but when I saw what they were programmed to do, I stored them away and tried to find a way to make them work for me. I doubt I need to tell you that having something uncontrollable working under you is a bad thing."

"So I guess you succeeded then?"

Jedah laughed and shook his head. "No, I failed miserably. I was about to scrap the whole thing when Vali gave me what I needed to make it work." Rivezim gave him a confused look and Jedah grinned. "Gogmagog, a weapon created by the Ancient Gods to fight their war. It was a lot easier to study that than Huitzil, and the information I gained from studying it helped me finish programming those Dinosaur slayers. And to answer your next question, I put a large chunk of Dragonice in each of them. Poor Red Dragon Emperor, facing a robot with a radioactive rock in its chest and capable of using it as a beam to hurt him."

"I swear I've heard this plot somewhere before." Rivezim muttered, wondering where he had heard it before shaking his head, it didn't matter, this was rather amusing.

"Indeed. I'm curious as to where this will go."

"So why did you send that blue-haired girl with him anyway?"

Jedah smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "A game is boring if it's too easy after all."

(-)

"Yaaaaah!" Xenovia yelled as she swung Ex-Durandal down, sending another wave of energy at Phobos, who held up a hand and blocked it with a barrier. "Sunnvabitch! How the hell can I get through that barrier?!" When the robot lowered its barrier, it blasted Issei with more of that light that was causing him to cry and groan in pain. "DAMN YOU!" She rushed forward and swung at it, only to find that a sword-like claw extended from its left hand to parry her attack and sent her flying backwards.

Landing in the mud and sliding back, Xenovia grimaced. She couldn't tell what that light was doing to Issei, but it looked like it was killing him. "How can I...?"

*Flash*

 _"You know..." Hilda, a pretty Valkyrie shook her head at Xenovia, "your sword has all these special powers, yet you only use it one way. If you weren't such a muscle-head, you'd probably be pretty dangerous. I mean, don't you have all sorts of Excalibur fragments in it?"_

 _Xenovia nodded, wondering why she was bring this up._

 _Hilda grinned at her. "Well, why don't'cha try using them? Can't it change forms, make you invisible, go super fast and other things? Maybe instead of using just Destruction, you should try the others out too?"_

*End Flash*

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt, could it?" Xenovia closed her eyes and a Holy aura surrounded her. "Let's see..."

Issei, meanwhile, could only jerk and groan in pain. "Ddrag...What..."

"Can't...Help..." The Dragon in his gauntlet groaned in pain as even that dissolved. "Whatever...that...is...it..."

Suddenly the light stopped and Issei gasped as the pain suddenly disappeared. His eyes snapping open, he could only gasp in relief as a giant version of Ex-Durandal was passing over his head and slamming into Huitzil and knocking it away with an explosion of power.

"Issei!" Xenovia was by his side, Ex-Druandal back to normal as she helped pick him out of the mud and put him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "Let's get out of here!" Her form blurred and she disappeared.

Huitzil watched as the girl became invisible to its normal sight, which was fine, it could still see the aura of both of its targets, though the one with the big sword was moving at a very fast speed through the air. If Huitzil had human emotions, it would simply shrug. Instead, the large machine hovered into the air before going after the two targets.

(-)

Panting after getting a few miles away from the machine, Xenovia laid Issei down on some rocks before sliding down and sitting in the mud. "You know," she panted and grinned, "this kind of reminds me of the first time Irina and I were on a mission to hunt down some apostates in Ireland."

"Oh?" Issei asked, his body still wracked with pain as he turned to look at her. "What happened?"

Xenovia grinned at him, her body and even face were covered in mud, "ended up on a pig farm and got sat on by a pot-bellied pig. It took us hours to get clean after that."

Issei laughed before groaning. "Hurts to laugh. What was that light?"

"Whatever it was, it was attacking me as well, partner." A gem on Issei's wrist spoke up. "I seriously felt like I was going to die and I wouldn't be able to see any other partners."

"Eh?" Issei looked at his wrist weakly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it felt like my whole being was being torn apart on a spiritual level." Ddrag groaned out. "I'm sure that if you need my power in the near future, I can give it, but I doubt that you could do more than the basic Balance Breaker, partner."

"Right now I feel nothing but exhaustion and pain down to my bones." Issei looked at Xenovia. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Xenovia stood up and looked back the way they came before gulping. "Oh fudgecicle." When Issei asked what was wrong, she sighed. "Looks like the robot was able to follow us, I can see it closing in." Her eyes widened and she yelped before ducking down as an energy beam passed over where her head was a moment ago. "Sunnva!"

"Dammit!" Issei groaned and pushed himself to his knees and he got into the mud again. "Ddrag, Xenovia, if we don't make it out of this, it's been a lot of fun."

"Don't talk like that, partner, because otherwise we will die."

"Just saying my goodbyes now in case I don't get to later." Issei looked at Xenovia. "Can we get out of here like we did last time?"

"I can't run forever." Xenovia shook her head. "That thing was able to follow us even though I was using Transparency and Rapidly to get out of there undetected."

Issei groaned and closed his eyes. "Dammit!"

"Hey... Issei." Xenovia spoke up after a few moments. "Can you do me a favor?" Issei looked at her and nodded. "If..." She took a deep breath. "If we get out of this, I want you to marry me."

Issei gawked at her. "HUH?!"

She looked at him seriously. "I mean it. Promise me, right here, right now, if we get out of this alive, save Ranma and get home that you'll marry me."

Issei looked at her and slowly nodded. "Sure. I'll marry you. I'll even set the wedding date if you want. When we graduate from high school."

Xenovia smiled and was blushing as she thought about it. "That's a promise, right? You won't go back on it, right?"

"Yeah, I won't. I promise."

Xenovia smiled happily at him. "Thank you." The next thing she knew she was starting to glow. "What the heck?"

Issei looked at himself and noticed a few things. First of all, he was glowing the same color as Xenovia, secondly, the pain he had been feeling was gone as though it had never been there to begin with. "Um... You don't think..."

"I don't, I'm just a dumb muscle-head after all." Xenovia winked at Issei. "But this feels..."

"Well, well, you two finally managed to do what I thought was impossible." Ddrag spoke up, his voice as strong as ever as Boosted Gear formed over Issei's left arm. "I'm guessing that Xenovia wanted to ask you to marry her for awhile but was worried about your response, so that's why you two kept failing."

"Heh, guess so..." Xenovia rubbed the back of her head nervously. "So, um, now what?"

A crashing sound caught their attention and the two stood up to see Huitzil standing over them.

The two glared at the robot as their energies swirled, mixed and melded together.

"Welsh Dragon, Combination Balance Break!"

(-)

"What's this?!" Jedah exclaimed, staring in shock at what he was seeing. "Since when can Sacred Gears do this?!"

(-)

When the energies dissipated, Issei was standing there in his Scale Mail armor, the design was the same as before but instead of red, it was gold in color with emerald green gems. "Woah?! What the heck?!"

"Partner, I don't know if you know this, but I'm brimming with Holy energy right now. I'd almost say that we transcended any known limits right now."

Next to him, Xenovia looked at herself, her body was covered in a scale mail armor, though hers was red and the gems were gold in color, that looked like Issei's, except for the part where her thighs were uncovered, most of the outer sides of her butt were exposed and there was only a strap across the middle of her breasts, leaving the tops and bottoms of them exposed. "Sheesh! What's with all the skin?" The gauntlets on her arms were a bit thinner than Issei's were.

"What are you talking about? That's standard for any Red Dragon Empress." Ddrag commented, though shockingly it came from Xenovia's armor. "Don't ask me how I'm in two places at once, but do remember that this guy has something that will cripple us if it shines on us."

"Right." Xenovia nodded and hefted Ex-Durandal, but noticed that the blade looked more scaly than she remembered it being, but decided to ignore it and focus on Huitzil, whose chest was starting to glow again. "DODGE!" She screamed as boosters erupted from their backs and sent them zipping to the side as light cascaded over where they had been a moment ago.

Issei's eyes were wide behind his helmet. "Ddrag, did we..."

"Move as fast as we can in Knight form? Yes. I'm surprised myself." Ddrag admitted.

Grinning under his helmet, Issei did a back-flip to avoid a beam of energy that Huitzil fired at him. As he hung in mid-air, he extended his left hand. "Well, let's see just how strong this is." When he landed, a large ball of energy formed in front of him. Issei's eyes widened at the size of it before he punched forward with his right hand. "DRAGON SHOT!"

Huitzil immediately raised its arms to block the shot, which quickly grew to be larger than it was, and was pushed back several feet before it bathed the energy ball in the light from its chest, dissipating the energy after only a few moments.

As soon as it put its arms down, Xenovia was there next to it and was swinging her sword. Putting its arm up, Huitzil blocked the attack, only to find that the sword wasn't slicing into its arm like a normal sword, but tearing into it as though the scales were like a chainsaw and its arm was a log. If it could feel human emotions, Huitzil would have been panicking as Xenovia cut through its arm with a sound similar to a car crashing into a tree and getting torn apart in the process. Letting out a scream, Xenovia cut the thing's arm off completely and watched with some satisfaction as it stumbled backwards.

"Hey! UGLY!" Issei yelled as he rushed in at high speeds. "TAKE THIS!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Issei's next punch was so hard that the two ton ancient machine was lifted off its feet and sent flying backwards. "Xenovia!"

"On it!" She yelled from the air. "Now then, let's see about this..."

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Xenovia's eyes widened as she felt her power suddenly spike upwards as her armor actually started to boost her power. "Seems like this isn't just for show, I might be a dumb muscle-head, but right now, this works perfectly for me! TAKE THIS! SWORD SMITE!" The scales that were curved along the edge of the sword suddenly bent forward and made the sword look like it had super sharp teeth. In all, six "teeth" seemingly formed on the sword and then, on the blade, where those teeth were situated, swords of different shapes appeared. Swinging her sword down, the six swords under her blade launched at Huitzil, two piercing it in the chest, one in each arm and one in each eye.

Xenovia gawked in shock. "Those were illusionary copies of each Excalibur fragment, how did they pierce it?" She had another move she was going to do, but this worked too.

Ddrag started to laugh at her. "Did you really think that using my power wouldn't have some benefits? Besides, the swords might be illusionary, but the energy around them isn't."

"Well, that's convenient." Xenovia muttered as her sword started to glow a light blue. "Issei! Let's finish this!"

"RIGHT!" Issei yelled as two familiar cannons formed on his back. "Hey, Ddrag, just for clarification, I haven't been using any of my promoted powers, have I?"

"No, that's what makes this so shocking to me as well. I don't know what's going on here."

Issei smirked as power started to build up. "Well, let's just blame Ranma, this is all his fault anyway." After all, if Ranma hadn't joined Jedah, then they wouldn't have started to learn this in earnest and they wouldn't be in a murky swamp fighting a giant robot.

"Agreed."

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Was heard from both Issei and Xenovia's armors.

"TAKE THIS! DRAGON CANNON!" Issei yelled as he fired a double cannon blast.

Xenovia smiled as she saw a light blue aura around her sword. "In this form, I'll call you... Dragon Durandal. Now! GO!" Swinging her sword down, she launched an arcing blue wave of energy that slammed onto Huitzil just as Issei's Dragon cannon attack slammed into it from the front.

The two energies mixed and built up before exploding and sending pieces of Huitzil and the Dragonice crystal in its chest everywhere.

"Holy crap!" Issei gaped as he returned to normal. "What was that?!"

"That was what happens when you mix Holy and Devil powers and boost them with my own." Ddrag commented from the gem on Issei's wrist.

"Yeah I... Hey!" Issei gaped as he looked at the gem on his wrist.

"What?"

"Ddrag, why do you have a gold center?"

"Hmm... I don't know, but if I had to guess, it's because of Xenovia's Holy energy and your Devil energy mixing together."

"Um..." Xenovia spoke up and Issei looked at her, she was back in normal form with Ex-Durandal held in her right hand. "Issei, how do you make Ddrag's gem disappear?" She held up her left hand and Issei gaped at it.

In the center of the back of her hand was an emerald green gem.

(-)

"Well... That happened." Rivezim muttered in awe.

Jedah narrowed his eyes. 'The question remains was that a permanent thing or a one-time deal? And if it's permanent, can they do it without the other one?'

Still, this was most interesting, he had never heard of the Red Dragon Emperor doing anything like this before. "Makes me wonder what other secrets Sacred Gears hold in them."

(-)

Elsewhere...

Mittelt looked around, frowning in confusion as she looked at the forest she had been transported to. "Where am I? I don't recognize this place." A white mist slowly crept up from the ground and gave her the shivers. "I feel like I'm in a bad horror film or something."

"Oh really?" A familiar voice had Mittelt's eyes widening and her face turn ashen pale as a tall and powerful figure walked out from the shadows in front of her. "Would it happen to be a slasher film?"

"Ko...ka...biel..?" Mittelt trembled as she saw someone who shouldn't have been there, someone who was supposedly sealed away in Cocytus, someone that Azazel had personally dealt with. "But...But how?! I thought Lord Azazel sealed you away!"

Kokabiel grinned at her and laughed. "You can thank Jedah Dohma for freeing me." He flexed his fingers and a sword of light magic appeared in his each hand. "I do believe that I still need to punish you... _Daughter._ "

Mittelt gulped, even with her promotion to a four-winged Fallen Angel, Kokabiel was a ten-winged Fallen Angel.

And she was facing him all alone.

* * *

...Uh oh.

And yes, Issei and Xenovia FINALLY got to pull that off.

Fun fact, I originally wasn't going to have Victor survive, but as I read up on his backstory for research purposes, the things that I discovered made me go "huh, he could easily have a connection to Atsuko", and that's what happened.

* * *

Omake by Innortal

"Humans do have some interesting ideas after all." Jedah laughed as he forced a portal open. "Let us go! To the land of the Vampires!" Of course, moving something this large would take some time, even for him.

"Which one?" Ranma asked. "We have Romania, Makai, a few places in South America..."

"Why South America?" asked Euclid.

"Fuckers like eating Nazis because no one cares if they kill them," smirked Bulleta.


	69. Betrayal Chapter 12

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Kokabiel grinned as he walked forward. "Ah, that look of primal terror, it's been far too long since I've seen someone with that look on their face."

Mittelt glared at the tall being in front of her. "Why? Why are you here?!"

"I told you, thank Jedah Dohma for freeing me from my prison." He chuckled before rushing forward and swinging at Mittelt, only to grin savagely as she blocked his sword slash with a pink sword in one hand and a black sword in the other. "Oh? Your Fallen Angel and Devil magic? To think you'd fall to the Devils."

Mittelt growled at him. "Not the Devils, but to a Hanyou."

Kokabiel sneered before kicking Mittelt away from him, as he watched her eyes bulge and she gasped in pain, he shook his head. "Really? A lowly part-Demon? Even for someone as worthless as you were, that's low."

Mittelt groaned as she landed on her back, but much to Kokabiel's surprise, she used the momentum to flip over and land on her feet. "Maybe so, but unlike you, Ranma took me in and never once made me feel like I was worthless, and even Lord Azazel has apologized for abandoning me."

Kokabiel merely chuckled. "Ah yes, the worthless should be discarded, either by letting them meet their demises to the more worthy or by being eliminated by their superiors. Either way, there's no room in this world for weaklings."

"You're wrong!" Mittelt yelled as a spear that was made up of pink and black energies swirling and melding into a pale yellow color formed in her hands. "Just because someone is weak doesn't mean you should discard them. Just because you don't think they have a use doesn't mean they don't!"

As the spear was launched at him, Kokabiel merely covered his body with his wings and laughed at Mittelt. "Really? You think I'm afraid of a weak, low-level Fallen Angel who threw herself in with lowly Demons?"

When the spear hit his wings and exploded, Kokabiel's eyes widened as he was flung backwards from the surprising force behind the attack which caused him to land on his back.

"Yeah, and I've picked up a few tricks since you last saw me." Mittelt smirked at him. "Besides, you just got knocked flat on your ass from this worthless weakling."

Kokabiel chuckled and got to his feet, his feathers only looking slightly ruffled. "I must say, that's rather impressive. Not many can claim to have caught me off guard even once." Holding up his left hand, several light spears formed above him. "Now, how about we have some fun?" He dropped his hand and the spears rushed forward at Mittlet, who unfurled her wings and flew into the air to avoid Kokabiel's attack. "Ho? You actually managed to get a promotion? How very interesting."

Mittelt held her arms out to the side and several more spears of mixed Devil and Holy magic formed by her sides. "Go back to whatever hole of Hell you crawled out of!" She snapped her arms forward and launched the spears at Kokabiel.

Chuckling, Kokabiel created his own light spears and launched them at Mittelt's spear, causing them to collide in mid-air and explode violently, though harmlessly. "Whatever happened to the little girl who looked at me with such admiration, I wonder? If you had shown this much ability, I wouldn't have given up on you and sent you to kill the Red Dragon Emperor."

"What?" Mittelt's pupil's shrank. "But Lord Azazel..."

Kokabiel smirked at her. "I gave Raynare the order to kill the Red Dragon Emperor should he have a Sacred Gear. The four of you were so pathetic, going off to your deaths so easily."

"But... But why?! The Grigori can't afford to lose more members!"

"I was planning on using it to restart the war." He sighed heavily. "Alas that never came to fruition." Mittelt couldn't believe how sad Kokabiel was sounding at that moment. "No matter how things are looking, the Great Alliance is far weaker than most think. Heaven can't create more Angels, thus once all the Fallen Angels are gone, that's it and only the Devils can continue to increase their numbers easily."

"You're wrong about one thing." Mittelt narrowed her eyes at him. "Heaven can reincarnate humans into Angels now."

"Interesting. I suppose that's one way to do it... Please don't tell me that Heaven will get one hundred forty-four thousand people as new Angels and then stop."

"...Isn't that a reference to the book of Revelations?" Mittelt asked, getting a nod from Kokabiel.

"Glad you remembered that bit." Kokabiel snapped his fingers and multiple spears formed around him, some small, some normal sized and some were large. "Alas, I think it's time for you to go." Pointing his finger at Mittelt, he watched as all the spears converged on the small girl and exploded violently, obscuring his vision. "...How did they explode?"

The next thing he knew, Mittelt was yelling as she rushed him, a pink sword in her hand. Catching it with two fingers, he casually snapped the blade before grabbing her throat with his other hand and squeezed. "Silly daughter, you really thought you could get to me with such a weak attack like that?" He asked as he casually put pressure on her throat, causing her to gag and kick her legs as she struggled to get free. "Tell me, daughter, just why did you have to turn on me? Surely you knew that this would be the end result." He chuckled at her glare. "Yes, go on, glare at me, there's not much else you can...do?" He trailed off as she stopped struggling and started to grin at him. When she opened her mouth, he loosened his grip on her neck. "Just what are you..."

"Die..." She whispered and the next thing Kokabiel knew, she was slamming one of her spears into his body at point blank range.

As the spear turned red, his eyes widened while she grinned at him. The spear flashed for a moment before exploding violently, sending both Kokabiel and Mittelt flying in opposite directions.

Bouncing and tumbling through the air, Mittelt, who was covered in cuts, blood and burns from the explosion, eventually slid to a stop. After a few moments, she shook her head to try and clear the concussion she was sure she was suffering from and looked back at Kokabiel, who wasn't too far away from her, much to her shock, actually hurting.

"You..." Kokabiel gripped at his chest as blood poured out of the wound on his chest. "You've gotten so strong. How?" He was walking with a noticeable limp and he was glaring at her.

Mittelt pushed herself to her knees and glared at Kokabiel as he limped forward. "Because I'm not full of hate and insanity anymore. Because unlike you, I can find joy in life. Because I won't become a monster like you. I refuse to! Even if you're my father, I don't care! I have friends! I have lovers!"

Kokabiel started to chuckle at her. "So did I, it didn't stop me from becoming what I am." His smile was surprisingly gentle as he looked at her.

"But I'm not you. I will never become you! Because you gave up." Kokabiel looked at her in surprise as she forced herself to her feet. "You were the Star of God, one of the best he ever made, but you couldn't hold yourself to His standard, could you? Lord Azazel always said that even if he couldn't ever return to Heaven at least he wanted to do as much good as he could. You?" He coughed as she glared at him. "You gave up. You decided to do nothing but cause harm and despair! And that's why..." Despite hurting, despite bleeding, despite wanting to run away in fear, she stood there, glaring at him and all four of her wings spread out of her back, though one was a Devil's wing and not a Fallen Angel's wing. "I won't become like you. I'm going to go and save my boyfriend. I'm going to have a family with him, and if you stand in my way..." She smirked. "Then I'll treat you like a wall that needs to be punched through."

Kokabiel chuckled softly and shook his head. "No need for that." The mists slowly started to dissipate and Kokabiel started to fade. "You did well, it's too bad you're a Devil now though."

"Whatever." Mittelt scoffed at him. "I got someone who loves me, and when I find out why he betrayed us, we're going to talk." She watched as the mist fully evaporated and Kokabiel's form turned dark before disappearing. "Stupid apparitions."

After all, the real Kokabiel had lost one of his wings when Vali tore it off when the two clashed before. This one had all ten of his wings. "Besides, I doubt I could have hurt him if it was the real Kokabiel."

Seeing a glowing circle form where Kokabiel had been standing, she shrugged and walked towards it.

(-)

"What was that?" Rivezim looked at Jedah, who grinned.

"Apparition forest. To people inside, it creates manifestations that feeds off their memories." He shrugged at Lucifer's son. "Sometimes it's an overwhelming fear, a lost loved one, a possible future or something that the person did in the past that they regret deeply. Really, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that forest was sentient and was warping reality somehow."

The next thing they knew, several bats formed in the room before pooling together and revealing a familiar green-haired, large breasted succubus who was holding an unconscious Akeno, who had her outfit torn in several places, revealing her large breasts and full ass to everyone, in her arms. "Really pathetic." She dropped Akeno to the floor like a sack of potatoes and watched as she bounced and groaned, her bare breasts bouncing with the movement.

Sighing, Jedah snapped his fingers and looked at Euclid. "Get her to a cell somewhere, I don't want to deal with her just yet. And don't do anything to her for crying out loud, I need you for later."

"Yes."

(-)

Looking around, Gasper could have sworn he had been in this place before. The walls were stone and seemingly cobbled together, there were loads of boxes, wooden, metal and even cardboard around him. As he moved around, he gasped as he saw some scribbles on the wall. "This is where I used to hide out when I was being bullied." Frowning softly, the blond half-Vampire wondered how he got here. "There was that teleportation circle, but where did it come from?" Not that he was complaining, it was better than fighting a lava monster after all.

Still, if this was the castle that Gasper knew growing up, that meant there were a bunch of tunnels that were known to everyone. Mostly because if there were Vampire Hunters in the area, all the children were quick to use them to escape before the Hunters got into the castle.

Which was something that regularly happened since the late fifteenth century when that one Vampire Hunter clan had killed off Count Dracula, and Vampires had long lives and even longer memories. Walking over to the door, he opened it and looked around before nodding as he didn't see anyone. Running across the hallway, he pushed a fake wall back and slid into the tunnels of the castle. "I don't know what's going on, but I know where to look to find out." After all, there was a large meeting hall where all the Vampires met up every day to discuss various things and talk about rumors. And there were tunnels that went there and had strategic points to let anyone who was inside the tunnels hear what was going on outside.

As Gasper moved quickly through the tunnels he was thankful that there were no traps in them. Both because of the fact that young Vampires used them and that Vampires had such a sense of superiority that setting traps like weaklings was an affront to them. 'Maybe I'm a weakling for sneaking through like this, but I don't care, I just want to know what's going on.'

It took him almost twenty minutes of moving through the tunnels before he ended up at the large meeting hall. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself as he peered through the small holes in the wall to see what was going on out there.

Everyone was dressed up something fancy, Gasper couldn't think of a reason everyone to dress like this. Sure, Vampires by nature loved to dress fancy, but this was really fancy, like someone was getting married or something. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar short-haired woman in a black wedding dress walking towards the front where he could see a tall man that just emanated power who wore a dark blue suit and cape. He didn't know who that guy was, but there was something bad going on, he knew it.

As events went on, he listened to the person running the thing and groaned mentally. 'A wedding, this sucks, no way Valerie marries someone like him. Hmm... Then again, it's been a long time since I talked to her. Should I do what they do in all those movies and wait until... Wait, no, they're Vampires, they wouldn't...' Deciding to get involved, he slid the trap door open and slipped out before putting it back and standing up tall.

Valerie mentally sighed as she listened to the whole commencement thing going on, this was really just... She blinked as a lot of gasping was heard in the crowd, turning, she saw Demitri and a few others surrounded by some sort of energy field. Spinning and looking to the back, her eyes widened. "Gasper?! What are you doing here?!"

"Really, I was told something bad was going to happen to you on this day so I was training with the Norse Gods and now I'm here. What's going on?" Gasper asked, his eyes shining brightly as he kept his Sacred Gear up and immobilized several people. "So I'm here, confused, trying to rescue a friend, keep something bad from happening to you and I have no idea why you're getting married to someone who's fashion sense was out of date over five hundred years ago."

Everyone gawked at Gasper in shock.

"That's Lord Maximoff." Valerie pointed out helpfully.

"...You mean the phony who ran off a long time ago and let our people fall into a civil war?" Gasper asked, getting a nod and some gasps from the crowd.

"You know, brat, you really shoul..." Whatever the Vampire was going to say was cut off as Gasper's power stopped that one cold.

"Look, I really don't want to be mean to anyone, I just want to know what's going on, that's all. Someone tell me before I lose what control I have over this Sacred Gear and freeze all of you in time!"

"Demitri Maximoff returned from wherever he was, found out what happened to you, got mad and threatened to kill everyone, so I offered to marry him to stop him from doing that."

Gasper gawked at Valerie. "...That is the stupidest reason to get married I ever heard." He couldn't think of a dumber reason if he tried.

(-)

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Shampoo."

"Shut up, Mousse."

(-)

"It's not a stupid reason." Demitri said as his power erupted and scattered the power holding him. Turning, he grinned as he saw Gasper's eyes return to normal. "Ah, you must be the half-Vampire I heard about. From what I was told you were rather timid in nature." He started to walk towards Gasper, who was taking a few steps back. The power he felt from this Vampire was magnitudes higher than he thought possible. To Gasper, it felt like he was facing Issei's Juggernaut Drive all over again. Only it was a lot more focused and controlled than what Issei was putting out at the time. "Do you resent the other Vampires? It really was a shame I didn't find you before they exiled you. I could have URGH!" Demitri let out a scream as a powerful blast of Youki hit him from behind, causing him to stagger and slump to his knees. "WHO DARES?!"

Materializing next to Valerie and putting Excalibur Betrayal against her throat, Ranma smirked at the Vampire Lord. "Ah, Jedah was right about you, an over-powered idiot who thinks he's better than he actually is. Yo, Gasper! Thanks for the assist man, I would have had to figure another way to get Valerie here if you hadn't shown up."

"WHAT?!" Demitri turned to glare at Gasper, his power starting to leak out uncontrollably. "You DARE HELP HIM STEAL MY BRIDE?!"

"I had no clue he'd show up like this!" Gasper yelled back before watching as a black wave hit Demitri in the back, sending him flying into the wall above Gasper, who quickly got out of the way, and Demitri slowly slid down to the ground. "And you!" Gasper pointed at Ranma. "Let her go!" He yelled. "She's done nothing to you!"

"...Why do you think I'm using her as a hostage?" Ranma asked. "Intel says Dark and Dim-witted here would blast her anyway."

"...You're holding a sword to her throat."

"That is entirely for my protection," Ranma countered. "I know what you can do, and being who she is, I'm not trusting the intel is complete on what she can do." Ranma then addressed Demitri. "Anyway, yeah, Gasper wasn't part of any plan, Demitri, he just helped out. Anyway..." Ranma put his hand on Valerie's shoulder. "Sorry about this, but someone really needs to talk to you." A black sigil formed over them before washing over them and the two disappeared.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Demitri screamed as his power erupted fully, sending everyone flying. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" His body shifted and morphed, turning more muscular and demonic in the process. "I WILL HAVE MY BRIDE!"

Gasper let out a yelp of terror and quickly fled as everyone else in the room started to flee and scream while the walls around them started to crack and crumble.

(-)

Jedah smirked as he watched the events play out. "Excellent. So that's where the little one disappeared to." When Ranma and Valerie appeared in front of him, he bowed to the female Vampire. "Welcome, Valerie Tepes. My name is Jedah Dohma, and I am in need of the power of your Holy Grail Sacred Gear."

* * *

A bit of a shorter chapter, sorry.


	70. Betrayal Chapter 13

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

BTW, getting closer to the end of this arc. There will be another delay, a big reason why will be listed at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Reappearing where they had originally disappeared from, Issei and Xenovia both sighed in relief as they saw everyone else that had disappeared at the same time as them.

"And this is why I said not to go teleporting into other areas of the world without a plan." A male voice spoke up and Issei turned to see Vali sitting on a rock with La Fey next to him and Kiba not too far away.

"YEE! You made it!" The blonde witch giggled in glee and bounced over to him. "And you're not as bad off as the Angel!"

"Huh?" Issei looked behind her and saw Irina, who was sitting in a ball and rocking back and forth, a disturbed look on her face. "What happened?!"

"Bunnies are supposed to be cute. Bunnies are supposed to be cute. Bunnies aren't supposed to be hulking monstrosities that eat people!" Irina cried out as she continued to rock back and forth, her eyes blank and showing signs of pure shock.

"Apparently she met Makai bunnies." Kiba answered and shook his head.

Vali grinned at that. "If things like that exist in the Demon world, I'll need to go there and visit it some day." After all, monsters like that sounded very interesting. Who knew what else could be there?

"I... See."

"I'd rather have bunnies than perverted robots." Koneko grumbled, catching Issei's attention.

"A fat yellow robot appeared before us." Asia spoke up. "He had a long tongue and said that Koneko was a cutie, he kind of ignored me, but, um..." She looked at Rias. "Rias was there with us and..."

"THAT BASTARD CALLED ME A HAG!" Rias yelled, her eyes shining in anger. "I've never been so insulted in my life!"

"Wait, what?!" Issei yelled in anger. "Where's that robot, I'll..."

"Calm down." Xenovia put her left hand on Issei's shoulder to stop him. "I'm sure that they already dealt with it if they're all here."

"Um, Xenovia..." Asia spoke up as she saw the other girl's wrist. "What's with your wrist?"

"Huh?" Xenovia blinked and looked at her hand. "Oh, right, um... Well, Rias, remember how we were trying to do the aura synchronization thing... I managed to do it."

"Really?" Rias looked at her and smiled. "Well, that's good. What happened?"

"We were fighting a big robot thing and I proposed to Issei and he accepted." Xenovia's face was completely neutral, though her cheeks were tinged pink.

"YEEE!" Suddenly Irina was up and grabbing Xenovia's hands. "That's so romantic! Then what? Then what?"

"Then we were able to fully synchronize our auras and now I have this." Nodding at her left hand, Xenovia looked at the others in the group.

Koneko and Asia were both pouting as they heard that, which wasn't unexpected. Vali was shaking his head while La Fey was looking pretty giddy.

"Really?" Rias asked as she looked at Issei, who was blushing, but nodded. Sighing, she shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm jealous, but congrats." Her peerage gaped at her in shock and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to deny someone happiness just because I'm jealous." She gave Issei a pointed look. "We'll talk after this is over, of course."

Issei gulped and was about to say something when a flash of light appeared in front of him and Mittelt and Atsuko walked out of it, the latter of whom was carrying a large person. "Huh? Where'd you two come from?"

"I was fighting Victor and discovered we're kind of related." Atsuko smiled as she helped Victor over to the rocks. "Just rest here, I'll be back for you." Victor nodded at him.

"I just killed Kokabiel's ghost, nothing much." Mittelt shrugged at the looks she was getting. "It wasn't really him, just a ghost that was really strong and took on his form."

"I doubt you could have beaten him if it was actually him." Vali commented, getting a nod from Mittelt.

"I might be a four winged Fallen Angel, but he had ten, yeah, no. Maybe if I had six I'd have a chance." She wouldn't even think about the odds of getting another set of wings anytime soon. "Anyway..."

There was an eruption of power that flooded the area and everyone turned to look at the castle as it started to visibly crack and crumble, even from as far away as they were.

"Well..." Vali grinned as he called up his Sacred Gear. "Looks like the fun is about to begin."

"Wait!" Issei looked around. "Where's Akeno?"

"I do not know, look out!" Rias yelped as lightning struck near where they were and several half-formed dogs surrounded them. "The heck?!"

"Icky doggies!" Asia yelped as she could see the organs of some of those creatures.

"HURRRR!"

"And zombies." Xenovia muttered as she called out Ex-Durandal. "We'll have to deal with this first and hope that Akeno is okay."

"Dammit!" Issei grumbled as he extended Ascalon and sliced one of the dog creatures in half.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Jedah smiled at the young half-Vampire woman. "I know that this must be a..."

"Please stop." Valerie shook her head. "While I don't know how you know about my Sacred Gear, the fact is I've learned to see through platitudes and false niceties. It's how I took control of the Vampires and ended their stupid civil war. Plus forcing the souls of every single dead Vampire Hunter to appear under my control might have helped."

Seeing the grin on her face, Jedah chuckled, he could tell it was fake, but it was pretty disturbing to see after what she had said. "Very well, then I'll be honest. Demitri's a total ass and an idiot with an over-inflated ego."

"Tell me something I don't know." Valerie said as she walked over to a chair and sat down. "And why is a Devil who's power resonates with my Sacred Gear asking for me anyway? And if you know Demitri you must be from Makai and if so, how are you a Devil and not a Demon?"

"I suppose I can answer those questions. As for me being a Devil. That's what I am. Demons came after us as an evolution of Yokai, it's why Youkai and Demons are so similar after all. And not everything in Makai is a Demon, Demons just make up the majority of things there." Jedah shrugged, it wasn't like this was a closely guarded secret or anything. "So, will you be willing to help me?"

"Depends on what you want. If you want me to bring someone back to life, forget it, I've got no interest in doing stuff like that."

"Of course not," Jedah shook his head. "I have my own plans, but I need you to find me a certain soul." He grinned at her. "I need you to find me the soul of the God of Creation, the one who created the Angels and fell in battle to the four Great Devil Kings."

More than one person looked at Jedah in shock, wondering what he would do with a soul like that.

"I do not need you to talk to Him or bring Him back to life. I simply ask that you find His soul." Jedah had a serious look on his face and ignored everyone but the half-Vampire in front of him. "Before you ask, I have my reasons. Anyway, Ranma, could you go and entertain the Dragon Emperors for me?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and walked off out of the room.

(-)

"So..?" Bulleta began as she and CC followed Ranma.

"I need you to stay here for a bit, you know why." Ranma said to her and she nodded. "Just be ready to move and... Morrigan?" He blinked as the succubus walked into the hallway.

"Oh, it's you." She shook her head. "Blasted electrical big tittied Devil."

"...Did you fight Akeno or something?" Ranma raised an eyebrow as Morrigan tapped her chin and nodded. "Shit, I feel sorry for her. Anyway, how are..."

"Exhausted, that girl's mind is very perverted." Morrigan shook her head. "She's both a sadist and a masochist, quite unusual." She tapped her chin before shrugging. "Is there something you need from me?"

Ranma was about to say no and dismiss her when an idea came to him. "Actually yes, Demitri's making an ass of himself, think you can deal with him?"

Morrigan huffed before turning and walking away. "Fine, he seems to be pretty spirited right now, maybe I'll get a good fight out of it." Plus if he was in full temper tantrum mode there was almost no chance he'd be able to think clearly and she could beat him around for what he did to her castle. A flash of bats later and she was gone.

Sighing, Ranma bit his lip. "This changes some things. Bulleta, can you..."

"Fine, fine, I'll look around, sheesh, good thing I got the extra-large back seat then." She grumbled and walked off.

Ranma looked at CC. "So... Want to fight the Red and White Dragon Emperors?"

CC just grinned.

(-)

After Ranma had left with his entourage, Jedah turned back to Valerie. "Well?"

"Give me some time."

Jedah leaned back in his chair and watched as Valerie used the Holy Grail to communicate with the dead to start searching for God's soul. His reasons for doing so were his own. Even if she couldn't find God's soul, he had other means to do what he wanted.

"So..." The Hunter began, "why hasn't anyone done this before? If her Sacred Gear can find and manipulate souls of the dead..."

"Souls of Gods are too large to be brought back to life." Valerie responded to her. "At least through this method. You need a vessel to host the soul, a body without a soul. I suppose if you wanted to you could cut a God's soul into pieces and put it in a person or something."

"...I think there was an old anime where that happened, except it was some sort of Demon God that got split into a bunch of fragments and sealed in humans." The hunter commented and tried to remember where that plot was from.

"Indeed, there are risks for taking in powers larger than yourself." Jedah chuckled to himself.

"...You totally read the Evil Overlord list, didn't you?" The masked hunter asked rhetorically, getting a laugh from Jedah. "Figures."

"Anyway, I just need you to find His soul, I can work out the rest later."

Valerie nodded and closed her eyes as she focused on her task.

(-)

Issei had gotten some distance away from the others as they decided that staying to close to each other would be a potentially bad idea in case something really nasty showed up. They were still within eye-sight of each other, and besides, there were zombies appearing EVERYWHERE!

And animated skeletons too. Privately Issei classified these as zombies as well, but then things...

Got weird.

"HOO MAN! LOOK AT THESE!" One of the skeletons yelled, though how it did that without vocal cords or lungs, Issei had no clue, as it pawed as Rias's breasts. "They're so big they could snap my fingers off!"

"GET AWAY FROM THOSE!" Rias screamed as she let her aura explode around her to vaporize the skeletons around her.

"Awww!" The others cried out.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Rossweisse yelled as she felt her ass being squeezed by those bony fingers. "SERIOUSLY! WHY ARE THERE PERVERTED SKELETONS?!"

"Gimme some sugar!" One of the skeletons said before Rossweisse blasted it. She let out a squeal of disgust and fright as a skeleton firmly attached itself to her ass and tried to bite down.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Rossweisse yelled as she tried flying away from them, only to watch in shocked horror as the skeletons seemed to quickly jump and latch onto each other to become a giant wave that got higher in the sky than she was.

"...That is both impressive and terrifying." Kiba commented as he created more than a dozen Glory Drag Troopers, each equipped with either a Holy or a Demonic sword. Rushing forward, he was glad that the things were about as durable as paper mache as he cut through several zombies, decaying dogs and skeletons.

"Pretty boys suck!"

"Yeah! He'd be better as a girl!" One of the skeletons commented. "Then he'd have boobies!"

"If I was turned into a girl, I wouldn't want any of you to touch me anyway." Kiba commented and looked down as his legs were grabbed from under the ground. "Fast..." Several swords erupted from under the ground, causing the hands to let go. "But not smart."

"EEEK! Help!" Asia cried out as several hands grabbed her limbs and lifted her up, spread-eagle and causing her skirt to flip upwards. That lasted until a red blast of energy covered the skeletons, destroying them. "Thank you, Rias."

"DAMMIT! STOP GRABBING THOSE TITTIES AND THEIR BUTTS! THOSE ARE FOR ME TO GRAB!" Issei roared as he activated his Balance Breaker and blasted away dozens of skeletons.

Up in the air, Vali, with just his Divine Dividing wings out, snorted before firing a blast of Devil Magic at a group of zombies. Really, he couldn't blame Issei for his reaction. Seeing a pillar of raw Holy magic erupting from Gremory's other knight, he didn't blame her either. After all, who wanted bony fingers groping them?

On the ground Mittelt and Atsuko were dealing with various zombies and rotting dogs instead of the skeletons, which they were both grateful for, though Mittelt was slightly annoyed that the skeletons had flat out ignored her stating that she was flatter than the pretty boy was.

Atsuko was mostly left alone by the skeletons because her body was surrounded by her flaming aura. "This isn't too bad, there's just so many of them."

"Yeah, and whatever that aura from the castle is, it's causing them to all wake up." Mittelt grumbled as she threw various spears of light at the zombies, evicerating them. "This... Head's up!"

Jumping back, the two found the spot they were at before was suddenly occupied by a tall man in a dark coat and long gold hair with black stripes, his left eye being black and his right was gold. One thing that both noted was that his ears were pointed.

Looking around, he grinned as he saw Issei not too far away and then he looked up at Vali and smirked. "Well, this will be fun. I've been looking forward to facing this generation's Sky Dragon Emperors for some time."

Vali, who had excellent hearing, scoffed at the tall man. "I appreciate your confidence, but you're making a mistake if you think you can just take me on so easily."

"Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!"

"Will you guys be okay?" Issei asked as he looked at the others.

CC looked at the zombies, skeletons and other annoyances on the battlefield. "One second." Holding up one hand, a ball of gold and black energy formed above it before he lobbed it to the edge of the group of creatures. As soon the ball hit the ground, he swung his arm to the side and a massive wall of explosions erupted outwards, sending zombies, dogs and skeleton bone pieces everywhere. "There..." He grinned at everyone who was on the ground and, shockingly, not hurt. "Now we can have fun."

"Well, that was impressive." Issei muttered. "Just who are you?"

"Me?" His grin intensified. "I go by the name of CC most of the time, but for the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors, you can call me Crom Cruach."

"Oh..." Albion spoke up first.

"Shit." Ddrag finished for him.

Crom Cruach's body started to glow gold and black as he looked at his opponents. "Come, Heavenly Dragon Emperors. Show me how you fight!" With a roar he charged at Issei.

(-)

"Sheesh, you are loud." Morrigan grumbled as she appeared in the same room as Demitri, completely ignoring the power he was putting out. The Vampire had changed forms and was looking more Demonic than ever before. "Do I really need to give you a spanking, Demitri?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at her, his eyes glowing. "Seriously, for one of Makai's strongest beings, you really are pathetic."

"Morrigan, have you come to..."

"I've come to kick your ass, if that's what you're wondering." Morrigan interrupted him as her power erupted outwards. Smirking, she moved, disappearing from where she was before landing a powerful kick on his head and sending him sprawling. "Oh how I wanted to do that for years."

Recovering before he fell to the ground, Demitri snarled at her. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MY BRIDE! YET YOU RAN LIKE A COWARD!"

"Yeah, see, I have no interest in being a broodmare for someone as pathetic as you." Morrigan's body glowed as she pointed her fingers at Demitri, a black ball of energy forming in front of her. "So why don't you stand and perish?"

"BITCH!" Demitri screamed as he charged up a red ball of energy and launched it at Morrigan, who merely smirked, snapped her fingers and the transformed Vampire Lord could only watch in horror as her attack pierced his before blasting him across the room.

"Seriously? Is that all?" She spread her wings out and smirked. "Or perhaps you want more?"

Bats made of flaming Youkai were the only thing that answered her.

Her eyes widened as she felt him suddenly behind her. Turning around, she took a strong punch to the gut, which sent her flying back and skidding on the floor. "I see..."

"YOU WILL BECOME MY BRIDE!" Demitri screamed, his eyes were white and full of anger as Morrigan smirked at him.

"Bring it, you limp-dicked, impotent wannabe ruler." Morrigan sneered at him as Demitri screamed and rushed her.

(-)

"So that's where His soul is." Jedah grinned. Sure, he couldn't do anything about it right now, but now that he knew he could make plans.

"So..." Rivezim spoke up as he walked up to Jedah. "I do believe we had a deal."

Jedah chuckled and nodded as he stepped away from Valerie. "Sure, by all means, go ahead." As Rivezim walked forward to the girl, Jedah had his replica of Boosted Gear appear on his left hand. "You know, Rivezim, I was wondering, just what do you plan on doing?"

Rivezim grinned and took a deep breath. "To bring chaos, discord and destruction into the world, what else would a Devil want? My father was foolish for wanting to control the world. No, as Devils we should strive to destroy and cause carnage throughout the world!"

"I see..." Jedah narrowed his eyes as he nodded to the Hunter off to the side. "And just..."

Rivezim just grinned and looked at Jedah with something that actually caused the other Devil to pause for a moment. "I was given proof of another world, and the means to unleash the beast of the Apocalypse. But I need the Grail to see it through."

"The beast of the other dimension? The one so powerful that God could only seal it away? One that rivals the two strongest Dragons? Are you talking about Trihexa?"

Rivezim's eyes seemed to glow with what Jedah could only see as insanity. "YES! Precisely! I have no use for that useless God that sleeps at the bottom of the Well of Lost Souls! I wish for nothing less than the carnage and destruction of all!"

Jedah slowly smirked. "I see..." His gauntlet let off a soft glow.

"Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost." The mechanical voice spoke up each time, causing Rivezim to look at Jedah, who merely put his hand on the masked Hunter's shoulder.

"See, Rivezim, I can't let you do that."

"Transfer."

When the masked Hunter exploded with power, Lucifer's son didn't have a chance to think about what just happened as he was blasted through the wall and out of the room with the Hunter following right afterwords.

Jedah merely smirked and mentally commanded his flying fortress to descend. "Now to watch the fireworks." He looked at Valerie before looking up as Lilith II came into the room. "About time. Are you ready?" She nodded and held a ball of energy in front of her.

Jedah grinned as he held up his hand to take the ball of energy for himself. After absorbing it, he grinned to himself. 'One step closer now.' Oh, this wouldn't help him with getting God's soul back, he had a plan for that already.

This would help him with another plan of his. He just needed one more piece to fall into place.

(-)

Crashing through the wall, Rivezim found himself rolling and tumbling over and over until he managed to come to a stop. Quickly pushing himself to his feet, he glared at the masked hunter in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to..." He stopped as the person chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't fully believe Jedah when he told me about you. But then you go and spout off those lines about wanting to unseal a beast so powerful even God couldn't kill it just because you could?" The hunter reached up and removed her mask, revealing a pretty face with piercing brown eyes. "Now I know that he wasn't lying when he said you would gladly turn my family into stone statues just for fun."

Smirking, the older Devil chuckled. "I don't know who you are, but that does sound like me. Since you know my name, may I at least know of the fool who's going to die in front of me?"

The girl smirked as she tugged at her cloak and threw it off, revealing that she was five feet, four inches tall, her long, brown hair was done up in two braided hoops, on her wrists and ankles were yellow bands, she wore a black silk dress with a red and white ying-yang symbol over her chest. "I am the 108th Devil Hunter, Yohko Mano." A black sword with an axe handle appeared in her right hand. "And for the sake of my family, I will defeat you here."

"Mano? Never heard of you." Rivezim snapped a hand out and a powerful blast of Devil magic lanced out, only to miss as Yohko moved at a speed so intense that she practically disappeared. When she reappeared in front of him and slashed at him, he grimaced and flowed away from the blade, only to gasp as he took a shallow cut across the chest. Groaning, he fell to a knee and started to pant. "What the..."

"My Soul Sword purges Demons, Devils and other supernatural beings." Yohko said calmly as she stood up. She frowned when he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"An interesting Sacred Gear, I admit." Rivezim held up his right hand, which started to glow. "But utterly useless against, GAH!" He screamed as Yohko stabbed his palm and slashed upwards, rending his arm completely useless.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your arm being torn to shreds." Yohko's eyes widened and she staggered back as she felt the massive boost that Jedah had given her fade away. "The hell?"

"Sacred Gear Canceler." Rivezim grimaced as he stood up, his arm hanging uselessly by his side. "Even if your sword isn't a Sacred Gear, the power boost you got from Jedah certainly is from one. Therefore I can cancel it."

"Well," Yohko gave him a grim look, "that just means I'm not stupidly superhuman. I'll still end you."

Rivezim started to glow as several wings burst out of his back. "You're welcome to try, human!" Letting out a yell, he launched a stream of magical fire at her, causing her to leap high into the air. Grinning, he snapped his arm upwards and the flame shot straight up at her.

As soon as Yohko's feet touched the overhead ceiling, she launched herself at Rivezim and let out a yell as she cut through the stream of fire, causing it to part in a circle as she continued her trek at him. Her eyes widened as he simply flexed his fingers. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the flames reforming and rushing towards her.

"Everlasting Hell Flame. A spell of my father's, I admit." Rivezim chuckled at her. "I can completely control how hot, how long and where the flames can go with a flick of my wrist." Grinning as his eyes started to shine brightly. "Just how long can a little human like you last?"

"Longer than you think!" Yohko slashed through the fire again as she turned in mid-air and gasped as it flowed around her and got behind her.

"BURN!" Satan's son snapped his fingers and the flames converged on her from all directions and he watched, amused as she fell to the ground in a heap. "So much for the Devil... huh?" His eyes widened as Yohko got up, despite the fire burning her and jumped through it, slashing at him. Grunting, he twisted his body and cried out in pain as his bad arm was sliced off at the shoulder.

"No wonder you survived for so long." Yohko panted, burns across her body. "Most Devils would die from just a few strikes from my Soul Sword."

Rivezim just glared at the upstart. "Allow me to show you why I'm the first Super Devil ever."

"...Do you have a motorcycle or something?" Yohko asked and mentally grumbled about tv shows saying jokes that ended up being real in the end.

"You'll wish I did." He grinned as his aura erupted around him into the shape of several snakes. "Shall we dance, foolish hunter?" Much to Yohko's surprise, the aura started to solidify into solid shapes.

The snakes lashed out and Yohko was already moving, dodging and weaving between them as she parried or cut them, sparks spraying from the edges of her blade as the snakes passed by her. Groaning in pain as one of the snakes bit her in the shoulder, she twisted and cut its head off, only for the snake to bulge and explode, knocking her down.

"Really?" Rivezim smirked at her downed form. "For someone who's supposed a Devil Hunter, you really aren't that much." Snapping his fingers, the snakes lunged at the downed body.

"You fell for it." Yohko grinned as she flipped over and held her hands in front of her in a circle before letting out a yell and blasting all the snakes with her Devil Hunter powers, vaporizing them.

Rivezim growled as Yohko flipped to her feet and then shot up at him like she was shot out of a cannon. "You!" Swinging his good arm up, purple flames surrounded him and spiraled around into a funnel before launching themselves at her.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Yohko let out a cry of pain as the flames consumed her. Rivezim laughed at her as the flames grew brighter. "Consider this payback for what you did to my ar...m?" His eyes widened as she erupted out of the fire, seemingly going even faster than before, her clothes in tatters and her sword seemingly glowing from the flames that were clinging to it.

Letting out a scream, Yohko slashed downwards, causing Rivezim to cry out in pain as the sword cut deeply into his chest, spraying blood everywhere. "This is for my family!" She yelled and spun in mid air, slashing across his chest again and driving him back and down towards the bottom of the shaft. "IT'S OVER!" She yelled as she dived down after him, her sword pointing at him.

"FOOL!" Rivezim screamed and blasted her with everything he had. A powerful beam of yellow energy erupted outwards to consume her.

The next thing Rivezim knew, he felt tremendous pain. Looking down at his chest, he saw her sword sticking out of it. "D...Damn you..." He coughed out blood as he flopped to the ground with a wet and painful splat.

"G...Got you..." Yohko groaned as she crashed onto the floor not far from him. "Heh..." She softly chuckled. 'Ayoko... When you're free from the curse... You'll be the next Devil Hunter... And, hey, I took out a Super Devil. Pretty cool, huh?'

Rivezim suddenly grabbed the sword, his fingers bleeding tremendously as the blade cut into his flesh, and pulled it out of his chest and threw it away, screaming in pain and rolled over, trembling. "Ho...How... HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU EXIST?!" He screamed and looked at her, before smirking as he felt her life slowly bleeding out. "Well, whatever, I'll just go and heal, you can lay here and die."

Crawling to the wall was slow, agonizing and painful. "I swear..." It took him almost ten minutes before he was finally there and was able to pull himself to his feet. "Damn that..." He coughed up some more blood and found his vision failing as he stumbled his way to a door and out into the hallway.

(-)

Watching Rivezim limp away, Jedah just grinned. 'Now, how to work this to my...' An idea popped into his head. "Oh, Ranma..."

A screen popped up in front of him and he saw Ranma, who was still on board his flying fortress. "Whaddya want? I was just about to head out."

"Could you be a dear and let Vali visit his poor grandfather? The poor Devil is so beaten up that I'm afraid he could drop dead at any moment now. I'm sure that Vali would love to see his grandfather at least one more time."

"Hmm? Sure, that'll work. But I need to take care of something first."

"Make it fast." Jedah said as he turned off the screen.

"Um..." Valerie looked at him. "Do you need me anymore?"

"Hmm?" Jedah looked at the blonde half-Vampire and shrugged. "Not really. Though I suspect you won't want to go back home just yet." A screen showing the Vampire castle with explosions of powerful Youki was seen. "Or you can if you want to. I don't care."

Valerie could only watch what was going on, her feelings clouded and muddled.

(-)

Standing over Yohko's body, Ranma could tell that she didn't have much time left in this world. "You know, part of me is saying that I shouldn't interfere, that I should let you go. But fuck it." A knight piece appeared in his hand as he rolled Yohko onto her back. "Sorry, Yohko, I kind of like ya, plus I'm sure that you want to see your family again. Hopefully they won't try to kill ya the next time they see ya." Looking at the piece, he watched as it started to glow before he put it on Yohko's chest and watched it get absorbed into her body.

"Nngh..." Yohko cracked an eye open. "What...?"

"Shh, just rest." Ranma picked her up bridal style and she passed out again. "Gunna have to do this by the seat of my pants, huh?" Oh well, he was getting tired of following Nabiki's plan by this point, especially since everything was coming to an end real soon.

In a flash of dark energy the two disappeared.

(-)

Reappearing in front of Bulleta, Ranma dropped Yohko off with her. "Change of plans, we're going to make our move in a bit." Before Bulleta could respond, Ranma disappeared.

"Well, shit." Bulleta grumbled and threw Yohko over her shoulder and started to run down the hallways.

(-)

Kicking Demitri through a wall, Morrigan sighed, disappointed. "You know, even though this is fun, it's starting to get boring. Plus Lilith isn't even here. I'm done."

"I'm not finished..." Demitri was cut off as a giant sized Soul Fist blasted him through the walls.

"No, you are. If you want to fight me again..." A small smirk formed on her lips as a thought came to her. "I'll be up on Jedah's flying fortress somewhere. Come find me if you want to continue this fight. In fact, if you do find me up there I might be interested in your proposal." She laughed and disappeared in a flash of bats, causing Demitri to scream in frustration.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME SO EASILY!"

(-)

Jedah, Lilith II and Valerie all looked up as Morrigan reappeared in the command room. "Feh, I'm bored." Morrigan yawned and walked off. "If Demitri shows up, do whatever you want with him." With a sway of her hips and a wave of her hand, she disappeared again.

"...Should I be worried?" Jedah asked rhetorically, smirking as he snapped his fingers and the three disappeared, only to reappear on the top of the flying fortress as it descended close to the battlefield below. He was honestly surprised Morrigan left, he would have thought she would have wanted to fight one of the Dragon Emperors herself. "Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as he saw the situation down below.

(-)

Crom Cruach grinned as he traded blows with Issei and blasted Vali away. "You two aren't bad. I'm glad I can have some fun playing around with you."

"He calls this playing?" Issei gasped.

"BOOST!" Ddrag called out as Issei's power increased again. "Unfortunately yes. That man is none other than Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon to ever live. But I thought all the Evil Dragons had died."

"I almost did." The Evil Dragon nodded at Ddrag. "Funny enough, it was a Dragon named Sen that saved my life. So I stuck with her afterwords."

"So Sen survived, huh?" Albion commented.

"I dunno who that is," Vali grumbled, his armor cracked, "but just who is this guy?"

"As Ddrag said, this is Crom Cruach, he's one of the few beings that's a match for either myself or Ddrag, back when we had our real bodies and full power."

"No wonder you didn't want me getting involved." Atsuko muttered as she looked at Mittelt and nodded in thanks. "How did you..."

"You think I didn't study up on all the names in the "very scary beings, do not fight or piss off" book?" Mittelt gave her a wry grin. "Still, he's holding back, because if he wanted to..." She trailed off as a black beam of energy blasted the ground right in front of the transformed Evil Dragon.

"CC, that's enough." Ranma called out as he descended to the battlefield. "Thanks for delaying them."

Crom Cruach sighed heavily. "Tis a shame, I was starting to have a lot of fun too." He looked at the two Dragon Emperors and bowed to them. "Another time, perhaps."

"RANMA?!" Issei and a few others yelled at the same time. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you know, messing with things I shouldn't, dealing with assholes, speaking of which, Vali, you do know that I won last time, right?"

"Huh?"

Ranma grinned at him. "You used Divide on me, you weren't supposed to."

"ARE YOU STILL HOLDING A GRUDGE OVER THAT?!" Mittelt yelled in shock. "SERIOUSLY! WE'RE ALL KIND OF PISSED AT YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that," Ranma drawled as he basically ignored her, "anyway, Vali, I heard from Jedah that you have some family in his castle up there. Your poor, old grandfather just had a really nasty run-in with one of the strongest Devil Hunters in the world and is currently bleeding out all over on the lower levels. Maybe you should go have a word with him? Tell him how much you appreciate him and show him how much you care?"

"...I might just do that, thanks!"

"Lord Vali, wait!" La Fey pouted as Vali took off at high speeds. "Mouuu!" She pointed at Ranma and glared at him. "You did that on purpose!"

Ranma shrugged, he didn't know the full story of Vali's grandfather, other than he was supposedly Lucifer's son and was insane. "Anyway, Issei..." He grinned as his body was engulfed in light and his body was covered in his green scale mail armor. "I have to admit, I wanted to fight you like this. So, how about it, Issei?"

"...Did you seriously betray us and join Jedah just so you could fight me?"

Ranma laughed at him. "No! That's just a bonus. I would have fought you eventually anyway." His body started to glow in excitement.

"Issei, we'll..."

"NO!" Issei looked back at Rias, who stared at him in shock. "I'll deal with Ranma, you guys need to get to the castle and..."

"Don't worry about Demitri." Ranma said as he jerked a thumb up at the flying fortress. "He's probably heading up there. Dunno what's going to happen with the Vampires, so... Issei..." Ranma grinned under his helmet. "Let us begin."

* * *

What? None of you figured out that it was Yohko Mano? My pre-readers figured it out right away.

I was planning on bringing her in sooner, but couldn't figure out a good time to do so, but look! I was able to do so now!

Anyway...

I damn near died last month.

Not kidding, was in the E.R. due to chest pain and blood pressure dropped almost as low as it can go, causing me to suddenly jump off the bed, spasm and pass out., freaked the fuck out of my mom. I'm working to get healthy, but it's a long process.


	71. Betrayal Chapter 14

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

"We really should help." Rias said as she watched Ranma and Issei square off. "Kiba, I want you to..."

"I'd rather you not get involved." A familiar female voice spoke up and Rias spun to see Kuroka standing behind them, grinning at them. "Of course, I have no problem with entertaining all of you if you want something to do."

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked, glaring at her wayward sister.

"Hmm?" Kuroka looked at Koneko fondly before sighing. "Sorry, Shirone, but I can't let you interfere with those two."

"Kuroka!" Le Fay squealed in delight and flew over to her. "It's been so long! I was getting worried you were running out of clean panties!" She tilted her head. "Oh, and is that a new shirt? I never saw you with a mesh top on before!"

Kuroka blushed at Le Fay commenting on the fact that she was horrible at doing any sort of housework and would run around without clothes on if the witch didn't do her laundry for her. "Yes, anyway, I was wondering, would you like to help me keep the kids from interfering in the Dragon fight?"

Le Fay pouted as she looked at the others who were starting to get tense. "But I kind of like them and..."

"I'm not saying we need to hurt them or anything, just keep them busy." Kuroka shrugged. "Besides," she grinned at Le Fay, "don't you want to show how useful you are to both Ranma and Issei?"

"Are you really going to fight against us?" Rias asked Kuroka, who just grinned at them and shrugged.

"I'd rather not, no offense, but even though I could probably take most of you out, I'm not here to fight, just watch." Seeing the looks that everyone was giving her, she raised her hands into the air. "Hey, I'm just saying that I'm only here to watch and keep you all out of the fight."

"If needed, I'll stop them." Crom Curach said as he walked up to the group, grinning at them. "The Heavenly Dragon Emperors were fun though."

Rias grimaced, she knew that Kuroka could take most of them out with her Senjutsu abilities and this guy had just fought Issei and Vali off at the same time and didn't look the slightest bit worn out. "...Fine..."

"President?" Kiba looked at her in worry. "What are your orders?"

"...I hate to say this, but we're not going to interfere." Rias hated this, it made her feel weak and helpless.

"If it helps," Crom spoke up, "you made the right choice."

Rias sighed and slumped. Even if it was, she felt like a failure. 'Where are Akeno and Gasper anyway?' Both were still alive, she knew that, but where were they?

(-)

"Oww!" Gasper groaned as he sat up. "What happened?" The last thing he remembered was a blow to the back of his head and then he woke up here.

"Oh, you're awake." Gasper suddenly stiffened as he saw Elmenhilde Karnstein look at him with concern. "It's been a long time, Gasper Vladi."

"What do you want?" Gasper didn't quite glare at her, but she was one of the kids that had bullied him a lot when he was younger.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She sighed when he gave her a confused look. "I... I know I was horrible to you. I'm truly sorry." Gasper gawked at her and she looked away, huffing. "Don't look at me like that, when you face your death, regrets form and when I saw you standing up to Lord Maximoff like that..." She blushed and scratched her cheek. "That was pretty brave and awesome."

Gasper gawked at her. This was the same snooty brat that tormented him back before he became a Devil and had no control over his Sacred Gear? "Well, yeah, coming close to death does change someone." Gasper had first-hand experience with that after all. "Though sometimes we need more than just that." He thought about Issei's attempts to help him and smiled. "Even if it comes from places you don't expect."

"That's good, but I need to know... What's going on?" Elmenhilde asked. "Everyone's scattered, most of the Vampires have fled to safe houses not far from here, Lord Maximoff's power has caused the dead to rise again as if Lord Dracula were back and there's so many people outside fighting that I don't know what to think!"

"Um... Would you believe that a friend of mine became evil and I'm trying to help save him and he told us he'd be here today?"

Elmenhilde blinked.

(-)

"Come with me, Lilith II." Jedah said as he rose from his seat and floated upwards, followed by the Dragon as a hole in the ceiling opened up.

"What should I do?" Valerie asked, wondering if Jedah was really going to let her go.

"Go home, stay here, go die, I don't care." Jedah answered her.

"Fine, I'm out of here before Lord Maximoff shows up." Valerie flew up after him and out the hole before Jedah and Lilith II ended up on top of the building.

As she flew away, Valerie took one look at the battlefield before bolting away from it. She had to find the Vampire safe houses, she knew that most of her people would have fled to those places.

And maybe she could find Gasper again and apologize for not being there when he needed her the most.

(-)

"You know," Issei began as he looked at Ranma, "if you wanted to fight me like this, you didn't need to join Jedah."

"Well, I only got this Balance Breaker just before I joined Jedah." Ranma pointed out. "Besides, if I hadn't joined him I wouldn't have gotten my chance at that whiny bitch."

"Wait, weren't Cao Cao and Jedah allies?" Kiba asked to everyone's confusion.

"Oh! Lord Vali pointed out that Cao Cao was probably just using Jedah for awhile and waiting for the best moment to take him out." Le Fay pointed out helpfully.

Issei looked back at her and then at Ranma. "So you got your revenge, now you want to fight me?"

"Well, there were other things as well, I mean Jedah seems to have quite a few interesting people he's keeping locked up in various spots up there." Ranma jerked a thumb up in the sky at the floating fortress.

Issei looked at Ranma's right hand. "You know, I don't really like the fact he's got that sword."

Ranma looked down at Excalibur Betrayal and blinked. "Would you believe that I actually forgot that I was holding this?" Ranma asked rhetorically as he made the sword disappear. "However, since this armor is powered by a Dragon, I know you have your own sword that can mess me up. So, Issei, you don't use your sword, I won't use mine."

Issei looked at his left arm before nodding at Ranma. "Sure, I can agree to that."

"You sure that's wise, partner?"

"No." Issei shook his head. "What guarantee do I have that you won't..."

"Because I don't want to kill you." Ranma answered him honestly. "Or do you want me to try?"

"Not killing is good!" Issei yelped, nodding rapidly.

A moment later, Ranma took off into the air and held a palm outward, a green sphere forming in front of it before he launched it at Issei. Cursing, Issei lunged forward before launching himself up into the air after Ranma, who flew backwards out of his attempted attack. Ranma's attack hit the ground with an explosion that had most everyone watching covering their faces to avoid the dirt and debris getting into their eyes.

(-)

Huffing and panting as he dragged his body through the corridors, Rivezim groaned as his blood dripped across the floor. "Damn that... Damn that bitch! Damn you... Jedah..."

He couldn't believe it! How dare that punk betray him? How the hell did he have a Devil Hunter who was that strong? And how...

Rivezim's thoughts were cut off as the door in front of him burst open and a familiar white Dragon armor walked into the hallway. "...Vali."

"Hello... Rivezim." Vali practically snarled. "It's been too long, and look at you, all messed up and no one around to protect your wrinkly old ass."

Rivezim grinned as his body glowed and Vali let out a grunt of pain as his Balance Breaker was forcibly canceled, causing his scale mail to disappear. "Enough of that, brat. I'm still more than enough to..."

Vali just smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Fine with me. You're bleeding out and I'm going to enjoy beating you a pulp before killing you."

Rivezim snarled, before coughing some blood up. "You coward."

"Yeah, yeah, if I cared what you thought I wouldn't have run to Azazel for training and protection. Oh, and by the way, this isn't for me or my father, but rather, my mother."

Rivezim let out an angry yell as Vali rushed at him.

(-)

In another part of the fortress, Bulleta stood in front of a locked door and reached into her pocket, pulling out a vial of Phoenix Tears and a gun. Smirking to herself, she shot the door lock and pushed the door open, seeing Akeno, who was laying on a bed, her arms and legs shackled to the bed posts as she took shallow breaths. "Sheesh, Morrigan really did a number on you, huh?" She asked and popped the cork to the vial before dumping the Phoenix Tears onto the busty girl.

"Ngh..." Akeno cracked an eye open and grimaced as her vision swam for awhile. "What happened?"

"You fought a Succubus Queen, got your big, fat ass handed to you and now I'm saving said ass." Bulleta snarked before grabbing her arms. "Don't move."

Four shots rang out and the manacles around her wrists shattered before Bulleta repeated the process on her ankles. "There, you're free, now fix your clothes, you damn nudist."

"If I was a nudist, I wouldn't have clothes to begin with." Akeno countered as she used her magic to create a new Miko outfit. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm saving ya because I need you to carry some dead weight." Bulleta smirked at her. "Also we're taking Jedah's toys away from him." When Akeno blinked in confusion, she jerked her head to the door. "Follow me, I'll explain as we go along."

Akeno shrugged, her breasts bouncing under her outfit as she followed after the gun nut. 'Guess it's better than being a captive.'

Still, she wondered what was going on and why this girl was here.

(-)

The walls to the large room burst outwards as Demitri stormed in, snarling as he looked around. "WHERE ARE MY BRIDES?!"

"I dunno..." A male voice answered from the shadows and Demitri turned to see a Chinese man in his early twenties leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "But if I was your "bride", I'd run away. Seriously, those clothes have been out of style for at least two centuries now. What? Were you transported to the future from Victorian England?"

Demitri snarled as his power started to flood the room. "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY YOU, BOY!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I thought you'd be interesting. Oh well." The boy shrugged as his form shifted and he grew. "MOO!"

Demitri blinked at the sight of a giant Minotaur with wings and octopus tentacles. "...What kind of freak science experiment are you?"

"MOO!"

Demitri grinned and rushed forward. "Well, it doesn't matter, does it? I'll crush you if you get in my way!"

Taro rushed at him and the two traded blows, the shock-wave of which caused Demitri to stagger back while the Minotaur found himself on his back. "MOO!" The monster opened its mouth and a gout of flame rushed outwards, consuming Demitri.

"Chaos Flare!" A flaming bat erupted from the flames and slammed into the Minotaur's head, causing it to get knocked back and slide across the ground. Walking out of the flames, Demitri snarled at the Minotaur. "I'm going to have fun tearing you limb from limb and when I'm done, when you're laying there, dying, broken and battered, I won't even allow you the sweet freedom of death." He marched up to the fallen creature and snarled. "You really shouldn't have taunted me when I'm in..." He trailed off as he felt something bite him through his clothes. Looking down he saw a snake's head at the end of the tail of the Minotaur biting him before it lashed out and flung him into the far wall.

"Hurr hurr hurr..." Tarou chuckled as he got to his feet and started to grow in size. "MOOO!"

Grinning as Tarou increased in size, Demitri grinned. "Well, this might be more fun than I originally thought."

(-)

Issei found himself flat on his face after Ranma flip-kicked him out of the air. "Oww..."

"Partner, we both knew that you couldn't beat Ranma with your base Balance Breaker, why did you try?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get one good hit on him." Issei forced himself to his knees and looked up. "Guess I'll have to use something else, huh? Change! Welsh Dragonic KNIGHT!"

In the air, Ranma watched as Issei purged his armor and rocketed at him at such speeds that he could barely follow, which was proven as Issei's fist was driven into his chest and sent him flying into the sky. "Okay, so that's how it goes, huh?" Correcting himself, he watched as Issei came rushing around for another attack before he twisted at the last second and redirected Issei's momentum.

"What?!"

"You think I don't know how to fight someone who's faster than me?" Ranma asked rhetorically as Issei adjusted in mid-air, his boosters stopping his momentum. "Seriously, Issei, I've traveled across Japan and China, learning from the best martial artists, I learned magic from a freaking Sorcerer, and I learned both sex and how to use Youki from a succubus."

Issei growled at him. "You're being a pompous ass!" He growled in frustration.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

"Tsk..." Ranma growled before swinging his arms out and the prongs of his wings seemingly snapped off and floated around him before scattering and firing at random angles, forcing Issei to change his direction in mid-air to avoid being hit by the laser-like energy blasts.

"Oh great! It's like I'm in Gundam and facing Jesus Yamato!" Issei grumbled in annoyance.

"I told you that we may have to face this situation, didn't I?" Ddrag commented. "BOOST!"

Increasing his speed to levels beyond what even Ranma could track, Issei slipped through the laser blasts and slammed into him again with all the force of a mach truck, sending him tumbling through the air and crashing onto the ground.

"Well, that happened." Ranma muttered and flipped to his feet. "Not bad." He took off into the air, only to jerk as Issei flew by him at high speeds, hitting him while passing. "That's the way, huh?" When Issei made another pass, Ranma twisted out of the way and slammed his knee into the back of Issei's head. "Seriously? Come on, man! You're fast in that form, but your punches kind of lack any sort of ooomph to them."

Crying out in pain as he slammed into the ground, Issei groaned and grabbed the back of his head. "What does he mean by that? No oomph? I'm moving so fast that I can barely see what's going on around me."

"Speed's all well and good, partner, but all you're doing is knocking him around a little bit. You need to put him down hard. But if you swap to your Rook form..."

"Right, I wouldn't be able to hit him in that form." Issei nodded, knowing he needed a little more than just pure speed. "Fine! Crimson Cardinal Promotion!"

When Issei's armor turned bright red and the green gems became crimson colored while Dragon wings formed on his back, Ranma smirked at him. "Well, this might be fun. You might actually make me work up a sweat now." Ranma chuckled as the prongs on his wings returned and reattached to his back. "Then again, probably not, I work up more of a sweat in the bedroom than I would fighting you." Issei twitched at hearing that. "You wouldn't believe the things girls will cry out when you're making them orgasm over and over again. You probably have trouble getting them to cum just once."

"You sunnvabitch!" Issei growled, his whole body glowing crimson. "TAKE THIS!"

"BOOST!"

Issei held his hands in front of him as green and red energy formed in front of his hands. "DRAGON SHOT!" Issei screamed as he fired the blast at Ranma.

The blast was huge, easily twice as large as either of them as it rocketed towards Ranma at high speeds.

Ranma merely smirked behind his helmet and snapped his fingers as several rectangular barriers snapped up in front of him, the blast breaking through them without slowing down in the slightest.

Until it hit the last barrier.

"What the?!" More than one person gasped as the attack seemed to stall before bouncing back at Issei, moving even faster than when it had been launched at him. Issei could only watch on in horror as his own attack slammed into him at high speeds, causing him to scream in pain as he was driven to the ground, where the energy exploded violently, winds whipping out in all directions as the energy laced around violently.

"HOW?!" Rias, Atsuko and Kiba all yelled in shock.

"Did you seriously forget that one, I know magic, including reflection magic and two that I learned how to do barrier skills from those Hunters I killed four years ago in Kyoto?" Ranma asked, amusement in his voice. "Plus the barriers can reflect attacks as well. The other barriers were to make you think that I was screwed."

Issei growled from his position on the ground. Even with his enhanced powers from his Queen's promotion, tanking his own attack had fucking HURT!

"Are you okay?!" Rias called out as Issei forced himself to his feet.

"Just peachy... Urgh..."

"Seriously, Issei?" Ranma shook his head. "Are you that afraid of me using that Reverse Dragon Strike again?"

"Once was enough, ya jackass!" Issei growled at him. "You know, I don't even care that you betrayed us! I don't even care that you joined Jedah. I mean, Vali's part of that Khaos Brigade, he doesn't seem to be that bad of a person. What I hate is that you're a freaking lolicon..."

"Who's a lolicon?"

"And you still end up with the woman with the biggest tits I've ever seen as your wife! STOP HOGGING ALL THE AWESOME BOOBAGE FOR YOURSELF!"

Everyone watching just groaned, THIS was what Issei was upset about?

Rias felt like face-palming. "Well, it does suit him."

"True." Xenovia said and looked at her wrist. 'I wonder if I could tap into Ddrag's power when he's using it all over there or not.' It was something to look into later, she supposed.

"What are you complaining for?" Ranma asked in confusion. "Lilith told me you got laid in Kyoto. You really should be thanking me. If not for me you'd still be a virgin."

"I NEVER HAD SEX WITH YOU!"

Ranma sweat-dropped heavily. "Ah... I didn't mean it like that." He coughed into his hand. "I meant that if I didn't come into your lives, I wouldn't have brought Lilith, she wouldn't have helped you get laid and you'd still be a virgin."

"...Oh."

"Speaking of which, have you banged any of the other girls yet?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious. "I've been out of the loop in your lives for a couple of months, so I was just wondering..."

"Well..." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"Neat!" Ranma smiled under his helmet. "So who was it? Akeno? Asia?"

"No, Rias..."

Ranma blinked and looked at the redhead, who was blushing so hard that her face was matching her hair. "Wow! I'm actually impressed!" Ranma looked back at Issei and gave him a thumb's up. "Great start to becoming a harem king."

"Ah, thanks..?" Issei wasn't sure what was going on, weren't they supposed to be fighting?

"Have any threesomes yet? Or orgies? No, wait, you probably haven't, I mean, I don't think any of your girls have gotten it into their heads to sex each other up when you're not doing them."

Rias, Xenovia and Asia were bright red while Irina was plugging her ears and going on how she couldn't hear anything and how she was pure and how Lord Michael shouldn't punish her because she couldn't control what people said around her.

Mittelt sweat-dropped heavily. "Seriously?" Atsuko and Koneko were next to her, both groaning.

Kiba's face was flushed. 'These are my best friends. I love them to death, but they are real perverts.' Oh well, he wouldn't change them for the world, he just wished that they would pick a better time and place for this conversation.

Le Fay giggled at all the reactions while Kuroka was openly purring happily.

Crom Cruach merely watched in amusement.

"Well, no... I haven't yet." Issei chuckled nervously and Ranma shook his head. "Hey! Lilith said it was probably a bad idea right now."

"Hmm, probably. Even I didn't have threesomes for a couple of years after I lost my virginity. Then again you could probably use your Sacred Gear to boost how long you could last or the other girls sensitivity so they cum faster and..."

"DON'T GIVE MY PARTNER PERVERTED IDEAS!" Ddrag screamed out.

"ARE YOU TWO REALLY HAVING THIS DISCUSSION IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE?!" Rossweisse yelled, causing both Ranma and Issei to flinch at the volume. "SERIOUSLY!?"

Before anyone could say anything more, an explosion was heard from the floating fortress and Ranma looked up, grinning. "ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

Most everyone looked at him in confusion.

(-)

Up in the air, Jedah stumbled as the roof shook. "What the hell?!"

A couple feet away from Jedah, a large hand punched upwards, creating a large hole and a pink mecha that looked somewhat like a T-Rex burst through the hole.

Behind the glass, Jedah could see Bulleta, Akeno and Nabiki, the latter two were behind Bulleta, and against the walls to the back, he saw Akane, Leonardo, Yohko and in Akeno's arms was Ophis, the latter three were out cold. "What's this then?"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulleta laughed like a maniac before firing everything that she had at Jedah, who simply swung his arm to the side, a large hole opening up in space and all the projectiles to go through and miss him harmlessly.

"What was GAH!" Jedah cried out in pain as he was blasted from behind by the attack he was sure he warped behind that gun nut. He fell to his knees and groaned, wondering what happened as his back bled from the attacks.

"You're a bad person." Lilith II said softly, her body glowing with power.

Jedah's eyes widened in shock. 'She took control over my spatial manipulation abilities?!'

The next thing that he knew, Bulleta was in front of him, punching him with the mecha's arm and sending him flying over the edge of the flying fortress. Shaking his head and recovering in mid-air as he extended his wings, he watched as Bulleta pulled Lilith II into the cockpit and flew off. "Oh, you think you can betray me and get away with it, Lilith II?" He smirked and snapped his fingers. "You can rot now."

In the cockpit, Lilith II's eyes widened and her body throbbed in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" She clutched at her shoulder and neck area, trying to tear it off as liquid PAIN coursed through her.

"SHIT!" Nabiki cursed as she grabbed Lilith II and pulled her up. "Hold still!" She pulled out a glowing crystal that was shaped like a dagger, which caused Ophis to groan in pain. "Sorry!" She knew the Dragon was still weak and even this amount of Dragonice was probably too much for her. Stabbing it downwards into Lilith II's shoulder, Nabiki made a cut in it before pulling the skin back and stabbing down again and piercing something. Pulling it back, she revealed a bloody chocolate malto ball. "Get this shit out of here." Nabiki handed it off to Bulleta, who snarled and spun the mech around as the protective glass of the cockpit opened up and she threw the crystal and malto ball out before pulling a gun out and shooting them into pieces.

"What's going on?" Mittelt asked as she took to the air and watched as the mech came flying their way.

"OH! I remember that thing!" Atsuko's eyes lit up in surprise. "I broke it back in Nerima! I guess mama fixed it up!"

Ranma said nothing as he disappeared in a flash of black energy.

(-)

Jedah growled in annoyance, a flash of light appeared behind him and he turned to see Ranma, still in his Balance Breaker Scale Mail armor, hovering near him. "Well, isn't this a fine mess you brought forward?" Still, he had his Huitzil army and if needed he had some extra precautions put into place as well.

"Yeah..." Ranma said slowly as Jedah turned away. "Hey, Jedah..."

"What?"

Excalibur Betrayal formed in Ranma's hands and Jedah's eyes widened as he felt the build-up of power. "Here's my resignation, ya giant blue condom!" Jedah spun around as Ranma held the sword above his head, the blade glowing black as he swung down. "Excalibur Betrayal!"

A large arc of black energy was launched at Jedah, who held up his hands to create a barrier to stop it. "DO YOU THINK I WON'T KILL YOU WHEN THIS ATTACK ENDS?!"

"Yeah, you probably would." A gruff male voice said and Jedah's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Azazel floating nearby, smirking at him. "However it's time to bring this farce to an end." Holding up his hand, several light spears formed above him and he launched them at Jedah, who moved one hand away from blocking Ranma's attack so he could block Azazel's attack. "Not bad, too bad for you that I'm not alone."

Before Jedah could ask, his body jerked forward as a large spear of light pierced him in the chest from behind. A pillar of light formed in front of him and Michael descended onto the battlefield.

"Jedah Dohma, I normally do not condemn people, but your ambitions would drive the world to ruin and despair."

Next to Ranma a magic circle appeared and Sirzechs and Serafall appeared on the battlefield as well.

"Sorry, Jedah." Ranma smirked as he dispelled his scale mail armor while extending his Devil wings. "You lose."

Jedah could only scream as Sirzechs's Power of Destruction consumed him, his body disappearing in an explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Issei screamed as he tried to figure out what was going on while his armor disappeared.

"You really didn't tell them?" Serafall asked Ranma, who shook his head. "Wow, that must have been tough."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ranma sighed and dismissed Excalibur Betrayal. "I think we need to tell them though."

"Quite so." Michael gave Ranma a reproachful look, causing the younger Devil to flinch slightly. "I do not appreciate being kept out of the loop until the last second, you know."

"Hey." Azazel spoke up as he floated towards his former brother. "Take it easy, Michael. We didn't tell you until just now so that it wouldn't be a problem for you. Let the Devils and Fallen Angels handle the lying and hiding of stuff."

"Well, shall we?" Sirzechs asked and the group floated over to where everyone else was.

"So..." Rias spoke up first as she walked up to them, her arms crossed under her breasts. "What's going on?"

Azazel grinned at her. "Ranma was working as undercover operative in the Khaos Brigade with the express intent of bringing it down. Surprise!"

Ranma just face-palmed as practically everyone but CC face-faulted at that.

* * *

It's funny, I say that I have to go on hiatus and I finish the next arc. Go figure.

Also, Azazel, you need to work on your delivery.

And most of you probably figured out the twist awhile ago.

I'll post all the Omakes Innortal wrote for this arc after the epilogue next week.


	72. Betrayal Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

Betrayal Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

"HEY!" Bulleta yelled as she landed her mech and opened it up. "We got multiple people here who need some help and I only had one vial of Phoenix Tears for them!" Jumping out, she helped Lilith II out of the mech and grabbed Ophis from Akeno, who jumped out after her. Nabiki came out afterwords, leaving Yohko, Akane and Leonardo, all of whom were, thankfully, out cold, in the back of the mech.

"So it mostly worked out, huh?" Nabiki asked and sighed as she slumped.

"Akeno." Rias sighed as she saw her Queen. Walking up to her, she smiled. "What happened?"

"Fought a Succubus Queen, it didn't go well for me." Akeno chuckled nervously. "Sorry for worrying you."

Rias gave her a soft smile and hugged her. "I was worried about you, please don't do that again, it's bad for my heart."

Akeno smiled and hugged her back softly. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Lady Leviathan..." Asia spoke up as she got close to the Devil King. "Why are you here?"

"AH!" Serafall smiled brightly. "Grayfia was SO worried about her husband not having a bodyguard that she threatened me at sword point to play the role she usually has, so as a good friend, I graciously answered her request and came here to play bodyguard."

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily.

"That does sound like you two." Azazel laughed while Sirzechs went over to the mech and frowned at who he saw inside.

"This is interesting..." He looked at Nabiki. "This seems to be beyond what you said there'd be."

"Um, what's going on?" Issei asked as he walked over to them. "Why is Ophis here? Who's the hottie? What's with the kid who made those dolls on the bridge in Kyoto? Who's the short-haired girl?"

"Jedah betrayed Ophis, cut off half of her power and soul, then created a body..." Nabiki pointed to Lilith II, who had somehow slipped away and was over by Ranma. "That he called Lilith II."

"She's cute." Irina commented as she looked at the girl. "Hello."

"Um...Hi..." Lilith II whispered out softly.

"The hottie is Yohko Mano." Ranma answered, knowing who Issei was talking about. "She's the current heir to the Mano clan, one of the strongest Devil Hunter clans in the world. She nearly got killed fighting... What's that guy's name again?"

"Rivezim Livan Lucifer." Crom Cruach answered Ranma.

"Wait! She fought against the first Super Devil and survived?" Azazel asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the unconscious girl with respect.

"Well, more like tied with him." Ranma shrugged. "She was dying, so I kind of... Sort of... Used a Knight Piece on her."

"You do realize that she'll be out for quite some time while that fixes her body." Rias spoke to him. "There is a way to speed up the process, but you'll have to sleep naked next to her so that your Devil energies flow into her body."

"You Devils have such interesting lives." The leader of Heaven smiled at them. "So why are the other two here?"

"Leonardo was a new addition." Nabiki answered him. "Jedah wanted his Annihilation Maker abilities to help with something. And lastly, my sister... Her Sacred Gear was allowing Jedah to create too many dangerous things and would have led to the end of the world." She sighed and looked at Akane. "But they've been under Jedah's control through his modified Sacred Gear for so long now, I'm worried their minds are fried."

Nabiki stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Michael smiling at her. "If you don't mind, Heaven will take both of them into custody. We have techniques and powers that can restore their minds, but it may take some time."

Nabiki nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you."

Ranma looked around and blinked as he saw a large body not too far away. "Why is Frankenstein's monster here?"

"Victor is not a monster!" Atsuko shot back, glaring at Ranma. "Apologize to my brother!"

"BROTHER?!" More than one person yelled at once.

"Well, Professor Gerdenheim made him also made an android girl named Emily and my original android body was based off that research, so in a way, he's my brother!" She huffed and walked over to Victor, helping him to sit up.

Ranma shrugged. "I've got a fox as a wife and a panda as a father, I'm in no position to judge someone for their family members."

"Speaking of which..." Issei marched up to Ranma and before anyone could ask what was going on, he punched Ranma right in the face, his Boosted Gear forming on his left hand.

"BOOST!"

Letting out a cry of pain from the sucker punch, Ranma was sent flying through the air and over Lilith II for several feet where he landed on his back with a thud.

"Oww..." Ranma groaned and rubbed his jaw. "Okay, so what was THAT for? Blasting you back in Kuoh city? Betraying everyone? Not telling you guys about it?"

"No, I can handle that." Issei answered him. "In fact, after learning about the fact you were doing this undercover, I can accept it. Though, why you?"

"Because he had a reason to go after Cao Cao." Nabiki answered him. "In fact, the whole betraying everyone and going to work for Jedah was my idea."

"We'll explain later." Sirzechs answered. "I think it's time to go home."

"Wait." Issei held up a hand and pointed at Ranma. "The reason I decked you wasn't because of all of that, it's because you made your girls cry! Because of what you did to Lilith!"

"...Yep, I had that coming then." Ranma nodded, not even bothering to defend his actions.

"If we're done here." Crom Cruach spoke up and turned away. "I'm heading back to Nepal."

"If you want, I can give you a ride." Michael said, getting a shake from the Evil Dragon.

"Nah." He grinned as wings erupted from his back. "Maybe I'll see if I can mess with the Greek Gods before heading back to Sen. Later!"

"So Sen's still alive, huh?" Ddrag commented as Crom Cruach took off into the air and flew away. "And we should all be thankful that Crom Cruach did not wish to fight."

"No kidding." Azazel laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "That guy's plenty strong."

"If it's all the same to everyone." Le Fay spoke up, bowing to everyone, "I'd like to go find Lord Vali, he should have gotten back by now. Toodles!" She disappeared in an orange flash before anyone could say anything.

(-)

In the air above the floating castle...

"Lord Vali!" Le Fay flew over to him as she saw him in mid-air, out of his Scale Mail and hovering with his Sacred Gear wings. "Did you get your grandfather?"

"No." Vali growled in anger. "I don't understand how either. I was punching his face in, enjoying the moment and when I was going to finish him off, he disappeared."

"Maybe he died before you could?" La Fey asked, hopefully, Vali shook his head negatively. "You mean..."

"Right before my fist would have connected with him, he disappeared and my fist went through air." Vali sighed in annoyance. "I went looking for another fight, found that moron Pantyhose Tarou guy fighting a powerful Vampire, turned that into a three-way."

"Lord Vali!" La Fey gasped, her face red. "You mustn't use such language around a lady!"

Vali looked at her in confusion. "What? It became a three-way fight, what are you thinking?"

La Fey pouted, she had been hoping he would have at least blushed or stammered, then she could have had some fun teasing him. "Nevermind."

"Anyway, took care of the two of them, they fought well, but..." Vali shrugged, he wouldn't mind facing Tarou down again, that cursed form was rather interesting. "I left them behind, dunno what's going to happen to them nor do I care."

"Lord Vali..." La Fey spoke up softly. "Want to go check on your mother?" Vali stiffened slightly. "It's been awhile, I know, and your grandfather can't touch her anymore."

"...It might not be a bad thing just to see how she and my half-siblings are doing." Vali admitted and flew off with La Fey following after him.

(-)

"So, what's wrong with Ophis?" Azazel asked as he looked at the unconscious and, very sick-looking, human Dragon.

"Jedah was using my sister's Sacred Gear to make some sort of suppressant that was slowly killing her." Nabiki answered him. "I know that most of you older guys don't care for her, but she's kind of important to the world."

"I suppose..." Sirzechs muttered as he looked at the Dragon. "Still..."

"One of the reasons the world was in danger was because she was captured by Jedah." Nabiki didn't want to spoil the future that probably wouldn't happen without Rivezim or Jedah running around anymore.

"Could someone be kind enough to summarize everything for us?" Mittelt asked, getting annoyed at being left out. "I want to know if I should be upset at Ranma for going to Jedah or at Nabiki for knowing what was going to happen and not telling us."

"I'm more worried that Gasper still isn't..."

"HEY!" A familiar voice was heard and Rias looked up to see Gasper coming out of a tree with two blonde girls next to him.

"Gaspy!" Koneko ran over to her friend and shocking everyone, she gave him a hug. "Where were you?"

"Um, in a volcano, then I was in the castle, then I made Demitri Maximoff mad and then I got found by Elmenhilde and Valerie brought the two of us here so I could see you all?" Gasper giggled at the stupefied looks he was getting.

"That was really manly too." Elmenhilde giggled softly. "With the fighting dying down and Valerie coming back, we figured we'd return Gasper to all of you."

"Um..." Ranma looked at the castle and grimaced. "Sorry about the castle."

"Huh?" Valerie looked back at the destroyed castle before suddenly laughing. "Oh that? Don't worry about it, we have to fix it every one hundred years when Lord Dracula revives himself and every Vampire Hunter in Europe comes looking to make a name for himself." She blushed as everyone looked at her astonished. "At this point, it's kind of a game, we take bets on which Vampire Hunters will succeed and which ones will get killed."

"Kind of a cruel game." Michael spoke up, giving the Vampire a stern look, which caused her to blush.

"Sorry, but Lord Dracula's a really big jerk, he once turned most of Europe into his personal play room, transforming people into monsters, statues and other things, slaughtering whole villages for fun and other nasty stuff." Valerie looked to the side with shame. "Plus he got lots of Vampires in the past killed because he pissed everyone off. So whenever he revives, most of us quickly leave the castle and use various tunnels and escape houses to avoid being killed."

"Don't most Vampires look upon humans as nothing more than food?" Serafall asked, causing Valerie to nod softly.

"I'm... Trying to change it. Pure Vampires need human blood, so we're trying to work something out."

"That would be a good idea." Azazel idly commented. "Especially if you want to join our alliance." He waved off the looks of curiosity. "Don't worry about it, it'll probably take a year or two before we get things ironed out fully. And as amusing as this all is, I'd rather be back in Japan so we can talk."

"I've got to oversee the rebuilding of the castle." Valerie sighed, being in charge sucked some days. "But when we're done, I'd love to talk more about joining your alliance." She reached out and shook Azazel's hand. "I'll come visit you in Japan when we're done here."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something or someone?" Issei asked no one in particular.

(-)

In Valhalla...

"Lord Odin!" Freya yelled in anger as she chased the elder God. "How dare you steal my panties?!" Behind her were dozens of Valyries, all screaming at Odin in anger.

"Run or we're both dead!" Happosai laughed as he and Odin ran with giant bags of panties slung over their shoulders.

(-)

"I'm sure it's not important." Azazel waved him off.

"So, shall we head to Japan?" Michael asked, getting a nod from everyone.

"What about our clothes?" Irina asked, as she realized that they still had a lot of clothes back in Vahalla.

"I'll send a request to the Norse." Azazel waved her concerns off.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Mittelt asked as she looked at Jedah's flying fortress, which suddenly blinked out of reality. "Um..."

"Don't ask, the old man who taught me magic once said things like that were common." Ranma muttered as magic washed over them and the group disappeared.

(-)

In Nerima...

"Papa! Mama!" Atsuko yelled as she carried Victor over her shoulders and into the labs. "I'm back! Oh! Ryuunosuke-chan! Eimi-chan! Hi!"

"What are you doing with that?!" Eimi asked as she looked at the large body in shock.

"Is this the Eimi you told Victor about?" Said body suddenly spoke up, causing the android to jump in surprise as Atsuko put him down. "Greetings, little sister."

"HUH?!" Eimi and Ryuunosuke both gawked at him.

"Well..." Kyusaku smirked as he saw the large creature. "I'm sure there's a story behind this."

"This is Victor, he was a creation of Professor Gerdenheim's."

Kyusaku and Ryuunosuke both stared at Atsuko, who was grinning at them. "I... See..." The older scientist said as he looked at the blue-skinned creature.

"Little sister, thank you, Victor can finally move his legs again. Father's self-repair modifications work well." Victor said as he stood up, before stopping and sitting back down. "Lab is too small for me, it seems." He looked at Kyusaku seriously. "Victor was told that you are a genius with androids. Please save my little sister Emily."

Atsuko grinned at her father's confused look. "Don't you remember? You based my original android body off of Professor Gerdenheim's research into them."

Kyusaku's eyes lit up. "Oh right! Now I remember! So you're saying Emily broke down fully?" Victor nodded at him. "Where is she?"

"Victor left her in a secluded castle in Germany."

Kyusaku nodded at him. "Very well, Ryuunosuke go tell your mother that we're taking a trip to Europe."

"I just got back from Europe!" Atsuko pouted. "I'm going to go spend time with Ranma and make up for the days he was gone!" She spun and ran out of the laboratory.

Kyusaku chuckled. He could understand why Atsuko was acting that way. After all, he still acted that way around Akiko sometimes.

"Are you okay with this?" Eimi asked Kyusaku, who shrugged at her.

"Atsuko's a big girl and now she's a living girl. I'm not going to stop her unless she's doing something destructive."

(-)

"Hello, Lilith." Ranma spoke up as he found her on top of his parent's house. He mentally sighed as she didn't turn to face him, nor did she say anything. "Lilith Aensland, I have a new order for you." He watched as she stiffened in response. "My order is to disregard my previous orders completely."

Lilith felt her body throb for a moment before she sighed and relaxed. "...Master... You're an unbelievable asshole." She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because I wasn't sure how to tell you without tipping Jedah off. He seemed to know everything related to you." Ranma looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your parents are out of the house right now, Ravel and Kunou are back in Kuoh city and I stayed here until you came back." Lilith answered him. "So..."

"I can't be here too long," Ranma told her. "But I wanted to say..." He walked forward and hugged her, causing her to stiffen in shock. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again, ever. It hurt too much to do that to you."

"You better not!" Mittelt yelled as she flew up to glare at him. "Anyway, Yohko's in the room that had your name on it and I stripped her naked, you better hurry."

"What's this about a naked woman in Master's childhood bedroom?" Lilith asked, her eyes starting to sparkle.

"I transformed a dying Devil Hunter into a Devil and now I'm going to go lay in bed with her, both of us naked so that she can get Devil energy and heal faster."

"...I'm coming with!" Lilith didn't care if there was no sex, she just wanted to be next to Ranma.

"Sure." He nodded to her. Looking at Mittelt, she shrugged at him.

(-)

Downstairs in the Saotome household, Bulleta, Lilith II, Kuroka and Serafall were sitting around, looking at the place. "So..." Kuroka began and looked at Serafall. "How come I wasn't arrested, blown up or any of that fun stuff? I mean..."

"Oh? The criminal stuff?" Serafall asked, getting a nod from the Nekoshou. "You've been given a pardon." Kuroka blinked in surprise at her. "See, before Nabiki concocted this crazy plan to destroy the Khaos Brigade she gave us information about what happened in the past with you. We were able to use it to get all the old geezers who didn't like the thought of a SS rank criminal getting off scott-free to back off."

"Politics suck." Bulleta grumbled from her position on the couch. "So now what?"

"I'm going to wait here." Serafall grinned at her. "I need to talk to Ranma about some stuff and Sirzechs is going to be with Azazel over at Issei's the rest of the day explaining stuff."

"So what about you?" Bulleta looked at Lilith II.

"Staying with Ranma." The human Dragon said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Eh, fine with me." Bulleta commented and shrugged. She kind of liked the Dragon, the little girl wasn't afraid of her. Which was really weird and kind of nice.

(-)

In Kuoh City...

"So for now I'll take Akane and Leonardo to Heaven to heal their minds from the damage that Jedah did to them." Michael nodded to Nabiki. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to your sister."

"I know Lord Michael, it's just..." Nabiki sighed as she looked at Leonardo and Akane. "I should have tried to get to them sooner."

"From what I was told, Nabiki Tendo, you couldn't have done so without causing more damage." Irina spoke to her as they stood outside of Issei's home in Kuoh City. "Thank you for doing this, Lord Michael, I know you're busy."

"It's quite alright, I would be remiss if I didn't try to help our allies out after all." He gave them a soft smile as light covered him, Leonardo and Akane. "Anyway, we'll take them to Heaven and work to fix the damage that was done to them."

Nabiki nodded and sighed as Michael disappeared with Leonardo and Akane's comatose bodies. "This sucks."

Irina patted her on the shoulder. "It could be worse. They could be dead."

Nabiki nodded and sighed again.

"By the way, where's Ophis?" Irina asked in confusion.

"Resting at our place." Nabiki answered her. "She'll recover on her own, but it'll take some time for her system to flush all that stuff out of her."

"So, now what?" Irina asked her.

Nabiki grinned at the Angel. "Well, now I need to head home and prepare some extra rooms. There's going to be some new people moving in with Ranma."

Irina blinked as she heard that.

(-)

Meanwhile inside...

"So this whole thing..." Issei began as everyone sat around the living room while Azazel and Sirzechs lounged on the couch. "Was planned out months ago?"

"Yep." Azazel grinned at him. "Everything, from Ranma joining Jedah to the attack on the school to him stabbing me and most everything that followed."

"...How did you plan THAT out?" Xenovia asked, looking at Azazel in confusion.

"I had a "stab me here" sticker on my back." Azazel smirked at them. "Oh, it hurt like a bitch, don't fool yourselves into thinking it didn't hurt, but at least it wasn't fatal."

"Yes, anyway..." Sirzechs spoke up. "We had to keep most of you in the dark, because the fewer people that knew what was going on, the better. There are other reasons that we had Ranma do it, but the fact that he had personal reasons to go after Cao Cao helped a lot."

"So basically because it looks like Ranma went rogue and betrayed us we don't have to worry about any of the Khaos Brigade's backers getting upset at us." Azazel grinned at the confused looks the teens were giving him. "Oh come on, you really think that Ophis alone was enough to bring a lot of people together? Jedah was known for finding strong fighters for her and convincing them to join and there's a few Gods that exist out there that don't like the grand alliance that much, so they were likely backing the Khaos Brigade. If Ranma hadn't pretended to go rogue we may have had to deal with some serious political fallout."

"Won't you have to deal with it anyway?" Kiba asked, getting a nod from the two leaders.

"Yes, but this way we can mitigate the fallout." Azazel grinned at him. "Especially since we have evidence on some of those Gods backing the Khaos Brigade."

"Let's just say that it won't be as bad as it could be." Sirzechs spoke up. "Plus with the fact that Ranma basically disrupted the Khaos Brigade completely and helped us stop it... Well, let's just say that things will be more interesting in the near future."

"I guess." Rias said, yawning. "I'm tired."

"Yes, it is getting late." Azazel nodded. "Let's wrap this up, I feel like this whole adventure has taken almost four months instead of just one."

As everyone started to make their way out of the living room, Akeno grabbed Rias's arm. "Just one moment, Rias..."

"What?" She looked at her Queen, wondering what was up with her.

"I'll say this once." Akeno gave her a tight smile. "I'll give you and Xenovia a few days of alone time with Issei, then I'm going to finally get my turn with him." She ignored the cries of surprise from everyone as she looked at Rias, who sighed.

"Very well, I did promise that I would let you two have fun, didn't I?" She smiled at her friend. "Just don't go overboard."

"...SWEET!" Issei did a fist pump in the air as the others laughed.

"So what about you?" Xenovia asked Rossweisse. "Didn't you say something about wanting a threesome?"

"Ranma's not here, so I can wait a little bit." Rossweisse answered, her face red, causing more than one person to gawk at her. "...I said I was going to lose my virginity in a threesome with Issei and Ranma as soon as we rescued Ranma, but he's not here, so I'll wait a little more."

"...Rias..." Xenovia looked at the redhead and quickly walked over to her. "We've been having sex with Issei for awhile, we need to step it up so we get the first threesome."

"Yes." Rias nodded as Issei cheered while blood dripped out of his nose.

Azazel grinned, this was better than any soap opera.

"Issei..." Sirzechs spoke up suddenly. "I don't have a problem with you sleeping with my sister, but if you don't satisfy her, I will be upset."

Rias blushed and looked away. "Um, that's not a problem."

"Oh, in that case, have fun." Sirzechs smiled brightly and waved at Issei. "I'll leave you kids alone now."

(-)

The next morning...

"Ngh..." Yohko groaned as she stretched. "Ngh, where am I?" The last thing she remembered was passing out on the hard ground. "Why am I in a bed?" She asked and her eyes widened as she realized a few things.

One, she was naked. Two, an arm was around her stomach. Three, a warm body was pressed up against her back. And finally she was feeling something hard poking her butt.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Yohko screamed and jumped out of bed, yelping as the blankets wrapped around her ankles and she tumbled out of bed and landed on her butt, causing her breasts to bounce. "Oww!"

"Urgh, that wasn't nice." Ranma muttered as he sat up and looked at her. "Hey, Yohko, sleep well?"

"Why am I naked? Why are you naked? Where am I? Why is your pet succubus sitting up and naked?"

"To answer your questions, you're in Nerima, specifically my parent's home." Ranma held up one finger. "The rest is because you were dying and I turned you into a Devil to save your life, but it was taking time for the energy to stabilize and heal you and the fastest way to do it, apparently, is for a Devil to transfer their energies into you and the best way to do that is by sleeping naked next to each other."

"...So we didn't have sex?"

"No."

"Dammit!" Yohko cursed, causing Ranma to gawk at her in surprise. "I'm SICK of being a virgin still!"

"I can fix that." Lilith grinned as she sat up.

Ranma just face-palmed. "We need to get dressed and I'll give you the run-down on being a Devil, okay?"

Yohko frowned for a moment before concentrating. "I wonder..." When her Soul Sword appeared in her hands, she stared at it in shock. "I thought it wouldn't respond to me."

"It's part of you." Ranma shrugged at her. "Xenovia's a Devil and still has her Holy powers."

"Oh, neat." Yohko dismissed her sword. "So... A Devil Hunter being a Devil? This is going to be weird."

"Don't worry, you aren't the first person who fought against Devils to be turned into one." Serafall said as she opened the door, causing Yohko to cry out in shock and grab the blanket to cover herself up. "What? You've got nothing I haven't seen before, plus you're quite lovely." She giggled as Yohko blushed. "Ah, Ranma, honey, you should know that Mittelt, Bulleta, the little Dragon girl, Kuroka and your Atsuko girl are all downstairs. Your mother came home last night with your father and were shocked by all of us being here."

"I bet." Ranma sighed. "So did anyone tell her..."

"My manly son!" Nodoka burst into the room, knocking Serafall over, much to Ranma and Lilith's shock. "Oh! You were busy being extra manly this morning I see!"

"EEEP! Why is everyone coming in when I'm naked?!" Yohko's face was redder than Rias Gremory's hair.

"Kind of, I was helping Yohko get a new lease on life and Lilith wanted to cuddle all night and..." Ranma trailed off as Lilith II came into the room, crawled onto the bed and hugged Ranma. "Hey, kiddo." He patted her back. "...You're going to be extra-clingy, huh?" She nodded. "Great, now I have two daughters."

"YAY! GRANDBABIES!" Nodoka squealed in delight.

"Well, I like this better than not being around you for a few months." Lilith giggled softly. "Oh, Master, speaking of kids..." She gave him a stern look. "You best be ready... In less than a year..."

"Ah, right." Ranma nodded at her, sweating slightly.

"What's this about making babies?" Kuroka asked as she pushed her way into the room. "You promised me you'd make babies with me too!"

"...Yes, yes I did." Ranma sweat-dropped as Nodoka started cheering happily while Serafall pushed herself to her feet.

"Mouuu! I better get in on this if I don't want to be left behind." The Devil King pointed dramatically, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "...Can't a Devil King want to have happy loving sex too?"

Yohko groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What did I get myself into?"

(-)

Days later...

Yohko sighed as she, Ranma, Azazel and Irina stood in front of her family, who were all still frozen statues. "I thought..."

"The curse was enhanced by Jedah from what Nabiki told me." Ranma told her softly. "It wasn't meant to be powered by any one source and is supposed to last forever."

"Which is why you asked for me to be here, huh?" Irina asked, getting a nod from Ranma. "Yeah, I'll head up to Heaven and look into getting this curse removed." She winked at Yohko, who was giving her a grateful look. "After all, who better to break a curse like this than Heaven? It might take a long time though."

"That's fine, if they can be freed from it, that's all that matters to me." Yohko wondered what she would tell her family when they were finally freed from the curse.

"Don't worry too much." Azazel spoke to her. "We'll free your family and then we'll talk to them about everything that happened. So what will you do now?"

Yohko gave Ranma a wry smirk. "Well, since I'm your knight and you're my king, I guess I need to move in with you, huh?"

"Well, that makes you, Lilith II, Bulleta and Kuroka joining my house now, huh?" Ranma scratched his cheek. "Things are going to get interesting."

Azazel laughed at him. "Take it from someone who's had a thousand harems, it never gets dull at least."

Yohko shook her head and looked at the statues. "Everyone, just wait a bit longer, I promise, we'll free you."

Azazel just smiled at the teens softly. "Well, come on, we need to transfer miss Yohko to your school and other stuff. Oh, and you and the rest of the Occult Research Club have a LOT of homework to catch up on, young man."

Ranma cringed at the look Azazel was giving him. "I'm not getting out of it, am I?"

"Nope!" Azazel grinned.

"This is revenge for stabbing you, isn't it?"

"Yep." Azazel laughed as the four disappeared in a flash of light when he teleported them out of the area.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"I'm so glad that I made you get a replica of that half-Vampire's Sacred Gear, Euclid."

"Of course, Jedah." The silver-haired Devil smirked at Jedah, who was somewhat injured, but still capable of moving. "Otherwise your plans would have fallen through."

"Indeed." Jedah chuckled as he walked up to the table where the broken and bleeding form of Rivezim Livan Lucifer lay. He couldn't help but whistle at the extent of damages done to his body.

"Je ... dah," gasped the dying Devil.

"My, my," smirked Jedah, his whistling stopped, as he knelt beside the Devil. "So thus ends the Prince of Hell, not with a bang ... but a whimper and a gurgle, done in by a weak human. Your father would be so proud."

"Help... me," Rivezim pleaded.

"Oh, I plan, to," Jedah hissed, as his arm started to glow with the power that Lilith II had given to him. "And I'll do it, just like those useless missionaries on Earth do."

Rivezim's eyes widened in fear as Jedah gave him a grin of satisfaction.

"After all," he sneered, before thrusting his arm into the body of the Son of the First Devil, "there's only one thing of yours that I value and want to save: your soul."

Dance With the Devil Betrayal End

* * *

And THAT is why I named this arc Betrayal.

It will be a little bit before the next arc will be posted. Not long, a week or two.

And now, two Omakes by Innortal

* * *

"How do you plan to interrogate her?" asked Morrigan.

"Fallen-even their children-have a defined sexual response," Jedah said. "Depending on the situation, they are either submissive or dominant.

"So for her ... I will put her in a sickeningly sweet room from a children's TV show, with nothing sexual at all surrounding her, as they sing pre-school songs all ... the ... time."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" yelled Akeno.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," the Dead Apostle of the Clocktower said. "You were trained by another version of me."

"Right," Ranma said.

"And he gave you a kaleidoscope-actual one and not the one he uses-to summon him if you needed something like training or answers."

"Also right."

"And one of your friends learned of it, grabbed it, demanded it show him the 'biggest titties in the universe'."

"Issei's perversion needs to be turned down," Ranma sighed. "He broke the multiverse with it now."

The old Apostle nodded. "And since he boosted it with some gear, it shattered."

"Big boom."

"And now everyone in that meeting hall might be spread across multiple realities."

"Definitely."

"... Now I see why he made contact with you: .EXCITING!"

"I know, right!?"


	73. Calm Prologue

Dance With the Devil

Calm Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Standing in the dojo, Ranma looked at his peerage, plus Kunou, Ravel, Bulleta and Kuroka and sighed at the looks they were giving him. "So... Am I going to get slapped, punched, yelled at or something else?"

"Take away their fun, why don't you?" Nabiki muttered from her position near him. She sweat-dropped at the glares she was getting and scooted back as best she could from her seiza position. "Just so you know, the whole joining Jedah thing was my idea, not his."

"We know." Mittelt said, her eye twitching. "That's why we're only upset with him and furious with you."

"In my defense, I tried to find any possibility where we could get a message to you and not trip Jedah off to the plan." Nabiki pointed out. "I ran every single scenario for nearly three weeks and couldn't find a single outcome that didn't end with the Vampires as Dragons, Rivezim unleashing Trihexa, Akeno dead or Jedah gaining the power of creation."

"The truth was, if you knew what we had planned, your reactions would have been forced." Ranma told them. "We had to be as authentic as possible to convince him. Plus he had most of us bugged and under surveillance."

"Then how did you get the time to tell Sirzechs and Azazel about this plan?" Mittelt asked.

"The offices of the Devil Kings are specifically warded against any form of scrying." Nabiki pointed out. "Even my Sacred Gear can't get through unless the windows or doors are open."

"I'm more concerned as to why you didn't tell me the truth that Jedah was the one who set up my family to be turned to stone." Yohko glared at the two of them. She sighed and shook her head. "Though I understand why after facing Rivezim down."

"Are there any more secrets you want to keep from us, Master?" Lilith asked, her eyes narrowed. "Or is this all of them?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you about how Morrigan forced me to have sex with her, huh?" Ranma chuckled as Lilith twitched, her aura exploding around her. "If it makes you feel better, you're both tighter and way more skilled than she was."

Lilith's aura cut out completely. "That actually does make me feel better, thank you."

"You also have a better dirty talk than she does," Ranma added.

Lilith nodded. "She's been feeding on too many old people."

"...Oddly, that explains the applesauce line," Ranma murmured.

Atsuko still looked at him with some anger in her eyes. "You know, the whole lightning to my face really fucking hurt. And not just because it practically shorts me out." She spun and walked out of the room, only stopping by the door. "The fact that you used my weakness against me, that's what I really hate."

Ranma sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew this was going to happen, he also knew it was his fault they were upset at him. 'So how can I fix this?'

Mittelt got up and left after Atsuko.

Ravel shook her head. "Well, this kind of sucks." She gave Ranma a neutral look. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ranma shrugged. They had school tomorrow and would have to go, but he wondered just what he could do to get things to calm down at home.

"Daddy..." Kunou spoke up as she walked over to him. "Please don't do that again."

"I won't, I..." Ranma blinked as he felt a weight on his shoulders. "Lilith II?"

The Dragon nodded. "Ophis is still sleeping."

"It'll probably be a long time before she recovers from that poison Jedah was putting into her system." Nabiki mused. "Can I get up now?"

"No." Ravel, Kunou, Bulleta, Kuroka and Lilith all said at the same time.

"Sheesh, okay, okay!" Nabiki grumbled as she continued to sit in the seiza position.

"Can't believe Jedah named her after me." Lilith grumbled as she looked at the Dragon. Said Dragon shook her head at Lilith, her hair bobbing side to side. "Not after me?"

"Apparently it was Rivezim who named her and he named her after his mother." Ranma answered her. "Jedah said to name her Lilith II to prevent confusion in case you and her ever met up." He chuckled as Lilith crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sound.

Unnoticed by the others, Kuroka had slipped out of the room.

(-)

"Hey..." Mittelt spoke up as she got to the roof and saw Atsuko standing there.

"Hey." She nodded at her friend and part-time lover. "What do you want?"

"Needed to get out of the room, I still love him, but..." She sighed, getting a nod from Atsuko. "I don't know what to think right now. I'm so angry, frustrated and confused and I don't know what to do about it!"

"How about forgive him?" A new voice spoke up and the two turned to see Kuroka standing not far away from them, crouched on the edge of the roof like a cat. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad, but would you listen to me?" The two nodded slowly. "I don't know if you know, but I am, sorry, was a wanted criminal in Hell. A SS class criminal for killing my master. After I fled to save my own hide, my people and my sister suffered the fallout of my actions."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mittelt asked her.

"Because I did it to save my sister because my master was a jackass who tried to create artificial Super Devils and he would have used her to do so." Kuroka sighed softly. "But that's not the reason I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because I didn't get to talk to my sister and couldn't explain to her what I did and now one of the things I want most in life is just the chance to make up with her. I don't want you two to suffer like my sister and I have."

"So we should just ignore what happened?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not." Kuroka grinned at her. "What I'm saying is that you two should sit down, have a nice, long, hard conversation with your King, explain why he should never do that again while he's tied up, naked and you two are taking charge in the bedroom tonight."

Both of them gawked at her.

Kuroka just grinned at the two. "Oh come on, you two are putting out as much of a bitch scent as I do when I go into heat, you can't tell me that you two don't want his dick right now." She stood up fully and giggled. "Whether you two act on your urges or not is up to you, but I really suggest that you don't stew in your anger." She turned and waved at them. "But, like I said, it's up to you. Later." She waved and jumped off, leaving the two of them alone in their thoughts.

It was several minutes later when Mittelt finally spoke up. "So..."

"I think I like her advice." Atsuko nodded and looked at Mittelt, who grinned and the two ran back inside. They had a wayward King to deal with.

(-)

In the living room...

"So are things always this tense around here?" Yohko asked as she and Lilith sat around watching television.

"Only because someone didn't get laid when it was their turn and now they're upset about it." Lilith shrugged at her and blinked as she saw Atsuko and Mittelt run through the house. "You get used to it."

"Um, so..." Yohko looked at her, her face flushed. "Is sex a requirement..."

"Nope, but it's highly encouraged!" Lilith grinned at her. "Though you'll probably have to wait until I get a chance at Master again." She laughed as Yohko's face got redder. "But don't worry, Master will make time for you too."

Yohko nodded, her face still flushed. "You know, it's funny." Lilith tilted her head. "I lived as a human and couldn't get laid since every guy I was interested in was either a Devil, a puppet, died on me or was gay." Lilith sweat-dropped at hearing that. "Now I'm a Devil and if I actually lose my virginity, it'll be to another Devil. Talk about ironic." She shook her head, remembering when she nearly lost her virginity and any chance to inherit her Devil Hunter powers to her Devil possessed boyfriend at the time.

"If it makes you feel better, the fact that you're a former Devil Hunter won't be used against you." Lilith said. "After all, Xenovia worked for the Vatican and she hasn't gotten any hatred sent her way for hunting down Devils when she was working for them."

"That does make me feel better, thanks." Yohko gave her a wry smile. "So... School tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep." Lilith nodded and twitched. "Oh for the love of..." She stood up and ran off. "ATSUKO! MITTELT! NO FAIR JUMPING THE LINE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MASTER FIRST WHEN HE GOT HOME! YOU PROMISED ME!"

Yohko sweat-dropped heavily. "Well, this place is live...ly?" She looked down as she felt someone hug her leg. "Yes?"

Lilith II smiled at her. "You're nice."

"Thanks." Yohko smiled back.

(-)

Ranma blinked as he was pushed onto her bed, and Mittelt jumped on top of him.

Neither were undressed, but she cuddled into his chest. Not far away, Atsuko watched and waited.

He knew why Mittelt was cuddling, when he felt a warm wetness on his chest, from her face.

His armed wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him. "If I took you," he explained, "Jedah would have been able to use you against me, endangered you for his own plans." She nodded and sniffled softly. "The way I did it, I could keep you safer, keep any blame away from you if things went badly. You've been through enough already, without me pulling the shit your old team did, without making it seem like all Fallen would just go be bad guys if given a chance for power. And I'm sorry."

"Do you mean it?" Atsuko asked, getting a nod from Ranma. "...Good." She pulled off her shirt and bra in one go, leaving her topless. "I've heard of something called makeup sex. You're going to be having it with us."

"Way to ruin the mood." Mittelt muttered as she sat up and took her own shirt off. "But I'm okay with makeup sex too."

(-)

The next day...

"I tell ya!" Matsuda yelled as he glared at Issei as the latter walked onto school grounds with Rias, Akeno and Xenovia. "You disappear for a month, no word from you or anyone around you and then you just show up again! I almost thought you went off and got hitched!"

"Um, about that..." Issei rubbed the back of his head and looked at Xenovia, who smiled at him. "I'll tell you later."

"I'd love to chat," Rias said as she put a hand on Issei's shoulder, "but Akeno and I have to talk to Sona about some stuff."

Matsuda shuddered as the two took off. "Yo, I don't know what they did, but I'm glad it's them and not me that's talking to that crazy sadist." Issei and Xenovia both looked at him in confusion. "Don't ask. Anyway..."

"Hey!" Motohama walked up to the four of them as he adjusted his glasses. "I got a hot new scoop. Huh? What's with the finger-less glove on your hand, Xenovia?"

"Ah!" Xenovia giggled softly. "Sorry, was practicing some Kendo and got into an accident that ended with me taking a trip to the emergency room. It's kind of embarrassing." She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed.

"So the glove's just to cover up the wound." Issei supplied for them. "It's not a big deal. Anyway, what do you know?"

"Ah! Right! There's a new girl set to join the school today. She's not in our class, but what I've heard she's really pretty and..."

"You're talking about her?" Xenovia asked as she pointed at the gate where a new face was walking in the school, followed by a little girl that no one had seen before but was wearing the elementary school uniform of Kuoh Academy. "I met her. She's Yohko Mano and that little girl is Lilith II."

"...Is she related to Ranma's servant?" Matsuda grumbled in annoyance.

"Nah. The guy who named her named her after his mother." Issei supplied for Matsuda. "Don't ask, the old guy was a freak from what I heard."

"Anyway, I heard that she's super athletic and such." Motohama grinned. "Which means she might join the kendo club and we'll have a new target to..." He trailed off as Issei sighed. "What?"

"You do realize that I come to school with lots of pretty girls, right?" Issei asked, getting a nod from the two of them. "Plus..." He pointed behind them and the two turned to see Ranma standing behind them giving them a scary smile. "Have fun." He waved and walked off with Xenovia.

"I'm surprised you didn't take them up on their offer." Xenovia muttered in shock.

"What? You're my fiancee," sure, Issei hadn't bought her a ring yet, but he'd tell his friends and the school soon enough, "and besides, I get to see you and Rias naked whenever I want to and without getting hurt."

Xenovia blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks." The two got inside and ignored the screams from Matsuda and Motohama, they knew Ranma wouldn't hurt them.

Meanwhile Matsuda and Motohama were on their knees, tears falling out of their eyes after the dressing down Ranma gave them.

"Sheesh!" Aika Kiryu gawked at Ranma. "I get it, they are losers, but you didn't need to tear them down like that... Did you?"

"If they want to be losers who can't get any and the closest chance they can get to getting laid is their right hands and porn, that's fine." Ranma shrugged at her. "I don't even care if they want to peep on girls most of the time, but there's a couple of little girls that go to this school now..." Ranma's eyes seemed to glow as he grinned and even Aika shuddered in fear. "Let's just say that they're part of my family, if either of these limp-dicked losers peep on them... Well, the only way you're going to get laid is by getting a boyfriend."

"NOOOO!" The two perverts screamed in terror and quickly fled the scene.

"Um..." Aika spoke up after they were gone. "...You weren't talking about castrating them, were you?"

"Nope, I would have forced them to live the rest of their lives as girls." Ranma chuckled as Aika turned green at that. "Anyway, see ya."

As he walked off, the perverted girl shuddered in fear. "He's terrifying!"

(-)

After school...

"So this is the Occult Research Club?" Yohko asked as Ranma and Lilith led her and Lilith II into the old school building.

"No, this is the old school building that we remodeled into the Occult Research Club." Lilith pointed out happily. "Oh! Master! You know that we're in a new room right?"

"Figured we would be." Ranma smirked at her.

After a few minutes, the four walked into the new meeting room and Yohko was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it looked. "This was a former classroom?"

"We added a lot of couches and comfy chairs." Azazel grinned at her. "If we're going to spend time in here getting all these delinquents caught up on their homework, we might as well be comfortable while doing so." He laughed as said delinquents all gave him dirty looks.

"Don't blame us for needing to run off and save a friend." Rias grumbled as she pulled out a thick stack of papers. "This is going to take us some time to get caught up, isn't it?"

"Journey of a thousand miles and all that." Kiba commented as he smiled while working on his homework.

"Anyway, before we all get too far in." Azazel motioned towards Yohko and Lilith II. "Miss Mano and Lilith II will officially be part of the Occult Research club for now. I say for now because I'm not forcing a Dragon to do what she doesn't want to do."

There were chuckles around the room as the teens got to work on catching up on their homework.

(-)

Hours later...

"NGH!" Rias groaned as she stretched, wincing as her back popped. "I feel like I'm getting nowhere fast."

"That's what happens when you have lots of makeup work on top of the daily assignments, sadly." Akeno shook her head. "Thankfully the teachers are giving us time to get everything caught up before they get upset."

"At least you only have one month of makeup work to do, I have three." Ranma grumbled, thankfully Lilith and Ravel were both there helping him and the rest who left for Europe get caught up on their homework as they hadn't gone with.

"That's what happens when you decide to do Black Ops work." Azazel smirked at him from behind his desk at the front of the classroom.

"You're still mad about me stabbing you, aren't you?" Ranma gave him an annoyed look as Azazel shrugged.

A few minutes later and a blue sigil appeared in the room. Everyone stood up as they felt the familiar feel of teleportation magic. After the light died down, Serafall Leviathan in a casual green business suit stood in the room. "Oh, drat, I messed up, I was hoping to teleport into the hallway and come through the door, but I guess this works too." She pouted at Rias. "You just had to move the room, didn't you?"

"It was getting too crowded in the old room, Lady Leviathan." Rias said calmly as she smiled at the Devil King. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Well, for one, I was just checking on all of you. Sirzechs would have come himself but Grayfia won't let him go." She giggled and winked at her. "Oh, and there's one more thing too!" She smiled and looked at Ranma. "Congratulations, Ranma, on officially becoming a high ranking Devil."

"HUH?!" Most everyone in the room gawked at her as she smiled pleasantly.

Calm Prologue End

* * *

Calm before the storm, obviously.

And Make Up Sex is awesome.

So while I am working on the next arc, I am NOWHERE near finished with it, but I figured none of you wanted to wait long for me to start posting this here.


	74. Calm Chapter 1

Dance With the Devil

Calm Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Well, it's like this," she winked at him. "After presenting the fact that you undertook such a dangerous operation to kneecap the leadership of the Khaos Brigade and got us a bunch of information on their operations during that time, plus taking out the Hero Faction and causing the death of two powerful Devils, Sirzechs, Ajuka and myself have officially announced that you are a high ranking Devil to the masses."

"...I'm not sure what to think about this." Ranma muttered, still in shock.

"I do!" Issei stood up and pointed at Ranma, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "You cheating bastard! You skipped all the hard work that normally goes into becoming a high ranking Devil!"

Ranma sweat-dropped at Issei's comment. "Not like I did it on purpose."

"Well, all things considered, Master," Lilith spoke up, "the fact that you activated a King's piece while human, got your own peerage because of it, saved the Youkai Association leader and her daughter and saved the two youngest kids of the Phenix family, plus what you did while part of the Khaos Brigade, it would be more unusual for you not to be one." She grinned at him. "So what's the problem then?"

"I think the fact that he became a high ranking Devil so fast is quite shocking." Rias muttered softly. "I can't imagine that everyone was happy about this."

"They weren't." Serafall nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. "Quite frankly, most of the old farts were quite against this announcement for reasons that I'm sure that most of you can figure out."

"But considering that Sirzechs and Serafall were speaking on Ranma's behalf, I'm sure they couldn't do much." Azazel smirked as she nodded.

"True, but politics are rarely that simple." Serafall sounded annoyed, which caused a few people to tense up. An annoyed Devil King, especially one that was somewhat unpredictable, was a very bad thing indeed. "Fortunately most of the complaints are centered around the fact that Ranma's an unknown who skipped straight to being a High Ranking Devil rather than anything else. So, we made a tiny concession." An apologetic smile graced her face as she said that. "Since they don't know you, they want..."

"A Rating Game, right?" Nabiki spoke up, causing everyone to look at her. "They want to test Ranma's ability as a king, see what he and his peerage can really do, and if he fails to impress it would make you and Lord Lucifer look bad for favoring him and promoting him so fast."

"That's... About the scope of it, yes." Serafall nodded at her. "And it was suggested that Rias Gremory and her peerage be your opponent for this."

"Well, in that case..." Ranma looked at Rias and Issei and could feel excitement coming off of them. Rias hid her emotions better, but he could still tell that she wanted a chance to get back at him for everything that happened when he had gone under cover. "Why not?"

"If that's the case, let's do this with some new rules." Azazel smirked as an idea came to him. "Lord Beelzebub and myself have been working on a new kind of Rating Game for awhile now, ironing out the rules and regulations. As it stands, most of the Moonlight World, even if we become allies with each other, loves to fight and piss each other off. Even Heaven took a shine to the Rating Games when the Devils introduced it to them from what I heard."

"Yes," Irina nodded at him. "The Brave Saint system used in Heaven which allows for Heaven to reincarnate humans into Angels, is also the name of Heaven's version of the Rating Game."

"Plus other mythologies have been getting interested in participating as well." Azazel continued. "The current name is the International Games, though that's just a temporary name. Anyway, the base idea for the International Games will be set up based on the current Rating Games, but with some twists. For starters, anyone can play the role of a King, and with the exception of Gods and powerful Dragons, everyone, regardless if they have multiple pieces or not, will be worth one point."

"Points?" Rias asked in confusion.

Azazel nodded and folded his hands. "Well, there are sixteen pieces on each side of the chess board. Two rooks, two bishops, two knights, a king, a queen and eight pawns. For the sake of simplicity, each piece is worth one point and even if you have multiple evil pieces in you, such as Issei there, you'd only be worth one point."

"So it would be possible to have a team of sixteen." Kiba muttered as he thought about this. "But you said anyone could be a King and that Gods and powerful Dragons were exceptions?"

"Yep. I'll go over the exceptions quickly, but for the likes of Odin or a Dragon King, for example, they would be worth eight points. That Crom Cruach Dragon is also worth eight points." Azazel pointed at Lilith II, who blinked in confusion. "To make things fair, beings like her, Ophis and Great Red, should any of them be interested in participating, would not be allowed on a team. Now, as for anyone wanting to be a King. This is because we're basing this off of the current Devil Rating Game and Heaven uses a deck of cards as their reincarnation system motif instead of chess, since there's fifty-two cards and two joker cards in each deck, and each Seraph has a single suit, well, thirteen potential combatants are less than sixteen. Plus this will be open to other mythologies and anyone who wants to participate, including Devil Hunters and Magical Girls."

Ranma, Lilith and Yohko's eyes widened in shock. The three of them couldn't believe Azazel would have it be this open.

"Lord Beelzebub and myself both believe that by doing this we can mend a lot of the scars and mistrust in the Moonlight World that each faction has towards each other. Friendly competition brings out the best in everyone after all." Azazel chuckled at the expressions he was getting, but he completely understood. "Anyway, for example, let's use Issei here, if he wanted to, he could form his own team under the rules, get anyone he wanted for his team and assign them positions based on the chess board. Of course, it goes without saying, you can't poach people from other teams to be on yours."

"That might not be a bad idea." Serafall nodded as she thought about it. "Oh, but with school going on, it would be hard, I mean all of you still have to catch up on your homework from when you took that trip."

"School's out in a couple months for vacation." Azazel commented. "Winter break I believe."

"That... Might work." Rias nodded slowly. It would give them time to plan for the Rating Game and get everyone up to speed for it.

Issei stood up from his spot on one couch and squeezed his hand in excitement. "Alright, then we'll..."

"No." Ranma interrupted, causing everyone to look at him in shock. "You were just bitching that I got to be a High Ranking Devil without going through any of the steps, right?" Issei nodded and then Ranma looked at Azazel. "These rules state anyone can be a King, right?" Azazel nodded. "Okay then, how about this? Not only do we use this to show that I'm capable of being a High Ranking Devil, but Issei plays the role of King for his team."

"What the?" Issei's eyes widened in shock as everyone else was silent.

Ranma stood up from his chair and looked at Issei. "If you're going to have a Harem as a Devil, you need to have your own peerage, to get that, you need to be a High Ranking Devil, right? Why not use this to show that you got what it takes to be one? You've already shown that you can take charge when you need to."

Serafall nodded at that. "Why not? We can turn this into a promotion test for Issei as well! If you do well enough we might be able to convince people that you can be promoted to a High Ranking Devil as well."

"In that case, how about we spice things up further?" Azazel grinned as an idea came to him. "If Issei just goes and takes on the role of the King, he'd have Rias become the Queen and Akeno would be there as well. So for this Rating Game, you can't have either Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima as part of your team."

"What?!" Rias, Akeno and Issei gasped at the same time.

Azazel held up a hand. "Hear me out. Since we're going to be using the International Games rules for this, Issei could get anyone he wants to play the role of his Queen for this, plus he would have eight other slots open. And besides," he grinned at everyone. "Don't you have some slots open as well, Ranma?"

"Yeah, I have seven pawns, a rook, a knight and a bishop still open, why?"

"Think of this as a chance for the two of you to find teammates that you can work with and fill the slots left open." Azazel's grin threatened to split his face. "But do try not to choose anyone to overwhelmingly powerful, this is the test run after all, I'd like to not freak anyone out until the real thing starts."

Rias sighed, she didn't like this if she was honest. 'Still, this could be good for everyone involved.'

"I can use this to promote to a high ranking Devil?" Issei asked, his voice showing that he didn't really believe it.

"We'll make it happen." Serafall winked at him. "In fact, I'll head back and inform Sirzechs about the change of plans." Standing up a blue circle appeared under her. "Thanks for the idea, Ranma. Later everyone." She waved and disappeared.

"Well, while we wait for any announcement from them, how about you get back to your homework?" Azazel smirked as the teens groaned at him. 'Ah, it's good to be in charge!'

(-)

Three hours later...

"Hey, Issei, I got a question for ya." Ranma began as he finished putting his stuff away. 'Urgh, note to self, if I ever take time off from school again, get the work done before I leave so I don't have to try and catch up.' Most everyone had already left the room already.

"Sure, what's up?" Issei asked as he stretched.

"I know you meditate with your Sacred Gear, I was wondering if you ever feel out the different forms you have."

"Huh?" Issei looked at him in confusion. "Different forms?"

"He probably means does the Balance Breaker form feel different from the advanced forms you have." Ddrag supplied.

"Oh." Issei took on a thoughtful look as he stroked his chin. "Hmm... Hard to say, really. I mean, I guess if I had to explain it, it would be like the other forms of my Balance Breaker feel like power armor attachments." Ranma raised an eyebrow and Issei chuckled. "I can't really explain it. It's like, when I shift forms I feel like I'm taking parts of my armor off and putting new ones on. Actually, speaking of that, Ddrag, about the Golden Armored form..."

"I don't know if you need Xenovia to initiate it or if you can do it on your own, but you should probably practice it."

Issei nodded, he figured as much. "Yeah, it's way different than my normal Balance Breaker, that's for sure. I guess having an aura that's not mine working while I use it just feels off."

"Which is why you should work on it." Ranma told him. "See if you can get it without needing Xenovia to transform or if you can go from your base or Queen form into it. But thanks, I got my answer." Waving, he picked up his bag and walked out, leaving Issei wondering what he was talking about.

"Um, Ddrag, not to sound like an idiot, but when did I answer his question?"

"Don't worry about it, partner." Ddrag answered him. "Anyway, we should head back and practice the forms. After all, don't you want a trump card when it's time for the Rating Game?"

Issei smirked at that. Oh he couldn't wait for that. "Yeah."

(-)

As Ranma jumped from one roof to the other, he thought about what Issei had told him. "Hmm..." Idly he wondered just how strong Issei's golden armored form was before slapping his forehead. "Idiot, if someone's gone gold they're a lot stronger than anyone else." At least that's what he had gleamed from what people had told him.

Still, now that Issei had given him a clue about it, he knew that he had to work with his own Sacred Gear. "After all..." He pulled it out and looked at it. "My King's piece is in this thing now. Who knows what that's done to it?"

Dismissing his Sacred Gear, he had something else he needed to do after he got home. "It's time to fix that mistake." He just hoped that the other person would show up.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Rias..." Akeno spoke up as the two walked home. "I'm taking Issei on a date tonight." She kept looking ahead as Rias turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "And... I want you to know that I intend to enjoy him fully." She turned her head slightly to give Rias a neutral look.

"...Don't force yourself." Rias said after a few moments. "Akeno, please, I know you're probably... Very frustrated, but I don't want you to..."

"I won't regret it, if that's what you're about to say." Akeno interrupted her. "I've loved Issei for awhile now. I don't want him to forget me either."

Rias gave her a soft smile. "If you think he'll forget you, you're quite mistaken. Just promise me that you won't force it. I worry about you."

Akeno sighed softly. "It's not just him that I worry about forgetting about me."

Rias gave her a confused look as Akeno walked off. "What was that about?" She asked no one in particular. If Rias were honest, she missed the days where the two of them would argue and fight topless over Issei rather than the tense and confusing atmosphere they had at home right now. "I think it's time I give mother a call, I need some advice."

(-)

A few minutes later...

"Hello, Rias." Venelana smiled as she took the phone from her maid. "It's rare of you to call me."

 _"I find myself needing relationship advice."_

"Oh?" Venelana raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be the matter? Don't tell me that Issei's breaking up with you for one of the other girls or something."

 _"Or something. First of all, Issei promised to marry Xenovia, so they're engaged."_ There was bitterness in her voice that couldn't be hid over the phone. _"And now Akeno wants to join in as one of Issei's bedtime partners and I was wondering... How do you keep your jealousy in check when it comes to father and his harem?"_

"Oh, well that's a tough one, I admit." Venelana sat down, her large breasts shifting as she did so. "Sometimes I have to tell myself that I know your father loves me while he's taking care of the rest of his harem. If I feel like he's ignoring me too much, I tie him down to the bed and ride him until.."

 _"MOOOOOOM!"_

"Sorry, sorry," the elder Devil giggled over Rias's whining over the phone. "Well, a good way to keep the jealosy down, Rias, is to show that you're the dominant one in the harem."

 _"And... How would I..."_

"Oh, that's simple." Venelana smiled brightly. "Dominate the rest of the harem sexually. It worked for me." There was a loud thud and her eyes widened. "Rias? Rias? Are you there?"

 _"I need to go and think about this, thank you."_ Rias's voice was flat and monotone as she hung up the phone.

Venelana blinked a few times. "But she wanted harem advice. Who else is she going to ask?"

(-)

"So that's why I've come to see you." Rias said as she sat in front of Lilith at the latter's home.

"You do know that your mom gave you good advice. If you want to be the one in charge you should show you can dominate the other girls that Issei will get in his harem." Lilith gave her an amused look as her face flushed. "Wait, don't tell me that you've never given it a second thought. You sleep naked with several girls and you've had threesomes with Xenovia..."

"Um... We haven't done too much." Rias blushed and looked down as she folded her hands in her lap, which caused her arms to press her breasts together. "We have, but we didn't, um, do much to each other for one reason or another." Namely that both she and Xenovia had found it a little too hard to focus on each other when they were distracted by Issei too much.

Lilith gawked at her. "...Seriously?" When Rias blushed more, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, okay, listen. Being part of a multi-partner relationship is a lot harder than a one-on-one relationship. You have so many more feelings intertwining and interacting with each other for one thing. For another, if you're going to be in a harem, well, hate to tell you, but the most dominant girl tends to be the one in charge." She gave Rias a flat stare. "Have you even kissed Xenovia or Akeno yet?" Lilith sighed when Rias shook her head. "Why not? Don't tell me that you don't look at girls in that way."

"I've not kissed Akeno, just so you know, but I'm not against it, I just never thought about it and the idea never appealed to me too much." Seeing Lilith's look, Rias blushed more. "Well, it's not like I don't know it won't happen, but I've never given it any thought, okay?"

Lilith sighed and nodded. "Listen, even if you love the rest of the harem and they love you and you all love one guy, you'll all be competing for his attention. Even in a single one-on-one relationship your guy can't focus all his attention on you all the time and you have to put up with that. With a harem it's even worse."

"Depending on the size of the harem, obviously." Rias sighed and looked down at her hands. "So what should I do?"

"Have an actual threesome with Xenovia and give Issei a double blowjob and use it to take the chance to kiss her on the lips?" Lilith gave the redhead a grin. "Plus, think of it this way, if you get good at pleasuring female partners you'll never have to go to bed horny." She giggled as Rias blushed hard. "Well, just think about it. Besides, if you don't become the dominant female in the harem, one of the other girls will." She sighed as Rias nodded, still blushing. "Do you need some help practicing with female partners?" Rias looked at her sharply and Lilith grinned at her. "I'm offering to let you use my body and practice so you aren't completely helpless in the harem, yes."

"I... I think I'd like some help, yes." Rias nodded, her face turning even redder.

Lilith looked at Rias and mentally sighed, the girl really needed help, even if she was trying to mentally prepare for being in a harem, she had no idea how to handle it. "So Xenovia and Issei are engaged, huh?" Rias snapped her head up, looking at her in shock. "You mentioned it when you came over." Lilith smirked at her embarrassed look. "So..."

Rias sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know she asked him and all that, she even got to be his first sexual partner, it's just... So frustrating."

"Even though you're sleeping with your dream man and you know he'll marry you and sire children with you, you're still jealous?" Lilith raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Like you don't get jealous!" Rias snapped at her.

"Succubus, remember?" Lilith smirked at her. "It's entirely different for me. I want Master to have a large harem to deal with his sex drive. Besides, there's only one person I would never, ever want Master to sleep with, and he already did, so that one's out the window." She sighed, and looked down. "You know, Rias, in a way, you're very lucky."

Rias looked at her, silent.

"I don't know the whole Devil politics like you do, I'm sure that things weren't always the best for you, even if you grew up like a spoiled princess." Lilith looked at her, giving her a sad smile. "But dealing with the whole 'need to be a lady' and 'playing nice with your fiance' thing probably sucked. You probably wanted to run around and play in the mud as a little girl, huh?"

Rias gave an unladylike snort at that. "No kidding. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my family for anything, but there were times I would have rather been outside playing instead of studying up on decorum and other things. It's funny, the opulent envy those with less wealth and those who have less wish they could live our lives."

"Grass is always greener, though having a ton of money is always better than not having money." Lilith laughed softly. "But I say that you're lucky because even if it was by chance, you found someone to fall in love with and unless he gets killed you two will live a long life together."

"...What about you?" Rias asked, concern in her voice. "I thought you succubi lived for three hundred years, plus you're a Devil now."

"It's not that." Lilith sighed softly. "I can feel Morrigan, the other half of my soul. We're going to have our showdown within the year." She continued to give Rias that small smile. "One way or the other, one of us isn't going to survive."

"Don't tell me you'll lose."

Lilith snorted at her. "Whether I do or not doesn't matter. I'm just thinking about how things will change regardless." She sighed softly. "Rias, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't worry about things too much and try to enjoy the here and now. Issei loves you. I know you love him. If you're so worried about it, why not ask him to marry you?"

"That..."

Lilith suddenly stood up, her eyes wide as she looked straight up. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Who?" Rias asked as she stood up in surprise.

"The guy who taught Master and myself magic!"

(-)

On the roof...

"Well..." The old man grinned as he looked at Ranma. "Surprised you called for me. Very few of my students do, unless they want me to make their lives more interesting."

"I don't doubt that, you're not exactly normal, old man." Ranma answered and held a hand up, Excalibur Betrayal forming in it.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A Holy sword, and one with a powerful curse around it. Desiring blood and destruction."

"It's the remnants of fragments of Excalibur that were fused together, broken and then refused with two cursed swords." Ranma answered him. "And I know you know the original creators of Excalibur."

"BAH! I hate dealing with them. What makes you think I want to see them again?" The old man glared at Ranma. "And what makes you think they'll even help me?"

"Because they wouldn't be able to stand seeing their precious sword twisted and corrupted, even if it's not the one they created." Ranma answered him calmly before flipping the sword over and catching it by the blade. "Even if it's a single edge sword that's closer to a scimitar and it looks like this, it's still an Excalibur. As for why you'll do it..."

The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to see if I can use a true Excalibur? One created by them? Even though I shouldn't have any affinity with Holy weapons, I can use this one. My Demonic blood woke up when I was young and now I'm a Devil, I'm as far away from being a Holy being as possible, yet I can..."

"Don't sell yourself short." The old man snorted and walked over to take the sword from Ranma. "You got no Holy attributes my ancient Vampiric ass." Ranma tilted his head in confusion and the old man sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, you'll find out soon enough. I'll see if they'll do something about this sword, no guarantees though. For all I know they'll just shatter it."

Ranma shrugged, it would suck, but that was how it was.

"Bah, don't complain to me if they do destroy it." He said as he pulled out a short, jeweled sword and slashed the air, opening a portal and walking through it.

"I won't. Thanks." Ranma said after he was gone.

"MASTER!" Lilith screamed as she, Rias and Yohko all ran out onto the roof. "What's going on? Why was he here? Are we all going to have Limburger cheese rain down on us tomorrow?"

"Nothing's going on, I called for him to give him something and as far as I know, there's nothing in the forecast for Limburger cheese." Ranma knew that the old man would do that too, just to be funny. "Just in case, I'll ask Nabiki to make sure it won't happen. Rias, why are you here?"

"Asking for advice." Rias answered. "So who's this guy that has Lilith all freaked out?"

"A Sorcerer who taught Lilith and I magic."

Yohko gawked in surprise. "Okay, that explains why I was feeling so much magical power from here, but how come it felt like..."

"Did we ever mention that he was a Vampire?" Ranma asked, getting a slow shake of Yohko and Rias's heads. "Huh, thought we did. Well, he's a Vampire, a really powerful one too."

"The guy who revived me as a Devil has a Vampire as a teacher." Yohko shook her head in amazement. "You know, part of me should be really mad about the fact that I'm a Devil now when I spent my whole life hunting Demons and Devils down. I am seriously confused."

"That happens." Rias spoke up. "It's easier for people who were mostly ignorant of the Moonlight World to adjust, or for those who didn't view Devils as their enemies."

Yohko sighed heavily. "Is it normal to feel like I'm suffering an existential crisis right now?"

"Probably." Ranma told her. "Hey, Rias, could you call Xenovia and Asia and have them come over? They could help seeing as they were both with the Church before being reincarnated, right?"

"That's a pretty good point." Rias nodded and smiled at him. "In fact, Asia still prays to God every night." She ignored the minor headache that she got from speaking the forbidden word for Devils.

Yohko sighed and nodded. "Thanks."

(-)

Twenty minutes later...

There was a knock at the door and Kunou ran over to it. "Who's there?" She asked as she opened it up. "Ah! Xenovia! Asia! What brings you two here?"

"Rias called us." Xenovia smiled at the young Youkai. "She said something about needing to talk to Yohko?"

"Ah, she's in the back training with Daddy and Nuku!" Kunou smiled and led them inside towards the training hall.

"Nuku?" Asia blinked in confusion. "Oh! You mean Atsuko?"

Kunou nodded as she opened the door to the training room. "But that name's hard for me to say, so she said I could just call her Nuku."

The trio entered the training hall and watched as Ranma traded blows with Atsuko before flipping away as Yohko tried to sweep his legs out from under him. "Damn, you're even better than the last time I saw ya." Ranma grinned as he landed in a crouch. "And Atsuko, you've improved a lot too. Oh, Xenovia, Asia, when did you get here?"

"Just now." Asia answered, smiling at them. "Um, where's Rias? She called us over."

"She's upstairs talking to Lilith." Ranma sighed at the looks he was getting. "Trust me, they need to talk about stuff. Or she's whipped out the tentacles and is currently having her way with Rias, but I'm not sensing an increase in sexual excitement from her, so it can't be that." He held back the urge to laugh as Asia and Yohko both blushed while Kunou looked on in confusion.

"Lovely," Xenovia sighed softly. "Anyway, Yohko, what's the matter? Rias said you were having trouble adjusting to being a Devil."

The brunette sighed softly. "You know that I am, or rather was, a Devil Hunter. The 108th generation Devil Hunter in the Mano clan." Yohko nodded at Xenovia's surprise. "There's a good reason for why we've been hunting Demons and Devils for so long. And my ancestor said that saying "Demon and Devil Hunters" was redundant, so she shortened the title to Devil Hunter."

"Uh..." Xenovia was completely confused at this point. "Your ancestor?"

"Oh! Did you travel through time like in those anime?" Asia perked up. "Did you use a flying Delorian? Or a police box from London? Or did you spin really really fast?"

"Kind of..." Yohko wondered what was going through her mind at that moment. "My clan has a long-standing enemy that kept reviving over the course of two thousand years. Well, my unfortunate luck was that he revived after I had fully inherited all of my power, during that time the spirits of every Devil Hunter to ever have the power in the clan came forth to help me out and together we put him down, hopefully for good this time."

"I bet the reapers weren't happy about that one." Ranma muttered.

"Probably not." Xenovia nodded, remembering when she had met Hades. Even if it had been only for a few moments, she felt nothing but animosity and disgust for the Greek God. "I think I understand what's going on. You fought with Devils and Demons your whole life and now you're one of them and you have no idea what to think, huh?" Yohko nodded, glad that Xenovia figured it out. "Lesse, what were the circumstances around you becoming a Devil?"

"Fought against a Super Devil named Rivezim Livan Lucifer and critically injured him but was left for dead." Yohko answered her.

"Lucifer?" Xenovia frowned in confusion. "Is that..."

"Apparently he was Vali's grandfather and the son of Satan." Ranma answered, getting nods from the rest. "I found her badly injured and revived her as a Devil. Anyway, Kunou, Atsuko, I'm going to head downstairs and get cleaned off."

"I'll join you." Atsuko grinned and followed after him.

"I'm gunna go check on the Dragons!" Kunou replied cheerfully as she ran out of the room.

"So..." Asia spoke up after the others had left. "Um, I was in a similar situation as you. I was dying and Rias used her power to bring me back to life as a Devil. I didn't fight a Super Devil or anything like that, but I had my Sacred Gear taken from me when I was still human."

"That's bad, I take it?" Yohko asked as the three walked over to the far wall where a bench was located at.

"A Sacred Gear is bonded to your soul, when it's removed, you die." Asia answered and called up her Twilight Healing rings. "When I was part of the church, this Sacred Gear allowed me to heal any injury people had suffered. I was treated as a modern day Saint. Then one day a Devil by the name of Diodora Astaroth appeared in front of me. He was badly injured and I couldn't help myself, I used my power on him to save his life." She sighed, remembering what happened next.

"Afterwords she was branded a heretic for having powers that could heal Devils and Fallen Angels." Xenovia continued for Asia, "and she was driven from the Church. She ended up here in Kuoh City under the care of Fallen Angels and had her Sacred Gear extracted from her. I was an exorcist for the Church along with Irina Shindou and the two of us came here later hunting down a rogue priest and Exorcist who had stolen several Excalibur fragments. At the time I was a total bitch." Xenovia had a wry smirk on her face. "I was rather terrible to Asia and Issei when I first met them."

"I can imagine why." Yohko smirked. "I wasn't exactly nice to Ranma when I first met him, even if we ended up going on a date later." She sighed softly. "But you two are Devils now, so how do you handle it?"

"For me," Asia smiled at her, "it's because Issei, Rias and the others showed me so much kindness and compassion. They helped me adjust to being a Devil and even living with normal people. Plus Issei convinced Lord Michael to allow Xenovia and myself to pray to God."

"For me," Xenovia spoke up, "I had a crisis of faith after arriving in Kuoh City. It turns out the people who stole the fragments of Excalibur were working with a Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel. During the incident, Kokabiel taunted us with wanting to restart the war between the three factions and revealed that God had died hundreds of years before any of us were born."

"...Yikes." Yohko wasn't deeply religious, but even she could figure out how some people would take that.

"So I turned my back on the Church and willingly became a Devil." Xenovia sighed softly. "I can only imagine how some of the Church took it when they found out."

"You know..." Asia trailed off slowly. "It's been awhile since the whole peace treaty was fully signed, maybe we should contact some of the people we knew from the Vatican?"

Xenovia suddenly went blue in the face and started to tremble. "That would mean... Eh heh heh... I'd rather... No thanks."

Both Yohko and Asia sweat-dropped at the way Xenovia was acting.

"You know... I don't mind the fact that I'm still alive, it just feels like I'm betraying my family, my clan, my life by being a Devil." Yohko shook her head. "I dunno if that makes sense or not." Both Xenovia and Asia nodded, they understood how she was feeling. "HA! I just remembered, the first time I met my cousin, she tried to prove she was the better one of us and deserved to be the true 108th Devil Hunter. Now that I'm a Devil, will she try to hunt me down?"

"I don't think she will." Xenovia answered her and put her hands on Yohko's shoulders, causing the other Devil to look at her curiously. "I mean, she's your family, right?"

"Besides," Asia spoke up, "even if she doesn't accept that you're now a Devil, you have a new family that does. And if you want to talk about things, just let us know."

"Thanks." Yohko smiled softly. "It's still just..." She sighed and looked down. "To me, Devils and Demons were evil creatures that tried to destroy the world, corrupt the innocent and other things. I've actually seen people who were corrupted, possessed and unwillingly transformed into Demons and Devils. I always thought that if that happened to me that it would be best if I were to be killed rather than be a mindless servant. Yet here I am and I don't feel too different. I don't understand it."

Xenovia frowned, what Yohko was describing sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. "Wait, isn't Rias still here?"

"Ah! Yes!" Asia's eyes lit up. "Ranma said she was upstairs! I'll go get her."

Yohko watched as Asia ran off. "What?"

"Well, I think that if anyone would know about that stuff, it would be sister of one of the Devil Kings, don't you?" Xenovia gave her a wink.

(-)

Minutes later...

"Possession, corruption and unwilling transformations?" Rias asked as she stood in the training hall with Asia, Xenovia, Lilith and Yohko. "That sounds familiar..."

"I can tell you that a lot of Demons would do stuff like that." Lilith nodded as she thought about it. "Most Demons are more amoral when compared to every other species. The strong rule those who are weaker. Demons actually settle down somewhat when they get to a certain level of power, mostly because it's boring to bully those a lot weaker than you. So most of the Demons that go around doing that stuff are generally pretty weak. The stronger Demons are well-known and respected enough that only upstarts and idiots challenge them."

"OH!" Rias's eyes widened as she finally recalled what she was trying to remember. "The Devils that would do the stuff you mentioned, Yohko? They're part of the Old Satan Faction. It's mostly decimated these days, but there's still a few around."

"Old Satan Faction?" Yohko frowned in confusion.

"After the Great Devil Kings died in the war," Rias began to explain, "there was a massive struggle for power within Devil society. The Grigori had pulled out of the war, Heaven had retreated to the safety of their sanctuary and so Devils were trying to figure out what to do next. The children of the four Great Devil Kings wanted to rule as things were done in the past and continue the war, however the more moderate group of Devils, known as the Anti-Satan faction, challenged the Old Satan Faction for control of Hell and the future of Devils everywhere. Thanks to my brother and a few others, the Anti-Satan faction won the civil war and Old Satan Faction was driven out. As far as I know," she cupped her chin as she thought about it, "they should still exist, but almost all the leaders of the various clans that were loyal to the Great Devil Kings are either dead or defected, so they shouldn't have much power left."

"So the Old Satan Faction was the ones responsible for all of that stuff?" Yohko asked, getting a nod from Rias.

"Yes. After the Civil War which saw four new Devil Kings, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan taking over control of Hell. Practices such as possession, forcible transformations, mind control and the like were outlawed, especially after Lord Beelzebub perfected the Evil Piece system." Rias explained. "That happened well before any of us were born, so any Devils that still do that stuff would belong to the Old Satan Faction. Devils, especially reincarnated Devils, prefer to have customers where we basically grant wishes that are within our power or do odd jobs for humans for a small price." Seeing Yohko disgusted look, she quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Oh! No no no! It's not what you think! We don't take souls or anything like that. It's things like money, information, rare artifacts and the like that we accept as payment these days. Taking a person's soul doesn't happen very often and is generally seen as bad form. After all, if you kill your clients you don't have a steady supply of income."

"...So Devils are basically temp work employees?" Yohko asked slowly, wondering if she understood it right.

"Ah..." Rias, Xenovia and Asia all gawked and thought about it. "...That might be right, actually." Rias nodded slowly.

Yohko suddenly broke out laughing. "You know, this actually makes me feel better. Thanks." She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes before smiling. "Thanks, really. I thought that I was going to start becoming twisted, evil, hunt down those I loved or do other things."

"Despite Issei and Master being around," Lilith grinned at the former Devil Hunter, "this isn't like one of those hentai anime. Well, so long as you don't fight tentacle monsters." Everyone looked at her. "You forgot about the ninjas that fight tentacle monsters, didn't you?"

"Yes." Rias, Xenovia and Asia all answered at the same time.

"...Ninjas fighting tentacle monsters?" Yohko asked before shuddering and pointing dramatically with her eyes white and blank in anger. "You lied! That's exactly like a hentai anime!"

The seriousness lasted only a few more moments before Yohko broke out into giggles, followed by laughter that Rias, Xenovia, Asia and Lilith couldn't help but follow along with.

"Thanks, I needed that." Yohko smiled at them.

* * *

So, yes, that *IS* Zelretch.

And Rias, your mom isn't wrong.


	75. Calm Chapter 2

Dance With the Devil

Calm Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

I really should wake up earlier in the morning to get these posted.

* * *

"Say, Rias..." Xenovia began as she, Rias and Asia were walking back to their home after saying their goodbyes to Yohko and the others. "You were alone with Lilith for quite some time, she didn't do something weird did she?"

"...Define weird." Rias said slowly as she turned her head to look at the blue-haired girl.

"She didn't whip out tentacles, pin you down and ravish your body, did she?" Asia asked, her face flushed and eyes starting to swirl. "You were with her for so long and who knows what she could have done! She didn't turn into a futanari and pin you down and show you that she's better than Issei and... OWW!" Asia was interrupted by a paper fan to the top of her head, causing her to fall to her knees and grab her head while moaning in pain.

"First of all, no, nothing sexual happened, so get your minds out of the gutter." Rias crossed her arms under her breasts and gave Asia an annoyed look while her face was slightly flushed. "Secondly, even if there was something sexual, I wouldn't have accepted it if she suddenly grew a penis. The only penis I want in me is Issei's, understand?" Both Xenovia and Asia nodded rapidly. "No, all that happened is that she was giving me relationship advice." Both Xenovia and Asia looked at her in surprise. "Hey, you know..." Rias looked away as her voice got soft. "I'm not exactly confident in those matters, okay? So I was just asking for advice from someone who's a lot more confident than me, that's all."

"Plus her experience doesn't hurt." Xenovia nodded, knowing that Lilith was a great help with her and Issei's relationship.

"Quite." Rias nodded. "Anyway, let's go home."

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Urgh, did we have to buy so much?" Mittelt asked as she, Nabiki, Kuroka, Bulleta and Irina walked through the mall.

"Yes." Nabiki answered. "First of all," she nodded at Kuroka and Bulleta, "they don't have many clothes with them, and I don't think we want to wash the same clothes over and over again every two days."

"I told La Fey to come over sometime with my clothes. She said she washed them." Kuroka protested.

"Secondly, we needed to get out of the house for awhile anyway." Plus Nabiki wasn't looking forward to whatever training Ranma would think up now that he knew about an upcoming challenge that they'd have to participate in. "And finally, well... I figured we needed to spend time together, it's been awhile anyway."

"I just came along because I was bored." Bulleta muttered, though she was thankful to get some new clothes.

"Actually, I was wondering something," Mittelt spoke up, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, and I know that I look like I'm twelve." Bulleta grumbled about that last part. "Not sure why, don't care, I just stopped aging sometime after I turned twelve years old." She grinned at the Fallen Angel. "On the other hand, it's always funny to go to bars and see the reactions people have to a "little girl" asking for brandy or rum."

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily.

"That can't be healthy for you." Irina spoke up. "Even if you are an adult, your body..."

"Hasn't grown since puberty." Bulleta rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't mind it if I could suddenly become an adult, but what can you do? Sucks that I need to keep ten forms of ID on me when I want to get some booze, also sucks that I can't get drunk." She grumbled to herself about stupid healing factors and not being able to feel the slighest bit tipsy. "And, before you ask, I tried drinking root beer, I didn't get drunk off that either, so I'm not a God of some sort." Seeing the confused looks she was getting, Bulleta rolled her eyes. "It's an anime reference, okay? Sheesh. And, yes, I sometimes watch that stuff too."

"...If you could suddenly become an adult..." Atsuko whispered to herself before an idea hit her. "Hey, Nabiki..."

"No." Nabiki instantly answered. "No way, no how. Do you have ANY idea how insane your idea is? And yes, I already knew what you were going to ask, yes it would work for her but no you aren't allowed to do it."

Bulleta scoffed at hearing that. "Of course not. Being the craziest bitch alive doesn't endear me to anyone, huh? Even if I saved your worthless ass back in Europe. Whatever. I'm going home."

Seeing Bulleta storm off, Irina pouted and gave Nabiki a stern look. "That wasn't very nice."

"I know, but she's crazy and I wasn't going to help her with her personal problems because of what it would mean for us." Nabiki sighed softly. "The fix to her aging issue would be to simply have Ranma turn her into a Devil. But then we'd have to put up with her for thousands of years instead of just a few decades."

Kuroka's face was blue at the thought of dealing with Bulleta for that long. "No thanks. Even Lord Vali and Arthur would rather put up with an angry Freya than deal with her any longer than they have to."

Atsuko, Mittelt and Irina all winced at that. If Bulleta was that bad, no wonder Nabiki was against the idea of Bulleta becoming a Devil.

"Still..." Mittelt spoke up. "I'm pretty sure that most people would have assumed I was insane before Ranma and Lilith took me in."

"You were troubled and needed help. She's flat-out crazy." Nabiki pointed out and walked off with Atsuko and Kuroka following her.

"You're bothered by it too, huh?" Irina asked, getting a nod from Mittelt. "You should be careful, if you keep this up you might become a pure Angel again."

Mittelt gave her a flat look. "I'm a Devil now."

Irina giggled at her annoyed look. "You know what I meant." She laughed as Mittelt gave her another annoyed look before joining her in laughing.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Ranma, sitting in the center of the training area with Lilith across from him, observed his Sacred Gear as it hovered in front of him, slowly spinning in a circle while surrounded by an emerald green aura. "So it goes like that? No, it's like..." He muttered to himself as the lines on the blade glowed and seemed to pulse with power.

Lilith was sitting cross-legged her hands held in front of her as an object hovered in front of her chest and was surrounded by black and white lines of energy as they swirled around her body. If one watched closely they would see the black energy slowly lighten in color. She sighed softly as she continued to meditate.

The two sat like that for the next half an hour when two people entered the room and walked up to them.

"Daddy? What are you two doing?" Kunou asked as she watched them in interest.

"Meditating." Ranma answered and looked down as Lilith II sat down next to him and leaned against his side. "What's wrong?"

"Dragon power." Lilith II pointed at the Sacred Gear. "What else?"

"You know how I'm a Devil, right?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Lilith II. "The piece that was used to turn me into a Devil is fused with this Sacred Gear, I'm working on a crazy idea that will help me with it."

Lilith II nodded and stood up and reached forward.

"Hey, what are..." Ranma trailed off as she touched the Sacred Gear, causing it to suddenly glow really brightly. "What did you..?" Ranma trailed off as he saw that the Sacred Gear had changed, turning from a long dagger into a wakizashi in design.

"I made it better." Lilith II answered Ranma and sat down next to him, pressing herself against his side. "Mmm..." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Ranma grabbed the wakizashi and closed his eyes. 'What did you...'

 _"I'm surprised you're trying to contact me."_

"Sen?" Ranma's eyes widened in shock.

 _"Yes, this is Sen. Why are you contact me, Ranma?"_

"...Would you believe that a Dragon by the name of Lilith II who's very, very powerful modified my Sacred Gear and I was trying to figure out what she did?"

 _"A very powerful Dragon? How powerful?"_

"Hmm..." Ranma looked at the pony-tailed Dragon, who was resting against him with her eyes closed. "Stronger than the Heavenly Dragons."

 _"So Ophis?"_

"Sort of." Ranma answered, not wanting to explain Lilith II to the other Dragon. "I was just meditating with the Sacred Gear and trying to figure out what my King's Piece did to it."

 _"I can't help you there. If I was there I could answer that for you, but I can't."_

"That's fine, it's enough to know that I can call you if I need some advice."

 _"Indeed. I will let you get back to focusing on your Sacred Gear, but do contact me from time to time. I don't get calls very often. Oh, and CC said you were a bit interesting."_

Ranma nodded as the call ended and blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking, he saw Kunou looking at him curiously. Smiling, he reached his free hand up and ruffled her hair, causing her to blush and squirm. "Okay, now, how about..."

Focusing on his King's piece, Ranma's eyes widened as he felt the power flow from it far easier than before. Looking at Lilith II, she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Do you like?" She closed her eyes softly and nuzzled his side. "You have a Dragon's power, even if it's not like the Dragon Emperors, you helped save me and Ophis, so I helped you."

"What did..." Ranma asked, trailing off.

"I made it so you could access your Devil piece that's fused with your Sacred Gear."

Ranma, Kunou and Lilith all stared at the Dragon God in shock.

Lilith II didn't say anything, she just continued to cuddle against Ranma's side, enjoying what she was doing.

"...Master?"

"Yes, I know," Ranma sighed. Granted, the power boost was nice, but... "I'll talk with her."

Damn it, he had worked so hard to keep people from thinking he was into lolicon! And while he wasn't aware of the age of consent for a dragon-he was still uncertain if what Lilith said the age of consent for a succubus was-she said if they spoke, it was legal-he was pretty certain a dragon whose human form was a grade schooler, would just get him in trouble.

"That's the most I've heard you speak." Kunou said to Lilith II.

"I have been learning from all of you." Lilith II responded softly.

"Well, this could be good or bad." Lilith giggled softly. "Good thing your room is sound-proofed, Master, otherwise she'll be learning a lot of things."

Lilith II and Kunou both looked at Ranma in confusion. "Hey, daddy, how come your room smells so weird every morning anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ranma instantly answered, causing Lilith to fall over laughing. "...Dang it! Now I know I'm getting old! I'm still a teenager too!"

Lilith II and Kunou both watched as Lilith rolling on the floor, howling in laughter as she pounded the floor while laughing at Ranma's line. "BWHAHAHAHAHA! Master is! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not that funny." Ranma dead-panned.

"Hey, Ranma!" Yohko called out, causing him to look over at her. "You got someone here to see you."

Ranma blinked in confusion and stood up. "Well, better see who it is."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(-)

Following Yohko out of the training area and towards the living room, Ranma rolled his eyes as he heard Lilith's laughter. "It wasn't that funny, Lilith."

"What did you do?" Yohko asked in amusement.

"Just said something that makes me sound like an old man." Ranma rolled his eyes as Yohko giggled. "So who..." Ranma trailed off as he saw Ravel Phenix and her mother standing in the living room.

"Greetings, Ranma Saotome." Lady Phenix smiled at him. "My daughter told me something very interesting. So I ask of you, would you like to make a trade?"

"A trade?" Yohko asked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Apparently it's a common thing for Devils to trade members of their peerage or unused pieces to other Devils for members of their peerage." Ranma answered her.

"Sounds like Devils that aren't Kings are nothing more than property." Yohko grumbled, causing Lady Phenix to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I take it that you're a freshly reincarnated Devil then?" She asked, getting a nod from Yohko. "Very well, I suppose to someone who has no idea what's going on that it would look like that. In truth, the Evil Piece system has several functions, one of which serves as your identification. Actions you take, regardless of what they are, reflect on your King. But if you're worried about being treated as mere property, I wouldn't worry about that." The blonde woman smiled at her. "First of all, such a trade can only be done between two Kings. Secondly, everyone involved has to agree to the trade, so it's completely voluntary."

"And lastly, I asked to be part of Ranma's peerage when the news of him being a high ranking Devil was made public." Ravel answered, her face slightly flush.

"You're okay with it?" Yohko asked Ranma, getting a shrug from him. "...Really?"

"Yohko, I've lived with Lilith for over half my life by my side and I've learned that humans tend to have stricter morals than other sentient species. I've met Demons, Aliens, Devils, Angels, Gods and Dragons, you think they all have the same morals as humans do?" Ranma gave her a small grin. "There's a few things that everyone agrees on as evil, but if it makes you feel better, think of the King as the manager of a sports team and trading pieces as nothing more than free agent trading."

"That's a pretty good analogy." Ravel admitted.

Yohko grumbled softly and Ranma shook his head. "Listen, Yohko, don't just throw your morals away, but if you can't accept that things are different between the species, you'll go crazy."

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time adjusting is all." Yohko sighed at the elder Devil, who simply smiled at her.

"It's quite alright dear." Lady Phenix replied, "some humans take longer to acclimate to being a Devil than others do."

"It's just, being a Devil Hunter and seeing what happened to people who were turned into Demons or possessed, even with Asia and Xenovia's reassurances..."

"Yohko," Ranma stepped in front of her, "listen, you won't become something twisted, evil or a threat to everyone around you."

"But what if..."

Ranma gave her a grin. "If you go crazy and try to kill everyone for some reason, I'll make sure to beat some sense back into you, then tie you up in the bedroom and keep you occupied for a month so you don't think about doing that again."

Both Yohko and Ravel's faces turned scarlet upon hearing that.

"Oh my..." Lady Phenix grinned at Ranma. "If I wasn't satisfied with my husband, I might try to steal you away for myself."

 _"MOOOOOOM!"_ Ravel screamed and glomped onto Ranma's arm. "You have four kids! Let me have a man!"

"I was joking." Lady Phenix grinned at Ranma's embarrassed look. "Well, shall we? This will take a bit of time, but it's fairly simple."

"Sure." Ranma nodded.

(-)

Some time later...

After performing the trade and seeing Lady Phenix off, Ranma stretched his arms over his back. "Sorry, was meditating so long and then having to do the transfer ritual made me stiffen up somewhat."

Ravel giggled. "It's fine. There's another reason I wanted to be part of your peerage right now." Ranma raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "Well, the Rating Game against the Red Dragon Emperor. I'm pretty good at strategy."

"Aren't the Rating Games glorified martial arts contests?" Ranma asked, remembering what he had been told about the lead up to Sairaorg and Rias's Rating Game.

Ravel shook her head. "No, while combat is very common among Devils as the fastest way to win is to eliminate members of the opposing teams, there's plenty of different types of Rating Games that exist and different strategies to employ."

Ranma grinned at hearing that. "Well, glad to have someone who's got experience on my side then." He wasn't stupid, experience meant a lot in combat. Even Genma, for all the crazy, stupid and outright dangerous training he did, had enough experience that he was worth listening to, if only to learn the best ways to hurt someone without wasting energy doing so.

Nearly anything else and Genma wasn't too useful, but he had his moments from time to time.

Hearing the door open and slam shut, Ranma looked up to see Bulleta storm into the house. "Hey, what's..." He trailed off as she grabbed him by his shirt and looked him in the eyes as best she could. "...Bulleta?"

"I need information and you're the only person I can think of to ask about it."

Ranma was about to say something when he saw her face, there was something there that kept him from speaking, instead he just nodded.

"You know that I've been stuck at this age since before we met, right?" She asked, getting a nod from Ranma while Ravel and Yohko watched on in interest. "Atsuko said something to me today. She said there was a way so that I could grow up and look my actual age. From what I can tell, you know how to fix my problem, but Nabiki shot it down because I'm crazy."

Ranma sighed softly. "Well, you are rather terrifying and who isn't insane in the Moonlight World?" He glared at Yohko. "You lost HOW many potential boyfriends because of your job again?"

Yohko shut her mouth and looked at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I'm a special breed of crazy." Bulleta grinned toothily. "So, tell me, what did she mean by being able to suddenly growing into my actual age?"

Ranma sighed, wondering if he should do this, but the look of sheer desperation in her eyes had him nod. "You know how Lilith is bonded to me, right?" Bulleta nodded at him. "That carried over when I became a Devil. And because I'm a King, part of it passes onto my peerage, meaning that they have succubus traits now."

"Wait, what?!" Both Ravel and Yohko yelped at the same time.

"It's not that big of a deal, you get a stronger than normal sex drive, you get a succubus's maturity rate too, in a decade your body grows somewhat, your boobs, butts and thighs get more shapely," Ranma told them what he knew. "I dunno the effects it'll have on you, Ravel, since you were traded into my peerage, or if the piece I traded your mother will have that quality or not."

There was a thud and Ranma looked at Yohko, who had her legs give out on her. "You okay?"

"I was turned into a Devil and now I'm going to become a sex fiend!"

Ranma, Ravel and Bulleta all sweat-dropped at that.

"Ah, no." Ranma shook his head. "*I'M* the sex fiend, you're not."

"Feh, you're a sex fiend?" Bulleta sneered at him. "You don't go around raping little girls."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "One, who's a lolicon? Two, only because I get laid enough that it doesn't become a problem. Blame the original Asmodues and the piece of his soul that became a Sacred Gear that's inside of me." Bulleta raised an eyebrow and Ranma shook his head. "Story for another time, but how do you think I survived Lilith for all these years or Morrigan forcing herself on me?"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Do what you need to do then with me." Bulleta grumbled and let go of Ranma, causing him to jerk in surprise. "Look, I'm sick of being a little girl. I'm going to be like this the rest of my life and quite frankly, I figure there's worse ways to spend eternity than being with you."

What Ranma said next had reality itself shudder in fear.

"...Only if you get psychological help." Ranma told her, causing Bulleta's eyes to widen. "Mittelt sees a shrink every week for her issues." He poked her in the chest. "I don't dislike you, but you have a laundry list of problems that need to be taken care of."

"Feh! Don't tell me that I gotta be all nice and happy to everyone." Bulleta sneered.

"You're B.B. Hood, one of the scariest people on the planet." Ranma grinned at her. "You don't need to be nice and happy to anyone, just tone the crazy down."

"So I agree to see a shrink and get whatever meds I need to fix my head and you turn me into a Devil so I can actually get to become an adult?" Bulleta snorted. "Fine, seems like a good deal, so long as I can go crazy on things that need to die."

Sighing, Ranma shook his head slowly. "This is permanent. I didn't give Yohko a choice because she was dying. But I'm asking you, are you..."

"Finish that question and I'll take after you with the lead pipe I have hidden away in my underwear." Bulleta smirked, causing both Ravel and Yohko to look at her weirdly. "Don't ask, I always have a weapon hidden in my underwear." At least she did after she had gotten captured by that Fallen Angel bastard.

Ranma grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her against him. "I have a few rules then. One, you protect everyone in my peerage. Two, you don't betray me or my family. Three..." Ranma lifted his hand off of the back of her head and a rook piece appeared in it. Stepping back, he held it in front of her. "I'm not big into formalities. So, by the power of my King piece, yadda yadda, I'm telling this Rook to activate and become the newest member of my peerage."

When the piece started to glow and Ranma put it on her chest, both Yohko and Ravel watched as it was absorbed into Bulleta. The small girl took a deep breath as she was surrounded by energies and floated in the air for a few moments before being lowered to the ground. "Well..." Bulleta blinked as Devil wings popped out of her back. "This is going to be interesting."

"...Did anyone else hear someone screaming in terror?" Yohko asked, wondering where that had come from.

"I dunno, it sounded like Lilith whenever she sees Yasaka." Ranma muttered before turning as several loud thumps were heard coming towards them rapidly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Lilith screamed in terror as she looked at Bulleta and Ranma. Running up to Ranma, she got into his face. "You... WHY?!"

Bulleta sneered and turned to walk off. "Whatever."

Ranma growled, grabbed Lilith with one arm and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Bulleta with his other hand and picked her up and put her under his arm. "Yohko, Ravel, we'll talk later, I need to have a serious discussion with these two. We'll probably be busy for the rest of the day and into tomorrow."

"Ah, Master?" Lilith gulped, she could feel various emotions coming from Ranma and she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"We're going to talk, Lilith... Among other things."

"Other things?" Bulleta, Yohko, and Ravel all said softly as Ranma walked off with both girls in his arms.

"What other things?" Yohko asked, getting a shrug from Ravel over it.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Lady Yasaka will see you now." An elder Tengu said to the two teenagers as they stood up and followed him into the meeting room.

"Greetings, I am Yasaka, leader of the Youkai Association." A rather beautiful and extremely busty blonde woman with nine golden tails and fox ears gave the two a small smile while opening a folding fan and hiding the lower part of her face behind it.

The two shivered, feeling the air itself starting to rapidly cool around them.

"So tell me..." Yasaka began, the air temperature slowly seeming to drop by the second. "Why are the two that attempted to assassinate my husband seeking an audience with me?" Seeing their surprised looks, she smirked behind the fan. "I was warned about the two of you, as well as how you look, months ago. Ukyou Kunouji, Konatsu Kenzan..." Yasaka narrowed her eyes. "I do hope that the two of you have a really good reason as to why you're here, because if not..." She snapped her fan closed and more than a dozen Youkai seemed to appear out of nowhere around her. "You will feel the wrath of an angry and worried wife."

* * *

Uh oh


	76. Calm Chapter 3

Dance With the Devil

Calm Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

Ukyou fought the urge to gulp in fear as she saw the angry eyes of the fox Youkai in front of her. She had faced Demons of pure fury and wrath that were less intimidating than this woman was. "Lady Yasaka, I... I come seeking information from you." She gave Ukyou a small nod. "It's about what happened in Kyoto... Four years ago now, I think."

"You're talking about the incident in which I ended up married to my husband, left him a hero in the eyes of many and crippled a Devil Hunter clan, yes?" Yasaka asked, hoping to clarify what she was talking about.

Ukyou nodded stiffly as she swore she felt waves of pure anger coming off of the woman.

"I'll give you a quick run-down then." Yasaka took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "At the time, a Youkai had gone berserk and was threatening innocent people not far outside of the city. I went to personally quell the Youkai. While I was away, a clan of Devil Hunters captured many young Youkai, all of whom were under the protection of the association, and started executing them in very brutal ways. My daughter was one who was nearly killed by them. If not for Ranma, my husband, his father and his succubus, my daughter would be dead, as would many other Youkai children."

"...So we were lied to then." Ukyou said softly.

"Lady Yasaka, may I ask something?" Konastu spoke up, getting a tight nod from the fox. "Ranma is your husband?"

"Yes." Yasaka nodded as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that matter to you?"

"Lady Ukyou is currently engaged to your husband."

"And yet you tried to kill him?!" One of the Youkai in the room asked, disbelief heavy in his voice.

"It's not as clear-cut as you think." Ukyou answered. "When we were six, our fathers engaged us to each other. I was to leave with Ranma and Genma when they left, but they took my dowry and ran off. After I failed to catch up, my father basically disowned me and forced me to live as a boy. The only way to regain my honor would be to either kill or marry Ranma."

"...You were only six. And so was he." Yasaka said flatly. "Do you really think that you can hold him accountable for his actions when he's six years old?" She sighed heavily. "There's a reason why children that young can't be held accountable for their actions."

Standing up, she motioned for the two teenagers to do the same. "I am well within my rights to demand anything that I could deem appropriate for you two for what you tried to do to my husband. I know that he wouldn't like it, however." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Allow me to be perfectly clear here. I shall allow you two to leave, but be warned, should you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, untoward my husband or anyone he is close to in the future, I shall have you hunted down and I shall show you two why his pet succubus is terrified of me personally." Looking at the other Youkai in the room, she nodded. "Get them out of my sight. And, for your sakes, I suggest you two leave Kyoto before tonight, I cannot control all the Youkai in this city if they decide they want to express their displeasure towards you."

The two teens were grabbed and forcibly escorted out of the room.

"Lady Yasaka?" One of the Tengus spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"No." She shook her head and walked to the back. "If you'll excuse me, I am very upset."

One of the fox Youkai looked at Yasaka's retreating back in worry.

(-)

"So now what?" Konastu asked Ukyou as the two made their way through Kyoto.

"We get out of town and try to figure out where to go next." Ukyou answered. "...Why do I feel like our lives are about to become horrible in the near future?"

Konastu had nothing to say to that.

(-)

Back in Kuoh City...

Akeno, wearing jeans and black t-shirt, smiled as she walked with Issei, who was wearing long pants and a gray shirt with some sort of silly writing on it, on their date, it was starting to get late in the day and she had been having fun, especially seeing both guys and girls look at Issei with naked jealousy. "You know, for someone as openly perverted as you are, you really are a perfect gentleman." She giggled and poked him on the cheek as he blushed. "Considering you've been with Rias and Xenovia for how long, I'm surprised that I can still make you blush."

"I'd have to be deader than a zombie vampire to not blush with you around." Issei smiled at her before frowning in confusion. "...How would that even work anyhow?"

Both of them stopped and tried to think about the specifics of a zombie vampire and were coming up a bit blank.

"That is a silly idea." Akeno laughed, "where did you hear it?"

"I was cleaning by the library at school the other day," Issei sighed as Akeno looked at him in confusion, "Sona strong-armed me into cleaning the hallways since the janitor sprained his knee. Anyway, I was by the library and heard some people playing games and one of the things came up was 'now it's a zombie vampire' or something and it made me think."

Akeno laughed as she heard that, her breasts bouncing between breaths. "Oh wow, that is something hilarious. But then again, didn't Nabiki say something about Vampires being forcibly turned into Dragons or something?"

Issei shrugged, he couldn't remember if she did or not. "Well, our date's not over yet."

"Oh?" Akeno gave him a curious look while deep inside she was starting to fidget with nervousness. 'Is...is he going to?'

Issei smiled at her softly and turned to face her fully. "Hey, Akeno, I'd say we should get dinner and watch a movie, but... Want to skip that and do something more fun together?"

"Oh?" Akeno gave him a naughty grin. "What do you got in mind?"

"Well..." Issei had a similar grin on his face, though he was blushing hard. "I was thinking we could find a private room, have some time to ourselves and..." He couldn't finish that sentence as Akeno grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips, her large breasts squishing themselves against his chest as she hugged him to her. The kiss lasted for some time, their tongues dueling before Akeno pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the two of them still.

"Let's do it."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Yohko looked up as Nabiki, Kuroka, Atsuko and Mittelt walked in, each holding several bags. "How was shopping?" She deadpanned.

"Mostly uneventful." Nabiki answered her.

"Is that why Bulleta came back upset then?" Yohko asked, causing Nabiki to sigh. "I'm not even going to ask. Ranma said he had to have a private discussion with Lilith and Bulleta though, so we probably won't see him until tomorrow."

"BOO!" Kuroka suddenly yelled as she figured it out instantly. "I WANT KITTENS, MRAW!"

"Anything else I should know?" Nabiki asked as she facepalmed.

"No, not really." Yohko shrugged. "Ranma was helping Bulleta out with a problem she had, nothing more." She tilted her head as Nabiki, Atsuko, Mittelt and Kuroka all suddenly turned stark white. "What?"

"...Did his solution to her problem involve a glowing chess piece?" Nabiki asked, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

"...Yes."

"SUNNVABITCH!" Nabiki and Mittelt yelled at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kuroka fell to her knees, trembling in fear.

"...So is she now the top bitch of the harem?" Atsuko asked as she tried to think of the ramifications of having Bulleta as part of the group.

"...No wonder she was upset, sheesh." Yohko grumbled in annoyance as she stood up and walked towards the training room.

Nabiki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Great, just great, how the hell can this get any worse? The crazy gal's a Devil now."

"You know..." A new voice spoke up and Nabiki looked over as Ravel and Lilith II came out of the game room. "Ranma actually tried to not turn her into a member of his peerage." Ravel told them. "He made her have to promise to see psychological help before he would even consider helping her."

"There's not a shrink qualified to deal with her." Nabiki shot back.

"Ddrag has to see a psychiatrist and even take meds for how he's feeling since he got the title of Breast Dragon Emperor." Atsuko spoke up. "And I'm STILL trying to wrap my head around the concept of a Dragon that has no body taking meds or talking to a shrink without Issei hearing when that Dragon is bonded to him."

Nabiki sighed. 'How the hell can he justify this?! She's totally crazy!'

Mittelt walked towards her room silently. She had some thinking to do.

(-)

In Ranma's room...

Bulleta, naked and covered in sweat and other fluids, cried out pleasure as her back arched as she came again. "That... Oh damn..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she panted and drooled as she felt Ranma cumming inside of her.

Next to her, in a similar state, Lilith was panting softly. "Master..." She gulped as he pulled out of Bulleta with a loud pop. "Um..."

"I told you..." Ranma grabbed her leg and pulled her close to him. "I'm going to fuck both of you until tomorrow."

As he lined up with her wet pussy, Lilith gave him a grin. "Well, can't really complain about that."

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Alright, thank you." Rias nodded as she hung up her phone and sighed. "Dang." She sat down on the couch and leaned against the back, looking up and raising an eyebrow as Xenovia was leaning over her.

"What's wrong?" Xenovia asked her. "Don't tell me you're pregnant or something."

Rias twitched, her face turning red. "No!" She sat up straight. "Issei just called and said that he was going to be gone most of the night and we shouldn't wait up for him." She pouted, she could have sworn she heard Akeno giggling in the background.

"So why the dang?" Xenovia asked and Rias pouted childishly as she looked at the sword user.

"I wanted Issei tonight!"

Xenovia face-faulted as she heard that. "Sheesh! I thought it was something really bad." Seeing Rias pouting more, she sighed. "What?" Sitting up, she looked at the redhead. "You know that..."

"I know." Rias shook her head. "I was looking forward to having him tonight."

Xenovia shrugged and stood up. "Alright, if you want I'll let you use me as a body pillow tonight." Rias looked at her sharply. "...We've seen each other naked, seen what we look like when we're orgasming and we've had our hands all over each other." Her face turned red. "All things considered, at this point, what difference does it make?"

Rias had a red face as an idea came to her. "Um, Xenovia... About that... Do you mind if... We... Do a little more than just sleep?"

Xenovia gawked, her face turning bright red as she thought about the implications of that. "I mean, that... What..."

"I've got to get used to having other girls with Issei, right?" Rias asked softly, her face was still flushed as she looked at her fingers. "So, um... Want to..."

"...Have hot lesbian sex with the hottest full-time redhead in school?" Xenovia asked bluntly, getting a nod from Rias. "Sure, why not?" Rias looked at her sharply. "It's not like I haven't fantasized about it a few times."

"Are you two swapping from sausage to tacos then?" Koneko asked, causing both girls to scream and jump in surprise. "...I've been here the whole time, I heard the whole conversation."

"Where?!" Xenovia yelped and Koneko pointed to the corner gap where two of the couches touched each other. "...Oh."

"Being small sometimes rocks, yo. So..."

"No we're not giving up on men." Rias shook her head. "I'm just..."

"Trying to get used to clams too, okay." Koneko nodded at her. "Have fun, just don't scream too much, I like my sleep."

"You're taking this well..." Xenovia commented, getting a shrug from Koneko.

"If I gotta share the man-meat with other girls, it's fine. If the other girls want to have some fun with me, I don't care." She gave them the same flat expression. "Just don't hog him forever and share, that's all I want."

"Ah, right." Xenovia nodded, her face still flushed.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Akeno panted as she lay there on her back, naked, sweat covering her. "That was..." She had a grin on her face and rolled to her side, giggling at Issei, who was in a similar state as she was. "This hotel room was a great idea."

Issei grinned at that. "Yeah..." At least it was one of those love hotels that didn't bother to have a receptionist. You just paid the machine and it popped out a key card for the room. He just knew that if there was someone at the receptionist desk that rumors would get back to the school and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

The next thing he knew, Akeno rolled over and was laying on top of him, pressing her naked, sweaty body against his. "So, Issei..." She grinned as she pressed her breasts against his chest. "How do I compare to Rias?"

Issei gave her a slightly frightened look. "What's with that question?" Even he knew that was a death flag if he answered it wrong. The last thing he needed was to find his way onto a nice boat.

"Well..." She ran a finger over his chest and smiled. "I'm curious, am I at least as good as Rias is?"

Issei gave her a small grin. "Well, I don't think it's fair to compare yourself to her. Even if it's just with me, she's got more experience in this field than you do."

"Hmm..." Akeno nodded at that. "True, but Issei..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You made my mind go blank several times." She whispered to him and nipped at his ear. "I might want to steal you away from Rias for good at this rate."

Something inside Issei snapped at that moment and he growled, much to Akeno's shock. The next thing the black-haired beauty knew, she was on her back, Issei was straddling her and had her arms pinned above her head. "Issei?" She asked, shock and a little fear in her voice.

"Let me make something clear, Akeno..." Issei leaned in and gently bit at the nape of her neck and suckled. "You aren't stealing me away from Rias. I won't let you steal me away. And I won't let anyone take you away from me either."

Akeno gulped softly and groaned as he sucked on the bite mark on her neck. "Issei..." She moaned out huskily. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he moved his right hand off of her arms while using his left hand to hold her arms above her head and used his right hand to fondle her large breasts.

"I think you need a lesson on where you stand." Issei whispered.

The next thing Akeno knew, she was flipped over and Issei's hands were on her hips, raising her ass into the air. "Ah, Issei?" She gulped and let out a sigh as she didn't feel his dick aiming for her anus. As much as she might have liked it, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. "AH!" She cried out as he slammed into her hard, causing her ass and breasts to jiggle with the motion. "I...Issei?" She looked over her shoulder, her cheeks flush and her eyes widened as he leaned in, nibbling on her ear.

"You're mine, Akeno, I'm going to make sure you know it."

Akeno didn't talk or think much the rest of the night as Issei took her like an animal.

After the last round, Akeno found Issei slumping on her back, she groaned as he slipped out of her thoroughly tired and worn out opening. "That was... Shooo good..." She giggled and after Issei rolled off of her, she turned to face him and hugged his worn out body with her own before passing out, their combined fluids soaking her thighs and the bed sheets.

Before he fell asleep, Issei was thankful he had the foresight to get the overnight option for the hotel they were at.

(-)

The next morning...

Issei yawned as he and Akeno met up with Rias and Xenovia on their way to school. "Morning." He took his bookbag from Xenovia. "Thanks."

Xenovia gave him a small grin. "You two must have had a lot of fun." She couldn't help but notice the hickies on Akeno's neck.

Issei blushed softly but nodded and looked at Akeno, who was wearing her school uniform, though he fully suspected she just used magic to transform her outfit. 'I really need to learn that, I'd save a fortune on clothes.'

"So what are you going to do about the hickies?" Rias asked, amused as Akeno simply used magic to hide them. "You'll have to give me details later."

Akeno giggled and gave Rias a lewd grin. "Why, Rias, I never... Besides, you never kissed and told." Rias gave her a somewhat annoyed look, though it was ruined by the smile that was on her face.

"I didn't want you to get too jealous." Rias said softly and turned to walk to the school.

"That was a weak excuse and you know it." Akeno replied as she, Xenovia and Issei followed after her.

As he looked at Akeno from behind, Issei fought the urge to giggle perversely as he thought about all the things he did to her last night. After a few moments, he blinked in confusion. 'Why did I act like that last night anyway?' He wasn't even thinking about the sex for once.

"Oh shoot!" Issei suddenly yelled, grabbing the attention of the other three. "My uniform! I don't..." He trailed off as Akeno smiled, walked up to him and put her hand over him. A glow covered him before his clothes were transformed into his school uniform. "...I REALLY need to learn that."

"It will cost you." Akeno winked at him and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

Issei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks turned slightly red.

(-)

Minutes later...

"Wow..." The girls of Kuoh Academy were gossiping among themselves as they watched Rias, Akeno and Xenovia walk onto the school grounds.

"Is it just me, Katase..." Murayama trailed off as she looked at the trio. "Or have they all gotten more beautiful lately?"

"Uh huh..." The strawberry-blonde nodded and looked at Issei, who was walking behind the three of them. They watched as they told Issei that they had to take off to do some stuff early that morning. "Murayama..." She looked at the brunette next to her. "I think we know who we can get some answers from."

The other kendo girl nodded and the two made their way towards Issei, who was alone after saying goodbye to the three girls.

Not far away, Aika Kiryu looked at the two girls, saw where they were going and sighed. "This is going to be a problem, isn't it?" She asked no one in particular and walked over to Issei.

(-)

"Issei..." Asia smiled as she and Koneko walked onto the campus. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Issei smiled at the two of them. "How come you weren't with Rias and Xenovia?"

Koneko gave him a flat stare and if her cat-ears were out they would be pressed against her head, Issei was sure. "She decided I was to be a body pillow last night and wouldn't wake up until we were almost late."

Asia blushed hard and giggled nervously.

Issei blinked rapidly before grinning. "Please tell me someone got a picture of that."

"ISSEI!" Two females yelled before they could answer. Turning, Issei saw Katase and Murayama briskly walking up to him with Aika walking up behind them with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What did I do THIS time?" Issei groused, giving them an annoyed look. "Did someone start a rumor of me eloping with Xenovia and Rias? Or maybe someone misheard something I said and claimed I opened a brothel and made poor Asia and Koneko join Xenovia, Irina, Rias and Akeno to service everyone that shows up? Or did someone suggest I created a slime monster that ate clothing again?"

Katase and Murayama stopped and gawked at him. "Did you?" They asked at the same time.

"NO!" Issei yelled at them. "Seriously, what's wrong this time? I'm kind of tired so let's hear whatever it is that you think I did so I can go and wake up a bit more."

The two looked at him a little nervously. Normally he wouldn't be acting like that, but they shook it off and Katase narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what did you to do Rias-onee-sama and Akeno-onee-sama?"

"Huh?" Issei asked, wondering how much they knew.

"They've looked extra beautiful lately and this morning Akeno-onee-sama has a weird grin on her face." Katase responded. "They weren't like that before, so what did you do?"

"ISSEI!" A male voice suddenly yelled out before anyone could respond and Issei looked up as he saw Matsuda flying through the air at him in an attempted jump kick.

Twisting to the side, Issei watched as Matsuda crashed onto the ground in a thud. "Hey, Matsuda, what did I do THIS time?"

"Yo! Don't be acting so coy! You know what you did!" The nearly bald boy stood up and got in Issei's face, poking him in the chest. "You're scoring some pussy and you ain't telling me anything!"

"So that's what's going on?!" Murayama gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "You... Rias-onee-sama... Akeno-onee-sama?!"

"This is getting out of hand." Aika and Koneko both muttered at the same time.

Twitching, Issei growling before grabbing Matsuda's wrist and twisting it hard, forcing him to his knees in pain. "Listen, Matsuda, I like you, you're a friend, but who I'm with, what I do with them, whether it's stuff like that or not, is none of your damn business." Letting go of his wrist, he turned to look at the two kendo girls and gave them an annoyed look. "And frankly, I'm tired of you two getting a crowd of girls to chase me around campus for no reason because someone said something that was out of context and then rumors went flying wildly." He looked at Aika, who quickly held her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey, so long as everything's consensual and no one's getting hurt, I'm for whatever you do." Aika answered, causing the others to look at her weirdly. "What? I was actually getting tired of seeing you getting chased around campus for no reason either."

"...Oh." Issei felt his anger subside at hearing that. "Well then..." He coughed into his hand and glared at the two girls in front of him. "I get it, I'm a pervert, I've done a lot of bad shit to you two and the other girls and you're just looking out for Rias and Akeno, but what I do with them is as much your business as it is Matsuda's. Now if you'll excuse me." He stormed past them, leaving the small group, as well as the students who had stopped to watch the drama, stunned.

"Issei..." Asia, Koneko and, surprisingly, Aika all muttered softly as they watched him walk at a very brisk pace.

Issei, meanwhile, was fighting the urge to scream in frustration and he couldn't figure out why.

"Issei..." He heard Ddrag's voice in the back of his head. "We need to talk."

(-)

After getting to a secluded hallway on the top floor of the school, Issei looked at his wrist. "So why didn't we go to the old school house?" He asked softly as a gem formed on the back of his wrist.

"I wanted to talk to you as quickly as possible."

"So what's going on, Ddrag?" Issei asked. "What's going on? I've never had my temper flare up this much before."

"I should have expected this." Ddrag sighed softly. "Even if you are a Devil, you're still a Dragon. And you've begun to take on some Dragon characteristics."

"Huh?"

"To put it bluntly, you're gaining some traits a Dragon, namely being protective of things that you own."

"Things I own?" Issei muttered softly.

"To understand, I think I should explain some Devil stuff to you. You know I've been around for a long time, I've met plenty of Devils, Demons and other things. Devils have a primary sin, in your case it's obviously lust, that gives them drive and power."

Issei nodded, he remembered Rias mentioning it awhile ago.

"One thing that you may not know is that Devils get stronger if they have desires they can't fulfill. Haven't you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"That you haven't been able to hit the same explosive levels of power that you once could." Ddrag mentioned, causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock. "It's not completely a bad thing, you're far stronger than you were before and with your desire to fondle as much boobage as possible being fulfilled, plus no longer being a virgin, your desires are being fulfilled and thus your explosive power potential has dropped."

"I'm not giving up sex or boobs for more power." Issei said flatly.

"I'm not saying you should." Ddrag replied, "however, you'll have to find a new desire to focus on, one that hasn't been fulfilled yet."

"...What's there besides boobs and sex?"

Ddrag sighed, this could take some time.

"Hyuudou." A stern female voice suddenly broke through their conversation and Issei looked up in shock as Sona Sitri and Tsubaki both walked up to him, determined looks on their faces. "What happened out there? I've got reports of you attacking regular students."

"It's not that!" Issei shook his head. "Katase and Murayama came up to me and were demanding to know what kind of relationship I have with the girls around me and then Matsuda tried to attack me and got in my face about the same stuff and then I got all upset and..."

"Don't blame my partner." Ddrag spoke up, causing Issei to lift his arm up as the two Devils looked at the gem on Issei's wrist. "He's gaining some Dragon traits, including the negative ones that happens when someone threatens what a Dragon owns."

Both Sona and Tsubaki gave Issei a flat look. "Really? You think you own them?"

Issei shook his head and waved his arms. "Nah uh! No way! I don't think that about them!"

"No, but they are yours, partner." Ddrag answered. "I admit, I could have worded that better, but when a Dragon chooses a mate, they treat their mate the same as they would valuable treasure. You can ask Fafnir about that if you need more answers."

"Oh." Sona, Tsubaki and Issei all said at the same time.

"Wait..." Tsubaki's eyes widened behind her glasses as she realized what Ddrag was implying. "So the rumors I heard of you sleeping with Rias and Xenovia are true?"

Issei gulped and nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, I wasn't planning on telling everyone at the school that I was, but..." He trailed off as Sona held up a hand and sighed.

"What you do with your private time isn't any of my business. Just treat her right." Sona shook her head. "Seriously, between finding out that my sister is sleeping with Ranma Saotome and now this, the last few days have been full of revelations for me."

"Wait!" Issei gaped in shock. "Ranma's sleeping with Serafall Leviathan?!"

Tsubaki giggled, causing Sona to give her an annoyed look while Issei looked at her in confusion. "Lady Leviathan had a bit of a crush on Ranma after the battle against the Khaos Brigade when he used that giant ball of icy fire on the flying Minotaur."

"I still don't know how you figured that out right away." Sona muttered in annoyance. "Anyway, Hyuudou..." She cleared her throat and looked at him seriously. "I do hope this won't be a problem for you, because if so..."

Issei shook his head. "No, I... I don't think it will."

Sona gave him a stern look before sighing and pulling out a small business card. "Here. If you need help controlling your temper, there are psychologists trained to deal with this."

"Uh..." Issei looked at it as he took the card.

"Your Dragon partner takes medication for his depression for the title of Boob Dragon Emperor." Sona pointed out and ignored Ddrag as he cried out in despair. "There's nothing wrong with admitting that you need help with something that's beyond your ability to control."

Issei gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I'll look into it."

"Good." Sona nodded and spun around to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ranma Saotome and threaten him for sleeping with my sister like a good sister would."

Issei sweat-dropped heavily as he heard that. "Well, have fun." Pocketing the card, he dismissed the gem and walked down the hallway to get to his class before school started. Turning the corner, he nearly ran over Aika. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be worried about a classmate?" Aika gave him an annoyed look. "Hey, Issei... Can I ask you something?"

"...What?"

"What's it like having a Dragon sealed inside of you?"

Issei's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards.

* * *

Uh oh.

Wait, didn't I do uh oh on the last chapter?

...Oh well.


	77. Calm Chapter 4

Dance With the Devil

Calm Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

* * *

"What are you talking about? A Dragon sealed in me? That's just..."

"I overheard everything." Aika answered bluntly and she looked to the side. "You're a Devil, and a Dragon? How long has this been going on? And what about Asia? Does she know? What about the others?"

If Aika had threatened to expose him, or had tried to blackmail him or something else, Issei probably could have dealt with it easily enough, a quick trip to Azazel, Rias or Akeno and her memory would have been erased and this whole thing would have been forgotten easily. But she wasn't doing that. In fact, if anything, her voice was scared and full of worry. "...If you want to know, yes, they all know."

Aika looked at him sharply. "I have so many questions and I have no idea where to begin and I'm worried that now that I know you're going to eat my soul and wipe my memories and..."

"Calm down!" Issei held his hands up to try and get her to stop. "Listen, um... Shoot, class is going to start soon. Aika, if you promise to wait, I can help answer your questions later today."

Aika nodded slowly. "Okay."

Issei sighed, this was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

(-)

"Hey..." Ranma nodded at Issei as he and Aika walked into the room. "Heard you had a busy morning."

"Can it." Issei groused and sat down, groaning in dismay.

"That bad, huh?" Ranma asked before waving his hand and Issei looked at him in confusion as he gave the other Devil a wry grin. "Just canceled the noise around us, now spill, what's going on? I get to school and Asia looks like she wants to cry, Koneko looks like she's torn between tearing someone a new one and screaming, those two girls that liked to chase you around are looking like they can't decide if they're turned on, scared or angry and your bald friend is crying about you getting laid not sharing the goods."

Issei groaned and sighed, explaining what happened out there.

"Shit, really?" Ranma grimaced. "This isn't going to help you any."

"I know." Issei grumbled and slumped. "And it gets worse... Aika Kiryuu overheard me talking to Ddrag."

"Need me to erase her memories?" Ranma asked, shocking Issei. "Secrecy of the Moonlight World is pretty important, Issei. There are people who know who aren't supernatural, but they're very rare."

"No. Just..." Issei sighed and looked at Aika, who was chatting with some girls. "Can it wait till noon at least? I need to talk to Azazel and Rias about this."

Ranma nodded at him. "Fine, but it's on your head, just letting you know." Issei nodded and Ranma dropped the noise canceller spell as the teacher came into the room.

(-)

As everyone pooled out of the classrooms to get lunch, Ranma was surprised when Saji walked into the classroom. "Hey, what's up, Student Council toady?"

"Is that really how you know me?" Saji whined, getting a laugh from a few people in the room. "Anyway, Ranma, the President needs to talk to you."

"Sona?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Saji and more than a few people looking at him in shock. "Huh, wonder what I did."

Saji shrugged. "I dunno, I was asked to tell you to head to the council room."

"Alright." Ranma sighed and got up. He didn't like authority too much, but Sona wasn't too bad in his opinion, plus he was banging her sister, so he could at least see what she wanted out of respect for Serafall if nothing else.

"Master..." Lilith gave him a flat look. "What did you do?"

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she just needs to ask me something." He didn't know if it was because of something he did or if she needed to talk, but Ranma could respect the fact that she didn't throw her weight around too much.

At least with him, he noticed that a lot of teachers were scared of her for some reason.

(-)

"Hey." Ranma waved to Sona and Tsubaki as he walked into the Student Council Room. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Sona nodded from where she was sitting down and motioned for him to sit down. "Yes I did. I recently discovered something interesting about you."

"You did, huh? What?"

"You're apparently sleeping with my sister." Sona said, her voice calm, though most of her peerage, which had no clue what was going on, all yelped in shocked surprise as they looked at Ranma in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" Ranma asked, causing everyone but Sona and Tsubaki to crash to the ground in one large face-fault. "She came to me, offered herself to me and we've been sleeping together when we had time. I mean, I know she's super busy as one of the Devil Kings, so we don't meet all that often anyway."

Sona sighed softly and nodded. "That's basically what she said too."

"I'm surprised she told you." Ranma muttered softly, wondering if she had told others and if he should be worried about potential rivals coming after him over this.

"If you're worried about anyone coming after you for sleeping with my sister, don't." Sona answered him, causing him to look at her in confusion. "My sister doesn't have a lot of potential suitors. In fact, I think you're one of the few men that doesn't run away screaming in terror when they realize how... Eccentric she is."

Ranma shrugged at her. "She's funny and rather silly and frankly, I've slept with people far scarier than her."

Sona twitched and made a mental note to find out who was scarier than her sister and stay as far away from them as possible.

(-)

"ACHOO!" Bulleta sneezed loudly, causing her to miss her shot. "DEAD GOD DAMMIT!"

Lilith II, who was behind her, tilted her head in confusion and wondered why she screamed that.

(-)

"So why bring this up?" Ranma asked.

"Because..." Sona's face turned slightly red. "My sister..."

"Lady Leviathan propositioned her sister to have a threesome with you and her."

Ranma gawked at the flat-chested girl, who was blushing hard. "...As hot as that would be to get both sisters at the same time, even I find that to be weird."

"Oh thank Satan!" Sona sighed in relief. "I was worried you'd be all over it since you..."

"Am a gigantic pervert that has a loli succubus all over me?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Sona. "Again, such a scenario would be incredibly kinky and hot and if Lilith was here she'd be all for it. I'm just pointing out that I find it weird that your sister would want that."

"...My sister is a total siscon." Sona grumbled, causing Ranma to nod in understanding. "Does it make sense now?"

"Yes." Ranma nodded at her. "And, quite frankly, I wouldn't mind doing that, but only if you are." Sona gawked at him. "I never force anyone to sleep with me, Sona. The instant that I do I probably won't be able to stop doing that ever." As much as Ranma didn't want to admit it, his Sacred Gear combined with Lilith's essence would only cause problems in that regard. "Listen, if you don't feel comfortable with it, I won't do it."

"...Just like that?" Sona asked, flabbergasted and very thankful he wasn't pushing the issue. She knew if Serafall found out he was all for it that by the time the weekend rolled around that she, her sister and Ranma would all be naked and having a threesome.

"Yeah." Ranma shrugged at her. "I'll talk to Serafall about it, okay? Give her a call and tell her to come visit me the first chance she can."

"Sure." Sona nodded, her face slightly flushed. "You have NO idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I was worried you'd push the issue and then..."

"No." Ranma shook his head. "Trust me, sex is best when all parties involved agree to it."

Sona gave him a wry grin. "I'll take your word for it, I don't have an experience in that field."

Ranma chuckled at that. "Nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I'm gunna go get some food if that's everything." Sona nodded and Ranma left the room.

"Um..." Tomoe spoke up. "Your sister is lovers with the biggest pervert in school?!"

"Apparently." Sona nodded at her. "Do yourself a favor and don't spread this information out. If rumors of this gets out to people who would use this against my sister... Things won't go well for any of us."

"Right!" Her peerage all yelped and nodded in fright.

The last thing they wanted was one of the Devil Kings angry at them.

Even worse if it was Serafall Leviathan, she scared them. After all, anyone who could cow their King into submission was someone to be feared!

(-)

Meanwhile, in the Occult Research Club room...

"So..." Azazel looked at Issei. "You needed to see me?" He asked, getting a nod. "I take it has something to do with the person who's behind the door?" Azazel asked, getting a yelp from said hidden person. When the door opened and Aika Kiryuu walked in, he sighed. "So... What can I do for you?"

"She overheard me talking to Ddrag." Issei pointed out. "So..."

"I have questions." Aika spoke up and looked at Azazel. "What's going on here? You seem to know."

"Indeed I do." Azazel nodded at her. "Tell me something, Miss Kiryuu, did you ever see the movie "the Matrix"?"

Aika nodded at him. "Yeah, but what does.."

"I'll give you the red and blue pill options right now." Azazel interrupted her. "If you want to know what's going on, I'll answer your questions, but your view of the world will be completely shaken and some people don't recover from having their world view so badly shattered. Or you can ask for me to erase those memories of what happened and we implant fake ones in their place so you don't have to wonder what's going on. It's far safer for you if you take this option."

"You should be thankful." A female voice spoke up and Issei jumped as Lilith pulled herself out of Issei's shadow, causing Aika to jump back and scream. "If it was Master who found out you know, your memory would have already been erased."

"Wh, wha, wha!?" Akia fell on her butt, her eyes wide. "H...HOW?!"

"How did you know I'd be here?" Issei asked, not really bothered by Lilith's sudden appearance.

"Master told me what happened between you and pervert girl here." Lilith pointed out. "He was worried about all of this and asked me to make sure everything was okay." Looking back at Aika, she walked over to the scared girl, her hand on her hip. "Listen, let me make this clear, if you get your questions answered, Aika, you will become a target by people for one reason or another."

"...What are you?" Aika asked, getting a grin from Lilith.

"You sure you want to know?" Lilith asked.

Aika was silent for several moments and looked from Lilith to Issei and back to Azazel, who was watching the whole thing in amusement. "...Yes. What's going on?"

"Well... If you want to know..." Azazel grinned at her. "I'll make things easy for you, Miss Kiryuu. Every mythology that you ever heard of? They're real. Gods, Demons, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, the creator God, Dragons, magical beasts, monsters, the undead and everything inbetween, all of it is real."

Aika stared at him, wide-eyed. "That... You're serious?" When Azazel stood up and unfurled a dozen black wings out of his back, she yelped, her eyes practically bulging in shock. "Holy fuck, you are serious!"

"My name is Azazel, which you knew, but what you don't know is that I was once part of Heaven." Azazel chuckled softly. "Lilith here is a succubus."

"Wait, they're..."

Lilith grinned at the perverted girl. "If you ever want to enjoy a fun dream, lemme know." She purred as she slinked up to Aika and rubbed the girl's jaw. "There's nothing off limits you know... And I can make the dreams be... very... VERY real."

Aika blushed hard as she shuddered. "Oh damn, that..." She sighed in relief as Lilith pulled away. "Please don't do that again."

"Only if you ask." Lilith winked at her. "Anyway, Issei's..."

"A Devil... Or a Dragon... Or something." Aika looked at Issei seriously. "Can someone explain that to me?"

"I was once human." Issei answered her. "Do you remember the day I came to school with Rias Gremory? It was just before Lilith and Ranma came to the school."

"Yeah." Aika nodded. "What about it?"

"Shortly before that happened, a girl by the name of Yuma approached me for a date. We went out and then she killed me."

Aika stared at Issei. "What the HELL did you do to get a girl who asked you out on a date to kill you? Did you try and lewd her when she didn't want to be lewded or something?"

"Not quite." Azazel answered. "She was actually a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare who decided that Issei was a threat to Fallen Angels everywhere and killed him. Miss Rias Gremory happened to come across Issei as he lay dying and revived him as a Devil under her service."

"...So Rias is a Devil?" Aika asked softly, trembling in shock. "...What about Asia? She's can't..."

"Also a Devil." Issei said to her. "For the same reason as me. She died because of Raynare and Rias revived her as one of her servants."

"But she's so..." Aika couldn't find the word to describe it.

"Religious?" Lilith offered, getting a nod from Aika. "Listen, Devils aren't the evil creatures that you think they are. Do you really think Issei would go around doing things that Devils are supposed to do, like taking souls or stuff like that?"

Aika looked at Issei and slowly shook her head. "No... I can't see him doing stuff like that."

"Good, because I would never do that." Issei grumbled in anger.

"Miss Kiryuu," Azazel spoke up. "If you're curious, come to this room after school. You'll find that things aren't always as they seem."

"I have one last question though..." Aika spoke up and looked at Issei. "Did you really have sex with Rias Gremory?" She asked, her face flushed. "I won't tell! I just want to know!"

Lilith giggled at Issei. "If she tells, I'll make sure that she gets a naughty dream of being a tentacle monster's seed bed." Aika turned blue in the face at hearing that. "And yes..." Lilith looked at her. "It's as bad as hentai portrays it as."

Issei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Aika, if any rumors get worse because of this, I swear, I'll..."

"Seriously, Issei, I don't hate you." She muttered. "Just answer my question, please."

"Yeah." Issei nodded at her.

"Well damn!" Aika grumbled. "I lost the bet." Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I bet that if Issei lost his virginity it would be to either an older, obese woman or his two friends."

"WHY WOULD YOU BET THAT I WOULD HAVE GAY SEX!?" Issei screamed, looking genuinely hurt.

"...Because with how you were I couldn't see any of the girls in the school willingly having sex with you?" Aika muttered softly. "Although, if you weren't so hostile to me, I would have slept with you months ago."

Issei gawked at her. "SERIOUSLY!?"

Aika smirked at him. "Hey, there's no way I could get Kiba to jump my bones and you're plenty big. If you weren't so mean I would have let you."

"SUNNVABITCH!" Issei screamed, causing Lilith and Azazel to laugh at him. "It's not funny Mr "I've had a thousand harems" and Ms. "I made the perfect lover for all women everywhere", you know?"

"Yes it is." Azazel and Lilith both said at the same time at his distress.

As she watched that, Aika smiled softly. Even if Issei was a Devil and a Dragon, he was still Issei.

(-)

After seeing Aika off, Azazel turned and gave Issei a serious look. "Are you sure about letting her come? It wouldn't be hard to erase her memory and fix everything."

"I..." Issei looked troubled and shook his head. "I'm not sure, but she hasn't threatened or blackmailed me, so I want to give her a chance."

Azazel nodded and sighed. "I'll tell you this right now. It's been my personal experience that it's best to just erase the memories of those who stumble across our world by accident." He put his hands on Issei's shoulders. "But it's your call, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Sheesh, put all the pressure on me, why don't'cha?"

Azazel didn't even grin as he continued to give Issei that same serious look. "Regardless of what you think you are, or how you act, being one of the Heavenly Dragon Emperors means you are a big shot in the Moonlight World, Issei. Your word has as much influence and sway as mine, Michael's, Sirzechs's or any God." Issei's eyes widened. "Sure, some of the Gods like Indra or Hades are well beyond you and their word carries far more weight than yours does, but you're still an important person in our world." He let go of Issei's shoulders and turned to leave. "Just remember, Issei, she's your responsibility now."

After Azazel left, Issei just stood there in silence as he contemplated those words.

(-)

Hours later...

"So..." Azazel began after the entire research club had gotten into the room. "We've got a bit of an announcement. First of all, whoever took all my pens needs to put them back."

When Lilith II stood up and walked up to the desk and started pulling pen after pen out of her pocket before covering the whole desk with pens, everyone gawked in surprise.

"...You took everyone's pens?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Lilith II. "Not even a week at school and you're already causing problems." The girl looked away shyly and he chuckled. "It's okay, but people need to have their pens for work."

Lilith II nodded and made a mental note to not take so many in the future. Even if they were fun to play with.

"Secondly..." Azazel walked over to the door and opened it up. "It seems like some of our secrets got found out."

"Hi." Aika Kiryuu waved nervously at the surprised group.

"I just want to say that I would have erased her memories for all of our sakes." Ranma pointed out, getting a nasty look from the glasses girl. "Hey, even if you'd find out eventually, we all have lots of enemies out there that go after us, if you know what's going on, well..."

"But that doesn't happen outside of comics, does it?" Aika asked, getting a sigh from Yohko, Ranma, Rias and Lilith. "...It seriously does?"

"I can't tell you how many times enemies of my clan attacked me through guys I took a fancy too." Yohko grumbled. "Trust me, getting caught up in our world isn't safe."

"Does that happen often?" Aika asked, getting shrugs or nods. "That's not helpful."

"Depends." Azazel answered her. "Just so you know, Miss Kiryuu, I might have let you come here after school, but my first inclination was to erase your memories as well. And before you ask, no, we don't go around messing with people's memories on a whim." He walked over to the front of the room and sat down. "Truth is, keeping normal people from finding out about the supernatural is best for everyone involved."

"I can imagine..." Aika muttered, wondering how many times something unusual happened around this group and she had no idea.

"And now you're probably thinking 'how much weird stuff has happened when I wasn't looking', am I right?" Rias gave her a smile as the glasses girl blushed hard. "It's not hard, your thoughts are written all over your face."

"So everyone here is a Devil?" Aika asked as she tried to straighten her thoughts out.

"I'm an Angel." Irina raised her hand.

"I'm a Fox Youkai." Kunou spoke up, causing Aika to gawk at her. "What?"

"The cute little princess from Kyoto is a Fox Youkai?!"

Ranma shrugged at her. "Yeah, and her mom's in charge of the Youkai Association down there."

"Not to mention your wife." Atsuko grinned, getting a nod from Ranma.

"Wait, you're married?!" Aika gawked at Ranma. "When?!"

"I was thirteen, there was a mix-up in the paperwork, no I'm not getting a divorce and yes, Kunou is my daughter via marriage." Ranma answered the obvious questions.

"This is..." Aika felt faint. "I don't know what to..."

"The offer to have your memory erased still stands, Miss Kiryuu." Azazel spoke up. "If you don't think you can handle it..."

"...No, I think I can." Aika said as she walked over to an open chair and sat down, sighing. "It's just a bit overwhelming is all."

"Yep." Most everyone who had been reincarnated into a Devil or Angel all nodded at that.

Aika blinked as she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking at Lilith II, she tilted her head. "Yes?"

"I'm a Dragon." She bowed and walked over to Ranma, causing Aika to twitch.

"I thought Dragons were large and had lots of scales."

"They normally do." Issei spoke up, chuckling at her. "But most of them can shapeshift into a human form. Lilith II is... Kind of special."

"Lovely." Aika grumbled, wondering what else was going to be heading her way.

Lilith grinned at Aika. "You know, now that you know, we can drag her into our weekend orgies."

Ranma gave her a confused look. "The last time you and I dragged someone into a weekend orgy without breaking them in properly first they became a drooling mess that couldn't stop giggling for a year afterwords."

Everyone looked at him sharply.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Mittelt muttered and sweat-dropped as both Lilith and Ranma maintained serious expressions. "You're NOT joking?!"

"We were in China and there was a lot of weirdness involving a Chinese spirit, an assassin from around Hong Kong, a former Russian Mafia boss and a Chinese Vampire." Ranma answered.

"And that bastard's the reason I don't like Vampires much." Lilith grumbled. "I couldn't even enjoy the orgy as much as I would have liked otherwise."

"The mob boss scared you almost as much as the big tittied Fox MILF does." Ranma pointed out.

"SHE HAD BULLETS THAT COULD HURT ME WHEN I WAS HIDING IN YOUR SHADOW!" Lilith yelled. "It's like, what kind of nutcase has bullets that can do that?!"

"One who had to deal with Russian ghosts?" Ranma pointed out.

"...Did she have big tits at least?" Issei asked, causing more than a few people to look at him in disgust. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, yes she did." Ranma nodded at him. Issei started to grin. "Anyway, Lilith, Aika hasn't been properly broken in yet, it would ruin her completely."

"...Can I join in the orgy?" Issei asked, getting a few dirty looks. "...What?"

"Sure." Ranma nodded at him. "But you have to be willing to either turn into a girl part way in or let Lilith ride you from behind."

"...On second thought, I don't want to join the orgy." Issei turned blue in the face.

"Good, because we only ever had one weekend orgy." Lilith giggled as most everyone in the room face-faulted. "They seriously believed that?"

"I didn't." Atsuko smiled. "Because you haven't had one since I've lived with you."

"But it sounds like them." Mittelt rubbed her head and wondered how she didn't realize they hadn't had a weekend orgy. "Wait, do threesomes count as orgies?"

"No." Ranma, Lilith and Azazel all answered at the same time.

"A true orgy takes a lot more work and is a lot more fun." Azazel said with his arms crossed over his chest, getting nods from Lilith and Ranma.

"...You guys sit and discuss this stuff openly?" Aika asked, her glasses gleaming.

"Of course not." Rias shook her head. "Some days we actually get work done."

"Plus we have a couple of kids and an Angel." Akeno pointed out. "It's not right to talk about that stuff with them in the room."

Lilith II and Kunou both looked around in confusion.

Yohko snapped her fingers and blushed at the look she was getting. "Don't judge me!"

"We weren't." More than one person said, amusement in their voice.

"You know, I can't tell if you're acting like this because I'm human and here or if you act like this all the time." Aika muttered. "So it would be bad if others found out."

"Very bad." Ranma nodded at her.

"How bad?" Aika looked at him.

Ranma grinned. "I'd have to kill you."

"That's bad."

"Indeed." Ranma nodded.

"Master's lying." Lilith giggled. "But we'd have to erase a lot of people's memories and that's always a mess."

"Yep." Azazel grinned. "The world of the supernatural, or rather, the Moonlight World, as it's called, is an open secret. We try to limit the amount of people who know because large groups of people are irrational and easily driven to violence while individuals can be eased into our world." His smile faded away and he gave Aika a serious look. "When people are thrown head-first into our world, generally because of violence that erupts, they panic and cause a lot of problems. And despite what you think, most of the Moonlight World doesn't want humans to be freaked out. Most of us just want to live our lives normally as well."

"So now that you know, Miss Kiryuu." Rias stood up and walked over to her. "What will you do? What happens next is up to you. All of us would prefer to have a peaceful life here in school and, if it helps, very few problems show up during school hours."

Aika wondered why that was, but dismissed that question for now. "...So what is it you Devils do anyway?"

"Go to school, mostly." Rias answered her with a small grin. "But if you wonder about Devil jobs, we make pacts with people. If they have something they want done, they can ask us to do it for them and we accept a previously agreed upon payment. For example," she turned and gestured towards Kiba, who raised a hand and smiled at the two of them, "Kiba here has a repeat client who works long hours and gets home too exhausted to cook but doesn't like to order take-out, so Kiba's asked to cook her meals for her while she rests after work."

"...That's it?" Aika asked, a flabbergasted look on her face.

"I know, that shocked me too when I filled in for Koneko the first time." Issei chuckled. "There's people who want Devils to hang out, do odd jobs and other things."

"...Anyone get called in for something of a more... Adult nature?" Aika asked.

"No!" Issei cried out, hanging his head in despair. "I really wish that was the case."

Rias crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked. "That's because I didn't let anyone." Issei raised his head and looked at her sadly. "As King I have the right to reject any request that seems suspicious, and as much as it could have been fun, I do have to worry about certain things, Issei, so I always rejected that kind of request."

"Think of it this way, Sempai." Koneko spoke up. "Because she was rejecting that kind of requests, you got to have sex with virgins."

"...I suddenly have zero complaints about you not allowing those kinds of requests." Issei said, his voice strangely neutral while most everyone laughed at that.

"You know, all things considered, I'm a bit disappointed that I wasn't told about this sooner." Aika muttered. "And I'm really surprised at how chill you're all being."

"We're not." Azazel said. "It would be simpler if you were to get your memory erased, but Issei seemed to be against that option."

Issei blushed as Aika looked at him. "Apparently being who I am is a big deal, so I can get away with some stuff."

"Anyway, Miss Kiryuu," Azazel gave her a serious look, "realize that if you blab this to anyone not in the know that there will be serious consequences for you. Due to the fact things have changed somewhat in the Moonlight World as of late, the fact you know is being tolerated. So don't push your luck."

"I doubt anyone would believe me if I went rambling about Gods, Devils and Dragons." Aika answered. "But don't worry, I was more concerned that you were putting up a facade and were different than I thought."

"Are we all okay with this then?" Rias asked and looked around the room. Everyone nodded, though Ranma and Yohko were both more relucant. "What's wrong with you two?"

"She's a normal human." They answered at the same time.

"I'm not stupid enough to get caught up in something I can't handle." Aika muttered, causing a few people to groan. "...What?"

"She's just asking to get killed, isn't she?" Mittelt asked and sighed. "Just keep yourself safe."

"Just so you know, none of us are really okay with you knowing about this so freely." Rias told Aika. "But as we've said, just don't go blabbing about this and you'll be fine." Aika nodded.

As Aika talked with Rias and asked questions, Ranma felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back behind him, he raised an eyebrow at Rossweisse. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in the old club room after everyone's gone." Rossweisse said softly, causing Ranma to slowly nod. "Thanks."

Ranma mentally wondered what she wanted but shrugged it off. He'd find out when he found out.

(-)

A couple of hours later...

"Issei?" Ranma raised an eyebrow as he stood in the old meeting room. It had mostly been emptied out, though the couch and shower was still there as Rias had declared that it would be a great place for private meetings. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." Issei said as he walked in. "Rossweisse asked me to meet her here after the club meeting."

"So what..." Ranma trailed off as the door to the room closed and Rossweisse stood there, her back to them as she locked the door. "What's going on?"

"You two..." Rossweisse turned to face them, her face red. "Strip!"

"Eh?!" Both Ranma and Issei gawked at her.

"I said after we rescued Ranma that I was going to have a threesome with you two and dammit! I'm going to have a threesome now!" Rossweisse yelled as she started to undo her outfit. "You two, naked, now!"

Ranma and Issei looked at each other and nodded as they took their clothes off. "So, Issei..."

"Can I have her pussy first?" Issei asked, getting a nod from Ranma.

"That's fine, I'll get her ass and mouth first then." Ranma grinned as the three stripped out of all their clothes. "Rossweisse, I suggest that you use your mouth on me first, because I don't have lube on hand."

'They're both so big.' Rossweisse gulped and nodded, trembling as she walked forward to them both. "S...Sure!"

"And Issei," Ranma said, taking his clothes and tossing them to the side, thankful he still had some shower stuff in the room, "if you last less than half an hour, I will NEVER let you forget it."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Lilith twitched as she walked home. "SUNNVABITCH!"

"What?" Nabiki, Mittelt, Atsuko and Yohko all asked.

"Master's in a threesome and I didn't get invited!" Lilith cried out in despair, causing most of the girls to face-fault.

"What's a threesome?" Kunou asked Lilith II, who shrugged.

Ravel blushed heavily at that. "Well, shall we go home?"

"Yes." Most of them nodded.

End Chapter 4


	78. Calm Chapter 5

Dance With the Devil

Calm Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved, for if I did there would be a lot more sex.

Okay, so... Sorry about yesterday. I forgot it was time to update.

* * *

"Well..." A gruff male voice spoke as the door behind him opened up. "I was wondering if you had died back in Europe, ya little shit."

"Son Wukong." A younger, but far more tired voice, answered before the person stumbled in and fell to their knees in front of the first generation Monkey King. "Please, I need help."

Sighing, Wukong turned to look at the person more fully. "Cao Cao, what are you doing? Get up."

"I..." Cao Cao felt himself trembling as he stood up. "I can't even lift my spear anymore. Leonardo's gone, Georg's dead, most of the Hero Faction has abandoned me. Only Jeanne, Heracles, and Siegfried remain."

"I heard that you lost your strength a few weeks ago." Son Wukong muttered softly. "So what happened?"

Cao Cao growled heavily. "That... That bastard Jedah! He brought Ranma Saotome into the Khaos Brigade and then he did this to me!"

"So you finally ran into someone that you couldn't just beat with your spear, huh?" Wukong smirked at him.

Cao Cao glared at the Monkey King. "Had it been an actual fight, I could have won easily! But he set a trap for us! He poisoned most of us and then he did something to me and stripped me of all my strength!"

The next thing Cao Cao knew, he was flying across the room and planted into the wall. "GUH!"

"IDIOT!" Wukong yelled at him. "I told you before you went and formed your Hero Faction that there were people out there who you couldn't defeat, that your attitude and arrogance would catch up to you. And what happened? You went and pissed off an actual Hero, tormented his wife and tried to keep him from saving her." Huffing, he turned his back to Cao Cao. "There are very few rules in the Moonlight World, Cao Cao. When it comes to revenge, typically it's between two people and no one else. Add into the fact that you messed with a man's wife..." He smirked to himself. "Let's just say that this is well deserved."

"A little dispor..." Cao Cao shut up when he saw Son Wukong's hand start to glow.

"You're an idiot." He sighed and turned to look at Cao Cao again. "But one with a useful Sacred Gear. What did Ranma do to you?"

"That bastard..." Cao Cao growled. "He was disguised as a girl at a diner we went to, put a spell up to keep anyone from noticing what was going on, pinned me down and then put something on my back and called it the ultimate weakness moxibustion or something."

"Ah, that thing." Wukong took a drag of his pipe before blowing it out slowly. "My memory's a bit fuzzy, but I do remember how it's administered and if I think about it enough I could probably fix you." He smirked when Cao Cao's eyes lit up. "But even so, I'm not going to help you."

"What?! But Indra needs me!" Cao Cao yelled. "You can't just abandon me when I come crawling to you for help!"

Wukong sighed and shook his head. "Things aren't that simple, boy. If you want my help, you're going to need to do something first."

"...What?" Cao Cao knew that the Moonlight World ran on exchanges, even among allies one had to give something in order to get something. It was just a matter of who had what position in the exchange.

And without his strength, Cao Cao knew he was in the worst position of this exchange.

"You're going to need to get that Ranma boy to give me the go-ahead to cure you. Meaning you'll probably need his forgiveness for what you did to his wife." Wukong had a serious look on his face as Cao Cao paled. "If you asked Indra, he'd tell you the same thing."

"...Where is the boss anyway?"

"Visiting his kids." Wukong grinned at Cao Cao's shocked look. "Surprised the piss out of me too. Tell you what? Why don't you and I go visit him?"

"Leaving without us?" Heracles asked as he, Jeanne and Siegfried walked into the room.

"And do we really need to see Saotome?" Siegfried grimaced at the thought of dealing with him again.

"Is there a Plan B?" Jeanne asked.

Wukong snorted. "You can look to find a cure on your own, but the information of that pressure point is very obscure. Even martial arts masters that have lived for centuries don't know this pressure point. I'm surprised Saotome came across it. So your options are either come with me and get Saotome to forgive you or look for the cure on your own."

Cao Cao sighed. "Fine, we'll go with you."

Wukong chuckled. "Good boy, you might be someone respectable in the future yet." A whirlwind surrounded the five of them before they disappeared.

(-)

Back in Kuoh City...

Yawning as he walked towards school, Issei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Daytime comes too early."

Next to him, Koneko gave him a dirty look. "Only because you were busy with Rias and Akeno so late last night." She scoffed as Issei started to grin and giggle perversely. "Hmph! Ever since you and Ranma-sempai had that threesome with Rossweisse, you've been having them constantly."

"That was a week ago." Issei giggled softly as he remembered that.

"Issei..." On his other side, Asia gave him a look of despair. "Are you going to forget about me?" The petite blonde pouted heavily. "If you want, you can just use me as a sex toy, I won't care."

The next thing she knew, Issei was in front of her, hugging her to him. "Asia, never say that!" He admonished her. "I would never, EVER use you as a sex toy."

"Issei..." Asia smiled and buried her face into his chest, her face red. Sure, she could still smell the other girls Issei was sleeping with, their scent was all over him, but she could tolerate it if Issei didn't leave her behind.

"I couldn't leave you behind, Asia." Issei said to her softly. "I'm still trying to get used to the changes in my life. It's a little overwhelming and with everything else I'm going through I don't want to hurt you by accident."

"Issei..." Asia looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Koneko gave him an annoyed look. "So does this mean that you don't care if you hurt the others?"

"That's not what I meant!" Issei yelped as he let go of Asia and looked at Koneko. "Come on, Koneko, you know..."

The petite girl sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, just been getting irritated lately. Even if I can't hear you anymore, I can still smell you and the others."

"...Should I tone it down?" Issei asked and wondered why he suddenly felt the urge to see if it snowed in Hell again.

Koneko thought about it for a moment. "If you tone it down, I could get to sleep easier... I just hate how I start feeling all weird and I don't..."

"Um, Koneko..." Asia spoke up, her face turning red slowly. "...Do you, um..." She got close and whispered so others wouldn't hear her, "do you masturbate at night?"

Koneko blinked a few times and slowly shook her head. "Why? Should I?"

Both Issei and Asia sweat-dropped upon hearing that. "It might help." Asia said to her softly.

"Wait!" Issei's eyes almost popped out of his skull as he realized what Asia was implying. "Asia... You... Do YOU?!"

Asia's face was bright red and she nodded slowly. "Just with my fingers..." She buried her face into her hands. "I'm such a dirty girl!"

Issei had a small blush come to his face as he started to giggle. "I wouldn't mind watching you masturbate."

"ISSEI!" Asia screamed, her face so red steam started to shoot out of her ears while she buried her face in her hands. "...You would?"

"...Yes!" Issei yelled in delight.

"Are you trying to turn Asia into an exhibitionist?" Xenovia asked as she, Yohko and Ranma walked up to the group, causing the three to scream in shock. "...What?"

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON US!" Asia, Koneko and Issei all yelled at the same time, causing the three to get blown off of their feet in surprise.

"We didn't sneak up on you." Yohko grumbled as she got up. "What's this about masturbation and watching people doing it?"

"Nothing!" Asia blushed hard and looked away, squirming.

Issei rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously while looking at Xenovia. In the past week, the group dynamic had changed somewhat, with Xenovia getting up early every day and heading over to Ranma's place to spar with Yohko every morning. The two girls, one being an Exorcist and one being a Devil Hunter when they were human and both using swords, had bonded over fighting, swords, fighting things that went bump in the night and not having much of a love life while human.

Issei didn't mind it and Yohko seemed to be a lot better off than she was after becoming a Devil at least.

But if he had to voice a complaint it was that he hadn't slept with Xenovia much, either sexually or not, in the past week and he was starting to miss her scent and touch.

Still, from what Xenovia had said, Yohko was more than a worthy sparring partner.

"So, work up a sweat this morning, yo?" Koneko asked Xenovia, who nodded at her.

"Yeah." Xenovia gave Yohko a look of pure admiration. "I've hardly met anyone who's as good as you are with the sword."

"When they get freed from the curse they're under, you can thank my grandmother for training me so hard." Yohko smiled at her. "So, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get..." Xenovia trailed off, her face turning pale as she saw two people turn the corner and walk towards them.

The first was a woman with blue eyes, fair skin and light blonde hair. She had a nun outfit with red trim and white crosses on the edges.

The second person caught everyone's eye at just how MASSIVE he was. He was at least two meters in height, which allowed him to tower over the rest of the group, but he was incredibly muscular, even his priest garments couldn't hide how incredibly buff the man was. Issei took one look at the man's arm and gulped at how ripped it was. He didn't think professional weight lifters could get as muscular as that man was.

What made it more shocking was just how OLD the man was. His face was wrinkled and scarred and what hair he had on his face and head was white and thin. And despite the look of his body, the man's face and aura were really calm and pleasant.

"Hello, Xenovia..." The woman said softly as the two came up to the group. "It's been awhile."

"Ah heh heh... Griselda..." Xenovia trembled and took a step back. "It's been a long time."

"Yes... It has." She nodded, smiling pleasantly, before her smile disappeared and a severely angry look came across her face. "XENOVIA, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and tackled Xenovia to the ground, causing the blue-haired Devil to cry out shock. "First you go off to fight against Kokabiel with your friend, then you have a crisis of faith and throw everything away that I taught you, and I find out from Irina that you're in an pre-marital relations with a man?!" Griselda yelled while sitting on Xenovia's chest and pinching Xenovia's cheeks with her fingers. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Please forgive Griselda," the old man smiled at the group apologetically. "She's been really worried about her daughter since finding out that she became a Devil."

"DAUGHTER?!" Everyone but Ranma and Asia yelled in shock.

"But they don't look anything alike!" Issei protested loudly.

"Probably adopted daughter or legal guardian." Ranma replied calmly. "So an Angel is Xenovia's mother? Hoo boy."

"I'm surprised you can tell so easily." The old man said, laughing softly.

"She feels like Irina, so I'm guessing she's another Brave Saint?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from the old man while they watched Griselda, who was now off of Xenovia, chewing her out. "I'm surprised she isn't trying to spank her daughter."

"Even Griselda has some restraint in that regard." The old man chuckled softly.

"GRANDFATHER!" Asia suddenly squealed as her eyes lit up and she jumped at the old man, laughing as he caught her and spun around. "It's been so long! I almost forgot what you looked like!"

Hugging the incredibly tiny girl, at least compared to him, the old man smiled happily. "Yes, yes it has. When I heard you were being excommunicated from the Church, I rushed back to Rome to try and stop the decision, but I was too late."

"It's okay, grandfather." Asia smiled at him. "I'm sure that you did your best."

"So... For those of us who have no clue who you are..." Yohko spoke up. "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Oh my, how rude of me." The man smiled and put Asia down. "My name is Vasco Strada, the highest ranking member of the Vatican after the Pope, and my companion is Griselda Quarta, Xenovia Quarta's legal guardian and Lady Gabriel's Queen."

"And you never bothered calling me to tell me that you got engaged!" Griselda had a very upset look on her face. "And you know that you should only have sex with the express purposes of having babies!"

"...Can I at least say that I really do want to have Issei's babies and am only practicing so that it's really enjoyable to both of us?" Xenovia asked, gulping at the look she was given.

Ranma sighed softly. "Well, good luck, Xenovia, I don't want to be late for school. Sona would probably use it as a reason to hound my ass."

"...Oh yeah, you do have school, don't you?" Griselda giggled nervously. "Sorry about that, Xenovia, you go to school, I'll scold you more later."

Xenovia gulped as she got up and ran off.

"AND REMEMBER!" the woman called after the running girl, "NO FORNICATING AT SCHOOL!"

Ranma chuckled as he walked away. He doubted Issei would even know what that word meant.

(-)

Meanwhile in Nerima...

"Where the heck are we?" Jeanne asked as she looked around. "Is this where Indra is?"

"Yep." Son Wukong said as he walked up to the front door and knocked. "A word of warning for ya." The old monkey grinned at them. "This place is quite weird. I stopped by for a few days and got caught up in some sort of food race." He shrugged at the looks of disbelief he got. "It was interesting, the French kid with the deformed lips won when he ate everyone else's food."

"I don't really want to know." Cao Cao grumbled, not really interested in childish games. Plus it sounded stupid.

Wukong shrugged and turned back to the door of the mansion. "I can't say the boss will be in, he does have some responsibilities here after all." He pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer.

A few moments later, the door opened and a short, stubby man in a ninja outfit opened the door. "Yes?"

"Ah, Igor, is the boss in?" Wukong grinned at the little man.

"My name's Sasuke."

"BAH!" Wukong snorted and waved him off. "If I say your name is Igor, your name is Igor. So, Igor, is the boss in?"

The ninja sighed and hung his head. "No... He's at the school today." He knew it would be impossible to convince the first generation Monkey King to call him anything but Igor. He had tried, but was completely ignored. Even the patriarch of the clan had gotten in on it.

"So what?" Heracles scoffed. "We sit and wait for Indra?"

"Yep." Son Wukong grinned at the large man. "Unless you want to go exploring the city?"

"Might as well." Jeanne said as she and Heracles turned to leave. "Though I doubt there will be anything unusual in this town."

Heracles shrugged and followed after her.

"I think I'll stay here." Seigfried said and looked at Cao Cao, who walked over to a couch and sat down. "Cao Cao, what are..."

"Shut up." The weakened leader of the Hero Faction muttered and slumped against the couch. "...Why can't you just..."

"I told you, dumbfuck." Son Wukong grinned at Cao Cao. "There are people and beings in this world that you won't be able to beat with your skill and spear alone. One of the most dangerous things you can do when you get to a high enough level is to assume that no one below you can do anything to you." He gave Cao Cao an annoying smirk. "Why do you think that the Creator God gave you humans the ability to have Sacred Gears but none of the rest of us?"

Cao Cao was silent.

(-)

"So..." Jeanne looked at Heracles. "This is where?"

"Hell if I know." Heracles scoffed and frowned as he saw something unusual. "Hold on. Mr. Green Turtle?" He saw a pond with a sign saying it was a turtle's home. "I swear I saw something..." His eyes widened as a large crocodile or alligator, Heracles wasn't sure, suddenly lunged out of the water at him. "The hell?!" He yelled and grabbed the creature by the snout and let out a squawk of surprise as it curled around him and pulled him into the water.

Jeanne blinked several times, stunned stupidly. "That happened." She watched at the water bubbled before exploding outwards while the alligator or crocodile, Jeanne wasn't sure which, was sent flying through the air and it landed on the walk-way twitching and badly hurt. "You okay?" She asked as Heracles crawled out of the water.

"Yeah, that thing tried to take a bite out of my arm." Heracles grinned and walked up to the creature before grabbing it by its jaws. "So I think I'll take a prize for myself."

"I wouldn't do that." Sasuke said as he landed in front of them. "While I have no doubt that Mr. Green Turtle hurt you, if you do what you're trying to do, Mistress Kodachi will be... Very upset."

Heracles scoffed. "What do I care if your mistress is upset?"

"...Doesn't Indra live here?" Jeanne asked, causing Heracles to stop and pale as he realized that. "If this Kodachi person has Indra's favor... Then..."

"...You got lucky, croc." Heracles let go of Mr. Green Turtle and walked away. "Come on, Jeanne." He left with the blonde shrugging and following after him.

Sasuke sighed as he watched them leave and went to check on Mr. Green Turtle. "Mistress Kodachi is going to be so upset if he's permanently harmed." He doubted it would go well for those two, after all, ever since their father had returned home, both of the Kuno siblings had started to demonstrate unusual abilities.

Sasuke shuddered, not out of fear for the two idiots who tried to harm Mr. Green Turtle, but because he had been on the receiving end of those powers.

(-)

"That was unusual." Jeanne muttered as she and Heracles left the Kuno estate. "Who keeps one of those things as a pet anyway?"

"Obviously someone close to Indra." Heracles scoffed, wondering why Indra put up with such nonsense. "Anyway, let's just see what this town has to offer." He was sure it wasn't anything too unusual.

(-)

An hour later...

Heracles twitched, his body covered in bruises, dirt and his outfit was torn and dirtied in various places. "Martial... Arts... Track and Field? The FUCK?!" Who knew that Nerima had such a dangerous group of students just wandering around?

Jeanne had a hand over her mouth as she failed to hold back her laughter. "If Cao Cao could see you now... Bwahahahahahaha! You got beat up by middle schoolers!"

"Shut up! There was a lot of them! And I didn't use my Sacred Gear, okay?" Heracles huffed in annoyance, causing Jeanne to laugh even more at him.

"Oooh! Little Azusa sees a Jacque!"

Jeanne blinked as she felt someone rush by, touch her and she suddenly felt a bit lighter. "What the... HEY!" She yelled in anger as she saw her rapier in the hands of a short girl in a pink skater's outfit with long, flowing brown hair. "That's my rapier!"

"Nah uh!" The girl stuck her tongue out at Jeanne. "Jacque is little Azusa's now!"

Jeanne had a strained smile grace her face, her eyebrows twitching while Heracles snickered at her. "Do you often go around taking swords that don't belong to you?"

"Huh? But Jacque belongs to little Azusa. Therefore, I didn't steal anything. It's mine." The girl gave her a confused look. "OWW!" She screamed as someone came up from behind her and belted her on the back of the head. "Mouuu! Mikado! So mean!"

A teenaged boy with short, brown hair sighed and took the rapier from Azusa before walking over to Jeanne. "I do believe this is yours." He smiled at her while handing it over and ignoring how Azusa was hitting him over and over on the back of his head. He had plenty of experience in ignoring that.

"Why yes, thank you." She nodded to him and took it back before sheathing it. "You seem to have experience with her."

"Alas!" He sighed and shook his head while ignoring Azusa's whining. "While she is an amazing skating partner, her other traits leave a lot to be desired. Much unlike you." Jeanne looked at him in confusion. "You're quite the comely woman. May I have your name?"

"Jeanne." The blonde felt somewhat queazy saying that to him. Like she was being near someone who hadn't taken a shower in a month. 'Or when I was in England and making a mess everywhere thanks to Saotome.' She mentally growled and couldn't wait to get a shot at Ranma and his redheaded slut that smashed her through the trees again.

"Nah uh!" Suddenly the girl was in Jeanne's face. "You're not cute enough for a French name! You can be named Kimiko! Not Jeanne! Little Azusa says French names are for cute things and URGH!" Her eyes bugged out and she bit her tongue as the boy she was with punched her on the top of her head really hard.

"My apologies, again." The boy smiled pleasantly at her. "My name is Mikado Senzanin and that's Azusa Shiratori."

What happened next had both Jeanne and Heracles stunned stupid as Mikado was suddenly next to Jeanne and bending her backwards with one hand on her sword arm and one hand in the middle of her back. "Um, excuse me?" Jeanne could feel herself twitching. "What are you doing?"

"I am on a mission, you see. One granted to me by God, to claim the lips of one thousand different women. And you, my fair mademoiselle are lucky number one thousand." Mikado smiled before leaning in and planting his lips on Jeanne's, causing her eyes to bug out as she trembled. The kiss didn't last long, which Jeanne was thankful for, as Mikado pulled back, a satisfied look on his face. "At last! My quest is complete! Now, I think I shall move on to my next goal! To have SEX with a thousand different women!"

Jeanne felt her eyebrows twitching in annoyance as she stood tall. "You know, being French, I'm used to slimy weasles trying to hit on me, or foreigners jeering at me and attempting to rape me, and I've always dealt with them the same way." Mikado looked at her in confusion as she snapped her fingers while a crazed, angry grin came to her face.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Mikado suddenly screamed as a sword erupted from the ground and stabbed him...

...in his balls...

...causing blood to splatter everywhere as he fell back, screaming and grabbing his crotch.

"It looks like you won't be fulfilling your life goals anymore." Jeanne said sweetly as she turned to leave. "Though if you get to a hospital quickly enough, they might be able to save your junk."

As they walked away from the screaming idiot and the girl who was freaking out at the blood, Heracles turned to Jeanne and gave her an amused grin. "A bit much, don't you think?"

Jeanne merely shrugged and grinned at him. "He reminds me of the bastard that first tried to rape me, before my Sacred Gear activated, so, no, it wasn't."

"Ah." Heracles nodded in understanding. After several minutes of walking, Heracles turned to Jeanne. "Seeing what you did to him reminded me of something that Cao Cao said back in Kyoto." Jeanne looked back at him in confusion. "When that Valkyrie was drunk and blasted the bridge, he said 'if swords come out of there, I'm leaving' and then you just did that..."

"What? I'm supposed to create circles in the air and fire tons of swords at my enemies?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

"Think you can beat that robot girl otherwise? She already proved she can ignore your Holy Sword Dragon."

Jeanne was silent as she contemplated that. Tapping her chin, she nodded and grinned. "Might be fun to practice that."

(-)

Back at the Kuno mansion...

Seigfried raised an eyebrow as he walked into an open room. "Lots of trophies. Kendo championships?" Even if it was just high school awards, it was still somewhat impressive. "So this... Tatewaki Kuno has some skill with the sword?"

"Yes." Seigfried turned to see the small ninja behind him. "Master Tatewaki is good with a sword, especially after his father started to train him seriously. Before he was, shall we say, too stubborn to admit defeat?"

Seigfried chuckled at that. "I wouldn't mind sparring with him." After all, facing new opponents was the best way to keep improving your skills. "Igor, was it?"

"Sasuke." The ninja corrected.

"Igor, do you know when he'll return?"

Sasuke sighed, he just knew that everyone was going to call him Igor before this was over. "After school." Seigfried nodded and walked around the room, looking at the trophies and other things. "If you'll excuse me." Sasuke bowed and left.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Aloha! De Grand Kahuna of Furinkan High speaking!" The principal grinned as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs on the top of his desk. "Who be de bruddah callin'?"

"Boss, you really don't need to be like that." Son Wukong's voice sounded amused over the phone, causing the Principal to grin.

"I like playing games with these brats. Most of them are just pathetic, other than my son, there's only a few that barely catch my eye and one of them is because this voodoo wannabe somehow showed up with a girl that could turn into an Ashura one day."

"...Didn't you..."

"I thought so too!" The Principal shook his head while grinning while he continued to speak on the phone. "Get this, one of the Ashuras escaped to China and drowned in a pool a long time ago, then this brat falls in, now whenever she gets wet with cold water, she turns into an Ashura."

"...So what did you do to her?"

"Might be fun to use her against Shiva. Then again, she is fairly pretty too..."

"Indra, are you seriously thinking about having more kids?"

"Hey! That ungrateful bastard Zeus has HOW many kids of his running around?" Indra countered Wukong. "Anyway, other than that kid, there's this one kid, Hibiki, real dumb musclehead, but a natural at brawling, though he needs some sort of talisman on him to keep him from getting lost. Idiot took it off one day in the shower and somehow ended up in Somalia for a week."

"...How?"

"Apparently it's a spatial warping curse that was bestowed upon his ancestors when they pissed off Tsukiyomi." Indra shrugged, he could have removed it, but messing with other Gods wasn't always smart, even if he was much stronger than the Japanese Gods. "Other than them, most everyone at this school is nothing to write home about. I did have to belt out some punishment to the math club."

"What did they do?"

"Somehow created a formula that they said proves that Aliens, Gods and Demons don't exist." Indra smirked at the thud he heard from Son Wukong on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, don't ask me how they came to that conclusion either. Anyway, it's been taken care of."

(-)

"Praise Indra! Our Lord and Savior!"

Yuka sighed as she heard the math club ramble on about Hindu Gods. "They need help."

Hiroshi, Daisuki and Sayuri all nodded in agreement and went back to eating lunch.

(-)

Back in Kuoh after school...

Azazel smiled at the club as everyone got settled in. "Well, congrats to everyone who got caught up on their homework." He chuckled at the dirty looks he got from them. "Not my fault you need to play cloak and dagger games. It's one of the downsides of being part of the Moonlight World, you all know that."

"I'm surprised Aika didn't show up." Asia said, pouting softly, getting a shrug from Koneko.

"She said she didn't want to really be part of this." Koneko answered. "Probably for the best."

"Indeed, plus she'd probably have a ton of questions for these two." Azazel grinned as he opened the door and two people who were in the hallway stepped inside.

"ACK!" Xenovia jumped behind Akeno and hid as she saw Griselda Quarta and Vasco Strada enter the room. "I knew that we shouldn't have covered up those windows!" She glared at the things that were put in front of the windows to keep the illumination in the room down for everyone.

Griselda rolled her eyes. "Despite what you think, I'm here on official Heavenly business." She cleared her throat and stood straight. "Issei Hyuudou, Ranma Saotome, Nabiki Tendo and Mittelt you four are invited to come to Heaven this weekend." She sighed at the looks of shock from most everyone she was getting. "I'm here on orders of Lord Michael to invite you. Nabiki Tendo, I'm sure that you want to see your sister again." Nabiki's eyes widened and Griselda nodded. "Yes, we've fixed the damage to your sister's mind. Ranma Saotome, you are invited because Leonardo wished to speak with you. As for you, Mittelt, Miss Irina put in a good word for you, so we're letting you come home."

The Fallen Angel turned Devil could only stare in absolute shock. "I...I can come back?"

Griselda gave her a gentle smile. "After all the stories that Irina told us, how can we not let you come back to visit? Lord Michael wishes to speak to the Red Dragon Emperor about something. Oh! And one last thing." She pointed at Yohko, who blinked in surprise. "The curse that's engulfed your family, we've figured out how to fix it. We have to do some more work to make sure it works right, but we should be able to cure them soon."

"A bunch of Devils going to Heaven." Nabiki muttered, laughing softly. "I guess that's the equivalent of "go to hell" from Humans, huh?"

"You know it." Griselda grinned at her.

"I didn't get to ask this morning." Asia spoke up. "But why are you here, grandfather?"

"Ah, I wanted to check up on you, Xenovia and Irina, to see how you were all doing and since Griselda was ordered to come here as well, it worked out for the both of us." He smiled at her.

"I'm surprised that you have a grandchild." Azazel laughed at the old man. "No offense, but I thought you took your vow of chastity seriously."

"I did, I do and I have." Vasco nodded at Azazel. "No, I was merely already old when I first met young Asia, and she just took to calling me grandfather." He smiled happily at the memory. "As I don't have children of my own, hearing that makes me feel much better."

Azazel shook his head and patted the old man on his back. "Well, either way, I'm glad that you're not an enemy anymore."

Vasco grinned, even as he towered over Azazel. "I never had any animosity for either your side or the Devils, it was just war. Though I must give that Kokabiel brat some thanks, he was the most interesting fight I had."

"That sounds like an interesting story." Ranma asked, before turning his head to the side as Mittelt stood up suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Wait! YOU'RE the guy that beat Lord Kokabiel down back when the Nazis were causing problems in Europe?!" Mittelt gaped at Vasco, who merely nodded. "Um, wow... Never thought I'd meet someone who could do that and live to tell the tale."

"Well, I would say that my incredible physique, plus being able to use Durandal's full abilities helped out quite a bit." Vasco smiled at her. "After all, I am the one who gave it to Xenovia."

"What's with all these old people being so awesome?" Ranma muttered, thinking about Vasco, Cologne and Happosai. 'Speaking of which, where is the old perv?'

(-)

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zeus, leader of the Greek Gods, laughed as he, Odin and Happosai shared a drink while talking about the finer points of the dancer girls on stage.

(-)

'I'm sure he's not getting into any trouble that he can't handle.' Ranma thought to himself.

Across the room, Griselda was looking at Xenovia with an expectant look on her face. "Well?"

"...Well what?" Xenovia asked as she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but where she was at that moment.

"Don't you "well what" me, young lady." Griselda huffed in a mix of anger and annoyance. "Having premarital relations with a man, even if it is the Red Dragon Emperor, abandoning your faith and becoming a Devil after finding out God is dead, and worst of all, never bothering to call or contact me over any of it." Griselda sighed and gave Xenovia a sad look. "Did I really mean so little to you?"

"Mom..." Xenovia rubbed her forehead. "No, you didn't mean so little to me. Yes, I should have waited with Issei, but we did get engaged, so I don't have any remorse there."

"And what if he just wanted to have sex with you and dump you afterwords?"

"Hey!" Issei yelled in frustration. Both Xenovia and Griselda looked at him with a mixture of surprise and interest. "First of all, I was a virgin too until Xenovia decided to get it on with me." Issei never thought that what Raynare did to him counted, mostly because he tried to blank out that night as best he could. "Secondly, if I want to be a Harem King, why would I just use and leave a lover?"

Griselda narrowed her eyes at Issei. "Tell me something, why do you like Xenovia? Is it because she became a wanton woman and gave you her purity?"

"Uh..." Issei looked at Ranma, who sighed.

"She basically said that Xenovia became a slut and let you take her virginity." Ranma answered.

"...HEY!" Xenovia and Issei yelled at the same time.

"...Let me?" asked Issei. "She talked me into it."

Xenovia blushed. "I was dedicated to achieving the goal I had set for myself."

Griselda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what your friend said but not quite, even if the sentiment is accurate." She turned back to Xenovia. "Even if he wouldn't abandon you after having sex, why did you abandon your faith and become a Devil? A singular crisis of faith shouldn't have..."

"It wasn't just one crisis of faith, mother." Xenovia gave Griselda a sad look. "But rather it was a bunch of crisis of faith at the same time. The ex-Priest Valper and his Holy Sword Project, the Seigfried cloning experiments, finding out God is dead, and finding out the results of the Holy Sword Project..." Xenovia slumped and looked down. "I could not... In good faith, remain part of such an organization. I always felt that the Vatican and by extension Heaven, were mostly peerless. I... Just lost all faith and after Kokabiel was dealt with, I felt that I was alone, that everything you taught me was a lie, that everything I knew was worthless. I was messed up, I couldn't tell Irina that God was dead, she was more religious than me. And I didn't know what to do." Xenovia looked up, tears creeping to the corners of her eyes. "Forgive me, mother, but I couldn't..." She was stopped as Griselda pulled her into a hug.

"Stupid, stubborn, straight-forward muscle-headed girl." Griselda sighed softly. "I'm not mad that you became a Devil, I'm glad that you're still alive. I'm just disappointed a bit." She tightened her hug and shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, does it?" Letting go of the hug, she stepped back and looked Xenovia over. "I want you to know that you could have called me and talked to me over your concerns."

Xenovia gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Griselda gave her an evil grin and Xenovia gulped. "Yes, but you deserve a good old Catholic punishment for everything you did." Xenovia started to sweat heavily. "And you know I have no problem doling out the punishment in front of everyone."

"If you're talking about spanking her." Lilith spoke up, "I did that shortly after she became a Devil."

"Yes, but this is mother privilege." Griselda smirked at the succubus. "Well?" She looked at Xenovia, who was sweating and gulping at that look.

"Could you not?" Issei asked, causing Griselda to look at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, seeing Xenovia bent over and her ass jiggling from the spanking would be insanely hot, but I don't think that needs to happen."

Griselda sighed as she looked at Xenovia's hopeful face. "Fine, but I get to criticize her life choices."

"Fair enough." Both Issei and Xenovia said at the same time.

"So you're engaged..." Griselda changed the subject. "While I do agree that the Red Dragon Emperor is a good choice, I don't completely approve."

"HUH?!" Xenovia gaped at her. "Why not?"

"Mostly because you've been sleeping with a man without marrying him and you aren't pregnant yet." Griselda huffed. "What's the point of marriage and copulation if you don't bring children into the world?"

"Well, I was kind of not wanting to have kids while I'm in high school." Issei pointed out, causing Griselda to huff and cross her arms over her chest. "I'm going to marry her after we graduate high school anyway."

"In that case," Vasco Strada spoke up, smiling widely, "I'd be honored if I could be the priest at your wedding." He chuckled at the looks he was getting. "I might be old, but I would love to be the priest for your wedding."

"Wouldn't that be bad for us?" Rias asked Vasco as she thought about it while relaxing in her chair. "I mean, that would be a blessing from Heaven and I doubt you'd want to do a Satanic wedding."

"If Lord Michael can make it so that Xenovia and Asia can pray without causing them pain, I'm sure that he can make it so that I can do a proper wedding for Devils with Heaven's blessing and not cause any of your problems." Vasco smiled at the Gremory Heiress.

"If that's the case, sure, I don't have a problem with it." Issei shrugged and caught a glance at Xenovia as her face lit up in happiness and she blushed. "And, Griselda... If I promise that I get Xenovia pregnant within the first year of marriage, will you be okay with it?"

"..." Griselda was silent, thinking about it, before she nodded. "If you can guarantee that, then yes." Issei nodded and she clapped her hands together. "In that case, you have my full blessing to get married!"

Lilith snorted, she could make sure that those two were pregnant before the honeymoon was over if they wanted her help. 'Wait, I can make that my wedding gift! And I don't have to pay for it!'

Looking at them, Rias sighed softly. While she was happy for Xenovia, part of her wondered what it meant for her going forward.

* * *

Well, this is fun. WHEE!


	79. Calm Chapter 6

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 6

"ALOHA KEIKAIS!" A loud voice startled Cao Cao and Siegfried as they looked up and saw Indra walk in, followed by a teenaged girl in a school uniform with black hair and a taller, teenaged boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a kendoist outfit. "Da Big Kahuna is here! Ah hear dat a certain someone was a naughty bruddah, no?"

"...Why are you talking like that?" Cao Cao asked, confusion on his face while the boy behind Indra sighed.

"Forgive him, he became obsessed with gaijin culture during his stay in Hawaii."

"Now, now, Tatewaki, you be a good Little Kahuna and don't back-talk your old man, no?"

"WHAT?!" Cao Cao and Siegried yelped in shock.

Tatewaki sighed and rubbed his forehead. "As loathe as I am to admit it, this... Person is, indeed, my flesh and blood parent."

"Now, now, brother-dear." Kodachi smiled softly, "it's nice that we're all a family again, though I do wonder who let these people in. Sasuke? Are you sneaking out and playing with strangers again? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that? Anything Goes Naked Greek Wrestling is lots of fun to watch, but I do not care to see you or my brother partake in that again."

Both Tatewaki and Sasuke shuddered at the memory of THAT incident.

"I don't want to know." Cao Cao rubbed his forehead and tried to fight off a headache. 'Seriously, what kind of lunatic came up with THAT kind of sport?'

"No, my lady, it was this fine elder gentleman," Sasuke motioned to Son Wukong, who was sitting in a comfy chair and smoking on his pipe, "who brought these two and two others here and let them in."

"Now Igor, you should have told me that the boss's daughter was such a pretty lady." Son Wukong chuckled and raised his pipe to Indra. "Hey, boss, found the little piece of crap after he went off the grid in Europe. Turns out that he discovered there were consequences for slinging his dick around everywhere in our world."

"Father..." Kodachi gave the Monkey King a disgusted look. "I do not know who he thinks he is, but I would kindly request that such a... Ruffian keep his more vulgar nature to a minimum."

Wukong grinned at her. "Very well."

Indra rubbed his forehead. "Anyway, Cao Cao, what happened to ya, bruddah?"

Cao Cao twitched and looked at his hands as his body shook with anger. "That... That bastard! Jedah betrayed us! He brought in Saotome and had him..."

"That foul Demon?" Tatewaki scoffed, causing Cao Cao to look up at him. "Verily, a cowardly magic user, he ran from my righteous fury over a year ago, otherwise I would have shown that foul Demon the errors of his ways for taking the Angel of my dreams away from me as well as hiding away the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo."

Kodachi rubbed her forehead. "Brother dear, we went over this, insane cultists kidnapped Akane Tendo."

"You understand?" Cao Cao stood up and looked at Tatewaki with hope in his eyes. "What a dirty, cowardly, piece of garbage he truly is?"

Tatewaki nodded and walked over to Cao Cao. "Indeed. Such a foul coward shall not escape the Heaven's Wrath! For I shall..."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as a wooden mallet slammed on his head, sending him to the floor. "Whoopsie!" Kodachi giggled softly. "Brother dear, please remember that you should be careful when you rant, random flying objects slam into your head."

"Nah uh!" Siegfried shook his head. "You hit him, I saw it."

Kodachi gave him an innocent look while her right arm twitched. "I have no idea what you mean, kind sir. Here, have some flowers from me." She tossed him a bouquet of black roses, which Siegfried caught out of reflex.

Indra just palmed his face as a small burst of gas escaped from the roses and Seigfried found himself twitching and falling to the ground in a heap. "Kodachi..."

"The fuck!?" Cao Cao yelled and pointed an angry finger at Kodachi. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oh dear!" Kodachi had a shocked look on her face. "Was that my bouquet full of paralysis gas? How horrible! I meant to give him the bouquet full of laughing gas instead!"

Son Wukong had a stiff smile on his face. "Well, remind me not to make you angry then." He looked at Cao Cao and chuckled. "Tell me something, boy..." The Monkey King sneered at the Longinus user, "are you beginning to understand what I told you?"

"Tatewaki, 'dachi, will you two leave and let De Big Kahuna talk to these two bruddahs?" Indra asked, getting a nod from the two.

"Very well, I have to practice for an upcoming kendo match anyway." Tatewaki said and walked out, his bokken slung over his shoulder while Kodachi smiled and quietly slipped out of the room.

After they were gone, Indra's more jovial attitude disappeared and he looked at Cao Cao and Son Wukong with a serious expression on his face. "What in the Great Abyss is going on?"

"About time you returned to normal." Wukong muttered before grabbing a lamp. "Hey, shitstain, catch."

"Huh?" Cao Cao turned and was flattened by the lamp that the Monkey King threw at him. "GAH! HEAVY!"

Indra raised an eyebrow. "What the..? That's just a basic lamp, a five year old can lift it." He looked at Wukong, who merely smirked at him. "What happened?"

"A five year old would have more strength than your boy here does." Walking over to Cao Cao, Son Wukong grabbed the lamp off of him, causing the weakened fighter to gasp and sit up, glaring at him. "Oh calm down. Anyway, remember when Azazel asked me to come to Kyoto a little while ago?" Indra nodded. "Well, when this chumbucket decided to go along with that purple condom's plan, he ended up nearly killing Princess Yasaka, who happens to be married to Ranma Saotome." Wukong chuckled as Indra had an understanding look on his face. "And apparently Saotome knows a really potent pressure point technique known as the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion, right now," Wukong pointed at Cao Cao, "he's as weak as a newborn baby."

"Well... Shit." Indra summed it up nicely. "I suspect you know how to counter it?"

"I wouldn't be the patron saint of martial arts if I didn't." Wukong answered and took a slow drag of his pipe. "However, I have no intention of undoing it on him. Not yet at least. And boss, I know you need him in the future, but just undoing it will teach him nothing."

"So you want him to get Saotome's forgiveness, I take it?" Indra asked, getting a nod from the Monkey King. "Interesting reasoning."

"Even I had to learn humility from Sanzang back in the day." Son Wukong countered, causing Indra to nod. "It wouldn't hurt for him to learn some too."

"But you need me for your war with Shiva, don't you?!" Cao Cao protested, looking at Indra with his right hand over his chest while his left hand was waved to the side.

"You are really good and you've mastered the True Longinus, I admit." Indra nodded to him.

"Then..." Cao Cao's eyes began to glimmer with hope.

"But you aren't irreplaceable." Indra answered and crossed his arms, causing Cao Cao to stare at him in shock. "That being said, I'd rather not replace you if I don't have to." I do agree with Son Wukong though, a little humility never hurt anyone."

"A little?!" Cao Cao snarled in anger. "Ranma Saotome held me against that table with a serving plate! He killed Georg with some sort of poison, he made Heracles, Jeanne and Seigfried shit and puke themselves with another type of poison in public! I'd say we've been through enough humility!"

Indra chuckled at Cao Cao's anger. "Really? Think about this, Cao Cao, you nearly caused a man to lose his wife in front of him. Even that cheating, ungrateful bastard Zeus didn't put up with people trying to mess with his wife. Why do you think there are so few Gods between Greece and India? And the few that remained in that area were wiped out by Crom Cruach a long time ago."

Cao Cao was silent, he knew that the Middle East used to have plenty of Gods in ancient times, but he had never figured out why almost all of them had disappeared over the centuries.

"No, go ahead, make a mess around the Moonlight World if you want to, so long as you don't get taken down, it's fine, right?" Indra smirked at him. "Except that even those of us on the top get taken down eventually. Even Ophis, the strongest being in this world, was recently reported as being crippled and weak right now." Cao Cao's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. "It's not well known, but I was paying attention to what happened in Europe after Saotome joined Jedah."

"Wait! So you knew that Jedah betrayed us?! You knew about what Saotome did to me!?" Cao Cao yelled, shocked and Indra nodded and adjusted his shades.

"Yep. Benefit of being a top-tier God." Indra smirked at him. "But even Ophis was brought down by a Devil who's weaker than the current crop of Devil Kings," though Indra knew that Jedah was most certainly in their class of power and ability, "and you know how humans in the stories always beat the stronger mythological creatures. Sadly, my hands were tied. If Saotome joined Jedah willingly, what could I do? If I made a move I would risk drawing Shiva's attention, and he's partial to the great alliance between Heaven and Hell's two factions." Indra had seen how it had been a ruse while watching the final interactions of Azazel's group and had found it amusing enough to not interfere even after the fact. "Of course, those cunning bastards of that alliance knew I couldn't make a move, which is what they were counting on." Cao Cao gave him a confused look and Indra rolled his eyes. "The whole joining Jedah was a ruse to break up the Khaos Brigade without any of its backers being able to make a move to stop it."

Cao Cao let out a "tch" of annoyance. "So what am I supposed to do?! Aren't you one of the big ten powers in this world? Can't you do something?"

"I could easily force him to give you back your strength." Indra said, "or Goku here could undo the pressure point himself, but if that happens, what's to stop you from fighting Saotome the next time you see him?"

"I could beat him one on one with my strength back."

"You sure?" Son Wukong gave Cao Cao a smug grin.

"What's with the 'I know something you don't know' look?" Cao Cao gave the elder Youkai an annoyed look.

"Oh, just that Saotome was supposedly learning from The Master." Cao Cao jerked in shock. "Yep, the same Master that refused to even see you and had that Evil Dragon kick you and your entire squad off the island."

"If I'm honest," Indra smirked as he heard the front door to his human home open up, "I think you and your team could all use something to drive home the point of humility."

"Hey, we're back and..." Heracles trailed off as he and Jeanne walked into the living room. "...Why is Siegfried on the ground?"

Siegfried just gurgled out a response.

"He had an unfortunate run-in with a master of using various chemicals and poisons in attacks." Indra didn't look the least bit concerned. "He'll be fine in a few hours."

"Oh." Heracles nodded slowly. "So, what's going on?"

"Jeanne, Heracles..." Indra smirked at them. "I want you two and Cao Cao to follow after me."

The two looked at each other in confusion, but followed after Indra and Cao Cao.

Sitting in his chair still, Son Wukong took a slow drag of his pipe. "So, Igor..."

"Sasuke," the small ninja muttered softly as he came out from behind a curtain. "And what do you want?"

"How screwed are they?" Wukong chuckled as Sasuke thought about it for awhile.

"On a scale of stepping on a lego barefooted to being stripped, shaved, tattooed and being forced to walk home like that in the middle of broad daylight, I'd say... Getting on Mistress Kodachi's bad side when it's that time of the month."

"...Ouch." Was all Son Wukong could say to that.

(-)

"So what's with this?" Heracles asked as they walked into a large dojo. "Going to make us break wooden bricks or something?"

Indra smirked as he saw Tatewaki going through various forms while Kodachi sat not far away watching him. "Ah good, both of the wahinines are here." Both of his children looked at him. "Koda-chan, Tatewaki, see dis here bruddah and sistah?" He looked back at Heracles and Jeanne, "dey tink dat dey be hot magma, so De Big Kahuna thinks that you two should teach deese two some proper manners, no?"

Heracles scoffed. "Fighting a bunch of children isn't my idea of fun."

"And who got their ass kicked by a bunch of middle schoolers?" Jeanne shot back, grinning as she pulled out her rapier. "Fine, if the boss wants me to show that I haven't lost my edge at all, I'll put on a show for him."

"A woman who follows the way of the sword? And a very fine one at that." Tatewaki nodded as he looked at Jeanne. "Very well, shall you prove yourself worthy, I shall allow you to date me."

Jeanne had a look of disgust on her face. "Eww, no thanks."

Tatewaki blinked in confusion. "Forsooth, who has you under their spell of mind control?"

"No one." Jeanne said, giving him a deadpan look. "I just don't like guys who think they're hot shit and demand that I give them attention because they find me pretty. At this rate I might as well date women."

"I shall show you the errof of your thinking, have at thee!" Tatewaki rushed forward and his wooden sword clashed on Jeanne's rapier, much to both her and Heracles's surprise.

"Oh, remember, Little Kahuna!" Indra grinned at Tatewaki. "If ya hold back, imma shave ya bald."

"NOOOO!" Tatewaki's eyes went white and blank as he struck at Jeanne over and over, thrusting, slashing and striking at speeds that Jeanne found somewhat impressive.

"Not bad, but Angel-chan was faster when we fought in Kyoto." Jeanne smirked as she jumped back and slashed outwards, sending a wave of swords erupting from the floor at Tatewaki.

"Oh dear." Kodachi shook her head. "She made a mistake."

A gleam came to Tatewaki's eyes as his wooden sword glowed blue and crackled with lightning.

Indra smirked as he watched Tatewaki swing his sword down, a blue wave of energy and electricity washing out, destroying the swords and sending the shocked French maiden flying into the far wall, stunning her stupidly. "And dat be a win for de Little Kahuna, no?"

"The hell was that?!" Heracles yelped in shock as Indra chuckled in amusement.

"Results of training dem seriously." Indra smirked at Heracles. "Care to try mah little wahinine?"

"Why, father, I can't believe you would be so kind as to ask." Kodachi smiled at Heracles, who held up his hands and stepped back.

"No thanks, I think I'll just cut my losses here and not get humiliated in front of everyone." Heracles was many things, completely stupid was not one of them.

"Ah well, I was hoping ya could make an honest wahinine out of mah Koda-chan." Indra sighed dramatically as Heracles twitched while Kodachi gave her father an annoyed look. "But enough of dat! Jeanne!" He turned to look at the French girl as she groggily got to her feet. "Ya can marry de Little Kahuna."

"WHAT?!" Jeanne yelled while Tatewaki looked her up and down.

"Hmm, very comely, very well, I shall make preparations for the wedding." Tatewaki nodded. "However, while I shall wed and be your husband, I apologize that my heart shall always belong to the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendou."

Jeanne twitched in anger. "I never agreed to this!"

"Nonsense!" Indra clapped his hands and smiled at her. "Ya agreed ta listen to de Big Kahuna here and I be saying dat you be marrying mah boy."

"Excellent!" Kodachi clapped her hands together. "I shall help prepare for the wedding, shall we have it in one year? Surely that will be enough time for Jeanne here to get up to speed on what it means to be a Kuno, as well as make sure to get all the invites for the guests."

Jeanne twitched several times. "Hey! I never agreed to anything!"

"Oh posh!" Kodachi dismissed her concerns as she turned to leave the room. "Surely you just need time. Once you see how superior it is to be a part of the House of Kuno, plus, despite my brother's... Outward exterior, he really is someone whom any woman would be quite... Lucky to have as a husband. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Jeanne cringed and looked at Indra, who was merely giving her an amused look. "...You're punishing me for something, aren't you?"

"De Big Kahuna has spoken, and thus is final!" Indra laughed as he left the room, followed by Cao Cao, Heracles and Kodachi.

Jeanne looked at Tatewaki and grimaced. "Can't believe mother was right." She grumbled, remembering that her mother had said that if she didn't find a man before she was out of high school that one would be found for her.

"I understand." Tatewaki nodded at her, causing Jeanne to look at him in surprise. "You are flummoxed by my manliness and do not understand how to deal with it. Many women are. I shall leave so that you can get your feelings under control."

"But that... Not..." Jeanne stuttered, her mind not providing her with information on how to respond to that.

"Worry not, my future bride!" Tatewaki spread his arms wide. "For soon you shall come to love me and cast off your foolish fears." He left the room, muttering something about needing to plan for the wedding.

"I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!" Jeanne screamed, her anger at its limit. "NOR AM I INTERESTED IN YOU!"

Sadly there was no one in the room to listen to her scream.

(-)

Sun Wukong looked up as his boss, Cao Cao, and Heracles entered the room. After hearing about what happened, he laughed in amusement. "So, how much of that was to motivate her to work harder and be better in battle, and how much was to dump your son on someone?"

"A third each, with the final third being the joy of messing with minions," Indra smiled. "After all, if you have peons, isn't it just to mess with them?"

The Monkey King sighed, as he took a puff from his pipe. "She will try and kill him, you know."

"Either way, I win."

"...Watching you, I realize I did pretty damn well raising my own."

"See?" asked Indra, before he pointed to himself. "Winning."

"You just did that to mess with her?" Cao Cao asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"Godly privilege." Indra smirked at him. "And who knows? Maybe they might surprise me and actually make it work." He might have liked to mess with his kids and the people of this district of Japan, but he ultimately wanted what was best for as many people as possible.

Cao Cao sighed and slumped to the ground, causing Indra to look at him curiously. "Have you always been insane and we never noticed or are you just putting on an act?"

"Don't prescribe to me your values of what is or is not sanity." Indra spoke up, his eyes looking at Cao Cao sharply, causing the weakened Longinus user to stiffen. "I'm not human, nor have I ever been human, I see things differently than you do. I'm partially messing with everyone for my own amusement after all." He smirked at the looks he got from Heracles and Cao Cao. "Plus it's good to live among mortals every so often and get swept up in their silliness."

"So now what happens?" Heracles asked, causing Indra to smirk at him.

"Now? Simple, you're to spar with my son so he gets used to fighting people with different styles. As for getting your strength back, Cao Cao..." He looked at Wukong, who merely nodded his head, "we'll go and see Saotome in a bit." Cao Cao looked at him in surprise. "There are reasons I haven't taken Shiva on yet. Anyway," he waved them off. "Go and enjoy yourselves for a few days."

Cao Cao sighed as he looked at the ground. 'All my strength, gone in an instant, I haven't been able to relax since I lost it. Is... Is this as far as I can go on my own? I...' Images of his fight in Kyoto came to his mind and he grimaced. 'How could I be such a freaking moron?! Of course Saotome would find a way to get revenge on me.'

And the worst part was, Cao Cao knew he deserved every bit of Karma that was coming his way.

Watching him, Son Wukong smirked, he could see that the idiot was starting to realize that the way he had been doing things didn't fly anymore in the world. 'I think I'll buy that Saotome kid a good drink the next time I see him.' He had tried for years to beat humility into Cao Cao, so it was actually refreshing to see that Indra's next vanguard was finally starting to understand just what was needed.

Not only to ascend to the realm of the Gods, but also to become a true Hero.

(-)

It was a few hours later that Kodachi found herself walking past the family dojo when she stopped by the open door. "Hmm?" Peeking in, she saw her brother's new fiance working through various fencing katas as she faced off against imaginary opponents. 'Not bad, very quick and precise forms.'

She was about to leave when she heard the blonde French girl start talking about her father.

"Yes, that must be it!" Jeanne nodded, remembering the legends of Indra and how he disrupted monks that meditated and were on the path to Nirvana, because he feared humans that achieved it could reach levels even higher than him. "Since he knows that guy bothers me, he engaged us because he's worried that I'll get stronger than him! Yes! Now I just need to get rid of that fool so I can achieve that level of power!"

Kodachi shook her head and stepped away from the dojo with a solemn look on her face. "Such a delusional fantasy she has there." Her face suddenly broke into a grin. "She'll fit right in with my family! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

End Chapter 6

* * *

Well, that's terrifying.


	80. Calm Chapter 7

Dance With the Devil

Chapter 7

Issei yawned as he waited in front of his house with Irina. It was early morning. So early that the sun was only just starting to crack over the horizon and there was still a light mist in the air. "Why are we up at this Devil Blessed time of the day?" It was pretty, but Issei wasn't really in the mood for it. For one, it was the weekend, and even though he knew he was going to head to Heaven today with Ranma, Nabiki and Mittelt with Irina acting as a guide for them, being up this early was still annoying.

Irina gave him a flat stare. "...I couldn't sleep, okay? I get kind of excited everytime I go back to Heaven."

"I don't feel the same way when I go to Hell." Issei muttered and wondered why that was.

"Probably because you were once human." Ranma said as he, Nabiki and Mittelt walked up to the three. Well, Ranma walked, Mittelt shuffled like she wasn't fully awake. And Nabiki..?

"...Ranma, is Nabiki a Zombie?" Irina asked as she looked at Nabiki, who looked like she was more dead than alive.

"...It wouldn't surprise me." Ranma said as he looked at how Nabiki looked, bleary eyed, staggering around and letting out a low groan and growl.

"Fck u..." Nabiki growled in annoyance.

"Your turn isn't for two days." Mittelt muttered back at her. "So who are we waiting for?"

"You three." Irina smiled as she spread her Angel wings and started glowing. "I can take us to Heaven from here like this. I got a transportation device that will send all of us to Heaven."

Ranma and Issei looked at her weirdly and in perfect synchronization, they spoke at the same time. "I didn't realize we were having an orgy."

Mittelt and Irina both face-faulted, which was more painful for Irina since she was hovering off the ground when she did that.

"I didn't think Angels could do those things." Issei muttered softly. "Wait, is masturbation on the table?"

"Nope." Mittelt muttered as she got up. "There were a few that fell because of that."

"Sheesh, as Lilith would say "dick move"." Ranma shook his head in amazement. "You know, I just realized something, Michael's been around since before humanity, right?" Irina nodded and Ranma suddenly grinned. "Great, he can answer some questions I got then." The others looked at him in confusion. "What? I can't have questions about things?"

"You usually know a good amount of information." Nabiki muttered as she woke up. "Though I bet it's something that can't be found here or in Hell, huh?"

"Can we just go before something weird happens?" Mittelt asked.

"Weird like what?" Irina asked as she prepared the device for transportation.

"I dunno, like a horny black-haired catgirl who decided to dominate sexy time last night and wouldn't let me have my turn and even that was cut off by the four foot tall talking rabbit who said he was in the wrong universe." Mittelt sighed at the looks that Irina and Issei were giving her. "Don't ask... Just don't ask."

"And that's why we don't humiliate the old man." Ranma muttered, knowing just how that rabbit had gotten into their world. Thankfully he left just as quickly.

"Also, and ... I know I have to say this now just in case His Will is tempted, but there is no sex or orgies in Heaven," Irina declared.

Ranma nodded.

"Never was," Mittelt waved off.

"Doesn't seem like Heaven then," grumbled Issei.

"Don't complain to me." Irina muttered, it wasn't like she wrote the rules or anything! "Anyway, we're going." She pulled out a device that looked like a remote control and pressed the button.

A flash of light and the group was gone.

(-)

"You know..." Ranma muttered as they reappeared in front of gates and clouds, "I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Flaming chairots maybe?"

"Those haven't been used since Jesus was crucified." Irina answered and sighed at the looks she was getting. "I know! I was so disappointed too! I wanted to ride around on a flaming chairot to and from Heaven!" Irina suddenly grinned and pretended to hold a whip in her hand. "Mush, horsie! Mush!"

"Those are dogs that you say mush too." Issei pointed out.

"...We don't have dogs that pull chariots." Irina muttered, disappointed. "But we have lots of dogs."

"Dogs tend to get free passes to heaven." Mittelt answered the confused looks from Ranma and Issei. "They get their own Heaven and everything."

"Dog lovers everywhere rejoice." Nabiki muttered flatly, though she didn't mind the thought of dogs being in heaven, so long as they weren't little yapping dogs or dogs that liked to bite.

Issei looked at the Gates of Heaven and gawked in surprise. "I thought someone guarding the gates was just a saying! There really is an old guy at the gates!"

"...That's it?" Ranma asked, bewildered at that. "How has Heaven not been invaded?"

"Because God gave Saint Peter the ability to nullify anything that would cause harm to those under his protection." Irina answered, getting a nod from the others as they walked up to the gates. "Hello, Saint Peter."

The old man smiled at Irina. "Hello, young Angel. I take it that the Unholy Ones with you are our guests today?"

Irina nodded at him. "Yes, but, please don't call them that. They're my friends."

"Even the Lord Christ was on speaking terms with the original Great Devil King Lucifer when he was on Earth." Saint Peter reminded Irina. "However, I have been assured by Lord Michael that these Unholy Ones are not the same as the ones who fell from Heaven." He looked at Mittelt. "Well, most of them."

Ranma and Issei both gave him an annoyed look while Mittelt tried to ignore him and Nabiki just rolled her eyes.

After the gates opened up and the group walked through, Irina turned to the others and bowed to them. "Please forgive him, Saint Peter is, after all, one of the founders of the Church and extremely loyal to God."

"A little annoying, but that's fine." Ranma said as he looked around. "I've dealt with magical girls who tried to kill me for simply being part Demon."

"Just what kind of loonies did you hang out with before meeting us?" Issei asked out of curiosity. "I mean, you keep mentioning magical girls, but you never really..."

"Don't ask." Ranma grumbled. "Most of them deal with either aliens or demonic creatures, which, thanks to Rias and Nabiki confirming for me, were foot soldiers of the Old Satan Faction."

"If magical girls bother you so much, how come..?" Issei began as Ranma sighed.

"Because for all their annoyances, they do tend to save the world, as do Hunters from a lot of stuff." Ranma gave Issei a wry smirk. "The Moonlight World has a LOT of nasty stuff in it, Issei. There's always some idiot necromancer who accidentally starts a zombie apocalypse, a novice summoner who gets some ancient evil to wake up because their supply of pudding was stolen, an alien invasion..." He shrugged at Issei's look of disbelief. "Trust me, it's like that."

"So how come none of the leaders of any of the supernatural factions don't deal with it?" Issei asked and looked at Irina, who shook her head.

"Because of the Great War between Heaven and Hell, the forces of Heaven didn't have time to look into anything that wasn't a direct threat to them, such as Albion and Ddrag."

"Indeed." Ddrag spoke up at that point. "Dragons are much the same way, and the Gods mostly only care about what's going on in their direct territory. Anything that isn't a threat to them or in their territory is often ignored."

"That's..."

"It's why we're trying to unite the Moonlight World, Red Dragon Emperor." A female voice spoke up and Issei looked to it to see Griselda Quarta, wearing long white pants and a white shirt. She tilted her head at his confused look. "What? Were you expecting robes or a toga perhaps?"

"Yes." Issei and Nabiki both said at the same time, causing Griselda to laugh at them.

"Angels that are reincarnated or stationed on Earth and have to blend in are given special exceptions." Irina answered them. "So long as what you wear is appropriate for business, school or church, it's acceptable here."

Ranma started laughing, causing Griselda to raise an eyebrow at him. "I hope you're basing that off of Western Europe or America and not Japan."

"Of course." Irina laughed with him. "Some of the school uniforms for Japan don't cover much at all."

Issei thought about Irina and Griselda in skimpy school girl outfits and started giggling with a perverted grin on his face.

A moment later he was on his face as lightning blasted him from the clouds.

"OWW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Issei screamed as he got up. The blasts weren't terribly strong, but they felt like a strong hit to the back of the head or something.

"You're in Heaven." Mittelt reminded him. "Where do you think Catholic nuns got the idea to use a ruler on children's hands came from?" Issei gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Dummy, you think that the rules in the bible for humans to live by wouldn't be enforced in Heaven?"

"Indeed." Griselda nodded. "While there is no rule against feeling emotions such as lust, do keep it under control while you're here."

"But that..."

Ranma put a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Keep it under control, that's all. If it helps, just realize that if you keep it under control, well... You can ask Rias or Xenovia for a reward when you get home."

Issei perked up at that. He knew exactly what to ask for when he got home too.

Griselda gave Ranma a dirty look. "While I have no problem with Xenovia with a man that makes her happy, please refrain from encouraging him to procreate with my daughter until they're married."

Ranma shrugged at her. "Sorry, soul bonded with a succubus, been getting laid since I just entered puberty, probably screwed up in the head more ways than I can count. To me, he's pretty tame."

"Do we need to stick together?" Nabiki asked Griselda, looking a bit anxious. "I'd like to see Akane if possible."

"Of course." Griselda smiled at her. "If you would follow me. Red Dragon Emperor, you as well, Lord Michael wishes to see you. Irina, could you show Ranma to Leonardo and show Mittelt around while you're at it?"

"Of course." Irina smiled at the other Angel. "Follow me, Ranma, Mittelt, and Issei, behave please?"

Issei groaned and hung his head. "Sheesh, it's not like I'm going to go around sexing up all the pretty Angels or something."

"I'd hope not." Griselda answered him as Nabiki and Issei followed after her. "Heaven needs Angels to work after all."

Ranma nodded and waved as he and Mittelt followed Irina.

After a few minutes of traveling, Griselda looked at Issei and sighed softly. "You know that I'm not exactly... Thrilled that you're sleeping with my daughter right now." Issei nodded, wondering why she was bringing it up. "Tell me something, why Xenovia? Surely as the Red Dragon Emperor you could have any woman, why her?"

Issei sighed at the question while Nabiki kept quiet, wondering where this was going. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" He chuckled softly. "As much of an open pervert as I am, I'm actually a bit of a coward." Griselda raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to elaborate. "I didn't like the thought of being shot down by a bunch of girls, so I never really asked too many of them out on dates."

"Plus you probably would have been accused of trying to get into their panties." Nabiki added, getting a nod from Issei.

"Yeah, there's that." Issei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like I didn't try to get a harem, but the girls at school, they kind of detested me."

"Perhaps if you were a bit more virtuous that wouldn't have been a problem." Griselda commented, getting a nod from Issei.

"Yeah." He sighed softly. "As for Xenovia, well, neither of us were in a good spot when she decided to try and get pregnant with my kids." He gulped as Griselda narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What I mean is that I was going through some issues from my ex who raped, traumatized and killed me." He blushed at Griselda's confused look. "I'd rather not talk about it. It wasn't a fun time for me. I died after all."

"Fair enough." Griselda wasn't going to pry if she didn't need to. "So what about Xenovia then?"

"Well, she just became a Devil and had lost her faith after all." Issei commented, his expression a bit somber as he thought about it. "And then she came onto me rather strong." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I actually got nervous about that, and I certainly didn't expect my first real time to be in a closet while being watched by others."

"...Do you love her?" Griselda asked, genuinely curious. She sighed as Issei gave her a confused look. "You're going to marry her and you don't know if you love her?"

"That's not it." Issei shook his head. "I'm wondering why you're asking."

"Historically," Griselda spoke up, "harems aren't full of love and affection. Sex, sure, there's lots of that, but genuine affection and love? Not so much. Even King Solomon, who had a thousand wives and concubines, didn't love them all."

"That's... A lot." Issei muttered, wondering how that situation was handled back then.

Nabiki chuckled softly. "Ask Rias's mom sometime how she handles her husband's harem." Issei looked at her in confusion. "Ask her sometime and then realize that Rias will probably be doing the same with your harem after you marry her."

Issei blushed softly and cleared his throat. "Do I love Xenovia? I'd say I do." Griselda raised an eyebrow at him. "I won't say that I wasn't attracted to her pretty face when I first saw her or that killer bod when she took that cloak off when she and Irina sparred with me and Kiba, but I actually thought she was really scary the first time I met her."

"So why did you fall in love with her?"

Issei sighed at Griselda's question. "...I came to see her for all her faults, her strengths... She's steadfast, earnest, cares deeply about her friends, she's a bit stupid, but I couldn't ask for a better person to be around me if I need help."

"I'm sure that her skill in the bedroom helped a lot." Griselda grumbled at the thought of Xenovia sleeping around before marriage. "I'm sure that she had lots of skills to demonstrate."

"We were both virgins when we had sex that first time, it was pretty awkward for both of us." Issei commented, causing Griselda to raise an eyebrow. "I, um... Let's just say that there was some blood and she was in a bit of pain when it happened."

Griselda sighed and shook her head. "I apologize for assuming the worst then."

"Were you worried I'd just leave her?" Issei asked, getting a nod from Griselda. "Why would I do that?" He gave her a large grin and the elder woman raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of harem king would I be if I didn't take care of the ladies in my life?"

"Do you plan on marrying them all?" Griselda asked, getting a nod from Issei. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I plan on marrying Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko when they're all ready. I'm not sure about Rossweisse, but if she wants to marry me, then I'll be all for it."

Nabiki chuckled softly. "Considering she slept with both you and Ranma at the same time for her first time, maybe she'll marry you both?"

Issei sweat-dropped heavily. "I don't even want to think about the problems that would happen if someone wanted to marry both Ranma and myself."

Nabiki blinked, her eyes flashing blue for a moment before she doubled over laughing. "Oh my! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That will be so amusing!"

Both Issei and Griselda looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I just caught a glimpse of a possible future." Nabiki smirked at Issei. "I won't give you any details, but I know that I'll be amused to no end."

"Now I'm worried." Issei muttered, wondering what Nabiki had seen.

(-)

"Can I ask you something, Ranma?" Irina began as she, Mittelt and Ranma made their way across Heaven with some of the Angels stopping and talking to the three of them.

Ranma shrugged at her. "I'm not going to tell you my favorite foods or any of the things I saw when I was working for Jedah that shouldn't be discussed in polite company." He smirked as Irina face-faulted at that. "Sure, go ahead and ask."

Irina grumbled to herself as she got to her feet. "No offense, but you really seem like Issei, you know, act first and think later kind of guy. Ever since I got to know you, it's always bothered me how... Thoughtful you are when making decisions and... Well..."

Ranma chuckled softly. "My magic teacher is an ancient Vampire that fought off a moon spirit or something in another world." He shrugged at Irina's befuddled expression. "He said it was a Type Moon or something. He didn't clarify, but he made me see some crazy stuff." Ranma shivered softly. "There are beings in his world that I hope aren't in this one, because then we're all completely screwed over."

"Like what?" Mittelt asked, genuinely curious.

"Aliens that have no concept of death for one." Ranma sighed at Irina and Mittelt's confused expressions. "They can't be killed because of it."

"...Oh." Both girls nodded, not really understanding.

"Don't ask any more, he made me see some crazy stuff." Ranma really wanted to kick that old man's ass for some of the stuff he was put through, even though he knew it helped him out in the long run. "He's a Sorcerer and taught me how to use magic. He had to go eventually." Ranma wondered if he should tell them that the old man had mentioned something about having a cute female student around Ranma's age or not before shrugging it off. 'If we meet, we meet, if not, we don't.' He knew better than to think it was impossible, because he knew the instant he did, the old man would make it possible just to spite him.

He even showed him some stuff that even he couldn't explain.

(-)

"A breakfast bar ...at a strip club?" Ranma asked, looking at the sign. "Is that for people who come here in the morning after waking up, or people on midnight shifts ...or what?"

"No one knows," the old man said, waving his fingers to add a creepiness factor.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," the vampire said, looking at the sign. "And if the money they give the strippers smells like bacon ...well, this is just a riddle maybe no one should answer."

(-)

"Crazy stuff," Ranma said, shaking his head.

Both girls didn't know what to say to that.

(-)

"So this is where we part." Irina said as she led Ranma to where Leonardo was sitting and looking at a fountain. "He's still human, if you want to know. He said he wanted to talk to you before deciding his future." She shrugged at Ranma's raised eyebrow. "I don't know. Anyway, I'll take Mittelt from here."

"Try not to corrupt any of the Angels." Ranma chuckled as Mittelt huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unlike you, I'm not a sex fiend or anything like that."

Ranma smirked at her and grabbed her shoulders before she left and leaned in, whispering. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, even Lilith is saying you're starting to take on succubus traits in the bedroom." He gave her butt a swat and chuckled at her yelp of indignation as he walked towards Leonardo.

Rubbing her butt and grumbling about Ranma swatting too hard, Mittelt followed Irina as she made good on her promise to show the Fallen Angel around Heaven.

"Yo, Leonardo..." Ranma waved at the tan skinned young boy. Leonardo turned to look at Ranma and he paused, seeing the disturbed, haunted look on the boy's face. Biting his lower lip, Ranma walked over to Leonardo and sat down next to him as the boy turned back to look at the water.

The two sat there in silence. Though Ranma wanted to say something, he found the silence bearable at least. He could wait for awhile.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"We're here." Griselda said as she stopped in near a gazebo-like structure.

Nabiki raise an eyebrow and stared as she saw Akane sitting at a table. "So..."

"Go ahead." Griselda smiled softly at her. "A word of warnng though, things have changed with her."

Nabiki wondered what she meant and sighed, she'd find out soon enough anyway. Walking away from Issei and Griselda, she made her way to Akane. "Hey sis."

Akane turned her head to look at Nabiki and blinked, before her eyes widened in happiness. "Nabiki!" She got up and ran forward, hugging her sister. "It's been too long."

Nabiki smiled and hugged Akane back. "Yeah, it..." She trailed off, her eyes widening. "Akane, what?" She let go of the hug and stepped back, staring at her in shock. "You've been reincarnated into an Angel?"

Akane sighed and nodded. "Yeah. They couldn't do anything for me. Lady Gabriel told me that I would have lived the rest of my life as a vegetable." Two white wings popped out of her back. "So, yeah, I'm now an Angel and you're a Devil. Funny how things work for us, huh?"

Nabiki suddenly laughed for some reason. When Akane looked at her in confusion, she almost fell over laughing. "I just... Bwahahahahahaha... Imagine Kunou-baby's reaction to finding out, hahahahahaha, that you're an Angel now."

Akane's face turned green at that. "Please don't tell him, I like it here. No one's a pervert." She pouted. "Even if Lady Gabriel has a body I would have killed for when I was still human."

"Trust me..." Nabiki said as she continued to giggle. "Outside of Lady Yasaka, there isn't a woman in any of the realms that wouldn't kill to have her body."

Akane giggled softly. "Probably, I wouldn't know, but..." She shook her head. "They're taking a real risk with me. I wasn't a believer in the Christian God, and with my temper..."

"You're likely to become a Fallen Angel if you lose control of it, huh?" Nabiki asked, getting a nod from Akane. "You should at least come home. Daddy's been so distraught, I've called him to let him know that the cultists that kidnapped you were dealt with and you were seeing a specialist for the fallout."

"We should let him know about us..." Akane said softly, getting a nod from Nabiki. "...Do you think he knows?"

"About the Moonlight World?" Nabiki shrugged at her. "Probably. About anything specific? Unlikely. It's like being told about some really bad stuff that's happening or seeing predictions from thirty plus years prior being eerily accurate. Sure, you know that it's true, but a part of your mind refuses to accept it, even when you see it happening in real time."

Akane sighed softly. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him then?"

Nabiki shrugged at her. "Maybe, maybe not, it's up to you." Akane gave her a confused look. "Unless Azazel decides to turn Shouji pieces into Fallen Angel reincarnation pieces like the Devils did with Chess or Heaven with a deck of cards and turn Kasumi into a Fallen Angel, I think we can get away with not telling daddy about this for right now."

Akane sweat-dropped heavily. "One, why bring up Shouji pieces?"

"Apparently every leader of the Fallen Angels likes the game." Nabiki shrugged at her.

"And two, what makes you think Kasumi would become a Fallen Angel?"

Nabiki smirked at that one. "Well, for one, we both have Irregular Sacred Gears, so it's possible Kasumi has one, or even a regular one, so that would be a boon for the Fallen Angels. Secondly, I'm a Devil, you're now an Angel, so if the pattern continues, she'll become a Fallen Angel."

Akane shook her head. "That won't happen. Besides, I'm only the way I am now because of my ignorance of things. If I had just listened to you when Ophis showed up..."

Nabiki sighed softly as she thought about it. "I don't know if it would have mattered, she might have taken you by force. But..."

"If you had told me and I had listened, I might not be in this position." Akane said softly.

Nabiki snorted at her. "Like how you listened to us anytime we told you about your cooking?"

"...Now that, I had coming." Akane muttered and wondered why it felt like the universe was laughing at her. "But Kasumi might listen, I mean... She's not me."

"True, despite your best efforts in trying to emulate her." Nabiki conceded. "You know, for someone who nearly doomed the world, being reincarnated into an Angel might seem like a reward to some people."

Akane scoffed at that. "Reward my new white wings. I'm stuck up here, forced to learn a lot of stuff I never cared for, have to learn to reign everything in and while I'm thankful I won't have to deal with the idiots back in Furinkan, I had to have my humanity stripped from me just to be able to function again." She rolled her eyes. "Some reward."

"Considering that I'm a Devil, my fiance is a prince of Makai due to his bond with Lilith," and Nabiki knew that Ranma might rise to be a ruler of Hell if Sirzechs ever implemented a Seven Deadly Sins ruler set-up instead of the current Four Infernal Kings that Hell had right now, "mother's currently a ghost in the Underworld, do you think less of me? Of yourself?"

Akane sighed softly and looked at Nabiki curiously. "Why did you become a Devil?"

"Remember the accident I was in that I miraculously recovered from?" Nabiki asked, getting a nod from Akane. "That's when I became a Devil." She sat down on the clouds and chuckled softly. "I didn't want to ruin daddy if I died, that's why I became a Devil." Akane stared in shock. "I know, selfless of me, right?" Nabiki scoffed softly. "Truth was, I just didn't want to die, I justified my decision with that lie."

"...I think we should tell daddy and Kasumi." Akane said softly. "Lady Gabriel said that I could go home, with supervision, but I'm a long way from being able to do any of my real duties."

"And if you become Fallen, I'm sure that Heaven won't take a risk again." Nabiki muttered softly. "Then again, with how things are in the world, Heaven might not have a choice." Or they'd start taking in Mormons and Jehovah's Witnesses, and no one wanted to see them have to resort to THAT to keep their numbers up. Nabiki shuddered at the thought of flaming bibles and pamphlets falling onto non-believers from the more zealous members of those religious sects.

"By the way, how do you know mother's in the Underworld?" Akane asked, suddenly remembering that tidbit that Nabiki had dropped.

"Because I talked to her." Nabiki answered. "If you want, I can show you the last conversation I had with her."

Akane smiled and sat down next to Nabiki. "I'd like that."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Hello, Issei." Michael smiled as Griselda bowed to him. "It's good to see that you're doing well. Griselda, would you be so kind as to leave us for now?"

"Of course, Lord Michael." Griselda said as she got up and left.

"So you wanted to see me?" Issei asked, getting a nod from the leader of Heaven. "About what?"

"Mostly curiosity on my part, I admit." He turned and motioned for Issei to follow after him. "I understand that you were raised as a normal human, but I wonder why you agreed to go along with the peace treaty. Is it because of Sirzechs's sister?"

"Rias?" Issei asked and nodded. "She's a big part, yeah. At the time I wanted her more than anything in the world, when Azazel commented that if there was peace the two of us could actually have children without worry, I was all over it."

"And now?" Michael asked, a pleasant look on his face.

Issei took a deep breath. "Because I've gotten to know more about the Moonlight World, about the supernatural, and the things that exist in not only this world, but others."

"That influences your decision?" Michael asked. "Do you regret your snap judgement back then?"

"No." Issei shook his head. "If anything, I'm more determined to make this peace work. Azazel said that he wants to unite as much of the Moonlight World as possible, I'm not exactly sure what he's planning on, but he's a lot smarter than I am."

"My fallen brother is rather intelligent, I grant you that." Michael said as they continued to walk. "I once mocked him over his research into Artificial Sacred Gears." Issei looked at Michael in shock, causing the Angel to chuckle. "I was immature at the time, but sometime before he fell, I asked him why he wanted to make Artificial Sacred Gears. He told me that he was preparing for the future." Michael shook his head. "I told him that was foolish, so long as Father was alive there was no need for that."

"He obviously disagreed with that."

"Indeed."

*Flash*

Azazel looked at Michael, both Angels glaring at each other. "Listen, I get that it's pointless now, but what about in the future? Who knows what will happen?"

Michael shook his head. "So long as Father exists, there's no point in researching Sacred Gears, Azazel."

Azazel growled and turned away from his brother, walking off. "One day, Michael, you'll see that I'm right. Nothing lasts forever, you know."

"By Father's light, I pray that you are wrong."

*End Flash*

Issei shook his head. "Amazing what kind of insight Azazel has, huh?" Michael nodded and Issei put his hands behind his head and thought about it for a moment. "I don't want war. Maybe this is because I'm a reincarnated human or whatever, but what's the point of war?"

Michael remained silent and let Issei speak.

"There was a really popular song about it I think." Issei couldn't remember what the song was, but he remembered some of the lyrics. "But, looking at it, all war does is cause people to die and makes everyone miserable, right? There's gotta be a better way."

"I agree." Michael nodded. "It's sad that it took the loss of our leaders for Heaven and Hell to realize that, and even more lives lost during the ceasefire for us to stop fighting. But, alas, things are not cut and dry in the Moonlight World."

Issei snorted at that. "Things aren't cut and dry with regular humans either. Hasn't the Middle East been killing each other since Christ died or something?"

"Indeed." Michael had several comments he could have made about that section of the world, but refrained from it, it wasn't important at the current point in time. "So what do you think needs to happen?"

"...I don't know." Issei sighed and hung his head while slumping. "I'm not as smart as Azazel, or calm like you, or clever like the four Devil Kings, or as cautious like Ranma, all I can do is try and get a harem of pretty girls and punch things in the face."

Michael chuckled softly. "Sometimes that's all one needs, a motivation and a means to do so. Tell me something, you wish to end the wars of the Moonlight World, but what about after that?"

"...Is it wrong to say that I just want to have my harem and that's all?"

Michael shook his head. "Not at all. So long as all of those who are part of your harem are there willingly, even I have no problem with it."

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "Is that so? I thought that you guys taught everyone 'one wife and one husband' or something."

Michael chuckled softly. "Rules for normal humans don't apply to the supernatural, Red Dragon Emperor. You are right that I would prefer that you have one wife, I know better than to force my rules upon Devils, Dragons or others."

Issei frowned softly and focused on his arm as Boosted Gear formed on it. "Why? The big guy, your father, um... Well, why did he create these Sacred Gears?"

"So that humanity could survive against the supernatural." Michael answered, that was common knowledge.

Issei shook his head. "No, not that. I get that Sacred Gears like what Kiba or Asia have to help protect humanity, but I'm talking Longinus Sacred Gears." Michael raised an eyebrow as Issei looked at Boosted Gear. "These have the power to kill Gods and Buddahs, right? Never mind Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils... Isn't the reason that everyone wants people who have Sacred Gears on their side because of these?"

"You are correct." Michael nodded at him. "Father created the Longinus to kill rival Gods and Buddahs, he detested other Deities and wanted to eliminate them. However, should he do it himself, it would turn all of the other mythologies against us and even Father, at his peak, would have had severe trouble against the other Gods who rivaled him in strength."

"But if humans had these weapons and used them to kill the Gods, then there's nothing that could be done because they're gifts to protect humans from the rest of the Moonlight World." Issei finished, getting a nod from Michael. "...For someone who supposedly all loving, your dad was kind of a manipulative jerk, wasn't he?"

Michael chuckled softly, while it didn't sit well with him to have his dead father insulted, he knew Issei didn't mean anything by it specifically. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

"Ah, sorry." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "But I can understand things like Boosted Gear that are used to seal stuff away, that helps protect everyone."

"Partner, are you saying that I'm a threat to the world?" D'drag asked as the gem flashed. "I'm hurt."

"Well, yours and Albion's fight DID force Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils to team up to defeat you two." Issei chuckled softly. "You were strong enough back then to be a threat to Gods and Buddahs too."

"Fair point, if I had known that my sparring with Albion would have led to this, I would have made sure to pay more attention to where I was fighting."

Issei nodded and dismissed Boosted Gear. "So is that why you asked for me to show up?"

"Partially." Michael nodded, "but since we were allowing some who are non-Angels in, I figured it would be a good time to meet with you personally and talk."

Issei nodded, he could understand that, though he had no way of knowing how to continue the conversation at the current point.

(-)

"Why?" The voice was soft and Ranma would have missed it if it wasn't for the fact that everything around them was quiet.

"Hmm?" He looked at Leonardo, who had a troubled look on his face. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" Leonardo looked at him. "You could have left me with Jedah, or had me eliminated, it would be safer to wait for the next Annihilation Maker user to show up than allow me to run around." A smirk came to his face as he chuckled. "I mean, I was created as a way to recreate the legendary Hero Seigfried, but I couldn't use any Holy Swords. Then Cao Cao finds me and wants me to work for him."

"It was better to work for him than to be an experiment, huh?" Ranma asked, getting a nod from Leonardo. "I don't know if it helps, but sorry that you went through that stuff." He looked away from Leonardo and thought back to his life. "You know, life sucks for everyone. Some of us are unfortunate enough to be like you, some of us are taken from our mothers just before we're old enough to go to school and travel Japan to train in martial arts, some of us lose our entire families growing up, some of us have no choice but to train and fight as our ancestors made powerful enemies and we have to be ready for them."

"Not everyone has a bad life." Leonardo muttered softly.

Ranma snorted at that. "Unless you're one of the richest people in the world and never had to struggle for anything, then everyone suffers." He chuckled softly. "Right now your old buddy can't even lift his fancy stick to fight with."

"Was the reason you saved me because you want my power?" Leonardo asked, causing Ranma to look back at him. "Everyone else does. Cao Cao wanted me because I'm a human with a powerful Longinus, the Church wanted to use me to recreate Seigfried, Jedah wanted me so that he could maximize the power of that alchemist power, so what's your reason?"

Ranma shrugged at that. "Partially because the longer Jedah had you on his side, the worse things would have gotten and partially because no one deserves to suffer through what you went through." He looked at Leonardo, "you know that I killed that Vash wannabe of your old crew, right?" Leonardo shook his head. "I killed him and took away your old boss's strength. Right now he couldn't beat a toddler in arm wrestling."

"Do you want to kill me for my part in what happened to your wife?" Leonardo asked, getting a shake of Ranma's head. "...Why?"

"Because you just went along with it." Ranma shrugged, remembering some sort of trial about how that wasn't an excuse. "Besides, you weren't there when we saved my wife, so why should I be mad at you?"

"I see..." Leonardo looked away while Ranma stood up.

"Why don't I just leave your thoughts for now?" Ranma asked and left the young boy to his own thoughts. As he walked off, Ranma was glad that Lilith wasn't with him. He knew that she'd try to convince him to seduce Leonardo. 'I swear, just because she likes the thought of me sleeping with a guy...' His thoughts trailed off and he smirked slightly. 'Well, if she knew the details of what happened with Rossweisse, maybe she'd stop trying to get me to have gay sex.'

After thinking about it for a moment, Ranma shivered. "Or worse, she'd try to convince me to pretend I was Rias in female form around Issei."

(-)

Meanwhile...

Irina gave Mittelt a concerned look. "Something wrong?" When Mittelt nodded, she hesitated for a moment before putting her hand on the Fallen Angel's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Mittelt was silent for a moment before nodding. "This... This might have been the first time I was actually in Heaven. Kokabiel kept calling me his daughter, and as I look around, I... I don't recognize any of these places."

"So you have fake memories you think?" Irina asked, getting a nod from Mittelt. "So what?" Mittelt blinked in confusion as Irina smiled at her. "Even if you are Kokabiel's daughter, you're still an Angel, albeit a fallen one, so this is home to you regardless of how you were born."

"Well, technically not, if I wasn't born here." Mittelt smirked before laughing as Irina giggled. "But thank you. Truth be told, I don't care if I was born a Pure Angel or not anymore."

Irina watched as Mittelt's face turned slightly red and she practically squealed in delight. "You need to be careful, too much love in you will cause you to become pure."

Mittelt snorted at that. "That would be hilarious, a Fallen Angel turned Devil becoming a Pure Angel? Next thing you'll tell me is that Lilith could not only come to Heaven with no problem, but she could also restart God's system and get it working again."

Both of them paused at that and looked at each other, sweating heavily. "You know..." Irina began. "Considering how much impossible things happen around her and Ranma, maybe we shouldn't joke about that?"

"Agreed. The last thing we need is to find out is if she could do that." Mittelt knew that Lilith would probably change things so that Pure Angels could do lewd things and not be punished for it if she had that power. Though a small part of her kind of wanted to see that happen, just to throw all of reality into chaos as a result.

"Can I ask you something?" Irina spoke up, getting a nod from Mittelt. "What's it like? Living with a bunch of crazy people?"

Mittelt gave her a look of befuddlement, complete with a raised eyebrow. "Crazy people?" She muttered and thought about it. "Well, sure, Lilith and Ranma both do insane stuff all the time and Atsuko makes the laws of physics her bitch, then there's Bulleta... Okay, you have a point." The gun user was certifiably insane and Mittelt was worried that there wasn't any psychologist capable of handling her issues. "As for living with them, it's not so bad, don't take food from Bulleta when she's reaching for it. Kuroka did that the other day and had to flee from a bunch of bullets."

Irina sweat-dropped, it almost reminded her of the day she accidentally sat in Koneko's spot and ended up in the living room as a result.

"It sure is pretty here though." Mittelt muttered as she looked around. "Almost makes me wish I could be here more often." She then smirked at Irina. "Almost, but I don't want that level of responsibility. I'd rather be with Ranma and the other crazies and having fun adventures."

Irina laughed as she heard that.

(-)

It was a couple of hours later when Ranma was brought before Michael by a few Angels.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me here, guys." Ranma waved at them and they nodded before taking off.

"Oh?" Michael looked at Ranma in mild surprise. "Is there something you want from me, Prince of Makai?"

"I'd ask what you were going on about, but then I remember that Lilith is Makai nobility." Ranma smirked. "But, yeah, I got a question for you." Michael nodded and Ranma gave him a serious look. "You've been around since before the dawn of humanity, right?" Michael nodded again. "You're also the one who's known as the one closest to God, right?" Ranma twitched at the pain in his head and ignored it.

"Indeed, if it helps, you can say the Big Man and I'd know who you were talking about." Michael supplied for him. "So, what is it you wish to know?"

"If the Big Man is supposed to be all loving, why did he allow humans to suffer?" Ranma asked, "and don't give me what happened in that garden as the reason why either."

Michael shook his head. "For someone from Japan, you are very well versed in our mythology."

"I had to participate in a Martial Arts Bible Studies match a couple of times." Ranma gave him a deadpan answer, causing Michael to openly gawk in surprise. "I lost the first time. Also, don't ask, just... Just don't ask."

"I see..." Michael shook his head and tried to ignore the headache that was forming. "I must take a closer look at Japan if something like this was created there. As for your question, God loved all of humanity, even those who fell out of favor with him to become Fallen Angels or Devils were not excempt from his love. But because He loved everyone, it hurt when they turned away from Him."

"That's not..."

"I'm getting to it," Michael said softly, "I once asked Father the same question you're asking me, and he said while it seems cruel that he would allow suffering to happen to humanity, it was actually a kindness."

"I... Don't follow." Ranma said, a confused look on his face. "How does allowing pain and suffering equate kindness?"

Michael had a wistful look on his face. "Again with questions that I once asked him." Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "As for how it does, Father told me that if allowing them to suffer would be cruel, stripping them of their free will and minds was even more cruel." Michael smiled as he opened his eyes to see the look of shock on Ranma's face. "Father was many things, some might say that He was needlessly cruel to humans at one point in time, but He believed that humanity should be free to choose who to follow, if anyone."

"Yet he developed Sacred Gears that could kill Gods because he hated the other Gods?" Ranma asked, getting a wince from Michael.

"I did say Father was many things, did I not?"

Ranma nodded and tapped his chin. "You know, I was once told that without Angels that the universe would cease to exist, is that true?"

Michael sighed softly. "If it is, I would not wish to find out. As it is, you know the truth about God's system and how we barely have it working." Michael turned and looked off in the distance before shaking his head. "I truly wish that I could do more, but I just lack Father's power."

"Lord Michael!" A young man with blonde hair and green eyes who wore a priest outfit appeared in front of them.

"Ah, Dulio." Michael nodded. "Oh, where are my manners? Ranma Saotome, this is Dulio Gesualdo, my Joker. Dulio, this is Ranma Saotome, Prince of Makai."

"Greetings." Dulio waved at Ranma. "But Lord Michael, there's trouble."

"Huh?" Michael had a confused look on his face. "What trouble?"

"I scoured all of Translyvania..." Dulio shook his head. "Well, in-between looking for food, but... The Vampires have disappeared."

Both Ranma and Michael's stared at the reincarnated Angel in shock.

End Chapter 7

* * *

Bah, I'm way behind on my writing for the next arc. :(


	81. Calm Chapter 8

Dance With the Devil

So, um, yeah, I forgot again.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ah, Serafall." Azazel smiled as he walked with Yohko, Asia and Xenovia up to the outer edges of a gate that led to a country property. The group was dressed in more casual clothing than usual, though Azazel was wearing a brown suit while Serafall was wearing a green business suit. "It's good to see you."

Serafall smiled at Azazel. "Likewise." She nodded at the others, "so we're just waiting for..." A pillar of light appeared not far behind Azazel and she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "About time that Mic..." Her eyes widened as she saw who it was that stepped out of the pillar of light. "You're..."

"Ah, Gabriel." Azazel couldn't help but grin as he saw the most beautiful Angel of Heaven step into the land of humans.

She was of average height had a soft face, a fair complexion, blue eyes and long blonde hair, her outfit was a flowing, white robe that hugged her body but did nothing to hide her unearthly beauty from everyone around her.

But what drew everyone's attention was the fact that she had two very large breasts on her chest.

Xenovia found her face flushing softly. While she had seen Rias naked on more than one occassion, the Gremory Heiress had nothing on who she used to follow. Even then, Xenovia couldn't help but compare Gabriel's bust size to Yasaka, the fox Yokai leader in Kyoto. "Lady Gabriel, it's good to see you again."

"Xenovia!" Gabriel's eyes lit up happily and she bounced, literally, as her breasts jiggled with each step she took, much to Azazel's delight, up to Xenovia and hugged the Devil tightly. "Oh it's so good to see that you're doing okay!" Letting go of Xenovia, she turned and hugged Asia, who smiled and hugged her back. "Little Asia, I am so glad that you're doing okay."

Asia smiled happily. "Thank you, Lady Gabriel." She continued to smile as Gabriel put her down.

Azazel fought the urge to chuckle out loud and he was so glad that he had taken some pictures with his phone. As much as he'd love to keep such a glorious site to himself, he knew that Issei would forever hate himself for missing it.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Serafall rushed up to Gabriel, who blinked in surprise.

"Ah, Serafall, I didn't see you there." Gabriel smiled at the Devil King. "I apologize, how have you been?"

Serafall felt her eyes twitching. "Don't 'how have you been' to me. You're my rival!"

"...I am?" Gabriel had a confused look on her face. "Since when?"

Serafall face-faulted at that. She groaned before getting back to her feet and glaring at Gabriel. "What do you mean you 'since when'? You've been my rival since I became a Devil King!"

"...But we were having a ceasefire then."

Azazel laughed at the confused looks that the three younger girls had on their faces. "Serafall considers Gabriel to be her greatest rival in Heaven, due to the fact that she's considered the strongest and most beautiful woman in Heaven and Serafall, being one of the Four Devil Kings is the strongest woman in all of Hell." As well as one of the most beautiful, but that went without saying. Clearing his throat and catching the attention of the two powerful females, he smiled. "As much fun as it is to see you two interacting with each other, we do need to get going."

Yohko took a deep breath as everyone walked through the gate and onto her family's ancient lands. As soon as she passed through the gates, she felt a tremendous pressure and some pain on her body. 'Never felt like...'

"My..." Azazel chuckled, though he was looking mildly uncomfortable himself. "These are some powerful wards to repel the supernatural, aren't they?"

"They aren't meant to just repel, but to also weaken Devils, Demons and the like." Yohko said and looked at the others to see how they were doing.

Gabriel didn't look like she was bothered in the slightest. Serafall looked mildly uncomfortable, but ignored it. Xenovia and Asia, on the other hand, were looking like they were in some pain.

"This feels like that forest in Germany I once fought in." Xenovia muttered and shook her head as she ignored the pain. "At least this isn't feeling like it's trying to eat me."

"Ah, the Forest of Gluttony." Azazel muttered, knowing what Xenovia was talking about instantly. "That place is still alive?"

"Not anymore." Xenovia smirked, getting a laugh from Azazel.

"Grandmother..." Yohko said softly as they came across Yohko's family, still frozen as stone statues.

"Allow me to fix this." Gabriel said as she walked forward to work at undoing the curse. There was a light that bathed down on the statues while Gabriel said words that only she and Azazel could understand, as none of the others knew the ancient language that escaped Gabriel's lips.

"You're looking nervous." Serafall said to Yohko, who nodded. "Your family is a bunch of Devil Hunters, are you sure you want them to know what happened to you?"

Yohko bit her lip softly and shook her head. "No, but they'll find out eventually, right?" Part of her wanted to just hide away for a century, knowing that they'd all be dead due to being human by that time, but she couldn't do that to them, to let them think she had died.

"We can always alter their memories," Azazel spoke up, "it's not too late, you can choose to leave."

"No." Yohko shook her head. "I'd rather see them..." She didn't know why she was so adamant on this, but she wanted to see her family freed from their curse.

Azazel and Serafall both understood Yohko's position, they had both dealt with people who had mundane humans as part of their family and it was hard for those with normal humans as family members to completely let go and let go after all.

Serafall knew about the member of Sona's peerage who had been a sickly girl who had been turned into a Devil that belonged to a Hunter clan herself and knew that it caused her some problems.

Azazel was thinking about Vali and how they had to erase his mother's memories of everything regarding Vali and the supernatural so that she could live a normal life. The last time he checked on Vali's mother, he knew she was doing well, with some more kids, but he also knew it was hard on Vali, who could never see his mother or half-siblings so long as his family was still alive. 'I wonder where that old bastard Rivezium is these days.'

Part of him wished he could help Vali reconnect with his mother, but Vali had stated that so long as he was the White Dragon Emperor he didn't want to put his mother at risk anymore.

"I'm done." Gabriel said as she stepped away from the statues.

Everyone watched as the stone started to fade and soften, turning into flesh and cloth.

"Uhhh..." The older woman with white-gray hair and wearing casual red pants and a white shirt with a red jacket over it groaned as she shook her head. "Why do I feel like I haven't moved in months?"

"Grandmother!" Yohko cheered happily and ran forward, hugging the older woman tightly.

"Yohko?" The older woman blinked in surprise. "What happened?" Her eyes widened as she saw the people behind Yohko and she put her hands on Yohko's shoulders and pushed her away, a concerned look on her face. "You... Yohko... Why do you feel like a Devil?"

"Please," Gabriel spoke up, drawing the attention of everyone, "calm down. I am Gabriel, one of the four Great Seraphs of Heaven." Twelve golden wings formed from her back, causing the humans to stagger in surprise. "I come on behalf of Heaven to talk to you and your family."

The older woman looked at Gabriel, then at Yohko, then back at the other humans, who were all looking on in confusion, save for the one that looked like Yohko, who was glaring at Yohko, and sighed. "This is going to be one heck of a story, isn't it?" She rubbed her forehead. "My name is Madoka Mano, the 107th Generation Devil Hunter, come, let us go to my apartment, it'll be less painful for some of you."

"Grandmother, you can't..." The angry-looking girl suddenly spoke up and stopped as Madoka held up a hand.

"Ayoko, never in my life has a Devil..." Madoka turned to look at Azazel, "or something like him, I'm not sure what he is, ever came to talk peacefully. Let's at least hear them out."

"I am utterly confused by what's going on." A woman with short brown hair looked at Yohko and the others. "Where did these people come from and why do some of them look like they're about to pass out or something?"

"Yeah, our younger friends look like they're having some trouble standing here." Azazel smirked and put his hand on Yohko's shoulder. "You know where to go, right?" Yohko nodded. "Alright, everyone, stand close to the pretty Angel and Yohko here will guide us to your place."

"I'll stay closer to you, thank you." Serafall muttered. It wasn't that she hated Gabriel, far from it, she wanted to show that Angel up every chance she got, but she was annoyed by her for some reason.

And unlike what some people might think, it wasn't because of breast envy.

Azazel chuckled as everyone got close together, though the humans did look at him and the others with apprehension, and he could feel the tension in Yohko's body. 'Yeah, we shouldn't have allowed her to come here.' He mentally sighed as the group disappeared in a flash of light.

(-)

Meanwhile in Nerima...

Kyusaku scratched his head as he looked at the still body of Emily, who had just been brought in from Germany. "If I didn't know that she wasn't a person, I'd swear she was." Gerdenheim's research into artifical life was rather amazing, even if it was considered by everyone in the scientific community to be highly unethical. "Then again, sometimes you have to break ethics to get results." The problem with Gerdenheim was that he routinely broke protocols and ethics to get results and that was why he had been disavowed and blacklisted by most of the scientific community.

Still, he had promised Victor that he would fix her up and he would be dammed if he didn't fulfill his promise. Opening up Emily's chest, he opened the body up and stared in shock at the insides.

Quite frankly, he was impressed, not because of how complex it was, but rather the fact with all the loose wires and other problems he could see, he was surprised that this thing could work at all.

Kyusaku shrugged, worse came to worse, he'd just make an entirely new body based off of Emily's current one. It's what he had done with Eimi when he realized that her system's overheating problem was too severe to simply fix and he had to build her an entirely new android body. He had even agreed to allow his wife to put weapons in it so that Eimi could protect Ryuunosuke. "So long as I can save her memory, that's all that's needed."

"Can you fix Emily?" Victor's voice came from behind him.

Turning to the large creature, Kyusaku shrugged helplessly. "As she is, I don't know. I'll try. If I can't, I'll have a new body built and we'll move her memory to that. In fact, I'm going to have to see if we can download her memory to a computer to make sure that it's still there. If so, we can move forward."

Victor nodded and moved to the side. He could wait, he had nothing better to do after all.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Madoka rubbed her forehead as she sat at the table with both Azusas, Chi and Ayoko as they listened to what happened to them and what was going on. "So the forces of Heaven and Hell have united?"

"I'm guessing that it's hard to believe." Azazel said as he calmly took a sip of tea. "By the way, this is quite good."

"Thank you." Madoka muttered as she looked at Yohko. "And you fought a... Super Devil?" Yohko nodded. "Please tell me that he had a motorcycle at least."

"That's what I said." Yohko muttered, before shaking her head. "No, he had no motorcycle."

"Laaaaame!" Yohko's mother, Sayoko chimed in, annoyed by that.

"But you lost." Ayoko said as she glared at her cousin. "And you were turned into a Devil." She scoffed as Yohko nodded meekly. "It would have been better if the one who turned you just let you die."

"HEY!" Xenovia yelled and stood up, slamming her hands on the table while glaring at Ayoko. "Just for your information, she's been having a real hard time dealing with the transition from human to Devil."

Ayoko stood up and glared at Xenovia. "And I suppose a Devil like you will just tell me that it's all well and good, huh?"

"For your information, I used to be an exorcist for the Church." Xenovia sneered at Ayoko. "I used to follow Lady Gabriel, Lord Michael and God religiously while hunting down Vampires, Devils, Fallen Angels, Demons and the like all across Europe."

"And now you're one of them." Ayoko scoffed while crossing her arms. "So how long until you reveal that you're nothing more than a monster who uses a human form to blend in?"

"Oh, that's only pure Devils who have that problem." Serafall said, smirking as her eyes flashed. "In fact, it's kind of annoying hearing you speak on things you don't truly understand."

"I've fought enough Devils and Demons to not be afraid of any of you."

"Oh dear." Azazel sighed softly and rubbed his head. "Xenovia, please calm down, the last thing we need is for you two to start fighting."

Yohko took a deep breath and stood up before bowing. "Grandmother, if it bothers you, I will leave and never return." She straightened herself and looked the older woman in the face seriously. "I thank you for all the training you put me through, but as a Devil, I can no longer be a Devil Hunter and..."

"Stop it!" Madoka growled as she stood up and grabbed Ayoko by her earlobe and pulled down hard. "First of all, Ayoko, that's enough from you, young lady. If you want to fight, do it when you're thinking more calmly."

"Y...Yes... Oww!" Ayoko cried as she was forced back onto her seat.

"And you!" She pointed at Xenovia. "Don't threaten my grandkids, even if Ayoko's from my sister and not from me, she's still my grandkid, got it?"

Xenovia nodded and sat down. "I apologize."

"Fine." She sighed and looked at Yohko. "As for you. Yes, you can't claim to be a Devil Hunter anymore, can you? In that case, I guess Ayoko's now the 108th Devil Hunter of our clan." She didn't look too happy about that and strangely enough, neither did Ayoko. "Now, before I say anything more," she looked at Serafall, "you said you were one of the Devil Kings, one of the rulers of Hell, correct?" Serafall nodded at her. "Tell me, what happens to someone who's reincarnated into a Devil? How is it different than what I've seen with people who were forced to become Devils?"

"First of all, what you've seen was members of the Old Satan Faction who did that." Serafall answered her. "In the past, Devils were ruled by four Great Devil Kings, Lucifer, the first Fallen Angel who became a Devil, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beezlebub, when they fell in battle against the leader of Heaven, God, I was one of the Devils who was chosen to replace our fallen leaders. However, there were many who were either vassals or descendants of the Great Devil Kings that still existed after our Leaders perished and they became known as the Old Satan Faction while I was part of the Anti-Satan Faction."

"Sounds like a civil war happened." Madoka said, getting a nod from Serafall. "Okay, so I'm guessing that forced transformations and the like aren't used by your kind anymore?"

Serafall shook her head. "Not at all. Most of the time, we take people who are either dying and reincarnate them into Devils or transform people who agree to become Devils." She motioned towards Yohko. "Your granddaughter was one who was dying when she was reincarnated. If you're worried about her trying to absorb souls and going on a rampage, you should not worry about that. Most don't, though there are some who do." Serafall's eyes glinted and Madoka found that it was taking everything she had not to step back in fear. "In fact, those who do are ruthlessly hunted down by Devils and exterminated as quickly as possible. There are exceptions of course, but if you're a reincarnated Devil who abandons or kills his or her master, you can expect to be hunted down and eliminated."

"That... Is more than I was expecting from Devils, I admit." Madoka said softly and looked at Yohko, who was still looking tense and nervous. "Yohko," she looked at her reincarnated granddaughter, who stiffened in surprise, "you said that you fought a Super Devil and lost?"

"Well, tied, I guess, I don't know, I was kind of dying at the time." Yohko said softly. "You remember that Hanyou that we met near the Western harbor? He's the one who turned me into a Devil."

"Saotome?" Madoka blinked in surprise. "You went on a date with him, if I recall."

"Wait, you let her date a half-Demon?" Ayoko asked, aghast.

"Partial Demon." Madoka answered her. "The amount of Demon blood in him was so weak that I was surprised he could generate any Youki at all." She ignored Chi and both Azusas as they started to speak up in shock. "Sit down you three or I'll put you through enhanced remidial training."

"MEEP!" All three yelped and sat down quietly.

"Did you at least brutalize the Super Devil?" Madoka asked, getting a nod from Yohko.

"Sliced his arm apart and threw my Soul Sword into his chest before I passed out."

"Well, in that case I can't be mad at you." Madoka chuckled. "Listen, Yohko," she gave her granddaughter a stern look, "as far as anyone will be concerned, you're no longer part of our clan." Yohko sighed and closed her eyes, she expected that much. "That being said," Madoka smiled softly, "you're always going to be my granddaughter." Yohko stared in shock at her. "I'm not going to condemn you for something that's beyond your control. You fought your heart out and put down a Super Devil."

"Thank you." Yohko smiled happily. "I... Um.."

"So did you sleep with your master yet?" Sayoko asked, grinning as Yohko blushed hard. "I mean, the one who turned you into a Devil is a guy, you should be..." She trailed off as Yohko meekly shook her head. "BAH! Can't you give your old woman grandbabies?! It's not like THIS one's going to die because a Devil came after him, he already is one!" Her eyes suddenly flashed as a thought came to her. "Don't tell me that he's not a good lover."

Serafall snorted at that. "No, no worries in that department." Hey, if the human woman was going to start talking about this stuff, she wasn't going to hold back.

"Can we focus, please?" Madoka asked and shook her head. She looked at the others. "So what's the reason you came here? While I appreciate the fact that you freed us from that lousy curse we were under, I can't help but imagine that this is more than just that."

"Of course it is." Azazel said while Yohko sat back down while Xenovia and Asia both gently squeezed Yohko's shoulders. "The truth is, Mrs. Mano, the Moonlight World..."

"The what?" Madoka raised an eyebrow. "First time I ever heard that term."

"It's just a catch-all term to describe things that aren't mundane." Azazel explained, "anyway, the different supernatural factions have been fighting for far too long and part of the reason why Devil Hunters such as yourselves need to exist is because we couldn't police our own well enough."

"At least you can admit it." Madoka muttered softly. "And just what are you? I can figure out the Devils and the Angel well enough, but you feel like you're half-way in-between or something."

"I'm a Fallen Angel," Azazel smirked as several wings, each as black as night, came out of his back. After drinking in the surprise from the humans, he made them disappear, "anyway, as I was saying, it's beyond time that the Moonlight World united. Recently a Devil from Makai by the name of Jedah Dohma caused problems and was working with the Super Devil that your granddaughter fought against. On top of that there are always bad people out there who need to be stopped."

"So you want to bring us into this grand alliance?" Madoka asked, getting a nod from Azazel. "Hmm, I dunno..."

"If it helps," Asia spoke up softly, "have you perhaps heard of the Heavenly Dragon Emperors?"

Madoka shook her head. "I think I've heard something about Dragon Emperors, but that was just a rumor."

"The Red and White Dragon Emperors," Azazel started to explain, "are two people who have the souls of two of the strongest Dragons to ever live bound to them, generally speaking, they hate each other and try to fight and kill each other constantly. Due to their unique abilities and standing within the Moonlight World, they're generally considered on par with any of the leaders of any mythological faction."

"Both of them have agreed to the peace in the Moonlight World." Asia smiled at her. "As have the Norse Gods and there are others as well."

"And the reason you're telling us is..?" Madoka asked and looked at Gabriel, who had been silent for awhile.

"Because do you not think it would be nice for your clan to have allies they could rely on if a powerful Youkai or something comes for you? Do you not think it would be best to not have to worry about your descendants from having to face Devils?" Gabriel asked her.

Madoka sighed and sat down. "I'll need time to think. My clan's been fighting against Devils for over two thousand years after all."

"Of course." Azazel said as he stood up and walked over to the table and put a card down on it. "This will allow you to contact me when you make your decision."

"We'll be going now." Gabriel said as they all stood up and walked out of the place.

After they left, Ayoko looked at Madoka sharply. "Are you seriously just letting them go?" She asked, twitching as Madoka just stood there silently. "I get that you care for Yohko, I do, but..."

"Stop it!" Azusa got in front of Ayoko and glared at her. "Yohko basically died so we could live! Can't you at least honor that?!"

Ayoko glared at her before turning and storming to the door. Pausing, she turned to glare at Azusa. "I say it would have been better for her if she had just stayed dead. At least then she wouldn't be betraying two thousand years of family history."

After Ayoko stormed out, followed by Azusa 2, Madoka slumped to her chair, looking every bit as old as she felt. "I... I don't know what to do."

If Yohko had been under mind control, that would be easy enough to deal with. If she had been forcibly turned into a Devil like so many others, that would be painful but it would be doable. Having her be a Devil but remain mostly the same?

Madoka didn't know how to take it.

(-)

Elsewhere...

Yohko sighed as the group reappeared at the Occult Research Club room. She staggered over to one of the couches and flopped on it face-first.

Azazel, Serafall and Gabriel all looked at her in worry while Xenovia and Asia went over to console their friend.

While they did that, Azazel looked at the other two leaders and motioned for them to follow him out of the room.

"I knew..." Yohko got out as she shuddered and tried to hold back tears. "I knew that I'd be disowned. Even if grandmother still loves me and I know that she won't attack me and I know that she'll let me come back at any time, I'm basically disowned from my family."

"If nothing else," Xenovia said while rubbing Yohko's back, "you aren't alone." Yohko lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, "none of us will let you deal with this alone."

Yohko smiled at that. "Thank you."

At least she knew that the others wouldn't abandon her.

(-)

"We really shouldn't have taken her with." Serafall said after the other two got into the hallway with her. "I was against it the whole time, if you remember."

"I know." Azazel nodded to her. "But I felt it was important for her to have some closure, even if it would be painful." Scratching his beard, he looked at Gabriel, "and what do you think?"

Gabriel shook her head. "While I agree that letting her have closure on this is important. I think I agree with Serafall that we shouldn't have taken her with."

Azazel shrugged, he knew not to argue against these two on that. He didn't think he was in the wrong on this, but arguing about it would get them nowhere. "The question is, what do we do moving forward? If nothing else, we can at least say that we made the attempt."

"It's hard to go against two thousand years of history." Gabriel said softly. "Such things, even if confronted with evidence of things changing, are not easily resolved."

"No kidding." Both Azazel and Serafall muttered, knowing about the dissidents of their factions.

"Well, there's always the idiot hero approach." Azazel smirked at the confused look the other two gave him. "Do nothing and let the problem work itself out without you."

"Doesn't the problem usually get worse though?" Serafall asked, getting a nod from Azazel.

"It's not like we can force them to accept what Yohko's become." The Fallen Angel leader said and shook his head. "We'll just have to see what they choose."

The two leaders nodded.

There was a flash of light and all three turned to see Issei, Nabiki, Ranma, Mittelt, Irina, a young dark-skinned boy and a young man with blonde hair and green eyes appear in front of them.

"Lady Gabriel," the young man said and took a knee, "I regret to inform you that you must return to Heaven, an emergency meeting between our leaders will be happening soon."

"Dulio, what's going on?" Gabriel asked, concern in her voice.

Nabiki sighed heavily. "Turns out that the Vampires all disappeared from Translyvania." She grimaced at the surprised looks that she was getting. "And no, I can't see why either. It's like something's blocking me from viewing it."

"I'm betting it's Jedah." Ranma said, causing Nabiki to twitch. "You said it yourself, you couldn't scan him for some reason with your Sacred Gear and he can come back from the dead, so..."

"He shouldn't have been able to." Azazel muttered, his eyes narrowed. "Even if he could, somehow, pull himself back together after Sirzechs got through with him, it should take longer than that."

"Shit." Ranma muttered as he recalled something important. "Now I remember, Jedah had this sad sack, kind of looked like Grayfia, who worked for him. I remember he was wearing these glasses to seal away power that was in his eyes, but I never figured out what it was."

Issei's eyes widened. "Sad sack that looks like Grayfia?! You mean her brother... E...Eu..."

"Euclid Lucifuge," Serafall supplied for them, "he's Grayfia's younger brother and was VERY loyal to the Great Devil King Lucifer, but I thought he was dead."

"Apparently not." Azazel muttered as he thought about it. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He has Gasper's Forbidden Valor View." Issei answered, causing gasps from the others. "And if I was a betting man, I'd bet you that Euclid used that power to stop time and pull Jedah out of harm's way right at the last possible moment."

"And because of how the Power of Destruction works, none of us would ever suspect that Jedah could escape because there'd be no body left to identify." Azazel grimaced in annoyance. "Great, looks like you weren't as successful as we hoped."

Ranma shrugged at that. "Jedah's not stupid, he's pretty good at manipulating people. The question is, now what?"

"A Satan-class Devil who can't be scanned by Nabiki's Irregular Sacred Gear and a loyal follower of the Great Devil King who has the power to stop time..." Azazel grimaced as he thought about that.

"The disappearance of the Vampires wasn't a coincidence, was it?" Gabriel asked, getting shakes from most people in the hallway. "Lovely."

"Ranma," Serafall spoke up and jerked her head towards the classroom, "your newest peerage member needs support from her King." Ranma nodded and entered the room. "As for the rest of you, let us try to make plans for this."

The young boy raised his hand. "Jedah has a Sacred Gear that lets him control anyone's mind. With it he can strip you of all your free will and turn you into his puppet. He did that to me and Akane Tendou."

"And the longer you're under its influence, the more damage it does to your brain." Nabiki finished for him. "I may not be able to search for Jedah directly, but I'll scan future timelines, see if there's anything in the future that would hint at something."

"You do that." Gabriel nodded and walked over to Dulio. "The two of us shall return to Heaven." She looked at Azazel and Serafall. "We shall call for a meeting soon, I'm sure."

They both nodded as the two Angels disappeared in a flash of light.

Irina and Mittelt both looked at each other in worry.

(-)

Yohko looked up as Ranma entered the room. "Um..." Both Xenovia and Asia stepped away from her as Ranma walked over and sat next to her. "I saw my family." She had a sad look on her face while Ranma remained silent. "I've been disowned. Grandmother basically said that I'm dead to the clan."

"Are you dead to her?" Ranma asked, getting a shake from Yohko, "then you're not completely disowned, are you?"

"I can't call myself a Mano or a Devil Hunter ever again." Yohko looked at her trembling hands, "so where does that leave me?"

"...As part of my peerage." Ranma answered her, causing her to look at him. "Even if you don't have a last name, you're part of my family. Whether you want to be known as my sister, daughter, cousin or something else, it doesn't matter, you're part of my peerage now."

Yohko had a light blush cross her cheeks upon hearing that. "It almost sounds like you're proposing to me."

Ranma shrugged at her. "Even if I'm not as vocal about it as Issei is, I wouldn't mind multiple wives myself." Yohko, Asia and Xenovia all stared at him in shock. "...I suppose that you need to know about my Sacred Gear, huh?" Ranma sighed, knowing this was going to suck. "I'll tell you and everyone else later." Glancing at Xenovia and Asia, he shook his head. "Sorry, you two aren't invited to know about this. Let's just say that if Issei knew, he'd get even more jealous than he already is at me."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Yohko muttered to herself before sighing. "Out of curiosity, it doesn't drink our souls or anything does it?"

Ranma chuckled softly. "Ask yourself this, how could I, someone who had such little Demonic blood and needed to have it jump-started by Lilith survive her for so many years? The first thing she tried to do was suck my soul out of my body when I was eight after all."

The girls had befuddled looks on their faces while Ranma stood up and walked off. Stopping at the door, he turned to look at Yohko. "Just so you know, I don't just pump and dump any partner I'm with if I can help it."

The girls all blushed heavily at that.

(-)

In Makai...

Valerie Tepes looked up at Jedah as he grinned at her. She shuddered, she could feel her body wasn't responding, even if her mind was still somehow fully intact.

"Aww, don't be like that." Jedah chuckled at her. She did notice that his body had several burns and scars on it that weren't there before. "I don't need to wipe out the Vampires, if that's what you're worried about. As for your dear 'fiance'..." He laughed as disgust came across her face, "fine, fine, I won't call him that anymore. Anyway, he and a few others are being... Properly processed for later." He saw the look of confusion on her face and he chuckled. "But why am I not harming you? For one, I want your Sacred Gear's power, nothing more. For two, I am not cruel, despite what I did to a couple of people. I've long since mastered the Sacred Gear I stole from that fool. But, alas, I admit that sometimes I am not too patient, so I use it to destroy the minds of those I control."

Valerie wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted answers...

But most importantly, she wanted to go to the bathroom!

"Don't worry," Jedah smiled at her, "I've only shut down your autonomic nervous system. You're very much alive and will be fine. As for the Vampires, most of them will be fine as well. But I'm sure that you'd be happy to be rid of more than a few of them." He raised a hand and Valerie felt herself jerking to her feet. "I know that the Holy Chalice has the power to fuse souls and bodies together." He smirked at her look of dread. "I figure if the Red Dragon Emperor can get stronger by fusing his Sacred Gear with Holy power, why can't I make my forces stronger in a similar vein? But don't worry your pretty face, you won't be harmed in the slightest." He smirked and walked off with her following behind like she was a shambling zombie. "Unless you count being forced to watch as your people are changed into things that aren't Vampires."

He laughed as Valerie screamed in her mind, unable to do anything to stop him.

End Chapter 8

* * *

I'm way behind on the next arc. Next chapter's the epilogue of this arc, after that, well... Might take awhile, but I am working on it.


	82. Calm Epilogue

Dance With the Devil

Knew I forgot something this week. *Grumbles*

* * *

Epilogue

In Hell...

Sirzechs frowned as he heard the reports that were coming in. And coupled with the information that both Azazel and Serafall were getting to him, he had every reason to be concerned.

"I admit, I didn't see this one coming." Ajuka Beezlebub, one of Sirzechs's closest friends, muttered as he looked over the reports as well. "If I had been there..."

"I doubt it would have made any difference." Sirzechs answered his friend. "To think my brother-in-law was still alive." And with Grayfia getting closer to giving birth, he was more and more on edge than usual. Sure, normally Grayfia could take care of herself with no problem. But right now? No, nothing was normal at this moment in time.

"And to think that Irregular Sacred Gears are this dangerous." Ajuka narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. "I wonder, what would happen if someone with an Irregular Sacred Gear were to have a variant of it."

"...I'd rather not think about that." Sirzechs muttered. "For all we know, that would make them useful for combat somehow."

"As if they're not already." Ajuka muttered as he thought about Akane's Sacred Gear. "You know, something occurs to me."

"Hmm?" Sirzechs wondered what was going through his friend's mind.

"I recently got back reports from a place called Ryugenzawa."

Sirzechs frowned in confusion. "That place sounds familiar somehow..."

"Apparently the person who had the Sacred Gear to control minds that Jedah now has came from there originally." Ajuka commented, getting a nod from Sirzechs, "it's weird though, all reports say that the place is very similar to the familiar forest, except for one thing." He gave his friend a serious look. "The Evil Dragon Yamata no Orochi slumbers in that forest."

"Interesting." Sirzechs frowned, that wouldn't be good if that Dragon fully awakened. "Without a Deity to control it, it would be bad if it woke up fully and went amok."

"Indeed." Ajuka nodded. "But the person who had that Irregular Sacred Gear was from there. Both Akane and Nabiki Tendou come from Nerima, Japan, a known location of insanity and craziness. The one known as Pantyhose Tarou was given a Jusenkyou Curse shortly after being born. And, of course, Ranma Saotome himself has one."

Seeing Ajuka go into deep thought, Sirzechs waited patiently for his friend to put the pieces together.

"I wonder..." Ajuka spoke up after a minute, "could the reason that those who have Irregular Sacred Gears be because of the Chaos that exists near them?"

"Interesting theory, what makes you say that?"

"With the exception of those who are half-breeds," Ajuka said, "most people who have Sacred Gears are born to normal households and live normal lives until the Sacred Gear awakens and drags them head-first into our world."

"And, of course, normal is relative to the era one lives in." Sirzechs said, getting a nod from the other Super Devil. Cupping his chin, Sirzechs thought about it. "Your idea has merit, it's not as though we can test it, even when God was alive, He didn't control who got a Sacred Gear and who didn't."

"No, but we might be able to test this out regardless." Ajuka smiled as an idea came to him. "I wonder, just how much can Nabiki Tendou see with her God's Eye."

It was worth looking into, if nothing else. Who knew how many fragments of the Great Devil Kings and God were turned into Sacred Gears?

(-)

Meanwhile in Kuoh...

Walking to the roof of the Hyuudoh household, Koneko saw Gasper sitting and looking up at the sky. "Gaspy..." Koneko sighed as she saw her friend looking depressed. "Gaspy, none of us knew that this would happen."

"But..." Gasper looked at Koneko as she sat down next to him. "If I had just..."

"Just what? Stayed behind and get caught yourself?" Koneko asked.

Gasper shook his head. "No, not that, if I had just remembered that someone had my power..." He growled. "Dang it! Someone has a copy of my power!" He blinked as he felt Koneko's hands on his. "Koneko?"

She smiled at him softly. "Don't worry, I'll help you get stronger."

"I can help you both." A new voice spoke up and Koneko instantly stood up, let go of Gasper's hands and growled at who was there.

"What do you want, Kuroka?" Koneko asked, growling at her wayward sister.

Kuroka mentally sighed at her sister's reaction. "Well, for one, I'd like to be a family again."

"Not happening!" Koneko instantly shot down, causing her sister to look at her sadly.

"I see..." Kuroka shook her head, she didn't have time for this. "Fine, but the real reason I'm here is to help your Vampire friend out." Both Devils looked at her in surprise. "Listen, Nabiki filled all of us in on what's going on, if that slimy bastard did survive and if it was because of someone with your friend's power, it'll be in all of our best interests for him to get stronger."

"And you can help him, how?" Koneko asked, getting an annoyed look from Kuroka.

"You do realize that I was with the Khaos Brigade for years, right? You think Ophis woke up every single Balance Breaker that the Sacred Gear users had?" She jerked a thumb to herself and smirked. "I helped wake up a number of them myself. And regardless of anything else, that kid getting his Balance Breaker unlocked would be a great help to all of us."

"Fine." Gasper said and stepped forward. "Put me through whatever training I'll need."

Kuroka grinned at him. "Good answer." She looked at Koneko, who was looking at them with apprehension. "You're welcome to join us, Shirone." Koneko jerked in surprise. "I get it, you're worried about him. So join me if you're worried about what I might do to him."

Koneko really didn't want anything to do with her sister, but she nodded. "Fine."

Kuroka mentally smiled. 'Seems like Ranma and Issei were right. The best way to get close and fix my mistakes is to do it like this.' Sure, she planned on working Gasper to the bone, they all needed to train for what was coming.

(-)

Sometime later...

"So..." Azazel looked at Nabiki as the two of them sat in the club room with everyone else and Aika, who had decided to show up that day. "You're sure?" It had been almost three weeks since the revelations about the Vampires disappearing.

"Yeah," Nabiki nodded, "I've scanned every likely possible future timeline that I could, from what I can tell things get kind of chaotic and dark in a few months, but that's all I can tell. There's no details."

"A few months, huh?" Azazel muttered and groaned. "Would it be too much to hope for that nothing will be going on when it happens?"

"Yes." Ranma, Yohko, Issei, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Lilith, and Atsuko all said at the same time.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke up as the door opened, revealing Leonardo with Koneko, Gasper, Kunou and Lilith II following him. "This is the Occult Research Club?" The dark skinned boy was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform as he stood there, looking a little sheepish.

Azazel smiled at the boy. "Yes. I'm glad you decided to join us."

Leonardo shrugged. "It's better than going back to an empty home."

Ranma chuckled softly. "Three weeks staying at my place and you already call it home?" Leonardo shrugged. "Well, whatever, I'm glad that you think it's home."

"It's more fun than being on the road going from fight to fight and pissing everyone off while you do so." Leonardo commented.

Ranma just chuckled, he understood more than most.

"So what was the deal you made?" Issei asked Ranma.

"Leonardo gets to live a normal life, he never has to worry about fighting unless he wants to and we don't have to worry about an army of Anti-Devil monsters being used against us." Ranma answered.

The boy looked a bit flustered as some of the girls looked at him. "I'm kind of tired of fighting."

"Well, you don't need to fight if you don't want to." Azazel answered him, smirking at the Longinus user. "You just live your life how you want to. So long as you strive to be peaceful, no harm will come to you."

"Thank you." Leonardo smiled softly. 'Cao Cao, Georg, you two can do what you want, I'm going to live my life here from now on.'

Ranma smiled before looking at Azazel, both of them knew that Leonardo would be targeted even if he wanted to live peacefully due to his Sacred Gear. At the very least, they could give him protection until he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

'Still...' Ranma frowned as he thought about what Nabiki had mentioned. 'Why do I have this feeling that Jedah will strike when it's least convenient for all of us?'

(-)

Meanwhile...

It was late at night, the moon was a bright red, which didn't happen very often, but wasn't too unusual.

Ayoko, clad in her black Chinese dress, growled as she killed various minor Youkai that roamed the forest with her whip. "Damn you, Yohko, why did you..." She trailed off and stopped as she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she saw a tall blue and purple Devil grinning at her. "And you are?" His body had several burn and scar marks on it, yet he didn't seem bothered in the slightest by them.

"My name is Jedah Dohma." He grinned at her. "Perhaps the two of us can come to an agreement?"

"And why should I work with a Devil?" She snarled at him.

He shrugged at her. "You don't need to. But perhaps you should at least listen to me before you dismiss me and try to attack?"

Ayoko stared at him for several minutes before relaxing her stance slightly. "Fine, I'll listen, but if you're wasting my time, I swear to the dead God above that I will end your life."

"Of course." He smirked and walked towards her, uncaring of how easy of a target he was making himself. "Tell me, the new 108th Devil Hunter, are you not furious with your cousin? Are you not pissed off at the fact that she spat in the face of family traditions?"

"Of course I am!" Ayoko snapped at him. "It would have been better for everyone if she just died! Now she's a slave for the Devils."

"Until she dies, of course." Jedah nodded at her. "See, I'm not aligned with the forces of Hell, so why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're a Devil?" Ayoko said as she watched him walk around her, slowly circling her. "I don't trust your kind."

"Want to know something interesting?" Jedah asked, his voice soft as he stopped and took a deep breath. "Your cousin worked for me while you and your family were turned to stone."

Ayoko turned on him, her eyes flashing anger. "I knew that! I knew she was working for you!" Her legs were tense and she was about to spring forth and slaughter this Devil if he didn't stop wasting her time.

"But don't you think your ancestors would be... Most upset?" Jedah asked, smirking at her. "First she works for a Devil, then she becomes one of their slaves." He fought the urge to chuckle as Ayoko looked away, growling in anger. "Obviously your grand-aunt is too... Attached to her to see how things really are, as is her friends."

"She has her mind, doesn't she?" Ayoko asked.

"Yes, but she's forced to work for the Devils, so no matter how much freedom she thinks she has..." Jedah shook his head, "alas, if her new master, that is, Ranma Saotome, ordered her to kill you and your family, she'd have to do it."

"Tch..." Ayoko growled, knowing that was a possibility. "Damn Devils, Yohko doesn't deserve to be..."

"Exactly!" Jedah snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "You, Ayoko, have the power to free her from her servitude." The Devil Hunter looked at him in shock. "Think about it, she's a stain on your family's honorable name, and now her power is in the hands of humanity's enemy." Jedah grinned as he spread his arms to the side. "Ayoko Mano, join forces with me and I will give you the opportunity to save your cousin's soul from eternal condemnation."

"And what are you planning on doing after that?"

Jedah chuckled softly. "Fear not, my plans will not harm humanity in any way, shape or form. I've been alive for countless ages, my dear, and I have no desire to harm humans. My goals are far grander and more benevolent than that."

"...Do you promise to let me deal with her?" Ayoko asked, her voice unsteady and unsure.

Jedah merely nodded. "So long as you work for me and don't betray me, Ayoko Mano, I will give you what you want." He extended his hand to her. "So tell me, do we have a deal?"

"...I work for you and you let me have her?"

"Indeed." Jedah grinned at her. "There's some minor jobs you'll have to attend to, but I won't make you harm anyone who's innocent."

Ayoko looked at the hand offered to her and then at Jedah. "...How long?"

"Just a few months."

Ayoko took a deep breath. "Ancestors, forgive me." She said before reaching forward and grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Jedah Dohma, you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent." Jedah grinned.

End Dance With the Devil Calm

* * *

Taking another hiatus, you know the drill.

I'm sorry, my muse has just been distracted with other stuff. I have written some on the next arc, so I haven't forgotten it.


End file.
